When the moon meets the sun - Partie 2
by Brookey20
Summary: AU - Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve avec la partie 2 de When the moon meet the sun (je vous conseille de lire la partie 1 en premier, sinon il vous manquera pas mal de trucs pour suivre). On retrouve donc les mêmes personnages, mais 2 ans plus tard. C'est-à-dire à la fac ! A très vite :)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les Loulous !**

 **Ça fait longtemps ! (Enfin pas tant que ça ^^). Nous y sommes, deuxième partie de cette ff, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Concernant le « rythme » des publications, j'en ai absolument aucune idée, beaucoup de choses qui partent dans tous les sens dans ma vie, donc voilà, j'essayerai de faire au mieux.**

 **Je vous propose d'écouter une musique avec la lecture du chapitre : Don't go - Rae Morris**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, on se retrouve en bas )**

 **Rappel : les perso de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 _ **« I'll always be with you »**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Prends soin de toi**

 **Été** **2017**

Ils eurent tous beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre ce que Lexa leur avait dit. Dans deux mois elle allait vivre à New-York pour deux ans. Ils voyaient que la brune essayait de masquer sa tristesse et ses craintes, alors ils firent un pacte : profiter au maximum de ces deux derniers mois tous ensemble. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils restèrent à Polis pendant un peu plus de la moitié de l'été profitant du soleil et du repos qu'ils n'avaient pas eu durant l'année. Puis, Bellamy, Echo, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Kyle, Lexa et Clarke partirent en vacances pour les deux dernières semaines d'août à Panama Beach en Floride. Ils étaient allés dans une auberge de jeunesse et avaient dû faire beaucoup de compromis pour choisir leurs activités, mais au final tout le monde avait été ravi de se retrouver tous ensemble. Notamment Clarke et Raven qui avaient fêté leurs anniversaires. La première née le 10, et la seconde le 22.

La date fatidique approcha et Lexa dut partir pour définitivement s'installer dans l'appartement de sa mère qui lui avait préparé sa chambre qui l'attendait déjà. Les adieux furent difficiles. Octavia ne voulait pas lâcher Lexa de ses bras, tandis que Clarke ne pouvait pas lâcher ses lèvres. La jeune Woods était à l'aéroport avec tous ses amis qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et se promirent de se revoir bientôt. Elle avait trois valises et n'avait même pas pu prendre ses livres ou sa musique, elle s'était dit qu'elle irait les chercher la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait à Polis. Mais en plus de ses valises elle avait Mapache enfermé dans sa caisse de transport qui semblait pétrifié, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Lincoln et Bellamy l'aidèrent à porter ses valises jusqu'au guichet d'enregistrement des bagages, mais une fois fait elle dut se résoudre à franchir la douane et à définitivement partir.

Et ainsi après un dernier au revoir déchirant elle partit. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans l'avion et enfin elle put lâcher toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu avec difficulté, tout ça pour Clarke, pour être forte pour elles deux, parce que la blonde n'avait pas pu résister et son visage avait été ravagé par un flot de larmes incessant.

« Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? »

Lexa se tourna et put voir une hôtesse de l'air la regarder avec inquiétude.

« Oui, oui, merci » répondit brièvement la brune en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main.

Elle posa sa tête contre le hublot et déjà Polis disparaissait de sa vue.

Oui, le départ pour New-York fut douloureux, les adieux encore pires. Mais Clarke et Lexa s'étaient promis de se voir le plus possible, tout comme la brune avait promis à ses amis de leur rendre visite et inversement.

Bellamy, Kyle et Lincoln étaient aussi partis pour rejoindre leur future université. Le départ de chacun fut tout aussi difficile et Octavia avait vu sa meilleure amie, son frère et son petit-ami partir en peu de temps. Il restait seulement elle, Clarke, Raven et Echo qui avaient hâte de terminer le lycée et d'enfin commencer l'université et apprendre des choses qu'elles avaient choisies.

* * *

 **Septembre 2017**

Lexa était installée dans l'appartement de sa mère et à ce niveau là elle n'était même plus sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça un appartement. Celui-ci faisait un étage complet de superficie et en plus il y avait un escalier donnant sur le toit et Lexa adorait ça. Elle aimait aller là haut pour écrire et repenser au toit de son ancien lycée. De là où elle se tenait elle pouvait voir des avenues et des immeubles jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle pouvait observer la ville s'éveiller ou s'endormir. Oui, elle aimait se retrouver seule perchée sur une des plus grandes tours du quartier où elle vivait.

La rentrée scolaire arriva et elle mit quelques jours pour s'adapter à ce stupide uniforme qu'elle était obligée de porter. Elle était dans le lycée Saint Vincent Ferrer qui était un lycée privé pour filles, et après plusieurs longues négociations elle fut obligée de porter cet uniforme qu'elle trouvait tout simplement ridicule. Une jupe patineuse noire, des collants noirs, une chemise blanche, une cravate rayée dans différents tons de vert et un pull également vert au couleur du lycée avec en prime l'écusson de l'établissement cousu sur la poitrine gauche. Elle crut rêver la première fois qu'elle arriva dans l'enceinte du lycée où toutes les lycéennes portaient leur jupe en taille haute alors qu'on était pas supposé voir leur cuisse. Lexa roula des yeux et se dit que ça allait être long, très long. Elle se fit rapidement deux trois connaissances, qui étaient plus des camarades de classe que de potentielles futures amies. La brune s'était rapidement investie dans les commissions lycéennes et était devenue déléguée de sa classe. Quitte à être ici pour deux ans, et à attendre désespérant de revoir sa petite-amie et ses amis, elle entreprit de se consacrer à une seule chose : se faire un dossier en béton pour ses inscriptions à l'université.

Et ça faisait déjà un an. Un an que Lexa et Clarke étaient ensemble.

Clarke était venue à New-York pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. La blonde était arrivée plus tôt et la brune était encore au lycée, alors Clarke l'attendit devant l'établissement.

L'heure arriva et les élèves sortirent. La blonde observa chaque fille sortir cherchant Lexa dans la foule et une pointe de jalousie l'a pris, quand elle vit toutes ses filles en mini jupes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais oui elle était jalouse. Puis elle vit une belle brune venir vers elle, _sa_ belle brune. Elle afficha un énorme sourire, et sa mâchoire se décrocha quand elle regarda Lexa de haut en bas. Ces fines jambes, cette jupe qui soudain lui plaisait bien plus, dans laquelle était rentrée une chemise blanche impeccable dont un seul bouton était détaché et le col négligemment retenu par une cravate. Clarke sourit en voyant la nuque de la brune dégagée dont les cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval. Elle retira tout ce qu'elle venait de se dire, cette uniforme était parfait. Clarke ferma sa bouche pour se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Une nouvelle pointe de jalousie se montra, Clarke ne pouvait pas résister une seconde de plus et voulait simplement arracher cette chemise, alors elle se demanda comment ça devait se passer pour toutes ses filles qui étaient autour de Lexa toute la journée. Oui, cette sublime jeune femme était sa petite-amie. Lexa arriva finalement à sa hauteur. Dès que la sonnerie avait retenti, la brune voulut courir pour sortir le plus rapidement possible et rejoindre Clarke qui lui avait envoyé un message la prévenant qu'elle l'attendait devant. Quand elle vit sa blonde elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et marcha plus rapidement pour arriver à sa hauteur. Et c'est comme ça que Clarke lui sauta dans les bras. Lexa accepta l'étreinte et quand la blonde vint retrouver ses lèvres la brune lui donna un rapide baiser, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Clarke.

Voyant sa réaction, Lexa regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de lui dire :

« Désolée, c'est… J'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde nous voit »

Clarke fit un pas en arrière, vexée, elle lui demanda :

« Tu as honte de moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non » rétorqua immédiatement la brune, « Ils sont méga catholiques ici. Et j'ai pas envie qu'elles parlent toutes de moi et que ça arrive aux oreilles de la directrice. Je m'en foutrais si ce n'était pas si important pour eux la chasteté et leurs autres conneries, alors leur dire que je suis lesbienne n'arrangerait rien »

Clarke hocha doucement la tête. Cette tension entre elles disparut rapidement lorsque la blonde afficha un sourire. Lexa attrapa la main de sa petite-amie et l'entraîna loin du lycée. Une fois fait, elle se stoppa et attrapa Clarke par la taille pour la rapprocher d'elle, elle lui offrit un baiser digne de ce nom et la blonde oublia toute sa frustration précédente et répondit avec envie à ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elles rentrèrent chez la brune et la blonde mit un temps fou à prendre conscience de la taille de l'appartement où vivait Lexa, c'était complètement incroyable. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces appartements qu'on voyait dans des films mettant en scène la haute société new-yorkaise. La mère de Lexa travaillait et à peine entrée la brune posa son sac et desserra cette cravate qu'elle détestait, mais Clarke lui empêcha tout mouvement. Si toutes les filles du lycée pouvaient voir Lexa habillée de la sorte tous les jours, elle aussi avait bien le droit de profiter de la vue et ce qui était certain c'est que c'est elle qui déciderait quand la brune pourrait se déshabiller. Lexa ne put retenir un sourire mutin quand elle comprit que sa petite-amie appréciait son uniforme, c'est certain que dans un autre contexte il était plutôt plaisant. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre de la brune et ne pouvant plus tenir Clarke arracha la chemise de Lexa dont les boutons volèrent.

« T'es au courant que j'ai seulement trois chemises ? »

Mais Clarke ne l'écoutait pas et fit oublier rapidement à Lexa se détail quand elle sentit la main de la blonde se glisser sous sa jupe. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent à leur plus grand bonheur. Après plusieurs longues minutes de passion Clarke s'accouda dans le lit de Lexa et la regarda pendant de longues secondes en dessinant chaque trait du visage de la brune. Lexa, quant à elle, lui rendit le même regard.

Le weekend passa rapidement et déjà Clarke devait repartir. Ni la brune, ni la blonde ne voulait se séparer, mais malgré elles, elles le durent.

« On va y arriver, Clarke. Dans pas longtemps on se retrouvera » murmura Lexa contre sa bouche, alors qu'elles avaient échangé un nouveau baiser fiévreux.

« Tu crois ? » demanda la blonde.

« Je te le promets » assura Lexa.

* * *

 **Octobre 2017**

Et Lexa avait tenu sa promesse, elle communiquait beaucoup avec ses amis et surtout Clarke. Lexa et Bellamy se voyaient régulièrement pour boire un café et discuter. Et puisqu'ils vivaient chacun la même situation, loin de leurs familles, amis et petites-amies, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Octavia avait hâte d'aller rendre visite à Lexa et son frère. Et en plus de ça, elle pourrait visiter New-York. Elle s'imaginait déjà y vivre après le lycée. Mais pour le moment Lincoln et elle suivaient leur plan et la brune se rendit compte au bout de presque deux mois qu'ils y arriveraient. Deux ans ce n'était pas si long.

* * *

 **Novembre 2017**

Lexa et Bellamy étaient rentrés à Polis et chacun avait pu profiter des vacances de Thanksgiving. Ça faisait presque deux mois que la brune n'avait pas vu sa petite-amie. Ainsi, Lexa fêta Thanksgiving chez les Griffin avec Clarke, Raven et Abby. Leur bande avait passé la semaine ensemble. Lincoln, et Kyle étaient également venus pour revoir leur famille, amis et surtout petites-amies. Clarke profita de ses retrouvailles avant que Lexa et Bellamy ne repartirent, ainsi que les autres.

* * *

 **Décembre 2017**

Mi-décembre, Lexa avait dit à Clarke qu'elle allait venir la rejoindre, elles s'étaient vu i peine trois semaines, mais au plus elles se voyaient au plus Lexa avait des difficultés à repartir. Toutes les deux savaient que cette situation n'était pas simplement temporaire, ça allait encore durer pour plus d'un an et demi. Mais Clarke attendait cette soirée depuis longtemps, et elle avait tout préparé. Sa mère avait pris une garde voulant laisser Clarke et Lexa se retrouver et de même Raven était allée passer la nuit chez Octavia. Les deux jeunes filles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ayant chacune leur petit-ami éloigné d'elles. Clarke attendait déjà Lexa depuis plus d'une heure et commençait à s'inquiéter. La brune l'aurait prévenue si son avion avait eu du retard. Elle s'était permis d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin et s'était déjà servie deux verres. Au bout d'un moment elle remit le plat qu'elle avait cuisiné au réfrigérateur, elle quitta ses talons et éteignit les bougies. Lexa lui envoya un simple message une heure plus tard lui disant qu'elle avait eu un empêchement, qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle se rattraperait. Rien de plus. Clarke n'en revenait pas, mais elle prit sur elle. Elle savait que la brune avait autant envie qu'elle de la voir, alors elle se dit que Lexa avait certainement une bonne raison.

Becca et Lexa avaient décidé de fêter Noël ensemble, mais pour faire plaisir à sa fille, Becca lui avait proposé d'aller à Polis de sorte à ce que Lexa puisse rejoindre Clarke et ses amis. Elle savait qu'elle en demandait beaucoup à sa fille et voulait malgré tout essayer de lui faire plaisir. Anya n'avait malheureusement pas pu être présente pour Thanksgiving, mais elle était venue pour Noël. Les Woods et les Griffin se retrouvèrent donc chez ces dernières. Il y avait Abby, Becca, Anya, Lexa, Clarke, Raven et Kyle et Marcus qu'Abby avait invité. La fausse blonde avait eu du mal à se réjouir, même si elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver sa cousine, elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie de Kyle et encore moins celle de Becca. Une certaine distance s'était installée entre elle et Raven. Elle avait eu plusieurs fois envie de lui parler seule à seule, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'opportunité. Et elle n'osait pas demander de but en blanc devant tout le monde si Raven voulait bien aller marcher quelques minutes avec elle à l'extérieur. Raven ne savait pas comment se comporter fasse à la fausse blonde non plus. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues c'était pour son concert et elles s'étaient quittées abruptement. Ainsi elle était pleine de maladresse quand elle s'adressait à Anya et était également gênée devant les autres invités et surtout Kyle qui avait fait beaucoup d'efforts et qui était prévenant avec elle. Elle savait que son petit-ami n'appréciait pas Anya et elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise si elle faisait que parler avec la fausse blonde.

Quand Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent seules, Clarke lui rendit un sweat-shirt qu'elle avait pris à la brune et avec lequel elle dormait tout le temps. Le vêtement ne portait plus l'odeur de sa brune et elle lui demanda timidement si elle pouvait de nouveau le porter et lui rendre la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient. Lexa avait trouvé ça attendrissant, mais se rendait compte aussi à quel point elle manquait à sa blonde et inversement.

* * *

 **Janvier 2018**

« Ne sois pas en colère, mais je ne pourrais pas venir »

Voilà ce que Lexa avait dit à la blonde. La brune ne pouvait pas fêter le nouvel an avec sa petite-amie. Elle devait rentrer à New-York pour un gala dans son école. Etant déléguée et dans les commissions lycéennes elle se devait d'être présente et elle prenait ce rôle très au sérieux. Clarke avait compris, mais ça n'enlevait pas sa peine.

Lexa avait de moins en moins de temps, autant pour leurs rendez-vous sur Skype ou pour leurs appels. Elle subissait beaucoup de pression dans son lycée et elle devait sortir du lot si elle voulait s'assurer une place dans une des universités qu'elle voulait. Son lycée avait mis la barre très haute et Clarke avait l'impression de passer au second plan. Mais Lexa en souffrait tout autant, elle ne voulait juste pas le montrer.

Depuis le début elles s'envoyaient des messages avec le compte à rebours de la fin du lycée. La première semaine de janvier passa et Clarke et Lexa se manquaient de plus en plus. Même si leurs retrouvailles les réjouissaient, à chaque fois les adieux étaient terribles. L'une comme l'autre avait plusieurs fois dû refuser l'appel de l'autre étant occupées, Lexa ayant souvent des réunions avec le conseil des élèves.

Elles étaient chacune séparées par des centaines de kilomètres, et elles n'avaient l'impression de vivre qu'à moitié. Sans l'autre, elles n'arrivaient pas à se réjouir, à profiter de la vie pleinement, et quand elles étaient ensemble elles n'arrivaient pas à en profiter tout simplement parce qu'elles savaient que dans quelques heures elles allaient devoir se séparer. Mais elles essayèrent de continuer. Elles essayèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient plus peinées qu'heureuses de se voir.

* * *

 **Février 2018**

La Saint Valentin arriva et Abby avait offert à Clarke des billets pour aller rejoindre Lexa à New-York. Abby voyait bien à quel point sa fille souffrait de cette distance qui l'éloignait de Lexa. Les relations longues distances n'étaient pas pour tout le monde et surtout pas pour un amour aussi rapide et fusionnel que celui de Lexa et Clarke. Elles avaient toujours été ensemble, séparées pour seulement trois ou quatre jours grand maximum, mais entretenir une relation stable était plus difficile.

Elles essayèrent de passer un bon weekend mais très vite elles avaient parlé d'à quel point cette situation était de plus en plus difficile l'une pour l'autre.

« On ne vit pas réellement une relation, on est toujours dans l'attente que l'une de nous appelle, en espérant que ces jours défilent pour enfin se retrouver. Je dors tous les soirs avec ton sweat-shirt, mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps on va pouvoir continuer comme ça. » avait déclaré Clarke, et Lexa n'avait que pu acquiescer. Elle souffrait et apparemment Clarke aussi.

Elles se quittèrent maladroitement. Elles sentirent que cette fois-ci il n'y avait que de la peine quand elles se retrouvaient. 48 heures à compter les heures pour savoir combien de temps il leur restait ensemble, ne profitant même plus du moment. Une fois Clarke partit. Lexa pensa pendant des heures à ce que la blonde lui avait dit, et celle-ci en fit de même.

* * *

 **21 février 2018**

 _ **« L'amour n'a rien à voir avec le cœur, cet organe répugnant, sorte de pompe gorgée de sang. L'amour serre d'abord les poumons. On ne devrait pas dire "J'ai le cœur brisé" mais "J'ai les poumons étouffés". » - Fréderic Beigbeder**_

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elles s'étaient vues et leurs discussions s'étaient de plus en plus appauvrie. Clarke et Lexa le savaient, et savaient aussi ce que ça signifiait, aucune d'elle n'avait envie de se l'avouer, mais Clarke fit le premier pas. Alors elle prit toutes ses économies pour aller à New-York, elle devait voir la brune, et elle se refusait de lui parler face à un écran. Non, pas comme ça.

Elles se retrouvèrent chez la brune, un simple baiser échangé pour se dire bonjour. Très vite elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon et un long silence s'installa avant que Lexa ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se parle plus » dit-elle avec tristesse.

« Si, on… » rétorqua Clarke, avant de comprendre où voulait en venir la brune.

« Pas comme avant… » constata Lexa.

Clarke réfléchit un long moment. Lexa avait raison. Elles souffraient de l'absence de l'autre et ça commençait à leur faire trop mal. Elles se coupaient de leur vie et restaient accroché à leurs téléphones au cas où l'une d'entre elles contactait l'autre. Clarke avait l'impression que le temps n'avait plus la même mesure quand Lexa n'était pas là.

« On souffre toutes les deux… Je.. Je crois qu'on… » commença Lexa, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche, elle ne pouvait l'envisager. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Clarke était venue et si la blonde en avait rien fait c'était certainement elle qui l'aurait fait, mais maintenant qu'elle avait la blonde en face d'elle, elle ne savait plus si c'était une si bonne idée.

« Tu as raison. Je crois qu'il faut être mature, c'est impossible de maintenir une relation longue distance » commenta Clarke en baissant les yeux. Elle avait dû mal à déglutir et en aucun cas elle voulait croiser le regard de la brune.

« Je sais, c'est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi, mais tu penses que c'est une raison pour rompre ? » répondit Lexa incertaine. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce type de conversation dans sa vie et elle n'aurait jamais cru l'avoir avec Clarke. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter, et la blonde non plus.

« C'est pas une rupture, enfin d'une certaine façon si… » souffla Clarke, avant de continuer, « Je t'aime Lexa. Mais on rate nos rendez-vous sur skype, et c'est normal, on a chacune des obligations et on n'est même pas sur le même fuseau horaire. On ne se voit presque pas et c'est normal, ça coûte du temps et de l'argent pour faire le déplacement, et à chaque fois c'est de plus en plus dur de me séparer de toi. »

« Clarke… »

« A chaque fois je le vois dans tes yeux cette peine que je ressens au plus profond de moi, on se fait du mal, parce qu'au final on n'a pas ce qu'on veut. J'aimerais être près de toi, pouvoir te voir et te parler quand je le veux. Je voudrais pouvoir t'appeler et que tu viennes me rejoindre pour me serrer fort dans tes bras quand ça ne va pas. Je voudrais me balader avec toi et simplement te tenir la main, j'aimerais voir ton sourire tous les jours. Mais ça ne marche pas »

« Je sais, mais on peut faire des efforts, on peut je sais pas… » balbutia Lexa, prenant vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est ça le problème, il n'y a pas de solution » déclara la blonde dans un sanglot. Clarke mit une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de craquer. Elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. A chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient elles n'étaient pas heureuses, parce que la vie les avait éloigné l'une de l'autre, et être constamment dans cette souffrance n'était pas sain. Alors elle décida d'être forte pour elles deux.

« On doit couper tout contact, sinon ça reviendra au même. Je continuerai de souffrir de savoir que tu es là, sans être là. Et toi aussi Lexa. S'il te plait, regarde-moi »

La brune hocha la tête, tout en reniflant. Clarke avait raison mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle leva alors doucement la tête pour regarder ces magnifiques océans qui lui manquaient tant chaque matin à son réveil. Comme l'avait dit la blonde, faire un break dans leur relation ne servirait à rien, ce n'était pas leur couple le problème, ni leurs sentiments qui étaient vraiment remis en question, c'était le fait qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à avoir une vie normale en étant loin l'une de l'autre et tout ça avait d'énormes impacts autant sur leur vie sociale, qu'au lycée et surtout dans leurs âmes.

« Prends soin de toi Lexa » déclara doucement la blonde en se levant.

« Prends soin de toi ? C'est quoi ça ?! » hallucina la brune en se levant à son tour.

« Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours, Lexa » déclara la blonde dans un souffle. Il y avait tellement de regret dans sa voix que Lexa resta bouche bée, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était mis sur pause, et que tout le reste autour d'elle défilait à une allure folle sans son consentement, comme si elle était seulement spectatrice de sa vie.

Clarke serra ses dents et se tourna, en se répétant dans sa tête _Ne te retournes pas, ne retourne pas, ne te retourne pas_. Lexa sentait son monde s'écrouler, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger mais quand elle vit cette chevelure blonde qui l'avait envouté dès la première fois, elle se précipita pour attraper le bras de Clarke et la tirer à elle. Le visage de la blonde était ravagé par les larmes, tout comme celui de Lexa. Les yeux verts fouillaient les bleus à l'affut de la moindre lueur d'espoir. Sa respiration était erratique, et elle comprit que c'était fini. Mais la seule personne qui aurait pu la réconforter dans cette situation était devant elle. Alors elle fit la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour se rassurer, elle prit le visage de Clarke en coupe et embrassa sa blonde comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les lèvres de la blonde se mirent en mouvement à ses dépends, alors que leurs larmes se mélangèrent. Mais rapidement Clarke posa ses mains sur les poignets de Lexa et la brune put sentir Clarke se reculer et secouer sa tête de gauche à droite. Clarke rompit leur baiser, et ses mains glissèrent le long des bras de la brune qui attrapa dans une dernière tentative les mains de Clarke.

« Ne fais pas ça » implore Lexa.

Mais encore une fois, elle savait que Clarke avait raison, elles se faisaient trop de mal pour supporter ça encore si longtemps. Alors elle lâcha les mains de la blonde et la laissa partir. Quand elle vit la porte claquer elle entendit un sifflement assourdissant dans ses oreilles et elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher.

* * *

 **Mars 2018**

Leurs amis avaient été troublés par la rupture de leur couple favori. Si elles n'avaient pas réussi à rester ensemble, quand était-il d'Octavia et Lincoln, de Raven et Wick ou encore d'Echo et Bellamy ?

Ce dernier voyait de moins en moins Lexa. Octavia était inquiète pour sa meilleure-amie qui se refermait sur elle-même. Un jour, Octavia avait demandé à son frère s'il avait vu Lexa récemment et Bellamy lui avait expliqué que la brune aux yeux verts avait changé. Comme si une partie d'elle avait disparu. Elle venait à leur rendez-vous juste quand Bellamy lui envoyait des dizaines de messages pour qu'elle accepte de le voir. Le grand brun se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour son amie.

* * *

 **Avril - juin 2018**

A chaque fois que Clarke sortait de la douche elle regardait son tatouage avec nostalgie. Elle qui pensait que leur couple allait durer pour toujours… Elle s'était durement trompée. Elle se remémorait le jour où elle avait dit à Lexa qu'elle voulait se faire tatouer et que la brune lui avait demandé si ce n'était pas un peu trop tôt. Clarke lui avait répondu : « C'est vrai, mais au plus profond de moi, je sais que mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais, je t'aime Lexa ». Et c'était vrai, mais à ce moment là elle croyait vivre aux côtés de Lexa pour toujours. Leur rupture n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle l'aimait encore et elle se dit que si le destin le voulait bien elles se retrouveront, ici ou dans une autre vie. Parfois quand elle laissait son ordinateur lire en aléatoire sa musique elle tombait sur Valérie, _leur_ musique, et Clarke se remettait à pleurer en tenant le sweatshirt que Lexa lui avait rendu. Elle savait que depuis longtemps cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant avait disparu, mais elle se raccrochait à se bout de tissu comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, peut-être pour se faire encore plus de mal, la blonde passait des heures à lire et relire le carnet de leurs souvenirs que Lexa lui avait offert pour leur première saint Valentin.

Octavia et Raven se sentaient inutiles pour consoler Clarke, et de même Octavia ne savait pas comment aider Lexa. Elles voyaient ses deux amies souffrir et elle était impuissante. Elle était partie voir son frère une fois et en avait profité pour aller voir Lexa. Elle avait essayé d'être là pour son amie, pour la consoler ou la distraire peu importe.

Lexa s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire souffrir Clarke lors de leurs premiers jours en couple, mais au final elle n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse. Autant elle n'avait pas réussi à épargner Clarke de souffrir et autant elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse lorsqu'elle était partie à New-York, elle était persuadée qu'elles y arriveraient. Mais Clarke n'était pas la seule à souffrir, Lexa ne se reconnaissait plus chaque matin en se levant. Oui, une part d'elle-même avait été arrachée de son âme. Maintenant elle était sous pilote automatique et se consacrait à ses études. Mais très vite, elle fut épuisée. Elle aurait aimé aller faire du sport ou faire de l'équitation qui avait toujours fait office de thérapie pour elle, mais c'était impossible. Elle ne mangeait plus, n'arrivait plus à dormir. Plusieurs élèves lui avaient fait des remarques sur son état, certaines voulant être gentilles et l'aider, mais Lexa les avait repoussée, elle n'avait pas en plus besoin de pitié. Elle aussi ressassé ses souvenirs avec la blonde, leurs photos, leurs moments d'innocence, le dessin que Clarke avait fait d'elle. Un jour elle avait pleuré et ses larmes étaient tombées sur la feuille. Elle avait pu observer tout doucement son portrait s'estomper. Au-dessus de son lit trônait la toile que Clarke lui avait offerte pour Noël. Alors qu'au début ce tableau était un de ses biens les plus précieux œuvre réalisée par sa petite-amie, représentant deux personnes qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Maintenant elle ne voyait que son oncle décédé et qui ne reviendrait jamais, Anya qui lui manquait terriblement, malgré le fait qu'elle lui faisait croire qu'elle vivait plus ou moins bien la rupture, et surtout chaque coup de crayons lui rappelait Clarke. Elle maigrissait à vu d'œil et ratait de plus en plus des cours, rattrapant son sommeil dans la matinée. Becca n'était pas aveugle, et s'était vraiment impliquée pour aider Lexa. Elle lui avait tout proposé, absolument tout, mais la brune la repoussait à chaque fois. Et sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire.

* * *

 **Eté 2018**

Lexa était restée à New-York pour l'été. Elle n'avait rien à faire à Polis, puisqu'Octavia et Lincoln étaient venus passer plusieurs semaines chez Bellamy. Et aller voir Raven pour voir Clarke n'était pas ce qui l'enchantait le plus. Seule Echo lui manquait, mais la blonde était venue plusieurs fois voir son petit-ami. Malgré la présence de ses amis qui venaient lui rendre visite, et malgré qu'elle essayait de sourire et de se réjouir pour Lincoln et Bellamy qui allaient entamer leur deuxième année d'université elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle portait son fidèle masque qui s'était bien abîmé depuis le temps.

* * *

 **Septembre 2018**

La dernière année de lycée débuta pour les jeunes filles, et avec une arrivée qui perturba Clarke. Niylah venait d'arriver dans son lycée. Dès son arrivé cette dernière était venue voir Clarke et lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas l'éviter, que leur amitié avant qu'elles soient en couple lui manquait. Clarke se souvint des bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Niylah, alors elle décida d'accepter. La plus grande prenait de plus en plus de place dans la vie de Clarke, la jeune fille était la seule qui ne lui faisait pas penser à Lexa. Raven avait prévenu plusieurs fois Clarke que Niylah la draguait, mais Clarke défendait à chaque fois son amie retrouvée en disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre elles et que la brune se faisait des films. L'hispanique aurait bien laissé Clarke faire ce qu'elle voulait, après tout si sa meilleure-amie voulait se remettre avec Niylah, elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Mais elle n'avait jamais aimé cette fille et le pire c'est que Clarke ne se rendait compte de rien.

Lexa était toujours dans le même état, mais elle réussissait à manger un repas par jour et arrivait à dormir cinq heures par nuit ce qui lui était largement suffisant pour aller en cours. Elle avait supprimé Clarke des réseaux sociaux et la blonde en avait fait tout autant, mais un soir en se connectant sur son ordinateur, elle vit une photo qu'Echo avait publié avec Bellamy, Clarke et une blonde. Au début, elle se rendit compte qu'Echo traînait avec Clarke et certainement Raven et Octavia, ce qui était tout à fait normal, mais ça lui faisait bizarre de voir que son amie était devenue aussi proche de son ex petite-amie. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur le visage de Clarke qui souriait et de son doigt elle traça les traits du visage de la jeune femme sur son écran. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur la fille aux côtés de Clarke, elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui elle pouvait être, puis elle vit la proximité que cette fille avait avec Clarke et le regard qu'elle avait pour la blonde. Lexa ne put s'en empêcher et regarda si cette inconnue avait été identifiée sur la photo. Niylah. En voyant le nom s'afficher, elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle se souvint clairement de ce nom, tout simplement parce que c'était l'ex de Clarke. Cette Niylah avait un regard amoureux et Clarke tout près d'elle semblait si heureuse. Lexa sentit ses boyaux se tordre. Après tout, la blonde pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, ça faisait déjà six mois qu'elles n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était de voir à quel point Clarke avait eu l'air de se remettre rapidement de leur rupture et surtout qu'elle était retournée avec son ex, comme si Lexa n'avait jamais existé. Et en plus de ça, Lexa avait tout fait pour éviter d'avoir des nouvelles de Clarke et fallait qu'elle tombe dessus parmi le flux de publications de ses contacts.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving & Noël 2018**

Lexa semblait aller un peu mieux. Becca voyait que sa fille mangeait de nouveau, dormait plus et ses traits semblaient moins tirés. La jeune Woods était souvent enfermée dans sa chambre, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à déjà réviser pour son diplôme de fin d'année.

Anya était venue autant pour Thanksgiving que pour Noël à New-York. La présence de sa cousine avait fait un bien fou à Lexa. Bien sûr elles avaient parlé de Clarke et Anya avait essayé de consoler la brune, mais même si celle-ci disait qu'elle allait bien, la plus âgée ne la croyait pas. Elle sentait que sa cousine était mal, sa bouche avait beau mentir, ses yeux ne pourraient jamais mentir à la fausse blonde, elle la connaissait trop bien pour ça. Mais elle ne savait pas exactement comment Lexa se sentait, quand elle dut repartir elle ne se sentait pas sereine et redemanda une énième fois à la brune si elle avait envie de lui parler.

« Je t'assure ça va, je dois juste accepter la situation, mais ça va »

Anya plissa les yeux, elle ne savait plus si sa cousine mentait ou pas.

« Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord »

« Oui oui Anya » répondit rapidement la brune.

« Non sérieusement Lexa, quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles » réaffirma Anya en ancrant ses yeux perçants dans ceux de la brune qui déglutit avant de répondre.

« Ok »

* * *

 **Janvier 2019**

Non, Lexa n'allait pas bien, mais elle ne savait pas vers qui se tournait. Tout le monde était loin, ou alors elle ne voulait pas les déranger, et de toute façon elle se disait que c'était inutile d'embêter quelqu'un pour ses problèmes.

* * *

 **Février 2019**

 _ **« She didn't know why she did it, she just felt trapped there in her skin, and maybe, just maybe, the cuts would let the light in. » - Atticus.**_

La dépression. Cette chose qui s'installe peu à peu sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Au début on se dit « Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans », puis ça continue et on se dit « C'est juste une mauvaise passe, tout le monde a des hauts et des bas », puis les jours et les semaines passent et vous commencez à regarder les autres autour de vous et vous dire que ce n'est pas normal que vous ayez autant de mal à vivre, alors qu'eux ont l'air d'aller si bien, de savoir comment gérer leurs problèmes parce qu'on en a tous après tout. Alors vous vous morfondez encore plus et vous vous sentez coupable. Pourquoi vous vous apitoyez sur votre sort ? Alors que tout le monde arrive à s'en sortir, tout le monde sauf vous. C'est sûrement parce que vous êtes faibles comparés aux autres. Oui, c'est sûrement ça, puisque tous les autres sourient.

La saint Valentin approcha et les souvenirs de Clarke l'envahissaient. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans y penser, ni fermer les yeux, ni écouter de la musique, ni regarder la télé, ni respirer en fait.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle disparaissait. Oui, cette question que tout le monde s'est posé au moins une fois. Vous vous êtes déjà demandé si vous disparaissiez à qui vous manquerez ? Qui se souviendrait de vous ? A partir de quand l'humanité vous aurait oublié ? Disons, que d'ici 50 ans, sa mère, son père, Marcus, Abby, et Nyko seront morts. Il restera qu'Anya et ses amis. Ils diront de jolies choses lors de son enterrement. Et bien sûr ils penseront à elle, le jour de fêtes par exemple en se disant que Lexa leur manque, qu'ils auraient dû faire plus. Puis bien sûr ils feront leur deuil, et parleront d'elle lors de souvenirs et d'anecdotes de leur jeunesse. Puis avec le temps, leur vie, leur famille, travail, ils l'oublieront petit à petit, et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais alors tout le monde oubliera qui était Alexandria Woods. Que ce soit dans cent ans ou maintenant, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Lexa. Elle voulait juste que cette douleur s'arrête. Elle ne sortait plus de chez elle, elle ratait des dizaines de cours. Oui, depuis plusieurs jours elle n'allait plus en cours et restait chez elle. Les seules fois où elle sortait, il y avait encore cette idée incessante qui lui revenait en tête. Si je sautais sur les rails d'un métro ou sautais d'un pont, si je faisais une overdose, si je coupais suffisamment profondément ma peau pour me vider de mon sang ?

Et un jour, elle ne fit pas qu'y penser.

Elle y avait pensé depuis des jours et des semaines. Mais ce soir là, en ce 21 février, toutes ses pensées venaient vers la même idée. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce n'était pas la première fois et elle avait appris de ses erreurs. Oui, cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas qu'une tentative. Une fois après avoir vérifié que sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée, elle partit dans le salon et récupéra une bouteille de whiskey et un verre puis partit dans sa chambre. Elle posa la bouteille sur son bureau et tira le tiroir de celui-ci, puis renversa son contenu sur son lit. Elle fouilla quelques secondes et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit la lame de rasoir qu'elle avait caché là en aménageant et la regarda pendant de longues secondes. Même si elle ne s'était plus mutilée depuis longtemps, c'était quelque chose dont elle avait du mal à se séparer ou du moins elle se sentait paradoxalement plus en sécurité si elle en avait une à portée de main au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Elle posa la lame à côté de la bouteille, puis partit dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la pharmacie et prit tous les médicaments qu'elle trouva. Elle repartit dans sa chambre et se mit à broyer les médicaments qui finirent rapidement en poudre, puis qu'elle vida dans son verre.

Elle prit son tiroir et remit tout son contenu dedans avant de le remettre à sa place. Elle ouvrit un autre tiroir et en sortit une feuille pliée en deux, elle la posa sur son lit et empoigna la bouteille, le verre et la lame de rasoir pour partir dans la salle de bain.

Elle posa tout au sol, puis se redressa pour se regarder dans le miroir. _Qui es-tu ?_ Encore et toujours cette question. _Tu n'es rien_. Elle resta de longues secondes devant ce miroir avant de voir partir son poing qui brisa son reflet. Elle n'eut aucune réaction face à la douleur lancinante de sa main, elle regarda simplement le sang qui commençait à s'échapper. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et prit la bouteille pour remplir le verre. Elle remua rapidement le contenu et le but d'une traite, elle ne put empêcher une grimace se former sur son visage. Elle continua à boire portant la bouteille à sa bouche pour gagner du temps. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle commença à sentir sa tête tourner. Alors elle se précipita sur la lame et sans lésiner sur sa force elle enfonça la lame sur son poignet gauche dans le sens de la longueur son bras. Elle ressentit une forme de soulagement en elle quand elle sentit enfin la douleur s'extraire de son âme pour se propager dans son corps. Elle entreprit de faire la même chose sur son poignet droit, mais c'était trop difficile, ses yeux étaient trop lourds, à l'opposé de son cœur qui palpitait à une allure folle. Puis plus rien. Aucune pensée, aucune douleur.

* * *

 **22 février 2019**

Plusieurs voix se firent entendre ainsi qu'un sifflement insistant. Il faisait noir, mais c'était différent, il y avait des sensations, et ça faisait mal. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le noir disparu et les voix avec.

« Alexandria ! »

Le sifflement revint et avec ça une autre douleur.

« Ecartez-vous, s'il vous plait. Mademoiselle, mademoiselle »

Une lumière éblouissante apparut tour à tour avant de disparaître.

« Mademoiselle Woods, vous êtes à l'hôpital »

Et là tout lui revint. Alors c'était vrai ? Elle s'était encore ratée.

Becca était rentrée chez elle, et après avoir appelé plusieurs fois Lexa, elle alla dans la chambre de sa fille qu'elle trouva vide. Mais rapidement elle vit de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. Elle appela Lexa plusieurs fois, et toqua, mais n'entendant toujours rien elle se permit d'ouvrir la porte. Elle retrouva sa fille inconsciente gisant sur le sol, un poignet ouvert. Elle attrapa rapidement une serviette et tomba à genoux. Elle maintint la serviette sur le poignet de Lexa comme elle le pouvait et essaya de réveiller la brune en la secouant et en l'appelant mais elle ne répondit pas. Rapidement, Becca prit son téléphone et appela le SAMU. Elle vérifia si Lexa respirait puis la mit sur le côté de sorte à ce que la brune ne s'étouffe pas si jamais elle venait à vomir comme lui avait dit les urgentistes au téléphone. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et prirent en charge Lexa. Becca les suivit et en repassant par la chambre de la brune, elle vit une feuille sur le lit de sa fille. Elle l'attrapa et suivit rapidement les urgentistes pour partir avec eux en direction de l'hôpital. Une fois là-bas elle dut rester dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle. On lui avait dit qu'elle était arrivée peu de temps après que Lexa tente de se tuer et qu'elle allait vivre. Elle tournait en rond jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assit en tapotant nerveusement le sol de son pied. Elle attrapa son sac pour aller se chercher un café et c'est lorsqu'elle voulut prendre son portefeuille qu'elle remarqua la feuille qu'elle avait trouvé sur le lit de Lexa et qu'elle avait fourré dans son sac avant de partir.

Elle déplia rapidement la feuille et lut les premiers mots. Elle la referma ne sachant pas si elle pouvait se permettre de continuer à la lire, mais elle se dit que si Lexa l'avait laissé là, elle devait se douter que c'était sa mère qui allait la trouver, donc Becca la rouvrit et se mit à la lire.

 _Ma princesse,_

 _J'aimerais te dire tout ça à voix haute, mais je n'en suis pas capable et surtout je ne veux pas que tu m'empêches de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, même si je sais que toi et moi c'est du passé, enfin ça l'est pour toi, pas pour moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque de la façon dont je t'ai aimé. Dont je t'aime. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis en train de sombrer dans des endroits trop obscurs de mon esprit où personne n'aimerait si perdre. Je tombe. Je tombe comme Alice dans un tunnel sans fin, mais au bout il n'y aura pas le pays des Merveilles, non, j'en suis sûre. J'ai peur, parce que je sais que cette fois, je ne guérirai pas. Je recommence à entendre ces voix qui me critiquent et m'insultent à longueur de journée, qui me montrent à quel point ma vie est inutile et désuet de tout sens. A quel point je ne mérite pas de vivre, tout ce que je fais c'est gaspiller de l'oxygène. Ces voix prennent le dessus, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, à écouter mes propres pensées. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, mais je n'arrive plus à me battre. Et surtout ne te sens pas fautive. Je ne crois pas que deux êtres eussent pu connaître un si grand bonheur que nous deux jusqu'à ce que resurgisse cette affreuse maladie qui envahie chacune de mes cellules, de mon être, qui s'accroche à moi, sans me laisser un moment de répit. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai. J'ai espoir d'avoir compté pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'un centième que toi pour moi. J'espère que tu comprendras que je n'aie pas eu d'autres alternatives. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur, je n'arrive plus à me lever, à manger, à penser, à dormir. Je ne suis plus moi-même, en fait je crois que je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire être moi-même. Comment le saurais-je quand je suis contrôlée par ce mal en moi ? Je n'arrive plus à gérer tout ça, c'est trop difficile, même pour moi qui suis supposée être si forte. Je ne peux plus lutter davantage. Je suis fatiguée, Clarke. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi._

 _Ai hod you in._

Becca relut la lettre une fois, puis une autre fois, et encore une fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lisait. Sa fille souffrait tellement et elle n'avait rien vu. Ou du moins, elle n'avait pas compris à quel point Lexa souffrait. Elle était une mauvaise mère elle le savait, mais être aveugle à ce point-là la laissait sans voix. Elle plia précautionneusement la lettre et la rangea dans son sac. Elle ne comptait pas l'envoyer à Clarke. Et si un jour Lexa lui demanderait, alors seulement là elle lui donnerait. Sinon cette lettre restera inconnue pour toujours.

Des heures après, un infirmier vint enfin la chercher et l'amener à la chambre de sa fille. On lui expliqua qu'on lui avait suturé le bras et qu'on lui avait fait un lavage d'estomac. On lui avait administrait plusieurs médicaments, mais normalement elle allait se réveiller dans peu de temps. C'est comme ça que Lexa fut éblouit pas la petite lampe que le médecin lui avait mis devant les yeux.

A peine réveillée, un homme s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à lui poser plusieurs questions pour faire un bilan psychologique. Bien évidemment dans son dossier médical on pouvait voir qu'elle suivait un traitement pour des troubles de l'humeur.

Lexa répondit brièvement aux questions, elle n'était pas en état, et surtout elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Un psychologue était venu faire son travail, c'est-à-dire venir voir les personnes ayant tentées de se tuer et voir pourquoi ils ont fait ça et les placer en observation pour 48 heures. Sauf qu'il y avait un léger détail qui allait changer la donne et Lexa le comprit très vite. Elle était bipolaire et on ne laisse pas quelqu'un ayant une maladie mentale sortir s'il a porté atteinte à sa vie. Tout simplement parce qu'il doit être surveillé constamment jusqu'à ce que son épisode dépressif disparaisse et pour ça il fallait être dans un lieu sécurisé pour éviter toute autre tentative et être encadré de soignants et de psychologues. Oui, elle allait être hospitalisée en hôpital psychiatrique, qu'elle soit consentante ou pas.

* * *

 _ **« And in the silence, I suddenly understood the many ways a person can die, but still be alive »**_ **\- Carmen Rodriguez**

 **Mars 2019**

Ça faisait seulement une semaine que Lexa était dans l'hôpital psychiatrique, mais elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le lit était cloué au sol, il y avait des grilles et des barreaux aux fenêtres, pas de portes, en gros rien pour que quelqu'un tente de se suicider. Elle ne parlait à aucun thérapeute, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et les cris des autres patients n'arrangeaient rien. Le psychiatre qu'elle voyait était antipathique et elle se dit qu'elle regrettait Marcus. Cet hôpital psychiatrique était un lieu d'enfermement. Lexa en était plus traumatisée que soignée et commençait à faire un cauchemar récurrent. Pour elle, les soignants n'étaient en rien là pour l'aider, mais juste pour la surveiller. Elle ne parlait à personne, et personne ne lui parlait. La seule fois où on lui parlait c'est quand on lui donnait des médicaments, médicaments qu'elle devait pendre sans opposition et lorsque la brune demanda ce que c'était, elle obtint pour simple réponse « C'est pour votre bien ».

Bien sûr, Lexa n'obtempéra pas. Et au bout de trois jours où elle refusait de prendre ses médicaments et qu'on lui administrait de force, elle fut placée en isolement.

22 jours en isolement. 22 jours ! Un lit sur lequel elle était attachée et endormie la moitié du temps à cause des injections qu'on lui faisait. Becca avait voulu rendre visite à Lexa mais on lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas droit aux visites. Et quand elle demanda pourquoi, on lui dit que Lexa avait été placée en isolement. Becca fut horrifiée et demanda immédiatement le transfert de Lexa dans un hôpital n'employant pas ses manières drastiques de l'ancien temps.

* * *

 **Avril à juin 2019**

Lexa fut transférée dans un hôpital fondé depuis plusieurs années qui était réputé pour son approche ''plus humaine'', auprès des patients. La doctrine de l'hôpital psychiatrique était la suivante : « On ramasse la poussière et les mots ». Ça voulait simplement dire qu'utiliser les gestes quotidiens de la vie pouvait servir de thérapie et de réinsertion. Il fallait que les malades se sentent biens, comme s'ils étaient en dehors de cet hôpital. Ainsi, chaque patient participaient à différentes tâches, et de même que Lexa. Parfois elle était chargée en cuisine avec plusieurs autres malades ainsi que des encadrants pour préparer le repas pour tous les pensionnaires, d'autres jours elle participait au ménage. Tous les après-midis plusieurs activités étaient proposées comme du dessin, de la musique, il y avait même une chorale. Lexa parlait avec plusieurs patients qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Mais elle s'entendait étonnement bien avec Chris. Il avait 20 ans, et était ici pour des troubles alimentaires. Chris avait un humour graveleux ce qui amusait Lexa. Un jour la brune avait réussi à lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait voulu se suicider. Le jeune homme avait été très compatissant et avait laissé la brune parler.

Elle avait fêté son anniversaire à l'hôpital, mais malgré le cadre, tous les pensionnaires l'avaient fêté certains lui avait fait des petits cadeaux comme un dessin, une chanson, ou un bon-cadeau pour qu'elle ait le droit de choisir le film du soir.

La psychiatre avait changé son traitement qui semblait mieux adapté et elle allait de mieux en mieux. Sa mère venait la voir une fois par semaine et Lexa lui était reconnaissante de venir. De plus Becca lui apportait tous ses cours, Lexa l'avait plus ou moins exigé ce qui avait fait sourire sa mère. La brune passait son ton à accomplir ses tâches, réviser, discuter avec Chris, faire un peu de musique et surtout écrire. L'écriture était également devenue une thérapie pour la brune. Dès son premier jour à l'hôpital elle avait demandé à sa mère de lui faire une promesse. Si quelqu'un essayait de la contacter que ce soit sur son propre portable ou sur celui de sa mère elle devait mentir. Lexa y avait réfléchi plusieurs fois et lui avait dit au final de raconter qu'elle était partie à Los Angeles dans le cadre de son école faire un stage pour écrivains et qu'il y avait plusieurs règles comme de n'utiliser aucun moyen de communication de sorte à être en harmonie avec soi-même et de chercher l'inspiration sans être dérangé. Sa mère avait été dubitative, mais au final elle avait accepté. Lexa n'avait pas voulu avoir de téléphone ou d'ordinateur même quand on lui donna l'autorisation. Elle voulait se concentrer sur sa guérison et sur ses études, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

* * *

 **Juillet 2019**

Lexa était particulièrement têtue, et sa mère avait dû tirer toutes les ficelles pour que Lexa puisse passer son diplôme marquant la fin de son lycée et son ticket d'entrée pour l'université, et bien évidemment la brune avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'eut pas le droit de sortir de l'hôpital, alors un surveillant de son lycée était venu pour veiller aux conditions de passation des examens de Lexa. Au lieu de passer ses examens sur une semaine, elle l'avait fait en deux jours, ne trouvant pas la nécessité d'avoir seulement une ou deux matières par jour.

Elle reçue les résultats seulement fin juillet et elle l'avait eu. Elle était diplômée. Lexa et sa mère avaient déjà procédé aux inscriptions à l'université en mars, et son dossier avait intéressé plusieurs universités, il fallait seulement qu'ils sachent qu'elle ait eu son diplôme pour qu'ils lui donnent une réponse.

Clarke, Raven, Octavia et Echo eurent leur diplôme et déménagèrent à New-York. Abby était venue aider ses filles à emménager dans leur nouvel appartement et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à partir et les laisser toutes les deux devenir autonomes.

Raven et Kyle s'étaient séparés et remis ensemble plusieurs fois quand Raven était encore au lycée, mais depuis que le blond savait que la brune aller vivre à New-York et qu'ils ne seraient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait eu plus aucune dispute entre eux et tout allait bien.

Bellamy avait demandé à Echo d'emménager avec lui, et malgré l'étape importante que c'était dans leur relation, elle avait accepté.

Octavia avait pris un appartement avec Lincoln, mais celui-ci n'arrivait qu'en août, n'ayant pas fini la paperasse de transferts d'université. Lors de leur arrivée à New-York, Octavia avait demandé à Clarke si ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'elle prenne contact avec Lexa, qu'elle voulait essayer de récupérer son amie même si celle-ci semblait ignorer tous ses appels. Clarke lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, Octavia et Lexa étaient amies depuis leur plus jeune âge, jamais elle lui interdirait quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Ainsi Raven, Octavia et Lincoln allaient intégrer la NYU à la rentrée, alors que Bellamy y était déjà. Kyle était toujours au M.I.T, et Clarke et Echo avaient été prises à l'Ecole Nationale d'Arts.

Malgré la joie évidente d'être prise dans l'école qu'elle voulait, Clarke angoissait à l'idée d'étudier à New-York. Elle savait que Lexa y vivait et priait pour ne pas la croiser, mais dans son fort intérieur c'était tout l'inverse, elle voulait savoir comment Lexa allait, si elle avait changé, si sa mère était sympa avec elle, où et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait étudier… Oui, elle voulait simplement la voir et lui parler, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Mais d'après ce que ses amis lui avaient dit, elle ne répondait à plus personne.

* * *

 **1** **er** **août 2019**

C'était le jour de la sortie de Lexa. Et pour une dernière fois elle se retrouva dans le bureau de sa thérapeute.

« Alors Lexa, vous vous sentez prête ? »

Lexa acquiesça de la tête avant de vouloir dire quelque chose. La psychologue lui fit un mouvement du menton pour l'inciter à continuer.

« J'ai… J'ai l'impression d'être dans une nouvelle ''normalité''. Je n'ai plus de phases up. Vous savez les moments où j'avais plein d'énergie, que je me sentais invincible... Ça me manque. Avant je pouvais au moins compter sur ces périodes où je faisais plein de choses sans efforts »

« Bienvenue dans la vie réelle. » répondit la thérapeute sans moquerie.

« Dans l'idée j'aurai aimé garder mes up, et ne plus avoir les down. J'avais un peu l'impression de prendre de l'ecstasy ou de la cocaïne mais seulement les aspects positifs. Mais au final j'ai perdu les deux. » commenta Lexa.

« Le but du traitement est justement que vous n'alternez pas trop entre ces phases et surtout qu'elles soient moins puissantes et dangereuses. Donc lors d'un épisode dépressif vous allez simplement ressentir de la tristesse et pas une profonde mélancolie où vous auriez eu envie de mourir et de passer à l'acte. Et pendant les phases d'hypomanie vous allez simplement être un peu plus heureuse et moins exaltée. D'où le fait que vous ayez l'impression d'être dans une nouvelle forme de normalité, c'est ça ? » demanda la psychologue pour être sûre de comprendre les propos de sa patiente tout en lui expliquant le fonctionnement de son nouveau traitement.

« Oui, depuis que j'ai ressenti l'effet du traitement, j'ai l'impression de découvrir la vie comme tout le monde la voit. Sans ''filtre'' alors qu'avant, j'en avais plein. Cette capacité à m'émerveiller pour tout, ma curiosité maladive, ça a diminué voire disparu, alors que je croyais que ça faisait parti de moi. Je me rends compte que tout ça faisait parti de mes troubles bipolaires. Et ça me rend un peu… Je sais pas nostalgique » répondit la brune incertaine.

La psychiatre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lexa ajouta :

« Je sais, je sais, vaut mieux ça que partir dans tous les sens, ou faire une tentative de suicide et j'en suis parfaitement consciente et reconnaissante, je dis juste que je vais devoir m'y habituer. Avant j'étais tantôt un génie, tantôt une moins que rien, et entre les deux, j'étais dans l'insécurité de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. D'un autre côté je ne veux pas croire que la vie réelle, sans les symptômes de la bipolarité, soit moins sympa que la vie de bipolaire. Parce que parfois, j'étais tellement instable que j'avais carrément du mal à savoir qui j'étais. Mais je ne sais pas… J'espère que je vais m'y habituer. »

« Vous allez vous y habituer, Lexa, je vous l'assure » déclara la psychothérapeute avec un sourire confiant.

« J'espère » répondit Lexa plus pour elle-même.

Et voilà, on y était. Sa mère était venue la chercher et Lexa était officiellement de retour dans la réalité. Comme elle avait pu le dire, elle avait changé. Certains de ses traits de caractères avaient été bridés sans savoir s'il s'agissait des symptômes de sa maladie ou bien d'elle. Mais comme l'avait expliqué sa psychologue, elle entrait enfin dans la réalité des gens ''normaux''.

Elle avait beau aller bien cliniquement parlant, et à ne plus vouloir mourir, elle continuait constamment de penser à Clarke, par moment elle avait peur d'oublier son visage, son odeur, son rire. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait l'oublier, elle ne retomberait plus jamais dans le piège elle se l'était promis. Et comme elle en avait parlé avec sa thérapeute et Chris, il fallait qu'elle fasse son deuil de leur relation et elle avait presque fini chaque étape. Elle acceptait cette situation.

Lexa demanda une nouvelle fois à sa mère si elle avait bien tenu sa promesse et Becca acquiesça une nouvelle fois. A chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, Lexa lui demandait, et la plus âgée n'avait jamais voulu faire de remarque, mais un beau jour Lexa devra affronter son entourage. Et ce jour arriva plus tôt que ce que la brune aurait souhaité. Une fois arrivée dans l'appartement, Becca donna à Lexa son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé en charge avant de partir se disant que la brune le voudrait sûrement. Lexa la remercia se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été toujours agréable avec sa mère. Ça lui faisait bizarre de revenir, retrouver sa chambre, Mapache.

Elle laissa son sac dans un coin et posa son téléphone portable sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle s'assit en face et reposa sa tête sur ses mains jointes. Elle fixa son portable pendant de très longues minutes avant de finalement se décider à l'allumer. Des centaines de messages et d'appels manqués défilèrent sur l'écran. Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo, Raven, Marcus mais le plus souvent ils venaient d'Octavia et Anya, rien qu'en lisant son nom son cœur se serra. Anya devait se faire un sang d'encre, et avait dû harceler sa mère, mais de toute évidence Becca avait tenu bon.

Et en effet, personne ne fut au courant. Octavia et Anya avaient essayé de la contacter de toutes les manières possibles, mais jamais elle ne répondit. Octavia avait réussi à appeler Becca, mais celle-ci avait simplement dit que Lexa travaillait beaucoup et que si elle ne répondait pas c'était le choix de Lexa. Puis quand Lexa inventa de nouveau un mensonge sur un stage, Becca continua de mentir autant à Octavia, qu'Anya qui s'était elle aussi mise à appeler la plus âgée.

Clarke avait remarquait le changement de comportement de ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de Lexa pour ne pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux, mais elle savait très bien quand ils allaient à New-York. C'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Lexa ne voulait pas revenir à la Nouvelle-Orléans ne voulant pas croiser Clarke, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la blonde. Quand ses amis rentrés de New-York ils évitaient toujours de parler de la brune, mais lui racontaient le reste. Sauf que depuis quelques temps déjà, Clarke avait remarqué que ses amis n'étaient pas allés à New-York depuis un moment, et un jour elle leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Quand Octavia lui avait dit que c'était comme si Lexa avait disparu, qu'elle ne répondait plus au téléphone, qu'il n'y avait aucune activité de la brune sur les réseaux sociaux, Clarke fut en colère contre Lexa, ce n'était pas parce qu'elles avaient rompu que Lexa devait couper tout contact avec ses amis d'enfance.

En ce début de mois d'août Lincoln venait d'emménager avec sa petite-amie et Clarke et Raven avaient décidé de faire une surprise aux jeunes tourtereaux avec un petit cadeau pour leur appartement. Elles riaient tout en montant les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent au dernières marches. Elles se stoppèrent net, sans oser faire un mouvement. Devant elles, Lexa était assise sur la dernière marche du palier de l'appartement d'Octavia et Lincoln, le téléphone à l'oreille. Elle avait lu seulement les derniers messages qu'Octavia lui avait envoyé, il y en avait trop pour tous les lire. Et elle s'était résolue à aller à l'adresse indiquée par la brune aux yeux bleus. Après tout, elle lui devait bien ça. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu sa meilleure-amie et celle-ci ne semblait pas être chez elle. Et n'ayant rien à faire Lexa attendit. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle essayait de contacter Anya. C'est la première personne qu'elle avait essayé d'appeler, elle lui avait laissé plusieurs messages vocaux et écrits, mais toujours aucune réponse. Mais quand elle vit Raven surgir de nulle part avec Clarke à sa suite elle lâcha son téléphone de sa main qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Lexa avait beau être ''guérie'', elle avait perdu pas mal de poids, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées et des cernes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux et n'avaient jamais voulu disparaître.

Les deux meilleures amies restèrent un moment sans bouger, mais Raven finit par réagir et attrapa le bras de sa meilleure-amie et la tira vers les escaliers.

« Allez, viens. On y va »

Raven poussa un peu Clarke pour que celle-ci fasse un mouvement afin de descendre les escaliers et avant de disparaître dans le champ de vision de Lexa, Raven lui fit un signe de téléphone avec de gros yeux.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Raven voulait qu'elle l'appelle ? Qu'elle lui envoie un message ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, parce que cinq minutes plus tard, elle vit Octavia arriver avec deux gros sacs de courses. Quand Octavia vit Lexa se lever rapidement et l'attendre sur le seuil de sa porte elle lâcha ses deux énormes sacs avant de fusiller du regard Lexa. Celle-ci déglutit avec difficulté. Rares furent les fois où Octavia l'avait regardé de la sorte, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait amplement mérité.

« Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu… » commença Octavia. Elle avait voulu avoir un visage fermé, mais ses yeux étaient à présent écarquillés. Elle n'en revenait pas, sa meilleure-amie était là, devant elle.

« J'ai reçu tes messages et je me suis dit que peut-être tu accepterais de me voir » expliqua Lexa avec une maladresse sans non, tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Octavia acquiesça doucement de la tête, et se pencha pour récupérer ses sacs. Lexa s'avança vers elle.

« Attends je vais t'aider » dit-elle.

« Non » répondit Octavia d'un ton froid.

Lexa se pinça les lèvres et s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune Blake qui sortit ses clefs. Une fois à l'intérieur Octavia déposa ses sacs et se tourna vers Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te hurler dessus ou de pleurer de joie » commença Octavia avec sérieux.

Les yeux de Lexa se baissèrent et elle fixa le sol.

« Mais je vais essayer de rester calme, ça sera déjà un bon début » déclara la brune aux yeux bleus. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais Lexa était Lexa. Sa meilleure-amie, et elle l'avait détesté, puis maudit, jusqu'à ce que le manque et la peur prennent le dessus. Et voir que Lexa était devant elle lui fit oublier toute sa colère.

« Merci O' » répondit doucement Lexa.

Octavia eut un pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas entendu son surnom sortir de la bouche de Lexa depuis presque sept mois.

« Il va juste falloir être plus loquace ma grande » déclara Octavia. « Viens » dit-elle en allant vers son canapé.

L'appartement était joliment décoré. Il y avait un petit salon avec une télévision et plusieurs plantes ce qui aurait pu faire sourire Lexa sachant à quel point Octavia aimait la nature. Dans un coin il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur et plusieurs tas de feuilles. Le canapé était dos à une petite kitchenette. Et voyant deux autres portes, Lexa se dit qu'il devait sûrement s'agir d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain.

Une fois assises, un long silence s'installa.

« Lexa, je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps avant de perdre patiente, alors pour le bien de notre amitié, tu devrais peut-être commencer à m'expliquer où tu as disparu »

La concernée se pinça les lèvres. Comment pouvais-t-elle annoncer ça ? Il n'y avait pas des dizaines de solutions, alors elle décida de dire la vérité sans fioritures.

« Je n'allais vraiment pas bien. La rupture avec Clarke m'a fait bien plus de mal que je voulais l'admettre devant vous tous. Et je pensais commencer à aller mieux, mais c'était juste une petite rémission avant de tomber bien plus bas. Je.. Je n'arrivais plus à vivre, je ne supportais plus cette peine » expliqua Lexa.

Octavia se mordit l'intérieur des joues et afficha un regard compatissant. Elle avait bien vu que son amie souffrait terriblement.

« Et ma mère a menti, je n'étais pas injoignable ou à Los Angeles… En fait.. J'ai.. ».

Comment annoncer ça à sa meilleure amie, annoncer cette faiblesse ?

« Depuis fin février jusqu'à maintenant j'étais dans un hôpital-… » commença Lexa. Octavia ne put s'empêcher de coupe la brune

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

La jeune Blake pensait que son ami ne voulait plus leur répondre parce qu'elle s'était repliée sur elle-même à cause de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que Lexa ait pu avoir un accident.

« Un hôpital psychiatrique, O' » rajouta Lexa en baissant la tête.

La bouche d'Octavia s'ouvrit sous l'annonce de Lexa. Est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait ?

« Tu.. Tu.. » balbutia la brune aux yeux bleus.

Lexa était de plus en plus mal, mais d'un autre côté raconter tout ça à Octavia l'a soulagé. Elle afficha cependant une tête coupable et regarda sa meilleure amie et acquiesça de la tête.

« J'étais vraiment mal, Octavia… Je… C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ce que je ressentais. Mais ma mère m'a trouvé à temps. Et je suis restée pas mal de temps dans l'hôpital psychiatrique pour me stabiliser » expliqua-t-elle.

La jeune Blake afficha un regard compatissant, jamais elle n'aurait regardé Lexa avec de la peine ou de la pitié, et la brune aux yeux verts l'avaient toujours remercié pour ça. Octavia attrapa la main de Lexa et la serra un peu dans la sienne.

« Et maintenant, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

« Je vais mieux. Je n'ai plus envie de mourir si c'est ce que tu veux savoir » dit-elle dans un rire cynique mélangé à de la tristesse. « Ça m'a vraiment aidé d'être là-bas et il fallait que je le fasse. » ajouta Lexa.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? » demanda Octavia avec le visage marqué par l'incompréhension.

« J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça. Il fallait que je fasse ça seule si je voulais vraiment sortir de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Et je suis désolée, j'ai agi égoïstement en oubliant ce que ça impliquait pour vous »

Octavia se pinça les lèvres. Vraisemblablement, Lexa n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce que la Blake avait pu ressentir. Mais ce qu'elle désirait avant tout c'était que Lexa soit en bonne santé, et elle avait compris que dès sa sortie Lexa était venue la voir. Elle effaça la rancœur qu'elle avait en elle, voulant faire table rase.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, Lex' »

« O'.. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux »

« Je le sais, je le sais. Viens là » répondit Octavia en ouvrant ses bras.

Lexa sourit légèrement et ne se fit pas prier. Elle se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie qui referma rapidement ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu m'as manqué » chuchota-t-elle.

« A moi aussi, Lexa »

La brune aux yeux verts ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction de la part d'Octavia, mais en y repensant elle se demanda comment elle avait pu douter de sa meilleure amie. Octavia était la personne la plus généreuse et ouverte d'esprit qu'elle connaissait, et de toute évidence elle le prouvait encore une fois aujourd'hui. Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et Lexa baissa les yeux et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Octavia l'observa et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite avec un fin sourire.

« Dis » déclara-t-elle.

Lexa finit par relever le menton pour regarder sa meilleure amie.

« Tu peux promettre de ne pas le dire aux autres ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr, Lexa. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire » répondit Octavia avec un sourire bienveillant. « Mais du coup, c'est quoi la version officielle de l'histoire si on me demande ? »

« Comme ma mère a dit, j'étais à Los Angeles pour une retraite d'écrivains, quelque chose comme ça. Et que je suis désolée, mais que je ne pouvais pas donner de nouvelles »

Octavia hocha doucement la tête.

« Alors, tu me demandes pas dans quelle université je vais ? » demanda Octavia avec un sourire voulant changer de conversation maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité.

Lexa la remercia d'un sourire.

« A la NYU » répondit la brune aux yeux verts. L'autre jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Lexa secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« O'… Je te connais depuis combien de temps ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui, mais ça veut pas dire que j'allais être acceptée »

« Je n'ai jamais douté que tu puisses ne pas être prise » répondit Lexa comme si c'était évident qu'Octavia soit admise à la NYU. Celle-ci sourit timidement avant de demander :

« Et toi, ça c'est passé comment vu que tu as raté quatre mois de cours ? »

« J'ai passé mes examens en candidat libre » expliqua la brune aux yeux verts.

« Et ? »

« Je vais à Columbia » répondit Lexa.

Octavia afficha un grand sourire et prit Lexa dans ses bras. Elle savait à quel point la brune avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir entrer dans une des meilleures facultés des Etats-Unis. Columbia était à une trentaine de minutes en transport en commun de la NYU et elles allaient continuer à être dans la même ville au plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu vas rester vivre chez ta mère ? »

Lexa acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle était bien là-bas et au moins elle ne serait pas seule.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour dans le quartier ? J'ai repéré plein de petits restau et cafés sympa » expliqua Octavia, « Et puis Lincoln est parti rejoindre Bellamy »

Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé des nouvelles de ses autres amis, mais elle n'osa pas demander sachant que la brune allait certainement parler de Clarke. Octavia le remarqua, mais que ce soit maintenant ou demain, Lexa sera forcément au courant.

« Il y a Raven aussi avec Bell, Linc et moi à la NYU. Et Echo et Clarke vont à l'ENA »

Lexa se pinça les lèvres et demanda tout de même :

« C'est l'école nationale d'Art, c'est ça ? »

« Ouep » affirma Octavia en se levant suivit de Lexa.

« Ah et Kyle est toujours au MIT »

« Raven et lui sont toujours ensemble ? » demanda la brune aux yeux verts.

« Oui, oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, comme ça. Je savais pas trop où leur couple allait les mener. Mais bon vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis pas experte en pronostic de relations amoureuses » dit-elle en voulant apporter une touche d'humour. Octavia afficha un sourire triste, mais se reprit :

« Personne ne l'est. Moi c'est Bell et Echo que je voyais rompre. Et devine quoi ? »

Lexa haussa des épaules.

« Ils vont vivre ensemble ! T'imagines ? Déjà Bellamy ayant une copine ça relevait de l'impossible, mais vivre avec ! »

La brune aux yeux verts se mit sincèrement à rire. Elle était heureuse que tout se passe bien pour ses amis, et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les dires de la jeune Blake.

Elles partirent donc dans un salon de thé et s'octroyèrent d'accompagner leur thé glacé de viennoiseries.

* * *

Le lendemain Lexa fut réveillée par son téléphone. Elle réussit à l'attraper et put voir trois messages de Raven et son nom qui venait de s'affichait de nouveau sur son écran. Elle se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

« Allo ? »

« Tu viens, tout de suite au Starbucks de la 5ème avenue » entendit-elle.

« Raven je viens de me réveiller » dit-elle alors qu'elle écarta le téléphone de son oreille. La voix de l'hispanique avait failli lui percer un tympan.

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Si t'es pas là dans trente minutes je te tue et cette fois-ci on saura pourquoi tu as disparu » répliqua sèchement Raven.

La brune aux yeux verts déglutit, elle l'avait mérité celle-là.

« Tu m'as entendu, Lexa Woods. Il te reste vingt-neuf minutes »

Puis la latina raccrocha. Lexa souffla et se leva. Elle se doucha sommairement avant d'enfiler un jeans et un haut manche longue. Pendant tout le trajet elle se demanda ce que Raven avait à lui dire, et elle se faisait déjà une multitude de scénarios probables.

Et comme promis, elle entra dans le café avec deux minutes d'avance. Elle balaya la salle des yeux avant de voir Raven lui faire un signe de la main avec un visage fermé. Lexa se pinça les lèvres et s'avança. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit face à la brune. Celle-ci lui tendit un gobelet de café fumant que Lexa prit avec gêne.

« Raven, je… » commença Lexa.

Mais rien que le ton de sa voix énerva immédiatement l'hispanique. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de la tuer.

« Non, tu te tais » ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration et essaya tant bien que mal de tenir le regard que lui lançait l'hispanique. Raven la regarda quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu vas m'écouter avec attention, et tu ne m'interromps pas, c'est compris ? »

Lexa acquiesça de la tête.

« Bien » répondit sèchement Raven. Elle regarda encore quelques secondes Lexa avant de se souvenir tout ce dont elle s'était répétée depuis qu'elle avait vu la brune aux yeux verts la veille.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Clarke et toi avez décidé de rompre et de ne plus vous parler que c'est une raison de zapper tes amis et surtout Anya. Elle m'a appelé plusieurs fois au début, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi lorsqu'elle t'avait vu à Noël tu avais l'air de te remettre doucement de la rupture et que là tu ignorais ses appels. Il lui restait un peu plus deux mois à faire au Cambodge, ensuite elle est venue début mars à New-York en rentrant. Et tu n'étais pas là ! » hurla Raven. Lexa eut un mouvement de recul et l'hispanique reprit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de continuer. Tandis que plusieurs personnes autour d'elles s'étaient tournées pour voir qui venait de crier. Raven serra les dents et essaya de se contenir.

« Ta mère lui a raconté que tu étais partie faire un stage à Los Angeles mais quand Anya lui a demandé pourquoi tu ne répondais jamais, elle a contourné la question en disant qu'elle te préviendrait de sa visite. Elle a attendu que tu répondes, tu comprends ?! Elle est venue nous voir à Polis, elle voulait essayer de comprendre, mais on n'avait tous aucune idée d'où tu étais. Et elle ne supportait pas de rester dans sa maison, à passer tous les jours devant ton ancienne maison à espérer que tu l'appelles, alors au bout d'un mois elle est repartie pour une autre mission. Je ne sais même pas où elle est ! Personne n'a de ses nouvelles depuis mi-avril, mais ça s'est normal, parce qu'elle nous parle pas à nous, la seule personne qui nous reliait, c'était toi ! Alors tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ma grande ! » s'emporta de nouveau l'hispanique.

Les yeux de Lexa furent de plus en plus remplis de larmes et ce qu'elle entendit lui brisa le cœur. Elle se doutait de tout ça, et Octavia lui en avait parlé, mais elle n'avait pas eu le recul suffisant lorsqu'elle avait demandé à sa mère de mentir. Elle avait eu besoin de se couper de son environnement pour réapprendre à aimer la vie tout simplement, avant de revenir dans le monde réel, dans sa réalité. Elle en avait assez entendu, elle savait le mal qu'elle avait fait et voulait juste partir d'ici avant de se mettre à pleurer. Ainsi, elle se leva rapidement pour sortir, mais ce n'est pas sans Raven qui fut bien plus rapide qu'elle et qui lui empoigna fermement l'avant bras pour éviter toute fuite de la brune qui se sentit piégée. Et c'est là où l'expression de la petite brune changea du tout au tout. Elle se leva à son tour et lâcha doucement le bras de Lexa. Celle-ci ne comprit pas sa réaction et suivit le regard de Raven jusqu'à tomber sur son poignet. Elle tira sur sa manche pour cacher son énorme cicatrice, et mordit l'intérieur de ses joues le plus fort qu'elle put. Elle sentit aisément le sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Elle voulut courir vers la sortie, mais elle n'arriva pas à faire le moindre mouvement.

« Lexa » balbutia Raven. Elle l'appela une nouvelle fois d'une voix douce mais l'autre brune regardait toujours vers le sol. L'hispanique ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Ne le dis pas à Clarke, s'il te plait » supplia Lexa en relevant la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de la brune. Raven fut percutée de plein fouet par le regard apeuré et suppliant de celle qu'elle avait aimé appeler « belle-sœur ».

« Je suis désolée Lexa, j'aurai pas dû dire tout ça, c'était pas.. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Lexa ignora ses excuses et son regard glissa de nouveau vers ses bras, elle se mit à maintenir fermement le bout des manches de son haut dans ses mains.

« S'il te plait Raven, ne lui dit rien » répéta une nouvelle fois Lexa. Raven eut les larmes aux yeux de voir cette détresse dans ceux de Lexa, elle paraissait si fragile, ce n'était plus la Lexa qu'elle avait connu.

« Je te le promets Lexa » dit-elle avec émotion.

Lexa acquiesça doucement de la tête avant de se tourner et de partir, mais Raven la rattrapa avant qu'elle sorte. La brune aux yeux verts se retourna violemment vers la petite brune qui eut un mouvement de recul. Voyant la réaction de l'hispanique, Lexa afficha un air désolé.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander » commença Raven, Lexa fronça les sourcils et la laissa continuer, « Appelle Anya. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle ne savait même pas si tu étais en vie, la moindre des choses ça serait que tu réussisses à la trouver et la contacter, juste pour lui dire que tu vas bien »

Une nouvelle fois, Lexa sentit une vague de douleur l'envahir. Elle se haïssait. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours su faire c'était décevoir les gens et les faire souffrir. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête vers le bas pour répondre à Raven. Ayant sa réponse, l'hispanique la laissa partir.

Lexa réessaya toute la journée de joindre sa cousine, mais celle-ci était injoignable, elle ne pouvait même pas laisser de message. Alors elle essaya sur les réseaux sociaux mais en vain. Anya avait disparu de la circulation. Lexa sentait une appréhension en elle s'installer de plus en plus. Elle essaya d'appeler l'ONG avec laquelle Anya travaille et après plusieurs coups de fil, on lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de ses nouvelles.

Lexa raccrocha, elle ressentit la même douleur que si une enclume avait été lâchée au-dessus de sa tête. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à Anya elle l'avait certainement bien mérité. Lexa se dit que cette phrase revenait trop souvent, oui elle avait vraiment fait une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie en se coupant du monde.

* * *

 **Septembre 2019**

Septembre impliquant la rentrée scolaire, chacun attaqua leur premier jour dans leur université. Octavia se retrouva comme un poisson dans l'eau, tout comme Raven. Ces deux là étaient inséparables. La jeune Blake était heureuse de passer les trois quarts de ses journées avec Lincoln. Au réveil, en allant en cours, parfois durant leurs intercours, à leurs pauses déjeuner, et le soir. De plus elle était proche de son frère et Lexa lui parlait de nouveau, oui elle était heureuse.

Lexa était ravie de son université. Columbia était définitivement faite pour elle, et elle avait rejoint le programme de littérature. Elle aussi appréciait ses retrouvailles avec Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et Echo. Ces trois derniers lui avaient pardonné son absence, croyant ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, et voyant qu'Octavia l'avait déjà fait.

Echo et Clarke avaient débuté leurs premiers jours à l'ENA. Elles eurent un peu de mal à se repérer tellement leur école était gigantesque, mais elles s'y firent rapidement. Elles n'avaient pas choisi le même cursus, mais elles avaient quelques cours en commun.

Clarke avait peur de croiser Lexa, maintenant qu'elle savait que la brune avait repris contact avec leurs amis. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Lexa, elle se sentait différente, changée, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose depuis tout ce temps, mais une souffrance avait pris place dans son cœur, et tout ça se ressentait dans ses dessins.

Un jour lors d'un cours pratique en peinture, les élèves devaient reproduire une nature morte qui était face à eux. Il s'agissait d'une rose blanche. Les élèves avaient quartier libre tant que leur dessin représentait une rose dans un vase.

Les élèves se mirent à leur travail et leur enseignante passait de toile en toile pour donner certains conseils à ses élèves. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois derrière Clarke pour regarder son travail.

La blonde était dans son monde, mais au bout de longues minutes elle sentit le regard de sa professeure. Alors elle se tourna doucement et regarda la femme plus âgée qui n'avait toujours pas détaché ses yeux de sa toile. Elle se redressa enfin et regarda la blonde sans parler pendant de longues secondes ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ce choix ? » demanda simplement la plus âgée.

Dans un premier temps Clarke haussa des épaules, elle n'avait jamais vraiment débuté un dessin en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait transmettre, elle laissait son esprit faire ce que bon lui semblait et c'est après avoir terminé qu'elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait utilisé telle ou telle technique et autres. Alors elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa toile et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son enseignante.

« Je ne sais pas. Certainement le fait d'employer le terme nature morte et de voir cette rose à qui on a arraché la vie d'un simple coup de sécateur. » commenta-t-elle.

La plus âgée continua à la fixer comme si elle voulait sonder son âme. Elle remonta un peu ses lunettes sur son nez puis déclara :

« Vous peignez des choses qui ressemblent à des… On pourrait dire des cauchemars, on voit de la noirceur et une profondeur dans votre travail, mais à chaque fois vous employez de jolis mots, des métaphores. Pourtant, quand vous me regardez, je vois un vide. J'ai l'impression que vous vider votre tête de toute votre douleur afin que personne ne puisse voir ce que vous avez vécu. Et cette douleur se retrouve sur vos toiles » elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de dire, « Je me trompe ? »

La blonde trop choquait par l'analyse de son enseignante, baissa les yeux tandis que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil.

« Je ne sais pas quel est votre moteur qui vous fait peindre de cette façon, mais continuait à l'exploiter avant qu'il disparaisse, c'est de l'excellent travail »

Clarke hocha doucement la tête avant que son enseignante ne parte voir un autre élève. L'étudiante était comme dans un état de seconde et se tourna mécaniquement pour voir sa toile. Elle avait peint la rose dans le vase, mais la rose était fanée, des pétales s'échappaient, et pour seule couleur du noir. Sa toile était entièrement monochrome avec plusieurs nuances allant du blanc au noir. La noirceur de la rose contrastait avec l'arrière plan au centre blanc, tandis qu'à partir de ce centre le gris devenait de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'au noir, en allant vers les extrémités de la toile.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà ! ^^**

 **Je dis ça ici (je ne voulais pas vous « spoiler » dès le début) : je ne pousse en AUCUN CAS quiconque au suicide, ce n'est bien évidemment pas une solution, même si je comprends bien que ça semble être la seule solution parfois, je vous promets qu'il y a une autre issue, et le but de ce passage n'était pas d'inciter des personnes à passer à l'acte, bien au contraire. Même si on croit ne pas être entouré, il y a toujours quelqu'un, et si vous avez un jour envie de parler à un inconnu qui ne peut pas vous juger, ne vous connaissant pas, je ferai mon possible pour être une oreille attentive. Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes tous heureux, et souriez, vous êtes en vie !**

 **J'espère que l'ellipse n'aura pas été trop brutale :)**

 **Je suis un peu dans l'appréhension, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite. Et si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse ! :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, le lundi est déjà passé ! Courage ! :D**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Oui, vous l'avez tous remarqué ce premier chapitre n'était pas très joyeux. Mais bon, tout n'est pas joyeux malheureusement… Je vous dis seulement qu'il y aura des moments plus gentillets, mais peut-être pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite ^^**

 **Je me suis peut-être fait un** _ **léger**_ **marathon de la filmographie de Dichen Lachman (Anya) pour connaître ses expressions etc. et voir ses autres rôles tout simplement. Et elle joue trèèèèès bien. Autant la femme ayant du pouvoir/dominatrice, que la fille avec un lourd passé qui a été fragilisée par la vie. Je fais peut-être une fixette sur les yeux, mais je trouve qu'elle fait partie de ces acteurs qui n'ont pas besoin de parler, ou de musiques dramatiques en fond, pour exprimer un tas d'émotions avec un simple regard. Bref, je la trouve encore plus géniale ! Et elle est genre… méga, méga sexy ^^**

 **Moment** _ **« culture G »**_ **: Si jamais vous êtes curieux chercher sur youtube (la 1** **ère** **vidéo qui est proposée sera la bonne normalement) :**

 **\- Bishop briggs - river choreography by Galen Hook**

 **\- Yanis Marshall heels choreography - When we oooo - Janet Jackson**

 **\- Yanis Marshall choreography - Here comes the rain again - eurythmics feat jade**

 **Tout ça parce que Stevie Dore est une danseuse que j'admire beaucoup et qui apparaît donc dans ces vidéos (il y a plusieurs danseurs à chaque fois, tous géniaux) et vous verrez, pour la reconnaître c'est une blonde aux cheveux longs, grande et toute fine, habillée en noir (vous verrez, elle fait ses choré en solo). Donc tout ça parce qu'en fait Dichen Lachman m'a fait penser à elle dans un de ses films. Je sais pas, je trouve qu'il y a des femmes qui sont sensuelles sans être dans le provoquant. L'intensité, la puissance quand elle danse, c'est vraiment l'attitude qui fait tout, c'est même pas les mouvements, c'est... elle a un truc de spécial. On ressent carrément ce qu'elle essaye de transmettre alors qu'on est juste devant un écran, et même les montages des vidéos sont ouf ! Pardon, je pourrais en parler pendant des heures ^^ si je pouvais avoir une centième du talent de tous ces danseurs, je serai la plus heureuse du monde haha. DONC si vous avez du temps à perdre je vous conseille d'aller voir ^^**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **« But darling, you can't blame her for not feeling what you expected her to feel. »**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Tu-.. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **Octobre 2019**

Lexa faisait tout pour éviter Clarke, s'assurant à chaque fois que la blonde ne soit pas présente quand elle allait chez Octavia et Lincoln. Mais la jeune Blake commençait à en avoir marre. Elles étaient là pour au moins cinq ans, ses deux amies seraient forcément obligées de se croiser un jour. Elle avait fait part de ses pensées à Lexa, et celle-ci avait été plus que réticente, mais elle comprit rapidement que lorsqu'Octavia faisait une soirée avec leurs amis, elle devait choisir soit d'inviter Lexa soit d'inviter Clarke et Raven. Par soutien, l'hispanique ne venait pas quand Lexa était présente, de plus elle ne voulait pas que Clarke pense qu'elle l'abandonnait. Alors Lexa abdiqua et lui répondit qu'elle accepterait de voir Clarke lors de ce type de soirées.

Clarke aussi voulait éviter Lexa, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que c'était un mensonge. Et par miracle, alors qu'elle sortait de son école, elle vit Lexa à l'entrée, qui fixait son téléphone. Elle se stoppa et observa la brune. Celle-ci avait rendez-vous avec Echo et l'attendait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

La blonde resta encore quelques secondes sans bouger, alors qu'un duel prenait place dans sa tête, devait-elle aller dire bonjour à Lexa ou pas ? C'était peut-être mieux de le faire maintenant plutôt que devant tous leurs amis. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'aller à la rencontre de la brune.

Celle-ci sentit une présence devant elle et leva la tête pour voir la jolie blonde lui sourire. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent et aucune des deux ne parla. Quand deux personnes ont une réelle connexion, celle-ci ne disparaît pas entièrement. Que Clarke et Lexa ne se soient pas parlées depuis des mois, des années, des décennies ou qu'elles oublient presque à quoi elles ressemblent, à partir de l'instant où elles se revoyaient, c'était comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées, comme si le temps s'était figé durant cette longue absence. Et qu'elles le veulent ou non cette connexion ne disparaîtrait jamais. Elles le sentirent toutes les deux, cette connexion, cette attraction, mais Lexa fit comme si ça ne lui faisait rien de se retrouver seule face à la blonde.

« Hey… Ça fait longtemps » déclara Clarke avec une maladresse sans nom.

« En effet » répondit Lexa. La blonde put remarquer ce mouvement de mâchoire imperceptible de la brune, imperceptible sauf pour elle. Elle comprenait que Lexa ne veuille pas lui parler, mais elle tenta quand même.

« On pourrait aller boire un café un de ces quatre et discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé dans nos vies depuis qu'on… » commença Clarke mal à l'aise, « depuis qu'on a rompu » termina-t-elle.

« C'est simple. Je me suis perdue, je suis finalement moi-même à nouveau. » répondit Lexa avec un visage fermé tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle devait rester dans le contrôle, elle n'avait pas passé des mois à ressasser son histoire avec la blonde auprès de sa thérapeute pour faiblir devant son ex-petite-amie. En entendant sa réponse Clarke déglutit.

« Et… » commença la blonde, mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? _Ça va ?_ Non, c'était complètement idiot.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas vraiment qu'on aille discuter, mais on va certainement se croiser chez O' ou Bell… Donc même si tu me détestes... » continua-t-elle, mais Lexa la coupa. Elle se devait d'être honnête et directe. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plusieurs minutes face à la blonde sans avoir peur de faire une bêtise.

« Je ne te déteste pas. La vérité c'est que je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi et ça me fait peur, parce que la dernière fois ça c'est mal terminé et je ne te laisserais plus faire ça »

Le cœur de la blonde bondit dans sa poitrine, mais elle oublia très vite cette joie et fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

« Mal terminé ? » répéta-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir rompu, malgré la difficulté de se séparer, Lexa comme Clarke l'avait décidé, elle n'était en rien la seule fautive.

Lexa ignora sa question et répondit :

« Tout doucement, tu as pris des parties de moi, jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus qui j'étais et je peux t'assurer que ça n'arrivera plus jamais »

Oui, elle l'avait fait, et elle était sûre que sa psychiatre aurait été fière d'elle. Et surtout Lexa était soulagée d'avoir pu dire toutes ces choses. Clarke l'avait fait souffrir, plus que de raison. Elle ne pouvait pas replonger à chaque fois qu'on lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait cru qu'avec la blonde ce serait différemment mais apparemment ça ne l'était pas. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de se convaincre d'avoir fait la bonne chose, elle avait dit la vérité, elle aimait Clarke malgré tout. A peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur la blonde, sur ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui la regardaient toujours à cet instant avec une pointe de déception, que quelque chose s'était rallumé en elle. Et c'est durant cette observation que Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle fixait la blonde depuis plusieurs longues secondes. Elle cligna des yeux et se mit en marche, laissant Clarke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La brune s'éloigna vers le parking et envoya rapidement un message à Echo la prévenant qu'elle l'attendait. Clarke fixa le dos de Lexa qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle. Pourquoi Lexa avait-elle été aussi agressive avec elle ? Clarke aussi avait souffert, des jours et des nuits. Et personne n'avait pu la consoler, malgré la présence et le soutien de ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas Lexa, et la seule personne, dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux était cette même personne dont l'absence la faisait souffrir. Oui, seule Lexa pouvoir la faire se sentir entière, complète. Elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son visage se teinta de tristesse. Leur couple était donc bien du passé, et rien que cette idée lui serra le cœur, malgré elle, elle avait toujours gardé espoir depuis tout ce temps. Comme elle l'avait dit, le destin les réunirait, elle s'en était persuadée jour après jour, mais à croire qu'elle s'était cruellement trompée.

* * *

Octavia avait prévenu à plusieurs reprises Lexa et Clarke que les deux jeunes femmes étaient invitées chez elle et donc qu'elles se trouveraient dans la même pièce. Ni Lexa, ni Clarke avaient raconté à leurs amis leur rencontre imprévue la semaine dernière.

Et ce soir là arriva. Il y avait donc toute leur bande présente, hormis Kyle qui était dans le Massachusetts. Lincoln, Octavia et Lexa étaient assis sur le canapé, Bellamy et Echo sur deux poufs et Raven et Clarke avaient élu domicile le sol, malgré que leur hôte leur avait plusieurs fois proposé des chaises. Lexa discutait avec Echo et prenait des nouvelles d'Aden, alors que le reste du groupe discutait de tout et de rien.

« Je sais pas faut demander à Lexa »

La brune entendit son prénom et regarda sa meilleure amie, ayant reconnu sa voix. Elle l'interrogea du regard et la brune aux yeux bleus lui expliqua :

« Non, c'est juste Clarke qui demandait si on avait eu des nouvelles d'Anya »

Lexa détacha son regard d'Octavia pour les poser sur la blonde qui la regardait avec gêne. Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune aux yeux bleus pose sa question à son ex petite-amie. La jeune Woods serra sa mâchoire, non pas qu'elle soit énervée que Clarke veuille savoir, non, c'est plutôt qu'elle avait du mal à rester stoïque quand la blonde la regardait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour penser à autre chose et répondit sans gaieté de cœur.

« Non.. J'ai-… essayé dès que je suis rentrée à New-York, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je l'appelle tous les jours, mais je tombe directement sur le répondeur et la boîte vocale est pleine » expliqua-t-elle.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, et son cœur se serra. Elle savait à quel point Anya comptait pour Lexa et elle s'en voulait d'avoir posé cette question, elle ne voulait pas peiner la brune. Elle vit une nouvelle fois un léger mouvement de la mâchoire de Lexa et elle se sentit coupable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour voir un sourire apparaître sur ces lèvres rosées qu'elle chérissait tant.

« Si ça se trouve elle a juste perdu son portable et sans internet ça pourrait être difficile de te contacter » tenta Bellamy, alors qu'une tension s'était installée dans l'appartement.

La brune qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Clarke, finit par tourner très lentement la tête pour regarder Bellamy.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec véhémence.

« Je sais pas.. C'était une idée… » répondit Bellamy coupable, en se rendant compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

« Tu penses qu'utiliser le téléphone d'un de ses collègues ou tout simplement aller dans un cyber café est impossible ? Je doute fort qu'elle soit partie dans un désert ! »

« Hey, Lexa » appela Lincoln, « C'est Anya, si elle ne t'a pas contacté c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle va revenir »

La brune s'enfonça dans le canapé, alors que son regard se perdait et que tous ses amis ne savaient pas quoi lui dire.

« Peut-être qu'elle aussi fait un programme comme toi sans moyen de communication » déclara Echo sans mauvaise pensée.

Octavia la fusilla du regard.

« Tu n'aides pas, Echo » déclara-t-elle. La blonde haussa des épaules, elle n'avait rien dit de mal.

« Hey tout le monde ! » appela Raven en tapant dans ses mains et en sentant que la soirée allait mal tourner. « La dernière fois qu'on la vu, elle a dit qu'elle repartait pour son boulot. » expliqua l'hispanique. « Comme l'a dit Lincoln, il doit y avoir une raison, et quand elle terminera sa mission, on saura le fin mot de l'histoire, mais pour le moment ça ne sert à rien de faire des hypothèses plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Regardez, on s'est tous inquiété pour Lexa, mais elle va très bien ! Donc Anya va réapparaître, no stress »

Raven essaya de mettre toute la conviction qu'elle put dans ses mots, mais elle était terrorisée. Ça faisait plus de six mois maintenant, et s'il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose à Anya ?

Lexa se garda de dire que l'organisme avec lequel travaille sa cousine n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Pourtant elle les avait appelés plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois ils lui répondaient la même chose. Anya était introuvable. Et si elle n'avait jamais terminé sa mission ? Et s'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose de grave ? La brune aux yeux verts pouvait aisément voir à travers le faux regard d'espoir que Raven affichait, l'hispanique se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle, en fait tout le monde se les posait.

La discussion prit un nouveau tournant et hormis ce petit incident la soirée se passa relativement bien. Tout le monde se mettait sur le départ et Clarke apparut devant le champ de vision de Lexa.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes, ça ne sera pas long » déclara la blonde. Lexa pesa le pour et le contre en jaugeant le regard de Clarke, puis elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

La blonde lui fit signe vers la porte de sortie et Lexa la suivit. Une fois à l'extérieur, Clarke passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et Lexa releva ce tic que la blonde avait.

« Je, je voulais te dire merci d'avoir accepté de venir ce soir en sachant que j'allais être là aussi, je sais qu'Octavia est vraiment soulagée » débuta Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça une nouvelle fois de la tête.

« Voilà, euh.. c'est tout » murmura la blonde, tout en se tournant pour rentrer chercher ses affaires dans l'appartement.

« Attends ! » appela Lexa.

Clarke pivota aussitôt pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

« Merci à toi aussi, tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter de venir non plus. Et… » commença-t-elle, mais elle se stoppa.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et répéta : « Et ? »

Lexa passa sa main derrière sa nuque, et Clarke ne put retenir un léger sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda la brune en voyant l'air qu'affichait la blonde.

« Rien, rien »

« Vas-y dit » rétorqua Lexa.

« Juste, ton.. ton tic » dit-elle en montrant le cou de la brune avant d'imiter elle-même le geste de Lexa. Celle-ci sentit ses joues rougir furieusement.

« Je me disais juste qu'il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas changé » expliqua Clarke avec nostalgie, puis elle se racla la gorge, « Et donc, tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

Lexa se pinça les lèvres. Elle se sentait bête d'être aussi coincée face à Clarke, alors qu'elles avaient partagé tellement de choses ensemble.

« Si ta proposition d'aller boire un café tiens toujours, je veux bien. J'ai été un peu… froide, la dernière fois. C'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de te parler et puis si on est amené à se revoir, ça serait peut-être utile… »

« Ça serait bien oui » affirma la blonde avec un sourire timide.

« Bien » répondit Lexa, en se demandant au même moment pourquoi elle venait de dire ça. « Bon, bah, je.. » balbutia-t-elle en montrant la porte de la main. Puis sans ajouter un mot elle entra dans l'appartement et partit récupérer sa veste et son sac sous le regard d'Octavia et Raven qui avaient remarqué la disparition de leurs amies.

Lexa avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis qu'elle avait croisé Clarke devant l'université de celle-ci. Elle ne pourrait pas éloigner la blonde d'elle pour toujours, elle avait compris que ça faisait souffrir Octavia d'être déchirée entre ses deux amies, et que également leur bande était touchée par la situation. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui les séparerait, alors qu'ils s'entendaient tous si bien. Elle avait voulu attendre de voir comment ça allait se passer lors de cette soirée pour finalement proposer à Clarke de la voir. La blonde avait raison, peut-être que parler leur ferait du bien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin dans l'appartement Griffin-Reyes, la jeune brune se leva la première et se prépara son petit-déjeuner avant de s'installer devant la télé. Elle repensa à la veille et à un de leur sujet de conversation. Anya… Où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Parce que Raven avait beau avoir couvert Lexa en disant qu'elle aussi avait réapparu et qu'elle allait bien, elle savait que si la jeune Woods avait disparu ce n'était pas pour aller faire un stage. Et ainsi elle se dit que peut-être Anya n'était pas en mission. Elle trouvait ça de plus en plus étrange que Lexa n'ait pas de nouvelles. C'est Anya, elle aurait tout fait pour contacter Lexa si elle avait eu un problème de téléphone ou autre. Elle chassa vite ses pensées en entendant du bruit provenant de la chambre de Clarke. Raven se mit à penser à la disparition de Clarke et Lexa en fin de soirée, l'hispanique n'avait pas eu le temps d'en discuter avec Octavia, mais il ne se ferait tarder. La blonde apparut dans le salon et salua d'une main Raven, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Tu t'es battue avec ton oreiller dans la nuit ? »

Clarke lui fit un doigt d'honneur et alla se servir une tasse de café dans la cuisine. Une fois un peu plus réveillée elle se prit un bol de céréales et alla rejoindre Raven qui baissa le volume de la télévision.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé au final hier soir » affirma l'hispanique. Clarke acquiesça de la tête.

« Non, mais c'est vrai, tu flippais comme pas possible, mais tu vois au final peut-être que vous arriverez à devenir amies »

La blonde souffla.

« On a jamais été amies, Rav'. A chaque fois que je la vois j'ai l'impression de… » commença Clarke, mais sa meilleure-amie la coupa.

« A chaque fois ? Mais la seule fois où tu l'as vu c'était en août devant chez O' ! »

La blonde se mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière devant la fac, elle attendait Echo… » dit-elle doucement.

« Et ? » demanda Raven avec de grands yeux.

« Je suis allée lui dire bonjour, ça me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire, mais elle m'a envoyé sur les roses, alors ça m'a fait bizarre qu'elle puisse accepter de venir chez O' hier soir, alors qu'elle savait que j'allais être là, mais c'est pas ça le pire… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avant de partir je suis allée lui dire merci justement d'avoir accepté, et elle m'a proposé d'aller boire un café, enfin c'est moi qui l'avait proposé la dernière fois, mais elle avait dit non, et maintenant elle veut.. C'est… » s'embrouilla la blonde qui était perdue depuis hier.

« Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle voulait te voir ? » demanda la latina.

« Bah je pense qu'on veut toutes les deux un peu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans nos vies depuis qu'on a rompu et surtout essayer de se parler normalement pour pas plomber l'ambiance à chaque fois qu'on sera tous ensemble » expliqua Clarke.

« Donc vous voulez devenir amies » répliqua Raven qui en revenait au point de départ.

« Je te l'ai dit, je pourrais jamais être amie avec Lexa. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec vous et la voir draguer d'autres filles, ou l'entendre nous raconter ses histoires amoureuses, ou tout simplement la voir changer de vêtements devant moi... »

« Tu l'aimes toujours » commenta la brune.

« Tu le sais très bien » répliqua Clarke doucement.

« Ce n'était pas une question, Clarkie » répondit avec douceur l'hispanique tout en attrapant la main de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu sais à chaque fois que je la vois je me sens bizarre… J'ai à la fois envie de lui sauter dans les bras et à la fois de fuir. J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau et la seconde d'après je réalise qu'on est plus rien l'une pour l'autre et ma respiration se coupe, et je ressens cette douleur qui ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté… »

Le cœur de la brune se serra, elle détestait voir son amie dans cet état. Et elle l'avait vu pendant plusieurs longs mois souffrir de la sorte, même beaucoup plus. Niylah avait permis à Clarke de s'aérer l'esprit, même si à chaque fois toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers la belle brune aux yeux verts. Raven avait laissé du temps à Clarke, avant que celle-ci prenne conscience que Niylah n'était pas vraiment une amie pour elle, et qu'elle prenne la décision de s'éloigner de Niylah pour le bien de celle-ci. Rien n'est plus horrible que de faire espérer quelqu'un, alors elles en avaient parlé et la plus grande avait compris que Clarke ne recherchait aucune relation amoureuse et l'avait laissé en paix, au plus grand bonheur de l'hispanique qui n'avait pas réussi à faire comprendre à sa meilleure amie que Niylah lui tournait autour. La brune repensa à tout ça, puis compara la situation entre Niylah et Clarke puis entre Lexa et Clarke. La blonde avait bien réussi à devenir amie avec son ex, pourquoi pas avec Lexa ?

« Tu sais peut-être qu'à force de vous côtoyer, vous arriverez à construire une relation platonique et que tout doucement cette peine s'amenuisera et tes sentiments avec » essaya Raven.

« Mhm… » commenta Clarke qui en doutait fortement.

Elle avait tout fait pour oublier la brune. Ranger dans un carton tous les objets qui pourraient lui faire penser à Lexa, elle n'allait jamais l'espionner sur internet, elle n'en parlait jamais à ses amis, elle évita de passer devant sa maison, elle évita le parc, le toit de leur lycée alors que parfois elle aurait rêvé de s'y réfugier. Elle sortait avec ses amis pour oublier. Elle s'était rapidement rapprochée d'Echo qui partageait la même passion qu'elle pour l'art et puis de Niylah qui était revenue dans sa vie. Mais il suffisait qu'elle croise Lexa une fraction de seconde pour que tous ses efforts se réduise à néant.

« Ou peut-être que Lexa aussi a… » débuta Raven voyant que son amie s'était perdue dans ses pensées. En entendant le prénom de son ex petite-amie Clarke sortit de ses songes.

« Lexa quoi ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Je sais pas, peut-être qu'elle aussi ressent tout ça. Après tout vous vous êtes séparées pas parce que vous ne vous aimiez plus, mais à cause de la souffrance de la distance donc… » expliqua Raven ne sachant pas trop qu'elle était son intention de dire tout ça.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour moi » commença Clarke. Raven écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est génial Clarkie ! » coupa la brune enthousiaste et heureuse pour son amie, ne croyant pas que ça aurait pu être aussi simple.

« Mais elle m'a dit que ça l'avait fait trop souffrir et qu'en gros jamais elle se remettrait avec moi » termina la blonde dans un murmure en penchant la tête pour masquer sa tristesse.

« Oh… Je suis désolée » répondit Raven en serrant un peu plus fort la main de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci eut du mal à déglutir. Elle s'était repassée en boucle ce que la brune lui avait dit mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment les dires de Lexa.

« Elle a été si froide, Raven… Si tu l'avais vu. Et puis, on a toutes les deux rompues, et j'avais l'impression que tout était de ma faute et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Comme si j'étais toxique pour elle… Moi aussi je l'ai mal vécu cette rupture, elle n'est pas la seule ! » déclara Clarke qui s'emporta légèrement.

Raven se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Si seulement Clarke savait… Mais la latina avait promis et jamais elle ne romprait cette promesse. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi Lexa ne voulait pas le dire à la blonde, la faire culpabiliser encore plus n'était pas son intention, surtout que ce n'était pas à cause de Clarke qu'elle avait commis son geste, Raven en était presque sûre. Mais d'un autre côté, si Clarke savait, elle comprendrait pourquoi Lexa la repousse de la sorte, oui, si seulement elle savait.

« Hey, ne te prends pas la tête, va boire ce café avec elle et tu verras bien. » répondit-elle à la place.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Lexa avait envoyé un message à Octavia pour qu'elle lui passe le numéro de Clarke. Bien sûr elle le connaissait par cœur, mais elle ne savait pas si la blonde l'avait changé depuis le temps, et elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître comme une folle ex petite-amie, donc passer par la jeune Blake lui sembla être la meilleure option. Celle-ci lui donna rapidement le numéro de Clarke et Lexa prit une journée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait écrire à la blonde. Elle se trouvait stupide, ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant. Mais ça allait être le premier message qu'elle enverrait à Clarke depuis longtemps et elle avait une certaine appréhension. En sortant des cours ce soir là, elle se lança.

 _« Salut Clarke, c'est Lexa. Si ça tient toujours pour se voir un de ces quatre, dis-moi quand t'es dispo, pour qu'on trouve un créneau »_

Elle relit son message. Elle pourrait mettre un ''bisou'' à la fin, mais rien que cette idée lui tordit ses entrailles, alors elle appuya rapidement sur la touche envoyé avant de commettre une erreur qu'elle regretterait.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle reçut la réponse de Clarke.

 _« Demain matin j'ai cours qu'à 14 heures, donc si t'es dispo la matinée c'est ok »_

Lexa lut plusieurs le message.

 _« J'ai cours jusqu'à 11 heures et je reprends aussi à 14 heures, on peut se voir entre temps ? »_

Clarke réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Elle pouvait rejoindre Lexa à son université, elle en aurait pour une trentaine de minutes en métro. Clarke et Raven habitait dans un appartement pas trop loin de l'école de la blonde, donc il lui faudrait plus ou moins le même temps pour aller en cours. Elle compta rapidement dans sa tête et conclut qu'elle avait approximativement une heure et quelques de temps-libre avec Lexa. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle pianotait sa réponse.

 _« Nickel ! Je te rejoins à 11h devant l'entrée de ta fac si ça te va ? »_

Lexa répondit dans les secondes suivantes : _« Mais ça ne va pas te faire trop loin ? »_

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où habitait la blonde. En fait NYU et Columbia étaient à un peu plus d'une demi-heure de transport l'une de l'autre et l'ENA se trouvait quasiment entre les deux. Ainsi Abby et ses filles avaient trouvé un appartement pas loin de leur université à chacune, elles avaient seulement une quinzaine de minutes à faire pour aller à leur faculté. Octavia et Lincoln habitaient le plus près de la NYU et l'appartement de Bellamy et Echo n'était pas très loin de celui des Griffin-Reyes. Ils avaient de la chance, à pieds ils avaient une trentaine de minutes entre leurs appartements ce qui pour New-York n'était rien du tout. C'était l'avantage d'être étudiant, tous le monde habitait quasiment dans le même quartier. Seule l'université de Lexa était ''exilée'' ou du moins la plus éloignée, par contre l'appartement de sa mère était dans l'Upper East Side à une quinzaine de minutes en transport en commun de chez ses amis.

 _« Non, non ne t'inquiète pas »_ envoya Clarke.

Lexa se pinça les lèvres, mais répondit : _« Ça marche, donc je t'enverrai un message quand je sortirai de cours et tu me diras vers où tu seras »_

 _« Je vais pas me perdre »_ répondit Clarke en roulant des yeux. En lisant le message, Lexa en fit de même.

 _« Ça se voit que tu n'es jamais rentrée à Columbia »_ tapa-t-elle en ajoutant un smiley qui tirait la langue. En lisant le message Clarke rigola.

 _« En effet, j'aurai peut-être besoin de vos conseils avisés en fin de compte »_

 _« A votre service »_ envoya Lexa en riant.

Elle relut la conversation en attendant que la blonde répondre, et se rendit compte à quel point il était facile pour elle de discuter avec Clarke. Celle-ci lui répondit par l'affirmative et c'est comme ça que la blonde se retrouva le lendemain matin à 10h55 devant l'université qui était effectivement impressionnante.

A ce niveau là ce n'était plus un campus mais un village se dit-elle. Elle regarda son téléphone encore une fois pour vérifier l'heure, alors qu'une minute ne s'était pas encore écoulée. A 11h02 elle reçut un message de Lexa s'excusant pour son retard, sa prof venait juste de finir le cours. La brune dut traverser presque la moitié du campus, elle arriva donc à 11h15, essoufflée.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

« Tu n'avais pas à courir, tu sais » répondit Clarke en regardant la brune dont les joues avaient rougi. Lexa lui fit un fin sourire avant de faire un tour sur elle-même pour voir les alentours, jusqu'à reposer ses yeux sur Clarke.

« T'en envie de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« On reprend toutes les deux les cours l'aprèm, je ne vais pas te laisser repartir sans avoir mangé quelque chose » déclara Lexa.

La brune savait à quel point il était primordial pour Clarke de manger trois repas par jour, et sa proposition fit sourire cette dernière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler Lexa du regard. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses yeux avaient pourtant pris une légère teinte qu'elle ne saurait définir, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter le regard de la brune. Elle se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se concentrer de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas » déclara-t-elle.

« Pâtes, ça te dit ? Il y a un petit restau qui font des pâtes au pesto comme tu aimes, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer » expliqua-t-elle.

Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lexa passa sa main dans sa nuque, mais en se rendant compte de son geste elle arrêta tout de suite. _Ok_ se dit-elle, ça allait être compliqué de garder une certaine distance quand Clarke connaissait tout d'elle et inversement.

La blonde sentit son cœur se réchauffer et répondit :

« Oh oui, ça serait parfait. J'en ai pas mangé depuis longtemps en plus »

« Je croyais que tous les étudiants mangeaient que des pâtes » fit remarquer Lexa, alors qu'elles se mirent en route.

« Tous les étudiants n'ont pas une Raven » répondit Clarke avec un clin d'œil. La brune afficha un fin sourire, c'est vrai que l'hispanique était vraiment douée en cuisine.

« En effet » répondit Lexa.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement dans ce restaurant qui était envahi par les étudiants dû à leur proximité et leurs tarifs préférentiels pour les jeunes.

Elles commandèrent rapidement avant de se regarder pendant de longues secondes et qu'un silence s'installa.

« Donc, avec ta mère ça se passe bien ? » demanda la blonde.

« Oui, ça va. Elle n'est pas souvent là et moi non plus, mais à chaque fois qu'on se voit ça va. Ce n'est pas l'amour fou non plus, mais on discute normalement, c'est déjà ça non ? »

« Bien sûr ! Vu d'où vous êtes parties, c'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma la blonde.

Lexa acquiesça simplement de la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Clarke, ni quoi demander.

« Et ta mère va bien aussi ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Oui, très bien, et tu ne devineras jamais ! » s'exclama Clarke en se rendant compte que Lexa n'était pas au courant.

La brune fronça les sourcils et voulut demander, mais le serveur arriva avec leurs plats. Les jeunes filles le remercièrent et la blonde enchaîna.

« Elle et Marcus… » commença-t-elle.

« Nooon ! T'es sérieuse ? » coupa Lexa trop choquée pour se retenir. Clarke retint un rire en hochant la tête.

« Et donc ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda la brune plus sérieusement.

« Non, du tout. Et puis ça fait seulement depuis janvier. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Et en fait c'est elle qui est venue m'en parler pour savoir si j'étais ok, et elle en a fait de même avec Raven.. Enfin voilà. »

« Je suis contente pour Marcus… Et ta mère bien sûr » se reprit-elle, mais la blonde n'en était pas offensée, elle avait très bien compris.

« Et je suspecte qu'ils vont emménager ensemble dans pas longtemps. Après tout la maison est vide maintenant et je sais que Marcus est tout seul dans son petit appart' donc bon… » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ceux sont de bonnes nouvelles » déclara Lexa en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Marcus depuis un bail, mais elle se dit qu'elle essaierait de le voir un jour.

« Et en parlant de bonnes nouvelles. Ton stage a payé ! » s'exclama Clarke avec un large sourire.

« Comment ça ? » demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh ben, ça a dû bien appuyer ton dossier pour rentrer à Columbia et vu que tu es en littérature, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir un lien » expliqua la blonde en fronçant les sourcils à son tour en voyant la réaction de la brune.

« Ah.. Heu oui, oui » répondit Lexa en clignant des yeux.

« C'était bien ? Et c'est comment Los Angeles ? » demanda Clarke avec un sourire.

« Oui, oui. C'était bien » répondit Lexa évasive.

« Pas de trucs à raconter ? » demanda la blonde avec une pointe de déception. Elle se demanda de quoi elles allaient bien pouvoir parler sachant qu'elles n'avaient pas fini de manger et qu'elles avaient fait le tour de la question. Durant tout ce temps il ne lui était rien arrivé d'extraordinaire contrairement à Lexa qui était partie pendant de longs mois.

« Non, pas grand-chose. Toujours pareil au final, écrire, écrire, écrire »

« Tu faisais quoi exactement ? » demanda la blonde.

Lexa regarda tour à tour les yeux océans qui la fixaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait fait de la cuisine, de la musique, des révisions, de l'écriture, et avait beaucoup parlé.

« Rien d'intéressant, je te dis. C'était très long vers la fin. » répliqua-t-elle avec un ton un peu trop cassant pour passer inaperçu.

Clarke fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, mais ne dit rien. Elle changea de sujet et elles parlèrent de leurs cours, jusqu'à avoir fini de manger. La conversation était allée de bon train et les deux jeunes femmes étaient avides de voir à quel point l'une comme l'autre était épanouie dans leurs études, c'était comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Au moment de payer l'addition, Lexa n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa carte bancaire que Clarke avait déjà donné la sienne au serveur.

« Non, Lexa. C'est moi qui t'avais proposé qu'on se voit, t'as accepté, c'est tout »

Lexa n'eut rien à répondre, de toute façon c'était trop tard, mais elle ne voulait pas que la blonde voit ça comme un tout autre type de rendez-vous. Elles avaient simplement discuté de tout et de rien, et de toute évidence parler aisément entre elles était quelque chose de naturel.

Elles se dirent au revoir et partirent chacune de leur côté. Clarke médita durant tout le retour sur le comportement de Lexa. Elle remarqua rapidement que parler de la période de l'absence de la brune n'était pas un sujet que celle-ci voulait aborder. Elle trouva ça idiot, tous ses amis l'avaient pardonné, il n'y avait pas de raison de vouloir éviter le sujet.

Clarke se remémora les yeux de la brune, elle se rendit compte que Lexa était différente, qu'elle avait changé. Comme si une part d'elle avait disparu, mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. C'était et ça resterait toujours Lexa. La Lexa qu'elle avait appris à connaître et que, malgré elle, elle aimait toujours.

* * *

Le lendemain Lexa et Octavia avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, puisque Lincoln et Bellamy avaient un match de basket. Ces deux là s'étaient inscrits dans l'équipe de basket de leur université, et ils étaient devenus bien plus proche qu'auparavant au plus grand bonheur de la brune aux yeux bleus.

« Alors, dis-moi, c'était comment ? » demanda Octavia qui savait que Lexa devait voir Clarke la veille.

« Etrange » répondit Lexa en regardant sa tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains.

« Si tu pouvais être plus précise… » commenta Octavia en roulant des yeux. Lexa leva la tête et regarda quelques secondes la jeune Blake.

« C'était bizarre au début, je sais pas, c'était comme… Revoir quelqu'un qu'on pensait ne jamais revoir tout simplement. »

« Oui, c'était un peu ce que tu croyais depuis tout ce temps, mais après ? »

« Ça c'est bien passé. On a parlé de la fac et tout. » répondit Lexa.

« Je suis contente pour toi » répondit Octavia avec un franc sourire.

« Oui » déclara doucement la brune aux yeux verts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange de me dire que je vais devenir amie avec Clarke, je me vois pas me balader avec Raven, Echo, toi et elle, comme un groupe d'amis qui vont faire du shopping ou je ne sais quoi… » expliqua Lexa confuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation.

« On est pas obligé de faire ça, tu verras avec le temps, c'est déjà bien que vous arrivez à parler seule à seule » essaya Octavia pour rassurer son amie.

« Mhm » répondit simplement Lexa.

« Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ? » demanda avec précaution Octavia. Lexa fouilla dans le regard de son amie ce que celle-ci cherchait à faire, mais n'y trouvant rien elle se pinça les lèvres avant de lui répondre.

« Ce n'est pas le problème O', c'est du passé de toute façon » dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

* * *

Deux jours après seulement, Raven se retrouva chez Octavia et Lincoln pour discuter de Clarke et Lexa. Le jeune tatoué avait préféré s'éclipser et partit dans leur chambre pour travailler en silence laissant les deux brunes seules dans le salon.

« Lexa t'a parlé ? » demanda Raven, n'ayant pas le temps de passer par quatre chemins.

« Oui, elle m'a dit qu'au début c'était assez bizarre, mais qu'après ça allait » expliqua Octavia.

« Pareil pour Clarke et… » commença Raven. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Octavia, mais elle savait que celle-ci était au courant.

« Clarke a trouvé étrange que Lexa évite le sujet de son stage et qu'elle se soit braquée à chaque fois que Clarke en ait parlé » termina-t-elle.

Octavia se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

« C'est normal, je pense que.. qu'elle a pas envie d'en parler.. Ou bien qu'elle trouvait que ce n'était pas intéressant.. » s'embrouilla la brune aux yeux clairs, mais l'hispanique l'interrompit en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amie.

« Je suis au courant O' ». Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul et afficha une mine extrêmement surprise.

« Tu… Tu sais quoi exactement ? »

Raven lui fit un regard lourd de sens, avant de répondre.

« Je suis allée la voir quand elle a réapparu, j'étais très en colère qu'elle n'ait rien dit à personne sur sa disparition mystérieuse, et je te passe les détails, mais j'ai vu ses cicatrices… Elle m'a fait promettre de rien dire à Clarke, et je le promets à toi aussi je ne dirai rien » affirma la petite brune avec sérieux.

Octavia hocha doucement de la tête abasourdie par la nouvelle. Puis elle se reprit et déclara :

« Seule Lexa pourra le lui dire, si un jour elle en ressent le besoin »

« Oui je sais. Et elle sera la seule à pouvoir réconforter Clarke, sinon elle va culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle l'aime toujours tu sais ? » déclara Raven, qui ne rigolait plus depuis longtemps.

« Je sais » confirma Octavia.

« Et tu crois que Lexa aussi ? » demanda l'hispanique en ayant peur de la réponse.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Elle évite toujours le sujet. Mais c'est certain qu'elle a des sentiments très forts pour Clarke. Elle lui a même dit, mais elle est perturbée de la voir. Je crois que c'est pas bon pour elle, ça doit lui ramener plein de souvenirs pas très joyeux » expliqua Octavia.

« Ouais, tu as sûrement raison » confirma Raven, « Mais elles ne sont pas heureuses non plus séparées donc je vois pas trop quoi faire pour les aider »

« On peut leur laisser du temps pour une fois, tu ne crois pas ? » proposa Octavia avec un fin sourire.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue si sage ? » demanda Raven. La brune aux yeux bleus haussa des épaules, un peu de maturité quand il le fallait n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard les vacances d'octobre débutèrent et chacun d'entre eux était ravi de faire une pause. Pour Halloween, toute la bande décida d'aller à une soirée étudiante de la NYU. Tout étudiant, même venant de l'extérieur, pouvait y aller. Et Kyle était aussi de la partie au plus grand bonheur de la latina.

Tout le petit groupe s'était donné rendez-vous devant le lieu de la soirée. Il y avait Raven et Kyle qui s'étaient tous les deux déguisés en zombies. Bellamy et Echo s'étaient déguisés en personnages d'Edward aux mains d'argent, Bellamy était donc en Edward, et Echo en Kim. Après une multitude de compromis Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient déguisés en personnages de Game of Thrones. Octavia voulait à tout prix qu'ils aient un costume assorti, mais chacune de ses idées étaient ridicules selon Lincoln. Les trois quart du temps il n'avait pas le profil du personnage. Mais le dernier choix d'Octavia avait fini par lui plaire. La brune était devenue blonde pour incarner Daenerys et Lincoln était devenu Khal Drogo. Raven et Octavia avaient suggérés discrètement à chacune de leurs meilleures amies de s'habiller en prisonnières prétextant la facilité, mais Clarke avait refusé et avait choisi des bottines cloutées, un legging noir déchiré à plusieurs niveau, un haut noir troué avec par-dessus une veste en simili cuir et fausse peau de bête. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et tressés d'une telle façon qu'ils ressemblaient à de fines dreadlocks et son visage était maquillé de boue. Quand Kyle, Raven et Clarke arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, Octavia regarda Raven dans un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension en désignant du regard Clarke. L'hispanique haussa les épaules. Clarke était têtue elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne manquait plus que Lexa qui avait prévenu Octavia de son retard, elle était bloquée dans le trafic. Elle avait décidé de sortir sa moto se disant qu'elle irait plus vite, et c'était le cas, mais de toute évidence passer entre des dizaines de voiture n'était pas si évident que ça. Elle arriva au bout de plusieurs minutes de retard. Elle se gara et descendit avant d'accrocher l'antivol à sa roue. Elle enleva son casque tout doucement pour ne pas abîmer sa coiffure, elle avait pris comme précaution supplémentaire de mettre un voile sur sa tête, ainsi le casque glissa tout seul sans rien changer à sa coiffure. Elle retira son voile, attrapa son casque et partit rejoindre ses amis. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur tout le monde la regarda, c'était l'inconvénient d'arriver la dernière. Raven haussa un sourcil et regarda Octavia qui secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Bien évidemment Lexa n'avait pas obéit, elle avait opté pour une tenue beaucoup plus bad-ass à son goût. Tous ses vêtements étaient noirs, elle portait autour de sa taille des lanières de cuir qui faisaient ressortir ses formes. Les manches longues de son haut étaient légèrement effilochées par endroit, ses poignets étaient recouverts de manchettes métalliques, et elle portait des mitaines noires sur lesquelles étaient dessinés les os de la main. Quant à ses cheveux ils étaient tressés en arrière d'une façon complexe. Ce costume rajoutait encore que plus à son charisme légendaire. Clarke avait l'impression de rencontrer de nouveau Lexa, cette jeune femme si mystérieuse. Elle eut du mal à déglutir, elle sentait déjà son corps se réchauffer.

Lexa salua tout le monde d'un signe de la main, puis ils partirent enfin vers le bâtiment où avait lieu la soirée. Ils n'étaient pas encore à l'intérieur que la musique était assourdissante. C'était une maison de sororité et il y avait plus d'une centaine d'étudiants à l'intérieur, tandis que d'autres vagués à l'extérieur pour certainement essayer de s'entendre parler. La brune fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans son élément, mais bon, ses amis étaient là et c'est ce qui lui importait. Ils posèrent tous leurs affaires dans une pièce prévue à l'usage, ainsi que le casque de Lexa.

L'alcool. A croire qu'il n'y avait jamais de fête sans alcool. Mais ils étaient jeunes, c'était les vacances et Halloween de surcroît. La petite bande se retrouva rapidement séparée. Echo, Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln étaient partis danser. Il ne restait que Clarke, Raven, Kyle et Lexa qui se tenaient proche du bar. La blonde n'avait pas quitté du regard son ex petite-amie, la regardant sous tous les angles. Lexa avait toujours ses joues légèrement creusées, c'était un des plus gros changements physique que la blonde avait pu constater. Ses oreilles étaient toujours aussi petites et délicates, sa bouche lui semblait toujours aussi appétissante, et... En se rendant compte de ses pensées, Clarke se mit à furieusement rougir et tourna rapidement la tête. Lexa était toujours en train de regarder la foule, ses yeux restant fixés sur un point invisible. Elle était déjà perdue dans ses pensées depuis bien longtemps, mais machinalement elle portait de temps à autre sa bouteille de bière à la bouche. Raven se tenait contre Kyle qui l'enfermait de ses bras protecteur. Le grand blond murmura quelque chose à son oreille, mais la latina secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Le jeune homme se redressa et souffla légèrement. Clarke avait vu leur altercation et elle décida de s'approcher de Raven pour lui dire :

« T'es pas obligée de rester avec moi, tu sais ? »

Sa meilleure amie fronça les sourcils en affichant un air d'incompréhension très mal interprété. Clarke lui lança un regard lourd de sens et la brune abdiqua.

« T'es sûre ? »

« Evidemment, je ne vais pas mourir Rav, va t'amuser »

L'hispanique lui répondit par un sourire et tira Wick pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui dansaient toujours.

La blonde les regarda s'éloigner et tourna la tête vers Lexa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La brune ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on la dérange, d'un autre côté elle savait que Lexa détestait ce genre de fête, alors elle but une autre gorgée de son verre avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller parler à Lexa. Mais à peine avait-elle pris l'initiative de bouger qu'une jolie blonde arriva dans son champ de vision et se stoppa face à Lexa. Cette apparition fit sortir la brune aux yeux verts de sa rêverie, qui regarda la blonde face à elle qui lui faisait un grand sourire amical. L'inconnu se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

« Je t'offre un verre »

Lexa la regarda quelques secondes interloquées. Ça devait faire plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'était pas fait draguer, et elle ne sut comment réagir. La jolie blonde ria de bon cœur et se pencha de nouveau pour lui dire :

« Je m'appelle Taylor »

Lexa hocha simplement de la tête, montrant qu'elle avait entendu.

« Et toi ? » demanda alors la dénommée Taylor.

« Lexa » répondit la brune en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. Cette proximité la gênée, mais bon elle ne pouvait faire autrement pour lui répondre.

« T'es à la NYU ? » demanda la blonde.

« Non, Columbia » répondit Lexa avec un sourire effacé. A chaque fois qu'on lui posait cette question on lui disait soit que c'était une tête, soit qu'elle était riche, dans les deux cas elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la catégorise de la sorte.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient de supers bons programmes ! T'es en quoi ? »

Lexa ne put retenir un sourire, cette Taylor ne semblait pas être superficielle. Elle était à peine plus grande qu'elle, les yeux verts en amande, ses cheveux étaient blonds sauf une mèche violette qui contrastée avec le reste de ses cheveux.

« En littérature » répondit-elle alors, « Et toi ? »

« Donc à la NYU et je suis en urbanisme »

« T'es de cette sororité ? » demanda Lexa perplexe.

Taylor se mit à rire franchement ce qui surprit la brune. La blonde posa une main sur le bras de Lexa en reprenant sa respiration.

« Ça ne va pas ou quoi ? »

La brune haussa des épaules, pourquoi pas après tout ?

« Désolée, c'est juste que je ne suis pas fan de l'idée, donc non je ne risque pas d'en faire partie » répondit Taylor.

« Si tu ne les aimes pas, pourquoi tu vas à leur fête ? » demanda curieusement la brune.

« Et toi ? » rétorqua l'étudiante.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix » répondit Lexa.

« Pareil », Taylor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis demanda à la brune :

« Ça te dit qu'on sorte, la musique risque de me laisser des acouphènes si je reste ici une seconde de plus »

Lexa regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde la foule et put apercevoir au loin Lincoln et Kyle qui étaient suffisamment grands pour qu'elle puisse les repérer de loin. Elle se dit que tout le monde avait dû partir danser, et n'en ayant aucune envie, elle accepta la proposition de Taylor, au moins elle pourra discuter avec quelqu'un d'intéressant plutôt que fixer un point invisible et boire toute seule.

La jolie blonde lui fit un large sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre. Pendant tout ce temps, Clarke s'était mise en retrait, mais n'avait pas raté une miette de l'échange et une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge. Elle s'en voulut de ressentir tout ça. Bien sûr que Lexa n'allait pas rester célibataire toute sa vie, Clarke le savait, mais de là à la voir avec une autre fille, c'était une autre histoire. Elle se rapprocha du bar et se resservit un verre. Elle posa ses yeux sur le groupe d'étudiants qui dansait et elle vit sa meilleure amie lui faire signe de venir, mais Clarke répondit négativement de la tête. Raven fronça les sourcils et déjà elle se frayait un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la blonde.

« Hey, Clarkie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien Rav', va t'amuser » répondit Clarke sans entrain.

« Dis-moi » demanda avec douceur l'hispanique.

« C'est rien Raven » répéta la blonde.

La brune souffla légèrement et se tourna pour sonder la salle, « Elle est où Lexa ? »

Clarke haussa négligemment les épaules avant de répondre vaguement : « Je sais pas, elle parlait avec une fille je cois »

Raven se pinça les lèvres, elle voyait bien à quoi jouer sa meilleure amie, et ça ne prendrait pas.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Clarke surprise.

« Va lui dire ce que tu ressens, ça te soulagera, et tu arrêteras de te torturer » répondit sagement Raven.

La blonde afficha une moue sceptique.

« Allez, vas-y » s'exclama l'hispanique en lui donnant un coup d'épaule pour l'encourager. Clarke souffla mais se mit en mouvement et partit en direction de là où elle avait vu la brune disparaître.

Elle arriva à l'extérieur où il y avait de la pelouse et elle retrouva rapidement la brune parmi les autres étudiants. Lexa et cette blonde, étaient assises à même le sol et semblaient discuter avec entrain. Clarke sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, elle pensa à la fois où elle avait embrassé la brune pour la première fois, c'était aussi à une soirée, à l'extérieur… Elle secoua sa tête pour se reconnecter à la réalité, puis elle fit demi-tour. De toute évidence Lexa était occupée. Elle retourna dans la salle, et partit rejoindre ses amis. Et malgré les regards que lui lançait Raven, elle n'alla pas parler à sa meilleure amie. Elle préféra se laissa porter par les mouvements de danse de la foule. En trois heures, la petite bande avait fait une dizaine d'allers-retours entre la salle et le bar, dansant et buvant. Ils commençaient à fatiguer et voulaient trouver un endroit un peu plus calme où finir leur soirée.

« Elle est où Lexa ? » demanda Echo en se rendant compte de l'absence de son amie.

« Aucune idée » répondit Octavia, « Vous l'avez vu ? » demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres.

Mais comme Clarke ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, Raven déclara « Elle est partie dehors avec une fille, mais c'était il y a un moment déjà »

« Bon, on la retrouve et on y va ? » demanda Bellamy.

Tous ses amis acquiescèrent et ils décidèrent donc de sortir afin de chercher Lexa. Ils la trouvèrent rapidement, toujours au même endroit où Clarke l'avait vu. Lexa était assise face à la blonde et portait à sa bouche une cigarette tout en continuant de discuter avec la jeune fille. Lexa semblait passer une bonne soirée, elle était radieuse.

Octavia décida d'aller interrompre son amie pour la prévenir qu'ils voulaient y aller, mais qu'elle pouvait rester si elle voulait. Lexa regarda Taylor quelques secondes, puis s'excusa auprès d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et époussetèrent leurs vêtements.

« T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je devrais aller rejoindre mes amis, enchantée d'avoir fait ta connaissance » déclara Taylor en tendant formellement sa main. Lexa se mit à rire et empoigna fermement la main de la blonde avant de lui dire :

« Moi de même, Taylor »

Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire et se mit en marche vers la maison, tandis qu'Octavia en fit autant.

« Tu viens ? » dit-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive » répondit Lexa qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Elles arrivèrent finalement à la hauteur de leurs amis, et ils se mirent tous en route. Ils partirent chercher leurs affaires. Il faisait déjà très froid, le climat de New-York les changeait de celui de Polis.

« On va tous à l'appart ? » proposa Lincoln. C'était lui et Octavia qui habitaient le plus près.

« Je vais y aller, j'ai ma moto » commenta Lexa.

« Tu ne vas pas conduire alors que tu as bu, Lexa ! » la réprimanda Octavia.

« Je laisse pas ma moto ici ! Dans une heure ils seront tous tellement bourrés que je vais la retrouver cabossée avec une odeur de pisse et de vomi » rétorqua la brune aux yeux verts.

« Je la prends » répondit Lincoln pour faire taire les deux brunes.

Le grand rasé ne buvait que très peu lorsqu'il sortait dans ce genre de soirée qui pouvait vite dégénérer. Il voulait pouvoir être lucide s'il arrivait quelque chose à Octavia ou à ses amis.

Lexa afficha une mine dubitative, mais tendit son casque à Lincoln.

« J'aurai bien proposé de ramener l'un d'entre vous, mais il y a qu'un casque » expliqua le jeune homme.

Lexa enleva la chaîne puis tendit à Lincoln les clefs.

« Tu y fais attention, hein ? » demanda-t-elle telle une enfant, ce qui arracha un sourire au concerné.

« Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux »

Et une seconde plus tard il démarra.

Tous les autres se mirent en route, mais Lexa se retrouva vite à la traîne. Clarke se tourna pour la voir, puis regarda en direction de ses amis pour voir qu'ils continuaient toujours à marcher. Alors elle se tourna de nouveau pour aller à la rencontre de la brune. Depuis plus de trois heures une question lui tournait en tête, tout ça à cause de Raven qui l'avait plus ou moins forcée à aller lui parler, et depuis tout ce temps cette question n'était pas sortie de son esprit. Ainsi elle se trouva aux côtés de la brune et demanda de but en blanc :

« Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ? Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, c'est juste que je… Je crois que j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire »

« Quoi ? » demanda Lexa surprise, avant d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, « Pourquoi ça ? »

Clarke inspira et releva les yeux vers la brune.

« Pour aller de l'avant, Lexa. Je… Juste si tu pouvais me répondre ça m'aiderait, mais comme je te l'ai dit tu n'es pas obligée. Mais je préfère que tu ne dises rien, si c'est pour mentir »

« Oui » répondit Lexa.

« Oui ? » demanda Clarke confuse.

« Oui. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on est séparé, mais je ne sais pas, ce qu'on a vécu était différent, je ne peux pas t'oublier en un claquement de doigts, et j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment le faire. Mais c'est du passé. Je crois que c'est normal de toujours ressentir de l'affection pour quelqu'un dont on a été amoureux, non ? » demanda Lexa, mais elle ne laissa pas le temps à Clarke de répondre, « Et je veux juste que ça se passe bien entre nous, j'ai l'impression depuis quelques temps qu'on peut réapprendre à se connaître tu sais. Et je préfère que les choses restes comme ça, on peut se voir avec les autres, ou que toutes les deux, peu importe. On s'entend bien et ça me va »

« Merci de ta réponse honnête, Lexa » déclara Clarke tel un robot, avant de reposer ses yeux sur ses amis et d'accélérer le pas pour les rejoindre.

Lexa avait de _l'affection_ pour elle. Quand Clarke entendit ce mot-ci, c'était comme si la brune avait pris une lame très fine et l'avait enfoncé dans son cœur avec une lenteur inimaginable. De _l'affection_ , sérieusement ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide d'espérer que Lexa ait toujours des sentiments suffisamment forts pour pouvoir essayer de la reconquérir.

Quand la blonde partit, Lexa souffla. Elle avait vraiment employé le terme ''affection'' ? Elle ria d'elle-même. Au moins elle était arrivée à faire en sorte que Clarke ne veuille plus qu'il y ait quelque chose entre elles, et c'était un bon point. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à la blonde si celle-ci tournait autour d'elle tout le temps.

* * *

(Ellipse d'un mois et quelques)

 **Décembre 2019**

Quand Lexa n'avait plus donné aucune nouvelle, et qu'Anya ne l'avait trouvé nulle part en rentrant de sa mission en mars. Elle était restée quelque temps à Polis, elle avait loué sa maison pendant ses deux ans d'absence, mais là en rentrant il n'y avait plus personne, seulement des draps blancs recouvrant ses meubles dans sa maison vide de vie. Alors ne trouvant pas Lexa et n'ayant plus rien à faire ici, elle partit cette fois-ci au Tibet, mais gardant espoir, elle avait toujours son téléphone près d'elle. Elle reçut un message d'Octavia et un de Raven lui disant que les deux jeunes filles n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de sa cousine, mais le seul nom qu'elle voulait voir apparaître sur l'écran de son portable était celui de Lexa, mais ce jour-ci ne vint jamais. Alors elle arrêta de vérifier son téléphone toutes les heures, puis elle le regarda qu'une fois tous les deux jours, puis une fois par semaine. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre à Octavia ou Raven, à chaque fois c'était la même chose : pas de nouvelles. Elle resta trois mois au Tibet de mi-mars à mi-juillet, puis elle entreprit une retraite spirituelle. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle était rentrée de la guerre. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul face à l'absence de Lexa. Et un jour, elle jeta son portable. Son téléphone était l'objet auquel elle s'accrochait, mais ça ne ferait pas revenir Lexa dans sa vie. Alors s'en séparer lui permit de commencer à faire son deuil. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle continue de faire ce qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Elle avait des responsabilités, alors elle reprit le travail là où elle s'était arrêtée, c'est-à-dire au Tibet, mais ses émotions venaient empiéter sur ses capacités et ça pouvait se ressentir sur son travail. Alors le coordinateur de l'équipe avec qui elle avait été envoyée lui demanda de se reposer, de rentrer chez elle et de prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait, tout en lui promettant qu'une place serait toujours gardée pour elle.

C'est comme ça qu'elle rentra aux Etats-Unis en décembre. Quand elle arriva à la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Lexa n'était toujours pas là, les Blake avaient terminé le lycée comme tous les autres. Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle n'avait absolument personne. Elle n'avait aucun vrai ami, exceptée Indra une de ses collègues avec qui elle avait fait la plupart de ses missions mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait plus de parents, pas de frère et sœur, pas de grands-parents, et elle ne considérait pas Archibald ou Becca comme des membres de sa famille. Lexa avait disparu. Indra n'était pas là. Les amis de Lexa n'étaient pas les siens, elle n'avait jamais eu de vraies conversations avec eux, hormis… Anya s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Elle caressa doucement le volant de sa mustang, un sourire nostalgique se formant sur ses lèvres et elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle fit demi-tour et arriva rapidement à sa destination. Elle descendit de sa voiture et se trouva à toquer à une porte rouge. Personne ne répondit, elle se pencha vers le garage ouvert, et y vit une voiture. Elle toqua une seconde fois et vit de la lumière sortir d'une des fenêtres. Quelques secondes après on lui ouvrit.

« Bonsoir, je suis désolée d'arriver sans prévenir » déclara calmement Anya, alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Anya ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda son interlocutrice hésitante, alors qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas la présence de la fausse blonde.

Anya observa son interlocutrice, elle avait l'air extrêmement fatiguée, ses traits étaient tirés. Elle dût remarquer le regard curieux d'Anya sur elle, puisqu'elle expliqua :

« Les allers-retours entre ici et New-York sont fatigants »

La fausse blonde fronça les sourcils, pourquoi devait-elle aller aussi souvent à New-York ? Mais elle chassa cette idée, pour se concentrer de nouveau.

« En parlant de New-York.. » commença Anya, qui était venue là pour obtenir une réponse à sa seule question, « Vous sauriez comment je peux contacter Raven, ou si vous aviez son adresse ? » demanda la fausse blonde, « Ça pourrait m'aider » ajouta-t-elle avec un peu moins d'assurance.

Elle venait juste d'arriver et ne s'était pas encore achetée de téléphone portable, et de toute façon elle ne connaissait par cœur que le numéro de Lexa, et celle-ci n'allait certainement pas répondre. Alors elle s'était dit que Raven en saurait peut-être plus.

Mais sa question eut l'air d'assommer la femme en face d'elle.

« Tu-.. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Anya était de plus en plus perdue, mais elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre, tandis que tout un tas de scénarios l'envahit et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer et de regarder au fond des yeux fatigués qui la fixaient.

« Abby, dites-moi » s'impatienta Anya, « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La chirurgienne la fit entrer dans sa maison, et lui expliqua tout. Au plus elle parlait, au plus Anya se sentait défaillir. Marcus arriva à ce moment là, et interrogea Abby du regard. Anya était sous le choc, mais elle réussit très vite à comprendre qu'Abby et Kane étaient en couple. Kane s'approcha d'Anya et voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais la fausse blonde s'en déroba rapidement. Elle se leva et s'excusa de les avoir importunés.

« Excusez-moi » répéta-t-elle encore une fois avant de sortir précipitamment.

Quand Marcus vit l'expression d'Anya, il comprit que la fausse blonde venait d'apprendre que sa cousine était réapparue et que donc Lexa n'avait pas disparu pour toujours comme tout le monde s'était mis à le croire. Le psychologue n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lexa, mais il avait entendu par Clarke et Raven que Lexa n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à quiconque pendant de longs mois et que maintenant elle avait reprit contact avec eux et était à New-York. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi Anya n'était pas au courant, il se rappela rapidement que la fausse blonde était à l'étranger, mais Lexa l'aurait sûrement prévenue, ce qui le laissa plus que perplexe.

« Ce n'était pas à toi de lui dire Abby, c'est sa cousine après tout. Si Lexa ne lui a toujours pas donné de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps, elle doit certainement avoir une bonne raison. On n'a pas à se mêler de leurs histoires » commenta Marcus avec sagesse. Sa compagne le regarda interloquée.

« Elle ne m'a même pas parlé de Lexa, Marcus. Elle a demandé à voir Raven » répondit Abby.

Marcus ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma.

« Mais alors… Si elle n'était pas au courant pour Raven, ça veut dire que Lexa n'a pas repris contact avec Anya… Elle ne sait pas que sa cousine est bien en vie et à New-York… » réfléchit Kane à voix haute.

Il lança un regard emplit de peur, et Abby lui prit la main pour le faire asseoir près d'elle. Kane se laissa faire, et pensa à tout ce que ça impliquait. Si Anya voulait contacter Raven, c'est que depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait absolument aucune idée si sa cousine était en vie ou pas.

« Quand Anya va voir que tout va bien pour Lexa, elle va être anéantie » dit-il.

* * *

 **ANYYYYAAAAAAA IS BACK BITCHES ! (pardon) Je sais que vous attendiez tous son retour, et elle revient pour de bon cette fois-ci, je sais que certains d'entre vous seront contents. En attendant, on peut parler de Clarke et Lexa qui se revoient et parlent enfin. Et Halloween ? Octavia qui devient sage et ne veut plus se mêler du clexa, ils grandissent si vite :') Ou bien encore Clarke qui avoue qu'elle aime toujours Lexa ! MAIS surtout le come-back d'Anya, vous pensez qu'Abby parle de quoi ? :)**

 **J'allais oublié ! Merci de suivre avec moi cette aventure ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir vos messages, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite, et encore une fois si vous avez des idées (des petits trucs que vous aimeriez voir) je suis preneuse ;)**

 **Angelye** **: Moooh, je voulais pas te rendre triste ^^ j'avoue que le début de cette partie sera un peu plus "dark" si je peux dire ça, que la première... Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va revenir un peu plus joyeux (fin je te promets rien ;)), passe une bonne nuit/journée, merci encore !**

 **Guest5 : Oui, je comprends la claque brutale du premier chapitre haha, mais je suis contente que tu aies quand même apprécié ! Pour Raven, oui, carrément dure avec Lexa, mais Raven n'a pas trop apprécié que Lexa ne parle plus à Anya *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil* ! Bref comme dab merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis, en espérant que ce que tu viens de lire t'a plu ! Bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Trop contente de voir que vous êtes là pour la partie 2, du coup je vous ai même pas dit merci, Alors merci :D**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court, tout comme le quatrième, j'ai dû le couper, il était vraiment long et je n'étais pas satisfaite ^^**

 **Pas plus, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **« I have a tendency to reject before I get rejected » - Woody Allen**_

 **Chapitre 3 : Tu étais mon chez moi**

Anya longeait les couloirs avec une rapidité déconcertante, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte ouverte où elle put voir une infirmière de dos en train de déposer un plateau repas. Quand celle-ci fit demi-tour, elle eut un petit sursaut ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un.

Elle la salua poliment et Anya en fit de même. Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de se racler la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Bonjour Raven »

* * *

Clarke et Lexa étaient ensemble dans une pizzeria. Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que leur conversation à la soirée d'Halloween avait eu lieu, et il ne s'était rien passé d'autre entre elles hormis des conversations banales avec leurs amis. Lexa avait laissé tomber quelques unes de ses barrières, mais la blonde n'arrivait toujours pas à regagner la confiance de la brune. Cette dernière restait toujours évasive aux questions que lui posait Clarke sur sa dernière année de lycée. Et au plus elle se braquait, au plus Clarke devenait suspicieuse. Lorsqu'encore une fois Lexa l'avait envoyé sur les roses, Clarke était rentrée dépitée et en avait discuté avec Raven.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _« Elle se braque à chaque fois que je parle de son stage à L.A, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça, alors qu'elle me parle du reste » se plaignit-elle auprès de sa meilleure amie._

 _« Si elle ne veut pas en parler elle doit avoir ses raisons. » répondit la brune._

 _« Je crois que je vais demander à Octavia » continua Clarke qui était toujours sur sa lancée._

 _« Non, Clarke ! » répondit aussitôt Raven. Sa précipitation et son regard rendirent la blonde suspicieuse._

 _« Tu sais un truc » déclara-t-elle les yeux plissés._

 _« Quoi ? Non »_

 _« Raven » déclara Clarke avec un regard lourd._

 _« Quoi ? Je sais rien je te le jure » déclara la brune en relevant les mains._

 _En même temps, elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, elle n'avait jamais voulu cacher des choses à sa meilleure amie, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas son secret, pour une fois elle ne ferait pas sa commère._

 _« Alors pourquoi tu mens ? » demanda Clarke avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix._

 _« Je ne mens pas. »_

 _« Je te crois pas. » rétorqua la blonde. Raven souffla et essaya de paraître convaincante en répondant :_

 _« Clarke, s'il te plait, laisse couler. Ça ne sert à rien que t'ailles voir Octavia, ou que tu harcèles Lexa de questions »_

 _« Mais tu sais quelque chose » continua la blonde._

 _« Clarke... S'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis pour une fois. »_

 _« Pourquoi tout le monde me mentirait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et que je ne dois pas savoir ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien, mais je t'assure ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé » termina la brune avec un regard désolé._

 _La blonde souffla et se leva pour partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait plus si sa meilleure amie mentait ou pas, et cette histoire l'obsédée. Elle continuerait de creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une réponse. Dans le salon, Raven regardait la porte que sa meilleure amie venait de claquer et elle se demandait combien de temps cette histoire allait durer. Elle ne voulait pas rester là et ne rien dire à Clarke, mais il le fallait, elle le savait._

 _ ***Fin du flashback***_

Clarke avait écouté sa meilleure amie, et profitait des moments qu'elle passait avec la brune comme celui-ci. Et malgré la situation actuelle dans laquelle était Raven, elle les avait indirectement rapprochées. C'est dans l'adversité que les personnes se rapprochent après tout.

Ça faisait quatre mois que Lexa avait croisé son chemin, quatre mois qu'elle était de nouveau dans sa vie. Mais Clarke ne pouvait se contenter de ça. Elle avait besoin de plus, plus de Lexa. Elle n'en aurait jamais assez. Elle voyait bien que la brune tenait une distance entre elles, elle pouvait le comprendre, mais Lexa pouvait être si douce avec elle, que parfois Clarke oubliait que son ex petite-amie voulait _seulement_ qu'elles soient amies. Plusieurs fois, Clarke s'était retenue de justesse de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Lexa lorsqu'elles étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre. C'était une vieille habitude, toujours être en contact avec elle. Une main dans la sienne, sentir leur bras se frôler... Et comme ont dit les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Lexa allait de mieux en mieux. De mieux en mieux jusqu'à ce que Clarke revienne définitivement dans sa vie. Elle la voyait à chacune des petites soirées, apéro, qu'elle faisait avec ses amis et parfois elle refusait les invitations de la blonde, mais parfois elle ne voulait pas dire non, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ses insomnies étaient revenues, et elle avait vite fait le rapprochement. Quand pendant plus de cinq heures on reste dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, on a le temps de réfléchir. Et c'est ce que Lexa faisait malgré elle. Elle passait des nuits entières à lire ou à écouter de la musique pour faire taire ses pensées, mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, le visage de la blonde apparaissait. Elle essayait de l'oublier, elle essayait vraiment. Il y avait des matins où en se réveillant elle se disait « C'est bon, je suis libre ». Libre de ne pas systématiquement penser à cette blonde qui occupait toutes ses pensées, libre de ne plus devoir lutter pour ne pas aller vers elle et lui dire toute la vérité. C'était comme si enfin elle était passée au-dessus de tout ça. Mais il y avait d'autres matins, où lorsqu'elle se réveillait la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était ces beaux yeux bleus qui se mariaient parfaitement avec les rayons du soleil juste avant qu'ils la regardent et qu'un sourire radieux se forme sur le visage de la blonde, un sourire adressé rien qu'à elle. Elle ne voulait plus avoir un brin d'espoir, mais elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer si un jour elle choisissait de leur laisser une seconde chance, est-ce que ça serait le bon moment, est-ce que cette fois-ci ça fonctionnerait ?

Lexa étouffait toutes ses émotions, alors que Clarke devait se retenir à chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de la brune. Comme à ce moment même où elle était assise en face de Lexa qui dévorait sa pizza. La blonde continuait de fixer ces lèvres qu'elle désirait tant, elle imaginait pouvoir se lever et venir agripper Lexa par la nuque pour la tirer à elle et l'embrasser. Ne serait-ce qu'un simple baiser volé. Elle aurait aimé être cette fille lors d'Halloween, juste pour passer une soirée avec Lexa et simplement discuter, pour la faire sourire, pour de nouveau apprendre à la connaître. Elle voudrait tout effacer et recommencer, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui est impossible c'est de remonter le temps. Oui, elle serait revenue à leur première rencontre, leur première confidence, leur premier baiser, leur première fois, leur premier je t'aime. Elle aurait voulu partir à New-York avec Lexa ce jour-là où tout a changé. Elle aurait voulu se réveiller tous les matins à côté d'elle et lui faire l'amour comme si c'était la première fois. Découvrir les courbes de son corps encore et encore, jusqu'à pouvoir les dessiner à la perfection.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda la brune en voyant que Clarke n'avait toujours pas commencé à manger.

Celle-ci secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ses idées puis vint poser ses yeux sur ceux de la brune qui avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Clarke se mit à furieusement rougir en se rendant compte de ses pensées peu catholiques. Mais sauvée par le gong, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone, puis elle décrocha. Lexa put la voir hocher de la tête, puis les traits de son visage s'étirer en surprise tout en levant les yeux vers elle. Clarke continua d'écouter sans parler à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ça va ? » demanda Lexa.

La blonde déglutit et lui dit calmement :

« C'était ma mère. Anya est venue à la maison hier. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » interrogea Lexa impatiente.

Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa cousine, et Lexa n'avait pas envie de prendre son mal en patience, elle avait l'impression que Clarke faisait exprès de prendre tout son temps. La brune voulait qu'elle lui résume le plus rapidement possible ce qu'Abby lui avait dit, il fallait qu'elle sache où était Anya.

« Anya est venue la voir pour trouver un moyen de contacter Raven, mais ma mère m'a dit qu'elle semblait d'arriver aux Etats-Unis et de n'avoir parlé à personne d'autre parce qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Et Marcus en a déduit qu'elle voulait sûrement parler à Raven pour savoir si elle avait de tes nouvelles. »

« Mais elle a dit où elle allait ? » demanda la brune dépassée par les événements.

« Ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire que tu étais à New-York, Anya est partie de suite et ma mère n'a pas fait le lien. Donc elle suppose qu'Anya est partie voir Raven ou bien qu'elle cherche un autre moyen de te trouver » récita la blonde.

« On va voir Raven » déclara Lexa avec détermination en se levant brusquement.

« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Clarke avec crainte.

« On parle d'Anya là ! » s'emporta Lexa.

« Oui et on parle de Raven ! » rétorqua Clarke, ce qui fit baisser les yeux de Lexa. « Je dois te rappeler qu'elle ne veut plus nous voir ? »

Lexa serra les dents, c'était la seule chance qu'elle puisse revoir sa cousine. Et si la veille Anya était à la Nouvelle-Orléans elle serait forcément arrivée à New-York depuis.

* * *

« Je t'ai posé une question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Raven avec colère.

« En temps normal on répond par bonjour quand quelqu'un nous salue » répondit Anya. Elle essaya d'ajouter une pointe d'humour, mais de toute évidence ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Va-t'en ! »

« Non » rétorqua calmement la plus âgée en croisant les bras.

« Tu.. » commença la petite brune en s'énervant, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. A la place, elle lui lança un regard noir et se redressa en s'aidant de ses bras.

Le regard d'Anya glissa sur le corps de Raven couvert par un sweatshirt et un short, mais une seconde plus tard l'hispanique se couvrit d'un plaid. Anya avait réfléchi à la façon d'aborder la petite brune durant tout le temps de son vol, alors qu'elle l'avait pris précipitamment. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Dès qu'Abby lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était partie à l'aéroport, et la voilà maintenant entrain de regarder la petite brune. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois les yeux de l'hispanique en se disant qu'elles avaient toutes les deux bien changées depuis le temps.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça » déclara Raven avec hargne. La fausse blonde secoua sa tête de gauche à droite dans l'incompréhension.

« Comment ça ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, j'en ai assez des autres » cracha-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas pitié Raven » répondit Anya. L'hispanique la sonda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui dire :

« Apprends à mentir »

* * *

Lexa et Clarke venaient d'arriver devant le centre hospitalier et marchaient le long de ces couloirs qu'elles finissaient par connaître par cœur depuis bientôt un mois. Clarke repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour amener Raven là où elle en était maintenant.

 _Un vendredi soir en début du mois de novembre, Kyle était venu à New-York rendre visite à sa petite-amie. Ainsi le couple était sorti boire un verre, puis ils étaient allés dans un restaurant. Leur soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Ils s'embrassaient sur le parking avec envie et avaient hâte de rentrer chez la brune. Clarke lui avait gentiment laissé leur appartement pour la nuit et était partie chez Octavia et Lincoln._

 _Wick conduisait depuis quelques minutes, il se mit à sourire en regardant Raven la tête appuyée contre le repose-tête, les lèvres légèrement entrouverte, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle était sublime. Mais les yeux du grand blond quittèrent vite leur contemplation quand il vit deux énormes lumières arriver droit sur Raven, il tourna le volant le plus fort qu'il puisse sur la gauche pour éviter le choc, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il sentit sa tête percuter la vitre, qui se brisa en mille morceaux, puis il se heurta contre l'airbag, la ceinture de sécurité lui coupa le souffle, et il se sentit partir en arrière pour s'écraser contre son siège. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Il entendit des gens crier autour de lui, des bruits de klaxons, des lumières qui dansaient de partout et qui lui brouillaient la vue._

 _Au bout de longues secondes, il arriva à se repérer et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Un camion avec une semi-remorque venait de leur rentrer dedans. Leur… Il tourna immédiatement sa tête vers Raven. La portière avait été complètement encastrée et un énorme morceau de verre était enfoncé juste au-dessus du genou gauche de la brune. Le blond pouvait voir son os et secoua sa tête rapidement pour essayer de porter secours à sa petite-amie. Il se redressa comme il le put et lui tapota la joue pour la faire réagir. Mais elle ne répondit pas, du sang coulé de son front alors que des débris de verre se mélangeaient à ses plaies. Wick hurla à l'aide. Très vite il remarqua les sirènes des ambulances, puis il sentit quelqu'un le tenir et l'extraire de la voiture, mais il faisait que répéter qu'il fallait qu'on s'occupe de Raven. Il avait beau se débattre, il se fit quand même entraîner dans une des ambulances où on lui fit plusieurs examens de contrôle. Quelques minutes plus tard des policiers arrivèrent pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le grand blond n'écoutait pas. Il essayait de se lever pour voir Raven, mais on le retenait assis à chacune de ses tentatives. Il devait savoir si elle allait bien, avec un peu plus de force il arriva à s'échapper pour se tenir devant l'ambulance dont les portes se refermèrent derrière Raven qui était allongée inconsciente dans un brancard._

 _Il fut coincé pendant plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir aller à l'hôpital où Raven avait été emmené. Il trouva sur place Clarke qui était la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence de l'hispanique, ainsi qu'Octavia qui était avec la blonde à ce moment là. Octavia essayait de rassurer Clarke qui ne retenait pas ses larmes. Les hôpitaux lui rappelaient bien trop de mauvais souvenirs, mais cette fois-ci Raven n'était pas à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle pour le moment, la brune était toujours dans le bloc opératoire. Ce n'est que des heures plus tard que le chirurgien arriva pour faire un compte rendu de l'opération et de l'état de santé de Raven._

 _Il hésita à parler à Clarke ne croyant pas qu'elle puisse être sa sœur. Clarke était à bout de nerfs et le menaça pour obtenir des réponses tout en lui faisant bien comprendre que Raven_ _Reyes_ _était bien la sœur de Clarke_ _Griffin_ _. Le résultat était tombé. Ils avaient réussi à retirer tous les débris de verre dans la jambe de Raven, mais le gros morceau de verre avait sectionné un nerf et il n'y avait pas assez de tissus disponibles pour essayer une reconstruction, alors ils avaient essayé de le suturer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et dans son cas, une greffe n'était pas envisageable. Clarke sentit des larmes dévaler sur ses joues, encore et encore. Voyant l'incertitude dans le regard d'Octavia et Kyle, le médecin dut leur expliquer que Raven ne retrouverait probablement jamais à 100% la mobilité de sa jambe gauche, mais qu'ils avaient essayé de sauver le plus de tissus possible. Les médecins plaçaient maintenant tous leurs espoirs sur la régénération des fibres nerveuses, Raven était jeune et avec une bonne rééducation il lui serait peut-être possible de retrouver une certaine mobilité lui permettant de marcher sans douleur. Il dut également leur expliquer que la porte de la voiture s'étant encastrée sur tout le flanc droit de Raven. Ainsi son bras et deux de ses côtes étaient fracturés, tandis qu'elle avait un trauma au bassin. Il leur expliqua que les prochaines vingt-quatre heures étaient décisives afin de vérifier qu'elle n'ait aucune hémorragie interne qui n'aurait pas pu être décelée plus tôt et qu'une fois stable ils opèreraient une nouvelle fois Raven pour son bassin._

 _En entendant tout ça, Clarke s'effondra. Ils restèrent dans la salle d'attente, puisqu'ils n'eurent pas de droit de visite, Octavia berçant Clarke dans ses bras, alors qu'elle-même pleurait en silence. Quelques heures plus tard, Lexa, Lincoln, Echo et Bellamy les rejoignirent. Clarke avait pris le temps d'appeler sa mère qui ne pouvait malheureusement arriver que le lendemain matin._

 _Lorsque Raven s'était réveillée, elle avait mis un temps interminable à savoir où elle était et ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle voyait une infirmière vérifier ses constantes, Abby, Marcus et Clarke à son chevet. C'est quand elle vit les yeux d'Abby que tout lui revint. Kyle, le camion, l'accident. Tout. Elle était encore dans les vapes et ne savait pas si elle avait rêvé de tout ça, mais c'est en essayant de se redresser qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve mais un cauchemar. Tout, absolument tout son corps lui faisait mal. Pourtant elle savait qu'on devait lui avoir donné plusieurs antidouleurs. Sa tête, son bras, son ventre, son bassin, sa jambe, elle sentait chacun de ses muscles et de ses os hurler. Elle avait la gorge sèche, et même après qu'on lui ait donné à boire, elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Ses cordes vocales allaient bien, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait rien à dire._

 _Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle ne parla presque pas. En une seconde sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était étudiante, son petit-ami était venu la voir, elle était entourée de ses amis, elle avait une famille, sa vie était parfaite. Elle pouvait imaginer son futur, mais maintenant elle ne voyait plus rien. Le néant._

 _Une semaine après son accident, Elle était sortie d'affaire. Ses fractures allaient guérir, aucun traumatisme ou lésion tardive n'était apparu. Seul l'état de sa jambe ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Abby savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait et le chirurgien de Raven lui avait expliqué, mais la petite brune était maintenant dans le déni. Comment pouvait-elle y croire ? Elle était Raven Reyes, elle avait tout affronté, ce n'était pas possible, sa jambe allait forcément guérir et d'ici un mois elle pourrait reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, oui, elle y croyait, tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu._

 _Elle pouvait seulement se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, mais avec son bras plâtré c'était ses proches qui l'aider à pousser son fauteuil. Un après-midi, elle se retrouva seule avec Kyle à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'accident. Elle lui en voulait. C'était lui qui conduisait, c'était lui qui n'avait pas vu le feu passer au rouge, c'était lui qui n'avait aucune blessure et elle qui avait servi de tampon entre le blond et le camion. Elle le haïssait, rien que le voir lui donnait envie d'hurler. Tandis que lui, il venait tous les jours, attendant patiemment que la brune prenne la parole._

 _Comme aujourd'hui, où il était assis sur une chaise auprès du lit de Raven et la regardait. Le cerveau de l'hispanique cogitait depuis la seconde où il était arrivé, elle avait pris une décision et avait retourné la question dans tous les sens avant de se décider._

 _Elle tourna la tête et lui demanda :_

 _« T'es prêt à rester avec une handicapée ? »_

 _Wick fut pris au dépourvu, Raven lui parlait enfin. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda la brune sans parler._

 _« Tu ne réponds même pas » cracha-t-elle._

 _Raven se redressa et attrapa sa jambe pour la faire glisser près du bord du lit. Elle se retrouva assise, les jambes dans le vide et elle prit appuie sur sa jambe droite pour se faire glisser du lit afin de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle retint une grimace de douleur, tout son corps lui faisait mal, malgré le cocktail d'antidouleurs qu'on lui donnait tous les jours. En la voyant faire, Wick se leva d'un bond._

 _« Tu vas où comme ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard sévère. Raven n'avait pas le droit de se déplacer d'elle-même pour le moment._

 _Elle l'ignora et commença à pousser sur les roues de son fauteuil alors que chaque mouvement de son bras droit lui arrachait un grognement._

 _Wick n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'écria :_

 _« Raven ! Tu ne pars pas comme ça ! »_

 _Il attrapa les poignets du fauteuil de la brune pour la faire pivoter. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Raven se sentait déjà suffisamment assistée, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus qu'on la stoppe dans son élan._

 _Elle lui lança un regard noir et le regarda de haut en bas._

 _« Vraiment ?! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu puisses me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec rage._

 _Le grand blond eut un mouvement de recul surpris par l'agressivité de la brune. Il plissa les yeux et s'avança d'un pas._

 _« C'est ça ton truc, hein ? Fuir avant qu'on puisse t'abandonner ? »_

 _Raven ne répondit rien. Elle fit tourner son fauteuil du mieux qu'elle put pour continuer d'avancer difficilement. N'entendant plus Wick elle tourna son buste et lui dit :_

 _« Nous deux, c'est fini »_

* * *

 _Les jours passaient mais la brune n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter son état. Elle ne le pouvait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait une crise de rage explosée en elle. Elle avait envie d'hurler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la sauver, qu'on la ramène au jour de l'accident, pour qu'elle puisse refuser de monter dans la voiture, pour qu'elle puisse tout simplement marcher. Elle ne faisait que penser à toutes les choses qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire. Courir, danser, faire de la randonnée, de l'escalade, porter des talons, non elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle était à bout de nerfs et il y eut un jour où elle craqua, lorsque Clarke essaya de l'aider à se lever._

 _« Tout le monde pense savoir ce qui est bon pour moi. Ménage-toi Raven, masse ta jambe Raven, est-ce que ça va ? Essaye telle ou telle thérapie… » imita la brune, « J'étais la première en tout. Première pour Finn, première en cours, première pour toi. Alors comment j'en suis arrivée là ? » demanda-t-elle avec une honnêteté qui dérouta la blonde._

 _« Hey Rav', je te choisirai en premier. Toujours. » affirma Clarke en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de sa meilleure-amie._

 _La brune hocha doucement de la tête de haut en bas avec un sourire reconnaissant, malgré les larmes qui avaient trouvé leur chemin sur ses joues. Elle renifla et passa une main sur son visage pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions._

 _« Normal. Je suis géniale ! » dit-elle en essayant de sourire ce qui fut un véritable échec._

 _L'insécurité, l'exposition de sentiments, la faiblesse effrayées Raven. Elle ne voulait jamais le montrer, alors elle se parait toujours d'humour et de remarques salaces. Mais cette fois-ci sa voix n'était pas en accord avec ses dires. Mais sa meilleure amie ne dit rien et ancra ses yeux bleus dans les siens et lui répondit :_

 _« Tu es géniale, Raven »_

 _Abby était venue à New-York dès qu'elle avait appris pour l'accident. Au début sa fille était dans le déni complet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à être de plus en plus impatiente et colérique._

 _Un jour pourtant, Raven fut plus calme et Abby osa lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kyle. La seule chose qu'avait su Clarke c'est qu'ils avaient rompu._

 _« Au plus j'y pense au plus je me dis que j'ai bien fait. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. » dit-elle alors que son regard dévia sur le côté ne voulant plus croiser le regard de sa mère adoptive._

 _« Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te regarderas à chaque fois avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui te fera te sentir spéciale, comme si tu étais tout ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Sois patiente Raven » déclara Abby avec sagesse, se rappelant d'elle-même lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jake, ou bien lorsqu'elle avait cru ne jamais connaître ce sentiment de nouveau et qu'elle avait rencontré Marcus._

 _« Ouais, super. Merci du conseil » répondit Raven avec sarcasme._

 _Puis tout empira. Personne n'arrivait à aider Raven, même pas Clarke. L'hispanique se repliait sur elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas être aidée et ça se ressentait dans sa guérison. Elle n'écoutait personne que ce soit les médecins, les rééducateurs, infirmiers, psychologues, Clarke, Abby, ou ses amis. Non, elle ne voulait pas être une éclopée toute sa vie. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait tous les écouter, elle voulait retrouver ses facultés ou rien du tout, et ça, elle savait que c'était impossible. Alors elle passait ses journées à être désagréable et revêche avec tout le monde, elle lançait des piques horribles et avait petit à petit réussi à tous les éloigner. Et selon elle, c'était pour le mieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien faire, et voir leurs regards de pitié lui donnaient encore plus envie d'hurler._

 _Bientôt un mois maintenant que son accident avait eu lieu et elle continuait sur ce chemin là. Abby avait dû repartir pour son travail, ne pouvant pas aider Raven hormis la soutenir psychologiquement ce que la brune ne semblait pas vouloir accepter. Raven avait même fini par repousser Clarke, et celle-ci avait beau venir la voir, la brune lui disait des choses qui la blessaient profondément et autant elle que ses amis avaient de plus en plus de mal de rester auprès de l'hispanique, depuis que celle-ci leur avait formellement interdit de venir la voir. C'est la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé, les entendre répéter à chaque fois des « Tu vas t'en sortir Raven » « On croit en toi » ne l'aidait aucunement. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils n'étaient pas à sa place, elle préférait rester seule que devoir faire semblant de sourire._

Clarke secoua la tête et arriva devant la chambre de Raven où la porte était ouverte. Elle reconnut facilement cette silhouette longiligne, ces cheveux blonds colorés et cette prestance qui émanait de tout son être. Lexa, elle, n'osait plus bouger. Anya était devant elle. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait envie de courir et de lui sauter dans les bras, de la serrer pour ne plus jamais la perdre, mais elle eut une peur terrible qui la prit au ventre. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et surtout qu'elles n'avaient plus de nouvelles l'une de l'autre. Elles avaient chacune fini par s'exiler.

Clarke s'annonça et Lexa se fit toute petite derrière elle. Quand Anya se tourna et vit sa cousine, elle lâcha un souffle qu'elle ne savait pas avoir retenu depuis tout ce temps, encore pire, elle avait l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Elle regardait Lexa de haut en bas. Elle avait maigri, mais semblait aller bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke et se demanda si elles s'étaient remises ensemble. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, Lexa non plus.

« Je crois que vous devriez aller parler dehors » déclara Clarke calmement en désignant la porte derrière elle.

Les deux cousines acquiescèrent en même temps et Anya se mit en marche pour rejoindre Lexa.

* * *

Clarke s'avança près de Raven et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Raven lui lança un regard lourd de sens, et Clarke souffla. Elle cherchait un sujet de conversation et ce fut bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle n'avait rien à dire à sa meilleure-amie. Elle avait peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait encore irriter la brune.

« Alors tu vas bientôt aller au centre de rééducation » tenta-t-elle.

« Oui puisque mes os se sont ressoudés » répondit Raven sur un ton monocorde.

« C'est bien, tu auras une vraie chambre avec tes affaires et tout. »

« Ouais, super » répondit la brune avec ironie.

« Au moins ça sera toujours mieux que l'ambiance d'hôpital » répliqua la blonde.

Raven acquiesça simplement de la tête, puis repartit dans ses pensées en se demandant pourquoi Anya était ici. Elle releva ses yeux pour les poser sur son amie qui avait les bras repliés sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait voir que Clarke était mal à l'aise, elle la connaissait par cœur. La blonde sentit que Raven la fixait, alors elle leva les yeux à son tour. Elle vit toute la douleur qui transperçait les yeux noisette de sa meilleure amie, elle aurait voulu l'aider, soulager sa peine, mais elle en était incapable. Elle espérait qu'avec le temps, la brune irait mieux, peut-être que de ne plus être à l'hôpital lui fera du bien.

En effet Raven allait être transférée dans un centre de rééducation, elle n'avait plus besoin de soins intensifs, il fallait juste du temps pour qu'elle récupère la motricité de sa jambe. Du temps et du courage.

* * *

Lexa et Anya étaient arrivées à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, aucune d'elles n'avait décroché un mot. Lexa avait bien trop peur et Anya voulait être au calme. Ainsi elles s'avancèrent vers des bancs mis à disposition, et une fois assises la fausse blonde scruta sa cousine pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu commences ou je commence ? » demanda la plus âgée.

Lexa se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure ne semblant pas être prête à parler. Anya la dévisagea avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon je commence. On s'est vu à Noël, tu étais toujours en train de vivre ta rupture, mais même si tu ne mangeais toujours pas assez, je me disais que tu allais remonter la pente. Je suis repartie. Je t'ai appelé mais à chaque fois tu me répondais une fois sur deux. Quand j'ai terminé ma mission je suis venue te voir, ta mère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là. Elle disait que tu étais en stage, mais étonnement tu ne répondais toujours pas. Je me suis demandée si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, alors j'ai demandé à tes amis s'ils avaient de tes nouvelles. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible, que tu ne pouvais pas tourner le dos à toutes les personnes qui ont toujours été là pour toi. Alors j'ai continué à te chercher puis je suis repartie, je ne pouvais pas te chercher dans tout le pays. J'étais tous les jours sur mon téléphone. J'ai commencé par ton lycée qui ne t'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps, j'ai appelé les commissariats de police de New-York, de Los Angeles, t'étais supposée faire un stage là-bas aux dernières nouvelles. Puis j'ai continué avec les hôpitaux, aucune Alexandria Woods n'avait été admise aux urgences récemment. Alors j'ai demandé à tous les gens qui pouvaient te croiser de me contacter s'ils avaient de tes nouvelles. J'ai passé des jours à déverrouiller mon téléphone pour voir que je n'avais toujours aucun message. Ça m'a rendu complètement folle de ne pas savoir comment tu allais, où tu étais… Mon patron m'a proposé de me reposer parce que je n'arrivais pas à bosser. J'ai fait une retraite spirituelle, et j'ai dû me décrocher de mon téléphone jusqu'à finir par le jeter. Il ne servait à rien si pendant tout ce temps tu n'avais pas voulu me contacter. Je suis retournée travailler en novembre mais mon patron voyait que je n'allais toujours pas bien. Alors il m'a dit de rentrer. » expliqua-t-elle à bout de souffle alors que sa voix avait monté de plusieurs octaves.

« Anya.. » commença Lexa.

« Non. Je n'ai pas fini. » coupa la fausse blonde alors qu'elle entendit sa voix dérailler. Elle ferma les yeux pour se reprendre, puis continua.

« Je suis rentrée hier à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et tu sais ce qu'était le pire ? C'est que quand mon coordinateur m'a dit « rentre chez toi » je suis directement allée à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était plus chez moi. Il fut un temps où ça l'était. Puis je me suis retrouvée devant ma maison qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis huit mois, où d'énormes draps blancs recouvraient tous les meubles. Et une seule et même phrase tournait dans ma tête. _Tu es seule, Anya_. Tu n'as pas de chez toi. Tu n'as pas de racine. Tu n'as personne. Pas d'amis, pas de famille, même pas un animal de compagnie. La seule personne que j'avais avait disparu de la surface de la planète. Et le pire c'est que la Nouvelle-Orléans n'était plus ma ville. Elle l'était parce que tu y habitais encore, et quand je rentrais c'était pour te voir _toi_. Pas cette ville, pas ma maison. _Tu_ étais mon chez moi. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te trouver. Et puis j'ai pensé à Raven, je ne pouvais pas demander à Clarke, j'étais certaine qu'elle n'aurait aucune idée d'où tu pouvais te trouver. Raven est la seule de tes amis avec qui j'avais vraiment parlé et je savais qu'elle comprendrait. Et je connais Abby alors je me suis dit, vas-y, on ne sait jamais. Quand j'ai vu à quel point Abby était fatiguée, et qu'elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas au courant pour l'accident de Raven, j'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Si je n'étais même pas au courant que Raven avait eu un problème alors qu'on aurait pu communiquer, je ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'il pouvait t'être arrivé. Et il suffit que je trouve Raven pour que tu apparaisses comme une fleur. Sans avoir eu l'idée de me prévenir quand tu as refait surface. » Anya respirait bruyamment, elle était essoufflée et énervée.

Lexa se mit à pleurer, mais Anya était bien trop énervée à cet instant de voir sa cousine vivante devant elle, alors que la seule explication plausible à son silence était qu'elle soit morte et enterrée.

« Non, Lexa. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La fausse blonde vit Lexa secouer la tête de gauche à droite, « Tout de suite » rajouta-t-elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de savoir. Le fait de raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé avait refait faire surface à tous ses sentiments de peur et de tristesse, et maintenant la colère avait pris le dessus.

Lexa déglutit. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Alors elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de raconter sa version de l'histoire.

« Quand on s'est vu à Noël, je n'allais pas mieux. J'ai vraiment essayé tu sais, d'aller mieux. Mais je n'y arrivais pas » dit-elle en lâchant un sanglot. Anya fronça les sourcils et se mordit l'intérieur des joues, quoi que Lexa ait pu lui faire vivre, elle détestait la voir souffrir. C'est pourquoi elle posa une de ses mains sur celles de sa cousine en signe d'encouragement.

La brune releva la tête et regarda Anya pendant de longues secondes, alors que ses yeux verts continuaient de se noyer dans un flot de larmes. Elle continuait de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle suppliait Anya de ne pas lui faire dire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute parce qu'elle avait honte. Elle ne voulait pas une fois de plus décevoir sa cousine, Anya qui lui avait appris à être forte et courageuse. La fausse blonde scruta les yeux de la brune avant que son expression change du tout au tout. Elle avait vu ce regard une seule fois, et elle s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'il n'apparaisse plus jamais. Elle sentit son cœur tomber encore et encore, son visage laissait apparaître une stupeur mêlée à une culpabilité infinie.

« Non.. » souffla-t-elle n'y croyant pas. Lexa sentit une nouvelle vague de larmes arriver alors que son corps se mettait à trembler.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée » répéta la brune incessamment, alors que de nouvelles larmes déferlaient sur ses joues.

« Lexa pourquoi tu… » demanda Anya, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Je n'y arrivais pas » cria Lexa alors que sa voix était de nouveau étouffée par un sanglot. « Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas mon téléphone, je ne voulais pas être tentée de… prendre des nouvelles. J'avais besoin de mettre ma vie sur pause, et je suis désolée, je suis désolée, Anya si tu savais… Je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire endurer. »

Elle renifla avant de reprendre : « Et j'ai fait promettre à ma mère de rien vous dire. Et dès que je suis sortie je t'ai appelé, mais tu étais injoignable… Je suppose que c'était trop tard, tu n'avais déjà plus de téléphone. J'ai appelé ton ONG mais ils avaient aucune idée sur quelle mission tu étais… Je… Moi aussi j'ai cru que tu avais disparu » termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

La fausse blonde essaya de digérer toutes ses informations. Lexa voulait mourir. Lexa avait essayé de se tuer. Encore.

« Je suis désolée, Lexa, je m'en veux tellement, j'aurai dû être là… » déclara Anya qui ne cessait de retenir un sanglot qu'elle sentait se former au fond de sa gorge. Elle se devait d'être forte, toujours. Elle était l'aînée, elle devait montrer l'exemple, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours essayé de faire.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Anya. Ne te blâme pas pour ça. » répondit Lexa entre deux reniflements.

Anya regarda sa cousine, mais ne put lutter plus longtemps. Elle sentit des larmes qui commencèrent à se frayer un chemin pour rouler sur ses joues. Elle était quelqu'un de forte. Elle avait grandi avec un père aimant, qui malheureusement lui avait été arraché bien trop tôt, elle avait été obligée de grandir. Elle s'était encore plus endurcie. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait pendant des heures de ses sentiments, la guerre ne l'avait pas radoucie. Mais Lexa était la seule qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état, et voir qu'elle n'avait pas pu la protéger lui briser le cœur. Oui, Lexa avait voulu mourir, mais elle était en vie. Et maintenant elle était juste là, devant elle.

Lexa garda les yeux baissés. Elle ne savait pas comment sa cousine allait réagir, elle avait peur de relever les yeux, alors elle attendit dans la même position en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Anya la regarda et fut prise d'une pulsion. Elle s'avança et enlaça Lexa de ses bras. Elle la serra fort de peur qu'elle disparaisse une nouvelle fois. Une de ses mains se posa sur les cheveux bruns de Lexa pour la rapprocher encore plus près d'elle. Elle avait imaginé les pires des scénarios et avait fini par se persuader que Lexa avait disparu dans la nature et qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Mais au fond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais pu perdre espoir, c'était Lexa. Et elle avait eu raison, Lexa était là, dans ses bras. Oui, elle était bien là.

« Mon Dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué, Heda » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune qui resserra encore plus fort son étreinte en lâchant un soupir d'aise.

Lexa eut la même sensation que quand on rentre chez soi après un long voyage. Et pour Anya, c'était la même chose, elle était enfin chez elle.

* * *

 **On commence par quoi ?**

 **\- L'accident de Raven, qu'elle a dû mal à accepter (NORMAL !)**

 **\- Anya et Lexa qui se retrouvent enfin, où Anya a essayé d'être la plus dure/forte possible. Il fallait bien qu'elle craque au bout d'un moment…**

 **\- Anya et Raven enfin dans la même ville (c'est déjà ça !)**

 **J'espère que le manque de clexa ne se sera pas trop fait ressentir ^^**

 **Je vous laisse encaisser le chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous aime !**

 **Guest5 : Coucou, j'espère que les retrouvailles Anya/Lexa t'auront plu ^^ pour ce qui est d'Anya traînant avec la bande ça va être compliqué comme tu peux le voir, c'est pas la fiesta en ce moment haha, dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre là :) Bisous !**

 **Rosie : Salut, t'as eu du courage de "rattraper" les publications dis-donc ! Alors ce chapitre n'aura pas vraiment répondu à tes questions ^^ hormis les retrouvailles des deux Woods, à la hauteur de tes attentes ? C'est trop gentil ça :o Peut-être que vu que j'étudie la psycho ça me semble spontanée d'aborder ce genre de thématique, je sais pas... En tout cas merci beaucoup !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello les loulous !**

 **On m'a demandé pourquoi il fallait toujours que Raven ait un accident, pour ma part hormis de suivre l'histoire de la série, c'est que je trouve que dans la série elle est incroyablement forte. Elle n'a pas été éduquée comme Lexa ou Anya pour devenir une warrior (tout comme Clarke d'ailleurs). Elle parle une seule fois de sa mère et pas de façon élogieuse. Elle a pris le risque de venir sur Terre, juste pour rejoindre Finn. Elle a encaissé le fait qu'il se mette avec Clarke, elle a pardonné à Clarke autant ça que d'avoir participé à sa mort. Elle n'a pas pu le venger contrairement à Octavia avec Lincoln. Elle a quasiment perdu sa jambe et elle serre les dents et continu de faire ce pourquoi elle est douée. Elle a été torturé par A.L.I.E et direct elle est repartie faire son job en plus de tous les autres qui sont morts (Sinclair entre autre). C'est de loin la plus forte de tous (même s'ils le sont tous ^^). Doooonc j'ai repris cet accident parce que… c'est Raven ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à très vite.**

* * *

 _ **« Va, je ne te hais point » - Le Cid de Corneille.**_

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'ai perdu ?!**

Après de longues minutes où Anya et Lexa partagèrent simplement la présence l'une de l'autre, la brune partit dans la chambre de Raven pour prévenir les filles qu'elle et Anya partaient. Quand elle arriva la blonde se tourna immédiatement vers elle et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Lexa affichait une expression pas du tout cohérente avec la joie que Clarke aurait imaginé voir, après que la brune ait retrouvé sa cousine.

« Elle est où Anya ? » demanda Raven en ayant la même expression que Clarke.

« Elle m'attend en bas, je venais juste vous dire qu'on partait » déclara Lexa.

L'hispanique acquiesça doucement de la tête, tandis que la blonde dévisageait toujours Lexa.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes » demanda-t-elle à l'attention de son ex petite-amie.

« Heu.. Ouais » répondit celle-ci.

Clarke regarda Raven, puis se dirigea vers la porte, où Lexa l'attendait. Elles sortirent dans le couloir et s'éloignèrent un peu de la chambre de la latina qui pensait toujours à la réapparition d'Anya. La nouvelle arrivante l'avait perturbée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Ça va ? » demanda la blonde concernée par l'état de Lexa.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Lexa sur la défensive.

« Avec Anya ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, et Raven ? » demanda la brune.

« Comme d'habitude. Mais elle semblait contrariée, je sais pas… T'es sûre que ça va ? » demanda Clarke à nouveau. Lexa ne semblait pas bien du tout, malgré ce qu'elle disait.

« Je t'ai dit oui ! » répondit-elle un peu trop brusquement pour que Clarke la croie. Les yeux de la blonde se plissèrent et elle sonda les yeux verts de Lexa tour à tour.

« Je sais pas, t'as pas l'air bien, je pensais que revoir Anya t'aurais rendu… heureuse » dit-elle incertaine.

Lexa se sentit agressée. Oui, elle était chamboulée d'avoir vu Anya, et oui elle paraissait perdue, parce qu'elle venait juste de dire à la personne qui était tout pour elle, qu'elle avait voulu se tuer, et oui elle avait honte. Honte d'en être arrivée là, honte d'avoir ignoré les appels d'Anya, honte de lui avoir fait autant de peine, donc non elle ne sautait pas de joie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire tout ça à Clarke, alors elle enferma toutes ses émotions en elle, et afficha son fidèle masque neutre. Elle était bien décidée aujourd'hui à ce que ses émotions ne débordent pas plus, pour une fois elle voulait avoir le contrôle d'elle-même.

« On s'est pas vu depuis des mois sans avoir aucune nouvelle, c'est normal je crois, non ? » répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale qui ne donnait pas envie de répondre à sa question.

« T'as pleuré » remarqua la blonde. Les yeux rougis de la brune ne pouvaient laisser place au doute.

« On ne pleure pas que parce qu'on est triste » répondit Lexa.

« Je doute que ce fût des larmes de joie » rétorqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

« Laisse tomber Clarke » répondit la brune nonchalamment.

La blonde grinça des dents, elle commençait à être plus que fatiguée qu'on lui dise ''laisse tomber''. Non, elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber, et elle était têtue et déterminée. Elle décida d'inspirer profondément pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, sauf qu'elle vit le regard de Lexa. Il était fuyant, et la brune mentait. Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi Lexa avait-elle aussi peur de lui parler ? Cette pensée la fit oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions pour garder son sang-froid.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » lança-t-elle.

Lexa parut déroutée par sa question.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je fais tout pour que ça se passe bien entre nous. Tu veux qu'on soit amies, super, j'essaye tu sais. Mais tu me repousses tout le temps dès que j'essaye de te parler ! » s'énerva la blonde.

« Arrête Clarke » gronda Lexa d'une voix grave pour essayer de faire taire son ex petite-amie, mais elle sentit que la blonde n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

« Dis-moi. Qu'on en finisse. Tu ressens quoi pour moi, hein ? Tu ne me supportes pas ? Je t'emmerde avec mes questions ? T'attends quoi de moi ? » s'écria la blonde.

« Que tu arrêtes » répondit la brune toujours sur le même ton. Elle recula de quelques pas, il fallait que Clarke arrête. Elle sentait qu'elle était à bout, mais à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière, la blonde en faisait un en avant.

« Non. Je ne m'arrêterai pas, tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. » déclara Clarke fermement. Lexa ne réagit pas ce qui énerva définitivement la blonde qui l'empoigna par le bras.

« Lâche-moi Clarke » ordonna Lexa fermement.

« T'es qu'une lâche » cracha la blonde avec véhémence.

En entendant ces mots, Lexa leva doucement le menton et lança un regard à Clarke qui lui glaça le sang. La blonde savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, elle ne savait même pas d'où ces mots étaient venus. Lexa avait soi-disant de ' _'l'affection''_ pour elle, mais à chaque fois elle la repoussait. Clarke était juste fatiguée du comportement évitant de la brune, et voir Raven toujours aussi repliée sur elle-même n'avait rien arrangé à son moral. Ses mots avaient de loin dépassé ses pensées mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. D'un geste vif Lexa se dégagea de sa poigne et fit un pas en avant vers la blonde, tout en empiétant son espace personnel. Sur un ton monocorde elle déclara :

« Tu veux la vérité ? Très bien. Je te déteste. »

Clarke eut un mouvement de recul et sentit une forte pression dans sa poitrine. Ces mots lui firent bien plus de mal que ce qu'elle montrait. Elle pria pour ne pas craquer devant la brune. ''Je te déteste'', c'était la seule chose que Lexa avait trouvé à dire. Il y a plus d'un mois, quand Clarke lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ressentait, Lexa avait joué la carte de l'honnêteté ce soir là, elle lui avait expliqué que la blonde resterait toujours dans son cœur, mais que c'était du passé. Mais à cet instant, en ayant entendu les mots blessants de la blonde, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était de la haine. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la blonde puisse lui dire de telles choses, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Dès que Clarke était apparue dans sa vie, tout avait changé, elle était passée du meilleur comme au pire. Et elle avait tout fait pour aller mieux, même jusqu'à ne plus parler à Anya et à ses amis. Mais depuis que la blonde était revenue tout était chaotique dans son esprit. Lexa essayait de se protéger par tous les moyens, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. Clarke pencha sa tête vers le sol en se pinçant les lèvres et en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu ne peux pas » constata-t-elle en relevant le menton, tout en maintenant son regard dans celui de Lexa, alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller sous le coup de l'émotion.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, alors que Clarke s'avançait de nouveau vers elle la faisant reculer.

« Tu ne peux pas me détester. » répéta Clarke.

La brune ne comprenait toujours pas et afficha la même expression, alors que Clarke était définitivement trop près d'elle pour sa santé mentale.

« Tu ne peux pas parce que tu m'aimes encore, ne serait-ce qu'un millième. Ce qu'on a vécu c'était réel. Alors non, Lexa » déclara Clarke en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les verts de la brune. « Tu ne peux pas… T'as juste peur » termina-t-elle avant de faire demi tour et de partir le long du couloir.

Lexa lâcha un souffle, et sentit sa respiration qui devint tout à coup erratique, alors qu'elle voyait la blonde partir. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour que Clarke reste loin d'elle ? Elle avait dû garder tout son sang froid pour ne pas craquer et dire à la blonde qu'elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle pensait qu'en disant ça Clarke, celle-ci aurait arrêté de lui poser toutes ses questions, mais non, ça n'était jamais suffisant. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il venait de se passer bien trop de choses, en si peu de temps, pour qu'elle puisse gérer tout ça à la fois.

Clarke comptait dans sa tête pour marcher à une allure convenable, mais une fois qu'elle sortit du champ de vision de Lexa, elle se mit à courir et partit aux toilettes les plus proches qu'elle trouva. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et put relâcher toute la souffrance qu'elle avait contenue. Elle laissa ses larmes s'échapper en silence. Lexa ne pouvait pas la détester. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait de l'affection pour elle, même si ce n'était pas les mots que Clarke aurait souhaité entendre. On a beau dire qu'on déteste quelqu'un, si ça nous importe toujours autant c'est qu'on ressent encore quelque chose. Oui, elle avait raison, au moins un centième de millième dans toute cette haine était de l'amour. Oui, Lexa ne pouvait pas la détester, ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ?

Lexa se pinça les lèvres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre contenance, puis elle partit rejoindre Anya. Elle arriva à la sortie de l'hôpital et trouva sa cousine qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. La fausse blonde lui fit un fin sourire quand elle la vit venir vers elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Anya, concernée quand la brune arriva finalement à sa hauteur.

« Oui, oui. C'est rien » répondit Lexa, avant de relever la tête et d'esquisser un sourire. Sa cousine était revenue, alors elle allait bien.

Anya la regarda quelques secondes, et préféra oublier l'interrogatoire qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour profiter de ses retrouvailles. Elles se mirent à marcher côte à côte pour remonter la rue sans but précis.

« Tu ne repars pas de suite, hein ? » demanda la brune qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

« Non je vais rester là pour quelques temps » répondit Anya en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa cousine. Lexa lui avait bien trop manqué pour qu'elle ose imaginer repartir maintenant.

« Tu peux venir chez moi » proposa timidement la brune.

« Becca n'est pas là ? » demanda la fausse blonde en haussant un sourcil.

« Si, mais elle n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le crois, elle a changé » expliqua Lexa.

« Mhm » commenta Anya, peu sûre des propos de sa cousine.

« Anya, s'il te plait ! » supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu auxquels personne ne pouvait résister, « Et puis tu la verras presque jamais » ajouta la brune.

« Ok » répondit Anya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser de toute façon.

Elles prirent un taxi et elles arrivèrent rapidement chez Lexa. La brune proposa la chambre d'amis à sa cousine et ainsi Anya s'installa dans l'appartement des Woods. Elle avait seulement un gros sac-à-dos, et se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être faire un peu de shopping si elle comptait rester à New York quelques temps. Elle décida de prendre une longue douche bien méritée, puis une fois terminée, elle partit retrouver Lexa dans le séjour, mais elle tomba sur Becca.

« Anya ? » déclara la plus âgée intriguée.

« Bonjour Becca. » répondit la plus jeune. Elle se pinça les lèvres, n'étant en aucun cas capable de faire la conversation avec sa tante, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Lexa m'a… » commença-t-elle tout de même pour expliquer sa présence ici.

« Je l'ai invitée » continua la brune qui arrivait de sa chambre. « Anya n'a nulle part où aller, alors au lieu qu'elle aille à l'hôtel je lui ai proposé de rester ici. »

« T'as bien fait Lexa » coupa sa mère. Anya fut plus que surprise par cette réponse, mais elle ne dit rien, attendant que Becca continue. « Lexa t'a montré la chambre d'amis ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Anya.

« Très bien, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, on a suffisamment de place ici »

Anya afficha un semblant de sourire, et les trois Woods mangèrent ensemble dans la bonne humeur.

Plus tard les deux cousines se retrouvèrent enfin. Elles discutèrent durant toute la nuit, elles avaient tellement de choses à rattraper. Lexa avait parlé de son séjour à l'hôpital, de ses cours, et de Clarke. Anya s'était difficilement empêchée de faire une remarque sur Clarke. « Pas d'attaches ». C'était la règle quand on changeait de pays presque tous les mois. Anya le savait, elle en avait fait son crédo. Elle était bien heureuse de l'avoir appliqué quand elle voyait dans quel état l'amour mettait sa cousine. Elle avait bien vu que Lexa était épanouie quand elle était avec Clarke au lycée, mais le revers de la médaille était un état de dépression sévère. Non, Anya ne souhaitait ça à personne, mais elle savait aussi que Lexa était une grande romantique, même si celle-ci essayait de ne pas le montrer, la fausse blonde ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Anya avait simplement peur que sa cousine souffre à nouveau. D'une certaine façon, elle était satisfaite de n'être jamais tombée dans ce piège. Souffrir. C'est étrange, on a toujours associé l'amour à la souffrance et la folie. On dirait que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, et Anya se demanda si ça valait vraiment le coup de plonger dans l'amour les yeux fermés pour en ressortir en y laissant des plumes et se retrouver avec un cœur brisé. Elle savait que son optique était défaitiste. Ses parents, par exemple, s'étaient aimés profondément, mais quelle avait été la souffrance de son père quand il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie ? Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Lexa et Clarke, la douleur que chacune avait ressenti dû à la distance. Anya ne pourrait jamais faire vivre ça à quelqu'un sous prétexte que son travail l'obligeait à voyager, et elle ne pourrait jamais encaisser ce manque de l'être aimé. Oui, elle regarda sa cousine qui parlait de sa difficulté à résister à Clarke et elle réfléchit pendant de longues minutes au conseil avisé qu'elle aurait pu lui donner. On dit bien _tomber amoureux_ , devait-elle lui dire de tomber une nouvelle fois au risque de se faire mal, ou passer le reste de sa vie avec des regrets ?

Cette nuit là, Lexa put dormi une nuit complète comme elle en n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. La raison était très simple, Anya était juste à côté.

* * *

Le lendemain Lexa dut aller en cours et après s'être assurée une centaine de fois qu'Anya n'avait besoin de rien, elle partit à son université. Anya, elle, en profita pour faire un tour dans le quartier et s'acheter quelques vêtements, les siens n'étant pas adaptés aux conditions météorologiques de New York. Il était déjà quatorze heures et après avoir fait plusieurs magasins, elle était revenue à l'appartement tout poser. Elle n'avait pas faim, et elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Lexa ne plaisantait pas, quand elle disait qu'il avait assez de place pour l'accueillir. La fausse blonde s'ennuya rapidement et une idée lui vint en tête. Un manteau blanc avait recouvert la ville, alors elle s'arma de son écharpe et bonnet récemment achetés pour affronter le froid hivernal.

Elle arriva devant le grand bâtiment et leva la tête pour l'admirer quelques secondes avant de souffler et d'entrer à l'intérieur. Elle prit l'ascenseur et souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Et avec le bip sonore annonçant l'étage, elle se retrouva rapidement devant la porte qu'elle avait vue la veille. Elle toqua jusqu'à entendre une voix :

« Quoi ?! »

Elle serra la mâchoire et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Raven »

La brune qui était sur son ordinateur portable leva la tête rapidement en reconnaissant la voix de la fausse blonde et la dévisagea. Anya. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de la virer de sa chambre ou de vraiment la laisser entrer. La fausse blonde semblait avoir froid et son bonnet noir lui allait à merveille faisant encore plus ressortir ses cheveux et ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aies venu faire ici ? » demanda Raven d'une voix plus douce.

« Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir, mais si t'es occupée il y a pas de problème je peux revenir à un autre moment » dit-elle en désignant du doigt l'ordinateur de la brune qui le ferma aussitôt.

« Alors tu es revenue pour combien de temps ? Une semaine ? » demanda Raven avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Anya se pinça les lèvres, et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle avant de s'avancer. Malgré le sous-entendu dans les propos de la brune, elle ne se laissa pas atteindre par ces derniers.

« Non. Je compte rester quelques temps avant de voir où j'irai après. »

L'hispanique acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as plus donné de tes nouvelles ? » demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

« J'avais besoin de prendre du temps pour moi après que Lexa ne réponde plus, et j'ai abandonné mon téléphone » expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Ok » répondit simplement la brune.

« Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je me porte comme un charme » répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Raven, je-… »

La porte s'ouvrit et Anya s'arrêta de parler. A l'entrée de la chambre se tenait Abby, Marcus et Clarke. Ces trois derniers furent surpris de voir Anya ici, mais ne dirent rien pour autant.

« Bonjour, je.. Je vais vous laisser » déclara la fausse blonde.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre qu'Anya les dépassa et sortit rapidement, mais Abby fut la plus réactive et elle la rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Anya ! » l'appela-t-elle.

La fausse blonde s'arrêta et se tourna vers la plus âgée.

« C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de passer, je suis sûre que ça a fait plaisir à Raven. »

La plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire jaune, puis elle baissa les yeux.

« Vraiment. Tu es apparemment la seule dont elle tolère la présence » déclara Abby.

Anya la regarda surprise, ne comprenant pas ce que la chirurgienne voulait dire par là. Elle savait que Raven repoussait tout le monde, Lexa lui avait expliqué, et elle avait pu remarquer d'elle-même le comportement de la latina.

Voyant son incompréhension Abby ajouta tristement :

« On est arrivé et on a entendu aucun cri à travers la porte, ça relève déjà du miracle. »

Anya fronça les sourcils, toujours sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. La brune devait vraiment se sentir mal si elle était aussi exécrable, même avec sa famille, mais pourquoi ne l'était-elle pas avec elle alors ?

Abby lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Si de temps en temps tu peux trouver un petit moment pour venir la voir je pense que ça lui ferait du bien. Au moins elle parlera sans crier… » commenta Abby peinée.

« Je ferai mon maximum » répondit Anya.

Elle lui dit au revoir, puis partit. Si Raven avait besoin d'elle, elle serait présente. Elle n'avait pas pu être là pour Lexa, peut-être pourrait-elle être utile auprès de l'hispanique.

En ayant vu Abby, Marcus et Clarke, la petite brune avait perdu tout sourire, et comme d'habitude elle répondit par oui ou par non, ou alors elle criait qu'elle ne voulait pas de leur aide. Clarke n'arrivait plus à encaisser le comportement de sa sœur, elle l'aimait trop pour rester là sans rien faire, mais c'était ça le problème elle n'arrivait pas à l'aider, et ça la hantait. Elle pensa de nouveau à sa conversation avec Lexa. Définitivement rien n'allait dans sa vie.

Les Griffin partirent un peu plus tard, et Abby et Marcus échangèrent un regard en observant Clarke qui avait le visage fermé.

« Elle va s'en remettre, Clarke. Tu vas voir » déclara Marcus.

La nommée leva la tête en entendant son prénom, et fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas suivi la conversation. Abby fit un signe de la tête à Marcus pour lui demander silencieusement de les laisser seules et ainsi il s'avança vers le parking d'un pas plus rapide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke ? » demanda Abby.

« Rien, ça va » répondit la blonde en traînant des pieds.

« Tu peux me parler, tu sais » déclara avec douceur sa mère.

Clarke s'arrêta net ce qui surprit la plus âgée qui la fixa pendant de longues secondes. Elle observa les traits de sa fille longuement avant de demander :

« C'est Lexa, c'est ça ? »

A l'entente du prénom de la brune, Clarke sentit sa gorge se nouer, et ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, elle confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda Abby.

Clarke réitéra un mouvement de la tête.

« Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

La blonde repensa à ce que Lexa lui avait dit, elle revoyait les yeux de la brune, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ces trois mots : _je te déteste_.

« Je crois qu'elle me hait » répondit Clarke dans un murmure avant de lâcher un sanglot.

« Oh ma chérie… Je suis sûre qu'elle ne te hait pas. »

Abby s'avança, prit Clarke dans ses bras, et lui dit d'une voix un peu plus basse :

« Vous allez devenir amies, tu verras »

Clarke se détacha de son étreinte pour regarder sa mère interloquée.

« Je l'aime, maman » rétorqua la blonde avec un regard qui serra le cœur de sa mère. Voir ses deux filles souffrir ne pouvait lui faire plus de peine.

« Je sais » répondit-elle avec une sincérité déconcertante.

Abby se dit qu'une des Woods brisait le cœur d'une de ses filles. Tandis que l'apparition de l'autre semblait apaiser le cœur de son autre fille.

Le soir, elle se retrouva avec Marcus dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient pris le temps de leur séjour à New York. Le psychologue observa sa compagne et lui prit doucement la main.

« Abby » appela-t-il tendrement. Celle-ci redressa la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

« Raven va s'en sortir » dit-il pour la rassurer.

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas su les protéger » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Oui, ses deux filles souffraient et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager leur peine.

* * *

Depuis leur confrontation à l'hôpital Clarke et Lexa ne s'étaient pas revu. La blonde venait de terminer ses cours et elle partit directement voir Raven. Quand elle arriva, elle remarqua très vite le mécontentement de la brune et elle savait que cette visite n'allait pas bien se passer.

Elle essaya de parler à sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci ne lui répondait pas ou lorsqu'elle daignait répondre, elle répondait encore une fois seulement par oui ou par non. La blonde soupira et regarda Raven qui fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur en face d'elle.

« Je crois en toi Raven » déclara sincèrement Clarke. La brune tourna la tête pour la regarder et elle lâcha un rire sarcastique.

« Super, c'est vrai que ça va tout changer » répondit-elle. Clarke se pinça les lèvres, et ses yeux se baissèrent une seconde vers le sol le temps de savoir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre à la brune.

« On a toujours été là l'une pour l'autre Rav, je sais que c'est difficile, mais ensemble-… »

Raven la coupa.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, tu ne comprends pas ce que j'ai perdu ?! »

« Si, je comprends, mais on a tous perdu quelque chose... C'est comme ça… On ne peut pas retourner en arrière… » déclara Clarke avec un air triste sur le visage.

« Ah bon, et t'as perdu quoi toi ? » demanda Raven avec agressivité ce qui laissa Clarke bouche bée.

« Tu rigoles... Je te reconnais plus Raven... Tu crois que j'ai rien perdu. Tu étais là pourtant. J'ai perdu Lexa, et surtout j'ai perdu mon père je te rappelle ! T'es pas la seule à souffrir » s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle souffrait terriblement de sa rupture avec Lexa et sans Raven elle se sentait seule, mais si elle mettait sa vie en perspective, la mort de son père avait été la chose la plus terrible pour elle.

Raven eut un mouvement de recul, non pas par surprise, non, elle était outrée. Comment Clarke pouvait comparer une rupture avec tout ce que Raven avait perdu ?

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, tu crois que ma vie a été la plus merveilleuse du monde ? Je n'ai jamais eu de parents comme toi tu as eu la chance d'avoir, j'ai perdu la seule personne qui a toujours été là pour moi et maintenant ma jambe ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

Si elle n'était pas aussi en colère, Raven aurait éclaté en sanglots tout comme Clarke. La déclaration de la brune la percuta de plein fouet. _La seule personne…_ Elle savait la place que Finn avait dans le cœur de la brune, mais elle pensait être devenue quelqu'un d'important dans le cœur de Raven depuis tout ce temps.

« Je suis désolée si ma mère et moi n'avons pas su t'apporter ce que tu espérais » répondit cyniquement la blonde.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Raven ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, mais elle était bien trop blessée et elle n'arriva pas à prendre du recul. Raven s'en voulut mais ne laissa rien transparaître, les Griffin avait été ses sauveuses, et elle le savait très bien.

« On a toutes les deux étaient blessées par la vie, mais là je commence à saturer » expliqua Raven qui essayait de se calmer.

Clarke acquiesça doucement de la tête, et prit une profonde inspiration. L'hispanique voyait très bien la souffrance dans les yeux de la blonde, mais à ce moment là, elle n'était pas capable de présenter des excuses, elle aussi souffrait. Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent les bras au même moment, et dans un autre contexte elles auraient pu rire de cette situation. Aucune des deux ne parla et au bout de longues secondes de silence Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux et déclara :

« Je sais que tu n'es plus vraiment toi en ce moment, alors je te laisse tranquille, mais sache que tu peux m'appeler à tout moment »

Raven grinça des dents, elle n'aimait pas être prise en pitié, et surtout pas par Clarke.

« Déjà, règle tes propres problèmes avant de vouloir régler ceux des autres » déclara-t-elle froidement.

La mâchoire de la blonde se contracta et elle sortit avant de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Une fois dans le couloir elle relâcha toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée dans cette chambre qu'elle commençait à détester. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper. A croire qu'elle ne faisait que pleurer ses derniers temps. A cette pensée, elle se reprit rapidement et partit vers la sortie en se sentant encore plus abattue qu'à son arrivée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Anya et Lexa étaient dans l'appartement de cette dernière. La brune n'avait eu cours que la matinée et avait donc décidé de passer du temps avec sa cousine qui devait s'ennuyer. Au final, les deux Woods s'étaient retrouvées dans le salon et appréciaient simplement la présence de l'autre. Anya sur son ordinateur qui se renseignait sur les différentes missions proposées pour son travail et Lexa qui lisait un livre comme à son habitude. Au bout d'un moment la fausse blonde détacha les yeux de son écran et demanda à sa cousine :

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Lexa leva les yeux à son tour et essaya de sortir de son immersion littéraire pour répondre à Anya.

« Le loup des Steppes »

« Il est bien ? »

« Je te le passerai si tu veux » déclara Lexa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait rarement vu sa cousine avec ce type de livre en main. Anya préférait les romans policiers ou de science-fiction.

« Ça parle de quoi ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

« C'est un mec, Harry, qui est dégoûté du mode de vie des hommes. Il se referme sur lui-même, il est solitaire, et cette part de lui il l'appelle ''le loup des Steppes''. Mais il va rencontrer une fille, Hermine… Il y a toujours une fille de toute façon » commenta Lexa avant de continuer, « Enfin bref, grâce à elle, il va essayer de sortir, de s'intégrer à la société, de s'amuser quoi. Mais en gros c'est l'histoire d'un homme torturé entre donner encore une chance à la vie ou se résigner et mourir. »

« Ok » répondit Anya en fixant de nouveau l'écran de son ordinateur. Lexa la regarda quelques secondes perplexe, et à peine eut-elle le temps de tourner une page qu'elle entendit sa cousine s'apprêter à parler.

« Dis, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas aller voir Raven » déclara la plus âgée qui essayait de cacher sa gêne.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils encore une fois. Anya se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise quand elle vit les yeux verts fouiller son regard.

« Bah je pensais aller lui rendre visite, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée il y avait Abby, Marcus et Clarke, et je ne voulais pas déranger. Je me suis dit que si tu voulais y aller aussi, on pourrait y aller ensemble… »

« Mhm » répondit Lexa en plissant des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa cousine était aussi gênée de lui demander ça.

Elle pouvait très bien aller voir Raven quand bon lui semblait, elle savait qu'Anya avait lié une sorte d'amitié avec l'hispanique, même si Lexa ne comprenait pas d'où cette amitié était apparue, elle était heureuse que sa cousine ait une amie ici, à New York, avec qui elle pouvait passer du temps.

« Je t'amène » répondit-elle alors.

« Si tu ne veux pas venir, j'irai toute seule, ne te dérange pas pour moi » s'empressa de répondre Anya.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, et puis au moins je sortirais ma moto »

Anya sourit et voilà qu'elles étaient déjà en route pour l'hôpital. Quand Lexa se gara et qu'elles descendirent, elle demanda à sa cousine :

« Je viens te chercher à quelle heure ? »

La fausse blonde réfléchit plusieurs secondes, mais n'ayant pas la réponse elle répondit :

« Je ne sais pas, mais rentre, je me débrouillerai ne t'inquiète pas. ». Lexa lui sourit, et Anya ajouta « Encore merci » avant de lui rendre son casque.

Elle se tourna et partit en direction de l'entrée, très vite Anya disparut de son champ de vision pour faire apparaître une autre blonde.

« Clarke ! » héla la brune.

« Lexa ? » déclara la blonde surprise. La brune l'observa, et remarqua que Clarke semblait être abattue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Lexa gênée, en se passant une main derrière sa nuque, alors qu'elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ainsi, elle essaya de faire abstraction des souvenirs de leur dernière conversation qui lui revenaient en mémoire pour se consacrer quelques minutes sur l'état de la blonde.

« Oui, oui. C'est Raven, comme d'hab… Je vais rentrer. » dit-elle d'une petite voix en resserrant son manteau autour de sa taille.

« Tu.. Tu veux que je te ramène ? » demanda Lexa en montrant sa moto derrière elle.

Clarke hésita pendant de longues secondes. Mais Lexa venait de faire le premier pas, alors elle accepta et bien vite elle se retrouva sur la moto de la brune.

* * *

« Anya ? » demanda Raven surprise, alors qu'elle repensait encore à sa ''discussion'' si on peut appeler de la sorte l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Clarke.

« Salut » répondit la fausse blonde maladroitement. « Je me suis dit que j'allais passer te dire bonjour »

Raven sembla esquisser un semblant de sourire, mais qui disparut bien vite.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda la brune.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne travailles pas en ce moment, si ? »

« Oh, non. Lexa m'héberge le temps que je recontacte mon patron pour savoir quelles missions il peut me proposer » expliqua la plus âgée.

« Ok » répondit doucement Raven. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Bien sûr qu'Anya allait repartir.

« Mais je suis pas pressée de repartir. J'ai besoin d'une petite pause » expliqua la fausse blonde pour combler le silence. Elle ne savait plus si c'était une si bonne idée de venir voir l'hispanique.

« C'est bien les pauses » répondit maladroitement Raven. Elle se trouva stupide de répondre ça à la seconde où les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Pourquoi Anya lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ?

« Lexa m'a dit que tu es à la NYU » déclara la fausse blonde.

« Ouais, fin en ce moment je reçois juste les cours par mails, je peux rien faire de plus »

« C'est déjà ça, tu auras moins de retard » répondit Anya avec un fin sourire.

« La théorie oui, mais j'aurai fait aucun TD, et donc aucune pratique »

« Je suis certaine que tu as de l'avance sur tous les autres étudiants de ta promo » commenta Anya. Les joues de Raven se réchauffèrent sous le compliment caché de la fausse blonde.

« Mhm, si tu le dis » répondit-elle.

« Je le dis » reprit Anya avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

Bientôt Lexa et Clarke arrivèrent chez cette dernière. Une fois le contact coupé, Lexa se redressa rapidement, incitant la blonde à descendre de la moto pour qu'elle puisse enfin repartir. Pendant vingt minutes, la blonde avait été collée à son dos, et ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir quand elle avait senti la poitrine de Clarke contre son dos, et ses mains se resserrer sur son ventre lorsqu'elle avait pris de la vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle mette de la distance entre elle et tout de suite.

« Bon je vais y aller » dit-elle.

« Attends ! » appela Clarke. « J'ai un problème avec mon ordi, ça te dérangerait de monter et regarder vite fais ? »

Lexa la regarda avec une mine interloquée. Si c'était une blague, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lèvre que Lexa fixa jusqu'à ce que la blonde prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Je suis pas très douée avec tout ça. Et je te demanderai pas si ce n'était pas urgent, d'habitude c'est Raven qui s'occupe de tous ces trucs » expliqua Clarke avec sincérité.

Lexa l'observa quelques secondes, puis accepta. Ce n'était pas compliqué, elle avait juste à aller dans l'appartement, regarder l'ordinateur, puis repartir. C'est ainsi qu'elles montèrent en silence les deux étages pour arriver devant l'appartement de la blonde. Cette dernière déverrouilla rapidement la porte et elles entrèrent dans le séjour. Lexa n'était jamais venue chez Raven et Clarke et ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque objet.

La blonde lui fit signe de la suivre et elles entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il y avait du matériel de dessins de partout et sa chambre était désordonnée. Lexa se rapprocha du bureau où était posé l'ordinateur et la blonde s'avança à ses côtés.

« Désolée, c'est le bordel, je m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite » expliqua maladroitement la blonde en empilant plusieurs pochettes qu'elle déposa sur son bureau.

En les lâchant lourdement, un carnet tomba de son bureau pour s'échouer ouvert sur le sol. Lexa se pencha pour le ramasser et le rendre à Clarke, mais elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle posa les yeux dessus. La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte de ce que Lexa tenait dans sa main. La brune regarda attentivement la page qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était le carnet qu'elle avait offert à Clarke pour leur première Saint Valentin, mais ce n'était pas tant ça qui attirait son attention. Non, il semblait qu'une feuille de papier pliée en deux se tenait entre chacune des pages. Et cette feuille ouverte que Lexa fixait, c'était elle. Elle était dessinée de profil, elle regardait droit devant elle, et il était impossible de savoir ce que ses yeux exprimaient. Elle reconnut rapidement que le dessin prenait place dans la cour de leur lycée, où elle était assise sur un banc. Puis elle vit dans l'arrière plan une brune venir vers elle, elle parierait qu'il s'agissait d'Octavia, et encore plus au fond elle reconnut son groupe d'amis avec une blonde un peu à l'écart du groupe qui regardait en direction d'Octavia et de Lexa.

Clarke s'approcha de la brune et se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait rangé dans un carton tous les souvenirs de Lexa pour essayer de l'oublier, mais lors de son déménagement, le moment où elle dut choisir ce qu'elle allait amener ou pas, elle était tombée sur ce carton, et bien qu'elle se soit dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle avait pris ce petit carnet qu'elle chérissait tant avec elle. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait leurs souvenirs, elle s'était mise à dessiner certaines des scènes décrites. Ce souvenir là avait eu lieu au tout début de sa rencontre avec Lexa. Bellamy s'était moqué de la brune et celle-ci était sortie telle une furie de la cafétéria. Clarke avait voulu aller la voir, mais Octavia l'avait devancée.

La blonde leva doucement les yeux vers Lexa pour voir sa réaction. Elle semblait troublée, alors Clarke se rapprocha pour prendre le carnet de ses mains. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et alors que ce geste arracha un frisson à la blonde qui se mit à rougir, la brune s'écarta rapidement. Cette réaction brisa le cœur de la blonde, elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues et baissa la tête pour regarder le dessin encore une fois.

« Dis-moi, on était bien ensemble, non ? Ou c'est moi qui ai tout inventé ? » demanda la blonde avec nostalgie.

Elle se foutait de paraître pathétique aux yeux de Lexa. Elle l'aimait, et elle voulait juste retrouver sa brune. Etre contre elle durant le trajet en moto était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle avait pu tenir aussi fermement qu'elle le voulait la fine taille de Lexa et sentir son parfum à loisir. Cette odeur fraîche et boisée qu'elle aimait tant, elle pensait l'avoir oublié, mais non, c'était exactement la même. Elle voulait juste un sourire de Lexa, un vrai sourire, un regard. Ce regard qui était adressé rien qu'à elle. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier, elle avait vraiment essayé, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait revu tous ses efforts avaient disparu telles les feuilles chassées par le vent.

« C'est du passé » répondit Lexa en serrant ses dents avant de tourner la tête pour cacher son visage, alors que son masque était sur le point de se briser.

La réponse ne blessa pas Clarke, non, ça l'énerva en à peine une seconde.

« Lexa ! S'il te plait ! On va jouer combien de temps à ce jeu là ? »

Du passé ? Du passé ?! Clarke avait repensé pendant des heures à la dernière fois où elle avait vu Lexa, et cette question trottait toujours dans sa tête. Est-ce que Lexa l'aimait encore ou pas ? La brune lui avait dit qu'elle la détestait, mais elle n'avait pas réagit quand Clarke lui avait répondu que c'était faux, et qu'elle mentait. Comme à son habitude elle était restée stoïque face à elle. Clarke n'en pouvait plus, mais elle se dit que peut-être cette fois-ci serait la bonne.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lexa en feignant l'ignorance.

« Je t'aime, tu le comprends ça ?! Et je sais que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour moi, n'essaye même pas de le nier » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Lexa ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

Clarke n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait très bien Lexa et savait qu'il y avait autre chose qui la retenait de sortir avec elle. Elle savait que l'amour que la brune lui portait était réel, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, elle le sentait. Elle ne pourrait l'expliquer, mais elle le sentait à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de la brune, elle le voyait dans ces beaux yeux verts qui la déroutaient toujours autant. Alors elle ajouta :

« Une bonne fois pour toute, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu nous laisses même pas une chance, on était bien ensemble ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais ! » se répéta-t-elle.

Lexa baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas regarder la blonde et encore moins lui répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait encore, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, elle devait faire le bon choix pour sa santé mentale, et elle n'était pas certaine que l'option Clarke soit le meilleur choix. En pensant à cela, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Clarke s'était rapprochée d'elle, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle sentit les lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes. Presque deux ans que personne ne l'avait embrassé, deux ans qu'elle essayait contre son gré de ne pas oublier le goût des lèvres de la blonde, mais la sensation dans son souvenir était bien fade comparée à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Lexa se laissa embrasser, et ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement, tandis que des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses beaux yeux verts. Elle était fatiguée de lutter, c'était de plus en plus difficile. Cependant, sa raison mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qui se passait et ce que ça impliquait, mais à la seconde où elle le réalisa, Lexa se sépara rapidement de la blonde, qui fut surprise en voyant la brune se mettre à pleurer plus fortement.

« Hey Lexa, c'est rien » dit-elle doucement comme si elle essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, tout en essayant de mettre l'immense joie qu'elle ressentait de côté.

« Je veux pas, je.. Je peux pas faire ça » balbutia Lexa, son masque avait définitivement disparu.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils, son esprit était partagé en deux.

Une partie au paradis en ayant pu goûter aux lèvres de la brune, mais l'autre bien sur Terre en s'inquiétant pour Lexa. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle voyait vraiment la brune en face d'elle, sans aucune carapace.

« J'ai peur de.. » commença Lexa, mais ses mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge.

« Peur de quoi ? » demanda Clarke en ayant elle-même peur de la réponse.

« Peur de moi » répondit la brune, sans attendre de réponse. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, son esprit était déjà loin.

« Lexa ? » appela la blonde. Voyant que son ex petite-amie ne réagissait pas, elle continua, « On habite au même endroit, on ne va pas être séparé. A part si tu disparais encore une fois » finit-elle de dire en essayant d'apporter une touche d'humour.

Lexa ne put retenir un sanglot, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses beaux yeux verts pour se perdre une nouvelle fois sur ses joues.

Les mains de Clarke vinrent instantanément essuyer avec douceur le visage de la brune.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Clarke avec précaution.

Le regard de Lexa qui était toujours rivé au sol se releva de sorte à ancrer ses yeux dans les deux iris bleus qui ne cessaient de la fixer avec attention et tendresse.

Lexa se recula un peu, laissant les mains de Clarke glisser contre sa peau pour finir dans le vide.

Elle renifla avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de la blonde, elle avait besoin d'être assise. Elle en profita pour retirer sa veste, elle commençait à avoir terriblement chaud en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Clarke la suivit rapidement et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle attendit patiemment que Lexa prenne la parole. La brune était comme pétrifiée, alors que dans son cerveau c'était la folie, elle devait se concentrer, trouver les mots justes.

« Je n'étais pas à Los Angeles, Clarke » confessa-t-elle dans un souffle.

La blonde se redressa légèrement due à la surprise.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai... J'arrive pas à te le dire.. Je peux pas » balbutia la brune.

« Lexa tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais » essaya Clarke.

« Tu me le promets ? » demanda Lexa avec une innocence mélangée à un désespoir qui fit tordre l'estomac de la blonde.

« Oui, ma belle. Je te le promets »

Ce surnom arracha un autre sanglot à Lexa. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. C'était une erreur, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, jamais. Alors elle se leva aussitôt et sortit de la chambre en courant.

« Lexa ! Lexa, ne part pas ! » cria Clarke, « … ne part pas comme ça » murmure-t-elle à elle-même, alors qu'elle entendit la porte de son appartement claquer.

* * *

 **Dispute Lexa/Clarke, dispute Raven/Clarke, Anya qui se fait toujours interrompre quand elle veut parler à Raven, et pauvre Mam** **á** **Abby… Pas frappé, non, pas bien. La violence ne résout rien :p**

 **MAIS Lexa a failli lui dire !**

 **Dites-moi vos impressions, ce qui va et ne va pas, bref touuuut ! Et vos pronostics pour la suite, ça me fait toujours sourire quand certains d'entre vous on « juste », si ça continue, je vais finir par distribuer des bons points haha !**

 **PS : Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas du tout quand il arrivera, mais il arrivera haha**

 **Guest5** **: Holààà ! Raven est forte, il faut que tu lui fasses confiance ;) oui, maintenant que Lexa et Anya se sont expliquées, tout va bien se passer entre elles, la team Woods est de retour haha ! Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ce chapitre ne te donne pas envie de me frapper ^^ Bisous bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je voulais vous dire à tous un grand merci ! Vos petits mots, favoris, follows, tout ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir, donc merci ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 _ **« You have beautiful eyes, I just wish that they were looking at me. »**_

 **Chapitre 5 : « Ma latina préférée »**

Lexa dévala les escaliers à toute allure, elle avait besoin d'air. Jamais, non, jamais elle ne le dirait à Clarke.

Clarke était bêtement debout dans son salon avec des larmes qui ravageaient ses joues. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, puis elle repartit dans sa chambre et attrapa leur carnet. Elle se mit sur son lit et commença à le lire et à dessiner de son doigt chaque trait du visage de Lexa sur ses dessins. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle se rendit compte que ce soir elle ne risquait pas de réussir à réviser, alors elle s'allongea sur son lit, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle vit la veste de Lexa qu'elle avait de toute évidence oublié. Clarke hésita à la prendre, mais à peine avait-elle tiré le vêtement vers elle, qu'elle sentit l'odeur de la brune. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces, mais elle n'y arriva pas et se remit à pleurer. Elle lâcha le carnet et s'allongea en position fœtale en tenant fermement la veste contre elle en plongeant son nez dans le vêtement. Et un battement de cils plus tard, elle s'endormit. Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, ne sachant pas où elle était avant que tout lui revienne à l'esprit. Elle se leva difficilement et sortit de sa chambre pour trouver l'appartement vide. Elle était désespérément seule. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie.

Lexa ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer. Ça reviendrait à se montrer faible, non elle ne pouvait pas dire « Coucou Clarke, au fait je t'ai pas dit mais j'ai tenté de me suicider, je ne gérais pas très bien notre rupture, voilà voilà bisous » non elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Elle l'avait déjà dit à Octavia, Raven et Anya, elle devait juste prier pour que les deux brunes ne disent rien à Clarke.

Elle rentra chez elle et le claquement de porte retentit dans l'appartement vide, ce n'est que bien plus tard que cette porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer sa cousine avec un léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Lexa qui était sur le canapé tourna la tête et quand Anya posa ses yeux sur sa cousine, elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle alla dans la cuisine et attrapa dans le congélateur un pot de glace et prit deux cuillères au passage avant de venir s'installer aux côtés de Lexa. Plus cliché, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, mais un cliché partait bien de quelque part après tout.

Anya regarda sa cousine qui avait les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et qui fixait d'un regard vide l'écran de la télévision.

« Hey, tu me racontes » déclara doucement la plus âgée en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Lexa qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

Elle regarda la fausse blonde et attrapa une des cuillères, puis ouvrit le pot. Après deux cuillères qui lui gelèrent les gencives, elle changea de position pour faire face à Anya qui en fit de même.

« J'ai failli dire à Clarke pour ma tentative de suicide, mais je suis partie avant, en courant » précisa-t-elle, « Je crois que j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec elle… Elle m'aime encore et je l'ai mené en bateau. »

Anya fronça les sourcils à cette dernière déclaration.

« Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes plus ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Bien sûr que si, mais je suis terrorisée à l'idée de me remettre avec elle et souffrir encore une fois. Les histoires d'amour ce n'est pas pour moi, t'as vu comment ça s'est terminé les deux seules fois où j'ai laissé quelqu'un s'approcher de moi ? »

La fausse blonde serra les dents, elle ne voulait pas voir sa cousine abandonner toutes ses convictions et croyances qu'elle avait en l'amour.

« Hey, dis pas ça. C'est vrai que si on regarde tes expériences ça ne donne pas trop envie d'être amoureuse » déclara Anya ce qui fit tristement rire la brune, « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne rencontreras jamais quelqu'un avec qui tout se passera bien. »

La brune haussa un sourcil et regarda sa cousine. Celle-ci ne comprit pas ce regard et lui demanda alors :

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'Anya Woods pouvait être aussi romantique, je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en tout ça » dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa cousine, son phare dans l'obscurité de sa vie, qu'elle oublia quelques secondes ses problèmes.

« Je parle pour toi, je sais que tu y crois » répondit doucement la fausse blonde.

« Mhm… » répondit Lexa non convaincue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la plus âgée cette fois-ci un peu plus agacée.

« Tu n'aurais pas rencontré quelqu'un à tout hasard ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire mutin.

Anya roula des yeux et souffla.

« Par pitié Lexa, tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas dans le romantisme, et il va falloir que t'arrêtes de vouloir me caser. Ça n'arrivera jamais et tu le sais »

Lexa perdit son sourire, elle avait toujours voulu qu'Anya trouve quelqu'un, tout simplement parce que sa cousine méritait qu'une personne l'aime éperdument. Elle aurait pu répondre ''C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse'' mais c'était une réponse cruelle, que personne ne devrait entendre.

« Je sais » répondit-elle tristement.

« Hey, je le vis très bien. Tu sais être en couple n'est pas une obligation. Et ce n'est en aucun cas mon projet de vie je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Mais je suis heureuse Lexa » assura la fausse blonde avec douceur en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à sa cousine, ce qui arracha un sourire à cette dernière.

« Je sais » répéta-t-elle, avant d'attraper la télécommande de la télé et de choisir un programme qui pourrait leur plaire, une fois fait, elle tendit le pot de glace à sa cousine qui plongea sa cuillère dedans avec hâte ce qui fit rire Lexa.

« Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé, ça s'est bien passé avec Raven ? » demanda la brune.

« Euh.. Ouais. » répondit la fausse blonde évasive.

Après ce que Abby lui avait dit la dernière fois, elle se dit que sa rencontre avec l'hispanique c'était relativement bien passée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi ajouter d'autre.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête avant de tourner son regard vers la télévision. Anya essaya à son tour de se concentrer sur le film, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux pour Lexa ? Retourner vers Clarke pour qui elle avait toujours des sentiments, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, ou abandonner les relations amoureuses comme elle-même l'avait fait depuis longtemps ? Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cette dernière solution était impensable, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour sa cousine, non Lexa ne pouvait pas renoncer à l'amour. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle ça, alors qu'après tout elle-même n'y croyait pas ?

* * *

Clarke était toujours embuée par toutes les larmes qu'elles avaient laissé s'échapper. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un, mais elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule de toute sa vie. Sa mère était loin, elle n'arrivait plus à parler avec Raven, et même si Echo était devenue une de ses amies, elles ne s'étaient jamais confiées l'une à l'autre. Il restait bien Octavia avec qui elle avait lié une forte amitié, mais Octavia était la meilleure amie de Lexa, et elle se doutait donc que la brune ne serait pas la plus à même à lui donner des réponses. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs jours à se repasser en boucle la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son ex petite-amie, elle craqua et partit voir la jeune Blake. Elle se retrouva, en début de soirée après leurs cours, devant la porte de l'appartement de la brune et du grand tatoué, et toqua plusieurs petits coups avant qu'Octavia n'apparaisse.

« Hey Clarkie ! Rentre » déclara la brune qui la prit rapidement dans ses bras une fois que la blonde fut entrée.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? » demanda Octavia qui partit dans sa cuisine ouverte sur le salon pour attraper deux bières dont une qu'elle tendit à Clarke qui la remercia. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux autour de la petite table à manger, avant que la blonde ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te demander… »

La jeune Blake fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète par le ton grave qu'avait pris son amie.

« C'est à propos de Lexa » ajouta la blonde.

Octavia acquiesça doucement de la tête et la laissa continuer.

« La semaine dernière, elle m'a ramené chez moi, et… j'ai pas été très cool, je l'ai poussé à bout je crois. Mais elle a commencé à me dire quelque chose.. Qu'elle n'était pas à Los Angeles en terminale… Elle était terrorisée… Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle est partie en courant » termina Clarke confuse, c'était la première fois qu'elle racontait ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle était soudain très anxieuse.

Octavia se pinça les lèvres, que pouvait-elle bien répondre ?

« Tu connais Lexa. Elle a toujours eu des difficultés pour parler de ses sentiments-… » commença la brune.

« Pas avec moi » coupa Clarke d'un ton désemparé.

« Oui… Quand vous étiez ensemble, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant » répondit avec précaution Octavia, elle regarda la réaction de la blonde qui fixait sa bière, « Je pense que c'est difficile pour elle de se confier. Laisse-lui du temps. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ? » rétorqua Clarke en relevant ses yeux bleus perçants vers la brune.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Octavia perdue.

« Ma mère, Raven et toi maintenant. Depuis août je lui laisse du temps, ça fait quatre mois ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Hey Clarke » appela la brune en posant une main sur le bras de son amie.

« On te dit ça, parce qu'on n'a pas les réponses, et on dit bien que le temps arrange tout, ou guérit… Fin c'est la même chose, il faut juste que les choses se calment, que Lexa remette en ordre ses pensées, et que toi aussi tu digères que votre relation n'est malheureusement plus que platonique maintenant. »

La blonde se calma et hocha la tête de haut en bas en déglutissant difficilement.

« Je suis désolée » ajouta Octavia. Elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie, désolée de la voir aussi abattue, désolée de ne pas pouvoir tout lui raconter, désolée qu'elle souffre autant.

« Merci O' » murmura Clarke.

« Viens par là » déclara la brune en ouvrant ses bras pour une étreinte que Clarke accepta avec joie.

Personne ne lui avait fait un vrai câlin réconfortant depuis des mois, alors elle se laissa aller entre les bras fins de son amie.

* * *

Lexa et Clarke s'étaient évitées, se concentrant sur leurs études, mais les vacances de Noël venaient d'arriver.

Abby dût utiliser tout son professionnalisme pour convaincre le médecin de Raven de la laisser intégrer le centre de rééducation le 23 décembre de sorte à se séparer de ce climat d'hôpital pour fêter Noël.

Ainsi la chirurgienne avait gagné, et c'est donc le 23 décembre qu'ils aménagèrent la chambre de Raven. Bien sûr ce n'était pas très grand, mais c'était un centre très réputé qui avait fait en sorte de faire paraître le moins possible le cadre médical du centre. Ainsi il y avait un lit deux places au centre de la pièce, sur un pan de mur une penderie et sur l'autre des petites étagères. En face de son nouveau lit se trouvait un petit bureau, et une porte menant à une petite salle de bain. Clarke était allée dans leur appartement pour récupérer les affaires de Raven, en particulier ses vêtements, ses livres de cours et quelques bibelots pour personnaliser un peu plus la chambre de la brune. Celle-ci ne montra rien, mais elle était heureuse de retrouver un semblant de normalité.

Et voilà que cette chambre était devenue la sienne. Abby avait encore une fois négocié avec les infirmières pour pouvoir faire une petite soirée de festivité pour le réveillon de Noël, et grâce à sa réputation et surtout qu'il s'agissait tout de même de fêtes familiales, elles acceptèrent malgré l'interdiction de visites le soir. Après tout, Raven n'avait pas besoin de repos maintenant pour guérir.

Tout le monde était là. Les parents de chacun étaient déçus de ne pas avoir leurs enfants pour le réveillon de Noël, mais ils avaient tous été compréhensifs. Raven était à l'hôpital et avait besoin de soutien, et au contraire ils étaient fiers de leurs enfants. Néanmoins, les jeunes adultes avaient tous promis de venir pour le 25 décembre à la plus grande joie de leurs parents.

C'est comme cela qu'Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Echo, Anya, Lexa, Clarke, Abby et Marcus se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Raven. Bien évidemment ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps et partirent dans la cafétéria où plusieurs patients se trouvaient avec leur famille. Cette vision fit sourire Abby, elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir être proche de sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Clarke ne lâcha pas des yeux Lexa dès qu'elle la vit arriver accompagnée d'Anya, mais cette dernière était devenue le bouclier vivant derrière lequel se cachait la brune aux yeux verts. Ils se mirent tous à table, ils n'avaient pas pu faire un repas de Noël, mais avait décidé de commander italien et mexicain, ce n'était pas supposé aller ensemble, mais c'était la nourriture préférée de Raven, et au moins il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Celle-ci n'était pas encline à festoyer, mais pour une fois elle n'était pas désagréable, elle ne parlait que très peu, mais au moins elle ne cassa pas l'ambiance. Clarke s'était assise à côté d'elle, et Lexa et Anya s'étaient assises à l'opposé. Lexa n'avait pas donné un seul regard à la blonde qui commençait à dépérir. Elle avait l'impression d'être invisible aux yeux de Lexa, mais d'après tout le monde, elle devait lui laisser du temps, alors elle s'est contenue pour ne pas harceler la brune. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? Elle n'était pas l'héroïne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer une dizaine de scénarios avec un happy-ending pour elles, mais malheureusement il ne s'agissait que de scénarios. Elle ne s'imaginait pas se lever et faire une déclaration à la brune, elle le pouvait, mais elle savait que ça ne changerait rien.

Lexa avait supplié Anya de s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour ne pas être tentée d'aller parler à Clarke. Elle savait que cette dernière lui poserait des questions sur leur dernière conversation et c'était la dernière chose que Lexa souhaitait. Lorsqu'elle avait dit bonjour à Marcus, elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ça lui fasse autant plaisir de revoir son ancien psychologue et elle lui promit de discuter avec lui une fois le repas terminé.

Le repas se passa agréablement bien, surtout grâce à Octavia et Echo qui n'arrêtaient pas de charrier Bellamy, et au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier, Lincoln l'avait défendu à plusieurs reprises.

Cette année leurs cadeaux ne furent pas échangés tout simplement, parce qu'ils s'étaient promis d'économiser pour faire un gros voyage tous ensemble quand Raven sortirait de son centre, et même Anya avait accepté, promettant que malgré son travail elle viendrait avec eux. Elle était sincèrement heureuse de revoir toute la bande qui au final l'accueillait à chaque fois à bras ouverts.

Ainsi, la soirée se termina et chacun débarrassa. Une fois fait, Lexa pressa Anya pour partir mais Marcus partit les rejoindre. Anya regarda sa cousine pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis elle la laissa avec le plus âgé. Marcus et Lexa s'éloignèrent un peu du petit groupe pour pouvoir discuter calmement.

« Alors, toi et Abby hein ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire. Elle le charriait, mais était sincèrement heureuse pour lui.

« Oui » dit-il doucement, un peu gêné, ce qui fit élargir le sourire de la brune.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. »

« Merci » répondit Marcus avant de regarder Lexa quelques instants, « Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Tu me promets de ne rien dire ? » demanda Lexa. Marcus avait été pendant longtemps son thérapeute et c'était bien la seule personne à qui elle n'avait pas peur de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Celui-ci prit un air sérieux et acquiesça de la tête.

« J'ai fait un petit séjour en HP… Tentative de suicide » dit-elle en lâchant tout de même un rire mal à l'aise. Marcus fit tout son possible pour ne pas afficher une mine surprise et triste à la fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que.. » demanda-t-il, mais il eut cependant du mal à terminer sa phrase.

« J'étais pas dans une bonne période après la rupture avec Clarke, et j'étais loin de tout le monde, j'avais toujours des difficultés à m'adapter à mon nouveau lycée… Je ne me reconnaissais plus, et je n'avais aucun objectif dans ma vie, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vivre encore » expliqua-t-elle en se mordant les joues.

Marcus comprit en l'espace d'une seconde que tout ça avait plus un rapport avec Clarke, qu'avec le reste, malgré les dires de Lexa.

« Et tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, à Anya et Octavia. Et Raven l'a découvert » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et pas à Clarke ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Lexa afficha un sourire effacé, elle savait ce que le psychologue était en train d'essayer de faire.

« Non. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. »

« Mais c'est toi qui souffre » répondit-il. Lexa fronça les sourcils et il ajouta : « Tu ne peux pas garder autant de secrets en toi Lexa. Ça te fait du mal de mentir, il faut bien que la vérité sorte, et Clarke aussi souffre parce que tu ne lui dis rien. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils à la remarque de Marcus. Celui-ci passa une main sur son visage et lâcha un souffle.

« Clarke nous a rapidement parlé de ce qu'il se passe avec toi. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait été honnête avec toi, qu'elle t'avait parlé de ses sentiments. Et tu la repousses, je comprends très bien, tu as le droit de ne plus l'aimer. Mais tu ne peux pas la laisser espérer comme ça, faut que tu lui dises la vérité, que tu lui expliques Lexa. Ce n'est pas facile en ce moment pour elle, tu sais… »

La brune sentit une vive douleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle savait très bien qu'elle agissait mal avec Clarke, mais elle n'était pas prête.

« Et si tu veux te remettre avec elle, il va falloir que tu sois honnête » ajouta Marcus.

« Mais je ne peux pas » répondit Lexa, ce qui fit pencher légèrement la tête du plus âgé. Il était persuadé que la brune aimait toujours Clarke, qu'elle avait simplement peur. « Sérieusement, Marcus. Je ne peux pas » répéta-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? » demanda-t-il alors. Sa remarque eut le don de chambouler Lexa. Elle fixa Marcus avec un regard perdu, et celui-ci s'approcha simplement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

A chaque fois que Lexa avait eu une séance avec son psychologue, elle sortait toujours de son cabinet mitigé, avec toujours plus de questions qu'elle ne se serait jamais posée, mais au final ça l'avait toujours aidé.

Ils se séparèrent et Marcus lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Entre Raven, Clarke et Lexa, ça lui faisait beaucoup de filles à aider et à conseiller, et il n'était pas le plus à même pour donner des conseils amoureux à cette dernière.

Le 25 décembre, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln et Echo rentrèrent à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour voir leurs parents. Tandis qu'Abby, Marcus et Clarke restèrent avec Raven qui était redevenue irritable. La brune n'avait pas cessé de penser à la veille, tout le monde semblait si épanoui, alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait plus à sourire sincèrement. Oui, elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle était jalouse de ses amis. Elle aussi aurait voulu parler de son école, de soirées, mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'elle ratait tout ça. Elle était là, dans ce centre, et ne pouvait rien faire.

Pour le jour de Noël, les Woods restèrent entre elles dans leur appartement. Becca et Anya commençaient à discuter plus aisément ce qui était un grand pas en avant. Cette bonne ambiance faisait amplement plaisir à Lexa.

* * *

Le lendemain Lexa eut une surprise en se réveillant. Alors qu'elle était encore dans son lit et déverrouillait son téléphone, elle reçut une notification sur facebook. Une certaine Taylor Wilde la demandait en amie, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger de son état de demi-sommeil pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la jolie blonde avec qui elle avait passé l'entière soirée d'Halloween à discuter. Elle accepta rapidement la demande d'ami, et partit se doucher. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre elle entendit son téléphone vibrer et alla le prendre pour voir un message de Taylor.

 _« Salut Lexa ! Avant de croire que je suis une stalkeuse tu es apparue dans mes propositions d'amis, faut dire qu'apparemment pas mal de tes amis sont à la NYU. Enfin bref, maintenant que j'ai clarifié ce point, je me demandais si tu étais à New-York pour les vacances ? ^^ »_

Lexa sourit, Taylor la fit rire et elle répondit rapidement.

 _« Oui, oui, je suis là. Tu veux qu'on se voie ? »_ proposa-t-elle. Elle se surprit elle-même, mais après tout elle avait apprécié la compagnie de la jeune femme.

 _« Avec joie ! Dis-moi quand tu es dispo, je ne fais pas grand-chose de mes journées… »_

 _« Eh bien, cet aprèm ? »_ demanda Lexa en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure dans l'attente, alors qu'elle voyait les trois petits points signifiant que la blonde était en train de lui écrire.

 _« Nickel ! Ça te dit d'aller au Fairway Cafe ? C'est à côté de Central Park »_

 _« Ouais je connais, on se retrouve vers 15 heures ? »_ demanda Lexa. Elle reçut une réponse positive, et c'est de bonne humeur qu'elle s'habilla et prit son petit-déjeuner.

Elle se retrouva rapidement devant le café et aperçut la blonde aux mèches violettes lui faire un petit signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Taylor portait un jeans slim noir avec un t-shirt blanc et une chemise en jeans par-dessus. Lexa sourit et trouva bien le fait que la blonde ne se prenne pas la tête et ne soit pas le genre de personne à vouloir paraître à tout prix. Elle aussi avait fait simple, un jeans, un pull fin et ses docs. Elle avait pourtant pris un gros manteau, on était en décembre et quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la blonde se fut la première chose qu'elle lui dit.

« T'as pas froid ? »

Taylor ria de bon cœur et lui répondit :

« Si, je t'attendais, je me suis déjà installée à l'intérieur »

Lexa sourit timidement.

« T'aurais pas dû »

« Trop tard » répondit Taylor avec un sourire.

Cette fille souriait tout le temps remarqua Lexa, c'était plaisant de voir une personne aussi enjouée.

Elles finirent par rentrer et s'installer. Elles commandèrent chacune un café, et la conversation alla bon train. Elles parlèrent chacune de leurs études, de leurs vies et de leurs amis.

« T'as de la chance » commenta Taylor. Lexa fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté dans l'incompréhension.

« Que tous tes amis habitent dans la même ville que toi. Mon groupe d'amis du lycée est éparpillé un peu de partout et c'est difficile pour qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Son expression pinça le cœur de la brune. En effet, elle ne se rendait peut-être pas assez compte de la chance qu'elle avait, et ça lui fit de la peine de se dire que Taylor ne pouvait pas voir ses meilleurs amis quand elle le souhaitait.

« Si tu ne fais rien au Nouvel an tu peux venir avec nous » lança de but en blanc la brune qui ne voulait pas que Taylor se retrouve seule.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda celle-ci surprise. Lexa acquiesça simplement de la tête en souriant.

« Et puis au moins on pourra être deux pour critiquer la soirée, parce que ouais, je me fais encore entraîner dans le même genre de soirée qu'Halloween » précisa-t-elle.

Taylor ria et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Ça peut être drôle, en effet » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est un oui ? » demanda timidement Lexa.

« C'est un oui. » confirma la blonde.

Elles discutèrent encore une bonne heure avant de se séparer, mais déjà le soir elles continuèrent de discuter par message.

Lexa repensa toute la soirée à cette jeune femme. Elle était intéressante, gentille et très jolie. C'était peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, ne serait-ce que pour discuter et passer un bon moment.

* * *

Le 31 décembre était arrivé et Lexa avait invité Anya pour leur soirée, mais celle-ci avait refusé, les boîtes n'étaient définitivement pas son environnement. Elle avait proposé à Raven de rester en sa compagnie au centre de rééducation, mais la brune l'avait envoyé paître et la fausse blonde n'avait pas compris sa réaction et déçue elle était restée à l'appartement de sa tante.

Toute la bande se retrouva à l'entrée de la boîte et vint le moment où Lexa présenta Taylor à ses amis. Tout le monde accepta rapidement la nouvelle arrivante qui avait une joie de vivre communicative. Seule Clarke restait en retrait et la détestait déjà, même si Lexa l'avait présenté comme une amie, les regards que Taylor lançait à la brune ne présageaient rien de bon.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la boîte et commandèrent une bouteille de vodka avant de s'asseoir à leur table. Ils la finirent très rapidement, pour une fois personne ne conduisait et bientôt une autre bouteille arriva rapidement sur leur table. Ils partirent tous sur la piste de danse et chantèrent à tue-tête les musiques qu'ils connaissaient par cœur et qu'ils avaient écoutées durant toutes leurs années de lycée. Octavia voyait bien le peu d'entrain de Clarke et restait souvent avec elle par soutien. La blonde s'était faite belle, dans l'espoir de plaire à Lexa. Quand la brune l'avait vu elle avait eu du mal à déglutir, Clarke était parfaite, comme toujours. Elle se retrouvait partagée entre les deux blondes et ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Le DJ commença à faire le décompte sous les cris de la foule, et enfin les yeux de Lexa s'ancrèrent au plus grand bonheur dans ceux de Clarke. La blonde sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, le temps semblait comme être suspendu, chacune d'entre elles se rapprochèrent, la brune abandonnant complètement Taylor. Elles se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres jusqu'à ce que vint le 3, 2, 1, et au « Bonne année » la blonde combla la distance et s'empara des lèvres de la brune.

« Clarke ! Clarke ! Tu viens ?! » entendit la nommée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se rendit compte que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Oui, elle avait imaginé tout ça. Elle se tourna pour regarder Octavia qui la regardait à présent inquiète. Clarke, Echo et Octavia étaient assises à leur table et le DJ venait d'annoncer qu'ils restaient que trente secondes avant la nouvelle année. Les filles se levèrent pour rejoindre leur petit-ami respectif parmi la foule, priant d'arriver à les trouver avant le décompte. Clarke sortit de sa léthargie et d'un pas lent elle les suivit. Et voilà que le vrai décompte arriva. Les filles finirent par retrouver leur groupe et Clarke se fit à plusieurs reprises bousculer, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, elle s'immobilisa quand elle vit Lexa et Taylor qui dansaient. Lexa affichait un sourire magnifique.

3\. Taylor se rapprocha de la brune.

2\. Elle lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

1\. Elle finit par se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa.

Clarke eut un haut le cœur et se précipita en dehors de la foule pour courir aux toilettes. Elle dépassa la longue file d'attente et dès qu'une porte s'ouvrit elle s'y engouffra pour rendre son diner et tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et sentit une vague de larmes arriver. Non, voir Lexa avec quelqu'un d'autre était définitivement trop difficile à supporter pour elle.

Quand Taylor déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, la brune mit un temps interminable à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et malgré le fait qu'elle appréciait énormément la blonde, elle la repoussa gentiment. Elle vit une pointe de déception dans les yeux verts de la blonde avant de se dissiper rapidement.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû » déclara-t-elle gênée.

« Non, c'est juste que… Je ne suis pas prête » répondit Lexa avec honnêteté. Taylor se pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement de la tête.

Octavia reçut dans la foulée un texto de Clarke qui lui disait qu'elle se sentait pas bien et qu'elle allait rentrer. La brune lui répondit de l'attendre, mais la blonde lui expliqua qu'elle était déjà sortie et que ce n'était pas la peine de la rejoindre. Octavia ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais se promit d'en savoir plus.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, et la gêne entre Lexa et Taylor disparut tout aussi vite.

* * *

Leur semaine d'examens approcha et Echo et Clarke se retrouvaient tous les jours à la bibliothèque de leur université pour réviser. C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus elles se retrouvèrent face à face sous des piles de livres. Echo regarda un moment la blonde et n'en pouvant plus elle lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

Clarke lâcha son stylo et se trouva face au regard sérieux d'Echo qui ne lui laissait pas une chance de s'échapper. Elle souffla et réfléchit par où commencer.

« J'ai vu Lexa et Taylor s'embrasser au Nouvel an, et je sais qu'elle en a tous les droits, mais elle ne cesse de me faire espérer à chaque fois en étant la Lexa que je connais quand on se voit que toutes les deux, et puis en un claquement de doigts, elle change du tout au tout. Elle ne peut pas me faire ça, puis sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre le lendemain. Un coup elle se rapproche de moi, un coup elle m'éloigne d'elle… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. » expliqua Clarke qui était à la fois triste et énervée.

Echo acquiesça, elle était d'accord avec Clarke et prit son téléphone pour discrètement envoyer un message à Lexa pour convenir de la voir ce soir.

C'est ainsi qu'Echo se retrouva chez la brune.

« Ecoute je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins » commença-t-elle, « Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu joues avec Clarke »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que son amie voulait dire par là.

« Tu lui parles comme si tout se passait bien entre vous, puis tu la repousses, puis tu ramènes Taylor la présentant comme une amie, et juste après tu l'embrasses. Clarke vous a vu et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec elle. »

« C'est Taylor qui m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé » se justifia la brune qui assimilait juste le fait que son ex petite-amie les avait vu.

« Ecoute, ça ne peut plus durer, faut que tu lui racontes ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière »

Lexa fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis au courant Lexa » répondit Echo avec un regard lourd de sens. La brune ne sut pas comment réagir, alors elle préféra laisser son amie poursuivre.

« Il y a un gars dans ma classe, Chris » commença Echo. Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, ce n'était pas possible, le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi petit, ou alors le karma se foutait vraiment de sa gueule.

« On a pas mal discuté, il m'a parlé de son anorexie et m'a parlé d'une Lexa qui était avec lui et qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quinze milles Lexa, et j'ai tout de suite fait le lien. Ta disparition, tes secrets, tout… » expliqua Echo. Elle était la plus apte à comprendre tous les problèmes qu'une maladie mentale pouvait entraîner après tout.

La brune ne dit toujours rien. Sa bouche était entrouverte et elle regardait son amie sans que sa voix n'émette le moindre son.

« Tout ce que je te dis c'est de mettre les choses au clair avec Clarke. Elle n'est pas bête, elle comprendra. Et tu l'as fait souffrir à la repousser à chaque fois alors que tu t'ouvres un peu plus à elle. Je comprends que tu aies souffert de votre rupture, mais ce que tu lui fais endurer ce n'est vraiment pas cool Lex' »

Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête, Echo tenait le même discours que Marcus et elle se posa des centaines de -ce qu'elle devait vraiment tout raconter à Clarke ? Est-ce que la blonde pourrait encaisser ses confessions ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas mieux d'attendre que les choses se calment entre elles ? Est-ce que, est-ce que, est-ce que, toujours est-ce que ! Quand est-ce que son cerveau s'arrêterait de se poser des centaines de questions ? Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Elle était en vie, elle avait retrouvé sa cousine et ses amis, pourquoi son cerveau grouillait-il de la sorte ?

* * *

La semaine de leurs examens passa rapidement. Lexa avait revu Taylor une fois et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé. Elle était adorable avec elle. La brune ne méritait ni Taylor, ni Clarke. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une fois de plus elle était perdue, mais heureusement sa cousine était là pour la soutenir.

Cette dernière décida de prendre un appartement, elle n'avait toujours pas décidé quelle mission elle allait choisir, et ayant des économies elle avait encore quelques mois pour se décider. Elle trouva rapidement un appartement qui par coïncidence se trouvait non loin du centre de rééducation de l'hispanique. Lexa avait un peu boudé à l'annonce de son départ, ce qui avait fait rire sa cousine, elle ne partait pas à l'autre bout du pays, et elle lui promit de se voir au moins trois fois par semaine. Anya s'ennuya rapidement, alors elle se mit à chercher un travail qui pourrait occuper ses journées. C'est ainsi que mi-janvier elle trouva un travail à temps-partiel dans un pub, ce qui lui convenue parfaitement. Ainsi, elle travaillait de dix-huit heures à minuit environ, et chaque matinée elle allait voir Raven.

La fausse blonde avait réussi à faire abstraction du caractère désobligeant de la brune pour venir à chacune des séances de rééducation de l'hispanique. Plusieurs fois, elle avait voulu dire à Raven de se ressaisir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait sûrement été plus dure, mais c'était Raven, alors elle décidait de garder son sang-froid. Mais malgré sa présence et sa patience, la petite brune restait toujours dans le même état, s'enfermant dans son mutisme, et il était de plus en plus difficile pour son entourage de rester près d'elle. La plupart du temps, elle ne répondait même pas à Anya, et celle-ci restait juste auprès d'elle, ou attendait sur une chaise avec un livre en main et passait plus son temps à regard la brune faire ses exercices qu'à réellement lire.

* * *

Le mois de février débuta. Et depuis deux mois Anya n'avait raté aucune séance de kinésithérapie de la brune pour l'aider et l'encourager. Bien qu'au début, Anya avait dit que sa présence à New York était temporaire, donnant comme excuse qu'elle prenait le temps de choisir sa prochaine mission humanitaire, elle avait fini par se résigner et avait donc pris son appartement. Pourtant elle disait toujours qu'elle continuait de chercher une mission, mais voilà, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était aider Raven. Elle mettait de côté sa vie professionnelle pour aider cette brune.

Et c'est comme ça qu'une fois de plus elle alla dans la salle de kinésithérapie retrouver Raven, qui faisait un de ses exercices, et qui l'accueillit avec une grande _joie_.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis VA-T'EN ! » s'écria Raven.

De toute évidence la brune n'allait toujours pas mieux, et il semblait qu'elle soit dans un de ses mauvais jours, enfin, pire que les autres jours. Anya prit une profonde inspiration. Deux mois. La vérité, c'était que ça faisait deux mois qu'elle était restée à New York et avait refusé plusieurs missions que son patron lui avait proposé. Deux mois qu'elle était restée ici pour l'hispanique. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Raven dans cette situation. Elle avait vu bien trop de blessés au combat pour l'abandonner. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Mais Anya était Anya et sa patience avait des limites, limites qui furent atteintes ce jour-ci.

« FERME-LA Raven ! » hurla-t-elle.

Surprise la brune se tut, et le regard de la fausse blonde la dissuada de faire un quelconque mouvement.

« Je sais, que ce que tu as vécu est difficile, et horriblement injuste. Je sais que tu as l'impression que tu ne pourras plus jamais être toi-même. Mais ta jambe n'a jamais défini qui tu étais. Et bien sûr qu'il y aura certaines choses que tu ne pourras pas faire tout de suite. Mais la médecine fait des miracles. Regarde les jeux paralympiques ! Les gars n'ont plus de jambes et ils courent bordel ! Alors arrête de te plaindre. »

Raven lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le regard d'Anya la dissuada une nouvelle fois de dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai pas fini. Je vois ce que tu essayes de faire. Tu repousses tout le monde, tu es désagréable jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, comme ça tu te diras que s'ils t'ont abandonné c'est que t'es bonne à la casse. Mais devine quoi, ils ne t'abandonnent pas. Abby, Marcus, Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Echo, ils sont tous là pour toi. Ils veulent t'aider. Alors si tu ne veux pas de leur aide, explique leur pourquoi, dis leur gentiment au lieu de les traiter comme de la merde. »

« Peux-tu t'en allais, _s'il te plait_ ? » demanda Raven avec un sourire hypocrite.

Anya serra ses dents et s'approcha dangereusement de Raven qui tenait toujours debout à l'aide de ses mains prenant appuient sur les barres métalliques de chaque côté de son corps.

« Baisse tes yeux »

Raven fronça les sourcils, mais elle s'exécuta quand elle vit qu'Anya regardait dans cette direction.

« Tu vois, ça, c'est ta jambe. Elle fait toujours partie de toi. Alors oui elle est abimée, et oui elle ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Mais on est tous abimés par la vie, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors accepte-le. Tu es une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, mais depuis deux mois, je ne vois plus cette femme qui m'impressionnait »

Raven releva son regard, et son expression changea du tout au tout. Son visage afficha une grande surprise que la fausse blonde remarqua. Elle, Raven Reyes, elle impressionnait Anya Woods ?

« Oui, tu as bien entendu. J'avais vingt-deux ans, et une gamine de seize ans avait le don de m'intimider. La première fois de toute ma vie que quelqu'un m'ait tenu tête aussi longtemps. Et tu peux continuer de m'insulter si tu le veux, de faire souffrir tous les gens qui t'aiment et qui veulent t'aider. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tout ça on le fait pour toi, mais c'est toi qui dois guérir. On ne peut pas faire les exercices à ta place, mais on essaye de faire en sorte que ton esprit aille mieux. Alors oui chaque personne réagit différemment. Mais ça fait deux mois que je suis là, que je viens à chacune de tes séances que j'essaye simplement d'obtenir un sourire de ta part, mais à chaque fois je reçois que de la colère et du mépris. Tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Anya n'afficha aucune émotion et se retourna. Elle attrapa son sac posé sur une chaise et se mit en marche. Un vrai combat venait de prendre place dans sa tête. _Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas_. Elle entendit son prénom puis un bruit sourd. Elle se maudit et se retourna aussitôt.

Elle vit Raven qui était au sol et qui essayait de se relever. Anya couru à son secours et l'attrapa par-dessous son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Raven prit appuie sur sa jambe droite et s'accrocha désespéramment à Anya.

« S'il te plait, ne part pas »

Toute la détresse du monde se trouvait dans les yeux noisette de la petite brune, et le cœur d'Anya se serra. Elle s'en voulut de lui avoir dit tout ces choses, mais c'était le dernier moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour la faire réagir.

« Je ne pars pas, ma belle » dit-elle doucement avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la brune. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit et fait ça, c'était venu spontanément.

La petite brune sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules et une douce chaleur venir le remplacer. Elle réalisa le qualificatif que la fausse blonde venait d'employer pour la nommer et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle finit par se stabiliser et Anya put aller attraper les béquilles derrière elle et les tendre à la brune. Une fois fait, Raven put marcher et s'asseoir sur une des chaises mises à disposition. Anya la regarda faire quelques secondes, puis elle attrapa l'attelle de la brune qui était à côté de celle-ci.

« Bon, je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, non ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

La brune baissa les yeux, mais hocha doucement de la tête. Anya s'avança et s'accroupit devant elle. Elle ouvrit l'attelle et commença à l'attacher autour de la jambe de Raven. Son front était légèrement plissé dû à sa concentration. La brune l'observa, elle avait vraiment été horrible avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec Anya. Ça faisait deux mois non stop qu'elle la repoussait à l'aide de mots et de comportements honteux. La fausse blonde termina d'attacher les dernières sangles et prit appuie sur ses genoux pour se lever mais Raven l'arrêta. Elle attrapa la main d'Anya qu'elle serra doucement dans la sienne.

« Merci »

Anya lui sourit, puis finit par se relever.

« Ravie de te revoir » dit-elle en plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère accompagnée d'un clin d'œil. Elle était heureuse de retrouver la Raven joyeuse et forte qu'elle connaissait et pas cette gamine ingrate qu'elle était devenue.

Le discours d'Anya eut le don de réveiller Raven des profondeurs obscures dans lesquelles elle avait sombré. En fait, le fait que ce soit Anya et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui lui dise tout ça y joua pour beaucoup. Anya était la seule à lui tenir tête, la seule qui avait le don de la faire se sentir petite et grande à la fois. De se sentir forte, indépendante, et protégée. Et elle avait eu besoin de cette claque mentale, mais oui, elle avait surtout eu besoin que cela vienne d'Anya. Anya qui était partie si longtemps mais qui était restée auprès d'elle dès qu'elle avait su pour son accident. Elle regarda sa sauveuse qui était debout devant elle et qui la regardait intriguée, la tête légèrement penchée. Le sourire de Raven s'agrandit au fur et à mesure, comme si elle se rendait finalement compte de la chance qu'elle avait dans son malheur. Elle était toujours en vie, sa jambe avait pu être sauvée, ses amis et sa famille étaient là pour elle malgré le fait qu'elle les ait repoussés. Et Anya était là.

Oui, elle était là à lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Raven lui fit un de ses sourires légendaires et lui demanda :

« Ta Latina préférée t'avait manqué ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui t'es renommée comme ça sur mon téléphone ? » répondit Anya en soufflant, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait juste envie d'hurler de joie de revoir l'hispanique comme elle l'avait connu.

« Oui mais tu l'as laissé ! » fit remarquer la brune en essayant de retrouver sa confiance en elle tout en acceptant la main de la fausse blonde qui la tira à elle pour la relever.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda la plus âgée en haussant un sourcil, alors que la brune avait raison. Dès qu'elle avait ajouté le numéro de l'hispanique dans son nouveau téléphone elle avait nommé la petite brune « Ma Latina préférée ».

Raven sourit. Elle voyait qu'Anya faisait tout pour la mettre à l'aise et oublier ses derniers mois ainsi que son comportement. Alors elle répondit avec un sourire énigmatique :

« Je le sais, c'est tout »

Anya secoua la tête, à peine deux minutes qu'elles parlaient convenablement, que Raven la fatiguait déjà. Mais c'était une bonne fatigue après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Anya continuait toujours de venir aux séances de rééducation de la petite brune qui était bien plus agréable avec elle qu'auparavant. La fausse blonde l'encouragea plusieurs fois telle une pom-pom girl, ce qui fit rire Raven. Elle apprenait à découvrir une autre Anya. Le kinésithérapeute sourit, il n'avait encore jamais entendu le rire de l'hispanique. Et lorsque le téléphone de la fausse blonde sonna et que celle-ci s'éloigna pour répondre, Raven la suivit du regard et n'écouta plus ce que lui disait son kinésithérapeute qui sourit discrètement en voyant la scène.

« C'est bien d'être entouré des personnes qu'on aime, ça aide énormément pour la récupération-… » commença-t-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda la brune qui venait seulement de comprendre que le jeune homme s'adressait à elle.

« Je disais juste que c'est bien que votre petite-amie vienne tous les jours » expliqua-t-il rapidement.

« Qu-Quoi ?! » balbutia Raven qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Raven ça va ? » s'inquiéta Anya qui venait de revenir et qui avait accouru quand elle avait vu la brune vaciller.

« Oui, oui » répondit l'hispanique qui s'empourpra. Le kinésithérapeute les regarda tout à tour et en voyant l'inquiétude sur les traits du visage de la fausse blonde, et le rougissement de la petite brune, il voulut s'amuser un peu.

« Pardonnez-moi, c'est de ma faute. J'ai… Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble, désolé » dit-il en essayant d'adopter un air gêné.

Anya regarda tour à tour le jeune homme et Raven qui essayait de se faire toute petite, et de cacher ses joues rouges qui devaient avoir atteint leur paroxysme.

« Excusez-moi, je vais aller voir un autre patient, vous connaissez les exercices » dit-il, alors que les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent simultanément de la tête. Une fois qu'il fut parti un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Il disait juste que c'était bien que je sois entourée de vous tous, et il a cru que… 'Fin t'as compris » expliqua la latina mal à l'aise.

« Je vois » répondit Anya avec un léger hochement de tête.

Une demi-heure plus tard Raven finit sa séance et Anya la raccompagna dans sa chambre. Depuis deux jours, elle avait pris l'habitude de rester un petit moment après les exercices finis pour simplement discuter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Anya qui voyait que la brune était dans ses pensées.

« Je me demande juste si un jour je vais retrouver ma vie » déclara Raven qui n'avait pas honte de parler de ses ressentis à Anya qui était toujours honnête avec elle.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que Raven allait sortir de ce centre et allait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Elle la regarda quelques secondes et fouilla dans le regard de la petite brune. Elle se rendit compte que la question était plutôt « Est-ce que j'aurai la vie que j'aurai dû avoir sans l'accident ? ».

Anya vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté de Raven et se tourna de sorte à pouvoir être face à elle.

« Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas avoir une belle vie, tu vas rencontrer plein de gens. Tu vas faire des choses incroyables, entourée des gens qui t'aiment. Tu vas apprendre à te connaître et à t'aimer. Tu es généreuse et forte à la fois. Tu vas t'en sortir Raven. » dit-elle avec une sincérité qui dérouta la petite brune, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

« Ça serait bien si ça pouvait être vrai… » dit-elle tout bas en penchant sa tête et en jouant nerveusement avec un de ses bracelets.

« Ça le saura. » affirma Anya. Raven releva la tête et regarda la fausse blonde.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu as déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Tu es capable de faire bien plus que ce que tu crois, le jour où tu prendras conscience de qui tu es, tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison. » déclara Anya comme si c'était une évidence.

« Généreuse et forte ? » reprit Raven.

Anya afficha un mince sourire. La brune n'arrivait jamais à interpréter les pensées de la fausse blonde quand elle souriait de la sorte. Il y avait un mélange de joie et de tristesse, de nostalgie peut-être. Ses yeux, eux aussi, avaient une expression énigmatique. C'était comme si deux fortes émotions contradictoires se battaient et il en ressortait ce sourire et ce regard nostalgique. Oui, comme l'expression de regret d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Raven n'arrivait jamais à déchiffrer ce regard, mais il avait tendance à lui retourner l'estomac, comme si à chaque fois ce regard la percutait de plein fouet.

Anya acquiesça doucement de la tête, avec toujours la même expression qui fit déglutir l'hispanique. Généreuse et forte… Raven se voyait plutôt comme quelqu'un d'égoïste et de faible ces derniers temps.

* * *

Cet après-midi là, Octavia et Clarke étaient chez cette dernière et la blonde faisait tout pour éviter de parler de Lexa.

« On devrait aller voir Raven, ça fait déjà trois jours » déclara Clarke.

Octavia se pinça les lèvres, elle adorait Raven, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir à quel point son amie souffrait.

« Tu sais que j'apprécie énormément Raven et que c'est en partie grâce à elle qu'on est tous resté soudé, elle apportait une… énergie et une dynamique à notre petit groupe... » dit-elle sans arriver à trouver ses mots.

« Si c'était Lexa à la place de Raven tu n'irais pas la voir ? » demanda simplement la blonde sans méchanceté. Octavia baissa les yeux et s'en voulut d'être aussi égoïste, Raven avait besoin de ses amis.

« Allez, on y va »

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elles arrivèrent rapidement au centre, et toquèrent à la porte jusqu'à entendre un « Entrez ». Octavia et Clarke entrèrent prudemment dans la chambre et se fut la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'elles purent voir un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de leur amie.

« Salut » salua celle-ci maladroitement.

« Salut » répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes surprises par la douceur de la voix de Raven.

« Je… Je suis désolée » déclara l'hispanique en baissant les yeux.

« Hey Ray » appela Octavia inquiète.

« Je suis désolée » répéta-t-elle en sentant des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

En voyant ses deux amies à sa porte, elle se rendit compte de la peine qu'elle avait dû leur faire, il suffisait de voir dans leurs regards la crainte qu'elles avaient de dire ou faire quelque chose de mal.

Octavia et Clarke se lancèrent rapidement un regard, avant de venir s'asseoir de chaque côté de Raven qui attrapa la télécommande de la télévision pour l'éteindre.

« Je comprends si vous me détestez » continua-t-elle.

« Raven, ne dis pas ça, tu sais qu'on est là pour toi » déclara la brune aux yeux bleus.

« On t'aime » ajouta Clarke. Ces mots firent pleurer Raven en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent de l'hispanique et la serrèrent du plus fort qu'elles puissent dans leurs bras. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'explications. Raven venait simplement de se retrouver au plus grand bonheur de ses amies.

Après que la petite brune se calma et que Clarke effaça avec douceur les sillons que les larmes avaient formés sur les joues de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière lui attrapa la main et la regarda avec un air tellement désolé que la blonde sentit son cœur se serrer.

Octavia vit très bien leur échange silencieux et afficha un doux sourire.

« Je vais vous laisser les filles, tu penses que ce weekend on pourra tous passer te voir ? » demanda Octavia à Raven. L'hispanique hocha frénétiquement de la tête de haut en bas.

« Tu peux juste leur dire que je ne vais pas les manger » dit-elle dans un rire. Octavia se mit à rire de bon cœur et acquiesça de la tête avant de leur faire un petit signe de la main et de sortir définitivement. De toutes évidences les deux meilleures amies avaient besoin de se retrouver.

« Je m'en veux tellement Clarke » déclara faiblement la brune.

« Hey c'est bon c'est fini » répondit la blonde sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle aussi se serait mise à pleurer, mais pleurer de joie d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur. « Tu m'as tellement manqué Rav' ».

« Toi aussi » répondit la brune en jouant avec la main de Clarke. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis longtemps ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui » répondit Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que… » interrogea Clarke, elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que la brune comprit.

« Pour que je sois redevenue sympa ? » confirma-t-elle. La blonde secoua la tête en souriant, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« C'est Anya, elle m'a dit un truc qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que j'ai pu vous faire vivre, à vous tous » expliqua-t-elle. Clarke haussa les sourcils, surprise par la réponse de la brune.

« Anya ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Ouais » répondit doucement Raven en priant pour ne pas que ses joues se mettent à rougir.

Clarke fut plus qu'intriguée. Anya était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé voir ici.

« On va dire que je ne l'aie pas épargné non plus » ajouta Raven.

« Mais elle vient souvent ? » demanda la blonde. Clarke ne venait pas tous les jours voir sa meilleure amie, quand elle venait s'était après les cours, et Raven ne lui parlait presque pas, elle ne se serait jamais doutée que la cousine de Lexa pouvait venir rendre visite à l'hispanique.

La brune baissa les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur des joues, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait honte de répondre, après tout c'est Anya qui avait choisi de venir pas elle qui l'avait obligé.

« Tous les jours » dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent, elle aurait bien voulu questionner un peu plus son amie, mais elle venait de la retrouver, elle n'avait pas envie de l'embêter encore plus, alors elle se tut.

« Alors, raconte-moi ce que j'ai manqué » déclara Raven avec un sourire.

« Je commence par quoi ? » répondit Clarke qui s'installa en tailleur au bout du lit pour faire correctement face à Raven qui se décala pour laisser sa jambe étendue.

« La fac ? » proposa Raven.

« Alors, je m'éclate, mais les cours en amphi sont ennuyeux à mourir, c'est tellement mieux les cours en petit groupe, ou alors les cours de pratique » expliqua la blonde avec enthousiasme ce qui fit sourire Raven.

« Des nouveaux potes ? » demanda la brune.

« Non pas vraiment » répondit Clarke en baissant les yeux, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait dans le social ces derniers temps, ayant déjà trop de choses à gérer dans sa vie. « Et puis je vois Echo aux pauses et tout, donc voilà » ajouta-t-elle.

« D'accord, et les autres ils vont comment ? » questionna Raven.

« O' et Lincoln filent le parfait amour, Bell et Echo aussi. A la fac ça à l'air d'aller, d'après eux leurs exams se sont bien passés, mais on n'a pas encore eu les résultats, les profs prennent leur temps, mais normalement la semaine prochaine on les a » expliqua Clarke.

« Et Lexa ? » demanda prudemment l'hispanique.

La blonde fixa les yeux noisette de sa meilleure amie de longues secondes.

« Lexa… Par où commencer… » dit-elle doucement.

« Et bien, je me suis arrêtée quand vous vous parliez et qu'elle agissait bizarrement, et Noël j'ai vu que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller » déclara la brune mal à l'aise. Clarke se pinça les lèvres, ils s'étaient passés tellement de choses depuis.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais toujours, et que je voulais savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Elle m'a dit que c'était du passé, puis une fois on s'est disputées et elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait » expliqua Clarke alors qu'elle entendit sa voix monter de plusieurs octaves, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait dire tout ça à sa meilleure amie. Raven sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait lâchement abandonné sa meilleure amie quand cette dernière avait eu le plus besoin d'elle.

« Après, elle m'a ramené un jour à l'appart et elle est montée. Elle a commencé à me parler d'un truc, elle allait enfin se confier, mais elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'était pas allée faire un stage à Los Angeles, puis elle est partie en courant. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, je crois qu'elle me déteste vraiment »

« Bien sûr que non, Clarke » s'empressa de dire Raven.

« Alors pourquoi elle me fait ça ? J'ai dû lui dire une dizaine de fois que je l'aimais toujours, et tout ce qu'elle m'a répondu c'est qu'elle a de l'affection pour moi, que c'est du passé et qu'elle me déteste »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire » déclara la brune en essayant de rassurer son amie.

« Ouais, mais en tout cas c'est certain que c'est du passé, elle s'est ramenée avec Taylor au Nouvel an, c'est la fille d'Halloween… » expliqua Clarke en baissant les yeux.

« Elles sont ensemble ? » demanda surprise la brune.

« Elle a dit que c'était une amie, mais je les ai vu s'embrasser » répondit la blonde en se remémorant la scène et le dégoût qu'elle avait ressenti. « J'ai rien fait, je suis restée sur place, puis je suis partie vomir… Je suis pathétique Raven. Ça fait des mois qu'elle me dit qu'elle ne m'aime plus, et il a fallu que je la vois avec quelqu'un d'autre pour comprendre, je suis vraiment trop bête »

« Hey, ne redis jamais ça » gronda Raven, « C'est sa faute, elle disait non, mais agissait comme si elle voulait se remettre avec toi. Personne n'invite son ex au restau, ou l'invite à la ramener et je ne sais quoi d'autre, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es juste amoureuse »

« Oui, je me rends compte maintenant que c'est trop tard. Ils ont raison quand ils disent que l'amour rend aveugle »

Raven se pinça les lèvres quand elle se rendit compte dans quel état était son amie. Lexa la blessait encore et encore, et elle qui était supposée être sa meilleure amie n'était pas là pour la consoler.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû être là » déclara-t-elle alors.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus Ray' » répondit doucement Clarke. Elle s'éclaircit rapidement la voix et lui demanda « A toi, qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter ? »

« Pas grand-chose tu sais… Le matin j'ai mes séances de rééducation où Anya vient, je mange, l'aprèm je bosse mes cours, et je glande » expliqua Raven en haussant des épaules.

« Et tu lis » répondit Clarke en posant ses yeux sur une pile de livres qui se trouvait sur une des étagères. « Depuis quand tu aimes lire ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Raven sentit son corps se réchauffer et ses yeux fuirent ceux de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est Anya qui me les a apporté. Il y en a pas mal sur les pays où elle est allée, c'est super intéressant, j'aimerais trop faire des voyages comme elle fait » s'enthousiasma la brune.

« Ah c'est cool ça, en plus un peu de culture G ne fait pas de mal ! » déclara Clarke avec un sourire.

« Mais elle est partie dans des dizaines de pays ! C'est impressionnant, elle m'a raconté plein d'anecdotes de ses voyages, et puis c'est super ce qu'elle fait. Elle a enseigné l'anglais à des enfants, a participé à plein de constructions et aussi à des premiers soins médicaux » continua Raven avec toujours le même sourire et une pointe d'admiration dans son regard.

« Ouais, c'est vrai que ça doit être génial » médita Clarke, mais elle pensait plus au soudain changement de comportement de Raven que ce qu'elle expliquait.

« Ouais, c'est elle qui est géniale » lâcha la brune.

Quand Raven se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle sentit ses joues brûler et pria intérieurement pour que Clarke ne remarque rien. Et bien que cette dernière ne dise rien, elle avait très bien vu la rougeur qui avait pris place sur les joues de son amie. Comme quoi avoir la peau mate ne pouvait pas toujours la sauver.

* * *

Le lendemain Raven se réveilla une nouvelle fois et retrouva Anya dans la salle de rééducation qui l'attendait sagement sur une des chaises. Elle lui dit rapidement bonjour et partit sous la surveillance de son kinésithérapeute faire ses exercices. Elle trouva le temps interminablement long, elle avait pensé toute la soirée à sa conversation avec Clarke, et puis à Anya. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû lui demander depuis longtemps et elle s'était jurée de lui demander le lendemain, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui.

Ainsi quand elle finit ses exercices et qu'elle repartit dans sa chambre suivit de la fausse blonde, elle attendit à peine que cette dernière se soit assis sur sa chaise du bureau - étant la seule chaise de sa chambre - qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Tu voulais me dire quoi il y a trois ans. » déclara Raven de but en blanc qui observait Anya. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et regarda la brune.

« Quand ? »

Raven se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« On est allée au garage, tu m'as ramené, et avant de partir tu m'as dit "j'aimerais qu'on-" et tu n'as jamais terminé. Tu as seulement rajouté "comme on dit avec des si", donc ma question est : Si quoi ? »

Les yeux d'Anya se baissèrent et fuirent ceux de Raven.

« C'était il y a tellement longtemps, Raven, je ne m'en souviens plus » mentit-elle.

« Aies au moins la décence de me regarder quand tu mens » rétorqua la brune, elle commençait à connaître la fausse blonde et elle croyait avoir la confiance de cette dernière.

Anya leva doucement les yeux et se mordit encore un peu plus l'intérieur de ses joues.

Parce que malgré les années et les quelques personnes avec qui Anya avait pu passer une nuit, aucunes d'entre elles ne lui avaient fait oublier cette petite brune si revêche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle regarda Raven droit dans les yeux et déclara :

« Je ne me souviens pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir présenté Tristan ? » demanda Raven encore plus irritée.

« Si bien sur que si, mais je me souviens pas exactement de ce que j'ai pu te dire et qui t'a marqué à ce point. Tu croyais que je voulais dire quoi ? Peut-être que ça va me revenir. »

En s'entendant parler Anya voulu se frapper, elle était la personne la plus hypocrite sur cette planète à ce moment précis. Et jouer comme ça avec Raven ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle voulait voir ce que l'hispanique avait à dire.

« Justement, je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi ça m'a autant marqué, et je voulais te poser cette question depuis longtemps. Mais de toute évidence je n'aurai jamais de réponse » déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Une tension s'installa entre elle et Anya décida de partir.

« A demain Raven » dit-elle sur le pas de la porte.

« Ouais » répondit cette dernière sans lui adresser un regard.

* * *

 **J'ai oublié de vous dire si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Taylor, c'est Olivia Wilde (et pour son style c'est dans The Newport Beach, elle joue Alex Kelly).**

 **La Raven joyeuse et folle est de retour :D**

 **Dites-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, ce que vous avez aimé, détesté et vos prochaines hypothèses :)**

 **DISTRIBUTION BONS POINTS (ça me fait trop rire ^^). Du coup félicitations à clara333 pour l'un de tes pronostics (je te dis pas lequel ça serait trop facile) ;)**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou, excuse-moi. Alors mes partiels c'est bon, j'ai eu mon semestre, merci ^^ Ensuite, oui, j'aime bien être méchante ;) je suis presque certaine que tu es heureuse de retrouver Raven la battante haha ! Bisous :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey 20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Pour les musiques citées rapidement ceux sont les suivantes : One In a Million - Katerine Duska Don't go - Rae Morris** **Dance Me to the End of Love** **-** **Leonard Cohen** **.**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **« Ton image me hante ; je te parle tout bas. Et j'ai le mal d'amour, et j'ai le mal de toi. Dis, quand reviendras-tu ? » - Barbara.**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Je suis malade**

Tout le petit groupe d'amis avait eu leurs résultats d'examens et ils avaient tous validé leur semestre. Ils auraient bien aimé fêter ces bonnes nouvelles, mais les garçons avaient un match important alors ils avaient reporté ça. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'avoir une occasion spéciale pour se retrouver et faire la fête après tout. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous au match de Bellamy et Lincoln, tous sauf Clarke qui n'avait pas voulu venir et avait prétexté de passer une soirée avec Raven, mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes et avaient bien remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et Lexa. Cette dernière avait invité Taylor a qui elle avait expliqué que pour le moment elle n'était pas prête à envisager la possibilité d'être en couple et à sa grande surprise la blonde l'avait très bien pris, cette fille était spéciale, et Lexa était heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée.

Octavia et Echo étaient comme des folles et hurlaient pour encourager leurs petit-amis sous les rires de Lexa et Taylor.

« Hey Taylor » appela une inconnue. La nommée se tourna pour apercevoir une brune aux yeux marrons lui faire signe.

Lexa vit très bien le visage de Taylor se rembrunir et s'en savoir pourquoi elle se mit un peu plus en avant, comme pour défendre la blonde. Taylor étudiait à la NYU, c'était normal qu'elle connaisse des gens où l'équipe de son université était en train de jouer, mais cette brune ne semblait en aucun cas être une amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Amber ? »

« C'est ta copine ? » demanda cette dernière en désignant Lexa du menton.

Taylor s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative mais Lexa la devança.

« Oui, ça te pose un problème ? » demanda-t-elle en posant possessivement sa main sur la fine taille de la blonde qui sentit un frisson la parcourir.

L'autre brune la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin que Lexa ne comprit pas, puis Amber s'éloigna d'elles sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard à Taylor. Une fois en dehors de leur champ de vision, Taylor se déroba du bras de Lexa.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » demanda la blonde surprise.

« Je sais pas… Sous l'impulsion… J'avais l'impression que c'était la chose à faire » répondit la brune maladroitement.

« Merci » déclara Taylor d'une petite voix.

« C'est qui ? » demanda prudemment Lexa.

« La nouvelle copine de mon ex » répondit la blonde toujours sur le même ton.

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

« Mon ex m'a trompé pendant des mois avec cette fille, et me prendre ma copine n'a pas été suffisant, elle prend un malin plaisir à m'humilier » répondit honteusement Taylor.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et se sentit soudainement en colère contre cette Amber. Taylor était quelqu'un d'incroyable, son ex était complètement stupide si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, et cette Amber était vraiment la plus conne des filles. Lexa comprit très vite le regard qu'Amber lui avait jeté après ses explications, elle n'était pas un morceau de chair fraîche qu'elle pourrait de nouveau voler à Taylor.

« Hey, c'est pas grave » déclara la blonde pour faire sortir Lexa de ses pensées.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » demanda la brune qui était toujours énervée.

« Je me dis que je dois être plus intelligente qu'elle. Au plus je l'ignore, au plus ça l'énerve »

« T'es trop intelligente pour moi alors » fit remarquer Lexa avec un demi sourire ce qui fit aussitôt rire la blonde au plus grand bonheur de la brune.

Taylor se concentra sur le match et Lexa l'admira à la dérobée. La blonde était vraiment parfaite. Intelligente, drôle, belle, rafraichissante. Lexa se dit qu'elle devait vraiment parler à Clarke comme lui avait conseillé ses amis, il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à cette histoire si elle voulait avancer.

* * *

La jeune Woods s'était finalement décidée après plus de deux semaines. La saint-Valentin était passée, et cette date fatidique du 21 février où elle et Clarke avait rompu arrivé, cette date où elle avait voulu mourir. Elle se devait de tout raconter à Clarke, il le fallait.

Alors, c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'elle se décida d'aller chez la blonde. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de peur que Clarke n'accepte pas de la voir, après tout elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle toqua deux fois à la porte et attendit. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, elle entendit les clefs tourner dans la serrure et la jolie blonde apparut.

« Lexa, qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Je suis désolée d'être venue à l'improviste mais je dois te dire quelque chose » déclara-t-elle à toute allure en entrant dans l'appartement sans même y être invitée.

Elle était agitée, mais quand Clarke vit Lexa elle sentit une enclume lui tomber sur la tête. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, il fallait que Lexa arrête d'apparaître comme ça dans sa vie, pour repartir en courant. Elle ferma doucement la porte et déclara le plus fermement possible :

« Non, c'est moi qui ai quelque chose à te dire »

Lexa se tut en voyant le visage sérieux de Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Lexa, et c'est une vrai torture. Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras et tu reviendras, ou peut-être pas et ça me tuera, mais tu ne peux pas continuer de me faire ça. Je ne suis pas un pantin avec qui tu peux t'amuser, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments Lexa… »

La brune ne répondit rien, elle ne comprenait pas ce que Clarke essayait de lui dire, alors cette dernière continua :

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais si je dois te perdre pour que tu sois heureuse, alors je l'accepterai. Parce que même si je veux de tout mon être qu'on se remette ensemble, j'ai l'impression que ça ne te rendra pas heureuse. Et je ne le serai jamais si tu ne l'es pas. Si c'est Taylor qui te rend heureuse, j'essayerai de l'accepter. »

Lexa déglutit avec difficulté, elle aurait voulu répondre, mais elle n'envisagea même pas de parler, elle sentait sa gorge s'assécher et elle savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne pensait pas qu'entendre ces mots l'atteindraient autant.

« J'ai envie de croire qu'il y ait une fin heureuse pour les gens comme nous. Que même si ce n'est pas ensemble, il y a quelqu'un, là dehors, qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé, mais que cette fois-ci ça se terminera bien, pas comme nous… Ça doit exister, non ? » demanda Clarke rhétoriquement, elle était dans ses pensées depuis un long moment déjà et ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle décrivait tous ses espoirs et incertitudes à Lexa.

« On mérite d'être heureuses, et _tu_ mérites d'être heureuse, même si ça ne se termine pas de la façon dont je le voudrais… » termina la blonde dans un dernier souffle. Elle lança un dernier regard à Lexa avant de tourner les talons et d'ouvrir la porte pour faire sortir la brune.

« S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à te mettre dehors » murmura Clarke.

La brune vit ses jambes se mettre en mouvement et déjà elle entendit le bruit de la porte claquer derrière elle ce qui la fit sursauter.

Clarke était fatiguée, fatiguée d'espérer. Elle était tiraillée entre deux options qui pourraient avoir un fort impact sur sa vie. S'accrocher à Lexa, souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers elle, attendre, vivre qu'à moitié, ou bien la laisser partir. Elle n'était pas prête pour cette seconde option, mais elle y avait songé depuis pas mal de temps, tout le monde lui disait qu'elle devait passer à autre chose, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais voir Lexa avec Taylor, la voir sourire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, lui avait définitivement brisé le cœur, parce que pendant tout ce temps elle y avait cru. Elles étaient réunies dans la même ville, et Clarke s'était convaincue qu'il fallait seulement un peu de temps à Lexa pour s'en rendre compte, mais les quelques jours s'étaient transformés en semaines, puis en mois. Et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que Clarke comprit qu'elle aurait beau attendre toute sa vie, ça ne ferait pas de différence. La décision appartenait entièrement à Lexa parce que la blonde, elle, était là depuis le début, aux pieds de la belle brune à l'implorer de leur laisser une seconde chance. Pendant une seconde elle se demanda comment elle en était arrivée là, et est-ce que c'était la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Ces derniers temps, la blonde pensait beaucoup à son père, elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser d'elle, est-ce qu'il serait fier d'elle, fier de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue… Toutes ses questions resteront sans réponse, mais à ce moment précis elle aurait aimé pouvoir le serrer fort dans ses bras, l'entendre chuchoter « Tout ira bien, Clarke ».

Lexa resta plantée là, sur le palier de la blonde. Elle était venue pour tout raconter à Clarke, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage. Mais après avoir entendu tout ce que la blonde venait de lui dire, ça serait jouer avec elle une fois de plus que d'envisager de lui dire toute la vérité sans pour autant accepter de leur laisser une seconde chance. C'est pourquoi elle alla trouver la seule qui pourrait l'aider : Anya.

Il était dix-neuf heures et Anya devait être à son travail, alors Lexa attendit, et vers les vingt-trois heures elle se rendit au bar. Sa cousine fut surprise de la voir, mais la brune lui expliqua qu'elle l'attendait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence ce qui rassura la plus âgée. Lexa se prit un verre et attendit que la fausse blonde termine son service. Une heure plus tard cette dernière arriva et questionna Lexa du regard. Elles commencèrent à marcher dans la rue et Lexa lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Anya assimila chaque information que sa cousine lui donnait, et ressentit de la compassion pour Clarke. Elle se demanda comment Lexa avait pu être aussi aveugle durant tout ce temps, comment elle ne voyait pas qu'elle faisait autant souffrir la blonde. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa cousine.

« Il faut que tu lui dises » lâcha-t-elle. Lexa fronça les sourcils, est-ce qu'Anya l'avait bien écouté ?

« Tu lui dois au moins la vérité, tu ne crois pas ? Elle ne pourra jamais passer à autre chose si elle se pose toujours cette question »

Lexa acquiesça doucement de la tête, Anya avait raison, elle avait été égoïste.

« Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal en ne lui disant pas la vérité, mais elle a le droit de savoir, tu comprends ? » demanda la plus âgée.

La brune se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça une nouvelle fois de la tête.

Ce soir-là, elle dormit chez sa cousine et le lendemain matin elle décida d'aller voir Clarke et tout lui dire. Elles étaient en weekend et connaissant Clarke elle devait faire une grasse matinée, alors Lexa décida d'aller sonner chez elle en début d'après-midi. Quand la blonde ouvrit et qu'elle vit Lexa encore une fois devant sa porte, elle crut avoir rêvé de leur conversation de la veille, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit la brune venait la voir le lendemain ? Ce n'était pas possible. Avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte, Lexa posa sa main contre celle-ci et d'un regard suppliant elle lui demanda :

« J'aimerais te dire la vérité, après je te laisse tranquille Clarke. S'il te plait, écoute-moi »

La blonde pesa le pour et le contre, après tout, peut-être que Lexa avait compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit. D'un geste las elle fit signe à Lexa d'entrer. La brune s'avança doucement et attendit que la blonde la dépasse pour la suivre et s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'y avait pas quinze milles manières de lui dire, et elle y avait déjà réfléchi. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, mais surtout pour ne pas voir le regard de Clarke. Une fois qu'elle sut ce qu'elle allait dire, elle rouvrit les yeux et put voir la mine inquiète de la blonde.

« Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois… Je n'étais pas à Los Angeles. C'est un mensonge que j'ai demandé à ma mère de raconter. J'avais besoin de prendre du temps pour moi, et j'avais honte-.. »

« Honte de quoi ? » demanda Clarke en lui coupant la parole.

« Je... J'ai pas réussi à gérer tout ce qui m'arrivait » commença Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait voulu mourir à cause de leur rupture qui fut trop douloureuse pour elle. Elle sentait déjà une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle ferma une nouvelle fois ses yeux et continua.

« Ma maladie a pris le dessus.. Je voulais mourir.. Je.. J'ai.. J'ai essayé et j'ai fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique » finit-elle par dire en lâchant un souffle et en ouvrant doucement les yeux de peur de voir la réaction de Clarke.

Elle vit une larme suivie d'autres couler sur les joues de la blonde, alors qu'une main était sur sa bouche. Clarke n'y croyait pas, non, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle en avait tellement voulu à Lexa d'avoir ignoré tous ses amis. Elle s'était vexée et s'était sentie trahie à chaque fois que la brune évitait ses questions sur son séjour à Los Angeles. Si seulement elle avait su. Lexa avait voulu mourir. Pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'être bipolaire n'était pas facile quand la brune était dans une mauvaise phase, mais de là à vouloir se suicider... Il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Et si... ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Non… En une seconde, tout fut clair dans son esprit. C'était de sa faute. Ça ne pouvait être que la seule réponse.

Clarke sentit les mains de la brune se poser sur la sienne qui était sur sa cuisse, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là, alors elle se leva brusquement, abandonnant la douceur des mains de Lexa. Elle avait besoin de digérer tout ça. Lexa aurait pu mourir à cause d'elle. Mon Dieu, tout ça était de sa faute. Elle ne la méritait pas. Lexa était bien trop spéciale et précieuse dans ce monde. Jamais elle ne voudrait la blesser, non, plus jamais, même si ça voulait dire de ne plus jamais partager son cœur.

« Clarke ! » appela la brune tout en se relevant.

« Je... » déclara la blonde en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement.

« Tu m'as promis Clarke » déclara Lexa avec désespoir en la suivant alors que Clarke se dirigeait vers la porte de son appartement. Oui, la dernière fois, Clarke lui avait promis de rester.

« Je suis désolée Lexa.. Je... Je suis désolée » dit-elle avant de prendre un manteau et son sac pour s'enfuir de son propre appartement.

Lexa resta là, les bras ballants. Elle regarda autour d'elle et quand elle vit des dessins de Clarke accrochés au mur, des photos de la blonde et de ses amis, quand elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de son ex petite-amie elle se mit à pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle s'assit sur le sol et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se bercer et se calmer.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle se leva un peu plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et vit que les clefs de la blonde n'était plus sur la serrure, elle sortit alors et claqua la porte. Elle vérifia que celle-ci s'était bien fermée puis elle partit sans destination précise.

* * *

Clarke s'était mise en route, sans savoir où elle allait. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une trentaine de minutes qu'elle vit dans quelle direction elle se dirigeait. Elle pensa à la façon dont elle devait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais au plus elle y pensait, au plus une idée se forma jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur de lucidité apparaisse dans son esprit. _Elle le savait._

Et c'est avec rage qu'elle courut presque dans les escaliers.

« Tu le savais » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte sans s'annoncer, des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

« Clarke ? »

« Lexa m'a dit la vérité. Et je suis persuadée que tu le savais ! C'est pour ça que tu contournais à chaque fois la question ! Raven réponds-moi ! » hurla-t-elle.

Cette dernière lâcha son livre, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Alors, c'était aujourd'hui que Lexa s'était décidée ? Raven venait juste de retrouver sa meilleure amie, comment pouvait-elle la regarder en face et lui dire que depuis six mois elle lui mentait.

« Clarke, s'il te plait » supplia-t-elle.

« Tu nies même pas » répliqua la blonde qui sentait de plus en plus son cœur se serrer. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait plongé sa main dans sa propre poitrine et aurait arraché son cœur pour arrêter de ressentir cette douleur qui l'oppressait. Comment Raven avait pu lui faire ça ?

« J'aurai dû te le dire, mais… »

« Tu es la seule ! La seule en qui j'ai toujours eu confiance Raven ! Tu imagines ce que je peux ressentir maintenant ? Tu.. Tu étais supposée être de mon côté… » déclara Clarke qui était dépassée par les événements.

« Je suis désolée Clarke, je sais que ça n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fait, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Je l'ai découvert sans que Lexa n'ait rien à me dire, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire et j'étais persuadée qu'elle t'en parlerait peu de temps après, jamais j'aurai cru qu'elle aurait autant attendu » expliqua-t-elle. C'était la vérité, et Clarke pouvoir voir la sincérité dans ses yeux.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? » demanda la blonde tandis que sa voix était devenue à peine plus calme.

Raven baissa les yeux et voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre, la blonde répéta sa question.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« Quand on l'a revu la première fois chez Octavia… J'étais super énervée contre elle, et je l'ai vu le lendemain pour l'engueuler de nous avoir tous abandonné, et j'ai vu des cicatrices sur son avant-bras… » déclara doucement Raven, elle n'avait plus la force de mentir à Clarke, ainsi elle continua : « Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, et t'aurais dû la voir... Je comprenais, c'était normal, c'était sa vie, c'était à elle de décider quand t'en parler. Et je te le jure Clarke, j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait le faire dès que vous vous seriez reparlées. Je croyais que vous allez vous-… » mais elle se stoppa et releva les yeux vers la blonde qui sentait de nouveau de chaudes larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Qu'on allait se remettre ensemble » compléta la blonde. Raven acquiesça doucement de la tête. Clarke eut de la difficulté à déglutir, elle commençait à comprendre la position dans laquelle sa meilleure amie s'était retrouvée.

« Quand j'ai vu à quel point son absence te faisait souffrir, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'aller te raconter tout ça. Et puis j'ai disjoncté, et on ne se parlait plus… »

La brune se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pu être une plus mauvaise amie que ces derniers mois.

« Je suis désolée Clarke, je suis tellement désolée » ajouta-t-elle.

La blonde s'approcha et attrapa sa main, elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie par-dessus tout. Elle n'avait pas la force de se disputer encore une fois de plus avec qui que ce soit. Si elle s'éloignait aussi de la petite brune, elle n'aurait plus personne. Ce n'était pas avec sa mère qu'elle pourrait parler de ce genre de choses, même si Abby avait toujours été de bons conseils.

« Raven, tout est de ma faute » lâcha-t-elle.

La brune fronça les sourcils, c'était elle qui lui avait caché la vérité, elle qui l'avait repoussé quand elle ne voulait voir personne, Clarke n'avait rien à se reprocher. En voyant son étonnement Clarke essaya de reformuler ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« C'est parce qu'on a rompu que Lexa a voulu mourir, c'est parce que je n'aie pas su accepter la distance, et depuis tout ce temps je l'harcèle de questions et lui tourne autour, alors qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me voie elle doit repenser à tout ça, c'est de ma faute » répéta-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Raven la tira à elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que Clarke alla nicher sa tête dans le cou de la brune, qui serrait les dents. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds, elle savait que ce geste avait toujours calmé sa sœur. Clarke était sa famille.

« Hey, tout ça n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. C'était la décision de Lexa. Elle était triste, en partie à cause de votre rupture sûrement, mais elle aussi souffrait de la distance, elle aussi savait que votre séparation était la meilleure des solutions, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour tout ça. Et si elle t'en avait parlé plutôt, elle n'aurait pas été si agressive à chaque fois que tu lui parlais. Je t'assure Clarke, tu n'as rien fait de mal » rassura Raven.

La blonde ne répondit rien, et resta dans les bras de Raven jusqu'à s'endormir. Elle fit un horrible cauchemar, elle voyait Lexa se vider de son sang et à chaque fois qu'elle courrait vers elle, la brune s'éloignait que plus. C'est avec cette image qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut et qu'elle vit Raven la couver du regard alors que sa main était toujours dans ses cheveux. Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se redresser et de passer une main sur son visage pour réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Cette nuit là, elle resta dormir dans la chambre de Raven, elle n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez elles pour se retrouver seule. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé, la brune avait simplement allumé la télévision et elles s'étaient endormies devant Grey's Anatomy. Comme si tout ça ne s'était pas passé, une soirée normale entre elles devant une série télévisée qu'elles connaissaient maintenant par cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Raven s'étira avec difficulté, et dût se résigner à réveiller Clarke. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, puis au bout de quelques secondes elle comprit où elle était et se souvint de la veille chargée en émotions.

L'infirmière passa peu de temps après pour savoir comment allait Raven et elle la gronda, lui disant que les visiteurs n'étaient pas supposés rester la nuit, mais la petite brune lui avait fait des yeux de chien battu et l'infirmière n'avait pas su y résister. Tout le monde aimait la petite Reyes depuis qu'elle était devenue agréable, elle avait toujours un mot pour faire rire le personnel.

« Merci » répondit Clarke, Raven fronça les sourcils et la blonde ajouta : « De m'avoir laissé dormir ici »

La brune sourit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire. Elle s'habilla et proposa à Clarke d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle. Une fois fait, les deux jeunes femmes repartirent en direction de la chambre de la brune. Clarke alla récupérer ses affaires pour laisser Raven rejoindre la salle où elle avait ses séances de rééducation. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le couloir, Clarke aperçût Anya, et se demanda une fraction de seconde ce que faisait la fausse blonde ici avant de se rappeler que cette dernière venait chaque jour. Elle se rappela la première fois où elle avait vu Anya ici, et comprit rapidement pourquoi Lexa avait l'air si perturbée en la revoyant, elle devait certainement lui avoir dit la vérité sur son absence. Clarke eut un pincement au cœur, Anya devait la détester, c'était à cause d'elle si Lexa avait voulu mourir après tout. Une fois arrivées devant la fausse blonde, cette dernière les salua d'un sourire ce qui surprit Clarke. Voir la cousine de Lexa aussi souriante était chose peu commune, mais ça ne semblait en aucun cas surprendre Raven qui s'avança et la prit dans une rapide accolade. La blonde écarquilla les yeux toujours aussi surprise. Raven n'était pas vraiment tactile. Elle avait mis des mois pour prendre Octavia dans ses bras en guise d'un simple bonjour quand ça faisait quelques jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, alors prendre Anya dans ses bras alors qu'elles se voyaient tous les jours était le spectacle le plus surprenant auquel la blonde avait assisté depuis longtemps et c'est pour cela qu'elle resta un peu à l'écart.

« Bon, je vais y aller, merci Rav' » dit-elle avec un sourire empli de gratitude, « A une prochaine fois, Anya » ajouta-t-elle maladroitement. La fausse blonde lui répondit par un simple mouvement de tête, et dès que Clarke disparut, Anya se tourna pour demander à Raven :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

L'hispanique fronça les sourcils et Anya leva les yeux au ciel.

« Raven… »

La petite brune souffla et lui dit :

« Lexa lui a dit la vérité sur sa disparition l'année dernière »

Anya parut surprise, non pas parce que Lexa s'était décidée à lui dire, non, ça elle s'en doutait. Elle était surprise parce que justement Raven ne semblait pas être surprise et lui en parlait comme si ce n'était rien.

« Tu… Tu étais au courant ? » demanda avec précaution Anya. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec Lexa de qui était au courant ou pas. Elle se doutait qu'Octavia devait l'être, mais Raven ?

« Oui, je l'ai deviné et Lexa l'a confirmé » expliqua-t-elle sans rentrer dans les détails.

« Et tu n'as rien dit à Clarke ? » demanda Anya toujours aussi surprise.

« Heu… Non » répondit honteusement la petite brune en baissant la tête, « Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'elle sentit deux bras venir l'encercler et la serrer avec force. Anya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Raven avait préféré garder le secret de sa cousine, plutôt que de le révéler à Clarke qui était comme sa sœur, alors que pendant tout ce temps la blonde souffrait. Anya savait que l'hispanique était généreuse, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle pourrait faire une telle chose.

« Tu m'étouffes » râla Raven, alors qu'elle appréciait plus que de raison cette étreinte.

La fausse blonde la lâcha et se racla la gorge.

« Pardon… C'est juste que… Merci. C'est… Ça compte beaucoup pour moi » ajouta la plus âgée en la regardant dans les yeux.

C'est dans cette ambiance chargée en émotions, qu'elles se rendirent dans cette salle que la brune commençait à voir en horreur.

« J'en peux plus ! Je veux sortir d'ici » râla Raven au bout d'une demi-heure, ce qui fit sourire Anya.

« Allez, il te reste un mois et quelques jours puis c'est fini, tu pourras gambader où tu voudras » répondit la fausse blonde.

« Non, mais juste une soirée au moins… »

Anya lui fit une légère moue désolée, et Raven haussa des épaules ce n'était pas de la faute de la fausse blonde, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle termina ses exercices et quand elles repartirent en direction de sa chambre, Anya la laissa partir seule prétextant un appel à passer, et à la place elle alla trouver une infirmière pour savoir où se trouvait le médecin de garde. Une fois indiqué, elle partit dans un couloir pour se retrouver devant le bureau du médecin. Elle toqua à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années releva la tête et regarda Anya par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour, je voulais savoir s'il était possible que Raven Reyes sorte du centre pour une soirée » demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le médecin fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis sembla peser le pour et le contre, alors qu'il affichait une mine mitigée.

« Je ferai attention, je prendrai toute la responsabilité » déclara la fausse blonde avec sérieux.

« Bon, je pense que ça peut se faire, il faudra signer une décharge » expliqua le professionnel.

« Oui bien sûr et je la ramènerai demain matin avant sa séance, je vous le promets » déclara la plus jeune un peu trop précipitamment ce qui fit doucement sourire le médecin.

Anya se redressa et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Raven allait dormir chez elle. Elle se mit déjà à penser à l'organisation, elle laisserait sa chambre à Raven pour n'avoir aucun problème avec sa jambe et elle prendrait le canapé. Elle souffla un bon coup, remercia le médecin et partit rejoindre Raven pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il fallait aussi qu'elle pense à appeler son patron.

En apprenant la nouvelle, la petite brune s'exclama de joie et n'y crut pas tant qu'elle ne fut pas sortie du centre. Anya avait des courses à faire, ainsi elle partit chercher la petite brune vers dix-neuf heures. Et c'est comme ça que Raven découvrit l'appartement de la fausse blonde.

« T'es pas supposée bosser ? » demanda la latina en se rendant compte de l'heure. Anya se mit à tousser et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis malade »

Raven se mit à rire franchement et s'installa aux côtés de la fausse blonde. Cette dernière avait commandé des pizzas et après les avoir englouties tout en buvant une bière devant un film d'action, Anya se redressa et alla jeter les cartons de pizzas.

« Maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses ? » déclara-t-elle encore debout.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Anya n'ajouta rien et partit dans sa cuisine américaine qui se trouvait derrière le canapé où était installée Raven. Elle revint une petite minute plus tard avec une bouteille de tequila et deux verres à shooter. Raven sourit tendrement, voire bêtement, c'était un peu grâce à cet alcool qu'elles avaient parlé pour la première fois, puis que finalement leur amitié s'était petit à petit installée.

« Ça te dit ? » demanda Anya.

Elle voulait faire en sorte que cette soirée soit la plus agréable pour la petite brune. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait commandé des pizzas, elle savait que Raven n'appréciait pas tant que ça la cuisinière du centre parce qu'avait refusé sa requête d'ajouter des pizzas au menu. C'était pour lui faire plaisir, qu'elle avait choisi le film Deadpool sachant que l'hispanique l'adorait, et c'est toujours dans cette optique là qu'elle s'était dit que finir sur un petit verre de tequila plairait à Raven.

« Et comment ? Tu sais depuis combien temps je n'ai pas bu ?! » demanda la brune avec un énorme sourire.

« Attends, t'as le droit ? Pas de contre indications ou autre ? » demanda la fausse blonde pour se rassurer.

« Non, et ça ne va pas me tuer » répondit Raven en levant les yeux au ciel.

La plus âgée acquiesça avec un fin sourire, s'assit et servit les deux verres. Elles trinquèrent et burent leur verre d'une traite. Sous les supplications de la brune, elles se servirent encore une fois et Raven sentit ses joues se réchauffer tout comme Anya. La petite brune était parfaitement heureuse à ce moment précis. La fausse blonde lui offrait une soirée normale, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, se sentir normale. De la pizza, de l'alcool, un film et Anya.

Celle-ci attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et l'éteint puisque le film était terminé, puis elle se leva pour aller mettre de la musique. Elle se releva un peu trop brusquement, car elle se rattrapa de justesse au canapé, pas du tout certaine de son équilibre.

« Après on dit que c'est moi qui ne tient pas l'alcool ! » se moqua gentiment la brune.

Anya se tourna et lui lança un regard noir ce qui fit encore plus rire l'hispanique. Elles n'étaient pas saoules, mais suffisamment alcoolisées pour rigoler plus que d'habitude, et surtout pour qu'Anya se détende.

La plus âgée alla donc allumer sa chaîne hi-fi et une douce musique se fit entendre ce qui fit sourire Raven, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Anya puisse écouter ce genre de musique ce qui la fit sourire un peu plus. Elle avait tellement de choses à apprendre sur la fausse blonde. Et elle avait envie de poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour un peu mieux la cerner. Connaître ses goûts, ses désirs, ses rêves, et ses peurs.

C'est ainsi que chacune échangea des souvenirs et anecdotes avec l'autre, apprenant un peu plus à se connaître. Ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'elles discutaient, et trois autres verres de tequila avaient été bus.

Raven lui parlait beaucoup de Clarke et de ses souvenirs joyeux lorsqu'elle était enfant, Anya en faisait de même et parlait de Lexa et de ses voyages.

« Je rêverai de partir en Afrique » déclara Raven.

« Quand tu sortiras » répondit Anya avec un large sourire.

« Mouais, je ne vais pas arriver à marcher un kilomètre que je serai déjà en train de giser au sol »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Raven » rétorqua la fausse blonde.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, j'aurai toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider au cas où » répondit la brune d'une petite voix.

Elle avait récupéré pas mal de motricité de sa jambe et elle pouvait maintenant marcher sans béquilles, son attelle lui maintenait suffisamment la jambe. Le médecin était confiant et les encouragements de son entourage se voyaient sur sa guérison, cependant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus utiliser sa jambe comme avant.

« Je partirais avec toi » laissa échapper Anya.

Raven ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle avait l'impression que toute la soirée les musiques d'Anya lui avaient envoyé des messages subliminaux qu'elle seule semblait percevoir. Ces musiques étaient agréables, malgré les paroles ça ne cassait pas du tout l'ambiance, le volume était bas et reposant.

Quand elle entendit ces paroles : _I just don't know what you're looking for why don't you try explaining and maybe this time we can be more than a simple acquaintance._ Elle songea à Anya et elle qui avaient mis approximativement trois ans pour devenir amies, alors qu'elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues depuis le début, elles avaient perdu tellement de temps.

Puis une autre chanson lui fit penser à sa relation avec la fausse blonde. _Fill my world with hope again, sometimes people make the wrong moves, walking in the wrong shoes, make me feel like hope again_. Elle se rappela de ce qu'Abby lui avait dit. Trouver la bonne personne. Et c'était Anya qui lui avait redonné espoir alors qu'elle se sentait dépérir de jour en jour.

Une autre chanson débuta et elle connaissait cette musique, elle l'adorait. _Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in. Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_. Raven aurait voulu se lever et inviter Anya à danser sur cette musique, mais voilà maintenant c'était impossible. Elle se souvint de ce concert où la Woods l'avait accompagnée, puis elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais danser comme ça non plus. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Elle pensa plutôt à ce qu'Anya venait de lui dire. La fausse blonde serait prête à l'accompagner pour un voyage qu'elle désirait faire.

Raven se pencha pour se resservir un verre et remplir également celui de la fausse blonde qui hocha la tête quand la brune lui demanda si elle en voulait un autre.

« Le dernier par contre » répondit Anya. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude et en remarquant cela Raven sourit bêtement. Elle aussi devait avoir les mêmes yeux et les joues rouges, elle sentait que l'alcool lui donnait chaud.

« Alors pour moi aussi » répondit-elle avec un sourire tout en attrapant les deux verres, pour en tendre un à la fausse blonde.

« Merci » déclara celle-ci en prenant le verre des mains de la petite brune qui se retint de frissonner quand elle sentit la main d'Anya frôler la sienne.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et burent d'une traite leur dernier verre. Elles reposèrent chacune leur verre sur la table basse et Raven se réinstalla sur le canapé face à la fausse blonde qui se tenait dans la même position qu'elle. La petite brune la regarda longuement avant de poser ses mains sur celles d'Anya, qui instinctivement se figea, tandis que ses yeux fixèrent les mains de Raven sur les siennes. La plus âgée afficha un air grave et à la fois paniqué. Tout à coup son taux d'alcoolémie avait rapidement chuté. Toute son attention était sur ces mains qui étaient sur les siennes, elle sentait des picotements, une douce chaleur partant de ses mains pour se propager dans tout son corps, c'était une sensation bien différente. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Trois ans pour être plus précis.

Raven baissa un peu sa tête pour capturer le regard d'Anya.

« Hey » chuchota-t-elle.

La brune essaya d'avoir une voix calme et confiante, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle avait bu, oui, mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'était en rien dû à l'alcool. Elle regarda cette belle blonde aux racines foncées en face d'elle, et elle sentit une lâchée de papillons dans son ventre. En fait elle était terrorisée de croiser le regard d'Anya, parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi la plus âgée pensait, et elle se dit que peut-être toucher ses mains était un contact un peu trop entreprenant puisque l'autre jeune femme n'avait pas détaché son regard de leurs mains unies.

Anya se décida de lever les yeux, elle aurait bien voulu regarder les yeux noisette qu'elle aimait tant voir depuis ces derniers mois, mais ses yeux restèrent irrémédiablement rivés sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la petite brune.

Raven suivit le regard d'Anya, et son cœur rata un battement, toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée depuis si longtemps lui revinrent à l'esprit. Et si c'était le moment, et si Anya était la bonne ?

La plus âgée leva enfin les yeux vers ceux de la brune et vit ces yeux si pétillants qu'elle avait appris à aimer, et qu'elle avait pris plaisir à voir rieurs. Et sans le vouloir elle savait qu'elle était encore plus heureuse si c'était grâce à elle, ils étaient là, devant elle, et la regardaient également.

Ses sentiments transparaissaient de tout son être et Raven savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension. Alors maladroitement elle se rapprocha d'Anya qui ne bougea pas, elle semblait comme être pétrifiée. Raven se pinça les lèvres une seconde, puis finit par combler la distance qui la séparait des lèvres d'Anya. Son cœur vécut la même sensation que lorsqu'on monte dans un ascenseur la première fois. Cette petite appréhension, suivit d'une lâchée de papillons, et une fois descendu on ne demande qu'à recommencer. Des milliers de pensées traversèrent l'esprit de la brune en une fraction de seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les lèvres d'Anya se mettre en mouvement contre les siennes. Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle vint déposer une de ses mains dans le cou d'Anya pour la rapprocher d'elle. La respiration de celle-ci était totalement défaillante à cet instant. Il y avait trop de sensations qui émanaient de son corps pour les transmettre à son cerveau, tandis que des pensées s'agglutinaient à leur tour. L'une d'entre elles prit de plus en plus de place dans son esprit et à bout de souffle elle se sépara de Raven. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration plus qu'éreintée, alors que ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux noisette qui étaient à cet instant absolument magnifiques. Elle vit Raven afficher un large sourire, et s'avancer de nouveau vers elle, mais Anya ressentit un pincement au cœur, alors qu'elle stoppa la brune dans son geste. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et la regarda sans comprendre.

Anya secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et se pinça les lèvres fortement.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça »

Raven cru avoir mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible, Anya ne venait pas de dire ça. Mais pourtant elle voyait bien en face d'elle la blonde fuir son regard et continuer de secouer sa tête. La brune sentit son cœur se briser, et tomber encore et encore, alors que sa bouche était entrouverte sous la surprise.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, priant pour avoir mal compris.

« Raven, je peux pas… 'fin… » balbutia la fausse blonde, alors que sa voix l'abandonnait.

Elle ne pouvait pas regarder la brune, elle ne voulait pas voir la peine qu'elle lui faisait. Elle était lâche. Raven voulait se lever, mais aucun de ses membres ne l'écoutaient. Elle dut rassembler toute la force et le courage en elle pour arriver finalement à se lever. Elle traîna légèrement sa jambe qui était engourdie, puis elle arriva à retrouver possession de sa force. Elle alla récupérer sa veste et son sac, puis avança jusqu'à la porte, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, puis se tourna vers Anya.

« Tu te mens à toi-même »

Et sans adresser un autre regard elle ouvrit la porte et en sortit rapidement. Le claquement de la porte fit sursauter Anya qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Raven avait envie de courir et hurler à en perdre haleine. Elle prit l'ascenseur et sortit du bâtiment. Elle regarda à sa gauche puis à sa droite, elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle avait besoin de sa meilleure-amie alors elle héla un taxi et se rendit à leur appartement.

Elle se remercia mentalement pour avoir pris son sac à main et paya le chauffeur. Elle monta péniblement les marches, au moins cette fois-ci ce n'était pas sur une machine de rééducation qu'elle le faisait. Elle arriva devant la porte et préféra toquer pour ne pas faire peur à sa meilleure amie.

Quand Clarke ouvrit, elle resta bouche bée de voir l'hispanique devant elle et surtout de voir ses yeux rougis.

« J'ai besoin de te parler » déclara la brune alors que la blonde s'était déjà décalée de l'embrasure de la porte pour la laisser passer.

« Comment ça se fait que tu es en dehors du centre ? » demanda la blonde toujours aussi surprise.

Elles s'installèrent sur leur canapé et dans d'autres circonstances Raven aurait pu être heureuse de revenir dans son appartement.

« Anya… » commença-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer alors elle essaya de retracer les événements chronologiquement.

« Je râlais que j'en avais marre de toujours être au centre et Anya a négocié avec le médecin pour que je puisse sortir une soirée »

« C'est… sympa… » déclara Clarke hésitante, pas sûre que ce soit la chose que Raven ait envie d'entendre.

« Elle voulait me changer les idées donc on est allées chez elle » continua la brune, mais elle s'arrêta. Clarke laissa du temps à sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci s'était enfermée dans un mutisme revoyant des flashs de sa soirée qui avait mal tourné.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » demanda doucement la blonde. Voyant que Raven ne répondait toujours rien, elle ajouta « Elle a fait un truc de mal ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » répondit aussitôt Raven. « Elle n'a rien fait… C'est moi qui ai tout fichu en l'air »

Clarke voyait bien que l'hispanique était chamboulée, mais si elle ne lui disait rien, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider.

« Hey Raven, je suis là » dit-elle avec douceur en prenant la main de la latina qui jouait avec son bracelet.

« Je… J'ai fait une connerie Clarke » murmura-t-elle avant de marquer une pause, « Je l'ai embrassée » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. La blonde eut du mal à entendre les derniers mots de Raven, mais elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé quand elle vit le regard fuyant de sa meilleure amie.

Surprise était un faible mot pour décrire ce que ressentait Clarke à cet instant. Elle laissa son esprit enregistrer l'information, avant d'analyser un peu plus le geste de sa meilleure amie. Au plus elle y réfléchissait, au plus elle se rendait compte de l'évidence de la avait toujours eu une place spéciale pour la brune, et Clarke l'avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises sans vraiment chercher à en comprendre le sens.

« Je suppose qu'elle ne t'a pas… » commença la blonde ne sachant pas trop comment aborder ça. Elle n'était pas douée pour ce genre de choses et voyant le malaise de la brune elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être d'une grande aide.

« Si, elle m'a embrassé aussi, mais après elle a arrêté et a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Alors je suis partie, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça, je n'avais pas envie de rester » expliqua lamentablement Raven.

« Hey Rav', ce n'est rien, c'est normal que tu sois partie » rassura la blonde.

« Tu me promets de ne rien dire aux autres » demanda Raven avec une petite voix.

« Promis » répondit Clarke, alors que ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit d'aller en parler à quelqu'un. Elle se pinça les lèvres voulant dire quelque chose et la brune le remarqua très bien et lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à parler.

« Je… Je suis pas trop douée en amour tout ça, mais je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler »

« A quoi ça servirait, de toute évidence elle ne me voit pas de la même façon dont moi je la vois » dit-elle tout bas, ça lui faisait bizarre à elle aussi de parler de ça à Clarke. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec sa meilleure amie, c'était cette dernière qui venait toujours lui demander des conseils comme durant sa relation avec Lexa.

« Pour clarifier les choses. Tu l'as prise au dépourvu, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas su comment réagir » essaya la blonde.

Raven haussa des épaules et baissa les yeux. Non, c'était juste elle qui s'était fait des films.

« C'est fort peu probable » répondit-elle.

« Tu sais Anya a toujours été méfiante avec tout le monde sauf avec toi dès le début. Elle vient tous les jours te voir… Ce n'est pas rien quand même »

« Ouais, c'est juste que je suis son amie, rien de plus »

« Peut-être, mais quand tu seras prête va lui parler » conseilla la blonde.

Raven acquiesça et fit plus attention à sa meilleure amie.

« C'est la veste de Lexa ? » demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde baissa la tête et soupira. Raven n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse.

« Tu crois qu'on a bu une potion magique et que les Woods nous ont ensorcelé ? » demanda la brune.

« C'est pas drôle » fit remarquer Clarke, alors que Raven put entendre un sourire dans la voix de sa meilleure amie.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était » rétorqua-t-elle. « Allez, enlève-moi cette veste, Lexa te colle à la peau »

« Je l'ai dans la peau je te rappelle » répondit Clarke.

Oui, autant littéralement qu'au figuré. A la rigueur, un tatouage pouvait se faire enlever, mais est-ce que ses sentiments pourraient aussi disparaître ?

Cette nuit là, Raven la passa dans sa chambre qui lui avait tant manqué, mais pourtant la soirée qu'elle avait imaginée ne devait pas se terminer ainsi. Non, elle aurait pensé avoir ri et discuté comme au début, puis ensuite Anya l'aurait sûrement laissé s'endormir dans sa chambre ou sur le canapé, et le lendemain elle aurait vu Anya au réveil, et elle aurait encore que plus apprécié cette sortie. Oui, si elle n'avait pas agit en répondant à ses pulsions, elle serait à l'heure qu'il est toujours chez la fausse blonde et un merveilleux souvenir se serait créé. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi et maintenant Anya ne voudrait certainement plus jamais la revoir. Mais malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir du goût des lèvres de la jeune femme, ça avait été tellement fugace qu'elle aurait pu croire l'avoir rêvé, mais elle avait senti les lèvres de la fausse blonde contre les siennes bouger. Il y avait eu cette appréhension qui lui avait semblé durer des heures avant que finalement Anya n'accentue la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette sensation fut brève, oui, mais Raven n'avait pas été heureuse de la sorte depuis un long moment. Savoir que la personne pour qui on ressentait des sentiments amoureux en avait également pour nous. Parce que oui, la brune ne pouvait plus se mentir encore longtemps, Anya l'attirait, que ce soit son esprit, son cœur, son corps, elle ne pouvait le nier, Anya Woods l'avait envoutée.

Anya, elle, était toujours sous le choc. Elle avait encore le fantôme des lèvres de la brune sur les siennes. Elle s'était levée tel un automate pour aller éteindre la musique et ranger les verres. Elle avait rapidement éteint les lumières et elle s'était laissée tomber sur son lit. Pendant de longues heures elle fixa le plafond où elle se rejouait encore et encore le moment où Raven l'avait embrassée dans sa tête, et ses doigts ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'effleurer ses lèvres, puis elle voyait le regard de Raven quand elle l'avait repoussée, et la dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait dite avant de partir. Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle préféra se souvenir du début de la soirée et imaginer une autre fin et c'est comme ça qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et Echo avaient prévu de passer après les cours pour voir Raven. Deux fois par semaine les deux couples venaient voir leur amie qui était heureuse de les avoir de nouveau dans sa vie.

« Une jeune Reyes est demandée à l'accueil » déclara Bellamy tout en mimant un semblant de beat-box avant qu'Echo ne lui mette une petite tape derrière la tête ce qui lui arracha un grognement. La jeune femme lui fit un large sourire et vint déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, ce qui fit bêtement sourire le grand brun. Il était tout simplement amoureux.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'as-tu fait de Bellamy ? » déclara Raven à l'attention d'Echo, en riant tout en se levant pour aller dire bonjour à ses amis.

« Mea culpa » déclara Echo en levant ses mains en l'air ce qui fit rire tous ses amis. La jeune fille avait charmé le grand brun, et aucun des deux n'avaient cru qu'ils allaient un jour être en couple, aucun des deux n'avaient cru qu'ils emménageraient ensemble, mais comme quoi certaines choses sont imprédictibles.

« On va dans la salle du bas ? » demanda Octavia.

Raven acquiesça, c'était une des nombreuses salles communes où il y avait beaucoup plus de place que dans la chambre de la petite brune. Cette dernière avait trouvé un nouveau jeu où elle était la seule à jouer : compter le nombre de fois où Lincoln ouvrait la bouche, pour le moment une seule fois lorsqu'il lui avait dit bonjour. Elle se mit à rire et Octavia la regarda bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non, non rien » répondit-elle.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table et décidèrent de jouer aux cartes tout en discutant.

« Alors les cours ça va ? » demanda l'hispanique.

« Ça avance doucement mais oui » répondit Bellamy.

« Pareil » commenta Echo.

« Wow, quel beau couple d'étudiants motivés vous faites ! » déclara Raven en riant tout en tapant dans la main qu'Octavia lui tendait.

« Ton humour m'avait presque manqué » déclara Bellamy, et comme il s'en doutait Raven lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle à l'attention d'Octavia et Lincoln.

« Moi, ça va, toujours intéressant » répondit la brune.

« Pareil » répondit Lincoln à son tour.

 _Et de deux mots_ commenta la brune dans sa tête avec un discret sourire.

« Et toi alors ? » demanda Echo.

« Et bien, je reçois toujours les cours, donc je les révise et je rends les devoirs qu'i faire, mais je n'ai pas pu passer les examens donc bon, on verra comment ça se passe dans peu de temps, si je peux faire un semestre renouvelé pendant l'été ou quoi » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda l'autre jeune femme.

« C'est pendant l'été, selon ta moyenne ou si t'as eu un problème tu peux y aller pour faire des cours intensifs et repasser tes exams » expliqua rapidement Raven.

« Aah c'est cool ça ! On a pas ça à l'ENA »

« Que veux-tu, t'as la classe ou tu l'as pas » rétorqua Bellamy en désignant son sweat-shirt à l'effigie de son université.

Echo lui donna un coup d'épaule sans délicatesse et le grand brun lui lança un faux regard noir.

Raven se pencha vers Octavia et lui chuchota :

« Pas besoin de savoir qui porte la culotte »

La jeune Blake se mit à rire et le couple en face d'elle la regarda avec suspicion.

« Et Anya va bien ? » demanda Lincoln.

Raven perdit son sourire. Déjà Lincoln venait de dire quatre mots les uns à la suite des autres, et l'un d'entre eux était _Anya_.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle alors que son sourire s'effaça.

Ses amis étaient au courant que la fausse blonde venait tous les jours et ils avaient trouvé sa cool de sa part, mais en entendant le ton dans la voix de l'hispanique, la jeune Blake s'inquiéta.

« Elle n'est pas venue ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… Elle avait un truc à faire » expliqua Raven.

Voyant qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir en parler, Octavia parla d'autre chose, et ainsi ils continuèrent leur partie de cartes tout en discutant.

* * *

En ce vendredi soir, Lexa enfila un pantalon noir, et un chemisier blanc avant de partir se coiffer et appliquer un léger trait d'eye-liner et du mascara. Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis chaussa ses escarpins noirs. Elle arriva dans le salon et vit sa mère qui leva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

« Passe une bonne soirée Lexa » déclara Becca avec un sourire.

« Merci, maman » répondit la brune avant de prendre sa veste et son sac, et enfin elle partit.

Elle se trouva bien vite devant le grand bâtiment. Ce soir avait lieu le vernissage d'une exposition temporaire nommée L'œil de Baudelaire. L'un de ses professeurs avait conseillé à ses étudiants d'aller y faire un tour et la brune avait rapidement pris la décision d'y aller. Elle avait dû s'habiller en circonstance, et ça faisait maintenant longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus mis de talons, mais elle arriva facilement à en reprendre l'habitude. C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.

A peine entrée, elle vit deux étudiants de sa promo devant un des tableaux et elle partit à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir passer la soirée avec eux. Elle put voir qu'il y avait plusieurs salles et elle commença à sortir son petit calepin qu'elle avait toujours avec elle pour prendre des notes. Elle s'avança vers la première toile et l'admira pendant de longues secondes avant de lire le petit écriteau sur le côté de la toile. Il s'agissait d'une exposition dédiée aux œuvres dont Baudelaire avait fait la critique. Quoi de mieux qu'avoir les œuvres sous les yeux, lorsqu'on lit les commentaires de l'écrivain pour chacun des tableaux et artistes peintres ?

La brune prit quelques notes avant de reposer ses yeux sur la toile et de sourire légèrement comprenant ce que l'écrivain avait décrit à propos des couleurs qui se dégageaient du tableau. Elle fit un autre pas, avant de finalement passer à l'autre toile. Elle perdit vite son sourire, quand elle vit la plus belle œuvre d'art qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Clarke. Elle portait cette robe que Lexa aimait tant, celle que la blonde avait mise à leur premier rendez-vous. La jolie blonde était en pleine contemplation d'une toile, quand elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle décida de voir qui l'épiait et quand elle posa les yeux sur celle qu'elle aimait, elle sentit son cœur défaillir. Ce n'était pas possible, Lexa était obligée d'apparaître de partout, alors que la blonde faisait tout pour ne pas envenimer encore plus les choses entre elles. Elle vit Lexa faire un pas en avant vers elle, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, la brune se retrouva à sa hauteur.

« Bonsoir Clarke »

Cette façon dont Lexa prononçait son prénom avait toujours fait chavirer le cœur de la blonde, et ce soir elle n'y échappa pas. Elle arriva tout de même à faire un sourire à la brune qui la regardait avec une intensité qui la perturba plus que ça n'aurait dû. Elle repensa à leur dernière conversation et la blonde se sentit honteuse, il fallait qu'elle dissipe cette gêne.

« Je suis désolée Lexa pour la dernière fois, j'avais besoin.. de.. » bafouilla la blonde. Elle avait pris la fuite, elle savait que son comportement n'avait pas dû conforter Lexa sur le choix de son confier, mais elle avait eu un trop plein d'émotions pour faire face à la brune.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Clarke » répondit Lexa toujours avec la même voix. La blonde déglutit. Son ex petite-amie était magnifique ce soir, non pas qu'elle ne le soit pas habituellement, mais elle avait l'impression de retrouver cette lueur dans ces beaux yeux verts qui l'observaient maintenant. Oui, elle pouvait presque voir son aura.

Lexa détailla la blonde du regard. Avoir dit la vérité à Clarke l'avait soulagée d'un poids qui l'écrasait depuis tout ce temps. Elle avait l'impression d'enfin respirer, de pouvoir penser à son avenir, mais où qu'elle regardait, où qu'elle se projetait, elle voyait Clarke. Est-ce que c'était le destin ? Clarke serait-elle toujours dans sa vie quoi qu'elle fasse ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda la blonde n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre pour faire la conversation. En entendant sa question, Lexa afficha un petit sourire amusé.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il y a le nom de Baudelaire dans le titre de l'exposition et je suis dans le programme de littérature… Baudelaire… Littérature » dit-elle toujours avec le même sourire.

Clarke se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, c'est vrai que sa question n'avait pas été très futée. Quoi de mieux pour une étudiante en art et une autre en littérature qu'une exposition alliant les deux ?

« Tu veux bien de ma compagnie ? » demanda la brune.

Clarke sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur battre la chamade, si Lexa continuait de la sorte, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau avant la fin de la soirée. Elle hocha tout de même sa tête de haut en bas et c'est ainsi qu'elle suivit la brune pour s'arrêter devant une nouvelle toile.

La blonde ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lexa, elle avait tellement de questions qu'elle aurait aimé lui poser, elle aurait pu quand la brune s'était confiée à elle, mais elle avait bêtement fui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lexa sans lâcher des yeux la toile face à elle.

« Rien » répondit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant comment Lexa faisait pour voir que quelque chose la tracassait. La brune se pinça les lèvres et finit par détacher ses yeux de la toile. Il lui suffit d'un regard appuyé pour que Clarke se résigne et commence à parler.

« Je.. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, mais elle comprit bien vite en voyant le regard de Clarke fuyant.

« Je vais bien. C'était juste une mauvaise passe et mon traitement n'était pas suffisamment efficace, j'en ai un nouveau maintenant. Je dois juste un peu m'adapter » expliqua la brune.

« T'adapter ? » reprit la blonde curieusement, oubliant sa gêne précédente. Lexa semblait réceptive à ses questions, autant en profiter.

« Oui, connaître ce qui est réellement moi et ce qui est ma maladie » élucida Lexa.

Clarke hocha doucement de la tête et ne voulut pas plus embêter la brune, alors elle se tourna et regarda la toile à son tour avant de se mettre à la commenter. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et ça ne dérangeait en aucun cas la brune. Clarke était de plus en plus détendue en la présence de Lexa, et elle parlait à chaque fois avec enthousiasme. Lexa avait longuement réfléchi. Et Anya, Marcus et ses amis avaient eu raison, elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu dire la vérité à Clarke. Maintenant, elle ne sentait plus ce malaise à chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de la blonde. Elle ressentait cette légèreté qu'elle avait connue lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous. Elle était tout simplement elle-même.

Elles arrivèrent devant une vitrine où était exposé le premier manuscrit des Fleurs du mal, et Lexa lâcha sa contemplation de la blonde pour se coller devant la vitrine telle une enfant. Clarke la rejoignit et se mit à sourire doucement quand elle vit ce qui avait provoqué ce changement de comportement chez son ex petite-amie.

« C'est mon recueil de poèmes préféré » dit Lexa à l'attention de Clarke sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le livre.

« Je sais », répondit celle-ci doucement.

Lexa s'arrêta de contempler la vitrine, et posa ses yeux sur Clarke. Bien sûr que la blonde savait, elle savait tout d'elle. Et à ce moment elle su. Elle avait passé la soirée à admirer Clarke et cette dernière en avait fait de même avec elle. Lexa comprit qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours Clarke Griffin. Taylor était parfaite, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde aux mèches violette n'était en rien comparable à tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Clarke alors qu'elle faisait tout pour les étouffer. Taylor ne méritait pas ça. Oui, Lexa comprit à cet instant même où son corps ne lui obéissait plus, où ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les deux océans qui la regardaient, où sa tête ne voulait pas se tourner, où ses jambes restaient immobiles malgré toute la force qu'elle y mettait pour essayer de les mouvoir. Clarke l'hypnotisait. Jamais la blonde ne pourrait disparaître de sa vie, parce qu'elle en faisait tout simplement partie, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Pendant des mois elle avait lutté contre ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter d'avantage, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses émotions quand il s'agissait de Clarke et elle savait à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux. Pourtant, chacune de ses cellules semblaient irrémédiablement être attirées vers la blonde.

« Excuse-moi » finit-elle par lâcher en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Lexa » appela Clarke en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de la brune.

Elle l'avait vu, elle n'était pas folle, elle avait vu cette lueur dans le regarde de Lexa, la même lueur que lors de leur rencontre. Cette lueur qui lui avait retourné l'estomac plus d'une fois, elle avait compris avec le temps ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle ne laissait pas Lexa indifférente, non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quand la brune sentit la main de Clarke sur sa peau, elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait certainement s'enflammer dans peu de temps. Ses yeux glissèrent doucement sur la main de cette dernière et Clarke suivit son regard. En se rendant compte de son geste la blonde voulut retirer sa main, mais Lexa l'attrapa au vol. Elle caressa de son pouce la peau blanche avec douceur, cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué. Elle ne savait en aucun cas pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, alors elle se pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux pour regarder Clarke qui semblait être pétrifiée sur place. Le bleu et le vert se connectèrent l'un à l'autre, et à ce moment précis les deux jeunes femmes purent le sentir. Leurs âmes se rejoignirent et s'entremêlèrent à nouveau pour ne faire plus qu'une. Ça se voyait dans la façon dont elles se regardaient. Un regard admiratif, et amoureux qui semble être éternel. Leurs yeux brillaient et souriaient, elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Il y avait ce quelque chose invisible qui les reliait.

Et c'est avec un regard empli d'émotions et de culpabilité que Lexa prit la parole.

« Je… Je me suis voilée la face, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir. Mais à chaque fois que je m'éloigne de toi tu réapparais dans ma vie, et apparemment je fais la même chose dans la tienne. Je crois qu'on est vouée à vieillir ensemble… 'Fin tu vois ce que je veux dire. » se rattrapa-t-elle.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant pas si Lexa était bien en train de dire ce qu'elle croyait comprendre.

« J'aimerais qu'on… J'aimerais t'inviter au restau ou où tu veux, peu m'importe, c'est toi qui décide » s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en baissant les yeux, alors qu'elle tenait toujours la main de la blonde dans la sienne. Aucune des deux n'avaient voulu rompre ce contact.

Clarke eut peur de ne pas comprendre et lâcha la main de la brune sous la surprise, mais elle s'avança d'un pas vers Lexa sans jamais quitter les yeux verts qui l'observaient maintenant avec appréhension.

« Tu-.. Tu veux m'inviter ? Comme dans un rencard ? » demanda-t-elle presque en bafouillant.

Lexa eut du mal à déglutir, mais une fois fait elle répondit timidement :

« Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Alors, oui… »

Le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta elle avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire un ''tu en as mis du temps'', mais maintenant cette peur était toujours présente quand Lexa était avenante avec elle. Elle avait peur qu'elle se fasse encore de faux-espoirs, elle avait peur d'être blesser ou encore pire de blesser Lexa. Non, elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir la brune inconsciemment, mais sans son avis elle entendit un faible ok sortir de sa bouche.

« Ok ? » répéta Lexa qui ne masqua pas sa surprise.

« Oui, ok » répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire, se sentant toujours dans une dimension parallèle.

« Super, parfait.. Heu ouais.. » répondit Lexa avant de se passer sa main derrière sa nuque et de regarder ses pieds, prenant conscience que tout ça était en train de réellement se produire.

Clarke regarda la brune faire, puis voyant que celle-ci n'était pas prête à prendre la parole, elle réfléchit quelques instants à un éventuel rendez-vous. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Dis, je voulais t'emmener quelque part et je... depuis que... » commença-t-elle.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Depuis quoi ? Depuis que Lexa l'avait repoussé, depuis que Clarke lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités et depuis que Lexa lui avait parlé de sa tentative de suicide ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de choses à dire pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Cependant, Lexa émergea enfin de sa léthargie, et elle comprit ce que la blonde voulut dire, alors elle l'aida en lui demandant :

« M'emmener où ? »

« C'est une surprise » répondit Clarke avec un sourire énigmatique.

Reconquérir la brune était une idée gravée dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait étouffer son envie de la retrouver. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait eu cette idée de sortie depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas sauter sur cette occasion qui se présentait à elle.

« Mhm » répondit Lexa dubitative.

« Je sais, tu n'aimes pas les surprises, mais je sais aussi que ça va te plaire » ajouta Clarke en reprenant encore un peu plus confiance en elle.

« D'accord » abdiqua Lexa après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Samedi matin, si ça te va ? » proposa Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avec un sourire qui donna chaud au cœur de la blonde. Oui, elle allait reconquérir sa brune.

Elle allait la reconquérir, mais des deux c'est elle qui avait le plus peur. Lexa avait peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois, mais elle allait mieux, et malgré les quelques changements internes qu'elle vivait, ses sentiments étaient toujours bien présents. Elle avait comme toujours peur de l'amour. Cette chose qui lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Alors que Clarke, elle, avait perdu sa confiance. Lexa invitait Taylor à chacune de leurs sorties entre amis, Lexa lui avait menti encore et encore, lui avait dit des choses blessantes et l'avait fait souffrir pendant de longs mois. Lexa avait failli perdre la vie, mais c'était son choix et sa maladie qui avait agi, pas Clarke. Alors que toutes les souffrances de Clarke étaient dues à la brune que ce soit conscient ou non. Clarke voulait reconquérir Lexa, elle savait que la brune aux yeux verts l'aimait toujours, mais elle aussi avait peur, et se demandait si Lexa s'en rendait compte, si Lexa n'était pas un peu trop égoïste ces derniers temps pour comprendre qu'elle aussi avait des choses à se reprocher et que Clarke mériterait des excuses. La blonde chassa ses mauvaises pensées, Lexa venait de lui donner une seconde chance, elle n'avait qu'à la saisir.

* * *

 **\- THE DISCUSSION ! Qui se termine avec Clarke qui part de son propre appart' et qui va voir Raven** _ **la traître**_

 **\- LE RANYA (ouais bon je ne veux pas être fouettée pour la chute de leur soirée, mais c'est une avancée, non ?)**

 **\- ET je me rattrape avec le CLEXA à la fin, hein ?**

 **Alors, à votre avis où Clarke va amener Lexa ? Anya, va-t-elle faire quelque chose ? (ou pas ?), et qu'imaginez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ou ceux à venir :)**

 **PS : Avant de me lapider sur une place publique pour Anya **_**la lâche**_ **, retenez au moins que vous avez eu votre baiser Ranya haha !**

 **DISTRIBUTION DES POINTS : Rosiie09 ! Clarke est au courant )**

 **Ah et l kim m'a conseillé un film :** _ **Les figures de l'ombre**_ **, et je vous le conseille vivement !**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou, (oui j'avais complètement zappé pour mes partiels ^^ mais merci) Je pense que dans ce chapitre tes souhaits se sont réalisés : Lexa s'est bougée, et Raven a essayé de faire avancer les choses avec Anya ^^ Bon je suppose que tu n'as trop aimé la réaction d'Anya haha sur ce je m'en vais :p bisous !**

 **Guest** **(Eva) : Merci ^^ Lexa a parlé à Clarke haha ! Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant les choses vont pouvoir bouger ! Je n'en dis pas plus hihi, bisous :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je vous laisse lire mon chapitre préféré ^^ Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi hihi**

 **Et désolée il est assez long mais je n'allais pas le couper en plein milieu, je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **« How long have you been holding those words in your head, hoping to use them ? » - John Locke.**_

 **Chapitre 7 : Ne gâche pas tout**

En ce samedi matin, Lexa et Clarke se rejoignirent pour aller là où la blonde avait décidé de les amener pour leur rendez-vous. Mais quand Lexa rejoignit Clarke qui l'attendait avec une voiture de location de toute évidence, la brune fut surprise. Ça voulait dire que c'était un endroit où les transports en commun de New York ne pouvaient les conduire.

« Tu connais la route ? Tu veux pas que je regarde le GPS ou quoi ? » demanda la brune alors qu'elles étaient déjà en route. Clarke se mit à sourire.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lexa innocemment.

« Tant qu'on n'est pas arrivées, tu ne sauras pas où on ira » répondit Clarke avec un sourire satisfait.

La brune afficha une petite moue ce qui arracha un rire chez la blonde. La moue de Lexa disparut aussitôt en entendant ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas à contrôler tous ses faits et gestes, elle pouvait seulement être elle-même en compagnie de Clarke, et c'est cette légèreté qui lui avait le plus manqué.

Le trajet dura une petite heure, durant laquelle elles écoutèrent simplement de la musique choisie par Lexa. Elle avait décrété que c'était le rôle du copilote et Clarke l'avait laissé faire, de toute façon elle adorait les goûts musicaux de la brune.

Ce fût aux alentours de dix heures, que Clarke quitta la route principale pour rejoindre un chemin. Lexa se mit à sourire en repensant à leur saint Valentin sous les étoiles, mais prise par la curiosité, elle regarda de partout autour d'elle, pour seulement distinguer plusieurs champs.

« Tu veux bien attendre encore deux minutes, on arrive » déclara Clarke avec un sourire.

Lexa l'ignora et continua de regarder autour d'elle. C'est quand Clarke ralentit qu'elle comprit où la blonde l'amenait.

« Clarke… »

« Oui ? » demanda celle-ci alors qu'elle se garait. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Lexa de lui répondre qu'elle coupa le contact et sortit déjà de la voiture.

Lexa en fit de même et vit une dame venir vers elles pour les accueillir.

« Clarke, je suppose ? » déclara la femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années en s'adressant à la blonde qui s'était avancée vers elle avec un large sourire.

« Oui, et je vous présente Lexa »

Celle-ci salua la quinquagénaire avant de se rapprocher de la blonde avec toujours un air surpris sur le visage.

« Ça ne te plait pas ? » demanda Clarke inquiète.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Comment tu… »

« Je te connais, Lexa » déclara doucement la blonde comme réponse.

La brune sourit et sans se contrôler elle enlaça la blonde qui fut déstabilisée par ce geste avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte. Le corps de Lexa contre le sien, les cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient le nez et tout simplement le parfum de la brune qui aurait pu la faire soupirer de plénitude étaient à sa portée.

La dame sourit en regardant les deux jeunes filles, puis se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

« Je vous montre les chevaux ? »

Les filles se séparèrent et Lexa hocha vivement de la tête avec un large sourire à l'attention de la dame qui se mit en marche. La brune prise dans un élan attrapa la main de Clarke pour la tirer à sa suite, tandis que cette dernière se mit à sourire. Elle avait stressé toute la veille, ne sachant pas si ça allait plaire à Lexa ou pas. Enfin, si, elle savait que forcément ça allait lui plaire, mais elle avait peur que la journée se passe mal, et surtout que ça se passe mal entre elles. Elle trouva cette inquiétude ridicule, maintenant. Si Lexa acceptait enfin de la revoir en tant que potentielle petite-amie et non plus simple amie, elle n'avait pas à autant s'inquiéter. Il suffisait juste qu'elles passent du temps ensemble, pour réapprendre à se connaître, et sentir la chaleur de la main de Lexa dans la sienne, lui donna toute la confiance nécessaire pour que cette journée se passe comme elle l'avait prévue.

Clarke avait choisi d'amener Lexa dans un centre équestre. Elle savait à quel point la brune aimait monter à cheval, et aussi que ça lui avait énormément manqué quand elle était arrivée à New York. C'était une idée qu'elle avait eu quand elles étaient encore ensemble, elle s'était dit qu'un weekend quand elle viendrait la voir, elles pourraient y aller. Puis le destin les avait séparées, mais à présent leur donnait une seconde chance.

Une fois que la propriétaire du centre leur présenta les deux chevaux qu'elles allaient monter, elle leur montra où se trouvait le matériel pour panser les chevaux, puis elle les laissa seules le temps d'aller chercher les selles.

« Attends je te montre » déclara Lexa, quand elle vit la blonde comparer une étrille et une brosse dans ses mains.

Clarke la remercia d'un sourire, et Lexa commença à lui expliquer l'utilité de chaque brosse, puis lui montra comment s'en servir. Une fois que la blonde comprit, Lexa retourna à son propre cheval. Un sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage, et elle pensa à Clarke. Au fait que la blonde la connaissait bien pour l'avoir amené ici, et à quel point ça lui faisait du bien de se retrouver entourée de chevaux en la présence de cette jeune femme qui la fascinait toujours autant.

« Mais t'es déjà montée à cheval Clarke ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que ça lui venait juste à l'esprit.

La blonde était déjà venue à son centre équestre au lycée, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu monter, et Lexa ne souvint pas que Clarke ait mentionné une seule fois le fait qu'elle sache monter.

« Non.. Enfin une fois petite » dit-elle timidement.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu... ? »

« Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée, pas la mienne » répondit-elle simplement.

Lexa s'arrêta de brosser son cheval et regarda Clarke pendant de longues secondes. Son cœur fondit encore plus, quand elle vit le rougissement sur les joues de la blonde. Ça ne devrait plus l'étonner, Clarke était toujours pleine d'attentions, mais pourtant ça lui faisait toujours le même effet. Elle voulut la remercier, mais la gérante du club revint de la sellerie.

« Alors, Clarke m'a dit au téléphone que tu as déjà fait de l'équitation ? » déclara la plus âgée.

Lexa hocha doucement de la tête, elle était toujours gênée quand on lui parlait de ses capacités en tel ou tel domaine.

« Je te laisse seller alors ? »

« Avec plaisir » répondit la brune avec un large sourire, alors qu'elle s'était déjà rapprochée pour prendre le tapis de selle.

La blonde caressait l'encolure du cheval et admirait Lexa. Elle semblait si épanouie, que cette vision lui donna un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La brune termina de préparer son cheval, et s'attela à celui de Clarke.

« Je vous propose de les sortir dans la carrière, de les faire un peu marcher, de prendre vos marques. Puis je vous montrerai le chemin de la balade » expliqua la plus âgée.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent simultanément de la tête et attrapèrent chacune un casque que leur tendit la monitrice.

Une fois arrivées dans la carrière, chacune monta sur son cheval.

« Je ne me rappelais pas que c'était aussi haut » déclara la blonde.

« Tu as grandi depuis » fit remarquer Lexa dans un doux sourire, qui provoqua une sensation de bien-être chez la blonde. Ce sourire… Elle aurait tout donné pour le voir de nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après une dizaine de minutes, elles partirent au pas sur le chemin balisé.

Après que l'excitation soit redescendue, Lexa fut légèrement gênée, mais voir à quel point Clarke était épanouie la mit en confiance. La blonde était douce et patiente, elle ne voulait rien dire qui pourrait être mal interprété ou qui pourrait brusquer Lexa. Et tout doucement elles se mirent à discuter comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. C'était si facile que Lexa se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu aussi peur de pouvoir de nouveau se rapprocher de Clarke. La blonde lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait marqué. Cette fois-ci la distance ne les séparerait pas, c'était la seule chose qui les avait fait rompre. Et il fallait qu'elle arrête de vivre dans la peur, elle savait qu'elle pouvait gérer sa maladie au quotidien, elle l'avait très bien fait avant parce qu'elle était entourée de ses amis, de Clarke et d'Anya. Elle les avait tous perdu en déménageant, mais maintenant ils étaient de nouveau dans sa vie, et en prime son père avait disparu et elle s'était rapprochée de sa mère. Non, rien ne lui barrait la route pour laisser Clarke entrer de nouveau dans sa vie, non, rien du tout sauf elle-même. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle regarda Clarke à ses côtés et qu'elle afficha un fin sourire. La blonde se laissait guider au balancement régulier du cheval, mais avait néanmoins une expression concentrée ce qui fit décrocher un vrai sourire à Lexa. Clarke était magnifique et ses cheveux blonds contrastés à merveille avec la robe noire du cheval qu'elle montait. La blonde sentit le regard de Lexa sur elle, alors elle décida de tourner la tête pour voir la brune papillonner des yeux, prise sur le fait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Clarke.

« Rien, je suis juste heureuse d'être là » répondit Lexa avec un sourire sincère qui réchauffa le cœur de la blonde. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, que la brune soit heureuse.

« Merci » ajouta Lexa.

Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« De m'avoir amené ici, de me comprendre… Tu sais à quel point ça me fait du bien de monter à cheval, et tu t'en es souvenue, et… C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, alors que c'est pas trop ton truc » expliqua la brune.

« C'est juste que j'en n'aie jamais eu l'occasion. Mais ma mère adore et toi aussi. Et ça ne me déplait pas, bien au contraire. Tu pourrais m'apprendre. » dit-elle timidement.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire qui n'avait pas disparu.

Elles continuèrent leur balade jusqu'à qu'il soit un peu plus de midi. Quand elles rentrèrent au club, et que Clarke descendit du cheval, elle se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la brune qui descendit avec légèreté.

« Je crois que demain je ne vais pas pouvoir arriver à me lever » déclara simplement Clarke en massant le haut de ses cuisses.

Lexa se mit à rire à son tour. Elle savait que la blonde n'était pas la plus sportive qu'il soit, et encore moins ces derniers temps avec ses cours. Clarke se retourna et plissa des yeux en voyant Lexa se moquer, mais cette dernière se mit à rire de surcroît. La blonde croisa les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

« Pardon » déclara Lexa en se retenant de rire une nouvelle fois, avec néanmoins un sourire non dissimulé.

Elles menèrent les chevaux à l'écurie et firent la procédure inverse pour s'en occuper et au final les accompagner dans leur box respectif.

Elles remercièrent plusieurs fois la propriétaire du centre équestre avant de finalement rejoindre la voiture et de partir. Le trajet se fit en silence. Chacune prise dans leurs pensées. Cette matinée avait été parfaite. Clarke avait l'impression de revivre, elle n'y croyait plus, mais Lexa avait fini par céder, par leur laisser une chance. Mais maintenant elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la brune. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était leur premier rendez-vous et qu'elles devaient être patientes et apprendre à se connaître. Elle connaissait Lexa, elle la connaissait par cœur. Du côté de Lexa, ces mêmes pensées traversèrent son esprit. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été stupide ces derniers mois, à quel point elle avait pu faire souffrir Clarke. Elle s'imagina à la place de la blonde, si cette dernière lui avait fait vivre ce qu'elle-même lui avait fait. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers Clarke qui fixait la route devant elle.

« Je suis désolée » lâcha-t-elle.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et regarda Lexa rapidement avant de se concentrer sur la route.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne réfléchis pas trop ces derniers temps… » marmonna-t-elle.

Clarke éprouva quelques difficultés à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Lexa avait raison, elle l'avait blessée. Elle aurait aimé la rassurer, et lui dire que non, mais c'était la vérité, et elles le savaient toutes les deux. Mais à présent elles espéraient que cette mauvaise phase soit finie, et que dans quelques années elles riraient de leurs bêtises. Lexa se pinça les lèvres, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. En fait, si, elle savait très bien, alors elle continua :

« J'avais peur. J'ai encore peur si tu veux la vérité »

Un silence s'installa dans l'habitacle avant que Clarke prenne une profonde inspiration. Lexa venait d'être honnête avec elle, elle se devait d'en faire autant.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, Lexa. »

Elle tourna son regard vers la brune qui la fixait avec appréhension.

« Mais on peut avoir peur ensemble » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard plein d'espoir.

L'inquiétude dans les yeux verts se dissipa, et Lexa hocha doucement de la tête avant de tourner son regard vers la route et la blonde en fit de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard Clarke se gara devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Lexa et coupa le moteur.

« C'était génial Clarke, merci encore » déclara Lexa.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire.

« De rien, c'est vrai que c'était super. »

Elle regarda l'heure affichée sur l'écran de sa voiture et afficha une petite moue.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer le reste de la journée avec toi, mais j'avais promis à Echo depuis longtemps qu'on se verrait ce weekend pour bosser sur notre projet » déclara la blonde avec une expression contrariée.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on a tout le temps de se voir, Clarke » répondit Lexa avec un regard compréhensif.

La blonde lui avait déjà dit qu'elles ne pourraient se voir que la matinée, et c'était déjà parfait pour Lexa. Elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha pour récupérer son sac. Elle se redressant et elle vit la blonde qui passait nerveusement son pousse sur le volant. La brune se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se pencher et de poser un rapide baiser sur la joue de Clarke qui sursauta à ce contact.

« Merci encore, je n'aurai pas pu rêver d'une meilleure matinée, je t'appelle » déclara Lexa en ouvrant la portière.

La blonde la regarda et une seconde plus tard Lexa avait disparu. Elle porta la main à sa joue persuadée d'avoir rêvé. Elle leva les yeux pour voir la brune traverser la route et ouvrir la porte de son immeuble. Et au dernier moment, quand Clarke pensait voir Lexa s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment, elle vit la brune se tourner pour la regarder et lui adresser un sourire avant de finalement disparaître dans l'immeuble. Clarke sourit bêtement et mit quelques secondes avant de se reconnecter à la réalité et de faire démarrer la voiture.

* * *

Octavia avait appelé Raven dans la matinée, et elles avaient convenu que la jeune Blake passerait voir la latina en début d'après-midi. C'est comme cela qu'Octavia arriva dans la chambre de Raven.

« Holà ! » salua l'hispanique en se levant pour aller faire la bise à son amie qui s'installa sans ménagement sur son lit.

« Alors que racontes-tu ? » demanda Octavia avec un large sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la Raven qui la faisait tant rire.

« On peut faire nos commères ? » demanda la petite brune.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah Lexa et Clarke ! »

« Quoi Lexa et Clarke ? » répéta la brune aux yeux bleus qui ne comprenait toujours pas où son amie voulait en venir.

« Bah elles avaient rencard ce matin » déclara Raven comme si c'était une évidence.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Octavia en se redressant, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Lexa ne t'en a pas parlé ? » demanda Raven avec une certaine retenue tout de même mêlée à de la surprise.

« Non... J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de moi ces derniers temps, c'est plus comme avant entre nous » déclara Octavia avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Mais non, dis pas ça. Je suis sûre que maintenant tout va rentrer dans l'ordre » déclara l'hispanique avec un sourire empli de compassion.

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah Lexa s'entend bien avec sa mère, elle a enfin avoué son secret, elle revoit Clarke... » énuméra Raven.

« Et Anya est revenue » ajouta Octavia avant que la petite brune ne termine. Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune Blake avait l'impression que maintenant qu'Anya était là, Lexa n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas un peu jalouse.

« Oui... Anya est revenue » souffla Raven avec tristesse laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers la fausse blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Anya ? » demanda Octavia en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle avait bien remarqué le changement du comportement de Raven dès qu'on parlait d'Anya.

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'hispanique faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de sorte à se laisser du temps pour trouver quoi répondre.

« Elle ne vient plus à tes séances de rééducation, si ? »

« Non » répondit Raven en essayant de ne rien montrer.

« Et elle t'a dit pourquoi ? » interrogea la Blake.

« Non » reprit la petite brune en haussant des épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? » demanda simplement Octavia avec incompréhension.

Raven serra ses dents, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de parler d'Anya et encore moins d'aller demander à la fausse blonde pourquoi elle avait déserté. Elle se doutait que c'était à cause de leur dernière rencontre, où elle l'avait bêtement embrassé sans réfléchir.

« Je m'en fous qu'elle vienne ou pas, c'est son choix, je ne vais pas la forcer à venir, et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ça sert à rien qu'elle vienne » s'emporta rapidement Raven.

« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'en fout, ça à l'air de t'atteindre un petit peu, non ? » fit remarquer la Blake avec une moue compatissante. Elle savait qu'Anya était devenue une proche amie pour l'hispanique et que la disparition de la fausse blonde atteignait Raven bien plus que ce que cette dernière voulait l'admettre.

« Mouais.. Enfin bref, assez parlé de moi. Comme je te dis tout va s'arranger. Va parler à Lexa, et ça ira. Et puis notre dream team reprend forme. Toi et Lincoln, Bellamy et Echo, Lexa et Clarke... » énuméra-t-elle, avant de se stopper, pensant au fait qu'elle était la seule célibataire de leur petit groupe.

« Et toi tu vas bientôt sortir d'ici, et tu pourras te remettre en selle ! » déclara avec enthousiasme Octavia tout en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de la brune. Sa taquinerie ne produit pas la réaction qu'elle espérait, et elle perdit son sourire.

« T'es sûre que ça va, Raven ? » s'inquiéta la brune aux yeux bleus.

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me fait juste bizarre de me dire que je vais reprendre la fac, réaménager à l'appart, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais j'ai un peu hâte aussi... Mais ça me fait peur… » avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

« C'est normal ! Mais t'inquiète pas on est tous là, tu le sais » déclara Octavia avec sincérité.

« Oui, merci » répondit Raven en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Anya avait repoussé Raven, et la fausse blonde n'était toujours pas revenue aux séances de rééducation de la petite brune. A chaque fois qu'un des amis de Raven venait la voir et lui demandait comment s'était passé sa séance et si Anya était venue cette fois-ci, elle se sentait incroyablement gênée et se débrouillait pour esquiver la question. Raven n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir où était Anya et comment elle allait, alors sous les conseils de sa meilleure amie et d'Octavia elle prit une décision.

Le lendemain, elle attendit la nuit pour sortir clandestinement du centre. Elle avait besoin de voir Anya, Clarke avait raison, il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler. Il pleuvait, et chaque goutte d'eau la faisait frissonner, mais elle tint bon. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'appartement de la fausse blonde elle était frigorifiée. Elle toqua plusieurs fois à la porte avant qu'une Anya endormie lui ouvre. Elle portait un très large t-shirt qui couvrait le haut de ses cuisses, elle était pieds nus et ses yeux étaient encore à moitié fermés, mais quand elle vit Raven sur le pas de sa porte trembler de tout son corps, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Raven, mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Je devais te voir, j'ai pas pensé à prendre un parapluie » répondit la latina la voix tremblante en entourant sa taille de ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer en vain.

« T'as marché jusqu'ici ? » demanda Anya surprise.

Raven hocha simplement de la tête, alors qu'elle commençait à claquer des dents.

« Viens » déclara la fausse blonde en lui prenant la main. Ce contact fit frissonner Raven, mais ce n'était en aucun dû au froid qui s'emparait de chacun de ses membres.

Elle se laissa guider et Anya l'amena dans sa salle de bain. Raven fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la fausse blonde l'avait déjà soulevée avec une facilité déconcertante pour la mettre dans la douche.

« Non, Anya je dois te dire quelque chose » balbutia Raven qui commençait déjà à sortir. Mais la fausse blonde ne fut pas de cet avis et la poussa contre la paroi de la douche et se pencha rapidement pour allumer le robinet et très vite un filet d'eau chaude se mit à couler sur la petite brune qui frissonna en constatant le changement de température. Mais elle n'avait pas la patience pour ça.

« Je te laisse te… déshabiller, je vais t'apporter des vêtements secs » déclara maladroitement la fausse blonde.

La seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour que la brune se réchauffe était une bonne douche chaude et sous le coup de l'impulsion elle l'avait simplement mise de force dans la douche.

« Anya, s'il te plait » implora Raven.

Mais en fait elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Sortir de cette douche qu'elle commençait à trouver agréable ou rattraper Anya et lui demander de rester. Elle devait lui parler, elle aurait dû le faire depuis des jours et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, depuis plusieurs années. Écoutant son corps, elle s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche, elle avait beau réussir à marcher de plus en plus longtemps sans avoir mal, elle avait dû escalader un muret et l'atterrissage n'avait pas été agréable et marcher autant de temps, aussi rapidement sous la pluie, avait fatigué sa jambe plus qu'elle n'avait voulu se l'avouer.

« Reste » dit-elle tout bas.

Anya remarqua le ton suppliant de la petite brune et surtout le fait que Raven prenne appuie sur sa jambe droite et qu'elle se retienne de grimacer de douleur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux avant de s'avancer. Raven lui tendit la main, et Anya le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils.

« S'il te plait » implora Raven, qui avait seulement besoin de la fausse blonde à cet instant.

Anya sentit ses dents mordre ses joues et après avoir donné un dernier regard à la brune qui semblait désespérée, elle entra à son tour dans la douche. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne savait pas dire non à la petite brune, et encore moins avec le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Très vite Anya sentit l'eau ruisseler sur ses cheveux et son t-shirt se coller à sa peau. En une fraction de seconde, Raven se jeta dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de sentir un contact humain, ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne d'autre que Clarke ne l'avait prise dans ses bras, et Anya lui manquait tellement, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Anya se tendit en sentant la petite brune contre elle, mais elle accepta rapidement l'étreinte. L'hispanique lui avait manqué, elle ne pouvait le nier. Raven nicha sa tête dans le cou de la fausse blonde qui la dépassait presque d'une demie-tête et Anya posa sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues secondes avant qu'Anya se détache de leur étreinte. Elle remarqua que son t-shirt était devenu une deuxième peau et elle eut envie de se mettre une gifle mentale. Elle ne portait bien évidemment pas de soutien-gorge et elle se mit à rougir.

« Tu devrais enlever ton attelle ça va l'abîmer » commenta-t-elle.

Raven acquiesça et se pencha mais elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras d'Anya une seconde fois. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rougir, et quand l'hispanique fut stabilisée, la fausse blonde se pencha et lui enleva rapidement son attelle avant de la poser à l'extérieur de la douche. Elle se redressa et vit Raven enlever son t-shirt. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussi vite. Ses yeux se baladèrent sans aucune discrétion sur le corps de Raven avant de se concentrer sur l'épaule de la brune. Elle avança tout doucement sa main et caressa du bout des doigts une égratignure dont le sang séché commençait à disparaître avec l'eau.

« Raven… » souffla-t-elle.

« Je me suis peut-être légèrement blessée en venant ici » déclara l'hispanique en se mordant la lèvre inférieure telle une enfant. Anya la regarda de nouveau avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

La fausse blonde passa doucement son pouce sur la blessure pour faire disparaître le sang et examina les dégâts.

« T'es pas possible » commenta-t-elle.

« J'avais _vraiment_ besoin de te voir » répondit Raven encore une fois.

Anya leva la tête pour regarder l'hispanique dans les yeux, ce qui perturba cette dernière.

« Je n'ai plus froid, je peux sortir maintenant ? » demanda la petite brune pour changer de sujet se rendant compte de la gêne de la situation.

La fausse blonde acquiesça de la tête et ferma le robinet de la douche avant de sortir, suivie par Raven. Elle attrapa une grande serviette et la déposa sur les épaules de la brune avant de venir l'enfermer dedans. Elle lui sourit quelques secondes.

« Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements secs »

« Merci » répondit Raven en maintenant la serviette en place.

Quand Anya sortit, Raven entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures et réussit difficilement. Une fois fait elle s'attaqua à son jeans, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se frappa le front de la paume de sa main et roula des yeux. Les vêtements de la fausse blonde dégoulinaient et semaient de l'eau de partout sur le parquet mais elle s'en fichait. Elle alla rapidement dans sa chambre et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher sommairement puis elle enfila des sous-vêtements, un t-shirt et un leggings, elle avait froid maintenant. Elle revint avec un jogging, un t-shirt et des sous-vêtements pour la brune. Elle toqua doucement à la porte de la salle de bain, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Anya.

Elle entendit un grognement lui répondre, puis un petit « oui ».

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Raven avec son jeans à peine descendu laissant apparaître le haut de ses cuisses.

« J'arrive pas à le tirer » déclara la brune gênée. Anya se retint de rire, mais un sourire s'étira de plus en plus sur son visage, tandis que Raven croisa les bras.

« C'est pas drôle » fit-elle remarquer.

Anya se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire et s'approcha de Raven.

« Viens » dit-elle pour amener Raven s'asseoir sur une chaise de la table à manger, mais la brune lui fit un regard lourd de sens.

« Tu crois que je vais arriver à marcher comme ça ? »

Anya leva les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha de Raven puis se mit à genoux.

« Tiens-toi à moi »

Raven regarda quelques secondes la fausse blonde à ses pieds puis posa ses mains sur chacune des épaules d'Anya et leva son pied droit, elle se maintint plus fermement à Anya ayant quelques difficultés à rester en équilibre sur sa jambe gauche sans son attelle. La fausse blonde tira sur son jeans et bien qu'elle ait eu du mal, elle réussit au bout de plusieurs longues secondes. Raven reposa son pied au sol, et Anya jeta un coup d'œil coupable sur la jambe fine et bronzée de la brune. Elle se rendit compte que Raven était quasiment en sous-vêtements dans sa salle de bain. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se concentra sur le jeans. Elle voulut passer à l'autre jambe, mais Raven la retint. Anya fronça les sourcils et regarda l'hispanique avec incompréhension.

« C'est bon je peux y arriver maintenant » se justifia Raven en fuyant son regard. « C'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant les vêtements qu'Anya lui avait apporté. Celle-ci hocha doucement de la tête et se redressa.

« T'es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? » s'assura la fausse blonde.

« Non c'est bon ça va aller, merci » répondit la petite brune.

Les yeux d'Anya scrutèrent ceux de Raven mais elle n'y trouva rien, alors elle se tourna et ferma la porte en sortant.

Une fois la porte fermée la brune souffla en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle prit appuie sur celui-ci et se pencha pour extraire sa jambe prisonnière. Elle réussit tout doucement à faire glisser le jeans et regarda sa jambe nue de longues secondes. Elle ne comptait même plus toutes les cicatrices sur celle-ci suite à l'accident et aux multiples opérations. Elle avait l'impression d'être un bout de chair qui avait été charcuté et au fond c'était le cas. Elle souffla et s'avança pour récupérer la pile de vêtements qu'Anya lui avait apportés. Elle rougit quand elle vit un boxer, mais après tout elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester avec ses sous-vêtements mouillés. Elle enfila alors le boxer, la brassière, le t-shirt puis le jogging. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et détacha ses cheveux humides. Elle entreprit de les sécher rapidement avec sa serviette, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain en boitillant. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre son attelle, sa jambe était bien trop inflammée. Quand Anya entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir elle se releva précipitamment. Elle voulut proposer un massage pour la jambe de la brune, mais de toute évidence Raven ne semblait pas le vouloir. Elle avait remarqué que l'hispanique cachait systématiquement sa jambe lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Alors elle ignora ce malaise et lui demanda :

« Thé, café ? »

« Café, s'il te plait » répondit Raven avec un sourire. Anya hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine, alors que l'hispanique était à sa suite.

Une fois les deux cafés prêts elle en tendit un à Raven qui la remercia. Anya lui fit signe du menton d'aller dans le salon et elles se retrouvèrent donc assises sur le canapé. Ce même canapé où elles s'étaient embrassées il y a deçà deux semaines. Raven était accoudée au dossier et regardait Anya porter la tasse fumante à sa bouche et pensa pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle aurait aimé être cette tasse. Anya sentit le regard de la brune sur elle, et leva les yeux pour la regarder.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien » répondit Raven qui fixait toujours la bouche d'Anya inconsciemment. C'est quand celle-ci humidifia ses lèvres que la brune se rendit compte que son regard n'avait toujours pas bougé et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se mettre à rougir. Anya fronça les sourcils, puis demanda avec appréhension :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire ? »

Raven sembla perdue alors la plus âgée ajouta :

« T'es venue ici en plein milieu de la nuit, alors ça semble être assez urgent. »

L'hispanique la regarda pendant de longues secondes. Quand elle était partie du centre de rééducation elle avait trouvé que c'était une excellente idée. Quand elle avait réussi à être dans la cour elle s'était insultée de ne rien avoir pris pour se protéger de la pluie, mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et prendre le risque de se faire prendre. Alors elle s'était mise en marche et elle avait enjambé un muret où un pauvre fil de fer sur un poteau l'avait égratigné, elle avait juré, mais elle était enfin sortie. Bien que le muret ne soit pas haut, elle s'était mal réceptionnée et une douleur lancinante avait surgis dans sa jambe, mais l'adrénaline aidant, elle avait entrepris son parcours du combattant. Elle remercia intérieurement Anya d'avoir pris un appartement pas trop loin de son centre de rééducation. Arrivée devant le bâtiment elle fut essoufflée et s'appuya quelques secondes contre un mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle tapa le code d'entrée qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis que la fausse blonde l'avait obligé à l'apprendre au cas où. Elle appela l'ascenseur et se trouva vite devant l'appartement d'Anya. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. Aucune réponse, elle toqua une seconde fois, il devait être environ deux heures du matin, la fausse blonde devait certainement dormir. Quand cette dernière apparut devant elle, Raven oublia tout le discours qu'elle avait mainte fois répété. Anya était magnifique, alors qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie, les cheveux en bataille et qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt difforme. Oui, elle aurait aimé la voir comme ça tous les matins. Mais maintenant qu'Anya lui demandait ce qu'elle avait à dire, tous ses mots s'embrouillèrent dans sa tête.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et oublia son discours. Le regard qu'Anya lui lançait, lui rappela celui de l'espoir qu'elle-même avait eu avant que la fausse blonde la repousse.

« Je.. » débuta-t-elle. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Raven, tu me fais peur » déclara Anya qui était de plus en plus inquiète, malgré l'appréhension qui rongeait toujours ses organes depuis qu'elle avait vu Raven devant sa porte.

« C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur » murmura Raven pour elle-même. Mais quand elle vit le regard que la fausse blonde lui portait, cette réelle inquiétude, ces yeux qui veillaient tout le temps sur elle, ce simple regard qui lui donnait la force d'avancer, elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se lança. Son cœur palpitait sur un rythme effréné, elle se demanda une seconde si elle pouvait mourir simplement à cause de ça, mais elle chassa vite cette idée. Elle avait quelque chose à dire, beaucoup de choses en fait, qu'elle aurait dû dire depuis longtemps.

« La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi c'était lorsque Clarke t'avait rencontré, et honnêtement tu l'avais terrorisée » expliqua Raven, ce qui fit sourire Anya donnant un peu plus confiance à la brune. « Puis j'ai découvert ta voiture, sans savoir qui tu étais je t'appréciais un peu plus. Ensuite je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'impressionnais, en fait tu m'impressionne toujours » se reprit-elle.

Les battements du cœur d'Anya s'accélèrent aussi, et tout un tas d'idées lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait beau essayé de les faire taire, elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés. Sa main se resserra autour de la tasse qu'elle tenait toujours, et de peur de la briser elle la posa rapidement à côté de celle de Raven pour revenir dans la même position face à la brune.

« Tu t'amusais à me pousser à bout. A dire que je ne tenais pas l'alcool, que j'étais une gamine. Mais toi aussi tu en étais une. Alors j'adorais répondre à tes piques et je me suis intéressée à toi. Je grappillais des infos par-ci par-là grâce à Lexa, Octavia ou Clarke. J'ai appris à connaître une nouvelle facette de toi à Thanksgiving. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir défendu contre Kyle. On ne se connaissait pas et tu as cru en moi. » expliqua Raven en se remémorant cette scène.

« Tu m'impressionnais toujours autant, et de bon cœur tu m'as amené au garage de ton ami. Et j'ai pensé que peut-être une amitié pouvait naître entre nous, mais tu es partie. Ce jour-là dans ta voiture, je mourrai d'envie de te dire toutes ces choses, tu me troublais tellement Anya… » déclara-t-elle doucement en baissant son regard sur ses mains, alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec un de ses bracelets.

La fausse blonde ne respirait certainement plus. Elle écoutait chaque parole, chaque mot que Raven prononçait. Et elle se souvint précisément de ses propres sentiments ce jour-là. La petite brune releva la tête et continua.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en souvenais plus, mais j'aurai aimé que tu t'en souviennes. Tu m'as dit ''avec des si'' comme si tu regrettais ou espérais quelque chose, je n'ai jamais su ce que tu avais voulu me dire. Et ça m'a hanté pendant un long moment, parce qu'au fond j'avais espoir que ce quelque chose soit plus. Oui, plus qu'une simple phrase lancée au hasard et oubliée, mais tu es partie. Je ne cessais de penser que Noël approchait et que je te reverrais certainement. »

Raven était de plus en plus rouge et cette fois-ci son teint mat ne pourrait la sauver, mais elle était lancée et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

« Quand t'es arrivée au tribunal, j'avais l'impression que tout mon être voulait aller à ta rencontre, puis Noël arriva. Ce jour-là je crois que j'ai su. J'ai su que je voulais que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Mais tout ça me faisait peur, et me déroutait. J'étais avec Kyle, tu étais rarement là, tu étais la cousine de Lexa, tu étais plus âgée, mais en fait je me rends compte seulement maintenant que tout ça n'a aucune importance… »

Anya sentit des papillons chatouiller les parois de son estomac. Elle aussi avait pensé à toutes ces choses, et avait étouffé ses sentiments, alors qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient bien présents, et qu'ils la rongeaient à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de la petite brune, comme à cet instant. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une relation amoureuse et que sa vie n'était pas assez stable pour ce genre de choses.

« Et après cette soirée au concert qui a été une des meilleures soirées de ma vie, tu nous as annoncé que tu partais pour deux ans. Deux ans, tu te rends compte. Il s'est passé tellement de choses… Je pensais souvent à toi, et je me demandais pourquoi on n'avait jamais tenté notre chance. Peut-être que c'était moi, ou toi, ou la distance entre nous, mais je savais que si tu étais là les choses auraient pu être différentes. Peut-être qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre nous, on aurait pu être heureuses… Puis quand tu as disparu de la circulation j'ai imaginé les pires scénarios, ça me détruisait de voir à quel point tu souffrais de l'absence de Lexa. Je voulais être là pour toi, mais tu as disparu. Et puis tu es revenue, et je me suis remise à penser à toi. J'étais au plus mal et tu es réapparue tel un ange venu me sauver. Je sais que ça parait ridicule, le simple fait de m'entendre dire ça, c'est… Je trouve ça stupide. » dit-elle en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite et en baissant ses yeux vers le sol.

« Non, ce n'est pas stupide » répondit doucement Anya. La brune afficha un sourire gênée. Elle hésita à continuer, mais elle en avait déjà trop dit pour s'arrêter maintenant.

« Tu m'as aidé, tu es restée, alors que j'ai été si horrible avec toi. Par moment quand je te regardais et que tu me regardais aussi, j'avais l'impression de voir quelque chose. Comme un indice. Un indice qui semblait vouloir me dire qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que tu ressentais, mais que tu n'arrivais pas exprimer. A chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient, c'était comme s'ils se connectaient instantanément. Et Dios, tes yeux sont magnifiques, Anya… » déclara Raven dans un souffle.

La fausse blonde ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Elle était tétanisée. Ça faisait trop d'informations d'un coup pour qu'elle essaye de rationaliser toutes les confessions de la brune, qui continuait toujours de parler.

« Il y avait des moments où je ne voulais rien faire hormis te regarder dans les yeux, parce que c'était seulement quand on se regardait, que j'avais l'impression qu'on communiquait pour de vrai. Et vraiment, j'ai cru qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre nous, alors la dernière fois quand j'étais chez toi j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout comme on dit. Mais je m'étais trompée. J'avais imaginé tout ça. Enfin, je croyais que tu-… que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Et ça m'a blessé, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Je voulais tellement y croire, que je n'ai pas su voir que tu étais simplement généreuse et rien de plus. Alors depuis deux semaines je prie pour ne pas que tu viennes me voir, parce que j'ai honte, mais aussi parce que je n'aurai pas pu rester aussi près de toi, pourtant tu es la seule qui a réussi à m'apporter un semblant de normalité durant tout ce temps. »

Elle inspira profondément, elle avait conscience de parler depuis plusieurs minutes, mais si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais, et elle en avait besoin pour essayer de passer à autre chose. Alors elle se pinça les lèvres et continua.

« Sauf que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de ça, il fallait que je te le dise. Au moins pour mettre les choses au clair et surtout pour que je sois en paix avec moi-même. »

La voix de Raven était montée de plusieurs octaves et elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« J'ai compris maintenant. Il va me falloir un peu de temps Anya, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je préfère t'avoir comme amie que rien du tout »

« Raven » appela Anya avec difficulté. Mais la brune ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle avait peur que la fausse blonde disparaisse de sa vie.

« Ne pars pas, je te promets que je serai une super bonne amie » argumenta-t-elle.

« Raven, écoute-moi », mais la petite brune n'en fit rien.

« Rien d'ambigu, je te le promets »

« Raven ! » appela une nouvelle fois la fausse blonde, alors que le ton de sa voix était presque suppliant.

L'hispanique semblait être dans un état second. Alors qu'Anya était plus que fébrile, Raven ne semblait pas réagir et répétait en boucle « je te le promets, je te le promets, je te le promets ».

La fausse blonde roula des yeux, et attrapa Raven par le cou pour la tirer à elle. Elle regarda tour à tour les yeux noisette de la brune avant de poser ses yeux sur les lèvres de la latina. Anya sentit ses lèvres trembler et elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle voulut graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Ce moment où elle embrasserait Raven pour la toute première fois. Enfin, si elle oubliait la première fois où elle s'était comportée comme une vraie idiote. Parce que cette fois-ci c'était elle qui initierait ce baiser. Ces lèvres qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment goûtées et dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter. Elle en imaginait déjà la sensation. C'était comme un territoire nouveau, inconnu, et une fois qu'elle aurait comblé la distance entre elles, ce moment de flottement aurait disparu, et elle priait pour se souvenir de cet instant, de cette sensation, du regard de la brune jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle prit une dernière et profonde inspiration, alors qu'elle sentait sa tête bourdonner, son sang grouiller dans ses veines, mais elle essaya de faire taire toutes ses pensées et enfin elle laissa ses lèvres entrer en contact avec celles de Raven. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, et ses poumons se contracter. Anya avait attendu ça depuis _à peine_ trois ans, mais ce fut seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle arrivait à dépasser toutes ses peurs, parce qu'après tout, elle aussi avait le droit de goûter à cette chose qu'on appelait l'Amour.

Un faible soupir sortit de la bouche de Raven, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, elle était bien trop prise par le moment. Elle aussi avait attendu ça depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'y attarder. A un moment elle n'y croyait plus et avait perdu tout espoir, mais elle ne rêvait pas, Anya Woods était bien en train de l'embrasser. Ses mains glissèrent le long des bras fins de la fausse blonde pour aller se poser sur sa taille. Elle la tira vers elle, elle ne réfléchissait plus à ses gestes, son instinct avait pris le dessus. A contrecœur Anya se détacha de la petite brune pour reprendre sa respiration, mais elle resta tout près du visage de l'autre jeune femme qui elle aussi était essoufflée. Elles se regardèrent et chacune afficha un large sourire, alors que leurs poitrines se soulevèrent à l'unisson. Raven pensa une seconde au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un si grand sourire chez la fausse blonde, ce qui la fit sourire que plus. Elle regarda les lèvres d'Anya avec envie et se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ce simple geste alluma un feu chez la plus âgée, et elle fondit sur la brune pour de nouveau capturer ses lèvres. Elles échangèrent un doux baiser qui au fil des secondes devint bien plus entreprenant. Anya passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Raven et celle-ci l'accueillit avec joie. Chacune ressentait trop de fortes sensations pour les décrire, c'était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elles avaient pu expérimenter auparavant.

Obligées de reprendre leur souffle, elles se séparèrent l'une de l'autre avec difficulté et se regardèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Raven prenne la parole.

« Mais tu… ? » demanda-t-elle, n'étant pas certaine de comprendre l'intention d'Anya, alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques jours elle l'avait repoussée.

La plus âgée comprit très bien sa question, mais elle se contenta de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Raven dans un doux baiser. Elle se recula et prit le visage de la brune en coupe.

« A croire que c'est le seul moyen pour te faire taire. » dit-elle tout bas de peur de briser le silence apaisant autour d'elles, mais voir les yeux de Raven s'illuminaient de plus en plus la fit sourire jusqu'à ce que la brune se mette à rire de bonheur.

Au moment où Raven voulut s'avancer un peu plus vers Anya une grimace de douleur s'afficha sur son visage. La fausse blonde le remarqua aussitôt et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Raven avant de baisser son regard sur la main de celle-ci qui était posée sur sa jambe.

« Raven, tu devrais remettre ton attelle »

« Ne gâche pas tout » répondit la brune dans un souffle.

« Mais après tu vas-… »

« S'il te plait, ma jambe me gâche assez la vie comme ça, ne la laisse pas gâcher ce moment. »

La fausse blonde afficha une mine mitigée.

« S'il te plait » supplia la brune en glissant sa main dans celle d'Anya. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien puis répéta « S'il te plait ».

La plus âgée ne put qu'abdiquer, et elle serra un peu plus fortement la main de la latina, alors que celle-ci s'avançait pour de nouveau l'embrasser.

Il était tard, ou tôt, ça dépendait de la façon dont on voyait les choses. Fatiguées elles partirent dans la chambre de la fausse blonde et s'endormirent face à face alors qu'elles étaient encore en train de se parler en se regardant à travers l'obscurité.

Le lendemain matin, Anya se leva mais elle ne trouva pas la brune à ses côtés, pendant une fraction de seconde elle crut avoir rêvé et que tout ça ne s'était jamais produit, mais non, la brune avait bien passé la nuit ici. Mais alors, une autre frayeur prit place, et si Raven était partie ? Elle sortit d'un bond de son lit, puis de sa chambre pour arriver dans son salon, et là toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent. Elle vit la petite brune de dos dans sa cuisine américaine. L'hispanique l'entendit arriver et se tourna avec un large sourire.

« Raven ? Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda la fausse blonde confuse.

Anya n'était pas parfaitement éveillée et elle réalisait tout juste que la brune avait dormi chez elle. Raven portait toujours les vêtements qu'elle lui avait donnés la veille, et apparemment elle lui préparait son petit-déjeuner. La petite brune était rayonnante.

« Je t'avais promis un jour que je te ferais des pan-cakes » déclara celle-ci.

Raven s'était réveillée plus tôt et ne voulant pas réveiller la fausse blonde elle était sortie du lit avec précaution et avait eu l'idée de cuisiner. La plus âgée n'ayant aucune réaction, Raven ajouta : « Je me suis permise de… », tout en montrant de la main la cuisine et les ustensiles. Elle se dit qu'elle avait était peut-être trop intrusive. « Désolée je t'ai pas demandé… » dit-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec timidité, comme si elle avait été prise en faute.

Anya ne put retenir un large sourire. Est-ce que Raven avait le droit de se lever avant elle tous les matins pour lui faire son petit-déjeuner ? Oui, elle avait le droit, se dit la fausse blonde en se mettant à rire. C'était ça l'amour ? Vous rendre _niais_ tout en ressentant tellement de bonheur qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, que c'est impossible de tout garder pour soi ?

« Tu.. C'est adorable » balbutia la fausse blonde.

« T'as pas un autre mot pour me désigner qu'''adorable'' ? » demanda Raven qui reprit un peu de confiance en elle en voyant le sourire de la fausse bonde.

Anya secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en souriant. C'est vrai qu'elle utilisait tout le temps cet adjectif pour décrire la petite brune, mais c'était parce qu'elle le trouvait adapté. Chaque attention, geste, de la part de Raven, faisait qu'on l'appréciait toujours que plus, et qu'on finissait par admirer la personne qu'elle était, et donc oui, Anya la trouvait adorable. Elle s'avança vers sa cuisine et contourna le comptoir pour se retrouver face à la brune. Elle la contempla pendant de longues secondes et celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise, alors elle rompit leur contact et ses yeux se baissèrent en direction du sol. Mais elle vit la main d'Anya attraper délicatement son menton et d'une légère pression elle lui fit relever la tête. Les yeux bridés retrouvèrent ceux noisette qui osèrent enfin lui rendre son regard. Anya laissa glisser sa main dans le creux du cou de la brune et de son pouce elle caressa avec tendresse la joue de l'hispanique. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire timide et Anya se rapprocha d'elle et afficha un sourire confiant.

« Embrasse-moi » chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres de la latina.

Celle-ci déglutit avec difficulté, tandis qu'elle sentit une lâchée de papillons dans son ventre. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la bouche de la fausse blonde et inconsciemment elle se lécha les lèvres d'envie, alors tout naturellement elle combla le peu de distance qu'il restait entre elles, et de nouveau elle sentit cette chaleur caractéristique envahir chacune de ses cellules. La fausse blonde répondit à son baiser avec une douceur peu commune. Très vite cependant, sa douceur se dissipa pour répondre à une envie brûlante et tout en faisant glisser sa langue avec lenteur contre les lèvres de la brune, elle la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte doucement le plan de travail dos à elle. Les mains d'Anya vinrent se poser de chaque côté du meuble, encadrant ainsi la taille de la brune. Elle se colla un peu plus au corps de Raven, et alors que celle-ci allait joindre sa langue à celle d'Anya, elle put sentir cette dernière sourire contre ses lèvres, jusqu'à se mettre sincèrement à rire. Raven rouvrit ses yeux et vit Anya en faire de même. Voir la fausse blonde dans cet état la fit rire également, malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache pas la cause de ce changement soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« C'est la cuisine » répondit la fausse blonde, « Je repense à la fois où tu étais quasiment tombée sur moi » ajouta-t-elle.

La brune se souvint très bien de ce jour là. Et en y repensant elle se dit qu'Anya lui avait fait du rentre dedans et qu'elle n'avait pas su voir les signaux. C'était pourtant évident en y repensant. Un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Anya amusée en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, alors que ses mains précédemment sur le plan de travail de la cuisine trouvèrent leur place dans le bas du dos de la brune.

« Je repense à ce que tu m'as dit. Une vraie allumeuse » répondit Raven avec un sourire taquin.

« Mhm… Peut-être. Mais je le pensais » répondit Anya. Toute trace de rire avait disparu dans ses yeux et on pouvait y voir une profonde sincérité.

Les yeux noisette fouillèrent le regard de la fausse blonde avant de se souvenir. Lorsqu'elle était tombée contre Anya, celle-ci s'était retournée et lui avait dit avec une grande assurance qui avait dérouté la brune : _« Tu sais Raven, si tu voulais te coller à moi, tu aurais pu demander avant de te tordre la cheville. On ne sait jamais, j'aurai pu dire oui. »_

Raven regarda cette jeune femme en face d'elle qui maintenant la regardait avec appréhension. La brune était vraiment tombée sur elle, mais elle comprit ce qu'Anya voulut dire. Si seulement elle avait fait le premier pas, peut-être qu'Anya aurait dit oui.

« On a perdu trop de temps » déclara Raven en caressant doucement la joue d'Anya pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble.

Après plusieurs baisers échangés, Anya se recula un peu pour demander à la brune :

« Alors, on le prend ce petit-dej ? »

« Madame aurait-elle faim ? » demanda Raven pour la taquiner tout en se redressant et en attrapant les assiettes pour aller les poser sur la table.

« C'est que ça sent bon, et qu'il est tard » commença Anya qui la suivit avec des couverts qu'elle posa sur la table avant de repartir chercher des tasses. C'est dans son élan qu'elle eut une lueur de lucidité. « Mon Dieu ! Ils doivent te chercher de partout au centre ! »

Elle se retourna et vit la brune déjà assise qui la regardait pas du tout inquiète. Raven haussa des épaules, comme si ce n'était rien, alors qu'elle avait tout de même fugué dans la nuit. Non pas que le centre soit une prison, mais le but était de prendre en charge les patients, et non pas qu'ils puissent s'évader pendant la nuit et risquer de se blesser.

« Sérieux Raven ! »

« En retard, pour en retard, on peut prendre notre temps, non ? » demanda celle-ci en haussant encore une fois des épaules.

« Ils ont déjà dû appeler tes numéros d'urgence. Clarke doit sûrement te chercher partout ! » déclara Anya qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la petite brune affichait soudainement un sourire qu'elle dissimulait très mal.

« J'en doute fort » répondit énigmatiquement Raven.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Anya en fronçant les sourcils. Raven haussa un sourcil et afficha un sourire en coin.

« C'est toi mon numéro d'urgence » déclara la brune. La fausse blonde ouvrit sa bouche mais la referma aussitôt. « Je… J'ai pas été très cool avec tout le monde, y a que toi qui me supportais, et t'es celle qui habite le plus près, alors je me suis dit que si j'avais un problème tu serais la plus à même de venir » expliqua Raven qui se sentit rougir au fil de ses explications.

Anya sentit son corps tout entier brûler. Elle posa doucement les tasses sur la table et alla prendre son portable qu'elle avait laissé la veille sur la table basse du salon. Elle le déverrouilla et regarda les trois appels manqués. Bien qu'elle roula des yeux à cause du comportement enfantin de la petite brune, un sourire s'était installé sur son visage et n'avait pas disparu depuis que Raven lui avait expliqué qu'elle était sa personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Elle décida de rappeler le centre et après plusieurs sonneries quelqu'un décrocha. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation alors que Raven l'observait.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'était exceptionnel. Et oui je prendrais soin d'elle » répondit Anya en se tournant vers Raven qui la regardait avec un large sourire.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et Anya se mit à sourire également et dût s'excuser auprès de son interlocuteur qu'elle avait complètement oublié une fois qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur l'hispanique. Elle raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et posa son téléphone pour venir s'asseoir face à elle.

« Alors ? Je vais être punie ? » demanda Raven. Anya se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

« Non, j'ai été suffisamment convaincante » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu leur a dit quoi ? Que tu ne m'avais pas kidnappé ? » demanda la brune avec un sourire en coin, tout en haussant un sourcil. La plus âgée inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et observa Raven un court instant.

« Non. Je leur ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule avec ma latina préférée » répondit-elle en affichant le même sourire que la petite brune. La bouche de Raven forma un O parfait, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Anya acquiesça doucement d'un mouvement de tête. Raven se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Anya n'était définitivement pas humaine pour lui faire autant d'effet. Et surtout la fausse blonde était différente dans l'intimité qu'en public, et Raven mentirait, si elle disait que ça ne lui plaisait pas, surtout qu'apparemment elle était la seule à voir cette Anya-là. Elle secoua sa tête quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle fixait la jeune femme face à elle qui lui souriait toujours.

« On mange ? » demanda la petite brune.

La fausse blonde lui fit un sourire et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle partit faire du café et dut presque ordonner à Raven de rester assise. Elle en avait déjà bien assez fait surtout que sa jambe devait être bien fatiguée à cause de son périple de la veille. Une fois fait, elle s'assit définitivement et elles commencèrent à manger dans un silence agréable.

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner et avoir fait traîner le plus longtemps possible ce moment, elles durent retourner au centre.

« Je peux les garder ? J'ai la flemme de me changer » expliqua la latina en montrant les vêtements qu'Anya lui avait prêté la veille.

« Bien sûr » répondit celle-ci avec un large sourire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé autant apprécier de voir Raven porter ses vêtements, mais c'était le cas. Elle se dit que la brune pouvait lui emprunter tous les vêtements qu'elle voulait, si ça voulait dire qu'elle passerait chacune de ses nuits avec elle. La fausse blonde savait que tout ça été précipité, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles quand il s'agissait d'amour, si ?

Raven se leva et alla chercher son attelle pour revenir s'asseoir et la mettre.

« Ça va, t'as pas trop mal ? » demanda Anya concernée.

« Non j'ai même l'impression que ça m'a fait du bien » répondit honnêtement Raven.

« Bien »

L'hispanique finit rapidement d'attacher son attelle et déjà elles furent sur la route. Anya voulait y aller en voiture, mais Raven avait proposé d'y aller à pied, le chemin faisant office d'exercice qu'elle avait raté durant la matinée. Anya avait refusé, mais la petite brune étant très têtue, et obtenant toujours ce qu'elle voulait, réussit facilement à faire céder la plus âgée. Et c'est comme ça qu'elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de la brune après avoir averti de la présence de celle-ci aux personnels du centre.

Elles n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre maintenant qu'elles s'étaient embrassées plus d'une fois, et Raven était désireuse d'obtenir une réponse. Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit face à la fausse blonde.

« Anya » appela-t-elle doucement.

Celle-ci était assise sur la chaise face à la brune et se redressa montrant son attention.

« Toi et moi, on… » commença l'hispanique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Anya avait très bien compris.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent dans un café, assise à une petite table. La brune avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au premier hôpital où elle était allée, puis en quoi le deuxième l'avait aidé. Mais depuis quelques minutes son discours semblait dériver vers un sujet que Clarke redoutait d'aborder.

« Tu es trop merveilleuse pour supporter tout ça, tu as trop de choses à vivre, et je tiens trop à toi pour t'imposer tout ça » déclara Lexa avec un air peiné.

« Mais je _veux_ tout ça. Je veux tout ça avec toi. Je veux être là pour t'aider à affronter tout ça. » rassura Clarke en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

Lexa ne répondit rien, alors Clarke ajouta :

« Je te l'ai dit, Lexa, depuis le début. Je t'attendrai. »

Lexa se remémora la première fois que Clarke lui avait dit ça. Et elle se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois c'était elle qui avait repoussé la blonde, qui l'avait malmené alors que Clarke faisait tout pour l'aider.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je te ferais souffrir ? » demanda Lexa tristement.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble » clarifia la brune, « C'est ce que je fais, un jour ou l'autre je fini pas décevoir les gens et à les faire souffrir »

Clarke se souvint rapidement de ce moment là. Lexa avait eu une crise et la blonde s'était sentie inutile et avait fait appel à Octavia, et alors qu'elle croyait que rien ne pourrait se passer avec Lexa, celle-ci était venue s'excuser quelques jours plus tard.

« Oui, puis au final tu es revenue et tu as officialisé notre relation, parce que tu avais dépassé tes peurs. Tu ne peux pas toujours revenir en arrière comme ça. Ou alors ne pense pas qu'aux mauvaises expériences, souviens-toi du reste. » déclara Clarke, qui au fond essayait de se rassurer elle-même. C'est vrai après tout, il n'y avait pas eu que du mauvais dans leur relation.

« Je m'en souviens, mais pourtant ça c'est encore mal terminé, autant pour toi que pour moi. »

Clarke sentit sa gorge se nouer. Oui, elles avaient souffert toutes les deux, l'une d'entre elle avait failli perdre la vie, mais la blonde savait que malgré toutes les souffrances que Lexa lui avait fait endurer, cette belle brune était la femme de sa vie. C'est pourquoi elle répondit :

« Quand tu m'avais repoussé, tu m'avais dit qu'un jour peut-être on se retrouverait et qu'à ce moment là tu serais la bonne pour moi, et moi pour toi. Tu ne crois pas que ce jour là est arrivé ? Ou alors simplement qu'il n'y a pas de moment parfait à attendre ? Qu'on a juste à le saisir, là, maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux pas te faire encore souffrir.. » déclara doucement Lexa.

« Mais tu ne m'as pas… » commença la blonde.

« Ne mens pas Clarke » coupa Lexa, « Je m'en veux tellement, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner, de toute façon le comportement que j'aie eu envers toi est impardonnable. »

Clarke sentit ses yeux la piquer. Voir Lexa avouait ses fautes, avait été quelque chose qu'elle avait attendu depuis un petit moment déjà, mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Lexa se pencha et attrapa ses mains.

« Regarde-moi, Clarke »

La blonde leva ses yeux humides, et Lexa sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Je suis tellement désolée, j'aimerais te promettre que je ne recommencerais pas, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais pourtant je t'en fais quand même. »

« On peut passer au-dessus de ça, ensemble, Lexa » affirma Clarke alors qu'elle sentait que ses yeux ne pourraient plus contenir ses larmes longtemps.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lexa.

« Oui » réaffirma Clarke, qui retrouvait un peu de contenance. « Si on arrête de se mentir. S'il y a un problème on en parle directement, on pose cartes sur table. Si tu te sens mal je veux que tu m'en parles au lieu de t'enfermer dans un mutisme et au final nous blesser toutes les deux. Je suis là, Lexa, je l'ai toujours été. Alors, ça tu peux me le promettre ? »

« Oui » murmura Lexa dont les yeux avaient pris une nouvelle teinte.

« Parfait » déclara la blonde qui avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle avait fait passer le message à Lexa, elle ne voulait plus de mensonges, plus de non-dits qui les avaient tant fait souffrir.

« Donc, on pourrait se voir ce soir. Ça te dit d'aller au ciné ? » demanda la blonde comme si tout cela ne venait pas de se passer.

Lexa lui fit un fin sourire, comme si un accord tacite était passé entre elles. Et déjà leur bonne humeur venait de chasser cette discussion difficile mais nécessaire.

« Oui je veux bien. Mais t'as un truc de prévu maintenant ? » demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouep, et toi aussi ! On va voir Raven, tu te souviens ? » demanda Clarke en se redressant.

Il restait seulement deux ou trois semaines à Raven avant qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer dans son appartement et la blonde était impatiente de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Ainsi, Lexa et Clarke arrivèrent devant le centre et la blonde se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elles montèrent à l'intérieur et Lexa regarda la blonde dos à elle. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu parler à Clarke un peu plus tôt, et maintenant elle se rendait compte que tout irait en s'arrangeant. Elle vit la blonde appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et elle afficha un sourire en coin.

« T'es feignante » déclara Lexa, d'humeur taquine, à l'attention de la blonde qui se trouvait légèrement en avant d'elle.

« Pardon ? » demanda Clarke avec un faux air offensé tout en se tournant pour mieux voir Lexa.

« Mhm » fit remarquer la brune en haussant des épaules.

« Dis-toi qu'au lieu de suer pendant dix minutes, tu as droit à trois minutes dans un ascenseur en ma compagnie… J'essaye d'assouvir tes fantasmes, c'est pas de ma faute… » répondit Clarke avec un sourire aguicheur.

Lexa se mit à rougir furieusement et fuit le regard de la blonde amusée, se maudissant d'avoir joué avec le feu.

* * *

Anya se leva et se retrouva debout face à Raven encore assise qui leva le menton pour pouvoir regarder la fausse blonde qui l'admirait avec tendresse.

« Toi et moi » reprit la plus âgée. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était plus difficile à dire que ce qu'elle avait cru lorsqu'elle s'était levée pour venir rassurer la latina. Celle-ci se mordait l'intérieur des joues dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part d'Anya. La fausse blonde réfléchit encore plusieurs secondes en adressant toujours le même regard à la brune.

« On va dire qu'hier c'était notre vrai premier rencard » commença la fausse blonde, sa réponse eut le don d'arracher un sourire à Raven dont les mains vinrent se poser sur la taille de la jeune femme face à elle. « Et ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ? »

Raven hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas avec un large sourire tout en ne lâchant pas du regard la fausse blonde, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

« Et je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai comme le pressentiment que les prochains se passeront bien » continua Anya.

« J'en doute pas » répondit honnêtement Raven. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre. Savoir qu'elle et Anya étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

L'hispanique tira un peu à elle la fausse blonde qui se laissa faire. Anya déposa sa main droite sur la joue de la latina pour la caresser tendrement. Elle se pencha lentement jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrive à la hauteur de celle de la brune qui s'était redressée. Raven se demanda une fraction de seconde si Anya avait conscience d'à quel point elle pouvait être sensuelle. Chacun de ses gestes étaient gracieux, elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais le regard de la fausse blonde qui glissait de ses yeux à sa bouche l'électrifia. Ses doigts fins qui frôlaient à peine sa peau, mais qui pourtant lui donner des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. Elle sentit ses propres mains faire pression sur la taille d'Anya qui sourit avant de finalement déposer ses fines lèvres sur celles de la brune qui n'attendait que ça.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa se lançaient un regard complice. La blonde avait une seule hâte : se retrouver ce soir avec Lexa. Maintenant que l'abcès était crevé, les choses n'allaient qu'en s'arrangeant entre elles, et c'est pour cela qu'elle se permettait de faire un peu du rentre-dedans. Lexa était encore rouge, parce que son esprit avait dérivé sur Clarke et elle dans cet ascenseur. Des images peu catholiques se formaient dans son esprit. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Raven qui était ouverte. Les pensées de Lexa s'évaporèrent aussi vite qu'un battement de cils face à ce qu'elle voyait.

Sa cousine, debout, embrassait Raven, assise. La main de sa cousine était sur la joue de Raven, les mains de Raven étaient sur les hanches de sa cousine. Anya se redressa légèrement pour ancrer son regard dans celui de la brune et lui adresser un sourire plein de tendresse.

Clarke avait également assisté à la scène, et elle était heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, elle aurait presque crié de joie si Lexa n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle était persuadée depuis le début qu'Anya ressentait quelque chose pour l'hispanique. Mais avant de casser l'ambiance, elle attrapa le bras de Lexa et l'éloigna de la porte pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux autres jeunes femmes qui semblaient dans leur bulle.

« Lexa ? » appela Clarke, en voyant que la brune avait toujours pas cligné des yeux, et semblait comme paralysée. Elle exerça une pression sur le bras de la brune et se plaça face à elle pour capturer son regard.

« C'est… Anya… avec… Raven…. » déclara Lexa incertaine en fronçant les sourcils, tout en affichant une mine perplexe. La blonde se retint de rire en voyant l'expression de la jeune Woods.

« On s'en doutait, non ? » répondit Clarke avec un sourire. Dès le début Lexa et Clarke s'étaient plusieurs fois dit que c'était étrange de voir la facilité avec laquelle Anya arrivait à discuter avec Raven, et la façon dont la brune parlait de la fausse blonde.

« Oui mais je disais ça il y a trois ans pour rigoler, jamais j'aurais pensé que ça arriverait. » déclara Lexa qui semblait toujours dans le même état de stupeur.

« Donc ta cousine, est ma belle-sœur. Ça commence à être bizarre » commenta Clarke pour essayer de relativiser la situation aux yeux de Lexa, ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

« Non mais c'est trop bizarre » répéta la brune.

« Depuis qu'Anya est là, Raven va mieux. Et tu as déjà vu Anya aussi souriante ? » demanda la blonde sans attendre de réponse, « Je me dis que c'est pas trop tôt ! Elles ont l'air heureuses, c'est tout ce qui importe, non ? »

« Oui » répondit Lexa qui se mit à afficher un fin sourire, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours sous le choc.

Elle prit finalement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle qui avait toujours voulu que sa cousine connaisse ce que c'était que d'être dans une vraie relation amoureuse, mais c'est juste qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que la personne qui correspondrait à sa cousine était juste là sous ses yeux depuis le début.

« Tu penses que c'est récent ? » demanda la brune. Clarke lui sourit, voyant que Lexa avait dépassé le choc de la nouvelle. Elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Raven, alors elle déclara simplement :

« Défini récent. » Elle sourit à Lexa qui semblait ne pas comprendre. « Elles se tournent autour depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées si tu veux mon avis, donc non c'est pas récent. Après qu'elles l'aient toutes les deux compris et se le sont avoué l'une à l'autre, c'est une autre histoire. Elles nous en parleront quand elles seront prêtes. » déclara sagement la blonde.

« Mhm… En attendant on fait quoi ? Je ne veux pas rentrer et les voir à moitié à poil se… » commença Lexa qui se stoppa net en visualisant une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu imaginer, « Ok, non, faut que ça sorte de mon esprit » dit-elle avec un frisson de dégoût, ce qui fit rire Clarke.

La blonde se rapprocha de Lexa et lui attrapa doucement la main avant de la tirer à sa suite pour sortir du centre.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente à la sortie du centre, Lexa décida de partir préférant finir une dissertation qu'elle avait à faire, si elle voulait être disponible toute la soirée pour la blonde. Alors, Clarke décida d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie, au pire qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? Qu'elle voit Anya et Raven s'embrasser ?

Ainsi elle s'avança devant la porte et discrètement elle regarda si Anya était encore là, mais ne voyant pas la fausse blonde elle décida de rentrer dans la chambre. Tout en entrant, elle se dit que Raven devrait peut-être apprendre à fermer la porte de sa chambre.

« Hey Ray » appela-t-elle, en voyant sa meilleure amie à son bureau, un casque sur ses oreilles.

La brune ne l'entendit pas et Clarke dût se poster à côté d'elle pour que Raven sente sa présence.

« Clarkiiie ! » s'exclama la petite brune en se levant avec entrain tout en retirant son casque.

La blonde essaya de dissimuler un sourire amusée.

« Wow de bonne humeur en ce début d'après-midi » commenta Clarke avec un sourire.

« Hey c'est pas gentil ça, je suis toujours de bonne humeur » rétorqua Raven en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh oui, et tu en fais preuve à cet instant même » répondit la blonde dans un rire. La brune lui tira la langue et se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau.

Clarke la regarda de haut en bas avant de dire :

« Ils ne sont pas à toi ces vêtements »

Raven baissa les yeux pour regarder ce qu'elle portait alors qu'elle le savait parfaitement. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers la blonde qui affichait un regard espiègle.

« Tu as du temps devant toi ? » demanda la brune d'un air gêné.

« Oui, je rejoins Lexa que ce soir » répondit la blonde.

« Parfait, assis-toi ça risque d'être long » expliqua Raven.

La blonde s'exécuta et la brune lui raconta tout, de son escapade du centre jusqu'à ce qu'Anya la ramène ici. Clarke souriait de plus en plus au fil des explications. Raven l'avait vraiment joué Roméo sur ce coup là, s'échapper, faire une déclaration digne de Shakespeare, mais voir la joie qui émanait de sa meilleure amie lui réchauffa le cœur plus qu'autre chose.

« Raven, c'est génial ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi » déclara la blonde avec un énorme sourire, lorsque l'hispanique termina de raconter ses péripéties. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas arrêter de sourire, sûrement dut au sourire de la brune qui était contagieux.

« Merci » répondit Raven timidement.

* * *

Lexa était rentrée chez elle, et s'était mis directement au travail, c'est comme cela qu'à seize heures elle eut fini sa dissertation et après être partie dans la cuisine prendre une pomme, elle se mit à penser à la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Elle attrapa rapidement son portable et envoya un message à Anya pour savoir ce que celle-ci faisait avant de commencer le boulot. Sa cousine ne commençait pas avant dix-neuf heures aujourd'hui, alors Lexa lui proposa qu'elles se voient dans un café non loin du bar où travaille la plus âgée. Une demi-heure plus tard, Lexa attendait sa cousine et surveillait chaque personne qui entrait dans l'établissement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle reconnut la chevelure d'Anya qui se rapprocha d'elle avec un large sourire.

« Holà Heda » déclara-t-elle avec un petit rire en voyant la tête de Lexa, tout en s'asseyant en face de celle-ci.

Elle interpella la serveuse pour commander un café, voyant que sa cousine était déjà servie.

« Alors ? » demanda Anya.

« Comment ça ? » demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me voir pour un truc urgent »

« J'ai pas le droit de vouloir voir ma cousine juste pour le plaisir ? »

Anya lui lança un regard lourd de sens en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, alors que son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse ? » demanda la brune en plissant les yeux, alors qu'elle était persuadée de connaître la réponse.

« Comment ça ? »

« Anya je te connais depuis… Toute ma vie. Ce sourire, c'est pas tous les jours que je le vois »

La fausse blonde haussa des épaules, elle essaya d'arrêter de sourire, mais au plus elle essayait au plus son sourire s'agrandissait. Ça ne faisait aucun doute que ce soir elle aurait mal aux zygomatiques.

Lexa voulut lui dire qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser Raven, mais elle se retint de justesse, se souvenant de ce que Clarke lui avait dit, c'était à Anya de lui dire, pas l'inverse. Après tout, sa cousine avait toujours été très discrète, alors elle se dit qu'elle lui en parlerait quand elle serait prête.

* * *

 **Ça fait approximativement deux mois que vous attendez ce chapitre je pense, et je me suis dit que je vous avez assez fait patienter :p**

 **C'est ce chapitre dont je vous parlais, la partie Ranya, que j'ai écrite le jour où j'ai écris le passage où elles dansaient au concert de Raven dans la partie 1 de la ff. C'est un peu le truc qui a activé mon cerveau pour la partie 2. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment, mais je voulais faire du Ranya, et pour moi c'était obligé qu'il se passe un « drame » pour qu'elles se rapprochent, d'où l'accident de Raven. Et c'est comme ça que cette partie 2 a germé, voilà voilà, sinon tout va bien dans ma tête ^^**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les trucs biens et pas biens, s'il y a des fautes qui vous ont sauté aux yeux, et surtout ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ! C'est vraiment important que vous me donniez votre avis pour savoir où je vais et les trucs sur lesquels je dois m'améliorer !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**

 **Eva** **: Alors Anya s'est suffisamment bougée les fesses ? :p et du coup non tu n'étais pas connectée haha mais c'est pas grave :) j'espère que cette GRANDE avancée pour le ranya t'aura plu hihi bisous !**

 **Guest5** **: Et oui pas d'indices pour leur rencard, tout comme Lexa qui n'a eu droit à rien hihi bon ce chapitre est très joyeux, je peux pas faire mieux je crois, en espérant avoir communiqué de la joie et de la bonne humeur ) bisous**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 8, comme promis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **« Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long. Good things come to those who wait. » - Jess C. Scott.**_

 **Chapitre 8 : A aucun moment**

Lexa attendait Clarke devant le cinéma, et déjà elle était anxieuse. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée elles avaient eu une longue discussion, et la brune avait enfin compris ce que Clarke attendait d'elle. Arrêter de lui mentir, même si c'était pour la protéger, rester elle-même car c'est ce que la blonde aimait chez elle. Ne plus avoir peur, oublier ses erreurs du passé pour avancer. Et c'est sur ces pensées, qu'elle vit la plus jolie blonde arriver vers elle avec un sourire timide qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Salut » déclara cette dernière en se balançant sur ses pieds alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à la hauteur de la brune.

« Ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Lexa.

« Oui, et toi, t'as dissert ? »

« Fini » répondit la brune avec un fin sourire.

« Parfait. On y va ? » proposa Clarke en montrant du doigt l'entrée du cinéma, elle ne pouvait le nier, elle était stressée.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête et elle devança la blonde pour payer les tickets.

« S'il te plait » déclara-t-elle alors que Clarke sortait son porte-monnaie.

La blonde souffla un peu, mais afficha quand même un sourire.

« Merci »

« De rien » répondit Lexa avec un sourire amusé, fière d'avoir réussi son coup.

« Popcorn ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que si c'est moi qui te les offre » répondit Clarke avec un air satisfait.

Lexa se mit à rire doucement et accepta.

Une fois les popcorn achetés, elles entrèrent dans la salle de projection et n'en ressortirent que deux heures plus tard. Elles sortirent du cinéma et commencèrent à marcher en silence côte à côte.

« Il était bien le film » commença Clarke pour faire la conversation.

« Oui » répondit Lexa qui était dans ses pensées.

« J'ai adoré le moment où il y a… »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose » coupa Lexa, qui n'avait pas envie de parler du film. Durant les deux heures passées, elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle devait dire à Clarke.

Durant toute la journée en fait, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce que la blonde lui avait dit. Il y avait eu du bon dans leur relation, énormément même. La blonde fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de marcher tout comme Lexa.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Clarke, mais j'ai réfléchi à ce qu'on s'est dit ce matin » commença la brune.

La blonde se pinça les lèvres, le ''mais'' de Lexa lui tordit l'estomac et elle appréhendait déjà de la suite.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais peur. Je sais, maintenant que j'y pense c'est stupide. Mais, j'ai associé notre relation à quelque chose de menaçant pour moi, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que quand on était ensemble… »

En entendant ces mots, Clarke eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre et toute sa peur disparut. Est-ce que Lexa était en train de dire ce qu'elle croyait qu'elle était en train de dire ?

« Je me suis éloignée de vous tous, parce que j'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place. Je mentirai si je disais que ça ne m'a pas fait du bien. Mais quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, que j'étais de nouveau dans la réalité, je me suis rendue compte de tout ce que je vous avais fait endurer. J'ai repris contact avec tout le monde, mais c'est avec toi que j'ai été la plus horrible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… En fait… Je crois que oui, j'étais persuadée que m'éloigner de toi était la solution, je ne voulais pas souffrir, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Tu ne m'as jamais fait souffrir, c'est moi qui m'auto-infligeais cette souffrance. Je l'ai compris depuis un petit moment déjà, mais j'avais encore trop peur. C'est en parti grâce à Taylor que j'ai compris » expliqua-t-elle.

La blonde déglutit, elle ne voulait pas repenser à cette autre blonde qui avait pu profiter de la présence de Lexa alors qu'elle était désespérément seule durant cette période.

« Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais heureuse quand j'étais avec vous tous. Et surtout quand j'étais avec toi. Et maintenant, on est tous à New York, c'était notre rêve au lycée, qu'on soit encore tous ensemble. Et mon déménagement précipité ne m'a pas aidé du tout. La distance… Ça me faisait tellement mal de vous voir une fois tous les deux mois sans pouvoir profiter de votre compagnie, de vous entendre raconter des moments que vous aviez passé ensemble sans moi. Et c'est normal, vous n'alliez pas arrêter de vivre parce que je n'étais pas là, mais je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais. Et puis tu connais la suite. »

Clarke hocha doucement de la tête, mais avait du mal à regarder Lexa dans les yeux. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver dans le regard de la brune. Cette dernière était prête maintenant, elle ne voulait plus cacher ses sentiments, elle ne voulait plus perdre une seconde à cause de cette peur qui l'avait étouffé durant tout ce temps, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Clarke. La blonde allait parler, mais les deux jeunes filles durent se décaler pour laisser passer un couple qui marchait sur le trottoir. La brune en profita pour continuer ce qui ressemblait à un monologue depuis que Clarke restait silencieuse.

« Quand j'ai vu des photos de toi avec Niylah ça m'a fait mal. Tu m'avais déjà parlé d'elle comme une de tes ex, et oui ça m'a fait bizarre, tu me manquais tellement… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends maintenant, c'est normal que tu aies voulu passer à autre chose, on avait rompu après tout… » expliqua Lexa qui avait un pincement au cœur en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ce jour là.

Clarke afficha une toute autre expression.

« Niylah ? » demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Oui, mais c'est pas grave, je comprends maintenant » répéta la brune en se mordant l'intérieur de ses joues. Elle avait beau comprendre, elle aimerait entendre Clarke la rassurer, lui dire que sa relation avec Niylah n'avait pas eu d'importance, que l'autre blonde n'avait jamais eu une place aussi importante dans son cœur comparée à elle.

« Mais Lexa, je ne suis jamais ressortie avec elle, je n'ai été avec personne depuis toi. » déclara la blonde toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Cette déclaration surprit Lexa, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Clarke le remarqua, et se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps la brune pensait qu'en quelques mois elle avait tiré un trait sur leur histoire.

« Elle est arrivée au lycée et connaissait personne, on est juste amies. Jamais je n'aurai pu ressortir avec quelqu'un d'autre durant cette période. N'importe où je regardais, où j'allais, tu étais là. Comment tu as pu croire ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec de la tristesse dans sa voix.

Jamais la blonde n'aurait pu oublier Lexa aussi facilement, et elle aurait cru que la brune l'aurait compris depuis le temps. Elle était raide dingue de Lexa Woods depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux verts pour la première fois.

Les pensées de Lexa défilaient dans sa tête et allaient certainement court-circuiter son cerveau dans peu de temps. Clarke était restée célibataire, tout comme elle, depuis tout ce temps. Elle regarda les deux océans qui la fixaient avec un air peiné.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi » murmura la brune. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle voulait dire à Clarke, elle voulait être honnête, alors elle continua, « Quand on était ensemble, c'était la meilleure période de ma vie. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est bien la distance qui nous a séparé. Parce qu'on souffrait de ne plus être ensemble et pas parce que nos sentiments s'amenuisaient l'une pour l'autre. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais encore… ».

Lexa se stoppa et regarda cette jeune femme qui l'avait conduis à sa perte. La blonde avait baissé les yeux, se rendant compte que ces foutues photos avec Niylah avaient terriblement fait souffrir Lexa. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait encore, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire.

« Clarke » appela la brune. La nommée fit un effort surhumain pour regarder les yeux verts qui ne l'avaient pas lâché. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. A aucun moment. » souffla Lexa.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Dire tout ça à voix haute l'avait beaucoup plus émue que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Clarke sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir et son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne rêvait pas, Lexa venait bien de lui confirmait ce qu'elle espérait depuis des mois, elle n'était donc pas folle, elle ne s'était pas bercée d'illusions pendant tout ce temps. Un sourire se mit à se former sur son visage, et elle sentit des larmes chaudes s'échapper de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Toutes les peurs de Lexa disparurent à ce moment précis. Son regard fixa tour à tour les yeux de Clarke et elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas reprendre leur relation comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce qu'au contraire beaucoup de choses avaient eu lieu durant leur séparation, des choses qu'elles ne pourraient jamais effacer et qui feront parties de leur histoire. Il suffisait qu'elles l'acceptent et qu'elles aillent de l'avant. Une étincelle nouvelle prit place dans les yeux de Lexa, tandis qu'elle prit doucement la main de la blonde dans la sienne et la tira légèrement à elle pour qu'elle avance d'un pas.

Cette dernière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle sentit les lèvres pulpeuses de Lexa sur les siennes. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle soupira de soulagement, c'était comme retrouvé quelque chose qu'on avait perdu et qui malgré le temps continuait de nous manquer. Le baiser devint rapidement nécessiteux et Clarke mordit sans ménagement la lèvre de la brune qui poussa un grognement de plaisir. Elles se séparèrent un instant, avant que Clarke fonce de nouveau sur les lèvres de Lexa, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son dos heurter le mur sans ménagement. Un fourmillement se répandit chez la blonde dans chaque parcelle de son corps et ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux bruns pour rapprocher Lexa encore plus près d'elle. Sa langue glissa sur la bouche de la brune qui ne put qu'accepter cette invitation, tandis que leurs langues s'apprivoisaient de nouveau. Elles commencèrent à manquer d'air mais Clarke ne voulait pas lâcher Lexa, non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait besoin de sentir Lexa contre elle, elle avait besoin de sentir sa peau, elle avait besoin de constater par elle-même que ce n'était pas un rêve. C'est pourquoi elle colla son corps à la brune, et laissa sa main glisser le long de son bras pour venir se poser sur sa taille et la rapprocher d'elle. Mais la brune rompit tout de même leur échange, elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda les yeux de la blonde qui n'avait pas quitté sa bouche et qui s'apprêtait de nouveau à l'embrasser, mais Lexa la stoppa dans son geste.

« Hey, il n'y a pas d'urgence » murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de la blonde.

« J'ai peur que tu disparaisses » avoua Clarke à demi-mots. Lexa déglutit et passa son pouce sur les lèvres de la blonde qui étaient légèrement plus pulpeuses qu'habituellement.

« Je ne vais nulle part » assura-t-elle, avant de tirer à elle le visage de la blonde et déposer avec amour ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait appeler princesse.

Et cette soirée là, fut certainement la deuxième meilleure soirée de sa vie. La première lorsque Clarke avait accepté de sortir avec elle au lycée, la deuxième lorsqu'enfin elle sut, cette fois-ci rien ne pourrait les séparer.

* * *

Lexa et Clarke étaient rentrées chacune chez elle des étoiles plein les yeux. Elles venaient enfin de se retrouver et savaient que le meilleur restait à venir.

Le lendemain matin la brune devait voir Taylor comme elles avaient convenu un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Lexa savait qu'elle devait parler à la blonde. Elle arriva en début d'après-midi chez Taylor qui passait ses journées à réviser et qui avait grand besoin d'une pause.

Lexa arriva devant la porte et toqua. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit les cheveux blonds et violets attachés dans un chignon décoiffé, et des vêtements faisant office de pyjama sur son amie.

« Rigole pas, tu verras quand tes exams arriveront » déclara Taylor, en se poussant pour laisser la brune entrer.

« Tu t'en sors ? » demanda Lexa qui s'asseyait sur le canapé de la blonde suivie par cette dernière.

« Non. Au plus je révise, au plus j'ai l'impression de rien savoir. Enfin, si on pouvait éviter de parler des cours… Comment tu vas toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ça va bien. Très bien même. » commença Lexa. Elle regarda la blonde qui affichait une expression heureuse, Taylor était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

« Que se passe-t-il de nouveau dans la vie de Lexa Woods ? » demanda cette dernière les yeux plissés.

« Je suis sortie avec Clarke hier soir » déclara la brune doucement.

Lexa put remarquer que le sourire de son amie s'effaça une fraction de seconde.

« Oh… Je suppose que ça c'est bien passé alors ? »

« Oui… Je.. Je voulais t'en parler et être honnête avec toi.. »

« J'apprécie » déclara sincèrement la blonde. Elle n'était pas dupe, et elle savait très bien que Lexa était toujours amoureuse de son ex petite-amie. « Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Je.. Crois.. Oui. » finit-elle par affirmer.

« Je suis contente pour toi Lexa »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda la brune surprise.

« Oui. Même si au départ tu me plaisais et je ne vais pas dire le contraire, j'aurai bien aimé qu'il se passe un truc entre nous. Mais tu as été claire depuis le début avec moi. Et si tu n'étais pas prête de sortir avec quelqu'un c'est parce que tu n'avais toujours pas oublié Clarke. Alors je préfère ça plutôt que tu te serais servie de moi pour l'oublier » élucida Taylor.

Lexa eut un mouvement de recul sous la surprise.

« Tu es incroyable Taylor » déclara-t-elle sans savoir quoi ajouter.

La blonde secoua la tête, gênée par le compliment.

« Je te promets que tu vas trouver quelqu'un qui te mérite » continua Lexa.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi Lex' » répondit la blonde qui sentait ses joues se réchauffer.

« Non, vraiment. Tu le mérites tu sais »

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? Mes joues sont entrain de brûler » fit remarquer Taylor en portant ses mains à ses joues dans une vaine tentative de les refroidir.

Lexa ria de bon cœur.

« C'est ok entre nous ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Oui, Lexa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis ravie de t'avoir comme amie et contente pour toi et Clarke. Alors, raconte-moi, c'était comment hier ? »

Lexa sourit d'un air rêveur en repensant à sa soirée de la veille.

« On est juste allées au ciné, mais on a beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps, et on a mis les choses au clair sur ce qu'on attend l'une de l'autre. »

Taylor resta silencieuse et écouta attentivement son amie. Alors Lexa continua.

« Et hier on s'est embrassées » ajouta-t-elle timidement.

« C'est super ça ! » s'exclama Taylor.

Lexa fut surprise par la réaction de l'autre jeune femme.

« Merci.. » dit-elle peut sûre de la réponse qu'elle pouvait donner.

« Vraiment, te pose pas de questions, et fonce, vous le méritez toutes les deux » déclara la blonde.

La brune afficha un sourire timide. Et se rendit compte que Taylor avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elles ne pourraient simplement qu'être amies. Cependant, elle était très heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie et se promit de trouver quelqu'un pour son amie, que ce soit demain ou dans des mois, elle trouverait quelqu'un digne de Taylor.

* * *

Ça faisait deux jours que Raven et Anya étaient ensemble et cette dernière se retrouvait dans la chambre de l'hispanique comme à son habitude. Raven était assise à son bureau et faisait ses devoirs tandis qu'Anya lisait, appréciant chacune la compagnie de l'autre. La brune redressa sa tête et regarda la fausse blonde plongée dans sa lecture et qui jouait machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

« Dis » appela Raven timidement.

Anya haussa un sourcil et afficha un sourire amusé en entendant la voix de Raven qui ne semblait pas du tout concentrer sur ses révisions. Elle leva la tête, mais en voyant l'air gêné de la brune, elle reprit son sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Je voulais savoir… J'ai parlé de nous à Clarke, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

La fausse blonde mit quelques secondes à assimiler les propos de l'hispanique. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'attarder sur le pronom _nous_ la désignant elle et Raven, ou alors sur le fait que Clarke était au courant des récents événements. Voyant qu'Anya ne répondait toujours pas la brune ajouta :

« C'est que je lui avais parlé de la première fois que j'étais venue chez toi et c'est elle qui m'avait conseillé de te dire ce que je ressentais, et puis, c'est ma meilleure amie, j'étais tellement heureuse que je n'ai pas réfléchi » se justifia-t-elle.

Anya se mit à sourire en voyant la rapidité à laquelle parlait la latina.

« Ça ne me dérange pas que Clarke soit au courant »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Raven surprise.

« Oui » répondit la plus âgée en se rapprochant de sa petite-amie.

« Et pour les autres ? » se risqua de demander Raven. Anya fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce dont la brune voulait parler.

« C'est tout récent, et je ne sais pas si tu veux qu'on s'affiche ensemble devant toute la bande, et surtout Lexa » ajouta l'hispanique.

La fausse blonde n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Elle était encore sur son petit nuage et quand Lexa lui avait demandé ce qui la rendait heureuse elle n'avait pas dit la vérité, parce qu'elle voulait profiter encore un petit peu de cette bulle dans laquelle elles étaient avant de retourner à la réalité. Le dire à Lexa… Elle voulait y réfléchir, savoir comment aborder la chose. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ça faisait déjà plusieurs longues secondes qu'elle n'avait pas parlé, mais elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait dire à sa cousine. Bien sûr Lexa ne la jugerait pas, et elle savait que sa cousine voulait son bonheur, mais elle se demandait ce que Lexa penserait sur le fait que ce soit Raven qui la rendait heureuse. Raven, l'amie de Lexa, la meilleure amie de Clarke, quelqu'un qui faisait partie de la famille Griffin. Au plus elle y réfléchissait au plus elle trouva ça comique que les deux Woods soient en couple avec les deux Griffin-Reyes. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à donner à Raven.

« Je ne sais pas… On peut attendre encore un peu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, oui, c'était juste pour pas que je fasse de gaffe ou autre » répondit la petite brune en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Je veux juste trouver le bon moment pour l'annoncer à Lexa » ajouta la fausse blonde en voyant la réaction de sa petite-amie.

« Je comprends » répondit Raven avec un mince sourire.

« Hey, dans pas longtemps je lui en parlerai » déclara Anya pour rassurer l'hispanique.

« Ok » lâcha la brune.

« Je te le promets, de toute façon je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps une distance de sécurité entre nous quand les autres seront là » répondit la fausse blonde en se rapprochant de Raven qui se mit à afficher un large sourire.

« Tu es dingue de moi » déclara cette dernière qui reprenait sa confiance légendaire.

« Ah oui, tu crois ? » demanda Anya en haussant un sourcil, soudain amusée par la tournure de la conversation.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre » affirma l'hispanique. La fausse blonde se mit à rire et Raven la rejoignit.

« Tu vois, j'arrive à faire rire Anya Woods, si ça ce n'est pas une preuve ! »

Anya lui lança un regard lourd et Raven se mit à rire de plus belle tout en se levant pour venir se coller au corps de la plus âgée qui ne put maintenir plus longtemps son air sérieux, alors qu'elle enlaçait déjà la fine taille de la brune qui vint nicher sa tête dans son cou.

* * *

Et une semaine plus tard, enfin, le jour tant attendu pour Raven et ses amis arriva. Elle pouvait enfin sortir du centre et retourner vivre avec Clarke. Lexa, Octavia et Clarke avaient pris les choses en mains pour déménager les quelques affaires que la brune avait entassé dans sa chambre temporaire pour les ramener chez elle. Une fois fait Octavia et Lexa s'éclipsèrent, elles avaient prévu de passer le reste de la soirée ensemble et laissèrent les deux meilleures amies se retrouver.

« Alors boucles d'or, je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Raven alors qu'elle regardait sa meilleure amie porter son dernier sac dans le salon.

La blonde lâcha lourdement le sac de la brune et reprit sa respiration.

« A peine » répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

« Tss… Tu étais perdue sans moi, tu peux l'avouer »

« Mais n'importe quoi, regarde l'appart n'a pas brûlé ! » s'indigna Clarke.

Raven haussa des épaules et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un jus de fruit, mais quand elle ouvrit le frigo elle se mit à lever les yeux au ciel et à secouer la tête.

« Sérieusement blondie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » appela Clarke, alors qu'elle la rejoignait dans la cuisine où elle comprit ce qui avait fait réagir son amie de la sorte.

« Tu ne peux pas survivre cinq mois sans moi » déclara Raven en refermant le frigo tout en regardant la blonde qui se pinça les lèvres.

« Bah si, regarde, je suis toujours en vie » dit-elle en désignant de haut en bas son corps.

La brune arqua un sourcil et afficha un sourire amusé.

« Et je me demande bien comment ! Sérieux, tous ces plats tout prêts… Hormis le fait que ce soit dégueulasse, c'est mauvais pour ta santé. » gronda Raven.

« Ecoute, si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, va faire des courses et passe la journée à cuisiner si c'est ça qui te fait tant plaisir » répondit la blonde en croisant les bras.

Raven se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant Clarke qui se mettait à bouder comme une enfant. Elle mentirait si elle disait que ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Raven s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et l'attaqua par surprise, la blonde se mit à courir dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer mais Raven était arrivée juste à temps et elle finit par torturer Clarke de chatouilles qui se tordait de rire. Raven et Clarke étaient certainement les plus heureuses du monde à cet instant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Octavia et Lexa se retrouvèrent chez la jeune Blake. A peine arrivées, elles prirent chacune une bière et Octavia rompit le silence.

« Alors, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vues ! T'as rien à me raconter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien comme t'as vu, avec Clarke on s'est remises ensemble… » commença Lexa.

« Ouais j'avais deviné » coupa Octavia un peu trop sèchement. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir réagi comme ça, mais Lexa n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui en parler. C'est le matin même en voyant Clarke et Lexa collées l'une à l'autre, que tout naturellement le couple lui avait annoncé cela comme si de rien n'était.

« Je suis désolée O' »

« C'est pas grave » répondit la brune aux yeux gris pour changer de sujet, ne voulant pas s'énerver, mais Lexa ne voulait pas en rester là, elle voyait bien que tout ça atteignait son amie.

« Si, c'est grave. T'as raison, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se voit plus, et c'est de ma faute. Je suis restée dans mon coin ou je courrais après Clarke, et j'ai même pas pris du temps pour toi, alors que toi aussi tu as besoin de moi » expliqua Lexa avec un air triste sur le visage. Octavia afficha une petite moue, et se dit que c'était le moment de parler honnêtement avec son amie.

« Je suis désolée, je vais paraître égoïste ou parano, mais avant on se disait tout, et j'étais la première à être au courant de ce qui se passait dans ta vie, et maintenant j'apprends ça en même temps que tout le monde. Et je me suis sentie un peu bête de ne même pas savoir que tu t'étais remise avec Clarke. »

« Non, t'as raison. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, tout c'est fait si rapidement... »

« T'as Anya maintenant » déclara Octavia avec une petite voix. Elle ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser Lexa, mais après tout, Lexa faisait que répéter qu'il ne fallait pas la ménager, et Octavia savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin d'en parler pour ne plus avoir de rancœur.

« Non, Anya ne te remplacera jamais, t'es ma meilleure amie O', et tu le seras toujours. Et pour me faire pardonner, je t'autorise à me poser toutes les questions que tu veux » proposa Lexa avec un fin sourire, sachant que son amie ne refuserait pas. Et ça ne rata pas, Octavia afficha enfin un sourire et but une gorgée de sa bière.

« Alors, déjà, comment vous vous êtes remises ensemble ? » demanda la Blake avec entrain.

« Je lui ai dit toute la vérité, et je l'ai invité à sortir, au final c'est elle qui a organisé notre sortie » répondit Lexa.

« Oui, la balade à cheval, tout ça, je sais, Raven me l'a dit » répondit Octavia, « Et après ? »

« Vous allez pas recommencer ? » demanda Lexa en roulant les yeux.

« Bah on est bien obligées, si vous ne nous racontiez rien aussi ! » argumenta Octavia.

Celle là, elle la méritait. Lexa secoua la tête, mais continua.

« Bref, c'était cool, on a un peu parlé. Et un autre jour on a eu une longue conversation et on est allées au ciné, et je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais et je l'ai embrassé. »

La jeune Blake tapa dans ses mains, fière de son amie qui avait enfin affronté ses peurs.

« Donc vous êtes ensemble, ensemble ? » demanda Octavia.

« Ouep » confirma Lexa.

« Super ! Je pari que vous n'êtes pas sorties de la chambre pendant au moins tout le weekend ! » s'exclama la brune aux yeux bleus.

Lexa se mit à rougir.

« Non » murmura-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? » demanda son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je préfère qu'on y aille doucement »

« Oh… Ok » répondit Octavia incertaine. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi sa meilleure amie voulait attendre mais préféra ne pas l'harceler de question.

« Bon, et toi ? Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie » demanda Lexa pour changer de sujet.

« Et bien la vie à deux ça se passe bien pour Lincoln et moi. Il est trop chou, quand il rentre de cours plus tôt que moi c'est lui qui cuisine et je t'assure que nous on profite de notre lit » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous êtes pires que des lapins aussi, c'est pas ma faute ! » argumenta Lexa en riant.

« Bah c'est compliqué de résister à son corps d'Apollon, surtout après un de ses matchs ! »

« Chuuuuut » ordonna Lexa en se bouchant les oreilles.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es pas drôle… Sinon la fac ça va. Ce semestre est un peu plus difficile que le premier, mais le programme est super, donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre » termina-t-elle.

« Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes » déclara Lexa avec un sourire sincère.

« Comme tu dis Commandante » répondit Octavia avec un large sourire.

Oui, tout irait mieux maintenant. Mais Octavia attendrait encore un peu de voir si Lexa lui disait la vérité, si elle n'allait pas encore une fois la laisser de côté.

* * *

Lexa et Clarke se voyaient de plus en plus, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la brune qui encore une fois vit sa blonde l'attendre devant la bibliothèque de son université. Clarke était de dos, assise sur le banc en face du bâtiment avec un carnet à la main. La brune s'avança et vit qu'elle avait raison, Clarke était en train de dessiner. Elle s'approcha doucement et couvrit les yeux de Clarke de ses mains. Elle sentit la blonde sourire, alors elle déclara :

« Devine qui c'est ? »

« Mhm… J'hésite » déclara innocemment Clarke. « Une inconnue qui a les mains très douces et qui devrait se dépêcher parce que ma copine ne va pas tarder.. », elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Lexa lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, alors que la blonde partit en fou rire.

Lexa contourna le banc et se posta face à Clarke en croisant les bras.

« T'auras pas de bisou » déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

La blonde perdit son sourire et se leva pour sauter au cou de Lexa, cette dernière essaya de la repousser pour la forme, mais ne put résister bien longtemps. Clarke en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa avant de venir déposer sa bouche sur les deux joues de la brune puis sur son nez, pour revenir vers ses lèvres. Elle déposa un dernier baiser avant d'un peu se reculer.

« Voilà, t'es à moi maintenant »

Ces simples mots firent sourire Lexa de toutes ses dents. Voir Clarke aussi épanouie la rendait heureuse.

Lexa et Clarke partirent vers un petit restaurant où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller depuis quelques temps. On était un samedi, et Lexa avait passé la matinée à travailler pour pouvoir passer le reste de la journée avec ses amis. Après avoir rapidement mangé, Clarke et Lexa partirent en métro rejoindre tous leurs amis. Ils décidèrent d'aller à Central Park, c'était entre leurs appartements et Columbia, l'université de Lexa. Raven avait râlé, et avait obligé à Lexa et Clarke de traverser la moitié du parc. Dans un sens elle avait raison, le parc faisait plusieurs kilomètres et une des entrées n'était pas loin de Columbia, mais Raven ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était à eux de faire tout le chemin tandis que le petit couple n'aurait rien à faire hormis les attendre. La latina étant qui elle était, tous ses amis obéirent et ils se retrouvèrent vers les quatorze heures devant la sculpture d'Alice aux pays des merveilles, face au Conservatory Water. Il faisait encore froid, mais chacun était chaudement habillé. Octavia, Lincoln et Raven étaient arrivés les premiers, suivis de Bellamy et Echo, et Lexa et Clarke arrivèrent les dernières.

« Et dires que vous étiez le plus près ! Vous vous êtes perdues ou quoi ? » demanda Raven.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » répondit Lexa avec un sourcil arqué et un sourire amusé, « Et pour info on n'est pas les derniers, j'ai proposé à Taylor de venir, elle était toute seule aujourd'hui, ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tous ses amis secouèrent la tête négativement avec un sourire. Chacun d'entre eux aimait l'amie de Lexa et la croisait de temps en temps à la NYU. Clarke, quant à elle, afficha une légère grimace qu'Octavia ne manqua pas.

« C'est cool et comme ça Echo et Clarke la connaitront un peu mieux » déclara la brune aux yeux bleus avec un sourire confiant.

Elle avait raison, Echo et Clarke étaient un peu exilées dans leur école, et n'avaient que très pu voir Taylor.

« Mouais » répondit Clarke.

C'est quelques secondes plus tard que Taylor arriva avec un large sourire. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde et enfin ils purent partir s'asseoir dans un petit coin d'herbe qu'ils avaient élu domicile depuis qu'ils vivaient à New York. La conversation allait de bon train, et très vite la conversation tourna autour de Taylor qui était la nouvelle venue.

« Du coup tu viens d'où ? » demanda Bellamy.

« Chicago » répondit-elle avec un sourire avant d'ajouter, « Vive les Bulls ! »

« Me dis pas que tu es pour les Bulls ! » s'écria Lexa.

« Je vais le redire encore une fois, je suis de Chicago, je les soutiens depuis le début, _mea culpa_ » dit-elle en riant.

« On va te faire changer d'avis rapidement » commenta Bellamy, « Tes parents sont toujours là-bas ? »

« Oui, avec ma petite sœur, Rachel. Elle me manque un peu. » expliqua-t-elle.

Bellamy tourna la tête vers Octavia et lui fit un sourire. Taylor vit leur échange et afficha un fin sourire.

« Peut-être qu'elle aussi viendra à New York, enfin pas avant cinq ans » dit-elle.

« Elle a 13 ans ? » demanda Echo.

« Oui, en juin »

« Elle a le même âge que mon frère » ajouta Echo.

Lexa sourit, voyant que ses amis semblaient bien s'entendre avec Taylor. Elle repensa à Aden, le petit frère d'Echo qui avait bien grandi depuis le temps. Il entrait dans l'adolescence, mais était beaucoup plus calme que sa sœur au même âge ce qui n'était pas très compliqué quand elle y pensa.

« Lui aussi va devenir un basketteur » expliqua Bellamy avec fierté.

Sa petite-amie lui donna un coup d'épaule, mais le grand brun l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à lui pour éviter qu'elle ne le frappe de nouveau.

« D'ailleurs la saison se passe bien ? » demanda Clarke aux deux garçons de leur petit groupe.

« Ouais, on est invaincu pour le moment. » répondit Lincoln.

« Mais le coach veut nous achever, les entraînements sont de plus en plus durs » expliqua Bellamy.

« Vous êtes des mauviettes c'est différent » répondit Raven en riant.

« Cent pourcent d'accord avec ma belle-sœur » déclara Lexa qui tendit sa main pour que Raven tape dans la sienne, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

L'hispanique était heureuse de voir Clarke dans les bras de Lexa, qui était redevenue sa belle-sœur. Etonnement, elle avait ressentit l'absence de Lexa bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle regarda ses amis rire et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers une grande blonde ténébreuse qui la déroutait complètement.

« Hey Rav' ! Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda Octavia qui voyait que son amie était absente depuis un petit moment.

« Hein ? Non à rien, j'écoutais ce que vous disiez » répondit Raven en essayant de paraître convaincante.

« Et on parlait de quoi ? » demanda la jeune Blake avec un sourcil haussé.

« De… » commença l'hispanique en regardant Clarke qui de toute évidence ne semblait pas vouloir la sauver.

« On parlait de notre enfance trépidante » élucida Bellamy.

Taylor avait voulu en apprendre un peu plus sur les amis de Lexa. Et elle avait appris que Bellamy avait deux ans de plus que sa sœur qu'il protégeait par-dessus tout. Elle avait pu voir qu'Octavia était quelqu'un de fort, malgré le fait qu'on la voyait entourée de Bellamy et Lincoln. Elle avait aussi appris que Lincoln avait des parents qui travaillaient beaucoup, mais qu'il était proche d'eux. Seul Clarke était restée silencieuse depuis le début.

« Et toi Clarke ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

La blonde cligna des yeux et ne sut quoi répondre.

« Pas grand-chose. Raven et moi on vivait aussi à Polis avec ma mère »

Taylor fronça les sourcils, mais en voyant le regard que Lexa lui lançait, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas poser d'autres questions.

« Bon je vais arrêter mon interrogatoire » dit-elle en riant, « Parlons de toi Raven ! Tu viens juste de réaménager, vous avez prévu une petite soirée pour ton retour ? » demanda-t-elle.

La latina haussa des épaules, et regarda ses amis.

« Pas le weekend prochain parce qu'il y a nos parents qui viennent nous voir, mais weekend d'après on peut se faire une petite soirée entre filles, vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Octavia, « Et t'es invitée bien sûr » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Taylor.

Toutes les filles acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Sympa pour nous » répondit Bellamy avec humour, alors que Lincoln acquiesçait de la tête.

« Roh ça va, vous irez avec vos potes boire une bière ! » répondit Echo en venant déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami qui se mit à sourire faisant apparaître sa petite fossette au menton.

En fin d'après-midi les amis se séparèrent, sauf Lexa, Raven, et Clarke qui rentraient à l'appartement des ces deux dernières.

« Bon je vous laisse, c'est bien beau de sortir toute l'aprèm mais je dois bosser » déclara Raven en allant vers sa chambre.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke qui semblait pensive.

« Ça va ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui, oui » répondit rapidement la blonde.

« Clarke.. »

« C'est rien, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que Taylor allait venir » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh.. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé à te prévenir » répondit Lexa honnêtement, « Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Elle est parfaite. » marmonna Clarke.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers la blonde qui était toujours debout dans le salon. La brune posa ses mains sur la taille de Clarke et essaya de capturer le regard de sa petite-amie.

« Tu ne serais pas un petit peu jalouse toi ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

« Non… C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que j'allais la revoir. Mais apparemment si, et en plus elle vient à la soirée filles » râla-t-elle.

« T'es jalouse » déclara Lexa dans un rire.

« Arrête de dire ça » ronchonna Clarke.

« Tu sais que Taylor n'a toujours était qu'une amie. »

« Ouais, bah dis-lui à elle et à sa bouche au Nouvel An, à part si embrassait ses amis c'est quelque chose de normal à Chicago » rétorqua la blonde en reculant, mais c'était sans compter sur Lexa qui resserra sa prise et la colla encore un peu plus à elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai discuté avec elle, et elle est contente pour nous. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer. »

« Mouais »

Lexa déposa un petit baiser avant de dire :

« Tu feras un effort ? »

« Oui » répondit Clarke sans grande conviction.

Alors Lexa réitéra son geste, puis encore une fois, et encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que la blonde se mette à sourire sous ses lèvres.

* * *

Durant les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, Lexa et Clarke se virent presque tous les jours après leurs cours. Et durant chacune de leurs retrouvailles, Clarke découvrait une nouvelle part de Lexa. La brune était plus calme, un peu moins surexcitée comme elle l'était quand elle parlait des choses qui la passionnaient. Mais Clarke se souvint rapidement de ce que la brune lui avait dit. Elle avait un nouveau traitement auquel Lexa devait s'adapter. Clarke se dit que cette partie de Lexa qu'elle ne trouvait plus était une part de sa maladie qui avait disparu et qu'elle devrait s'y habituer. Si c'était ça à perdre pour que Lexa aille bien, ne fasse presque plus d'attaque de panique, de dépression, prise de drogues, mensonges et folies, elle accepterait de voir une Lexa un peu moins rêveuse et idéaliste, parce que c'était toujours la Lexa passionnée et brillante qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Toujours la Lexa aimante. La blonde avait eu peur au début que Lexa disparaisse de nouveau, mais les yeux ne mentent jamais. Et Clarke savait que cette fois-ci Lexa ne mentait pas, elle ne jouait pas avec elle. Elle était revenue pour de bon. Elles ressortaient enfin ensemble et l'avaient officiellement annoncé à leurs amis qui sentaient soudain un poids libéré de leurs épaules. Cette histoire n'avait pas été de tout repos pour eux non plus. Mais malgré cela, Clarke et Lexa n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé le corps de l'autre. Clarke avait envie de Lexa, c'était à chaque fois un peu plus difficile qu'elle s'arrête et se maîtrise alors que la température de son corps prenait quelques degrés. La blonde ne voyait pas pourquoi Lexa disait vouloir attendre, ce n'était pas comme si c'était leur première fois, mais pourtant la brune la stoppait à chaque fois. Lexa savait que ce qui la dérangeait été stupide, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

* * *

Raven et Clarke étaient dans leur appartement et la brune voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Rien » répondit la blonde d'un ton las.

« Pas déjà un problème au paradis ? » s'inquiéta Raven.

Clarke lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est juste qu'on a toujours pas fait l'amour, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi » râla-t-elle.

Raven se mit à rire, et Clarke resta interdite, ne comprenant pas du tout la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Tu as ce caractère de cochon, juste parce que t'es frustrée ?! J'aurai dû le deviné ! » s'exclama l'hispanique en se remettant à rire.

« C'est pas drôle ! » rétorqua Clarke en croisant les bras.

« Si tu voyais ta tête, je te jure que tu trouverais ça drôle »

« Bon, c'est bon, tu t'es moquée, tu peux arrêter maintenant ? »

Raven reprit son souffle et essaya de s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu lui en as parlé ? » demanda-t-elle en retrouvant un semblant de calme.

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on y aille en douceur »

Raven fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange, surtout qu'elles semblaient avoir une vie sexuelle assez active quand elles étaient en couple au lycée.

« T'as que te la jouer lingerie et tout le tralala, elle ne pourra pas résister ! » répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke y avait déjà pensé, mais elle ne voulait pas au contraire vexer Lexa, si sa petite-amie voulait attendre, elle n'allait pas lui forcer la main.

« Ou t'as qu'à lui demander, ce n'est pas toi qui répète que la communication c'est la clef ? » demanda l'hispanique sans attendre de réponse.

« Ouais, je verrai… » répondit la blonde. « Sinon, toi avec Anya, comment ça se passe ? »

« Ça se passe bien » répondit Raven en plissant les yeux, se demandant où son amie voulait en venir.

« Lexa n'est toujours pas au courant, donc ça ne te dérange pas que vous restiez cachées ? » demanda Clarke surprise.

« Non » répondit Raven en haussant des épaules.

« Sérieux ? » demanda Clarke surprise.

« Si je te le dis. Bon je dois aller bosser si je veux rattraper mon retard, alors à toute » répondit Raven qui partit dans sa chambre.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, trouvant la réaction de sa meilleure amie excessive. Elle se doutait que tout ça perturbait Raven. Clarke avait attendu qu'Anya en parle à Lexa pour qu'enfin elle puisse en parler avec sa petite-amie, mais Lexa ne lui avait rien dit et après avoir demandé confirmation à Raven, elle savait que Lexa ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas au courant. Ça faisait trois semaines et toutes ses cachoteries dérangeaient Clarke, et elle se demanda si Anya avait honte de sortir avec Raven. Sa meilleure amie méritait quelqu'un qui était fier de s'afficher à son bras et pas l'inverse.

* * *

Le weekend arriva et Octavia, Lexa, Echo, Taylor, Raven et Clarke pouvaient enfin faire leur soirée entre filles pour le retour de Raven. Elles étaient toutes les cinq chez les Griffin-Reyes et se racontaient les potins de leur université.

Raven s'amusait, mais quand elle vit Lexa et Clarke dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elle se rendit compte qu'Anya lui manquait. Sa petite-amie travaillait, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne pourrait pas être là vu qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Lexa, et donc à personne d'autre. C'est sur ces pensées qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Vous voulez pas qu'on aille dans un bar ? J'ai envie de sortir un peu depuis le temps ! » proposa-t-elle.

Toutes les filles acquiescèrent et après qu'Octavia, Lexa et Echo aient piqué des vêtements un peu plus habillés à Clarke et Raven elles se mirent en route.

« On va où ? » demanda Octavia.

« On a qu'à aller au Wallabeer, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Anya en plus ! » déclara Echo.

Raven souffla de soulagement et acquiesça sans laisser le choix à ses amies. Elle avait peur que quelqu'un propose un autre bar, et qu'elle doive trouver une excuse pour proposer le bar où travaillait Anya.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de métro, elles arrivèrent devant le bar qui était bondé. Elles réussirent par chance à se trouver une table alors qu'un groupe partait. Raven profita de chaque occasion pour aller au bar. Une fois pour aller chercher des pailles, une fois des serviettes, mais à chaque fois elle tombait sur le barman, tandis qu'Anya était occupée à servir d'autres clients.

La petite brune passait une bonne soirée, mais n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation de ses amis. Octavia remarqua le peu d'entrain de Raven alors qu'elle et ses amies s'amusaient à se moquer d'un couple qui se sautait dessus à une table à côté de la leur. La jeune Blake observa Raven, ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas profiter de toute occasion pour se moquer ou faire sa commère. Elle regarda dans quelle direction les yeux de Raven étaient dirigés. L'hispanique fixait déjà depuis un petit moment Anya derrière le comptoir faire des allers-et-venus pour servir tout le monde.

« Raven, ça va ? » demanda Octavia.

La nommée secoua sa tête et se concentra sur ses amies. Voyant que chacune avait fini son verre, elle déclara :

« Oui, oui. Mais vous non. Vos verres sont vides ! La prochaine tournée est pour moi ! »

Et sans attendre une réponse elle se dirigea vers le bar.

Elle interpela Anya, qui afficha un sourire en la voyant.

« Que puis-je vous servir ? » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Ma petite-amie » déclara Raven.

La fausse blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Deux minutes, s'il te plait » implora la brune avec des yeux de chien battu.

« J'peux pas, t'as vu le monde qu'il y a ? » demanda Anya.

L'hispanique afficha un air peiné et pinça ses lèvres.

« Il me faut quatre bières et deux mojito » déclara-t-elle un peu trop froidement.

Anya contracta sa mâchoire, elle n'aimait pas voir Raven comme ça, mais elle travaillait et ne pouvait pas s'absenter comme ça.

« Allez boude pas, je me rattraperai, viens à l'appart ce soir » proposa-t-elle gentiment.

« Je peux pas, soirée filles » répondit Raven en désignant du pouce ses amies assissent à la table derrière elle.

Anya afficha une moue désolée, mais Raven enchaîna :

« T'as qu'à nous rejoindre après ton service »

« Raven… »

« Ok, laisse tomber » déclara la brune en se retournant sans écouter ce que la fausse blonde lui répondit.

Anya soupira et se tourna pour remplir des verres. Elle voulait voir sa petite-amie, et passer du temps avec elle, mais ce n'était pas possible, elle travaillait, et elle commençait à en avoir marre que l'hispanique ne le comprenne pas. Raven souffla pour essayer de se calmer et arriva à la table, alors que ses amies la regardèrent intriguées.

« Quoi ? » demanda Raven sur la défensive.

« Bah nos verres ? » fit remarquer Echo.

L'hispanique ferma les yeux, s'insultant silencieusement pour avoir oublié le supposé but de son déplacement. Elle se maudit encore plusieurs secondes avant de se tourner pour repartir au bar, mais elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Anya qui tenant un plateau sur sa main gauche.

« Salut les filles ! » dit-elle en s'avançant pour déposer les verres sur la table. « C'est la maison qui offre »

La colère que la brune ressentait jusqu'à présent disparue quand elle vit la tenue de sa petite-amie, qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir derrière le bar. On était en mars, pourtant Anya portait un short noir moulant, un débardeur blanc avec des manches très échancrées où on pouvait voir son bandeau noir sur le côté qui couvrait sa poitrine. Le blanc contrasté avec sa peau halée et Raven pouvait facilement voir les côtes de sa petite-amie qui distribuait à présent les verres, sans parler des longues jambes fines et musclées qui ne semblaient jamais se terminer.

L'hispanique sortit de sa contemplation quand elle vit du mouvement devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit un peu plus loin trois hommes se donnant des coups de coude en reluquant Anya, tandis que deux d'entre eux poussaient le dernier pour aller accoster Anya de toute évidence. Raven sentit une colère noire monter en elle. Ce type la dégoûtait, et voir le regard qu'il posait sur Anya encore plus. Il était le cliché typique de l'homme croyant avoir ses chances avec une barmaid. Et quand elle le vit arriver vers leur table, en deux secondes et sans prévenir personne, elle sortit du bar.

« Salut ma jolie, mes copains ont parié que je n'arriverais pas à avoir ton numéro, mais je suis sûre que tu vas dire oui » demanda le jeune homme à Anya avec un sourire dragueur.

La fausse blonde qui était en train de récupérer son plateau plissa les yeux et se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Alors déjà tu retires le ma jolie, et ensuite j'espère que c'est pas comme ça que tu abordes toutes les filles que tu croises sinon tu peux être assuré que tu crèveras seul »

« Vas-y, je vais perdre, juste ton numéro » réitéra-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

« Il est dans l'annuaire » répondit Anya avec un sourire satisfait.

Les deux amis du jeune homme ayant suivi la conversation se mirent à rire et se moquer de leur ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre, alors qu'Anya continuait de le regarder toujours de la même façon sans broncher.

« Elle est où Raven ? » demanda Taylor qui venait de se rendre compte que l'hispanique avait disparu.

En entendant la jeune femme, le petit sourire victorieux de la fausse blonde disparut et elle fouilla rapidement la salle du regard pour finalement voir à travers une des vitres Raven qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du bar. Et sans rien dire, elle laissa son plateau sur la table, dépassa le groupe de garçons et sortit du bar.

« Raven » appela-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de sa petite-amie.

Mais l'hispanique resta silencieuse.

« Raven, s'il te plait, regarde-moi » demanda Anya en se postant devant la petite brune, qui détourna sa tête pour échapper à son regard.

Anya pose ses mains sur les épaules de Raven, puis vint tourner le visage de la brune avec l'une de ses mains pour que cette dernière la regarde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la fausse blonde avec douceur.

« Rien » répondit sèchement l'hispanique.

« Raven » s'exaspéra Anya. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour tourner autour du pot, elle devait retourner travailler.

« Tu me manquais, alors j'étais contente quand on a décidé avec les filles de venir ici, je pensais au moins pouvoir te voir deux minutes »

« Je bosse là » rétorqua Anya.

« Je sais, j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde je n'y avais pas forcément pensé. Je te proposerai bien de venir avec nous après, on va rien faire d'extraordinaire, on va sûrement bouffer des conneries devant la télé à l'appart, mais apparemment tu ne veux pas. Et je ne peux pas me comporter normalement avec toi vu que tu n'as toujours rien dit à Lexa, et je dois supporter de voir des mecs te draguer juste sous mon nez… C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici en fait » déclara Raven en baissant les yeux et en se dérobant des mains de la fausse blonde.

Elle était juste blessée que rien ne se passe comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle s'était dit qu'en allant au bar, Anya serait venue leur dire bonjour, que les filles auraient proposé à Anya de passer la fin de la soirée avec elles, et qu'ainsi Raven aurait pu profiter un peu de la présence de la fausse blonde même si elles devaient se comporter comme de simples amies devant les autres. Mais non, et elle devait ajouter tout ça au fait qu'elle voyait déjà très peu la fausse blonde. Raven avait cours toute la journée, et le soir Anya bossait, là Raven avait trouvé une bonne idée mais au final ça n'en était pas une. Elle se recula et rentra dans le bar rejoindre les autres suivie par Anya qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Raven savait qu'elle travaillait, et la latina était d'accord pour que leur relation reste secrète pour le moment, et ce n'était pas de sa faute si des idiots la draguaient durant son travail, c'était les inconvénients quand on était barmaid. Elle accéléra le pas et attrapa le poignet de la brune et la tira à elle pour qu'elle se retourne avant que cette dernière n'arrive à la table.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Raven agacée.

Anya roula des yeux, la brune pouvait vraiment être une gamine par moment.

« Tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais je viendrai avec vous, et tu sais aussi que je vais en parler à Lexa la semaine prochaine, soit patiente »

Lexa était la seule qui pouvait voir la scène de là où elle était assise. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre sa cousine et son amie. Ça faisait environ trois semaines qu'elle attendait qu'Anya lui parle de Raven, mais toujours rien. Et maintenant qu'elle voyait les deux femmes dans la même pièce, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle depuis tout ce temps. Raven qui suggère de sortir dans un bar, qu'elle trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour aller au comptoir, sa réaction quand ce jeune homme avait dragué Anya. Puis Anya qui regardait à la dérobait entre deux services la brune, qui était partie la rejoindre à l'extérieur et qui venait maintenant de la rattraper en chemin.

Raven n'avait toujours pas bougé et serrait sa mâchoire, elle savait qu'elle réagissait de façon excessive, mais elle avait toujours été comme ça. Mais le regard amoureux et rassurant que lui donnait la fausse blonde la calma un peu. Anya sentit les muscles de Raven se détendre, alors elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de la brune pour la caresser du pouce. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de la brune et elle tira doucement sur la main de Raven pour que celle-ci se rapproche d'elle. Raven aussi se perdit dans son regard. Elles se comprirent, et Anya se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Raven, avant de la lâcher et de repartir à son service. Ce simple baiser adoucit le cœur de l'hispanique qui regarda sa blonde réapparaître derrière le comptoir et elle se dit qu'une semaine ça passerait vite, non ?

* * *

 **Alors ? Toujours la même question hein ^^ comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a déplut, est-ce qu'il y a des trucs que vous aimerez voir... :)**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toujours être là ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de weekend et une bonne semaine !**

 **Guest5** **: Hihi je suis contente que le Ranya te plaise. Une partie 3 ? Pour tout te dire j'y ai pensé, mais je vais me concentrer sur celle-ci, d'ici là j'aurai le temps d'en reparler, et surtout si j'ai le temps de continuer à écrire, on dirait pas mais ça prend du temps, et j'ai pas envie de bâcler. Et t'as vu, que du positif par ici ?! :D je te souhaite à toi aussi une bonne semaine, bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je suis légèrement en retard, et ce chapitre devait être plus long à la base, mais je ne l'ai pas terminé. Je suis en pleine période d'exams, et d'ici les deux prochaines semaines, je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser encore plus dans l'attente, ça n'aurait pas été très sympa de ma part ! ;)**

 **Alors je ne vous fais pas plus patienter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **« I love our story. Sure it's messy, but it's the story that got us here. »**_

 **Chapitre 9 : Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus de secrets**

Lexa et Clarke avaient encore passé la nuit ensemble, habillées, au plus grand malheur de cette dernière. Elle se réveilla la première et eut un frisson. Le mois d'avril venait juste de débuter, et pourtant les températures n'avaient toujours pas augmenté. Clarke, toujours les yeux fermés, laissa sa main partir à la recherche du corps chaud de sa brune. Une fois trouvé, elle se rapprocha de Lexa qui était dos à elle et se colla à son corps tout en déposant une main sur son ventre. Elle se serra encore un peu plus à la brune et essaya de se rendormir. Mais malgré la respiration calme de Lexa qui la berçait, son parfum boisé ne l'aidait en rien pour s'endormir. Elle se résigna à ouvrir les yeux pour se redresser sur un coude afin de voir sa petite-amie. Forcément que cette dernière ne devait pas avoir froid, elle avait pris les trois quart de la couette et portait une chemise alors que Clarke était en simple t-shirt. Mais voir la brune si paisible la fit sourire, alors elle se pencha pour venir déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de Lexa. Ne voyant aucune réaction elle réitéra son geste mais cette fois-ci dans le cou de sa petite-amie. La blonde afficha un petit sourire satisfait quand elle entendit un son qui ressemblait autant à un gémissement qu'à un grognement. Et de nouveau elle déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Lexa, tandis que sa main, qui était toujours contre le ventre de sa brune, vint glisser sous la chemise de Lexa qui cette fois-ci laissa échapper un gémissement que la blonde put identifier. Cette dernière sentit sa petite-amie bouger contre elle, alors que sa respiration était plus rapide. Et très vite Lexa ouvrit les yeux. Ou plutôt papillonna plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre où elle était et réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que Clarke était bien entrain de caresser du bout des doigts ses abdominaux.

« Bonjour belle brune » chuchota Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa, qui se tourna sur le dos pour regarder plus facilement sa petite-amie.

« Mhm bonjour » répondit-elle en baillant, « Depuis quand tu te réveilles avant moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« J'avais froid et après j'ai été trop tenté… » avoua Clarke d'un air coupable.

Lexa afficha un petit sourire timide, et la blonde se pencha pour venir l'embrasser.

Leur baiser s'approfondit au fil des secondes et Clarke se rapprocha encore plus de la brune pour venir au-dessus d'elle, prenant appuie sur sa main libre, tandis que son autre main glissa contre la nuque de sa petite-amie pour se perdre dans ses boucles brunes. A bout de souffle elles se séparèrent, et se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre.

« J'aime tes bonjours » répondit Lexa en admirant la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Clarke qui se penchait à nouveau pour capturer les lèvres de sa petite-amie, tandis que sa main glissa contre la poitrine de cette dernière.

Elle sentit Lexa se tendre, mais la brune la laissa faire, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Sa main se mit en mouvement et elle sentit Lexa gémir contre ses lèvres. Alors toujours d'une main elle commença à déboutonner la chemise qui la séparait de son objectif. Mais Lexa lui attrapa la main et la stoppa dans son geste.

Clarke regarda les yeux verts de sa petite-amie qui étaient fuyants maintenant.

« Lexa… »

La brune ne répondit rien, et se redressa, faisant comprendre à la blonde qu'elle devait se décaler. Clarke s'exécuta et se laissa tomber mollement sur son côté du lit.

Elle vit la brune se tourner pour attraper son téléphone portable qu'elle déverrouilla, tout en s'asseyant.

Clarke la regarda pendant de longues secondes. C'était définitif Lexa Woods resterait un mystère pour elle. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle se redressa également, et laissa son dos reposer contre la tête de lit.

« Lex' » appela-t-elle.

Celle-ci releva la tête et regarda sa blonde qui se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Lexa vit que Clarke avait peur de lui dire quelque chose, alors elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… Pourquoi tu veux attendre ? » questionna timidement la blonde en baissant les yeux.

Lexa comprit très bien de quoi sa petite-amie voulait parler, mais elle ne répondit rien.

« S'il te plait, parle-moi » déclara Clarke en attrapant avec douceur les mains de la brune.

Lexa lâcha son téléphone, et se mordit l'intérieur des joues tout en regardant son bras qui était couvert par les manches de sa chemise.

Elle avait dépassé le stade de ses cicatrices, après tout Clarke les avait presque toutes vues, et celle sur son avant bras en était qu'une de plus, mais celle-ci était différente pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais montré cette nouvelle marque le long de son bras. Et puis, elle en avait des nouvelles lorsqu'elle s'était plusieurs fois scarifiée suite à leur rupture. Elle savait aussi qu'un jour ou l'autre Clarke allait les voir, mais elle angoissait à cette idée. Néanmoins sa petite-amie était toujours des plus entreprenantes, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La brune devait l'avouer, le corps de la blonde lui avait manqué, et elle commençait de plus en plus à faiblir devant sa petite-amie qui était parfaite à ses yeux.

Elle inspira profondément, Clarke avait raison, et elle aussi en avait envie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps au corps si tentant qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

« J'ai pas envie que tu flippes » déclara-t-elle.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai pas envie que tu vois mes cicatrices et que tu repenses à tout ça » répondit la brune d'une petite voix.

La blonde fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, puis en voyant le regard fuyant de Lexa, ses yeux s'agrandirent comprenant de quoi la brune parlait. Elle essaya de ne rien montrer, mais elle ressentit une sensation désagréable en imaginant découvrir les blessures que Lexa s'était infligée, mais non, elle préféra ne rien montrer et regarda la jeune femme dont elle était folle amoureuse. Ensemble, elles pouvaient tout affronter, elle en était persuadée.

« Hey, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas fuir pour ça » déclara-t-elle alors d'un ton se voulant rassurant.

« Promis ? » demanda Lexa.

« Promis » répondit la blonde.

La brune afficha un mince sourire, et Clarke s'approcha doucement d'elle pour venir déposer chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer après cette confidence, mais elle murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Ce soir, tu es libre ? »

Lexa afficha un petit sourire en coin comprenant très bien où Clarke voulait en venir. Maintenant, qu'elle s'était libérée de ses inquiétudes, elle aussi ne voulait plus attendre. Enfin, presque. Il restait quelque chose qu'elle devait faire avant de passer le cap, mais pour le moment, elle voulait simplement embrasser sa petite-amie.

A peine avait-elle posé ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle râla et dut se séparer de Clarke pour trouver son téléphone qu'elle avait abandonné sur le matelas.

« Allo » dit-elle en décrochant, « Ça peut pas attendre demain ? J'avais d'autres plans de prévu pour ce soir » déclara-t-elle en regardant Clarke d'un air désolé.

« Ok, à ce soir alors. » termina la brune avant de raccrocher.

« C'était qui ? » demanda la blonde.

« Anya » répondit Lexa en soupirant. « Je crois qu'on va devoir reporter, elle veut me voir ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Anya ne travaillait pas ce soir là, c'était son jour de repos et bien qu'elle aurait aimé le passer avec Raven elle avait fait une promesse à cette dernière, et elle était bien décidée à la tenir. Elle faisait les cent pas dans son appartement depuis qu'elle avait appelé sa cousine dans la matinée. Mais la journée était vite passée, et elle était toujours dans le même était d'esprit quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alla ouvrir.

« Salut ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Lexa en entrant.

« Je… Viens on va s'asseoir » répondit Anya tout en avançant dans son salon.

Une fois assise, Lexa regarda sa cousine en attendant que celle-ci lui explique ce qu'il lui arrivait. La fausse blonde se pinça les lèvres et chercha ses mots avant de regarder Lexa et de prendre la parole.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire » commença-t-elle, « Tu me dis souvent que je devrais être en couple… »

Lexa acquiesça doucement de la tête, mais ne dit rien et préféra laisser sa cousine continuer.

« …Et je t'ai toujours dit que ce n'était pas mon truc. »

« Oui, je sais ''pas d'attaches'' blablabla… » ajouta la brune.

Lexa comprit rapidement que c'était le moment, Anya allait lui parler de Raven. Mais voyant à quel point sa cousine s'emmêlait dans ses explications, et ayant un besoin de vengeance, elle voulut s'amuser un peu, et laissa Anya s'empêtrer dans ses balbutiements.

« Oui, justement. T'as.. T'as toujours semblé croire que c'était faux. » continua Anya, qui fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout cohérente dans ses propos.

« Chacun son avis » rétorqua Lexa.

« Non, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un » lâcha-t-elle en regardant sa cousine avec inquiétude.

« Mais c'est super ça ! Je le connais ? » demanda la plus jeune avec un grand sourire, pas certaine de pouvoir continuer longtemps à jouer la comédie.

« C'est là-dessus justement que tu vas peut-être être surprise c'est quelqu'un que tu connais… » souffla la plus âgée.

« Quoi ? C'est Bellamy ? » demanda la brune exagérément, « Me dis pas que c'est Lincoln, ça tuerait Octavia ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, mais non ! Lexa ! » s'offusqua Anya.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis en commun avec toi… »

Anya souffla se rendant compte qu'elle s'enfonçait.

« C'est Raven » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Quoi ? Attends, t'as dit Raven !? » s'exclama Lexa avec surprise. Pendant une seconde elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû prendre théâtre en option, elle aurait excellé.

« Je suis désolée Lexa, tu te doutes bien que je n'avais pas prévu que ça arrive, mais c'est elle aussi avec son caractère de cochon, et ses yeux, et son sourire, et-… » commença Anya avant de se stopper se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle n'était pas prête à faire une liste de ce qu'elle appréciait chez sa latina préférée à sa cousine.

« Sa bouche aussi, non ? » déclara la brune avec un sourcil haussé.

« C-Comment ça ? » demanda Anya sans comprendre.

« Je vous ai vu vous embrasser au centre » déclara Lexa en haussant les épaules avant de partir en fou rire en voyant la mine déconfite de sa cousine.

Anya attrapa un coussin et se mit à frapper sans ménagement la brune qui se protégea tant bien que mal, et entre deux rires Lexa ajouta :

« Je te jure que j'aurai préféré ne jamais assister à cette scène. »

« Depuis tout ce temps tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » déclara Anya avec plein de reproches alors qu'elle arrêtait enfin de frapper sa cousine.

Lexa se redressa et se recoiffa rapidement.

« C'était peut-être à toi de me le dire, non ? » rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire » répondit Anya en baissant les yeux.

« Bah ça n'a pas été sorcier, si ? Tu croyais que j'allais être contre ? » demanda Lexa qui avait repris son sérieux. Jamais elle n'empêcherait sa cousine d'être avec la personne de son choix.

« Non, mais je ne sais pas, c'est Raven, c'est toi qui me l'a présenté, et elle est comme une sœur pour Clarke » énuméra la fausse blonde.

« Et bien tu as ma bénédiction. Par contre j'ai une question » déclara la brune.

Anya fit un mouvement de tête pour inciter sa cousine à continuer.

« Dans l'attente que tu m'en parles, j'y ai réfléchi » commença Lexa. Anya roula des yeux voyant que sa cousine soulignait encore une fois sa réticence à lui en parler. « Tu as toujours dit que tu ne croyais pas aux relations longues distances, et maintenant qu'il y a Raven, tu vas rester ici et garder ton boulot de barmaid ? »

Anya ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle regarda Lexa pendant de longues secondes et hésita à répondre. Définitivement, sa cousine la connaissait bien.

« Je… Il faut que j'en parle à Raven. »

« Tu comptes repartir alors ? » demanda Lexa avec une pointe d'appréhension. Elle s'était habituée à voir sa cousine aussi souvent, et au fond d'elle, elle espérait que maintenant qu'Anya avait une ''attache'' à New York elle ne repartirait pas.

« Je suis restée parce qu'on ne s'était plus parlées depuis des mois sans savoir si on allait bien toutes les deux, puis je suis restée pour Raven, elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais maintenant elle va mieux, elle est guérie et toi aussi. »

« Et l'idée ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit qu'on va mieux _justement_ parce que tu es là ? » demanda Lexa un peu trop brusquement ce qui fit inconsciemment reculer Anya. La brune afficha une moue désolée, « Excuse-moi, c'est juste que pour une fois j'avais l'impression que tout était parfait. Mais je comprends, tu dois faire ce que tu aimes, et jamais je ne te l'interdirai, tu le sais. »

« Merci Lexa. Et je ne partirai pas aussi longtemps, et puis comme je te l'ai dit il faut que j'en parle avec mon patron et surtout avec Raven. » expliqua la fausse blonde.

« Et ben bon courage avec elle alors ! » lança la brune.

« Ouais… Comme tu dis » souffla Anya avec découragement.

« Raven te fait peur, ça c'est la meilleure ! » s'exclama Lexa avec un sourire moqueur.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » rétorqua la plus âgée.

« Oh si c'est vrai. Et dire que l'amour n'était pas ton - et je cite - ''projet de vie'' »

Anya plissa les yeux et pour simple réponse lui montra son majeur.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Lexa avait invité Clarke chez elle, et c'est comme ça que la blonde passa plus d'une demi-heure à jouer avec Mapache qui avait bien grandi depuis le temps.

« Il est trop beau » déclara-t-elle en regardant Lexa qui était assise sur le canapé et regardait sa petite-amie se transformer en Octavia.

« Il est surtout gros » répondit Lexa.

« C'est toi qui le nourrit, non ? » demanda Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

« Je lui donne les doses que le véto m'a dit, s'il ne fait pas de sport c'est pas de ma faute. » rétorqua la brune.

« Le chat de Lexa Woods n'est pas un sportif, c'est la meilleure ! » se moqua la blonde ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire bouder la concernée.

« Roh ça va boude pas. Et puis tu l'aimes bien ce gros chat. » ajouta Clarke.

« Mouais »

« Je suis sûre qu'il dort avec toi. » déclara la blonde avec un sourire.

« Non » répondit Lexa qui eut du mal à garder son masque en place.

« Si ! Tu mens je te connais. » rétorqua Clarke.

« C'est pas vrai ! » reprit la brune telle une enfant.

« On pari que je trouve des poils de chat dans ta chambre ? » menaça la blonde avec un sourcil haussé.

« Bon ça va, j'avoue. » admis Lexa en soufflant.

Clarke se pencha vers Mapache et dit à son oreille :

« Tu vois, elle ne veut pas le dire mais elle t'aime. »

« Tu sais que je t'entends ? » fit remarquer Lexa.

« Je sais » répondit la blonde avec un large sourire avant de se redresser.

Elle s'assit à côté de sa petite-amie et lui demanda :

« Elle va bien Anya ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah hier soir ça avait l'air urgent. »

« Aaaah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! C'est bon, elle m'a parlé de Raven. » s'exclama Lexa.

« Non ? C'est vrai ? C'est super, Rav' doit être trop contente ! »

« Mhm sûrement » lâcha Lexa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Clarke confuse.

« Rien, rien » répondit la brune, qui repensait à sa conversation avec sa cousine. Raven allait certainement désenchanter quand elle apprendrait qu'Anya comptait reprendre son travail.

« Lexa ?! Je suis rentrée » déclara Becca en arrivant dans le salon, « Oh Clarke. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. »

« Bonsoir » répondit maladroitement la blonde. Elle trouvait ça encore bizarre que Becca puisse être aussi… aimable.

« Tu restes avec nous pour le diner ? » demanda la plus âgée.

« Oui » répondit Lexa à la place de sa petite-amie.

« Très bien. Je vais aller ranger tout ça dans mon bureau, je reviens. » dit-elle en désignant des dossiers qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, « Ah et Lexa, est-ce que tu peux faire préchauffer le four ? »

La brune acquiesça et partit dans la cuisine, suivie de Clarke. La blonde savait très bien que la relation que la brune entretenait avec sa mère s'était améliorée, mais à voir comme ça, on aurait dit qu'elles ont toujours été proches, d'autant plus que Becca nomme sa fille par le diminutif que cette dernière avait choisi.

Becca revint dans la cuisine pour mettre au four les restes de la veille et partit dans le salon rejoindre les filles.

« Alors, Clarke, comment vas-tu ? Ton école ça se passe bien ? T'es à l'ENA, c'est ça ? » questionna la mère de Lexa.

« Maman.. » gronda la brune.

Clarke sourit en voyant à quel point Lexa était à l'aise en présence de sa mère, et aussi que sa petite-amie avait parlé d'elle. La blonde était d'autant plus surprise que Becca ait retenue dans quelle école elle était.

« Oui, c'est ça. Et ça se passe très bien. Les enseignants sont exigeants, mais c'est courant dans cette filière là » expliqua la blonde poliment.

« Est-ce que tu aurais Monsieur Johnson comme enseignant à tout hasard ? » demanda la plus âgée.

La blonde fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça.

« Vous… Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Clarke confuse.

« Oui, j'ai travaillé sur une affaire avec sa femme, et nous nous croisons de temps en temps. Il a un C.V impressionnant » expliqua Becca.

« Je n'en doute pas, c'est un de nos meilleurs enseignants. » répondit la blonde.

Lexa regarda les deux femmes discuter et sourit. Si on lui avait parlé de ce moment il y a trois ans de ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Le reste de la soirée se passe dans la même ambiance. Et toutes les trois étaient ravies de ce moment d'échange. Une fois le repas terminé, Clarke et Lexa débarrassèrent tandis que Becca partit travailler dans son bureau.

Le jeune couple alla dans la chambre de la brune, et dès que la porte fut fermée Clarke déclara :

« Je trouve ça fou comment ta mère a changé ! »

Lexa lui sourit, un de ses sourires énigmatiques qui plaisaient tant à la blonde, mais ne répondit rien.

« Elle se souvient de mon prénom, de ce que je fais, elle t'appelle Lexa, et tu l'appelles maman ! » énuméra Clarke qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Je sais » répondit Lexa toujours avec le même sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda alors la blonde.

« Et pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de sourire ? J'ai passé une excellente soirée et j'ai la plus jolie fille du monde dans ma chambre. »

Clarke se mit à rougir en secouant la tête.

« T'es… » commença-t-elle.

« Je ? » reprit Lexa.

« T'es pas croyable, je m'attendais à un truc de grave. » répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas toujours dans le drama tu sais ? » demanda Lexa en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça » répondit Clarke en s'avançant vers sa brune, puis elle vint déposer ses lèvres avec douceur sur la joue de Lexa. « Je n'ai pas dit ça, du tout » ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie.

Lexa répondit rapidement à son baiser et une de ses mains glissa contre la nuque de la blonde pour la tirer à elle. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit de la brune qui sentit que la situation allait rapidement dégénérer. Alors avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle stoppa sa petite-amie.

« Attends » déclara-t-elle.

Clarke se recula, et la regarda intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

Lexa reprit son sérieux et se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus de secrets… » commença-t-elle en se levant pour aller en direction de son bureau. Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et sortit une feuille avant de revenir s'asseoir aux côtés de sa petite-amie. « Donc il me reste une dernière chose à te montrer, avant qu'on… On a dit qu'on repartait sur des bonnes bases, alors voilà » dit-elle maladroitement en tendant la feuille à Clarke.

La blonde prit la feuille avec précaution, la déplia et commença à la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle put sentir ses yeux lui piquer. Elle releva sa tête et regarda Lexa sans pouvoir parler.

« C'est ma mère qui l'a trouvé. Et je… Je me suis dit que si on voulait passer au-dessus de ça, je devais te la donner. » expliqua la brune en se mordant les joues.

Comme Clarke l'avait dit, plus de mensonge entre elles, et même si ce n'était ni vraiment un mensonge, ni vraiment un secret, Lexa trouvait que c'était important qu'elle donne cette lettre à Clarke. Lettre qu'elle avait écrite juste avant d'essayer de se suicider. La veille, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, et était allée demander cette lettre à sa mère qui lui avait donné, et l'avait mise en garde, lire cette lettre pourrait désarçonner la blonde. Mais Lexa avait fait son choix et elle attendait impatiemment une réaction de la part de sa petite-amie la confortant dans ce choix.

Clarke jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la lettre avant de regarder Lexa.

« Je… » souffla-t-elle à demi-mot.

Clarke n'en menait pas large. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Lexa venait de lui faire lire sa lettre d'adieu, où elle explicitait clairement que leur rupture avait été un déclic et que sa maladie avait pris un malin plaisir à la persécuter jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Clarke se souvint de la première fois où elle avait revu Lexa, elle semblait si fatiguée, ses cernes, ses joues creusées, elle avait dû vivre un véritable enfer. Et elle avait beau faire bonne figure devant Lexa, Clarke s'en voulait terriblement. Si seulement elle avait continué à être forte pour elles deux, leur couple aurait pu ternir, ou alors si elle n'avait pas reparlé à Niylah, Lexa n'aurait pas cru qu'elles s'étaient mises ensemble. Oui, avec des si tout serait bien plus facile. Elle se pinça les lèvres et regarder les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient avec appréhension.

« Dis quelque chose » déclara Lexa.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire » balbutia la blonde.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurai jamais dû te la montrer » déclara la brune en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter. Clarke sentit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose si elle ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime.

« Hey Lexa, regarde-moi » déclara-t-elle.

La nommée s'exécuta, et la blonde esquissa un semblant de sourire.

« Je suis… Je te remercie de me l'avoir fait lire. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et… Je comprends pourquoi c'était important pour toi. Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, c'est tout » expliqua Clarke sincèrement.

Lexa contracta sa mâchoire et hocha la tête avec lenteur. La blonde remarqua facilement ce petit mouvement caractéristique que faisait la brune quand elle était contrariée. Clarke posa la lettre sur le bureau de Lexa, et s'allongea sur le lit.

« Viens » déclara-t-elle.

La brune obéit et se retrouva aux côtés de Clarke.

« Serre-moi fort, j'ai besoin de sentir que tu es là » murmura la blonde.

Elle avait besoin de sentir que Lexa l'aimait, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé entre elles. Elle avait besoin de sentir que Lexa était présente. Elle avait besoin de sentir que Lexa était en vie.

Une nouvelle fois, Lexa obéit en silence, et prit Clarke dans ses bras qui nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa brune. Elles restèrent dans la même position jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'endorme. Lexa se releva doucement et tira la couverture sur elles deux avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de sa petite-amie et elle ferma les yeux pour rejoindre à son tour les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Quand Clarke était partie pour aller chez Lexa, elle avait reçu un message de sa colocataire la prévenant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée avant ce soir. En effet, Raven terminait ses cours enfin d'après-midi, et était directement partie de son université pour se retrouver chez Anya qui avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

« Alors c'est quoi ce que tu voulais me dire ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander alors que la fausse blonde venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte.

Anya ferma la porte et se tourna pour voir Raven qui se tenait debout les bras croisés dans l'appréhension. Elle haussa un sourcil et déclara :

« Bonjour peut-être ? »

La brune lui fit un regard lourd et ne bougea pas d'un iota, alors Anya souffla et répondit à la question de sa petite-amie.

« J'ai parlé de nous à Lexa »

Les bras de Raven tombèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour laisser ses dents apparaître.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de sa petite-amie.

« Puisque je te le dis » répondit Anya en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire.

Raven se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et combla définitivement la distance entre elles. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder sa petite-amie avant de venir l'embrasser. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqué, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elles se séparèrent et Raven affichait toujours le même sourire. Le fait qu'Anya en parle à Lexa, c'était un peu comme si leur relation devenait définitivement officielle.

« On fait quoi pour fêter ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« T'as mangé ? » demanda Anya.

« Il est encore tôt, non ? » fit remarquer Raven.

« Je bosse ce soir » rappela la fausse blonde.

« Ah oui c'est vrai… »

« Tu veux un goûter ? » se moqua Anya, mais le regard pétillant de sa petite-amie lui fit comprendre que c'était une réelle proposition. « Bon, des crêpes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Raven hocha la tête et partit en sautillant dans la cuisine. Anya haussa un sourcil et la regarda faire. Cette fille allait la tuer, c'était définitif. Elle rejoignit finalement la brune qui sortait déjà les ingrédients qu'elle posait sur le plan de travail.

« Pour une fois, tu peux me laisser cuisiner ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

La latina la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Elle se tourna et regarda toutes les photos et cartes postales qui se trouvaient aimantées au réfrigérateur de sa petite-amie. Un sourire s'afficha quand elle repéra une photo en particulier. C'était elle et Octavia, la fois où ils avaient fêté Noël tous ensemble chez Lexa. Elle se souvint très bien de cette soirée, où elle s'était battue avec Octavia pour distribuer les cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent un compromis. Et c'est avec l'appareil photo que Lexa avait offert à Anya, que cette dernière avait pris cette photo. Raven se rappela du sourire de sa petite-amie lorsqu'elle avait déballé son cadeau, alors elle se tourna vers cette dernière et lui demanda :

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire une école de photographie ? »

Anya se tourna et regarda l'hispanique sans comprendre, alors Raven ajouta :

« T'aimes la photo, alors je me demandais juste si tu avais envisagé d'en faire ton métier »

La fausse blonde haussa les épaules.

« Non pas vraiment » finit-elle par répondre, pour de nouveau se concentrer sur sa préparation.

Raven la regarda quelques secondes, mais ne dit rien, la laissant cuisiner. Anya finit par cuire les crêpes et elles installèrent tout avant de se mettre à table. La fausse blonde regardait sa petite-amie engouffrer sa troisième crêpe ce qui la fit légèrement rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Raven la bouche pleine.

« Rien. Je me disais juste que tu n'allais rien manger ce soir. »

« Je m'en fous, je suis toute seule de toute façon » répondit l'hispanique.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Anya en fronçant les sourcils.

« Clarke est chez Lexa. Si ça continue comme ça, entre moi ici, et elle là-bas, notre appart' sera toujours vide, à croire qu'il nous sert à rien. » expliqua Raven.

La fausse blonde arrêta de manger et regarda sa petite-amie qui ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence qu'elle finit par lever la tête et regarder Anya qui était toujours dans la même position.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Raven fouilla dans sa mémoire avant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle venait dire, et de s'empourprer.

« Non, je voulais pas dire que… C'était juste pour rire, hein ! »

Anya n'avait toujours pas bougé, faisant comprendre à Raven qu'elle était toujours dans la même galère.

« T'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas me voir débarquer avec mes valises » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La fausse blonde acquiesça doucement de la tête, avant de poser ses yeux sur son assiette où une crêpe, maintenant froide, l'attendait.

« Anya » appela Raven en tendant sa main vers celle de sa petite-amie qui était sur la table. Quand la fausse blonde leva les yeux, la brune lui fit un sourire confiant, « J'ai dit ça, sans réfléchir, c'était juste une remarque »

« Je sais » répondit la plus âgée avec une intensité qui déstabilisa la brune. Cette dernière se redressa et regarda une nouvelle fois sa petite-amie, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Anya savait que sa réaction était excessive, et que bien évidemment Raven n'avait pas voulu dire ça dans le sens qu'elle l'avait interprété. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était vraiment en couple, et que ce soit une proposition ou pas, s'imaginer un jour vivre avec quelqu'un sous le même toit, la perturba. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu un domicile fixe hormis sa maison d'enfance, alors imaginer de vivre avec quelqu'un lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle secoua la tête et essaya de penser à autre chose pour éviter de laisser ce silence pesant devenir encore plus gênant.

« Je me disais, vu que dans une dizaine de jours c'est l'anniv de Lexa on pourrait faire un truc avec toute la bande » proposa Anya.

Raven releva la tête et lui fit un sourire.

« J'en parlais avec Octavia justement. Mais vu que son anniv c'est le jeudi, on se disait qu'on pouvait le faire le lendemain, comme ça vendredi soir, on a tous fini les cours. Sauf que pour toi ça va être compliqué, non ? » demanda la brune.

Anya haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que pour une fois je peux demander une soirée, même si c'est un vendredi soir. » répondit la fausse blonde.

« Super ! Je dirai ça à O' alors » s'exclama Raven avec un grand sourire. S'imaginer à une soirée avec ses amis, au bras de sa petite-amie était quelque chose qu'elle avait espéré depuis un moment déjà.

Et un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Anya dut partir si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard, alors Raven l'accompagna jusqu'à son travail pour un dernier baiser avant de rentrer à son appartement.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas trop (du tout) satisfaite de ce chapitre haha**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas les autres perso, ils étaient supposés être juste après, mais ça sera pour la prochaine fois, j'espère que ça allait quand même ^^**

 **Je vous remercie de toujours être là ! Ça fait plaisir vous n'avez pas idée ! Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos impressions juste en dessous, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps ;)**

 **Guest (Eva)** **: Coucou, tu as ta réponse pour Lexa et sa petite période d'abstinence si je peux appeler ça comme ça haha ! Et Anya s'est enfin décidée !** _ **Doucement mais sûrement**_ **, le crédo du Ranya ! Et tu seras sûrement contente, Taylor va rester là pour plusieurs chapitres, dire qu'au début elle devait juste être la « fauteuse de trouble », mais moi aussi je l'aime bien hihi ^^ bise !**

 **Guest5** **: Aloha ! Et bien toi et Eva (juste au-dessus) vous avez les mêmes remarques, donc tu vois qu'il y a eu quelques avancements dans ce chapitre et pour Taylor c'est prévu ! Et je voulais te dire aussi c'était une super idée le fait que ça puisse être le traitement de Lexa qui joue sur sa libido étant donné que ça arrive souvent ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé… ^^ à très vite, bisous**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello les loulous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. J'ai reçu des mails de reviews mais qui dataient de mars ou d'avril, et du coup je ne les avais jamais vu, donc je m'excuse si je ne vous avais pas répondu, je pense que le site a un peu planté à un moment… De plus il y a eu un problème général sur ff qui faisait qu'il n'y a pas eu d'envoi de mail à certains followers disant que le chapitre 9 était sorti, alors si jamais ça vous est arrivé, lisait le chapitre 9 avant ^^**

 **Et je voulais vous dire merci pour vos encouragements pour mes partiels c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire alors voilà, merci de votre compréhension (je pense que ça c'est plus ou moins bien passé), petit précision je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si le chapitre 11 arrive plus tard ^^**

 **Bientôt 100 reviews, milles merci ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Plus facile pour les descriptions :**

 **\- Hannah = Holland Roden**

 **\- Chris = Michael J. Willett**

 **\- Alex = Miles Heizer**

* * *

 _ **« Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes. Your eyes, everything in your eyes »**_ **\- The Pretty Reckless.**

 **Chapitre 10 : C'est moi la reine de la soirée**

Une nouvelle semaine débuta et c'est comme ça qu'Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln et Taylor qui s'était facilement intégrée à la bande se retrouvèrent à leur pause de midi sur le campus de leur université.

Aujourd'hui ils décidèrent de se rejoindre au restaurant universitaire et c'est ainsi que les trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la file d'attente.

« Comment elle fait pour manger aussi gras et ne pas prendre un gramme ? » demanda Taylor à Octavia en regardant l'hispanique.

Cette dernière se tourna avec un plateau sur lequel était posée une montagne de frites. Raven afficha un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents avant que son regard ne change de direction.

« Putain c'est encore elle ! » s'exclama la petite brune.

Ses deux autres amies froncèrent les sourcils et se tournèrent dans la direction où le regard de Raven s'était dirigé, mais elles ne virent rien d'anormal hormis des étudiants qui mangeaient et discutaient.

« La rousse » explicita Raven.

La bouche d'Octavia forma un 'o' parfait avant de se tourner vers Taylor avec un large sourire, cette dernière remarqua le regard de son amie sur elle, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle tout en avançant dans la file.

« Tu as une admiratrice » expliqua Octavia avec un regard espiègle.

Taylor continua de froncer les sourcils.

« La fille assise seule là-bas à gauche, elle regardait par ici. Enfin, elle _te_ regardait » expliqua Raven tout en partant s'installer à leur table habituelle.

« N'importe quoi » souffla la blonde qui la suivait.

« Oh mon Dieu, elle regarde encore par ici » répondit Octavia en s'asseyant face à Taylor, position dans laquelle elle pouvait parfaitement voir la jeune inconnue.

« C'est pas moi qu'elle regarde » rétorqua Taylor d'un ton las.

« Oh si ! Je t'assure que si, pas vrai Raven ? » demanda la brune aux yeux clairs. Raven avait la bouche pleine de frites, et c'est sans discrétion qu'elle leva la tête pour croiser les yeux verts qui se baissèrent aussi tôt.

« Elle était en train de te déshabiller du regard à l'instant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus, blondie » répondit l'hispanique.

Octavia afficha un sourire satisfait, puis aperçut son frère et son petit-ami arriver, à qui elle adressa un énorme sourire.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » demanda Bellamy en s'asseyant à côté de Taylor.

« De Taylor qui est la tombeuse de ces dames » répondit Raven nonchalamment.

Bien évidemment les garçons furent vite perdu, et après une petite explication détaillée de la part d'Octavia, les deux étudiants se retournèrent sans discrétion pour voir la fameuse jeune fille qui était le sujet de discussion préféré des deux brunes.

« Elle est mignonne » commenta Bellamy à l'adresse de Taylor. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

Cette fille n'avait rien demandé, et voilà que les amis de Taylor se mettaient tous à la regarder. La blonde savait très bien que ce n'était pas elle qu'elle regardait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête en direction de la jeune femme mais elle ne la trouva pas, de toute évidence elle était déjà partie.

* * *

La journée passa rapidement et le petit groupe se sépara.

« Bon, à demain je vais voir Lex' » expliqua Octavia en faisant un signe de main à ses amis, « Et à tout à l'heure beau gosse » ajouta-t-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami qui afficha un sourire idiot.

Bellamy afficha une petite moue qui ne trompa pas, ce qui fit rire Raven qui lui donna un coup de coude.

« T'aurais dû t'en remettes depuis le temps, non ? »

Bellamy lâcha des yeux sa petite sœur et regarda la brune à ses côtés.

« Je suis très tolérant je trouve » se justifia-t-il.

« Lincoln est quelqu'un de bien, ils s'aiment et leur couple a résisté à toi, à la distance, et à tout autre chose qui aurait pu les faire rompre » sermonna Raven.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à Lexa ? » demanda le grand brun en haussant un sourcil.

La latina plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

« Non sérieux » répondit Bellamy, « C'est un compliment » ajouta-t-il avec un regard bienveillant.

Raven lui rendit son sourire. Elle savait qu'elle et Lexa n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et qu'elle avait eu Clarke, tout comme Lexa avait eu Anya. Elles avaient grandi plus ou moins de la même façon, et leur personnalité c'était certainement construire d'une façon similaire. Elles prenaient toujours soin de leurs amis, et ne laissaient rien transparaître. La brune secoua sa tête pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

« Bon, je bouge, à demain » lâcha-t-elle, avant de se tourner et de descendre la rue.

Octavia partit également et après plus d'une vingtaine de minutes de métro, elle se retrouva devant l'appartement luxueux des Woods. Elle toqua à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Elle prit son portable, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le déverrouiller qu'elle entendit le signal sonore de l'ascenseur. Elle se tourna et vit une Lexa transpirante venir à sa hauteur.

« Tu comptais me laisser attendre devant chez toi ? » demanda Octavia avec un sourire taquin.

« Je suis désolée O' ! J'ai aidé une dame à retrouver sa fille dans le parc et après j'ai dû tracer, mais pas assez vite apparemment » dit-elle essoufflée. Elle sortit les clefs de son sac à dos qu'Octavia n'avait pas vu.

« Et tu cours avec un sac en plus ? » fit-elle remarquer.

« Bah j'ai mes clefs, bouteille d'eau, mon tel, ma carte d'identité, et ma carte bancaire » énuméra Lexa, « On ne sait jamais » ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Octavia se mit à rire et laissa son amie déverrouiller la porte.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? » demanda Lexa en faisant signe à la Blake d'entrer.

Cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, et partit directement dans la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit deux bières. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir un placard et sortit un paquet de chips. Lexa la regarda faire et secoua sa tête accompagnée d'un sourire. Octavia était comme chez elle ici, et l'idée la faisait sourire.

« Je suis heureuse »

Octavia leva les yeux, et regarda sa meilleure amie sans comprendre d'où venait cette réflexion.

« Tu sais en août, quand je suis revenue ici. J'étais un peu perdue, la première chose que j'ai fait c'est venir chez toi. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais, mais tu l'as fait. Puis Anya est revenue, et Clarke est de nouveau dans ma vie… Je veux dire, qu'il y a huit mois je ne l'aurai pas cru. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux comme cadeau » termina-t-elle.

« Es-tu obligée de toujours remercier tout le monde ? »

« Bah je… » commença Lexa.

« Après je ne sais pas quoi dire ! » répondit Octavia en riant. Elle se rapprocha de la brune aux yeux verts et lui tendit une bière. « Bon, le nouvel épisode de sense8 est sorti, ou alors on peut se mater Wanted, je sais que ça fait longtemps » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil en attendant que son amie lui réponde.

« Tu me connais si bien » déclara Lexa en riant.

« Wanted ? » vérifia Octavia.

« Yes ! » confirma l'autre brune en posant sa bière pour partir en courant dans sa chambre pour aller chercher le dvd en question.

Octavia la regarda disparaître et se mit à rire. Elle posa le sachet de chips sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le canapé en faisant attention à ne pas renverser sa bière.

« Lexa ! » appela-t-elle au bout de deux minutes.

« Ouais ! J'arrive »

La brune réapparut et Octavia la regarda quelques secondes.

« Que passa ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? Non rien je lisais juste mes messages » expliqua Lexa.

« Et ? »

« Je suis conviée chez Raven et Clarke demain » éclaircit la brune aux yeux verts.

« Ça va avec Clarke ? » demanda son amie avec suspicion.

« Ouais… » lâcha Lexa.

« C'est un petit ouais, ça » commenta Octavia.

« J'ai juste hâte de la voir seule à seule, tu vois ? » demanda Lexa en sentant ses joues rougir.

Elle ne parlait pas vraiment de ce genre de choses avec Octavia. Mais l'autre brune put difficilement retenir un rire. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle craqua. Quand elle vit le regard lourd de Lexa, elle essaya de se calmer sans grand succès.

« Je… Je suis désolée » essaya-t-elle de dire. « C'est juste… Si tu voyais ta tête ! » continua-t-elle.

« Ouais, bon c'est bon, je vais mettre le film » râla Lexa.

« Non ! C'est bon, pardon. » s'excusa Octavia, « Dis-moi »

Lexa la jaugea quelques secondes et partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie sur le canapé.

« Et bien je voulais attendre, mais maintenant c'est bon, j'ai mis les choses au clair, mais elle a beaucoup de boulot avec un de ses profs qui est super exigeant et du coup je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on va se voir seules. Et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Raven, mais voilà quoi. » termina-t-elle à court d'arguments.

« T'inquiète, je suis sûre que c'est difficile pour elle aussi. » rassura Octavia.

« Mhm… Sûrement » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules, « Bon, on le regarde ce film ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, Commandante » répondit la brune aux yeux bleus en se levant une dernière fois pour mettre le disque dans le lecteur dvd.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Anya se retrouvait dans le salon de l'appartement de sa petite-amie qui avait disparu dans la cuisine avec sa colocataire. Clarke et Raven avaient convenu depuis quelques jours qu'elles allaient inviter Lexa et Anya à manger chez elles. Elles avaient attendus le soir où la fausse blonde ne travaillait pas, et voilà que Clarke assistait sagement Raven qui surveillait que rien ne brûle.

C'est quand on toqua à la porte qu'Anya afficha un sourire et partit ouvrir pour retrouver sa cousine qui fut surprise de la voir l'accueillir.

« Heda ! » s'exclama Anya.

« T'es devenue hôte ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire amusé tout en entrant et en retirant sa veste.

La fausse blonde plissa les yeux accompagnés d'un sourire hypocrite pour simple réponse.

« Elles sont où ? » demanda la plus jeune.

« Cuisine » répondit Anya en montrant du doigt la pièce.

« Je vais aller dire bonjour » déclara Lexa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« J'éviterai à ta place ! » prévint précipitamment la plus âgée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la brune en haussant un sourcil.

« Je cite, ''t'es une invitée, alors tu restes dans le salon, et tu attends sagement Lexa, et interdiction d'entrer'' » récita Anya accompagnée d'un regard lourd.

La brune secoua la tête en riant, avant de rejoindre sa cousine qui reprit sa place initiale sur le canapé. Lexa se dandina quelques secondes et Anya comprit facilement que sa cousine voulait dire quelque chose.

« Oui, dis-moi » proposa-t-elle.

Lexa se pinça les lèvres, avant de prendre la parole.

« T'as… T'as parlé à Raven ? »

« Non » répondit la fausse blonde. Ça faisait une semaine déjà qu'elle avait dit à sa cousine qu'elle le ferait. Elle savait que c'était la chose à faire, elle devait être honnête, mais elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher, alors qu'elles étaient enfin ensemble.

« Anya… » réprimanda Lexa. La brune aussi savait que c'était la chose à faire, elle avait douloureusement compris que l'honnêteté était primordiale.

« Je sais, je… C'est pas urgent, je ne vais pas partir maintenant, et j'en n'ai même pas parlé à mon patron » se justifia-t-elle.

« Mais tu crois pas que ce soit une décision que tu devrais prendre avec Raven ? Enfin, j'sais pas » déclara la brune avec une petite moue désolée.

« Tu sais pas quoi, Woods ? » demanda Raven en arrivant dans le salon avec deux verres en main, suivi de Clarke.

« Oh rien » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

Raven regarda tour à tour les deux cousines, avant de poser ses yeux sur sa petite-amie, qui lui répondit par un de ses fins sourires mystérieux. Clarke posa rapidement les deux autres verres qu'elle tenait et embrassa tendrement Lexa en guise de bonjour. Cette dernière lui fit un doux sourire et elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Raven déposa également les verres sur la table basse et regarda Anya qui elle aussi affichait une moue de dégoût en regardant sa cousine transit d'amour. Elle détacha ses yeux du jeune couple pour regarder sa petite-amie qui essayait de retenir un gloussement, mais dès que la fausse blonde sourit, Raven ne put retenir son rire une seconde de plus, et elle fut rapidement rejoint par sa petite-amie. Leurs effusions de rire firent rapidement sortir Clarke et Lexa de leur bulle qui se mirent à les regarder sans comprendre. Anya se pinça les lèvres pour arrêter de rire, alors que Raven ne s'en cachait pas. Après s'être légèrement calmée, elle prit un des verres et le tendit à sa petite-amie avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un des poufs qui était le plus près de cette dernière. Elle adorait s'asseoir par terre, mais sa colocataire l'obligeait toujours à au moins s'asseoir sur quelque chose de plus confortable que le sol.

« Je crois qu'on va faire une contre soirée » déclara l'hispanique avec un clin d'œil en levant son verre.

Anya afficha un sourire moqueur en regardant sa cousine, avant de poser ses yeux sur Raven pour trinquer.

Clarke roula des yeux et s'assit à côté de sa petite-amie qui se décala un peu vers sa cousine pour laisser de la place à sa blonde. Elle attrapa les deux derniers verres et en donna un à Clarke.

« Mhm il est super bon » déclara Lexa en parlant du mojito qu'elle venait de goûter.

« C'est Raven qui les a fait » expliqua Clarke.

Lexa se mit à rire doucement et déclara :

« Ça je m'en doutais »

« Hey ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda la blonde en plissant les yeux.

« Que je suis une déesse en cuisine, et que toi… » déclara Raven sans terminer sa phrase qui n'en avait pas besoin.

Clarke regarda de la même façon sa _sœur_ qui se mit à rire.

« Casse pas l'ambiance boucles d'or » déclara l'hispanique avec un large sourire, qui fit rapidement dérider la blonde.

« Bon, à notre première soirée toutes les quatre » déclara Lexa avec un sourire qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

La conversation alla de bon train et chacune raconta ses anecdotes de sa journée jusqu'à passer à table. Bien évidemment c'était Raven qui avait préparé le repas, mais Clarke qui avait mis la table, ce qui était la seule tâche que sa colocataire lui avait attribué. La blonde s'était assise à côté de sa petite-amie, et sa meilleure amie se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Parlons de choses sérieuses » déclara cette dernière avec un ton grave capturant l'attention de tout le monde, « De quelqu'un qui va bientôt avoir 19 ans » termina-t-elle en regardant Lexa.

« Rav… » souffla l'autre brune.

« Quoi ? Anya, O' et Clarkie sont d'accord aussi, donc toute la bande est d'accord, mais vu qu'on est tous supers sympas on te laisse choisir le lieu de ton choix pour le fêter » expliqua l'hispanique avec un grand sourire satisfait avant de lancer un regard complice à sa petite-amie.

« Que c'est généreux de votre part » répondit faussement Lexa.

« Alors ? » demanda Clarke avec un sourire à sa petite-amie tout en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Alors… » reprit la concernée, « Pour une fois, je ne veux pas me faire traîner en boîte. Si on pouvait aller dans un bar cool, ça serait super » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça ne me dépaysera pas trop comme ça » s'exclama Anya.

« Ah merde, je n'y avais pas pensé » déclara Lexa avec une moue désolée.

« Mais non, je rigole Heda. Tu sais très bien que je préfère les trucs un peu plus intimistes » répondit Anya.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Raven en tournant la tête vers sa petite-amie qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Anya en fit de même et regarda quelques secondes l'hispanique.

« … Oui » finit-elle par répondre sans comprendre, « Pourquoi ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Bah t'es allée à un concert, avec une ambiance ressemblant à celle d'un club, avec une quasi étrangère » répliqua l'hispanique avec un large sourire, fière de sa trouvaille.

Anya resta quelques secondes interdites, ce qui satisfit amplement Raven.

« C'était une exception » répondit la fausse blonde.

« Une exception, hein ? » répéta Raven.

« Oui, je me disais que cette soirée avait du potentiel » répondit Anya avec un sourire laissant apparaître une légère fossette sur sa joue droite.

Raven sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Ce soir là, la fausse blonde avait été tellement détendue, que la brune n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait réussi à faire danser Anya Woods, et vu comment c'était parti, ce n'était pas gagné. Et elle avait adoré ça, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle, sentir son souffle dans son cou, sa main sur son ventre… Elle cligna des yeux et se mit à rougir avant de tourner la tête et de regarder son assiette. Sa réaction fit sourire Clarke et Lexa. Raven et Anya étaient beaucoup moins démonstratives qu'elles deux, mais Lexa avait à plusieurs reprises vu des échanges de regard qui ne mentaient pas, c'était certain que Raven et Anya tenaient beaucoup l'une à l'autre. Et voir sa cousine si épanouie, ne pouvait pas plus la combler.

« Sinon, pour mon anniversaire ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire.

« Euh… Oui. Du coup, dans un pub comme tu as dit, et vendredi soir, comme ça on n'a pas de réveil à mettre le lendemain. Donc comme d'hab Lincoln, O', Bell, Echo, Taylor, et nous quatre » expliqua Raven.

« Parfait » répondit la jeune Woods.

Clarke lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse et y exerça une petite pression. Elle mima un silencieux _« je t'aime »_ avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Tu pourrais tout de même nous remercier qu'on ait choisi un jour où il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain, hein ? » déclara Raven qui savait que Lexa n'aimait pas vraiment fêter son anniversaire.

« Mhm » répondit cette dernière. L'hispanique roula des yeux.

« C'est pas ma faute si t'es née quand on a cours aussi ! »

« Ah parce que c'est ma faute peut-être ? » rétorqua Lexa amusée.

« T'avais qu'à faire comme nous » déclara la petite brune en désignant Clarke du menton, « L'été c'est bien, il fait beau, et on peut tous faire la fête sans pression » ajouta-t-elle.

« Elle marque un point » fit remarquer Anya.

« Oh toi ça va, t'es née la semaine des exams, donc je ne dirai rien à ta place » rétorqua Lexa en plissant les yeux.

« T'es née quand ? » demanda timidement Raven à sa petite-amie, c'est bien un des trucs dont elles n'avaient pas parlé.

« 21 mai »

« C'est un signe ! » s'exclama Clarke en riant.

« C'est vrai je n'y avais jamais fait attention » déclara Anya avec un sourire.

Elle regarda Raven, une fois de plus avec ce regard bien particulier qui réchauffa le corps de sa petite-amie. Mais très vite, elle se souvint du sujet de conversation.

« Tu connais ma date de naissance ? » demanda-t-elle surprise à la fausse blonde.

Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête en haussant les épaules. Elle se sentait un peu gênée. Faut dire qu'elle avait passé cinq mois à l'hôpital ou au centre, elle avait rapidement aidé à remplir des formulaires pour les soins de sa petite-amie, et ce n'avait pas été très compliqué de tomber sur sa date de naissance, le 21 août.

« Tu sors avec une jeunette. » déclara Lexa à l'attention de sa cousine qui lui lança un regard noir.

Anya allait avoir 25 ans cette année, et sa différence d'âge avec Raven avait été une des choses qui l'avait empêché d'imaginer une quelconque évolution de sa relation avec la petite brune. Mais c'était différent aujourd'hui, Raven n'était plus au lycée, elle était majeure, et six ans ce n'était rien, surtout à cet âge là. Elle contracta sa mâchoire et regarda sa petite-amie. Les yeux de cette dernière la détendirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et encore une fois, c'est cet échange de regards que Lexa avait remarqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée qui fut efficace pour calmer sa cousine. C'était comme si Raven et Anya n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs yeux étaient amplement suffisants.

« Que veux-tu ? Ça me rajeunit au moins. » répondit la fausse blonde à sa cousine. Lexa se mit à rire en secouant sa tête.

« Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'on fête ton anniv' vendredi prochain » déclara Clarke.

« T'es la plus vieille de nous trois en fait » fit remarquer Raven, en parlant de la brune, de sa meilleure amie et d'elle-même.

« Oui, et toi la plus jeune, donc je la ramènerai pas trop à ta place » souffla Anya en se penchant vers sa petite-amie.

Celle-ci ronchonna pour la forme, ce qui fit rire les trois autres jeunes femmes sans exception.

* * *

La semaine était bien entamée, et Taylor était partie le jeudi en fin d'après-midi après ses cours dans ce qu'ils appelaient le studio. C'était une salle où elle et les autres étudiants de sa promotion réalisaient les maquettes pour leur projet d'étude. Etant en urbanisme, elle savait que cette note allait être décisive pour avoir son année. Alors dès qu'elle terminait les cours un peu plus tôt elle y allait pour travailler dans le calme. Peu d'étudiants venaient à cette heure-ci ce qui lui permettait de parfaitement se concentrer. Ça faisait une petite demi-heure qu'elle était arrivée quand elle entendit la porte grincer. Elle leva les yeux de son travail pour voir une jeune femme rousse entrer dans la salle.

« Excuse-moi » entendit-elle.

La blonde ne répondit rien.

« Je… Je voulais juste prendre du plexi' et des planches » expliqua la jeune femme en s'avançant rapidement vers l'étagère.

Taylor la regarda faire et ne put empêcher ses yeux de parcourir les courbes du corps fin de l'étudiante. Cette dernière se retourna et repartit en direction de la porte.

« Euh, je voulais juste ça, je te laisse travailler. Encore désolée » déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui claqua.

La blonde passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas si Octavia et Raven avaient raison, si cette fille l'observait à la dérobée, mais ce qui était certain c'est que Bellamy avait raison. Elle était mignonne.

* * *

Clarke savait que ce weekend était le weekend de Lexa, alors elle avait passé la semaine à travailler tous les soirs très tard pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de sa petite-amie qui allait avoir dix-neuf ans. L'inconvénient était qu'elle n'avait pu voir Lexa qu'un après-midi, et que depuis elle rêvait éveillée de sa petite-amie, de sa bouche, de son corps... La brune lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle portait toujours la bague qu'elle lui avait offerte à Noël. Et Clarke avait été surprise, bien sûr qu'elle la portait toujours, elle jouait toujours avec comme à cet instant où toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une belle brune aux yeux verts, plutôt qu'à son exposé qu'elle avait à faire pour le mardi prochain. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Lexa et malgré leur appel qui s'était prolongé, elles n'avaient pas pu se voir. Mais elles savaient que le lendemain était vendredi et donc qu'elles allaient fêter l'anniversaire de la brune avec tous leurs amis. Clarke regarda encore quelques secondes les deux perles de culture, l'une noire l'autre blanche, avant de secouer sa tête et de se remettre au travail. Si elle voulait se consacrer pleinement à ce weekend, elle se devait de terminer son travail.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, et la journée passa à toute allure. Lexa avait choisi un bar qui était près de la NYU, tout simplement parce que tous ses amis habitaient autour de cette université, et que Raven et Octavia lui avaient gentiment conseillé sous prétexte que c'était plus facile pour eux de rentrer à pieds. La jeune Woods n'avait pas refusé, elle savait que ce bar était bien, et si elle pouvait éviter à ses amis de prendre les transports en commun ou payer un taxi ça lui allait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva devant l'appartement de sa petite-amie et qu'elle toqua à la porte. C'est Anya qui ouvrit la porte à sa plus grande surprise.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu habites ici » déclara Lexa avec amusement.

« Ravie de te revoir. Ta chère et tendre est dans sa chambre, on vous attend en bas » répondit Anya, alors que sa latina arrivait à sa suite.

« Ne faites pas des cochonneries, on doit partir dans cinq minutes » ajouta Raven.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

« Clarke ? » appela-t-elle.

Sa blonde apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans son champ de vision. Elle portait un chemisier blanc rentré dans un jeans slim noir et des bottines également noires. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux naturellement bouclés encadrer son visage et s'était légèrement maquillée. Lexa afficha un large sourire et combla rapidement la distance entre elles pour venir embrasser sa petite-amie. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit la langue de Clarke caresser ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard elles se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front.

« Joyeux anniversaire » déclara Clarke. Lexa lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant et combla de nouveau la distance entre elles pour retrouver les lèvres de sa blonde qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Anya et Raven étaient arrivées en bas de l'immeuble, et ça faisait à peine trois minutes qu'elles étaient descendues.

« Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? » râla la petite brune.

« A ton avis ? » répondit Anya rhétoriquement.

« Non mais… » souffla Raven qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à ajouter pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement retrouver l'usage de la parole, « C'est pas comme si ça faisait vingt milles ans qu'elles s'étaient pas vu et qu'elles allaient de nouveau se séparer. Elles vont passer la soirée ensemble, je ne comprends pas comment deux personnes peuvent autant-… »

Raven ne put terminer sa phrase. Une paire de lèvres venait de la faire taire, et au même moment elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser chaud de sa petite-amie. Elle se fit une note mentale : _« Parler encore plus souvent »._ Parce qu'à chaque fois c'était le moyen que la fausse blonde utilisait pour la faire taire. Une des mains d'Anya glissa sur la taille de la brune pour la rapprocher d'elle, alors que cette dernière glissa ses mains dans le creux du cou de sa petite-amie jusqu'à les perdre dans sa crinière blonde.

Elles entendirent un grattement de gorge accompagné d'un « On vous dérange peut être ? »

Les jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour voir Clarke et Lexa afficher deux sourires amusés.

« On peut y aller, où on vous laisse terminer ? » demanda Lexa avec un regard provocateur.

Raven et Anya levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, avant de porter un regard lourd sur Lexa. Clarke se mit à rire, voyant à quel point Anya et sa meilleure amie pouvaient se ressembler sur certains points. Et c'est dans cette ambiance taquine qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le bar où toute la bande s'était donnée rendez-vous.

Raven était particulièrement excitée, parce que ce soir était un des premiers soirs où elle allait vraiment être en couple avec Anya devant ses amis et même si ces derniers étaient au courant, elle avait hâte.

Octavia, Echo et Taylor étaient en train de s'agiter en grande conversation tandis que Bellamy et Lincoln étaient un peu plus en retrait. Lexa se mit à sourire. Tous ses amis étaient présents, sa cousine avait pu demander sa soirée à son patron, et sa ravissante petite-amie se tenait à son bras.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à leur hauteur pour entendre Echo râler.

« Pourquoi on est toujours obligé d'aller dans le quartier de votre fac ? »

« Parce qu'on est cinq contre deux de l'ENA et une de Columbia. Donc on gagne » répondit Raven qui venait juste d'arriver, rejoint par tout le monde.

« Et tu fais quoi de moi ? » demanda Anya d'un air joueur en haussant un sourcil.

Raven la regarda et plissa les yeux. Elle sentait que tous ses amis les observaient alors elle répondit naturellement :

« C'est exactement ce que j'étais entrain de me demander. Je vais peut-être t'abandonner ici, si tu ne prends pas mon parti. »

« Ouuuuuh » hua Bellamy sentant le clash arriver.

Et cette fois-ci tout le monde regarda Anya, dans l'appréhension de sa réponse, mais cette dernière ne répondit rien. Son regard était suffisamment équivoque, alors l'hispanique souffla et déclara :

« T'habites plus près d'ici que des autres quartiers où on aurait pu aller. »

Octavia se pencha près de Clarke et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Tu penses qu'elles sont du genre à compter les points. Qui gagne quelle conversation ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour partir en fou rire, rejoint rapidement par Octavia.

La blonde se calma et, quelques secondes après, sentit des mains sur sa taille pour glisser sur son ventre. Elle sentit le corps chaud de Lexa contre son dos et rapidement le parfum de la brune envahit ses narines.

« Je croyais que tu m'avais interdit de me moquer de Raven et Anya » murmura la brune à l'oreille de sa petite-amie qui eut un frisson.

Elle se mordit la lèvre prise en faute ce qui fit sourire Lexa qui voyait à moitié son visage, mais qui imaginait facilement la tête de sa blonde.

« C'est moi la reine de la soirée, tu dois être à mon service » continua-t-elle de murmurer.

Clarke se mordit l'intérieur des joues et pria pour ne pas rougir. Un tas d'idées traversa son esprit. Elle avait tellement envie de Lexa, depuis des mois, depuis toujours, et la sentir aussi près d'elle, sentir ses lèvres aussi près de son oreille, c'était trop pour elle. Elle essaya de se concentrer et de suivre la conversation entre ses amis qui avaient changé de sujet sur le « no-limit » qui allait devenir le thème de cette soirée.

Et ils respectèrent tous cette règle. Ils en étaient déjà à leur troisième tournée quand Raven tapa sans ménagement sur l'épaule de Taylor.

« Aïeuh ! » se plaignit cette dernière exagérément.

Raven ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et lui montra une direction du menton. La blonde aux mèches violette se tourna et tomba sur une rouquine qu'elle avait vue jeudi dernier dans le studio. Elle était avec un jeune homme autour d'une table, un verre en main.

« O' ! » appela l'hispanique telle une enfant, « Regarde, regarde » dit-elle, comme si la jeune femme allait disparaître.

La jeune Blake coupa sa conversation pour écouter son amie.

« La copine de Taylor est là ! »

« C'est PAS ma copine » s'exaspéra la blonde.

Echo, Lexa et Clarke furent rapidement perdues.

« Vous parlez de qui ? » demanda finalement Echo.

« La rousse assise là-bas au fond » répondit rapidement Octavia qui était déjà en train de persuader Taylor d'aller la voir.

« Mais tu vois bien qu'elle est accompagnée, je suis sûre que c'est son mec en plus » argumenta la blonde qui savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'échapper de cette situation.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas son mec » commenta Echo en se retournant vers ses amis.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Taylor confuse.

« C'est Chris » lâcha Lexa la bouche entrouverte.

Echo se mit à sourire.

« Le monde est vraiment minuscule » commenta-t-elle.

Chris était le jeune homme qui était à l'hôpital psychiatrique avec Lexa, même jeune homme qui était dans la promo d'Echo.

« Et ça fait quoi ? » demanda Clarke perdue.

« Il est gay, et sort avec un mec en deuxième année de théâtre » expliqua Echo rapidement.

« Parfait ! Le champ est libre alors ! » s'exclama Raven en poussant un peu Taylor en avant.

« Mais tu veux que j'aille lui dire quoi ? Salut, je suis la fille du studio, ça va ? » demanda la blonde alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

« La fille du studio ? » demanda Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et merde… » lâcha Taylor.

« Tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Raven avec un grand sourire, « Ça va être encore plus facile que ce que je croyais ! »

« Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé, j'ai pas su quoi dire, alors je l'ai juste regardé prendre du matériels et repartir. C'était pathétique… » se plaignit-elle.

« On a qu'à les inviter à venir avec nous » proposa Lexa.

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Taylor qui ne voulait pas déranger la soirée d'anniversaire de son amie.

« Bien sûr ! Je connais Chris, tu connais cette jeune inconnue, d'ailleurs demander son prénom pourrait être un début » répondit la Woods avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est pas drôle » répliqua la blonde.

« Bon, tu y vas ? » demanda Raven qui commençait à perdre patience.

L'expression de peur qui prit place sur le visage de Taylor fit rouler des yeux Raven.

« Bon, Echo ou Lexa ? Vous êtes les seules à connaître Chris. Allez lui dire bonjour, et invitez les à venir avec nous » déclara l'hispanique exaspérée.

Lincoln, Bellamy et Anya regardaient leurs petites-amies qui s'étaient transformées en Totally Spies en moins de deux secondes.

« Allez, Lex' » encouragea Clarke.

Savoir que Taylor avait une chance avec cette fille la rendit heureuse, et au fond d'elle, elle appréciait le fait que Taylor puisse définitivement passer à autre chose que son début d'histoire ratée avec Lexa.

« Ok, ok j'y vais » râla la concernée.

Les quatre autres jeunes femmes regardèrent Lexa partir en mission et tournèrent rapidement leur tête quand leurs invités regardèrent dans leur direction. C'est quelques secondes plus tard que les deux nouveaux arrivèrent.

« Alors Chris et Hannah, je vous présente Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia, et le copain d'Echo. Et voici Lincoln le copain d'Octavia. Anya ma cousine, qui est avec Raven, la sœur adoptive de Clarke qui est ma petite-amie. Et voici Taylor, la petite nouvelle. Tout le monde voici Chris et Hannah » présenta-t-elle.

« C'est pire que les Feux de l'amour chez vous ! » commenta Chris, ce qui fit rire toute la bande. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous liés d'une certaine façon.

« Bienvenue dans les Atrides » déclara Anya en tendant deux bières pleines qui venaient d'arriver devant les nouveaux.

« Merci » répondit timidement Hannah.

Tous les autres se mirent à sourire, Anya avait presque perdu son masque de « La grande cousine flippante de Lexa ».

Octavia partit rejoindre les bras de son petit-ami et déclara à voix basse :

« Tout est parfait »

Lincoln sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa petite-amie. La brune ferma les yeux et apprécia la protection qu'offrait les bras musclés du grand rasé.

Chris et Clarke se mirent à discuter de certains enseignants tandis que Raven s'était transformée en entremetteuse entre Taylor et Hannah. Anya l'observa et se mit à rire. Lexa se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien » répondit Anya alors que ses joues étaient plus rouges, l'alcool faisait son effet, et pas que sur elle.

« Allez, dis » incita Lexa avec un regard espiègle.

« Je ne me serai jamais vu à New York entourée de tous tes amis, _nos_ amis » se reprit-elle, « Et toi, pour tes dix-neuf ans. Et… »

« Et ? » reprit la plus jeune.

« Et Raven » souffla Anya. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rajouter autre chose. Lexa comprenait très bien ce que sa cousine voulait dire.

« Mhm… Moi non plus » répondit Lexa avec un air rêveur en regardant Clarke.

Oui, tous ses amis étaient là et semblaient heureux. Octavia, Echo, Bellamy et Lincoln discutaient calmement. Raven s'était prudemment éloignée de Taylor et Hannah pour les laisser toutes les deux et étaient parties rejoindre Chris et Clarke qui semblaient très bien s'entendre.

« La fameuse Clarke » déclara Chris sans méchanceté.

« Fameuse ? » demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

« Elle t'aime » répondit-il tout en regardant Lexa. Clarke suivit son regard, et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite-amie qui la regardait.

Elle lui sourit, et leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Trop tard pour toi mon pote, tu vas finir seul » déclara Raven en portant dramatiquement sa main à sa poitrine, « Tu viens de les mettre en mode symbiose, tu ne pourras pas les détacher si facilement. »

Chris se mit à rire, et remarqua qu'en effet rien ne pourrait séparer Clarke et Lexa.

Les verres s'enchaînèrent à une rapidité déconcertante. Et Anya avait bu chaque verre de chaque tournée. Pendant qu'Hannah, Taylor, Lexa, Bellamy et Lincoln s'étaient lancés dans un vif débat sur le basket, Chris, Octavia, Echo et Clarke avaient improvisé une piste de danse où plusieurs autres personnes dans le bar se mirent à les rejoindre et danser. Anya regarda Raven assise à côté d'elle qui observait en silence ses amis. La fausse blonde se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et lui demanda :

« Tu viens ? »

La brune se redressa et tourna doucement la tête vers la fausse blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa petite-amie se leva et lui tendit une main tout en montrant du menton la piste de danse improvisée.

« Anya… » souffla Raven en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Elle ne pouvait pas sauter dans tous les sens, sa jambe la faisait encore trop souffrir pour suivre le rythme.

« Pas longtemps » supplia la fausse blonde, elle savait que sa petite-amie en mourait d'envie et c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir qu'elle l'invitait, « Juste une fois, en souvenir de notre première sortie ? » essaya-t-elle.

Anya sut qu'elle avait gagné dès qu'elle vit la bouche de Raven s'étirer en un sourire. La brune attrapa la main de sa petite-amie qui était toujours tendue vers elle. La fausse blonde n'avait aucune gêne à ce moment précis. C'est lorsqu'elle se mit à danser sur le rythme de la musique qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait certainement remercier l'alcool pour tout ça. Raven la suivit et se mit à rire, danser lui avait tellement manqué. Voir tous ses amis autour d'elle s'amuser, et sa petite-amie se laisser aller, était ce moment de bonheur dont elle avait rêvé durant tous ces mois à l'hôpital. Mais très vite elle sentit sa jambe se fatiguer et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour éviter d'afficher une grimace de douleur. Elle résista une minute de plus avant de se résigner et de repartir s'asseoir. Lexa avait rejoint ses amis et elle parla à Anya quelques secondes avant de partir aux côtés de Clarke. La fausse blonde se tourna et fouilla la salle du regard avant de finalement poser ses yeux sur celle qu'elle cherchait, Raven. Elle partit la rejoindre rapidement et se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors naturellement elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Raven et y fit une petite pression.

« Hey » l'appela-t-elle avec douceur.

Raven tourna la tête vers Anya. Cette dernière vit un éclair de douleur passer dans ces yeux noisette qu'elle aimait tant.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû » commença la fausse blonde.

« Non t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que… J'aurai cru que pour quelques minutes ma jambe se ferait oublier » déclara la brune à voix basse alors que son regard déviait vers le sol.

La mâchoire d'Anya se contracta. C'était de sa faute, elle n'aurait jamais dû forcer Raven à l'accompagner danser.

« Je suis désolée » déclara-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« T'inquiète pas… Je dois faire avec » souffla la brune en se passant une main sur le visage.

La fausse blonde l'observa et attrapa sa main en vol.

« Regarde-moi »

Raven s'exécuta et attendit que sa petite-amie prenne la parole.

« Tu es incroyable, Raven, crois-moi. En regardant d'où tu es partie, je ne doute pas qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu arriveras à faire ce que tu veux. »

La brune haussa les épaules, alors Anya accentua la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la main qu'elle tenait et ajouta :

« Tu es Raven Reyes »

La nommée se mit à sourire. Et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en croisant le regard ravageur de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière remarqua facilement la nouvelle étincelle dans le regard de sa brune, alors elle se pencha lentement, le temps que Raven ferme ses yeux, et sente les fines lèvres de sa petite-amie effleurer les siennes. Il fallut peu de temps pour que Raven glisse une main dans le cou de la Woods pour l'attirer à elle. Ses lèvres pouvaient lui faire tout oublier. Elle changea l'angle de leur baiser pour l'approfondir jusqu'à sentir la langue d'Anya contre ses lèvres. Elle ne se fit pas prier et l'accepta de bon cœur. Elle sentit sa respiration se couper comme à chaque fois qu'elle était prise dans un moment pareil avec sa petite-amie. Elles durent se séparer à bout de souffle, et Anya passa délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa brune. Et c'est à cet instant, qu'elle sut. Elle voulait que Raven Reyes face partie de sa vie, ce n'était pas juste une histoire en l'air. Elle aimait cette fragilité que Raven ne montrait qu'à elle, ce sourire taquin lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, ce regard qui n'était adressé qu'à elle.

« Viens par là » murmura Anya en rapprochant Raven d'elle.

Cette dernière sourit. Elle aimait voir Anya aussi tactile avec elle alors que tous ses amis étaient là, elle aimait savoir que sa petite-amie était toujours présente pour elle, pour l'aider, pour la rassurer. Raven ne se laissa pas prier et nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa petite-amie qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Elle sourit, tout était parfait à cet instant.

Tous les autres s'étaient mis à danser, tandis qu'Anya et Raven riaient et se regardaient avec désir désinhibées par l'alcool. Lexa avait très vite retrouvée sa blonde qui menait totalement la danse. Lexa avait suffisamment bu pour ne pas y prêter attention. Ils s'amusaient tous à chanter les paroles à tue-tête et Octavia avait trouvé un nouveau partenaire de commérage en Chris. Ils étaient à cet instant en train d'observer Taylor qui se lançait enfin à approcher Hannah.

« Tu.. Tu viens souvent ici ? » demanda la blonde. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait jamais eu des difficultés à entamer une conversation de la sorte.

« Non, c'est Chris qui m'a traîné ici »

« Tu le connais d'où ? » interrogea Taylor.

« Du lycée. Dès le premier jour de cours on s'est retrouvés assis à côté et depuis il ne me lâche plus » expliqua Hannah avec un sourire ce qui fit immédiatement rire la blonde qui se détendit, « Puis on est tous les deux venus continuer nos études ici, alors voilà. Et toi tu les connais d'où tous ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Je… J'ai rencontré Lexa à une soirée. Et on s'est revues puis elle m'a présenté au groupe »

« T'es sortie avec elle ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hannah.

« Euh.. Non. C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais comme je te dis ça fait longtemps » admis Taylor.

Hannah acquiesça doucement de la tête et se tourna pour voir Lexa et Clarke qui s'étaient rapprochées et dansaient sur un rythme plus doux que leurs amis.

« Clarke est arrivée c'est ça ? »

Taylor se mit franchement à rire, ce qu'Hannah ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

« Clarke et Lexa c'est un peu comme Roméo et Juliette, mais avec une fin heureuse » ajouta-t-elle en riant, « Moi c'est juste que je sortais d'une rupture difficile et que j'aie rencontré Lexa. On est simplement devenue amies » expliqua Taylor avec un sourire en se remémorant la première fois où elle avait rencontré la Woods.

« Je comprends » répondit simplement Hannah en se tournant à nouveau vers la blonde aux mèches violettes. « J'aime bien tes mèches » dit-elle timidement.

Taylor se sentit rougir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça fait partie de la phase ''post-rupture'', je sais pas pourquoi on va chez le coiffeur à chaque fois qu'on rompt avec quelqu'un » dit-elle en riant.

« En tout cas ça te va bien »

« Merci » répondit Taylor timidement.

« On les rejoint ? » demanda Hannah en faisant un signe de tête vers toutes les personnes qui dansaient maintenant.

Taylor hocha la tête de haut en bas pour simple réponse et suivit la rousse aux yeux verts qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus intéressante.

Clarke avait ses bras autour du cou de sa brune et la regardait avec un doux sourire.

« T'es sûre que t'es obligée de rejoindre Anya ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle telle une enfant.

« Tu le sais très bien petit bébé » répondit Lexa en venant déposer un baiser sur le nez de sa petite-amie.

« Ouais, mais peut-être qu'elle a envie de passer la fin de la soirée avec Raven » essaya la blonde.

« Clarke… »

« Je sais, je sais. Tradition Woods » répéta la blonde. « Demain, hein ? » demanda Clarke pour se rassurer.

Lexa se recula un peu et haussa un sourcil.

« Mhm… Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, ma petite-amie m'a invité demain soir… Alors je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir jongler entre vous deux… »

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de terminer, que Clarke lui donna une frappe sur l'épaule.

« T'es pas drôle ! » râla Clarke.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mon humour ravageur t'a séduite, tu peux l'avouer maintenant » taquina la brune.

Clarke fit semblant de s'étouffer.

« Ton humour ? Mhm ça doit sûrement être ça » dit-elle avant de rire.

Lexa attrapa Clarke par la taille et la tira à elle avec force. La bonde eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes. Elle répondit rapidement au baiser et sentit son corps s'embraser. Le goût de l'alcool que Lexa avait sur ses lèvres ne gâchait en rien le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette belle brune, tout lui semblait fade sans elle.

Elles se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front. Clarke frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Lexa et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« C'est plus ça qui m'a séduite »

« La dextérité de mes lèvres ? Et de ma langue ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

« Entre autre » répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

« Quoi d'autre ? » questionna la brune qui sentait l'alcool et la présence de Clarke réchauffer tout son corps.

« Tes yeux. Tes magnifiques yeux qui disaient tant de choses, que je ne comprenais pas. Ta bouche, où t'arracher un sourire était une victoire. Ton cerveau brillant, ton esprit, ta façon de penser et voir le monde… »

Lexa se mit à rougir. Elle ne pensait pas que la discussion allait prendre cette trajectoire là. Clarke le remarqua bien et fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de sa brune.

« Tes tatouages, tes bras musclés… » énuméra-t-elle. Ses mains partirent dans le dos de sa petite-amie, et elle continua « Ta peau douce, ton corps de rêve, tes longs cheveux, tes fesses » termina-t-elle alors que ses mains pressaient les fesses de Lexa contre elle.

« Si c'est un moyen de me séduire Clarke Griffin, vous avez parfaitement réussi » grogna Lexa de plaisir.

« Moi ? Non pas du tout. Et puis, nous pouvons nous voir que demain » reprit Clarke avec un sourire satisfait.

Lexa souffla et leva les yeux pour voir Anya qui laissait Raven jouait avec une de ses mains. La fausse blonde regardait sa petite-amie qui semblait s'amuser à lui lire les lignes de la main.

« Je lui ai promis Clarke » déclara Lexa en regardant à nouveau sa petite-amie.

« Je sais » répondit la blonde en reprenant son sérieux et en laissant ses mains remonter jusqu'au cou de sa brune, « Mais pour le moment tu es avec moi ».

Et sans laisser le temps à Lexa de répondre, Clarke l'embrassa tendrement.

Echo et Bellamy sautaient dans tous les sens, comme toutes les autres personnes qui dansaient, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia, Chris et Lincoln viennent les rejoindre.

« Regardez, moi je dis que Cupidon a tiré sa flèche ce soir » déclara Chris en montrant du menton Taylor et Hannah qui après avoir dansé un moment, s'étaient un peu écartées de la foule et discutaient avec facilité maintenant.

« Alors mon petit Cupidon » déclara Lincoln avec un sourire à Octavia tout en passant une main autour de sa taille.

« Euh en fait, je le suis aussi » rétorqua Echo en haussant un sourcil.

« En vrai c'est Lexa qui est partie la chercher » commenta Bellamy. Sa petite-amie se tourna et le dévisagea.

« Tu veux dormir sur le canapé ce soir ? »

La grand brun se pinça les lèvres et afficha une mine coupable.

« Je préfère ça »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Octavia pour partir en fou rire. Elle se souvenait très bien avoir discuté avec Raven en disant qu'Echo portait la culotte dans son couple, mais là c'était évident.

La Blake fit un clin d'œil à Echo qui le lui rendit. C'est à ce moment que Clarke et Lexa décidèrent de quitter leur bulle et rejoignirent le petit groupe.

« Alors vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda la blonde.

« Du futur couple » répondit Octavia en regardant en direction d'Hannah et Taylor.

Lexa afficha un grand sourire. Elle espérait que ça se passe bien, elle souhaitait le meilleur à Taylor.

« Et ma chère cousine joue à quoi ? » demanda Lexa voyant qu'apparemment Octavia était au courant de tout.

« Alors ça… Aucune idée. Je dirais que Raven l'a ensorcelé » répondit la Blake en haussant les épaules.

Lexa parut confuse alors sa meilleure amie ajouta :

« On va dire que la Anya avec Raven, n'est pas la même que la Anya avec nous tous. Mais étonnement ce soir elle avait l'air plus…. _sympathique_ et à l'aise avec nous. Il lui a fallu juste une dizaine d'années » reprit Octavia en riant.

Lexa secoua la tête en riant également. Anya et Raven semblaient heureuses, et encore une fois c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Anya regardait Raven qui lui racontait de toute évidence n'importe quoi depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

« T'as fini ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Mhm non. Alors là ça dit que tu ne dois pas oublier que demain tu passes la journée avec quelqu'un de génial » expliqua Raven en traçant une ligne invisible dans le creux de la main de sa petite-amie.

« Ah oui ? » taquina Anya.

« Oui, oui. » assura la petite brune en hochant sérieusement la tête de haut en bas.

« Et c'est qui ? »

Raven leva la tête et plissa les yeux.

« C'est pas drôle » répondit-elle.

« Si, ta tête est juste géniale » rétorqua Anya en riant.

Raven se redressa et croisa les bras. La fausse blonde souffla avec un sourire en se rapprochant de sa petite-amie.

« Mais ça ne serait pas ma latina préférée en train de bouder, dites-moi ? » déclara-t-elle en passant doucement ses mains sur les bras nus de la latina.

Cette dernière perdit aussitôt sa moue boudeuse pour afficher un large sourire.

« Moui, et elle veut un bisou » quémanda Raven.

« Requête acceptée » répondit Anya en se penchant doucement vers sa brune.

Et c'est bien plus tard que la bande d'amis dut se séparer pour la plupart.

« Bon la prochaine fois tu ramènes Alex, hein ? » s'exclama Echo en disant au revoir à Chris.

« Pas de souci » lui répondit le brun avec un sourire, content de sa soirée.

La jeune femme partit dire au revoir à Lexa qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux donc on ne t'a rien dit avant, mais on a fait une petite cagnotte à ajouter à celle de Noël pour cet été » déclara Echo avec un sourire.

La brune aux yeux verts roula des yeux et répondit :

« C'est gentil, mais vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas un souci »

Leur projet de vacances en été tenait toujours et ils avaient prévu d'économiser toute l'année quitte à faire l'impasse sur les cadeaux pour pouvoir se payer ce voyage dont ils rêvaient tant.

« Tu n'as rien à dire de toute façon » répondit l'autre jeune femme avec un sourire ne laissant pas place à la discussion.

« Merci alors » répondit Lexa.

Echo continua sa tournée d'au revoir et Lexa se tourna vers Clarke. Leur au revoir s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'après un énième baiser, Clarke murmura contre la bouche de Lexa :

« Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, mais demain tu n'es qu'à moi. »

La brune sentit son corps se réchauffer et embrassa une dernière fois sa blonde avant de rejoindre sa cousine. Tandis que Raven partit rejoindre Clarke.

« Bonne soirée ? » demanda Raven à sa meilleure amie avec un large sourire montrant qu'elle avait bien profité de l'alcool et de l'ambiance tout en se mettant en marche.

« Oui et toi ? » demanda Clarke à son tour, arborant le même sourire.

« Oui » répondit la brune en donnant doucement un coup d'épaule dans celle de sa sœur.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Raven et Anya se retrouvèrent sur le canapé de cette dernière. L'hispanique était bien contente que sa petite-amie ne travaille pas en journée, ça avait ses avantages les weekends. Après une grasse matinée méritée, elles s'étaient retrouvées et étaient parties manger dans un petit restaurant avant de se balader en ville. Cette balade avait fait office d'exercice pour Raven qui était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre. Elles avaient pris un café puis avaient dû revenir à l'appartement de la fausse blonde parce que cette dernière n'allait pas tarder à partir travailler.

Anya était assise, ses pieds sur la table basse, alors que Raven était allongée, la tête sur les cuisses de sa petite-amie. Anya jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, et la brune repensait à leur journée.

« C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi » lâcha-t-elle.

Anya fronça les sourcils, et détacha son regard de la télévision pour regarder Raven pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne de quoi la brune parlait. Alors elle répondit simplement :

« Non »

« Non ? Comment ça ? »

C'était autour de Raven d'être confuse. Elle se redressa pour se retrouver dans la même posture qu'Anya.

« C'est grâce à toi. T'as fait ça toute seule, tu es forte Raven » déclara cette dernière en caressant avec douceur la joue de sa petite-amie.

La brune afficha un fin sourire, et sans rien n'ajouter elle se réinstalla et la main d'Anya retrouva sa position initiale dans les cheveux bruns. Mais Raven attrapa la main de sa petite-amie et caressa du pouce la petite étoile tatouée.

« On n'a jamais parlé de ta famille » déclara-t-elle avec une légère appréhension dans la voix.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? » demanda Anya.

Raven sentit que la fausse blonde l'autorisait à poser des questions et qu'elle était ouverte à la discussion.

« Je sais pas, ce que tu veux me dire » proposa la brune qui ne voulait pas être trop intrusive.

« Alors comme tu sais, mon père est le frère d'Archibald. Mais il n'a jamais voulu s'associer à toute l'entreprise Woods. Il aimait vivre simplement et même si à la mort de son père il a hérité d'une part de l'entreprise il n'a jamais voulu y travailler. »

« Il est différent du père de Lexa » commenta Raven.

« Ça c'est sûr ! C'est même difficile de croire qu'ils ont été élevés ensemble ! Enfin bref, il a rencontré ma mère. Et ça a été le coup de foudre comme on dit. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le voir de mes propres yeux… »

La brune fronça les sourcils mais laissa sa petite-amie continuer.

« Ma mère… Elle… Elle est morte en me donnant la vie » avoua à demi-mots Anya qui déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ne parlait jamais de sa mère, elle ne parlait jamais de sa vie tout court. Pendant longtemps elle s'était sentie coupable de la mort de sa mère.

Elle respira profondément et continua :

« Je crois que c'est pour ça que mon père a toujours été très protecteur avec moi, il disait tout le temps que j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère. »

« T'as des photos ? » demanda Raven spontanément.

Anya lui sourit doucement et acquiesça de la tête.

« Tu veux les voir ? » proposa-t-elle.

La petite brune se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête de haut en bas. Elle se redressa et Anya se leva pour aller dans sa chambre et revint avec un album photo. Elle repartit s'asseoir à côté de Raven et ouvrit avec délicatesse l'album. Il y avait des photos de ses parents jeunes, puis de leur mariage, de sa mère enceinte, d'elle à sa naissance avec son père. Puis une où elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

« C'est Lexa ? » demanda Raven.

Anya sourit et passa avec douceur son pouce contre la photo.

« Oui »

L'hispanique sourit et regarda les photos sur l'autre côté de la page. On pouvait y voir Lexa, Anya et le père de cette dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'au fil des pages, son père n'apparaisse plus, pour laisser seulement Lexa et Anya. Raven sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de perdre un parent, mais imaginer qu'Abby disparaisse lui brisait déjà leur cœur, alors elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'Anya avait pu ressentir. Elle prit la main d'Anya et ne dit rien, tandis que cette dernière tourna une nouvelle page pour découvrir quelques photos où apparaissaient Bellamy et Octavia, puis Lexa et elle en Thaïlande.

« C'était en Thaïlande, c'est là où Lexa s'est fait tatouée » expliqua Anya en montrant du doigt une photo où une Lexa bronzée, les cheveux très bouclées, affichait un sourire peu rassuré. Cette photo fit sourire Raven, voir Lexa guère sereine était chose rare.

Anya tourna une dernière page jusqu'à ce que les suivantes soient vierges.

« Il faudrait que je l'actualise » dit-elle.

Raven l'attrapa et le rouvrit à la première page où une jeune femme assise sous un porche souriait à l'objectif.

« Elle est magnifique… Ton père a raison, tu lui ressembles » déclara la brune en levant les yeux vers Anya qui afficha un faible sourire. « Et… Je suis désolée… » ajouta Raven qui ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

« T'inquiètes pas » répondit Anya avec un sourire plus convainquant, « Il faut que j'ajoute des photos qui sont en vrac dans mon bureau » termina-t-elle.

« Elles datent de quand ? » demanda Raven.

Anya réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Et bien plus ou moins de quand Clarke et toi êtes arrivées dans nos vies » répondit Anya en parlant de Lexa et d'elle-même, « Les photos de Thanksgiving, de Noël, et puis j'ai plein de photos de toi du centre » termina maladroitement Anya.

« Ah oui super, je dois être vachement à mon avantage là-dessus » râla Raven.

« Tu ne les as pas vu, alors tu ne peux pas savoir » répondit Anya avec un de ses fameux sourires.

La brune pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté puis demanda :

« Mais attends, c'et quand que tu m'as prise en photo ? »

« Quand tu ne regardais pas vers moi » répondit la fausse blonde avec mystère avant d'ajouter, « Oui je t'accorde qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup… Mais quelle idée de passer tout ton temps à me regarder… »

Et avant que Raven ne la frappe, Anya mit ses mains en avant pour se protéger alors qu'elle partait en fou rire.

Le temps passa à une allure folle et Anya était supposée être partie déjà depuis plus de cinq minutes. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de quitter sa brune, après une petite bataille, c'est essoufflée qu'elle déclara :

« Bon je vais devoir y aller »

Raven perdit son sourire mais se rapprocha d'Anya pour venir l'embrasser. La fausse blonde y répondit rapidement et accentua le baiser avec facilité. La température monta rapidement de quelques degrés. Les deux jeunes femmes se sentaient tous les jours de plus en plus proches et Raven sentait son corps s'embraser quand la main d'Anya contre sa nuque descendit le long de son dos. Anya exerça une pression dans le dos de la brune pour la rapprocher d'elle et cette dernière obéit instinctivement. La fausse blonde perdit rapidement son contrôle et ses doigts, qui jouaient avec la frontière du t-shirt qui remontait dans le dos de la brune, partirent à la découverte de la peau nue de Raven. Cette dernière sentit une décharge électrique parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et elle se colla encore plus au corps d'Anya qui exerça une pression jusqu'à ce que Raven se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Sa respiration se coupa et la fausse blonde se recula une fraction de seconde pour la laisser respirer et pour voir les yeux noisette qui étaient presque noirs avant de réattaquer les lèvres de sa petite-amie qu'elle mordit sans ménagement. Le revirement de situation brûlait le corps de Raven et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds de sa petite-amie pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Tandis qu'Anya prenait appuie sur une de ses mains et l'autre sur la taille de sa petite-amie glissait jusqu'à la cuisse de cette dernière.

Une sonnerie se mit à retentir, faisant sortir Anya de sa transe. Elle se redressa d'un coup et attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse. En voyant le numéro, elle se rendit compte que sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide qu'habituellement et que son corps était brûlant. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Raven qui avait les joues rouges et des yeux brillants. La fausse blonde reporta son attention sur le téléphone et décrocha.

« Oui, je suis désolée, il y a eu un accident, et j'ai perdu du temps » expliqua précipitamment Anya, « Merci » termina-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha et regarda Raven. La petite brune ne savait plus où se mettre, l'effet du regard d'Anya sur elle à cet instant était inexplicable. Elle sentait sa peau brûler, son sang grouiller dans ses veines, son cœur battre violement contre sa poitrine, son estomac se tordre douloureusement de plaisir alors qu'au même moment elle avait cette sensation caractéristique d'une lâchée de papillon dans son ventre. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud.

« Je suis désolée, je… Je dois vraiment partir » prononça Anya avec difficulté dont la respiration s'était à peine régulée.

Raven se pinça les lèvres et récupéra ses affaires suivie d'Anya qui ferma derrière elle son appartement. Elles se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la rue et la fausse blonde posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Raven avant de la regarder pendant de longues secondes.

« Rentre bien » lâcha-t-elle avant de finalement se tourner et partir en courant.

Raven sentit sa poitrine s'affaisser. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'est qu'Anya Woods était intense, aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour la décrire.

* * *

 **VOIL** **ÀÀÀ** **! Alors, toute la bande ici présente, Taylor, Hannah et Chris au cœur de l'action, du clexa, du ranya, un repas entre les deux couples, un petit moment Octavia/Lexa…. Et le Ranya qui passe en mode caliente. Dans le prochain chapitre vous l'aurez deviné, le rancard Clexa !**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé, dites-le moi juste en bas :)**

 **PS** **:** **Pour ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas compris pourquoi j'adore Raven, vous trouverez ici une des raisons :** **S04E12** _ **« I say that death wave can kiss my ass. »**_ **#Raven.**

 **Jen** **: Bienvenue par ici, et je suis totalement fan que tu aimes ce que j'écris haha, j'ai mis une petite scène Octavia/Lexa, dis-moi de que tu aimerais voir j'essayerai de l'intégrer à l'histoire, ça me donne des idées comme ça :) j'espère que tu auras aimé ce nouveau chapitre, et ravie de t'avoir parmi nous ! Bisous :)**

 **Guest5** **: Holà ! Merci pour mes exams hihi ! Pour ce qui en est d'Anya la photographe ça pourrait arriver, mais pas de suite du tout haha, je lui réserve un autre sort (ça fait complètement tarée dit comme ça) ! Sinon, que penses-tu de l'anniv de Lexa, j'ai essayé d'intégrer tout le monde ^^ enfin voilà, bon weekend, bisous !**

 **Guest (Eva)** **: Ah mais toi aussi tu n'as pas vu le chapitre, ça me frustre cette histoire ! Evite d'avoir un accident par ma faute haha ! Alors, pas que du clexa et ranya cette fois-ci, en fait ce chapitre était la deuxième partie du 9 que j'ai dû couper, c'est juste que j'ai pas pu terminer de l'écrire, et tant mieux parce que j'ai rajouté plein de petits trucs du coup :) J'espère que ça te plaira, et non t'inquiète pas j'aime bien Taylor ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de tout ça, et je te souhaite un bon weekend, PS : j'ai ri pour l'histoire du bébé qui pleurait x)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holà que tal ? (oui j'étais en Espagne !) J'espère que vous avez le soleil là où vous habitez #vivelesud ^^**

 **Sinon comme vous l'avez remarqué il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clexa dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais envie « d'exploiter » un peu les autres perso, et surtout parce que vous allez être servis dans celui-ci (je pense). Je me suis mis une pression de malade pour ce chapitre d'où le retard que j'aie eu en plus du reste…**

 **J'ALLAIS OUBLIER** **: c'est l'anniv de ma ff, ça fait un an que j'aie commencé à la publier ! Et c'est assez fou que vous soyez tous encore là, alors félicitations pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, à toute de suite.**

 **PS : J'ai écouté _100x_ de Tegan and Sara non stop, donc n'ayant pas envie de l'avoir seule dans la tête, je vous laisse l'écouter !**

* * *

 _ **« You've opened my soul to happiness and shown me new ways of love. Smooth is life's travels with you beside me I'll never walk alone. »**_ **\- Janet Jackson.**

 **C** **hapitre 11 : E** **lles sont cousines après tout**

Lexa ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Elle avait passé la fin de la soirée à discuter avec Anya. Elles avaient parlé de tout sauf de Clarke et Raven, la règle d'or. Elles comptaient parler toute la nuit, mais avec l'alcool ingurgité, elles finirent par marmonner au lieu de parler intelligiblement et s'endormirent. Leur grasse matinée ne leur avait pas fait de mal et quand les rayons du soleil se mirent à passer à travers les rideaux de la fausse blonde, Lexa roula et s'étala sur sa cousine en grognant, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

« À 3, tu te retrouves au sol… » déclara cette dernière, « 1 » commença-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » grogna Lexa à moitié endormie.

« 2 »

« Anya qu'est-ce que-.. »

« 3 » termina la fausse blonde en poussant Lexa sans ménagement qui roula et tomba par terre sans pouvoir se rattraper.

Lexa se retrouva étalée sur le ventre et un grognement étouffa sa chute. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et regarda sa cousine qui s'étira avec grâce avant de la regarder et de lui faire un sourire.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est mon anniversaire et tu me traites comme ça ? » s'offusqua Lexa tout de même amusée.

« C'était il y a deux jours je te rappelle. Alors hier soir on l'a fêté ok, mais là c'est fini » rectifia la plus âgée.

Lexa se leva finalement sur ses pieds et se tourna vers Anya qui ne semblait pas du tout fatiguée de sa soirée d'hier soir.

« Même pas ! Ce soir je le fête avec Clarke » répondit Lexa avec un grand sourire, fière d'avoir cloué le bec de sa cousine.

« On avait pas dit de ne pas parler de Clarke ? » demanda Anya en haussant un sourcil.

« C'était hier ça » répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil.

« Pitié » supplia Anya qui se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Si elle devait subir les jérémiades de sa cousine sur Clarke, elle préférait prendre une grande tasse de café et faire semblant de l'écouter en s'y cachant derrière. Et si possible avoir son téléphone à portée de main pour pouvoir discuter avec Raven, ou plutôt se moquer de Lexa avec Raven.

* * *

Lexa était rentrée chez elle en début d'après-midi pour flâner un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive se préparer pour sa soirée avec Clarke. Et l'heure où elle dut choisir sa tenue arriva très vite. Ainsi, elle se vêtit d'un pantalon noir avec des escarpins de la même couleur. Et pour le haut, elle avait choisi un chemisier kaki et un blazer noir qui lui donnait un petit côté sérieux qu'elle savait que Clarke adorait. Et pour une fois elle n'avait pas lésiné sur le maquillage. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement mis en valeur par un noir charbonneux et ses lèvres par un rouge à lèvres légèrement plus foncé que leur couleur naturelle. La brune avait, comme à son habitude, discipliné ses cheveux pour qu'ils bouclent légèrement et les avait laissés lâches.

Elle regarda sa montre et sourit en se disant qu'elle était dans les temps. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Les talons qui affinaient encore plus ses jambes, son pantalon qui moulait parfaitement ses courbes, son chemisier qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, et son blazer ajusté. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait et partit dans le salon où sa mère avait élu domicile avec plusieurs dossiers.

En entendant les talons claquer, Becca leva la tête et regarda sa fille par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Wow, tu es magnifique Lexa »

La brune se mit à rougir et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« N'importe quoi » souffla-t-elle gênée.

Becca se leva et se plaça face à sa fille.

« Ecoute, tu le sais, quand je dis quelque chose, je le pense. Et je te le dis, tu es sublime. Et… » s'arrêta l'avocate. Elle admira quelques secondes de plus sa fille avant de continuer, « Je suis fière de toi, et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es jolie » expliqua-t-elle avec maladresse.

« Maman… »

« Vraiment. Tu es brillante, pleine de talents, alors oui je suis fière de toi et Clarke a de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie » ajouta Becca avec fierté.

« Merci » répondit Lexa timidement.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, mais la sonnette de l'appartement retentit et elle afficha un grand sourire en regardant sa mère.

« Allez vas-y » déclara Becca, « Et n'oublie pas ton portable ! On sait jamais »

Lexa roula des yeux et vint déposer une bise sur la joue de sa mère.

« Merci, bisous »

Elle attrapa son sac et partit ouvrir la porte. Sa bouche suit rapidement le mouvement. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas la refermer quand elle vit la tenue dans laquelle était sa petite-amie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas toutes les deux habillées pour une occasion spéciale, et ces derniers temps Lexa n'était pas très apte à résister à Clarke quand elle était en pyjama alors là… Il fallut que Clarke claque des doigts en riant pour que la brune décroche ses yeux de son corps.

« Tu es… » commença Lexa. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Clarke, et la blonde ressentit une vague de plaisir la parcourir. Si dans cinquante ans Lexa la regardait toujours comme ça, elle serait la plus heureuse du monde.

« Je suis la petite-amie de la fille qui vient d'avoir dix-neuf ans et qui attend sagement que cette dernière se décide à la rejoindre pour aller là où elle a décidé de les amener, tu viens ? »

« Pardon… J'ai l'impression d'être un ado pré-pubère » s'excusa Lexa en passant une main contre sa nuque.

« Mhm je préfère imaginer la Lexa de maintenant, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire ce soir avec la Lexa pré-pubère »

« Alors ton seul but est d'user de tes charmes pour profiter de mon corps ? » demanda la brune en entrant dans son jeu.

Clarke haussa un sourcil et afficha un sourire amusé.

« Non, je t'amène à une dégustation de vin, et tu n'aurais malheureusement rien pu boire ce soir si tu étais une collégienne » expliqua la blonde, « Et je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie » termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Lexa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Je m'enfonce, donc on peut y aller ? » demanda-t-elle en priant pour que la blonde oublie ce quiproquo.

Clarke sourit et elles partirent vers l'ascenseur. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Lexa et la regarda avec des yeux pétillants. Elle avait attendu cette soirée toute la semaine. La porte d'ascenseur s'ouvrir et elle entra la première. Les yeux verts glissèrent une nouvelle fois sur le corps de la blonde, Lexa n'y pouvait rien. Clarke portait une robe blanche avec un tissu délicat et raffiné qui épousait ses formes à la perfection, on aurait dit une seconde peau. Une seconde peau que Lexa saurait fait un plaisir d'arracher. Mais la robe était bien trop belle pour lui faire vivre un tel sort, Lexa résisterait jusqu'à cette nuit, elle se le promit. Son avis était cependant mitigé sur le décolleté de la blonde. Dans un sens elle le trouvait correct pour éviter qu'absolument toutes les personnes ne reluquent sa petite-amie, mais d'un autre côté, en voir légèrement plus ne l'aurait aucunement dérangé. Elle nota que la blonde ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et à cette réflexion elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu comptes me parler durant la soirée ou… ? » demanda Clarke en retenant un rire.

« Je.. Je-.. Pardon » se reprit Lexa en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle regarda les deux océans qui la fixaient avec amour, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres rosées de la blonde, « En fait non » lâcha Lexa qui se rapprocha de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'intention de sa brune, mais elle sentit sa respiration se couper quand elle heurta l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. Lexa colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et pressa son corps au sien. La brune n'en avait rien à faire de paraître désespérée, d'avoir un comportement d'adolescente, ou de baver devant Clarke. C'était sa petite-amie, elle avait envie d'elle, elle était frustrée depuis des mois, donc non, elle n'était pas désolée de son comportement. Clarke répondit à son baiser avec envie et ses mains s'accrochèrent au cou de la brune. Cette dernière fit glisser une de ses mains de la taille de la blonde à sa hanche pour aller jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'elle tira à elle. Elle rompit leur baiser pour venir mordre le cou de sa petite-amie qui retint un gémissement de justesse. Lexa susurra d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça dans un ascenseur »

Clarke déglutit difficilement. Elles ne pouvaient pas, l'ascenseur aller arriver au rez-de-chaussée et de toute façon elle avait prévu quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique.

« Lex'.. » appela-t-elle avec difficulté.

« Mhm » entendit-elle comme réponse alors que Lexa était repartie à l'assaut de son cou.

« Lex.. »

La nommée se renfrogna et se redressa. Elle affichait une moue adorable qui fit fondre le cœur de Clarke.

« Promis, un jour je réaliserais tous tes fantasmes, mais ce soir j'ai autre chose de prévu » déclara la blonde en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

Clarke avait envie de Lexa, c'était indéniable, mais elle voulait que cette soirée soit plus mémorable, non pas que l'idée de l'ascenseur ne le soit pas, mais pour leur premier fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient remises ensemble, la blonde préférait un lieu un peu plus traditionnel où elles pourraient prendre tout leur temps. Elle se tourna et regarda dans le miroir la marque de rouge à lèvres dans son cou.

« Lex sérieusement.. »

« Quoi ? » demanda la brune en se mordillant la lèvre. Clarke leva les yeux et vit le reflet de Lexa, elle allait répondre mais l'ascenseur bougea au même moment.

Elle essaya de se recoiffer et d'effacer rapidement les traces de rouge à lèvres avant de voir Lexa relâcher le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent.

« Attends depuis tout à l'heure l'ascenseur était bloqué ? »

La brune haussa les épaules, et se regarda dans le miroir avant d'arranger ses cheveux et de corriger son rouge à lèvres d'un doigt, son regard dévia sur le reflet de la blonde qui la regardait mi-interloquée, mi-fascinée.

« Lexa Woods… » commença la blonde.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime » répondit Clarke avec un simple sourire avant de se tourner face à la porte de l'ascenseur qui cette fois-ci allait réellement s'ouvrir. Lexa avait eu l'intelligence de le bloquer, malheureusement sa démarche n'avait pas abouti à ce qu'elle espérait. Elle regarda sa petite-amie et se dit que dans quelques heures elle pourrait lui faire l'amour autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait.

Clarke pensait de plus en plus à la lettre que Lexa lui avait donnée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir chaque mot que la brune avait tracé. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier, mais en vain. Elle se sentait toujours coupable pour tout ce qui était arrivé à Lexa, mais cette dernière, Raven et Octavia, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Alors, elle voulait vraiment que cette soirée se passe bien, qu'elles recommencent sur des bases saines.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin et Clarke attrapa la main de sa brune qu'elle tira dans la rue. Elle héla un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur avant de se détendre dans les bras de Lexa qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Le chauffeur se gara en double-file au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et Clarke paya la course avant de sortir suivie de la brune.

« Alors, c'est un restaurant et bar à vin, et ils organisent des dégustations du vin qu'ils vendent ici. Bref, je me disais que ça pouvait être une bonne idée » déclara la blonde en se balançant sur ses pieds.

« C'est parfait, _Clarke_ » répondit Lexa avec cette voix qui fit frissonner la blonde.

« Bon, on y va alors » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du restaurant, porte que Lexa tint aussi tôt pour laisser sa blonde entrer.

Elles furent accueillies par un serveur qui les conduisit dans la salle de dégustation. Elles passèrent une trentaine de minutes à goûter plusieurs vins et à écouter les conseils du sommelier. Elles essayèrent de ne pas rire en voyant l'air sérieux de toutes les personnes autour d'elles qui se prenaient pour des experts, mais elles aussi se prirent très vite au jeu. Et finalement elles passèrent à table dans une ambiance tamisée par des bougies. Cet endroit était idéal pour ce genre de rendez-vous.

« Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux » déclara Lexa en regardant encore une fois autour d'elle. La blonde lui sourit et lui attrapa la main.

« Joyeux anniversaire »

Lexa se mit à rire doucement en secouant sa tête, « Je crois que c'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie »

« Vraiment ? » demanda la blonde surprise.

« Oui » confirma Lexa, « J'ai passé une super soirée hier avec tous les gens que j'aime et ce soir je suis avec ma super méga trop géniale petite-amie que j'aime, alors oui, je pense que c'est mon meilleur anniv' » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Clarke se mit à rougir et ses yeux prirent une nouvelle teinte. Elle aussi avait adoré ce weekend. Être avec ses amis qui étaient tous heureux, en bonne santé, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, s'amuser et surtout se retrouver avec Lexa, c'était effectivement un bon weekend.

« T'as fini ton projet pour mardi ? » demanda la brune qui se rendit compte que son anniversaire avait accaparé Clarke.

« Oui, je ne me suis pas exclue du monde pour ne pas terminer ce foutu exposé » souffla la blonde.

« C'est sur quoi ? » interrogea Lexa intéressée.

« Le mouvement romantique » répondit la blonde. La brune se mit à sourire, alors Clarke lui demanda : « Quoi ? »

« J'ai rendu un article la semaine dernière sur les femmes dans le mouvement romantique » expliqua Lexa.

« T'as raconté quoi de beau ? » demanda la blonde en attrapant la main de Lexa par-dessus la table. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur les deux mains enlacées, puis la brune releva la tête pour répondre à sa petite-amie avec un sourire.

« J'ai parlé de la place de la femme dans la littérature à cette époque, puis de George Sand »

Au fil de ses explications sa petite-amie se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Lexa était très attirante quand elle parlait de ce qui la passionnait, et Clarke pourrait l'écouter pendant des heures. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent à tour de rôle.

Leur repas avait été délicieux et Lexa s'en voulut que Clarke lui fasse à chaque fois des cadeaux aussi coûteux, mais elle ne dit rien. Se disputer sur n'importe quel sujet n'était pas prévu au programme. La brune aux yeux verts passa la veste de la blonde sur ses épaules et ouvrit la porte pour la laisser sortir.

« Maintenant direction l'appart' » déclara Clarke en montrant du doigt la direction à suivre.

Son appartement n'était pas loin du restaurant qu'elle avait choisi. Elle avait espéré que cette petite balade la détendrait. C'était bête, mais elle stressait à l'idée de faire l'amour avec Lexa.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et un doute lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais… Raven n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Anya travaillait ce soir, Raven serait forcément à l'appartement, et non pas que Raven dérange tant que ça Lexa, mais sa libido avait besoin d'être seule avec Clarke.

Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire qu'elle dissimula facilement.

« Euh.. Si, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh.. Non, pour rien » répondit Lexa en essayant de cacher sa déception.

« Lexa » appela Clarke, qui stoppa la nommée dans sa marche. Cette dernière s'arrêta et la regarda en fouillant son regard.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Raven est chez Anya » déclara la blonde avec un large sourire.

Lexa fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

« Mais Anya travaille ce soir » constata-t-elle alors.

« Oui, mais Raven est allée chez elle avant qu'elle ne parte bosser, comme ça elle squatte là-bas pour la nuit, et nous on peut rentrer à n'importe quelle heure à l'appart sans qu'elle soit là » élucida la blonde avec un grand sourire.

« Fais-moi penser de remercier Raven » déclara Lexa qui ne put retenir plus longtemps un sourire. La blonde se mit à rire, et sa petite-amie lui attrapa la main avant de se remettre en marche.

* * *

Raven était arrivée chez sa petite-amie et elles avaient eu juste le temps d'échanger un baiser, qu'Anya dut partir travailler. Raven avait un peu révisé, s'était fait à manger, avait glandé devant la télévision, puis s'était vite ennuyée. Elle n'était pas du genre fouineuse et respectait l'intimité des gens - enfin les gens hormis Clarke mais ça c'était un détail - et surtout Anya. Elle espérait un peu comprendre le mystère qu'était sa petite-amie, et avait rapidement compris qu'empiéter sur le territoire de la fausse blonde n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait également noté la confiance qu'Anya lui donnait en la laissant seule dans son appartement, alors elle ne voulut pas lui faire regretter son choix. C'est pourquoi elle préféra regarder tous les noms des livres, films et CDs que sa petite-amie possédait. Elle s'arrêta sur un livre en particulier qui avait une reliure différente des autres. Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit délicatement. La première page portait seulement deux mots : _« Pour Tris »_. Raven sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa petite-amie. Elle préféra rapidement le refermer et le remettre à sa place. Ce carnet semblait trop personnel pour qu'elle ose le lire.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et regarda l'heure qu'affichait la grosse horloge dans le salon, vingt-trois heures. Anya n'arriverait certainement pas avant une heure et demie, alors elle partit prendre une douche et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte que le gel douche d'Anya allait parfumer sa peau. Elle sortit de la douche et vit le miroir couvert de buée. Elle se mit à écrire un mot avant de souffler et de rapidement l'effacer de sa main, _ridicule_. Elle se massa la jambe comme tous les soirs pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à frissonner. Elle s'insulta quand elle vit qu'elle avait oublié des vêtements pour dormir. Elle alla directement dans la chambre d'Anya et prit un leggings et un t-shirt qu'elle enfila rapidement.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, bientôt minuit. Elle souffla, elle sentait la fatigue arriver et savait qu'elle s'endormirait avait qu'Anya ne rentre. Elle se résigna et grimpa sur le lit, pour s'enfouir sous la couette. Elle prit son téléphone et alluma l'application qu'elle ouvrait à chaque fois qu'elle dormait dans un lieu non familier. Elle régla plusieurs sons lui permettant de s'endormir, une fois fait, elle posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et s'installa confortablement. Et bien vite, elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée. C'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Anya arriva.

Il était une heure du matin, la fausse blonde se doutait bien que Raven était partie se coucher. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, alla dans la salle de bain, puis dans sa chambre. Elle entendit la mélodie et vit seulement des mèches brunes dépasser de sa couette, et un sourire idiot s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de son armoire et attrapa un shorty et un débardeur qu'elle enfila avant d'éteindre la musique sur le téléphone de Raven. Elle regarda quelques secondes la brune qui ne semblait pas s'être réveillée, alors elle fit le tour de son lit et se glissa sous la couette avec précaution. Raven bougea imperceptiblement et Anya se stoppa dans son mouvement, elle attendit une seconde, puis voyant que la petite brune semblait toujours endormie, elle s'installa confortablement. Raven était emmitouflée dans sa couette, et Anya se demanda comment la brune arrivait encore à respirer. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa latina avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Lexa s'était retenue de sauter sur Clarke pendant tout leur trajet de retour pour aller à l'appartement de la blonde, mais maintenant qu'elles venaient d'y arriver, la brune voulait simplement donner du plaisir à sa petite-amie, voir si elle se souvenait de ses courbes, de chacun de ses grains de beauté, des zones qui la chatouillaient ou qui l'émoustillaient, voir qu'elle se souvenait de tout. C'est ainsi qu'à peine avaient-elles posé leur sac, que Lexa arriva dans le dos de sa blonde et se colla à elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de Clarke pour lui retirer sa veste avant d'enlever la sienne également. Puis ses mains retrouvèrent leur place initiale. La blonde n'avait pas bougé, elle savait que Lexa aimait prendre le contrôle, et ça ne la dérangeait aucunement, bien au contraire. C'est pourquoi elle se colla encore un peu plus à la poitrine de sa brune qui partit embrasser son cou alors que ses mains étaient à présent posées sur son ventre. Sentir les lèvres, le sourire, le souffle chaud de Lexa contre sa peau la rendait dingue.

« Suis-je autorisée à embrasser ma petite-amie maintenant ? » demanda la brune d'une voix bien plus rauque qu'à son habitude.

Clarke sourit et se tourna pour être face à cette belle brune ténébreuse.

« Hum laissez-moi réfléchir… » répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Clarke »

La nommée déglutit. Pourquoi son prénom prononcé par cette bouche qu'elle désirait tant la mettait dans cet état ?

« Oh mais je ne joue pas » continua-t-elle.

Lexa ne répondit rien et fit pivoter une nouvelle fois Clarke dos à elle. Elle rassembla les cheveux de la blonde sur une de ses épaules, et fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair de cette robe qu'elle avait rêvé d'arracher dès qu'elle l'avait vu. La brune se pencha et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Clarke avant d'en déposer un autre sur son tatouage. Elle remonta jusqu'à son cou qu'elle mordit du bout des dents. Tout en faisant glisser la robe le long de la taille de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière sourit en voyant que la brune avait autant envie d'elle, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Sa robe tomba à ses pieds et elle se tourna pour l'enjamber et pour se rapprocher de Lexa. Les yeux verts glissèrent sur ce corps presque nu et inconsciemment Lexa s'humidifia les lèvres. Oui, elle adorait quand sa petite-amie ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, et elle se dit que cette robe était définitivement parfaite. Clarke était rassurée qu'elle plaise toujours autant à sa petite-amie, mais ne fit rien. Elle s'offrait entièrement à Lexa, c'était son anniversaire après tout.

La brune fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur le bras de la blonde pour remonter jusqu'à sa cou. Elle la tira à elle et pressa ses lèvres sur celles rosées. Lexa sentit cette vague de chaleur caractéristique envahir chacune de ses cellules, elle savait que cette fois-ci plus rien ne pourraient les arrêter. Et c'est très vite qu'elle accentua le baiser auquel Clarke répondit avec autant de vigueur. Elles avaient attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. Tandis que la main droite de Lexa était toujours dans le cou de la blonde, son autre main se posa sur la taille de cette derrière et la colla encore plus à elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle avait besoin de ressentir cette sensation de ne faire qu'un. Clarke le comprit très facilement et ses mains trouvèrent facilement leur place sur la taille de sa petite-amie.

Lexa se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant pour embrasser sa petite-amie et après quelques baisers échangés, Clarke sentit la langue de Lexa sur ses lèvres. Elle accepta avec envie cette dernière et rapidement le baiser devint nécessiteux. Les mains de Lexa partirent déboutonner sa propre chemise qu'elle laissa pendre de chaque côté de son corps, dévoilant sa poitrine et son ventre plat. Elles se séparèrent et Clarke vint du bout des doigts caresser les abdominaux de la brune qu'elle regarda avec envie. Ça en était trop pour Lexa, qui sans dire un mot, débouta son pantalon et attrapa la main de la blonde sur son ventre pour la faire glisser jusqu'à son intimité. Clarke sourit et sentit très facilement l'excitation qu'elle provoquait chez sa brune et cette simple pensée réchauffa encore son corps de quelques degrés. Sa main commença à doucement se mettre en mouvement, ce qui arracha un gémissement des lèvres de la brune qui se trouvaient maintenant contre le cou de sa petite-amie.

Le bassin de Lexa se mit en mouvement et Clarke pencha sa tête pour capturer les lèvres de sa brune. Elle retira sa main et Lexa grogna de frustration ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à la blonde. Elle attrapa la main de sa petite-amie et la tira jusqu'à sa chambre.

Clarke s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et Lexa passa entre ses jambes légèrement écartées. La blonde attrapa de chaque côté le pantalon de sa petite-amie qu'elle fit lentement glisser le long de ses jambes. Mais Lexa ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et se dépêcha d'enjamber le vêtement pour pousser le buste de la blonde qui se laissa tomber sur son lit et qui en profita pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement. Lexa la regarda quelques secondes de haut en bas avec envie avant de la surplomber en collant son corps à celui de sa petite-amie qui entrouvrit un peu plus ses jambes, offrant une place de choix à la brune. Lexa se pencha pour l'embrasser et très vite sa langue rejoignit son homologue. Une de ses mains partit à la découverte de la poitrine de sa petite-amie qui lui avait tant manqué. Oui, elle se souvenait de chacune de ses courbes, de la douceur de sa peau, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Clarke quand elle sentit Lexa pincer sa poitrine de ses doigts. La blonde fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Lexa pour se poser sur ses hanches. Cette dernière débuta une légère ondulation du bassin et partit redécouvrir la fine peau sous l'oreille de la blonde qu'elle adorait embrasser. Clarke soupira de plaisir alors que le mouvement que la brune exerçait sur son entrejambe l'excitait encore que plus. Lexa repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, tandis que Clarke vint dégrafer le sous-vêtement de sa petite-amie qui l'aida à l'enlever.

Mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter, que Lexa avait déjà changé de position et entama un chemin de baiser allant de sa poitrine jusqu'à son bas ventre. Lexa laissa ses lèvres, ses doigts, sa langue parcourir le corps de sa blonde, puis elle leva les yeux quelques secondes pour voir Clarke qui avait les joues plus rougis, les lèvres plus gonflées et une respiration plus saccadée qu'habituellement, avant de délicatement tirer le morceau de tissu qui barrait son chemin. Une fois fait, elle se redressa et embrassa de nouveau Clarke, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de douceur, elle voulait faire ressentir à Clarke tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. Elle frôla les lèvres de sa petite-amie des siennes, laissant leur souffle se mélanger, puis toujours aussi doucement elle déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie. Et à en juger par la réaction de cette dernière, Lexa avait réussi, la blonde en avait le souffle coupé. Lexa se redressa toujours sur un bras et vint de sa main libre lui caresser la joue.

« Tu m'avais tellement manqué » chuchota-t-elle.

Clarke déglutit difficilement. Les yeux verts lisaient déjà tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et tout cet amour qui se trouvait dans les yeux de sa brune lui ôta définitivement les mots de la bouche. Et c'est avec élan qu'elle se redressa et tira Lexa à elle d'une main dans son cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Lexa ne put que sourire face à cette attaque et sa main glissa le long des côtes de sa blonde pour arriver sur l'intimité de cette dernière. Elle débuta de douces caresses et écouta chaque gémissement de sa petite-amie lui montrant qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle inséra très vite deux doigts en Clarke qui répondit à ce geste par un râle de plaisir. Et peu de temps après elle fut fauchée par un orgasme dont elle se rappellera certainement toute sa vie. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas la première fois que Lexa lui faisait ressentir tout ça, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Elle savait que ça faisait peu de temps qu'elles s'étaient remises ensemble, mais ce soir elle était sûre que Lexa le veuille ou non, elle ferait toujours partie de sa vie. Elle en était persuadée.

Et c'est essoufflée qu'elle regarda Lexa, qui venait de s'allonger à côté d'elle, et lui dit avec amour :

« Je t'aime Alexandria Woods »

« M'appelle pas… » commença la brune avec un sourire.

« Je t'aime, toi » se reprit Clarke avec un regard d'une pure sincérité qui dérouta la brune quelques secondes.

La blonde se redressa et passa une jambe au-dessus de la taille de la brune pour se retrouver à califourchon sur cette dernière.

« J'aime ma Lexa » déclara Clarke en venant embrasser la joue droite de la brune.

« J'aime ses yeux » continua-t-elle en caressant le visage de Lexa.

« J'aime sa bouche » dit-elle en traçant du doigt les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

Elle se pencha contre le cou de Lexa et fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à l'oreille de cette dernière. Elle mordilla son lobe et ajouta dans un murmure :

« Tes toutes petites oreilles m'avaient manqué »

« C'est pas drôle » ronchonna Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard pétillant que lui lançait sa blonde.

« Si » rétorqua Clarke, qui sans rien ajouter la fit taire d'un baiser.

Elle comptait bien faire l'amour à la femme de sa vie et elle commença par mordre le cou de la brune qui savait d'avance qu'elle allait avoir une marque le lendemain. Clarke savait que ça faisait très adolescent, mais elle savait aussi que Lexa, autant qu'elle, adorait ça.

« Je vais faire en sorte que tu te souviennes de ce fameux meilleur anniversaire » déclara la blonde avec un mouvement de sourcil suggestif tout en se déplaçant pour venir embrasser la poitrine de Lexa.

Oui, elle allait faire en sorte que sa brune s'en souvienne.

* * *

Raven se tourna plusieurs fois dans le lit, puis ouvrit les yeux. Constatant l'obscurité, elle referma les yeux jusqu'à se rendre compte que son coussin n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude. Elle papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce jusqu'à se souvenir qu'elle était chez sa petite-amie. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle n'entendit pas sa musique, alors elle se tourna et vit Anya à moitié couverte avec un sourire. Elle semblait si… paisible. La fausse blonde souriait si peu, qu'un seul de ses sourires valait de l'or. C'est dans sa contemplation que Raven frissonna une nouvelle fois, et sans hésiter la moindre seconde, elle se colla à Anya qui était brûlante. Elle se demanda une seconde si la fausse blonde était fiévreuse, mais vu son expression ce n'était pas possible.

La petite brune sourit simplement, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie et laissa sa main sur le ventre plat de celle-ci. La respiration calme d'Anya la berça et très vite elle se rendormit.

* * *

Le soleil se leva et Clarke immergea de son sommeil avant de se redresser pour sortir de son lit dans le but d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais c'était sans compter sur la brune qui l'attrapa par la taille et la tira à elle. Clarke retomba lourdement sur le matelas et se mit à rire de bonheur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Lexa se retrouva très vite au-dessus d'elle et plaqua son bassin contre le sien. Elle la regarda de ses yeux verts et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? »

La blonde déglutit avec difficulté quand elle vit ce regard empli de luxure auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, et pour toute réponse elle se redressa un peu pour venir capturer les lèvres de sa brune. C'est tout ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis qu'elle et Lexa avaient rompu, se retrouver à l'université, dans la même ville, et se réveiller chaque matin aux côtés de la plus incroyable femme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Lexa était en train d'embrasser sa blonde quand cette dernière se recula légèrement pour rompre leur baiser. Elle grogna de frustration mais regarda les deux océans qui l'observaient.

« Je t'aime » murmura Clarke à voix basse de peur de briser le silence.

Lexa, prenant toujours appuie sur ses mains, laissa son poids reposer sur l'une d'elles pour remettre derrière l'oreille de sa petite-amie une mèche blonde qui entravait son visage. Elle regarda Clarke avec amour, et laissa sa main glisser sur sa peau claire.

Elle non plus n'y croyait pas. Elles étaient là, toutes les deux, après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé. Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer, Lexa en était persuadée.

« Ai hod yu in » répondit-elle en se rapprochant de sa petite-amie pour de nouveau l'embrasser avec tendresse.

* * *

« Mhm, j'ai pas envie » se plaignit Raven quand elle sentit Anya bouger sous elle.

Cette dernière sourit et arrêta d'essayer de se lever. Elle préféra laisser ses doigts glisser sur le bras de la brune qui était encore sur son ventre. Ça lui faisait encore bizarre d'être aussi tactile avec quelqu'un, elle n'avait définitivement jamais fait ça de sa vie. Elle trouvait ça incroyable tout ce que sa latina pouvait lui faire faire, mais en fait Raven ne lui avait rien demandé. C'était bien elle qui avait envie de passer du temps avec la petite brune, elle qui avait envie de rester au lit en compagnie sa petite-amie, elle qui était en train de balader ses doigts sur la peau mate de Raven.

« T'as bien dormi ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

« Chuuuut » marmonna l'hispanique qui enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Anya, ce qui fit rire cette dernière.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Raven dénia se relever pour voir la fausse blonde qui la regardait avec un fin sourire.

« Bonjour » déclara cette dernière toujours avec la même expression.

« Bonjour » ronchonna l'hispanique.

« C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour ? » demanda la fausse blonde en haussant un sourcil. L'hispanique se redressa sur ses coudes et étira son cou pour venir déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de la plus âgée. Cette dernière afficha une petite moue dubitative.

« Tu peux mieux faire » dit-elle en affichant ce sourire en coin qui laissait apparaître une fossette sur sa joue droite et qui faisait bien évidemment craquer sa petite-amie.

Raven se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se redressa pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fausse blonde. Elle se perdit vite dans les yeux de lynx de cette dernière. Elle fit glisser sa main dans la crinière d'Anya afin de pouvoir parfaitement voir son visage. Anya avait encore plus les cheveux en bataille qu'elle au réveil, et l'hispanique la trouvait magnifique. La fausse blonde sentit un frisson la parcourir, et c'est à ce moment là que Raven combla la distance entre elles. Elles inspirèrent profondément en même temps faisant toucher leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Anya répondit au baiser avec envie et une de ses mains trouva sans difficulté la taille de la brune pour la rapprocher d'elle. Mais cette dernière n'était pas de cet avis. Elle rompit leur baiser, et s'écarta complètement jusqu'à sortir du lit.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et en lançant un regard de défi à sa blonde.

Cette dernière se pinça les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Raven passa la porte de la chambre, et la fausse blonde se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle fixa le plafond quelques secondes et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres qu'elle effleura. Elle souffla et décida de se lever.

Elle entra dans son salon et entendit Raven dans la salle de bain, qui sortit quelques secondes plus tard habillée.

« Tu pas déjà ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

« Je dois passer chez un mec de ma classe pour finir un compte-rendu d'un TP qu'on a fait la semaine dernière » dit-elle avec une moue désolée, « On va dire que je n'ai pas été très productive ce weekend ».

Anya acquiesça lentement de la tête.

« Tu peux prendre un café quand même ? » demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit la brune avec un grand sourire ce qui dérida la plus âgée aussitôt.

* * *

Une seule et même question tournait dans l'esprit de Raven. Et c'est après avoir passé la matinée à bosser qu'elle rentra chez elle. N'entendant aucun son, elle comprit que Lexa n'était plus là. Alors elle fonça vers la chambre de sa colocataire, ouvrit la porte en grand et déclara de but en blanc :

« Elle aime quoi Lexa quand vous êtes au pieu ? »

« Raven ! » s'outra Clarke qui lâcha un de ses crayons alors qu'elle était en train de dessiner.

« Quoi ? » demanda la brune nonchalamment en s'asseyant sur le lit de la blonde qui elle était à son bureau.

« Je vais pas parler de ça avec toi ! »

« Rooh ça va en tant que sœur t'es supposée me donner des conseils à ce sujet » rétorqua l'hispanique.

Clarke secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, ne croyant toujours pas ce que Raven lui demandait. Alors que son esprit était déjà en train de penser à ce qu'elle et Lexa avaient fait la veille et ce matin. Mais elle se reconnecta rapidement à la réalité en voyant sa meilleure amie s'agiter face à elle.

« Je ne vais pas te dire ce que Lexa aime ou n'aime pas ! » répondit-elle sévèrement. Si sa meilleure amie espérait qu'elle lui donnerait des détails sur sa vie sexuelle, elle se mettait vraiment le doigt dans l'œil.

« Allez, dis-moi au moins deux-trois trucs. J'sais pas moi, peut-être qu'elles aiment les mêmes trucs, elles sont cousines après tout. » commenta Raven en haussant les épaules.

Clarke roula des yeux et observa quelques secondes sa colocataire. De toute évidence Raven avait beau arborer une expression je-m'en-foutiste, elle semblait vraiment vouloir une réponse. Ainsi elle abdiqua et après quelques conseils donnés, Raven avait toujours que plus de questions.

« Je vais finir par t'acheter l'encyclopédie du sexe pour lesbiennes, ça ira plus vite ! » déclara Clarke exaspérée.

« Ça existe ? » demanda la brune. La blonde se pinça les lèvres en voyant à quel point sa meilleure amie était paniquée à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi faire, alors elle reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Ecoute, fais comme tu le sens. T'es une femme, tu sais ce que tu aimes. Alors t'as juste à y aller en douceur, puis surtout observe ce qu'Anya aime, et tu t'adapteras. Je t'assure ça vient vite, et c'est comme la première fois avec un garçon, c'est nouveau, c'est normal que ça te fasse peur. »

« J'ai pas peur ! » s'offusqua l'hispanique.

« Mhm, bien sûr. En tout cas, fait comme tu le sens, c'est naturel, je te le dis. Et écoute les demandes d'Anya, apprends à savoir ce qu'elle aime et n'aime pas. Et ne fais pas un truc dont tu ne te sens pas prête, ça risquerait de casser légèrement l'ambiance, et inversement tu peux dire stop quand tu veux, c'est normal que ça ne soit pas parfait la première fois. »

« Merci Clarkie » déclara la brune timidement.

« De rien, je suis ravie d'être ta grande sœur » répondit Clarke avec un sourire amusé.

« Douze jours, Clarke, DOUZE jours ! » s'exclama Raven qui avait rapidement repris sa fougue légendaire.

« Je suis toujours la plus grande » charria la blonde.

« Plus vieille oui » rétorqua Raven avec un ton se voulant moqueur.

Clarke lui répondit par un large sourire. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes et virent à quel point elles étaient heureuses.

« Les Woods vont nous tuer » commenta la blonde ce qui fit rire Raven de bon cœur.

* * *

En ce dimanche, Lexa avait prévu autre chose de son après-midi. Elle et Taylor ne s'étaient pas vues seule à seule depuis un moment, c'est ainsi qu'elles avaient programmé quelques heures ensemble. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le parc assises autour d'une barquette de frites et deux sodas.

« Alors avec Hannah ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire. Elle s'était retenue de demander de suite à son amie comment ça se passait, et avait préféré attendre qu'elles se soient installées.

« Et bien on s'envoie beaucoup de messages, et elle est drôle, et me fait légèrement du rentre-dedans » expliqua Taylor avec un léger rougissement.

« Et c'est mal ? » demanda Lexa voyant que son amie paraissait hésitante.

« J'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme la dernière fois. Hannah… Elle est belle et a de l'assurance. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance ou fidèle, mais... »

« Mais ça te fait flipper » termina Lexa. « C'est normal tu sais. Ça m'a fait pareil quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Clarke »

« Ah ouais ? » demanda Taylor qui au final n'était pas au courant du passé de la brune.

« Mhm oui… J'étais avec une fille, Costia, qui… 'Fin c'est une longue histoire. Mais disons qu'elle s'est cassée au moindre petit problème entre nous. Et c'était une rupture assez violente, que j'ai eu du mal à supporter. Donc quand j'ai rencontré Clarke, j'étais sur mes gardes, ce qui est plutôt normal. Mais je lui ai fait confiance, et voilà où on en est » expliqua la brune avec un sourire.

Taylor lui rendit son sourire et songea à ce que Lexa venait de lui dire, c'est vrai qu'après tout Hannah semblait être quelqu'un de bien, alors elle pouvait bien essayer, plutôt que de passer à côté de quelque chose simplement par peur.

« Et toi, ton anniv avec Clarke s'est bien passé ? » demanda la blonde pour changer de sujet.

Lexa afficha un petit sourire avant de répondre :

« Oui c'était parfait »

Taylor plissa les yeux une seconde avant de démasquer Lexa rapidement.

« Je vois ça oui » répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin, tout en montrant d'un doigt son propre cou.

Lexa rougit de plus belle. Elle savait très bien qu'une jolie marque avait élu domicile juste sous son oreille.

« Bon ça va » râla-t-elle.

« Je rigole Lex » se reprit la blonde.

La nommée sourit à son amie. Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle avait rencontré Taylor, elles avaient fait du chemin depuis ce temps là.

* * *

 **Vous vouliez du Clexa, je pense que vous avez été servis haha, et un peu de Ranya, sinon c'est pas drôle :p**

 **Alors dites-moi vos impressions, si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé, ce que vous imaginez pour le prochain chapitre ? 'Fin dites-moi tout haha**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **: du Ranya, Raven/Octavia, puis toute la bande avec une apparition des nouveaux. Dites-moi si vous voulez lire quelque chose en particulier :)**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi :) Et bah écoute, mes notes c'est du côté plus ! J'ai eu ma LICENCE ! ^^ Oui, j'avais une envie de quelques personnes en plus et l'anniv de Lexa était un bon moment pour les présenter :) haha non pas du tout hot le Ranya, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles :p et t'as vu juste pour le Clexa, des bisous !**

 **Guest** **(Eva) : Saluut ! Oui j'aime bien Taylor hihi, donc ne t'inquiète pas je vais être gentille avec elle ! Oh t'inquiète le ''lentement mais sûrement'' sera leur crédo jusqu'au bout ! Bien évidemment je n'allais pas tout écrire dans le chapitre 10, fallait bien vous laisser un peu sur votre faim :p mais là ça va, rassasié non ? haha et merci mes exams se sont très bien passés au final, c'est bon j'ai mon année et mes vacances étaient supers aussi ! Pour une fois la chance est de mon côté ! Je te laisse sur ces bonnes paroles haha, bisous :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien sous ce magnifique soleil ! Concernant le rythme des publications je vais essayer de maintenir entre 10-13 jours. En tout cas ça ne dépassera pas les 15 jours hormis en cas de force majeure, mais ça devrait le faire.**

 **Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier, vos reviews me font sourire et c'est agréable de savoir que « j'égaye » un peu la journée de quelqu'un, ou du moins que ce que j'écrive lui plaise. J'essaye de faire au mieux, de transmettre les émotions des perso, et d'avoir une histoire qui tienne à peu près la route, donc si quelque chose vous dérange, etc. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore ! En tous cas merci à vous :)**

 **Et pour finir, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **« I love you, really. You know I love you. I've never loved anyone else the way I love you. »**_ **\- Ernest Hemingway.**

 **Chapitre 12 :** **On n'a pas tous la chance d'être une Woods**

Lexa et Clarke n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi là, alors elles avaient décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

« Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait après ton anniv' » déclara Clarke qui était dans les bras de Lexa sur le canapé.

« Dis-moi » répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

« J'ai eu LA conversation avec Raven » répondit la blonde en essayant de ne pas rire.

La brune fronça les sourcils, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. En voyant sa tête Clarke se mit à partir en fou rire, alors que Lexa se boucha instinctivement les oreilles et se mit à chanter pour couvrir la voix de sa petite-amie qui s'amusait à énumérer tout ce qu'elle avait pu enseigner à Raven. Clarke se déplaça et passa rapidement sa jambe par-dessus les cuisses de Lexa et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur cette dernière. Voyant que Clarke ne semblait plus parler, Lexa retira avec précaution les mains de ses oreilles. Soudainement intéressée, elle posa ses mains sur le haut des cuisses de la blonde qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Clarke quittèrent rapidement la bouche de la brune pour aller se poser dans le cou de cette dernière qui étira un peu ce dernier pour se laisser à la merci de sa blonde. Elle ne savait pas comment la situation d'un après-midi devant la télévision était arrivée à Clarke l'embrassant de cette façon, mais Lexa ne s'en plaignit pas.

Clarke sourit contre la peau de Lexa en voyant à quel point s'était facile de distraire cette dernière. Elle se redressa légèrement pour retirer son t-shirt. La brune entrouvrit sa bouche et la blonde afficha un sourire satisfait. Oui, c'était bien trop facile, alors elle voulut s'amuser un peu. Elle repartit à l'assaut du cou de sa brune, qui déposa ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite-amie pour la rapprocher d'elle. Clarke approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de Lexa et lui susurra :

« Après je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait aussi essayer de faire ça », tout en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de Lexa.

Cette dernière entendit un grognement sortir de sa bouche, mêlant le plaisir et l'envie.

« Et quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Ça » répondit Clarke toujours d'une voix basse en faisant glisser sa langue le long du cou de sa brune, alors qu'une de ses mains vint trouver la poitrine de sa petite-amie qui se cambra.

Lexa inspira profondément avant de dire :

« Juste il faut que j'arrête d'imaginer Raven faire ça à _ma_ cousine, alors s'il te plait, tais-toi »

Clarke se redressa et haussa un sourcil en entendant l'ordre que lui avait donné sa brune. S'en rendant compte, cette dernière se rattrapa aussitôt.

« Non, non ! Je veux dire de ne plus raconter ce que tu lui as conseillé, c'est tout, tu peux parler autant que tu veux princesse »

La blonde ne sourit toujours pas et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de la brune.

« Pour tout te dire, j'adore quand tu me donnes des ordres »

Lexa sentit une douloureuse torture prendre place dans son bas ventre et sans contrôler ses gestes elle fit glisser ses mains sous les cuisses de Clarke et la souleva. La blonde eut à peine le temps de serrer ses jambes autour de la taille de sa petite-amie, que celle-ci se mit en marche vers la chambre.

Lexa oublia bien vite comment tout ça avait commencé, et se concentra sur son objectif. C'est-à-dire, faire jouir sa petite-amie.

Raven avait gentiment été chassée par Clarke et Lexa, alors elle avait pris son ordinateur et ses cours pour aller bosser chez sa petite-amie qui ne travaillait pas comme tous les jeudis. Raven était assise sur le sol, son ordinateur posé sur la table basse, et des tonnes de feuilles étaient éparpillées autour d'elle. Tandis qu'Anya était allongée sur le canapé un livre à la main. Elle avait pris un temps considérable pour arriver à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Raven était particulièrement sexy avec ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon négligé, son style étudiante ne pouvait que plaire à la fausse blonde. Raven était quelque peu tendu depuis sa conversation avec Clarke. La dernière fois, elle était partie précipitamment de l'appartement de sa petite-amie, ayant peur de la tournure des événements, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se remémorait tout ce que sa colocataire lui avait dit. Clarke avait raison, il n'y avait pas à avoir peur, les choses se feront naturellement.

En entendant la musique que commença à jouer son ordinateur, la brune se mit à sourire et de sa main elle battit le rythme de la musique sur sa cuisse. Anya reconnut rapidement la musique préférée de Raven, se souvenant de l'avoir entendu au concert où elle avait accompagné la brune. Elle la regarda et un discret sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Si elle pouvait retomber amoureuse de l'hispanique, elle serait actuellement en train de le faire. C'est en se disant ça qu'elle se rendit compte que oui, elle était bien amoureuse de Raven Reyes. Elle, Anya Woods, avait des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un. Elle regarda la brune et se demanda quel pouvoir avait cette dernière pour pouvoir autant la changer. Anya posa son livre, et se leva pour tendre une main vers la brune en question. Celle-ci fixa la main de la fausse blonde en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait d'elle, jusqu'à comprendre qu'Anya l'invitait à danser. Encore une fois. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, elle ne pouvait plus danser sur cette musique comme elle en avait l'habitude, et se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'anniversaire de Lexa.

« S'il te plait » déclara Anya avec une sincérité qui la dérouta. Raven se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sans savoir pourquoi, elle attrapa la main de la fausse blonde qui l'aida à se relever. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle s'exerce si un jour elle voulait retrouver toute la mobilité de sa jambe, et elle savait qu'Anya faisait ça juste pour elle. La plus âgée entraîna la brune derrière elle jusqu'à avoir un peu plus d'espace autour d'elles. Elle se tourna et attrapa Raven par la taille, les mains de celle-ci vinrent instinctivement se nouer derrière le cou de la fausse blonde qui afficha un doux sourire. Elles ne dansaient pas sur le rythme de la musique, mais elles s'en fichaient, ce n'était pas le but de la démarche. La fausse blonde voulait simplement montrer à sa petite-amie qu'elle pouvait encore faire plein de choses, malgré l'handicap de sa jambe, et de toute évidence ça avait l'air de fonctionner. Alors elle resserra un peu plus sa prise et rapprocha Raven d'elle avant de faire glisser ses mains sur les hanches de cette dernière. Elles étaient front contre front et se regardaient, à cet instant c'était comme si elles n'étaient qu'elles deux sur Terre. Les yeux de Raven quittèrent ceux de sa petite-amie une fraction de seconde pour se poser sur ses lèvres fines. Et c'est inconsciemment qu'elle humidifia ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua un sourire en coin chez la fausse blonde. Cette dernière n'attendit pas plus longtemps et captura les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune.

Et très vite, elles approfondirent leur baiser. Raven repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu cette musique, elle l'avait écouté des centaines de fois, à chaque fois en repensant à Anya avec une certaine nostalgie, mais elle ne l'avait pas réécoutée depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble. Et c'est sous les lèvres d'Anya qu'elle se mit à sourire. C'était honteuse qu'elle s'était endormie des dizaines de fois avec cette musique imaginant embrasser Anya lors de ce fameux concert, et maintenant elle le pouvait, autant de fois qu'elle le voulait. Raven accentua légèrement la pression de ses lèvres sur celles d'Anya qui entrouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir la langue de sa brune. Un duel prit place, et Anya se demanda si ça allait être toujours comme ça entre elles. L'eau et le feu, cet affront délicieux qui réveillait ses instincts les plus primaires, elle ne pouvait le nier, elle adorait que Raven lui tienne tête. Manquant d'air, elles durent se séparer quelques instants, leurs poitrines se soulevant à l'unisson. Mais bien vite Anya combla la distance les séparant pour de nouveau embrasser Raven qui laissa échapper un gémissement contre les lèvres de sa petite-amie. La fausse blonde partit explorer le cou de l'hispanique, tandis que ses mains sur la taille de la brune glissèrent lentement sous le t-shirt de cette dernière pour caresser sa peau bronzée. Ses ongles vinrent frôler les côtes de Raven qui frissonna. Anya retrouva les lèvres de sa petite-amie, et elles continuèrent d'échanger des baisers toujours plus envieux, jusqu'à ce que la blonde attrape le haut de l'hispanique et le fasse passer au-dessus de la tête de cette dernière qui leva les bras pour l'aider.

Anya regarda quelques secondes le corps dénudé de sa petite-amie. Elle se souvint d'une Raven prête à tout pour lui avouer ses sentiments, elle la revit sous sa douche grelottante, son regard qui transperçait son âme. Mais là, il en était tout autre. Sa main glissa doucement de l'épaule gauche de la brune jusqu'à attraper sa main et elle la tira vers elle avec tendresse. Elle encadra de ses mains le visage de sa latina et regarda ses yeux presque noirs, pour descendre sur sa bouche légèrement plus pulpeuse que d'habitude d'où une respiration saccadée s'échappait. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant puis elle frôla les lèvres de la brune des siennes. Raven n'était plus certaine d'être encore connectée à la réalité. Son souffle se mélangeait à celui d'Anya, et elle combla rapidement les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient. Elle posa ses mains sur la fine taille de la fausse blonde pour la rapprocher d'elle et leurs poitrines entrèrent en collision.

La tendresse précédente disparut aussitôt, et en quittant les lèvres de Raven une fraction de seconde, Anya enleva son propre haut pour se recoller à sa brune. Elle sentit le pendentif de cette dernière se planter dans sa chair, mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour éviter cette petite pointe métallique qui allait certainement lui laisser une marque rouge. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha encore plus du corps de la brune jusqu'à ce que cette dernière recule et Anya la conduit de la même façon jusqu'à sa chambre. Raven butta sur le rebord du lit et se laissa tomber dessus, suivit par la fausse blonde qui trouva sa place au-dessus de sa petite-amie. Elle prit appuie sur une de ses mains tandis que l'autre s'aventura sur le ventre de Raven pour remonter jusqu'au bord du sous-vêtement noir. Elle frôla quelques secondes cette lisière avant de faire glisser sa main sur un des seins de la brune encore recouvert. Sans son consentement, le corps de Raven se cambra légèrement vers Anya qui mordillait la peau de son cou, tandis que les mains de la brune se perdirent dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie. Après plusieurs caresses, Anya voulut dégrafer le sous-vêtement de Raven qui se laissa faire et l'aida en se redressant. Une fois fait, la fausse blonde passa une main du bas ventre de la brune jusqu'à arriver à la naissance de la poitrine de sa petite-amie.

Et c'est à cet instant que Raven attrapa sa main, et la stoppa net. Anya afficha une mine d'incompréhension, ses yeux regardèrent tour à tour ceux de la brune, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Mais Raven semblait comme ne pas la voir, ou regarder à travers elle, la bouche entrouverte. L'hispanique se redressa tout à coup en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. La fausse blonde ne savait plus quoi faire, mais elle se releva voyant bien que Raven voulait s'échapper de cette situation.

La petite brune secoua sa tête de gauche à droite avant de balbutier :

« Je… Je devrai continuer de bosser »

Elle se leva et attrapa rapidement son soutien-gorge puis partit dans le salon pour retrouver son t-shirt échoué au sol. Anya resta plantée là en regardant dans la direction où Raven venait de disparaître. Elle se pinça les lèvres et alla vers son armoire pour prendre un débardeur qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de prudemment s'avancer dans le salon. Raven était assise comme précédemment, face à son ordinateur. Mais malgré ses yeux qui fixaient l'écran, son regard était vide et Anya pouvait sentir de là où elle était le cerveau de l'hispanique cogiter.

« Raven.. » appela-t-elle avec douceur.

Cette dernière ne réagit pas. Il était tard maintenant, elle n'avait pas envie de réviser, et de toute façon elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle ferma son ordinateur et rassembla toutes les feuilles volantes autour d'elle. Anya la regarda faire sans bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la situation change du tout au tout ?

« Je… Je vais rentrer » déclara la brune sans attendre de réponse, alors qu'elle avait déjà tout rangé dans son sac.

« Non mais Raven, attends ! » s'exclama Anya qui n'en revenait pas.

La brune attrapa rapidement sa fidèle veste rouge et était déjà arrivée devant la porte.

« S'il te plait, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ?! » s'étonna la fausse blonde, « On peut en parler ? » proposa-t-elle alors qu'elle savait très bien que la petite brune ne l'écouterait pas.

Et effectivement Raven lui lança un regard désolé et ouvrit la porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa avant de finalement passer la porte et de la fermer derrière elle. Anya resta debout, sans faire le moindre mouvement pendant de longues secondes. Elle se tourna, vit son t-shirt au sol, entendit le silence qui avait pris possession de son appartement, et sentit le parfum de Raven qui flottait encore dans l'air.

Raven s'injuria tout le long de son retour jusqu'à brutalement ouvrir la porte de son appartement qu'elle claqua sans ménagement.

Lexa et Clarke étaient dans le lit de cette dernière, encore nues, et sursautèrent en entendant la porte claquer.

Clarke se redressa et comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Raven et pas d'un cambrioleur. Clefs jetées dans le bol à l'entrée, interrupteur, sac lourdement balancé sur le canapé, cuisine, frigo, interrupteur, porte de la chambre.

« Je… Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe » déclara Clarke en se levant pour chercher des vêtements à porter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre et arriva devant la porte de celle de sa colocataire.

« Raven » appela-t-elle en toquant doucement.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'ouvrir. Elle retrouva Raven allongée en position fœtale dans son lit avec ce qui semblait être un t-shirt qu'elle serrait contre elle. Elle se redressa quand elle vit Clarke et c'est les yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle déclara :

« Je suis désolée pour l'appart, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là »

« C'est pas grave » répondit la blonde, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle concernée.

« Rien » répondit la brune qui resserra sa prise.

« Rav'… »

« S'il te plait Clarke » reprit Raven sans laisser le choix à son amie de répondre.

Cette dernière se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça de la tête avant de se tourner vers la porte. Avant de sortir elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sa meilleure amie et lui dit :

« Je suis là si tu as besoin… »

« Je sais » répondit Raven avant de se tourner dos à la blonde.

Clarke repartit dans sa chambre, et Lexa qui avait enfilé une culotte et un t-shirt la regarda inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules et afficha une expression contrariée.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Normalement elle devait être chez Anya ce soir »

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois qu'elles se sont disputées ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si elles s'étaient disputées, Raven serait encore en train d'hurler. Tu te souviens de comment elle était avec Wick ? »

La brune hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? » interrogea-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais pas Lexa ! » répondit Clarke un peu trop brusquement. En voyant la réaction de la brune, elle se rattrapa aussitôt, « Excuse-moi, c'est… J'aime pas voir Raven comme ça et ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle… » expliqua-t-elle honteusement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Je comprends » répondit Lexa en passant sa main dans son dos d'un geste réconfortant, « T'inquiète pas, elle t'en parlera demain »

« Mhm… »

Anya n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Alors elle passa la nuit à compléter son album photo en ajoutant toutes les photos de Raven. Après coup, elle se dit que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée si elle voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La petite brune était déjà présente dans toutes ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Lexa partit plus tôt pour aller en cours, voulant laisser Clarke et Raven seules. La blonde lui en était reconnaissante et la remercia à plusieurs reprises. C'est ainsi qu'elle attendit que sa colocataire sorte de sa chambre pour essayer de lui parler, mais elle dut attendre bien une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que Raven arrive les yeux gonflés et rougis. Elle pouvait facilement voir que son amie n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et elle se dit que ça tombait bien que Raven ne commence les cours qu'à dix heures.

« Je t'ai fait du café » déclara la blonde d'une petite voix.

« Merci » répondit simplement Raven.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres. Elle voyait bien que son amie n'était pas prête à discuter, mais elle essaya tout de même.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Anya ? »

Malheureusement, Raven prit ses questions pour un interrogatoire et se braqua aussitôt.

« Non c'est bon » répondit-elle catégoriquement.

La blonde baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de thé et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

« Ce soir tu vas toujours chez Chris ? » demanda-t-elle.

Raven releva les yeux vers elle, et la blonde ressentit un pincement au cœur, elle détestait voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

« Oui » répondit la brune après un temps interminable, « Bon j'y vais » ajouta Raven en se relevant alors qu'elle n'avait bu que deux gorgées de son café.

« D'accord, tu m'appelles si jamais t'as besoin de quelque chose » ajouta Clarke, alors que l'hispanique était déjà repartie dans sa chambre pour en ressortir une dizaine de minutes plus tard habillée, avec son sac à la main.

La porte se ferma et Clarke se sentit bien seule. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : être à ce soir.

Raven sortit son portable et envoya rapidement un message : _« Je peux venir ? »_

Elle reçut une réponse positivement deux minutes plus tard, alors elle se mit en marche.

Elle arriva un quart d'heure plus tard devant l'appartement de son amie et toqua. Une seconde plus tard Octavia apparut.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête de Raven.

« Hey, ma belle » dit-elle en passant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'hispanique, « Viens »

« Il est où Lincoln ? » demanda Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est parti courir » expliqua Octavia.

« Mais vous y allez pas ensemble ? » interrogea la latina toujours intriguée. Le jeune couple avait choisi de se réveiller toujours plus tôt le vendredi pour aller courir, parce qu'ils commençaient tous les deux les cours à neuf heures.

« Si, mais aujourd'hui je rejoins Bell' et Lexa donc je l'ai laissé partir seul » expliqua la brune aux yeux clairs, « Bon et si tu me racontais ce qu'il se passe ? » proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de sa petite table à manger. Raven se laissa tomber sur une autre chaise et souffla.

« Alors… Hier soir j'étais avec Anya et… On s'embrassait et… Enfin tu vois. Mais j'ai pas pu. » expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

L'autre brune dut laisser un minimum de place à son imagination pour assembler les pièces du puzzle manquantes.

« Tu n'étais pas prête… C'est normal Ray' » commença Octavia avec une voix compatissante.

« C'est pas ça, enfin si, mais non » murmura Raven qui perdit rapidement son amie.

« C'est quoi alors ? » demanda prudemment la Blake.

La petite brune ne dit rien, mais ouvrit sa veste et attrapa son collier qu'elle fit passer au-dessus de sa tête pour laisser le pendentif se balancer dans les airs sous les yeux de son amie.

« C'est ça » souffla-t-elle.

Octavia attrapa le pendentif et le regarda de nombreuses secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Raven. Cette dernière et Octavia s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées pendant leur dernière année du lycée, et avaient bien évidemment parlé de leurs passés, mais Octavia avait toujours eu du mal à faire parler Raven là-dessus, alors qu'elle s'était confiée sur ses relations sentimentales à propos d'Atom, l'histoire avec son frère qui en avait découlé, puis Lincoln.

Raven comprit très bien que son amie avait quelques difficultés à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, alors elle ajouta :

« Finn »

Octavia réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda prudemment :

« T'as l'impression de le tromper c'est ça ? »

Raven hocha la tête de haut en bas et souffla :

« Je sais, c'est stupide… »

« Non, bien sûr que non, Raven » rétorqua l'autre brune. Un silence s'installa et Octavia hésita avant d'ajouter, « Je peux… Je peux te demander un truc ? »

Raven la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer de la tête, après tout, c'est bien elle qui était venue ici pour en parler.

« Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec Clarke ? Enfin je suis très contente que tu te confies à moi, tu le sais. Mais je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, alors que Clarke… » déclara Octavia sans continuer.

« Justement » répondit Raven sans rien ajouter.

La Blake comprit où son amie voulait en venir. Raven avait besoin d'un avis extérieur, alors elle demanda :

« Quand tu t'es mise avec Kyle ça t'avait fait pareil ? »

Raven réfléchit quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Non… » répondit-elle avec précaution, se rendant elle-même compte qu'elle ne s'était pas posée cette question.

« Et à ton avis, pourquoi ? » questionna la brune aux yeux clairs.

« Je… »

Raven comprit très rapidement dans quel recoin de son cerveau Octavia voulait l'amener. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le dire à voix haute.

« Avec Anya c'est pas pareil » murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'Octavia dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« Tu parles de ce que tu ressens, de votre relation ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Avec Kyle je ne me suis jamais posée la question, même si on est restés longtemps ensemble, je savais qu'il… qu'il n'effacerait jamais Finn. Ma relation avec lui n'était tellement pas comparable… Je… Je tenais à lui mais… »

« Tu savais que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement, et que tes sentiments n'allaient pas s'accroître » élucida Octavia pour aider son amie, qui affirma ses propos d'un hochement de la tête. « Et avec Anya… ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Je sais pas… Elle était magnifique, O' et... C'était parfait, puis je l'ai vu » dit-elle en reprenant le collier des mains de son amie. Octavia fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement, mais Raven vit son expression, alors elle ajouta : « J'ai vu Finn… »

La Blake ne répondit rien, elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu vivre son amie.

« Je ne suis pas folle, je sais qu'il n'était pas là, mais je l'ai vu… Comme si… Comme si il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qui allait se passer. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas folle Raven » rétorqua Octavia d'une voix rassurante, « Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir, mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu as vu Finn parce que tu as peur de l'oublier. Tu disais qu'avec Kyle ça n'était jamais arrivé parce que tu savais que tes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas profonds, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais détrôner la place de Finn… Alors qu'avec Anya… 'Fin je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour elle, mais… C'est peut-être ça le problème. »

Raven souffla, elle avait envie de frapper sa tête contre un mur. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle voie Finn, pourquoi il avait fallu que ce collier lui brûle la peau comme si ce qu'elle était en train de faire était un péché ?

« Mais je fais quoi moi alors ? Et je dis quoi à Anya ? » demanda Raven désespérément, et avant qu'Octavia ne réponde elle ajouta, « Ah salut An', désolée d'avoir fui comme ça, j'ai juste halluciné l'homme de ma vie décédé qui me regardait par-dessus ton épaule alors que j'étais à moitié nue sous toi, mais t'inquiète ça va. » imita Raven avec un regard dépité.

Octavia se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle voyait que son amie allait un peu mieux qu'à son arrivée si elle réussissait à faire des blagues, mais elle savait aussi que c'était trop tôt pour en rire.

« Non… Mais tu peux juste aller la voir, t'excuser d'être partie sans rien dire. Et lui dire que tu aimerais aller plus doucement… T'es pas obligée de lui raconter la partie hallucination » déclara la brune aux yeux clairs.

Raven lui lança un regard lourd avant de souffler.

« Mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre… »

Et là Octavia ne put retenir un petit gloussement.

« En manque Reyes ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle eut droit à un légendaire regard de Raven Reyes ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

« C'est toi qui parle, alors que ça fait quoi ? Quatre ans que t'es avec Lincoln et tu baves devant lui dès qu'il fait apparaître un bout de muscle, donc s'il te plait je me passerai de tes commentaires » rétorqua la latina.

Octavia lui lança un sourire bienveillant, la Raven qu'elle connaissait refaisait doucement surface.

« Mais plus sérieusement, je fais comment moi, si ça se reproduit ? » demanda l'hispanique.

« Tu devras lui en parler » répondit Octavia avec une petite moue désolée. Elle savait que l'honnêteté dans un couple était primordiale.

« Mhm… Le truc qui ne casse pas du tout l'ambiance, déjà que ça me fait flipper » s'exaspéra la latina en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Raven… » appela Octavia, en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son amie qui releva sa tête de ses mains avec un sourcil haussé en attendant la suite, « C'est Anya, pas une inconnue, et je suis sûre qu'elle aussi n'est pas la plus à l'aise qui soit. De ce que je sais, elle a toujours été avec des gars... »

« Alors, si tu peux éviter de me rappeler qu'elle s'est tapée plein de mecs ça serait sympa, et je t'assure qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, bien au contraire elle maîtrisait parfaitement la situation Octavia… »

« Je préfère ne pas avoir les détails » répondit celle-ci en posant aussitôt les mains sur ses oreilles.

Raven lui lança un regard lourd, elle ne comptait pas lui raconter le reste. Elle attendit qu'Octavia puisse de nouveau l'entendre pour prendre la parole.

« Du coup, je m'excuse juste, je dis que je veux que les choses aillent plus doucement alors que c'est faux, et je pris pour que Finn ne réapparaisse pas ? » résuma-t-elle.

« Ou alors, tu t'avoues à toi-même que tu as peur de tes sentiments pour Anya, et que non elle ne prendra pas la place de Finn dans ton cœur, et que si, il y a de la place pour eux deux » rétorqua Octavia avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

Raven ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Son amie avait raison sur toute la ligne.

En fin d'après-midi Octavia, Bellamy et Lexa se retrouvèrent tous les trois pour une session de running. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de sport ensemble qu'ils eurent l'impression de revenir à Polis quand ils étaient tous les trois inséparables. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent faire le parcours de santé installé près de chez Lexa, pour finalement terminer leur circuit en un petit jogging et quelques étirements.

« Vous comptez me tuer ? » demanda Lexa essoufflée.

Elle avait repris un mode de vie sain, et s'était remise au sport, mais les Blake étaient en forme aujourd'hui.

« On s'est dit que ça ferait plaisir à Clarke qu'on te remette à niveau » déclara Bellamy avec un sourire taquin.

Lexa ne perdit pas une seconde et le grand brun se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal en portant sa main à son épaule ce qui fit rire Octavia. Ils étaient des vrais gamins.

« Bon les enfants, c'est pas tout mais si on veut aller au ciné, on devrait peut-être rentrer et se préparer non ? » demanda Octavia en haussant un sourcil.

Ce soir, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Echo, Lexa et Clarke avaient décidé de faire une sortie de couple au cinéma. Anya travaillant, Raven s'était retrouvée entraînée par Chris et Hannah parce que cette dernière cherchée une idée de soirée pour elle et Taylor, et que selon Chris, c'était une mission d'extrême urgence. Raven voyait déjà comment la soirée aller se terminer. Les deux autres allaient passer en mode ragots sur toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient et Raven serait hors-sujet mais ça ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire. Au plus elle pouvait obtenir des informations, au plus elle était ravie. Et bien sûr, Octavia lui avait demandé un compte-rendu détaillé que Raven ferait avec plaisir. Et en bonus, elle espérait que ça lui permette d'oublier Anya pour quelques heures.

Alors qu'Octavia attendait une réponse, elle vit que son frère ne faisait aucun mouvement.

« Ouais, vas-y, j'ai un truc à demander à Lexa » répondit évasivement le grand brun, ce qui surprit les deux jeunes femmes.

Octavia regarda son frère avec suspicion, avant de leur faire un petit signe de la main et de partir en la direction du métro.

Lexa était en train de boire et passa sa bouteille à Bellamy qui la remercia.

« Bon, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? » demanda la brune qui commençait à être inquiète.

« C'est Echo » déclara-t-il.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et le laissa continuer.

« Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle est distante, et souvent absente, et met du temps à répondre à mes messages. A chaque fois elle me dit qu'elle est à son école » expliqua-t-il.

« Elle reste peut-être tard là-bas. Tu sais, Clarke fait souvent ça pour bosser avec tous leurs matériaux. » expliqua Lexa pour le rassurer.

« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sens qu'il y a un truc pas normal chez elle. » répondit-il maladroitement. Il ne voulait pas insinuer qu'Echo était bizarre à cause de sa maladie, mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle agissait étrangement ces derniers temps.

« Je demanderai à Clarke si tu veux, parce que si je vais directement voir Echo, elle va se braquer, tu la connais. Et Clarke la voit tous les jours, elle a pu remarquer un truc aussi » déclara Lexa avec un sourire.

« Merci Lex' » remercia Bellamy, « Par contre, je ne sais pas si on vient ce soir » expliqua-t-il.

« Pas de souci Bell' »

C'est comme ça qu'ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Octavia arriva chez elle, et Lincoln l'attendait dans le salon devant son ordinateur. Quand il entendit le bruit du verrou de la porte d'entrée, il posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et attendit de voir apparaître sa petite-amie.

« Ça a été ? » demanda Lincoln avec un regard affectueux.

« Oui, une douche ne serait pas refus. Je suis éclatée, entre Raven ce matin, les cours, sport, et si on va ciné il va falloir que je me repose un peu » énuméra-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Le métisse fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Raven ? »

« Ah oui, elle est passée ce matin avant les cours mais tu étais parti courir » expliqua la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda son petit-ami.

« T'es curieux en fait » répondit Octavia avec un sourire moqueur.

Lincoln haussa les épaules. Il l'était peut-être un peu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa petite-amie. Cette dernière se redressa un peu plus confortablement et lui expliqua sommairement la situation.

« Elle est venue me parler d'Anya, et de leur couple »

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et se mit à sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Octavia.

« C'est juste d'imaginer Anya en couple… » dit-il en se rendant compte de la situation.

« Oui, c'est complètement fou » répondit la brune en riant.

« Pas tant que ça » répondit Lincoln songeur.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea la brune en fronçant les sourcils dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part son petit-ami.

« Je veux dire on la connait depuis longtemps, enfin surtout toi. Et Anya l'indomptable se retrouve dans un appartement pendant plusieurs mois et sort avec quelqu'un… »

« C'est ce que je dis » coupa la brune en riant.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que dès qu'elle a rencontré Raven, elle a changé de comportement. Elle était différente d'avec nous je veux dire. Je pense juste qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur la bonne personne. Et que maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de maintenir une distance avec tout le monde, parce qu'elle a enfin fait rentrer quelqu'un dans sa vie. Donc oui, c'est bizarre de se dire que c'est Raven, mais après tout on ne choisi pas de qui on tombe amoureux, si ? » dit-il en adressant un tendre sourire à la brune.

Celle-ci se redressa et lui lança un regard amoureux avec une petite étincelle d'admiration.

« Je sors avec l'homme le plus sage du monde. Tu serais un super papa » dit-elle en riant avant de perdre son sourire en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, « 'Fin… » ajouta-t-elle pour se rattraper sans pour autant y arriver.

Lincoln posa une main sur sa joue pour la rassurer et déclara :

« Et ils auront la meilleure maman du monde »

Puis sans rien ajouter, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Octavia put lâcher la respiration qu'elle avait retenu suite à sa déclaration et se laisser emporter par les lèvres de son petit-ami. Lincoln était définitivement parfait. Elle ne lui trouvait aucun défaut. Et savoir qu'un jour, quand ils seraient adultes - parce que pour elle, elle ne l'était toujours pas - ils envisageraient de fonder une famille la rendait encore un peu plus amoureuse de son Lincoln d'amour.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent seulement à quatre au lieu de six.

« Bell' t'a dit pourquoi ils pouvaient pas venir ? » demanda Octavia qui était toujours intriguée par le comportement de son frère un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Non, je crois qu'il voulait passer un peu du temps avec Echo » expliqua Lexa.

Clarke remarqua rapidement que sa petite-amie cachait quelque chose alors elle lança de but en blanc :

« Au fait, j'ai trouvé un travail à l'ENA ! »

Lexa se stoppa net et la regarda interloquée.

« T'as quoi ? »

« Je cherchais un petit job entre les cours. Et j'ai trouvé ça ce qui est parfait. Comme ça j'ai pas à bouger, je suis sur place » expliqua la blonde.

« Félicitations Clarke » déclara Lincoln sincèrement, suivi d'un acquiescement de tête par Octavia accompagné d'un sourire.

La blonde regarda sa petite-amie qui ne semblait pas être très heureuse pour elle.

« C'est juste un truc à l'administration et je dois récupérer les réclamations des élèves mais bon, c'est payé et c'est tout ce qui compte » ajouta-t-elle.

« Désolée, mais on va devoir y aller si on ne veut pas rater la séance » déclara Octavia en voyant l'heure affichée.

Lexa acquiesça et tout le monde entra dans le bâtiment.

Raven et Hannah se retrouvèrent chez Chris qui revint de la cuisine avec un bol de popcorns et un autre de bonbons qu'il posa sur la table basse, puis il partit chercher une pile de DVDs qu'il étala également sur la table. Raven put rapidement identifier Le secret de Brokeback Mountain, Pride, Billy Elliot, I love you Phillip Morris et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« T'es tellement un cliché » dit-elle en riant.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas des films romantiques avec des lesbiennes ? » rétorqua Chris en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Je… Je ne suis pas... » commença Raven, qui s'arrêta net. Elle n'était pas quoi au juste ?

Pas lesbienne ? Pas… ? Elle n'en savait rien, et c'était bien une question qu'elle ne s'était pas posée. Ça avait déjà été suffisamment difficile pour qu'elle et Anya se retrouvent et sortent ensemble que le reste l'importait peu pour le moment.

« Enfin, si tu préfères t'as tous les Marvels et les classiques britanniques d'Alex sur l'étagère de gauche » déclara le brun en montrant du doigt la fameuse étagère.

« Classiques britanniques ? » demanda Raven.

« Ouais… Orgueil et Préjugés, Le discours d'un roi, Raison et sentiments, Les liaisons dangereuses… Et surtout ne le lance pas sur Le cercle des poètes disparus, il y en a qui sont mort en attendant qu'il ait terminé » expliqua le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ça doit être génial d'aller au ciné avec vous, vous ne vous battez pas trop ? » questionna la latina.

« C'est encore pire que ce que tu imagines » se plaignit Hannah.

« Hey, la mégère va se taire sinon elle va se démerder comme une grande pour trouver quoi faire avec sa chère et tendre » lança le jeune homme.

Raven pouffa en voyant la tête d'Hannah. La brune se pencha et attrapa le bol de bonbons avant de se tourner vers la rousse.

« Alors, t'as des idées ? »

Et c'est ainsi que les minutes défilèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entre un blond avec des traits assez fin aux yeux clairs.

« Salut » dit-il alors qu'on pouvait entendre de la surprise dans sa voix.

« Il a encore oublié de te dire qu'il avait des invités ? » demanda Hannah en roulant des yeux.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, et Chris afficha une moue coupable.

« Désolé » dit-il avec un regard de chien battu ce qui fit rire Raven, « Ah oui pardon, Raven voici Alex, Alex, Raven » présenta-t-il.

La brune lui fit un large sourire et le fameux Alex lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'approcher de son petit-ami pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il regarda sur la table les DVDs, les bonbons et le reste et se dit que les invitées de son petit-ami ne risquaient pas d'être encore parties.

« Je crois que je vais aller chez Scott geeker » expliqua le blond. Chris lui rendit un large sourire et Raven put facilement remarquer qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Alex embrassa une nouvelle fois son petit-ami avant de dire au revoir aux filles.

« C'était Alex » déclara Chris à l'attention de Raven avec un sourire.

« J'avais compris » dit-elle en riant, « Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, depuis janvier. Je sais on habite déjà ensemble, et oui c'est un geek qui aime les Marvels mais, je l'aime » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu l'as rencontré comment ? » demanda l'hispanique soudainement curieuse.

« A l'ENA, il a deux ans de plus que nous, il est en section théâtre et à la rentrée il faisait passer des auditions pour une pièce qu'il a écrit, et devine qui venait passer les auditions ? » dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Hannah se mit à rire, « Ouais tu fais le malin, mais j'en ai entendu parler pendant tout le premier semestre moi. Alex ceci, Alex cela, avant que vous vous mettiez finalement ensemble »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'aide pour Taylor toi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Je sais que tu m'adores » rétorqua la rousse avec un regard provocateur.

« On peut rien te cacher » répondit Chris en se mettant à rire.

Raven assista à l'échange en silence. Elle pensa soudainement à Octavia qui voulait savoir ce qui allait se dire au cours de cette soirée, puis elle pensa à leur conversation qu'elles avaient eu ce matin, à Clarke qu'elle avait rembarré alors qu'Hannah et Chris étaient à ce moment même si complices, puis bien sûr elle pensa à Anya.

« Bomba Latina, ça va ? » demanda Chris.

« Sérieusement ? » rétorqua Raven en entendant le surnom que le brun venait de lui donner, « Tu peux pas faire mieux ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Chris prit ça comme un défi, et Hannah dut les faire taire au bout de plusieurs minutes pour sa propre survie. A l'origine, elle était venue pour des conseils, pas pour devenir l'arbitre de chamailleries, même si tout ça la faisait bien rire.

Une fois le film terminé, Lexa et Clarke rentrèrent chez cette dernière. Elles se mirent rapidement en pyjama, et Clarke se lova dans les bras de sa petite-amie qui avait l'esprit qui cogité à cent à l'heure.

La blonde jouait avec les doigts de la brune et lui faisait des caresses du bout des doigts le long de son avant-bras, c'est quand elle arriva aux cicatrices de Lexa que cette dernière retira son bras. Clarke ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Lex'… » appela-t-elle tristement en se relevant sur un coude.

Elle put voir le regard honteux et fuyant de sa petite-amie.

« Tu sais que je les aie déjà vu, et que je m'en fiche ? » demanda Clarke.

La brune haussa les épaules. Elle savait tout ça, mais ça n'empêchait pas à ses pensées et à ses émotions de prendre possession d'elle à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé.

« Je t'aime comme tu es. Et j'accepte tout ça, ça fait parti de toi. »

« Oui, mais… » commença la brune.

« Non, il n'y a pas de mais, c'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer ce que tu as pu vire, et ce que tu ressens constamment, mais je veux être là pour toi. Je suis là. Donc ne cache pas qui tu es pour me ménager. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lexa d'une petite voix qui arracha un doux sourire à la blonde.

« Vraiment » répondit cette dernière, « Et puis, je vais profiter de ce magnifique corps toute ma vie, alors ne pense pas qu'elles puissent me gêner » ajouta-t-elle en passant sa main sur le bras de Lexa.

La brune afficha un fin sourire ce qui était déjà une victoire pour Clarke. Libérée de ce poids, les pensées de Lexa se dirigèrent de nouveau sur ce que Bellamy lui avait dit plus tôt, tandis que la blonde s'était réinstallée dans ses bras.

« Dis-moi, tu vois beaucoup Echo en ce moment ? » demanda Lexa.

La blonde fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle jouait avec les doigts de la brune.

« En fait pas vraiment » répondit Clarke en réfléchissant quelques secondes, « Ça fait même un moment… Je l'ai appelé une fois, parce que d'habitude on se retrouve selon nos pauses, mais du coup j'étais qu'avec Chris et Alex. »

« Mais elle t'a dit où elle était ? » questionna Lexa qui commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

« Non » répondit la blonde soucieuse, « Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« J'en sais rien » répondit la brune honnêtement.

Echo mentait à Bellamy si elle n'était pas en cours. Et malgré le caractère d'Echo, Lexa savait que son amie tenait à Bellamy, et qu'elle ne lui mentirait pas s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose qu'elle redoutait. Elle espérait se tromper. Lexa passa une main sur la taille de Clarke pour la rapprocher d'elle et c'est sur ces pensées qu'elle finit par trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, les filles se réveillèrent et préparèrent un gros petit-déjeuner. C'est une fois installée que la conversation se dirigea sur quelque chose qui tracassait Lexa. Le fait que Clarke est un travail.

« Et tu vas faire combien d'heures ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est un contrat étudiant. Donc une douzaine » répondit Clarke en buvant une gorgée de café.

« Douze heures ! »

« Oui, ils vont l'aménager en fonction de mon emploi du temps, c'est super cool non ? » demanda Clarke enthousiaste.

« Ouais… » répondit Lexa peu convaincue. Clarke remarqua facilement sa réaction et lui demanda :

« T'es pas contente pour moi ? »

« Si… C'est juste que déjà que nos emplois du temps ne correspondent pas vraiment, si en plus tu travailles je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on se verra…. »

« Comme on fait déjà, je ne travaillerai pas le soir »

« Encore heureux » lâcha Lexa, « T'es vraiment obligée de bosser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais… »

« Pourquoi tu le fais alors ? » coupa Lexa, ce qui agaça la blonde. Elle croyait que sa petite-amie allait être un minimum heureuse pour elle.

« Ecoute, ma mère est médecin, mon père était ingénieur. Ils ont toujours mis de l'argent sur un compte épargne pour mes études. Mais on est deux avec Raven maintenant, et mon père est mort. On a que les revenus de ma mère et même si elle peut prendre en charge nos dépenses et la fac, j'ai envie de l'aider. »

« Oui, mais si elle peut… » commença la brune.

« Lexa. Je te dis que je l'aie décidé de mon libre arbitre. Je veux un peu aider ma mère, tu devrais un minimum comprendre, plutôt que de t'inquiéter qu'on ne se verra moins ! » répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

« Excuse-moi si moins voir ma petite-amie ne m'enchante pas. » répondit sèchement Lexa.

« Montrer un peu de soutien ne ferait pas de mal non plus » rétorqua Clarke en élevant encore une fois la voix.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu n'es pas obligée de le faire » répondit la brune sur le même ton.

Clarke regarda Lexa quelques secondes, comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ?

« Tu as pas dû me comprendre la première fois, donc je vais le répéter. J'en ai envie. Payer deux scolarités c'est un gros budget et… »

« Pourquoi Raven ne travaille pas aussi alors ? » demanda Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

La blonde s'arrêta net. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Raven, même Lexa. Sa meilleure-amie avait suffisamment souffert toute son enfance, elle méritait d'avoir une belle vie, de réaliser ses rêves, que tout ça n'ait pas servi à rien. Et suite à son accident, jamais Clarke lui dirait de se trouver un travail. Raven venait juste de se réadapter à sa vie, et à la condition de sa jambe. Elle regarda Lexa, et put voir ce regard qu'elle avait déjà vu dans les yeux de Becca les premières fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Lexa n'avait jamais manqué d'argent, et ne se rendait pas compte que tout le monde ne rouler pas sur l'or comme on dit. Clarke voulait juste que sa petite-amie soit heureuse pour elle, qu'elle lui dise que c'était bien de faire ça, mais non, Lexa Woods avait décidé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et ça en était ainsi, elle ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

« Raven a vécue suffisamment de trucs, donc évite d'aborder le sujet. » répondit-elle froidement.

« Je dis juste qu'elle-… » commença Lexa qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite-amie ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulait lui faire entendre raison. Mais ça en était trop pour Clarke. Elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait prendre des décisions toute seule. Et le fait que Lexa utilise Raven l'indigna. Lexa connaissait l'histoire de Raven, elle savait très bien ce que c'était de ne pas avoir eu une enfance facile, de ne pas avoir pu choisir dans qu'elle famille on naissait.

« Tu sais quoi ? On n'a pas tous la chance d'être une Woods. » lança Clarke.

Les lèvres de Lexa s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise. Cracher de cette façon, son nom sonnait comme une insulte. Elle n'avait pas demandé d'être une Woods, elle n'avait pas demandé d'avoir de l'argent. Elle avait juste peur de ne plus voir sa petite-amie comme avant. Cette dernière se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et ses yeux s'agrandirent. La brune se leva de table et Clarke la suivit aussitôt.

« Lexa ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça » cria-t-elle, alors que sa petite-amie partit dans la chambre pour récupérer ses affaires.

« On ne dit rien au hasard Clarke » répondit Lexa avec son fidèle masque de marbre mis en place. Elle tourna la tête et dévisagea la blonde qui eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son expression. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lexa dans cet état, tellement longtemps que ce regard glacial ne lui avait pas été destiné.

« S'il te plait, tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas. C'est juste qu'ils nous mettent la pression à la fac, et avec tout le reste, je suis fatiguée et irritable… » déclara Clarke toute penaud.

« Et bien je te laisse te reposer alors. Apparemment tu en as grandement besoin. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Lexa sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon, enfila ses chaussures et partit sous les yeux de Clarke qui ne savait pas quoi faire de plus.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Raven sortit de sa chambre. Les cris l'avaient réveillé, mais elle avait préféré ne pas intervenir. Elle trouva Clarke assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre son torse et le regard dans le vide. Malgré le léger froid qui s'était installé entre elles, la brune s'assit à côté de Clarke, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tira un peu plus à elle. Elle n'avait rien à dire, et elle n'avait pas à poser des questions, Clarke lui en parlera si elle le désirait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était être là.

Lexa marchait dans la rue avec une vitesse soutenue. Elle était vraiment blessée. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire toutes ces choses à Clarke, mais comment la blonde avait pu lui dire ça ? Elle se demanda comment tout pouvait partir en vrille comme ça en une seconde. La pression qu'on lui mettait à son université se faisait également ressentir, Echo qui semblait partir dans les profondeurs obscures de sa maladie, Raven et Anya même si Lexa ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ne semblaient pas aller bien, et maintenant Clarke qui l'avait insulté de la pire manière qui soit. Et c'est en rentrant chez elle et en voulant travailler qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à écrire. Son cerveau était trop rempli pour pouvoir laisser cours à son imagination. Elle s'arrêtait d'écrire toutes les dix secondes pour effacer les quelques lignes qu'elle avait commencées. Elle partit chercher les cigarettes de sa mère et prit l'escalier qui la conduisit sur le toit. Cet endroit où elle aimait se réfugier depuis qu'elle avait aménagé dans cet appartement. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du mur et alluma une cigarette en regardant l'horizon des gratte-ciels. Elle avait besoin de trouver le bouton pause de sa vie pour quelques minutes. Elle se dit que si elle ne pouvait ni arranger les choses côté inspiration, ni celles concernant Clarke car en aucun elle ne ferait le premier pas, elle pouvait au moins essayer de confronter Echo. Et c'est déterminé qu'elle abandonna son projet d'étudier et harcela Echo d'appels jusqu'à ce que cette dernière réponde. Et une fois qu'elle aurait résolu le problème Echo, elle comptait bien aller voir Anya et éclaircir toute cette histoire, et puis elle avait besoin de sa cousine.

C'est comme cela qu'elle se retrouva devant un café où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Echo et qu'elle fumait une nouvelle cigarette.

« Tu refumes ? » déclara une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et put voir son amie qui haussait un sourcil, les bras croisés.

« C'est pour me calmer » répondit Lexa en soufflant la fumée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Echo concernée.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, et c'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question » rétorqua la brune aux yeux verts. L'autre jeune femme fronça les sourcils et attendit que son amie développe son idée, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. « Tu ne vas ni en cours, ni chez toi, tu mens à Bellamy et il s'inquiète »

« C'est ta nouvelle lubie de m'espionner, Woods ? » questionna Echo sèchement.

Lexa grinça des dents, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à cracher son nom de famille de la sorte aujourd'hui ?

« Non, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe, parce que j'avais des doutes, mais vu ton comportement maintenant, je n'en ai plus » répondit Lexa avec un regard transperçant l'âme de son amie qui sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

« T'es obligée de toujours vouloir t'occuper de tout le monde ? » demanda tout de même la jeune femme.

« Depuis quand tu les as arrêté ? » questionna Lexa sans répondre à la question de son amie.

« C'est juste pour quelques temps » répondit Echo évasivement.

« Echo » gronda la brune d'une voix ferme.

« Je n'arrive plus à rien, tu voulais que je fasse quoi moi ? » dit-elle alors que sa voix montait de plusieurs octaves, ce qui surprit la brune.

Voyant sa réaction, Echo continua :

« Je n'arrive plus à peindre, je n'ai plus aucune inspiration. Un de mes profs m'a dit que si je ne me ressaisissais pas je risquais de ne pas passer sa matière. Mais je fais quoi moi si je n'arrive plus à créer ? Même la photo… J'ai l'impression d'être vide, Lexa »

La brune allait prendre la parole, mais l'autre jeune femme la coupa :

« Non, tu sais très bien ce que c'est. Et tu sais très bien comment les médocs peuvent affecter la créativité. Tu ferais quoi si tu ne pouvais plus écrire, dis-moi ? Tu ne serais pas tenter d'arrêter ton traitement pour quelques semaines, juste le temps de voir si ça fonctionne, si tu retrouves de l'inspiration ? »

Son désespoir pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix, mais il fut couvert par ses cris. Quelques passants se tournèrent dans leur direction et Lexa lança un regard noir à son amie.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ferai, et je te comprends, tu le sais. Mais tu sais aussi à quel point ça peut être dangereux d'arrêter du jour au lendemain son traitement » sermonna la brune.

Malheureusement, Lexa ne la comprenait que trop bien. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas être compatissante avec Echo dans ce genre de cas. Il fallait qu'elle soit ferme avec elle, alors elle attendit que son amie lui réponde.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je passe mes journées dans une asso' avec des enfants et je leur donne des cours de dessins, et pendant ce temps j'attends que mon inspiration revienne, et ça commence à marcher. J'ai plein d'idées qui me viennent en tête depuis hier ! » se justifia la jeune artiste.

Les yeux de Lexa s'élargirent imperceptiblement, elle était surprise de l'alibi de son amie. Une association ? Echo qui arrête ses médicaments et qui sèche les cours et ment à son petit-ami parce qu'elle fait du bénévolat dans une association pour retrouver l'inspiration ? Non, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait eu tout faux, ou presque tout.

« Pourquoi tu mens à Bellamy alors ? » demanda Lexa perplexe.

« Parce qu'il est surprotecteur, tu le connais non ? »

La brune ne pouvait rien nier. Elle regarda son amie quelques secondes, certes arrêter ses médicaments n'étaient pas une bonne idée, mais elle semblait encore pouvoir se contrôler. Elle avait choisi d'aller dans une association, au lieu d'aller en soirée, prendre de la drogue et partir avec le premier garçon qu'elle trouvait.

« Tu devrais quand même lui parler, il est vraiment inquiet » conseilla la brune.

« Si t'insistes » répondit l'artiste nonchalamment.

« Et appeler ton psy aussi… ? » proposa Lexa.

« Dit-elle, alors qu'elle n'a même plus de thérapeute » lâche Echo en plissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas le problème » rétorqua la brune aux yeux verts.

« Laisse les professionnels en décider. Tu sais très bien que tu devrais quand même avoir quelques consultations de contrôle même si tout va bien dans ta vie »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin » reprit Lexa.

« Mhm, je ne suis pas sûre que Kane serait de cet avis » rétorqua Echo.

Lexa roula des yeux avant de fixer les yeux noisette face à elle.

« Parle à Bellamy, c'est tout ce que je te demande Echo »

Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête sans grande conviction.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lexa secoua la tête fatiguée par le comportement de son amie. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre pour aujourd'hui. Alors elle acquiesça de la tête et Echo partit sans rien dire. La jeune Woods tourna la tête et regarda le café se disant qu'elles n'avaient même pas pu avoir une conversation civilisée. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'envoyer un message à Anya et de lui dire de la rejoindre ici. Elle attendit patiemment en priant que sa conversation avec sa cousine se passe mieux qu'avec Echo, en ayant espoir que son samedi ne s'empire pas.

Echo était en colère et rentra dans son appartement en claquant la porte. Elle en avait marre qu'on la materne. C'était bien une des choses qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle était majeure, elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions et c'est en passant le pas de la porte qu'elle entendit Bellamy lui dire :

« Hey, t'étais où ? »

« Je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, non ? » demanda-t-elle passablement énervée.

Bellamy eut un léger mouvement de recul, sa question n'avait été en aucun cas agressive.

« Bien sûr Echo, c'est juste que je me suis inquiété. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé un truc » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sa petite-amie de but en blanc en entrant dans le séjour. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Alors Echo s'avança plus près de lui et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu veux toujours me sauver, Bellamy ? Pourquoi tu t'encombres d'un cas comme moi ? Pourquoi tu restes ? »

Le grand brun comprit rapidement où Echo voulait en venir. Ça avait été plusieurs fois des sujets de disputes entre eux. Ni lui, ni elle, n'étaient des personnes qui tombaient amoureuses, se mettaient en couple, avaient des rendez-vous, emménageaient ensemble. Plusieurs fois, Echo lui avait dit qu'une relation avec une bipolaire ne fonctionnait pas, et plusieurs fois Bellamy avait répondit qu'en cas de problème il ne fuirait pas, qu'il serait là pour l'aider, pour la sauver.

« On en est encore là ? » demanda-t-il blessé.

Il pensait depuis le temps que sa petite-amie aurait compris. Cette dernière ne répondit pas, ne le regarda pas, alors Bellamy se rapprocha et prit le visage de sa petite-amie en coupe.

« Je t'aime Echo. Et si tu me laissais seulement faire, juste t'aimais, tu le comprendrais... »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux, mais fit tout pour les retenir. Bellamy ne pouvait pas lui dire toutes ces choses, elle ne le méritait pas.

« T'as pas le droit de dire tout ça » déclara-t-elle avec colère, mais sa voix la trahie.

« Je t'aime, Echo » répéta le grand brun en ancrant son regard dans celui de sa petit-amie, « Je t'aime » répéta-t-il.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune femme et Bellamy passa délicatement ses pouces pour effacer les sillons qu'elles se mettaient à tracer. Il sentit les muscles de sa petite-amie légèrement se détendre alors il lâcha son visage pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Echo se laissa faire et Bellamy resserra un peu sa prise avant de déposer un baiser sur les cheveux châtains qu'il aimait tant.

Lexa en était déjà à son deuxième café et bien qu'elle sache que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle en commanda un troisième quand elle vit sa cousine arriver. Elle aussi semblait avoir une petite mine et elle espérait que Raven n'ait pas fait souffrir celle qui était tout pour elle. Parce que si Clarke refusait que Lexa attaque Raven, elle dérogerait avec joie à cette règle si Anya lui demandait.

« Lex' » salua la fausse blonde en s'asseyant, « ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, 'fin je me suis un peu disputée avec Clarke, et toi avec Raven ? » demanda Lexa feignant ne rien savoir.

« Ça va, ça va, rien à dire » répondit Anya en esquissant difficilement un sourire.

« 'An… » souffla Lexa, « Depuis quand on se ment ? »

« Qu-… Comment ça ? »

« J'étais chez Clarke, Raven est rentrée sans rien dire, et quand Clarke est allée la voir elle n'était pas bien, et n'a rien voulu lui dire. Donc pour qu'elle rembarre Clarke, c'est qu'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose »

Anya souffla et passa ses mains sur son visage, par où commencer ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Tout allait bien, puis d'un coup c'était comme si ce n'était pas la même personne, elle a récupérait ses affaires et elle est partie sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit »

« Tu lui as dit un truc qui l'aurait perturbé ? » questionna Lexa. Cette dernière vit sa cousine baisser les yeux avant de lui répondre.

« Non, on ne parlait pas… » souffla-t-elle.

La plus jeune se maudit d'avoir posé cette question, mais essaya d'en faire abstraction, alors qu'elle se remémorer sa conversation avec Clarke qui lui raconter ce qu'elle avait enseigné à Raven.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas parlés depuis ? » demanda la brune.

« Non »

« Et tu comptes le faire ? »

« Non. C'est elle qui est partie comme ça, j'attends des explications, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai faire le premier pas » rétorqua Anya.

« Peut-être parce que c'est toi la plus mature de vous deux… Et que si elle est partie comme ça c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison et qu'elle a peut-être peur d'en parler » proposa la plus jeune.

« Bah si elle a peur, c'est à elle de venir m'en parler quand elle sera prête » rétorqua la fausse blonde.

« Tu peux l'aider en faisant le premier pas non ? »

« Et toi avec Clarke ? » demanda la plus âgée pour détourner la conversation. Lexa roula des yeux se rendant compte qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec sa cousine.

« On s'est disputées à cause de son travail qui va lui prendre tout son temps et elle m'a dit qu'on avait pas tous la chance d'être une Woods » expliqua la brune en grinçant des dents.

Anya grimaça. Elle était une Woods, elle savait très bien ce que leur patronyme impliqué dit de cette façon.

« Elle n'a pas dû réfléchir » dit-elle avec bienveillance.

« Bah elle devrait » rétorqua sèchement Lexa.

« Hey, Lex' on parle de Clarke là, elle t'aime » essaya Anya pour raisonner sa cousine.

« Je sais, c'est pas le problème. J'attends des excuses. C'est pas avec des « je t'aime » qu'on peut tout effacer »

« Ok, t'es vraiment énervée » fit remarquer la fausse blonde.

Lexa la regarda en plissant les yeux. Oui, elle était vraiment énervée, le café n'avait pas aidé, et sa mission « Aider Echo & Anya » n'avait pas fonctionné, et avec tout ça elle n'arrivait toujours pas à écrire. Donc, non, elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Alors ? On commence par où ?**

 **\- Le Ranya, non ? Hot ou pas haha, ce qui induit la conversation entre Octavia et Raven,**

 **\- Un petit moment Linctavia,**

 **\- Echo qui peut potentiellement vriller,**

 **\- Le trio Chris, Hannah, Raven,**

 **\- Le Clexa et leur dispute,**

 **\- …. ?**

 **J'ai oublié de vous demander la dernière fois, est-ce que vous voulez que lorsqu'il y a des scènes dites à « caractères sexuels », je le signale ? avant le début du passage, puis quand il se termine). Dites-moi ça en bas.**

 _ **Prochainement**_ **(j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça…) : Abby et Marcus qui viennent à New York pour les vacances d'avril !**

 **Guest5** **: Holà ! Merci pour l'anniv et ma licence hihi ! Bon tu sais, il ne peut pas y avoir un ciel bleu tout le temps ^^ (ne pas me frapper mdrr). Oui je me suis tapée une barre toute seule en écrivant la conversation entre Clarke et Raven… Oui, je m'auto fait rire ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon weekend et que ce chapitre t'auras plu malgré les quelques tensions entre plusieurs couples ! Bisous :)**

 **Eva** **: Coucou, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, si ? Oh tu sais, le Ranya c'est le fameux « doucement mais sûrement » mdrrr, et oui pour Taylor et Hannah, tu vois dans ce chapitre qu'Hannah est prête à ''attaquer'' avec l'aide de Chris et Raven ! Merci et j'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés pour toi ausssi ! Bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Qui c'est qui n'est pas en retard ? C'est moi ! Plus sérieusement je vais faire un stage cette semaine, donc je ne suis pas sûre de trouver le temps nécessaire pour le prochain chapitre, donc appréciez celui-ci hahaha Je me trouve très drôle par moment…**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que Guest5 ne m'en voudra pas de la citer : « Je sais bien que le ciel bleu ne peut pas durer éternellement dans un couple, mais personnellement je préfère les orages aux journées pluvieuses, ils sont certes plus violents mais dures moins longtemps. »**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **« She is art. What the fuck do you expect from her, other than confusion, beauty and goddam soul »**_

 **Chapitre 13 : Tu n'as pas à faire ça**

Le samedi de Lexa avait été mouvementé. Et sa colère première se dissipa pour qu'elle se renferme chez elle. Elle n'était pas triste non, elle était agacée -faible mot- par son entourage. Clarke qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, Anya qui ne voulait pas vraiment se confier à elle et Echo qui lui faisait peur. Il fallait que son amie se ressaisisse. Alors Lexa laissa le dimanche passer et entreprit d'aider Echo. Elle alla la voir à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait aux cours de dessins qu'Echo donnait, puis utilisa une autre approche que la première qui n'avait pas eu d'effet. Elle préféra passer de bons moments avec elle, aider les enfants, rire avec la jeune artiste qui retrouvait enfin ses dons. Puis quand vint le moment, Lexa essaya d'aborder une nouvelle fois le sujet. Et c'est après une difficile conversation qu'Echo commença à entendre raison. Lexa avait joué sur la corde sensible, elle n'en était pas fière, mais le prénom d'Aden avait toujours eu un effet bénéfique chez son amie. Lexa lui avait fait comprendre que si elle ne voulait pas le faire pour sa propre santé ou pour Bellamy, elle pouvait au moins le faire pour Aden. Son petit frère qu'elle aimait tant. Et ça avait plus ou moins fonctionné, la jeune femme avait dit qu'elle y réfléchirait.

Et durant cette semaine Lexa ne fit pas le premier pas vers Clarke, de même que cette dernière. Cette semaine était la dernière semaine avant leurs vacances d'avril et Clarke avait commencé sa période d'essai pour son nouveau travail. Mais tous les jours ça lui rappelait Lexa qui n'était pas d'accord avec son choix, Lexa qui ne voulait rien entendre.

Raven, elle, n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de parler à Anya. Elle s'était un peu renfermée sur elle-même également, et malgré qu'Octavia la voyait tous les jours, cette dernière avait préféré lui laisser du temps, mais pourtant elle avait envie de parler à son amie. Et c'est en ce vendredi après-midi que Raven avait été sommée dans un des parcs du campus de la NYU par Octavia. C'est comme cela qu'elle se retrouva avec la jeune Blake qui lui demanda un compte-rendu de la soirée que l'hispanique avait passé chez Chris la semaine dernière.

« Dooonc, j'ai vu le copain de Chris, Alex… »

« Il est comment ? » demanda Octavia qui coupa la petite brune.

« Pas très grand, les cheveux teints en blond très clair, les yeux bleus, un style d'artiste » décrivit Raven.

« Il est beau ? » questionna l'autre jeune femme.

« Pas trop mon type, mais il est mignon »

« Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu préférais les fausses blondes » rétorqua Octavia en tirant la langue à son amie qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, alors que ses joues rougissaient.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte, ou… ? » demanda Raven.

« Si on ne peut plus rire maintenant ! » rétorqua Octavia, « Mais c'est bon, vas-y je t'écoute »

« Bon, du coup on a trouvé un super plan pour Hannah »

Octavia hocha simplement la tête et écouta son amie.

« Hannah a vite compris que Taylor est assez timide, et donc elle ne veut pas précipiter les choses et direct l'inviter à un tête-à-tête, du coup Chris a eu la brillante idée qu'on aille tous à la fête foraine qui commence ce weekend. Comme ça Taylor sera plus à l'aise »

« C'est génial ! Ça fait super longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait en plus ! » s'exclama l'étudiante avec un large sourire.

« Ouep, et puis ça fera une grande sortie de groupe, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça non plus »

« Et l'anniv de Lexa, tu as oublié ? » demanda Octavia en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, mais on était dans un bar, et c'était pas pareil, là il y aura touuut le monde. Et tu verras Alex aussi ! »

« Pas faux, t'as prévenu les filles ? » demanda Octavia.

« Non, j'ai zappé. T'as qu'à créer une conversation facebook, ça ira plus vite » proposa Raven.

« Je fais ça de suite » répondit l'autre brune en attrapant son téléphone.

Au bout d'une minute Raven sentit son téléphone vibrer et regarda son écran pour voir qu'Octavia avait envoyé le message groupé. Après avoir vérifié que ça s'était bien envoyé, la Blake verrouilla son téléphone et demanda :

« Au fait, t'as parlé à Anya ? »

Raven leva les yeux de son portable et regarda son amie quelques secondes.

« Non, mais je compte le faire. C'est juste qu'il y a eu un truc entre Clarke et Lexa, je n'en sais pas plus, mais j'ai préféré rester avec Clarke, et au moins ça m'a laissé le temps de réfléchir pour savoir quoi dire à Anya. »

Octavia fronça les sourcils en entendant que ses deux amies s'étaient disputer, et remarquant sa réaction, la latina ajouta :

« D'ailleurs tu devrais aller voir Lexa pour savoir ce qu'il se passe »

Octavia acquiesça de la tête.

« J'irai ce soir »

« Tu peux même y aller tout de suite, je dois y aller ! » déclara l'hispanique.

« T'as quoi d'urgent ? » demanda la Blake en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a Abby et Marcus qui arrivent et on a un super repas ce soir avec Becca, Lexa et Clarke. Du coup je me dis que l'ambiance va être super si les deux ne se sont toujours pas réconciliées, donc j'attends que la magie Octavia Blake opère » expliqua Raven accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

La dite magicienne se mit à rire avant d'ajouter :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

* * *

Et c'est comme cela qu'Octavia se trouva écouteurs dans les oreilles en direction de chez sa meilleure amie qui était elle-même en chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Par chance Octavia arriva cinq minutes après Lexa qui put lui ouvrir.

« Comment tu vas Commandante ? » demanda Octavia une fois que Lexa l'ait fait entrer.

« Je suis stressée. Ce soir il y a Abby et Marcus qui viennent manger avec Clarke et Raven. Et avec Clarke on s'est disputées, donc je ne sais pas quoi faire… » expliqua Lexa à toute allure tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans son salon.

« Tu veux pas t'asseoir et en parler ? Tu me donnes mal à la tête » déclara la brune aux yeux bleus.

Lexa haussa un sourcil en entendant la remarque de son amie, mais ne dit rien et obéit.

« Voilà. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Octavia.

« J'ai juste dit que je n'aimais pas trop qu'elle ait un travail, parce qu'on ne se verrait plus aussi souvent. Et je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé à crier. Et elle parlait du fait de gagner de l'argent puis elle m'a sorti qu'on n'avait pas tous la chance d'être une Woods » expliqua-t-elle en mimant des guillemets.

« Elle doit avoir une bonne raison si elle veut travailler et puis elle aussi doit être un peu déçue de ne plus pouvoir autant te voir »

« C'est bien elle qui l'a choisi » rétorqua Lexa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Rien que d'y repenser ça l'énervait.

« Oui, et elle a choisi un travail à sa fac, durant les heures où elle n'a pas cours et où elle sera déjà sur place. Donc dans tous les cas c'est les périodes de la journée où tu ne la vois pas. Donc qu'elle travaille ou non ça ne va rien changer »

Lexa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça, malgré le fait que Clarke l'ait mentionné.

« Ouais, et pour le ''on n'a pas tous la chance d'être une Woods'' t'en fais quoi ? »

« C'était pas très malin de sa part, mais Clarke est toute douce. Si elle a dit ça, c'est que tu l'avais vraiment énervée » fit remarquer Octavia.

L'autre brune soupira et s'enfonça dans son canapé.

« Super… Du coup tu me conseilles quoi ? »

« D'aller t'excuser ? » proposa la Blake en haussant un sourcil.

Lexa lui lança un regard en biais en entendant le ton moqueur de son amie.

« Hey Lexa t'aurais pas un haut un peu bien à me prêter ? » demanda une voix qui venait du couloir.

Octavia fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix d'Anya et elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Penderie, côté gauche ! » cria Lexa pour se faire entendre.

« Merci ! »

Lexa se tourna vers son amie pour reprendre leur conversation.

« On disait ? »

« Pourquoi Anya est là ? » demanda Octavia perplexe.

« Bah elle a pris une semaine de vacances pour pouvoir les passer tranquille avec Raven, mais ne dis rien à Reyes, elle ne le sait pas encore »

« Oui, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle est dans ton appart » réitéra la jeune femme en pensant tout de même qu'Anya pouvait être pleine de surprises.

« Quand ma mère avait proposé à Clarke que sa mère et Marcus viennent manger, il y avait Anya, et donc elle lui avait proposé aussi » expliqua Lexa en haussant les épaules, « Pourquoi ? »

« Non, pour rien » répondit trop rapidement Octavia.

« C'est à propos de Raven et Anya c'est ça ? » demanda Lexa avec une voix pleine de soupçons.

« Ouais, j'ai vu Raven tout à l'heure, 'fin elle m'avait déjà parlé la dernière fois. Et je me dis que si toi et Clarke vous êtes toujours en froid, et qu'il y a un énorme malaise entre Raven et Anya, la soirée va être génialissime » explicita son amie.

« C'est bon j'irai m'excuser auprès de Clarke, après An' et Raven font ce qu'elles veulent » répondit Lexa sur un ton las.

« Félicitations, tu grandis de jour en jour » déclara Octavia en essayant de ne pas rire. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas, parce que Lexa lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer alors, et bonne soirée » ajouta-t-elle en se relevant.

« Merci, O' » déclara Lexa avec un regard sincère.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Commandante »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et raccompagna sa meilleure amie à l'ascenseur.

« Et dis à Lincoln que j'attends toujours depuis que je lui ai proposé qu'on s'inscrive à la boxe » déclara la brune aux yeux verts.

« Tu peux lui dire toi-même tu sais ? » rétorqua Octavia avec un sourire taquin.

« Tu es très drôle quand tu t'y mets » répondit Lexa avec un faux sourire.

« Je sais, tout le monde me le dit » répondit la Blake en riant avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement, « Je lui dirai »

« Merci »

L'ascenseur arriva, et Octavia partit rejoindre son petit-ami. Sur le chemin elle se demanda si elle devait avertir Raven de la présence d'Anya ce soir, elle hésita longuement avant de se rétracter. Parfois valait mieux ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout quand il s'agissait du duo Raven-Anya qui pouvait certainement être mortel.

* * *

Clarke et Raven attendaient à leur appartement Abby et Marcus qui leur avaient envoyé un message. D'après le message que Clarke avait reçu, ils venaient d'atterrir et étaient maintenant dans un taxi.

« Ça ira pour ce soir ? » demanda Raven, malgré le fait que Clarke ne lui ait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je sais pas… » répondit la blonde.

Elle souffla, dépitée par elle-même et la situation dans laquelle elle était. La brune se dandina quelques secondes sur place avant de prendre une inspiration.

« Tu penses que je devrais dire à Mamá Abby que je sors avec Anya ? »

« Comme tu le sens, t'es pas obligée » répondit la blonde avec honnêteté.

« Ouais, t'as raison, connaissant Abby elle voudra à tout prix la voir dans la semaine et lui parler, donc vaut mieux que je ne dise rien »

La sonnerie retentit et Raven se releva en grimaçant, sa jambe lui faisait mal ce soir. Elle essaya de ne rien montrer, elle ne voulait pas que sa mère adoptive s'inquiète pour elle.

« Bonjour mes bébés ! » s'exclama Abby en entrant et en tendant ses bras. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses filles.

Clarke et Raven levèrent les yeux au ciel pour la forme, avant de s'avancer vers Abby qui referma ses bras autour des deux jeunes filles. Les filles sourirent en sentant le parfum de la chirurgienne qu'elles associaient à une odeur rassurante. Quand elles furent libérées elles dirent bonjour à Marcus avant de leur demander comment s'était passé leur voyage.

« Si ça vous va, on va en taxi à votre hôtel pour que vous posez vos bagages, vous changez etc… Puis on va chez Lexa » proposa Clarke.

Et c'est comme ça que Clarke et Raven attendirent une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le hall de l'hôtel qu'Abby et Marcus se préparent.

« Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Lexa » lança Clarke de but en blanc.

« Tu vas devoir le faire rapidement alors » répondit Raven.

« Dès qu'on arrive » ajouta la blonde.

Abby et Marcus arrivèrent et la petite famille prit un taxi pour se rendre chez les Woods.

« Bon on reste groupées » déclara Raven alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble.

« Quoi ? » demanda Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.

« On risque de se perdre sinon » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en fou rire.

Clarke roula des yeux et Abby regarda tour à tour ses filles.

« L'appart est très grand » explicita la blonde.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Raven passa la première toujours en riant. Elle sonna et Lexa apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

« Salut belle-sœur » déclara-t-elle alors que la dite belle-sœur laissait entrer ses invités.

A peine entrée dans l'appartement des Woods, le précédent sourire de Raven se fana aussitôt quand elle vit, par-dessus l'épaule de Lexa, sa petite-amie assise sur un des canapés. Ses pensées défilèrent à toute allure. Devait-elle aller lui parler ? Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Abby allait forcément comprendre qu'elle et Anya étaient ensemble. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. Un moment de panique la prit et elle resta quelques secondes interdites.

« Tu comptes rester là ? » demanda Abby qui voulait s'avancer pour aller saluer Becca qui venait d'arriver.

Les trois plus âgés se dirent bonjour du temps que Raven, Clarke et Lexa s'avancèrent dans le salon. Clarke remercia le ciel que Becca soit arrivée, sa mère n'eut pas le temps de voir le malaise entre elle et Lexa. Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé pour lui dire bonjour et maintenant un long silence s'était installé entre les quatre jeunes femmes.

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers Lexa pour lui demander :

« On peut parler une minute ? »

Lexa acquiesça de la tête, et se tourna vers Anya.

« On va dans ma chambre deux minutes » dit-elle.

C'est comme cela qu'elle partit suivie de Clarke. Une fois la porte de la chambre de Lexa passée, Clarke déclara :

« Je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se passe mal parce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de parler. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas »

« Moi aussi je te dois des excuses. Je suis complètement conne. Je sais bien que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, et que de toute façon tu travailleras quand tu seras à ta fac, donc ça changera rien »

« Je te l'ai dit ça » répondit Clarke avec un fin sourire.

« Je sais… Et je sais aussi que parfois mes actions ou ce que je dis n'ont pas de sens, mais sur le coup ça en a pour moi. Puis avec du recul je me rends compte que c'était complètement incohérent et sur-proportionné comme réaction, et je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne le fais pas exprès. Mais je te promets que j'essaye de m'améliorer, et je vais avoir besoin de toi à mes côtés pour y arriver » expliqua Lexa avec honnêteté.

Clarke lui donna un sourire, elle appréciait que sa petite-amie lui parle sincèrement et elle savait déjà tout ça, mais elle aimait que Lexa s'en rende compte.

« Je te propose la prochaine fois que je ne crie pas et que j'essaye d'être plus patiente pour t'expliquer ce je veux dire. Et surtout de ne pas te dire quelque chose juste pour être blessante » déclara-t-elle.

« Et moi de t'écouter et ne pas partir comme une idiote » compléta Lexa avec un sourire.

« Wow, on vient d'avoir une conversation d'adulte » remarqua la blonde en riant.

« Dis pas qu'on est adulte ! » rétorqua la brune.

« Jeunes adultes ? » proposa Clarke en souriant.

Lexa secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et regarda sa petite-amie en souriant.

« Va pour jeune adulte » concéda la brune.

« Tu vois ? On fait des compromis, on est des grandes » argumenta la jeune artiste.

« Mhm, si tu le dis »

« Viens là » déclara Clarke en ouvrant ses bras.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier et glissa ses mains dans le dos de Clarke pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de celle-ci. Elle resta quelques secondes dans les bras de sa petite-amie avant de se reculer un peu et de venir embrasser tendrement sa joue.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Clarke acquiesça de la tête et glissa sa main dans celle de Lexa. Sa peau douce lui avait manqué, son odeur, son sourire. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester éloigner de sa Lexa.

Durant le temps qu'elles se soient absentées, Raven n'en menait pas large. Elle s'était assise à côté d'Anya et déclara de but en blanc :

« Je sais qu'on doit parler, et je comptais le faire, mais je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir et Abby ne sait rien pour nous deux »

La fausse blonde la regarda quelques secondes sans parler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait répondre. Raven semblait enfin vouloir discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, mais d'un autre côté elles devaient agir comme si elles n'étaient pas ensemble. Et sans savoir pourquoi Anya se sentit blessée. Elle avait fait énormément d'efforts pour accepter le fait qu'elle soit en couple et de le dire à Lexa et à toute la bande. Elle comprenait qu'Abby était comme une mère pour Raven, mais la chirurgienne avait l'air d'être assez ouverte d'esprit et n'avait eu aucun problème avec Wick.

« Du coup on est quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle.

Raven fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Amies ? » ajouta Anya avec une expression fermée.

« An'… » souffla Raven.

La petite brune voyait bien que sa petite-amie était blessée, mais tout était trop précipité. Elle ne pouvait pas kidnapper Abby et lui en parlait maintenant. Et puis ni Kane, ni Becca, n'était au courant. Voyant qu'elle ne donnait aucune réponse, Anya se leva.

« Je vais aller dire bonjour »

Elle n'avait pas envie de rester là face à Raven. Elle avait été très patiente avec la brune depuis le début, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son fort. Pourtant elle avait toujours essayé de ne pas brusquer Raven, d'être présente pour elle, même quand elle la repoussait, mais à croire que ça ne marchait que dans un sens. Et pour couronner le tout elle était passablement énervée, car depuis longtemps elle avait demandé une semaine de congés espérant faire plaisir à sa petite-amie, et elle n'avait même pas pu lui annoncer sa surprise puisque cette dernière l'évitait.

« Je vais lui dire ! » déclara précipitamment l'hispanique en se relevant à son tour.

Anya se tourna et regarda tour à tour les yeux noisette de sa petite-amie. Et en voyant une pointe de peur dans ces yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle avait été trop dure.

« Je ne t'oblige à rien » dit-elle alors avec plus de douceur. Après tout Raven avait bien attendu deux semaines pour qu'elle arrive à parler à sa cousine de sa nouvelle relation, et une de plus pour qu'elles s'affichent en couple devant ses amis. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait une bonne raison, elle n'avait jamais fait ça contrairement à l'hispanique.

Mais sans dire un mot de plus Raven s'avança vers les trois plus âgés et interrompit Marcus sous les yeux spectateurs d'Anya.

« Excuse-moi, je peux te parler avant que tout le monde se mette à parler en même temps dans un énorme brouhaha ? » demanda-t-elle à Abby en essayant de rire, mais cette dernière remarqua sa gêne.

La chirurgienne acquiesça donc de la tête et suivit Raven un peu à l'écart tandis que Marcus reprenait sa conversation avec Becca.

« Euh voilà… Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire maintenant. Je ne savais pas qu'Anya serait là ce soir… » commença-t-elle.

Abby fronça les sourcils, mais laissa sa fille adoptive continuer.

« Je… Elle et moi, on est ensemble » avoua-t-elle en grimaçant, attendant la réaction de la plus âgée.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à sourire.

« Il n'est pas trop tôt » lança-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda Raven dont le visage affichait maintenant de la surprise.

« Depuis le début tu t'intéresses à elle, tu posais plein de questions sur elle à Clarke… » énuméra Abby.

« Elle avait une voiture de collection, c'était normal, non ? » rétorqua l'hispanique.

« La Raven que je connais ne serait jamais sortie dans un froid hivernal pour apporter un manteau à une quasi inconnue, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait de cadeau pour Noël, ne serait jamais allée à un concert avec, et elle n'aurait certainement pas laissé quelqu'un venir la voir à l'hôpital sans lui crier dessus » argumenta Abby.

Raven grimaça en se remémorant de comment elle avait pu être ignoble lors de son séjour à l'hôpital.

« Oui, bon c'était peut-être évident de mon côté, mais tu ne savais pas si Anya... »

Sa mère adoptive la coupa.

« Oh, tu veux dire la Anya froide et qui ne sourit jamais qui tout à coup demande où tu es, prends ta défense, te laisse entrer dans sa vie alors qu'elle s'isole des autres, dès qu'elle rentre à Polis elle te cherche-… »

Raven la coupa à son tour.

« C'était pour trouver Lexa »

« Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'à peine j'ai parlé de ton accident, elle est partie et a pris le premier avion pour New York sans même savoir où était Lexa ? Et depuis elle est restée à tes côtés, elle a certainement dû avoir toute la patience du monde pour te supporter, et elle est toujours là aujourd'hui, donc je t'assure que ça ne me surprend pas du tout » rétorqua la plus âgée, amusée par la conversation.

Raven ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Elle se tourna pour voir Anya qui maintenant parlait avec Lexa et Clarke qui étaient revenues.

« Et je suis heureuse pour toi Raven. » déclara Abby sincèrement.

La brune se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère adoptive.

« Merci Mamá Abby » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« De rien ma belle » répondit la plus âgée avec un regard bienveillant.

« Je vais les rejoindre » déclara Raven en désignant les trois jeunes femmes.

Abby hocha la tête et laissa l'hispanique rejoindre le salon.

Raven réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'Abby venait de lui dire. Si c'était tellement une évidence, c'est qu'elle avait donc de vrais sentiments pour Anya. Elle repensa à ce qu'Octavia lui avait dit, la brune avait raison. Raven avait justement peur de ses sentiments. Elle se pinça les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à la place vide qui se trouvait à côté de sa petite-amie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui proposer de parler seule à seule, que Becca, Marcus et Abby les rejoignirent. Ces trois derniers s'entendaient relativement bien, et Lexa et Clarke essayaient de combler les silences évidents entre Anya et Raven. Malgré certains moments gênants pour ces deux dernières, la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Les adultes posèrent un tas de questions sur les études des jeunes femmes, et Abby se mit à enquêter un peu plus sur la vie d'Anya.

« Donc tu travailles dans un bar, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

La fausse blonde acquiesça de la tête. Elle n'était plus si sûre que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Abby soit au courant de sa relation avec la petite brune. La situation amusée Clarke et Lexa, tandis que Raven essayait de se faire toute petite.

« Et c'est un travail temporaire ou… ? » continua Abby.

Anya lâcha sa fourchette et leva les yeux vers sa cousine qui était en face d'elle. Il fallait que la brune la sauve.

« Le rêve de toute une vie » lâcha Lexa qui ne sut pas d'où cette phrase lui était venue. Abby la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et Anya écarquilla les yeux. Lexa se pinça les lèvres et un faux rire dépassa ses lèvres, « On jouait beaucoup à des jeux de rôle petites, et Anya était toujours celle qui cuisinait ou servait… D'ailleurs en parlant de cuisine » continua-t-elle, elle regarda sa mère avant de dire, « C'est super bon ! »

« Merci » répondit la concernée avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai que c'est délicieux, Becca » ajouta Marcus.

« Tu devrais prendre la recette Raven, et le refaire à l'appart » déclara Clarke en souriant.

« J'avais oublié que ma fille ne savait pas cuisiner » fit remarquer Abby, alors que la blonde se mit à bouder.

Anya lâcha un souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis qu'Abby l'avait interrogé, et elle pria pour que cette dernière ne lui repose pas de questions. Quelqu'un dut entendre ses prières car la conversation prit un autre tournant à son plus grand soulagement.

Raven ne semblait pas avoir vu le malaise qui s'était installée chez sa petite-amie, et elle était heureuse que le courant passe bien entre la fausse blonde et sa mère adoptive.

C'est seulement à la fin du repas, quand la petite famille fut sur le départ que Raven demanda à Anya si elle pouvait venir chez elle.

La fausse blonde n'hésita pas une seconde et acquiesça de la tête. Elle était heureuse que Raven fasse le premier pas, d'autant plus que l'hispanique avait eu le courage de parler de leur relation à Abby.

Quand Marcus dit au revoir à Lexa il lui proposa de se voir avant son départ et c'est avec une légère appréhension que Lexa accepta. Clarke, Abby et Marcus partirent de leur côté et Raven et Anya du leur.

Et c'est à peine assise dans le métro que Raven vit Anya sortir les écouteurs de sa poche. La brune se dit que le trajet allait être long, mais elle fut surprise quand sa petite-amie lui tendit un des écouteurs. Raven la regarda quelques secondes et la fausse blonde lui fit signe du menton, alors l'hispanique l'attrapa et Anya sélectionna une musique sur son téléphone et ferma les yeux. Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait beau être perdue sur le futur de sa relation avec cette ravissante jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'en sa présence elle se sentait bien. Comme si elle pouvait tout affronter.

Elles arrivèrent dans l'appartement de la blonde et cette dernière proposa un verre à Raven, qui refusa. Elle était bien trop stressée par la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et attendit qu'Anya revienne avec une bière en main.

« Je te dois des explications » commença-t-elle. « J'ai flippé parce que… Ok, ça va te sembler complètement dingue… Mais… J'ai vu Finn… Je sais pas pourquoi, il était là et il nous regardait » expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec ses bracelets.

« C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? » demanda Anya en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Oui… Je sais c'est stupide d'être partie comme ça… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… »

« J'aurai juste aimé que tu m'en parles, tu penses que je n'aurai pas pu comprendre ? » demanda la fausse blonde avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Non c'est pas ça… C'est juste que ça m'a fait peur… Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que… Je suis désolée. Je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre que je te parle de mon ex… Excuse-moi » bafouilla l'hispanique.

« Ne t'excuse pas de l'aimer. »

Raven releva la tête.

« Et ça te fait pas flipper que je vois un ''fantôme'' ? » dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

« Quand mon père est mort je l'imaginais me parler, et me conseiller. Donc non, pas vraiment. »

Raven ne répondit rien. Elle était surprise d'à quel point Anya pouvait être compréhensive et s'en voulut d'avoir douté d'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, la fausse blonde posa sa bière sur la table basse et ajouta tristement :

« Tu sais… Le temps passe, on se met à rire et on se rappelle du bon vieux temps, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'il soit mort. »

Raven afficha un fin sourire et elle attrapa simplement la main de sa petite-amie pour y exercer une douce pression.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

La façon dont Anya la regarda déclencha en elle une lâchée de papillons. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle prit l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas attendre, et tant pis si son cerveau avait du mal à encaisser le choc. Elle voulait être avec cette magnifique, forte et têtue jeune femme. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et vint caresser du bout des doigts la joue de cette dernière avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres. La fausse blonde se laissa faire, elle put sentir tout ce que Raven transmettait dans ce baiser. Il y a encore quelques temps de cela, elle aurait eu peur que quelqu'un l'embrasse de cette façon, mais plus maintenant, plus quand il s'agissait de la petite brune qui l'avait changé pour le meilleur. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Raven pour être dans une meilleure position et ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur chemin contre la nuque de l'hispanique. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de cette dernière sur ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle eut le souffle coupé. Le regard que lui donnait Raven était indescriptible à cet instant et lorsque cette dernière se releva et lui prit la main pour la tirer vers sa chambre elle ne dit rien. Bien trop surprise par l'acte en lui-même. Elle se retrouva assise sur son lit, et retrouva bien vite les lèvres de sa petite-amie qui accentua la pression sur ses lèvres avant de les caresser timidement de sa langue. Leur baiser devint plus envieux, et Raven passa à la vitesse supérieure. Elle rompit leur baiser pour regarder Anya avec une nouvelle étincelle dans le regard. Non, elle ne voulait définitivement plus attendre, alors c'est naturellement qu'elle enleva son t-shirt.

Anya fouilla dans son regard à la recherche d'une moindre étincelle d'hésitation, mais elle n'y vit rien hormis du désir.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« Oui » répondit Raven accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Cette dernière attrapa son collier et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, mais Anya la coupa dans son mouvement.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça »

Raven afficha un sourire reconnaissant et laissa retomber son pendentif contre sa poitrine et se rapprocha pour de nouveau embrasser sa petite-amie qui accentua leur baiser. Raven s'allongea d'elle-même sur le lit et Anya suivit le mouvement se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Elle eut un flash-back de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position et une peur la prit au ventre. Et si Raven n'était toujours pas prête ? Cette dernière remarqua bien l'hésitation de sa petite-amie et pour la rassurer elle murmura :

« J'en ai envie »

Cette simple phrase donna un second souffle à Anya qui afficha un fin sourire alors que ses yeux admirer la jeune femme sous elle. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se pencha et vint de nouveau embrasser sa petite-amie. Sa main libre glissa sur les côtes de Raven qui elle laissa ses mains parcourir le dos d'Anya. L'une de ses mains glissa sous le t-shirt de cette dernière et caressa la douceur de sa peau. Elle eut soudainement beaucoup plus chaud et tira légèrement sur le t-shirt de la fausse blonde qui comprit sa requête et retira son haut avant de retrouver sa place initiale prenant toujours appuie sur une main. Anya dégagea les cheveux de la nuque de sa petite-amie et partit explorer son cou. Elle déposa ses lèvres avec une délicatesse que Raven ne lui connaissait pas ce qui fit soupirer de plaisir cette dernière. Anya se redressa et sa main précédemment sur le flanc de la brune, vint caresser la joue de l'hispanique avec une tendresse que cette dernière ne saurait égaler. Le regard que lui donna sa petite-amie la fit frissonner de plaisir et c'est naturellement que la main d'Anya glissa de sa joue à sa poitrine. La fausse blonde se fit plus sensuelle, et embrassa Raven avec envie, tandis que cette dernière se perdit dans toutes les sensations que son corps était en train d'expérimenter. L'odeur d'Anya l'enivrait et la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne la rendait folle.

Elle voulait sentir son corps près d'elle, toujours plus. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine et c'est avec une légère timidité que sa main partit dans le dos de la fausse blonde pour dégrafer son sous-vêtement. Anya l'aida et Raven en fit de même avec le sien. C'est quand la fausse blonde se colla de nouveau au corps de sa petite-amie que le frottement de sa poitrine contre la sienne provoqua en Raven un fourmillement dans tout son corps. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes et vinrent caresser la poitrine d'Anya avant de laisser glisser ses mains dans sa chute de reins. La fausse blonde avait vraiment beaucoup trop chaud, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle oublia ses craintes et écouta son instinct. C'est d'une main qu'elle passa du ventre de Raven jusqu'à la lisière de son jeans. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et ne voyant aucune objection dans les yeux presque noirs de sa petite-amie elle déboutonna son jeans. Elle changea de position pour le faire descendre le long des cuisses de Raven alors que cette dernière s'était redressée pour l'aider. Les yeux d'Anya restèrent quelques secondes sur le corps presque nu de Raven et quand son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de sa brune elle vit que cette dernière était légèrement gênée. Elle la vit discrètement poser sa main sur une de ses cicatrices et Anya se rendit compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la jambe nue de Raven. Cette jambe blessée dont la brune avait apparemment honte et sans rien dire, Anya se releva, alla allumer une guirlande lumineuse qui était accrochée au-dessus de son bureau et éteignit la lumière principale de sa chambre. En revenant, elle enleva son propre pantalon et vint retrouver Raven qui souffla un :

« Merci »

Après un long baiser échangé la main d'Anya, précédemment sur la poitrine de la brune, descendit plus au sud du corps de sa petite-amie et lui retira son dernier sous-vêtement. Elle essaya le moins possible de toucher la jambe gauche de la brune ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Et elle commença de douces caresses contre l'intimité de la latina. Le bassin de cette dernière se mit en mouvement contre la main de la fausse blonde, qui elle ne semblait aucunement douter de ce qu'elle faisait. Et c'est toujours avec la même douceur qu'Anya introduit avec facilité ses doigts en Raven et accéléra la cadence. Elle l'entendit gémir de plus en plus, pour rapidement sentir le corps de sa petite-amie trembler et se contracter. Elle regarda le spectacle qui se présentait à elle. Raven qui avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ses joues rougies et ses tempes recouvertes d'un fin filet de sueur, tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait et s'affaissait rapidement. Anya se redressa un peu plus et vint du bout des lèvres embrasser Raven. Elle se laissa retomber aux côtés de cette dernière et ferma les yeux alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle était heureuse, et c'est les yeux toujours fermés qu'elle sentit la main de sa petite-amie sur son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine.

C'est avec une certaine maladresse que Raven essaya de reproduire les sensations qu'Anya venait de lui faire vivre, jusqu'à comprendre ce que Clarke lui avait dit, il suffisait d'écouter et observer les réactions de la fausse blonde pour instinctivement lui faire l'amour. C'est de longues minutes plus tard, après qu'elles reprirent chacune un peu de force que toujours dans le lit, Anya la regarda avec un sourire et une légère lueur d'admiration dans son regard.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu avais l'air d'avoir peur tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux » dit-elle pour rassurer Raven. Et elle ne mentait en aucun cas. Certes, ce n'était pas parfait, mais elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait pas d'aussitôt cette nuit là.

Cette constatation eut l'effet escompté parce que Raven se mit à rougir avant d'avouer :

« J'ai peut-être demandé deux trois trucs à Clarke »

Anya afficha un sourire qui laissa apparaître une fossette sur sa joue droite.

« C'est adorable » dit-elle sans moquerie.

« On a dit quoi sur ce mot ? » ronchonna la brune.

Anya haussa un sourcil et se retrouva bien vite au-dessus de Raven qui ne put faire aucun mouvement.

« On n'a absolument rien dit. Et tu ne m'interdiras jamais de l'utiliser » dit-elle avec assurance.

Raven se mit à rire et Anya déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche.

Cette nuit là, alors que la petite brune était dans les bras de sa petite-amie, elle se dit qu'Anya Woods deviendrait sa bouillotte officielle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Raven affichait un énorme sourire. Elle venait de passer un gros cap hier soir, et elle ne parlait pas du sexe. Non, elle avait finalement réussi à comprendre que ce n'était pas mal d'avoir de nouveau des sentiments pour quelqu'un et que ça n'effacerait jamais ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Finn. Et c'est en regardant Anya qui mangeait qu'elle lui demanda :

« Tu viens cet aprèm à la fête foraine ? »

Anya sourit et lui répondit par l'affirmative.

« Cool ! On va devoir en profiter avant que tu repartes bosser, tu préfères quel genre d'attraction ? » demanda la petite brune.

« On pourra toutes les faire. Je suis en vacances moi aussi » annonça la plus âgée.

Raven fronça les sourcils et regarda sa petite-amie de façon intriguée.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« T'as pas remarqué qu'hier soir on était vendredi et que j'étais supposée travailler ? » demanda Anya.

Raven réalisa qu'effectivement elle ne s'était même pas posée la question tellement les événements de la veille s'était enchaînés. Alors elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« J'ai pris une semaine de congés en même temps que ta semaine de vacances » élucida la fausse blonde.

Sa petite-amie ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Anya la surprenait de jour en jour et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

« C'est… » commença Raven, avant de rire intérieurement en ajoutant : « ... _adorable_ »

Anya plissa les yeux ce qui fit immédiatement rire l'hispanique.

« On verra si c'est toujours adorable quand je t'aurai mis une raclée au tir à la carabine » déclara la fausse blonde.

« Hey ! C'est pas juste ! » râla Raven, « J'ai pas fait l'armée moi »

Anya haussa les épaules et répondit « J'y suis pour rien moi »

* * *

Et c'est sur cette ambiance que toute la bande au complet se retrouva au centre de la fête foraine. Le plan de Chris, Raven et Hannah étaient officiellement en marche. Il ne restait juste qu'à ce que la magie d'Hannah et l'ambiance de cette journée face son effet sur Taylor. Tout le monde avait fait la connaissance d'Alex qui malgré sa timidité évidente c'était fait rapidement accepté par tout le groupe.

« On commence par quoi ? » demanda Bellamy avec des yeux pétillants. Il adorait définitivement les fêtes foraines.

« Maison hantée ! » s'écria Octavia en trépignant sur place.

Lexa regarda Anya et se mit à rire. Sa cousine avait horreur des maisons hantées et des araignées, mais elle en avait quand même un bon souvenir grâce à son père et Lexa. La fausse blonde avait raconté cette histoire à Raven et c'est tout naturellement que cette dernière se rapprocha d'elle pour lui dire d'une voix basse :

« Je te protégerai »

Sa blague ne fit pas rire sa petite-amie qui la fusilla du regard.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle » déclara-t-elle alors.

« Pourtant ta tête en valait le coup » argumenta Raven avec un large sourire.

Clarke assista à l'échange et se rapprocha de Lexa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Toi aussi tu me protègeras ? »

Lexa se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec amour.

« Toujours »

« Bon on y va ou bien ? » demanda Chris qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Merci, enfin quelqu'un qui a le sens des priorités » approuva Octavia ce qui fit rire Lincoln qui passa son bras sur ses épaules pour se mettre en route vers la fameuse maison hantée.

Et c'est comme ça que tout le groupe suivit. Hannah et Taylor marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre et la rouquine ne savait pas comment aborder la jeune femme. Elle se trouvait stupide, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle perdait ses moyens devant une fille. Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps quand Taylor s'agrippa à elle en voyant un squelette surgir de nulle part. Hannah ne dit rien et prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne. Cette dernière lui adressa un fin sourire et resserra sa prise.

Anya serra les dents tout le long se rappelant de ce que son père lui disait. « C'est pour faire semblant ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas Lexa et moi on est là ». Et c'est en se répétant cette phrase qu'elle passa devant les centaines de fausses toiles d'araignées accrochées un peu partout et qui étaient très réalistes selon elle. Raven se retint de rire quand elle vit sa petite-amie se tendre, alors elle se rapprocha d'elle pour simplement laisser leur bras se frôler.

De l'autre côté il y avait Octavia et Echo qui rigolaient et sautaient de partout sous les regards de Lincoln et Bellamy qui étaient impuissants face aux comportements de leurs petites-amies. Echo avait eu un déclic suite à sa conversation avec Lexa et ce que Bellamy lui avait dit. Elle avait décidé de reprendre son traitement à partir de lundi. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas été très malin de sa part, et voir que Lexa, elle, était consciencieuse aves sa prise de son traitement la motivait à en faire de même. Elle voulait être un bon exemple pour Aden et lui montrer qu'il fallait prendre ses responsabilités.

C'est lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison, certains soulagées, d'autres déçus que ça soit passé aussi vite, que Lexa retrouva Anya et que les deux cousines se sourirent avec un regard nostalgique.

« C'est pour faire semblant » déclara Lexa en reprenant les mots de son oncle.

Anya lui sourit et passa son bras au-dessus des épaules de Lexa pour la serrer contre elle. Elle ne serait jamais assez reconnaissante d'avoir sa cousine dans sa vie. Elle se détacha d'elle et demanda avec un sourire :

« Auto-tamponneuse ? »

Lexa acquiesça et tout le monde accepta quand elle le proposa aux autres. Les deux cousines partirent en tête de file sous les regards de Raven et Clarke. La blonde se tourna vers son amie et put la voir sourire bêtement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'Anya Woods a pu bien faire de toi ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda la concernée en sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu dégoulines d'amour » déclara Clarke avec une fausse mine de dégoût, ce qui fit doucement rire la brune.

« Je comprends juste maintenant ce que tu ressentais les premières semaines où tu es sortie avec Lexa. J'avais peur que ce soit trop beau pour être vrai et que tu souffres » expliqua Raven qui ne riait plus.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? » demanda la blonde en reprenant son sérieux.

« Lexa te rendait heureuse » répondit l'hispanique.

« Elle me rend toujours heureuse » coupa Clarke.

« Je sais, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'était nouveau et elle semblait être devenue ton repère en moins d'un mois, j'avais juste peur que tu t'attaches trop, mais je comprends maintenant » avoua timidement la brune.

Clarke afficha un large sourire, et regarda de nouveau les deux Woods, de même que Raven, qui se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle vit sa petite-amie attraper une nouvelle fois Lexa par les épaules comme une grande sœur pourrait le faire.

« Elles sont vraiment trop… » commença Clarke.

« Mignonnes » finirent-elles en cœur.

Les deux meilleures amies se mirent à rire en même temps.

« Elle me rend heureuse, Clarke » déclara Raven avec une sincérité désarmante. La blonde détacha son regard des deux Woods, pour regarder sa meilleure amie et lui donna un sourire.

« Je sais »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Clarke et Raven se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler pendant des heures. La blonde comprenait qu'enfin, depuis longtemps, Raven s'ouvrait complètement à quelqu'un. Depuis Finn. Et Clarke était heureuse que ce moment soit enfin arrivé. C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à sa meilleure amie, qu'elle soit heureuse.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils passèrent d'attraction en attraction. Anya et Lexa ne s'étaient pas ménagées sur les auto-tamponneuses et au final il en avait été de même entre Octavia et Bellamy, et Clarke et Raven. On pouvait voir que chacun avait grandi avec l'autre. Chris était monté avec Alex qui s'était mis à la poursuite d'Hannah et Taylor. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées et la rousse était toujours que plus entreprenante. Elle se dit que la fameuse idée de Chris pouvait marcher. Selon lui un tour de grande roue pouvait être idéal pour un premier baiser. Elle lui avait répondu que c'était le genre de scène le plus clichée qu'on puisse trouver, mais il avait répondu que ça fonctionnait.

« Ça te dit ? » demanda-t-elle alors à Taylor lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la grande roue. La blonde leva les yeux pour jauger la roue qu'elle trouvait très, très, très grande.

« Je… Non » répondit-elle.

« T'as le vertige ? » demanda Hannah avec un fin sourire.

« Un peu » répondit Taylor en rougissant.

La rousse hocha la tête de haut en bas se disant que son plan venait d'échouer, et qu'elle devait vraiment arrêter d'écouter les conseils de son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, la bande décida de faire une pause pour se gaver de crêpes, gaufres, churros et tout autre aliment sucré qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Et c'est sur un coin d'herbe ombragé qu'ils purent s'asseoir.

« Bon la militaire compte me rapporter un lot ou bien ? » demanda Raven alors qu'elle et Anya étaient un peu à l'écart du groupe.

La fausse blonde leva les yeux vers sa petite-amie et, sans arrière pensée, lécha le sucre qu'elle avait sur un doigt, ce qui fit déglutir la brune qui perdit son sourire.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire _s'il te plait,_ non ? » demanda Anya en haussant un sourcil.

« S'il te plait » répondit Raven avec des yeux de chien battu.

La plus âgée secoua la tête en rigolant avant de se tourner pour trouver un stand de tir. Elle en trouva rapidement un et fit un signe de tête à l'attention de la brune.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Raven hocha la tête frénétiquement ce qui fit rire la fausse blonde. Et c'est sous les yeux de sa petite-amie qu'Anya ne rata aucune cible. Cette dernière lui laissa choisir son lot, et elle opta pour une licorne qu'elle trouvait trop géniale et la contempla encore une fois avant de sauter au cou de sa petite-amie. Sous ce geste, Anya se tendit. Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de démonstrations en public. Ce n'était pas comme dans le bar lors de l'anniversaire de Lexa où ils étaient entre ami et où il y avait bien moins de monde qu'ici. Raven put facilement sentir sa gêne, et quand Anya s'écarta d'elle, l'hispanique afficha un regard peiné. La plus âgée le remarqua facilement et déclara doucement :

« Pardon. Je ne veux pas te blesser, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais fait ça… »

« Fait quoi ? » demanda l'hispanique, piquée par la curiosité.

Anya se pinça les lèvres à cause de son malaise, mais sous l'insistance du regard de la brune, elle répondit :

« Etre en couple »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda Raven incertaine.

« Bah je n'ai jamais été en couple. J'ai eu plusieurs aventures, mais je n'ai jamais été réellement en couple » expliqua la fausse blonde.

« Jamais ? » répéta la petite brune avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle savait qu'Anya ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans une relation à cause de son ancien travail, mais elle ne savait pas que la fausse blonde n'avait jamais été en couple au lycée ou à un autre moment.

En voyant la réaction de l'hispanique, Anya lui fit un regard lourd de sens.

« Non. Je ne me suis jamais baladée main dans la main, je n'ai jamais fait une sortie ciné ou restau, ni de cadeau et tout le reste. Une fois, je suis restée quelques mois avec un mec, mais c'était plus physique qu'autre chose »

Raven grimaça, elle ne voulait pas imaginer sa petite-amie avec qui que ce soit.

« En gros : pas d'attaches » résuma la fausse blonde.

« Mais t'as jamais eu envie de te mettre en couple, juste pour voir comment c'est ? »

La fausse blonde se pinça les lèvres, Raven la rendait définitivement folle. Ses yeux se baissèrent et elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de formuler sa réponse et de dire timidement :

« Je ne suis jamais tombée sur la bonne personne pour l'envisager »

Le cœur de Raven rata un battement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle voyait la gêne d'Anya, alors ne voulant pas rajouter quoi que ce soit mettant sa petite-amie encore plus mal à l'aise, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle était la première petite-amie d'Anya, la première personne avec qui la fausse blonde avait vraiment envie d'être en couple, avec qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple attirance physique. La petite brune aurait voulu courir et aller tout répéter à Clarke, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle mit sa licorne sous son bras et prit de son autre main celle d'Anya dans la sienne.

« Alors » commença-t-elle. « … Se balader main dans la main… Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles » termina-t-elle en entraînant Anya ce qui fit autant rire que rougir cette dernière.

Elle était gênée de se montrer de cette façon, alors que des gens les regardaient bizarrement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était avec une femme que ça la gênait, mais parce que Raven riait et sautillait comme une enfant, et ainsi elle attirait tous les regards sur elles deux et Anya n'était définitivement pas habituée à s'afficher de la sorte. Mais au fond d'elle, si Raven était heureuse, elle l'était aussi.

Lexa et Clarke les regardaient rire tandis que Raven sautillait avec sa licorne et Anya à ses côtés.

« Ok, je sais pas si je les trouve adorables ou si ça me dégoute » déclara Lexa.

« Tu vas arrêter, oui ? » réprimanda Clarke en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

« Aïeeeuh » exagéra Lexa en se frottant l'épaule. La blonde lui lança un regard lourd de sens. « Bon ça va, si Anya est heureuse, je suis heureuse » déclara la brune en roulant des yeux.

« Je préfère ça » répondit Clarke avant de se pencher et de voler un bisou à la brune.

Ils firent la maison des miroirs, plusieurs attractions à sensation fortes et Bellamy et Lincoln s'amusèrent à impressionner les autres à un jeu de tir de panier de basket, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué pour eux en y réfléchissant. C'est quand tout le monde les regardait, qu'Hannah tira Taylor un peu à l'écart. La blonde aux mèches violettes la regarda sans comprendre et Hannah ne dit rien. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, puis laissa ses yeux glisser sur les fines lèvres de Taylor.

« Le but de cette journée était que je puisse passer du temps avec toi » expliqua Hannah, « Et je n'aurai pas pu rêver d'une meilleure journée à une chose près »

Taylor rougit, puis fronça les sourcils. C'est quand elle vit la rousse regarder sans discrétion ses lèvres qu'elle comprit et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit les lèvres d'Hannah contre les siennes. Une douce sensation de papillons s'envolant dans son ventre prit place et elle répondit doucement au baiser d'Hannah.

« Elle est passée où Taylor ? » demanda Octavia en cherchant la blonde parmi ses amis. Chris à ses côtés se mit également à la recherche de la jeune femme avant de donner un coup de coude à sa coéquipière.

« Trouvé » dit-il en montrant Hannah et Taylor du doigt.

Leur échange avait détourné la conversation du groupe et Chris se mit à huer et Octavia à applaudir les deux jeunes femmes. Très vite Bellamy se mit à siffler à l'aide de ses doigts et tout le monde se mit à rire quand ils virent le nouveau couple les regarder avec gêne. Hannah secoua sa tête en regardant Chris, puis posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Taylor.

« Désolée » déclara la rousse, « En m'acceptant moi, tu as droit à Chris en bonus… » ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Taylor ne put s'empêcher de rire et croisa les yeux de Lexa qui affichait un énorme sourire, heureuse pour son amie.

* * *

 **Je peux résumer par :**

 **\- Réconciliation**

 **\- RANYA !**

 **\- Retour en enfance**

 **\- Taylor/Hannah (je vous laisse leur trouver un nom de ship haha)**

 **Prochainement** **: je ne sais pas encore, il y aura plus de clexa, c'est tout ce que je peux dire haha !**

 **Dites-moi vos impressions pour ce chapitre, et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite :)**

 **HS : Mais est-ce que certains d'entre vous auraient des trucs à me conseiller à faire dans le sud ? Je suis en manque d'inspiration et j'ai un peu envie de bouger ^^**

 **Guest5** **: Oui, Anya ne mérite pas ça, mais Raven l'a compris assez rapidement, non ? Lexa est Lexa, elle a une 'tite maladie qui a tendance à jouer avec son humeur (bon ça n'excuse pas tout, mais un peu quand même ^^). Oui Linctavia, le vieux couple haha ! PS : merci à toi ! Bonne semaine :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu de retard, c'est parce que j'ai commencé le boulot, enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce début de mois de juillet. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a plus de clexa que dans le précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **« There's something inside you. It's hard to explain. They're talking about you girl.**_ _ **But you're still the same. » - Kavinsky.**_

 **Chapitre 14 : C'est un lieu sacré tu comprends ?!**

Lexa avait promis à Marcus de le voir et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'assit face à son ancien psychologue en terrasse.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue » déclara-t-il avec un de ses fidèles sourires.

« Tu sais très bien que j'allais venir, Marcus » répondit Lexa presque solennellement. Cet homme l'avait beaucoup aidé et c'était le beau-père de Clarke, elle ne se serait jamais permise de ne pas accepter l'invitation.

« Comment tu vas en ce moment ? » demanda-t-il alors avec un regard bienveillant.

« Ça va » répondit Lexa en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Marcus soudainement préoccupé.

« Oui, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » demanda la brune avec une pointe de sarcasme qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

Le psychologue se pinça les lèvres. Il voyait bien que Lexa n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, alors il déclara :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Toi, comme moi, savons que ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Je parle de ton humeur, de tes ressentis… »

« Comme d'habitude Marcus. Je suis avec Clarke, j'ai des amis, je souris et ris sans me forcer… Mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment au fond de moi, cette pseudo-voix qui m'appelle et me tire vers le bas. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'ai pas une voix d'un étranger dans ma tête, pas une hallucination auditive comme dans d'autres maladies » se justifia-t-elle.

Marcus sourit. Bien sûr qu'il voyait, c'était son métier après tout. Et la voix dont Lexa parlait été cette petite voix qu'on entend tous parfois. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de demander :

« Tu vois un psychologue ici ? »

La brune baissa les yeux et passa sa main contre sa nuque.

« Non… »

« Lexa » réprimanda Kane.

« Je sais, je sais. J'en ai parlé il n'y a pas longtemps avec Echo » déclara-t-elle.

« Et ? » questionna-t-il.

« Et je vais y réfléchir »

« Ne tarde pas trop, tu sais que ça ne peut être que bénéfique. Si tu veux je peux te donner le noms de deux psychologues que je connais à New York » proposa-t-il.

« Ok » déclara la brune d'une petite voix.

« Bon, j'arrête avec mon interrogatoire » déclara le plus âgé ce qui fit doucement sourire Lexa, « Déformation professionnelle » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Je vois ça » reprit la brune en souriant, « A moi de poser les questions. Comment ça se passe avec Abby ? »

Le plus âgé secoua sa tête en riant.

« Ça se passe très bien » répondit-il honnêtement. La brune pouvait facilement voir qu'il était heureux.

« Et le travail ? » questionna Lexa.

« Bien aussi. Je suis en train de bosser avec un animateur pour faire des groupes de parole avec des patients ayant des troubles du comportement alimentaire » expliqua-t-il.

« Un peu comme ce que j'avais fait avec Echo un été ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui, c'est ça. On se dit que ça peut être bien que chaque personne donne son point de vue sur sa maladie, et ils peuvent s'entraider aussi. C'est bien de ne pas se retrouver tout seul. Enfin je ne t'apprends rien » ajouta-t-il.

La plus jeune lui sourit, oui, elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

* * *

Le lundi débuta, et leur semaine de vacances aussi. Après le départ d'Abby et Marcus, Clarke avait eu la bonne idée de tirer sa petite-amie dans les magasins parce que « c'est bientôt l'été », et elle avait également proposé à Chris et Alex de venir avec elles. Et c'est comme cela que les deux couples se baladaient dans un centre commercial. Clarke tira Lexa dans chacune des boutiques suivit par les deux jeunes hommes. La blonde partit essayer des vêtements tout comme Chris. Lexa se retrouva donc avec Alex en attendant que les deux étudiants sortent de leur cabine pour leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient essayé.

« Tu n'essayes rien ? » demanda Alex.

La brune haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du shopping, elle était là pour faire plaisir à sa petite-amie.

« Toi non plus » fit-elle remarquer avec l'un de ses fameux regards.

Le blond se mit à sourire.

« On va dire que j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, et Chris est plutôt… compliqué pour choisir ses vêtements, donc si on ne veut pas rester ici jusqu'à la fermeture je préfère éviter » expliqua-t-il.

Et en parlant du loup, c'est ce dernier qui sortit le premier avec une chemise manche courte dans les tons clairs. Il se regarda sous toutes les coutures et afficha une moue. Alex s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu es très bien dedans » le rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

« Non, je suis tout boudiné » se plaignit le brun.

Lexa ne s'était pas avancée et observait Chris de loin. Elle l'avait connu à l'hôpital et il y avait été pour une anorexie restrictive due à un faible IMC qui pouvait mettre sa vie en danger. Il lui avait raconté qu'enfant, il était en surpoids et qu'il avait subi plusieurs harcèlements scolaire à cause de cela. Les enfants peuvent être horrible à cet âge là, et malheureusement pour lui, ça avait continué, alors durant ses vacances avant d'entrer au lycée, il s'était mis au sport et avait fait un régime drastique, comptant chaque calorie. Et malgré le fait qu'il avait sculpté sa silhouette, ça ne lui convenait pas. Il se trouvait toujours aussi gros, il détestait son corps et avait une faible estime de lui-même, et c'est comme ça qu'il tomba dans l'engrenage de l'anorexie. Il n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait choisi et qu'il pouvait contrôler.

Mais à présent il allait mieux, bien sûr il faisait toujours très attention à son alimentation, mais son IMC était de nouveau dans la norme officielle et il avait repris plaisir à manger. Ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il complexait toujours vis-à-vis de son corps.

La brune oublia bien vite Chris quand elle vit une blonde lui faire signe de la main en tenant le rideau pour couvrir son corps. Lexa lui fit un large sourire et s'avança à l'intérieur de la cabine. Quand elle vit Clarke dans un bikini rouge, elle ouvrit la bouche et sentit son corps se réchauffer. Clarke, dos à elle, la regardait dans le miroir et attendait une réaction de sa part.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lexa réussit avec difficultés à lever les yeux pour regarder les deux océans qui observaient son reflet. Un large sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la brune, alors qu'elle s'avança dans le dos de la blonde pour venir passer ses mains sur le ventre de cette dernière.

« J'en dis que j'adore l'été »

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Clarke et caressa du bout des doigts le ventre de cette dernière, tout en déposant un nouveau baiser cette fois-ci plus près du cou de sa petite-amie. Elle adorait sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres. Alors d'une main elle rassembla les cheveux blonds sur une des épaules de Clarke pour pouvoir avoir accès à son cou. Elle leva les yeux dans le miroir pour voir sa petite-amie qui la regardait faire avec envie. Lexa afficha un sourire en coin et vint déposer un baiser contre la peau fine de son cou. Ce simple geste brûla la peau de la blonde qui se retint de frissonner. Elle put sentir la main droite de Lexa remonter vers sa poitrine alors que l'autre glissait sur sa hanche. Elle la laissa faire, profitant de l'instant de plaisir que lui offrait sa petite-amie, avant de se souvenir d'où elles étaient.

« Non, pas ici Lex' » murmura Clarke sans grande conviction.

« C'est bon il y a personne » souffla Lexa à l'oreille de sa blonde et cette fois-ci cette dernière ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et elle réussit à rassembler assez de force pour se dégager des bras de sa petite-amie et se tourner face à elle.

« Chris et Alex doivent nous attendre » déclara-t-elle.

Lexa souffla et bouda tout en croisant les bras telle une enfant.

« Ok… L'ascenseur tu dis non, la cabine d'essayage aussi… Je fais comment moi ? » déclara la brune frustrée.

Clarke se mit à rire.

« Ce soir promis »

« Qui te dit que d'ici là j'en aurai encore envie ? » demanda la brune avec un sourire taquin.

« Oh parce que tu n'as envie de moi que dans des lieux publics, mon appart c'est pas assez bien ? » demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil, se prenant au jeu.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est à voir » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

Clarke plissa les yeux et attrapa de ses mains le cou de la brune pour la tirer à elle et l'embrassa sans ménagement. Ce baiser eut le don de couper le souffle de Lexa qui accepta rapidement la langue de sa petite-amie.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? On va à la caisse » déclara gentiment Alex de l'autre côté de la cabine.

« Vu le silence, je pense qu'elles sont occupées, Alex » répondit Chris avec une petite moue de dégoût, « Vous savez qu'il y a des enfants ici ? » demanda-t-il en parlant plus fort pour bien se faire entendre.

Clarke se mit à sourire contre les lèvres de Lexa, puis rompit leur baiser. Elle put voir sa petite-amie rouler des yeux avant que cette dernière ne réponde sarcastiquement :

« Oui on sait, merci Chris ! »

« Mais de rien ma belle ! » répondit-il avec entrain, faisant rire son petit-ami.

Lexa roula des yeux une seconde fois, et souffla.

« J'ai le droit de le tuer ? » chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Clarke.

La blonde se mit à rire de bon cœur et la poussa dehors pour qu'elle puisse se changer et sortir à son tour.

* * *

La journée passa vite et le jeune couple se trouvait dans l'appartement de la jeune artiste. Elles étaient dans sa chambre, et la blonde cherchait un film à voir sur son ordinateur. Elle tourna la tête et vit Lexa regarder dans le vide, elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

« Où est-ce que tu es ? »

Lexa tourna sa tête, et la regarda quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

« Je pensais à toi »

Clarke se mit à rire doucement en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu sais parler aux femmes toi » lança-t-elle d'une voix plus séductrice, avant de se redresser pour capturer les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de répondre à son baiser que la blonde se leva. La brune fronça les sourcils et la regarda avant de demander :

« Tu vas où ? »

« Cuisine » répondit Clarke sans rien ajouter tout en sortant.

Lexa fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Elle tira l'ordinateur à elle et regarda la liste de films que sa blonde avait. Mais au bout de plusieurs secondes elle se demanda pourquoi Clarke n'était toujours pas revenue.

Elle décida de se lever et alla dans le salon, mais ne voyant pas sa petite-amie elle demanda :

« Clarke t'es où ? »

Elle entendit rapidement la voix de la blonde provenant de la cuisine.

« Viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer »

Lexa entra dans la pièce et déglutit quand elle vit la jeune artiste en sous-vêtements, appuyée contre le plan de travail et qui de toute évidence l'attendait. Clarke haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Assez insolite pour un appart, ou t'as libido s'est enfuie ? »

Lexa se mit doucement à rire et s'approcha d'elle, elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et en arrivant à la hauteur de la blonde elle retira son t-shirt.

« Mhm… Il faut voir… » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire taquin en se collant au corps de sa petite-amie.

« Voyez-vous ça » répondit Clarke sur le même ton tout en laissant ses yeux descendre pour reluquer la poitrine de la brune sans indiscrétion.

« Bon, c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas encore baptisé la cuisine, ça fera l'affaire » répondit Lexa nonchalamment tout en haussant les épaules.

« L'affaire ? » répéta Clarke en faisant semblant de s'offusquer.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? » demanda Lexa avec un grand sourire ce qui fit rire la blonde qui lui caressa le visage.

Clarke la regarde plusieurs longues secondes, puis perdit son sourire.

« Tu es tellement belle » murmura-t-elle avec sérieux.

Lexa se mit immédiatement à rougir et baissa les yeux. Alors Clarke attrapa son menton pour capturer à nouveau son regard et la tira à elle pour l'embrasser. Lexa se laissa aller dans ce baiser tandis que la blonde échangea leur place de telle sorte à ce que ce soit Lexa qui se retrouve contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Les mains de la blonde glissèrent dans son cou alors que celles de sa petite-amie se baladèrent dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle trouva rapidement l'agrafe du sous-vêtement de la blonde qu'elle enleva facilement. Elle avait tellement envie d'elle. La blonde l'aida à l'enlever et revint se coller à elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de sa brune qu'elle vint caresser avant d'arriver à la lisière de son jeans. Elle sentait la respiration saccadée de sa petite-amie contre sa bouche, elle pouvait sentir la chair de poule qu'elle provoquait sur sa peau et elle adorait savoir qu'elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Elle déboutonna donc ce jeans qui la gênait et Lexa l'aida à le faire glisser le long de ses fines jambes.

* * *

Raven et Anya étaient allées au restaurant pour faire une petite sortie entre elles et profiter qu'Anya ne travaille pas. Elles venaient enfin de rentrer et toute la soirée Anya n'avait pas arrêté de séduire la brune qui n'avait cessé de rougir. La fausse blonde avait juste hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir retrouver le corps de sa petite-amie.

Raven s'assit sur le canapé pour retirer ses chaussures, mais à peine enlevées, Anya se retrouva à ses côtés et l'embrassa. L'hispanique sourit contre ses lèvres et se laissa faire. La plus âgée en profita et passa rapidement ses mains sous le haut de sa petite-amie et cette dernière le retira sans plus de cérémonie. Elle avait très chaud, trop chaud, et avait impatience de ce qui allait suivre. Anya sourit et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle poussa doucement sa latina pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé. La brune obtempéra, et tira la chemise d'Anya à elle pour pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien. La blonde se retrouva à tenir sur une main, tandis que l'autre était dans le cou de Raven et qu'elle l'embrassait. Ça la fascinait toujours autant de voir à quel point Raven pouvait être musclée, elle pouvait facilement tracer la forme de ses biceps ainsi que le début de ses abdominaux. Elle adorait le corps de sa petite-amie qu'elle trouvait bien plus attirant que le sien. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux côtes de la petite brune mais cette dernière ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise pour faire apparaître sa poitrine. Elle passa ses mains sur les délicates épaules d'Anya pour lui retirer le vêtement. La fausse blonde l'aida puis retrouva sa position précédente alors que sa main avait trouvé son chemin et remontait jusqu'à l'un des seins de la brune. De longues et agréables secondes plus tard, la respiration de cette dernière se coupa quand elle sentit la main de sa petite-amie déboutonner son jeans, et glisser contre son sous-vêtement. Anya la regarda et Raven perdit son regard dans le sien, c'est quand elle vit la douceur dans ces yeux bridés qu'elle adorait, qu'elle se redressa légèrement pour capturer les lèvres de leur propriétaire.

* * *

Clarke avait glissé une de ses jambes entre celles de Lexa et elle étouffa de sa bouche un gémissement de sa petite-amie. Elle allait de nouveau l'embrasser quand elle entendit un bruit.

Elle rompit leur baiser et stoppa tout mouvement.

« T'as pas entendu un bruit ? » chuchota-t-elle alors.

Lexa était bien trop dans l'instant présent pour s'en préoccuper.

« Hormis tes petits gémissements non » répondit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur ce qui fit bêtement sourire Clarke.

« Non sérieux » ajouta-t-elle.

Lexa souffla, frustrée, et déclara :

« Je vais voir »

« Attends je viens avec toi ! »

Clarke attrapa son soutien-gorge au sol et le mit avant de partir à la suite de Lexa.

Elle entendit Lexa crier un « Oh Mon Dieu ! », et elle lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Elle regarda sa petite-amie qui lui faisait face à présent et avait les mains sur les yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait rien.

Lexa secoua sa tête toujours les yeux fermés, essayant d'oublier la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Clarke se décala et put voir Anya se relever tout comme Raven.

Lexa venait de voir Anya, sa cousine, avec une main dans le pantalon de Raven, sa belle-sœur. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût et Clarke secoua sa tête en voyant son comportement enfantin. Ok, la situation était des plus gênantes, mais elle comme Lexa se doutaient bien que Raven et Anya ne faisaient pas que se tresser les cheveux quand la brune était chez sa petite-amie. Cette dernière enfila sa chemise et donna à Raven son t-shirt qui se trouvait au pied du canapé.

Raven ne semblait pas du tout être perturbée, alors qu'elle se recoiffait rapidement. Elle regarda tour à tour ses deux amies avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il fallait dire que le peu de luminosité dans la pièce n'aidait pas.

« Attendez ! Vous étiez dans la cuisine ? Putain Clarke ! La cuisine ! » déclara Raven en voyant que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en petite tenue.

« Heu.. Tu faisais quoi il y a trois secondes ? » demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil amusée par la situation. Après tout elle n'était pas la seule qui était sur le point d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans cet appartement.

« C'est un canapé ! La cuisine c'est où on prépare à manger, c'est un lieu sacré tu comprends ?! » demanda-t-elle outrée.

Clarke roula des yeux. Pendant ce temps, Anya et Lexa ne parlaient pas et ne se regardaient pas. Et après un énième regard noir de la part de Raven, cette dernière abandonna sa conversation précédente, attrapa la main de sa petite-amie et la tira dans sa chambre, laissant Clarke et Lexa en sous-vêtements dans le salon.

« Tu crois quand même pas qu'elles vont continuer dans sa chambre, hein ? » demanda Lexa peut rassurée.

Clarke afficha un sourire moqueur en voyant la tête de sa brune.

« Si c'était toi à leur place, tu ferais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles connaissaient toutes les deux la réponse.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

« Tu l'as déjà dit ça » fit remarquer Clarke en faisant référence à la réaction de Lexa qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, « Je préfère quand tu le dis dans un autre contexte » dit-elle d'une voix séductrice en se rapprochant de Lexa.

« Ne pense même pas qu'on va faire ça juste à côté de la chambre où il y a Anya »

« Oh tu préfères les écouter, excuse-moi » répondit l'artiste avec un sourire moqueur.

« Clarke » gronda la brune en plissant les yeux, ce qui fit immédiatement rire la nommée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les quatre jeunes femmes se réveillèrent, mais aucune n'avaient envie de sortir de leur chambre respective. Raven avait sa jambe par-dessus celles d'Anya, son bras sur son ventre et sa tête sur le haut de sa poitrine. La fausse blonde sourit en voyant les traits apaisés du visage de sa petite-amie qui commençait à se réveiller.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à un petit koala comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Raven fronça les sourcils et grogna.

« C'est pas drôle » dit-elle alors qu'elle avait senti le buste d'Anya trembler sous elle.

De l'autre côté du mur, Clarke parcourrait le ventre de sa petite-amie de ses doigts et s'amusait à dessiner quelque chose que Lexa n'aurait pu identifier.

« Il va falloir se lever » déclara la blonde d'une voix basse.

N'ayant aucune réponse elle regarda sa petite-amie qui affichait une petite moue.

« Roh allez Lex' c'est pas la mort »

« Si » rétorqua la brune.

« T'es un vrai bébé quand tu t'y mets » fit remarquer Clarke.

Lexa haussa un sourcil et regarda sa blonde.

« J'ai pas envie de les voir au réveil » râla-t-elle en parlant de sa cousine et de sa belle-sœur.

« Il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitues, tu sais ? »

« Mhm » répondit Lexa sans grande conviction.

« Je sais que tu peux le faire. On se lève, on s'habille, on entre dans le salon et on va se prendre un grand bol de céréales »

« Et un café ? » demanda la brune qui se déridait.

« Et un café » confirma Clarke avec un sourire. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de négocier avec un enfant. « Alors, prête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux un bisou d'abord » quémanda la brune.

Sa petite-amie se mit à rire de bon cœur et se rapprocha de son visage. Elle humidifia ses lèvres avant de dire :

« Avec plaisir »

Elle rompit la distance entre elles, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa. La brune se mit à sourire et répondit au baiser de sa petite-amie tout en faisant glisser sa main sur le bras de la blonde pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à son cou. Elles se séparèrent et Lexa afficha un large sourire.

« Tout ce dont j'avais besoin »

Clarke lui rendit son sourire et se releva pour finalement sortir du lit suivie par Lexa.

Dans l'autre chambre, la petite brune n'avait pas bougé d'un iota hormis sa main qui maintenant se baladait sur le bras de sa petite-amie.

« On se lève ? » demanda Anya.

Raven souffla pour la forme, puis se redressa en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'étirer et bailler.

« Fatiguée ? » demanda la plus âgée.

« J'aurai encore pu être plus fatiguée si les deux autres ne s'étaient pas ramenées » maugréa-t-elle.

Anya secoua sa tête en riant.

« Faut dire qu'on n'avait pas réfléchi »

Sous le regard interrogateur de l'hispanique, Anya explicita :

« Qu'elles étaient là. On n'y avait pas pensé »

« Elles ont qu'à aller chez Lexa aussi » râle la brune, « Et dans la cuisine en plus » ajouta-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

« Allez oublie ça, c'est pas bien de se lever de mauvaise humeur » conseilla sagement la fausse blonde.

Raven lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever. Elle partit vers son armoire pour sortir un jogging et un haut qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle n'aimait toujours pas qu'on puisse voir sa jambe et Anya ne fit aucune remarque sur le choix des vêtements de la brune malgré la température ambiante dans l'appartement.

Elles finirent par sortir de la chambre de la brune pour trouver Lexa et Clarke sur le dit canapé où la scène du crime avait eu lieu la veille - comme Lexa aimait l'appeler - et chacune avait un bol de céréales en main.

« Bonjour » salua Clarke avec un sourire, de même que Lexa après que sa blonde lui ait donné un coup de coude.

Les deux autres jeunes femmes en firent de même et partirent dans la cuisine se chercher quelque chose à manger.

« J'espère qu'elles ont nettoyé » commenta Raven en affichant une mine de dégoût ce qui fit sourire sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière attrapa l'hispanique par la taille et vint déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

« Allez Calimero, on sourit »

* * *

Lexa était rentrée chez elle pour aller se changer et prendre quelques affaires tout comme Anya qui devait passer plusieurs coups de fil avant de retrouver Raven plus tard.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Raven s'affala aux côtés de Clarke et lui dit :

« Est-ce que ce soir tu peux dormir chez Lexa ? »

La blonde la regarda quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Elle allait répondre mais sa colocataire la devança.

« Je vais tout le temps chez Anya, et pour une fois j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui l'invite ici » expliqua-t-elle, elle avait envie d'organiser une petite soirée au calme chez elle, au lieu que ce soit toujours sa petite-amie qui l'accueille.

« Il n'y a pas de souci Raven » répondit la blonde avec un sourire, « Un truc de prévu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non rien d'exceptionnel. C'est juste que je mes sens toujours comme l'invitée chez Anya, j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui l'invite à passer la soirée ici. Et vu le conflit d'intérêt de la veille je préférai te demander avant » expliqua la brune.

Sa remarque fit rire Clarke qui fut très vite rejointe par son amie.

« La tête de Lexa était épique ! » s'exclama la brune.

« Tellement, elle m'en a encore reparlé ce matin. Je crois qu'elle est traumatisée » argumenta Clarke.

« Elle en fait tout un plat aussi. Anya s'en fout que tu couches avec sa cousine » répondit Raven.

« Tu connais Lexa. Pour elle Anya est comme une grande sœur, celle qui montre l'exemple et ne fait pas de frasque devant elle. Entre la première fois où elle vous a vu vous embrasser au centre et maintenant ça. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle verra la prochaine fois » dit-elle en riant.

« Je préfère éviter d'avoir des spectateurs » ajouta Raven.

« T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas prévu au programme » rajouta la blonde.

La brune afficha un sourire idiot que la blonde remarqua. Raven était heureuse que tout se passe bien entre elle et Anya, que Clarke et Lexa acceptent cette relation, même si c'était un peu plus difficile pour cette dernière. Et elle adorait passer autant de temps avec sa petite-amie pour les vacances.

« Je suis contente pour toi » déclara Clarke qui vit sa meilleure amie partir dans ses pensées.

« De ? » demanda la brune en la regardant.

« Que tu sois aussi bien avec Anya, c'est le cas, non ? T'as l'air de vraiment tenir à elle en tout cas » répondit la blonde.

Raven médita quelques secondes, oui, elle tenait vraiment à Anya. Elle hocha donc la tête de haut en bas en disant :

« Je sais pas comment l'expliquer Clarke, c'est… je… je crois que je… »

« Tu l'aimes » élucida la jeune artiste.

Sur le moment, Raven ne répondit rien, mais Clarke vit très bien le mouvement de tête imperceptible de sa meilleure amie, alors que cette dernière reprenait la parole :

« C'est complètement fou, non ? »

« Non, pourquoi ça le serait ? » demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est Anya, je veux dire… A-NYA » articula-t-elle.

Clarke se mit à rire. C'est sûr que la Anya qu'elles avaient rencontré la toute première fois était impressionnante, et semblait indomptable, mais elle était aussi très attentionnée et protectrice avec Lexa. Elle était certes têtue, mais incroyablement forte et courageuse. Elle avait également un grand cœur, c'était certain. Clarke ne savait pas si Raven était impressionnée qu'Anya puisse être intéressée par elle, ou tout simplement que la fausse blonde et elle puissent suffisamment s'entendre pour ne pas s'entretuer. Elles avaient toutes les deux de forts caractères, mais le pouvoir de l'amour avait ses secrets après tout.

« Oh comme on dit qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ? » dit-elle avec nonchalance.

Raven tourna la tête vers sa colocataire, et haussa un sourcil. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à sourire et de donner un coup d'épaule contre celle de la blonde.

« C'est pas drôle » répondit la brune alors qu'elle voyait Clarke retenir un rire.

* * *

Anya s'était donc retrouvée chez sa petite-amie. Cette dernière avait nettoyé la cuisine de fond en comble avant de se mettre à préparer le dîner pour elle et sa blonde. Elle n'avait rien prévu d'extraordinaire, elle voulait juste passer du temps avec sa petite-amie et la soirée se passa très bien. Elles avaient discuté, ri, et avaient bien mangé. Cependant Raven ne pouvait pas effacer ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de leur soirée. Anya semblait préoccupée et elle se décida à lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

La fausse blonde la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

« T'es sûre ? » questionna Raven.

« Oui, oui » répondit rapidement Anya.

La petite brune souffla.

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin quand t'es partie ? » demanda l'hispanique préoccupée.

Elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Et le remarquant très facilement, la plus âgée soupira. Elle ne comptait pas en parler ce soir, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait retardé bien trop longtemps cette discussion inévitable. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'ordonner les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Aujourd'hui, si je devais rentrer chez moi, c'est que je devais passer plusieurs appels »

Raven fronça les sourcils mais la laissa continuer.

« C'est… C'était mon patron »

« Tu t'es faite virer ? » demanda l'hispanique surprise. Anya se pinça les lèvres.

« Pas ce patron là » dit-elle en grimaçant.

Raven laissa son cerveau essayer de comprendre où sa petite-amie voulait en venir avant de se figer.

« Tu parles de ton ancien patron… » dit-elle prudemment en ayant peur d'avoir raison.

Anya acquiesça doucement de la tête. La petite brune put facilement voir le malaise qui s'installait dans les yeux de sa petite-amie, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

« Tu veux repartir ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est mon travail, Raven. Je suis restée ici parce que tu étais à l'hôpital et je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Lexa depuis un très long moment… Mais tu sais que c'était temporaire, je te l'avais dit » expliqua la plus âgée d'une voix douce.

« C'était bien avant qu'on se mette ensemble » murmura Raven pour elle-même.

Anya lui en avait parlé, disant qu'elle cherchait une autre mission, mais c'était en décembre de l'année précédente, elle ne lui en avait pas reparlé depuis qu'elles étaient en couple. La fausse blonde put facilement voir la douleur prendre place dans les yeux de sa petite-amie. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais Raven la devança, ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol alors qu'elle essayait de trouver ses mots.

« Pendant trois ans tu as fait des va-et-vient comme ça... Partant parfois pendant plusieurs mois…» commença-t-elle, puis elle releva ses yeux pour les ancrer cette fois-ci dans ceux bridés, « Et tu vas recommencer ? »

Le cœur de la plus âgée se serra en entendant la voix de la brune empli d'affliction.

« Je ne vais pas partir aussi longtemps, deux semaines maximum… ou trois » répondit Anya en grimaçant. L'hispanique contracta sa mâchoire et demanda avec un visage fermé :

« Tu repars dans combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore… J'ai pas démissionné, je voulais t'en parler d'abord… » expliqua la fausse blonde avec une moue attristée. Elle aurait espéré que sa petite-amie soit plus conciliante.

Raven déglutit et serra un peu plus fort ses dents. Elle hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître.

« Très bien. Merci de m'en avoir parlé »

Anya se rapprocha d'elle, mais la brune se recula. C'était trop difficile pour elle. Raven venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle aimait vraiment cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, elle ne comptait pas le lui dire ce soir, c'était trop tôt, mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre de rien, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer jusqu'à lui faire atrocement mal. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Bien sûr qu'Anya allait repartir un jour, tout ça n'était que temporaire. Et elle comprit facilement à présent pourquoi sa petite-amie n'avait jamais voulu se mettre en couple. Briser des cœurs n'était pas la meilleure activité qu'on puisse trouver. Elle se pinça les lèvres et ses yeux fuirent ceux d'Anya, qui attendait une réaction de sa part.

« Je… J'ai oublié… Je devais passer chez O' chercher un bouquin » déclara Raven en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus de toute manière ?

Une profonde tristesse traversa les yeux d'Anya, alors qu'elle sentait que ses poumons manquaient d'air. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que sa petite-amie mentait. Raven n'avait même pas réussi à trouver une excuse un peu plus élaborée et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. L'hispanique se leva et Anya suivit son mouvement.

« Je… Je préfèrerai que tu ne sois pas là quand je rentre » expliqua Raven en essayant de ne pas craquer devant la plus âgée.

La fausse blonde acquiesça et Raven partit prendre sa veste et son sac à main. Elle avait besoin de marcher et surtout de parler à quelqu'un.

Anya récupéra ses affaires et partit, elle était dans le couloir et se retourna pour voir sa petite-amie dos à elle, qui verrouillait sa porte. Elle voulait aller vers elle, s'excuser, et la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la quitter, mais tout ça était impossible. Alors elle se résigna, et se tourna pour partir. C'est une fraction de seconde plus tard que Raven se tourna pour voir le dos de la fausse blonde qui partait sans même se retourner. Anya descendit les marches d'un pas lourd, elle se sentait vide, et avait mal, les mots de Raven résonnaient dans sa tête et lui glaçaient le sang : _Et tu vas recommencer ?_

L'hispanique attendit quelques minutes pour être sûre que la fausse blonde soit partie. Elle réfléchit rapidement chez qui elle pouvait aller. Certainement pas Clarke qui était avec Lexa, ni Octavia, elle ne voulait pas la déranger alors qu'elle était avec Lincoln. Elle ne voulait pas non plus embêter Echo et Bellamy, quelle idée que tous ses amis soient en couple. Elle pensa à une personne qui pouvait être certainement la plus objective alors elle lui envoya un message. Elles n'étaient pas forcément très proches, mais elle espérait qu'elle soit disponible. Et c'est quand elle descendit les escaliers de son immeuble qu'elle reçue une réponse positive.

* * *

Lexa partit sous la douche et Clarke tira l'ordinateur de sa petite-amie à elle pour mettre de la musique. Ses yeux glissèrent sur un fichier ouvert dans la barre de tâche, et elle hésita à l'ouvrir. Elle regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain et entendit toujours l'eau coulée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ouvrit le document texte. Et c'est comme cela qu'elle se mit à dévorer les mots de Lexa.

 _La rage. Je sens mon cœur se serrer, mon sang battre contre mes tempes, mon crâne qui essaye de contenir mon cerveau qui est sur le point d'exploser. Je ne réfléchis plus, je suis comme possédée par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui est dans une rage folle. J'ai besoin de libérer cette accumulation d'énergie, de colère, que je n'arrive pas à contenir. J'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un, sur quelque chose. Je finis par taper dans un mur, une porte, un miroir, peu m'importe. Une fois cette rage libérée, je sens une douleur dans mon ventre monter dans ma gorge et prendre possession de tout mon être. Une voix dans ma tête me cri que je suis faible, mais c'est déjà trop tard, je craque. Des dizaines et des centaines de larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues, il y en a tellement qu'au bout d'un moment c'est impossible de les compter. Et aussi brusquement qu'elle est venue, cette crise de larmes disparaît pour laisser place à un état bien différent._

 _La mélancolie. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à vivre. Vous pouvez me dire que l'écriture et l'équitation sont des activités géniales, que je suis entourée des gens que j'aime, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai l'impression que personne ne comprend. La vie n'a aucun sens, tout ça est inutile. Mais c'est surtout ma vie qui est inutile. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Encore pire je n'aurai jamais dû naître. Je gaspille de l'oxygène. Penser à tout ça me fait mal. Je le sens au fond de moi. C'est une douleur physique. Je n'invente rien, je vous l'assure. Je ne peux plus retenir toutes ses pensées qui me persécutent, qui se jouent de moi. Elles entrent dans chacune de mes pores, et viennent se loger au plus profond de mon être. Il m'est impossible de les chasser. Et là, une idée me vient. Oui, c'est ça, il faut que je voie une plaie, que je trouve une source à ce mal. Je trouve une lame de rasoir ou tout autre objet tranchant fera l'affaire. Je plante sans ménagement la lame que je fais glisser avec lenteur sur ma peau. Et pendant un bref instant, quand la lame coupe ma chair, je les oublie. Je sens ce métal froid s'insérer tout doucement dans mon derme. Il y a quelque chose de quasi jouissif qui se passe à ce moment là, sentir ce picotement, cette douce douleur tant attendue. Voir ce liquide rouge s'échapper de moi. Une fois cet effet tant recherché ressenti, je regarde mon sang sécher sur ma peau et j'entreprends de le nettoyer comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Mais c'est impossible. Je vois ma chair ouverte, blessée. C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que je suis folle ? Et puis vient la honte._

 _Honte d'avoir craqué, honte d'être faible, honte que les autres voient ces nouvelles marques et me jugent. Je me sens trembler, je me remets à pleurer et cette fois-ci ça ne s'arrêtera que lorsque je tomberais de fatigue et que je m'endormirais encore les yeux humides. Puis, deux ou trois heures plus tard je me réveillerais en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Et là, je me réveillerais pour de bon. Et malgré moi, je laisse place à ces insomnies, j'ai beau essayer de regarder un film, lire, écouter de la musique relaxante, je n'y arrive pas. Alors, les yeux gonflés, je me lève et vais passer de l'eau sur mon visage. Je lève la tête et vois mon reflet dans le miroir. Ce que je vois ne peut que confirmer ce que je sais déjà. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité sur cette planète ou sur une autre. Alors je pars me chercher une cigarette. J'attrape mon paquet, mon pouce frotte le briquet qui s'allume, j'aspire, j'entends le crépitement du bout de la cigarette qui s'embrase, mon pouce relâche sa prise. J'aspire une nouvelle bouffée de ce poison qui empli mes poumons, j'ai l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Puis j'expire une fumée grisâtre qui s'élève dans la pièce pour disparaître. Les quelques minutes passent, puis j'écrase le mégot dans le cendrier qui se trouve juste à côté de moi. J'ai cette sorte de bug cérébral qui ne dure je ne sais combien de temps, mon regard se perd dans le vide comme on le dit si souvent, puis je reviens à la réalité. Je me rends compte que ma main tremble, alors j'essaye de la maintenir avec mon autre main, mais en vain, je vois celle-ci trembler tout autant que l'autre. Je suis là, à regarder mes mains tremblantes suspendues dans les airs, et je me demande, oui je me demande : qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

La blonde sentait ses yeux lui piquer. Lexa lui avait plusieurs fois expliqué sa maladie, ses ressentis, et Clarke ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place, mais lire tout ça lui faisait prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ce que la brune traverse tous les jours, ce contre quoi elle se bat. Elle fit glisser le texte et continua de lire.

 _Et le soleil se lève déjà. C'est sur pilote automatique que je me prépare, parce qu'il ne faut pas que j'inquiète mon entourage, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient peur pour moi, et qu'ils se posent plein de questions. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter et leur enlever leur bonne humeur. C'est comme ça que je sors et affiche mon masque me protégeant de tout._

 _Alors la prochaine fois que vous parlerez de quelqu'un en disant « Mais de toute façon, cette fille est complètement bipolaire » réfléchissez-y à deux fois._

Clarke déglutit et lança un regard vers la salle de bain d'où Lexa ne semblait toujours pas sortie. Alors c'est coupable, qu'elle se mit à lire le texte suivant séparé par une ligne horizontale.

 _Je ne suis pas assez forte pour me battre contre moi-même, plus maintenant, je suis trop fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout. Et puis ça rimerait à quoi ? A rien. Voilà la réponse qui me fait peur, même si j'arrivais à me sortir de cette situation je ne serais pas heureuse, donc le combat est perdu d'avance. J'ai besoin d'un signe, d'une lumière, de quelqu'un qui me tire vers le haut, et qui soit à mes côtés pour m'aider non stop. Jusqu'au bout, qui ne me lâche pas, qui ne m'abandonne pas. Parce que je suis épuisée de m'accrocher à des gens qui ne sont pas là ou qui finisse par partir._

La blonde se dit qu'elle voulait être cette personne, qu'elle espérait que Lexa s'en rende compte.

 _Tu t'arrêtes de travailler. Tu réfléchis. Tu regardes dans le vide. Tes yeux commencent à piquer. Alors tu clignes des yeux. Erreur… Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ton âme s'échappe, s'écoulant lentement le long de tes joues. Tu essayes de refouler tous ces sentiments qui déboulent en même temps. Tu regardes vers le haut en croyant que tes larmes vont couler dans le sens inverse. Mais c'est déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Toutes tes émotions sont affichées, là, sur ton visage. Haine. Souffrance. Tristesse. Mélancolie. Déception. Déception de soi. Alors tu recommences : tu t'allonges. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu essayes d'oublier. Tu essayes de dormir. Et boom, tu te réveilles. Tu survies._

Clarke vit un nouveau texte débuter et elle se demanda si elle était psychologiquement prête à lire encore les pensées dévastatrices de sa petite-amie, mais elle était déjà allée trop loin pour ne pas continuer et sa curiosité avait pris le dessus.

 _J'aimerais pouvoir m'arracher le cœur à main nue, ô oui que j'aimerais. J'ai cru pendant plusieurs mois que je pouvais me laisser ressentir des choses tout en me contrôlant... Qu'est ce que j'ai été naïve. Je ne peux pas. Soit je ne ressens rien, soit je ressens tout. J'aurai jamais dû y croire, maintenant ça fait mal de refermer tout ça, mes émotions sont incontrôlables, elles puisent toute mon énergie seconde après seconde. A partir de maintenant, je referme tout. Plus de pincements au cœur, plus de colère, plus de larmes. Quoi ? C'est lâche, j'éteins mon humanité ? Et alors, oui, je le suis. Et je m'en fiche. Avant de juger, j'aimerais qu'on échange de place, je ne peux pas respirer deux minutes sans que quelque chose d'intense m'anime. Je peux rigoler sans m'arrêter, faire la gueule pendant des heures, avoir une boule au ventre qui ne veut pas partir, fondre en larmes sans aucune raison. Je ne veux pas. Je veux me contrôler, je peux prendre le contrôle, la seule façon c'est de repartir à zéro, avant tout ça. J'ai appris à ressentir, je peux apprendre à oublier. D'ailleurs je commence déjà. Je me sens vide, forte, rien ne peut m'atteindre. On pourrait m'annoncer n'importe quoi d'important que je resterais de marbre. C'est ce que je suis. Une enveloppe corporelle avec un cœur de pierre et des émotions éteintes. Et ça me va très bien. Je vais ignorer tous ces petits paramètres qui me gênaient, et travailler, travailler, travailler. Que tout ça ne soit pas pour rien. Je me retrouve, je m'approprie de nouveau mon esprit, et ça fait un bien fou. Mais ils y en a qui malgré cela essayent d'atteindre mon cœur, parce qu'ils ont cet espoir. Cet espoir que j'aie envie de prendre et de jeter dans les flammes. Alors je leur fais plaisir à eux aussi, en me faisant passer pour quelqu'un de "fort" ce qui me permet de masquer mes émotions, et je me permets de ressentir un peu avec eux, et un jour je laisse la porte trop longtemps ouverte, et tout s'envole. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je me laisse dériver et puis il faut un signe pour que je me reprenne en main en ayant la ferme intention de ne plus jamais entrebâiller cette porte et d'y rajouter une bonne dizaine de verrous._

Clarke n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir alors qu'elle continuait de lire l'enfer dans lequel Lexa vivait continuellement. Elle comprenait que ce passage avait certainement dû être écrit pendant leur rupture, elle comprit que Lexa ne voulait plus laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie pour la faire souffrir. La brune s'avança, son corps entouré d'une serviette et ses cheveux mouillés sur ses épaules. Elle regarda sa petite-amie qui semblait chamboulée, alors elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La blonde sursauta et pour seul réflexe rabattit l'écran de l'ordinateur brutalement. Lexa lui lança un regard suspicieux et quand elle vit la culpabilité mélangée à la tristesse évidente dans ces yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant, elle sentit un pincement au cœur.

« Heu rien » mentit Clarke.

« Ok… » répondit la brune qui essayait toujours de sonder sa petite-amie.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Clarke et elle tira son ordinateur en disant :

« Je voulais regarder s'il y avait des expo cool qu'on pourrait faire cette semaine »

« Non ! Attends ! » s'écria la blonde, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

La bouche de Lexa s'entrouvrit en voyant ce qui était affiché sur l'écran. C'était ses pensées, à elle, qu'elle écrivait lorsqu'elle était tourmentée. Elle sentit une boule se forme dans sa gorge, elle ne voulait pas que sa blonde lise ça, qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle souffrait. Et c'est avec peur qu'elle tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de Clarke. Cette dernière sentit des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux, elle se sentait coupable, jamais elle n'aurait dû faire ça, mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus.

« Comment tu… Pourquoi ? » demanda la brune alors que sa gorge se serrait un peu plus à chaque secondes, elle ne trouvait pas les mots.

« Je suis désolée, Lexa, je suis tellement désolée. Je voulais mettre de la musique puis je l'ai vu, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je croyais que c'était un devoir, ou autre, enfin pas ça… Et j'aurai dû m'arrêter dès que je m'en suis rendue compte… »

Lexa ne répondit rien, alors Clarke continua :

« T'as le droit de crier… C'est juste que… »

« Que ? » répéta la brune.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, elle voyait que sa petite-amie était trop choquée par son acte pour s'énerver ce qui la faisait encore plus culpabiliser. Elle aurait préféré que Lexa crie, plutôt que l'état dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

« Que… Qu'en lisant j'avais l'impression de t'entendre me parler, je voulais comprendre ce que tu vivais… » dit-elle en sanglotant. Ses yeux n'avaient pas su maintenir ses larmes, « Je suis vraiment désolée… Je… Je sais que tu ne m'en parles pas trop… De tout ce que tu ressens, tu devrais peut-être en parler à un professionnel. Je sais que ça te fait du bien d'écrire, mais peut-être qu'un psychologue pourrait t'aider avec tout ça » tenta Clarke.

Au point où elle en était, elle ne pouvait pas plus envenimer la situation. Et en lisant ce que Lexa avait écrit, c'était cette idée qui lui était revenue en tête : il faut que Lexa en parle à quelqu'un, à quelqu'un qui peut l'aider et qui mieux qu'un psychologue ?

Lexa se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver, elle était trop fatiguée, trop blessée par la vie, pour se disputer avec une des seules personnes qui voulait être à ses côtés, qui voulait être là pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle ne dit rien, s'allongea dos à Clarke, sous le regard de cette dernière qui ne sut pas comment réagir.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait » murmura Lexa. La blonde eut du mal à l'entendre, mais elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Alors elle s'exécuta. Elle s'allongea à son tour et se colla au dos de Lexa avait de passer une main sur le ventre de cette dernière et de la serrer contre elle. Clarke entendit les reniflements de sa petite-amie, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était de sa faute si Lexa était dans cet état. La brune pensait à ce que Clarke venait de lui dire, à ce que Marcus lui avait dit, et enfin à ce qu'Echo lui avait dit. Elle le savait déjà, mais elle en prit conscience seulement maintenant. Elle n'allait pas bien, elle ne serait jamais guérie, mais l'aide d'un professionnel ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour aider Lexa.

« Je suis là, Lex' » murmura-t-elle alors dans le creux du cou de la nommée.

« Je sais » répondit la brune. Elle pouvait entendre d'ici cogiter le cerveau de sa petite-amie et c'est avec un effort surhumain qu'elle se tourna pour se trouver face à elle.

« Je vais le faire »

Elle vit Clarke froncer les sourcils, alors elle ajouta :

« Je vais aller voir un psy, Marcus m'a donné deux numéros, je les appellerai demain. »

La blonde esquissa un fin sourire et vint délicatement caresser la joue de Lexa.

« Tu sais, je serai perdue sans toi. C'est toi que j'appelle quand ça va pas. C'est toi que j'appelle quand j'ai une bonne nouvelle. C'est toi que j'appelle quand j'ai des doutes. C'est toi que j'appelle quand j'ai peur. C'est toi que j'appelle quand j'ai quelque chose de drôle à raconter parce que je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourra comprendre. C'est toi, et ça a toujours été toi » déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle était tout près du visage de sa brune.

Lexa sentit une larme couler sur sa peau. Elle savait tout ça, elle savait qu'elle avait une chance incommensurable d'avoir la blonde dans sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Tu sais, je sais tout ça. Mais dans ces moments… » dit-elle en faisant référence à ce qu'elle avait écrit, « …ce que je ressens prend le dessus. Je la connais ma maladie, j'ai lu, appris, beaucoup de choses dessus. C'est comme une pièce dans laquelle je serai enfermée, je la connais, mais je ne vois pas la porte, je ne sais pas comment en sortir » dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

« Je comprends, du moins j'essaye, parce que je ne pourrai jamais être à ta place » déclara Clarke en faisant glisser sa main sur le bras de Lexa qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle savait que ce simple geste avait le don d'apaiser sa petite-amie.

« Tu sais, la psy que j'avais vu à l'hôpital psychiatrique m'avait dit qu'on ne peut pas définir que telle personne à telle pathologie. C'est comme un spectre qui va du noir au blanc et on se trouve tous à un certain niveau. Il y en a qui sont plus dans le gris foncé, d'autre plus dans le gris clair. Toutes les personnes ayant cette maladie ne ressentent pas exactement la même chose, et donc ne t'en veux pas de ne pas pouvoir te mettre à ma place. »

La blonde se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, malgré les dires de sa petite-amie elle se sentait toujours coupable, et Lexa venait de faire un effort considérable pour ne pas s'énerver, et ne pas lui faire regretter son geste. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser du bras au visage de la brune, et se mit à tracer chacun de ses traits avec admiration. Cette jeune femme était magnifique. Lexa sourit quand Clarke passa son doigt sur ses lèvres, ça l'avait toujours chatouillé quand la blonde faisait ça. Le regard que lui donnait cette dernière lui donna un second souffle. Elle ne voulait pas se résumer à sa maladie, elle était bien plus que ça, et elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux de sa blonde, elle comprenait, elle la voyait, elle, Lexa. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait tous les jours.

« Il y a moi, Lexa, et il y a ma maladie. Elle et moi, on n'est pas la même personne, tu vois ? On ne peut pas expliquer tout ce que je fais par "elle est bipolaire". Bipolaire ce n'est pas moi. Je suis Lexa Woods et j'ai un trouble de l'humeur appelé bipolarité de type 2. Quand une personne a un cancer, on ne dit pas "elle est cancéreuse", non. C'est : telle personne a un cancer... Et je te jure que si je pouvais changer ça en un claquement de doigts, je le ferai sans hésiter… J'aimerais être quelqu'un d'autre… » expliqua-t-elle alors que sa phrase se termina dans un murmure.

« Pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu changes. Je t'aime toi. C'est de toi, Lexa, dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Et je t'accepte comme tu es, comme toi tu m'acceptes, avec mes défauts et mes qualités, tu le sais. Je serai toujours là » affirma Clarke avec conviction.

Lexa esquissa un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de la blonde. Et c'est sans hésiter que cette dernière se rapprocha de la brune pour sceller leurs lèvres.

* * *

Après plus de vingt minutes de métro, Raven se retrouva à sonner devant la porte de son amie. C'est Taylor qui lui ouvrit avec un sourire. La blonde put en quelques secondes voir que son amie semblait mal en point.

Elle la laissa entrer et Raven lui demanda :

« T'es sûre que je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais en train de regarder une série » la rassura Taylor.

« Hannah n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda l'hispanique avec de la surprise dans sa voix. Après tout, c'était les vacances et elle supposait qu'Hannah et Taylor en profiteraient pour se voir.

« Non, elle et Chris avaient une soirée de prévue depuis longtemps, et je ne suis pas vraiment une Potterhead »

Raven haussa un sourcil.

« Tu vas me dire que tu n'aimes pas Harry Potter ?! »

« Si, bien sûr que si, mais je suis plus dans la team Seigneur des anneaux »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse rester amies » fit remarquer l'hispanique ce qui fit rire l'autre jeune femme.

« Bon tu… tu vas bien ? » demanda cette dernière qui remarquait bien que l'hispanique se forçait à sourire.

« Pas vraiment.. Je… »

La blonde aux mèches violettes lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir plus confortablement dans son salon. Raven la suivit puis quand Taylor lui fit un mouvement de menton avec un sourire, elle continua :

« Anya vient de m'annoncer qu'elle va reprendre son ancien travail… »

Taylor fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas exactement le passé de tous ses nouveaux amis.

« Elle travaille pour une ONG, genre elle est coordinatrice et représente l'association sur différentes missions et en même temps elle participe aux mêmes tâches que les bénévoles. Enfin bref, elle part pour des missions à l'étranger de longues durées… »

« Oh » lâcha la blonde aux mèches violettes. C'était sorti tout seule, et elle essaya de se rattraper, « Elle part pour combien de temps ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait prendre des missions de deux ou trois semaines, mais je sais qu'elle adore son travail et qu'elle en est complètement accro, et avant elle partait pour plusieurs mois… Je.. Je ne sais pas si je peux être dans une relation où l'autre personne n'est quasiment jamais là. Je ne veux pas la voir un weekend tous les mois, tu comprends ? »

« Oui.. Je vois. Après, si elle te dit que c'est que quelques semaines, fais lui confiance » proposa Taylor.

« Mhm… » déclara Raven qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« Je t'assure, elle tient à toi et ça serait bête que tu t'en veuilles si un jour elle te reproche de ne pas accepter son travail. Tu as dit que c'est un métier qui lui tient à cœur, tu ne peux pas lui demander de faire le choix entre toi et son travail » déclara la blonde avec sagesse.

« Je ne lui demanderai jamais ça ! Mais je croyais… Je croyais qu'elle serait restée. Pas forcément qu'elle serait barmaid toute sa vie, mais qu'elle aurait trouvé un truc, je sais pas, son ONG a bien un pôle à New York elle aurait pu travailler sur place. Et je ne sais pas comment notre relation va pouvoir survire à ça. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble après tout… » termina l'hispanique d'une petite voix.

« Elle t'aime énormément Raven, ça se voit. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, vous allez vous y habituer et trouver une dynamique. » la rassura la future urbaniste.

La petite brune haussa les épaules, elle était complètement perdue.

« Je te le promets » ajouta Taylor avec une sincérité qui désarma l'hispanique. Comment la jeune femme pouvait lui promettre ça ?

* * *

Raven rentra chez elle et réfléchit toute la nuit à ce que Taylor lui avait dit. Elle avait confiance en Anya. Si cette dernière lui disait qu'elle ne partirait pas longtemps, elle la croirait. Et comme avait dit Taylor, elle s'en voudrait si Anya était malheureuse parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus voyager et faire ce qu'elle aimait.

Clarke rentra dans la matinée, et retrouva sa colocataire assise sur le canapé, une tasse de café dans les mains. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine fatiguée de sa meilleure amie et son regard songeur.

« Ça va mechanic girl ? » demanda la blonde.

Ce surnom fit faiblement sourire la concernée.

« Je… Anya m'a dit qu'elle allait reprendre son ancien travail... A l'étranger » précisa-t-elle.

Le sourire de Clarke disparut aussitôt.

« Et tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Je suis partie » répondit faiblement la brune. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

« Elle part quand ? » demanda son amie.

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore démissionné du bar et qu'elle voulait m'en parler d'abord... Mais je sais que je ne peux pas lui demander de rester pour moi, ça serait trop égoïste, mais je ne sais pas… Elle aurait dû m'en parler avant, elle le savait très bien, c'est pas une décision qu'on prend sur un coup de tête » ajouta-t-elle en s'énervant légèrement.

« Sans vouloir faire l'avocat du diable, elle t'en a parlé, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle voulait avoir ton avis sur la question, non ? » demanda Clarke prudemment.

« Oui… Je sais. Mais j'ai réagi bêtement… » répondit l'hispanique d'un ton las.

« Tu vas en discuter avec elle ? » demanda la blonde.

Raven acquiesça de la tête.

« Et tu vas lui pardonner ? » interrogea une nouvelle fois la meilleure amie de la latina.

« Je suis bien obligée, non ? » demanda cette dernière en haussant les épaules tout en regardant sa colocataire.

Clarke se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de la serrer contre elle. Raven ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était soit accepter qu'Anya parte, soit la perdre. Et la deuxième possibilité lui pinçait le cœur rien que de l'imaginer.

C'est comme cela qu'elle lui envoya un message pour lui demander si elle était disponible pour pouvoir lui parler. Anya répondit dans la seconde suivante. La fausse blonde n'avait pas lâché son téléphone depuis que sa petite-amie lui avait demandé de partir la veille.

Raven arriva bien vite chez Anya et une boule la prit au ventre. Et si Anya lui en voulait pour sa réaction ? Et si Anya voulait rompre avec elle ?

Elle toqua et se mordilla les lèvres dans l'attente. La fausse blonde arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour lui ouvrir. Elle la laissa entrer et elles partirent s'installer autour de la table basse.

« Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Anya.

Raven pouvait facilement deviner que sa petite-amie n'avait, elle non plus, pas dormi de la nuit. Quand la fausse blonde l'avait vu arriver, elle avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, sentir ses cheveux bruns chatouiller son nez, son souffle chaud dans son cou, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait bien trop peur de la réaction de l'hispanique et avait peur que sa petite-amie soit venue pour lui dire qu'elle voulait rompre.

« Ça va, merci » répondit cette dernière.

« Je m'excuse Raven, je… » commença Anya qui ne tenait plus. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir blessé sa latina.

« Non » la coupa la brune, « C'est à moi de m'excuser.. Je.. Je m'attendais pas à ça on va dire, et j'ai surréagi. »

« C'est normal, je n'aurai pas dû t'annoncer ça comme ça » s'excusa Anya avec une voix empli de tristesse.

La petite brune déglutit avec difficulté, la fausse blonde semblait tellement peinée, qu'elle sentit un instinct protecteur la posséder. Sauf que c'était elle qui l'avait fait souffrir et dont elle devait la protéger.

« Je suis d'accord An'. Je comprends, c'est ta vocation et je ne me permettrai jamais de te l'interdire. Si c'est ce qui te rend heureuse, alors ça me va » déclara Raven, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de dire ça, parce que non, ça n'allait pas, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Il fallait qu'elle soit mature et qu'elle fasse des concessions si elle voulait que sa relation fonctionne. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Anya.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle n'y croyant pas.

« Vraiment » affirma l'hispanique avec un faible sourire. Voir la joie sur le visage de sa petite-amie la rendit triste et heureuse à la fois. Heureuse qu'elle puisse redonner le sourire à sa blonde, triste parce qu'au final ce sourire apparaissait sur le visage d'Anya car cette dernière était heureuse qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation pour partir loin d'elle.

« J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer » déclara la plus âgée, et tout en disant cela elle se leva et partit vers sa bibliothèque. Elle revient avec un carnet noir que Raven reconnue facilement.

« C'est… » commença Anya avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, « Si je fais ce travail c'est en partie pour une certaine raison. J'adore ce que je fais, j'adore me sentir utile, pouvoir aider, et j'adore découvrir de nouvelles cultures, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes… Je… Je ne pense pas t'avoir parlé de Tris. »

Raven secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Un jour tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'ai quitté l'armée, je t'ai répondu évasivement. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, je ne suis pas prête de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas mais… il y avait une fille qui était ma coéquipière. Elle venait juste de s'engager, bon je n'étais pas très vieille, mais elle était plus jeune que moi. Ce jour-là j'aurai dû mourir et c'est elle qui est morte à ma place » dit-elle alors qu'on pouvait entendre sa voix se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et dessécher sa bouche.

La petite brune détestait la voir comme ça, elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main pour y exerça une légère pression.

« Je… J'ai démissionné, et je me suis promis de faire quelque chose qui pouvait sauver des vies et non pas en enlever. Et je me suis rapidement tournée vers l'humanitaire. Aider tous ces enfants, ces familles, certains qui sont des réfugiés de guerre, des enfants qui pourraient devenir des enfants soldats… Je voulais pouvoir les aider, qu'ils aient une chance de devenir adulte et d'avoir une meilleure vie »

« Je comprends » déclara Raven avec un regard empathique. Elle caressa du pouce la main de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière regarda le livre qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux et le tendit à Raven.

« C'est un carnet dans lequel j'ai écris tout ce que j'ai fait pour rattraper mon erreur »

La petite brune fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où Anya voulait en venir.

« J'aurai dû la protéger Raven, et j'ai échoué »

L'hispanique ne tint pas une minute de plus et prit Anya dans ses bras qui enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure brune pour humer son odeur qui la rassurait. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et c'est après plusieurs longues secondes qu'elle lâcha le corps fin de sa petite-amie.

« J'aimerais que tu le lises, j'y ai aussi ajouté des photos. C'est.. Tu comprendras »

Raven lui donna un regard reconnaissant. Le fait qu'Anya puisse lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui confier ce carnet lui réchauffa le cœur et effaça rapidement toutes ses craintes. Taylor avait raison, l'ancienne militaire devait forcément tenir à elle pour faire ça.

* * *

 **Assez de clexa ? ^^**

 **Alors pour Taylor/Hannah on va dire Taynah (pas de jalouse c'est moit-moit mdr)**

 **Doooonc :**

 **\- Marcus et Lexa**

 **\- Aprèm shopping**

 **\- le petit « conflit d'intérêt » de gestion d'appartement avec la scène de CRIME x)**

 **\- Clarke qui lit les pensées de Lexa**

 **\- THE conversion pour le Ranya avec Taylor et Clarke qui s'avèrent être de bons conseils.**

 **C'est à peu près tout ^^ dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera sous 12 jours je pense, je bosse tout ça donc pas trop le temps, désolée... :/**

 **Guest5** **: Hihi de rien je la trouvais belle et Rossie09 a dit que ta citation est très jolie ! :) Alors p ar contre j'ai relu mon chapitre tellement tu m'as fait douter, mais je n'ai jamais parlé de la grand-mère de Clarke, enfin si une fois comme quoi celle du côté de son père est vivante, mais c'est tout. D'ailleurs il y a un truc que je voulais faire avec elle, mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, donc peut-être que tu lis dans ma tête ? Haha x) sinon oui elles se sont réconciliées (elles grandissent tellement vite :') ). Ok, pour ton idée, je suis deg, j'ai eu plus ou moins la même, mais dans la rue x) je te souhaite une bonne fin de weekend et semaine à toi aussi, bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey 20**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Devinez qui a un chargeur d'ordinateur pourri et qui ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas correctement branché et qui est trop bête pour ne pas sauvegarder ce qu'elle écrit toutes les 10 minutes ? Oui… C'est moi. Et donc les trois quart de ce chapitre que j'avais commencé à écrire on disparu en même temps que mon ordi qui s'est éteint, et bien évidemment le fichier qu'il me proposait de restaurer était quasiment vide… Bref, donc j'étais légèrement irritée ^^**

 **Mais voilà, il est enfin là, désolée il doit y avoir des fautes, j'ai juste pas le courage de le relire et j'ai peur que mon ordi plante encore… en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _« There is something about the big open sky, our problems just seem so insignificant »_**

 **Chapitre 15 :** **J'ai quelque chose pour toi**

La semaine de vacances était déjà bien entamée et c'est en fin d'après-midi que Becca rentra chez elle et trouva sa fille allongée sur le canapé en train de lire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soit sa fille était avec ses amis ou Clarke, soit elle avait un livre en main.

« Bonjour, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-elle tout en enlevant sa veste et ses escarpins.

Lexa sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu sa mère arriver. Elle plaça avec application son marque-page afin de porter toute son attention à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Oui et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un dossier difficile, mais ça va » répondit la plus âgée en passant ses mains contre sa nuque pour se détendre.

Lexa fit une petite moue désolée, elle savait que sa mère travaillait beaucoup et que son travail était exigeant et fatiguant.

« Tu peux te reposer maintenant. Tu es rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude, non ? » demanda la plus jeune.

« Oui, Mike m'a proposé de rentrer, il ne restait plus grand chose à faire. Enfin bref, avant que j'oublie, j'ai un truc à te proposer » déclara Becca qui attira tout de suite l'attention de sa fille. « Le toit, je sais que tu adores y aller, donc je te laisse carte-blanche pour l'aménager »

N'y croyant pas, les yeux de Lexa s'agrandirent.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr et puis je te fais confiance, je sais que le résultat final sera bien » répondit l'avocate avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Elle se rendit compte que ce sentiment amer qu'elle avait envers sa mère au tout début de son emménagement à New York s'était estompé depuis le temps pour finir par disparaître. Ça faisait deux ans maintenant qu'elle vivait avec cette femme qu'elle avait appris à découvrir petit à petit. Elle se recula et afficha un grand sourire.

« Merci maman »

Elle était heureuse, comme sa mère l'avait dit, elle adorait aller sur ce toit mais généralement elle s'asseyait à même le sol ou sur le rebord du mur où on pouvait voir un peu plus bas une grillage en cas de chute, alors que maintenant un tas d'idées lui venaient en tête. Becca regarda sa fille avec un sourire bienveillant, elle pouvait voir la lueur qui animait les yeux verts de cette dernière. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir eu une seconde chance et c'est en pensant à cela qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à sa fille.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais merci de m'avoir donné une seconde chance Lexa » déclara-t-elle alors avec douceur.

La plus jeune sentit ses joues se réchauffer, elle était toujours mal à l'aise quand on s'adressait à elle de cette façon.

« Je t'aime tu le sais ? » demanda Becca qui réussit enfin à dire ces trois mots symboliques, mais qu'elle pensait du plus profond de son âme.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois sous cette déclaration. Becca venait de dire quelque chose que Lexa n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de sa vie. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues sous l'émotion, alors que ses yeux commençaient à piquer.

« Tu sais, toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de pouvoir passer du temps avec ma mère comme tous les autres enfants. Et… Je suis contente qu'on ait eu cette seconde chance »

Ce que Lexa venait de dire toucha Becca plus que de raison. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que sa fille pensait d'elle, son comportement durant plus de quinze ans n'avait pas été exemplaire, mais sa fille était quelqu'un de très sage pour son âge, elle ne savait pas d'où Lexa avait appris tout ça, peut-être grâce à tous les livres qu'elle avait lu, car c'était sûr que ce n'était pas elle qui avait pu lui inculquer ces valeurs.

« Et moi d'avoir pu découvrir une merveille jeune femme » compléta la plus âgée.

« Si on en est à parler des remerciements, je t'ai jamais remercié de ce que tu as fait pour moi après ma… ma tentative de suicide… » déclara la brune en baissant les yeux.

« Lexa… Ce n'était rien. C'est même moi qui devrais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir suffisamment fait attention, pour ne pas avoir compris que ça n'allait pas » rétorqua Becca.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, ne t'en veux pas ! » s'exclama Lexa, surprise. Tout ça n'était pas la faute de sa mère.

« Bon, si ça ne va pas ne te gêne pas pour venir me parler, d'accord ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai pris la décision de poursuivre une thérapie, je sais que ce n'était pas la plus brillante idée d'arrêter... » expliqua la plus jeune.

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être évident »

La brune se pinça les lèvres et essaya d'effacer cette boule qui montait dans sa gorge. Sa mère prenait soin d'elle, et pour une fois tout se passait bien.

« Bon, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire du toit, le nouveau Rooftop des Woods » dit-elle avec un signe de mains comme si un écriteau se trouvait face à elle.

Becca secoua la tête en riant.

« Allez madame la décoratrice, en route » encouragea-t-elle.

Lexa partit presque en courant rejoindre l'escalier pour arriver sur le toit de l'immeuble, elle y resta plus de deux heures pour faire une liste de tout ce qu'elle voulait acheter et se donna pour mission de tout acheter le lendemain matin avant de rejoindre Clarke.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'en début d'après-midi Lexa arriva devant l'appartement de sa petite-amie. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de toquer que sa blonde apparut avec un énorme sourire. La bouche de la brune s'entrouvrit, et Lexa la détailla d'un regard appuyé. Elle avança d'un pas pour entrer et un de ses fins et fidèles sourires se montra.

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda Clarke.

Lexa leva une main pour doucement toucher une mèche appartenant à la blonde.

« Il n'y a plus doute, tu es une véritable artiste maintenant » répondit Lexa avec malice.

« Tu n'as pas répondu » fit remarquer sa petite-amie.

La brune transmit sa réponse dans son regard. Peu importe la coupe ou couleur de cheveux que Clarke pouvait porter, ça lui conviendrait toujours tant que ça plaisait à la propriétaire de ses dits cheveux. La blonde s'était fait couper les cheveux plus courts et sur sa gauche quelques mèches rouges avaient élu domicile. Ce petit côté rebelle plaisait à Lexa, et cette coupe faisait de Clarke une jeune adulte.

Lexa se rapprocha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres avec douceur sur les siennes. Après tout elle ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour. Elle changea l'angle de leur baiser, et vint glisser une main dans cette nouvelle couleur qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. La blonde sourit sous ses lèvres, elle appréciait cette réponse non explicite. La brune rompit leur baiser et lui donna un sourire.

« Ça me plaît »

Clarke sourit à son tour, elle avait peur que sa petite-amie n'aime pas se changement.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle en attrapant son sac à main.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête et elles partirent main dans la main. Elles comptaient bien profiter de leurs vacances et du beau temps. Elles avaient pris l'habitude d'aller prendre un café à emporter pour aller s'asseoir dans un petit coin d'herbe un peu plus caché que le reste du parc. De là, personne ne pouvait les voir, et à chaque fois, Clarke repensait à son premier rendez-vous avec Lexa lorsqu'après être allées au restaurant de Nyko, Lexa l'avait amené illégalement dans le grand parc de Polis. C'est sur ces pensées, qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres, sourire que Lexa remarqua. Piquée par la curiosité, elle demanda :

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« A toi me faisant passer à travers un grillage » lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

La brune fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant que son visage se déride, se remémorant elle aussi ce moment.

« Mon charme de rebelle a fonctionné » commenta Lexa avec un sourire goguenard.

« Mais te crois-tu aussi irrésistible ? » demanda Clarke en entrant dans son jeu.

« Mhm… Pour toi oui en tout cas » répondit la brune avec un regard empli d'assurance.

La blonde se mit à rire et se rapprocha de sa petite-amie pour déposer un doux baiser, elle se recula de quelques centimètres, son regard changea, et elle chuchota contre les lèvres de la brune :

« Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais »

Ces quelques mots asséchèrent la bouche de Lexa, alors que son cœur rata un battement. En voyant sa tête Clarke se mit à rire. C'était définitivement trop facile.

« Je me demandais si ça te disait d'aller à une expo de photo » déclara la blonde.

Lexa sourit en voyant le changement de conversation, mais elle acquiesça. Elle aimait la photo, elle aimait passer du temps avec Clarke, elle n'y voyait donc aucune objection. C'est donc quelques minutes plus tard qu'elles se mirent en marche. Lexa était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et chacun de ses mots faisaient rire Clarke. La brune s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit sa blonde changer d'expression avant de faire un grand sourire. Lexa fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour voir une jeune femme arriver vers elles, tout comme la blonde qui s'avançait.

« Clarke ! » déclara la nouvelle arrivante avec enthousiasme, avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

Lexa regarda la scène se passer au ralenti. La jeune femme était métisse et avait, Lexa ne pouvait le nier, un corps magnifique.

« Ça te va super bien » entendit-elle, alors que la femme qu'elle dévisageait venait de toucher les cheveux de _sa copine_.

Elle continua à complimenter Clarke en posant une main sur son bras. Ça en était trop pour la brune qui semblait ne plus exister. Elle sentait son corps se réchauffer et une colère monter. Elle se rapprocha de Clarke avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de déclarer :

« Moi c'est Lexa, la petite-amie »

La jeune femme regarda quelques secondes la brune avant de se présenter à son tour :

« Bonnie », puis elle ajouta « Ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as de la chance » tout en lançant un regard à Clarke qui secoua la tête en riant.

La blonde observa Lexa qui ne semblait pas du tout vouloir rire, et elle déchiffra sans problème le regard de sa brune. De toute évidence cette dernière n'appréciait pas son amie, pas du tout.

« Et vous vous connaissez d'où ? » investigua Lexa en resserrant sa main sur la taille de Clarke d'une façon plus que possessive.

« Du boulot » répondit sa petite-amie.

« Oui, Clarke m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, je crois qu'ils m'auraient viré dès le début, si elle n'avait pas été là. Désolée de te l'accaparer » expliqua Bonnie avec un sourire que Lexa jugea trop mielleux pour être sincère. Elle serra les dents, elle détestait définitivement ce travail.

La blonde afficha un sourire amusé en voyant la réaction de sa petite-amie.

« Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance mais on doit y aller » déclara cette dernière qui ne voulait pas regarder une seconde de plus sa petite-amie se faire draguer ouvertement devant elle.

« Vous allez où ? » demanda la métisse.

Lexa la regarda ahurie, mais c'était quoi son problème à celle-là ? Elle n'allait pas les suivre quand même ?!

« A l'expo du professeur Connor » répondit la blonde.

« Oh j'y suis allée hier, t'aurais dû me le dire on aurait pu y aller ensemble » répondit Bonnie avec une petite moue.

« Je voulais y aller avec Lex' » répondit Clarke en faisant une petite moue désolée.

Lexa ria intérieurement en voyant la tête qu'affichait la jeune femme face à elle, elle semblait vraiment déçue.

« Bon, bonne aprèm alors » déclara cette dernière.

« Merci à toi aussi »

« On se voit lundi de toute façon » répondit la métisse avec un large sourire avant de lancer un regard à Lexa.

La brune lui répondit par un regard glacial, qui fit immédiatement perdre son sourire à la jeune métisse. Satisfaite d'elle, Lexa entraîna Clarke avec elle pour qu'elles se mettent en marche. C'est quelques mètres plus loin qu'elle demanda :

« T'as conscience qu'elle te drague ? »

« Mais non, tu te fais des films » répondit-elle alors.

« Sérieusement ? Elle est obligée de te toucher toutes les cinq secondes quand elle te parle ? »

« C'est sa façon de faire » répondit la blonde en défendant sa collègue de travail.

« Et t'es obligée de bosser avec elle, il y a pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Un mec en couple, par exemple ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux ce qui fit pouffer la blonde.

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter, même si elle me drague, je m'en fiche, il n'y a que toi et tu le sais »

« C'est pas une raison, elle n'a pas à faire ça, avec ses sourires là, et en plus elle te voit tous les jours ! » répliqua la brune.

« Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

« Bien sûr, mais… » commença Lexa.

« T'es vraiment sexy quand t'es jalouse » la coupa Clarke.

« Je suis pas jalouse, c'est juste impolie de sa part de me snober, et complètement malsain de te draguer devant moi… Sans dec' » se défendit-elle.

« T'es jalouse » répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit bouder Lexa.

Elles partirent à l'exposition et c'est que trois heures plus tard qu'elles rentrèrent chez la brune. Cette dernière s'assit à son bureau et commença à travailler alors que Clarke s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à lire un livre pour ses cours. Non pas que l'histoire des arts de la Renaissance ne l'intéressait pas, mais sa petite-amie était à ce moment-là beaucoup trop distrayante pour sa santé mentale. C'est pourquoi elle se redressa et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune avant de les faire glisser le long de ses bras. Elle remonta ses mains toujours aussi doucement et se mit à exercer une pression agréable sur la nuque puis sur les trapèzes de la brune. Cette dernière enregistra son travail et enleva ses lunettes pour laisser son dos reposer sur sa chaise de bureau. Clarke sourit, fière de sa petite victoire, et se concentra dans son massage. Les muscles de Lexa étaient vraiment tendus. Elle se pencha et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa petite-amie pour lui demander :

« Tu boudes toujours ? »

La brune afficha une petite moue pour réponse en essayant de contrôler un frisson qui menaçait d'apparaître. Clarke n'avait pas arrêté de la charrier sur sa petite crise de jalousie et elle ne comptait pas se laisser amadouer aussi facilement.

« Oui » répondit-elle alors comme une enfant, ce qui fit rire la blonde, qui reprit son massage.

C'est après plusieurs longues secondes qu'elle sentit les muscles de Lexa se détendre et lorsqu'elle appuya sur un nœud sensible, la brune sursauta légèrement.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda Clarke avec peur en arrêtant tout mouvement.

« Non, non, ça m'a surprise c'est tout. Continue » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

La blonde ne releva pas l'ordre que venait de lui lancer sa brune et lui dit :

« Viens »

Lexa ouvrit un œil quand elle ne sentit plus les mains de sa petite-amie sur elle et elle se tourna pour voir cette dernière lui faire signe de la rejoindre sur le lit. La brune afficha un sourire et Clarke se dit que Lexa avait une libido insatiable.

« Enlève ton t-shirt » déclara Clarke.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et l'enleva, tandis que la blonde partit brancher son téléphone sur la chaîne hifi de sa petite-amie et lança un album du groupe Cigarettes After Sex. Une fois qu'elle entendit les premières notes, elle se retourna pour voir Lexa qui l'attendait, cette fois-ci sans son t-shirt.

« Lui aussi » ajouta la blonde en parlant du soutien-gorge de sa petite-amie, elle regarda Lexa retirer son sous-vêtement et essaya de faire abstraction de la poitrine nue dévoilée et demanda à la Lexa de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le matelas. Cette dernière monta sur son lit et obéit.

Une fois la brune confortablement installée, Clarke s'assit à califourchon sur le haut de ses fesses et passa avec douceur ses mains des reins jusqu'au cou de la brune. Elle dégagea la nuque des cheveux bruns et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme sous elle. Après quelques caresses du bout des doigts elle reprit sérieusement son massage, lui laissant tout le loisir d'admirer les tatouages de sa petite-amie. Elle adorait le tribal sur son bras, mais son préféré était définitivement celui dans le dos de la brune. Et c'était certainement dû au fait qu'elle puisse retrouver ce tatouage dans le sien. Elle s'appliqua à faire disparaître le nœud sur lequel elle butait précédemment, et lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement, elle sût qu'elle avait réussi. Cette fois c'était de toute évidence un gémissement de plaisir et non pas de plainte.

Lexa était au paradis, c'était certain. Elle sentait toutes ses tensions disparaître sous les doigts de la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Tu vois, peut-être que Bonnie me voit quelques heures dans la journée, mais elle n'aura jamais droit à ça »

« Encore heureux » répliqua Lexa en ouvrant les yeux.

« Chhhh… »

La brune obéit et ferma les yeux en appréciant le massage et la musique. C'est dans ces petits moments de bonheur qu'elle se rendait compte que la vie méritait après tout qu'elle lui laisse une chance.

* * *

Voilà, vendredi, 10h30, marqué en gros sur l'agenda de la brune, et elle y était, dans cette salle d'attente qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son premier rendez-vous avec Diane Hart. Elle angoissait. C'était un des deux psychologues que Marcus lui avait conseillé. Elle avait longuement hésité. Monsieur Levine ou madame Hart. Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, elle avait regardé où était localisé leur cabinet, et avait choisi la psychologue, par facilité, non par envie.

Elle patienta encore longues cinq minutes avant qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années entra dans la salle d'attente.

« Lexa Woods ? » demanda-t-elle pour confirmation.

La brune acquiesça de la tête.

« Vous pouvez entrer »

Lexa se leva, prit son sac à suivit la psychologue. Un peu plus grande qu'elle, blonde, les yeux bleus. La professionnelle lui fit un signe de main pour s'asseoir et elle s'installa en face d'elle dans un autre fauteuil. Aucun bureau ou table ne les séparait. Il y avait une petite table à côté de la psychologue où il y avait une paire de lunettes de vue, un carnet et un stylo posés. La brune observa les lieux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reposer ses yeux sur la femme face à elle, elle la sonda pendant quelques secondes. Le tailleur, les jambes croisées sur le côté, cette tête légèrement penchée, de toute évidence elle en faisait de même, ses mains repliées sur ses cuisses, ne voulant de toute évidence ne pas commencer par prendre des notes, le but étant d'installer un climat de confiance.

« Vous voulez vous présenter ? » demanda-t-elle finalement pour briser la glace avec un sourire.

« C'est Marcus Kane qui m'a donné vos coordonnées » déclara la brune.

« Je le sais, vous me l'avez dit au téléphone » répondit avec douceur la plus âgée.

« Vous lui avez parlé ? » demanda la brune rapidement.

« A qui ? » reprit la psychologue.

« Marcus » répondit Lexa.

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la brune du tac au tac.

« Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne méthode. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un regard biaisé par l'avis d'un de mes confrères, même si bien évidemment Marcus est très compétent. Je ne travaille pas comme ça. Ici on remet les compteurs à zéro, je connaîtrais de vous que ce que vous me direz »

Lexa sourit, un léger sourire, mais elle sourit quand même.

« Je suis Lexa, Alexandria en fait, mais je préfère Lexa. J'ai grandi à Polis c'est vers la Nouvelle Orléans… »

Et la séance dura une heure. Une heure où Lexa se présenta, résuma dix-neuf ans de sa vie, les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontré, ses réussites, elle parla de sa famille, ses amis et de Clarke. Lorsque l'heure se termina la psychologue se leva et déclara :

« On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? »

La brune hocha la tête légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Par contre avec les exams qui arrivent je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je serai dispo, je… » hésita-t-elle.

« C'est la première étape, Lexa »

La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Venir. Faire le choix de recommencer une thérapie, c'est la première étape et la plus difficile, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre emploi du temps. Le mien est assez flexible. Je vous laisse le temps de vous organisez, et vous m'appelez pour qu'on fixe un nouveau rendez-vous si ça vous va »

« Oui, merci » répondit Lexa avec un sourire sincère.

Diane lui tendit la main, et la brune la serra avant de se tourner et de s'en aller. Elle entendit la porte du bâtiment claquer derrière elle. Elle se sentait bien. Comme si un poids s'était libéré de ses épaules, c'était la bonne chose à faire, elle le savait.

C'est avec un sourire qu'elle envoya un message à Clarke pour lui dire qu'elle avait terminé, et qu'elle pouvait venir la rejoigne chez elle. Elle arriva avant la blonde, elle comptait aujourd'hui lui montrer ce qu'elle avait fait sur le toit. Elle avait travaillé dessus pendant deux jours. Et elle en était fière.

La blonde arriva une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard. Lexa l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la brune lui attrapa la main et la tira derrière elle.

« Viens ! J'ai un truc à te montrer »

Clarke se laissa entraîner avec un sourire, la joie de Lexa était contagieuse.

« Ferme les yeux » déclara cette dernière quand elle arriva aux dernières marches avant d'ouvrir la porte. La blonde s'exécuta et sa petite-amie la guida pour les quelques derniers pas.

« C'est bon ? » demanda la blonde quand elle sentit l'air frais contre sa peau.

« Oui » déclara Lexa d'une voix plus basse en retirant ses mains qui entravaient la vision de Clarke.

La blonde regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cet endroit était féérique, Clarke ne le reconnaissait plus. Il y avait un petit bout de paradis au milieu de tous ces gratte-ciels. Le sol était recouvert de fausse pelouse, il y avait des plantes dans des pots en terre cuite un peu partout. Au centre, Clarke pouvait voir plusieurs palettes faisant office de table, puis d'autres agencées en canapés recouverts de dizaines de coussins, et sur la table reposaient des bougies dans différents photophores de tailles différentes. Il y avait également des chaises, deux bains de soleil, et plusieurs parasols rangés dans un coin. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Clarke c'était certainement les lampions et guirlandes qu'elle distinguait à travers les plantes et le mobilier. Elle imaginait déjà ce lieu de nuit, éclairé par ces simples lumières.

« Wow… C'est magnifique Lexa » déclara Clarke en se tournant vers sa petite-amie qui attendait sa réaction avec appréhension.

« Tu trouves ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai même l'impression de ne plus être à New York ! »

Lexa se détendit et afficha un sourire avant de s'avancer et de montrer toutes ses idées à la blonde.

« Là je pourrais ajouter un truc pour faire un abri au cas où, et là-bas dans le container je pourrais ranger tous les coussins et ce qui peut prendre l'eau quand il pleuvra » dit-elle en montrant une caisse qui ferait donc office de rangements, « Et on pourrait même faire des petites soirées avec la bande »

« Le Rooftop Woods, le nouveau repère de la dream team »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à ma mère ! » s'exclama Lexa avant de se mettre à rire, rejointe bien vite par Clarke.

Les filles décidèrent d'inaugurer cette terrasse et s'installèrent confortablement sur un des bancs aussi confortable qu'un canapé d'intérieur.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé avec la psy ? » demanda la blonde.

« Etonnement bien » répondit Lexa.

« C'est vrai ? Je suis contente pour toi » répondit sincèrement la blonde.

« Ouais, elle a l'air cool, et de ne pas se prendre pour Dieu, pas comme certains psy que j'ai vu… » fit remarquer la jeune femme, « Et puis son bureau est assez sympa, c'est lumineux et ça casse un peu l'idée d'un cabinet qu'on pourrait retrouver chez un médecin, enfin bref, ça va, et je pense que ça va me faire du bien »

La blonde sourit et se redressa pour donner un chaste baiser à sa brune. Clarke était heureuse que toute cette histoire de psychologue se termine bien. Elle était rassurée de savoir que ce premier rendez-vous c'était bien passé, que Lexa voulait enfin continuer à être suivie, et elle espérait que ça aide sa petite-amie.

* * *

Lorsque Raven avait finalement accepté qu'Anya reprenne son ancien travail, cette dernière avait dès le lendemain appelé son patron et avait démissionné sans préavis, pour ensuite appeler son ancien patron afin de lui dire qu'elle était enfin disponible. Il n'avait fallu peu de temps pour que le jour suivant il lui envoie par mail une dizaine d'offres. Elle avait sélectionné trois missions qui lui conviendraient, chacune de trois semaines. Elle l'avait dit à Raven, elle ne partirait jamais plus longtemps. Elle savait que c'est ce qu'elle avait à faire si elle voulait que sa relation se passe bien et pour dire la vérité elle ne voulait pas, non elle ne _pouvait_ pas, être si longtemps éloignée de sa latina préférée. Elle avait toujours vu les relations amoureuses comme étant une mise en cage de laquelle on ne peut plus s'échapper, mais elle comprit très rapidement qu'il en était tout autre. La vérité, c'est que c'était son choix de rester dans cette cage, parce que dans cette cage il y avait cette personne qu'elle aimait.

Elle regardait toutes les personnes autour d'elle qui avaient des sourires éblouissants, les couleurs, la musique, la chaleur. C'était la Gay Pride. Octavia était surexcitée, c'était peut-être infantile de sa part, mais elle avait toujours trouvé qu'une marche de la fierté était un événement à ancrer dans le calendrier des fêtes nationales, c'était quelque chose d'important. Chris et Hannah, eux, rêvés de la faire à New York depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, chaque année ils voyaient des photos et se disaient que c'était rien comparé à celle de chez eux. Avec le pouvoir de persuasion de ces trois derniers tous leurs amis avaient suivi. C'est donc comme cela qu'Anya observait sa petite-amie qui riait avec Chris en regardant les chars défiler. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle s'en foutait, parce qu'il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures à passer avec sa petite-amie, demain, 19h42, elle serait dans un avion.

Octavia était comme une puce électrique et agitait son petit drapeau dans tous les sens ce qui faisait rire Lincoln et Lexa. Cette dernière était collée au dos de Clarke et laissait sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Hannah et Taylor restaient accrochées l'une à l'autre ce qui avait également bien fait rire leur amis, et à chaque remarque la blonde aux mèches violettes rougissait de plus belle. Alex avait laissé son petit-ami avec Raven et était un peu plus en retrait et discuter avec Bellamy et Echo tout en regardant les personnes défiler. Anya était à côté d'eux mais ne participait pas à la conversation, elle était bien trop occupée à contempler sa petite-amie. Son jeans taille-haute, son crop-top noir à l'effigie des Guns n' roses, ses longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, et c'est sans consentement que ses jambes se mirent en marche et qu'elle se retrouva bien vite aux côtés de Raven. Cette dernière ne saurait comment l'expliquer, mais elle avait senti sa présence sans pour autant la voir arriver. Elle abandonna sa conversation avec Chris - qui fut très vite rejoint par Alex - pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle arrivante. La fausse blonde afficha un fin sourire et son regard faisait toujours le même effet à Raven.

Elle se sentait, forte, belle, intelligente à la fois à travers les yeux de sa petite-amie, elle se sentait considérée. Une caméra arriva devant elles, et elles comprirent rapidement que le cameraman était là pour filmer la Gay Pride et aussi avoir des images de couple qui s'embrasse. L'hispanique regarda la camera quelques secondes avant de regarder à nouveau Anya. Cette dernière n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se pencha en avant pour venir embrasser sa petite-amie, elle glissa une main dans le cou de Raven pour se perdre dans les cheveux bruns. Elles entendirent plusieurs huements et des applaudissements autour d'elles ce qui les firent rire, alors qu'elles se séparaient. Raven se sentait comblée. Qui aurait cru que la Anya d'il y a quelques semaines qui étaient mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui tenir la main, l'embrasserait devant un des cameraman officiel de la Gay Pride ?

Ils continuèrent leur journée sur la même ambiance, il faisait beau, et un esprit de communion était en chacun d'eux. Ils furent cependant rapidement fatigués en début de soirée et décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir dans un bar.

« En vrai, ils rajoutent de plus en plus de lettres dans l'acronyme LGBT » déclara Hannah en regardant une pancarte où on pouvait voir un 'LGBTIQA', « De base ils ne devraient même pas mettre de B… » fit-elle remarquer.

Ses amis la regardèrent sans comprendre, mais Taylor fut celle qui réagi le plus vite.

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, désolée, mais j'ai tendance à croire que les personnes qui se disent bi ont juste peur de faire leur coming-out et préfère rester dans leur zone de confort de demi-hétéro »

« Tu sais que je suis bi ? » demanda Taylor froidement. C'était la première fois que Lexa vit son amie perdre son sourire et avoir ce regard qui défiait qui que ce soit de lui répondre.

« C'est… » commença Hannah, « T'as pas encore choisi, c'est pas grave… »

« Tu t'écoutes parler ? C'est une orientation sexuelle à part entière. T'as conscience que là t'es entourée d'hétéro, de gays, de lesbiennes, et de personnes qui ont juste rencontré quelqu'un qui leur plaisait » dit-elle en parlant notamment de Raven et Anya, « Donc tout ça, ça ne te dérange pas, par contre quelqu'un de bi, oui ? »

Taylor s'était levée, et personne n'osait parler.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire » commença Hannah.

Lexa croisa le regard de la future urbaniste et elle sentit que son souffle était plus court, la rousse commençait vraiment à dépasser les bornes. Clarke put très bien sentir la tension qui avait pris place chez sa petite-amie alors elle déclara :

« Ce qui est fou c'est que tu puisses juger des personnes sur leur orientation sexuelle, alors que tu sais ce que ça fait, non ? T'as bien dû affronter certaines remarques ou critiques, donc ne va pas dire que c'est plus facile pour les bi sous prétexte qu'ils peuvent jouer la carte de ''je redeviens hétéro'', ça n'a aucun rapport. Je suis sortie avec des garçons et avec des filles, et même si je passe le reste de ma vie avec Lexa je suis et resterai bi et non pas lesbienne, c'est comme ça. »

La colère de Lexa s'évapora aussitôt quand elle entendit la déclaration de sa blonde, _passer le reste de ma vie_ , c'est bien ce que Clarke venait de dire, pas vrai ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que sa petite-amie ajouta :

« Tu sais ce qui est encore plus compliqué quand tu es bi ? C'est justement les homophobes qui attendent que tu reviennes dans ce qu'ils jugent être le ''droit chemin'', ou quand tu sors avec un mec et qu'il s'attend à ce que tu acceptes un plan à trois, ou alors quand une fille te plaît mais qu'elle a peur que tu la trompes et que t'ailles te mettre avec un mec. Tu ne crois pas que ça serait plus facile si on avait juste à faire un choix, puisque soi-disant on n'a pas encore choisi ? »

Clarke lança un regard à Taylor qui la remercia silencieusement.

« Tu devrais partir je crois » déclara cette dernière à Hannah.

La rousse baissa les yeux. Elle était tellement mal à l'aise, elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites, et que surtout elle n'avait pas réfléchi en parlant, elle n'aurait juste pas cru que ça prenne une telle ampleur. Elle se leva et sans ajouter un mot elle s'en alla.

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce Chris prenne la parole.

« Je suis désolé, elle n'aurait jamais dû-… »

« Ne t'excuse pas pour elle » le coupa Taylor d'un ton attristé.

« Elle ne réfléchit pas quand elle parle parfois, c'est juste qu'elle a eu… » continua le brun, mais il s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas à lui de le raconter.

La blonde aux mèches violettes fronça les sourcils, mais ne creusa pas. Elle était tellement blessée et déçue. Déçue d'avoir placé autant d'espoir dans cette relation naissante. Comment pouvait-elle rester avec quelqu'un qui tenait ce genre de propos ?

Ce soir là, Lexa et Clarke invitèrent Taylor à rentrer avec elles, Lexa ne voulait pas que son amie reste toute seule dans un moment pareil. Raven, elle, était partie avec sa petite-amie dans l'appartement de cette dernière. C'était la dernière soirée qu'elles passaient ensemble, demain Anya devra partir. Raven n'avait pas touché au carnet que la fausse blonde lui avait donné, elle voulait le lire pendant l'absence d'Anya. Et cette soirée là, elles décidèrent d'oublier le lendemain et de vivre dans le moment présent.

Anya avait déjà fait sa valise, mais elle était en train de mettre en ordre son bureau et Raven était appuyée contre le mur et l'observait. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses yeux bridés qui semblaient toujours animés par un quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait nommer, ses lèvres fines qui lui manqueraient dans peu de temps. Ses yeux continuèrent de descendre jusqu'à arriver aux mains de sa petite-amie. Autre chose attira son attention et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu joues du piano ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

La fausse blonde releva ses yeux et elle prit de longues secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui »

Raven n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa petite-amie soit une musicienne.

« Je pourrai t'écouter jouer un jour ? » demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

« J'ai pas de piano » répondit doucement Anya en rangeant rapidement les quelques partitions dans une pochette.

« Il y en a à la gare » élucida Raven fière de sa trouvaille.

La plus âgée releva les yeux et ce que l'hispanique put voir dans son regard lui fit perdre son sourire.

« Je ne joue plus » répondit sa petite-amie.

« Pourquoi ? » se risqua à demander la brune d'une petite voix.

Anya souffla, après tout ce n'était en rien un secret, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa de côté les différentes piles de papiers qu'elle était en train de ranger.

« J'ai arrêté de jouer quand mon père est mort » répondit-elle.

La latina hocha doucement la tête, et Anya put voir dans son regard que sa petite-amie ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse.

« C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer. On avait l'habitude de jouer ensemble et lorsqu'il est mort je ne supportai pas de voir ce maudit piano en plein milieu du salon. Un jour j'ai un peu pété un câble et je… j'étais partie dans l'idée de le brûler, mais Lexa est arrivée à ce moment là. Une pure coïncidence, elle voulait voir comment j'allais » expliqua-t-elle alors que son regard se voilait, « Puis le lendemain je l'ai amené à un magasin de musique et je l'ai vendu »

« Et tu n'as pas envie d'en rejouer ? » demanda prudemment la brune.

« Non » répondit précipitamment Anya, « 'fin… je sais pas en fait »

Raven vit très bien que sa petite-amie était troublée par ses confidences, alors elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Bon sinon t'as fini de ranger ? Je veux profiter de ma petite-amie moi » dit-elle d'un air boudeur. Anya lui lança un sourire, la remerciant silencieusement.

« Oh… Tu veux profiter de moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être bien » répondit Raven avec un regard espiègle.

En voyant Anya venir vers elle, la brune se mit à courir à travers le salon et elle fut rapidement rattrapée par sa petite-amie qui l'attrapa par la taille et commença à la chatouiller. Raven riait aux éclats, elle était heureuse et elle voulait que ces moments qu'elle partageait avec Anya ne s'arrêtent jamais. La torture s'arrêta bien vite pour laisser place à des caresses. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent, elles ne voulaient pas que la nuit se termine, elles ne voulaient pas s'endormir, elles ne voulaient pas perdre une seule seconde passer l'une avec l'autre. Malgré leur volonté, elles succombèrent au sommeil au petit matin, et ce n'est que vers midi que Raven se réveilla la première.

Elle se tourna et tomba sur le visage de sa petite-amie endormie. Anya était allongée sur le ventre, les bras remontés de chaque côté de sa tête, et le drap sur sa chute de reins laissait son dos à l'air libre. La petite brune sourit à cette vision, les traits d'Anya étaient si paisibles qu'elle n'osait faire un mouvement de peur de la réveiller. D'un autre côté le dos nu de sa petite-amie s'avérait être très tentant. Elle succomba à la tentation et effleura le dos de la fausse blonde. Elle réitéra son attaque, avant de vraiment déposer le bout de ses doigts sur la peau bronzée de sa petite-amie et de les faire glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se redressa pour déposer ses lèvres sur la peau découverte de sa petite-amie. Elle réitéra son geste une nouvelle fois, puis déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate droite de la blonde, puis sur son épaule. Et enfin elle eut une réaction de la part de cette dernière qui se mit à sourire sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Raven se rallongea sur son flanc et se rehaussa sur son coude droit. Elle fit glisser ses doigts du dos de la blonde jusqu'à ses cheveux et elle dégagea ses derniers de la nuque d'Anya. Après plusieurs secondes à se débattre avec les cheveux blonds de sa petite-amie, elle réussit à atteindre son objectif et elle se pencha pour embrasser le cou qui cette fois-ci s'offrait à elle. Anya se retourna sur le dos et Raven n'attendit pas une seconde pour se rapprocher d'elle et venir l'embrasser. Anya la tira à elle et répondit à son baiser. Elle laissa sa main glisser sur les côtes de la brune pour descendre jusqu'à sa taille. Elle se stoppa, ne sachant pas si la brune la laisserait toucher sa jambe. Bien évidemment elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois, mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas s'attarder sur cette partie de l'anatomie de l'hispanique, elle savait qu'elle la détestait. Mais elle ne sentit pas sa petite-amie se tendre contre sa main, au contre cette dernière changea l'angle de son baiser et l'embrassa avec encore plus de fougue. Alors Anya oublia toutes ses craintes précédentes et elle caressa du bout des doigts la hanche de sa latina pour ensuite descendre vers la cuisse de cette dernière qu'elle caressa de sa main. Elle tira avec facilité Raven à elle en glissant sa main sous sa cuisse. La petite brune laissa un râle de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres quand elle sentit la cuisse d'Anya contre son intimité. Cette dernière sourit, rien de mieux que le sexe matinal pour se réveiller.

Elles sortirent du lit bien plus tard que prévu et se douchèrent ensemble sans s'éterniser, c'était bientôt l'heure qu'Anya se rende à l'aéroport. Elles y arrivèrent trop vite à leur goût et après avoir enregistré ses bagages, Anya tenait son téléphone contre son oreille en fouillant du regard la foule. C'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle afficha un sourire en voyant apparaître Lexa suivie de Clarke.

Raven et Clarke se regardèrent et sans avoir à se parler elles laissèrent à leurs petites-amies respective un peu d'intimité.

« Ça va ? » demanda Clarke à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et se tourna pour voir sa petite-amie.

« Il faut, non ? » demanda-t-elle avec un rire gêné.

La blonde lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

« T'inquiète pas, trois semaines c'est rien » déclara cette dernière.

Lexa regarda sa cousine, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle détestait devoir la raccompagner à chaque fois à l'aéroport pour lui dire au revoir, et elle se souvint très bien de la dernière fois. Anya avait disparu. Elle savait aussi que dans ce cas-ci ça n'avait rien avoir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle n'appréhende pas ce départ.

« Je ne pars que trois semaines Lexa »

« Je sais » répondit la brune en passant une main contre sa nuque. Elle secoua sa tête, elle savait que c'était ridicule alors elle sourit et ajouta :

« Bon voyage An' »

La nommée lui rendit son sourire elle avait peur de la réaction de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

« Merci Heda » répondit-elle en s'avançant pour prendre sa cousine dans ses bras.

Lexa nicha sa tête dans son cou, oui, c'était comme être à la maison. Elle savait qu'Anya ferait tout pour elle, qu'elle ferait l'impossible, elle lui faisait confiance.

Elles se séparèrent et la plus âgée se tourna vers les deux autres jeunes femmes qui discutaient calmement. Elle se pinça les lèvres et Lexa l'encouragea en lui disant un :

« Vas-y »

Elle s'avança donc vers sa petite-amie qui oublia en une fraction de seconde le sujet de sa conversation. Anya avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise, et dans un autre contexte, Clarke aurait pu en rire, mais elle s'abstenu. Elle souhaita un bon voyage à la plus âgée et elle partit rejoindre les bras de sa petite-amie.

Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, Raven regardait sa montre avec anxiété, elle appréhendait tellement ce moment, et il était arrivé. Anya se retourna et put voir Lexa et Clarke juste derrière elle, cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et tira Lexa à sa suite pour se diriger vers la sortie. La fausse blonde se retourna vers sa petite-amie et déclara :

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi »

La brune fronça ses sourcils et observa Anya qui fouillait dans son sac.

« Tiens » dit-elle en tendant un trousseau de clefs à Raven.

Les yeux de l'hispanique s'écarquillèrent et passèrent de ceux d'Anya aux clefs.

« Je me suis dit que… Si jamais tu voulais être un peu seule sans Clarke et Lexa, ou que tu veux juste… 'Fin je ne sais pas » déclara-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi elle continuait à s'enfoncer.

Raven attrapa les clefs et les regarda quelques secondes avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de sa petite-amie.

« Merci »

Anya haussa les épaules et alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose elle entendit :

« Les passagers du vol AA 6143 sont invités à se munir de leur passeport et à se présenter porte B »

« Je t'envoie un message dès que j'arrive » déclara la fausse blonde.

« T'arrives à quelle heure ? De notre fuseau horaire » précisa l'hispanique.

« J'ai 14h de vol jusqu'à Johannesburg, et 4h30 d'escale, puis 2h30 pour arriver à Windhoek donc demain en début d'aprèm » élucida la fausse blonde.

La brune connaissait déjà cet itinéraire par cœur et une fois qu'Anya arriverait sur la terre ferme, elle prendrait un bus pendant trois heures pour arriver à Otjiwarongo, mais elle préféra demander confirmation pour une énième fois.

« Tu prendras des photos, je veux un compte rendu détaillé » déclara-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Promis »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, et Raven non plus.

« Les passagers du vol AA 6143 sont priés de se présenter porte B pour un départ immédiat »

Anya se pinça les lèvres, elle devait y aller. Elle fit glisser sa main sur la joue de sa petite-amie et la regarda pendant quelques secondes, essayant de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage, puis elle se pencha et embrassa la brune. Raven y répondit instantanément, elle pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de la fausse blonde. C'est à bout de souffle, qu'elles se séparèrent.

« Plus que 21 dodos » souffla Anya en venant déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne de sa petite-amie.

« Fais attention »

Anya eut un flash-back de ce jour-ci où Raven lui avait fait promettre de faire attention à elle avant son départ. C'est un fin sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

« Promis »

Puis elle attrapa son passeport dans lequel son billet était glissé et se mit en route.

Raven la regarda partir. Elle ne voulait pas la voir s'évaporer comme ça. Elle voulait voir son regard encore une fois avant son départ, et à croire que ses prières avaient été entendu, parce qu'elle vit Anya se tourner vers elle et lui faire un sourire rassurant. Raven lui rendit un énorme sourire et la fausse blonde secoua sa tête doucement en riant, oui sa latina préférée allait lui manquer pendant ces trois semaines. Elle regarda encore une fois son billet : destination Namibie.

* * *

 **Voilà, le départ d'Anya ^^**

 **Becca qui devient la mère que Lexa a toujours espéré, Lexa qui enfin commence une thérapie, une petit moment Clexa, le Taynah qui part en vrille et les trois longues semaines qui vont arriver.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous imaginez par la suite ! Merci de continuer de me lire et de me laisser des petits mots, bonne semaine !**

 **P.S : pour la psy je vois bien l'actrice Naomi Watts (quand elle avait 30 ans du coup ^^)**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou, haha aucun souci, c'est juste que j'ai eu un énorme doute x) oui, comme tu as vu je suis partie sur ma première idée ! Oui, j'ai fait un petit parallèle entre les deux départs, il y a des impératifs dans la vie qui font que parfois on doit partir ^^ Clarke n'est pas parfaite non plus ) j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, bonne semaine, bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey 20**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois haha, mais j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous profitez de ce beau temps ! Concernant ce chapitre c'est après relecture que je me suis rendue compte que Raven est le personnage qui est plus ou moins au centre de ce chapitre, donc voilà je vous préviens si vous n'êtes pas fan, voilà voilà ^^**

* * *

 _ **« Everything you are is everything I'm not. Night and day, light and dark. Everything I need is everything you've got. All your hate and all your love » -**_ **Jack Savoretti**

 **Chapitre 16 : Elle t'aime**

Qui disait lundi, disait reprise des cours au plus grand malheur de tous les étudiants. Il s'agissait de la dernière ligne droite avant leurs examens. C'était pourtant le cadet des soucis de Raven qui regardait son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes depuis son réveil. Normalement Anya devrait lui envoyer un message en début d'après-midi, alors quand quatorze heures s'afficha sur l'écran de son portable elle commença à angoisser. Elle se fit réprimander plusieurs fois par son professeur qui l'avait surprise avec son portable, mais elle s'entichait éperdument. Et ce n'est qu'à quinze heures qu'elle reçut enfin ce message tant attendu.

 _« Coucou, je suis bien arrivée. J'ai été surclassé donc le voyage n'a pas été si terrible que ça, par contre il fait très chaud, alors que c'est 20h. Ça change de NY, je crois que je m'étais presque habituée à son climat. Bref, je suis dans le bus là, et j'arrive bientôt. Je suppose que t'es en cours. Si tu ne dors pas à minuit/1h on peut se faire un skype ? Bisous »_

Raven relit plusieurs fois le message. Il était vingt heures là-bas… Cinq heures les séparaient. Elle était prête à rester éveillée jusqu'à deux heures du matin, si ça pouvait permettre à Anya d'un peu se reposer avant de se mettre au boulot. Un sourire idiot n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait lu ce message et qu'elle savait que sa petite-amie allait bien. L'idée qu'Anya allait revenir bronzée lui traversa l'esprit et un petit sourire en coin était apparu sur son visage. Mais elle secoua bien vite sa tête avant que son esprit ne s'éloigne trop et répondit à sa petite-amie.

 _« Salut toi ! Je suis sûre que le soleil t'avait manqué ! Oui je suis en cours, et je te souhaite une bonne nuit dans pas longtemps, j'imagine que tu dois être morte de fatigue. Pour le skype bien sûr, je dois me mettre sérieusement aux révisions donc t'inquiète pas, pour 1h du mat' ça sera parfait. Alors je te dis à ce soir, bisous :* »_

La petite brune verrouilla son téléphone et pu enfin se concentrer sur son cours avec l'esprit serein. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, être à ce soir.

Lexa était en train de griffonner dans la marge de son cahier d'écriture. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'elle dessinait. Elle était juste blasée. Elle s'ennuyait, Clarke et ses amis lui manquaient. Colombia était une des meilleures universités du pays, il n'y avait aucun problème avec ça, c'est juste que les trois quart des élèves ici n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de personnes avec qui elle pourrait devenir ami. Elle n'avait pas essayé de se sociabiliser avec les autres étudiants en début d'année, bien trop occupée par tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie privée. Puis elle avait repris contact avec tous ses amis et Clarke. Depuis elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec eux, quittant rapidement son université dès qu'elle avait terminé les cours. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle allait terminé sa première année sans réellement connaître quelqu'un. Elle regarda autour d'elle et observa chaque étudiant. Il y avait bien Nick. Bon, il fallait avouer que la toute première fois si elle l'avait remarqué c'est que son enseignant avait crié un « Claaaark ! » qui l'avait de suite fait réagir. Bien évidemment son professeur ne parlait pas de _sa_ Clarke, mais de Nick Clark. C'était un rêveur, un poète, qui avait - en omettant son arrogance - un grand talent littéraire. Elle repensa au moment où sa psychologue lui avait demandé de parler de ses amis puis peu de secondes après, elle lui avait demandé si elle avait des amis à son université. Cette question ne l'avait pas plus inquiété que ça jusqu'à revenir en cours. C'est pourquoi depuis ce matin elle se demandait avec qui elle pourrait traîner durant ses journées et c'est le jeune homme portant comme patronyme le prénom de sa petite-amie qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle lui avait parlé plusieurs fois, mais de là à dire qu'elle se verrait l'inviter à une soirée entre amis, elle avait de gros doutes. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder plusieurs secondes avant de se dire qu'organiser une session de révisions avant leurs examens seraient une bonne idée qui leur permettrait de faire connaissance.

* * *

« Je m'ennuiiiiie ! »

« Raven ! Tu ne vas pas rester là à me dire toutes les dix minutes que tu t'ennuies ?! » réprimanda Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » se plaignit la petite brune.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama la blonde, « On est dans une médiathèque, alors prend un bouquin et révise ! » gronda-t-elle pour ensuite replonger son nez dans ses cours.

L'hispanique souffla et laissa sa tête retomber sur la table alors que ses bras lui servaient d'oreiller. Octavia qui se trouvait en face d'elle la regarda quelques secondes. Son amie la faisait rire. Elle regarda ses cours et estima le temps de travail qui lui restait. Elle avait été la première à arriver à la médiathèque, puis vers quinze heures Clarke était partie de son école et l'avait rejoint, puis Raven avait suivi. Il était maintenant dix-sept heures, et Lexa devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elles avaient décidé de se retrouver à l'une des médiathèques de New York pour chacune réviser leurs cours. Elles n'avaient certes aucun enseignement en commun, mais au moins ça les motivait à bosser.

Octavia se leva et s'assit à côté de Raven, ce qui attira l'attention de cette dernière qui se redressa. La première se pencha pour dire à l'oreille de son amie :

« Je te propose d'arrêter de te plaindre et en échange on trouve un truc pour faire chier le clexa. Maintenant que tout va bien, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait arrêter de les emmerder »

Raven afficha un large sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda la blonde suspicieuse en plissant les yeux.

« Rien, t'inquiète » répondit Octavia en se rasseyant sagement à sa place.

Elle avait beau avoir muri, elle est et resterait une gamine dans l'âme. La fine équipe Raven & Octavia ne risquait pas de disparaître aussitôt.

Lexa arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et ses yeux prirent une nouvelle teinte quand elle vit sa blonde préférée. Elle était définitivement raide dingue de cette femme. Elle s'approcha de la table où ses amies travaillées, enfin où Clarke et Octavia travaillaient. Elle pouvait voir Raven avachie sur la table avec des écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Elle s'approcha de sa petite-amie qui leva le bout de son nez en sentant une présence à ses côtés. Elle aussi afficha un grand sourire en voyant la nouvelle arrivante et cette dernière se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Elle fit un petit signe de main à sa meilleure amie et ne prit même pas la peine de déranger la latina qui avait les yeux fermés.

« Elle dort ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'elle est impatiente d'être à ce soir »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

« Skype avec ta cousine » élucida la blonde. La brune afficha une petite moue. En voyant sa réaction Clarke roula des yeux.

« Sérieusement Lex', on en a parlé non ? »

« J'ai rien dit » se défendit la nommée en levant les mains en l'air en signe de défense. Son comportement fit rire sa petite-amie.

« Bon, sinon tu comptes bosser ? » demanda cette dernière avec un sourire provocateur.

Lexa plissa les yeux et attrapa son sac pour en sortir son ordinateur. Elle tira la langue à sa petite-amie puis essaya de se concentrer en ouvrant un de ses cours. Elles avaient prévu de bosser jusqu'à la fermeture, c'est à dire dix-neuf heures pour ensuite s'octroyer un burger bien mérité.

Deux heures. DEUX HEURES que Raven attendait que ses amies se fatiguent pour aller manger. Elle mourait de faim, elle était fatiguée, et voulait en finir au plus vite pour rentrer chez elle. Elle aurait bien évidemment pu bosser, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer. Elle espérait réussir à être un peu plus productive ce soir en attendant que l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Anya n'arrive.

Elles rangèrent enfin leurs affaires et c'est en sortant que Lexa déclara :

« Au fait si un jour j'invite un mec de ma classe à venir réviser avec nous, ça vous dérange ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« C'est qui ? »

« Nick » répondit simplement la brune.

« T'en as jamais parlé » commenta la jeune artiste.

Lexa haussa les épaules. Nick n'était pas forcément un sujet de conversation qu'elle jugeait intéressant.

« C'est surtout pour bosser. On dirait pas, mais c'est une tête, et puis je connais quasiment personne à ma fac, je me disais que ça pourrait être cool de m'ouvrir un peu à ceux de ma promo »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais » fit remarquer Raven.

Sa _belle-soeur_ haussa un sourcil en entendant sa remarque.

« Pardon, continue » ajoura la latina avec un moue désolée.

« J'avais terminé » répondit Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'était pas vexée par la remarque de l'autre jeune femme, elle était habituée à son caractère, par contre elle se demanda comment sa cousine pouvait la supporter plus de cinq minutes.

« Bah aucun souci pour moi, plus on est de fous, plus on ri » déclara Octavia.

« Je te rappelle que c'est pour réviser, pas pour rire » fit remarquer Clarke.

« Oui maman » répondit la jeune Blake en tirant la langue à son amie.

« Du coup ? » demanda Lexa qui n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse de la part de Clarke.

« Ouais » finit par répondre cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

« Non pas que je n'aime pas vous écouter, mais je meurs de faim, donc vous pouvez bouger vos petits culs de grigas ?! » déclara Raven.

« Tu sais que toi aussi tu es américaine ? » demanda Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, mais c'est utilisé pour les américains blancs, je croyais que tes connaissances n'avaient pas de limites Woods »

La nommée leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et alors qu'elle marchait auprès de sa petite-amie elle se rapprocha pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Je te jure que si c'était pas ta soeur je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée »

« Je n'en doute pas petite lionne » s'amusa Clarke.

En entendant le ton moqueur dans sa voix, Lexa plissa les yeux et partit rejoindre Octavia qui était légèrement devant elles.

« Je reste avec toi, Clarke et Raven sont méchantes » dit-elle en boudant.

La Blake se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma petite Lexa ? » questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers ses deux amies.

« Petite ? » demanda la brune en s'écartant, « Vous vous êtes données le mot ou quoi ? »

Les trois jeunes femmes haussèrent les épaules en même temps alors que Lexa les regardait tour à tour en plissant les yeux. Octavia et Raven se regardèrent avec un sourire complice. Faire chier Lexa aller être un jeu d'enfant. Rester Clarke, ce qui était étonnement beaucoup plus difficile.

En fait, ce ne fut pas si difficile que ça, il suffisait de donner de la nourriture à Clarke pour que toutes sortes de moqueries fusent. A peine étaient-elles servies que la blonde sauta sur son burger.

« Tu penses qu'elle fait pareil avec Lexa ? » demanda Octavia à Raven. Cette dernière afficha une moue dubitative.

« Bah écoute la dernière fois qu'on les a vu ensemble - et je pries pour que ce soit la dernière - Clarke était en train de dominer Lexa qui se trouvait sagement sur le dos. Une vraie morfale. Et puis la dernière fois j'ai vu boucle d'or se ramener avec un sac plein de lingeries et du coup je me dis que-… »

« Raven ! » s'offusqua la blonde.

« Quoi ? Fallait pas le dire ? »

Clarke se couvrit le visage de ses mains, sa meilleure amie était un cas désespéré. L'hispanique haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Octavia pour poursuivre sa conversation.

« Donc on en était où ? Ah oui, alors pour répondre à ta question je dirai que oui, elle fait exactement la même chose avec Lexa » affirma Raven.

La Blake acquiesça de la tête et prit une bouchée de son burger comme si de rien n'était. Clarke avait arrêté de se cacher derrière ses mains et dévisageait à présent ses amies.

« Vous savez qu'on est devant vous ? »

« Oui, on n'est pas aveugle Clarke » commenta sa meilleure amie en roulant des yeux.

La blonde tourna la tête pour voir sa petite-amie à sa gauche qui la regardait de la même façon.

« Oh et je t'ai pas dit, je les ai retrouvé à poils dans la cuisine ! » s'exclama Raven.

« Noooon ! T'es sérieuse ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! » interrogea Octavia avec de grands yeux ronds.

« J'ai zappé » répondit l'hispanique en mangeant une frite.

« On ne zappe pas les infos sur le clexa ! Raven quand même ! » réprimanda la jeune Blake en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son amie.

« On était pas à poils » fit remarquer Lexa qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le rouge qui avait pris place sur ses joues.

« Pareil, vous alliez faire des saletés dans la cuisine. Le fantasme de Clarke : de la bouffe et Lexa » déclara Raven d'un air songeur, elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

« Excellent ! » affirma Octavia qui se mit à rire.

Clarke était désemparée et regardait sa petite-amie, la suppliant de dire quelque chose.

« Et toi tu étais dans le salon avec Anya, tu t'en vantes pas de ça, hein ? » fit remarquer la brune fière de sa trouvaille.

« Ah mais ça me pose aucun problème, tu peux le raconter à Octavia si tu veux. Bon après si tu imagines ta cousine et moi dans un lit c'est pas mon problème. C'est juste un peu glauque venant de toi » répondit Raven du tac au tac.

Lexa afficha une mine de dégout et pour une fois Clarke ne la réprimanda pas. Elle plissa simplement les yeux, ne faisant en aucun cas peur à sa meilleure amie qui finit par rejoindre Octavia dans son fou rire.

* * *

Vingt-trois heures, minuit, minuit et demi, et c'est quand une heure allait bientôt arriver que la fidèle sonnerie de Skype se mit à retentir sur l'ordinateur portable de l'hispanique. Elle lâcha son stylo et accepta l'appel de sa petite-amie avec précipitation.

« Attends » dit-elle en se levant. Elle partit rapidement fermer la porte de sa chambre et attrapa son ordinateur. Elle s'allongea sur son lit à plat ventre et se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Bonjour » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Anya secoua sa tête en riant.

« Bonsoir » répondit-elle, « Ta reprise s'est bien passée ? »

Raven souffla.

« Ennuyante à mourir. Bon le soir a été plus drôle, on s'est foutue de la gueule du clexa avec Octavia »

« Vous changerez jamais toutes les deux, hein ? » demanda Anya réthoriquement.

« Pourquoi changer quand on peut avoir la perfection ? » demanda la brune avec un sourire goguenard.

« T'es pas trop fatiguée ? Je suis désolée que tu sois obligée de veiller… » s'excusa Anya, faisant abstraction de la remarque de sa petite-amie.

« Tu rigoles ?! Attends t'as eu je ne sais combien d'heures de vol et t'es debout à.. 6h du mat' avec le décalage horaire en plus, donc je crois que ça va, je vais survivre. Et puis j'ai pu bosser au moins, parce que je n'ai pas été trop productive aujourd'hui… » explique l'hispanique avec un air coupable.

« Tu pensais trop à moi ? » questionna la fausse blonde en riant.

« Peut-être bien… » répondit la brune d'une petite voix. La plus âgée perdit son sourire, et sentit son corps se réchauffer.

« J'ai pensé à toi tout à l'heure. Le bus est tombé en panne, on est arrivé avec trois heures de retard, le chauffeur ne savait pas ce que le moteur avait. Je me suis dit que si tu étais là, on serait repartis en une seconde » expliqua Anya avec un fin sourire, ce qui réchauffa immédiatement le coeur de la brune.

Elles continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'hispanique se mette à bailler.

« Va te coucher Raven, je t'enverrai un message pour qu'on trouve un créneau » déclara la fausse blonde avec bienveillance.

« Mhm.. Non » déclara la petite brune qui s'était allongée sur son flanc gauche et qui regardait sur l'écran sa petite-amie lui sourire. Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était là, avec elle.

Anya sourit tristement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre la brune dans ses bras et sentir son souffle devenir plus régulier, ses muscles se détendre, jusqu'à sentir que sa petite-amie se soit endormie.

« Je suis là » déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse. Elle attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à voir la latina fermer les yeux.

« Je t'écoute, je ferme juste les yeux » se justifia cette dernière.

La fausse blonde ne répondit rien, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle put facilement se rendre compte que sa petite-amie s'était endormie.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-elle, puis elle coupa la communication et ferma son ordinateur. Il était maintenant sept heures, une longue journée s'annonçait pour elle.

Elle était heureuse de retourner sur le terrain comme ils disaient, surtout qu'Indra allait arriver aujourd'hui. Une de ses collègues avec qui elle avait quasiment fait toutes ses missions et une de ses seules amies.

Raven se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin, et fronça les sourcils pour voir à travers l'obscurité seul le bouton de veille de son ordinateur clignoter. L'écran était noir, elle secoua la souris pour regarder l'heure. Elle souffla, éteignit l'ordinateur et le posa au sol, avant de se recouvrir de sa couette et de se rendormir. Le réveil fut difficile, mais elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde sa nuit. Elle avait pu parler à Anya, voir qu'elle allait bien, voir son sourire et son regard qu'elle aimait tant et ça c'était le plus beau des cadeaux.

« Tu vas être à la bourre Rav' » entendit-elle, alors qu'elle venait à peine de franchir la porte de sa chambre.

« Mange tes céréales et tais-toi » ronchonna-t-elle en partant dans la cuisine. Elle se heurta à Lexa qui la regarda un sourcil levé avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. La tête de la latina était épique.

« Holà » salua cette dernière d'une voix encore endormie, « Je savais pas que tu étais là. T'es rentrée chez toi hier pourtant » déclara-t-elle, alors qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de voir Lexa partir de son côté après le restaurant.

« Oui, mais ensuite je suis revenue » répondit l'autre brune comme si c'était une évidence.

L'hispanique n'essaya même pas d'en savoir plus.

« Tant que vous faites rien dans la cuisine » lâcha-t-elle avant de se rendre dans la dite cuisine.

« Elle a pas dormi ? » demanda Lexa en s'asseyant à côté de sa petite-amie.

« Si, mais je crois que son skype avec Anya a duré »

« Ah dac » répondit Lexa sans grand entrain.

« Tu ne serais pas jalouse toi ? » demanda Clarke avec un sourire amusé.

« Non » rétorqua la brune catégoriquement. Sa petite-amie perdit son sourire. Elle savait que le sujet Anya était un sujet sensible, et qu'effectivement Lexa pourrait vraiment mal le prendre que sa cousine parle plus à Raven qu'à elle.

« T'inquiète pas, t'es la personne la plus importante dans la vie d'Anya. Elle ne t'oublie pas » rassura la blonde.

« Je sais » répondit Lexa d'une petite voix. Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais c'était vrai, elle ressentait bien une pointe de jalousie envers Raven.

Cette dernière était juste à l'entrée du salon et avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Elle savait ce que ressentait Lexa, elle l'avait elle-même ressenti quand cette dernière était arrivée dans la vie de Clarke et donc la sienne. La Woods avait pris une place très importante chez sa soeur adoptive et de la même façon elle avait dû l'accepter. Elles en avaient parlé une fois, et la blonde l'avait rassuré, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre, savoir que Clarke serait toujours là pour elle. Elle eut un petit pincement au coeur et se promit d'envoyer un message à Anya pour lui en parler. Quelques mots de la fausse blonde suffirait à Lexa pour être rassurer.

* * *

Le lendemain soir Lexa eut deux bonnes surprises.

Elle était encore une fois à son bureau en train de travailler quand son ordinateur s'était mis à sonner. Anya. Un large sourire était apparu sur son visage alors quelle acceptait l'invitation.

« Bonsoir Heda ! » déclara Anya.

« An'.. » souffla Lexa en roulant des yeux, apparemment sa cousine continuerait de l'appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui et toi ? Raconte » répondit la brune avec un fin sourire.

« C'est super, on est en train de négocier avec le chef d'un village, c'est assez compliqué mais pour le moment ça s'annonce bien, et toi alors ? »

« Les cours comme dab » répondit Lexa sans grande conviction.

« Ah ta cousine préférée te manque, tu peux le dire » taquina Anya.

« J'ai qu'une seule cousine » fit remarquer Lexa amusée.

« Petite ingrate va » répondit la fausse blonde.

« Hey ! Je te permets pas » rétorqua la plus jeune. Anya se mit à rire, Lexa voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

« Je suis contente de te voir, tu me manques un peu »

« Un peu ? » releva la brune avec un rire.

« Toujours » répondit sérieusement Anya.

Sa cousine perdit son sourire. Ça voulait dire beaucoup pour elle.

« Toi aussi. Et je suis désolée si à un quelconque moment t'as cru que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ta décision de partir. Tu sais que je te soutiendrais toujours »

« Pareil pour moi. T'es ma famille, Lexa » affirma Anya.

La brune afficha un sourire ému, on pouvait voir toute la gratitude dans ses yeux.

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle en riant, alors qu'elle était gênée.

La plus âgée secoua la tête en riant à son tour. Sa cousine ne changerait jamais, et cette idée la rassurait. Lexa était Lexa, et elle était parfaite comme ça.

C'est quand elle termina sa conversation qu'elle reçut un message de Clarke.

 _« Tu fais quoi ? »_

 _« Je pense à toi ? »_ demanda Lexa comme si elle cherchait une bonne réponse à trouver.

Quand Clarke lit le message, elle se mit à rire.

 _« J'ai un truc à te montrer, demain soir tu peux venir ? »_

 _« Bien sûr »_

 _« Parfait, je t'aime »_ envoya la blonde avec un sourire.

 _« Ai hod you in »_ répondit dans la seconde Lexa avant de bailler.

Elle décida de poser son téléphone sur son chevet et s'endormit. Elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain soir et voir ce que sa petite-amie voulait lui montrer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Raven se dit qu'aller chez Anya pouvait être une bonne idée. Elle pouvait laisser Clarke et Lexa tranquille, et elle profiterait pour prendre le carnet qu'Anya lui avait donné.

En arrivant, elle s'était commandée une pizza, le frigo d'Anya était bien évidemment vide. Elle sourit nostalgiquement en se souvenant de la première fois où elle était venue ici, de la première fois où elle avait mangé une pizza à cette même place. Elle se leva et alla mettre de la musique tout comme Anya l'avait fait, elle se rassit et ferma les yeux se rappelant de cette ivresse qui l'avait possédé, mais ce n'était pas l'alcool, non, c'était Anya. Tout chez elle l'avait poussé à affronter ses peurs et à l'embrasser, elle se souvint malheureusement rapidement de la fausse blonde qui l'avait repoussé, de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle regarda la porte d'entrée, elle revit le regard désolé et peiné de la femme qui était à présent sa petite-amie. Puis elle se rappela de la deuxième fois où elle était venue ici, de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, d'Anya à ses pieds qui lui enlevait son jeans, de cette nouvelle folie qui avait pris possession d'elle lorsqu'elle avait déclaré tout ce qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des mois. Ces yeux qui la regardaient, cette bouche qui vint trouver la sienne. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux pour revivre cet instant encore une fois. Tous ses souvenirs défilèrent et c'est un sourire apaisé qui prit place sur son visage. Elle écouta encore quelques minutes la musique jusqu'à sentir son corps parfaitement détendu. Puis elle se leva pour aller fouiller dans son sac afin d'en sortir le carnet qu'Anya lui avait confié. Elle se réinstalla avant de finalement se lever, décidant de se mettre en pyjama pour retrouver le lit de sa petite-amie. C'était bête, mais elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Elle n'eut même pas envie de mettre sa compilation de sons qui lui permettait de s'endormir. Elle laissa la lampe de chevet l'éclairer et elle ouvrit le carnet. Elle trouva la même première page qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée seule chez Anya. Mais cette fois-ci quelque chose attira son attention le bord de la page était corné. Elle se dit que cette page avait sûrement été collée et elle en déduit rapidement qu'elle avait dû être ajoutée plus tard. Elle la tourna et se rendit compte que ses suppositions étaient correctes. Ce carnet n'avait donc pas été prévu pour commencer par une jolie page de titre, rien n'aurait pu indiquer à qui ce carnet était adressé.

Ses yeux survolèrent la page, elle avait l'impression d'entrée dans la tête d'Anya. Est-ce que sa petite-amie le voulait vraiment ? Oui, c'est bien elle qui lui avait donné, mais Raven n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Anya Woods puisse autant lui faire confiance. Elle se trouva bête d'avoir douté de leur relation, d'avoir douté que quelques jours d'absence pouvaient fragiliser leur couple. Elle était actuellement chez sa petite-amie qui lui avait laissé de son libre arbitre son appartement et lui avait donné un carnet qui s'apparentait à un journal intime, de toute évidence elle lui faisait confiance. Elle inspira profondément et put sentir l'odeur d'Anya autour d'elle, un fin sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et elle commença à lire.

 _« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé. Je sais que ça ne rachèteras pas mes fautes, mes erreurs. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais faire me donnera ton pardon. J'ai failli à mon devoir. Tout ce que je ferai à présent sera un maigre lot de consolation, mais je le ferai pour essayer d'équilibrer la balance de la vie, essayer d'arranger les choses. Mais toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne retrouveras jamais ce que malgré moi je t'ai pris. Jamais. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Ça aurait dû être moi. »_

Raven sentit sa gorge se nouer. L'écriture se faisait plus difficile à lire pour les dernières lignes, on pouvait voir l'agitation dans laquelle Anya était piégée lorsqu'elle avait écrit ces mots.

 _« Une vie contre une autre. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière… Si… Je te le promets. Je passerai ma vie à essayer d'aider, à essayer d'empêcher que d'autres jeunes meurent alors qu'ils ont encore de longues années devant eux, j'essayerai de faire quelque chose pour leur offrir une vie meilleure. A mon échelle, j'essayerai de changer la donne. Je te le promets Tris. »_

La brune se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Anya lui avait dit, elle n'était pas prête à en parler, mais elle avait compris que ce carnet expliquerait une des raisons pour lesquelles sa petite-amie prend tant à coeur son travail. Et elle commençait à comprendre. Anya avait fait une promesse, elle se sentait redevable, elle était prête à se donner corps et âme, à donner chaque seconde de sa vie pour essayer de contre balancer l'équilibre même de la vie.

Elle tourna la page et vit une date inscrite en haut à gauche. Raven calcula rapidement. Anya avait eu son bac à dix-huit ans, avait été dans l'armé pendant deux ans, puis s'était réorientée dans l'humanitaire peu avant ses vingt-un ans.

 _« 23/06/14 - C'est bon, je l'ai fait. J'ai quitté l'armé. Ça n'a pas été facile, toi comme moi savons ce que 's'engager' signifie. Je n'avais pas trop le choix. Déserter, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Avoir recours à un avis psychologique déclarant une détresse, je sais que beaucoup le font, et j'aurai certainement eu une bonne raison, mais j'avoue que sur le moment je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais mentir de la sorte à un professionnel. Il me restait une seule solution. On est militaire 24h/24, 7j/7, en étant militaire on représente la loi, il me restait à l'enfreindre. J'ai commencé par les retards répétés, les insubordinations, je suis allée au trou plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive mon test de dépistage. Il s'avère qu'après plusieurs joints, j'ai été positive. Je suis passée au conseil, et je suis de nouveau allée au trou. Puis en civil, j'ai fait en sorte de me faire arrêter par les flics en possession de marijuana, peu pour que ça ne soit pas trop important sur mon casier judiciaire, assez pour que l'armée me vire. J'ai reçu une jolie lettre disant « le 22/06/14, à partir de minuit, vous redevenez civile ». Et me voilà. J'ai réussi. En y repensant j'aurai peut-être dû aller à l'infirmerie, dire que je ne me sentais psychologiquement pas apte à continuer ce qui est le cas, mais ça aurait durer des mois avec des arrêts maladie, et ce n'était en aucun cas le but. Mais c'est bon, Tris, je suis une civile. »_

L'hispanique relit plusieurs fois les mots d'Anya. Elle était arrivée à se faire faire virer de l'armée, elle avait un casier judiciaire.

 _« 01/09/14 - Je pars. Ma première mission. La Colombie »_

Raven put voir les photos du premier voyage de sa petite-amie collaient et commentaient à tour de rôle. Expliquant à chaque fois ce qu'Anya faisait, ce que ça lui apportait, la façon dont ça réparait doucement son âme déchirait. La façon dont elle essayait d'apporter le bien sur cette Terre, essayer d'insuffler un peu de vie. Puis les dates défilèrent. La Birmanie, l'Afrique du Sud, la Roumanie, la Jamaïque, Madagascar, les Philippines, le Cambodge. Certains pays où elle y restait plusieurs mois, d'autres pour quelques semaines. A chaque fois Raven pouvait ressentir ce qu'Anya ressentait, comme lorsqu'elle lu ce passage :

 _« 07/04/16 - Samraong. Leurs sourires, Tris. Si tu pouvais les voir sourire. Ils sont tellement épanouis alors qu'ils n'ont rien. Rien de matériel. Ils ont ce que quelque chose qu'on a oublié je crois. Cette façon de voir la beauté de ce qui nous entoure, de valoriser ce qui est bon et bien, plutôt que de voir toujours le négatif, la noirceur. J'aimerais que tu puisses voir ça, je donnerai tout pour que tu puisses être à mes côtés. Tu me manques. Qui c'est qui peut m'embêter maintenant ? Je t'imagine facilement jouer avec les enfants et les monter contre moi. On est en train de planter des arbres, et de couler une dalle, devine qui a laissé ses empruntes sur le ciment pas encore sec ? Ce sont ces petits monstres, mais ils sont incroyables. Un jour j'y retournerai. »_

Puis une nouvelle date.

 _« 15/06/16 - Lexa ne va pas bien. Alors j'ai eu cette idée folle. Je lui ai dit de venir en Thaïlande avec moi quand elle aura fini les cours dans deux semaines. Je l'amène avec moi pour ma prochaine mission. J'aurai aimé retourné à Samraong, qu'elle puisse voir ce que j'y ai vu, mais j'avais des impératifs, j'ai dû tirer toutes les ficelles possibles et inimaginables pour qu'elle puisse venir avec moi. Tu crois que je suis irresponsable de faire ça ? »_

Raven se pinça les lèvres. Est-ce qu'Anya voulait vraiment qu'elle lise des choses concernant Lexa ?

 _« 15/07/16 - Thaïlande. Elle sourit, mais je vois que c'est faux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Tris. Te connaissant, je suis certaine que tu arriverais à la faire rire, mais je ne suis pas toi. Je… Je crois que je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. D'abord toi, puis maintenant Lexa. Je suis bonne qu'à détruire des vies, dis-moi ? »_

L'hispanique voulait crier à Anya que c'était faux, qu'elle était la seule à avoir pu lui montrer la lumière au bout du tunnel lors de son accident. Lui dire qu'elle était incroyable, la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus la quitter, mais à la place elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle pour se replonger dans sa lecture.

 _« 02/08/16 - Elle commence à aller mieux. Même beaucoup mieux. Je suis tellement soulagée. On s'est fait tatouer aujourd'hui. J'ai rajouté un « T » sur une des branches de l'étoile de mon père que j'ai sur mon poignet, il ne se voit presque pas. Ne pense pas que je veuille te cacher. C'est juste que comme ça je me dis que lui et toi vous êtes dans un endroit meilleur, peut-être là haut dans les étoiles, dans tous les cas, je pense à vous avec ou sans tatouage. »_

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la brune, elle avait vu une branche plus foncée que les autres, avec un trait dépassé, elle secoua la tête en riant d'elle-même. C'était pourtant évident maintenant que cette barre qui dépassait légèrement était celle d'un T.

 _« 05/09/16 - Lexa a repris les cours et maintenant je suis au Pérou. Je suis contente que ces deux mois aient pu l'aider. Ici, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je me suis pris une claque culturelle je crois. Mais tu me connais, j'adore. Je rentre dans un mois, j'espère qu'elle ira toujours aussi bien. Pour le moment on bosse sur les premiers soins et la nutrition. Rien que d'y penser ça me serre le coeur. »_

Le Pérou… C'était le voyage dont Anya était rentrée lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Clarke. Le même jour où Clarke avait dû écourter cette rencontre pour venir consoler Raven qui avait encore fait un de ses cauchemars.

 _« Non mais tu le crois ? Je rentre et Lexa s'est trouvée une copine. Je te jure que si cette Clarke fait un seul pas de travers je la tue »_

Raven ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Clarke avait été traumatisée, et elle comprenait bien pourquoi.

 _« 01/10/16 - Je vais en Uruguay maintenant, pour un mois. Je crois que Clarke est quelqu'un de bien. J'aimerais te demander ce que tu en penses, t'as toujours su voir à travers les façades des gens. »_

L'hispanique sourit, cette Tris devait être quelqu'un de formidable.

 _« 03/11/16 - Je crois que j'ai vidé toutes les larmes de mon corps quand Lexa et ses amies sont parties. Tu te souviens de la mustang de mon père dont je t'avais parlé ? Il y a cette Raven, une amie de Clarke, qui a réussi à la réparer. Elle roule, Tris. Et je suis faible, mais dès que la porte fut fermée, je suis descendue au garage et j'ai pleuré, c'est ridicule non ? Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas si ce sont des larmes de joie ou de tristesse, peut-être les deux… En tout cas cette Raven est un sacré numéro. P.S : Elle aime la tequila. »_

La dite Raven afficha un large sourire, Anya avait parlé d'elle à Tris dans ce carnet.

 _« 24/11/16 - Thanksgiving. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, mais ce Thanksgiving était différent. Il y avait tous les amis de Lexa peut-être, bon je te passe le moment où Becca s'est ramenée… Mais la fille dont je t'ai parlé, Raven, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle est bien plus qu'un sacré numéro. Lexa a parlé de certaines choses à sa mère qui m'ont mis dans un état second, et Raven a été là, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un par sa faute j'ai pensé à toi. Je n'ai rien demandé de plus, mais pendant quelques secondes j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me voyait vraiment et que moi aussi je pouvais voir à travers la jolie fille dont tout le monde doit se retourner sur son passage, il y a de quoi tu vas me dire, mais bref, j'ai vu une personne derrière la façade. Comme tu as fait pour moi, tu n'as pas simplement vu la fille froide à laquelle je ressemble, tu m'as vu moi. Par contre elle n'est pas foutue d'essuyer des verres sans se couper. »_

La brune regarda la paume de sa main pour voir une légère cicatrice. Thanksgiving, c'était si loin, et pourtant si près dans les souvenirs de Raven. Quatre ans. Quatre ans où Anya était arrivée dans sa vie et l'avait fait douté de tout.

 _« 26/11/16 - Kenya. Ça fait bizarre de repartir. Mais ici c'est génial. C'est une mission de deux mois, je sens que je vais découvrir plein de choses ici, et puis Indra est encore avec moi, je m'entends bien avec elle. C'est agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie. »_

 _« 23/12/16 - Je suis rentrée à Polis. C'est un petit miracle de Noël. Becca a demandé la garde de Lexa. C'est bon. Son père est du passé. Je crois que j'étais encore plus émue qu'elle. Noël. Toujours la même bande et on recommence. Raven a accroché une étoile au sapin, ça m'a fait penser à toi et à mon père, cette fille a quelque chose de spécial… Lexa m'a trouvé un super appareil photo, tu sais à quel point j'adore la photographie ! Ah et Raven m'a offert un cadeau. J'ai eu des cookies, dis comme ça c'est drôle mais ils étaient supers bons, c'était juste pour me remercier de l'avoir amené au garage de Tristan, ne te fait pas d'illusions. Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Merde… »_

Raven se mit à rire sincèrement. Est-ce qu'Anya aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle depuis tout ce temps ?

 _« Je… C'est pas la faute d'Abby, mais elle m'a grillé auprès de Lexa. Il me reste encore un mois à faire au Kenya, puis je compte retourne à Samraong. Elle le sait, toi aussi tu le sais, j'ai toujours voulu y retourner, mais voilà c'est pour deux ans et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire seule à seule. On s'est disputées, je suis sortie. Je sais, je suis une lâche qui fuie. Va savoir pourquoi Raven est venue me chercher. On a parlé pas mal de temps. Elle m'a raconté des choses de sa vie qui n'a pas été facile, crois-moi. Et je lui ai parlé de mon père, tu te rends compte ?! Je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi, c'est trop difficile, un jour j'y arriverais, je te le promets. Je repars au Kenya. »_

 _« 27/01/17 - Polis. Je reviens pour repartir. Lexa est venue me chercher a l'aéroport et je vois bien comment elle me regarde. Elle est terrorisée à l'idée de me voir partir pour deux ans. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, Tris. Tu ferais quoi toi ? Elle me répète de plus en plus de trouver l'élu de mon coeur. Mais je… Je ne suis pas capable d'être en couple, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie pour l'abandonner derrière moi à chacun de mes départs. Non, mon mode de vie me va parfaitement. »_

 _« Me demande pas pourquoi, mais je me suis retrouvée au Cargo, non mais au Cargo ?! Tu imagines le truc ou pas ? Tu me demandes pourquoi j'étais au Cargo ? Raven… J'ai dû boire pour oublier que ce que je faisais été mal. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Je repars dans pas longtemps, je ne peux pas faire ça. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre je n'aurai eu aucun souci. Mais c'est Raven. C'est quasiment la belle-soeur de Lexa. Et cette petite tête de mule mérite tellement mieux que moi lui proposant seulement une nuit avant mon départ. »_

L'hispanique ressentit un pincement au coeur. Alors elle n'était pas folle. Pendant tout ce temps Anya aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Savoir qu'à ses yeux elle méritait plus qu'être un simple coup d'un soir réchauffa son coeur. Bien sûr elle le savait, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elles étaient en couple après tout, mais tout de même, ça lui faisait du bien de le lire.

 _« 20/04/17 - Je suis revenue à Polis pour l'anniv de Lexa, avec une semaine de retard. J'ai vu Clarke aussi, Raven n'était pas là, elle était avec son petit-ami, un vrai abruti, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu le détesterais. Je repars, et pour un long moment cette fois-ci. »_

 _« 25/12/17 - Lexa est partie vivre avec Becca à New York, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir comment elle le gère. On a fêté Noël avec les Griffin et il y avait aussi Kyle, le copain de Raven. Entre lui et Becca, ce Noël était minable comparé à celui passé l'année précédente, mais tant que je vois Lexa, tout va bien. »_

Kyle… Raven se demanda comment elle avait pu être aveugle aussi longtemps.

 _« 25/12/18 - New York. Je rentre pour Noël. Je te l'ai dit en février, Lexa et Clarke ne sont plus ensemble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Tris, je suis perdue. Je vois que Lexa n'est pas bien, mais elle m'assure que si. Elle est forte, je lui fais confiance, je ne veux pas devenir une mère pour elle. Je veux lui montrer à quel point elle peut tout affronter, croire en elle, plutôt que la materner. Le choc est brutal, revenir ici, aux Etats-Unis, j'ai de plus en plus de mal avec ce pays, je crois qu'un jour je déménagerai pour de bon. Je ne repars pas sereine, mais Lexa est une Woods, elle te ressemble sur beaucoup de points, vous êtes deux personnes incroyables. »_

 _« 28/02/19 - Je rentre, après deux ans de mission. C'est passé tellement vite. C'est affolant. J'ai revu des enfants que j'avais vu lors de mon premier voyage, 'fin enfants, ce sont des ados maintenant. Et pendant ces deux ans j'ai vu tellement de choses, j'ai eu le temps d'un peu voyager pendant mes weekend. Je crois que je commençais presque à me sentir citoyenne d'un pays. Mais ma mission s'est terminée et Lexa me manque. »_

 _« 01/03/19 - New York. Lexa n'est pas là. Je comprends pas. J'ai bien compris qu'elle avait voulu prendre ses distances, je lui ai laissé de l'espace. Mais là elle a disparu. Je crois que Becca me ment. J'ai passé quinze jours à contacter tous les endroits probables où Lexa pourrait se trouver je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Becca ment, j'en suis certaine maintenant. Son école ne veut rien me dire. J'ai décidé de demander à Octavia et Raven, aucune n'a de nouvelles. Je ne me sens pas bien, Tris. Je ne peux pas la perdre elle aussi. »_

L'hispanique sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Anya devait être terrorisée quand elle n'avait pas trouvé Lexa à son retour.

 _« 02/04/19 - Tibet. Je suis repartie. Je ne la trouve pas. Et New York n'est pas pour moi. Trop de monde, trop de buildings. Cette ville est oppressante. »_

La fausse blonde semblait détester New York, comment Raven avait pu croire que sa petite-amie accepterait de rester dans cette ville toute sa vie ?

 _« 24/07/19 - Je n'arrive pas à travailler. J'ai essayé, je t'assure. Je sais que je te l'avais promis, mais personne n'a de ses nouvelles, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je crois que mon patron l'a compris lui aussi. J'ai décidé de mettre sur pause ma mission, je vais me déconnecter de tout ce qui fait que nous en sommes arriver là, dans notre ère de la technologie, de la consommation, du capitalisme. »_

Et c'est là où Raven n'avait, elle non plus, plus eu de nouvelles. Elle lit plusieurs pages où Anya expliquait ce qui se tramait dans sa tête lors de sa retraite spirituelle. Ses pensées toujours tournées vers Lexa, vers cette reviviscence de la perte de son père, de Tris. Elle avait tout simplement peur.

 _« 01/12/19 - Je sais, j'ai dû être pénible ces derniers mois, désolée. J'aimerais tout voir en rose, mais ce n'est pas possible. J'aimerais faire mon deuil, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne pourrais jamais être en paix, sans savoir si Lexa va bien. Il faut que je rentre. Je t'écris de l'avion, j'arrive dans cinq heures. »_

 _« 02/12/19 - C'est Raven. Je suis de nouveau dans l'avion. Je suis allée à Polis dans l'idée de trouver Lexa, je me suis dit que peut-être Abby avait des informations, inconsciemment je voulais peut-être aussi avoir des nouvelles de Raven. C'est pas ce genre de nouvelles auxquelles je m'attendais. Pourquoi tous les gens autour de moi meurent ou souffrent, dis-moi ? »_

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Raven. C'est inconsciemment qu'elle passa sa main sur sa cuisse et son genou.

 _« 03/12/19 - Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse, triste, en colère, ou soulagée. J'ai retrouvé Lexa. Je suis soulagée qu'elle soit en vie. Triste pour Raven, mais égoïstement heureuse de la revoir. Et en colère. En colère contre moi de ne pas avoir vu que Lexa allait aussi mal, en colère contre l'univers qui s'amuse à la persécuter, parce que je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, en colère contre ce petit con de Kyle qui ne sait pas conduire. Putain… Je… Je suis fatiguée de courir Tris. »_

L'hispanique n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'Anya avait pleuré en écrivant ses dernières lignes, on pouvait voir des mots sur lesquels des larmes s'étaient échouées.

 _« 15/01/20 - Lexa est toujours perturbée par Clarke. Toi comme moi savons qu'elles vont finir pas se remettre ensemble. Mais je te jure que cette fois-ci je resterai dans le coin pour voir comment ça se passe. Je refuse que Lexa souffre une nouvelle fois, je crois que ça me tuerait. Et Raven… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle est tellement… différente. Différente de la Raven que j'avais connu. Elle est brisée et ça me fait de plus en plus de peine de la voir comme ça. Je me sens tellement inutile. Je ne suis pas foutue de te protéger, ni Lexa, et maintenant je n'arrivais pas à aider Raven. Elle est pourtant si incroyable. Elle mérite d'être connue pour la personne qu'elle est. Je comprends sa souffrance. Mais je suis certaine que si elle suivait les directives des médecins elle retrouverait quasiment toute la motricité de sa jambe. Cette fille est une battante. Et tu veux que je te dise un secret ? New York ne me semble plus si horrible. Je veux être là pour elle. J'ai même trouvé un job et un appart… Je sais, ça ne me ressemble tellement pas, pourtant personne ne m'y a obligé. C'est quelque chose en moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est un besoin. Il faut que je l'aide, je veux être là pour elle, quand elle sera prête à se battre je l'encouragerai, je la soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. Je veux qu'elle s'en sorte, je crois en elle. »_

Des larmes étaient à présent en train de dévaler les joues de la latina. Anya avait tellement fait pour elle. Elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante.

 _« J'ai fait sortir la louve en moi, je sais, tu m'aurais engueulé, mais ça a fonctionné. Elle s'est enfin remise en question. Elle est sur la bonne voie, elle va guérir. Je suis fière d'elle, t'imagines même pas. »_

Raven sourit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans ce carnet, qui devenait de plus en plus un journal adressé à Tris, et ce n'était en rien pour lui déplaire.

 _« Je passe quasiment toutes mes journées avec elle et le soir je bosse. J'ai découvert une nouvelle Raven, et je mentirai si je disais que ce que j'avais découvert ne me plaisait pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Tris. C'est mal… »_

Les yeux de la brune alternait de gauche à droite pour dévorer les mots d'Anya. Avec ce carnet, sa curiosité était plus qu'assouvie.

 _« Elle m'a embrassé, et je l'ai repoussé. Oui, vas-y, fous-toi de moi, engueule-moi. Je sais tout ça. Je suis complètement idiote, et une pauvre lâche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand je vais repartir ? Parce que toi comme moi savons que je vais pas rester ici toute ma vie, que tout ça n'était qu'une pause. »_

Une pause… Raven l'avait amèrement compris quand Anya lui avait annoncé son départ.

 _« Je… J'ai craqué. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, qu'elle méritait mieux que ça. Mais… Personne n'aurait pu résister. Elle est… C'est Raven. Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis officiellement en couple avec elle ? »_

Un petit sourire prit place sur son visage, elle était la première personne avec qui Anya était en couple, et cette idée lui provoquait une lâchée de papillons dans son estomac.

 _« Ça va faire deux mois qu'on est ensemble. C'est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. Je ne parle pas d'avoir une relation officielle, d'être avec quelqu'un pendant plusieurs mois, de faire des trucs de couple tout ça, non. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, c'est plus fort que tout. C'est dangereusement exquis et d'un autre côté délicieusement effrayant. C'est de partout et nulle part à la fois. Ça te prend aux tripes, ça se propage et ça ne fait qu'un avec toi. Tu n'as pas envie que ça disparaisse, et tu ressens ce bien-être qu'avec elle,_ _ **je**_ _ressens ce bien-être qu'avec_ _ **elle**_ _. Et quand je ne suis pas avec elle, ça s'en va, ça laisse un vide en moi. »_

La bouche de Raven forma un O parfait en lisant les dernières lignes d'Anya qui avait été écrire il y a un peu moins d'un mois. Elle referma le carnet et murmura pour elle-même :

« Elle t'aime »

Ses yeux fixèrent un point invisible pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne souffle :

« Moi aussi, Anya »

Elle s'allongea et huma le parfum de la blonde qui imprégnait les draps. Anya l'aimait.

Ce même soir, Lexa arriva vers dix-neuf heures chez Clarke. Elle était impatiente de voir ce que sa petite-amie voulait lui montrer et c'est après un baiser échangé en guise d'un bonjour que la blonde l'amena dans le salon.

« Alors, c'est mon projet de fin d'année, qui compte pour la moitié de mes notes finales, donc ça va me faire valider mon année ou pas » expliqua la blonde qui cachait son travail à la vue de la brune.

Lexa afficha un petit sourire en coin en voyant le stress qui envahissait chacune des cellules de Clarke.

« Tu comptes me le montrer ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix amusée.

La blonde plissa les yeux en guise de réponse et se décala de la vue de sa petite-amie.

C'était une oeuvre en format A0, Lexa n'aurait su dire le nom du matériau utilisé, mais c'était comme du verre acrylique ou du Plexiglas. Et sur ce verre avait été aligné des dizaines de photos. Un sorte de pêle-mêle, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Le tableau était rempli de photos alignées en colonne, photos imprimées sur ce verre en noir et blanc.

Chaque photo était d'elles. Clarke et Lexa. On pouvait voir une photo d'elles-deux sur le banc des Blake, première photo que Raven avait pris. Une sur la balançoire pour leur premier rendez-vous, puis une au camping, une autre pour Noël qu'Abby avait prise où on pouvait voir Clarke assise sur Lexa, tournant le dos à l'objectif. Seul le regard de la brune était visible, un regard amoureux, ce regard qu'on aimerait qu'il nous soit adressé toute notre vie. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Clarke la regardait de la même façon. Une autre fit sourire Lexa, c'était à la fête foraine, Clarke tenait un bâton de barbe à papa, et la brune tirait une pincée du nuage rosé, la tête de la blonde était à mourir de rire, de toute évidence voler sa nourriture était une mauvaise idée. Il y en avait une autre où Lexa dormait, le visage apaisé.

« Tu me prends en photo quand je dors ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.

« Bah tu veux jamais que je te prenne en photo, donc c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé » répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

« Ça fait légèrement stalker, non ? » releva Lexa.

« C'est le seul truc que tu retiens ? » demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, bien sûr que non » répondit l'autre jeune femme avec tendresse.

Lexa s'avança et regarda la photo au centre, ou plutôt un dessin numérisé. C'était elle. De face, qui regardait droit devant, on pourrait croire qu'elle regardait le spectateur. Ça lui donna des frissons. Une mèche de cheveux barrait son visage, mais elle ne bronchait pas. Aucun trait de son visage pouvait laisser croire qu'elle allait retirer cette mèche. Elle y voyait à travers, elle voyait à travers vous, elle voyait votre âme.

« C'est… magnifique. Même si je suis au centre de ton projet… » fit remarquer Lexa dont les joues commençaient à rougir.

« C'est pas fini » déclara Clarke.

Elle alla derrière son oeuvre et appuya sur un bouton qui illumina plusieurs phrases gravées, sous certaines photos, d'une écriture d'or. C'était l'écriture de Lexa, ce qu'elle avait écrit dans le cadeau de Saint Valentin qu'elle avait fait à Clarke. Leurs souvenirs.

Elle pouvait y lire _« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un », « Elle me trouble », « J'ai besoin d'elle », « Je ne peux plus mentir, je l'aime », « C'est elle, je l'ai trouvé », « Je revis »._

Lexa était émue, elle sentait des larmes au coin de ses yeux menacer de tomber. Clarke était celle qui l'avait sauvé. Et malgré le fait qu'elle soit littéralement la muse de sa blonde - ça ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent - ce tableau était tout simplement beau, émouvant. Il transmettait quelque chose de pur et de fort sans même connaître leur histoire.

Clarke mordillait à présent sa lèvre inférieure dans l'attente d'une réaction de Lexa, c'était plus qu'une déclaration d'amour. C'était leur amour, étalé là, bientôt sous les yeux de ses professeurs et de ses camarades. Et si elle faisait partir des quinze premiers élèves, son oeuvre allait être exposée dans l'exposition éphémère de son école pour tout le mois de juillet.

Lexa se tourna vers elle avec un sourire éblouissant ce qui fit taire toutes ses inquiétudes.

« Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

Clarke acquiesça de la tête, alors que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Lexa se rapprocha d'elle et caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Elle lui donna un sourire confiant et attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde.

« Renaissance » déclara la blonde d'une voix basse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lexa sur le même ton, de peur de rompre la quiétude dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Clarke ferma les yeux et colla un peu plus sa joue contre la main de son amante.

« Je réfléchissais sur quelle thématique je pouvais orienter mon projet, rien ne me venait en tête sauf toi, tu obnubiles mes pensées Lexa Woods »

La concernée lui donna le plus doux des regards.

« J'ai pensé à ce qui avait changé dans ma vie le jour où je t'ai raconté, et tout a changé. Je me suis sentie enfin complète, ça fait un peu loveuse dit comme ça, non ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant sa tête en riant. Elle était gênée de dire tout ça à voix haute, mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas une fraction de seconde de plus, Clarke n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses sentiments. Elle pencha sa tête pour chercher du regard ce bleu qu'elle chérissait tant. C'est quand enfin elle le vit, qu'elle aussi, se sentit entière, comprise.

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas vraiment comment va être ma vie, ni à quoi elle doit ressembler, mais n'importe où je regarde, je te vois. Alors ta rencontre a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie, d'où le nom, une renaissance » termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes. La brune encadra son visage de ses mains et la tira encore plus à elle, collant son corps au sien. Elle transmit tout ce qu'elle ressentait à sa blonde, parce que ce qui était sûr, c'est que pour elle aussi c'était une renaissance. C'est de Clarke dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie pour aller mieux, pour la tirer vers le haut, pour réapprendre à vivre, à tout simplement aimer la vie. Parce qu'elle aimait cette vie, elle était prête à la vivre si la blonde restait à ses côtés. Sa main droite glissa dans le cou de sa petite-amie pour se perdre dans les mèches rouges. Elle sentit les mains de Clarke se glisser sous son t-shirt et caresser ses côtes. Elle changea l'angle de leur baiser et avança pour faire reculer la blonde jusqu'au dossier du canapé. Clarke s'appuya contre et Lexa glissa facilement une jambe entre les cuisses de sa petite-amie. Elle avait envie d'elle, toujours. Elles durent se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration, sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, leur poitrine se soulevant à l'unisson. C'était normal d'avoir l'impression de prendre une bouffée d'air en embrassant quelqu'un, alors que paradoxalement c'était scientifiquement impossible ? Parce que contre toutes attentes, c'est ce qu'elles ressentaient.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, Clarke » murmura Lexa contre sa bouche. La blonde expira bruyamment. _Clarke_. Elle était prête à tout pour entendre sa brune la nommer avec cette voix.

Elle repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de sa petite-amie qui étaient à présent beaucoup plus pulpeuses. Lexa exerça de sa cuisse une nouvelle pression contre l'intimité de la blonde. Le bassin de cette dernière accentua la pression et elle fit remonter le t-shirt de Lexa qui s'écarta légèrement pour l'aider à le retirer, avant de se recoller à Clarke. Cette dernière ne perdit pas une seconde et l'une de ses mains alla retrouver la poitrine de sa brune, et en une fraction de seconde elle gémit contre ses lèvres. Elle était faible face à la blonde, mais maintenant ça ne la gênait plus. Elle n'avait plus honte de montrer à quel point sa petite-amie lui faisait de l'effet, elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était son corps qui réagissait. Quand Clarke retira sa main de sa poitrine c'est un léger grognement qui sortit de sa bouche, ce qui fit doucement rire la blonde. Son intention était simplement de dégrafer le soutien-gorge de son amante. Quand cette dernière le comprit un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

« T'es bien trop habillée » déclara-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.

« Ah bon ? » demanda la blonde abordant le même sourire.

« Mhm mhm » affirma Lexa alors qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise à carreaux rouges de sa petite-amie. Clarke la regardait, la laissant faire. Lexa prit son temps et fit glisser ses mains sous le haut de la blonde pour tout doucement le faire glisser le long de ses bras. Elle dévora du regard le corps de sa petite-amie et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres avec envie. Elle écouta son instinct et se pencha pour embrasser le haut de la poitrine de Clarke encore couverte. Cette dernière bascula sa tête en arrière laissant tout le loisir à Lexa de faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. La brune fit glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge noir sur les épaules de sa petite-amie puis le tira vers le bas. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à l'enlever correctement.

« Lex' » souffla Clarke quand elle sentit la langue de son amante sur l'un de ses seins.

La brune sourit contre sa poitrine et déboutonna le jeans de Clarke pour y glisser sa main. Elle partit retrouver les lèvres de la blonde et laissa sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Elle étouffa un gémissement de cette dernière contre ses lèvres et sentit rapidement l'effet qu'elle faisait chez sa petite-amie.

Lexa hésita quelques secondes à s'arrêter pour continuer ça dans la chambre de sa petite-amie ou rester ici, après tout Raven n'était pas là. Mais c'est un nouveau gémissement de Clarke qui lui fait prendre sa décision. Elle ferait jouir sa blonde ici et maintenant. La blonde écarta piteusement ses jambes, voulant encore plus sentir Lexa contre elle. Elle agrippa de chaque côté de son corps le dossier du canapé pour trouver un appui. Elle ne faisait pas confiance en ses jambes qui commençaient à l'abandonner. La brune savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait de ses mains, et elle se pencha pour venir tendrement mordre la clavicule de sa petite-amie qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, et quelques secondes plus tard son amante l'amena au septième ciel.

Lexa déposa un chapelet de baisers de son épaule jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'elle mordilla gentiment. Clarke se laissa aller contre elle, aucun de ses muscles ne pouvaient lui permettre de rester debout. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre celle de Lexa qui la prit dans ses bras. Leurs corps en sueur s'assemblaient à la perfection. Clarke était dans un état second et était certaine qu'elle pourrait rester dans cette position jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

C'est au bout de quelques secondes que Lexa vint embrasser tendrement la tempe de son amante. Cette dernière releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa petite-amie.

« Je t'aime tellement. C'est exactement ça que je voulais dire avec ce tableau. Je me sens un peu plus vivante à chaque seconde passée avec toi » dit-elle à voix basse en collant son front contre celui de Lexa.

Elle caressa de son nez le visage de sa brune avant de retrouver ses lèvres. Elle poussa doucement Lexa en direction de la cuisine. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils alors sa petite-amie lui expliqua :

« On avait commencé un truc la dernière fois »

« Mais Raven va.. » commença Lexa.

« Elle n'est pas là, et je t'ai promis d'assouvir tes fantasmes, et puis Raven avait pas tord, toi et de la bouffe, c'est le paradis, non ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil avant de rire.

« Tu comptes me manger ? » demanda Lexa.

« Mhm, je suis presque sûre qu'on a de la chantilly » déclara Clarke avec un regard qui fit déglutir la brune, la seule chose qu'elle percevait dans les deux océans, c'était du désir à l'état brut.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'elles finirent avachies dans le lit de la blonde.

« J'ai faim » déclara cette dernière.

Lexa se mit à rire.

« Bah quoi ? J'ai besoin de force si tu veux que je sois un minimum en forme » fit-elle remarquer.

Lexa se redressa d'un bond et attrapa son téléphone.

« Alors, chinois, pizza, indien,… » commença-t-elle à énumérer.

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de se mettre à rire. Elle en connaissait une autre qui était insatiable, et pas que de nourriture.

« Chinois » choisit-elle.

« Ok » déclara la brune en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

C'est après avoir commandé que Lexa se colla un peu plus à sa blonde et qu'elle vint déposer des baisers appuyés sur le haut de son dos.

« Lex' » déclara la blonde sans trop savoir si elle voulait que la nommée continue ou ne s'arrête.

« Quoi ? » demanda la brune en se redressant, « Je voulais juste que tu te sentes vivante, c'est mon super pouvoir à ce qui paraît » termina-t-elle fièrement.

Clarke se tourna complètement sur le dos et la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça te fait rire ? »

Lexa se glissa au-dessus d'elle et s'allongea de tout son long sur la blonde, se tenant seulement sur ses bras.

« Non, ça a tendance à me redonner foi en moi, insuffler un peu mon estime de moi-même, et surtout me conforter dans l'idée que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver. Et si j'arrive à t'apporter le millième de ce que tu m'apportes je serai combler. Alors non ça ne me fait pas rire, ou alors rire de bonheur, parce qu'on dit que c'est quand on a frôlé la mort qu'on commence réellement à vivre. Et pour l'avoir approché, je peux t'assurer que c'est toi qui m'a donné la force de revenir » expliqua Lexa.

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente des derniers mots de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière le remarqua, puisqu'elle ajouta :

« Je… Quand j'étais… Je ne sais pas où, entre la vie et la mort je suppose, je t'ai vu. Tu n'as rien dit ou rien fait, tu étais juste là avec ce regard et ce sourire. »

Lexa se pinça les lèvres, soudainement mal à l'aise. Parler de sa tentative de suicide n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose qui soit alors qu'elle était sur le point de refaire l'amour à sa petite-amie. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Elle l'avait vu. D'abord ses yeux, puis elle était tout doucement arrivée à distinguer son visage pour voir ces traits qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Et comme elle le disait, la blonde ne lui avait rien dit, aucune parole encourageante, ou geste pour la tirer vers la lumière. Elle la regardait avec ce regard amoureux et compréhensif qui disait « je te vois, je te vois toi, toute entière, ton âme, et je suis là ». Et ce jour là, elle était revenue à la vie. Une renaissance. Ça n'avait pas été facile, et pourtant il était clair que Clarke avait été son moteur, malgré le fait qu'elle avait voulu l'éloigner d'elle.

Il suffisait de revenir à leur rencontre. Lexa sortait d'une période difficile, Anya l'avait soutenu comme elle l'avait pu. C'était après Costia, après sa première tentative de suicide. Les deux n'étaient pas liées, mais la première n'avait fait qu'empirer la seconde. Puis Clarke était arrivée dans sa vie, et lui avait fait de nouveau croire en tout ça. En l'amour. Et ce jour là, une nouvelle Lexa avait vu le jour. Elle avait affronté son père, avait dit la vérité à ses amis, s'était encore sentie plus proche d'eux, et Clarke était à ses côtés. Être séparée de Clarke avait été une épreuve insurmontable pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne se sentait plus vivante, une partie d'elle était restée à Polis, dans le coeur de la blonde. Bien évidemment, sa maladie étant ce qu'elle était, elle était arrivée à pic comme on dit, et elle ne voyait plus aucun espoir en la vie. Pourtant Clarke incarnait cet espoir, et elle le savait maintenant. Elle était revenue à la vie, et cette fois-ci elle ne comptait pas la quitter avant de très longues années passaient aux côtés de sa blonde, de ses amis et de sa famille. Parce qu'elle avait l'amour de toutes ces personnes. C'était son moteur, sa motivation chaque jour. Elle avait droit à une seconde chance. Elle était revenue d'entre les morts. Alors quand Clarke parlait de renaissance elle était la mieux placée pour la comprendre.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi et moi, on ressent le même apaisement l'une avec l'autre, on sait qu'on pourra tout affronter parce qu'on est ensemble. Tel le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres. Je suis une nouvelle personne grâce à toi, et pour une fois depuis très longtemps j'aime ce que je vois devant le miroir tous les matins »

Clarke ne répondit rien, elle se redressa et vint capturer les lèvres de sa brune. Ce n'est qu'après un long baiser échangé qu'elles se dirent que s'habiller pour accueillir le livreur serait peut-être une idée judicieuse.

* * *

 **Promis beaucoup plus d'autres perso dans le prochain chapitre, celui était plus ou moins concentré sur l'absence d'Anya avec un peu de Clexa.**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait quand même plu :)**

 **Guest5** **: Bonjour à toi, « toujours motivée » mdr essayes-tu de me soutirer des informations ? Clarke sera là pour rassurer Lexa si elle doute, j'en suis sûre ;) Je pense qu'une nouvelle Anya vient de voir le jour dans ce chapitre ^^ concernant Hannah et Taylor c'est pas pour tout de suite, bisous et bon WE !**

 **Angelye** **: Hahaha j'essaye de tenir 10 jours comme délai, mais en rentrant tous les jours à 18h45 c'est compliqué (vive les jobs d'été…). J'espère que ce chap t'as aussi plu ! Bon WE, bisous :)**

 **xoxo**

 **Brookey20**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Un peu de retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Tout comme j'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend de 4 jours (pour ceux et celles qui ont fait le pont).**

 **Comme vous l'avez compris, le chapitre précédent était essentiellement basé sur l'art comme support d'expression, notamment par le carnet d'Anya et l'oeuvre de Clarke, je suis contente que vous l'ayez remarqué, enfin bref, sans plus de cérémonie je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **«**_ _ **Je tiens ce monde pour ce qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **il est, Gratiano : un théâ**_ _ **tre o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **chacun doit jouer son r**_ _ **ô**_ _ **le, et o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **le mien est d'ê**_ _ **tre triste. » - Le marchand de Venise, Shakespeare.**_

 **Chapitre 17 : Pipi ?**

« Alors ? » déclara Lexa.

« Comment ça alors ? » reprit Echo.

« Ton traitement, ça va ? Pas trop dur de recommencer ? » demanda la brune en parlant principalement des effets secondaires qu'engendraient leurs médicaments. La concernée lui lança un regard en biais.

« C'est une façon cachée de me demander si je les prends toujours ? »

Lexa haussa un sourcil en faisant remarquer :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu »

L'autre jeune femme roula des yeux.

« Ouiii » râla-t-elle, « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? » reprit Lexa dans l'incompréhension.

« J'ai honoré ma part du contrat, du coup est-ce que, _toi_ , tu es allée voir un psy ? » questionna l'artiste en plissant les yeux.

« Oui » rétorqua la brune en lui donnant un petit sourire satisfait.

« Sérieux ?! » interrogea la jeune femme, surprise.

« Bah oui… Ça paraît si invraisemblable ? » demanda Lexa.

« Non, je suis juste contente que tu te sois enfin décidée » répondit son amie.

« Moi aussi » ajouta la Woods avec un sourire.

« Il/Elle est sympa ? »

« Elle. Et oui, elle est cool » confirma la brune.

Echo lui rendit son sourire. Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour Lexa. Elle repensa à la première fois où elle avait rencontré celle qui était maintenant son amie. Echo était directement allée lui parler après la première réunion de groupe pour la simple et bonne raison que la brune avait l'air suffisamment badass pour que ses vacances deviennent beaucoup plus intéressantes. Elle avait eu raison sur le premier point, Lexa était une dure à cuire, mais malheureusement elle voulait revenir sur le droit chemin, et n'était pas prête à s'amuser. Echo avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de pouvoir faire les quatre cents coups avec la brune, mais elle avait découvert une amie et un soutien qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru trouvé un jour.

* * *

Taylor n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait plus le goût à sortir depuis la Gay Pride et sa dispute avec Hannah. Elle se sentait jugée et trahie. Trahie parce qu'elle avait donné sa confiance à Hannah, et que cette dernière n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être, ou que du moins elle avait donné une fausse image de sa personnalité. Taylor ne voyait pas en quoi c'était gênant qu'elle soit bisexuelle. Ce qui était important c'est qu'elle soit investie dans sa relation avec la personne de son choix, qu'elle soit fidèle et attentionnée. Sa relation avec la rouquine était naissante, mais la jeune femme lui plaisait. Elle aimait son caractère, son humour et sa répartie. Elle lui plaisait, elle s'était investie dans cette relation, alors qu'elle avait peur d'accorder de nouveau sa confiance à quelqu'un. Après tout, elle était bien sortie avec une fille qui l'avait trompée, malgré que cette dernière soit lesbienne. Donc l'orientation sexuelle n'avait rien avoir avec l'engagement et la fidélité dans un couple. C'est pourquoi Taylor était perdue. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui en parlait. Bien vite ce fut Lexa et Octavia à qui elle pensa. Lexa était son amie la plus proche, et Octavia était toujours de très bons conseils, alors elle leur envoya un message et c'est comme cela que les deux brunes se retrouvèrent dans son appartement.

Lexa n'était pas forcément la plus à l'aise dans ce genre de conversations. C'était le rôle parfait pour Octavia, mais Taylor était son amie et lui avait demandé de venir alors elle avait accepté. Ça faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Octavia et Taylor parlaient d'Hannah et la conversation tournait en rond selon Lexa. C'est pourquoi elle se permit de déclarer :

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? »

Les deux paires de yeux la dévisagèrent.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors, « C'est vrai, vous faites des suppositions depuis tout à l'heure mais la mieux placée pour y répondre c'est Hannah. Et je ne veux pas faire l'avocate du diable, tu sais comment je suis méfiante avec les gens Taylor… », la nommé acquiesça de la tête, « Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je trouve qu'Hannah est quelqu'un de bien pour toi, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a le droit de s'expliquer ? »

Ses deux amies ne répondirent rien. C'était la spécialité de Lexa : se taire, laisser les autres s'exprimer. Mais quand elle exposait ses idées, plus personne n'avait quelque chose à ajouter.

« 'Fin après je dis ça comme ça » termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« T'as raison, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à la voir » répondit la blonde.

« Tu sais que tu vas être obligée de la voir demain » commenta Octavia.

« Ouais, mais il y aura tout le monde, et puis je peux m'éclipser directement après la pièce » argumenta Taylor.

La Blake fit une petite moue. Demain soir, toute leur bande allait à la pièce de théâtre qu'Alex avait monté avec plusieurs étudiants de sa promo et Chris y jouait dedans. Ils y allaient pour les encourager et voir le fruit de leur dur labeur. Et Octavia trouva que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour simplement faire une apparition avant de s'en fuir.

« C'est pour Alex et Chris, donc ça serait cool que tu leur montres que tu les soutiennes. Surtout que Chris en parle depuis… Depuis qu'on l'a connu et il stresse comme pas possible… » déclara-t-elle alors.

Les épaules de Taylor s'affaissèrent.

« Je sais… »

« Et tu devrais écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire » ajouta Lexa.

La blonde aux mèches violettes hocha la tête de haut en bas. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

* * *

L'ENA avait laissé ses portes ouvertes ce soir là, il était dix-neuf heures trente et déjà du monde arrivait. La dream team, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, se rejoignit devant le théâtre de l'école. C'est comme cela que Taylor vit son groupe d'amis qui discutait avec entrain et qu'elle sentit une peur la prendre au ventre. Elle angoissait à la simple idée de croiser celle qui était maintenant son ex. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû arriver à vingt heures pile, que comme ça elle n'aurait pas eu à la croiser, mais c'est avec une grande surprise qu'elle remarqua l'absence de la rousse quand elle arriva à la hauteur de ses amis. Elle les salua et n'osa rien demander, tout le monde était présent sauf Chris et Alex - bien évidemment - et Hannah. Elle ne demanda rien, mais Bellamy pu aisément observer le soulagement et la surprise qui se mêlaient dans son regard. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'approcha de la blonde et lui dit à voix basse :

« Elle est dans les coulisses. Chris n'arrive pas à se calmer donc Alex est venue la chercher »

Taylor hocha la tête pour le remercier de sa réponse discrète. Le grand brun lui fit un léger sourire et retourna près d'Echo où il passa son bras sur ses épaules avant de se pencher pour embrasser le haut de son crâne.

« On devrait y aller si on veut de bonnes places, non ? » demanda Clarke.

« Surtout si on ne veut pas se faire tuer par notre acteur en herbe » ajouta Raven en roulant des yeux.

Sa nonchalance naturelle eut le dont de faire rire tous ses amis qui se mirent, quelques secondes plus tard, en route vers la salle qui se remplissait peu à peu.

Ce n'est qu'à vingt heures pile que la lumière se tamisa jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, laissant les spectateurs dans le noir. Un silence respectueux s'installa et les projecteurs s'allumèrent pour éclairer la scène. Le traditionnel rideau rouge s'ouvrit pour laisser place au décor. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une musique se fit entendre et le premier acte débuta. Quand Chris arriva sur scène, tout la bande afficha un sourire avec une légère appréhension, comme des parents qui regarderaient leurs enfants au spectacle de fin d'année. Octavia sortit son téléphone pour le filmer, et Clarke empêcha de justesse Raven de siffler. Le but n'était pas de foutre la honte au brun qui récita sa première réplique. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que l'entre-acte eut lieu, et que certains des spectateurs sortirent se dégourdir les jambes ou s'acheter à boire.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda Clarke à sa petite-amie.

« Pipi ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire amusé. La blonde afficha une petite moue boudeuse. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa vessie faisait certainement la taille d'un petit pois.

« Allez petit bébé » déclara la brune tout en se levant, suivit par Clarke.

« Vous gardez nos places ? » demanda la blonde à ses amis.

Octavia acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire. Et c'est comme cela que le jeune couple sortit de la salle.

« Il va y avoir une queue de malade » souffla Lexa qui voyait que plus de la moitié de la salle était sortie.

« Si t'enlève les gens qui sont sortis fumer et discuter, ce qui sont partis s'acheter un truc, il y en a beaucoup moins, et puis je te rappelle que c'est mon école » énuméra-t-elle avec malice.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

« Et ? »

« Et je connais tous les bâtiments » répondit l'étudiante.

Elle prit la main de la brune et la tira dans la direction opposée des toilettes du théâtre. Elles marchèrent bien trois minutes dans différents couloirs et escaliers avant d'arriver devant une porte où le pictogramme WC était affiché. Clarke afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Vu le temps qu'on a mis pour venir, on aurait tout aussi bien pu attendre en bas » déclara Lexa peu impressionnée.

« Oui, mais en bas je n'aurai pas pu faire ça » répondit Clarke en se rapprochant de sa brune pour venir l'embrasser.

Elle sentit facilement sa petite-amie sourire contre ses lèvres pour répondre au bout de quelques secondes à son baiser. C'est dans un couloir éclairé seulement par les lampadaires extérieurs qu'elles échangèrent des baisers telles des collégiennes. C'est quand elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle que Lexa fit un de ses plus beaux sourires à sa blonde. C'était pour se genre de moment qu'elle appréciait sa vie. Ces moments qui lui faisaient tout oublier, absolument tout, sauf ce qu'elle ressentait. De la joie qui grouillait dans ses veines. Elle caressa du bout du nez sa blonde avant de déposer un dernier et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

« Allez, vas-y je crois que ça a déjà repris » dit-elle.

La blonde acquiesça de la tête et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce. C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle ressortit et que Lexa lui tendit la main. A peine l'avait elle attrapé que la brune retira la sienne en faisant une petite grimace.

« T'as les mains mouillées » se plaignit-elle.

« Le sèche-main fonctionnait plus » répondit Clarke en roulant des yeux. Sa petite-amie affichait toujours le même regard, alors sans plus de cérémonie la blonde essuya ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme, « C'est bon, c'est sec » ajouta-t-elle à son geste avec un large sourire.

« Je vais te tuer » déclara Lexa.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour se mettre à courir rapidement poursuivie par sa petite-amie. C'est comme cela qu'elles déambulèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que Clarke s'essouffle et que Lexa l'attrapa par la taille.

« Tu croyais aller où comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la blonde lui faisait dos.

Cette dernière se tourna pour être face à sa petite-amie et afficha un sourire montrant toutes ses dents.

« Nulle part » répondit-elle.

« Si on ne devait pas y retourner, tu serais en train de me supplier pour arrêter de te torturer » déclara Lexa en plissant les yeux.

« C'est tellement dommage qu'on doive y retourner alors » répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle attrapa la main de Lexa et la tira derrière elle pour retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la salle de théâtre alors que la brune roulait des yeux. Et bien évidemment la pièce avait déjà repris. Elles se firent le plus discrètes possible et rejoignirent leur place.

« Vous vous êtes perdues ou quoi ? » demanda Raven quand sa meilleure amie s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Chhhhut » répondit celle-ci en posant ses yeux sur la scène où les acteurs étaient en pleine action. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa colocataire pour voir cette dernière qui avait abandonné son interrogatoire pour de nouveau écouter les acteurs.

Et la pièce se poursuivit sans plus d'embûches. Le rideau se ferma et tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Les étudiants se levèrent et cette fois-ci Raven eut l'autorisation de siffler jusqu'à ce que tous les étudiants ayant participé à la réalisation de la pièce saluèrent le public sur la scène. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils repartirent dans les coulisses que les spectateurs se levèrent pour sortir. La bande attendit la sortie de leurs amis à l'extérieur où des groupes s'étaient formés et discutaient. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'Alex et Chris arrivèrent main dans la main avec des larges sourires.

« Alors ? » demanda le brun à peine arrivé.

« C'était super ! » déclara Raven avec un large sourire.

« Et tu as été génial pour ton monologue » argumenta Taylor, « Tu vois tu n'avais pas besoin de-… » mais elle marqua une pause en voyant une jeune femme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien arriver timidement vers Chris et Alex. La fausse blonde se pinça les lèvres et reposa ses yeux sur le jeune acteur, « … de stresser » termina-t-elle.

« Mais grave » argumenta Octavia.

Tout le monde complimenta les deux jeunes hommes, l'un sur le scénario, l'autre sur son jeu d'acteur, mais Taylor, elle, n'écoutait déjà plus. Hannah s'avança et tapota doucement su l'épaule de Chris faisant tourner ce dernier ainsi que son petit-ami.

« C'était génial les gars ! Tout le monde a l'air d'avoir adoré en plus, félicitations ! »

Le brun prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et déclara un « merci », avant de se reculer légèrement et lui demander :

« Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? »

Le regard d'Hannah croisa celui de Taylor un bref instant avant de fixer son ami à nouveau.

« Non, je suis désolée, je suis crevée, mais amusez-vous bien » dit-elle en s'adressant à tout le monde.

Elle se tourna et repartit tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Octavia et Lexa perplexes. C'était bien un des scénarios auquel elles n'avaient pas songé.

« Bon, on va le boire ce verre ? » demanda Chris avec entrain.

« Je meurs de soif » déclara l'hispanique comme réponse.

Le petit groupe se retrouva bien vite autour d'une table et décrivait chacun leurs moments favoris de la pièce.

« Surtout quand t'as parlé du passé de ton perso, c'était super bien trouvé Alex ! » complimenta Octavia.

Tout le monde allait de son commentaire, sauf Clarke et Lexa.

« Vous trouvez pas ? » demanda alors la Blake.

« Si, si » répondirent-elles en coeur.

« Vous étiez où ? » demanda Raven en plissant les yeux, elle pouvait facilement deviner quand sa meilleure amie mentait.

« Mais nulle part Ray » se défendit Clarke.

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda Octavia à l'hispanique. Cette dernière secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« On devrait vérifier si elles ont des suçons, ça sera un gain de temps » déclara la Blake.

Sa meilleure amie la regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« O' ! T'es pas sérieuse ?! » s'offusqua Lexa, alors qu'elle voyait Octavia venir vers elle.

« Elles étaient juste parties aux toilettes » essaya Taylor.

« Ma pauvre TayTay tu es bien trop naïve si tu crois qu'elles sont juste allées aux toilettes » répondit Raven en tapotant l'épaule de la blonde aux mèches violettes.

La TayTay en question donna un regard désolée à Clarke, au moins elle avait essayé. L'autre blonde lui fit un discret sourire, la remerciant d'avoir tenté de les sauver. Elle aurait préféré avoir fait des cochonneries avec Lexa plutôt que de devoir expliquer à Octavia et Raven qu'elles n'avaient aucun commentaire à faire sur cette scène pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient trop occupées à se perdre dans des couloirs. Ce n'était définitivement pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout quand Chris était dans les parages. La blonde aux mèches violettes lui rendit son sourire en haussant les épaules, et Clarke se dit qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus la jeune femme, et qu'avec le temps elle oublierait facilement qu'elle avait été une hypothétique rivale à ses yeux.

« Je me languis qu'Anya rentre » marmonna Clarke. Le retour d'Anya incluait une Raven moins présente donc moins fouineuse.

* * *

 _« Encore quatre dodos »_ c'est ce qu'Anya avait dit à Raven.

Mais cette dernière en avait marre et ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisi une merveilleuse activité en cette fin de mercredi après-midi où elle et Clarke n'avait pas cours. Elle avait décidé de faire un défilé privé à l'unique et chanceuse - selon elle - Clarke Griffin. Cette dernière avait choisi de se relaxer devant le dernier épisode de Game of Thrones, mais sa colocataire en avait décidé autrement. Elle était revenue en premier lieu avec une tenue assez professionnelle ce qui de prime abord avait fait rire la blonde. Mais après une robe blanche et une pose à la Marilyn Monroe, un jeans baggy et un bandana à la Tupac, et une robe indécente à la Kim Kardashian, la blonde la stoppa.

« Raven je t'en supplie ! »

« Quoi ? Faut bien que j'essaye mes vêtements, et puis grand ménage de printemps oblige » se justifia la latina.

« Tu devrais vraiment réviser » commenta Clarke, qui s'inquiétait réellement pour la vie scolaire de son amie.

Elle savait que Raven avait rattrapé tout son retard, mais la blonde avait une horrible appréhension face aux examens et ne comprenait pas comment sa meilleure amie pouvait être aussi calme. Quoi qu'en y repensant, Clarke se dit qu'elles avaient toujours été comme ça. Elle qui grondait Raven sur son manque d'assiduité et cette dernière qui essayait de lui changer les idées.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas, que je ne révise pas. Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai repris les cours en milieu de semestre donc j'ai pas tant que ça à réviser. Et c'est pas toi qui va te taper quasiment un mois et demi de cours en plus » répondit Raven en croisant les bras.

La brune parlait du semestre renouvelé que son université proposée à des élèves en difficultés ou qui avait vécu un événement durant leur année scolaire les empêchant d'assister aux cours. L'accident de Raven en était un bon exemple et c'est pourquoi elle avait accepté d'y participer.

« Certes, mais tu pourrais t'avancer » fit remarquer la blonde.

« Je m'ennuie Clarke, je fais pas exprès » se plaignit son amie.

« Va faire quelque chose, jouer avec tes trucs de mécano à ta fac, je sais pas » rétorqua Clarke.

Raven s'affala sur le canapé à côté de son amie et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. C'est en baissant les yeux sur son corps qu'une idée lui vint. Elle avait pensé à tout ce qu'Anya avait écrit dans son journal et à ce qu'Abby lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne sérieusement l'activité physique. Elle savait que depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait un peu laissé de côté ses exercices pour sa jambe, bien trop occupée à reprendre le rythme de la vie étudiante. Elle se releva d'un bond ce qui surprit sa meilleure amie qui sursauta.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda Clarke.

« Ailleurs, puisque tu ne veux pas de moi » déclara dramatiquement la brune qui sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

Elle partit dans sa chambre et appela rapidement Lexa. C'est en entendant les sonneries qu'elle se demanda comment elle allait formuler sa demande. Lexa attrapa son portable alors qu'elle sortait du métro et fronça les sourcils en voyant le « belle-soeur » s'affichait sur son écran. Ça va sans dire que c'était bien évidemment Raven qui s'était renommée de la sorte sur son téléphone. La Woods eut une légère appréhension en répondant, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à sa petite-amie.

« Allo ? »

« Salut, Lex » déclara Raven.

« Salut ? » répondit Lexa, comme une question, en attendant ce que la latina voulait lui demander.

« Je pourrais venir faire du sport avec toi et Linc' ? » demanda-t-elle timidement, « 'Fin je veux pas vous ralentir non plus… »

Lexa afficha un sourire. Entendre Raven toute douce et timide la fit rire, mais elle ne dit rien et accepta avec un sourire. Elle appréciait la petite brune et était heureuse de se rapprocher de celle qui était comme une soeur pour Clarke et qui récemment avait élu domicile dans le coeur de sa cousine.

« J'allais rejoindre Lincoln justement. Si ça te tente, tu es la bienvenue » répondit Lexa.

« Maintenant ? » demanda Raven.

« Oui, on va au parc près de chez O' et lui » expliqua la Woods.

« Super ! Je me prépare et je vous rejoins, ça marche ? » demanda l'hispanique qui avait repris son entrain naturel.

« Ça marche »

Raven enfila rapidement un leggings et une brassière de sport, puis un débardeur. Elle vida son placard à la recherche de ses baskets et termina de se préparer. Elle sortit de sa chambre et elle sentit le regard de sa meilleure amie sur elle.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Quelque part où je ne t'embêterai pas » répondit Raven en tirant la langue.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà l'hispanique avait disparu. Elle abandonna l'idée de comprendre sa colocataire et replongea dans sa série.

* * *

Lincoln et Lexa, étaient assis sur un banc et discutaient en attendant Raven.

« Parfois Polis me manque » déclara le jeune homme.

Lexa afficha une mine surprise.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je… j'adore être ici. Avec vous tous, vivre avec O', la fac » énuméra-t-il en rassurant la brune, « C'est plus de la nostalgie je suppose » termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Lexa ne dit rien, alors Lincoln ajouta :

« Tu te souviens quand on se rejoignait pour courir et qu'à chaque fois tu fumais avant d'y aller et que je t'engueulais ? »

La brune afficha cette fois-ci un sourire en se remémorant ce souvenir.

« Je le fais toujours, tu sais ? »

« Oui, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons » répondit le métisse avec une voix calme.

Lexa regarda son ami et fronça les sourcils, alors ce dernier explicita ses propos.

« Avant, j'avais l'impression que tu fumais comme pour t'empoisonner, maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est juste pour faire une pause ou laisser ton esprit vagabonder… Enfin, c'est juste impression. »

La jeune femme sourit et regarda de nouveau face à elle. Son ami avait raison et c'est sur ces pensées qu'ils virent tous deux arriver une petite brune avec une queue de cheval bien tirée qui se balançait de droite à gauche.

« Holà ! »

« Salut » répondirent en coeur les deux sportifs.

Ces derniers avaient convenu de faire une session adaptée à Raven. Ils avaient couru une petite demi-heure, pour ensuite aller à un parcours de santé pour faire quelques exercices sollicitants plus les bras que les jambes. Et une heure plus tard ils décidèrent d'arrêter.

« Ok, je comprends Octavia et Clarke » déclara Raven essoufflée.

Lincoln et Lexa se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Alors l'hispanique, étant toujours en train de reprendre son souffle, répondit simplement de la main en désignant les corps de ses amis.

« Vous entretenez tout ça » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je suis dans une équipe universitaire et je veux être coach sportif, ça me semble assez pertinent de faire du sport » rétorqua Lincoln amusé.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, je fais juste remarquer qu'O bave devant toi approximativement tout le temps, et je ne parle pas de Clarke avec toi » répondit la petite brune en s'adressant à Lexa.

« Et tu en fais de même avec Anya » fit remarquer le jeune homme qui n'était pas dupe, et voyait bien comment Raven dévorait du regard sa petite-amie à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence.

« Et on va s'arrêter là » s'empressa de déclarer Lexa ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

« Bon, je vais rejoindre ma chère petite-amie, mon corps doit lui manquer » déclara Lincoln avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles furent surprises de la répartie du métisse ce qui les fit rire aussitôt.

« J'en connais un qui va s'envoyer en l'air ce soir » fit remarquer Raven avec un sourire goguenard.

Lincoln ne répondit rien et leur fit un petit signe de main pour leur dire au revoir, puis il partit en trottinant vers la sortie du parc. Raven secoua sa tête en riant tout en regardant le grand rasé partir. Une fois disparu de son champ de vision elle se tourna vers sa belle-soeur.

« Dis, je peux te demander un truc ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui ? » répondit prudemment Lexa qui fut surprise du changement de ton de la jeune femme.

« Mais faut pas que t'en parle à Anya » ajouta l'hispanique.

Lexa resta interdite. Elle réfléchit durant de longues secondes en fouillant dans le regard de Raven. Elle était dubitative, mais elle finit par acquiescer doucement de la tête.

« Tu penses qu'un jour Anya pourrait rejouer du piano ? » demanda alors la mécano.

La bouche de Lexa s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Raven eut l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti, et s'il s'agissait d'un autre sujet, elle aurait pu en rire. Lexa était bien trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Sa cousine avait parlé de _ça_ à Raven. Elle dévisagea la brune quelques secondes. Elle put lire une certaine appréhension qui avait pris possession de l'hispanique. Lexa savait que Raven avait réussi à dompter en quelque sorte sa cousine et qu'Anya s'était rapidement attachée à elle, mais…

Rapidement. Non, ça avait pris du temps, un temps interminable quand elle y repensa. En fait, ça lui sembla tout à coup d'une logique évidente. Elle avait eu l'impression que tout ça avait été un peu trop précipité ; le fait qu'Anya puisse autant s'investir dans un relation, la proximité quasi immédiate entre sa cousine et sa belle-soeur. Mais il n'en était rien. Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis quasiment aussi longtemps qu'elle et Clarke. Elles se voyaient que très rarement pourtant dès le début quelque chose était différent. Raven et Anya ne se comportaient pas de la même façon en la présence l'une de l'autre. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa cousine parler aussi facilement avec un inconnu et Raven qui ne semblait pas du tout investie dans sa relation avec Kyle. Puis il y avait eu l'accident. et tout avait changé pour Raven et Anya. Comment Lexa avait pu être aussi aveugle ? Sa cousine qui subtilement lui demandait sans cesse comment va Raven, si elle allait la voir à l'hôpital. Puis tous les événements s'étaient enchaînés jusqu'à ce que seule Anya puisse résonner la brune, et qu'elles finissent pas se mettre en couple.

Lexa se souvint de la fois où elle avait surpris Anya et Raven s'embrassaient. Elle avait vu le regard de sa cousine. Et si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux elle aurait pu facilement comprendre trois choses. La première était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Anya adresser ce regard à quelqu'un. La seconde était que sa cousine était indéniablement amoureuse de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, et qui commençait à angoisser face à son absence de réponse. La troisième était que lorsqu'elle poussait à bout sa cousine sur ses relations amoureuses inexistantes, Anya répondait à chaque fois que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait et que surtout son travail n'y était pas adapté. Et pourtant, elle avait craqué, elle avait failli à ce principe qu'elle récitait quasiment tout le temps : « pas d'attache ». Et de toute évidence Raven était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Oui, Lexa ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ça faisait trois ans et demi qu'Anya avait petit à petit laissé Raven entrer dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Ça ne devrait pas la choquer que sa cousine est parlée de sa passion pour le piano.

« Je l'ai toujours » lâcha-t-elle alors que ses yeux venaient de reprendre vie pour regard ceux noisette qui la dévisageaient.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle t'a parlé de son piano » déclara Lexa, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Raven acquiesça de la tête, pas certaine de comprendre.

« Quand elle l'a vendu au magasin, une voix ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur, alors j'y suis allée le jour même et je l'ai racheté » expliqua Lexa.

Ce fut au tour de Raven d'être surprise. Alors Lexa ajouta :

« Il est dans un box que je loue à Polis »

« Tu crois que ça ferait quoi si tu lui disais que tu l'avais acheté ? » demanda l'hispanique.

« Soit elle me tue, soit… » commença Lexa, « Dans tous les cas elle serait trop surprise et j'ai peur que ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs » termina-t-elle.

« Pourtant avec la Mustang ça lui avait fait plaisir » répondit Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas pareil… » déclara Lexa d'une voix triste.

« Comment ça ? » demanda la latina.

« La Mustang c'était de bons souvenirs. Pour le piano, c'est plus compliqué » répondit l'autre jeune femme qui ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce jour-là.

Raven repensa au moment où Anya lui avait confié que la dernière fois qu'elle avait touché un piano, elle avait voulu le brûler. Elle comprenait ce que Lexa lui disait, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Anya devrait rejouer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

« Mhm.. Je me disais juste que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien » déclara-t-elle pensive.

* * *

C'était vendredi en fin d'après-midi que Lexa arriva in extremis à son rendez-vous avec celle qui était devenue sa nouvelle psychologue. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle la voyait, et une relation de confiance s'était installée. Lexa avait réfléchi sur son trajet de quoi elle pourrait parler durant cette séance et ces derniers temps quelque chose trottait dans sa tête, c'est comme cela qu'elle déclara :

« Je suis souvent en colère, je comprends pas pourquoi je m'énerve pour rien »

La femme face à elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Vous avez remarqué un schéma récurrent peut-être qui induit cette colère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non… 'Fin c'est quand je suis pas super heureuse que je suis souvent irritable, ça me fait penser à la crise d'ado… Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai eu une d'ailleurs » remarqua la brune.

Diane sourit en voyant l'air troublé de Lexa.

« Vous ne pensez pas avoir fait de crise d'adolescence ? »

Lexa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'elle était partie dans ses souvenirs.

« Et bien je ne sais pas. Généralement ce sont les parents qui le remarquent, les miens n'étaient jamais là. Donc je n'avais aucune restriction ou règle à enfreindre et j'ai eu les traits caractéristiques de la bipolarité qui ont commencé à se révéler en même temps, même si je ne savais pas que c'était ça, donc j'en ai aucune idée »

« C'était peut-être un peu les deux. L'adolescence c'est une nouvelle enfance. On se pose des questions, de nouvelles problématiques interviennent, on découvre un nouveau corps, sa sexualité. Et elle est encore plus difficile à gérer pour quelqu'un qui a un trouble de l'humeur. Donc vous me parliez de colère ? » reprit la psychologue.

« Oui, et puis sinon je suis… Je dirai pas triste, mais plus un état où je frôle la bonne humeur, mais quelque chose me retient, me freine. Du coup c'est pénible, c'est énervant d'être bloquée entre deux états. Je sais qu'à tel moment je suis supposée être heureuse, mais en fait non »

Diane Hart hocha la tête en pesant chaque mot de la brune.

« Vous savez, parfois à force de toujours se sentir triste, différent, ça peut être une réaction tout a fait approprié d'être en colère »

« Je serai en colère parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres ? » demanda Lexa surprise.

« Pas « d'être » comme les autres. Nous sommes tous différents, mais ce sont des idéaux ancrés dans la société d'aspirer à un archétype de la femme parfaite, de la réussite. Et le fait de se sentir comme les autres donne un sentiment d'appartenance à un groupe et c'est la base de la race humaine et de notre survie. On a besoin d'être entouré, on a besoin de socialisation. Après je ne dis pas que vous voulez être comme les autres. Mais qu'inconsciemment vous savez que les gens ont tel type de réaction à tel type d'événement et que vous aimerez ressentir ça, parce que c'est une réaction qui vous semble normale, appropriée, mais que parfois votre maladie vous en empêche »

Lexa acquiesça simplement de la tête. C'était exactement ça.

« Je sais que Clarke s'inquiète que je ne sois pas heureuse, je le suis pourtant. Par exemple je suis allée voir un ami jouer dans une pièce de théâtre et j'étais avec toute la bande et j'ai passé une bonne soirée, ou bien je suis allée faire du sport avec des amis et j'étais contente de pouvoir aider Raven, c'est la copine d'Anya et soeur de Clarke » précisa Lexa qui avait déjà parlé de tout son entourage à sa psychologue, « Mais à d'autres moments je ne profite pas suffisamment du moment j'ai l'impression, c'est vraiment ça, je vois les autres autour de moi heureux et je ne suis pas dans le même état qu'eux, et oui… Parfois j'aimerais que ce soit plus simple. Et j'aime pas l'idée que Clarke puisse avoir peur que je ne sois pas heureuse, je sais qu'elle pense que c'est sa faute si je vais pas bien. Je la connais, je vois comment elle me regarde parfois. Elle essaye de voir si ça va ou pas, si je fais semblant d'aller bien ou pas. Mais elle commence à bien trop me connaître et elle voit à travers moi, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » demanda Lexa dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

La psychologue sourit en voyant la façon dont sa patiente arrivait à s'exprimer sur ses émotions, sur ses amis et sa petite-amie.

« Vous en avez parlé avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Vaguement… C'est elle qui m'a suggéré de reprendre une thérapie donc oui, mais c'est un sujet que je n'aime pas trop aborder »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle voie mes… » commença Lexa, mais elle s'arrêta et pinça ses lèvres tandis que son regard évita celui bleu de sa psychologue.

« Qu'elle voie vos faiblesses ? » demanda cette dernière.

La plus jeune acquiesça de la tête.

« Ce ne sont pas des faiblesses, nous avons tous des failles, Lexa »

La nommée sourit légèrement.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre Clarke »

« Alors ça doit être quelqu'un de très bien » répondit Diane ce qui fit doucement rire Lexa, « Vous devriez en discuter avec elle. Vous m'aviez parlé de l'échelle que vous utilisiez avec Marcus Kane pour noter votre humeur, vous ne l'utilisez plus ? »

« Non… C'est vrai qu'à un moment on l'utilisait tout le temps avec Clarke » commenta la brune.

« Vous pourrez essayer de l'utiliser de nouveau, peut-être que ça permettra de la rassurer sur votre humeur, pour situer comment vous vous sentez plutôt qu'un simple « ça va ou ça ne va pas » et vous, vous serez peut-être un peu moins en colère contre vous-même. Parce qu'un - 1 est toujours mieux qu'un - 3. Ça pourrait vous permettre de rationaliser. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est une bonne idée, merci » répondit sincèrement Lexa.

« Je n'ai rien fait, vous avez trouvé vos réponses toute seule » déclara la professionnelle avec un sourire avant de retirer ses lunettes et de poser son calepin et son stylo.

« On a déjà fini ? » demanda Lexa en levant les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur, « Je ne vois jamais le temps passer ici » dit-elle pour elle-même en se levant.

« On se revoit la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de noter votre humeur Lexa, vous verrez que sur le long terme ça ne sera que bénéfique pour vous »

La brune hocha la tête de haut en bas et serra la main que sa psychologue lui tendait.

* * *

Samedi soir, la foule scandait l'hymne des NYU Violets men's basketball, que tout le monde nommait les Violets men's. Et malgré l'encouragement de toute l'université, l'équipe perdit au plus grand regret de Bellamy et Lincoln qui étaient épuisés. L'équipe de l'université de Chicago les avait évincé avec une facilité déconcertante. Et hormis le fait d'avoir perdu un match alors qu'ils étaient depuis le début imbattable, leur coach Joe Nesci était déçu de perdre à domicile.

L'ambiance de l'avant-match avait disparu et déjà de nombreux étudiants sortaient du gymnase. Taylor suivait Octavia, qui menait leur groupe vers la sortie, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras, elle se retourna pour voir deux yeux de biche se poser sur elle. Hannah. La blonde tourna la tête pour continuer sa marche mais son ex petite-amie la retint.

« S'il te plait »

Taylor regarda derrière elle, où elle put voir Lexa et Clarke qui étaient à sa suite. La brune lui fit un mouvement de tête, l'incitant à aller discuter avec la rousse alors Taylor se résigna.

« Merci » répondit Hannah tout en faisant signe à la blonde de la suivre.

Elles se retrouvèrent bien vite dehors et s'éloignèrent de l'attroupement que les étudiants avaient formé.

« Avant tout, je suis désolée pour l'autre jour » commença Hannah en ancrant son regard dans celui de Taylor. Ses deux yeux verts percutèrent cette dernière de plein fouet et elle ne sut quoi répondre, « Je te dois des explications, t'es pas obligée de… me répondre ou autre » ajouta maladroitement la jeune femme, « On peut peut-être s'asseoir » proposa-t-elle.

La future urbaniste hocha la tête de haut en bas et suivit la jeune femme qui s'avança vers un des nombreux bancs en pierre du campus. Hannah prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour tout le monde, mais quand les autres filles se sont intéressées aux garçons, j'avais l'impression de ne plus comprendre mes amies. C'était comme si d'un coup il n'y avait que ça, et je comprenais pas cet engouement. Puis l'adolescence et les hormones aidant j'ai commencé à comprendre pourquoi elles avaient cette nouvelle lubie de qui veut sortir avec qui, mais je comprenais surtout que je n'avais aucune mais alors aucune attirance pour un quelconque garçon » dit-elle en riant doucement d'elle-même, « Puis j'ai commencé à comprendre que je ressentais ce qu'elles ressentaient en observant certaines filles, puis j'ai fini par comprendre. C'était une évidence pourtant. J'avais qu'à rentrer dans ma chambre d'ado… Il y avait tellement de posters et de pages de magasines arrachées où on pouvait voir des actrices, chanteuses, mannequins, qu'on ne voyait plus mes murs. Je n'avais pas une seule photo d'acteurs, alors que mes amies se battaient pour savoir qui elles choisiraient entre Brad Pitt et Johnny Depp »

« Johnny Depp » répondit Taylor en croisant les bras.

Hannah la regarda quelques secondes interloquée, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Mais elle l'avait peut-être mérité après tout, la blonde lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle était bisexuelle et qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la rousse, puis elle continua.

« Tout ça pour dire que je commençais de plus en plus à me poser des questions, comme tout ado bêtement constitué je suis tombée sur des forums dignes de doctissimo. Puis je devais m'y résoudre. J'aimais les filles. C'est en fin de première que j'ai rencontré une fille qui m'a fait perdre la tête. Le premier amour comme on dit. Et comme chaque premier amour la rupture est terrible. Comme tu te doutes elle était bi, enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait » déclara la rousse tristement.

Le ton de sa voix pinça le coeur de Taylor. Elle n'aimait pas voir la jeune femme comme ça et avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, malgré la rancoeur qu'elle éprouvait toujours envers elle.

« Je suis sortie avec elle, pas devant les autres, elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire et je comprenais. Je n'avais pas fait mon coming-out non plus après tout. Mais des mecs la draguaient devant moi et elle ne les repoussait pas, au contraire elle rentrait dans leur jeu. Je me disais que c'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. L'amour rend aveugle… Puis un jour elle a arrêté de me parler, de répondre à mes messages. Elle ne m'a même pas dit qu'elle me quittait » expliqua la rousse avec une voix beaucoup plus basse. C'était difficile pour elle de reparler de ce moment là. Elle se souvint que Chris avait été le seul présent pour la consoler, il était le seul au courant et à même de la comprendre.

La blonde se sentait vraiment mal, et voulait dire à Hannah d'arrêter de ressasser tous ses douloureux souvenirs, mais une partie d'elle-même voulait connaître la suite.

« Je n'ai jamais pu lui demander pourquoi. Si c'est qu'elle était bien bi et qu'elle était infidèle. Si c'est qu'elle était lesbienne et avait peur de se l'avouer et de faire un jour son coming-out, ou si elle était hétéro et avait juste voulu tester avec une fille. Ou alors elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et j'ai bêtement associé ça au fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'orientation sexuelle définie, donc à la bisexualité, alors que je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Et que c'est complètent con de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier… Je suis désolée Taylor »

La nommée regarda ses mains sur lesquelles se trouvaient à présent les mains fines et délicates de la rousse. Cette dernière se rapprocha et caressa du pouce les mains de son ex petite-amie.

« Et à la Gay Pride, c'était… Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une journée où tu dois être fier de qui tu es, et le crier haut et fort. Et ça m'a refait penser à elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient, si elle aime les filles, les mecs, tout le monde… Mais c'est le fait de voir Bisexuel et Pride en même temps qui m'a énervé. Cette histoire fait ressortir le pire en moi. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien contre les bi. Je veux dire tout ce que Clarke et toi avaient dit est juste »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

« Parce que j'ai été trop dépassée par les événements. J'ai lâché cette remarque sans réfléchir, si je l'avais dit qu'avec Chris il aurait compris pourquoi j'avais dit ça, et m'aurait engueulé en me disant un « Hannah… On en a déjà parlé, une personne ne représente pas sa communauté entière » blablabla… » imita Hannah ce qui fit rire Taylor sans son consentement.

Son rire fut comme une douce mélodie au oreilles de la rousse qui afficha un sourire et une nouvelle étincelle prit place dans ses yeux.

« Et puis, quand je me suis rendue compte de ce que je venais de dire, je n'ai pas su comment me rattraper. Je voyais ta déception dans ton regard et je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire pour que tu oublies ce que je venais de dire… » termina la rouquine.

Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre alors ses yeux glissèrent sur les mains de Taylor toujours dans les siennes pour remonter tout doucement vers son visage. Elle adorait ses yeux en amandes, ses fossettes, ses sourcils fins, et ses cheveux bicolores.

« Voilà, je vais te laisser maintenant » dit-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait aucune réaction de la part de Taylor.

Elle lâcha les mains de cette dernière et se leva. Elle donna un dernier regard à la blonde avant de finalement se retourner et partir. Taylor était toujours assise et leva les yeux sur le dos d'Hannah. Hannah qui portait encore une de ses nombreuses robes fleuries accompagnées de bottines en cuir marron. Elle put la voir serrer ses bras contre sa poitrine, certainement dut au froid de la nuit. Et c'est sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, que Taylor sentit son corps se lever et partir à la poursuite de la rousse.

« Hannah ! » appela-t-elle, alors qu'elle arrivait bientôt à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme se retourna et son regard s'illumina en voyant la blonde s'arrêter face à elle. Cette dernière la regarda quelques secondes. Taylor n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'Hannah puisse avoir des difficultés à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'elle soit attirée par elle, alors que c'était juste pour s'amuser avant de partir faire sa vie avec un homme, tout comme elle qui avait peur qu'on la trompe encore une fois. Mais Taylor avait confiance en Hannah, elle la connaissait depuis peu, pourtant elle savait qu'elle pouvait croire à son histoire qu'elle venait de lui confier, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà pardonné. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'elle déclara :

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé répondre »

Sa réponse sembla intriguer Hannah qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vais pas le nier, je suis bi. Mais comme un hétéro ou un homo j'aurai eu plusieurs partenaires dans ma vie, sauf que ce seront des hommes _et_ des femmes dans mon cas. Mais c'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est la personne avec qui je suis au moment présent, et pour ma part je ne vais regarder aucun autre homme ou aucune autre femme à partir du moment où je suis engagée dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Toi, tu ne fais pas confiance aux bi, moi j'ai toujours peur qu'on me trompe. Ça nous fait une belle jambe, hein ? » dit-elle ce qui fit doucement rire Hannah.

Taylor baissa les yeux et regarda les pointes blanches de ses converses. Alors qu'elle avait ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans elle les retira pour attraper son sac à dos sur son épaule droite. Elle l'ouvrit et c'est sous les yeux intrigués d'Hannah qu'elle sortit une feuille de papier et qu'elle fouilla quelques secondes de plus pour trouver un stylo. Et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle écrivit quelques lignes avant de la tendre à la rousse.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux avant de déchiffrer les mots de la blonde :

 _Je soussignée, Taylor Wilde, s'engage à changer le regard d'Hannah Roden sur les bisexuels en étant pleinement impliquée dans leur relation._

La bouche d'Hannah forma un o parfait, alors que ses yeux virent la date et la signature de la blonde.

« Tu… » commença-t-elle, en ayant peur d'avoir mal interprété les mots sur la feuille qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

« Si tu t'engages à ne pas me mentir et jouer avec moi comme les autres l'ont fait, je te promets que je ne te ferai pas un coup tordu. J'assume qui je suis Hannah. J'assume de sortir avec une femme et peu importe mon orientation sexuelle. Tu es prête à remplir ta part du contrat ? » demanda Taylor.

La rousse hocha frénétiquement la tête et rompit la distance qui la séparait de cette bouche qui lui avait tant manqué. Taylor ria contre ses lèvres avait de glisser ses mains dans la chevelure rousse qu'elle avait adoré tresser.

Lorsque les autres jeunes étaient sortis, ils avaient attendus que Lincoln et Bellamy les rejoignent et Lincoln avait retrouvé une Octavia boudeuse. Il avait peur que ce soit à cause du match alors il demanda prudemment :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La brune lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre :

« Toutes les filles ne t'ont pas lâché des yeux, et je vais tuer ces pauvres cheerleaders de Chicago ! »

En entendant sa réponse, son petit-ami se mit à rire.

« Et ça te fait rire en plus ?! » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi, Crevette » la rassura-t-il.

En entendant le surnom, la _Crevette_ , plissa les yeux.

« On avait dit quoi sur ce surnom ? »

« Tu m'appelles Lincoulnet devant tout le monde, je crois que Crevette est raisonnable non ? » dit-il avec un sourire qui fit fondre le coeur de la brune contre son gré, « On fait la paix ? » demanda-t-il.

Octavia n'eut rien d'autre à ajouter et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser son petit-ami.

Raven qui les avait vu, tourna sa tête. Elle s'en voulut de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, mais voir tous ses amis près des gens qu'ils aimaient la rendit triste. Il restait un dodo, et demain Anya rentrait. Lexa regarda l'hispanique qui était à quelques mètres d'elle, elle pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

« Anya rentre demain » déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle était avec sa petite-amie qui avait sa tête posait sur son épaule.

« Je sais, Raven me fait un compte-à-rebours tous les matins » ajouta Clarke qui exagérait à peine.

« Ça serait cool de faire un petit truc calme demain quand elle revient, non ? » demanda la brune.

« On a cours lundi » fit remarquer la blonde en levant légèrement sa tête.

« Ouais, mais plus vers dix-sept, dix-huit heures. Un petit apéro de bienvenue » expliqua Lexa.

« Tant que je peux te kidnapper, t'avoir rien que pour moi, et que j'ai mon quota d'heures de sommeil tout me va » répondit la blonde.

« Alors, petit un : je dois me venger pour tout à l'heure, petit deux : si ton quota d'heures de sommeil est si important pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà dans ton lit ? Et petit trois : tu peux dire adieu à ton quota parce que ce soir tu es à moi » énuméra Lexa avec un large sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Clarke dormait encore alors Lexa avait voulu lui laisser son fameux quota de sommeil et en avait profiter pour lire un peu. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Clarke émergea.

« Mmmrh » grogna-t-elle en sentant le Soleil lui piquait les yeux.

« Un vrai petit rayon de soleil au levé » déclara Lexa avec un sourire.

Clarke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et posa sa tête sur le haut de la poitrine de la brune qui tenait toujours son livre.

« Tu me le lis ? » demanda la blonde.

Lexa passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie de sorte à être mieux installée et elle commença sa lecture.

« Un Juif n'a-t-il pas des yeux ? Un Juif n'a-t-il pas des mains, des organes, des dimensions, des sens, de l'affection, de la passion ; nourri avec la même nourriture, blessé par les mêmes armes, exposé aux mêmes maladies, soigné de la même façon, dans la chaleur et le froid du même hiver et du même été que les Chrétiens ? Si vous nous piquez, ne saignons-nous pas ? Si vous nous chatouillez, ne rions-nous pas ? Si vous nous empoisonnez, ne mourons-nous pas ? Et si vous nous bafouez, ne nous vengerons-nous pas ? Si nous sommes semblables à vous en tout le reste, nous vous ressemblerons aussi en cela. »

Lexa se stoppa dans sa lecture, troublée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Clarke fronça les sourcils et la regarda quelques secondes, la brune était trop intense et elle avait peur qu'elle n'aille pas bien.

La tirade du _Marchand de Venise_ de Shakespeare que Lexa venait de lire lui fit penser à elle et le regard que les autres portent sur elle quand ils savent qu'elle a une maladie mentale, ce qui la renvoya directement à ce dont elle avait parlé avec sa psychologue. Ce besoin de se dire qu'elle était comme les autres, qu'elle ressentait les mêmes choses que les autres, parce qu'inconsciemment elle voulait ressembler à une étudiante lambda comme les milliers qui existaient sur cette planète.

« Hey, Lexa, tout va bien » déclara Clarke d'une voix se voulant rassurante, alors que ça faisait plusieurs minutes que sa petite-amie s'était absentée loin d'elle. La brune regarda la jeune artiste et prit conscience qu'elle n'est pas une étudiante lambda et qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Et effectivement, sa psychologue avait raison, elle n'avait jamais parlé à Clarke qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle s'inquiète tout le temps pour elle, qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça, alors elle répondit :

« Non. Ecoute, je sais tu dis ça sans méchanceté et que tu le penses, mais faut que vous compreniez que non. Je suis comme ça, je suis malade. Mes médicaments ne font pas des miracles. Je serai malade toute ma vie. Donc ça ne sert à rien de m'encourager. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un petit coup de déprime, et que j'avais besoin d'entendre des « on croit en toi, on t'aime ». Je le sais, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis comme ça. Ce n'est pas un truc qu'on peut changer, tu comprends ? » termina-t-elle avec plus de douceur en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été un peu trop brusque dans ses propos.

« Oui… C'était juste pour… Te soutenir » répondit la blonde maladroitement en se redressant.

« Mais justement, c'est ça le truc. Je ne traverse pas une mauvaise passe, c'est ma vie. Ça me rend malade de me dire que c'était comme si j'étais accro à la tristesse. Mais c'est la vérité, c'est quelque chose de familier. C'est quelque chose de naturel chez moi, mais c'est compliqué. La façon dont je sens mon corps souffrir, ça se propage de ma tête à tout mon corps, ça devint des douleurs physiques, cette envie de me faire du mal, ses pensées qui tournent encore et encore dans ma tête comme quoi ma vie est sans espoir… C'est de partout tu comprends, dans chacune de mes relations. C'est quelque chose que j'ai connu toute ma vie, et ça sera toujours là. Je fais avec. Mais c'est à toi, et à vous tous en fait, de comprendre que ça ne changera pas, c'est à vous de l'accepter maintenant » expliqua Lexa. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de dire tout ça, qu'elle se demanda un bref instant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt.

« Mais ça t'arrive d'être heureuse, non ? » demanda Clarke inquiète.

« Bien sûr, tu le vois bien. Mais ce qui me soûle c'est que vous ne comprenez pas que ça ne va pas changer. Ce n'est pas comme si je vivais un deuil et que vous deviez m'aider, me dire que tout va bien se passer. Je suis malade, ce n'est pas curable. Alors il faut l'accepter. C'est comme si j'avais un bras en moins, il ne repoussera pas. Et les personnes font avec, je fais avec. Alors vous aussi vous devriez commencer à l'accepter » termina la brune essoufflée après sa tirade.

Clarke baissa la tête, et ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Lexa put le voir facilement et s'en voulut qu'une fois encore elle ne puisse pas contrôler ses mots.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser » dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant de la blonde tout en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« Non, je comprends, c'est juste qu'on ne parle pas souvent de ce que tu ressens » répondit Clarke en se tournant face à Lexa.

« C'est pas pour ça que tu voulais que j'aille voir un psy justement ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui, mais je suis ta copine moi » déclara la blonde d'une petite voix.

Lexa ne put retenir un sourire.

« Et moi la tienne. Et je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours princesse. Tu m'as tellement aidé, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte »

Clarke, gênée, haussa les épaules.

« Tu m'as rappris à faire confiance aux gens, tu m'as redonné foi en l'amour, tu m'as aidé à me débarrasser de mon père, ça m'a permis de me rapprocher de ma mère. Tu m'as aidé à parler de ma maladie à mes amis, tu m'as donné l'espoir que je pouvais tout accomplir, aller dans l'université que je voulais. Tu m'as encouragé jusqu'au bout, tu m'as pardonné toutes mes erreurs, tu m'as donné une seconde chance, tu te préoccupes toujours de mon bien-être. Tu es la femme de mes rêves Clarke Griffin, sans toi à mes côtés je ne vois pas comment je pourrai être heureuse et profiter de la vie »

La magie Lexa Woods venait d'opérer et la blonde sentait que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

« Tu sais bien trop manier les mots pour mon pauvre petit coeur » répondit Clarke avec un doux sourire.

« C'est plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir écrivain, non ? » demanda Lexa avec une pointe d'humour dans sa voix.

La blonde enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa petite-amie et chuchota :

« Je te veux avec moi pour toujours Lex', je t'aime tellement »

* * *

Depuis six heures du matin Raven était réveillée et attendait impatiemment que treize heures s'affiche sur sa montre. C'était l'heure à laquelle elle partait pour se rendre à l'aéroport chercher Anya. Elle avait révisé, rangé l'appartement et nettoyé la chambre et la salle de bain de fond en comble. Alors qu'il était douze heure quarante-cinq, elle avait déjà mis ses chaussures et son sac sur son épaule. Et une une minute plus tard elle décida de partir en direction de l'aéroport.

Bien évidemment elle arriva à l'aéroport en avance et dut attendre plus de vingt minutes pour entendre que l'avion dans lequel se trouvait Anya venait d'atterrir. Et ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'elle vit les passagers de l'avion arriver avec leurs valises. Elle insulta intérieurement ses parents de ne pas lui avoir octroyaient quelques centimètres de plus, et ce n'est que lorsque les personnes sortirent ou rejoignirent les personnes qui les attendaient qu'elle put voir la fausse blonde avec un sac à dos et un autre gros sac sur l'épaule passer la porte. Raven aurait pu lui sauter dessus, trois semaines c'était long, mais elle savait que la fausse blonde n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations d'amour en public et elle-même n'aimait pas se mettre en spectacle. Alors elle s'approcha doucement d'Anya et la prit dans ses bras, mais la fausse blonde resserra sa prise, puis se recula pour attraper son visage en coupe et l'embrasser. Sa latina lui avait manqué bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et la voir devant elle, lui avait faire prendre pleinement conscience du manque qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

Elles se séparèrent et Raven affichait un sourire magnifique jusqu'à entendre un : « Sales gouines »

Elle détacha ses yeux de ceux de sa petite-amie pour dévisager un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui les regardait avec une mine de dégoût. Anya n'eut pas le temps de la retenir que la brune s'avança vers l'homme qui avait craché son venin. Raven regarda d'abord l'homme qui avait le crâne rasé et une moustache noire, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur une femme qui mâchait un chewing-gum et qui se tenait à ses côtés avec une valise à ses pieds. Elle en conclut rapidement que les deux individus étaient ensemble et c'est en faisant un pas de plus dans leur direction qu'elle s'écria :

« Est-ce que quand t'embrasses ta copine qui vient d'arriver je te dis "sales hétéro ", non ? Alors t'as rien à dire, cabrón ! »

Un silence venait de prendre place, la colère de la brune avait attirait l'attention sur elle, mais elle s'en fichait.

« Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature » surenchérit la femme.

« Pardon, t'as dit quoi ?! » demanda Raven en se tournant vers celle qui venait de prendre la parole tout en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Le quarantenaire ne se laissa pas impressionné et s'avança vers l'hispanique.

« T'inquiète pas ma jolie, je vais te faire changer d'avis moi » dit-il avec un sourire malsain.

Raven afficha une mine de dégoût, la première chose qu'elle pensa était que cet homme la répugnait, et la seconde qu'il était vraiment con pour dire ça devant sa femme, ce qui reflétait manifestement son quotient intellectuel. Anya laissa son sac tomber à terre, tandis que toutes les personnes autour d'eux assistaient à la scène. Elle arriva à la hauteur de sa brune et lui dit calmement :

« Viens, il n'en vaut pas la peine »

Mais le moustachu s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Maintenant je sais qui fait l'homme »

La fausse blonde prit une inspiration tout en fermant les yeux une seconde et quand elle les rouvrit le quarantenaire perdit son sourire, et regarda Raven comme si pendant un bref instant il espérait que la brune arrête sa petite-amie.

« J'espère vraiment que tu es stérile, parce que dans l'état actuel où nous sommes, on n'a pas besoin d'autres cons dans ton genre, et si ce n'est pas le cas je me ferai un plaisir de m'en charger » lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la femme, « Et quant à toi, trouve-toi un autre type ou va dans la forêt bouffer de l'herbe si la nature te plaît tant que ça, mais par pitié ferme-la »

Anya attrapa la main de Raven pour la tirer à elle, mais se tourna une seconde vers le couple qui ne disait plus un mot et qui était à présent dévisagé par plusieurs regards peu aimables de la part des autres voyageurs.

« Ah, j'allais oublié » déclara la fausse blonde. Elle les désigna du doigt tour à tour puis demanda : « Je voulais vous demander, de vous deux, c'est qui qui fait l'homme ? »

Raven se retint de rire, mais d'autres n'y arrivèrent pas, et plusieurs rires jaillirent autour d'elles, alors que quatre ou cinq personnes se mirent à applaudir. La brune sentit la pression s'évaporer aussi vite qu'elle était venue et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

« On peut rentrer ? » demanda Anya qui récupéra son sac de voyage.

Raven acquiesça de la tête et elles partirent main dans la main.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce genre d'accueil, j'ai surtout apprécié la fin avec les applaudissements » commenta la fausse blonde.

L'hispanique la regarda mi-interloquée, mi-amusée. Anya arrivait à en rire alors que l'altercation s'était produite i peine cinq minutes.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? » demanda Raven en voyant sa petite-amie réajustait sa prise sur son sac.

« Non t'inquiète pas » répondit la plus âgée avec un sourire.

« Laisse-moi au moins porter ton sac à dos » rétorqua la brune qui gagna facilement le débat. Anya le lui tendit et elles partirent en direction du métro pour rentrer chez la fausse blonde.

Raven avait rangé tout le bordel qu'elle avait accumulé dans l'appartement de sa petite-amie au fil des jours. Et c'est quand elle passa la porte de chez elle qu'Anya ressentit une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle venait d'arriver _à_ _la maison._ Elle se tourna vers la petite brune qui posait son sac et l'observa. Raven devait sûrement avoir lu son carnet depuis, et elle appréciait que cette dernière n'y fasse pas allusion. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé les clefs de son appartement à l'hispanique, là où il y avait les trois-quart de ce qu'elle possédait. Et c'est quand Raven se redressa qu'un doux sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. La petite brune la regarda et fronça les sourcils, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le regard de sa petite-amie, mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps quand elle vit Anya se rapprocher d'elle pour venir l'embrasser. Dios mio, ça lui avait tellement manqué de partager ce moment de tendresse dans leur intimité. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit de la fausse blonde et c'est quand Raven lâcha un petit « aïe » qu'Anya se recula et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je me suis un peu remise à l'exercice et apparemment je suis arrivée au stade des courbatures » expliqua la petite brune en baissant la tête.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Anya surprise, « Je suis fière de toi » ajouta-t-elle avec douceur. Elle était tellement heureuse que la latina ne se laisse pas abattre et qu'elle veuille continuer d'améliorer la santé de sa jambe. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de sa petite-amie pour venir glisser une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle se pencha de nouveau pour capturer les lèvres de l'hispanique avec douceur et cette dernière murmura d'un souffle chaud contre sa bouche :

« N'oublie pas qu'on doit aller chez Lexa »

La fausse blonde se redressa légèrement pour voir l'heure qu'affichait son réveil.

« On peut faire plein de choses en trois heures, enfin, je ne sais pas ce que tes courbatures te permettent » dit-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Raven plissa les yeux et fit basculer Anya pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle attrapa ses mains et les plaqua de part et d'autre de sa tête. Elle accentua la pression de son bassin sur celui de la fausse blonde et se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille avec une voix pleine de luxure :

« Plein de choses »

* * *

 **Encore une fois, le sujet des orientations sexuelles, de harcèlements verbaux, la communication au sein d'un couple, les compromis…**

 **Et puis :**

 **\- Anya est revenue !**

 **\- Le Taynah est de nouveau dans la place ;)**

 **\- Le Clexa qui a fait un nouveau pas avec Lexa qui apprend à se confier de plus en plus (merci l'aide de la psy)**

 **Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? Vous vous doutez qu'on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour la petite soirée sur le rooftop et du clexa de partout haha, mais je vous laisse deviner pour le reste.**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou haha, sache que je sais résister à la torture, tu ne sauras rien d'autre :p Ne t'inquiète pas le tandem Octavia/Raven est là pour durer, je ne l'oublie pas ! Et oui Raven a définitivement retourné le cerveau et le petit coeur d'Anya haha, ce qui a tendance à me faire bien rire ! J'avoue que Clarke a fait fort avec son 'tableau', c'était un petit moment Nutella mdr je te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, bisous !**

 **Angelye** **: Salut :) oh le Ranya a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire haha, mais elles sont sur la bonne voie. Le temps peut faire des miracles ;) je te laisse me dire tes impressions sur ce dernier chapitre, bisous :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Content que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois et de m'excuser de mon retard, bon pour ma défense j'ai déménagé et ensuite je suis allée à Rock en Seine (festival) doooonc je n'ai bien évidemment pas eu le temps d'écrire… Mais avec la rentrée mon emploi du temps devrait être plus régulier donc je pense arriver à m'organiser ^^**

 **Le perso Nick Clark est l'acteur** **Frank Dillane** **(cf. Fear the Walking Dead).**

* * *

« _**It's shaking the sky and I'm following lightning. I'll recover if you keep me alive don't leave me behind. Can you see me I'm shining and it's you that I've been waiting to find » -**_ **Years & Years.**

 **Chapitre 18 : J'ai dit** _ **un jour**_

« On doit vraiment y aller ? » râla Raven.

Anya baissa légèrement la tête pour voir la bouille de sa petite-amie qui était posée sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle lui donna un regard répréhensible.

« Roooh me regarde pas comme ça, et puis tu dois être fatiguée avec le décalage horaire et tout » essaya l'hispanique.

La fausse blonde passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns avec lesquels elle joua quelques secondes.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais c'est gentil de la part de Lexa et tous les autres de faire cette petite soirée pour mon retour, donc je vais garder mes yeux ouverts pour les prochaines heures, et arrête de me faire ça, ça m'endort » déclara Anya en stoppant la main de sa petite-amie qui dessinait des arabesques sur son ventre plat.

Raven se redressa et sous les encouragements de la plus âgée, elles réussirent à arriver à l'heure, ou presque, chez les Woods.

Anya n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver sur le rooftop de sa cousine et elle fut émerveillée pendant les premières secondes où elle avait franchi la porte.

« C'est incroyable Heda » déclara-t-elle alors que sa cousine s'approchait d'elle avec deux bouteilles de bière en main.

« Merci la baroudeuse » répondit Lexa dans un petit sourire en prenant la fausse blonde dans ses bras avant de faire la bise à Raven.

La jeune Woods leur tendit à chacune une bière fraîche et les invita d'un signe de tête à les rejoindre. Tout le monde était là. Anya s'assit à côté de Lincoln et Octavia, et Raven prit place sur les genoux de sa petite-amie. La Blake avait retrouvé Mapache qui était au paradis. Chris et elle s'étaient battus plusieurs minutes pour savoir qui l'animal préférait des deux énergumènes. Apparemment, le chat avait choisi la jeune fille qui lançait des sourires fiers au brun.

Quand Anya s'assit à côté de Lincoln, ce dernier lui dit bonjour et initia directement la conversation. La jeune femme fut surprise. Elle connaissait le métisse depuis un bout de temps et il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart des conversations. Elle avait appris avec le temps qu'il avait toujours été très timide, quasiment sauvage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette au sport. Les jeux d'équipe lui avait permis de rencontrer des personnes, s'ouvrir à eux, et se faire des amis. Le sport lui avait appris à se sociabiliser et lui avait permis de rencontrer Octavia. C'est lors d'un entraînement au lycée que la brune était venue voir jouer son frère et avait craqué pour le grand rasé. Elle avait eu du mal à l'aborder. Entre son frère qui la surveillait à chaque seconde et son petit-ami actuel qui répondait que par oui ou non, mais elle avait réussi pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle était actuellement entourée de ses bras musclés et écoutait les récits d'Anya.

« C'était vraiment enrichissant, chaque tribu a ses rituels et ses croyances. Par exemple-… »

Raven ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Non pas que ce que sa petite-amie racontait été inintéressant mais entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur, sa peau contre la sienne, voir ce sourire presque gêné qu'elle arborait lorsqu'on la complimentait, sa petite fossette qui apparaissait, ses yeux bridés et perçants, sans parler de son bronzage qu'elle avait obtenu au fil des jours durant les trois semaines passées, avaient tendance à laisser l'esprit de Raven vagabonder bien loin de la conversation actuelle.

« Raven… Raven ! » appela Clarke pour la deuxième fois.

La nommée secoua sa tête, et regarda sa meilleure-amie en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je te demandais si tu dormais à l'appart ce soir » répéta une énième fois la blonde.

« Non » répondit simplement Anya à la place de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et regarda la fausse blonde.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix joueuse.

« Mhm » affirma Anya avec un sourire en coin.

« Mhm ? » répéta Raven avec un ton interrogateur.

La plus âgée ne répondit rien, et fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie qui était toujours sur ses genoux. C'est sans le vouloir que les battements de coeur de cette dernière s'accélèrent et qu'une vague de chaleur passa dans tout son corps.

« Je dors chez toi » affirma-t-elle.

« Y a du sexe dans l'air » déclara Chris en haussant les sourcils d'une façon suggestive.

« Je te le fais pas dire ! » déclara Octavia en accompagnant le brun dans un fou rire.

« Quand ça fera trois semaines que vous n'aurez pas vu vos copains respectifs on pourra en reparler » rétorqua Raven en se penchant pour attraper sa bière sur la table basse.

« Tu vas me dire que depuis cet aprèm vous vous êtes regardez dans le blanc des yeux ? » déclara Echo sarcastiquement.

La conversation avait viré sur l'intimité du jeune couple que formaient Anya et Raven sans leur bon vouloir.

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? » demanda alors la fausse blonde.

« Ça, ça veut dire non » ajouta Echo en répondant à sa propre question.

« Maligne en plus, t'as trouvé la bonne Bell' » répondit Anya en s'adressant au grand brun. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

« Non pas que je n'aime pas parler de la vie sexuelle de ma cousine ou de l'intelligence de mon amie, mais on arrive bientôt en été et on a toujours rien organisé pour notre projet de voyage » déclara Lexa qui priait son esprit pour ne pas imaginer sa cousine et Raven en pleine action.

« Votre projet ? » demanda Hannah.

« Oui, d'ailleurs si ça vous dit, vous êtes les bienvenues » déclara la Woods en s'adressant à Alex, Chris, Hannah et Taylor.

« Vous comptez aller où ? » demanda Alex.

Ils avaient économisé toute l'année, même concernant les budgets cadeaux, et avaient prévu de travailler l'été pour gagner encore un peu d'argent. Concernant le budget ils étaient organisés, le seul petit bémol : ils n'avaient pas encore choisi de destination.

« Justement c'est le problème » souffla Clarke.

« L'Europe ça pourrait être cool, non ? » proposa Echo.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que Becca fit son apparition. Elle n'avait pas trouvé sa fille en rentrant et elle n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de repartir plus d'un an en arrière où elle avait trouvé sa fille, sur le sol de sa sa salle de bain, se vider de son sang. Mais c'est en entendant du bruit venir de l'étage qu'elle comprit où sa fille pouvait se trouver.

« Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités » déclara-t-elle à Lexa en voyant le petit groupe de jeunes étudiants.

« Pas de souci, on est en train de chercher un lieu pour nos vacances, t'as des idées ? » demanda la brune spontanément.

« Australie ? » proposa Becca. C'était la première destination qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était son pays natal.

« T'es folle ! Une fois qu'on aura payé les billets, on n'aura plus rien pour se nourrir et se loger » répondit Lexa avec des yeux grands ouverts.

« Vous avez qu'à aller à Alexandria » rétorqua sa mère en haussant les épaules.

« Qu-.. Quoi ? » balbutia Lexa.

« J'ai toujours la maison de ma tante, celle qui m'a élevé » expliqua l'avocate, « Enfin c'est plus une ferme australienne, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura de la place pour vous tous » termina-t-elle en donnant un coup d'oeil aux amis de sa fille.

Lexa regarda ses amis tour à tour qui hochèrent frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. Changer de continent et être déjà logés était un gros plus.

« Mais elle est vide ? » interrogea Lexa.

« Elle était en location, mais les anciens locataires sont partis en début d'année, du coup j'en ai profité pour engager des entrepreneurs pour quelques rénovations. Si tout va bien elle est prête d'ici mi-juin. Donc je ne sais pas quand vous voulez partir, mais… » expliqua la plus âgée.

« En août » répondit sa fille avec un grand sourire.

« Parfait alors, je peux la louer en saisonnier pour les touristes pour le mois de juillet, et ensuite la ferme est à vous »

« Merci beaucoup Madame Woods » déclara Clarke, alors que tous ses amis remerciaient également l'avocate.

« Clarke, tu peux m'appeler Becca depuis le temps, tu sais. Et de rien les jeunes, ça me fait plaisir » répondit Becca, « Je vous laisse entre vous, tu manges ici ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

« Oui et Clarke aussi »

« Ça je m'en doutais » reprit Becca avec un clin d'oeil.

La blonde ne contrôla pas son rougissement ce qui fit rire sa petite-amie.

L'avocate s'éclipsa et Chris déclara :

« Wow… Ta mère est super bonne »

Lexa tourna doucement la tête vers le brun, son regard se voulant menaçant mais tous ses amis partirent en fou rire et elle perdit rapidement sa crédibilité. La remarque du jeune homme était si inattendue qu'ils ne purent se retenir.

« C'est pas parce que je suis gay, que je suis aveugle » se justifia-t-il en roulant des yeux.

La brune chercha du regard un signe de soutien, mais personne ne l'aida. Sa mère était une belle femme, et personne ne pouvait le nier.

« Fais pas cette tête, c'est un compliment pour toi » déclara Chris avec un petit mouvement de tête faisant rire son petit-ami.

Lexa ne répondit rien et se leva pour allumer les quelques guirlandes lumineuses ainsi que son enceinte portable où elle lança une playlist en fond musical. La conversation alla de bon train concernant leur futur voyage, et malgré le fait que demain ils avaient cours, ils se servirent plusieurs fois.

Anya s'était à présent levée et s'était accoudée au rebord du mur pour regarder l'horizon s'offrant à elle. Le soleil était presque couché et la vue était magnifique. Elle ne pouvait nier que New York était une belle ville et que cette vue, des buildings et de la vie nocturne qui s'éveillait, était hypnotisante.

« Je peux ? » demanda Lexa qui s'accouda à son tour à côté de sa cousine.

Anya lui fit un sourire.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Bien et toi ? »

La fausse blonde se tourna légèrement vers la brune pour voir si elle lui disait la vérité, voyant le regard honnête de cette dernière, elle lui sourit. Elle regarda Lexa encore une fraction de seconde, puis ses yeux se posèrent derrière elle, où se tenait Raven qui riait à gorge déployée. Cette tête de mule la rendait folle, mais c'était sa latina à elle.

« Ça va » répondit-elle en souriant bêtement.

« Je te jure que si elle te fait du mal je la tue » lâcha Lexa qui pouvait facilement voir ce qui avait capturé l'attention de sa cousine.

« Je vais répondre par un 'merci' » répondit Aya avec un sourire amusé.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » déclara timidement la brune. Son changement de ton soudain surprit la fausse blonde qui scruta sa cousine.

« Oui » finit-elle par répondre prudemment tout en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Si avec Raven… 'Fin admettons que vous… » balbutia Lexa, « Est-ce que tu envisagerais un jour de… d'arrêter ton travail ? » réussit-elle à demander.

Anya fronça les sourcils pas certaine d'avoir compris où la brune voulait en venir.

« Si d'ici quelques mois, années, c'est très sérieux entre vous, est-ce que tu te poserais dans une ville ou pas ? » éclaircit la brune.

« Je… » commença Anya.

Sa cousine lui en demandait trop. Comment pouvait-elle autant se projeter dans l'avenir ? Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle vivait au jour le jour, elle ne savait pas où elle serait dans un mois, comment pouvait-elle savoir ce dont elle aurait envie dans un ou deux ans ?

Elle finit par se retourner dos au mur et regarda l'hispanique. Cette dernière croisa son regard et immédiatement un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et elle agita sa main. Anya lui répondit par un simple sourire et un regard qui en disait long.

« Je… Je sais pas Lexa » souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers sa cousine.

Cette dernière se pinça les lèvres. Une autre question trottait dans sa tête alors elle se lança.

« Et si un jour tu devais choisir entre les deux ? »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais que je choisisse entre les deux ? » reprit Anya qui ne voyait toujours pas où sa cousine voulait en venir.

« Si elle te demandait de choisir » élucida Lexa en posant ses yeux sur sa belle-soeur. La fausse blonde suivit son regard avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Jamais elle me demanderait ça » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Peut-être pas maintenant, mais… Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour elle ne supporte plus de te voir que la moitié de l'année ? »

Anya arborait toujours la même expression puis regarda de nouveau la Woods.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Juste une question » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

« Si t'as un truc à dire tu peux le dire » répliqua la fausse blonde qui était soudainement devenue suspicieuse.

« Je me demandais à quel point tu tenais à elle, et si tu étais prête à abandonner ton 'sans attache' et ton métier pour elle » expliqua la brune.

La plus âgée se demanda pendant une seconde si sa cousine était jalouse et avait peur de la réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner, mais elle avait dit la vérité, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et si un jour, Raven lui posait cette ultimatum elle choisirait à ce moment venu, quand elle aura vécu beaucoup plus de choses avec la petite brune. Peut-être que la Anya du futur choisirait Raven, peut-être pas, mais pour le moment elle n'en avait aucune idée, c'est pourquoi elle répéta :

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, Lexa… Je sais juste que je tiens à elle, et que je suis heureuse qu'elle accepte ma profession, c'est pas tout ce qui compte ? »

« Si, désolée… » s'excusa la brune.

« Est-ce que tu pensais que-… » commença Anya qui se fit couper.

« ' _Penser'_? Woods ? J'en suis pas certaine » déclara une voix derrière elle. La fausse blonde sourit et se tourna légèrement pour voir sa petite-amie arriver.

« Tu sais que je suis une Woods ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais mais c'est pas pareil » ronchonna la latina.

« Je vais retrouver Clarke avant que ça dégénère » lâcha Lexa qui partit rapidement sans attendre de réponse.

« Pourquoi de suite ça dégénérerait ? » demanda Raven en roulant des yeux.

« Parce que t'es une tête de mule et que je suis assez têtue dans mon genre ? » demanda Anya réthoriquement.

« Moi ? Je suis une tête de mule ?! » s'offusqua la jeune femme.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi » ordonna Anya en se penchant pour venir capturer les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

Lexa était partie rejoindre sa blonde qui discutait avec Taylor. Elle sourit à cette vue, savoir que Clarke s'entendait bien avec son amie lui faisait plaisir. Et c'est discrètement qu'elle arriva derrière l'artiste et se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu viens ? »

« Où ça ? » demanda Clarke en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« C'est une surprise » répondit Lexa avec malice.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et se leva à la suite de sa petite-amie tout en s'excusant auprès de Taylor. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte que Lexa la tira contre elle.

« Ils vont voir qu'on a disparu » chuchota Clarke telle une enfant.

« Je croyais que m'avoir que pour toi était une de tes conditions, alors tada ! Je suis là ! » répondit Lexa avec entrain ce qui fit rire la blonde.

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments » répondit Clarke d'un ton joueur. Elle attrapa la main de sa brune et la tira en bas des escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de cette dernière.

A peine avait-elle refermé la porte qu'elle tira une nouvelle fois Lexa à elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle aimait cette idée d'interdit. Savoir que tous leurs amis étaient juste à l'étage au-dessus, et que Becca devait certainement être dans son bureau à l'autre bout du couloir. La blonde se recula pour prendre une bouffée d'air alors que son souffle était beaucoup plus court, tout comme celui de Lexa. La brune ne cessait de fixer les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Elle était insatiable, elle avait beau le nier à chaque fois que Clarke lui répétait, mais c'était vrai. Comment résister à la blonde après tout ? Elle était magnifique. Elle adorait ses courbes, sa poitrine généreuse, ce foutu grain de beauté au-dessus de sa lèvre qui la rendait dingue, et ce sourire en coin qu'elle avait envie de faire disparaître par un baiser. Elle leva sa main pour venir caresser la joue de Clarke avant de glisser son pouce sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Et c'est toujours avec douceur qu'elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la blonde jusqu'à venir effleurer ces lèvres qu'elle désirait tant de sa propre bouche. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Lexa exerça une douce pression pour venir goûter les lèvres de sa blonde. Elle l'embrassait comme si c'était la première fois et Clarke n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était totalement prise dans l'ambiance que Lexa avait inconsciemment installée et l'artiste se soumettait totalement à la brune. Et c'est toujours avec la même lenteur que leurs langues se retrouvèrent. Clarke ne pouvait plus tenir, elle avait besoin de plus et c'est comme cela qu'elle entraîna Lexa avec elle sur le lit de cette dernière.

La Woods était d'humeur à prendre son temps, malgré le fait qu'elles n'en avaient pas vraiment si elles voulaient que leur disparition passe inaperçue. Et en omettant ce détail, Clarke n'était pas du tout de cette humeur. Lexa la connaissait trop à présent. Elle connaissait chacune de ses zones érogènes, chacune de ses faiblesses, ce qui lui plaisait, ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout et elle était douée, extrêmement douée. Et c'est quand l'une des mains de Lexa se retrouva sur sa poitrine, tandis que sa bouche explorait son cou que Clarke laissa un gémissement passer ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime » souffla-t-elle, alors que son corps se réchauffait de plus en plus.

Elle put facilement sentir sa petite-amie sourire dans son cou. Cette dernière n'était pas peu fière de voir, entendre, et sentir l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire à sa blonde.

« Mhm je sais, je suis douée à ce qu'il parait » déclara-t-elle alors avec suffisance.

Clarke baissa un peu la tête pour voir sa brune se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle ne dit rien et se redressa pour embrasser à pleine bouche Lexa qui oublia très vite ses propos. La blonde les fit tourner et elle se retrouva cette fois-ci au-dessus de sa petite-amie.

« T'es à moi » déclara la blonde d'une voix grave avant de venir déposer un baiser sur la mâchoire de Lexa. Cette dernière étira son cou, demandant silencieusement à sa blonde de l'embrasser à cet endroit.

« Je croyais que l'amour c'était être _avec_ l'autre et pas être _à_ l'autre » fit-elle tout de même remarquer.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à une morsure qui la fit sursauter alors qu'un petit cri s'était échappé de sa bouche.

« Aïe » dit-elle pour la forme.

Clarke se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

« Ça t'apprendra » répondit-elle de façon autoritaire.

De toute évidence Lexa avait baissé sa garde et la blonde avait pris le contrôle et même si le ton de sa voix réchauffa encore de quelques degrés le corps de la brune, cette dernière ne se laissa pas pour autant dérouter, et elle réussit facilement à inverser sa position avec celle de sa petite-amie se retrouvant de nouveau au-dessus de cette dernière. Ses longs cheveux ondulés tombèrent sur le visage de Clarke et la chatouillèrent.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais Clarke venait de lui enlever son t-shirt et s'attaquait à présent à son jeans. Débarrassées de leurs vêtements, leurs peaux se retrouvèrent et la blonde était enivrée par toutes les sensations que son corps ressentait. Lexa avait repris le contrôle à son plus grand plaisir. Elle adorait satisfaire sa brune et elle savait que sa petite-amie adorait avoir le dessus. Sa poitrine contre la sienne, ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, sa cuisse qui venait de se glisser entre les siennes. Le bassin de Clarke prit lui-même l'initiative de se mettre en mouvement et Lexa se synchronisa sur son rythme. Elle sentait le souffle court de la blonde contre son oreille et c'est à cet instant qu'elle arrêta tout mouvement jusqu'à se redresser. La blonde papillonna des yeux.

« Lex' » souffla-t-elle.

« Shhh… » répondit cette dernière et avant que Clarke ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Lexa se mit à genoux et recula un peu avant de passer ses mains le long des cuisses de la blonde jusqu'à les écarter avec douceur.

Quand Clarke le comprit, elle laissa sa tête retomber dans les coussins ce qui satisfit amplement Lexa qui se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres juste au-dessus du nombril de sa blonde. Et c'est de la même façon qu'elle arriva à l'intimée de Clarke.

« Lex' » gémit cette fois-ci la blonde.

Sa zone érogène était déjà très sensible et la langue de Lexa faisait des merveilles. La brune écouta ses demandes et il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que Clarke jouisse. C'est quand ses muscles se décontractèrent que Lexa remonta jusqu'au niveau de son visage et se lécha les lèvres. Et alors que Clarke allait l'embrasser, elle se redressa et déclara avec des yeux grands ouverts :

« Il faut vraiment qu'on y retourne ! »

C'est sans grand enthousiasme qu'elles réussirent à sortir du lit et à se rhabiller rapidement. Et à peine avaient-elles franchi la porte qu'Octavia s'exclama :

« Des revenantes ! »

« Ça sent définitivement le sexe à plein nez » déclara Chris.

« Tu vois, quand je te dis que c'est des foutues lapines » affirma Raven.

« La ferme Ray » déclara Lexa.

« Tu la laisses me parler comme ça ? » demanda l'hispanique dramatiquement en s'adressant à sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière lui fit un large sourire en haussant les épaules, alors Raven tourna sa tête vers Anya.

« Tu l'as cherché » répondit la fausse blonde avec un air désolé.

La petite brune afficha une moue alors Anya qui était à ses côtés passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle. C'est avec plaisir que Raven se laissa faire et laissa tout son poids reposer contre sa petite-amie. Être dans les bras de la fausse blonde lui procurer un sentiment de protection qu'elle n'avait connu qu'avec deux autres personnes : Clarke, qui avait toujours été un peu comme une grande soeur pour veiller sur elle, et Finn, qui avait été son premier amour.

Finn… Elle repensa à ce dernier pendant quelques instants. Elle pouvait sentir son pendentif contre sa peau et elle se souvint du jour où il lui avait offert. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était Raven Reyes et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour réussir dans la vie, parce que justement, elle était Raven Reyes. Puis elle se remémora le jour où elle avait failli avoir sa première fois avec Anya avant que ce collier n'entre en jeu. Elle se souvint à quel point la fausse blonde avait été compréhensive. Cette femme était si complexe. Elle pouvait autant paraître insensible que tout bonnement généreuse et attentionnée, forte avec une certaine fragilité qu'elle masquait avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était drôle à sa façon, intéressante et intéressée par les autres. Intelligente, passionnée, et belle. Raven releva un peu la tête et regarda sa petite-amie qui parlait avec Alex en face d'elle. Anya pu facilement sentir le regard de la brune sur elle, alors elle baissa la tête et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? »

« T'as pas idée » répondit Raven avec un regard plus qu'expressif.

La plus âgée fouilla dans ces yeux noisette qui n'avaient cessé de la fixer. La véracité de ces mots ne faisait pas de doute, et le regard de Raven la troubla. Il avait une intensité peu commune, alors elle lui fit un tendre sourire et vint déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa se baladaient main dans la main jusqu'à faire une rencontre à laquelle la brune ne s'attendait pas.

« Madame Hart ? » appela-t-elle jusqu'à ce que la trentenaire se retourne et affiche un large sourire en voyant Lexa.

Clarke fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas qui cette blonde était. Cette dernière s'avança et serra la main de Lexa avant de poser ses yeux sur Clarke.

« Je vous présente Clarke » déclara Lexa avec un grand sourire.

« La fameuse Clarke ! Lexa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous » affirma Diane.

Le regard de l'artiste s'illumina en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la psychologue de sa petite-amie.

« J'espère qu'elle n'a dit que des bonnes choses » dit-elle en riant.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler » répondit Diane tout en faisant un clin d'oeil adressé à la brune, puis elle demanda avec un large sourire :

« Votre cousine est revenue ? »

« Oui, hier. Elle reste une petite semaine puis repart » répondit la brune.

« Très bien, alors je vous souhaite de profiter de son passage à New York. A la semaine prochaine »

« Oui, au revoir » répondit Lexa avec le même sourire.

Le jeune couple s'en alla et Lexa demanda :

« Elle est super sympa tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ouais sûrement… » lâcha la blonde sans grande conviction alors qu'elle avait repris sa marche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lexa qui la suivit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je sais pas, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air professionnelle » répondit Clarke en imitant le clin d'oeil de la psychologue. La brune comprit facilement où sa petite-amie voulait en venir, mais c'est bien trop surprise qu'elle déclara :

« Ne me dit pas que tu crois qu'elle me drague ?! »

« C'est une de mes hypothèses » affirma la blonde.

« Clarke, elle a trente ans ! » argumenta Lexa.

« Et alors ? » rétorqua la jeune femme.

« S'il te plait » souffla la brune en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« C'est pas normal de parler comme ça avec ses patients » reprit l'artiste qui venait de s'arrêter de marcher.

« C'était ton idée je te rappelle » répondit Lexa qui se stoppa à son tour.

« Oui mais… » commença Clarke.

Mais Lexa voulut éviter une dispute, alors elle prit la main de sa petite-amie avec délicatesse et déclara :

« Clarke, il n'y a que toi. C'est juste que oui, elle est jeune, et elle a réussi à se qu'on établisse une relation de confiance. Ça s'arrête là. Et oui je lui ai parlé de toi. Et si tu veux tu peux aller la rattraper et lui demander ce que j'ai dit sur toi. »

« Lexa, je ne dis pas que-… » s'excusa la blonde, mais la brune la coupa.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais folle de toi. Et qu'un jour je t'épouserai Clarke Griffin »

La blonde la regarda avec de gros yeux avant de bafouiller un :

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit _un jour_ » répéta Lexa pour ne pas effrayer la blonde.

« Tu… » déclara Clarke, mais sa voix se coupa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça.

« Je t'aime Clarke. Et si tu veux de moi pour encore quelques années, alors oui, je serai honorée de t'avoir pour femme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aimerais pour une fois qu'on fasse les choses dans l'ordre » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, en repensant à leur rencontre qui n'avait pas été très traditionnelle.

Il n'y avait pas eu de vrais rendez-vous, une dispute assez violente au bout de quelques jours, la rencontre imprévue des parents de Lexa, une séparation, des secrets… Oui, ça avait été compliqué, mais maintenant que tout allait bien, Lexa voulait bien faire les choses. Mais Clarke n'avançait plus, alors la brune se tourna et la regarda quelques secondes.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit, par contre en parlant de projet, ça te dirait qu'on prenne un appart ensemble l'année prochaine ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en voyant les yeux de Clarke s'agrandir.

« Vraiment ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Oui.. Pourquoi ça semble autant t'étonner ? » demanda Lexa qui perdit son sourire, alors qu'une crainte commençait à la gagner.

« Je pensais que tu voulais rester avec ta mère » expliqua simplement la blonde.

« Bah j'aurai toujours ma chambre chez elle et je pourrai venir n'importe quand » répondit Lexa.

« Et Mapache ? » interrogea Clarke.

« Il vient avec nous »

La blonde afficha un large sourire. Elle devait en parler à Raven, ainsi qu'à sa mère, mais elle s'imaginait déjà vivre avec sa petite-amie dès septembre prochain. Et rien que l'idée lui laissa un sourire sur le visage tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

Deux heures avant de partir pour le feu d'artifice, Anya était dans l'appartement de sa petite-amie, seule avec cette dernière, et attendait que la demoiselle se prépare.

« Dios mio, mais tuez-moi ! » s'écria Raven.

Anya qui était partie se chercher un verre d'eau revint rapidement dans la chambre de sa petite-amie pour voir cette dernière allongée sur son lit, une bande de cire épilatoire encore collée sur sa jambe.

« Ça va ? » demanda Anya.

« Oui, hormis le fait que je déteste celui qui a décidé que les latinos devaient avoir autant de poils ainsi que celui qui a décidé que c'était moche sur les filles… » se plaignit-elle.

La fausse blonde ne put se retenir de rire et la fameuse latina lui lança un meurtrier.

« Ok, déjà la moitié tibétaine en toi n'a rien à dire » rétorqua la brune en arrachant sa bande se disant que sa petite-amie avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une faible pilosité.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé… » déclara la plus âgée pensive. En voyant le froncement de sourcils de sa petite-amie, elle ajouta : « tes origines »

« Oh » souffla Raven.

« T'es pas obligée » ajouta précipitamment Anya. Raven ne lui avait que très peu parlé de ses parents et de sa famille et elle ne voulait pas l'y forcer.

« Non, t'inquiète. Mes parents sont tous les deux du Mexique » répondit la petite brune.

« Et toute ta famille est là-bas ? » demanda la fausse blonde avec précaution.

« Oui, 'fin de ce que je sais. Je sais juste que mes parents sont venus aux Etats-Unis juste après s'être mariés. Ils ne parlaient pas de leur famille, hormis de mon abuela Alba. Je l'ai vu une fois, mais je m'en souviens pas vraiment… J'étais petite » termina-t-elle alors que le ton de sa voix était plus faible.

« Excuse-moi » déclara Anya avec un regard désolé, « Je ne voulais pas te faire penser à tout ça »

« T'inquiète pas, tu sais pour moi c'est pas ma famille… C'est-.. Ce sont des gens qui sont reliés à moi biologiquement, mais ça s'arrête là »

« Je comprends. Je ressens la même chose avec le père de Lexa, c'est mon oncle pourtant » expliqua la plus âgée en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle regarda Raven quelques secondes avant de déclarer : « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Mhm.. Oui » accepta la petite brune.

« Tes parents… Tu n'en parles jamais, et je ne sais pas où tu es née, où tu vivais… Je sais juste que t'es arrivée dans la famille Griffin et que t'as dû vivre des choses horribles petite pour ne plus être avec tes parents » déclara Anya qui essayait de s'exprimer sans froisser sa petite-amie.

« Je suis de Polis. Enfin… Je suis née à la Nouvelle-Orléans comme vous tous » expliqua Raven en parlant de ses amis, « Mais je ne vivais pas à Polis à proprement parlé »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Anya.

Polis était une petite ville frontalière de la Nouvelle-Orléans, et effectivement beaucoup de femmes accouchées dans l'hôpital de la grande ville.

« Et bien, on dit qu'aux Etats Unis il suffit de traverser une rue qui sépare deux quartiers pour changer directement de population et de rang social… Et bien passe Claiborne Avenue et t'arrives dans le genre de quartier où les deals dans la rue sont de monnaie courante, de même qu'avoir une arme dans son jeans comme si c'était un téléphone, ce genre de choses. » énuméra-t-elle.

Anya acquiesça simplement de la tête, laissant sa petite-amie continuer.

« Finn vivait dans le même quartier mais il allait à une des écoles de Polis. Et c'est à la rentrée au collège que j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais aller à celui de Polis avec Finn. Ils en avaient rien à foutre tant que je les faisais pas chier. Alors tous les matins je prenais le bus avec Finn et pareil tous les soirs. C'est là où j'ai rencontré Clarke » expliqua Raven.

La petite brune fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'elle évitait toujours de parler de ses parents et en revenait toujours à sa rencontre avec les Griffin.

« Mes parents étaient, ou sont… J'en sais rien. Bref, ils étaient des toxicos. Surtout ma mère… C'est assez flous, j'ai juste certains souvenirs marquants… Traumatisants… » dit-elle avec difficulté. Elle n'arrivait pas à déglutir et ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide. Anya s'assit à côté de sa petite-amie et lui prit la main.

« Hey, c'est pas grave, on s'en fout de tes parents » la rassura-t-elle.

« Non, c'est important, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. »

Raven prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

« Alors comme je te disais : mexicains, venus à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils étaient pauvres donc se sont retrouvés dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville, mais aussi les plus dangereux. Mon père était… D'une certaine façon il me rappelle le père de Lexa. Il battait ma mère, pas moi, mais ses menaces me suffisaient amplement surtout quand on a six ou sept ans… Ma mère… Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de lui, mais elle passait sa journée à boire et à se droguer. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais un accident, et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient parfois… _L'accident_ … » souffla Raven. Elle ferma les yeux avant de reprendre, « Je te passe les détails, mais l'appartement était tout sauf sans danger pour un enfant de mon âge. Le soir je m'endormais toujours avec de la musique pour ne pas les entendre se disputer en bas. J'avais peur tous les jours de rentrer de l'école, oui parce que bien sûr ils oubliaient de venir me chercher… Et c'est sur le chemin du retour qu'un jour j'ai rencontré Finn. C'est ce jour-là où j'ai compris qu'il y avait une autre alternative, c'est grâce à lui que j'avais le courage d'affronter les cris de mes parents, de compter les jours jusqu'à ma majorité. T'imagines pas le soulagement que j'ai pu avoir à dix ans quand je passais les trois quart de mes journées en-dehors de la maison à Polis. J'adorais le collège. Il y avait Finn, Clarke, Monty et Jasper. Puis la suite tu la connais. Le concours, la mort de Finn, et Abby qui avait bien compris comment je finirai si je restais toujours dans le quartier… »

C'est quand elle reprit sa respiration qu'elle s'entendit renifler et qu'elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se dépêcha de les chasser d'un revers de main. Elle détestait repenser à tout, voir que ça l'atteignait encore. C'était son passé, ses géniteurs, et elle ne voulait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit à leur égard.

Et c'est en voyant ses larmes qu'Anya se déplaça rapidement sur le lit pour pouvoir prendre Raven dans ses bras. La petite brune nicha sa tête dans le cou de la fausse blonde et c'est quand elle prit une profonde inspiration - que cette odeur d'amande douce s'infiltra dans ses narines - qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Il lui avait fallu attendre dix ans pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui donne espoir, un peu plus de quatorze ans pour comprendre le mot famille, et bientôt dix-neuf ans pour avoir la vie dont elle avait rêvé. Elle s'était imaginée aux côtés de Finn, Clarke, et Abby, avec sa jambe toujours à cent pour cent fonctionnelle. Mais c'est en sentant ce parfum d'amande, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de compter. Compter les jours restant jusqu'à sa majorité qu'elle avait déjà atteinte, compter les jours depuis la mort de Finn, compter les jours depuis son accident. Parce qu'un nouveau sentiment avait pris possession d'elle. Elle était Raven Reyes et ça voulait dire quelque chose. Elle était une survivante et pendant tout ce temps son passé restait accroché à elle. Mais c'était fini, parce qu'à cet instant elle en fit son deuil. C'est ce parfum qui avait été là à chaque fois qu'elle tombait, c'est ce parfum qui la rassurait la nuit jusqu'à arriver à s'endormir sans musique, c'est ce parfum qui était là pour la protéger de tous. C'était son présent, et peut-être même son avenir. Le passé n'avait pas sa place ici. Seul le présent, ici et maintenant, était important. Anya était là. Anya était importante. Raven se redressa et regarda la fausse blonde de ses yeux rougis.

Elle l'aimait. Pas parce qu'elle l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, pas parce qu'elle la protégeait. Non, elle l'aimait parce qu'à ses côtés elle se sentait considérée, forte, c'est ce qu'Anya lui répétait sans cesse, et elle n'avait pas voulu la croire. Elle n'était plus aveuglée par le passé, elle n'avait plus besoin de protection, personne ne lui voulait du mal et elle avait réussi à faire son deuil de Finn. Elle voulait dire tout ça à Anya. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle lui tenait tête, qu'elle l'aimait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur ses cicatrices, parce que oui, Raven lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour la laisser faire. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle adorait l'entendre parler de son métier, la voir aussi passionnée et qu'elle aimerait un jour partir le temps d'une mission avec elle. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle comprenait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Lexa, qu'elle comprenait ce que Tris représentait pour elle. Elle voulait lui dire ces trois mots telle une promesse. _Je t'aime._ Anya passa son pouce pour essuyer les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et Raven murmura à la place :

« Merci »

Une heure plus tard, toute la bande se retrouva sur la pelouse pour admirer le feu d'artifice. Mais ce dernier n'arrivait que dans une demi-heure et c'est après plusieurs chamailleries entre Octavia et Bellamy que la petite-amie de ce dernier demanda :

« Vous étiez déjà comme ça petits ? »

Le frère et la soeur se regardèrent et Octavia répondit :

« Moi je me souviens de quand Bell me pousser dans le couloir pour arriver en premier dans la salle de bain »

« Ouais, et arrivée à l'adolescence, tu y restais plus d'une demi-heure ! Normal que je voulais passer avant ! » rétorqua le brun.

« N'empêche qu'il n'était pas tendre » déclara la brune en s'adressant à Echo.

« Sans prendre la défense de Bell' je me souviens de quand vous faisiez de la trottinette à deux. Bellamy faisait toujours très attention et te donnait le seul casque que vous aviez. Et puis il te défendait tout le temps dès que quelqu'un t'embêter, même contre moi » déclara Lexa.

Bell afficha un large sourire.

« Tu vois, je suis le frère idéal » rétorqua-t-il en lançant un sourire satisfait à sa soeur.

Il reçut une tape d'Octavia et tout le monde se mit à rire. De vrais casse-cous.

Le feu d'artifice débuta et ils redevinrent tous des enfants le temps d'une soirée, accompagnant chaque étincelle de « ooooh ».

* * *

Quand Clarke, qui travaillait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure, vit Lexa arriver en compagnie d'un jeune homme, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à sa hauteur et Lexa s'avança vers elle pour déposer un chaste baiser en guise de bonjour.

« Clarke je te présente Nick. Nick, Clarke »

Le jeune homme fit un simple mouvement de tête avant de poser son sac à dos sans délicatesse sur la table. La blonde l'observa de haut en bas. Il avait un style négligé, les cheveux mi-longs et gras. Tandis que ses yeux étaient particulièrement rouges. Elle n'était pas une experte, mais elle aurait pu parier qu'il était défoncé. Les deux futurs écrivains s'assirent et sortirent leur ordinateur respectif.

« Ils sont où les autres ? » demanda Lexa.

« Raven est à sa fac, elle bosse dans leur atelier. Et Echo et O' attendent que Bell' et Linc' terminent leur entraînement. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

« Tu bosses quoi ? » demanda la brune en regardant les livres ouverts devant sa blonde.

« Histoire de l'Art à la Renaissance » répondit Clarke.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne l'avais pas déjà bossé ? »

« Si mais j'ai été distraite » répondit l'artiste avec un sourire en coin.

La brune comprit rapidement que le massage improvisé avait accaparé sa petite-amie.

« Ça valait le coup » répondit Lexa avec une voix plein de sous-entendus.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire avant de voir Nick, assis en face d'elle, afficher une petite moue qui ressemblait à du dégoût. Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction, mais cette dernière ne fit qu'empirer la mauvaise image qu'elle avait du brun. Les trois étudiants se mirent à travailler et une demi-heure plus tard, leurs amis arrivèrent. Bellamy et Lincoln avaient l'air exténués. Et alors que leurs petites-amies s'assirent avec des grands sourires accompagnés d'un bonjour, les deux basketteurs s'assirent lourdement.

« Ça va ? » demanda Lexa d'une voix concernée.

« Depuis le match qu'on a perdu le coach nous torture… » souffla Bellamy.

« Vous êtes en sport ? » demanda Nick.

« Dans l'équipe de basket de la fac. Moi je suis en psycho pour passer le concours de conseiller d'orientation et Lincoln est en section sport » expliqua le Blake.

« Ah… Ok » lâcha Nick comme si le sport n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui et qu'il sous-estimé clairement les sportifs universitaires. Tout le monde le regarda interloqué, sauf Lexa qui ne semblait pas s'en être rendue compte.

« Et toi ? » demanda Octavia avec un sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui avait pris possession des lieux.

« Avec Lex' » répondit simplement le brun.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom employé, mais ne dit rien. Ils se mirent tous à leurs révisions jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. A peine sorti le nouveau arrivant alluma un joint, ce qui ne fit que confirmer une fois de plus les déductions de Clarke. L'odeur du cannabis arriva aux narines d'Echo qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à cette douce odeur. C'était comme la madeleine de Marcel Proust, une odeur qui vous renvoie quelques années en arrière. Echo n'était en aucun cas dépendante, mais elle ne pouvait nier le fait que les drogues en tout genre l'avaient toujours attirées. Elle aimait sentir son corps se détendre avec un joint et une bière, ou alors son coeur palpiter et son corps se mettre à danser en boîte de nuit grâce à de l'ecstasy ou de la MDMA qui lui faisaient afficher un énorme sourire jusqu'à ce que les effets de ces psychotropes ne disparaissent. C'est en se perdant dans ses pensées qu'elle avait laissé inconsciemment son regard fixer le joint qui était déjà à moitié consommé. C'est Nick qui la sortit de ses pensées en le lui tendant.

« T'en veux ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait remarqué le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et papillonna des yeux avant de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite.

Bellamy se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et se positionna légèrement en avant entre cette dernière et le fumeur. Ce dernier, le remarqua mais haussa les épaule avant de laisser la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il jette son joint au sol et l'écrasa du bout de sa chaussure.

« Bon, j'me tire. A demain Lex' » dit-il en regardant la brune. Il ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir aux autres étudiants et il partit.

« On bouge ? » demanda Echo qui était encore perturbée par sa propre réaction.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, et se mirent en marche vers la station de métro. Lexa parlait de basket avec Bellamy et Lincoln pendant que les trois autres jeunes marchaient derrière eux.

« Je ne le sens pas du tout » déclara Octavia.

Les deux autres étudiantes n'eurent pas à demander de qui la Blake parlait.

« Du tout » répondit Clarke alors que ses dents se serrèrent. Elle appréhendait l'influence que Nick pouvait avoir sur sa petite-amie et Echo. Cette dernière ne répondit rien et pressa le pas pour rejoindre les autres.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Octavia.

« Je sais pas… Lui mettre un joint sous le nez n'est pas la meilleure idée si tu veux mon avis » répondit la blonde.

« J'imagine » souffla la Blake qui ne connaissait pas vraiment le passé de la petite-amie de son frère. Sa curiosité piquée, elle demanda : « Elle en prenait beaucoup ? »

« De ce que Lexa m'a dit, oui. Elle n'était pas gérable quand elle était dans une de ses phases où elle faisait que la fête » expliqua Clarke.

Octavia hocha la tête et les deux amies rentrèrent dans le métro.

Ce soir là, Raven et Clarke se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement et la blonde expliqua sa rencontre en détail avec le nouvel ami de Lexa ainsi que ses inquiétudes.

« Lexa et Echo sont des grandes filles et sont fortes. Ne te prends pas la tête » essaya la brune pour rassurer son amie. Mais elle vit que ça ne fit aucun effet sur la blonde aux quelques mèches rouges.

« Tu veux que j'en parle à Anya ? » proposa-t-elle, « Peut-être qu'elle peut en discuter avec Lexa »

« Non ! Elle va sûrement se braquer. J'en parlerai moi-même avec elle » répondit Clarke.

« Ok, comme tu veux » répondit la latina avant de se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie et de passer un bras autour de sa taille, « Allez, t'inquiètes pas Clarkie. Lexa a vu bien pire » dit-elle avec sincérité. Pour toute réponse, la blonde serra sa soeur. Elle se fit une fois de plus la remarque qu'elle était chanceuse d'avoir Raven dans sa vie.

Et c'est suite à cette conversation que Clarke en initia une autre avec sa petite-amie.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit de la brune.

En entendant l'appréhension dans la voix de sa petite-amie, Lexa fronça les sourcils et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est Nick… Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il fume ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » demanda la brune sans comprendre.

« Bah je sais pas, c'est pas forcément une bonne fréquentation si je peux dire » répondit Clarke hésitante.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Lexa.

« Honnêtement ? » demanda la blonde pour avoir une confirmation de la part de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière l'invita à poursuivre.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être amie avec lui. Je veux dire, ok, on est jeunes, des étudiants fument, pas de souci. Mais hormis le fait qu'il dénigre Bellamy et Lincoln, et qu'il n'est pas du tout poli, on dirait un vrai camé. Et ça m'inquiète que tu traînes avec lui » éclaircit-elle. En voyant le froncement de sourcils de Lexa, elle ajouta rapidement :

« Je sais que c'est pas parce qu'il fume, que toi aussi tu vas recommencer, mais j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer »

« Je sais me contrôler Clarke et je ne fume que des cigarettes de temps en temps, je n'ai aucune envie de toucher au reste » expliqua Lexa.

Clarke hocha la tête de haut en bas et demanda :

« Et Echo ? »

« Elle va beaucoup mieux. Et même la dernière fois où elle a déconné elle n'a rien fait. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre un truc pour l'aider à créer mais elle n'a rien pris. Et pour elle ça a dû être un véritable combat pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Donc ne t'en fait pas pour elle. Et concernant le comportement de Nick il faut juste que tu apprennes à le connaître. Il est très intéressant »

Clarke hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, mais sans grande conviction. Peut-être que Lexa avait raison et qu'elle avait simplement juger le jeune homme un peu trop rapidement.

* * *

Anya était assise sur son lit, le dos contre un oreiller et son ordinateur portable sur ses cuisses. Ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et elle entendit un bruit de porte qui la fit sortir de sa concentration.

« Mon Dieu, j'en peux plus, je crois que Lexa veut me tuer » dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre de sa petite-amie tout en enlevant son débardeur pour se retrouver en mini short et en brassière de sport. En effet Lexa et Raven s'étaient de nouveaux retrouvées pour une de leur session de sport habituelle qu'elles avaient convenu un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Raven ne voulait pas ralentir Lincoln et Lexa, alors les deux jeunes femmes avaient convenu de se voir seulement toutes les deux pour une session adaptée. Anya avait également fait un jogging avec la petite brune et même si Raven adorait passer du temps avec sa petite-amie, cette dernière la ménageait trop. Alors qu'elle savait que Lexa n'était pas à ses petits soins, même si la brune aux yeux verts faisait toujours attention à ne pas trop la pousser. Le but était simplement que Raven est de moins en moins mal. Lexa adaptait sa cadence et la motivait. Anya ferma son ordinateur dans un bruit sourd ce qui fit faire demi tour à la brune pour la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait peur qu'Anya soit fâchée contre Lexa, alors elle s'empressa de dire :

« J'ai pas mal, ça m'a fait du bien au contraire, c'est juste qu'il fait étonnement chaud ! »

Elle regarda Anya avec une petite moue, mais la fausse blonde ne disait toujours rien, alors Raven fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour finalement comprendre ce qui obnubilait tant sa petite-amie. Les yeux de celles-ci balayaient de haut en bas son corps sans aucune discrétion et Anya n'avait certainement pas entendu un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Un sourire mutin s'afficha sur le visage de la brune.

« Je vais me doucher » dit-elle un peu plus fort en se tournant doucement. Elle fit _accidentellement_ tomber son débardeur qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains. Elle se pencha et le ramassa en exagérant ses mouvements laissant tout le loisir à la fausse blonde d'admirer ses jambes et ses fesses. Puis, elle se releva rapidement et prit Anya sur le fait qui remarqua enfin le regard de la latina sur elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres et essaya de cacher son rougissement.

« Tu viens ? » demanda Raven avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil haussé. La fausse blonde fronça les sourcils et la brune roula des yeux. « T'as intérêt à bouger ton corps de déesse, Woods, sinon je commence sans toi » termina la brune avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Anya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de jeter son ordinateur et ses lunettes à côté d'elle, pour courir tout en se déshabillant à la suite de la brune qui afficha un sourire victorieux quand elle sentit les bras de la fausse blonde encercler sa taille et son corps se coller contre son dos.

* * *

Anya repartit pour deux semaines et malgré les au revoir difficiles, Raven accepta plus facilement son départ que la fois précédente et consacra son temps aux cours, aux révisions et au sport. Elle faisait de plus en plus de progrès et adorait passer du temps avec sa belle-soeur qui rétorquait facilement à ses remarques moqueuses en lui lançant même quelques piques.

Nick était venu plusieurs fois aux sessions de révisions de la Dream Team, et malgré le fait que Clarke et Bellamy le surveillaient de près aucun autre incident se produisit hormis le fait qu'il arbore toujours un air supérieur et qu'il ne soit très peu loquace. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il pose des questions de but en blanc comme un jour lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque.

« Vous êtes tous en couple ? »

Alors qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était le cas. Il avait même fait la connaissance d'Alex et Chris ainsi que d'Hannah et Taylor qui étaient également présents.

« Oui » répondirent-ils.

« T'es célibataire ? » demanda Raven.

« D'une certaine façon » répondit-il vaguement.

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'hispanique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas aux couples » répondit-il brusquement.

« T'as le droit » reprit Raven en riant.

Tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir ses convictions et beaucoup de personnes ne croyaient pas en la monogamie ou tout simplement à l'attachement entre deux personnes.

« T'es vraiment contre ? » demanda Octavia, soudainement intéressée alors qu'elle-même était une grande romantique et ne pouvait s'imaginer dans une quelconque relation sans sentiment.

« Je suis asexuel » répondit Nick, légèrement agacé.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Simplement le fait de savoir que le jeune homme n'envisageait pas de draguer sa petite-amie la soulageait quelque peu.

« Depuis toujours ? » demanda Chris, surpris.

« Ouais, j'en ressens pas le besoin et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ça ne m'a jamais tenté. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon art »

« Du coup, tu comptes être célibataire toute ta vie ? » demanda Octavia.

« Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans une relation amoureuse. C'est juste plus compliqué que je trouve une fille qui ne veut pas avoir de relations sexuelles. Alors j'ai arrêté de me prendre la tête avec ça, c'est un gain de temps et d'énergie pour me concentrer sur autre chose » expliqua-t-il avant de prendre son livre et d'en tourner une page.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Clarke médita plusieurs minutes sur cette révélation. Il était asexuel, donc désintéressé par tout acte sexuel, par contre il avait une orientation romantique vers les femmes. Ce qui n'excluait en rien Lexa au final, et sa réjouissance première fut vite dissipée. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de négatif en la personne qu'était Nick, elle ressentit un léger pincement au coeur quand le jeune homme évoqua la difficulté à se trouver une partenaire. Elle imaginait facilement à quel point ça puisse être difficile pour Nick d'avouer à la personne qui lui plaisait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de rapports sexuels.

* * *

Les jours défilaient à une allure folle et dans un mois, le 15 juin exactement, la semaine des examens débutaient. Mais aujourd'hui tout ça avait été mis de côté dans les esprits des étudiants car une soirée allait avoir lieu. Ils en avaient tous besoin afin de relâcher la pression avant la dernière ligne droite.

Raven attendait cette soirée depuis plusieurs semaines pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Anya revenait dans la matinée et qu'elle avait accepté de venir à cette fameuse soirée. L'argument qui avait joué en faveur de la latina était l'évocation d'un souvenir bien particulier qui n'était nulle autre que le concert au Cargo auquel Anya avait assisté pour les beaux yeux noisette de la brune. C'était un des meilleurs choix de sa vie. Et ça serait de la folie que de ne pas accepter l'invitation de sa petite-amie, surtout avec les yeux de chien battu qu'elle lui avait fait via Skype. Néanmoins quelque chose dérangeait la fausse blonde. Elle n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de soirée et aux vues des explications de sa cousine, elle angoissait. Au lycée, elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de la lycéenne fêtarde, contrairement aux autres. Elle avait toujours préféré les petites soirées entre amis ou des concerts. Après son lycée, elle s'était directement engagée dans l'armée puis avait enchaîné avec son métier actuel.

En sentant son angoisse, Lexa l'avait rassurée toute la journée lors de la mission que lui avait donné Raven. Mot pour mot elle lui avait dit : « Tu as une grande responsabilité jeune padawan. Tu vas devoir rassurer ta cousine, lui dire que tout va bien se passer, lui changer les idées et l'aider à choisir ses vêtements. Et te concernant, pour une fois ne porte pas du noir, ce n'est pas un enterrement. Allez gringa, je compte sur toi ! »

C'est comme cela que la gringa se retrouva dans l'appartement de sa cousine depuis plus de quatre heures.

« J'ai dit non ! » répéta Anya pour la énième fois.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas. C'est ton short, si tu l'as acheté c'est bien pour le mettre » rétorqua Lexa qui n'en pouvait plus de sa cousine qui n'était en aucun cas coopérative, « Raven va me tuer ! » argumenta la brune.

« Je m'en fous » rétorqua Anya.

Lexa fit mine d'être blessée au coeur mais ses talents de comédienne ne firent pas rire Anya qui ne répondit pas. Cette dernière lança le short sur son lit alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements depuis deux bonnes heures d'essayage.

« Ecoute, c'est juste une fête. Raven attend cette soirée depuis vingt milles ans pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es là et qu'elle a travaillé vraiment dur pour muscler sa jambe. Elle veut que cette soirée soit parfaite. Être entourée de ses amis, de sa petite-amie, et pouvoir danser et s'amuser sans contraintes. Et j'ai envie que tu sois magnifique, qu'elle n'arrive pas à fermer sa bouche, ok ? »

Et ce fut le cas. Anya avait abdiqué, il faut dire que sa cousine avait été plutôt convaincante, et l'idée de ne pas laisser sa petite-amie indifférente avait eu raison d'elle.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas trahi son style vestimentaire, elle avait juste fait en sorte d'être un peu plus sexy. Elle portait un short Levis noir suffisamment court pour faire découvrir ses longues et fines jambes et suffisamment long pour ne pas voir le début de ses fesses. Le bas du short était effiloché lui donnant un petit côté rebelle. Pour le haut, Lexa était assez fière d'elle. Anya portait un crop-top blanc en dentelle, laissant son ventre plat apparaître. Après de longue négociations, la fausse blonde avait troqué sa brassière pour un sous-vêtement noir. C'était soi-disant plus sexy d'après sa cousine. Pour les chaussures, elle avait simplement choisi des bottines noires en cuir. Lexa lui avait discipliné les cheveux tout en dessinant ses boucles naturelles et de même elle avait tressé plusieurs mèches de part et d'autre de la chevelure d'Anya. Concernant le maquillage, Lexa avait laissé sa cousine faire, qui avait simplement accentué la profondeur de ses yeux avec un léger fard à paupière et un trait d'eye-liner. Sa tenue restait simple pourtant tout chez elle dégageait une forme de sensualité.

Raven n'avait pas bougé, alors que ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa petite-amie. Mais son cerveau était actuellement plus ou moins déconnecté. Elle se fit cependant une notre mentale pour remercier sa belle-sœur qui avait réellement pris son rôle au sérieux. Elle lui avait simplement dit d'aider Anya à choisir ses vêtements, elle n'avait donné aucune autre indication et le résultat était parfaitement réussi. Beaucoup trop parce que l'hispanique avait l'impression d'être sous quarante degrés en plein soleil. Elle était dans son appartement, se tenant à son entrée. Face à elle, Lexa et Anya qui attendaient patiemment qu'elle les autorise à entrer.

Lexa souffla, puis roula des yeux.

« Je vais vous laisser » dit-elle en contournant Raven pour partir à la recherche de sa petite-amie qui devait sûrement être dans la salle de bain. La blonde avait le don de toujours être en retard. Lexa se demanda une seconde si elle et Clarke, au début de leur relation, ressemblaient à Raven et Anya. Elle fit une petite grimace et partit vers la salle de bain.

Anya pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et déclara :

« Bonsoir »

Raven parcourait de son regard le corps de sa petite-amie avant de remonter jusqu'à ses fines lèvres, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux bridés qui étaient si expressifs à cet instant. Raven était fascinée par tous les efforts que sa petite-amie fournissait rien que pour elle. Venir à une soirée étudiante, toujours écouter ses envies, ses confidences, son passé, et être autant compréhensive… Elle savait que tout ça n'était rien que pour elle.

 _Je t'aime_. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Tu comptes rester là toute la soirée ? » entendit-elle en reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de sa petite-amie.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de surprendre Anya et de venir brusquement l'embrasser. Elle noua ses mains derrière la nuque de la fausse blonde qui recula d'un pas pour ne pas tomber. Anya retrouva la taille de sa petite-amie et la rapprocha d'elle tout en répondant à son baiser. Au même moment, elles soupirent de plaisir et l'hispanique se colla que plus à la fausse blonde. Elle la voulait tout de suite, maintenant, mais elle savait que ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Il en était de même pour Anya. Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pu toucher Raven. Et la voir dans un bustier blanc avec des imprimés fleuris ainsi qu'une jupe noire moulante qui semblait être la continuité de son bustier avait le don de réchauffer tout son corps. Sa poitrine généreuse aussi bien mise en valeur avait tout de suite attiré son regard, puis ce fut la coiffure de Raven qui la fit sourire. La brune avait tressé tous les cheveux se trouvant à sa droite en fines tresses africaines plaquées sur son crâne, tandis que le côté gauche avait été laissé au naturel.

Lexa avait raison et c'est bien dans la salle de bain qu'elle retrouva sa petite-amie. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et attendit que Clarke la remarque. La blonde portait des talons et une jupe évasée noire dans laquelle elle avait rentré un joli chemisier blanc. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux boucler naturellement et elle était en train de terminer son maquillage. Lexa n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps car la blonde lui faisait un grand sourire via le miroir. Elle se tourna et se rapprocha d'elle. Lexa passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie et joua avec une mèche rouge qui était cachée sous la chevelure blonde.

« T'es magnifique princesse » dit-elle en souriant.

« Pas plus que toi »

Lexa portait des vans grises, un jeans bleu taille haute qu'elle avait retroussé au niveau de ses chevilles. Pour le haut elle avait choisi un t-shirt blanc manches courtes avec une ligne bleue et une rouge autour des bras et de la taille où son t-shirt laissait apparaître légèrement le haut de son nombril. Clarke adorait les vêtement de Lexa. Elle était ravissante qu'elle porte un survêtement ou une robe.

* * *

 **Et on se quitte déjà pour se retrouver la prochaine fois avec la soirée étudiante.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre avec :**

 **\- La petite soirée sur le rooftop**

 **\- Le Ranya toujours que plus proche et Raven qui commence à être obsédée par le fameux "je t'aime"**

 **\- Lexa qui parle d'aménagement, et une Clarke qui devient de plus en plus jalouse**

 **\- L'arrivée de Nick**

 **\- Et... ?**

* * *

 **Guest5** **: Coucou ! Oui, Anya aurait carrément pu le frapper mdr. Ça fait du bien à Lexa de reprendre sa thérapie et en effet elle n'en aurait certainement pas parlé avant ! Du coup t'as vu la petite soirée de bienvenue d'Anya. Lexa et Anya ont pu avoir un début de conversation, mais Raven est arrivée bonne journée/soirée, bisous**

 **Angelye** **: Hello, merci hihi. J'ai encore quelques idées, donc cette ff n'est pas prête de terminer (si ça peut te rassurer ^^). Merci encore, bisous**

 **Guest** **: Oui, Lexa se motive enfin pour avoir cette conversation ! Elle en a mis du temps, mais ça ne pourra être que bénéfique dans sa relation de couple. Merci pour ta review, bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, et que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux et celles qui sont dans les études et bon courage pour tout ceux qui bossent.**

 **On se retrouve donc pour un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et à tout de suite :)**

* * *

 _ **« She found the colors to paint her where the world had left her grey » - Atticus**_

 **Chapitre 19 : Ce n'était pas de ta faute**

Ils étaient tous très bien habillés et l'entrée du petit groupe dans la maison d'une des sororité du campus, qui organisait la soirée, se fit ressentir. Les trois quart des étudiants venaient aux matchs de basket pour soutenir leur équipe et tout le monde connaissait Bellamy et Lincoln, et de même ils avaient repéré deux jeunes femmes toujours avec eux qui n'étaient nulle autre qu'Echo et Octavia. Et à force de les croiser, ils avaient pu constater que Taylor et Raven traînaient également avec eux. Seul Hannah, Chris, Alex, Clarke et Lexa venaient d'une autre université mais étant souvent présents aux matchs ou sur le campus, les autres étudiants commençaient à bien les connaître tandis que leur côte de popularité augmentait au fil des jours. Seule Anya était inconnue au bataillon et elle se sentit, elle et ses amis, dévisagés. Elle comprit facilement que son groupe d'amis était populaire ici et aux vues des regards des étudiants sur Raven, elle en déduisit qu'effectivement elle plaisait à beaucoup, ce qui allait de soi. Contrairement aux autres, Anya n'était jamais venue à la NYU pour voir sa petite-amie, ce qui pouvait laisser supposer que Raven soit célibataire.

Anya ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. De la jalousie. Elle voulait montrer à tous ces étudiants que Raven n'était pas un coeur à prendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, que ses amis partirent en direction du bar pour se servir un verre avant de survoler la foule du regard.

« Je crois que je vais commencer à m'inquiéter si tous ces mecs te matent toute l'année » déclara-t-elle à l'attention de la brune.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Raven en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.

« On va dire qu'il y a beaucoup de tentations » dit-elle en désignant du menton un grand blond qui lança un sourire à l'hispanique. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que si mais… Il y a tellement de gens qui te correspondraient… Un étudiant de ton âge, ayant un projet d'avenir stable, qui… je sais pas, qui serait mieux que moi... » répondit la plus âgée en fuyant le regard de l'hispanique.

Raven fronça les sourcils, comment Anya pouvait-elle penser ça ? Elle s'approcha un peu plus près de sa petite-amie et essaya d'ancrer son regard dans celui de la fausse blonde. Quand elle réussit enfin à capturer son regard, elle parla avec conviction.

« Je sais qu'il y a plein de gens là dehors qui pourraient me plaire, que je pourrais apprécier, et peut-être même avec qui je pourrais être heureuse, même si j'ai du mal à le croire » précisa-t-elle, « Mais à quoi ça servirait exactement ? Je t'ai trouvé toi. Tu me regardes et tu te comportes avec moi d'une façon que je croyais impossible. Abby m'avait parlé de ce regard, j'ai eu tord de ne pas la croire, je sais que cette personne existe maintenant. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre des autres, tu comprends ? Je me fiche de tout le monde, sauf de toi… Je t'ai toi, Anya » termina-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot.

La fausse blonde ne sut quoi répondre. Inconsciemment elle eut une pensée pour sa cousine. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi cette dernière apportait tant d'importance en l'amour, pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix qu'Anya rencontre quelqu'un. Parce que maintenant il n'y avait pas qu'elle, il y avait Raven.

« Approche » déclara Raven en la prenant dans ses bras, elle nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Anya et se redressa un peu pour déposer un baiser contre la peau halée de sa petite-amie, « Et maintenant si on allait danser ? » demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

La fausse blonde n'hésita même pas une seule seconde et la tira sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Lexa et Clarke étaient dans un coin plus au calme en train de boire calmement leur verre jusqu'à ce que la blonde déclare :

« T'es définitivement _trop_ belle »

Sa petite-amie la regarda sans comprendre.

« J'ai dû compter facilement sept personnes qui n'ont pas arrêté de te mater » ronchonna-t-elle.

« Oui, et comme à chaque fois tu ne vois pas tous ceux et celles qui te reluquent » répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire en coin.

« N'importe quoi » rétorqua Clarke.

« Ah oui ? Regard le mec là-bas avec un t-shirt rouge, ses yeux sont rivés sur tes fesses depuis tout à l'heure, la fille asiatique à gauche à limite de la bave qui coule de sa bouche, et juste derrière elle il y a un autre mec roux qui te dévisage. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de leur arracher les yeux »

La blonde parut surprise et se tourna pour voir si sa petite-amie disait vrai. Et effectivement les trois personnes que sa brune avait décrit fuirent son regard en une fraction de seconde.

« Ouais, bah ça me soûle quand même » bouda Clarke.

« Allez princesse, te plains pas parce qu'on forme un couple super canon et viens danser avec moi » déclara Lexa avec un de ses sourires qui réchauffa le coeur de la blonde.

Le charme Woods opéra et après avoir fini leur verre, elles partirent sur la piste de danse. Elles retrouvèrent leurs amis qui commençaient à être pas mal éméchés. Bellamy dansait, ou du moins essayait. Et le regard qu'Echo et Octavia lui donnaient était à mourir de rire. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient à merveille au plus grand malheur du Blake qui subissait toujours leurs moqueries. Lexa fronça les sourcils en voyant que les seuls manquants étaient Alex et Chris mais elle les vit quelques secondes plus tard monter à l'étage. Des images étaient en train de prendre place dans son esprit et elle secoua sa tête. Elle haïssait son cerveau de toujours lui faire le coup de visualiser ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la foule, et pu voir Taylor et Hannah danser avec ses amis, tandis qu'Anya et Raven se trouvaient plus à l'écart.

Clarke tira Lexa pour rejoindre leur groupe d'amis, mais la brune ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et se rapprocha de sa petite-amie pour déposer ses mains sur sa taille. Elle voulait avoir un moment rien qu'avec sa blonde avant de rejoindre tout le monde, de boire, puis d'oublier.

« Je te veux rien que pour moi » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

Celle-ci lui fit un large sourire.

« Une jalouse et une possessive, quel beau couple nous formons » déclara la blonde.

Sa remarque eut le don de faire partir Lexa en fou rire, avant de se mettre à danser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique un peu plus calme se fit entendre et chaque étudiant retrouva son ou sa partenaire pour une danse à deux. Octavia posa sa tête contre le torse de son petit-ami et ferma les yeux. Echo ne voulant pas faire subir ça à Bellamy lui proposa d'aller se chercher à boire, tandis que Taylor et Hannah partirent à l'extérieur pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Raven et Anya, elles, étaient toujours dans leur bulle depuis qu'elles s'étaient mises à danser. Cette danse un peu plus calme permit à la brune de reposer un peu sa jambe pour ensuite partir s'asseoir sur un canapé. Elle fit son plus beau sourire et Anya abdiqua pour aller leur chercher à boire. La fausse blonde tomba sur Echo et Bellamy avec qui elle discuta quelques minutes, pour enfin repartir avec deux verres en mains vers sa petite-amie. Elle dut affronter la foule pour voir le même blond que tout à l'heure être assis cette fois-ci à côté de Raven et vu le sourire charmeur qu'il arborait, Anya n'eut aucun doute sur les intentions du jeune homme. Elle se contint et marcha d'un pas calme jusqu'à la hauteur de sa petite-amie.

« Tiens ma belle » dit-elle en tendant un verre à sa latina pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et passer un bras sur ses épaules. Elle afficha un magnifique sourire tout sauf sincère et demanda :

« Tu ne me présentes pas ? »

Raven vit très bien son petit manège, mais ça la fit plus rire qu'autre chose, alors elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu :

« Excuse-moi mi querida, Anya voici Tom, Tom voici ma dulcinée »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement avant de saisir où l'hispanique voulait en venir.

« Oh » dit-il pour toute réponse.

« Et oui, 'oh' » imita Anya qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir le fameux Tom perdre son assurance.

« C'est… C'est bien » dit-il sans savoir quoi ajouter.

« Oh oui, très bien, et très bon aussi » répondit la fausse blonde en penchant légèrement la tête vers sa latina.

Raven se retint de rire et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« T'es incorrigible »

« Mais t'aimes ça » rétorqua Anya.

La brune n'avait aucun autre argument, puisque la plus âgée avait parfaitement raison. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses lèvres et le jeune homme se sentit rapidement de trop.

« Bon, euh ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance » dit-il en agitant sa main, mais déjà les deux jeunes femmes ne l'entendaient plus.

Elles finirent pas retrouver les lèvres de l'autre avec une certaine timidité avant d'accentuer la pression. C'est d'un nouvel élan que Raven glissa sa main contre la joue de la fausse blonde et la tira encore plus à elle pour goûter sa langue. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, jusqu'à ce qu'elles durent se séparer, front contre front, la respiration courte. La brune admira sa petite-amie, elle _devait_ lui dire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son coeur.

« Je… » commença-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues rougir.

Les yeux d'Anya fixèrent tour à tour ceux de la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit un énorme poids à ses côtés et un bras passer au-dessus de ses épaules.

« Heeeeey ! Moi aussi j'ai une belle-soeur maintenant ! » s'époumona Clarke.

Lexa arriva à sa suite et se mit à rire en voyant l'air plus que crispé de sa cousine. Lorsque demain, la jeune Woods racontera à sa petite-amie ce qu'elle a fait, cette dernière sera morte de honte.

« Elle a un peu trop bu » s'excusa Lexa pour sa blonde.

« Non, sans blague ? » répondit Anya sarcastiquement.

« T'as intérêt à faire attention à Mechanic Girl sinon t'auras affaire à Sky Girl » menaça Clarke, ou plutôt essaya-t-elle tout en pointant sa _belle-soeur_ du doigt.

La fausse blonde fut perdue alors que Raven se mit à rire de plus belle. Elle sortit son téléphone et se mit à filmer sa très chère soeur.

« Quelque chose à dire à la caméra Blondie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! Alors d'abord que je suis folle dingue de Lexa et que je suis super contente que vous vous entendez bien. Ah et aussi j'ai peur pour les exams mais ça va, parce que j'ai le porte bonheur que m'a donné Mamie » dit-elle en hochant la tête pour confirmer ses propres propos, « Oh et je suis contente de t'avoir toi Ray-Ray. Et j'oubliais, j'ai trop hâte de vivre avec Lexa à la rentrée » termina-t-elle.

Et alors que Raven avait son fidèle sourire d'une enfant faisant une bêtise, elle le perdit bien assez vite. Lexa et Anya, qui précédemment observaient Clarke, tournèrent leur tête en même temps vers l'hispanique et la regardèrent, attendant une réaction. Clarke n'avait définitivement pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Anya fit abstraction de la nouvelle pour s'assurer que sa petite-amie aille bien et Lexa ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Vous… » commença Raven, mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle éteignait son téléphone. Elle regarda tour à tour sa meilleure amie et sa belle-soeur.

« On en a parlé, mais on a encore rien décidé. Clarke voulait d'abord te demander et demander à Abby aussi » expliqua Lexa.

« Ok » répondit Raven sans rien ajouter.

« Elle voulait vraiment en discuter avec toi » reprit sa belle-soeur qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Non, je comprends ça fait à peu près trois ans que vous êtes ensemble. C'est logique… Je vais… Je vais prendre l'air » dit-elle en se levant.

« Et merde » jura Lexa.

« Pourquoi Ray-Ray est pas contente ? » demanda la blonde.

Sa petite-amie la regarda quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Anya souffla agacée.

« Occupe-toi d'elle, je vais voir Raven »

Elle la retrouva dehors, un verre à la main qu'elle descendit d'une traite.

« Hey » dit-elle doucement en sa prochain de la petite brune.

Cette dernière leva la tête et regarda sa petite-amie.

« Ça va ? » demanda Anya qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Oui, c'est juste que… Ça m'a surpris rien de plus. C'est logique qu'elles veuillent emménager ensemble, c'est une étape normale dans un couple » réalisa l'hispanique.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? » demanda la fausse blonde pour avoir une confirmation.

« Oui, je t'assure » affirma Raven avec un sourire, « Et maintenant si on allait se soûler pour que tu vois ce que c'est une vraie fête étudiante »

« Je t'offre le premier shot de tequila ? » proposa alors Anya accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

« Tu sais que les boissons sont gratuites ici ? » fit remarquer Raven.

« Est-ce que ma latina préférée pourrait arrêter son petit jeu et faire semblant que je suis une bonne petite-amie pour une fois ? » demanda la plus âgée en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je vais essayer » répondit la brune avec un regard espiègle qui fit rire Anya.

Raven était sincère quand elle disait qu'elle comprenait Clarke et Lexa. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas appris de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Mais elle voulait le bonheur de Clarke, et même si elle allait lui manquer, elle savait qu'elles pourraient toujours se voir en dehors des cours maintenant que Clarke n'aurait plus à partager son temps entre son appartement et Lexa. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle voulait profiter de cette soirée avec sa petite-amie et pourquoi pas légèrement abusée de la désinhibition d'Anya grâce à l'alcool.

Et c'est comme cela que toute la bande se retrouva autour d'une table avec deux mètres de shooter. Ils les enchaînèrent les uns à la suite des autres, sauf Clarke qui avait déjà assez abusé de l'alcool. Ils sentirent tous l'alcool passer dans leur gorge, et brûler leur oesophage. Et au bout de quelques secondes une chaleur se répandit en eux et ils partirent en sautillant vers la piste de danse.

Raven était aux anges, elle arrivait à danser sans avoir de grosses douleurs. Elle savait que demain matin elle aurait mal et qu'elle devrait porter sa genouillère toute la journée, mais ça valait le coup. La musique de l'été venait de démarrer et tous les étudiants se réveillèrent. Elle donnait envie de danser avec quelqu'un même si la mélodie était terriblement entêtante. _Despacito_. Raven adorait cette chanson et elle se retrouva bien vite dos à Anya. Cette dernière avait ses mains sur ses hanches et sa joue contre celle de la brune, tandis que leur bassin se synchronisaient sur un rythme sensuel.

Clarke commençait à être plus calme, les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient peu à peu. Elle était dans les bras de Lexa, et dansait tout doucement sur le rythme de la musique. Elle était bien. Elle s'amusait et se retrouver dans les bras de sa petite-amie était un sentiment dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle à l'oreille de Lexa.

Cette dernière se recula légèrement pour croiser les yeux océans de sa petite-amie.

« Tellement » répondit la brune en confirmant elle-même ses sentiments.

Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de venir en déposer un sur la commissures de ses lèvres. La brune rouvrit les yeux et put voir Clarke avec un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Cette jeune femme l'aimait, elle, Lexa, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de sa petite-amie pour repérer ses amis. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Raven et sa cousine, elle sourit. Elle aurait très bien pu grimacer, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Raven aussi épanouie dans une relation amoureuse, et n'avait jamais vu Anya dans une relation amoureuse tout court. Et bien qu'elle soit légèrement surprise que sa cousine danse de la sorte en public, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que Raven était celle qui arriverait à la décoincer.

Anya fit tourner Raven et la retrouva cette fois-ci de face et sans perdre une seconde elle l'embrassa. L'alcool et son besoin de marquer son territoire, si elle pouvait employée ce terme, resurgissaient et par dessus tout, elle avait terriblement envie de sa petite-amie. Elle mordit sans ménagement la lèvre de la brune puis lui demanda contre ses lèvres :

« Tu dors à la maison ? »

Raven acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres d'Anya.

Les minutes défilèrent et déjà les invités commençaient à partir. Le groupe se retrouva vers quatre heures du matin sur le parc à côté du campus, assis dans l'herbe pour discuter.

« Du coup, l'Australie ça vous dit ? » demanda Lexa à leur quatre nouveaux amis.

« Faut que je vois avec mes parents » répondit Hannah.

« Ils diront forcément oui » ajouta Chris, « J'ai jamais vu des parents aussi gentils que les tiens »

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

« Et vous ? » demanda la Woods à Alex, Taylor et Chris.

« Normalement oui » affirma Taylor, tandis que les deux autres acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Parfait »

« Je vais acheter un guide lundi, comme ça je noterai déjà les trucs qu'i faire aux alentours d'Alexandria » expliqua Octavia.

Sa meilleure amie hocha le tête de haut en bas et resserra sa prise autour de Clarke, qui s'était endormie contre elle, la tête posée sur son épaule. Raven sourit, et sortit son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh tu peux parler fort, elle n'entend rien. Et je vous prends en photo, je suis la photographe officielle du Clexa » argumenta l'hispanique.

Sa belle-soeur laissa sa tête partir en arrière et souffla.

Octavia fit mine de faire un high-five avec Raven ce qui fit rire tout le monde à l'exception de Lexa.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 5h47 et que le soleil débute sa montée. Lexa caressa du revers de sa main la joue de Clarke, et fit glisser une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la dormeuse. Celle-ci grogna avant de papillonner des yeux.

« Debout rayon de soleil » déclara Lexa d'une voix basse.

Clarke esquissa un sourire, mais elle le perdit vite quand elle entendit :

« Beeeurk »

La blonde se redressa pour voir Chris mimant un vomissement. Elle ne répondit rien et laissa sa tête retomber sur la brune qui se mit doucement à rire.

« Encore cinq minutes » supplia Clarke en se cachant du soleil dans la chevelure de sa petite-amie.

* * *

« JOYEUX ANNI-VERSAIREUUUUUUUUH » hurla Raven en sautant sur le lit.

Anya ouvrit un oeil pour voir sa brune juste au-dessus de sa tête avec un large sourire. Pour une fois Raven avait entendu la sonnerie de son réveil et s'était discrètement levée pour préparer un petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire digne de ce nom.

On était le 21 mai, et Raven était surexcitée, pour changer.

« Bonjour » répondit Anya en se redressant avant de s'étirer.

« Tu te fais vieille ou quoi ? » demanda la brune en entendant les articulations du dos de sa petite-amie craquer.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, attrapa Raven pour la plaquer au matelas. Elle l'immobilisa de son poids et lui bloqua les bras en attrapant ses poignets.

« Tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

« Que j'ai la meilleure petite-amie du monde ? » proposa Raven avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais c'est ça rattrape-toi » répondit Anya en lâchant la brune pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Raven se leva et alla chercher un plateau où elle avait déposé des tartines grillées dans une assiette avec un pot de confiture de myrtilles, deux grands verres de jus d'orange pressées ainsi que deux tasses de café serré. Tout ce qu'Anya aimait. Elle fit de la place sur le chevet de la fausse blonde et le déposa, avant de partir en trottinant dans le salon pour revenir avec un sac qu'elle tendit à Anya.

« Joyeux anniversaire » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

La fausse blonde lui rendit son sourire et attrapa le petit sac.

« Merci » dit-elle doucement.

La brune la rejoint sur le lit, et attendit qu'elle ouvre le paquet. Anya s'exécuta et alors qu'elle déballait le carton, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« T'es complètement malade Rav' t'aurais pas dû ! » finit-elle par dire.

« J'ai vu tes appareils trôner sur ton étagère » répondit la brune en montrant du menton la dite étagère, « Mais t'avais pas d'argentique »

La fausse blonde regarda son cadeau quelques secondes. C'était un Canon A-1, un très bon appareil à photographie argentique. Après sa contemplation, Anya leva les yeux pour voir sa petite-amie qui attendait une réaction. Elle était trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Alors elle posa avec précaution l'appareil dans son emballage avant de le déposer au sol. Raven fronça les sourcils en la regardant faire.

« Je me disais que tu pourrais t'en servir pour ton travail et puis peut-être que ta salle de bain pourrait faire office de chambre noire.. Enfin je sais pas, je n'y connais rien… » termina Raven.

Elle se tut quand elle vit l'émotion traverser les yeux de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière se rapprocha et caressa la joue de la brune de son pouce, puis elle combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Anya n'avait jamais été très douée avec les mots, et malgré les efforts considérables qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle était avec l'hispanique, sa nature originelle prit le dessus et elle retira rapidement le débardeur que portait la brune et en fit de même avec son propre t-shirt.

« Je t'ai préparé un petit-dej » fit remarquer la brune qui haussa un sourcil en voyant l'empressement de la fausse blonde.

Anya se recula un peu pour voir sa petite-amie retenir un sourire.

« Le petit-déjeuner attendra » répondit-elle avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de sa latina.

Ses mains retrouvèrent bien vite la poitrine de la brune alors que sa bouche partit explorer le cou de cette dernière. Raven écarta un peu les cuisses permettant à Anya de s'y glisser. Et la blonde exerça une pression du bassin faisant inconsciemment gémir sa petite-amie. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et elle sentit la main d'Anya quitter sa poitrine pour descendre sur son ventre avant de se frayer un chemin entre leur corps.

« Attends » dit-elle en attrapant la main de la fausse blonde.

Cette dernière la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle prenait appuie sur sa main gauche, avait la respiration courte, et ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée que Raven trouvait adorable.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« C'est ton anniversaire » répondit la brune.

« Et ? » interrogea Anya, toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle avait autre chose en tête plutôt que de jouer à la voyante.

« Laisse-toi faire » murmura Raven en se redressant légèrement pour venir embrasser sa petite-amie avec tendresse.

Cette dernière retira sa main quand elle sentit la brune contre-balancer leur poids. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, Raven au-dessus d'elle. La latina se positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses et se pencha pour embrasser le haut de la poitrine de sa petite-amie avant de faire glisser sa langue contre cette dernière. Elle descendit toujours que plus au sud, alors que la fausse blonde se cambra légèrement sous les assauts de sa langue. Raven leva les yeux vers la fausse blonde qui se redressa sur les coudes pour voir sa petite-amie. Elle la vit rassembler ses cheveux bruns sur une seule de ses épaules et un sourire idiot prit place sur le visage d'Anya alors qu'elle sentait l'hispanique lui retirer son boxer. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et quelques secondes après, elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'hispanique contre son intimité.

« Joyeux anniversaire » chuchota Raven dans un sourire qu'Anya pu entendre.

Elles firent l'amour plusieurs fois dans la matinée et c'est épuisées qu'elles retombèrent sur le lit.

« J'ai faim » se plaignit Raven en se roulant dans les draps.

« Tu as de la chance que ma super petite-amie ait fait à manger » répondit Anya.

Elle reçut une frappe sur l'avant-bras et la brune se redressa pour attraper un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle but d'une traite.

« Et moi ? » quémanda la fausse blonde.

« T'avais qu'à être gentille » réprimanda l'hispanique.

« Mais c'est mon anniversaire » rétorqua la plus âgée en se redressant sur un coude. Elle s'étira au-dessus de la brune pour attraper une tartine mais c'était sans compter sur Raven qui lui pinça les côtes au passage, faisant rire Anya qui perdit le peu de force qui lui restait.

Raven arrêta sa torture peu de temps après et elles prirent leur petit-déjeuner tardif dans le calme. Une fois le ventre bien rempli, elles restèrent encore un peu dans le lit de la fausse blonde. Cette dernière sur le dos, tandis que Raven était sur le côté et la regardait.

« Dis, t'as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en laissant ses doigts courir sur le bras de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers la brune et lui demanda sans comprendre :

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'avais l'air de faire un cauchemar, 'fin tu bougeais beaucoup » expliqua la latina.

« Ah.. Désolée » s'excusa la plus âgée alors que son regard fuyait à présent celui de sa petite-amie.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour ça. Juste si tu veux en parler » proposa l'hispanique d'une petite voix.

« T'inquiète pas. Et encore merci pour le cadeau » ajouta la plus âgée.

« De rien querida » répondit Raven avec un sourire en voyant que sa petite-amie voulait changer de sujet.

« Querida ? » reprit Anya, amusée.

« Ouais, ça te va bien en fait » argumenta la petite brune en faisant référence à la soirée étudiante où elle avait fait exprès d'employer ce surnom.

* * *

Lexa et Clarke étaient chez cette dernière devant la télévision. La blonde dessinait en même temps et la brune l'observait. Quelque chose lui trottait en tête alors elle se décida et demanda :

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Clarke naturellement tout en dessinant.

« Est-ce que tu doutes de moi ? » lâcha la brune. Sa petite-amie posa son crayon et la regarda.

« Comment ça ? »

Lexa repensa à sa consultation avec sa psychologue la semaine qui avait suivi la soirée.

 _* FLASHBACK *_

 _« Vous allez rire, mais Clarke était jalouse de vous quand on s'est croisées dans la rue » déclara Lexa en riant._

 _La plus âgée put facilement voir la gêne qui s'était installée en observant les mimiques de sa patiente._

 _« Et ça vous dérange ? » demanda-t-elle alors._

 _« Bah… Elle fait souvent des remarques sur les personnes de mon entourage qui pourraient être intéressées par moi… Nick, des gens en soirée, vous… » énuméra Lexa qui ne mentionna pas tout le monde._

 _« Et donc ? » reprit la psychologue._

 _« J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait une fixation dessus. Elle devrait s'en foutre, et même si c'est vrai que des gens puissent me regarder… Elle aussi des gens la regardent dans la rue, c'est humain. Et puis concernant vous ou Nick, je ne comprends pas. Vous vous êtes comportée d'une façon tout à fait décente, et Nick pense plus à se retourner le cerveau qu'au reste » argumenta la brune._

 _Diane fronça les sourcils à l'entente des derniers mots de sa patiente, mais ne les releva pas._

 _« Demandez-le lui » proposa-t-elle, « Vous savez la communication est primordiale dans un couple. Donc demandez lui simplement pourquoi elle est autant jalouse »_

 _La brune se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça de la tête. Elle savait que pour que son couple se passe bien, elle et Clarke devaient communiquer._

 _La psychologue continua de l'observer quelques secondes avant de demander :_

 _« Vous avez parlé de Nick, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « se retourner le cerveau » ? »_

 _« Il… » débuta Lexa. Elle se pinça les lèvres. C'est en se rendant compte de son hésitation, qu'elle comprit ce que Clarke lui avait dit. Elle avait peur de dire à sa psychologue que Nick consommait de la drogue, et inconsciemment elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées de traîner avec lui._

 _« Lexa ? » appela la plus âgée._

 _« Oui, excusez-moi. Euh… On va dire qu'il fume pas mal et prend d'autres trucs en soirée » expliqua-t-elle._

 _« Il était présent à la soirée où vous êtes allée le weekend dernier ? » demanda la professionnelle._

 _« Non » répondit la brune en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite._

 _« D'accord, et est-ce que ça vous inquiète d'avoir quelqu'un qui consomme des substances dans votre entourage ? »_

 _« Non ! Bien sûr que non, et c'est ce que j'ai dit à Clarke, mais elle en a fait toute une montagne ! »_

 _« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que votre petite-amie vous a dit, mais je peux comprendre ses inquiétudes. Ce n'est jamais bon d'avoir des tentations constantes à vos côtés. Imaginez que vous vous retrouviez seuls et qu'il vous propose de fumer. Vous pouvez vous dire « juste une fois, ça va, c'est rien », puis une fois devient deux fois, et ainsi de suite » expliqua Diane Hart._

 _Elle put voir le visage de Lexa se refermer alors que la brune croisait ses bras._

 _« Je ne dis pas que vous allez le faire. Juste qu'il faut que vous soyez vigilante, d'accord ? »_

 _« Oui… Je le suis. Franchement je suis pas du tout dans une phase où ça pourrait me tenter »_

 _« Très bien » répondit la trentenaire qui ne voulut pas trop s'aventurer là où Lexa ne voulait pas aller._

 _*FIN DU FLASHBACK*_

Lexa regarda sa petite-amie qui l'interrogeait du regard.

« Et bien, t'es assez jalouse, je peux comprendre. Mais est-ce qu'à un moment ou à un autre j'ai pu dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait te faire penser que j'irai voir ailleurs ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! » répondit la blonde immédiatement.

« D'accord »

« C'est ce que tu as cru ? Je voulais pas… » balbutia Clarke, qui se sentit soudainement coupable.

« C'est juste que… Je sais pas, c'est une remarque que je me suis faite et je voulais t'en parler » expliqua Lexa.

« Merci » lâcha la blonde.

Ce fut au tour de Lexa d'être perdue.

« De ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« D'avoir voulu m'en parler. Je suis contente qu'on parle plus toi et moi » répondit Clarke, « Et je promets que je vais faire des efforts, c'est juste que la simple idée qu'on puisse te draguer me rend… Je ne trouve pas le mot, mais ça m'énerve vraiment. C'est le comportement des autres qui me fait ça, pas toi. A aucun moment j'ai douté de toi, tu le sais j'espère ? »

« Maintenant oui » répondit la brune d'une petite voix.

Clarke posa son carton de dessin sur la table basse et vint enlacer la taille de sa petite-amie avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou.

« On peut regarder les derniers épisodes d'American Horreur Story ? »

Lexa releva un peu la tête pour pouvoir voir sa petite-amie.

« Je croyais que ça te faisait trop peur » dit-elle.

« Oui, mais je veux savoir la suite, et puis après cet été on aura pas le temps et la nouvelle saison sortira à la rentrée et je serai en retard »

« Les saisons ne se suivent pas » fit remarquer la brune.

« Oui mais pour comprendre l'esprit tordu de Ryan Murphy et le lien entre les saisons faut bien que je la vois et puis t'es là pour me protéger » répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

Lexa ne fut pas peu fière à l'idée d'être la protectrice de sa petite-amie.

« Et tu peux aller chercher de la glace ? » demanda une nouvelle fois la blonde avec une tête de chien battu.

Lexa secoua sa tête en roulant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour les beaux yeux bleus de sa blonde ?

* * *

Octavia et Raven mangeaient leur sandwich sur une des tables en bois du campus et la petite brune n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées.

« Ok, dis-moi » déclara Octavia.

« De ? » demanda l'hispanique en haussant un sourcil.

« Raven… Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche » répondit la Blake avec un regard sincère.

Son amie souffla mais abdiqua.

« C'est Anya » souffla-t-elle en posant son sandwich.

« Vous vous êtes disputées ? » demanda Octavia.

« Quoi ? Non ! » répondit brusquement la latina.

« Bah dis-moi alors » proposa l'autre brune en haussant les épaules, « Je ne peux pas deviner » ajouta-t-elle.

Raven lui fit un petit sourire désolé avant de répondre.

« Ça fait plusieurs nuits qu'elle a un sommeil agité, elle fait des cauchemars et se réveille en sueur. Mais à chaque fois elle ne veut pas m'en parler… Je m'inquiète pour elle » termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu lui as demandé ? »

« Oui à chaque fois elle me dit que c'est rien et de me rendormir. Et ça se passe autant chez moi que chez elle… » expliqua Raven.

« Faut peut-être lui laisser du temps, elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête »

« Mmh… » répondit la petite brune pas vraiment convaincue.

« Allez, c'est Anya ne te fais pas de souci » essaya la future anthropologue avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Raven haussa les épaules et Octavia lui lança un regard désolé. Cette dernière connaissait bien Raven et avait suivi de près son histoire avec Anya, et si son amie s'inquiétait autant, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose.

C'est comme cela qu'elle décida d'attendre que Lexa sorte de son université. Cette dernière fut surprise en voyant sa meilleure amie à Colombia et arriva à sa hauteur.

« Tu t'es perdue ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle reçut une frappe sur l'épaule.

« Vous avez tous des têtes d'intello ou de perchés ici » répondit Octavia qui observait les étudiants depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

« C'est ce qu'ils t'apprennent à la NYU ? Je croyais que le sectarisme n'était pas la bienvenue chez les anthropologues » dit-elle fière de sa réplique.

Son amie plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard peu à même.

« Bon t'as fini ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui madame » répondit Lexa en riant, « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Octavia reprit son sérieux et demanda :

« Tu me promets de ne pas dire que je t'en aie parlé ? »

« Tu me fais peur O' » répondit Lexa en voyant le visage sérieux de sa meilleure amie.

« Promet » répéta Octavia.

« Je te le promets » répondit l'autre brune.

« Alors voilà, Raven m'a dit qu'Anya faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars, mais elle dit que c'est rien à chaque fois que Raven lui demande » commença la Blake.

« Bah si elle dit que c'est rien… » coupa Lexa ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait y faire.

« Si tu pouvais me laisser finir » reprit Octavia. Son amie lui lança un regard désolé, « Bon, Raven s'inquiète vraiment. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'Anya a et elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda Lexa calmement.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais parler avec Anya, sans explicitement lui dire que tu veux savoir pourquoi elle dort mal…. Mais juste voir si il n'y a pas quelque chose en ce moment qui la perturberait » proposa Octavia.

La Woods resta dubitative. Si sa cousine ne disait rien, c'est que ça ne devait pas être important. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des cauchemars.

« S'il te plait, au moins ça rassurerait Raven, elle se fait un sang d'encre, et tu sais que c'est rare de la voir comme ça » ajouta Octavia.

Sa meilleure amie souffla, et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« J'irai demain soir après avoir vu Nick et Steve à la B.U, on veut terminer le cours de Hartman » répondit Lexa d'un ton las.

« Merci beaucoup Lexa ! » s'exclama Octavia avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras qui la réceptionna.

« Y a pas de quoi c'est ma cousine après tout » répondit cette dernière.

Elle lâcha sa meilleure amie, puis lui demanda :

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? »

« J'ai hâte d'être en vacances, sérieux si on m'avait dit que la fac c'était comme ça » se plaignit Octavia.

« T'adores ce que tu fais O' » rassura Lexa.

« Je sais, mais en plus avec Lincoln on ne se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment, on fait que réviser »

« C'est juste quelques semaines et puis vous avez tenu deux ans en vous voyant tous les quinze jours, tu vas survivre » répondit son amie avec un sourire taquin.

« T'es pas drôle » rétorqua la Blake avec une petite moue.

« Bien sûr que si » reprit Lexa avec un large sourire qui fit immédiatement rire son amie, « Tu vois, je suis drôle » confirma la brune aux yeux verts.

* * *

Demain soir arriva, et au lieu d'aller chercher Clarke après son travail, Lexa retrouva sa cousine dans un petit café en bas de chez elle.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda Lexa une fois que le barman leur a apporté leur bière.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Bien. Et le boulot ? » questionna la brune.

« Ça va, je repars en mission le 25 » expliqua Anya.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? » interrogea Lexa qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ça cousine lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle ne savait pas vraiment lui mentir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ? » demanda alors la plus âgée.

« Rien… Juste comme ça » répondit vaguement la brune en haussant les épaules, avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

« Sérieusement Lexa… » reprit Anya exaspérée.

« T'as juste l'air fatiguée, donc je me demandais si quelque chose te tracassait » répondit sa cousine qui fuit son regard une fraction de seconde.

La fausse blonde comprit très bien que Lexa lui cachait quelque chose et il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre. Elle lui demandait comment elle allait, si quelque chose la perturbait, qu'elle était fatiguée… Oui, elle était fatiguée parce qu'elle ne dormait presque pas, parce que oui, quelque chose la perturbait. Et une seule personne pouvait savoir si elle dormait ou pas.

« Qu'est-ce que Raven t'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Raven ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis… » commença Lexa.

« Lexa.. » avertit Anya d'une voix qui ne laissait pas vraiment le choix à la brune.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu dormais pas beaucoup, c'est tout. Elle ne m'a rien demandé, je ne l'ai pas vu je t'assure » expliqua la brune qui ne mentait pas sans pour autant explicitement dire la vérité.

Anya plissa légèrement les yeux et sonda sa cousine quelques secondes.

« Oui, j'ai dû mal à dormir en ce moment, mais ça arrive. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, rien d'inhabituel » répondit-elle.

« D'accord » prétendit Lexa, car à la seconde où sa cousine avait détourné son regard et avait négligemment passé sa main dans ses cheveux, elle sut qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Anya n'était pas la seule à savoir lire à travers les paroles de sa cousine, Lexa était dotée de ces mêmes facultés. Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiéta. Tout ceci n'était pas anodin et Raven avait bien raison de s'inquiéter.

« Vraiment » affirma Anya.

« Je te crois » répondit la brune.

« Je vois bien que non » souffla la plus âgée.

« Je t'assure. Je me faisais juste du souci, et si tu me dis que tout va bien, alors je n'ai rien à ajouter. J'ai juste dû extrapoler… »

« Ok »

« Tu me parles un peu plus de ta prochaine mission ? » demanda Lexa pour changer de sujet.

Anya lui fit un sourire, heureuse d'avoir détourné l'attention de sa cousine, pour le moment.

* * *

« Donc je pars à Cuba » commença la fausse blonde.

Raven sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans le noir et entendre une respiration saccadée. Elle se redressa et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Anya avait les paupières fermées, mais elle pouvait facilement voir ses yeux bouger rapidement, ses cheveux étaient collés à ses tempes et les traits de son visage étaient crispés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux du visage d'Anya, avant de caresser sa joue et son front avec tendresse.

« Sshhh » souffla-t-elle, « Je suis là » murmura-t-elle contre la peau d'Anya avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

La fausse blonde sembla se calmer pour papillonner des yeux avant de regarder de partout autour d'elle, avec un air mi-alarmé, mi-désemparé.

« Anya… » chuchota Raven, « Tout va bien »

« Je… » balbutia la plus âgée.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, t'es en sécurité » rassura la brune d'une voix basse.

Anya se redressa en position assise et Raven suivit le mouvement.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda l'hispanique qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Anya.

Cette dernière pencha la tête et se pinça les lèvres. Elle repensa à ce que sa cousine lui avait dit et elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, résignée. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter d'avantage sa petite-amie ou la privait de sommeil toutes les nuits. Elle garda ses yeux rivés sur ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ils appellent ça des PTSD, des troubles de stress post-traumatique. Tu sais, quand un soldat rentre de guerre il n'y aucune prise en charge ou suivi thérapeutique. On a droit à un simple « Merci pour le service rendu à votre nation et au revoir »… »

Quand Raven comprit qu'Anya était prête à se confier, elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle décida de se rapprocher de sa petite-amie et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour y exercer une douce pression d'encouragement. La fausse blonde regarda ses mains et, sans croiser le regard de l'hispanique, continua :

« On apprend à revivre. En faisant les gestes simples de la vie. Puis on apprend à reparler de ce qu'on a vécu, le fait de beaucoup y penser pour qu'au final ça devienne un souvenir comme « les autres ». Et qu'il soit surtout moins douloureux et moins envahissant pour pas que ça survienne comme ça en faisant ses courses, ou en pleine rue… » énuméra la fausse blonde, qui avait connu des amis de l'armée à qui ça été arrivé.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de médiation, d'exercices de respiration… Mais c'est encore difficile pour moi d'en parler. Il y a des périodes où je fais beaucoup plus de cauchemars… La mission, Tris, le retour à la réalité… C'était pendant cette période… » expliqua Anya. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et un frisson la parcourut.

Elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Elle ferma les yeux pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs qui la hantaient.

« Je… On devait aller… » commença Anya, qui se stoppa. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour remettre ses idées au clair, puis reprit : « J'étais chef de mon unité, c'était ma première mission. Tris était là depuis le début de l'année et je l'avais de suite prise sous mon aile, alors c'était logique qu'elle fasse partie de mon équipe. Ça devait être une simple… Simple mission… C'est pour ça qu'on me l'avait confié. Tout avait été organisé à la seconde près, il ne devait y avoir aucun problème… Sauf que… Sauf qu'on s'est fait prendre en embuscade. J'ai… J'ai paniqué, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Les balles… Ils tiraient à vue. Je me suis mise à couvert, Tris était avec moi. On essayait d'avancer pour se mettre à l'abris dans un bâtiment en ruine… Et je… Je me suis levée la première, Tris était à ma suite… J'ai pas… J'aurai dû sécuriser… J'aurai dû… Mais j'ai rien vu. J'ai entendu un cri, c'était Tris qui criait mon prénom, et la seconde suivante j'étais propulsée au sol. J'avais un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, des grenades avaient été jeté un peu plus loin. Il y avait un poids sur moi… J'ai essayé de bouger et quand j'ai réussi, j'ai compris… C'était Tris. Je l'ai mise sur le dos, je l'ai appelé, secoué… Elle ne me répondait pas. Alors j'ai regardé son corps, et là j'ai vu un trou dans son gilet pare-balle. J'ai pris son pouls, j'avais tellement peur. Et… Il était faible, tellement faible. Mais je pouvais rien faire. Je voyais rien. Il y avait des nuages de poussière, de sable… On me criait qu'on devait se replier. Mais je pouvais pas la laisser là. Tu comprends, je pouvais pas » répéta Anya.

Raven avait les larmes aux yeux et hochait la tête de haut en bas. Anya renifla et serra les mains de la brune presque jusqu'à lui faire mal, alors que ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Elle revivait la scène.

« Je l'ai portée du mieux que j'ai pu jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans un périmètre de sécurité. Il y avait l'urgentiste avec nous. Il l'a ausculté mais c'était trop tard… Le choc de la balle sur le gilet avait provoqué un trauma interne et l'éclatement de son foie… Elle est morte par ma faute » termina-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux et son regard brisa le coeur de sa petite-amie. « Elle a donné sa vie pour la mienne. J'aurai dû être plus vigilante. C'était de ma faute, tu comprends ?! » demanda Anya dont la voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots.

La petite brune essaya de contrôler ses propres émotions pour rassurer sa petite-amie.

« Non… Anya » souffla Raven, « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus » tenta-t-elle.

« J'aurai dû réfléchir, agir, plus vite… Je n'ai pas été assez réactive. C'était mon devoir de veiller sur elle » argumenta la fausse blonde.

« Tu as fait ton maximum, An' »

« Ce n'était pas suffisant » rétorqua l'ancienne militaire.

« Tu… Tu n'en sais rien. Mais je te connais et je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. N'en doute pas et Tris ne t'en veut pas. J'ai lu ton carnet » lâcha Raven sans savoir pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda la fausse blonde qui affichait cette fois-ci un regard surpris.

« Tu me l'as bien donné pour ça, non ? » demanda Raven soudainement incertaine.

« Oui.. J'ai… J'avais peur de te demander… » répondit piteusement Anya. La petite brune lâcha un souffle qu'elle avait retenu avant de continuer :

« Tris avait l'air d'être géniale, et vu comme tu la décris, je sais qu'elle ne te reproche rien, c'est elle qui a agit. C'était sa décision »

Anya acquiesça de la tête alors que ses larmes avaient cessé de couler.

« Pour ce qui est du reste, ton changement de vocation, peu de gens auraient eu le courage que tu as eu. Tu ne t'es pas laissée abattre. Et tu t'es donné un objectif, tu as fait une promesse et tu l'as tenu. Tu la tiens toujours. Ça ne prouve pas à quel point tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ? Tu honores la mémoire de Tris » termina la brune en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas si ce qu'elle avait dit avait pu rassurer sa petite-amie ou au contraire la plonger dans un sentiment de culpabilité.

La fausse blonde analysa chaque mot que l'hispanique venait de prononcer. Elle se rendit compte que Raven avait su trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer et la calmer. Elle réalisa que la latina était la première et seule personne à qui elle voulait et avait raconté exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Même Lexa n'avait pas eu droit à autant de détails. Raven commençait réellement à angoisser en voyant l'absence de réponse de la part de sa petite-amie, alors que cette dernière n'avait qu'une chose en tête.

Le fait de voir à quel point Raven était compréhensive, alors qu'elle lui avait fait part de ce qui la tourmentait depuis des années, voir à quel point elle avait de la facilité à lui parler, sentir qu'un poids s'était libéré de sa poitrine, sentir presque de la joie due à ce sentiment de liberté… Ce fut une évidence, elle l'avait implicitement dit dans son carnet, Raven l'avait lu, mais elle devait lui dire.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le coeur de Raven rata un battement alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir mal entendu. Elle venait de vivre une véritable tempête émotionnelle avec le récit d'Anya, ceci ajouté au fait que sa petite-amie venait de se confier à elle, et maintenant elle venait de dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait rêvé, ce n'était pas possible. Puis, Anya leva les yeux pour les poser sur elle et quand elle vit toute la puissance des sentiments qu'Anya exprimait par un simple regard, elle sut. Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle ne répondit rien et poussa doucement Anya pour qu'elle se rallonge. Elle avait besoin de la sentir près d'elle, elle avait besoin de sentir que tout ça été bien réel. C'était son instinct qui avait pris le dessus. Tout allait vite, mais la fausse blonde posa instinctivement ses mains sur la taille de Raven et cette dernière retira son haut. Son pendentif retomba entre ses seins et Anya le regarda. Elle ne pensa pas à mal et abandonna les hanches de sa petite-amie pour venir caresser le corbeau du bout des doigts. Elle savait ce qu'il représentait pour la brune, et ça ne la gênait pas, mais Raven lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche pour poser tendrement ses lèvres contre sa peau tout en lui adressant un sourire. Puis elle se redressa et enleva le collier que Finn lui avait fait. Anya fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle.

Mais Raven déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, puis se leva et alla ranger le pendentif dans sa boîte à bijou. Elle ne dit rien et revint dans sa position initiale pour caresser avec une douceur inouïe la joue d'Anya avec un regard amoureux qui ne laissait aucun doute à ce qu'elle ressentait pour la fausse blonde. Cette dernière sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer et elle eut du mal à respirer.

Raven venait de faire la paix avec elle-même. Depuis quelques temps, l'hispanique avait compris ce que Clarke et Octavia lui avaient répété maintes et maintes fois. Laisser Anya complètement entrer dans sa vie, ne voulait pas dire trahir Finn ou ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir coupable de ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa petite-amie, elle avait le droit de ressentir tout ça.

La fausse blonde n'osait toujours pas bouger, elle était encore bien trop surprise parce que Raven venait de faire.

« Tu n'es pas obligée Raven, ça ne me dérange pas et je compr-… » commença-t-elle.

« Je t'aime » lâcha l'hispanique, faisant perdre définitivement ses mots à Anya.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi rapide de la part de sa brune. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Raven qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir obliger de lui répondre mais l'hispanique le comprit très vite et la devança.

« Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te le dire, mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment et à chaque fois que j'étais prête à le faire tu me coupais la parole » râla-t-elle.

Anya sourit de toutes ses dents et Raven put voir cette petite fossette apparaître sur la joue droite de sa petite-amie.

« Et dire que c'est grâce au Clexa qu'on s'est rencontré » murmura Raven de peur de briser le silence.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi » ordonna Anya comme à son habitude. La petite brune ne se fit pas prier et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait.

* * *

 **Une envie d'aborder très rapidement les stress post-traumatiques dans ce chapitre ainsi que la jalousie.**

 **Donc comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, Anya est au centre de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent, et pour tous les follows, favoris, et reviews :)**

 **HS : je regarde la saison 2 de Quantico en ce moment, et je suis traumatisée de ma ff je crois, parce qu'à chaque fois j'entends Ranya ou lieu de Raina.**

 **Bref un grand merci à vous tous. Un rebondissement va arriver dans le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse deviner. Et bon weekend.**

* * *

 **Guest : Coucou (tu pourrais mettre ton nom à ta prochaine review, comme ça je te reconnais :)), et oui concernant Nick, ça reste à voir haha et le déménagement n'est pas encore certain (je n'en dirai pas plus) :p merci beaucoup, à très vite !**

 **Lily : Salut et enchantée ;) haha merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bisous :)**

 **Guest5 : Mooooh "une Raven il en a qu'une", t'es géniale haha ! Tu l'auras vu, Nick n'était pas présent, je voulais aucun problème à la soirée, 'fin pas aussi gros que la présence de Nick ^^ encore merci et bon weekend, bises !**

 **Angelye : Coucou, haha oui, le Ranya est tout choix, c'est le début ;) c'est normal ! Tout le monde s'enflamme sur le déménagement du Clexa, mais c'est à la rentrée haha j'ai intérêt à assurer ^^**

* * *

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello les loulouuuus !**

 **J'ai passé ma soirée à essayer de publier ce chapitre en vain... Je suis vraiment désolée de la fausse joie si je peux dire... Vous avez été tous trop mignon(ne)s de me prévenir que la publication avez un problème, je ne m'en serai certainement pas rendu compte ^^**

 **Je souhaiterai m'attarder sur un point méga sérieux de la mort qui tue : MERCI ! Je vous le dis certainement pas assez, mais c'est vous qui faites vivre cette ff, sans quoi je l'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps si je n'avais pas eu tous vos encouragements et petits mots de soutien, alors une nouvelle fois, avec sincérité, merci.**

 **PS : Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû employer le terme « rebondissement », mais plus « événement » perturbateur on va dire…**

 **A vos yeux, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

 _ **« You see the smile that's on my mouth, it's hiding the words that don't come out**_ _ **»**_ **\- Brandie Carlile**

 **Chapitre 20 : C'est difficile pour moi de vous imaginer m'écouter**

Le 25 mai Anya était partie pour dix jours, tandis que tout le petit groupe continuait leur routine : réveil, révisions, dodo. Ils n'avaient plus cours à présent et étaient en période de révisions intensives.

Le lendemain de la soirée Clarke était venue s'excuser auprès de Raven pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de son éventuel déménagement.

« T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange _vraiment_ pas ? » vérifia une énième fois la blonde.

« Je t'assure et puis j'aurai un peu de calme » répondit l'hispanique en tirant la langue.

« Je te dérange tant que ça ? » demanda l'artiste en riant.

« Tu sais très bien que non Clarkie, mais au moins je sais que la cuisine ne risque pas de brûler en mon absence » répondit Raven en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

« Hey tu m'as interdit de cuisine ! » rétorqua la blonde.

« Ouais, et Lexa va devoir en faire de même ! Elle est au courant que c'est elle qui va devoir cuisiner ? » demanda la petite brune.

« T'es toujours aussi drôle dis-moi ? » demanda Clarke avec ironie.

« Oui, et je sais que ça va te manquer ! » reprit Raven en riant avant de prendre sa Skygirl dans ses bras.

Une fois la surprise de la nouvelle passée, Raven n'avait trouvé aucun argument contre cette idée. Elle aurait juste à trouver un studio, mais au moins elle ne se battrait pas pour l'eau chaude et ni pour quel film ou série regarder. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait comprendre à Clarke avec humour, c'était le mécanisme de défense qu'elle utilisait le plus. Concernant la partie où elle était heureuse pour son amie, elle était sincère, mais elle appréhendait le fait de vivre seule. Ça lui rappelait son enfance, et Clarke avait été un substitut de famille depuis que sa vie avait pris un tournant vers un avenir meilleur. Alors, ne plus avoir Clarke tous les jours à ses côtés l'effrayait. Mais elle n'en parla pas, elle était adulte maintenant, et vivre seule ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Apprendre à se connaître, à être indépendante, oui elle était bien décidée à affronter ses peurs.

* * *

On était le 07 juin, ça faisait deux jours qu'Anya était revenue, et les examens débutaient dans une peu plus d'une semaine. Clarke stressait de plus en plus, mais Raven ne cessait de la rassurer tous les jours.

Et comme presque tous les jours, Clarke était dans son salon et avait son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux avec lequel elle révisait ses cours, tandis que Raven était partie leur faire du café. C'était devenu un rituel, elles travaillaient dans le salon, Raven s'occupait de les approvisionner de café et de nourriture, tandis que Clarke profitait de ces pauses pour faire le ménage et ranger surtout le bordel que sa colocataire laissait derrière elle. Et c'est lorsque cette dernière revint avec deux tasses presque brûlantes qu'elle vit sa meilleure amie raccrocher son téléphone. Son visage était figé, la main sur sa bouche alors que des larmes commençaient à se former pour dévaler sur ses joues.

Raven posa précipitamment les tasses sur la table basse, pour venir aux côtés de sa sœur et tout en lui prenant les mains, elle lui demanda :

« Clarke qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Pour la blonde, le simple fait de dire à voix haute ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui brisa le cœur et une autre vague de larmes roula. Le cœur de Raven se serra quand elle vit les joues ravager par les larmes de sa meilleure amie qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« Clarke » appela-t-elle avec douceur.

« C'est Mamie Zi' » répondit la blonde avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de l'hispanique.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Raven pour comprendre. Elizabeth, ou Izzie comme elle aimait qu'on la nomme, était la personne qui s'assimilait le plus à une grand-mère pour elle. C'est elle qui lui avait transmis sa passion pour la cuisine, elle lui avait même acheter un tablier que Raven avait toujours. Et c'est en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs qu'elle sentit des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Elle imagina ce que devait ressentir sa meilleure amie, alors elle resserra sa prise autour de son corps et chuchota à son oreille :

« Ça va aller, Clarkie, ça va aller »

Raven et Clarke n'avaient pas ajouté un mot depuis l'annonce. Elles n'avaient définitivement pas faim et la brune avait fait lever Clarke pour aller dans sa chambre. La blonde se blottit dans ses bras, et elles réussirent à s'endormir au bout de plusieurs heures. Le lendemain matin Raven se réveilla la première et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle regarda sa sœur quelques secondes avant de prendre son portable, elle avait envie de parler à Anya, et c'est au même moment qu'elle décida en premier lieu d'envoyer un message à Lexa pour la prévenir et si possible lui demander de venir pour soutenir Clarke. Elle savait que la blonde avait besoin de sa petite-amie pour surmonter cette épreuve. Une fois fait, elle se glissa hors des draps et ouvrit avec précaution la porte pour la fermer tout aussi doucement. Elle décida d'appeler Abby, elle ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone et n'avait aucune idée de comment tout ça s'était produit.

« Allo ? » dit-elle en entendant le téléphone être décroché.

« Raven » souffla de soulagement Abby, qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses filles depuis la veille.

« Je… Clarke m'a dit » déclara la brune d'une petite voix.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda la chirurgienne.

« Non… Enfin on n'a pas parlé » se reprit l'hispanique.

« Et toi ? » demanda Abby concernée.

« J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est vrai… J'ai l'impression qu-.. qu'on va rentrer et faire son gâteau au café et-et… aux biscuits » répondit Raven qui eut des difficultés à articuler.

« Ma puce » souffla la plus âgée d'une voix désolée.

« Comment… Comment elle est… ? » demanda l'hispanique qui n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, à dire ces mots trop douloureux à entendre.

« Elle a fait un AVC ischémique… Elle était chez elle, il n'y avait personne pour appeler le SAMU » expliqua tristement Abby. Elle avait toujours été proche de sa belle-mère, même lorsque son mari est décédé.

« Et pour l'enterrement ? » demanda Raven qui renifla.

« Vous deviez venir demain de toute façon, non ? » vérifia la plus âgée.

« Oui, oui » confirma la latina.

« Et bien, ça sera après-demain » répondit la plus âgée.

« D'accord »

« Tu le diras à Clarke ? » demanda Abby.

« Bien sûr Mamá » répondit la brune.

« Je t'aime ma puce »

« Moi aussi Abby » répondit doucement l'hispanique avec un faible sourire.

« A demain »

« A demain » répondit Raven avant de raccrocher.

Elle regarda son écran pour voir Lexa qui lui avait répondu qu'elle arrivait au plus vite. Alors, elle partit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café tout en appelant Anya qui devait certainement dormir à cause de son retour de Cuba qui avait plutôt mouvementé l'entreprise pour qui elle travaillait. Mais au bout de plusieurs longues sonneries elle répondit et, de même que sa cousine, se prépara en vitesse pour rejoindre sa petite-amie. Anya arriva la première, n'habitant pas loin, contrairement à Lexa qui avait un long trajet en transport en commun.

Quand Raven ouvrit la porte à Anya, cette dernière ne sut quoi dire. Le « Condoléances » lui semblait un peu trop formel, le « désolé » n'avait également pas sa place. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se casser la tête plus longtemps que Raven sauta à son cou. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, vraiment, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Dans la soirée, elle avait essayé d'être forte pour Clarke, mais maintenant Anya était là et cette dernière pouvait être forte pour elle. C'est en sentant le parfum de sa petite-amie qui la rassurait qu'elle se sentît autoriser à laisser sa tristesse s'exprimer. Cette vision brisa le cœur d'Anya. Elle se revoyait lorsque son père est décédé, elle était à peine plus jeune que Raven. Elle resserra sa prise autour du corps de sa petite-amie et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne, avant de la faire entrer dans l'appartement. Elle la fit asseoir sur le canapé et passa son bras sur les épaules frêles de sa latina.

« Sshhh » souffla-t-elle en commençant un léger bercement qui finit par apaiser la brune.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'elle se redressa, alors que ses yeux maintenant rougis avaient cessé de pleurer. Anya la regarda avec des yeux désolés et passa tendrement ses pouces pour effacer les sillons que les larmes avaient formé sur les joues de sa petite-amie.

« Merci d'être là » déclara Raven d'une voix enrouée.

« C'est normal, ma belle »

« Lexa va arriver » expliqua la brune.

Anya acquiesça de la tête et effectivement sa cousine arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle prit Raven dans ses bras et son regard suffit pour faire légèrement sourire la brune. Lexa parlait très peu, mais ses yeux exprimaient bien plus que tous les mots du monde. Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois dans le salon et Raven partit chercher le café qu'elle avait préparé et leur servit à chacune une tasse. Elle put voir la jambe de Lexa commençait à s'agiter alors qu'elle fixait la chambre de Clarke.

« Elle dort encore » expliqua alors Raven.

La jeune Woods hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de café.

« Va la voir » proposa l'hispanique.

Lexa la remercia d'un petit mouvement de tête, puis se leva pour rejoindre la chambre de sa petite-amie. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et s'y glissa tout en repérant la boule sous la couette que formait sa petite-amie. Lexa ferma rapidement la porte et se trouva plongée dans l'obscurité, mais connaissant très bien la pièce, elle rejoignît rapidement le lit. Elle tâtonna quelques secondes le matelas pour trouver Clarke. Une fois fait, elle retira rapidement ses chaussures et s'allongea aux côtés de sa blonde. Cette dernière bougea imperceptiblement, mais ne se réveilla pas. La brune sourit tristement en entendant Clarke faire ce petit bruit quand elle soupirait dans son sommeil qu'elle trouvait adorable. Le fait de savoir que pendant ces quelques heures de sommeil la blonde puisse oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer la rassura quelque peu, a contrario elle ne voulait pas la réveiller et être celle qui la replongerait dans sa réalité. A la place elle caressa simplement ses cheveux avec affection.

Dans le salon, Anya se creusait la tête et réfléchit à ce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre lorsqu'elle avait appris le décès de son père. Mais aucun mot n'aurait pu l'aider, elle avait juste besoin de la présence de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'avait été nul autre que Lexa.

« Si tu veux quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, dis-moi, n'hésite pas » déclara-t-elle alors avec douceur.

Raven la remercia d'un sourire.

« Tu viens toujours demain ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Bien sûr » répondit Anya sans une once d'hésitation.

« Alors ça va » rassura la petite brune en se trouvant une place dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

« Et les autres seront là aussi » ajouta la fausse blonde.

En effet, Lincoln, Bellamy, Octavia, Echo, Anya, Raven, Clarke et Lexa avaient déjà prévu de rentrer à Polis ce weekend pour quitter les tentations de New York pour réviser dans le calme et profiter d'un temps en famille. Malheureusement, ils n'auraient jamais pensé devoir assister à un enterrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke papillonna des yeux et sentit le parfum de Lexa avant même de la voir.

« T'es là » dit-elle avec une voix éraillée tout en se redressant sur un coude pour faire face à Lexa.

« Bien sûr princesse, Raven m'a prévenu » expliqua la brune.

« Je voulais… Je lui parlais beaucoup de toi et elle voulait te rencontrer. Alors je m'étais dit que si ce weekend on avait le temps on pourrait passer lui faire un coucou… » déclara Clarke alors qu'elle avait de nouveau des difficultés à parler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua : « Tu l'aurais adoré »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Clarke » répondit sincèrement Lexa avec un regard désolé.

Dans l'après-midi, leurs amis du lycée arrivèrent dans l'appartement pour soutenir Clarke et Raven. Ils finirent tous attroupés devant la télévision à regarder La Mouette et Le Chat. Et durant un peu moins de deux heures, Clarke et Raven purent, dans les bras de leur petite-amie respective, échapper à ce qu'il allait se passer ce weekend. Leurs amis avaient très bien compris qu'elles avaient simplement besoin de leur présence ainsi que de distraction. Ils ne voulaient pas rendre la chose que plus difficile, comme le weekend l'annonçait. Tard dans la soirée, Bellamy, Echo, Lincoln et Octavia rentrèrent chez eux pour retrouver les quatre autres jeunes femmes à l'aéroport le lendemain matin.

Lexa et Anya restèrent dormir et décidèrent de se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour aller chercher leur sac pour le weekend. Clarke n'avait pas parlé, et Lexa ne lui avait pas posé de questions voyant bien que sa petite-amie avait besoin de calme et d'espace. Au contraire de Raven qui avait passé la soirée à se remémorer des souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu avec Elizabeth Griffin et qu'elle avait voulu confier à Anya.

Et ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tous au petit matin devant l'aéroport JFK. Ils arrivèrent trois heures et demi plus tard à la Nouvelle-Orléans et ils prirent la navette qui les conduisit un quart d'heure plus tard à Polis.

Il était un peu plus de dix heures et chacun partit dans leur maison d'enfance retrouver leur famille. Anya s'était excusée auprès de sa petite-amie, mais elle devait rentrer chez elle pour récupérer des documents et avait promis que ça ne durerait pas plus d'une heure. Elle était partie à pieds pour pouvoir revenir avec sa Mustang. Ainsi, Lexa, Clarke et Raven franchirent la porte de la maison d'Abby.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent à tour de rôle Abby dans leurs bras, tandis que Lexa lui fit la bise.

Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent un petit moment avant qu'Abby ne parte dans la cuisine préparer du thé. Clarke suivit sa mère rapidement, laissant sa meilleure amie et sa petite-amie seules dans le salon.

« Lexa, j'ai… Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda la latina maladroitement.

« Bien sûr Raven » répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser voir le piano d'Anya ? » demanda timidement sa belle-sœur.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi tu veux le voir ? » questionna Lexa qui parue confuse.

« J'aimerais… J'aimerais qu'Anya puisse le voir aussi » confessa la petite brune.

Les yeux de la Woods s'agrandirent en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Quoi ?! » s'entendit-elle presque crier, « Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée » répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« Ecoute, dans l'avion, pendant tout le trajet je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Izzie, et maintenant qu'elle… qu'elle n'est plus parmi nous… Je me dis que j'aimerais avoir quelque chose… Je ne sais pas un objet, n'importe quoi, qui me fasse penser à elle, à ce qu'elle m'a enseigné. Puis j'ai pensé à Anya. Si c'est son père qui lui a appris à jouer du piano, elle devrait au moins savoir qu'il est toujours là, parce qu'inconsciemment peut-être qu'elle aimerait le revoir, ou même en jouer » argumenta l'hispanique.

Lexa allait répliquer, mais elle s'arrêta et prit le temps d'assimiler toutes les paroles de sa belle-sœur pour relativiser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je… Je comprends Raven, mais je ne suis pas sûre que… » commença-t-elle.

« Moi non plus je n'en suis pas sûre… Mais imagine ne serait-ce qu'une infime part d'elle-même veuille revoir ce piano, même si c'est juste pour y dire au revoir. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour elle, Lexa » tenta Raven.

« Ni à toi » rétorqua la Woods.

Raven se pinça les lèvres et s'en voulut d'avoir parlé aussi impulsivement. Elle souffla et se résigna.

« Je sais bien… Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, tu veux la protéger et je comprends. Je l'aime tu sais, et si j'étais persuadée à cent pourcent que voir ce piano pourrait vraiment la blesser, jamais je te l'aurais demandé »

« J'ai juste peur que ça ne lui fasse plus de mal que de bien… » répondit Lexa tristement.

« C'est… Tant pis, c'était juste une idée, ne t'inquiète pas » souffla la petite brune qui baissa les yeux.

Dans la cuisine, Abby avait pris la décision d'aborder un sujet difficile mais nécessaire.

« Les obsèques auront lieu demain matin à Elmwood » commença-t-elle.

Elmwood était la ville d'enfance de Jake Griffin - ville dans laquelle sa mère était restée vivre - qui se trouvait à une demi-heure de Polis.

« Elle va être enterrée au même cimetière que papa ? » demanda Clarke d'une petite voix.

« Oui » confirma Abby.

« C'est bien » ajouta la blonde sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle venait de répondre ça.

« Avec les pompes funèbres ont a organisé une petite cérémonie et la famille de ta grand-mère a été prévenu ainsi que ses voisins et amis » expliqua Abby, « C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu »

« Oui, sûrement »

Abby grimaça, elle voyait bien que sa fille répondait simplement pour terminer cette conversation au plus vite, alors elle n'ajouta rien et se rapprocha de la blonde pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête.

« Ça doit sûrement être Marcus » expliqua-t-elle, tandis que sa fille hocha la tête de haut en bas, heureuse d'avoir pu écourter cette conversation.

Les deux Griffin sortirent de la cuisine et virent Anya et Marcus, qui étaient arrivés en même temps, entrer dans le salon. Le psychologue s'avança pour dire bonjour à Lexa et Raven, puis se tourna et afficha un regard compatissant avant de prendre Clarke dans ses bras. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Abby et partit dans la cuisine posait les courses qu'il avait fait pour le repas de midi.

Marcus fila donc dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, tandis que sa compagne prit des nouvelles des quatre jeunes femmes. Le psychologue fut vite rejoint par Abby qui s'approcha doucement à ses côtés. Il leva la tête en sentant sa présence et lui sourit.

« Comment elles vont ? » demanda-t-il en parlant des filles de sa conjointe.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Raven essaye d'éviter le sujet en parlant de tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, comme d'habitude elle essaye d'apaiser tout le monde tout en cachant ce qu'elle ressent, et Clarke ne parle pas » lui expliqua-t-elle avec une moue attristée.

« Je vois » répondit Marcus avec une expression désolée, « Le processus du deuil peut être lent, il est différent pour chaque personne. Et… » commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta.

Abby fronça les sourcils et lui fit un mouvement de tête l'invitant à continuer.

« Et bien… Je ne dis pas que ça leur sera plus facile, mais elles ont chacune déjà vécu la perte de quelqu'un… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elles ont déjà eu à traiter avec ce genre de situation » expliqua-t-il.

Sa compagne acquiesça de la tête. Malheureusement pour ses filles, Marcus avait raison, ce n'était pas la première fois. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que c'était plus facile.

C'est en silence qu'ils terminèrent ensemble de cuisiner le repas et de dresser la table. Ils passèrent tous les six à table et malgré le peu de sujets de conversation, il n'y eut aucun moment gênant. Après avoir débarrassé, Clarke et Raven s'excusèrent et partirent chacune dans leur chambre respective, voulant rester un petit peu seule.

Seuls, Abby, Marcus, Anya et Lexa se trouvèrent donc dans le salon et alors qu'ils discutaient calmement, Lexa les coupa :

« Je suis désolée, je dois passer chez moi, je peux vous emprunter votre voiture, Abby ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr » répondit la plus âgée. Le fait que sa belle-fille la nomme Abby la fit sourire, il lui avait fallu du temps, mais elle était enfin arrivée à convaincre Lexa de l'appeler par son prénom.

Lexa la remercia, attrapa son sac et les clefs, et partit précipitamment. Anya n'eut même pas le temps de lui proposer de prendre la Mustang que sa cousine s'était déjà envolée. Les trois restant furent surpris et Abby et Marcus regardèrent la fausse blonde.

« Je… Je ne sais pas » dit-elle en répondant à leur question silencieuse.

Marcus haussa les épaules, bien qu'intrigué par le comportement de son ancienne patiente, mais changea de conversation pour parler des projets d'Anya qui l'avait toujours passionné.

« Tu étais à Cuba, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » confirma-t-elle.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda Abby.

Anya soupira.

« Les premiers jours oui, puis il y a eu problème avec les coordinateurs de l'association. Ça a été un véritable capharnaüm quand je suis rentrée au QG, mais les choses ont l'air de s'être calmées » expliqua-t-elle.

Marcus hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il se doutait que le travail d'Anya était imprévisible et pas facile tous les jours.

Lexa revint une demi-heure plus tard et, malgré les trois regards interrogateurs sur elle, ne dit rien de plus.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens »

Son comportement fut encore plus étrange que tout à l'heure.

« Elle a sûrement dû aller chercher quelque chose pour Clarke » supposa sa cousine.

« Sûrement, oui » ajouta Marcus.

Lexa arriva à l'étage et se retrouva devant la porte de Raven à laquelle elle toqua doucement.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

Raven s'essuya rapidement les joues d'un revers de main et s'éclaircît la gorge.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

Lexa entra et se sentit gênée.

« Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger » déclara la Woods en montrant du doigt l'album photo que tenait Raven entre ses mains, ainsi que les nombreux mouchoirs qui l'entouraient.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas »

La Woods ferma la porte et se pinça les lèvres. Elle était encore mal à l'aise suite à la conversation qu'elles avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'approcha du lit de sa belle-sœur et fouilla dans sa poche avant de tendre une clef à Raven. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Lexa et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est la clef du box où se trouve le piano de-… de la mère d'Anya. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas à moi de garder ce secret. Elle devrait savoir qu'il est là »

L'hispanique afficha une mine que plus surprise avant de se ressaisir.

« Merci » répondit-elle avec un regard reconnaissant tout en prenant la clef.

« C'est les locaux sur Hamilton street, numéro 101 » expliqua Lexa.

Raven hocha la tête et mémorisa les informations.

« Je vais voir Clarke » ajouta la Woods avant de sortir.

Raven regarda le dos de sa belle-sœur qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle secoua sa tête et se leva de son lit. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour partir dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Elle se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de coller un sourire sur son visage. Elle décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et entra dans le salon. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle capta immédiatement le regard d'Anya qui discutait avec Abby et Marcus. Voir que sa petite-amie semble être à l'aise avec les deux adultes la fit légèrement sourire. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et Anya posa naturellement sa main sur sa cuisse tout en lui adressant un sourire. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Abby et elle afficha un fin sourire en voyant que les sentiments qu'Anya éprouvait pour sa fille semblaient sincères. Au premier abord, la mère adoptive de Raven ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle avait mal jugé Anya. Elle l'avait trouvée froide et antipathique. Puis, son point de vue avait doucement changé lorsqu'elle avait vu le lien profond qui existait entre Lexa et Anya, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît la jeune femme en action, prête à tout pour protéger sa cousine. Et puis, elle comprit enfin qui était réellement Anya Woods lorsqu'elle la vit toquer à sa porte cette fameuse nuit et que le matin suivant la jeune femme se retrouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa fille. Elle le comprit quand elle vit cette dernière se mettre à sourire, reprendre goût à la vie, et tout ça grâce à la fausse blonde. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour Raven et elle espérait de tout cœur que tout se passe pour le mieux.

A l'étage, Lexa toqua à la porte de sa petite-amie, puis n'entendant pas de réponse, elle prit la décision d'ouvrir. Clarke était assise sur son lit et tenait quelque chose dans ses mains qu'elle faisait passer de l'une à l'autre. Elle releva la tête et esquissa un semblant de sourire en voyant sa petite-amie. Celle-ci lui sourit à son tour et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle regarda ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et suivant son regard Clarke déclara :

« C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'avait donné, me disant qu'elle me porterait bonheur »

Lexa acquiesça de la tête et laissa sa blonde poursuivre.

« Je stressais toujours pour les examens, et j'avais toujours peur de faire les mauvais choix depuis petite. Alors elle m'a donné cette pièce et m'a dit qu'à chaque fois que je devais faire un choix que ce soit dans la vie ou lorsque j'hésitais pour une question à un contrôle, je devais la lancer. Par exemple, pile pour la réponse A, et face pour la réponse B. Et que je me rendrai compte qu'inconsciemment quand je regarderai le résultat, je saurai si j'étais d'accord ou pas avec la réponse que le hasard m'avait donnée. Et pareil pour une prise de décision, quand la pièce serait en l'air, je prierais pour que ce soit pile ou face, et qu'ainsi j'aurai la réponse… » expliqua Clarke, « Bon je faisais pas ça pendant les contrôles, mais depuis c'est devenu un porte-bonheur »

« C'est celui dont tu parlais la dernière fois à la soirée ? » demanda Lexa.

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que j'ai pu dire à cette soirée » dit-elle avec un léger rire. Elle se surprit elle-même en s'entendant rire, se disant que la brune arrivait toujours à la rendre de bonne humeur malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait vivre.

Elle afficha un fin sourire quand elle vit le regard un peu plus étincelant que sa petite-amie lui donnait. Le simple fait d'entendre Clarke rire avait réchauffé le cœur de Lexa. Elle prit la pièce dans les mains de Clarke et la jeta en l'air. Elle la rattrapa au vol et releva doucement sa main pour découvrir de quel côté la pièce était tombée.

Clarke la regarda intriguée et quand elle vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie, elle lui demanda :

« Tu hésitais sur quoi ? »

« T'embrasser ou te faire des chatouilles » répondit Lexa en haussant un sourcil tout en faisant ce sourire en coin que Clarke adorait.

« Et ? » demanda la blonde qui inconsciemment recula, sachant parfaitement que Lexa prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire des chatouilles dès qu'elle le pouvait. Voyant son mouvement Lexa sourit franchement.

« Tu me connais si bien » confirma-t-elle avant de venir chatouiller la blonde.

Abby fronça les sourcils quand elle reconnut facilement le rire de sa fille. Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Le pouvoir de Lexa » déclara-t-elle.

« Le pouvoir des Woods » rectifia Anya en plissant les yeux tout en regardant sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et déposa rapidement un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Les démonstrations en public, surtout devant sa mère adoptive, n'étaient pas ce qu'elle préférait, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Anya était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et très vite elle repensa à la clef qui était à présent dans sa poche et se pinça les lèvres. Demain, il y aurait l'enterrement, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de montrer le piano à Anya. Elle releva la tête et vit à l'horloge accrochée au mur qu'il était un peu plus de seize heures.

« J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer » dit-elle à l'attention de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'emprunte la voiture » dit-elle en s'adressant à sa mère, sans pour autant lui demander son autorisation. Elle tira sa petite-amie par la main qui s'excusa d'un regard auprès d'Abby et Marcus.

Raven et Anya s'assirent dans la voiture et la brune rentra le nom de la rue que Lexa lui avait donné dans le GPS de son téléphone et démarra. La fausse blonde avait beau regarder l'adresse, elle ne sut où sa petite-amie la conduisait.

« Tu sais qu'on aurait pu prendre ma voiture ? » fit-elle remarquer.

« Tu m'aurais laissé la conduire ? » demanda Raven en quittant quelques secondes la route des yeux.

« Bien sûr » répondit Anya comme si c'était une évidence, « Je te fais confiance et après tout c'est toi qui l'a réparé » ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle donna un coup d'œil au GPS. Elles arrivèrent assez vite à l'adresse indiquée et Raven sortit suivie d'Anya qui regardait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa petite-amie savait réellement où elle allait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semblât avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle accéléra le pas. Anya put rapidement voir qu'elles entraient dans un sous-sol où se trouvait des box de stockage. La brune lisait chaque numéro jusqu'à arriver au numéro 101. Elle se tourna vers Anya et la regarda quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte ou tout simplement lui montrer.

« Je… Je t'expliquerai le comment du pourquoi après, mais je me disais qu'il fallait que tu le saches… »

Sa phrase perdit encore que plus Anya qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Raven se pinça les lèvres et se tourna pour insérer la clef dans la serrure et ouvrir le portail. Elle non plus ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dans ce box. Mais hormis quelques cartons sur les côtés, on ne pouvait pas rater au centre un grand meuble couvert d'un drap. Et à moins de n'avoir jamais vu un piano de sa vie, on pouvait facilement en distinguer les formes. Elle se décala sur le côté, alors qu'elle cachait la vue à Anya. Cette dernière sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre tandis que sa respiration se bloqua. Ce n'était pas possible ? Pourtant la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé était qu'il s'agissait du piano de sa mère. Celui sur lequel elle avait joué durant toute son enfance et son adolescence jusqu'au décès de son père. Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, alors qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Elle déglutit difficilement, alors que sa gorge s'asséchait de plus en plus. Raven fit un mouvement vers elle, mais la fausse blonde fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir et encore moins de s'en approcher.

« Pourquoi tu… Comment… ? » finit-elle par demander.

« N'en veux pas à Lexa, c'est… Elle l'a racheté quand tu l'as vendu » expliqua Raven qui sentait elle aussi les battements de son cœur accélérer.

Anya se sentit trahie par sa cousine, mais en fit abstraction. Son instinct avait pris le dessus. Face à la peur deux réactions s'imposent chez tout être vivant : _fight or flight_ , pouvant se traduire par « se battre ou fuir ». Anya recula d'un pas, puis d'un second.

« Je… Je peux pas.. » lâcha-t-elle, avant de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant.

Elle était bouleversée et son souffle était court. Raven n'aurait jamais dû faire ça et la petite brune se sentit dépassée par les événements. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tirer sur le portail coulissant pour le fermer à clef et partir à la poursuite d'Anya. Quand cette dernière fut sortie, elle se stoppa et se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre de l'air. Elle ressentit une atroce douleur au fond de sa poitrine comme elle n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à sa fuite, elle avait simplement agi. Et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir eu cette réaction pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aurait JAMAIS dû revoir ce piano. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle l'avait vendu.

Raven sortit bien vite du bâtiment et put voir sa petite-amie de dos qui semblait presque faire une attaque de panique. Elle jura, Lexa avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui montrer, mais maintenant elle devait expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

« Anya » appela-t-elle avec douceur en s'avançant vers la nommée.

La fausse blonde resta de dos et Raven put la voir secouer sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu as été présente pour moi au centre de rééducation. Tous les jours tu m'as encouragé pour qu'au final j'arrive de nouveau à danser, pour ne pas abandonner quelque chose que j'aimais… » commença l'hispanique.

Anya se tourna pour lui faire face et s'exclama :

« Parce que tu aimais ça ! »

Raven eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de sa petite-amie. Anya semblait vraiment chamboulée et tout ça été de sa faute, mais elle en fit abstraction. Elle avait un fort caractère et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à prendre des pincettes avec Anya si elle voulait la confronter. Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la voix de sa petite-amie et s'avança d'un pas.

« C'est la même chose. Je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer, mais j'ai vu la façon dont tu en parlais et pourquoi tu aurais gardé tes partitions, que tu les aurais amenées à New York avec toi, si tu t'en foutais… ? » argumenta-t-elle.

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la fausse blonde.

« Parce que j'y tiens, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux rejouer, ni que je voulais voir ce piano ! » cria Anya.

« Mais pourquoi ? » questionna Raven sur le même ton, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait pousser à bout sa petite-amie.

Et effectivement les nerfs d'Anya craquèrent, alors que sa respiration était de plus en plus erratique.

« Parce que ce piano appartenait à ma mère ! Que mon père m'a appris à jouer sur CE piano et que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait que je devienne comme elle ! » cria-t-elle, avant de continuer à bout de souffle, « Et quand il est mort et que j'ai dû m'occuper de tous ses papiers, j'ai retrouvé une lettre que ma mère m'avait écrit un mois avant d'accoucher parce qu'apparemment le médecin lui avait dit que l'accouchement serait difficile, et elle n'a rien dit à mon père ! Parce que c'est à cause de moi que ma mère est morte, et qu'à chaque fois que je voyais ce piano je repensais à ce qu'elle avait écrit. Et tout ça depuis la mort de mon père où j'ai trouvé cette foutue lettre ! » s'époumona Anya, sans même se rendre compte que des larmes de rage avaient pris possession de ses joues.

Raven déglutit difficilement, elle voulait remonter le temps et ne jamais être venir ici. Ce piano rappelait à Anya la perte de ses parents, ça elle l'avait bien compris, mais alors pourquoi…

« Pourquoi tu gardes les partitions chez toi à New York ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas jetées elles aussi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Au point où elle en était, elle prit le risque de confronter sa petite-amie une nouvelle fois. Elle savait qu'il y avait une raison derrière tout ça, que si Anya avait gardé des partitions, c'est qu'il y avait encore un espoir.

« Parce que… C'est ma mère qui me les a écrites… » répondit Anya en baissant les yeux, alors que sa respiration commençait à se réguler. La petite brune vit toute la tristesse dans le regard de la fausse blonde dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées.

« Tu m'as aidé à affronter mes peurs, laisse-moi t'aider » supplia Raven en s'approchant suffisamment d'Anya pour lui prendre ses mains sur lesquelles elle exerça une pression réconfortante.

La fausse blonde ne se déroba pas. Un vrai combat avait pris place dans sa tête. Ce piano… C'était juste un piano, elle savait qu'elle y avait rejeté toute sa colère dessus, elle se souvint très bien du jour où elle avait associé ce piano à tous ses malheurs, le jour où elle avait voulu s'en débarrasser en le brûlant, le jour où elle avait supplié Lexa de l'emporter loin d'elle. Mais de toute évidence sa cousine la connaissait trop bien et ne l'avait pas écouté.

« S'il te plait » supplia l'hispanique une nouvelle fois.

Anya ancra son regard dans celui de la brune, et cette dernière fut percuté de plein fouet par tout ce que ses yeux exprimaient. Il y avait tellement d'émotions contradictoires et surtout une réelle détresse.

« Pense à tous les bons moments que tu as vécu avec ton père en jouant sur ce piano, à ce que ta mère a dû vivre également… » commença Raven, avant de tourner la main de sa petite-amie pour laisser son pouce glisser sur l'étoile tatouée sur son poignet, « Tu n'as pas tué ta mère et cette lettre, ton père a respecté le souhait de ta mère, je sais pas… Il voulait certainement te la donner à ta majorité quelque chose comme ça… Et s'il t'a appris à jouer du piano c'est sûrement pour te transmettre une des passions de ta mère, pas pour la remplacer. Il y a toujours deux faces sur une même pièce. Vois-y le bon côté, essaye pour moi » demanda Raven.

Anya baissa les yeux et s'en voulut d'avoir crié comme ça sur sa petite-amie, cette dernière avait simplement voulu l'aider.

« Tu veux bien lui laisser une seconde chance ? » demanda la petite brune en parlant du piano.

La fausse blonde leva la tête et c'est tout en regardant sa petite-amie, ses yeux noisette qui attendaient avec appréhension, qu'elle sentit sa tête faire un mouvement de haut en bas avec une certaine hésitation.

« On y va ? » proposa alors Raven avec un sourire tout en tirant doucement Anya avec elle.

Cette dernière la suivit et de nouveau elles arrivèrent très vite devant le box 101. Raven rouvrit le portail coulissant et entra dans le box pour s'approcher du piano. Elle se tourna vers Anya et l'incita d'un mouvement de tête à s'approcher, ce que fit la fausse blonde d'un pas toujours hésitant.

Raven attrapa le drap et le tira sur le côté, créant un nuage de poussière qui la fit tousser. Elle se recula un peu et laissa Anya s'en approcher. C'est d'un geste incertain que la fausse blonde posa ses mains sur le piano avant de se mettre en face et d'hotter le protège clavier de couleur bordeaux. Elle laissa ses doigts tremblants frôler les touches ivoire, alors que sa respiration était saccadée. Elle était tendue, mais s'avança sur le côté pour ouvrir le couvercle du piano à queue et de nouveau elle se positionna face au clavier. Elle caressa du bout de ses doigts un nom gravé au-dessus du clavier : « Anya Dichen Woods ». Elle leva la tête vers sa petite-amie qui s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Dichen, c'était le nom de ma mère » précisa-t-elle.

Raven lui fit un sourire et Anya prit une profonde inspiration et c'est de son autre main qu'elle exerça une pression sur une des touches. Le piano était désaccordé de toute évidence, mais elle sentit un souffle de soulagement passer ses lèvres quand elle entendit la note retentir dans les airs. Elle se recula et se tourna vers Raven qui la regardait avec une certaine appréhension.

« Je… » commença Anya.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'en veux pas, je voulais juste que tu le vois » expliqua sa petite-amie précipitamment.

« Merci » lâcha Anya d'une faible voix.

L'hispanique fut perplexe et sa petite-amie le remarqua ce qui la fit légèrement sourire.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru retoucher un piano de ma vie, surtout pas lui » précisa-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Raven s'étirèrent en un sourire ce qui fit doucement rire Anya alors que la tension en elle disparaissait.

« Je crois que je vais faire appel à des déménageurs » déclara-t-elle, « Pour qu'il retrouve sa place, là où il a toujours été »

Le sourire sur le visage de la brune n'avait toujours pas disparu et Anya s'avança doucement pour glisser ses mains dans la nuque de sa petite-amie et la tirer à elle. Elle la regarda avec une tendresse inouïe, qui donna des frissons à la petite brune. Sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux noisette passèrent d'un œil à l'autre en fouillant dans le regard de sa petite-amie. La plus âgée se pencha et Raven sentit les lèvres d'Anya trembler contre les siennes et les frôler avec lenteur. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et n'y pouvant plus Raven combla l'infime distance qui les séparer. Elle avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'Anya s'était enfuie, qu'elle ne voulait plus la lâcher, jamais. Elle avait bien trop besoin d'elle, c'était viscéral. La fausse blonde accentua la pression de ses lèvres contre celles de sa petite-amie et elle sentit une unique larme rouler sur sa joue.

A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent et Anya fit glisser sa main la joue de sa petite-amie.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures et Lexa et Clarke avaient passé la journée ensemble. La brune avait simplement été présente aux côtés de sa petite-amie, parfois l'écoutant, parfois la faisant rire. C'est tout ce dont Clarke avait besoin.

« Merci » déclara celle-ci.

« De ? » répondit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

« De m'avoir distrait toute la journée » explicita Clarke en souriant.

« C'est avec plaisir Mademoiselle » répondit la brune avec un large sourire.

« Ça me rassure de savoir que tu es avec moi pour demain » expliqua l'artiste qui avait repris son sérieux.

Lexa fouilla dans le regard de sa blonde, elle savait qu'elle avait passé la journée à éviter le sujet du décès de sa grand-mère, mais elle avait peur justement que Clarke soit dans un réel déni.

« Dis, à propos de demain, la cérémonie se fera à l'église ? » demanda Lexa.

« Oui » répondit Clarke.

« Et est-ce que-… » commença la brune qui se fit couper.

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? » demanda sa petite-amie.

Lexa lui adressa un petit regard désolé et se redressa.

« On ferait mieux de rejoindre ta mère et Marcus »

Clarke souffla mais se leva et suivit sa petite-amie au rez-de-chaussée. Elles n'avaient pas entendu Anya et Raven revenir, mais ces dernières étaient en bas, chacune avec un verre à la main, qui semblait être rempli de bière. Lexa évita de faire remarquer que le couple était alcoolique, elle se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée devant Abby. Dès qu'il était dix-huit heures, elle voyait toujours sa belle-sœur ou sa cousine en train de boire une bière, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Quand Anya leva les yeux sur sa cousine, elle se leva et s'adressa à Clarke.

« Je te l'emprunte » annonça-t-elle tout en faisant signe à Lexa de la suivre dehors.

La brune referma la porte et devina facilement de quoi sa cousine allait lui parler.

« Elle te l'a montré ? » demanda-t-elle alors, devançant Anya.

« Oui » affirma cette dernière.

« Et ? » se risqua de demander Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de t'étriper ou de te dire merci »

La brune sourit, sa cousine ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure.

« J'opte pour le merci » proposa Lexa avec un sourire, voyant bien que si la plus âgée proposait cette option, c'était qu'elle allait bien.

« Merci, mais ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil » menaça Anya.

« Je m'étais dit qu'un jour tu serais prête à le voir » expliqua la brune.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

« C'est… C'est Raven, pas moi » confessa-t-elle avec une grimace. Apparemment sa cousine ne savait pas que tout ça s'était entièrement l'idée de l'hispanique.

« Donc tu ne comptais pas me le montrer ? » demanda Anya en haussant un sourcil tout en croisant les bras.

« Raven m'en a parlé, et j'avais peur de ta réaction, mais j'ai accepté sinon tu te doutes bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu les clefs » élucida la brune.

« Donc ça vient d'elle ? » demanda la fausse blonde en confirmation.

« Oui » répondit Lexa tout en acquiesçant de la tête. Elle vit facilement le regard d'Anya changer alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, « Raven peut se révéler pleine de surprises » ajouta-t-elle.

« Mhm » confirma Anya, avant de papillonner des yeux, « Tu crois que ça dérange Abby ou Clarke si Raven dort chez moi ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle à sa cousine.

« Non, je ne pense pas » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

« Ok »

Elles rentrèrent et une heure plus tard, une nouvelle fois ils mangèrent tous les six ensembles. Et comme prévu Lexa passa la soirée avec Clarke, tandis que Raven et Anya partirent chez cette dernière dans la Mustang rouge que Raven adorait. Durant la soirée, l'hispanique découvrit plus en détails la maison d'enfance de sa petite-amie qui la laissa lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva trop tôt pour Clarke. Elle se réveilla avant sa petite-amie et vint se coller à elle pour poser un baiser sur son épaule nue. Lexa se retourna et afficha un sourire alors que ses yeux ne soient encore fermés. Et malgré le fait que la brune aurait aimé profiter de la matinée au lit avec sa petite-amie, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour venir déposer un chaste baiser en guise de bonjour sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie. Mais Clarke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et passa sa cuisse au-dessus de celles de Lexa et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser. Lexa fut prise au dépourvu, mais répondit au baiser de sa petite-amie qui accentua la pression avant de caresser de sa langue les lèvres de la brune. Celle-ci se laissa faire et la température monta de plusieurs degrés en un claquement de doigt. La main de Clarke s'aventura sous le débardeur de sa petite-amie pour caresser sa poitrine nue, mais Lexa avait l'impression que c'était mal de faire ça. On était dimanche, le jour de l'enterrement de la grand-mère de la blonde, alors elle stoppa la main de cette dernière et se redressa, rompant ainsi leur baiser.

« Clarke » souffla-t-elle. La blonde lui avait définitivement fait perdre son souffle.

« Quoi ? J'ai envie de toi » répondit Clarke d'une voix séductrice.

« Non… Faut qu'on se prépare » argumenta Lexa, qui fut fière d'elle. Pour une fois elle résistait à sa blonde, « S'il te plait » ajouta-t-elle.

Clarke souffla et se releva pour laisser Lexa sortir du lit. Elle souffla une nouvelle fois quand elle vit le regard réprobateur de sa petite-amie, mais finit par la suivre. Elles sortirent toutes les deux en shorts et débardeurs pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Abby et Marcus étaient assis à la table à manger, chacun avec une grande tasse de café et des tartines.

« Bonjour les filles » salua Marcus.

« Bonjour » répondirent-elles en cœur.

Abby se leva et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille, elle s'avança pour faire la bise à Lexa, mais sans le vouloir ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps de sa belle-fille et elle remarqua toutes ses cicatrices. Elle ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir un instant et salua Lexa qui avait bien évidemment remarqué le regard de la mère de sa petite-amie. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait droit à ce type de regard quand elle allait chez le médecin, l'été, parce que bien qu'elle veuille cacher ses cicatrices il y avait un moment ou soit elle mourait de chaud, soit elle acceptait le regard des autres, les cours de natation, les vestiaires… C'était comme ça et à la longue elle s'y faisait.

La chirurgienne partit dans la cuisine tout en demandant :

« Café, thé ? »

« Café » répondirent les deux jeunes filles en même temps ce qui fit sourire Abby et Marcus.

Un peu plus tard, elles partirent se doucher, chacune à leur tour malgré les supplications de Clarke. La blonde était partie la première, et quand Lexa sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, elle vit sa petite-amie de dos, face à son miroir où Lexa put voir dans le reflet son visage qui avait changé d'expression. La blonde portait une robe noire, avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et regardait tristement son reflet.

Lexa se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence et s'avança. Elle avait déjà enfilé son pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un chemisier noir, elle s'était maquillée et coiffée, il ne lui restait que son blaser à récupérer et ses chaussures. Elle posa ses mains sur chaque épaule de la blonde et retirer sa chevelure pour l'aider à remonter la fermeture de sa robe.

« Merci » souffla Clarke.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à sa petite-amie et la serra de toutes ses forces. Lexa eut un pincement au cœur et resserra son étreinte.

Abby, Marcus, Lexa et Clarke partirent tous les quatre ensembles jusqu'à l'église de l'Elmwood, tandis qu'Anya et Raven les rejoignirent sur place, tout comme Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy et Echo. Clarke et Raven leur firent un sourire, les remerciant silencieusement d'être venus. Leurs amis s'assirent sur les bancs au fond de l'église, laissant les premiers à la famille de Madame Griffin. Le prêtre fit sa cérémonie qui s'éternisa. Clarke n'était pas croyante, et même si elle savait que sa grand-mère l'était, elle ne trouvait pas cette cérémonie fidèle à la femme incroyable qu'était sa Mamie Zi'. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir son corps lorsque le cercueil était encore ouvert et elle refusa lorsque le prêtre lui demanda si elle voulait dire quelques mots tout comme Raven qui ne voulait pas parler devant tout le monde. Déjà que les trois quarts des personnes présentes lui demandaient qui elle était exactement pour qu'elle soit auprès des Griffin lorsqu'ils venaient donner leurs condoléances, elle n'avait encore moins envie de prendre la parole devant toutes ces personnes. Les pompes funèbres fermèrent le cercueil et c'est à pieds que toutes les personnes qui étaient venues honorer Elizabeth Griffin marchèrent derrière la voiture des services des pompes funèbres. Elmwood étant un petit village, il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au cimetière. Tout le monde s'attroupa autour de la tombe, en silence, regardant la mise en pierre.

Lexa eut un frisson, elle avait toujours trouvé macabre l'idée de finir six pieds sous terre, la sensation d'étouffer ne la quittait pas à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Une fois terminée, les personnes présentes saluèrent une dernière fois les Griffin, laissant la famille proche faire leurs adieux.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » demanda Clarke. Sa petite-amie fronça les sourcils et alors elle ajouta, « Voir mon père »

Lexa lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Abby les regarda partir et Marcus passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste de soutien. Anya glissa sa main dans celle de Raven qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux la tombe. Elle finit par lever la tête et regarder sa petite-amie.

« Tu peux me laisser quelques minutes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Anya acquiesça naturellement de la tête et commença à partir, suivie de Marcus et Abby qui laissèrent l'hispanique se recueillir. Ils rejoignirent Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln et Echo qui les attendaient à la sortie du cimetière. Raven se tourna et remarqua qu'elle était à présent seule, alors elle s'assit à même le sol et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Coucou Izzie, je… Ça me fait bizarre de parler à une pierre… Mais je suis sûre que tu es là et que tu m'entends » déclara-t-elle pour se rassurer, « Je t'ai connu il n'y a même pas dix ans. Je me souviens quand, après le collège, Finn, Clarke et moi on venait chez toi. Tu préparais à chaque fois des cookies aux pépites de chocolat et tu nous donnais un grand verre de lait chaud. On avait beau être des collégiens et se prendre pour des grands, on retombait en enfance à chaque fois qu'on passait ta porte. Je crois que tu avais compris que chez moi ce n'était pas la joie. Tu me proposais toujours de rester dormir ou tu voulais à tout prix que je mange chez toi avant de repartir. Tu avais sûrement peur que chez moi personne ne me fasse fait à manger… » déclara Raven avec un sourire nostalgique, « C'est plus ou moins grâce à toi maintenant que Clarke ne meure pas de faim. Tu m'as appris à cuisiner et bien que je te l'avais promis, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit hormis faire cuire des pâtes et des œufs » expliqua la brune en lâchant un petit rire, « J'ai oublié la dernière fois que je t'ai eu au téléphone… Je ne t'ai même pas parlé d'Anya. C'est la cousine de Lexa - ouais _la_ Lexa de Clarke - et ben… C'est ma petite-amie maintenant, et pour l'amadouer je lui avais même fait tes cookies, et devine quoi ? Ça a marché Izzie... » déclara Raven dans un petit rire, « Après la mort de Finn, tu m'avais dit que je rencontrerais à nouveau l'amour, et comme à ton habitude, tu avais raison. Je l'aime… Tu n'as pas idée. Je sais que dernièrement tu passais tes Thanksgiving et Noël avec ton frère qui était très malade et sa famille, mais… J'aurai aimé que tu puisses être avec nous aussi. T'aurais pu voir à quel point Clarke et moi on est heureuses entourées de nos amis et de notre famille atypique » termina la brune, en reniflant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Tu me manques déjà… » souffla Raven, « Je te promets de prendre soin de Clarke »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, la brune se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur la pierre tombale de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grand-mère.

Clarke et Lexa avançaient main dans la main jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'arrête devant une tombe. La brune reconnut facilement le père de sa petite-amie sur la photo présente.

« Bonjour papa, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter » déclara la blonde avant de regarder Lexa.

Cette dernière était mal à l'aise, elle ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Elle n'est pas très bavarde, mais elle est géniale » continua Clarke avec un sourire, ce qui fit également sourire la brune.

« J'essaye » répondit Lexa.

« Bref, comme tu peux le voir elle a un super sens de l'humour » reprit la blonde.

Lexa lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule tout en haussant un sourcil.

« Je rigole, elle est très belle et intelligente » ajouta Clarke, faisant immédiatement rougir sa petite-amie. Cette dernière réfléchit quelques secondes et se demanda ce qu'elle aurait dit à Jake si elle l'avait rencontré en personne.

« Tu me laisses une seconde, j'ai un truc à lui dire » demanda Lexa ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de sa petite-amie.

Mais l'idée que Lexa parle à son père la fit sourire alors elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Je t'attends à la sortie avec les autres » répondit-elle.

« Ok »

Lexa attendit que Clarke s'éloigne suffisamment pour commencer à parler.

« Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez… Je crois à la réincarnation, alors c'est difficile pour moi de vous imaginer m'écouter. Mais admettons » se reprit la brune, « Je voulais vous dire que vous avez de quoi être fier de votre fille, elle est incroyable. Votre femme, Abby, elle est une très bonne mère, elle a toujours été là pour Clarke, elle a accueilli Raven sans la moindre hésitation. Raven est complètement folle, mais est d'un soutien incroyable pour votre fille, je crois qu'elle serait prête à se faire accuser de meurtre pour Clarke » ajouta Lexa en riant à cette idée, « Marcus… C'est quelqu'un de bien. Lui aussi a perdu l'amour de sa vie, alors il comprend Abby je pense, enfin, je suis sûre qu'il la rendra heureuse. Tout comme moi pour Clarke, je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour combler tous ses désirs. Tant qu'elle voudra de moi, je vous promets que je la protègerai, que je l'aimerai plus que ma propre vie » termina-t-elle.

Elle sourit et regarda la photo de Jake sur la tombe.

« Elle a vos yeux » commenta-t-elle.

Elle se mit en mouvement, puis se tourna « Au revoir Jake »

Elle arriva rapidement à la sortie et glissa sa main dans celle de sa petite-amie qu'elle porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Ils retournèrent tous à Polis et les jeunes décidèrent de se balader dans la ville de leur enfance.

Lexa et Clarke marchaient côte à côte, toujours main dans la main avec une certaine nostalgie dans leurs regards.

« C'est juste dans cet arbre qu'on a trouvé Mapache » réalisa la blonde en se stoppant.

« Ouais, où j'ai failli mourir plutôt » rectifia Lexa.

« Hey on ne touche pas à mon filleul ! » rétorqua Raven.

Sa belle-sœur leva un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est moi qui ai trouvé son nom, je me suis donc auto-attribuée le statut de marraine » répondit l'hispanique.

« Et moi je suis sa tata préférée » argumenta Octavia.

Lexa regarda sa petite-amie pour cherche du soutien, mais Clarke haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour elles » dit-elle en parlant de ses deux amies.

Et c'est sur cette humeur enfantine que les quatre couples arrivèrent devant leur ancien lycée.

« Polis High School » souffla Anya en regardant le nom du lycée gravé dans la pierre.

« Tu y étais ici aussi ? » demanda Raven.

« Ouep » répondit sa petite-amie.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les bancs où ils se retrouvaient chaque midi. Echo observait les lieux, étant la seule à ne pas avoir été scolarisée dans ce lycée.

« Ça fait bizarre de revenir, non ? » demanda Lincoln.

« Imagine pour Anya, ça fait des siècles ! » se moqua Lexa qui reçut très rapidement un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de sa cousine qui ne retint en aucun cas sa force.

« Vous croyez qu'on peut entrer ? » demanda Bellamy avec un regard espiègle.

« Bah oui, regarde il y a un truc aujourd'hui » répondit sa sœur en montrant une banderole, avant de froncer les sourcils, « C'est quoi cette tête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux voir s'ils ont mis nos trophées » avoua-t-il tout en affichant un petit sourire fier.

« Tu veux faire ton beau devant ta copine ? » se moqua gentiment Raven.

« Ça serait plutôt à Anya de faire sa belle devant sa copine » rétorqua Lincoln.

Raven fronça les sourcils et regarda le jeune homme avant d'interroger du regard sa petite-amie qui roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire » répondit Anya.

« Tu faisais quoi ? » demanda Raven intriguée.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais regardé les photos dans les couloirs ?! » s'exclama Octavia.

« Bah… Il y a des vitrines de partout ici avec des coupes de tous les côtés… » se justifia l'hispanique.

« Viens » répondit la jeune Blake en attrapant la main de son amie pour la tirer derrière elle. Raven se fit entraîner au plus grand malheur d'Anya, qui comme tous les autres, dût suivre les deux brunes.

« Regarde ! » s'exclama la jeune Blake en pointant du doigt une photo dans la vitrine qui exposait fièrement plusieurs coupes.

Raven afficha un sourire goguenard et se tourna vers sa petite-amie qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser » dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

« Alors déjà ce n'est pas de la danse et ensuite c'était… Il y a longtemps. A la base j'avais voulu m'inscrire dans l'équipe de la crosse, sauf que j'étais un petit poids, et d'après le coach au bout de deux plaquages j'aurai fini à l'hosto… » déclara Anya pour se justifier avec une certaine rancœur dans la voix contre le coach sportif.

« Du coup tu t'es dit que le cheerleading c'était fait pour toi ? » demanda Raven en riant.

« Lors des matchs c'est pourri, mais pour les compétitions c'est cool et vraiment physique. Ça demande beaucoup d'efforts autant de la souplesse que de l'équilibre et de la coordination » argumenta Anya.

« Surtout qu'elle a été la plus jeune capitaine de son équipe » venta Octavia, « Aucun première année n'est capitaine, et c'est celle qui a fait le plus remporté de trophées au lycée depuis je ne sais plus quand ! » ajouta la Blake.

Raven regarda une nouvelle fois la photo et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Elle se tourna et regarda sa petite-amie.

« T'as toujours ton uniforme ? »

« Arrrgh Raven ! » grogna Lexa avec une grimace.

« Quoi ? Je demande, c'est tout » répondit la petite brune sans même faire preuve d'une once d'effort pour se rattraper.

Anya secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, désespérée par le comportement de sa petite-amie.

« Bon, on peut sortir maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tout le petit groupe acquiesça et repartirent sur leurs pas. Anya se rapprocha de Raven et se baissa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Oui », faisant office de réponse à sa précédente question. La petite brune afficha un large sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie ce qui fit rire cette dernière.

Ils firent un bout de chemin avant d'atteindre le parc à côté de leur ancien lycée pour former un cercle et s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

« C'est gentil d'être venus » commença Clarke à l'attention de ses amis qui avaient pris du temps pour l'enterrement au lieu de rester avec leur famille.

« C'est normal Clarke ! » répondit aussitôt Octavia.

« Et vos parents, ça va ? » demanda la blonde.

« Beaucoup de boulot avec la saison qui va commencer, mais ils sont contents » expliqua Bellamy.

« Et vous ? » demanda Clarke à Lincoln et Echo.

« Ils vont bien et Aden est super content il va rentrer au lycée à la rentrée » expliqua Echo.

« Au lycée ?! » s'époumona Lexa.

« Et oui c'est un grand maintenant » répondit son amie.

« Ils grandissent trop vite… » souffla la plus jeune des Woods qui avait connu Aden quand il n'avait que dix ans.

« Et toi ? » redemanda Clarke à Lincoln qui était toujours aussi peu loquace.

« Ils vont bien, merci. D'ailleurs ma mère a fait à manger pour un régiment ce midi, donc vous êtes les bienvenus » proposa-t-il, « Enfin je comprends que vous vouliez rester avec votre famille » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

« J'appelle ma mère pour la prévenir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème » répondit Clarke.

De même Echo prévint ses parents, alors qu'Octavia et Bellamy attendaient patiemment. Leurs parents travaillant, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, sachant qu'Octavia était les trois quarts du temps chez son petit-ami.

« Vamos ? » demanda Raven quand elle vit tous ses amis prêts à partir alors qu'elle mourait de faim.

« Yes » répondit Octavia avec un sourire.

Ils se levèrent tous et Anya fronça les sourcils en voyant au loin une femme brune dans la cinquantaine qui les regardait. Mais quand elle croisa son regard, l'inconnue baissa les yeux et se leva rapidement du banc sur lequel elle était assise pour partir. La fausse blonde sentit la main de Raven glisser dans la sienne ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle lança un sourire à sa petite-amie, puis tourna de nouveau la tête pour voir que la quinquagénaire s'était volatilisée.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à arriver chez les parents de Lincoln. Il ouvrit la porte et appela :

« Maman ! Je suis rentré ! », avant de guider ses amis dans le hall d'entrée.

Une dame arriva et prit Lincoln dans ses bras avant de s'approcher d'Octavia.

« Ma belle-fille préférée ! »

« Ah parce que vous en avez plusieurs, Miranda ? » s'offusqua la brune amusée.

« Mais non ma belle ! »

« Je préfère ça » répondit Octavia avec un clin d'œil en regardant son petit-ami qui avait un énorme sourire. Il était le plus heureux des hommes de voir que les deux femmes de sa vie s'entendaient aussi bien.

Sa mère se tourna et fit la bise à Bellamy, Lexa et Anya toujours aussi enthousiaste.

« Anya, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a plu vu ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La fausse blonde afficha un petit regard désolé ce qui fit rire la plus âgée.

« Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis Lincoln ? » demanda sa mère en voyant les autres jeunes qui observaient tout ce qui passait en silence.

« Si j'allais le faire » dit-il en riant, « Donc voici Echo, la petite-amie de Bellamy, Raven celle d'Anya, et Clarke celle de Lexa » expliqua-t-il.

« Bien joué les filles » dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui fit immédiatement rougir les trois jeunes femmes.

« Vous êtes tous à New York ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et oui, on est tous déserteurs » répondit Lincoln.

« Des déserteurs ? » reprit Raven sans comprendre.

« On a quitté Polis pour New York » explicita Octavia avec un petit sourire.

« Donc vous étiez au lycée ensemble c'est ça ? » demanda la mère du jeune homme.

« Sauf moi » répondit Echo en levant sa main avec un sourire.

« Mais tu es aussi de Polis ? »

« Oui, oui » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Un homme, qui était de toute évidence le père de Lincoln - la ressemblance était frappante - arriva et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

« Bonjour les jeunes, Eddy le papa de Lincoln, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ed » dit-il avec un franc sourire qui mit tout de suite les étudiants à l'aise. Sa femme leur fit un tendre sourire avec de faire des gros yeux.

« Où sont mes manières ? Je vous en prie entrer » dit-elle en faisant signe aux jeunes de s'avancer dans le salon, « Linki propose à boire à tes invités je retourne voir le rôti » déclara Miranda qui partit tout aussi vite dans la cuisine.

« Linki ? » releva Raven avec un large sourire moqueur.

Le Linki en question lui donna un regard lourd.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais habituée à Lincoulnet, du coup je suis perdue » répondit la petite brune avant de partir en fou rire suivie par ses amis.

Lincoln secoua sa tête de gauche à droite avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Miranda et Eddy étaient des gens charmants, et Lincoln semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise en présence de ses parents. On pouvait facilement voir qu'ils étaient soudés.

« Prêts pour les examens ? » demanda le patriarche.

« Papaaa » se plaignit Lincoln. Généralement, aucun étudiant n'a envie de parler des examens.

« Bah vous êtes étudiants, c'est votre travail les examens » rétorqua Eddy ce qui fit rire sa femme, « Sinon Anya, le travail ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça se passe bien, merci » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Pas trop dur la distance ? » demanda Miranda en désignant à tour de rôle Raven et Anya.

Les yeux de la petite brune cillèrent une seconde alors que sa petite-amie la regardait avec un sourire avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

« On s'adapte, on a trouvé un bon rythme, non ? » demanda-t-elle à Raven. Cette dernière engloutit un morceau de pomme de terre avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

Miranda se rendit facilement compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question à la vue de la réaction de l'hispanique, alors elle changea rapidement de sujet et s'intéressa aux études des trois jeunes filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ils passèrent tous un agréable moment dans le foyer de la famille de Lincoln et découvrirent une nouvelle facette de lui.

* * *

 **A vos petits doigts, je vous laisse me dire vos impressions sur ce chapitre juste en bas là, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, des bisous et à très vite !**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou ! Un chapitre positif ne fait pas de mal ) du coup j'espère que tu me déteste pas pour celui-ci ^^ Pour Clarke et sa jalousie, ça ira, elle a juste à faire des efforts sur elle-même, mais c'est pour sa Lexa alors elle y arrivera haha Moui j'avoue que Ranya était particulièrement mignon (je les aime trop si ça ne s'était pas remarqué x)). Je te laisse me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre, plein de bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **Brookey20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello les Loulous !**

 **Juste, wow, vous avez dépassé les 200 reviews ! Merci, merci, merciiiii !**

 **Et, je suis dans mes délais ! (oui je n'y croyais pas, semaine de folie !), bref, par contre j'ai pas le temps de le relire du coup, il va y avoir des fautes, des coquilles, etc…** **Et j'en suis désolée par avance…**

 _ **« She knew she was really sad, when she stopped loving the things she loved. » - Atticus.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Je vais garder Reyes**

 **Déni**

Le dimanche soir ils rentrèrent tous à New York. Lexa avait passé la nuit chez Clarke, tandis que Raven était allée chez Anya. La jeune Woods n'avait presque pas dormi cette nuit-là, et ne pouvait cesser de penser au comportement de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière venait de perdre sa grand-mère, quelqu'un dont elle était de toute évidence très proche, mais pourtant elle essayait de se dérober à sa tristesse. A chaque fois que Lexa avait voulu parler sérieusement, la blonde changeait de sujet ou l'embrassait pour la faire taire. Elle repensa au soir même où elles étaient arrivées, Clarke n'avait cessé de parler des examens, de son travail, de cet été, sans une seule fois parler du weekend ou de l'enterrement. Raven aussi avait remarqué le comportement de sa meilleure amie, mais elle s'était dit que tout le monde réagissait différemment à la perte d'un proche et effectivement c'était le cas.

Le lundi matin arriva et la bande d'amis se retrouva encore dans cette bibliothèque universitaire qu'ils commençaient à voir en horreur. Clarke était en train de faire des fiches de dernières minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la perturber. Elle entendit une chaise grincer et quelqu'un s'asseoir lourdement en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'ami de Lexa, Nick. Elle ressentit une pointe de colère, mais elle essaya rapidement de se calmer. Elle en avait déjà parlé avec Lexa, et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas à être jalouse de Nick, mais c'était bien plus l'influence que le jeune homme pouvait avoir sur sa brune qui l'inquiétait qu'une quelconque rivalité. Et le comportement de Nick ne fit que confirmer ses propos.

Le jeune homme à côté de Lexa se pencha vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle révisait.

« Beckett, sérieux ? » dit-il.

Lexa haussa un sourcil et le regarda.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Nick »

Ce dernier roula des yeux et ouvrit son sac.

« Tu veux pas qu'on révise le cours d'Hartman plutôt ? »

Lexa haussa les épaules et acquiesça de la tête. Sa petite-amie fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle observait la scène. Elle parlait souvent de ses cours avec Lexa, et elle savait pertinemment que cette dernière avait terminé de réviser les enseignements de ce professeur.

« Je croyais que tu avais fini Hartman » déclara-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Ouais, mais ça ne me fait pas mal de le revoir » répondit Lexa en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Clarke regarda Nick qui lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter. Etant juste assis à côté de Clarke, Lincoln avait également assisté à la scène, et la blonde tourna la tête pour le regarder. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit le regard du jeune homme, de toute évidence lui aussi ne semblait pas apprécier le nouveau perturbateur.

Tous les jeunes se remirent à leur travail. Clarke, Echo, et Chris décidèrent de travailler ensemble, ils avaient deux enseignements en commun ce qui leur permit de bien avancer et d'échanger leurs idées. L'art était très subjectif et chacun de leur point de vue fut instructif. Ils continuèrent de travailler pendant une trentaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Nick soufflât.

« C'est bon ça me soûle » se plaignit-il, « Je sors fumer, tu viens ? » demanda-t-il à sa camarade de classe.

Lexa le regarda et ne sut pas pourquoi elle tourna la tête vers sa petite-amie qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Voyant l'absence de réponse de la brune, le jeune homme déclara :

« Allez Lex', j'vais pas fumer tout seul dehors »

Clarke tiqua au surnom que le futur écrivain avait employé, mais elle ne dit rien. A la place elle regarda sa petite-amie qui se leva et qui enfila sa veste. Les deux étudiants partirent vers la sortie, et Echo ne put s'empêcher de voir la réaction de Clarke. Elle se pencha vers son amie et chuchota :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle l'accompagne, c'est tout »

La blonde la regarda avant de soupirer.

« Je sais… »

Echo lui fit un petit sourire confiant. Elle connaissait Lexa, elle connaissait sa maladie, et elle savait très bien que son amie ne fumerait pas. Mais le petit mot de la part d'Echo se voulant rassurant ne réussit pas à tranquilliser Clarke, qui traîna lorsqu'ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires. Elle attendit Lincoln alors que ses amis partaient devant.

« Lincoln » l'interpella-t-elle, alors que le jeune homme fermait avec difficulté son sac qui débordait de livres.

« Oui ? »

« Je vais paraître parano, je sais, mais… Nick… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » dit-elle.

« Comment ça ? » questionna le métis.

« Je sais pas… Je sais que Lexa ne va pas être tentée de se droguer ou autre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il peut vraiment avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Rien que tout à l'heure, elle a bossé un cours qu'elle avait déjà vu, il la distrayait toutes les cinq minutes » énuméra-t-elle.

« Je ne l'aime pas non plus » lâcha Lincoln ce qui surpris Clarke, qui en profita cependant.

« Lexa t'écoute… Est-ce que tu pourrais lui en parler ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Lincoln lui fit un franc sourire. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme avait peur de lui demander ce service, mais c'était Lexa et si Clarke avec un mauvais pressentiment alors il le ferait.

« Bien sûr » accepta-t-il.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire et lâcha un petit : « Merci »

La blonde se disait que Lexa écouterait l'avis d'un homme sur Nick et que Lincoln était le seul homme que Lexa écoutait vraiment.

« On y va ? Ils doivent nous attendre » déclara Lincoln.

Clarke acquiesça de la tête et ils rejoignirent leurs amis à la sortie.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » se plaignit Chris.

« J'ai eu du mal avec mon sac » mentit Lincoln en montrant son sac plein à craquer.

« Oh avec tous les muscles que t'as, je ne pense pas que ça va te tuer » fit remarquer le brun.

Octavia et Alex eurent la même réaction, ce qui fit immédiatement rire Raven.

« Tu peux éviter de mater mon copain ? » demanda la Blake sur un ton amusé tout en croisant les bras.

« Ouais, je suis tout à fait d'accord » affirma Alex ce qui fit esquisser un petit sourire désolé à Chris. Il s'approcha de son petit-ami et s'accrocha à son cou d'un air dramatique.

« Pardoooon » déclara-t-il.

« Un vrai acteur » fit remarquer Raven ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du dit acteur.

« Mouais » souffla Alex, alors que déjà un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Chris savait qu'il avait gagné et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de lui prendre la main.

Le groupe de jeunes se mirent en route, bien décidé à aller trouver un fastfood bien mérité. Lincoln regarda Lexa qui était juste devant elle et qui riait avec Raven. Il sourit en voyant cette scène, mais se dit que c'était l'occasion de parler à Lexa, alors il s'approcha de cette dernière et tapa doucement sur son épaule.

« Dis, Lex' » appela le sportif.

La brune, toujours le sourire aux lèvres se tourna et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je peux te parler d'un truc ? » demanda-t-il.

Son comportement inquiéta Lexa qui se stoppa, laissant ses amis passer devant elle, pour lui répondre rapidement.

« Bien sûr, Linc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est O' ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, voyant à quel point son amie pouvait s'inquiéter pour Octavia.

« Non, c'est à propos de Nick » répondit-il.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et se demanda rapidement si tout ça n'était pas l'idée de Clarke.

« Si c'est Clarke qui t'a-… » commença-t-elle, mais Lincoln la coupa.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Clarke n'a rien avoir avec ça » mentit-il.

Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La blonde était venue le voir avec de bonnes intentions, il ne voulait pas que le couple se dispute pour un détail. De plus, même si Clarke semblait compenser le manque de sa grand-mère en reportant son énergie sur le problème que pouvait devenir Nick, il savait que ses inquiétudes pouvaient être fondées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? » demanda Lexa.

« Je sais que tu es une grande fille et que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te dise quoi faire » commença le jeune homme. La brune serra les dents, alors que son petit mouvement de mâchoire refit surface. La façon dont son ami parlait annonçait qu'il allait justement lui dire quoi faire.

« Oui » répondit-elle pour la forme.

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait de mal hormis son air désinvolte de petit poète qui m'agace » dit-il ce qui fit à contrecœur sourire Lexa. Elle savait à quel point son ami détestait les personnes prétentieuses, « J'ai peur que quelque chose arrive justement. Tu me connais, tu sais très bien que je ne t'en parlerais pas si je n'avais pas un mauvais pressentiment »

« Et tu penses vraiment que ce n'est pas un mec bien ? » demanda la brune concernée.

« Je dis simplement que tu as toujours su choisir qui t'entourait et je suis sûre qu'il y a un tas de personnes géniales dans ta fac, mais Nick… Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez avoir en commun. Et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il se drogue, ça s'est son problème et je sais très bien que tu ne recommenceras pas » ajouta-t-il honnêtement.

« Merci » répondit Lexa avec un mouvement de tête.

« Pour ? » demanda Lincoln qui fut vite perdu.

« Tu dis que je ne recommencerais pas, j'apprécie que tu me fasses confiance » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Toujours Lex' » confirma-t-il avec un sourire. Lexa était un peu comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, « Je voulais juste t'en parler, rien de plus » ajouta-t-il.

Il connaissait bien la brune et il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Et puis, il avait été sincère, comme il l'avait dit à Clarke, il n'aimait pas Nick et maintenant Lexa le savait.

« Je… Je verrai à l'avenir comment il se comporte, c'est peut-être vrai que je n'ai pas réellement observé son comportement » déclara Lexa.

« Tu verras par toi-même » répondit le tatoué avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Colère**

Clarke était de plus en plus irritable et Raven ne savait pas comment l'aider. C'est lorsque Lexa arriva dans l'appartement de sa petite-amie que Raven lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle devrait gérer sa copine. La Woods ne sut comment le prendre alors en début d'après-midi elle se décida à discuter avec sa blonde dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

« T'es sûre que ça va Clarke ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » rétorqua la blonde sèchement ce qui fit pincer les lèvres à sa petite-amie.

« Je sais que perdre quelqu'un est difficile… » commença Lexa.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » la coupa Clarke.

« Clarke, j'essaye » répondit sa petite-amie d'une voix plus douce.

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de famille, donc non tu peux pas comprendre ! » s'emporta la blonde.

Lexa eut un mouvement de recul face à la violence des mots de sa petite-amie. Oui, ces quelques mots la blessèrent bien plus que ce qu'elle ne le montra. Elle savait que Clarke ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais dans un sens la blonde avait raison. Lexa n'avait eu que deux seules personnes : son oncle et Anya. L'un était mort, l'autre n'était pas toujours présente pour tenir à elle seule le titre de famille sur ses épaules encore jeunes. Maintenant elle avait sa mère, mais effectivement le concept de famille, comme on l'entend dans le sens commun, lui était étranger.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser seule » dit-elle alors en se levant.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être le punching-ball de Clarke et préférait la laisser seule et réfléchir plutôt que d'être inutile. Elle même savait que quand elle était en colère, elle avait besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille. Ainsi, elle sortit de la chambre de sa petite-amie et à peine la porte fut refermée, qu'elle tomba sur Raven qui avait un bol rempli de céréales dans les mains, alors qu'il était quinze heures. Quand l'hispanique vit l'expression d'abattement sur le visage de sa belle-sœur, elle perdit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ça va, Lexa ? » demanda-t-elle.

La nommée soupira, que pouvait-elle dire ?

« Je crois que Clarke ne va vraiment pas bien… Et elle n'est pas réellement de bonne humeur si tu veux mon avis » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi tu sais ? » déclara Raven avec compassion.

« Oui… Mais ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle » répondit Lexa en baissant la tête.

« Laisse-lui du temps, tu verras » répondit la petite brune avec un sourire confiant.

« Merci Rav' »

« Je lui parlerai si tu veux » se proposa la latina.

« Ce n'est pas la peine » répondit Lexa qui ne voulait pas embêter sa belle-sœur.

« Les belles-sœurs sont faites pour ça, non ? » demanda Raven ce qui arracha un sourire à la Woods.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à partir, comme elle l'avait annoncé à Clarke, et Raven dégusta son bol de céréales tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire à la blonde avant de terminer ses céréales et de partir toquer doucement à la porte de sa colocataire.

« Oui ?! » entendit-elle à travers la porte. Elle ferma les yeux se disant que la conversation n'allait certainement pas être agréable.

« Coucou, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de Clarke.

Cette dernière souffla.

« Oui ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? »

« Parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? » proposer Raven.

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

« Sérieux Clarke, Lexa avait vraiment pas l'air bien en partant, je ne sais pas ce tu lui as dit, mais si t'es en colère ne te sers pas d'elle comme défouloir » déclara la petite brune avec une moue triste.

« T'es mal placée pour me donner des leçons de couple ! » rétorqua Clarke, ce qui plongea Raven dans l'incompréhension.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Tu n'arrives même pas à dire à Anya que ça te fait chier qu'elle parte tout le temps » élucida la blonde.

Raven eut une pointe douloureuse dans sa poitrine. C'était donc si évident que ça ?

« Ça ne me fait pas chier… Bien sûr que ça ne me rend pas heureuse de voir ma petite-amie une semaine tous les quinze jours, mais c'est comme ça. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle aime, et si ça la rend heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. Et sérieusement Clarke, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien du tout » rétorqua catégoriquement la blonde ce qui fit baisser la tête de Raven.

« Si jamais l'envie te prend de me parler, sache que je suis là » dit-elle avec gentillesse.

Clarke ne répondit rien et s'enferma dans un mutisme, alors sa meilleure amie décida de la laisser seule. Durant l'heure qui suivit, Raven ne put penser à autre chose que ce à quoi Clarke lui avait dit, tout comme Lexa qui avait été déstabilisée par les propos de sa petite-amie.

La blonde avait une migraine atroce. Elle ressentait tellement de haine. Haine envers elle-même de ne pas être allée voir sa grand-mère plus souvent, haine envers les médecins qui n'avaient rien fait. Elle savait que son comportement n'était en aucun cas excusable, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui demande comment elle allait. C'était simple : elle était en vie, sa grand-mère non.

Lexa décida de retourner à son université pour emprunter un énième livre et elle fut plus que surprise quand elle tomba sur Taylor dans le métro. Son attention fut vite dirigée vers les cheveux de cette dernière.

« Je ne t'aurai presque pas reconnu » s'amusa la brune en s'approchant de son amie.

Cette dernière sursauta avant de lui faire un de ses fidèles sourires montrant toutes ses dents.

« Ouais, Hannah a eu la même réaction » répondit Taylor en riant.

La blonde avait les cheveux bien courts, légèrement rasés sur les côtés, et avait troqué ses mèches violettes pour un balayage blond.

« Ça te va bien » complimenta Lexa sincèrement. Cette coupe de cheveux rendait Taylor bien plus mature et la rendait que plus rayonnante.

« Ça va toi ? » demanda Taylor en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait bien remarqué que malgré le sourire de son amie, quelque chose semblait la tracasser.

Lexa souffla et lui demanda :

« T'as combien de temps devant toi ? »

Taylor lui lança un regard compatissant, comprenant que Lexa en avait gros sur le cœur.

« Tout le temps qu'il te faudra » répondit-elle.

Taylor décida de faire le trajet à Columbia avec la brune et cette dernière lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et commença à lui raconter le comportement de sa petite-amie.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? » demanda la blonde une fois que son amie n'eut rien d'autre à ajouter. Sa question fit imperceptiblement froncer les sourcils de Lexa qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Rien » déclara-t-elle alors avec un ton hésitant.

« Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi. Il y aura Hannah, Chris et Alex. On ne va rien faire d'exceptionnel, mais ça peut te faire du bien et penser à autre chose » expliqua Taylor avec un sourire.

Lexa hésita. Etre la cinquième roue du carrosse n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait mais en voyant le sourire qu'affichait son amie, elle se dit qu'effectivement ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et c'est comme ça après être allée chercher son livre, rentrée chez elle et changée, qu'elle se retrouva dans le studio de Taylor.

Elle arriva la dernière, les deux autres couples étaient déjà dans le petit salon sur le canapé qui servait également de lit à la blonde.

« Tiens » déclara cette dernière en tendant une bière à Lexa.

« Merci » répondit la brune en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre.

« Où est Clarke ? » demanda Chris qui reçut immédiatement un regard noir de la part de Taylor.

« Avec la mort de sa grand-mère tout ça, elle a un peu besoin d'être seule » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

« Si jamais elle a besoin de quelque chose tu nous dis » déclara Alex avec un sourire que Lexa lui rendit.

« Hors-sujet, mais Hannah je voulais savoir si t'as demandé à tes parents pour cet été ? » demanda Lexa qui voulut rapidement changer de sujet.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avec enthousiasme, « C'est mon frère qui est méga jaloux » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lexa intriquée.

« Il est à Los Angeles et a une boutique de surf, bref, aller en Australie c'est un peu son rêve » élucida la rousse.

« Il peut venir » proposa la Woods.

« C'est gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ira un jour avec sa copine » répondit Hannah qui fut légèrement surprise de la spontanéité de Lexa.

« Donc tes parents ça ne les gênent vraiment pas de partir avec nous ? » vérifia Lexa.

« Non, et puis ils seront en vacances eux aussi » répondit Hannah en haussant les épaules.

Chris ria.

« Je reverrai d'être prof juste pour ça » s'exclama-t-il.

Il vit rapidement le regard perdu de Lexa alors il expliqua rapidement :

« Sa mère est directrice d'un lycée et son père y est prof »

« Ouais et imagine ce que ça fait d'être la fille de la directrice » rétorqua la rouquine.

« Ils étaient super cool ! » râla Chris qui lui aussi avait été lycéen avec son amie, « D'où le fait qu'ils te laissent partir »

« Mouais si tu veux » souffla Hannah en secouant sa tête. Son meilleur ami était têtu comme une mule, elle ne pouvait rien ajouter.

Taylor vit la réaction de sa petite-amie ce qui la fit doucement rire alors elle passa sa main sur sa cuisse et attira son attention d'une petite pression ce qui fonctionna. Sa rousse lui rendit son sourire ce que Lexa trouva adorable. Elle était contente que les deux jeunes femmes se soient réconciliées.

* * *

 **Marchandage**

Clarke ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à la mort de sa grand-mère. Si seulement sa grand-mère ne s'était pas retrouvée seule, elle aurait pu être amenée à l'hôpital avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Si seulement sa mère et elle lui avaient acheté les nouveaux bracelets, qu'on proposait aux personnes âgées, qui permettaient de vérifier la tension et qui appelaient automatiquement le SAMU en cas d'urgence, ça aurait pu la sauver. Si seulement elle avait été plus insistante quand elle disait à sa grand-mère qu'elle devait faire des examens réguliers comme son médecin lui avait conseillé. Ou si seulement sa mère avait proposé à sa grand-mère d'habiter avec elle. Oui, avec des si, Clarke refaisait le monde, et dans chacun de ces mondes sa grand-mère était encore vivante.

* * *

 **Dépression**

Lexa ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Et bien qu'elle en eût reparlé avec Raven, plaçant tous ses espoirs en l'hispanique, cette dernière avait échoué. Clarke ressentait de plus en plus l'absence de sa grand-mère qui avait toujours eu un mot pour la faire rire, sa grand-mère qu'elle appelait pour la rassurer pour sa passation d'examens. Puis une phrase tournait sans cesse dans sa tête « A quoi bon ? Tout le monde meurt un jour ». Raven était tombée sur un de ses dessins et il ne fallait pas avoir fait des études d'art pour comprendre la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la période artistique de Clarke lorsque cette dernière n'était plus avec Lexa. Elle n'avait pas su comment agir, Clarke se serait certainement braquée si elle lui avait demandé une énième fois comment elle allait. Et c'est dans les bras d'Anya qui commençait à s'endormir qu'elle eut une illumination. Elle se releva d'un bon ce qui fit émerger instantanément sa petite-amie de son endormissement.

La fausse blonde alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda sa petite-amie avec incompréhension. Raven vit facilement qu'Anya était perdue alors elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais parler à Clarke ? »

Ce semblant d'explication n'aida en aucun cas Anya qui affichait toujours la même expression.

« Tu… Tu as perdu ta mère et ton père, des membres de ta famille à qui tu tenais énormément. Quand Jake est mort, Clarke s'était énormément rapprochée de sa grand-mère qui lui rappelait son père… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de lui parler ? »

Anya ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé à Clarke en privé et elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pourrait réussir là où Lexa et Raven avaient échoué.

« Je… Comme tu dis, elle a perdu son père, j'ai vécu la même expérience je ne vois pas en quoi je peux l'aider… Lexa c'était la mort de son oncle, et toi c'était Finn. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais faire quelque chose de plus que vous » expliqua maladroitement Anya qui ne voulait pas faire ressasser de mauvais souvenirs à sa petite-amie.

« S'il te plait » implora Raven.

Anya avait rarement vu sa petite-amie aussi sérieuse ce qui la rendit coupable d'avoir refusé.

« Ok » se résigna-t-elle sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Clarke.

« Merci, merci, merci » répéta la petite-brune en sautant à son cou ce qui la fit tomber sur le matelas, alors qu'elle tenait sur son coude.

Le lendemain le jeune couple partit chez Raven et à peine arrivée la petite brune donna un coup de coude à Anya en désignant du menton Clarke qui était assise seule sur le canapé.

« Bonjour » déclara Raven en s'avançant vers sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci leva la tête et lui répondit, tout comme à Anya qui paniquait à l'idée de lui parler.

« Je te laisse surveiller Anya, je vais à la boulangerie, tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

La plus âgée roula des yeux en entendant la remarque de sa petite-amie, tandis que Clarke refusait d'un mouvement de tête la proposition de son amie. Elle trouvait étrange le fait que Raven et Anya ne soient pas passées à la boulangerie avant de venir ici. La fausse blonde n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que sa petite-amie s'était envolée. Alors c'est avec maladresse qu'elle s'assit à côté de Clarke et qu'elle sortit son portable. Elle regarda plusieurs fois la blonde à la dérobée, ne sachant pas comment l'aborder. Mais c'est Clarke qui fit le premier pas en fermant son livre pour se tourner un peu plus vers elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda Clarke.

« Oui et toi ? » demanda simplement Anya.

« Ça dépend des jours » répondit la blonde honnêtement ce qui la surprit autant qu'à Anya. Cette dernière se dit qu'effectivement parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait moins pouvait peut-être aider Clarke.

« Le plus dur c'est ce vide… Ce manque » déclara la fausse blonde. La plus jeune ne répondit rien, mais Anya put facilement voir qu'elle était à la fois curieuse et émue, alors elle continua.

« Tous les jours, à 18h35, je croyais qu'il allait ouvrir la porte comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail. Puis, 18h40, 18h45, 19h, et tu te rends compte que tu ne le verras plus jamais passer cette porte » raconta Anya alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

« Moi c'était le « Oh faut que je raconte ça à papa ce soir », puis je me souvenais qu'en rentrant de l'école, papa ne serait plus jamais là » raconta à son tour la blonde qui se plongea dans ses souvenirs, « Quand il est mort, ma grand-mère a été vraiment chamboulée. C'était son fils, on dit que les enfants ne partent pas avant leurs parents. Et elle et moi on s'est encore plus rapprochées. Je crois qu'elle le voyait en moi, et de même, je le voyais en elle » expliqua Clarke avec un sourire nostalgique.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais sa grand-mère et qu'il ne lui restait que des photographies pour ne pas oublier son visage. Son visage si avenant et ses yeux qui souriaient.

La fausse blonde afficha un fin sourire, de toute évidence sa belle-sœur ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle racontait des souvenirs en souriant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours.

« Elle disait toujours : ''T'es comme ton père, quand tu as quelque chose en tête tu ne lâches pas le morceau tant que tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais'', puis elle riait et disait : ''C'est bien, il faut de la détermination dans la vie''. Et puis, elle était tellement gentille, elle adorait Raven » déclara Clarke qui se mit à froncer les sourcils. _Raven_. Elle aussi avait perdu celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grand-mère et Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été présente pour elle, puis elle regarda la fausse blonde pendant quelques secondes ce qui perturba cette dernière.

« C'est Raven » murmura-t-elle.

Anya était à présent perdue, elle ne voyait pas ce que sa petite-amie venait faire dans l'histoire.

« C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me parler » explicita Clarke qui se rendit compte que Raven prenait son temps pour aller à la boulangerie, et que seule sa meilleure amie était capable de demander à Anya de faire une telle chose.

La plus âgée se pinça les lèvres, elle ne savait pas si elle devait mentir ou non, mais elle savait aussi que si elle voulait aider Clarke, elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle pour que la blonde ait confiance en elle.

« Oui » confirma-t-elle alors, « Mais elle m'a juste dit de voir si tu avais envie de parler, parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas » ajouta Anya tristement. Elle détestait voir Raven se sentir si impuissante.

« Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? » demanda Clarke.

La fausse blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais acquiesça de la tête.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, « Alors promets-moi de toujours prendre soin d'elle. »

Anya fouilla dans les yeux océans qui la fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Clarke lui disait ça. L'artiste savait très bien qu'elle aimait Raven et qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais du mal consciemment. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir qu'elle vit la meilleure amie de sa latina reprendre la parole.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une des plus belles âmes que je connaisse à tes côtés. Elle essaye de faire rire les autres alors qu'elle-même est triste. Elle est prête à bouger des montagnes pour les gens qu'elle aime. Elle est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse, depuis petite elle me protège, même de moi-même. Elle fait passer le bonheur de tout le monde avant le sien. Alors s'il te plait, promets-moi de faire passer son bonheur avant le tien. Promets-moi de la faire passer avant tout le reste » termina Clarke dont la voix se faisait quasiment suppliante.

Anya ne savait plus où se mettre, elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça. Elle ne pensait même pas que Clarke accepterait de lui parler et maintenant elle avait la sœur de sa petite-amie qui lui tenait un discours tout autre. C'était un revirement de situation qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle voyait que Clarke attendait une réponse, mais son monologue l'avait chamboulé. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Raven et elle savait à quel point elle était chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi maintenant ? Clarke aurait très bien pu le lui dire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Alors c'est sans plus se poser de questions qu'elle répondit :

« Je te le promets »

Et c'était vrai, elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Raven, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle était là, en train d'avoir une conversation qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité avoir.

« Et toi, promets-moi de ne pas repousser Lexa quand elle veut t'aider. Parle-lui, elle n'est pas bête, elle sait ce que tu traverses, alors accepte son aide » ajouta Anya.

Clarke sentit des larmes se former au bord de ses yeux, prêtes à tomber. Elle savait tout ça, elle savait qu'elle avait été horrible ces derniers jours, mais elle n'avait pas contrôlé son comportement. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait aller de l'avant. Sa grand-mère était morte, mais elle avait eu une belle vie, et elle était heureuse de l'avoir eu dans sa vie.

* * *

 **Acceptation**

La réalité s'installa et Clarke comprit que sa grand-mère ne reviendrait pas, que cette dernière veuille sûrement qu'elle soit heureuse. Sa peine n'allait pas s'effacer en un claquement de doigts, mais elle savait qu'elle devait reprendre goût à la vie, qu'il y aurait des bons comme des mauvais jours.

Elle était assise à côté de Raven à qui elle s'était plusieurs fois excusée de son comportement. La petite brune lui avait fait remarqué que ce n'était même pas le dixième de ce qu'elle-même lui avait fait subir lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de veiller sur nous ? » demanda Clarke.

Raven n'eut pas besoin de savoir de qui son amie parlait, alors elle répondit :

« Je pense qu'ils doivent surtout nous engueuler qu'on ne travaille pas assez, qu'on fait trop la fête, et je prie pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas avec nos copines, parce que franchement-… »

La petite brune reçut un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Aïeeeeuh ! Ça fait mal ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ça t'apprendra de dire que mon père et notre grand-mère regardent ce qu'on fait quand on est seules avec nos copines » se plaignit Clarke.

Raven allait rétorquer qu'elle avait déjà assisté à des scènes plutôt chaudes entre Lexa et Clarke et qu'elle souhaitait à Jake et Elizabeth de ne jamais assister à ça, mais elle se rendit compte du pronom que Clarke avait employé pour désigner Elizabeth.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bah quoi ? T'as envie de les imaginer nous mater ? Je t'aime, mais t'es vraiment bizarre par moment Ray » répondit Clarke en affichant une petite grimace, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Raven.

« Non, t'as dit _notre_ grand-mère » répéta-t-elle.

La blonde fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension avant de saisir où Raven voulait en venir.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, « Tu fais partie de la famille Raven Reyes, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais une Raven Griffin depuis longtemps, mais bon Reyes ça va bien avec ta tête du coup ça serait bizarre que tu changes maintenant, non ? » demanda Clarke qui s'était perdue dans le fil de sa pensée.

La petite brune se mit doucement à rire alors que l'émotion sur son visage était flagrante. Clarke le remarqua facilement, elle commençait à bien la connaître depuis le temps.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit après que… Quand Finn est mort et que ma mère est devenue ta tutrice ? » demanda la blonde.

Raven afficha un fin sourire.

« Maintenant c'est officiel, c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde, _toujours_ » récita la petite brune.

« Et toi, tu m'as répondu quoi ? » demanda Clarke amusée.

« Roh ça va, c'était pour rire ! » rétorqua l'hispanique en soufflant.

« J'attends » reprit la blonde toujours avec le même sourire.

Raven afficha une petite moue peu fière de sa réponse datant d'il y a plus de cinq ans.

« Maintenant qu'on est sœurs, souviens-toi que si tu tombes, je te relèverai dès que j'aurai fini de rire… » répondit la petite brune, « Mais pour ma défense je venais de le lire sur facebook et ça m'avait beaucoup trop fait rire pour ne pas en profiter pour le placer ! »

« Tu vois, rien n'a changé. On veille l'une sur l'autre, tu me fais rire sans cesse, et si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris tu es une Griffin, que tu le veuilles ou non »

« Je vais garder Reyes, ''Griffin'' ça m'a toujours fait penser à ''Hippogriffe''… » médita Raven.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se prit violemment - Clarke ne faisait pas dans la tendresse - un coussin en plein visage.

* * *

Anya repartit pour deux semaines, laissant sa petite-amie à ses dernières révisions puis à sa semaine d'examens. Leur organisation était devenue une routine, Raven commençait à s'y faire, mais elle se demanda secrètement si ça allait être toujours comme ça. A chaque fois qu'Anya partait, elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ça faisait plus de cinq mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, et Anya était partie quasiment sept semaines. Lexa aussi s'était habituée à l'emploi du temps de sa cousine, elle était heureuse de la voir aussi souvent, ça avait ses avantages qu'Anya n'accepte que des missions de courtes durées pour sa petite-amie. La jeune Woods était épanouie. Sa nouvelle psychologue était sympathique, tout se passait bien avec ses amis, Anya et sa mère, et elle avait la meilleure des petites-amies. Meilleure sauf quand cette dernière était en période d'examens.

« Allez Clarke, deux heures c'est rien, et puis ça va te faire du bien » argumenta Lexa qui essayait de convaincre sa petite-amie d'aller avec elle au cinéma. Elle voulait que sa blonde fasse une pause dans ses révisions.

« Mais je vais m'en vouloir après si je tombe sur une question d'un chapitre que je n'aurai pas assez révisé »

Lexa lui attrapa les mains et ancra ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux de sa petite-amie.

« Je t'ai vu travailler toute l'année, tu as eu que des bonnes notes dans tes travaux pratiques, et tu révises depuis plus d'un mois. Alors, s'il te plait, il faut faire une pause avant les examens, sinon tu seras encore plus stressée et fatiguée » argumenta la brune.

Clarke afficha une mine indécise et Lexa sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« Ok, mais on rentre direct après » concéda l'artiste.

« Oui, madame » répondit la brune avec un sourire fier, « Et tu pourras même choisir un film à l'eau de rose » ajouta-t-elle.

« T'es bête » répondit Clarke en secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Ouais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » se vanta Lexa.

Elles arrivèrent devant le cinéma et après avoir eu une mini-dispute sur qui payait les places, elles allèrent acheter du popcorn. Clarke avait réussi à acheter les places, donc Lexa avait choisi de payer le popcorn et leurs boissons. Elles entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent au dernier rang. Clarke adorait cette place et Lexa était assez conciliante, bien qu'elle préférait s'asseoir au rang du milieu. Le film débuta, Clarke avait choisi La Belle et la Bête. Lexa avait accepté pour deux raisons évidentes : l'adaptation d'un dessin animé Disney et Emma Watson.

Elles sortirent deux heures et quart plus tard avec des étoiles dans les yeux. La brune prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne et se pencha vers elle.

« Alors c'était si terrible que ça d'aller voir un film avec ta petite-amie ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Non, ça allait » répondit Clarke en regardant droit devant elle, alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire en imaginant la tête de la brune.

« Ça allait ? » répéta Lexa.

La blonde ne put laisser sa petite-amie dans l'attente d'une réponse alors elle se tourna vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci » ajouta-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Lexa.

* * *

La semaine fatidique arriva. Clarke, Echo, Chris et Alex se retrouvèrent une demi-heure avant les examens et ne purent parler de rien d'autre que de ça, jusqu'à ce que le temps fût venu pour chacun de se séparer afin de se diriger dans l'amphithéâtre où il allait être enfermé pendant quatre heures.

La blonde suivit les directives d'un des examinateurs et laissa une place vide entre elle et un autre étudiant. Elle sortit sa trousse et son portefeuille dans lequel elle sortir la pièce que sa grand-mère lui avait donné. Elle joua avec quelques secondes avant de la mettre dans la poche de son jeans. Elle regarda son poignet où se trouvait la montre de son père, puis sa main où trônait la bague que Lexa lui avait offerte. Elle sourit en pensant à la brune et espérait que ça allait bien se passer pour elle.

« Vos téléphones doivent être éteints, vos sacs au sol. Je ne veux voir rien d'autre sur votre table que vos stylos, les trousses ne sont pas autorisées » récita l'examinatrice qui passait dans les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre.

Tous les étudiants s'exécutèrent, Clarke regarda à deux reprises si son téléphone était bien éteint, puis ouvrit sa trousse pour sortir son matériel. En l'ouvrant quelque chose attira son attention. Elle attrapa un morceau de papier qu'elle déplia et lut le mot.

 _« Rappelle-toi, l'artiste de la famille c'est toi. Je crois en toi – Raven Reyes »_

La blonde sourit bêtement, attendrie par le geste de sa meilleure amie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît :

« Mademoiselle, votre trousse »

Clarke sursauta, « Oui, excusez-moi » dit-elle tout en rangeant précipitamment sa trousse dans son sac.

Les sujets furent distribués et l'examen commença.

A la NYU, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Taylor, Hannah et Raven s'étaient également rejoints plus tôt. Octavia, Taylor et Bellamy avaient seulement un examen de deux heures, tandis que les trois autres en avaient un de quatre heures.

« C'est pas juste » se plaignit une nouvelle fois Raven.

« C'est des QCMs et une question » expliqua Octavia concernant son examen, « C'est normal que ça aille plus vite, mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai une dissertation de quatre heures demain en socio' » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ouais… » répondit l'hispanique dubitative.

Et de même que les étudiants de l'ENA, ils durent se séparer et affronter leurs premiers examens.

Du côté de Columbia, Lexa avait gardé ses écouteurs jusqu'à attendre que la salle ouvre. Elle jouait avec sa carte étudiante et avait mis les Fleetwood Mac à fond dans ses oreilles. Elle détestait parler des cours juste avant de rentrer dans la salle, ça la faisait toujours douter sur ses connaissances. Elle envoya un rapide texto à Clarke, espérant que son téléphone soit allumé.

 _« Déchire tout princesse, t'es la meilleure 3 »_

Elle sourit bêtement en voyant sa photo de fond d'écran, il s'agissait d'elle et Clarke. Cette dernière avait pris cette photo lors d'une grasse matinée, elles avaient deux sourires éclatants qui ne donnaient aucun doute sur leur bonheur. Lexa évita Nick, ce que lui avait dit Lincoln l'avait fait réfléchir. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses examens, puis les vacances allaient bientôt arrivées, elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir pour savoir si elle voulait le revoir à la rentrée.

* * *

« J'en peux plus, je crois qu'ils veulent nous tuer » râla Raven devant son ordinateur alors qu'elle faisait un Skype avec Anya.

La fausse blonde affichait un fin sourire, savoir que sa petite-amie était dans son lit avait le don de lui donner un sentiment de contentement et une pointe de fierté. Ce corps de déesse était dans son lit et elle était la seule à pouvoir en profiter. Elle regarda la petite brune quelques secondes de plus avant de cligner des yeux et de se reconnecter à la réalité.

« Hey, dis pas ça » rassura-t-elle, « Il te reste qu'un jour et puis je rentre lundi, je compte bien fêter la fin de tes examens avec toi » dit-elle d'une voix plein de sous-entendus avec un sourire en coin.

Mon Dieu, cette fossette allait rendre Raven dingue, qui en une seconde afficha un large sourire. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mhm mhm » confirma la plus âgée.

« Avec ton uniforme ? » demanda Raven.

« Si je l'ai récupéré à Polis ce n'est pas pour le laisser mourir dans mon appart et puis… » commença Anya qui fit exprès de marquer une pause, « Je compte rattraper chaque seconde perdue à tes côtés »

Raven ressentit une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps et déclara d'une voix beaucoup plus grave :

« J'ai hâte que tu rentres alors »

« Encore quatre dodos » répondit Anya avec un sourire et des yeux brillants.

« C'est long » se plaignit la petite brune.

Sa petite-amie lui fit un regard désolé.

« Je sais… » répondit-elle honnêtement.

Mais c'était son travail et elle avait besoin de se sentir utile, de tenir sa promesse, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle soit éloignée durant plusieurs jours de sa latina.

* * *

Vendredi soir, enfin. La semaine d'examen venait de se terminer et tout le groupe d'amis était réuni, sauf Anya, sur le rooftop de Lexa. Ils riaient tous, mais lorsque Chris fit une moquerie sur Hannah et qu'il chercha du regard Raven pour que cette dernière se joigne à lui, il la vit légèrement en retrait son téléphone en main. Il afficha une petite moue et se releva pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à ma bomba latina ? » demanda-t-il.

Raven sursauta et grogna à l'entente de ce surnom.

« On avait dit quoi sur ça ? » demanda-t-elle en verrouillant son téléphone tout en levant la tête pour voir le brun qui lui faisait une petite moue adorable.

« Roh boude pas » dit-il, « Allez explique à tonton Chris ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le brun en tapant doucement sur la cuisse de l'hispanique.

Il vit que cette dernière ne souriait pas ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude alors il reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Raven… Dis-moi » encouragea-t-il.

« Anya me manque » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux avant de fidèlement jouer avec ses bracelets.

« Mais elle revient lundi, non ? » demanda Chris.

« Oui… » confirma la petite brune.

« Et bah alors ? »

« J'en ai marre de toujours être seule alors que vous êtes tous en couple là… » répondit Raven en désignant du menton leurs amis qui riaient en buvant.

« On est tous ensemble, on ne reste pas qu'en couple. Regarde je suis avec toi là » consola le jeune homme en posant une main sur le bras de son amie.

« Oui, mais tu sais qu'Alex est juste là, que si tu veux lui parler il est là, tu peux tourner la tête et le voir » argumenta la brune.

« Tu sais, rester dans ton coin ne fera pas arriver Anya plus vite. Je sais que ça doit être difficile, mais viens, prend un verre et joins-toi à moi, je suis en train de foutre la honte à Hannah, j'ai des milliers d'anecdotes sur elle » répondit le jeune homme avec un air de défi.

« Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? » demanda la latina.

« Quand sa mère l'a appelé « chérie » devant toute la classe par exemple pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez le dermatologue » proposa Chris avec un sourire en coin.

« GE-NIAL ! » s'exclama Raven en tapant dans ses mains.

Cette dernière se tourna et s'approcha de ses amis. Elle attrapa son verre qu'elle but d'une traite et sourit en voyant tous ses amis réunis. Chris avait raison, il fallait qu'elle profite de ces petits moments d'insouciance.

* * *

Raven attendait Anya à l'aéroport jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît sa petite-amie passer la porte des vols arrivants. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sauta dans ses bras. Anya essaya de garder son équilibre et resserra son étreinte autour du corps fin de la brune. Elle se recula légèrement et haussa un sourcil.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« T'es pas drôle » fit remarquer l'hispanique en tapant sur son épaule alors qu'Anya la tenait toujours par la taille.

« Approche » répondit la fausse blonde pour venir embrasser Raven. La petite brune ne se fit pas prier et cette douce chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué reprit place dans tout son corps. Elle se sépara d'Anya et lui fit un large sourire.

« Tu viens à l'appart ? » lui demanda-t-elle, « Clarke n'est pas là » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

La fausse blonde hocha simplement la tête pour accepter l'invitation de sa petite-amie. Elle aimait l'univers de la chambre de Raven. On pouvait y trouver au-dessus de son bureau un panneau de liège avec des dizaines de photos punaisées, des petits cactus sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, alors qu'au sol traîné une boîte à outils et une pile de livres. Son placard n'était pas rangé. Raven était définitivement bordélique, tous ses vêtements étaient à l'origine correctement empilés, mais il suffisait qu'elle en tire un pour que toute la pile tombe. Mais malgré tout ça, Anya adorait l'ambiance qu'elle y trouvait à chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte. Il y avait l'odeur naturelle de sa petite-amie, celle de son shampoing, de son gel douche et de son parfum qui donnaient un mélange dont elle ne pouvait à présent plus se passer. Et c'est main dans la main, qu'elles prirent un taxi et arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Anya posa lourdement son sac au pied du canapé et s'étira.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'abandonne prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle adorait prendre l'avion, mais détestait se sentir aussi sale après plusieurs heures de vols et d'escales.

« Non, bien sûr » répondit Raven avec un sourire, « Tu sais où sont les serviettes, t'as mangé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Anya haussa les épaules.

« J'ai eu un repas du soir à je ne sais quelle heure » répondit-elle.

A cause du décalage horaire il lui arrivait de manger deux repas en quatre heures, ou alors ne rien manger du tout pendant plus de vingt heures.

« T'as faim ? » demanda alors Raven, « Moi oui, je n'ai pas pris de petit-déj. Donc deuxième question : céréales ou tartines ? » questionna la petite brune avant d'ajouter, « Je précise, je t'ai acheté des Lucky Charms »

« Céréales ! » répondit Anya avec un large sourire ce qui fit immédiatement rire la latina qui partit en direction de la cuisine.

Anya partit dans la salle de bain et un léger soupir de plaisir dépassa ses lèvres quand elle sentit l'eau couler sur son corps. De son côté Raven avait rempli à ras-bord les deux bols de céréales, avait pressé des oranges pour un jus frais et s'apprêtait à faire du café quand elle entendit sa petite-amie crier :

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Raven en courant dans la salle de bain.

Elle trouva Anya, debout dans la baignoire, les cheveux dégoulinants, avec encore de la mousse sur le corps, qui était tétanisée. La brune fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de sa petite-amie jusqu'à trouver une araignée dans l'angle de la baignoire. Elle haussa un sourcil et regarda Anya qui était comme paralysée. A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la fausse blonde pointa du doigt la brune :

« N'ose même pas dire quelque chose »

Elle n'avait pourtant pas quitté des yeux le monstre qui, selon elle, risquait de l'attaquer. La brune regarda sa petite-amie et ses yeux glissèrent sur sa chute de rein. Elle la reluqua durant plusieurs longues secondes jusqu'à ce que la fausse blonde reprenne la parole alors qu'elle sentait le regard de sa latina sur son corps.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais te concentrer deux minutes s'il te plait ? »

Raven tenta de retenir un rire et Anya grogna.

« Pardon, mais la scène est trop mimi » tenta la petite brune.

« Raven… » menaça la fausse blonde.

« Quoi ? Tu vas bouder » rétorqua l'hispanique.

« Tu peux _juste_ la tuer ? » demanda la plus âgée.

« La pauvre, elle t'a rien fait » s'amusa Raven.

Le ridicule de la situation était à son paroxysme. Anya, celle qui avait connu la guerre, qui partait dans des pays défavorisés pendant plusieurs semaines et dormait parfois à même le sol qui laissait à désirer, avait peur de pauvres petites araignées.

« Ecoute, je te supplie si ça te fait plaisir, mais j'ai froid et je… J'aime pas les araignées, je te l'ai déjà dit en plus » reprit Anya.

« Oui je m'en souviens » répondit la latina lentement.

« Raven » gronda la fausse blonde qui commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

« C'est pas une petite bête qui va… »

« Ne pense même pas terminer ta phrase et tue-moi ce monstre ! » coupa Anya.

Raven abdiqua et prit de l'essuie-tout pour venir tuer le petit arachnide qui n'avait pourtant rien fait.

« Merci » déclara Anya en reprenant possession de son corps. Elle alluma rapidement l'eau pour rincer son corps, puis sortit de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette.

Raven était bien silencieuse, alors la fausse blonde se tourna pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle vit la petite brune avec son téléphone en main qui de toute évidence la filmait.

« Qu'est-ce que.. » commença la plus âgée.

« Oups » répondit l'hispanique en marchant à reculons avant de partir en courant dans l'intention d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

C'est à ce moment-là où Clarke, Lexa et Octavia arrivèrent. Elles virent la petite brune traverser le salon comme si sa vie en dépendait pour voir quelques secondes plus tard la cousine de Lexa déambuler à sa suite avec une simple serviette autour de sa poitrine.

« Je dois demander ce qu'il se passe ou je laisse tomber ? » demanda Octavia en riant alors que les deux autres jeunes femmes avaient les yeux écarquillés.

« Laisse tomber » répondit Clarke toujours éberluée, ce qui fit rire la brune aux yeux bleus.

« Bon, j'ai pris mon ordi où j'ai noté toutes les bonnes adresses de trucs à faire pour les vac' » expliqua Octavia en posant son sac sur le canapé pour sortir son ordinateur portable. Les trois jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le sofa, Octavia au centre, Lexa à sa gauche et Clarke à sa droite.

Elles entendirent un :

« Raven ! »

Et elles se regardèrent à tour de rôle.

« Je crois qu'on peut faire une minute de silence en mémoire de notre chère Raven » déclara la Blake ce qui fit immédiatement rire ses deux amies.

De l'autre côté du mur, Anya était à bout de nerfs.

« Raven ! Je te jure que si tu ne supprimes pas cette vidéo tout de suite, je te tue ! »

« J'en doute fortement, qui viendra te sauver des araignées après ? » demanda la latina avec un large sourire lorsqu'elle vit Anya perdre contenance. C'était rare que la fausse blonde soit le centre d'une moquerie.

« C'est une phobie d'accord ? Prendre des serpents dans mes mains je m'en contre fiche, mais je hais les araignées, c'est tout. Et voir une vidéo de moi reprendre des couleurs suite à ton geste chevaleresque sachant que je suis à poils n'est pas l'idée qui m'enchante le plus, tu comprends ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bon ok, mais j'ai quoi en échange ? » demanda Raven qui se mit à marchander.

« Tout ce que tu veux » répondit Anya un peu trop précipitamment à son goût quand elle vit le sourire carnassier de sa brune, « 'Fin… » tenta-t-elle.

« Trop tard » répliqua l'hispanique, « Je vais te faire une liste et je te l'enverrai par mail » déclara-t-elle avant de se rapprocher d'Anya et de lui montrer qu'elle effaçait bien la vidéo, au plus grand bonheur de la fausse blonde. Raven n'avait fait aucune sauvegarde, se disant que ses négociations s'étaient plutôt portées fructueuses.

« Un mail ? » demanda Anya qui sortait de sa léthargie.

« Oui, il va y avoir beaucoup trop de choses pour que tu te souviennes de tout »

La plus âgée souffla, sidérée par sa petite-amie qui était plus que sérieuse.

Les trois autres filles dans le salon étaient en train de s'extasier devant toutes les activités qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de la blonde sonne. Celle-ci perdit son sourire et se revit lors de l'annonce du décès de sa grand-mère. Sa main trembla légèrement et elle attrapa son téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse. Un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'affichait sur son écran et c'est avec un léger froncement de sourcils qu'elle décrocha. Les deux brunes la regardèrent alors que le visage de la blonde s'illuminait.

« Oui, très bien, merci beaucoup Monsieur » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Lexa.

« Tu te souviens de mon projet ? _Renaissance_ ? » précisa-t-elle.

Sa petite-amie afficha un doux sourire et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Et bien, il a été choisi pour l'exposition. Il va être exposé pendant tout le mois de juillet à l'école » expliqua Clarke qui trépignait sur place.

« Wow félicitations princesse » répondit Lexa qui voulut prendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras, mais Octavia faisait barrage et était légèrement perdue.

Clarke vit très bien son amie alors elle lui expliqua rapidement :

« J'avais un projet de fin d'année à rendre, et c'est le truc qui compte pour genre la moitié de mes coefficients, et les meilleures œuvres sont retenues pour être exposées » expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Octavia afficha un large sourire, heureuse pour son amie.

« Ça veut dire que tu as eu ton année ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, elle n'y avait définitivement pas pensé. Octavia avait raison, si son œuvre était exposée, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait forcément validé cet enseignement et donc la moitié de son semestre minimum.

« Je crois que oui » dit-elle doucement, toujours aussi perplexe, « Enfin après faut voir le reste » ajouta-t-elle.

« T'as ton année Clarke » répéta Lexa avec un large sourire.

Octavia lâcha son ordinateur et se releva d'un bond.

« Câlin de groupe ! » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se firent pas prier et sautèrent sur place.

Dans la chambre de Raven, l'ambiance était tout autre et alors que la brune était assise sur son bureau, Anya qui avait perdu sa serviette et qui embrassait langoureusement sa petite-amie se stoppa lorsqu'elle entendit Octavia crier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? » demanda-t-elle à sa latina.

« J'sais pas » répondit Raven qui attira une nouvelle fois Anya à elle.

Elle en avait strictement rien à faire que ses amies étaient dans la pièce d'à côté, strictement rien à faire qu'elles semblaient être devenues folles. Sa petite-amie était là, entre ses jambes, nue, et concrètement rien d'autre ne comptait. Mais Anya ne partageait pas le même avis, elle se recula une nouvelle fois et demanda :

« Faudrait pas aller voir ? »

Raven souffla et la regarda de haut en bas.

« Tu veux y aller comme ça ? Je te rappelle que ton sac est dans le salon » fit-elle remarquer, fière de sa trouvaille.

« Ouais, mais j'ai un placard rempli de vêtements juste à côté de moi » rétorqua la fausse blonde en montrant du menton l'armoire de sa petite-amie.

« Anyyyaa » supplia Raven qui ne voulait en aucun cas sortir de sa chambre.

« On va direct chez moi après, ça te va ? » demanda la fausse blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Raven souffla, mais se fit glisser de son bureau pour aller donner un short et un t-shirt à sa petite-amie. Le jeune couple sortit et regarda sans comprendre les trois étudiantes.

« Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? » demanda la petite brune agacée. Anya lui donna un coup de coude.

« Sois gentille » réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« L'œuvre de Clarke va être exposée ! Et du coup elle a son année même si elle fait sa modeste » précisa Octavia en sautant comme une folle.

« Noooon ! » s'écria Raven en écarquillant les yeux. Elle sauta dans les bras de Clarke pour les faire sauter sur place avant de se mettre à faire une chorégraphie qui attira l'attention des trois autres jeunes femmes. De toute évidence c'était quelque chose qu'elles avaient inventé. Une fois qu'elles terminèrent, Raven se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Danse de la joie » ajouta sa meilleure amie.

Anya, Lexa et Octavia secouèrent la tête en rigolant. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient définitivement trop complices pour les comprendre.

Une semaine passa et les étudiants étaient toujours dans l'attente de leurs résultats et Anya allait bientôt repartir pour une nouvelle mission. Mais cette fois-ci sa mission allait durer un mois. La fausse blonde avait dit à sa petite-amie qu'au moins elle aurait le temps de réviser et d'aller à son semestre renouvelé. Semestre qu'elle devait faire pour rattraper les cours qu'elle avait raté suite à son accident si elle voulait passer ses examens du premier semestre et avoir une chance d'obtenir son année. Elles se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans l'aéroport JFK qu'elles finissaient par connaître par cœur. L'embarquement pour le vol d'Anya fut annoncé et elle se tourna vers Raven avec un sourire. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Raven qui accentua rapidement la pression de ses lèvres tout en attrapant le visage d'Anya qu'elle rapprocha encore plus près d'elle. Elle avait besoin de la sentir près d'elle, toujours plus près. Elle glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de sa petite-amie pour venir caresser la sienne. Anya y répondit tout autant. Elle aimait cette petite brune qui lui retournait le cerveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Raven tenait toujours le visage de sa petite-amie entre ses mains, elle regarda une nouvelle fois la bouche de la fausse blonde avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et la serra fort, presque jusqu'à lui faire mal. L'hispanique enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure blonde de sa petite-amie et prit une profonde inspiration.

« S'il te plait ne pars pas » murmura-t-elle.

Anya fronça les sourcils et se détacha de sa petite-amie pour la regarder. Elle passa sa main contre la joue de cette dernière et lui adressa un sourire.

« Allez, ma belle, dans trente dodos je suis là » dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Elle se recula un peu plus jusqu'à se rendre compte que sa brune ne riait pas. Elle reprit son sérieux et regarda tour à tour les yeux noisette de sa latina.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars, c'est juste quatre petites semaines. Ça passera vite » essaya Anya.

Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne partirait maximum que trois semaines, mais pour cette mission elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle vit les yeux de Raven qui commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, alors elle prit en coupe le visage de sa petite-amie et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Hey, ne pleure pas » chuchota-t-elle.

Mes ses mots firent instantanément pleurer la latina.

« Raven, s'il te plait, non » souffla-t-elle tout essuyant les larmes de ses pouces, « Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? »

La brune renifla et ancra son regard dans les yeux bridés de sa petite-amie. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire.

« A chaque fois que tu pars je prie pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je ne pars pas de l'aéroport tant que ton avion n'a pas décollé. J'ai toujours l'application ouverte sur mon téléphone pour me dire si tout s'est bien passé durant le vol et si tu as bien atterri de peur que tu ne puisses pas me prévenir. Je sais que tu ne pars pas en guerre, mais tu vas _dans_ un pays en guerre, alors c'est tout comme. Tu sais combien de médecins, journalistes, se font kidnapper, torturer et tuer ? Et là tu me dis quoi ?! Tu me dis que tu pars en Syrie ! En Syrie, Anya ! »

La brune avait hurlé, mais elle se foutait des personnes autour d'elles qui les regardaient. Anya ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres.

« C'est pour ça que j'y vais, ils ont besoin de moi » expliqua-t-elle.

« _J'ai_ besoin de toi » implora la brune, « S'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai déjà perdu Finn, si je te perds toi aussi je ne m'en remettrai pas, s'il te plait ne part pas » supplia-t-elle encore une fois. Sa voix se brisa et une larme unique glissa sur sa joue.

Anya ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma. Voir Raven dans cet état lui fendit le cœur, mais elle s'était engagée, des personnes avaient besoin d'elle. Mais la brune aussi avait besoin d'elle. La femme qu'elle aimait avait _besoin_ d'elle. Un vrai duel s'engagea dans son esprit. Ecouter sa raison ou écouter son cœur. Bien sûr que Raven allait être inquiète et elle non plus n'aimait pas être éloignée de sa brune, mais elle l'appellerait tous les jours et à peine le temps de se dire au revoir qu'elle serait déjà rentrée. Et puis elle savait que Clarke et Octavia seraient là pour la distraire. Et elle pouvait aussi compter sur Lexa. Lexa comprendrait son choix. Oui. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités comme ça. Elle avait fait une promesse. Elle regarda une dernière fois ces yeux noisette qu'elle aimait tant, puis elle prit sa décision.

Elle attrapa la main de Raven et lui lança un regard désolé avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa peau halée. Elle se tourna, attrapa sa veste et tira sur la poignée de sa valise. La brune n'y croyait pas, sa main était suspendue dans les airs, elle avait l'impression de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus, comme si quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à le broyer entre ses mains puis à lui arracher sans aucune pitié.

* * *

 **Ne me tapez pas, la violence n'a jamais rien résolu ! Et je vous aime haha**

 **Sinon, on a eu Clarke et le deuil, le perturbateur Nick et Lincoln qui a assuré pour le moment, petite apparition de Chris et Alex notamment, les examens de passés, et Anya qui part… Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié ^^**

 **Guest** **: Coucou, merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci t'auras plu également, bonne fin de semaine, bisous**

 **Angelye** **: Salut, pour un quelconque aménagement entre Anya et Raven, et ben… Ce n'est pas bien parti comme tu as pu le voir à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ je te laisse me dire tes nouvelles hypothèses du coup ) des bisous !**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou toi, oui je suis pro de l'amitié entre Raven et Clarke haha, ça se ressent je crois x) comme tu as pu le voir, Clarke a continué son processus de deuil, pour le reste donne-moi ton avis :) bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello les Loulous !**

 **Je me suis demandée pourquoi le choix d'Anya vous a autant surpris, 'fin elle a toujours été claire à ce sujet et elle a déjà fait des énormes concessions, rester à NY quand Raven était hospitalisée, elle a refusé plusieurs missions trop longues pour pouvoir en faire seulement de deux ou trois semaines, elle a pris un appartement à New York, et tout ça pour Raven ^^**

 **Et ne vous moquez pas de la scène** _ **d'Anya vs. l'araignée**_ **(rien que d'écrire ce mot, ça me donne des frissons), ça m'est arrivé et c'était pas drôle, du tout.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **« I've got no roots, but my home was never on the ground**_ **» - Alice Merton.**

 **Chapitre 22 : On a de la pizza !**

« Anya avait son avion à quelle heure ? » demanda Clarke à Lexa alors qu'elle était nue contre elle.

La brune pencha légèrement la tête pour voir sa petite-amie, puis tourna la tête vers le réveil.

« Dans une vingtaine de minutes » répondit-elle, « Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais savoir à quelle heure Raven revenait à l'appart » répondit Clarke avec un large sourire.

« Oh, aurez-vous une idée derrière la tête Mademoiselle Griffin ? » demanda Lexa alors que la blonde se redressa.

« Pas qu'une seule » répondit Clarke en se penchant pour venir embrasser sa petite-amie.

Les mains de cette dernière retrouvèrent instinctivement la taille de sa blonde pour venir glisser dans son dos et caresser ses fesses du bout des doigts. Elle savait qu'à chaque fois Clarke frissonnait et elle adorait ça. Et une fois de plus elle sentit la blonde gémir contre ses lèvres. Clarke se colla contre son corps et Lexa les fit rouler pour se trouver au-dessus de sa partenaire. Elle se tint en appuie sur une main, et admira pendant quelques secondes la beauté de sa petite-amie, avant de passer ses doigts sur les lèvres de Clarke qui entrouvrit la bouche pour les mordre sensuellement. Le cœur de la brune rata un battement. Les yeux de Clarke n'étaient que luxure et désir, et tout ça n'était adressé qu'à elle. Elle remplaça rapidement ses doigts pour capturer de sa bouche celle de sa petite-amie. Elle n'en serait jamais rassasiée, c'était certain. Elle quitta les lèvres de sa blonde pour attraper délicatement son menton afin de lui tourner la tête sur le côté pour venir embrasser son cou. Elle s'y attarda plusieurs longues secondes usant de ses lèvres, de ses dents et de sa langue. Elle descendit sur sa poitrine et ne quitta pas la blonde des yeux qui se cambra quand elle sentit la langue de Lexa sur l'un de ses seins. Elle sentit facilement sa petite-amie sourire contre sa peau. C'était quelque chose dont elle ne se lasserait jamais, un simple sourire de Lexa valait tout l'or du monde.

Clarke perdit ses mains dans les cheveux bruns et s'offrit à Lexa qui mordillait à présent ses flancs. La blonde sursauta, elle était bien trop sensible sur cette zone et Lexa le savait parfaitement. Ça n'empêcha pas cette dernière de continuer, elle embrassa, lécha, caressa chaque parcelle du corps de celle qu'elle aimait, avant de laisser ses doigts glisser sur l'intérieur des cuisses de sa petite-amie jusqu'à venir caresser son entrejambe. Elle la caressa de longues minutes, puis pénétra doucement la blonde d'un doigt, qui avança un peu plus son bassin contre la main de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière inséra facilement un second doigt et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en écoutant les requêtes de Clarke qui entre deux gémissements lui demanda d'accélérer le rythme. Lexa s'exécuta, mais la blonde eut un léger grognement de douleur. La brune s'arrêta immédiatement et se redressa, interrogeant la blonde du regard.

« Ça va ? »

« Tes ongles » se plaignit Clarke. De toute évidence Lexa avait oublié de se couper les ongles.

« Merde désolée » dit-elle en retirant ses doigts, mais la blonde la stoppa.

« N'y pense même pas » déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Lexa et elle changea de stratégie. Elle ralentit ses mouvements pour éviter de blesser sa petite-amie et utilisa sa langue sur son bourgeon de plaisir. Elle entendit rapidement de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir dépasser les lèvres de sa petite-amie qui enfouit une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa chevelure brune, alors que son visage était caché dans le creux de son autre bras. Et quelques minutes plus tard ses muscles se contractèrent et elle jouit. Lexa afficha un sourire satisfait et lécha ses doigts sans aucune gêne. Elle regarda sa petite-amie et retira quelques mèches blondes qui collaient sur ses tempes, puis elle l'embrassa tendrement alors que Clarke avait le souffle court.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

« Je crois, mais tu peux le redire pour voir ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire amusé.

« Je t'aime » répondit Clarke en se redressant légèrement pour caresser la joue de Lexa, « Je t'aime » répéta-t-elle en déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de la brune, « Je t'aime » répéta-t-elle encore une fois en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de sa petite-amie, « Je t'aime » termina-t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres contre celles de Lexa, qui se laissa embrasser avec tendresse.

Clarke l'hypnotisait à chaque fois, elle avait un pouvoir, Lexa en était persuadée.

* * *

Raven n'arrivait pas à y croire. La scène se passait au ralenti sous ses yeux. Anya était de dos et venait de tirer sur la poignée de sa valise. Puis la fausse blonde se tourna vers elle. Elle s'approcha de Raven et posa une main sur la joue de sa latina. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de la petite brune avant d'y faire une forte pression et de prendre une profonde inspiration pour laisser son parfum infiltrer ses narines.

« Allez viens, on rentre » souffla Anya en se reculant, avant de prendre la main de la brune dans la sienne pour la tirer vers la sortie.

Oui, c'est ce que Raven aurait aimé entendre de la bouche de sa petite-amie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et déjà la chevelure d'Anya disparaissait de sa vue.

* * *

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un appartement près de Central Park » commença Lexa, « Mais ça t'éloignerait de ton école… » médita-t-elle.

« Tu rigoles ! J'adore ce quartier ! Et puis au moins tu serais plus près de ta fac » répondit Clarke avec un large sourire qui se rehaussa sur ses coudes alors qu'elle était sur le ventre dans son lit.

« T'es sûre ? Je sais que t'aimes dormir » se moqua doucement la brune.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Oui, je suis sûre » confirma Clarke.

« Cool ! Et j'ai une autre idée » déclara la Woods avec des yeux pétillants.

« Mais tu es pleine d'idée dis-moi » se moqua à son tour la blonde.

« Tu m'inspires » répondit Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

« T'es bête » répondit l'artiste en baissant la tête et en rougissant malgré elle.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait se prendre un appart un peu comme celui-ci » termina Lexa.

« Pourquoi ? On n'a pas besoin de deux chambres » répondit Clarke avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Tu pourrais l'utiliser pour en faire ton atelier » explicita la brune.

La bouche de la blonde s'entrouvrit légèrement. C'était ce genre d'attention qui faisait de sa petite-amie la meilleure du monde.

« Mais… J'en ai pas besoin et puis ça fait un gros loyer » répondit Clarke.

« Bah non. Ça ferait comme ici. Et moi je payerai l'autre moitié, comme si c'était celle de Raven » rétorqua Lexa.

« Pas bête »

« Tu vois » répondit la brune avec un sourire.

« Bah ça serait super alors, et tu pourrais mettre tes centaines de livres » argumenta la blonde.

« Ça va être génial » commenta Lexa.

« Oui » répondit Clarke d'un air rêveur avant de se redresser vers sa petite-amie pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elles sursautèrent en même temps lorsqu'un énorme claquement de porte fit trembler les murs. Elles s'interrogèrent du regard et Clarke se leva dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle attrapa sa culotte au sol et un t-shirt qu'elle enfila rapidement.

« Reste là, je vais voir » déclara-t-elle.

Lexa fit un mouvement pour suivre sa petite-amie mais cette dernière l'arrêta.

« Ça doit être Raven »

La brune acquiesça de la tête et laissa sa petite-amie sortir de la chambre. Clarke vit qu'elle avait raison quand elle aperçut le sac de sa colocataire sur le canapé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander où Raven était qu'elle entendit un grand fracas provenir de la chambre de la brune. Elle grimaça, se disant par avance que quelque chose devait s'être mal passé. Elle s'avança vers la porte et toqua doucement. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle prit la décision d'ouvrir. La vision qui s'offrit à elle lui fendit le cœur. Tout ce qui se trouvait précédemment sur le bureau de sa colocataire était à présent au sol. Ce dernier était jonché de feuilles, de stylos, d'un cadre-photo brisé en mille morceaux et l'ordinateur de Raven semblait être dans un mauvais état. Clarke regarda sa meilleure amie qui était au sol, au pied de son lit, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha doucement, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal sauvage, et s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'hispanique. Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et la petite brune sursauta.

« Hey c'est moi » rassura Clarke.

Raven ne dit rien et s'agrippa au cou de la blonde. Cette dernière se laissa entraîner au sol et referma ses bras autour du corps de l'hispanique avant de passer une main le long de son dos dans une caresse rassurante. Quand elle sentit le corps de la brune se détendre, elle se recula légèrement et lui demanda avec appréhension :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Anya, elle est partie » répondit Raven avant de laisser échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'Anya était partie, elle devait aller en mission en Syrie. Mais alors pourquoi Raven se mettait dans cet état-là ?

« Il y a eu un problème ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander.

« Je lui ai demandé de rester » répondit la latina en reniflant avant de baisser les yeux, honteuse de ses actes, « J'ai été complètement con de faire ça » ajouta-t-elle.

La mâchoire de Clarke se contracta. De toute évidence, Raven avait demandé à Anya de la choisir et Anya avait choisi son travail. La blonde eut comme un sentiment de trahison, sa belle-sœur lui avait promis, elle lui avait promis de toujours choisir Raven.

« Je suis là » chuchota-t-elle en s'asseyant confortablement aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle.

L'hispanique posa sa tête sur le haut de la poitrine de Clarke alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, elle savait qu'Anya choisirait son travail. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais pendant un bref instant, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait espéré qu'Anya la choisisse, elle. Quand Raven se calma et que ses pleurs semblèrent s'être arrêtés, elle se redressa et essuya ses joues.

« Désolée » murmura-t-elle maladroitement.

« Hey, ne t'excuses pas. Je… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » demanda Clarke.

« Rien, merci. Je crois que j'ai besoin de rester seule, et peut-être ranger tout ça » dit-elle en désignant du menton les dégâts qu'elle avait causé.

« T'es sûre ? » s'assura Clarke.

« Oui, merci » répondit Raven en se levant, suivie rapidement par la blonde.

« Euh.. Lexa est là » déclara Clarke.

« Merde, je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié… Va… Va la voir » s'excusa l'hispanique.

« Je vais juste la prévenir que t'es là » répondit l'artiste avec un regard compatissant, « Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hein ? »

« Oui, oui » répondit rapidement Raven qui ne voulait pas plus embêter la blonde.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire bienveillant avant de sortir en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et put voir sa petite-amie sur son lit qui s'était habillée. Dès qu'elle entra la brune leva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est… A l'aéroport, Raven a demandé à Anya de rester et Anya est partie » expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Elle n'arriva pas à cacher dans son regard la haine qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis pour la cousine de sa petite-amie. Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir Raven. Lexa le remarqua facilement et ne pouvait être que d'accord. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et lui demanda :

« Elle t'a dit comment ça s'était passé ? »

« Non, elle n'était pas en état » souffla Clarke tristement en s'asseyant sur son lit aux côtés de sa brune.

« Je… Il y a un an, ça ne m'aurait pas surpris. Mais… Je n'ai jamais vu Anya aussi investie dans une relation, aussi prévenante. J'ai dû mal à croire qu'elle soit partie. Je sais qu'elle adore son travail, mais… » commença Lexa qui avait les sourcils froncés et qui essayait de comprendre le comportement de sa cousine.

« Et pourtant… » commenta la blonde en venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière passa un bras autour de la taille de Clarke et la rapprocha d'elle.

« Raven, comment elle va ? » demanda Lexa concernée.

Elle sentit la blonde hausser les épaules.

« Tu te sentirais comment ? » demanda Clarke sans méchanceté.

« Ouais… » souffla la brune, « Tu veux pas qu'on lui propose d'aller faire un tour, pour lui changer les idées, sortir de l'appart ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle a surtout besoin d'être seule. Elle est encore sous le choc je crois » répondit la blonde.

« On devrait la laisser seule alors » déclara Lexa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour regarder sa petite-amie.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« De l'appart je veux dire. A sa place, je voudrais voir personne et j'aimerais pouvoir sortir de ma chambre sans avoir peur de croiser quelqu'un » explicita la brune.

« Ouais. On bouge ? » demanda Clarke qui se releva.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête tandis que la blonde se prépara en vitesse.

« Je vais lui dire qu'on y va » déclara-t-elle une fois terminé.

« Je t'attends » répondit Lexa en désignant la porte d'entrée.

Clarke partit une nouvelle fois vers la chambre de sa colocataire et de la même façon toqua pour annoncer son entrée avant de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Raven était assise en tailleur sur son lit et jouait avec un élastique en regardant dans le vide, alors qu'elle n'avait pas rangé tout le désordre qu'elle avait causé.

« On va manger en ville » déclara Clarke. Sa meilleure amie sursauta et acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« D'accord, à toute » déclara cette dernière.

La blonde lui donna un regard désolé et ajouta :

« Si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles d'accord »

« Oui » répondit Raven pour la énième fois.

« A toute » salua Clarke avant de refermer la porte.

Elle partit rejoindre Lexa, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Néanmoins elle crut entendre sa voix derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« ….- complètement stupide ! » entendit-elle, alors que sa petite-amie s'arrêta net de parler et la regarda en attendant une réaction de sa part.

Les yeux de la blonde glissèrent sur la personne à qui Lexa s'adressait et son regard changea du tout au tout.

« Clarke… Je… »

« Tu quoi ? Tu as réfléchi, t'as eu une prise de conscience, ou ton vol a été annulé ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ , cru parler un jour de cette façon à Anya Woods. Cette dernière s'avança, mais Clarke eut un mouvement de recul pour bloquer l'entrée à la fausse blonde.

« S'il te plait. Il faut que je la voie » déclara cette dernière.

« Pourquoi ? T'as envie d'admirer ce que tu as fait ? » lança Clarke. La plus âgée grimaça et serra les dents.

« S'il te plait » répéta Anya d'une voix suppliante.

Clarke perdit une seconde son masque en voyant la détresse dans le regard de la cousine de Lexa, mais elle ne broncha pas.

« Clarke, je dois lui parler » déclara la plus âgée cette fois-ci avec détermination.

« Pour lui dire quoi au juste ? Que t'es restée cette fois-ci ? Et la prochaine fois, tu resteras aussi ? » questionna la blonde.

« Je l'aime » répondit la fausse blonde avec un sourire triste, « Et j'ai besoin de la voir tu comprends ?! Alors laisse-moi passer » ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'elle avait haussé le ton tout en s'avançant.

Lexa assistait au duel entre sa cousine et sa petite-amie en silence. Mais cette dernière la regarda une fraction de seconde, et la brune lui demanda silencieusement de laisser passer sa cousine d'un mouvement de tête, alors Clarke se résigna et se décala légèrement.

« Peut-être que pour toi ça ne voulait rien dire, mais tu m'avais fait une promesse » déclara-t-elle à l'attention d'Anya avant de définitivement s'écarter de son chemin et de rejoindre Lexa.

La fausse blonde la remercia d'un regard et ne lui répondit rien avant de rapidement entrer dans l'appartement.

« Tu parles de quoi ? » questionna curieusement Lexa.

« On va dire que j'ai eu la même conversation avec elle que celle qu'elle avait eu avec moi à ton sujet » répondit vaguement Clarke.

La brune plissa légèrement les yeux mais ne demanda rien de plus.

« Viens, je crois qu'elles ont besoin d'être seules » dit-elle à la place.

Elle attrapa la valise de sa cousine qui était sur le seuil et la posa dans le petit couloir d'entrée de l'appartement avant de fermer la porte que la fausse blonde avait laissé grande ouverte.

Elle attrapa la main de sa blonde et noua leurs doigts ensemble. Elle la tira légèrement pour qu'elle se mette en marche, puis elle la regarda et afficha un fin sourire.

« Viens » répéta-t-elle.

Clarke secoua sa tête et lui rendit son sourire. Le regard de Lexa avait le don de l'apaiser et puis elle avait raison, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Raven actuellement, alors elle suivit Lexa dans les escaliers, priant pour qu'Anya se comporte bien.

Cette dernière toqua à la porte de sa petite-amie, alors qu'elle sentait les battements effrénés de son cœur dans ses tempes. N'entendant pas de réponse elle allait ouvrir, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« J't'ai dit que j'avais besoin de rien, Cla-… » commença Raven, alors que la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

Anya s'avança légèrement. Raven, elle, ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Raven » appela la fausse blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda la petite brune qui retrouva sa voix, alors qu'elle recula de plusieurs pas, bien trop surprise par l'apparition d'Anya.

La fausse blonde serra ses dents, entendre la voix éraillée de sa petite-amie, voir ses yeux encore humides et ses traits tirés, lui donna l'impression de s'être reçue une enclume sur la tête. Tout ça été de sa faute.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée » déclara-t-elle avant de s'avancer dans la chambre de Raven.

La petite brune sentit de nouvelles larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux, mais ne se sentit pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« S'il te plait, pardonne-moi » implora Anya.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Raven ne la méritait pas.

« Mais… Tu-... Tu étais partie » souffla la brune qui n'en revenait pas, alors que son regard se perdit dans le vide.

La plus âgée put facilement identifier l'incompréhension de l'hispanique, alors elle s'avança d'un pas afin de poser ses mains sur les joues humides de Raven.

« Hey » appela-t-elle, « Je ne pars pas, je suis là. Raven, regarde-moi »

L'hispanique releva doucement les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Je ne pars pas » répéta la plus âgée avec assurance.

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Raven, mais cette fois-ci ce fut des larmes de joie, toute sa tension se libéra à travers ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle était égoïste, et qu'elle avait toujours promis à Anya de ne pas entraver sa liberté, elle le savait dès le début de leur relation, mais en voyant sa petite-amie prête à partir, elle n'avait pas pu se taire. Une seule et même idée angoissante avait pris le dessus sur sa raison : il fallait qu'Anya reste avec elle, sinon il allait lui arriver quelque chose. La voir partir lui avait brisé le cœur et elle était incapable de dire comment elle avait réussi à rentrer chez elle. Mais Anya était là, juste devant elle, et c'est comme ça que la plus âgée dût ancrer ses pieds au sol au risque de tomber. Une petite latina était accrochée à son cou, et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher, ce qui la fit rire de bonheur.

« Je suis tellement désolée » répéta Anya en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux bruns qu'elle adorait.

Raven se recula légèrement et observa sa petite-amie, vérifiant une énième fois qu'elle était bien là. Anya la regarda avec amour, elle avait hésité et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle avait sincèrement hésité. Parce que c'était son travail, sa vocation, qu'elle l'avait promis à Tris. Mais à peine avait-elle passé la douane qu'elle avait su qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision. Elle s'était souvenue de ce que Clarke lui avait dit : _faire passer le bonheur de Raven avant le sien_. Partir n'était pas égoïste, Anya partait pour aider d'autres personnes, mais si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait durant ses missions était dix fois moins important que celui lorsqu'elle était auprès de Raven. Ce n'était pas parce que Clarke lui avait fait faire cette promesse qu'elle avait décidé de revenir. C'est parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose : qu'elle fasse passer le bonheur de Raven avant le sien, ou qu'elle fasse passer son bonheur avant celui de Raven, sa décision était toujours la même. Rester. Rester pour Raven. Rester pour elle-même.

* * *

« Arrête d'angoisser comme ça, elles sont des grandes filles, ça va bien se passer » rassura Lexa.

Après avoir descendu la rue, Clarke avait décidé de prendre une pizza à emporter. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Raven seule si les choses s'étaient mal passées. Et malgré les supplications de Lexa, elle avait réussi à la convaincre. La consolation pour la brune était qu'elle pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Une pizza et sa petite-amie dans ses bras plutôt que face à face en présence d'autres personnes autour d'elles.

Elles attendaient dans la file d'attente quand Lexa reçut une notification du New York Times, elle attrapa son portable et lit le message avant que son visage ne se décompose. Clarke tourna la tête au même moment et elle demanda précipitamment :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Le vol d'Anya » commença Lexa alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à continuer, elle était sous le choc.

Clarke s'avança et prit le portable des mains de sa petite-amie pour voir d'elle-même ce qu'il se passait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle leva les yeux vers Lexa qui la regardait avec la même expression. La blonde reposa ses yeux sur le téléphone et lit une nouvelle fois le titre de l'article.

 _« L'avion du vol TK4 en direction d'Istanbul a été détourné par des pirates de l'air. Il s'agirait d'un acte terroriste »_

Il s'agissait du premier vol d'Anya en direction de la Turquie, avant qu'elle ne prenne son second pour arriver à Alep.

« Mon Dieu, tu crois qu'on doit lui dire ? » demanda Clarke.

« Elle va finir par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il faille lui en parler maintenant » répondit Lexa.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont où avec l'avion ? »

« Généralement dans un pays pour demander un asile politique… Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, la plupart du temps ils relâchent les passagers… » expliqua la brune qui n'en revenait pas. Peut-être que Raven avait inconsciemment sauvé la vie de sa cousine.

* * *

Raven n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait pris possession des lèvres de sa petite-amie. Elle savait qu'elles auraient dû discuter. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait facilement pardonné, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à pardonner. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Anya reste, et c'était de la voir partir qui lui avait fait regretter de lui avoir demandé. Et même si Anya avait pris sa valise bien décidée à partir à des milliers de kilomètres loin d'elle, elle avait fait demi-tour. Elle avait changé d'avis pour elle, et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle avait besoin de sentir que sa petite-amie était bien là, elle la voulait que pour elle, et par-dessus tout, elle allait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à lui faire oublier son propre nom.

A peine Anya avait eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle, qu'elle s'y était retrouvée plaquée par sa latina qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Quand la fausse blonde heurta le mur, un des tableaux tomba dans un grand brouhaha. Elle ne put faire aucun mouvement, car Raven en fit facilement abstraction, vu l'état actuel de sa chambre ce n'était pas ça qui allait la stopper. La latina changea l'angle du baiser, alors que ses mains étaient passées sous le t-shirt de sa petite-amie dans l'intention de lui enlever. Mais cette dernière la stoppa dans son geste et s'écarta légèrement pour observer les pommettes plus rouges, les lèvres gonflées et les magnifiques yeux qui l'observaient alors qu'un air interrogateur se formait sur le visage de la latina.

« On a tout le temps devant nous » expliqua Anya à bout de souffle.

« Ouais, mais t'as une liste à terminer » fit remarquer la latina en faisant référence à la fameuse liste qu'elle avait envoyé à sa petite-amie suite à son geste chevaleresque pour éliminer l'araignée qui avait effrayé la fausse blonde.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien la terminer » répondit Anya avec assurance.

Raven lui répondit d'un signe de mains, laissant sa petite-amie compter ses doigts levés.

« Le numéro 6, vraiment ? » demanda Anya avec un sourire carnassier.

« Mhm mhm » confirma Raven qui fut agréablement surprise de la réaction de sa petite-amie, « Viens » dit-elle en tirant Anya.

Cette dernière se laissa conduire par la brune au milieu de la pièce et la regarda se déshabiller sous ses yeux pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Oui, elle était certainement une des femmes les plus chanceuses sur Terre. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir les formes de sa latina et elle eut soudainement beaucoup plus chaud. En se rendant compte qu'elle était debout, immobile, elle papillonna des yeux et se reconnecta à la réalité.

« Assieds-toi » ordonna Raven en montrant du menton sa chaise de bureau, avant de partir fouiller dans son armoire.

Anya fronça les sourcils, mais obéit. Elle vit quelques secondes plus tard Raven revenir avec des menottes.

« Attends, je croyais que c'était moi qui… » commença la fausse blonde.

Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'Anya comprit l'intention de sa petite-amie et que cette dernière comprit pourquoi la fausse blonde avait eu cette réaction autant enjouée.

« Ce sont des présomptions, je n'ai jamais spécifié qui faisait quoi » répondit Raven d'une voix emplie de luxure.

Avoir réussi à dompter la Anya célibataire était une chose, mais la dominer en était une autre.

« Mais Raven… » tenta la plus âgée, alors que la nommée attrapa ses mains.

« Vas-y, dis-moi ce que j'avais écrit pour le 6 » demanda Raven.

« Attache-moi » récita la fausse blonde.

« Tu vois ? Je ne fais que t'obéir mi querida » répondit l'hispanique avec un sourire fier.

Anya dévisagea sa petite-amie un bref instant. Son cœur battait contre sa cage thoracique. Son bas-ventre brûlait. Sa respiration était erratique. Cette femme allait la tuer.

Raven plaça les poignets de sa petite-amie dans son dos et y attacha les menottes sans laisser le temps à Anya de contre argumenter. Elle revint avec un grand sourire face à la fausse blonde qui lui donnait à la fois un regard scandalisé et excité. Anya ne pouvait le nier, cette situation la rendait vulnérable, mais elle avait hâte de découvrir la suite. La petite brune lui fit un sourire provocateur et se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle se positionna correctement, puis détacha ses cheveux pour les laisser négligemment cascader sur ses épaules. C'était de la provocation, clairement, parce qu'Anya ne pouvait se passer de glisser ses mains dans la chevelure de sa petite-amie et là, elle en était interdite. Raven ne dit rien et se pencha pour faire glisser ses ongles le long des bras de sa petite-amie lui provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps. Puis, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à placer ses mains contre le cou de la fausse blonde pour la tirer à elle et l'embrasser. Elle mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure d'Anya jusqu'au sang ce qui arracha un grognement de plaisir chez cette dernière qui sentit la petite brune sourire. Raven lécha sa lèvre meurtrie et quitta sa bouche pour partir embrasser son cou. Anya tourna légèrement sa tête pour donner plus d'espace à Raven qui se donna à cœur joie. Et quelques secondes plus tard la fausse blonde sentit les dents de sa latina mordiller gentiment son lobe et un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête pour capturer les lèvres de la brune mais cette dernière recula.

« Doucement cowboy » dit-elle en rigolant, « Je ne fais que commencer » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard qui coupa le souffle d'Anya.

La petite brune se leva et partit fouiller dans son tiroir pour revenir avec une paire de ciseaux.

« Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? » demanda Anya légèrement inquiète.

Raven se réinstalla dans sa position de départ et attrapa le bas du t-shirt de la fausse blonde.

« Non » déclara Anya d'un ton catégorique.

« Pardon ? » reprit la petite brune d'une voix autoritaire.

« Tu… Tu vas pas couper mon t-shirt ! Tu me démenottes, je l'enlève, tu me rattaches et c'est fini » reprit Anya.

« Ouais, mais ça serait beaucoup moins drôle » déclara la latina en haussant un sourcil avant de refermer la paire de ciseaux sur le morceau de tissu.

La bouche d'Anya s'entrouvrit, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Raven serait allée jusqu'au bout. Cette dernière attrapa le t-shirt au niveau de l'entaille et termina de le déchirer de ses mains. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle vit que sa petite-amie ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et elle jeta la paire de ciseaux au sol. La fausse blonde voulut répliquer, dire ou faire quelque chose, mais elle était ébahie parce ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Raven laissa ses doigts glisser sur le buste de sa petite-amie qui était à présent nu. Elle l'admira avant de poser ses yeux sur les deux qui ne la lâchaient pas depuis le début.

« Tu es magnifique » déclara la latina d'une voix bien plus grave.

Anya déglutit avec difficulté, alors que sa respiration était toujours que plus saccadée. Et c'est toujours les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle sentit la main de Raven sur sa poitrine. Le regard de cette dernière était hypnotique alors qu'elle commençait à caresser chacun des seins de sa petite-amie et qu'elle débuta une légère ondulation du bassin. Voir Anya a sa merci était un vrai régal. L'une de ses mains glissa sur les côtes de sa proie jusqu'à arriver à la lisière du jeans qui lui barrait la route. C'est avec facilité qu'elle le déboutonna et glissa sa main contre la peau nue d'Anya. Cette dernière se contracta légèrement avant d'avancer son bassin vers Raven qui sourit, victorieuse, en sentant l'excitation qu'elle provoquait chez sa petite-amie.

« On a de la pizza ! » cria Clarke pour se faire entendre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Raven tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre et se laissa retomber lourdement sur les cuisses de sa petite-amie. La plus âgée sortit de sa transe et regarda l'hispanique.

« Mais vivement qu'elle déménage ! » s'exaspéra Raven.

Cette remarque fit immédiatement partir Anya en fou rire.

Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent et cette dernière lui fit un sourire disant clairement ''j'avais raison''.

« C'est bien le rire d'Anya que j'entends ? » demanda la blonde pour confirmation.

« Tu vois, tout va bien » rassura sa petite-amie d'un air légèrement moqueur. Clarke était une vraie maman-poule avec sa meilleure amie.

« Fais pas la maline toi aussi tu étais inquiète »

« Mhm » répondit Lexa qui s'avança vers Clarke dans l'intention de la faire taire d'un baiser.

La blonde eut à peine le temps de poser le carton de pizza sur la table basse que Lexa posa ses mains sur sa taille et la tira à elle pour un tendre baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anya et Raven sortirent de la chambre de cette dernière - qui avait gracieusement donné un t-shirt à sa petite-amie - pour retrouver les deux autres jeunes femmes qui s'étaient installées sur le canapé et qui avaient déjà entamé la pizza.

« Servez-vous » proposa Lexa qui essaya de ne pas rendre le couple mal à l'aise suite aux événements de la matinée.

Anya lança un regard à Raven avant de regarder sa cousine.

« On a un truc à terminer, mais merci » déclara-t-elle, ce qui fit immédiatement pouffer Raven.

Et en quelques secondes elles disparurent de l'appartement. Lexa regarda Clarke et lui demanda :

« Dis-moi qu'elle ne parlait pas de ce que je pense qu'elle parlait ? »

« Après s'être disputées, on fait quoi généralement ? » demanda rhétoriquement la blonde.

« Oui, mais là… »

« Quand on se donne des preuves d'amour, on fait quoi ? » coupa Clarke.

« Non, mais… »

« Elles étaient à l'aéroport, Raven lui a demandé de rester, Anya est partie et elle a fait demi-tour de toute évidence. Je considère donc que c'était comme une dispute, puis une grande preuve d'amour digne d'un film à l'eau de rose. Oh et si c'était pas suffisant Anya avait le t-shirt de Nirvana, il est à Raven » précisa-t-elle, « Donc… » ajouta-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase qui n'en avait pas besoin.

« Ok » abdiqua Lexa qui savait très bien que sa petite-amie avait raison.

* * *

Clarke réalisa qu'elle était en vacances seulement quand la pression redescendue entièrement de son corps et c'est comme ça qu'elle décida de passer une journée à prendre soin d'elle. Il lui avait fallu certainement une demi-heure pour convaincre Lexa de la suivre, alors que Raven, Octavia et Taylor étaient déjà de la partie. Et c'est de cette façon que les étudiantes se retrouvèrent à arpenter les avenues de New York.

« Première destination, coiffeur ! » s'exclama Octavia.

Lexa et Taylor attendirent les trois autres jeunes femmes, la première ne voulait que personne touche à ses cheveux, elle se les coupait elle-même, la seconde y était allée il y a peu de temps.

« Je suis surprise que tu sois là, je croyais que ce n'était pas trop ton truc » déclara Lexa à Taylor.

« Je peux te poser la même question » répondit la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

« Clarke m'a forcé, c'est quoi ton excuse ? »

« Hannah m'a lâchement abandonné pour aller faire je ne sais quoi avec Chris, donc j'avais le choix entre rester seule ou venir avec vous » expliqua la future urbaniste avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon argument » commenta Lexa en rigolant.

Les cheveux de Clarke avaient bien poussé depuis le temps, elle choisit donc de les faire couper comme la fois précédente au carré, refaire ses quelques mèches rouges et les laisser boucler naturellement. Raven avait juste fait dépointer sa longue chevelure et les avait fait lisser. Ils étaient incroyablement longs. Quant à Octavia elle se fit faire un dégradé et plusieurs tresses africaines plaquées sur son crâne.

« Ça fait été » avait-elle dit en haussant les épaules quand l'hispanique avait été surprise par sa demande au coiffeur.

« Deuxième étape ? » demanda la Blake alors que les cinq jeunes femmes sortaient du salon de coiffure.

Lexa n'avait pas détaché des yeux sa blonde qui rayonnait.

« Piercing » entendit-elle.

Elle tourna immédiatement sa tête vers Taylor.

« C'est un des points que je suis arrivée à négocier avec ces deux » répondit la blonde en montrant du menton le duo que formait Octavia et Raven.

« Je voulais me faire percer les lobes, je sais ''tout le monde les a'' » imita-t-elle, « Mais moi non »

« Du coup on s'est dit qu'on allait toutes se faire percer » ajouta Octavia en tapant dans ses mains toute enjouée.

« Pardon ? » demanda la Woods en regardant Clarke.

« Juste l'hélix » répondit sa petite-amie avec un sourire enfantin.

« Et vous ? » demanda Lexa aux deux brunes.

« L'hélix aussi » répondit Raven.

« Et moi le rook » répondit Octavia.

« Tu ne veux pas t'en faire un ? » demanda Clarke en s'avançant vers Lexa avec un large sourire.

« Je préfère passer sous l'aiguille du tatoueur que celle du pierceur » expliqua sa petite-amie, « Mais je ne suis pas contre un rook »

« Youhou ! Piercing de l'amitié » s'exclama Octavia en sautant sur place.

« Elle est folle » commenta Taylor en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu ne l'avais pas encore deviné ? » demanda Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

Octavia leur lança un regard noir avant d'attraper Raven par le bras et de se mettre en marche. Elles arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard au salon de piercing. Chacune choisit son bijou. Des anneaux couleur argent pour Octavia et Lexa, et couleur or pour Clarke et Raven. Tandis que Taylor avait choisi des boucles d'oreille avec une boule en argent, c'est-à-dire le chirurgical comme ils l'appelaient.

« Mais ça fait mal ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant.

Ses amies se mirent à rire.

« Tu préfères une douleur comme celle-ci mais sur quelques secondes, ou alors plus légère mais pendant une heure voire plus ? » demanda Lexa en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Taylor la dévisagea.

« Promets-moi de m'inviter le jour où tu te feras tatouer » ajouta la Woods en riant.

« Ça fait vraiment mal ? » demanda la blonde.

« Soit tu te feras tatouer un seul tatouage dans ta vie ou alors tu en deviendras accro. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait de juste milieu. Certains disent que c'est comme une addiction à la douleur. Ça fait mal, mais t'es tellement contente une fois terminé, que tu oublies presque la douleur. Si tu me parles de mes tatouages, je vais te dire que je me souviens que l'intérieur du bras piquait plus, et pareil sur les vertèbres, mais que ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. Que sur le moment je devais sûrement serrer les dents pour ne pas bouger. Mais, ça passe vite, donc ça va. Comme là, t'as encore mal ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire qui avait fait oublier à son amie son piercing.

« Ça chauffe un peu, mais ça va » répondit la blonde surprise.

« Tu vois » répondit Lexa, « C'est quoi la troisième étape ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Octavia et Raven.

« Désolée pour toi, mais ça ne sera pas un salon de tatouage, pas pour aujourd'hui du moins. Par contre un café et un goûter seraient la bienvenue » expliqua la Blake.

Et c'est comme ça qu'une fois de plus elles se mirent en route, Raven et Octavia en tête de file.

« Alors, Taylor, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de super important : Octavia n'a littéralement aucun goût » déclara Raven en désignant l'assiette de la Blake de sa cuillère.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil alors que Taylor fut perdue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre mes crêpes ? » s'exclama Octavia.

Raven positionna sa cuillère à l'horizontale pour faire un niveau.

« Les crêpes, là » dit-elle d'un mouvement, « Le tiramisu, là » dit-elle en haussant sa cuillère d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Clarke secoua sa tête, elle avait l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière où sa meilleure amie avait tenu le même discours.

« Du coup mes pancakes… » commença Taylor.

« Les pancakes c'est pas pareil » répondit la latina en léchant le dos de sa cuillère.

« Bah si c'est pareil » déclara Octavia.

« Non » rétorqua Raven.

« Si »

« Non ! »

« STOP ! » s'écria Clarke.

Les deux jeunes filles qui se disputaient s'arrêtèrent net et la regardèrent sans broncher.

« Chacune est contente de ce qu'elle mange ? » demanda Clarke. Les deux brunes hochèrent rapidement la tête de haut en bas, « Donc, on arrête là » termina-t-elle.

Octavia et Raven se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire.

« Tu serais une maman pas cool du tout » déclara Raven en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« Pas cool du tout, non » confirma Octavia en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite.

L'hispanique tendit sa main dans laquelle la Blake tapa avant de regarder Clarke d'un air satisfait.

« Ce sont des démons » commenta Lexa.

« Chut » lui répondit Raven, « D'ailleurs, vu que les résultats de nos exams arrivent bientôt ça serait cool de fêter ça sur ton rooftop, non ? » demanda-t-elle à sa belle-sœur.

« Pas de souci » répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

« Ton rooftop va me manquer » se plaignit Octavia.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lexa.

« Bah quand vous allez déménager » explicita la Blake d'un mouvement de tête désignant sa meilleure amie et Clarke.

« On pourra toujours y aller, ma mère ne fait rien du toit » répondit la Woods comme si c'était une évidence.

« Cooool ! » s'exclama sa meilleure amie en tapant dans ses mains.

« Après on peut aller à une soirée au Marquee » proposa Taylor.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas trop les boîtes » se moqua gentiment Lexa.

« Il y a plein de salles avec des styles de musiques différentes, donc j'aime bien » expliqua la blonde, « Et puis c'est ultra connu, faut au moins y être allé une fois dans sa vie » argumenta-t-elle.

« Je suis pour » déclara Octavia en levant la main.

« Pareil » s'accorda Raven.

Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent.

« Ça pourrait être drôle, j'espère juste qu'on ne va pas se battre pour les styles de musiques » déclara la blonde.

« On fera des groupes au pire » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules, « J'ai hâte de voir Anya là-bas » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Hey, on ne touche pas à ma copine » rétorqua Raven avec sérieux, « Et pour info ta cousine danse très bien » ajouta-t-elle.

« Elle sort les griffes la petite » se moqua Octavia en poussant son amie de son épaule.

« J'suis pas petite ! » râla l'hispanique.

« C'est super si Anya est là ! » déclara Taylor avec un sourire voulant changer de conversation.

Raven leva la tête et la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, le remarquant, la blonde ajouta :

« Je croyais qu'elle bossait la semaine prochaine »

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lexa lui fit un signe de tête discret lui disant d'arrêter de parler. Octavia observa l'échange de regard entre la Woods et Clarke et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Raven tournait sa cuillère dans son cappuccino trouvant soudainement cette activité très intéressante. Sentant le regard de son amie sur elle, elle finit par lâcher sa cuillère et souffla alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elles étaient ses amies après tout, elle pouvait leur raconter, elle savait que les deux jeunes femmes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de l'histoire ne la jugeraient pas.

« T'as raison, elle devait partir » dit-elle en s'adressant à Taylor, « Mais… A l'aéroport, je… » souffla-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ça, alors elle expliqua simplement ce qu'il s'était passé, « Je lui ai demandé de rester. C'était complètement stupide de ma part, je sais que c'est son travail, sa passion, mais j'en ai marre de la voir une fois sur deux. Je la vois une semaine puis elle part deux semaines, elle revient pour une dizaine de jours, puis repart » expliqua-t-elle en secouant sa tête. Se rendant finalement compte de ce qu'elle avait demandé à sa petite-amie.

Octavia posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amie.

« Elle est restée, donc tu n'as pas à culpabiliser » dit-elle pour rassurer l'hispanique.

« Ouais… Mais elle a failli partir » répondit la petite brune qui se sentait gênée de parler de ça devant Lexa.

« Elle a fait demi-tour ? » demanda Taylor.

Raven acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« C'est l'essentiel alors » déclara la blonde avec un sourire.

« Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Ça a toujours été comme ça. En trois ans, j'ai dû la voir six fois, puis elle est restée exprès pour moi à New York » raconta-t-elle. Elle se rendit compte que Taylor n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, « Elle a littéralement mis sa vie sur pause pour moi. Et quand on s'est mis ensemble, je savais qu'elle allait reprendre son travail. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester ici, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça, qu'elle a besoin de bouger… » éclaircit-elle.

« Mais elle est revenue » déclara Octavia, « Ce n'est pas rien »

« Je sais et je ne veux pas la priver une fois de plus de faire ce qu'elle aime. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une relation de couple doit se passer » répondit Raven.

La conversation tournait en rond et Lexa se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le dire ou pas. Sa cousine ne lui avait pas interdit après tout, alors elle se lança.

« Je l'ai vue la première » dit-elle, « Quand elle est revenue de l'aéroport » explicita Lexa, « Je la connais depuis que je suis née, c'est mon modèle. Et je peux t'assurer que je l'ai très rarement vu dans cet état. Je-… » déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle se stoppa. Ce n'était pas à elle de raconter le passé de sa cousine, elle réfléchit à ses mots, puis continua : « Bref, tu connais son passé, elle n'agit pas sans réfléchir. Regarde le temps qu'elle a mis à se laisser aller pour tenter sa chance avec toi. Si elle n'a pas pris cet avion, c'est ça décision, tu ne l'as pas influencé. Oui, tu lui as demandé, mais elle a réfléchi et elle a fait son choix. Anya n'est pas quelqu'un d'impulsif et comme je disais, quand je l'ai vu arriver, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai engueulé, parce qu'elle est complètement aveugle de ne pas avoir vu à quel point tu lui apportes dans sa vie. Elle n'a rien dit, elle voulait te voir et elle avait peur. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, Raven. Elle t'aime bien plus que son travail. Alors ne crois pas qu'elle soit restée juste parce que tu lui as demandé »

Lexa ancra son regard vert dans celui de sa belle-sœur. Raven, elle, sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Le fait que Lexa - la seule famille d'Anya - lui dise ça, était ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis tout ce temps.

« Vraiment ? » s'entendit-elle demandé d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

« Je l'ai toujours fait chier sur le fait qu'elle pourrait être en couple depuis le temps, elle ne m'a jamais écouté, elle n'écoute personne. C'est elle qui a décidé de se mettre avec toi et c'est elle qui a décidé de rester » assura Lexa avec un fin sourire quand elle vit le visage de Raven légèrement s'illuminer.

« Merci » répondit cette dernière doucement, elle secoua sa tête et tapa dans ses mains « Bon, jeudi on a nos résultats et du coup on enchaîne chez Lex' puis Marquee ? »

« Yes » répondit la Woods avec un sourire voyant bien qu'il était inutile de continuer de parler de sa cousine et de Raven.

« Les filles c'est bientôt dix-sept heures » s'alarma Clarke.

Lexa la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, alors que ses amies se levaient déjà pour aller payer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i dix-sept heures ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Massage » répondit la blonde en suivant ses amies.

« Pardon ? »

« On va à l'institut juste en bas » expliqua Clarke, « Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a marché jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

« Je laisserai aucune femme poser ses mains sur toi » déclara Lexa d'un ton catégorique en croisant ses bras.

« C'est des professionnelles Lexa ! » sermonna Clarke.

« J'en ai rien à foutre » rétorqua la brune.

C'était un caprice, définitivement, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait tort, mais une petite moue d'enfant s'afficha sur son visage.

« Quand tu vas chez ton médecin, je t'interdis d'y aller parce qu'il va te toucher ? Non, parce que c'est un professionnel. On a qu'à demander si c'est possible qu'on soit dans la même pièce, au moins tu pourras surveiller la masseuse » rétorqua Clarke.

« T'as pas besoin d'aller te faire masser, je peux le faire » tenta la brune.

« Lexa.. » gronda Clarke.

« Ok, ok » se résigna la Woods.

« Quelle soumise ! »

Lexa se retourna et lança un regard noir à Raven qui la fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Lexa ne lui faisait plus peur, ou presque plus. Et c'est toujours de bonne humeur que les cinq jeunes femmes rejoignirent l'institut pour en ressortir une heure plus tard.

« C'est trop génial » déclara Lexa en roulant ses épaules. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas de douleur au dos.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama sa petite-amie avec un sourire satisfait.

« Cette journée était trop cool ! » se réjouit Octavia, « Hâte de cet été ! »

« Grave ! J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Raven avec enthousiasme en s'adressant à la Blake.

« Mon Dieu j'ai peur » se moqua Clarke.

« Concours de bronzage » annonça l'hispanique.

Octavia la regarda et haussa un sourcil.

« T'es mexicaine ! Comment tu veux que je te rattrape ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« J'sais pas, tu te débrouilles » répondit Raven en haussant les épaules.

Octavia roula des yeux, c'était perdu d'avance.

Le petit groupe se sépara, Octavia et Taylor rentrèrent chacune chez elle, tandis que Clarke et Lexa partirent dans l'appartement de la blonde puisque Raven rejoignait Anya dans celui de cette dernière.

* * *

Lundi matin, huit heures, Anya se tenait devant un grand immeuble. Elle leva le bout de son nez pour regarder le building qui jouait avec le ciel avant de fixer la porte face à elle. Elle regarda l'heure à son poignet, prit une profonde inspiration, avant de s'avancer et d'entrer pour ressortir une demi-heure plus tard.

« Tu étais où ? » demanda Raven qui coupa le son de la télévision.

Elle était dans le salon de sa petite-amie, encore en pyjama. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait trouvé une note d'Anya lui disant qu'elle serait rentrée vers neuf heures.

« Je suis allée voir mon patron. Je lui ai dit que je ne partirai plus » expliqua Anya d'une voix calme.

« Tu as quoi ? » demanda la petite brune qui se releva d'un bond.

« Je ne partirais plus » répéta la fausse blonde en s'avançant vers sa petite-amie.

« Non, Anya. Je sais que c'est ce que tu aimes faire, ne fais pas ça pour moi » répondit Raven en secouant la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer sa joie alors que sa petite-amie venait de lui annoncer qu'elle arrêtait de faire ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout.

« Je… »

« Non, j'veux pas qu'un jour tu le regrettes » coupa la petite brune.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour moi » répondit Anya.

Raven fronça les sourcils et fut rapidement perdue. Sa petite-amie adorait son métier, comment le choix de démissionner pouvait être pour elle ?

« Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Alors c'est pour moi que je le fais, je suis bien plus heureuse avec toi à New York, qu'à l'étranger loin de toi » avoua la fausse blonde en baissant les yeux. Les déclarations d'amour n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'elle maitrisait.

« Mais t'es sûre que-… » demanda Raven.

« Je t'aime » répondit Anya, cette raison était amplement suffisante à ses yeux.

La veille, le couple était tombé sur la nouvelle de l'avion détourné. Au final Lexa avait eu raison et les passagers avait été libérés sains et saufs. Raven s'était bien gardée de dire qu'elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et la fausse blonde n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet. A quoi bon ? Elle était restée, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* Une heure plus tôt *

 _« Anya ! Bonjour » s'exclama son patron qui se leva pour lui tendre sa main que la fausse blonde serra, « J'ai appris pour le vol sur lequel vous étiez, une chance que vous ayez eu une urgence »_

 _La fausse blonde se sentit mal à l'aise et passa une main contre sa nuque. Elle prit place sur la chaise face au bureau de son supérieur et se pinça les lèvres._

 _« A ce sujet » commença-t-elle. En voyant l'expression de son employée, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années fronça les sourcils, « Ce n'était pas une urgence » avoua-t-elle._

 _« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il perdu._

 _« Je… Je ne veux plus travailler sur le terrain » dit-elle d'une voix basse alors qu'elle évita le regard de son patron._

 _« Si c'est l'accident qu'il y a eu sur le vol, ce n'est pas-… » commença ce dernier, mais Anya le coupa._

 _« Non. Je… J'aimerais construire ma vie ici, avoir des projets pour mon avenir. J'ai peur que si je continue ça entrave ma vie personnelle. Maintenant, ma vie privée passe avant mon travail, même si vous savez que j'adore ça » assura la fausse blonde._

 _« Je le sais Anya » rassura le plus âgé d'un sourire._

 _« Du coup… Je me demandais si je pouvais travailler ici, au QG » explicita-t-elle._

 _« Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda son supérieur._

 _« Certaine. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de chance de pourvoir faire autant de missions, mais je ne dois pas penser qu'à moi » dit-elle timidement alors que son supérieur voyait où elle voulait en venir._

 _Tous ses employés qui quittaient le terrain avaient deux raisons d'arrêter. La peur du danger ou alors la vie de famille qu'ils voulaient construire, poser leurs valises, et avoir un rythme de vie plus stable._

 _« Seriez-vous amoureuse Anya ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son employé s'agrandirent._

 _La fausse blonde baissa les yeux, elle était gênée de parler de ça avec son supérieur, mais elle acquiesça tout de même d'un mouvement de tête._

 _« Vous préférerez travailler dans quel secteur ? » demanda-t-il pour éviter d'embarrasser plus longtemps Anya._

 _A l'entente de sa question, la fausse blonde leva la tête instantanément._

 _« Vous… Vous êtes d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa surprise._

 _« Vous êtes une de mes meilleures employées, pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? Alors ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire._

 _« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de compétences… » dit-elle. Elle n'était pas faite pour une carrière bureautique et elle n'avait fait aucune étude dans ce domaine._

 _« Vous êtes certaine de vouloir travailler ici ? Je veux dire, vous avez le droit de partir, ne vous sentez pas redevable » déclara son patron qui savait très bien que ce n'était pas un travail pour Anya._

 _Cette dernière interrogea du regard son supérieur, alors ce dernier ajouta :_

 _« Tennesse Williams a dit : ''_ _A prayer for the wild at heart kept in cages''._ _Vous êtes une âme libre Anya, j'aurai l'impression de vous tenir en cage si vous restez ici. Après si c'est réellement ce que vous voulez, je n'ai aucun problème à vous embaucher »_

 _La fausse blonde regarda son patron quelques secondes. Il avait raison, il y avait une différence entre rester à New York et travailler dans un bureau. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque, mais elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et se leva. Elle tendit la main au quarantenaire et lui donna un regard empli de gratitude._

 _« Merci »_

 _« De rien Anya et merci pour votre travail. Surtout n'hésitez pas si vous voulez revenir, notre porte sera grande ouverte »_

 _La fausse blonde acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle sortit rapidement du building et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle l'avait fait. Elle venait de démissionner._

* Fin du flashback *

« Mais tu… Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Raven inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas, je vais prendre du temps pour y réfléchir… » répondit Anya en toute honnêteté.

L'hispanique ne sut pas quoi ajouter. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa petite-amie ait pris la bonne décision. Bien sûr, elle était ravie qu'elle reste à ses côtés, mais Anya était sans travail maintenant et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de son avenir, et tout ça c'était sa faute.

* * *

 **Héhéhé ceux qui ont deviné qu'Anya ferait demi-tour lèvent la main ! Et on peut s'attarder sur le fait que le déménagement est vraiment urgent et qu'une petite journée entre filles n'a jamais fait de mal à personne haha**

 **Dites-moi tout en bas ! J'espère que votre weekend s'est bien passé pour vous tous et je vous souhaite du courage pour le réveil du lundi matin !**

 **Clexa38469** **: Faut pas pleurer ! Je pari que ce chapitre t'a fait sécher tes larmes ! J'ai imaginé ce chapitre avec 3 fins possibles : Anya choisi de rester, Anya fait demi-tour, Anya part vraiment et accessoirement l'avion qui a été dévié... Je considère donc que je suis assez gentille x) en tout cas merci hihi bonne semaine :)**

 **Angelye** **: Coucou, et bah non Anya ne part pas ! J'ai longuement hésité à ce que ça se passe pas très bien, mais du coup j'avais l'impression que si je le faisais c'était juste pour faire un rebondissement inutile à leur histoire ^^ en espérant que ça t'ait plu quand même ! Bisouuus !**

 **Guest** **: Tu peux lever la main ! T'avais trouvé qu'Anya allait revenir haha Il y a moitié Clexa, moitié Ranya je pense dans ce chapitre :) et oui adieu Nick !**

 **Guest5** **: Je trouvais ça mimi aussi que Clarke parle à Anya. Elles ne sont pas si proches comme ça comme tu dis, donc ça ne peut qu'aider et puis c'était l'occasion à Clarke de faire remarquer qu'il ne fallait pas faire n'importe quoi avec Raven haha, et voui Anya reste, mais elle a bien failli partir. Que veux-tu… l'amour aha merci et à bien vite !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello les Loulous !**

 **Désolée pour mon retard, je commence à me faire engloutir par mes cours et j'ai lu cinq livres en huit jours, est-ce que vous avez conscience de ce que ça représente ?! Basiquement : rentrer des cours, charger ordi, lire, lire, lire, faire à manger, manger, doucher, lire, lire, lire, ah merde il est 2h, bon va dormir, réveil bip bip bip et c'est reparti… Mais ça va je survie !**

 **Sur ce j'arrête de me plaindre, j'espère que vous ça va, je place un petit hashtag #TGIT (les vrais comprendront, pour les autres c'est Grey's Anatomy).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture jeunes gens, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _ **« You're like a human Rorschach, you want people to look at you and see what their fantasy is, don't you ? »**_ **\- Gypsy.**

 **Chapitre 23 : We are your friends**

C'était le cœur palpitant que le groupe d'amis s'était chacun connecté sur le site web de leur université, avait rentré leurs identifiants, avait fixé le cercle de chargement qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à prendre son temps, avait sélectionné d'une main tremblante l'onglet « résultats » avant de lire chaque ligne de chaque matière et découvrir leurs notes à tour de rôle jusqu'à arriver à leur moyenne du second semestre, ainsi qu'à celle annuelle.

Hannah, Chris, Taylor et Alex étaient tous les quatre chez les deux jeunes hommes, chacun avec leur ordinateur sur leurs genoux. Hannah et Taylor avaient chacune leur année, Alex également et avait eu une mention, tandis que Chris avait eu une note en-dessous de la moyenne. Par chance ce n'était qu'une option qui se compensait avec d'autres enseignements.

Echo, Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient également réunis. Echo et Lincoln avaient reçu toutes leurs notes et avaient réussi leur année, il manquait deux notes à Octavia dont une qui avait le plus gros coefficient, mais pour le moment tout le reste était au-dessus de la moyenne. Bellamy avait reçu toutes ses notes, mais il avait 9,3 de moyenne annuelle. Il n'avait pas réussi sa troisième année, mais rien n'était perdu, il y avait les rattrapages dans deux semaines. Et après l'avoir rassuré, Octavia avait appelé ses camarades de sa promotion pour savoir si elle était la seule à ne pas avoir eu toutes ses notes, mais apparemment l'enseignant n'avait pas fini sa correction malgré la date butoir passée. Les joies de l'université.

Lexa, Anya, Raven et Clarke étaient dans l'appartement de ces deux dernières. La blonde savait qu'elle avait eu son année malgré le fait qu'elle angoissait toujours autant. Lexa n'avait aucun doute sur sa réussite, non pas par vantardise, mais parce qu'elle avait excellé à son premier semestre et il aurait vraiment fallu qu'elle rate chacun de ses derniers examens pour rater son année. Raven avait eu ses résultats de son second semestre, et elle l'avait réussi, maintenant elle devait s'accrocher pour faire son semestre renouvelé et passer les examens du premier semestre qu'elle avait raté à cause de son accident. Anya, elle, ne cessait de penser qu'elle n'avait plus de travail. C'était fini, si un jour elle repartait à l'étranger ça serait sûrement en vacances. Elle regarda Raven quelques secondes. La brune riait avec sa colocataire, qui ne le serait plus dans peu de temps, et après une énième blague elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Anya et cette dernière sentit une chaleur agréable se répandre dans tout son corps. La plus âgée était assise face aux trois étudiantes qui avaient posé leur ordinateur sur la table basse et qui étaient en grande conversation sur l'appréhension qu'elles avaient ressenti concernant certaines notes et sur la surprise d'autres. La fausse blonde se leva et s'assit sur l'accoudoir à côté de Raven qui releva le bout de son nez pour lui faire un grand sourire. Anya ne dit rien et déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de sa latina dont le sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible.

Lexa et Clarke avaient assisté à la scène - faut dire qu'Anya était la seule à pouvoir faire taire Raven qui oubliait bien vite de ce dont elle parlait – et souriaient tendrement. La jeune Woods avait accepté la relation de sa cousine et de sa belle-sœur et essayait de faire taire son cerveau qui s'amusait à lui mettre plein d'images en tête. Elle regarda Clarke et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. A cet instant, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes, que demander de plus ? Elle avait sa mère, Anya, tous ses amis, Clarke, des projets de vie avec cette dernière, et réussissait ses études. Mais par-dessus tout, son état psychique allait bien, aucune pointe de tristesse n'avait surgi depuis un long moment, aucune nostalgie ou mélancolie, elle n'avait aucune tentation à consommer toutes sortes de substances ou des idées folles. Non, elle était heureuse et elle se rendit compte une nouvelle fois que son environnement y était pour beaucoup et elle ne remercierait jamais assez toutes les personnes présentent pour elle.

Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous comme convenu chez Lexa. Cette dernière, Clarke, Raven et Anya étaient arrivées en avance et étaient d'abord passés acheter des bières et des pizzas. Raven avait très justement dit : « Il faut manger pour imbiber tout l'alcool qu'on va boire » et aucune des trois autres jeunes femmes n'avaient eu d'objections.

Elles avaient quasiment tout installé quand Octavia, Lincoln, Echo et Bellamy arrivèrent. Ils se saluèrent tous et déposèrent le pack de bières qu'ils avaient apporté. Ils discutaient tous vivement de leurs résultats avant que le téléphone de Bellamy ne sonne.

« C'est maman » déclara-t-il à l'attention de sa sœur.

« Bah décroche » répondit celle-ci en roulant des yeux.

Le brun s'exécuta et en voyant l'expression de son visage ses amis se mirent à rire, voyant bien qu'il était en train de se faire engueuler.

« Mais maman, j'ai juste une matière à repasser et c'est bon j'aurai la moyenne ! », sa mère sembla le réprimander encore une fois, puisqu'il roula des yeux avant d'ajouter : « Mais non, je n'ai pas dit que je me contentais de la moyenne, mais c'est le but pour passer en quatrième année ! »

Octavia se mit franchement à rire. Son frère redevenait un petit garçon, faut dire que leur mère n'aidait pas. La conversation téléphonique semblait se terminer puisque Bellamy tendit le téléphone à sa sœur.

« Maman veut te féliciter » déclara-t-il en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

« Merci » dit-elle en attrapant le téléphone.

Hannah, Taylor, Chris et Alex arrivèrent à ce moment-là, alors Octavia s'éloigna pour pouvoir entendre sa mère.

« Hello tout le monde ! Tiens c'est pour toi » déclara Chris en tendant une bouteille à son hôte.

« Tu me connais si bien » déclara Lexa à son amis en prenant la bouteille de vin rouge.

« Hey, je t'ai-… Je suis attentif ! » se rattrapa-t-il.

Tout le monde n'était pas au courant que Lexa et Chris s'étaient rencontrés dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Les deux étudiants se servirent un verre de vin et partirent s'accouder sur le bord du mur pour perdre leur regard dans l'horizon.

« Je pensais, ça va toi ? » demanda Lexa.

« Je bois un verre de vin contenant 86 calories, donc oui » répondit le brun avec un rire nerveux, « Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« On rêvait de retrouver notre vie, nos amis et rire à en avoir mal aux abdos, je crois que nos rêves se sont réalisés, non ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire.

« Ouais, je crois » répondit Chris en riant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Photooooo ! » entendirent-ils.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Octavia debout qui essayait de rassembler tous ses amis. Lexa et Chris rejoignirent leurs amis qui essayaient de se serrer le plus possible tandis que la Blake sortait sa perche à selfie.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Lexa.

Octavia se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle terminait d'accrocher son téléphone sur la perche.

« J'ai pas un bras télescopique » répondit-elle simplement, « Allez tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dépêche on va pas tenir longtemps comme ça » déclara son frère qui était assis avec sa petite-amie sur ses jambes.

« Dis que je suis lourde » répondit cette dernière.

Bellamy lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit »

« Bon, tout le monde sourit ! » ordonna Octavia, « Je veux une belle photo souvenir pour notre première année à New York »

« Parle pour toi » lança Bellamy. Sa sœur souffla et se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, « Bah quoi, ça fait trois ans que je suis ici et Alex deux » expliqua le brun fier de sa réponse.

« Oui, mais la majorité l'emporte » rétorqua Octavia avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son téléphone, « Allez, à trois ! Un, deux et trooooiiiis ! »

La photo prise, Octavia regarda immédiatement le résultat.

« Anya, il faut sourire sur les photos » déclara-t-elle sans quitter les yeux de son écran et ratant le regard tueur de la fausse blonde.

« Je souriais » rétorqua cette dernière.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois » répondit Octavia en haussant les épaules.

« L'écoute pas » déclara Raven en déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa petite-amie.

Anya sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant sa latina.

« Tu vois, ça c'est un sourire ! » fit remarquer Octavia en désignant Anya de la main.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux et la Blake arrêta tout de suite ses reproches.

« Je vais m'en contenter » répondit-elle rapidement à la place.

« Sinon, on peut voir ? » demanda Lexa.

« Je vous l'envoie » répondit Octavia tout en allant sur la conversation de groupe facebook qu'elle avait nommé ''Dream Team''.

Clarke déverrouilla son téléphone et regarda la fameuse photo. Ils transpiraient tous de bonheur, c'était évident. Elle zooma sur chaque tête et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Oui, ils étaient tous heureux.

« C'est bon, on peut se rasseoir ? » demanda Taylor.

« Yes » répondit Octavia avec un sourire satisfait.

Son professeur de sociologie l'avait dit. Les êtres humains avaient une nécessité de garder des souvenirs et elle avait bien l'intention de faire développer cette photo et de l'accrocher sur son réfrigérateur.

Une heure était passée et après avoir englouti les pizzas, ils décidèrent d'aller au Wallabeer pour commencer à se mettre dans l'ambiance avant d'aller au Marquee. Le petit groupe se mit en marche, ils ressemblaient plus à une horde surexcitée qu'autre chose. Raven et Octavia sautillaient dans tous les sens entraînant Taylor, Hannah et Clarke. Tandis que Lexa et Anya se retrouvèrent à la traîne.

« T'aurais au moins pu faire un effort » déclara Lexa en regardant la tenue de sa cousine.

« Hey c'est mon nouveau t-shirt » se défendit la fausse blonde qui portait des converses noires, un short en jeans noir, ainsi qu'un t-shirt rayé noir et blanc et une chemise en jeans autour de la taille.

« Mhm » répondit simplement sa cousine.

« T'es pas forcément mieux habillée je te ferai dire » ajouta Anya.

La plus jeune portait un jeans noir taille haute dont elle avait retroussé le bas, des vans grises et un t-shirt blanc avec une poche bleus cousue sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais, mais je suis assortie à Clarke » contesta Lexa.

La fausse blonde observa la petite-amie de sa cousine pour la voir avec une jupe bleue et un chemisier blanc rentrait dans cette dernière avec des bottines noires.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Anya en haussant un sourcil.

« Bleu » déclara Lexa en montrant la jupe de sa petite-amie, « Bleu » dit-elle en désignant la poche sur son t-shirt.

La plus âgée secoua sa tête en roulant des yeux. Sa cousine n'était pas possible quand il en venait à Clarke.

« Bon, no limit ce soir ! » s'exclama Chris quand ils arrivèrent devant le bar.

Son petit-ami secoua sa tête en rigolant, alors qu'ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur.

Ils trouvèrent deux tables qu'ils rapprochèrent avant de faire un tour dans le bar pour emprunter plusieurs chaises libres. De la même façon, Anya et Raven partirent demander des chaises vides aux tables d'autres clients. Raven fit la conversation, tandis que sa petite-amie se tenait en silence à ses côtés. Elle survola la salle du regard puis attrapa rapidement l'une des chaises avant de déclarer :

« On y va ? »

Raven fronça les sourcils en la regardant, mais elle acquiesça de la tête et salua les deux jeunes femmes à qui elle parlait.

« Ça va ? » demanda la brune à sa petite-amie.

« Oui, oui » répondit cette dernière tout en rejoignant la Dream Team.

Elles s'installèrent les dernières, tandis que tout le monde choisissait leur ''poison'' du soir.

« Je vais commander » déclara Lincoln qui essayait de mémoriser chaque demande de ses amis.

« Je viens avec toi » déclara Bellamy avec un sourire. Son beau-frère aurait sûrement besoin d'aide.

Ils allèrent donc tous les deux au bar et passèrent la commande puis attendirent que le serveur note tout sur l'écran tactile afin de leur donner l'addition.

« Je sens que ça va être n'importe quoi ce soir » commenta Bellamy en se retournant vers leur groupe d'amis où les rires fusaient.

« Je vais me contenter de surveiller Octavia » répondit Lincoln en regardant sa petite-amie.

« Encore heureux » répondit le Blake avec un sourire.

Il plaçait toute sa confiance en Lincoln concernant sa sœur, même s'il ne la lâchait jamais réellement des yeux. Le barman revint avec plusieurs verres qu'il déposa sur le plateau qui se trouvait sur le bar. Lincoln et Bellamy s'affrontèrent quelques secondes pour savoir qui payait avant que le grand rasé réussisse à convaincre son beau-frère.

« On peut prendre le plateau ? On vous le ramène » demanda Bellamy.

« Oui bien sûr, je préfère ça plutôt que vous fassiez tout tomber » déclara le serveur avec un sourire.

Bellamy lui rendit son sourire et Lincoln prit trois pintes de bières pour alléger le poids conséquent du plateau. Le Blake fit très attention à ce que personne ne le bouscule et arriva sain et sauf à la table. Il servit chacun de ses amis avant de rapidement ramené le plateau et de s'installer auprès d'Echo qui lui avait gardé une place.

« Bon, à notre réussite ! » s'exclama Octavia en levant son verre.

Tous ses amis suivirent et trinquèrent avant de commencer à boire. La conversation allait de bon train jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes hommes arrivent à leur niveau et se plantent face à Anya.

« Un fantôme ! » s'exclama un jeune homme brun.

La fausse blonde serra les dents et se tendit immédiatement. Elle dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait face à elle pendant quelques secondes.

« Toni » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle avait rencontré le jeune homme aux origines italiennes lorsqu'elle était rentrée d'une de ses missions. A chaque fois qu'elle avait terminé une mission elle devait retourner au QG à New York pour un compte-rendu. Elle restait souvent une journée avant de partir voir sa cousine à Polis ou alors elle restait à New York quand Lexa avait déménagé. Elles avaient aperçu les deux jeunes hommes dans la salle, mais elle avait espéré qu'ils ne la verraient pas.

« Tu connais Anya ? » demanda le second à son ami. Il était grand et ressemblait à un irlandais avec comme caractéristique des cheveux très roux. La fausse blonde le regarda quelques secondes pour essayer de se souvenir de son prénom, Matt.

« Bah oui, la fille dont je t'avais parlé tu te souviens pas ? » demanda Toni avec des gros yeux.

« Noooon, c'est elle ? »

« Mais toi aussi ? » demanda le dénommé Toni en se rendant compte que son ami connaissait le prénom de la jeune femme.

« Je t'en avais parlé, c'est quand j'étais parti plus tôt de la soirée de Scott. Bah j'étais tombé sur Anya » expliqua le rouquin comme si c'était évident.

La Woods devint rapidement invisible, alors que tous ses amis étaient intrigués par les nouveaux arrivants et qu'Octavia et Chris étaient en pleine observation et jaugeaient les deux jeunes hommes pour savoir s'ils les aimaient ou pas. S'ils étaient des amis ou des ennemis.

Raven ne comprit pas pourquoi un sentiment d'irritabilité mélangé à de l'appréhension avait pris possession d'elle.

« Qui est ta proie du soir ? » demanda Toni en prenant appui sur la table, pour bien se mettre face à Anya, ignorant complètement les autres étudiants.

Cette dernière jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Raven avant de regarder le jeune homme.

« Je… Je suis en couple » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ?! En couple ! Quand on en avait parlé tu m'avais dit que… » commença-t-il.

« Je sais. Les choses évoluent » coupa-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? » demanda le rouquin en regardant les amis d'Anya à leur table.

« Heureuse élue » corrigea la fausse blonde en montrant du doigt Raven à ses côtés qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Toni reluqua la latina, puis fixa son attention sur Anya.

« Bien joué Woods ! Je me disais aussi que tu avais plutôt l'air dans ton élément quand on avait fait un plan… »

« Ferme-la » menaça Anya d'une voix basse sans afficher aucune expression ce qui glaça le sang de Toni et de Matt.

Raven sentit une douleur dans sa bouche alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues. C'était une chose de rencontrer un des ex de sa partenaire, une autre dans rencontrer deux en même temps et encore une autre d'avoir des détails tout en paraissant parfaitement invisible aux côtés d'Anya pour les deux jeunes hommes.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça, on s'était bien amusés, non ? » enchaîna Toni avec un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire dragueur.

Raven se leva brusquement et sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle se glissa pour sortir du bar. Elle eut un flashback des toutes premières semaines où elle était en couple avec Anya, et qu'elle était sortie de ce bar de la même façon.

« Va te faire foutre Toni » répondit Anya en se levant avant de partir à la poursuite de Raven sans oublier de bousculer le jeune homme au passage.

Toni se tourna vers la bande d'amis et Lincoln se leva.

« Vous devriez partir » déclara-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Ça va mec, on prenait juste des nouvelles de la belle Anya » répondit Matt en donnant un coup de coude à Toni qui se mit à rire.

Lincoln fit un pas vers eux et tout de suite ils arrêtèrent de rire. Lincoln avait une carrure impressionnante et les deux jeunes hommes firent un signe de la main pour calmer le métisse. Ce dernier se rassit et surveilla quelques secondes les deux intrus jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision, tandis qu'Octavia souriait, fière de son petit-ami.

« Ta cousine a fait un plan à trois ?! » s'exclama Chris, à l'adresse de Lexa, qui ne semblait avoir noté que cette information.

« Chris » gronda Alex.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Je ne connais pas les détails de la vie sexuelle de ma cousine, je sais juste qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse avant Raven » commenta Lexa qui serrait son verre entre ses mains.

Si Lincoln n'était pas intervenu, elle l'aurait fait la seconde suivante. Elle releva les yeux vers la baie vitrée du bar qui donnait sur la rue, mais elle ne put apercevoir ni sa cousine, ni sa belle-sœur.

« Raven ! » appela Anya en sortant du bar tout en tournant la tête de gauche à droite. Il y avait bien trop de clients qui fumaient sur les tables hautes pour qu'elle repère sa petite-amie. Bien évidemment cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, alors Anya s'écarta un peu de la foule pour essayer de trouver sa brune.

Elle la vit un peu plus loin, accolée à un mur alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Anya prit une profonde inspiration se préparant au pire et s'approcha de la brune.

« Hey » appela-t-elle doucement pour attirer l'attention de Raven.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir pour simple réponse.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée… J'sais pas quoi te dire »

L'hispanique ne répondit pas et laissa son regard se perdre une nouvelle fois.

« C'était complètement improbable de tomber sur eux, et en plus je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient potes » se justifia la fausse blonde.

« Pourquoi ? Ça aurait fait une différence ? » lança Raven d'une voix cinglante en lançant un regard noir à sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière se pinça les lèvres et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle, « Ecoute tu sais très bien que je n'avais jamais été en couple avant toi, mais ça n'empêchait pas pour autant que je ne couchais pas avec des gens. Des histoires sans lendemain c'est tout. Ça n'a pas d'importance » dit-elle honnêtement.

Tout comme elle, Raven aimait la sincérité, plutôt que de passer par quatre chemins, alors la brune abandonna son regard tueur et essaya de se calmer.

« Je sais » répondit-elle, « J'voulais pas entendre la suite, et puis la façon dont ils te regardaient… » bougonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahir.

« Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? » déclara Anya avec douceur.

« Il y en a eu beaucoup avant moi ? » demanda Raven avec appréhension.

« Tu es la seule qui n'ait jamais compté, Raven. Les autres… Ils n'étaient rien, il y en a je me souviens même plus de leur prénom »

« Combien ? » demanda Raven. Si sa petite-amie ne se souvenait plus des prénoms, elle avait peur de la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Anya d'une petite voix, faisant un demi-aveu sur le nombre conséquent de ses conquêtes, « A chaque fois que je rentrais de voyage, j'avais besoin de boire et de m'amuser avant de rentrer à Polis pour quelques jours pour ensuite repartir. C'est bête je sais, mais c'était comme une sorte d'échappatoire avant de reprendre mes responsabilités »

« Donc t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui c'est une échappatoire ? » demanda Raven qui éleva le ton.

Le sous-entendu de la brune énerva Anya en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Je n'ai jamais été étudiante, je n'ai jamais fait la fête, je n'ai jamais rencontré des jeunes de mon âge qui faisaient la même chose que moi. Dans chacune de mes missions je suis concentrée, je rentrais voir Lexa et tenait mon rôle de cousine. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Raven ?! » demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix. Voyant que l'hispanique n'allait pas répondre, elle continua : « J'avais besoin de relâcher la pression. Je suis humaine, j'aime le sexe, voilà c'est dit, t'es contente ? »

Un petit groupe de personnes se retourna vers elles, mais quand ils virent le regard qu'Anya leur lança ils se retournèrent aussitôt. Elle fixa sa petite-amie et put facilement identifier son regard blessé.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier » se reprit-elle. Elle s'avança et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Raven jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lève la tête.

« S'il te plait » ajouta-t-elle alors que la brune réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire.

La colère dans son regard s'estompa en voyant la détresse dans les yeux d'Anya, alors que cette dernière posait une main sur sa joue et affichait un fin sourire. Raven secoua sa tête et souffla. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée, et puis, que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? Anya ne pouvait pas effacer son passé et elle en était bien consciente.

« Tu viens ? » demanda la fausse blonde avec un mouvement de tête vers le bar en voyant que sa petite-amie semblait s'être calmée.

Raven hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et Anya lui fit un dernier sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirer à sa suite. Quand elles arrivèrent ses amis se turent, alors que les deux jeunes filles se rassirent et qu'Anya descendit son verre d'une traite. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Clarke déclare :

« Il ne faudrait pas trop tarder, il est bientôt minuit ! »

Un soulagement passa dans le groupe, remerciant Clarke d'être intervenue, alors que tous ses amis acquiescèrent. Ils avaient une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre le club. Ils finirent tous leur verre alors qu'Anya ne parlait pas et était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne se doutait pas que la vie de couple pouvait être aussi difficile. Elle avait beaucoup à apprendre, mais elle avait l'impression d'être dépassée. Clarke l'observa quelques secondes et se pencha vers Lexa.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant discrètement du regard Anya et Raven.

Lexa regarda à son tour les deux jeunes femmes et haussa les épaules.

« Oui, je pense » répondit-elle.

Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder sa petite-amie avec un sourire. Clarke pouvait être si prévenante qu'elle trouvait ça adorable.

« Tu sais que tu es géniale ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

La blonde afficha un sourire amusé.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lexa haussa les épaules et lui vola un baiser.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle à ses amis en voyant qu'ils avaient tous fini leur verre.

Et c'est vers minuit et demi qu'ils arrivèrent au Marquee. A peine arrivés dans la salle, la température contrasta avec l'extérieur, il devait faire plus de trente-cinq degrés. Apparemment beaucoup d'étudiants avaient eu la même idée qu'eux car la salle était remplie de jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années. Et c'est comme à leur habitude qu'ils partirent se chercher une bouteille d'alcool pour eux tous avant de trouver une petite table pour pouvoir poser la bouteille et leurs verres. Ils regardèrent la piste où tout le monde dansait à en perdre haleine. Il suffisait d'entendre les basses taper dans sa cage thoracique, voir tout le monde danser, pour leur donner envie d'en faire de même. Ainsi, ils burent un verre et partirent tous sur la piste de danse en essayant de se frayer un chemin pour se faire un peu de place là où Octavia avait décidé de s'arrêter.

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quand Octavia et Lexa entendirent les premières notes d'une musique, qu'elles se cherchèrent du regard avec de se rejoindre. Euphorique, c'était le mot. Elles tournèrent la tête vers Bellamy qui les rejoignit avec un sourire et c'est en sautant qu'ils se mirent à chanter :

« Because we are your friends ! You'll never be alone again, well come on, come on, come oooon ! »

Ils écoutaient cette musique quand ils avaient douze ans et Anya afficha un sourire nostalgique. Elle se souvenait de la petite Lexa qui mettait cette musique à fond, écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Elle-même l'écoutait au lycée. La jeune Woods sautait dans tous les sens à hurler plus que chanter aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Elle appréciait ce genre de musique qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs de son enfance. Elle avait découvert cette musique de Justice par un pur hasard et l'avait de suite envoyée à Octavia qui l'avait adoré. Bellamy avait suivi, et c'est comme ça, lui quatorze ans, les deux jeunes filles douze ans, qu'ils passaient cette musique en boucle lors de longues après-midis chez les Blake.

La musique terminée, Lexa rejoignit Clarke qui haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda-t-elle à l'oreille de Lexa pour se faire entendre.

La brune lui expliqua brièvement que c'était une de leur musique préférée ce qui suffit à faire sourire Clarke. Elle aimait voir sa petite-amie aussi épanouie et était heureuse qu'Octavia soit dans sa vie. Les musiques s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que les jeunes commencent à fatiguer.

« On fait une pause ? » cria Chris à son petit-ami pour se faire entendre.

Alex acquiesça et fit passer le mot aux autres. Tous acquiescèrent et c'est à la file indienne qu'ils sortirent de la foule pour retourner là où ils avaient bu en arrivant.

« Shooter ? » proposa Chris avec un grand sourire.

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse qu'il partit en sautillant en direction du bar. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, suivi du serveur qui leur apporta leur verre.

« J'ai pris un peu de tout » expliqua le brun quand ses amis observèrent le plateau où plusieurs petits verres contenaient différents liquides colorés.

Anya put facilement identifier la tequila et l'attrapa avant les autres pour le tendre à sa petite-amie. Raven hésita quelques secondes et la fausse blonde soupira.

« Raven… » lâcha-t-elle.

La nommée ne répondit rien et attrapa le verre.

« Tout le monde à un verre ? » demanda Chris.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête avant qu'Hannah ne déclara :

« Attends, Taylor n'est pas là ! »

Les jeunes froncèrent les sourcils et se tournèrent pour la chercher du regard parmi la foule, mais ne la trouvèrent pas.

« Elle doit être aux toilettes » déclara Alex.

« Elle était derrière moi » répondit la rouquine inquiète.

« Envoie-lui un message pour qu'elles nous rejoignent » proposa le blond.

Hannah s'exécuta alors que ses amis l'attendaient pour boire.

« Bon, Taylor n'aura qu'à nous rattraper » déclara Chris.

Clarke regarda son verre avec suspicion.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était quoi déjà ? » demanda-t-elle à sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas, c'était bleu » répondit-elle.

La blonde fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, alors que Lexa riait intérieurement. Jamais elle n'expliquerait qu'elle avait décrété que ce soir c'était leur couleur.

« A la vôtre » s'exclama Octavia en dressant son verre.

Elle fut suivie par tous ses amis qui burent d'une traite leur verre.

« Taylor t'a répondu ? » demanda Alex qui se trouvait à côté d'Hannah.

Cette dernière secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, toujours inquiète.

Lexa suivit la conversation et déclara :

« Je vais aux toilettes, vous ne bougez pas, et je te dis si je la vois »

Hannah acquiesça de la tête et la remercia.

Lexa se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à arriver aux toilettes. Ça faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes que Taylor avait disparu. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte où une longue queue s'était formée. Elle se demanda combien il y avait de toilettes à l'intérieur pour qu'il y ait autant d'attente, puis elle déverrouilla son téléphone et envoya un message à Clarke pour lui dire qu'elle se trouvait devant les toilettes et qu'elle attendait de voir si Taylor en sortait. A peine le message envoyé, elle leva la tête pour voir Nick sortir des toilettes.

« Hey Woods » s'exclama-t-il.

Lexa lui fit un petit sourire forcé, bien trop occupée à ne pas rater Taylor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le brun.

« Bah je suis en boîte, à ton avis ? » demanda la brune en secouant sa tête par la stupidité de la question de son ami. Il était complètement bourré et sûrement drogué. Il se tourna vers la porte des toilettes avant de reposer ses yeux sur Lexa.

« Ouais… Bah je te laisse avec tes amis » déclara le jeune homme avant de partir précipitamment.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, mais le laissa partir avant de reporter son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître Taylor. La brune perdit son sourire quand elle vit l'expression qu'affichait son amie. La blonde passa devant elle telle un automate et Lexa lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper.

« Hey Taylor, on te cherchait partout » s'exclama Lexa à son oreille.

La blonde ne la regarda pas et semblait en état de choc.

« Ça va ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui, excuse-moi je crois que je vais rentrer »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et essaya de décrypter le regard de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, voyant bien que Taylor n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Rien, j'ai sûrement trop bu » répondit vaguement la blonde.

« Viens » répondit Lexa en attrapant la main de Taylor pour la conduire jusqu'à leur table.

« La revoilà ! » s'exclama Chris, « Alors t'étais tombée dans le trou ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Heu… Non, j'me sens pas très bien je crois que je vais y aller » déclara-t-elle.

Sa petite-amie s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule mais Taylor s'en déroba ce qui inquiéta la rousse.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Non reste ici, je vais rentrer seule. J'ai… J'ai sûrement bu trop vite, c'est rien » répondit la blonde en croisant ses bras sur son ventre, « Ne vous inquiétez pas »

« J'te laisse pas partir seule à cette heure-là, allez viens » répondit Hannah en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie.

Taylor se tendit à son contact, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Bon, c'était cool, amusez-vous bien » répondit Hannah avec un sourire désolé à ses amis.

« Rentrez bien et Taylor prend de l'aspirine avant de te coucher » conseilla Echo.

La blonde ne sembla pas l'entendre et se laissa guider par sa petite-amie.

Le comportement de la future urbaniste troubla ses amis qui se rassurèrent en se disant que l'alcool avait eu un mauvais effet sur la blonde. Ils continuèrent leur soirée sans encombre et sortirent du club encore soûls et transpirants au petit matin.

« Je me sens sale » fit remarquer Chris.

« La même » répondit Octavia d'une voix fatiguée.

Ils marchaient tous au ralenti, traînant des pieds. Lexa avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« T'as froid » fit-elle remarquer à sa blonde tout en passant sa main d'un mouvement énergique sur le bras de sa petite-amie pour la réchauffer.

« Non ça va t'inquiète » assura Clarke, alors qu'elle mentait très mal.

Lexa se tourna et repéra Octavia qui avait son blouson bombers autour de sa taille.

« O' » appela la Woods, « Je peux t'emprunter ta veste ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça de la tête et lui tendit.

« Merci » déclara Lexa en attrapant la veste.

« Allez petit bébé, enfile ça » déclara Lexa en s'arrêtant pour habiller sa petite-amie qui était à moitié endormie.

« J'suis pas un bébé » se plaignit-elle.

« Non du tout, c'est pour ça que je suis en train de t'habiller » rétorqua Lexa amusée par le comportement enfantin de sa petite-amie.

« Dodo » répondit Clarke qui retrouva rapidement sa place dans les bras de sa brune.

Cette dernière sourit se disant qu'ils leur restaient au moins trente minutes de marche. L'inconvénient de sortir aussi tardivement c'était que le métro était encore fermé à cette heure-ci. Quelques lignes étaient ouvertes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre mais ne passaient malheureusement pas dans le quartier où ils étaient car le club était assez excentré de Manhattan.

« Ça va ? » demanda Anya qui se rapprocha de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête avant de s'arrêter pour enlever ses chaussures et marcher pieds nus. La fausse blonde fit une petite grimace, elle espérait que la jambe de Raven ne la fasse pas trop souffrir. Elle lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises de ne pas mettre de talons, mais la petite brune en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça va être encore plus long, je veux juste rentrer » répondit Raven d'un ton neutre.

Anya prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure s'afficher sur son écran. Il était cinq heures quarante-cinq, la station de métro la plus proche n'ouvrait qu'à six heures trente. Elles ne pouvaient pas attendre trois quarts d'heures devant la station. Anya leva les yeux avant qu'une lueur de lucidité traverse son esprit. Elle fit demi-tour et remonta rapidement la rue pour retirer de l'argent à un guichet. C'était un autre problème quand elle sortait. Elle n'avait jamais de sac donc elle avait seulement sa carte d'identité, sa carte bancaire et son téléphone dans ses poches. Raven s'était arrêtée et la regardait faire sans comprendre, jusqu'à voir Anya revenir vers elle. Cette dernière s'avança sur la route et leva la main pour héler un taxi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Raven.

« On prend un taxi » déclara simplement Anya.

« Non, c'est bon » répondit la petite brune.

« C'était pas une question, je te laisse pas marcher une seconde de plus » rétorqua la fausse blonde.

« Non, mais… »

« C'est non négociable » coupa Anya alors que le taxi ralentissait à leur hauteur.

« Lex' » appela la fausse blonde. La nommée se retourna et sa cousine lui désigna le taxi d'un mouvement de tête, « On rentre en taxi, ça tente quelqu'un ? »

Sa cousine tourna la tête pour voir son groupe d'amis. Aucun d'entre eux n'habitait près de chez Anya, et Lexa savait qu'il était préférable de laisser sa cousine et Raven seules alors elle refusa.

Anya lui fit un sourire et la salua d'un signe de main avant d'ouvrir la porte du taxi et de faire un mouvement de tête à Raven pour entrer dans le taxi. L'hispanique ne sembla pas pressée ce qui fit perdre patience à sa petite-amie.

« Tu vas monter dans ce taxi, de gré ou de force » déclara-t-elle.

Raven souffla et avança pour finalement entrer, suivi par Anya. Cette dernière indiqua son croisement de rues au chauffeur et se laissa tomber contre le dossier. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder sa petite-amie qui regardait par la fenêtre les buildings défiler. La fausse blonde soupira et posa son regard devant elle. Elles arrivèrent un petit quart d'heure plus tard et Anya attrapa les billets qu'elle avait fourré dans sa poche pour payer la course. Après avoir remercié le chauffeur elle ouvrit la porte et sortit pour laisser Raven sortir à son tour. Cette dernière descendit et remit ses chaussures pour les quelques mètres qu'elles avaient à faire. Elles rentrèrent en silence dans l'appartement de la fausse blonde qui était exténuée de sa soirée. Raven posa sa pochette et déclara :

« Je vais me doucher »

Anya eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que sa petite-amie avait disparu. Elle partit dans sa cuisine se faire un café et s'affala sur son canapé. Vu comme la journée commençait, elle avait hâte de pouvoir se doucher à son tour et dormir. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, Morphée était venue et elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Quand Raven sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la poitrine tandis qu'un nuage de buée la suivait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa petite-amie allongée sur le canapé avec un visage apaisé. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir eu un comportement aussi désagréable durant la soirée. Elle s'accroupit face à sa petite-amie et caressa du revers de sa main la joue de sa blonde.

« An' » appela-t-elle. Elle eut pour toute réponse un petit gémissement qui lui arracha un sourire, « Anya » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

La fausse blonde grogna et papillonna des yeux pour voir sa petite-amie qui attendait une réaction de sa part. Elle se redressa et passa une main sur son visage.

« Désolée » dit-elle en se relevant alors que Raven s'était également relevée.

« La place est libre » déclara simplement la brune en montrant la salle de bain du doigt.

« Merci » répondit tristement Anya en voyant que sa petite-amie ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain, mais avant de franchir la porte Raven l'appela.

« Oui ? » demanda Anya en se tournant vers cette dernière.

« Fais vite, j'aime pas dormir sans toi » déclara l'hispanique d'une petite voix.

Anya sentit son cœur se réchauffer et elle afficha un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain qui ressemblait plus à un sauna qu'autre chose. Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour trouver Raven en culotte, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, où un simple drap couvrait ses jambes. Anya laissa tomber sa serviette, enfila un boxer et se glissa avec précaution dans son lit pour ne pas réveiller sa petite-amie. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, alors qu'elle n'était toujours pas endormie. Elle se rapprocha d'Anya et vint nicher sa tête dans son cou, plaça sa main sur le ventre de sa petite-amie et emmêla leurs jambes. Elle releva la tête pour déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Anya avant de marmonner :

« Bonne nuit »

La fausse blonde sourit et resserra Raven contre elle en passant son bras dans le dos de cette dernière.

« Bonne nuit » répondit-elle doucement.

Les autres jeunes avaient fini par rentrer chez eux et les marches des escaliers avaient fini par achever Clarke.

« Je crois que je vais mourir » se plaignit-elle quand elle déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée.

« Il en faut plus princesse » se moqua gentiment Lexa.

« Ha. Ha. » répondit ironiquement Clarke en enlevant la veste qu'elle avait sur les épaules, « Merde, la veste d'O' ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est pas grave tu lui rendras lundi » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules tout en enlevant ses chaussures.

« Lundi ? » répéta Clarke.

« Ton expo » éclaircit la brune avant de bailler.

La bouche de sa petite-amie forma un O parfait ce qui fit d'autant plus rire Lexa. Clarke à moitié endormie était une tout autre personne.

« Il faut coucher bébé, viens par-là » déclara-t-elle en venant derrière sa petite-amie pour l'attraper par la taille afin de la guider dans sa chambre.

« J'suis pas un bébé » rouspéta Clarke.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Lexa sans même essayer de paraître sincère.

Elles se réveillèrent qu'en début de soirée et décidèrent de se doucher ce qui s'éternisa à cause - ou grâce - à Clarke. Lexa sortit de la douche juste après sa blonde et la regarda s'entourer d'une serviette avant de se coller à son dos.

Clarke leva les yeux et la regarda dans le miroir.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Lexa dégagea la nuque de sa blonde dont les cheveux ruisselaient avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Non » répondit tout de même la brune, avant de lever les yeux vers le miroir pour capturer ceux de sa petite-amie qui avaient soudainement une teinte beaucoup plus foncée, « Jamais » ajouta Lexa dans le creux du cou de Clarke avant de déposer un autre baiser.

Un soupir d'aise dépassa les lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux. Elle sentit sa serviette tomber à ses pieds puis le corps nu de Lexa contre le sien. Elle put sentir les mains de cette dernière venir caresser du bout des doigts son ventre jusqu'à remonter sur sa poitrine. Lexa joua avec pendant plusieurs secondes tout en déposant un chapelet de baisers du cou de la blonde jusqu'à son tatouage. Elle passa une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de Clarke pour qu'elle les écarte un peu plus ce que la blonde fit. Puis la brune se pencha vers le miroir pour essuyer la buée afin d'admirer sa petite-amie. Une de ses mains trouva sa place sur sa taille tandis que l'autre glissa jusqu'à la chute de ses reins pour caresser plus fermement ses fesses. Elle passa sa main sur l'intimité de sa petite-amie qui se contracta avant de laisser un gémissement de plaisir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Et c'est avec dextérité que Lexa fit monter l'excitation de sa blonde à son paroxysme.

« Tu remarqueras que je me suis coupée les ongles » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire qui s'entendit dans sa voix.

« Tais-toi » répondit Clarke alors que sa voix s'étouffa dans un nouveau gémissement.

Lexa se stoppa et se recula laissant un vide dans le dos de Clarke, avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois le haut du dos de sa petite-amie.

« Je vais faire à manger » déclara naturellement Lexa avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Clarke leva les yeux pour voir dans le miroir sa petite-amie disparaître. Elle hallucinait, ce n'était pas possible ? Elle regarda son propre reflet et souffla en voyant ses joues rougies et sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle sortait avec la fille de Satan, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« Il me faut une douche, une douche froide » se corrigea-t-elle avant de repartir dans la cabine de douche pour essayer de calmer ses ardeurs, alors qu'elle entendit très clairement le rire de sa petite-amie provenant de la cuisine.

* * *

Le lundi matin arriva rapidement. Et Clarke était réveillée depuis six heures du matin. Quand Lexa s'était réveillée, elle avait trouvé le lit vide ce qui l'avait plus que surprise. C'est dans le salon que sa petite-amie se trouvait, déjà habillait et qui regardait passivement la télévision tout en se rongeant les ongles.

« Bonjour » déclara la brune en s'approchant de Clarke pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, « T'es bien matinale » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je stresse trop » expliqua la blonde qui coupa le son de la télévision.

Lexa s'assit à ses côtés et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien se passer »

« Ça tu n'en sais rien » répondit Clarke.

« Petit un : ton prof a choisi ton tableau donc ça veut dire que c'est du bon travail, petit deux : je l'ai vu et c'est génial, petit trois : je suis dessus, tout le monde ne peut qu'adorer » termina-t-elle avant de rire en voyant l'expression outrée de sa blonde.

Cette dernière eut un mouvement en avant pour attaquer Lexa, mais la brune fut plus rapide et se leva aussitôt. Après avoir couru de partout dans l'appartement Lexa s'était laissée faire, mais Clarke était trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le sport n'était définitivement pas fait pour elle. Elles prirent leur petit-déjeuner tardivement et Lexa partit s'habiller. Ce n'est que vers treize heures qu'elles décidèrent de se mettre en route. L'exposition de l'ENA n'ouvrait qu'à quatorze heures mais Clarke voulait y aller plus tôt pour voir l'agencement des lieux ainsi que son œuvre.

« N'oublie pas la veste d'Octavia » rappela Lexa alors que sa petite-amie terminait de lasser ses chaussures.

« Merci » répondit Clarke en prenant la veste de son amie.

Par le beau temps de l'été, elles décidèrent d'y aller à pieds et c'est une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'elles arrivèrent. Clarke prit la main de Lexa dans la sienne et la guida pour entrer dans la salle polyvalente qui s'était transformée en salle d'exposition pour l'occasion. Le professeur de la blonde leur ouvrit et les salua chaleureusement.

« C'est toi » releva l'enseignant en détaillant Lexa du regard. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, alors il ajouta, « Sa muse ».

La brune rougit instantanément et regarda sa petite-amie pour que cette dernière la sauve, mais celle-ci était dans le même état ce qui fit rire le professeur.

« Venez » dit-il à la place en amenant les jeunes femmes pour découvrir l'œuvre de Clarke.

La blonde entrouvrit la bouche en voyant le résultat. Son tableau semblait être une œuvre d'art grâce à l'agencement de la salle. Chaque œuvre de ses camarades semblait être celles de grands artistes renommés. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et son professeur lui demanda :

« Ça te plait ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle dans la seconde, « Merci »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je dois encore régler deux trois petits détails avant qu'on ouvre, je vous laisse » s'excusa-t-il.

« Merci encore » remercia Clarke.

Quand son enseignant disparut de sa vue, elle se tourna vers Lexa avec un large sourire.

« Alors, toujours aussi stressée ? » demanda Lexa.

« Arrête de te moquer » se plaignit la blonde en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à sa petite-amie.

« Qui aime bien châtie bien » rétorqua la brune avec un clin d'œil ce qui fit rire la blonde. « Non, plus sérieusement, c'est génial Clarke. Tu es une artiste » déclara-t-elle avec de l'admiration dans son regard.

La blonde sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Seul l'avis de Lexa comptait à ses yeux et ces quelques mots suffirent à la rassurer définitivement. La brune posa ses yeux sur l'œuvre. Elle se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en se voyant au centre de ce tableau, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Non, c'était la façon dont Clarke la voyait, et le résultat lui coupait le souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tableau s'illumina laissant les mots de Lexa gravaient apparaître.

« C'est bon ? » entendirent-elles de la part du professeur de Clarke.

« Oui ! » s'exclama cette dernière pour se faire entendre.

Elle se retourna pour voir le résultat final. Oui, elle n'aurait rien changé sur son tableau. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir toutes sortes d'œuvres. Il y avait des sculptures, des peintures, des photographies, des installations-vidéo. Elle adorait son école et la créativité de chaque étudiant.

Son professeur partit ouvrir les portes, et petit à petit la salle se remplit. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du bâtiment pour attendre leurs amis qui devaient arriver. Et c'est en bande, comme à leur habitude, qu'ils firent leur apparition.

« Tiens, avant que j'oublie » déclara Clarke en tendant la veste d'Octavia à sa propriétaire.

« Merci miss » répondit cette dernière, « Alors jeune artiste en herbe, tu nous montres ton tableau ? » déclara-t-elle.

Clarke secoua sa tête en riant et guida leurs amis pour arriver devant son œuvre. Ces derniers ne l'avaient pas vu et ils restèrent bouche bée. Ils ne s'avaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Clarke ne leur avait rien dit et ils s'étaient chacun imaginés une peinture différente. Ils n'auraient jamais cru voir une installation aussi sophistiquée et encore moins voir Lexa au centre. La blonde était anxieuse et attendait une réaction de leur part.

« C'est incroyable Clarke » déclara Anya en s'avançant.

Elle avait vu une seule œuvre de la blonde et c'était une représentation de son père, Lexa et elle-même. Elle savait que la jeune femme était douée, mais voir le travail conséquent que ça avait dû lui demander ainsi que l'imagination que la blonde avait eu lui coupa le souffle.

« Carrément » commenta Octavia avec des yeux pétillants.

« Si c'est une technique pour mettre Lexa dans ton lit, tu devrais carrément la faire breveté » déclara Chris en riant, « Non sérieux c'est génial, je suis limite jaloux ».

Clarke se mit à rire et se détendit en entendant tous les compliments de ses amis. Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent et se mirent à commenter l'œuvre de la blonde qui discrètement écoutait chaque mot.

« Elle est magnifique » entendit-elle d'une femme dans la trentaine qui de toute évidence admirait Lexa.

La blonde sentit une légère colère l'envahir avant de rapidement se calmer. Elle était fière au contraire, parce que Lexa était sa petite-amie et elle pouvait passer son temps à la voir sourire. Elle pouvait dessiner chacun de ces traits de son visage les yeux fermés, parce qu'elle était la seule à la connaître par cœur. Elle s'avança donc près de son tableau et son professeur arriva pour la présenter.

« Voici Clarke Griffin, notre petit prodige » déclara-t-il, fier de son élève.

« C'est vraiment brillant mademoiselle. D'où vous est venu cette idée de gravure ? » demanda un homme aux cheveux grisonnants semblant connaisseur d'art.

« Au début, je voulais écrire ses mots sur le tableau, puis je me suis dit qu'il était intéressant de pouvoir les faire apparaître que si on le souhaite. Donc j'ai choisi l'impression sur verre et j'ai utilisé un moyen lumineux » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et la jeune femme ? » demanda-t-il.

Lexa était en retrait et discutait avec ses amis, mais surveillait Clarke d'un œil.

« C'est ma petite-amie » répondit Clarke avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Elle est ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondit la blonde en montrant Lexa du doigt.

« Elle devrait envisager de faire de la photographie » répondit l'homme avec sincérité, « Vous avez parfaitement capturé son regard. Je ne vous embête pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne journée » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Clarke en fit de même. De nouvelles personnes admirèrent son œuvre et plusieurs fois elle entendit des commentaires sur la beauté de Lexa mais elle se contint et préféra répondre aux questions sur les techniques qu'elle avait utilisé.

Lexa laissa leurs amis et s'avança près de Clarke pour venir murmurer à son oreille :

« Sors pas les griffes princesse »

Elle se permit cette remarque en étant fière de voir que la blonde avait appris à contenir sa jalousie. Clarke plissa les yeux et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa ce qui fit immédiatement sourire cette dernière.

Leurs amis partirent se chercher une coupe de vin et firent un tour pour voir les différentes œuvres des étudiants de l'ENA. Tout comme Clarke et Lexa qui partirent de leurs côtés. La blonde présenta sa petite-amie à plusieurs de ses camarades et les complimenta sur leur travail. Lexa était heureuse pour Clarke, elle semblait être comme un poisson dans l'eau et elle était particulièrement fière d'elle. Selon elle, l'œuvre de sa blonde était largement au-dessus des autres.

Raven était assez impressionnée par sa petite-amie. Anya n'avait aucune gêne à poser des questions aux artistes qui exposaient et semblaient poser des questions assez techniques. Elle se demanda une seconde si les Woods étaient génétiquement programmées pour avoir une grande culture et une curiosité sans limite.

« Vous avez utilisé un flash si je ne dis pas de bêtise » déclara-t-elle.

« Oui, je ne suis pas fan de la lumière continue, je préfère l'utilisation d'un flash même si c'est plus compliqué de réaliser les réglages »

« Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Et puis avec un posemètre c'est toujours plus pratique » répondit Anya avec un sourire.

« Exactement » répondit l'étudiant avec enthousiasme, heureux de voir une personne intéressée.

« Pour la température du flash c'est du 5400° Kelvin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, 5600°K » répondit le jeune homme.

« D'accord, merci pour les explications. Félicitations en tous cas » répondit la fausse blonde.

« Avec plaisir » répondit l'étudiant.

Anya lui sourit et regarda Raven qui la regardait d'une drôle de façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la plus âgée, alors qu'elles se mettaient en marche pour voir une autre œuvre.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne maîtrises pas ? » demanda l'hispanique.

« Hum… La mécanique » répondit Anya avec un sourire.

« Heureusement que je suis là alors » s'amusa Raven.

« Pourquoi tu crois que je sors avec toi ? » demanda la fausse blonde avec un sourire en coin.

« Je viens de trouver » déclara Raven ignorant complètement les dires d'Anya, tandis que sa réponse perdit rapidement cette dernière.

« Trouver quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« L'humour. Un truc que tu ne maîtrises pas » répondit la latina avec un faux sourire.

« Je vais te… » commença Anya alors que Raven se mettait à sourire, satisfaite de sa réponse.

« Il y a des témoins » répondit-elle, « Alors réfléchis à tes prochains mots »

Anya plissa les yeux et abandonna la partie. Après une quarantaine de minutes à avoir fait le tour de l'exposition, les jeunes décidèrent d'aller prendre un café dans le bar à côté de l'école d'art pour profiter de leur début de vacances.

* * *

 **Et re-coucou !**

 **C'était le chapitre des résultats/soirée qui fait écho aux débuts des vacances ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et l'expo de Clarke aussi qui est un achèvement de son dur travail sur l'année !**

 **Pour le prochain j'ai dans l'idée de commencer par leur premier mois de vacances, donc pas encore l'Australie, mais promis ça arrive haha**

 **Bonne fin de semaine et weekend à tous !**

 **Guest5** **: Et oui, Anya est restée ! Vivement le déménagement de clexa, les deux couples pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent sans être dérangés haha ! Encore merci :)**

 **Excusez-moi, il y a deux « guests » du coup je ne sais pas qui est qui ^^ mettez juste un ''1'' ou ''2'' au moins je vous repère :)**

 **Guest** **: Salut, les journées détentes sont les meilleures haha, et effectivement tu avais trouvé ! Bisous et bonne fin de semaine !**

 **Guest** **: Coucou, oui j'imaginais trop la tête d'Anya pour le coup du t-shirt, limite j'avais envie de le voir en vrai, et effectivement Lexa et sa mauvaise fois pour la masseuse c'était assez drôle. Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci et à bientôt :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'ai l'impression d'à chaque fois m'excuser pour les deux-trois jours de retard que j'ai. Cependant, j'ai une bonne excuse, vous voyez l'accident de Raven dans ma ff, bah il m'est arrivé la même chose mais par chance c'est la porte arrière qui a tout pris et pas devant. A quelques fractions de seconde près je crois que je ne serai pas là pour vous raconter tout ça… Bref sur ces paroles joyeuses, comment allez-vous ? Vacances de la Toussaint pour certain et Halloween pour d'autres, je suppose ?**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise plus que le précédent (je n'ai pas eu trop de retour), bref on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **« I never want to stop making memories with you »**_

 **Chapitre 24 : Tu crois qu'on va survivre à l'épreuve ?**

Lexa avait, comme à son habitude, de l'avance à son rendez-vous avec sa psychologue. Le cabinet de cette dernière partageait la salle d'attente avec celle d'un autre psychologue et d'un psychiatre. Ainsi plusieurs personnes attendaient avec la brune et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle voyait le comportement de chaque patient. Les salles d'attente chez un psychologue ou psychiatre ressemblaient étrangement lorsqu'un nouveau prisonnier arrivait dans une prison. Tout le monde se regardait et avait envie de savoir pourquoi les autres étaient là, mais personne ne demandait, parce que ça ne se fait pas. Comme en prison. Lexa se demandait ce que les autres personnes dans la pièce pensaient d'elle jusqu'à ce que Diane ne sorte et serre la main de son patient avant de faire un signe à Lexa d'entrer.

« Bonjour » déclara cette dernière en s'installant face au bureau de la psychologue qui la salua également.

« Alors Lexa, vous êtes en vacances, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant un stylo.

« Oui. J'ai réussi mon année » répondit Lexa.

« Toutes mes félicitations, vous l'avez fêté ? »

« Oui avec mes amis. D'ailleurs je vais leur dire au revoir après notre séance » expliqua la brune.

« Au revoir ? » s'inquiéta la psychologue.

Lexa afficha un mince sourire en voyant la confusion de Diane.

« Oui, en fait tous mes amis du lycée rentrent à Polis voir leur famille et ils vont bosser là-bas histoire d'économiser un peu pour l'Australie » commença Lexa, « Et mes amis de New York sont rentrés chez eux hier et on se retrouvera une semaine à Polis avant le grand départ, je les ai invité à venir à la maison. Du coup les autres partent aujourd'hui, sauf Bellamy qui repasse un examen dans deux semaines, et Raven et Anya vu que Raven est toujours en cours. Et donc il reste Clarke et moi faut qu'on trouve un appart »

« Vous comptez emménager avec Clarke ? » demanda la blonde avec un sourire tout en notant quelque chose sur son calepin.

« Oui, on en a longuement parlé et puis on est en couple, Raven et Anya aussi, ce qui fait que la collocation c'est assez compliqué » expliqua la brune en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Voyant où sa patiente voulait en venir, Diane se mit à sourire.

« J'imagine oui » répondit-elle, « Donc tout va bien ? Votre sommeil, alimentation ? » énuméra-t-elle.

« Aucun souci » confirma Lexa.

« Rien d'autre ? » questionna la psychologue.

« J'ai quelques maux de tête, mais c'est supportable » répondit la brune.

« Vous devriez peut-être en parler avec votre médecin traitant » conseilla Diane.

« Oui, oui, j'y ai pensé, mais pour le moment c'est assez léger, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si ça empire j'irai »

« Très bien, il ne faut pas jouer avec sa santé » expliqua avec sérieux la professionnelle, « Et sinon ? »

« Bah rien d'autre » répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord, alors si vous n'avez rien de plus à me raconter je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, profitez-bien » répondit Diane, alors que la brune se levait et lui tendait la main.

Elle la salua une dernière fois puis partit, son sac-à-dos sur l'épaule.

* * *

Son rendez-vous avait été plus rapide que prévu, alors Lexa décida de se prendre un café à emporter et un pain au chocolat qu'elle mangea durant son trajet pour aller à l'aéroport. Elle attendit plusieurs longues minutes devant le terminal 3 avant de voir une bande qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille arriver.

« Salut toi » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa blonde qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la matinée.

« Salut » répondit Clarke avec un sourire idiot.

« Elles me dégoûtent » lança Raven.

« Tellement » ajouta Anya avec une petite moue.

« Vous n'êtes pas mieux » fit remarquer Echo.

L'hispanique plissa les yeux prête à attaquer, mais sa meilleure amie la coupa en plein élan.

« Gentille Raven, pas bouger »

Cette fois-ci se fut la blonde qui reçut un regard mitrailleur.

« Vous n'allez pas me manquer » déclara Octavia en roulant des yeux.

Les deux meilleures amies la regardèrent avec la même expression ce qui fit immédiatement rire la Blake.

« De vraies sœurs » fit remarquer cette dernière.

« Il ne va pas falloir trop tarder » déclara Lincoln en regardant l'écran afficher les heures de vols.

« Bon, on se voit dans deux semaines » déclara Bellamy à sa sœur et son beau-frère avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie, « Tu vas me manquer » dit-il légèrement plus bas.

Echo lui donna un tendre sourire avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser tout en passant une main contre sa nuque.

« Et après elle parle de nous » se moqua Raven en s'adressant à Anya qui lui rendit un regard entendeur.

Echo aurait aimé rester avec Bellamy mais elle avait prévu de passer du temps avec sa famille durant l'absence de son petit-ami. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu et n'avait pas partagé des moments qu'avec eux, surtout qu'avec son travail d'été et ses vacances elle ne les verrait pas beaucoup.

« Câlin » déclara Octavia en faisant un signe vers Lexa.

Cette dernière s'approcha et serra fort sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant que la Blake ne rouvre ses bras et fit signe à Raven et Clarke de se joindre à leur embrassade.

« Les filles c'est maximum trois-quatre semaines, pas la fin du monde » commenta Bellamy.

« Tu peux pas comprendre » rétorqua sa sœur en se détachant de ses trois amies.

« Tu feras un bisou à papa et maman » déclara le grand brun.

« Yes » confirma sa petite sœur, « Bon, il faut y aller » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu la surveilles » déclara Bellamy en disant au revoir à son beau-frère.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » s'exclama Octavia avec un regard noir. Son frère lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et embrassa une dernière fois sa petite-amie.

Ils se dirent tous une dernière fois au revoir avant de laisser partir les trois jeunes rejoindre leur ville natale.

* * *

« C'est le combien que vous visitez ? » demanda Raven qui trouva sa colocataire sur le canapé avec son ordinateur ouvert sur un site de location d'appartements.

L'hispanique venait juste de rentrer chez elle, elle était exténuée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé étudier autant, mais elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire pour rattraper son retard.

« Le quatrième » souffla Clarke.

Il s'agissait du quatrième appartement qu'elle et Lexa visitaient. Elles avaient prévu de trouver un appartement avant de rentrer à Polis parce qu'une fois l'été passé et leur voyage terminé, la reprise des cours allait débuter et il serait plus difficile pour trouver du temps pour emménager.

« Et toujours pas ? » demanda l'hispanique.

« Non… Il y a toujours un truc qui va pas » se lamenta la blonde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas vous allez finir par trouver. Regarde ça a marché pour moi » répondit la brune.

« Tu vas habiter à l'étage d'en-dessous, t'as simplement lu une pancarte » se plaignit Clarke.

En effet, Raven avait commencé à chercher un studio et le hasard faisant bien les choses un appartement se libérait dans leur immeuble.

« Bah ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis douée » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La blonde roula des yeux et se reconcentra sur son écran.

« Lexa vient de m'envoyer plusieurs annonces et on a pris rendez-vous pour deux visites demain » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu vois, vous allez trouver ! » encouragea Raven.

« Si tu le dis. Sinon toi les cours ? » demanda Clarke pour changer de sujet.

« Fais-moi penser de ne plus jamais me faire faucher par une voiture en étant moi-même dans une voiture » déclara l'hispanique pour toute réponse.

La blonde ne put retenir un rire.

« Tant que ça ? » interrogea cette dernière.

« Non mais les gars ils ont cru qu'en un mois on allait arriver à faire ce qu'on était supposé faire en quatre ! » se plaignit la petite brune.

« Sans vouloir jouer l'avocat du diable, en septembre et octobre tu étais à la fac… » commenta Clarke.

« Ouais bah, j'ai les cours de novembre et décembre à apprendre ET revoir ceux de septembre et octobre, t'as cru que je m'en souvenais depuis le temps ? » demanda Raven.

Clarke allait rétorquer, mais préféra ne pas plus effrayer sa meilleure amie qui semblait réellement avoir peur de rater ses examens.

« T'es Raven Reyes, ce n'est pas trois pauvres cours qui vont t'abattre » dit-elle à la place.

« Mhm » médita la brune, « On verra »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lexa et Clarke retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois Anne, l'agente immobilière, qui leur avait déjà fait visiter d'autres appartements. Le premier ne ressemblait pas du tout aux photographies que le jeune couple avait pu voir et Lexa ne s'était pas privée de le faire remarquer. Elles étaient en train de marcher quand la plus âgée se stoppa devant un immeuble.

« C'est ici » déclara-t-elle en sortant un énorme trousseau de clefs.

Elle trouva au bout de plusieurs minutes les clefs, qu'elle inséra pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« C'est un vieil immeuble, mais il a son charme » commença-t-elle en laissant les deux étudiantes entrer dans le couloir.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à travers une porte vitrée ce qui semblait être une cour intérieure. En remarquant ce qui l'avait attiré, la professionnelle déclara :

« C'est une cour commune à tous les locataires. Ça contraste avec la ville »

La blonde acquiesça de la tête avant de regarder Lexa et de lui faire un sourire.

« Alors, il n'y a malheureusement pas d'ascenseur, comme je vous le disais c'est un vieil immeuble » commença Anne qui fit signe au couple de la suivre dans les escaliers.

Elles arrivèrent au quatrième étage assez rapidement et une nouvelle fois l'agente immobilière prit plusieurs minutes pour trouver les clefs. Elle se reprit à deux fois pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée accompagnée d'un sourire gêné.

« Il faut en avoir l'habitude » lâcha-t-elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut réussi, elle entra et partit ouvrir les fenêtres et volets, laissant ainsi les étudiantes entrer dans le hall qui se présentait sous la forme d'un couloir horizontal où on pouvait voir différentes portes. Le couple suivit la professionnelle sur la gauche pour découvrir la pièce principale.

« Donc le séjour » commença Anne, « Vous avez un grand espace lumineux » expliqua-t-elle en désignant les deux grandes portes-fenêtres donnant sur un petit balcon.

L'immeuble était vieux, Lexa ne pouvait pas le nier, mais un sentiment de bien-être l'avait envahi quand elle était entrée dans l'appartement. Anne avait raison, l'espace était grand, la luminosité était agréable et la brune n'avait pas l'impression d'être en plein New York. Face à elle se trouvait donc les deux portes-fenêtres qui se rejoignaient pour le balcon, le mur de droite était en brique rouge et dans le coin se trouvait un foyer de cheminée qui était condamné. Sur la gauche il y avait une cloison servant de séparation et qui laissait entrevoir la cuisine.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous montrer les chambres en premier » déclara Anne d'un sourire alors que les filles acquiescèrent.

La plus âgée fit demi-tour et alla à l'autre bout du couloir pour ouvrir une porte et de même elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre.

« Celle-ci est la plus grande, avec penderies, et le balcon donne sur la cour intérieure que vous avez vu au rez-de-chaussée » expliqua-t-elle, « Comme vous pouvez le constater son exposition ne donne pas sur la rue ce qui permet d'être coupé des nuisances sonores de la ville » ajouta-t-elle.

« Il y a combien d'appartements dans l'immeuble ? » demanda Lexa pour évaluer le bruit qu'il pourrait y avoir concernant leurs hypothétiques voisins.

« Il y a dix appartements, cinq étages et donc deux appartements par pallier. Par contre je ne sais pas s'ils sont tous loués » répondit honnêtement Anne.

« Très bien, merci »

« Nous pouvons passer à la seconde chambre » déclara la professionnelle qui indiqua la pièce d'à côté, « Alors ici nous avons un espace plus petit, mais comme vous me l'aviez expliqué c'est tout à fait convenable pour un atelier artistique, d'autant plus que la fenêtre est exposée Sud » détailla Anne.

Clarke sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

« Et ici nous avons la salle de bain et les toilettes » déclara la professionnelle en ouvrant la dernière porte du couloir tout en enclenchant l'interrupteur.

La blonde entra la première et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une baignoire et un carrelage aussi récents. De toute évidence la salle de bain avait été refaite à neuf. Voyant son expression la plus âgée sourit et se permit d'expliquer :

« Les propriétaires ont fait des rénovations, il en est de même pour la cuisine. En parlant de cuisine, le meilleur pour la fin si vous le voulez bien ? »

Les jeunes filles la suivirent pour repartir dans le séjour et allèrent sur la gauche de ce dernier où se trouvait la cuisine derrière la cloison. Et effectivement tous les éléments de cuisine étaient récents et de même que le four et la plaque électrique. Il y avait une place prévue pour un réfrigérateur et même un lave-vaisselle.

« Je vous laisse faire un tour » déclara Anne avec un sourire avant de repartir dans le salon pour passer un appel et laisser le couple dans leur intimité.

« Alors tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Lexa.

« Il est génial » chuchota Clarke qui se retint de crier ce qui fit rire la brune, « Et toi ? »

« J'adore les briques rouges et la cheminée, ça pourrait faire une bibliothèque » médita la brune.

« J'en étais sûre, dès que je l'ai vu je savais que tu allais adorer » déclara Clarke avec un sourire, « Et puis le balcon sur la cour c'est super, c'est reposant »

« Ouais, j'avais surtout peur en voyant l'état de l'immeuble que ça allait être délabré ou quoi, mais les proprios ont tout refait » reprit Lexa, « Et puis je suis sûre que Mapache adorera le balcon »

« Ouais ! Bon il y a juste la cuisine qui n'est pas fermée donc faudra faire attention à ce qu'il ne fouille pas de partout » réfléchit Clarke.

« Hey mon chat est propre ! » rétorqua Lexa.

La remarque de sa petite-amie avait touché son amour-propre. Depuis le temps, elle avait parfaitement domestiqué son chat qui savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans la cuisine ou de faire ses griffes sur un canapé par exemple.

« Ouh pardon, j'voulais pas toucher à ton fils » se moqua gentiment la blonde, « J'oubliais, ta moto ! »

« Ce n'est pas très grave je suis sûre que je peux louer un local pas très loin, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je la prenais souvent ces derniers temps » expliqua la brune.

« T'en est sûre ? »

Elles entendirent un grattement de gorge et se retournèrent immédiatement.

« Excusez-moi, c'est juste que j'ai d'autres visites ensuite, donc si vous avez des questions… » commença la professionnelle.

« On le prend » coupa Lexa.

Les yeux de l'agente immobilière s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Vraiment ? Vous ne voulez pas plus y réfléchir » demanda-t-elle honnêtement.

« On a réfléchi » répondit la brune en regardant Clarke qui lui rendit son regard ainsi qu'un énorme sourire.

« Très bien, alors on peut repasser à l'agence et signer le contrat. Concernant l'état des lieux c'est un de mes collègues qui s'en charge, mais ça pourra se faire rapidement dans la semaine » expliqua Anne.

« Parfait » répondit Clarke qui trépignait d'impatience.

Et c'est une heure plus tard qu'elles sortirent de l'agence.

« Tu crois qu'on va survivre à l'épreuve ? » demanda Lexa avec le plus grand des sérieux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Clarke confuse.

« Bah Ikéa » répondit la brune comme si c'était une évidence avant de partir en fou rire en voyant la tête de sa petite-amie.

« Mon Dieu, mais j'ai trouvé la femme la plus drôle au monde ! » s'exclama cette dernière en secouant sa tête, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps un rire.

* * *

Une semaine était passée. L'état des lieux avait été fait, et comme Lexa l'avait prédit, elle et Clarke se retrouvèrent dans le grand magasin connu de tous : ikéa.

Clarke avait sauté sur le formulaire pour noter les références des articles qui pourraient leur plaire et Lexa avait attrapé un mètre. Elles se perdirent dans le labyrinthe qu'était ce magasin pendant plus de trois heures.

« Mais Lexa regaaaarde ils sont tout mignon ! » s'extasia Clarke devant trois crochets de porte-manteaux de salle de bain.

« Des grenouilles ? Vraiment ? » demanda Lexa.

« Elles sont choux ! » argumenta la blonde.

En effet sur chaque crochet trônait une grenouille. L'une ayant les pattes sur les yeux, l'autre les oreilles et la dernière sur la bouche.

« Je préfère eux » déclara l'écrivaine en désignant du doigt des crochets en acier très sobre.

« T'es pas drôle » répondit Clarke avec une petite moue en déposant ses trois grenouilles.

« Ok des grenouilles c'est rigolo mais je vois pas ça chez moi, on va s'en lasser » raisonna Lexa.

« Mouais… » marmonna Clarke.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa les trois grenouilles en les posant dans leur caddie.

« Bon on les prend, par contre je refuse de prendre un autre truc aussi kitsch » déclara cette dernière.

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina et elle sauta dans les bras de sa petite-amie qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal. Clarke savait que c'était un caprice, mais elle était fière de leur couple qui savait faire des compromis.

« Promis » jura-t-elle alors.

« Bon, il nous reste quoi ? » demanda Lexa.

« Je veux acheter des bougies et des petits cactus, sinon je pense qu'on a tout » répondit Clarke.

« J'adore les bougies » commenta sa petite-amie.

« Je sais, mon amour » répondit la blonde avec un sourire. Sourire, que Lexa lui rendit aussitôt.

* * *

La semaine était rapidement passée. Et le déménagement des affaires et meubles de Clarke et Lexa avait eu lieu ce samedi. Heureusement Bellamy, Raven et Anya étaient venus les aider.

« Quatre étages, non mais quatre étages ! » s'insurgea l'hispanique.

« Tu sais compter, tu fais des progrès Reyes » se moqua Lexa.

La matinée, ils s'étaient attelés à descendre les affaires de Raven à l'étage du dessous, ce ne fut pas très long, la brune avait simplement besoin de l'aide pour les meubles, elle avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait du reste toute seule. De plus, elle avait simplement gardé son bureau, son lit, des chaises et une petite table. Elle avait laissé le reste à Lexa et Clarke vu qu'elle n'en avait plus l'utilité.

Pour le déménagement du jeune couple c'était plus compliqué. Elles avaient loué un camion pour l'occasion. Ils avaient récupéré toutes les affaires de Clarke, les meubles qui restaient, et étaient ensuite passés chez Lexa pour prendre toutes ses affaires.

Ils firent une pause le midi pour manger, puis passèrent le reste de la journée à faire le déménagement. Le couple avait déjà nettoyé l'appartement, dans la logique il ne restait que les meubles à agencer, mais Lexa s'était révélée assez maniaque sur l'organisation. Ainsi, le canapé se trouvait contre le mur en briques rouges, et en face un meuble TV contre la cloison. Une table basse trônait au milieu et une petite table à manger se trouvait sur la droite. De même, Raven et Lexa avaient exclu Clarke du rangement de la cuisine, de toute façon elle n'y allait jamais, donc c'était tout à fait logique que ce soit Lexa qui range comme elle le souhaitait tous les ustensiles.

« Sérieusement ? » avait demandé Clarke quand sa meilleure amie et sa petite-amie lui avaient gentiment expliquer de s'occuper d'une autre pièce.

« Je t'aime, mais tu sais très bien que Raven a raison » avait déclaré Lexa en s'avançant vers sa blonde avec un sourire, « Promis je t'expliquerai où est quoi une fois terminé »

C'est ainsi que Clarke était partie rejoindre Anya et Bellamy qui installaient le bureau et une étagère dans la pièce qui allait devenir son atelier.

« Tu crois qu'elle sait ce que c'est ? » se moqua Raven en montrant un fouet à pâtisserie à Lexa.

« J'en doute » répondit cette dernière ce qui fit immédiatement rire l'hispanique.

Ils terminèrent vers les dix-huit heures et Bellamy s'excusa mais il avait son examen à passer dans deux jours et il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus pour réviser une dernière fois ses cours.

« Encore merci de nous avoir aidé » déclara Clarke en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi et puis ça m'a aéré l'esprit » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« A plus les filles » salua-t-il avant de partir.

« Vous n'avez pas de la bière à tout hasard ? » demanda Raven qui savait pertinemment que le réfrigérateur était vide.

« Non, mais il y a une épicerie en bas » déclara Clarke.

« Même pas en rêve ! J'descends pas » répliqua l'hispanique.

« J'y vais » annonça Anya en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver son porte-monnaie.

« Je rigolais » déclara précipitamment la petite brune qui ne voulait pas faire déplacer sa petite-amie.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie d'une bière » répondit la fausse blonde en se levant. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa latina et partit.

« C'est officiel, j'ai gagné Blondie » déclara Raven en voyant sa petite-amie fermer la porte d'entrée.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda Clarke perdue.

« J'ai la meilleure des deux Woods » répondit la petite brune avec le plus grand des sérieux.

« Merci » déclara sarcastiquement Lexa qui revenait de la chambre.

« Mais de rien » répondit Raven avec un grand sourire, alors que sa meilleure amie était exaspérée par son comportement, « Plus sérieusement vous allez être bien ici » déclara-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Oui » répondit Lexa en s'asseyant à côté de Clarke et en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et puis vous pourrez faire ce que vous vous voulez dans la cuisine » ajouta Raven avec un large sourire.

« Raven ! » gronda Clarke.

« Oui ? » répondit la nommée.

« Rien » souffla la blonde en secouant sa tête.

« Et Mapache ? » demanda la latina en changeant de sujet de conversation.

« Bah on va rester chez ma mère jusqu'à mardi, parce que là ça sert à rien qu'on achète plein de trucs pour trois jours et donc Mapache reste chez elle toutes les vacances et on le prendra quand on viendra définitivement vivre ici » expliqua Lexa.

« D'acc ! D'ailleurs pense à réveiller Clarkie lundi, on a l'état des lieux et on doit rendre les clefs » déclara l'hispanique.

« Ouh Ouh, je suis là » lança Clarke en agitant sa main.

« Je sais, je sais » répondit sa meilleure amie avec un geste las de la main.

C'est à ce moment qu'Anya arriva avec un pack de six bières qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir face au canapé.

« Vous avez un décapsuleur ? » demanda-t-elle au couple.

« Demande à Lexa, je suis interdite de cuisine apparemment » déclara Clarke en faisant mine de bouder. Un baiser de Lexa sur sa joue effaça rapidement sa moue, alors que la brune se levait pour aller chercher le décapsuleur.

« A la vôtre » déclara Anya une fois que les bières furent ouvertes.

Elles trinquèrent et passèrent l'heure suivante à rire et discuter.

« Ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je dois bosser moi aussi » déclara Raven en faisant référence à Bellamy.

« Prête ? » demanda la fausse blonde qui s'était levée et qui avait récupéré sa veste et son sac.

« Prête » confirma sa petite-amie en attrapant sa main, « Bisous les filles ! »

« Bisous et encore merci ! » déclara Lexa avec un sourire tout comme Clarke.

Le couple partit et Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent avant de poser leurs yeux autour d'elles.

« Ça va être génial » commenta Clarke qui replia ses jambes sous ses fesses, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa.

« Ouais » répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

« Oh et tu sais combien tu as de chemises ? » demanda la blonde avec amusement qui s'était rendue compte que les chemises de Lexa prenaient plus de la moitié de la place dans leur placard.

« Un certain nombre ? » proposa Lexa telle une enfant, « J'adore ce tableau » dit-elle en regardant l'œuvre qui se trouvait face à elle.

Il s'agissait du tableau que Clarke lui avait offert, représentant Gustus, Anya et Lexa.

« C'est ça, rattrape-toi » déclara la blonde avec un rire.

* * *

Le lundi était arrivé et Bellamy passa son examen, il était sorti deux heures plus tard et n'avait aucun pronostic sur sa réussite. Il était dans le doute depuis qu'il avait échoué à cette matière, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, c'était fait et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

C'est aujourd'hui également que Clarke et Raven rendaient les clefs de leur appartement qu'elles avaient partagé durant l'année. L'état des lieux de sortie avait été assez rapide et c'est nostalgique qu'elles regardèrent une nouvelle fois l'appartement à présent vide avant de définitivement donner les clefs.

« On passe à ton appart ? » demanda Clarke.

« Pour ? » questionna Raven.

« Parce que j'ai envie de m'asseoir et de discuter avec ma super amie ? » demanda ironiquement la blonde.

« J'ai pas encore fini de tout ranger mais si tu veux » répondit l'hispanique alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et actionna l'interrupteur.

« Pas fini de ranger ? » demanda Clarke, « Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as rien rangé du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'une dizaine de cartons étaient dans le coin de la pièce.

« Bah je n'ai pas besoin de mes fringues d'hiver et mon frigo est plein, je ferai le reste après » se justifia Raven, « Et puis je suis chez Anya en ce moment donc bon j'aurai plus le temps de m'organiser petit à petit à la rentrée. J'ai moins de place, faut que je gère l'espace » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas vivre avec elle ? » demanda Clarke en haussant un sourcil.

« Elle ne me l'a pas demandé » répondit Raven.

« Ce n'est pas une raison » rétorqua la blonde.

« J'ai envie d'être seule. 'Fin d'être un peu indépendante tu vois, après je verrai et puis je lui en ai assez demandé comme ça, on verra avec le temps » répondit honnêtement l'hispanique.

« D'accord »

« Bon, départ demain ? » demanda Raven en tapant dans ses mains.

« Oui » confirma Clarke.

« C'est à quelle heure déjà ? » interrogea la brune.

« A 11h30, on passe en taxi prendre Bellamy et on y va pour 10h30 du coup » expliqua l'artiste.

« Ça va être chaud pour que je vous accompagne avec mes cours et tout » s'excusa Raven.

« On se voit dans une semaine et quelques, ce n'est pas grave » rassura Clarke.

« Ouais, mais ça me soûle » se plaignit la petite brune.

« L'important c'est que tu déchires tout à tes exams et ensuite on va passer le reste de l'été ensemble, même si je sais que je te manque déjà » se moqua gentiment la blonde pour faire déculpabiliser son amie.

« Ne soit pas si sûre de toi Griffin » rétorqua Raven en riant.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Bellamy, Clarke et Lexa partirent pour l'aéroport où Anya les avait accompagnés.

* * *

Raven était exténuée. Ça faisait trois semaines déjà qu'ils avaient eu leurs résultats, que ses amis étaient tous en vacances contrairement à elle qui était toujours en cours. Il lui restait une semaine pour tout retenir et passer ses examens. Elle voulait avoir son année, elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Une nouvelle journée se termina et elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à chez Anya puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas décidé d'ouvrir tous ses cartons dans son nouvel appartement. A peine arrivée, et son sac posé, elle s'allongea sur le canapé où Anya était assise et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de cette dernière alors qu'elle était en train de lire un livre.

« J'te dérange pas ? » demanda cette dernière avec un sourire.

« Mhm si tu pouvais avoir des cuisses un peu plus molles ça serait plus agréable, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre » répondit Raven qui avait les yeux fermés.

« Non mais j'hallucine » répondit la plus âgée en secouant sa tête avant de poser son livre.

Elle passa une main sur les cheveux de la brune, qui étaient noués dans une de ses fidèles queues de cheval.

« Pourquoi tu les attaches tout le temps ? » demanda la plus âgée.

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait, Raven lui répondit :

« Parce que ça demande trop d'entretien »

« Ah bon ? Moi ça va » commenta Anya en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Parce que tu ne te coiffes pas hormis en sortant de la douche » répondit la brune en marmonnant alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'endormir.

« Ok d'abord mes cuisses et maintenant mes cheveux » commença la fausse blonde.

L'hispanique se redressa et regarda sa petite-amie qui haussait un sourcil et qui attendait une réponse.

« J'aime tes cuisses » répondit Raven en passant une main sur ces dernières, « Et j'aime tes cheveux » continua-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la crinière de sa petite-amie.

« On ne dirait pas pourtant » répondit Anya qui essayait de rester impassible alors que tous ses sens étaient en éveil et qu'elle avait qu'une seule envie : embrasser sa petite-amie.

« J'aime tes yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes yeux ? » demanda sincèrement Raven ce qui fit esquisser un léger sourire chez la fausse blonde.

« Oui, je crois. Tu sais, quand tu étais venue chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit… Aaah la belle époque, là tu étais gentille » souffla Anya d'un ton las qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Raven.

Elle passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus les cuisses de sa petite-amie et se retrouva à califourchon sur cette dernière.

« Et ta bouche ? Je t'ai déjà parlé de ta bouche ? »

Elle passa son pouce sur les lèvres d'Anya qui déglutit malgré elle en voyant le regard de sa petite-amie sur elle. Raven se pencha et laissa ses lèvres frôler quelques secondes celles d'Anya avant de descendre contre son cou.

« Et ton parfum ? » continua-t-elle en humant sa peau.

La plus âgée ne put se retenir cette fois-ci et un très faible soupir de plaisir dépassa ses lèvres ce qui fit sourire Raven contre sa peau. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Anya et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

« Je t'aime, querida »

Elle n'avait soudainement plus du tout sommeil. Elle se redressa et libéra ses cheveux qui cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Ils étaient définitivement très longs et ses fines boucles naturelles les rendaient encore plus cotonneux. Anya esquissa un sourire appréciateur que Raven remarqua.

« Tu préfères comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

La fausse blonde acquiesça de la tête et passa sa main sur la joue de Raven avant de se perdre dans les boucles brunes.

« Attachés ou détachés, tu sais que tu es toujours la plus belle » déclara Anya.

L'hispanique pouvait voir toute la sincérité dans les yeux bridés de sa petite-amie ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle ne répondit rien, mais se pencha pour capturer les lèvres dont elle avait envie depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Anya avait toujours une main dans les cheveux de Raven et son autre main trouva rapidement sa place sur la taille de cette dernière, alors qu'elle répondait avidement à son baiser. Elle sentit Raven sourire contre ses lèvres et changer d'angle tout en reprenant sa respiration pour de nouveau trouver ses lèvres. La brune fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres d'Anya qui entrouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. Elle sentit toute l'envie et le désir que sa petite-amie avait pour elle à cet instant et elle y répondit avec la même ardeur.

L'ambiance changea très vite. Anya rapprocha Raven encore plus près d'elle et sa main se glissa sous le débardeur de cette dernière pour remonter dans son dos, tandis que la latina avait ses mains nouées contre la nuque de la fausse blonde. Elles rompirent leur baiser à bout de souffle et la poitrine de l'hispanique se soulevait et s'affaissait au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Anya baissa les yeux sur cette dernière et apprécia la vue que le haut de sa petite-amie dévoilait.

« Je ne sais pas comment font les gens de ta promo pour ne pas avoir envie de te sauter dessus » fit-elle remarquer.

Elle savait qu'il y avait de nombreux hommes dans la filière dans laquelle sa petite-amie étudiait. Le simple fait d'imaginer Raven se baladant en débardeur avec plein de cambouis lors de travaux pratiques avait tendance à l'exciter, alors elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça devait être en vrai.

« Oh mais ils en ont envie » répondit Raven en faisant glisser ses mains le long des bras de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière se recula légèrement et haussa un sourcil en interrogeant sa brune du regard.

« Mais tu sais ce que je leur dis ? » demanda cette dernière d'une voix plus grave.

Anya déglutit et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Que je ne suis pas libre » déclara Raven, « Parfois ils sont insistants » ajouta-t-elle ce qui fit immédiatement contracter la mâchoire de la plus âgée, « Alors je leur dis qu'ils ne pourront jamais t'égaler, mais là encore certains persistent » continua-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de la bouche d'Anya qui restait interdite, « Je leur dis gentiment d'aller se faire foutre, généralement ils se vexent, mais encore une fois il y en a qui continu, et là je deviens moins gentille » expliqua-t-elle en frôlant les lèvres d'Anya des siennes, « Je leur explique donc que ma petite-amie n'a rien à leur envié, que je suis la plus heureuse du monde, et que si jamais ils continuent ma petite-amie se fera un plaisir de leur faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée. Puis généralement j'ajoute que tu étais dans l'armée et là ça les calme » termina Raven en se redressant pour ancrer son regard dans celui de la fausse blonde, « Satisfaite ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle attrapa son haut et le retira dévoilant son soutien-gorge en dentelles noires. Anya détailla la poitrine de sa petite-amie et ses abdominaux avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers la brune qui attendait une réponse.

« Oh tais-toi et embrasse-moi » lâcha la blonde avant de s'avancer d'elle-même pour embrasser Raven.

Et c'est tout aussi vite que leurs vêtements volèrent et qu'elles se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Anya était toujours assise sur le canapé et Raven embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps avant de se mettre à genoux face à l'entre-jambe de sa petite-amie. Elle passa ses mains des chevilles aux cuisses de la fausse blonde et vint tirer des deux côtés son sous-vêtement. Anya se souleva pour l'aider et Raven sourit tout en le faisant glisser sur ses jambes fines avant de les écarter avec douceur. Elle fit glisser ses mains sous les cuisses d'Anya et tira son bassin à elle. Raven leva les yeux vers la fausse blonde et lui sourit en voyant le regard brûlant de désir que lui lançait cette dernière. La petite brune se pencha et commença à embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de sa petite-amie qui laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier et ses yeux se fermèrent pour apprécier toutes les sensations que son corps expérimentait.

Raven rapprocha sa bouche de l'intimité de sa petite-amie et déposa ses lèvres avec douceur sur cette dernière. La fausse blonde se tendit une seconde avant de lâcher un soupir de plaisir. L'hispanique remplaça ses lèvres par sa langue et ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fermement aux hanches d'Anya. Le bassin de cette dernière s'avança vers Raven qui joua habillement de sa langue, alternant pression et vitesse. Elle pouvait entendre des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés chez sa petite-amie et elle prit un malin plaisir à ralentir ses mouvements de langue. La fausse blonde allait lui faire remarquer, mais elle se contracta sous la surprise en sentant deux doigts la pénétrer. Elle se laissa emporter par les mouvements experts de sa latina et s'accrocha au rebord du canapé lorsqu'elle sentit son corps l'abandonner. Et c'est en prononçant le prénom de sa petite-amie dans un gémissement ultime qu'elle jouit. Raven passa sa langue une dernière fois sur l'intimité d'Anya qui trembla légèrement à cette action. La brune se redressa pour s'asseoir aux côtés de la fausse blonde. Cette dernière essoufflée tourna la tête pour regarder Raven et ses yeux glissèrent sur ses lèvres, puis descendirent sur la poitrine de sa brune. C'est inconsciemment qu'elle se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux noisette.

« T'as beaucoup de travail ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout dépend ce que tu as à me proposer » répondit Raven d'un ton joueur en haussant un sourcil.

« Du sexe. Beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe » déclara Anya en s'avançant tel un félin vers la brune qui s'allongea sur le canapé.

La fausse blonde se retrouva vite au-dessus de sa petite-amie et commença à l'embrasser avec envie. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire l'amour toute la nuit à cette dernière et cela toute sa vie.

* * *

Le groupe d'amis avait décidé de travailler jusqu'à mi-août. Echo, Octavia et Lincoln avaient débuté dès leur arrivée à Polis, de même que Bellamy, Clarke et Lexa.

Clarke et Lexa avaient décidé - ou plutôt Clarke avait décidé - de travailler dans un champ pour faire la cueillette de pêches ayant comme argument qu'elles bronzeraient et que Clarke pourrait un peu se muscler sans s'en rendre compte. Lexa avait voulu faire remarquer que leur bronzage allait avoir la trace de leur débardeur, et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler, mais elle savait aussi que ce raisonnement était stupide. Elle appréciait d'être récompensée dû à ses efforts et elle voulait passer le plus de temps auprès de Clarke.

Lincoln, Octavia et Echo travaillaient depuis leur arrivée dans un restaurant qui appartenaient à des amis des parents des Blake, et Bellamy les avait rejoints dès son arrivée. Et c'est comme cela que les parents des deux jeunes Blake eurent l'idée d'inviter Lincoln et Echo ainsi que les parents de ces derniers.

A peine les invités arrivés, Bellamy avait pris Aden à part et l'avait interrogé avec intérêt sur ses résultats dans son équipe de basket. L'adolescent avait quatorze ans et sa musculature était assez impressionnante pour son âge, et Bellamy était fier de son beau-frère.

« Les garçons ! » appela Susanne.

« Oui on arrive maman ! » s'écria Bellamy alors que toutes les autres personnes présentes les attendaient.

Les deux retardataires arrivèrent rapidement alors que tout le monde les regardait. Ils étaient installés dans la salon et Nicholas, le père des Blake, servit ses invités d'un apéritif qu'il avait concocté.

« Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pu proposer la candidature d'Echo au restaurant » remercia la mère de la jeune femme.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Elisabeth ça nous fait plaisir, et puis Echo travaille bien » répondit Susanne avec un sourire.

« Merci » répondit la jeune femme concernée par le compliment.

« Comment vous sentez leur voyage ? » demanda Miranda, la mère de Lincoln.

« Ça me fait un peu peur » répondit Susanne en regardant ses deux enfants.

Octavia plissa les yeux en entendant la réponse de sa mère, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que leur père déclara :

« Suzy ils sont grands »

« Je sais, je sais » répondit la nommée, « Mais ce sont mes bébés »

« Mamaaaan ! » s'insurgea Bellamy.

« Que t'aies 21 ans ou 50 ans, tu seras toujours mon bébé » répondit sa mère.

Bellamy afficha une petite moue qui fit rire sa petite-amie.

« Ils sont organisés et puis ils seront toujours ensemble, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter » déclara Ed le père de Lincoln.

« Je suis d'accord et puis ils sont adultes » déclara le père d'Echo avec un sourire.

« Bellamy » appela Aden.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et fit un mouvement de tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

« Tu prends soin de ma sœur » déclara le jeune homme avec sérieux.

Bellamy resta sérieux contrairement aux autres qui sourirent tendrement, et acquiesça de la tête.

« Promis » ajouta-t-il avant de croiser le regard d'Echo.

Aden et Echo avaient cette même étincelle dans le regard qui faisait fondre Bellamy. L'adolescent admirait son beau-frère, mais Echo était sa sœur. Et malgré que ce soit sa grande sœur il était prêt à la défendre, même si ça voulait dire affronter Bellamy. Ce dernier avait une sœur et comprenait parfaitement la demande d'Aden. C'est pour cela qu'il garda son sérieux et que l'adolescent afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Merci bonhomme » déclara Echo en faisant un clin d'œil à son petit frère.

Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance et Bellamy repartit avec Echo. Il savait que sa petite-amie voulait profiter de sa famille et il adorait sa belle-famille, tandis que Lincoln resta chez les Blake et dit au revoir à ses parents.

« Tu crois que nos repas de famille seront toujours aussi cool quand on sera plus vieux et qu'on aura tous nos enfants ? » demanda Octavia dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Oui, comme nos Thanksgivings et Noëls avec tout le monde, tu rajoutes la génération de nos parents, puis celle future, et ça sera parfait » répondit Lincoln avec un sourire.

« On ne rentrera jamais nulle part ! Il y a… » commença la brune qui se mit à compter sur ses doigts, « Ça fait 19 avec nous, les filles, et nos parents. Maintenant si t'ajoutes un enfant à chaque couple, ça fait 23 ! Et je n'ai même pas compté Hannah, Tay', Chris et Alex. Tu les mets où tous ? » s'exclama Octavia qui se surprit elle-même du nombre.

« Connaissant Becca et Lexa je suis sûr qu'elles seraient capables de construire une salle de fête rien que pour nous » déclara le jeune homme.

* * *

Octavia se mit à rire.

« Mais le pire c'est que c'est possible » répondit-elle toujours en riant.

Ses examens terminés, Raven put enfin souffler et dès le lendemain Anya et elle arrivèrent à Polis. On était le 2 août et les natifs de Polis étaient à présent tous chez eux.

En rentrant, Raven avait déjà un travail qui l'attendait. Elle avait décidé d'être maître-nageur de sorte à surveiller les noyades au lac près de chez eux, sans pour autant avoir à faire des gros efforts physiques pour sa jambe. Et honnêtement, elle avait choisi ce travail pour travailler son bronzage avant l'Australie, sachant qu'elle avait lancé un défi à Octavia pour savoir de qui des deux allaient être la plus bronzée. Octavia avait rétorqué qu'en travaillant en salle, elle ne risquait pas de bronzer, d'autant plus que l'hispanique avait une longueur d'avance, mais Raven l'avait ignoré. Anya, elle, avait décidé de travailler sur sa reconversion professionnelle. Elle se dit que chaque jour elle se documenterait et essayerait de trouver ce qui lui plaisait et quelle formation elle pourrait entreprendre, puis une majeure partie de la journée, elle irait au lac. Premièrement elle pouvait se prélasser dans un cadre idyllique, deuxièmement elle pouvait lire au soleil, et troisièmement elle pouvait voir sa petite-amie déambuler en maillot de bain sans avoir à faire le moindre effort.

Lors de l'arrivée d'Anya et Raven, elles furent accueillies par Abby, Marcus, Clarke et Lexa.

Abby ne laissa pas Raven poser sa valise qu'elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force.

« Mamaaaaa » geignit la petite brune.

« Non, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vu, donc je te prends dans mes bras si je veux » rétorqua la chirurgienne.

L'hispanique se mit à rire et resserra ses bras autour du corps de sa mère adoptive.

Anya qui était juste derrière sourit à cette scène. Son père lui manquait et elle était heureuse que Raven avait réussi à trouver une mère en Abby. Cette dernière se résigna enfin à lâcher sa fille et donna un sourire à Anya.

« Bonjour Anya » salua-t-elle en s'avançant pour lui faire la bise, « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » demanda Abby.

« Nickel » répondit Raven en entrant, de même qu'Anya qui acquiesça de la tête.

« Vous avez mangé ? »

« Ouep » répondit l'hispanique.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Abby en jetant un regard à Anya pour attendre une confirmation de sa part.

Le regard de cette dernière prise au dépourvue l'a trahi et Abby leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai des restes de ce midi, venez » dit-elle en les entraînant dans la salle manger.

Elles retrouvèrent Clarke, Lexa et Marcus dans le salon.

Lexa se leva pour prendre Anya dans ses bras, et chacun se salua, avant qu'Abby ne revienne avec deux assiettes pleines pour les dernières arrivantes. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Elles étaient enfin à la maison.

* * *

Ça faisait deux jours que Raven et Anya étaient arrivées et toute la bande d'amis avait décidé de se réunir le soir pour aller à la Distillerie, leur repère du lycée.

« Vous vous souvenez la première fois au lycée quand on s'était retrouvés tous ici ! » demanda Raven, se remémorant son premier jour au lycée de Polis.

« Tu me faisais du rentre dedans, abusé » déclara Clarke à Bellamy.

Echo haussa un sourcil et attendit une réponse de la part de son petit-ami. Bellamy passa une main contre sa nuque, et gêné il répondit :

« Ça va, ça va, c'était il y a longtemps, t'étais la nouvelle donc forcément… »

« Moi aussi je te fais remarquer » rétorqua Raven.

« Ouais, mais toi avec ta langue pendue et ton fort caractère tu me faisais peur » déclara honnêtement le grand brun ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Bon je paye la première tournée ! J'ai eu un pourboire de vingt dollars aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama la Blake.

« Vingt dollars ! » s'exclama Bellamy, « C'est une blague, je n'ai jamais eu au-dessus de cinq ! »

« Oh tu sais, sur deux enfants, les deux ne peuvent pas être réussis » répondit Octavia en tirant la langue avant de partir en sautillant pour éviter d'entendre la réponse de son frère.

« Te plains pas Bell', nous les pêches ne nous donnent pas de pourboires » rassura Lexa ce qui fit rire Clarke.

« D'ailleurs ce mot est interdit, je ne veux plus entendre parler de pêches jusqu'à demain » ordonna la blonde.

« Plus qu'une semaine et demi, et on a fini » souffla Echo.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ça vous dit vendredi d'aller à la plage ? Le restau est exceptionnellement fermé. Lexa et Clarke vous ne bossez pas le vendredi et Raven tu termines pas tard, donc ça serait cool, même si on bosse le lendemain c'est pas grave » déclara Bellamy qui avait pris les devants voyant très bien sa sœur qui allait rétorquer alors qu'elle revenait avec les bières.

« Ok, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir un flashback de notre première fois ici » commenta Raven.

En effet c'était bien Bellamy qui leur avait proposé d'aller à la plage il y a deçà presque quatre ans. C'est là où Lexa et Clarke s'étaient rapprochées, et là où Raven avait fait la connaissance de Kyle. La petite brune secoua sa tête, tellement de choses s'étaient passées en quatre ans.

« Je suis d'accord, et puis on peut bien profiter un peu quand même ! » répondit Clarke avec enthousiasme.

« Ça me va aussi » répondit Lincoln avec un sourire alors qu'Octavia acquiesçait également.

« Parfait » répondit Bellamy avec un large sourire. Il adorait les soirées à la plage.

« Hors-sujet mais Taylor, Hannah, Alex et Chris arrivent début de la semaine prochaine, ils dorment dans ma maison, mais ils vont un peu s'ennuyer, faudrait qu'on s'organise selon nos emplois du temps » déclara Lexa.

« Bah je suis de repos le lundi donc je peux leur faire visiter la ville » commença Octavia.

« Et Raven et moi le mardi, donc on peut prendre la relève » continua Echo.

« Ils peuvent aller au lac, comme ça je les verrai aussi dans la semaine et puis il y aura Anya » ajouta Raven.

« Mercredi Linc', jeudi moi et vendredi, vous » déclara Bellamy en s'adressant à Lexa et Clarke.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils étaient fin prêts pour accueillir leurs amis qui ne connaissaient pas la petite ville qu'était Polis.

* * *

Le vendredi tant attendu arriva, et la bande partit à deux voitures à la plage qui était à une vingtaine de minutes de Polis. Comme à son habitude, Bellamy avait tout prévu et ils furent très vite installés aux alentours de dix-sept heures.

Ils ne surent comment, mais Raven et Anya se mirent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que la petite brune parte en courant avec Anya à ses trousses. La fausse blonde lui laissa une longueur d'avance et Raven, pourtant encore habillée, entra dans l'eau et se fit happer par une vague qui lui mouilla les jambes. Anya n'hésita pas une seconde et la rejoignit. Elle attrapa Raven par la taille qui se débattit sans réussir à s'échapper des bras de la fausse blonde. Elle était dos à cette dernière, mais elle finit par se retourner pour lui faire face. La plus âgée glissa une mèche de cheveux brune derrière l'oreille de Raven et caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle regarda avec amour sa petite-amie puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Raven sourit et se recula pour regarder Anya avant d'afficher un sourire que la fausse blonde aurait qualifié de machiavélique. Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une énorme vague lui glaça le dos et sa surprise qui put se lire sur son visage fit partir Raven en fou rire. En entendant son cri de surprise, les amis d'Anya se retournèrent et la virent tremper de la tête au pied.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu ? » déclara Octavia.

« Je mise sur Raven » commenta Lexa.

« Obligé ! » ajouta Clarke en riant.

« Vous êtes vraiment de mauvaises langues, elle s'est juste pris une vague dans le dos » expliqua Echo en roulant des yeux.

« C'est moins drôle » déclara la Blake en haussant les épaules.

Raven prit la main d'Anya et la tira à elle pour sortir de l'eau avant de subir une nouvelle agression.

« Tu l'avais vu arriver » déclara la fausse blonde.

« Quoi ? Non du tout » mentit Raven qui ne fit même pas un effort pour paraître crédible.

« T'es vraiment… » commença Anya.

« Vraiment ? » coupa l'hispanique en haussant un sourcil.

« Incorrigible » se corrigea rapidement la Woods.

Raven leva les yeux vers leur camp et avant qu'elles n'arrivent à la hauteur de leurs amis elle déclara doucement :

« L'idée du t-shirt mouillé me plaisait bien, et puis au pire je vais devoir t'aider à te changer »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil faisant référence à une scène similaire qui s'était produite entre elles. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle trottina pour rejoindre leurs amis, laissant Anya interdite.

Ils étaient tous assis sur des serviettes autour d'un feu que Bellamy attisait.

« Viens là » déclara Clarke en faisant un signe à Lexa.

Cette dernière se décala et trouva sa place entre les jambes de sa petite-amie pour laisser son dos reposer contre la poitrine de cette dernière. La blonde referma ses bras autour de Lexa et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Là on est bien » déclara-t-elle avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de sa brune.

Celle-ci fit un large sourire et leva la tête pour voir Clarke. Elle était dingue d'elle.

Raven et Anya arrivèrent et Octavia déclara :

« Sinon vous asseoir tranquillement avec nous c'est trop ennuyeux ? »

« On va dire que c'est plus… » commença Raven avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Anya venait d'enlever son débardeur et se retrouvait en brassière. La fausse blonde s'approcha de son sac et fouilla quelques secondes dedans pour trouver un t-shirt qu'elle passa. Elle se releva et détacha sa ceinture.

« Anya ! » s'exclama Raven dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

« Ah ! Donc c'est drôle de me laisser prendre la flotte, mais après on n'assume pas ? » demanda Anya d'un ton joueur, avant de déboutonner son jeans.

Leurs amis avaient le nez levé et regardaient l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes tel un match de tennis.

« Et je croyais que tu devais m'aider, tu me dois bien ça, non ? » déclara la fausse blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Raven baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde avant d'attraper son sac de plage et de prendre Anya par la main pour la tirer à sa suite. Les autres jeunes les regardèrent disparaître derrière une petite dune de sable et Lincoln se mit à rire.

« Je ne sais pas comment elles font pour se supporter » déclara-t-il en secouant la tête.

« La même » confirma Echo.

« Hey on ne parle pas sur le dos d'Anya » réprimanda Lexa.

« Ni de Raven » ajouta Clarke.

« Je dis juste qu'elles sont très différentes » se reprit Lincoln.

« Ouais et qu'elles ont de forts caractères, qu'elles sont super têtues et que ça doit être explosif quand elles se disputent » ajouta Octavia.

« Je crois que tu serais surprise » déclara Clarke.

La Blake fronça les sourcils, alors l'artiste ajouta :

« Je trouve qu'elles ne se débrouillent pas trop mal vu leurs caractères justement »

« Ouais, elles ont l'air de savoir gérer les soucis de couple sans se taper dessus » rajouta Lexa.

« Les connaissant elles doivent finir ça au lit » continua Bellamy.

« Fais pas genre, tout le monde fait ça ! » rétorqua Echo en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Raven avait amené Anya en direction de leur voiture et lorsqu'elle avait vu personne aux alentours, elle s'était arrêtée et Anya avait failli lui tomber dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda la fausse blonde en regardant autour d'elle, « Tu comptes me violer ? »

« Non pas pour le moment, et je voulais te rendre la pareille comme tu me l'as très justement fait remarquer » répliqua Raven en s'inclinant légèrement telle une servante.

Anya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les manières de sa petite-amie. Raven se rapprocha d'Anya et passa ses mains dans son dos pour les faire glisser dans le jeans de la fausse blonde. Cette dernière afficha un sourire en coin et laissa l'hispanique la déshabiller. La brune s'attarda quelques secondes sur les fesses de sa petite-amie puis fit difficilement glisser le jeans jusqu'à ses chevilles. Anya leva à tour de rôle ses pieds et finit les jambes nues.

« Du coup tu veux que je retourne là-bas comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle les poings sur la taille.

« Ooooh non ! » s'exclama Raven en se tournant vers le sac qu'elle avait pris.

Elle en sortit un jogging noir qu'elle tendit à Anya, puis continua à fouiller dans le sac pour en sortir un sweat-shirt.

« Tiens » dit-elle tout en tendant le vêtement à la fausse blonde.

Le soleil se couchait et la température baissait déjà à vue d'œil, alors la plus âgée accepta le vêtement, mais quand Raven lui tendit un bonnet elle se mit à douter des intentions de sa latina.

« Tu comptes me donner combien de vêtements à porter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Autant qu'il le faudra pour ne pas que tu te retrouves à poils devant tout le monde » grogna Raven.

« Dit celle qui met des bustiers et mini-jupes à tout va » répondit Anya sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais en voyant le regard de sa petite-amie elle se reprit, « Je n'aurai pas dû me déshabiller devant les autres, excuse-moi »

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'interdire de porter mes vêtements ? » demanda Raven par simple vérification.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit aussitôt Anya, « J'étais juste en brassière devant nos amis, je n'aurai pas continué, c'était surtout pour te provoquer » avoua la fausse blonde. Elle vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Raven alors elle ajouta : « Ça a parfaitement fonctionné »

La petite brune secoua sa tête.

« C'est pas drôle »

« Boh je trouve que ta réaction était assez drôle » se moqua gentiment Anya.

« Tu remarqueras au moins que je tiens à toi et que je n'aie pas envie que tout le monde te voie nue » déclara Raven en se rapprochant de sa petite-amie.

Elle passa ses mains sous le sweat-shirt de la fausse blonde et sentit sa peau chaude contre ses doigts.

« T'es ma bouillotte à moi » déclara-t-elle d'une voix enfantine en se collant à Anya.

« On y va ? » demanda cette dernière au bout de plusieurs secondes.

L'hispanique acquiesça de la tête et c'est main dans la main qu'elles rejoignirent leurs amis. Elles entendirent Echo rire et donner un coup d'épaule à Bellamy tout en disant :

« Fais pas genre, tout le monde fait ça ! »

« Fait quoi ? » demanda Raven.

« Sexe de réconciliation et qu'entre vous deux ça doit être chaud tous les jours » répondit Echo naturellement.

Cette dernière n'avait aucun filtre ce qui surprenait toujours Clarke qui s'étouffa à moitié en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Lexa se redressa et la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Ça va » rassura la blonde avec un sourire.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas boire Clarkie » commenta Raven.

« On peut revenir à la conversation initiale ? » demanda la blonde.

« Celle où vous parlez de notre activité sexuelle ? » demanda Anya à sa belle-sœur.

Clarke baissa les yeux et appela silencieusement Lexa à l'aide.

« Et la conversation est terminée, qui reveut une bière ? » déclara la plus jeune des Woods.

« Mochof Heda » remercia la fausse blonde d'un mouvement de tête avec un sourire.

Anya s'assit et Raven se blottit contre elle. La vérité était qu'elle avait donné son sweat-shirt à sa petite-amie, alors qu'elle portait un simple short et un t-shirt. Et malgré que ses jambes soient maintenant sèches, elle avait froid. La fausse blonde le remarqua rapidement et elle se redressa pour enlever son sweat qu'elle tendit à sa latina.

« Mets-le » ordonna-t-elle, « Je te rappelle que je suis une bouillotte, je vais survivre » ajouta-t-elle avec son sourire qui faisait craquer Raven.

Cette dernière obéit et c'est entourée du parfum de sa petite-amie qu'elle retrouva sa place initiale. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit ses amis discuter et rire, les étoiles apparaissaient et les ombres des flammes dansaient sur leur visage.

« Je vous aime ! » déclara-t-elle à ses amis ce qui les fit rire.

« Nous aussi Rav' » répondit Octavia avec un sourire éclatant.

* * *

Leur dernière semaine de travail débuta ainsi que l'arrivée de Taylor, Hannah, Chris et Alex. Etant un lundi, ce fut Octavia qui les accueillit et qui les amena chez Lexa qui lui avait donné ses clefs pour qu'ils puissent déposer leurs affaires.

« Bienvenue à Polis » s'exclama la brune quand ils arrivèrent dans le centre-ville, « C'est pas la folie, mais je peux vous faire visiter les coins sympas » déclara-t-elle.

Ses amis étaient tous très enthousiastes de découvrir une nouvelle ville et c'est comme cela qu'ils visitèrent le centre historique, les axes principaux de la ville, firent rapidement les magasins et Octavia ne manqua pas de passer devant son ancien lycée, le parc où ils iraient sûrement dans la semaine, ainsi que différents bars et restaurants sympas à tester pour la semaine.

Le jour du parc arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Quand les propriétaires du restaurant avaient discuté avec leurs quatre saisonniers et que ces derniers leurs avaient expliqué que leurs amis arrivaient le jour même, ils avaient proposé à Lincoln, Bellamy et Octavia de terminer un peu plus tôt le service du midi, leur laissant un créneau libre de quinze heures à dix-huit heures trente pour voir leurs amis. Etant le jour de repos d'Echo et Raven, ils se retrouvèrent le mardi peu après quinze heures dans le grand parc de Polis où Bellamy avait invité Monty, Harper, Jasper et Maya à les rejoindre.

Chacun fit la connaissance des autres et profitèrent de leurs retrouvailles. Seules Clarke et Lexa arrivèrent à la fin de leur journée à seize-heures trente. Et c'est à peine arrivée que Lincoln s'écria :

« C'est bon elle est là ! »

Lexa regarda sa petite-amie sans comprendre et Clarke haussa les épaules.

« On t'attendrait pour un match de football américain Woods » explicita Lincoln avec un large sourire montrant toutes ses dents. Il adorait jouer en compagnie de Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas comment le prendre du coup » déclara Clarke en affichant une moue dubitative.

Le grand rasé paniqua un léger instant ce qui fit immédiatement rire la blonde.

« Je rigole, vous savez très bien que je n'allais pas jouer de toute façon ! »

Les deux arrivantes prirent le temps de saluer tout le monde avant que chaque jeune ne commence à débattre sur les équipes. Le but étant de former deux équipes de sept joueurs, sachant que Clarke et Raven ne jouaient pas. L'une à cause de sa jambe, l'autre parce qu'elle était très mauvaise en jeu sportif.

Lexa fut nommée capitaine de la première équipe et Bellamy de la seconde et s'en suivit une grande bataille pour choisir qui allait jouer avec qui.

« J'y connais rien, mais vous voulez pas faire comme à l'école ? Chacun dit un nom à tour de rôle et c'est fini ? » proposa Clarke.

Tous ses amis la regardèrent perplexes.

« 'Fin, j'sais pas, c'était une idée comme ça » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

« Non, t'as raison » la rassura Lincoln, « Bon Lex' tu commences » déclara-t-il.

« Commandante choisi-moi ! » s'exclama Octavia en trépignant sur place.

« Dire que c'est ma sœur… Aucune loyauté » souffla Bellamy.

« Bon, O' » appela Lexa.

« Lincoln ! » choisi le grand brun.

« Anya » continua la dite Commandante.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia, Anya, Echo, Monty, Taylor, Chris et Lexa forment la première équipe, tandis que l'équipe adverse était composée de Bellamy, Lincoln, Alex, Maya, Hannah, Harper et Jasper.

« C'est parti Heda » s'exclama Anya en tapant dans ses mains.

Bellamy partit chercher le ballon qu'il avait apporté dans son sac et prit sa petite enceinte de musique.

« Je vous confie le son les filles » déclara-t-il en tendant l'enceinte à Clarke et Raven qui étaient assises dans l'herbe.

L'hispanique attrapa rapidement l'enceinte et y connecta son téléphone avant de choisir dans ses musiques une qu'elle jugeait adaptée. Les premières notes de Supermassive Black Hole de Muse débutèrent et Raven s'écria :

« Go ! »

Et ainsi le jeu débuta. Les équipes étaient assez équilibrées. Bellamy et Lincoln étaient des joueurs professionnels dans leur université. Harper et Alex ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal non plus. Seul Hannah, Jasper et Maya avaient un peu plus de mal. Mais de l'autre côté Octavia, Lexa, Anya et Echo faisaient bloc, et la partie était serrée.

« Oh putain ! » s'exclama Raven quand elle vit Bellamy grimacer de douleur suite à un plaquage d'Anya.

« Elles vont les tuer » commenta Clarke avec des yeux écarquillés en voyant Echo pousser Alex sans ménagement.

Echo esquiva Harper et traça un sprint. Lincoln essaya de la bloquer, mais étant plus fine et rapide, elle se laissa glisser sur l'herbe et marqua. Elle se releva rapidement et sauta sur place alors qu'Octavia la rejoignait en criant et en tapant dans ses mains. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à se moquer de leur petit-ami respectif ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf les deux concernés.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et lui fit un signe de la main avec un clin d'œil. La blonde lui fit un grand sourire et agita sa main en retour. Raven afficha un petit sourire, Lexa pouvait définitivement être attendrissante quand elle le voulait.

« Qui aurait cru qu'on en soit arrivées là ? » déclara la blonde en voyant le match reprendre.

« Année éprouvante, pas vrai ? » demanda l'hispanique en tournant la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, en espérant que l'année prochaine se passe plus calmement » répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on soit faites pour une vie lente et paisible » fit remarquer Raven.

Clarke se mit à rire sous cette remarque et secoua sa tête.

« Mhm une vie trépidante et plein de surprises » ajouta-t-elle ce qui fit sourire la petite brune à son tour.

Oui, le début de l'année avait été éprouvante. Déménager, arriver dans une nouvelle ville, découvrir l'université, le retour de Lexa, l'accident de Raven, les couples qui se forment, la rencontres de nouveaux amis, la perte d'un être cher, de grosses décisions. C'était donc ça la vie ? Une suite d'événements et de choix, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ?

La mi-temps sonna et Clarke se leva d'un bond pour retrouver Lexa. Elle sauta dans ses bras et la brune la rattrapa au vol alors que Clarke nouait ses jambes dans le dos de sa petite-amie.

« Salut Monkey » déclara Lexa en riant.

« Comment va ma Commandante ? » demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Très bien maintenant » répondit la brune en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke.

« Vous gagnez ? » demanda la blonde qui ne comprenait toujours rien aux règles du jeu.

« A ton avis ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourcil haussé et un air hautain.

« Ouiiii ! » s'exclama Clarke qui se détacha de sa petite-amie qui la déposa au sol.

« Exact » confirma Lexa avec un large sourire.

Octavia sautillait en se vantant devant son petit-ami, avant de s'approcher de leur tas de sacs pour aller chercher de l'eau. C'est essoufflée qu'elle s'installa à côté de Raven. Elle regarda son amie qui était silencieuse avant de suivre son regard. Raven ne quittait bien évidemment pas Anya des yeux qui était en grand débat sur l'arbitrage avec Bellamy. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était extrêmement compétitive.

« Alors, c'est pour bientôt l'emménagement ? » questionna Octavia.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda Raven en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant son amie.

« Bah avec Anya ! » répondit la brune aux yeux bleus comme si c'était une évidence.

« On n'a pas-.. » commença Raven alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir, ce que la Blake remarqua très facilement.

« Excuse-moi je sais que t'as ton nouvel appart, mais je croyais qu'après… » expliqua Octavia qui se sentit gênée d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat comme on dit.

« Non, t'inquiète ! On y va doucement. J'voulais pas qu'on emménage ensemble juste parce que je me retrouvais sans appart, 'fin t'as compris » se reprit Raven, « Et puis j'ai envie de vivre seule tu sais, ça me fera du bien, être indépendante, autonome, tout ça »

« Tu as raison » répondit Octavia d'un air songeur. Elle était directement passée de chez ses parents à vivre avec Lincoln.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que c'est mal de vivre avec son copain » répondit rapidement Raven qui voyait son amie perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oui, oui, je sais. Mais t'as raison, ça peut être cool d'avoir chacune votre appart pendant un petit moment et de voir comment vous gérez entre tes études et Anya et… ses futurs projets » rassura Octavia.

Raven tiqua à ce que son amie venait de dire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda alors cette dernière qui le remarqua.

« Non… C'est juste que… J'ai peur qu'Anya ne trouve pas sa voie, qu'elle ne soit jamais épanouie dans n'importe quel métier qu'elle pourrait trouver… Je veux dire, elle ne va pas reprendre son ancien travail, elle ne sera pas barmaid toute sa vie, ça ne lui correspond _tellement_ pas. Je me souviens, elle était fatiguée chaque soir et puis c'est un rythme de vie horrible… T'imagine si à cause de moi, elle ne trouvera jamais un travail qui lui plait ? »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Rav' ! » rétorqua Octavia qui engueula son amie, « Tu le sais très bien, c'était son choix. Et si elle le regrette, elle pourra toujours postuler à son ancien travail, ce n'est pas définitif »

« Ouais, mais-… » commença la petite brune.

« Non, je t'assure. Elle a fait son choix et Anya est ouverte d'esprit, plein de choses l'intéressent, je suis certaine qu'elle trouvera sa voie »

« Moui » répondit la petite brune dubitative.

« Viens là » appela Octavia en ouvrant les bras pour y accueillir son amie.

« Merci » murmura Raven.

« Pas de quoi »

« Bon on y retourne ou quoi ?! » s'exclama Anya.

Octavia se mit à rire et lâcha Raven.

« Heureusement que je suis dans son équipe » confia-t-elle avant de se lever et de partir en trottinant sur le terrain improvisé.

Le match fut terminé et ce fut l'équipe de Lexa qui gagna. Ils se réunirent tous sur la pelouse et la conversation allait de bon train. Chacun racontant leur année scolaire ou des anecdotes.

« Jasper avait failli faire exploser le labo de chimie ! » s'exclama Monty en se moquant de son ami.

« Parle pas, en techno t'avais failli couper le doigt du prof avec le laser de la machine à couper » rétorqua Raven ce qui fit rire tout le monde en voyant la petite brune qui mimait la scène jusqu'à ce que cette dernière perde son sourire.

Tous les jeunes suivirent le regard de l'hispanique et se retournèrent pour voir une femme qui se rapprochait d'eux. Anya fronça les sourcils, cette femme… Elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle sentit près d'elle Raven se tendre, alors elle la regarda et la vit toujours fixer la femme tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise.

Clarke fut la première à faire un mouvement. Elle se leva d'un bond, pour faire face à la quinquagénaire.

« Comment osez-vous venir ici ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en se postant face à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Je… »

« Non ! » la coupa-t-elle, « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous dégagez et maintenant ! »

« Clarke » appela Raven qui venait de se reconnecter à la réalité en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie, mais cette dernière ne l'écouta pas. En réalité, elle ne l'entendait même pas tellement sa rage avait pris possession d'elle.

Tous les autres jeunes encore assis étaient choqués en voyant Clarke se comporter de cette façon. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

« Raven, est-ce qu'on… » commença la femme plus âgée en s'avançant vers l'hispanique.

« Non ! » réitéra la blonde en se plaçant cette fois-ci devant sa meilleure amie, « Vous ne la regardez pas, vous ne l'approchez pas, vous ne lui parlez pas. Vous n'avez aucun droit ! »

Personne n'osait parler, ils étaient bien trop surpris par les événements et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Anya détacha ses yeux de l'affrontement pour donner un regard intrigué à sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration et se releva afin de s'avancer vers celle qui était comme une sœur à ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui fit brusquement retourner la blonde. Son regard, il y a une seconde, assassin se transforma en une fraction de seconde pour y voir que de la douceur avec une pointe de peur qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. La brune lui donna un regard gratifiant mais secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit à travers les yeux de son amie la détresse qui prenait possession d'elle. Raven avait besoin que les choses se calment un instant pour réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant tous ses amis présents, et si elle entendait encore un mot sortir de la bouche de la jeune artiste elle savait qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle regarda ses amis qui étaient encore assis, on pourrait même dire médusés sur place, puis elle posa ses yeux sur sa petite-amie. Celle qui l'avait rendu encore plus forte, celle qui lui faisait croire qu'elle pouvait tout affronter. Alors c'est avec toute la force du monde qu'elle adressa un regard à la femme au teint mat qui la regardait dans l'attente.

Raven prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer :

« Victoria, tout le monde. Tout le monde… ma mère »

* * *

 **Voilààààà !**

 **Petite séance avec Diane, emménagement du Clexa, un peu de Ranya, Bellamy et Raven ont définitivement fini leur année scolaire, des enfantillages entre les Blake, de retour à Polis, repas chez les Blake, les jobs d'été, les soirées entre amis qui font du bien, puis l'arrivée de Victoria !**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas l'Australie aura droit à deux chapitres je pense !**

 **Et maintenant à vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous dis à bientôt mes loulous, je vous aime !**

* * *

 **Guest** **(review du 29.10) : Coucou, concernant Taylor, je ne t'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet, je me mords la langue pour ne rien dire aha, sinon contente que tu aies aimé l'expo ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu :) bisous**

 **Guest** **(review du 21.10) : Salut, oui un peu plus calme, on va dire que j'alterne un peu les rebondissements et le calme dans les chapitres :) Les vacances c'est pas pour tout de suite (enfin je suppose que tu parles des vacances en Australie), je pense que ça commencera dans le chapitre 26. Voilà haha, merci beaucoup, bisous !**

 **Guest** **(20.10) : Hello ! Haha t'as tenu le coup depuis le début ! Alors j'ai essayé pour ta requête concernant le Ranya, j'espère que tu auras aimé (et d'ailleurs merci de soutenir le Ranya) :) bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello les Loulous !**

 **Merci merci merci pour vos retours ! :D**

 **Comme vous vous doutez ce chapitre sera encore assez centré sur Raven étant donné le retour de sa mère, mais il y a plein d'autres petits trucs qui bouclent vraiment la période de latence entre les cours et l'Australie. Donc roulements de tambour la prochaine fois on s'envolera pour Alexandria ! En attendant je vous laisse découvrir Victoria, où en est Taylor, et plein d'autres choses ;)**

* * *

 _ **« Everyone saw the beauty. No one saw the pain » - Gia.**_

 **Chapitre 25 : On a décidé de rester en famille ce soir**

Le silence régnait depuis que Raven avait lâché sa bombe. Clarke n'avait pas quitté des yeux Victoria, Raven ne bougeait toujours pas à l'instar de ses amis. Ils restèrent encore de longues secondes dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'Anya se lève et se poste aux côtés de sa petite-amie. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'entremêler délicatement leurs doigts. Elle exerça une légère pression de réconfort et la petite brune leva la tête vers elle. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir Anya dans sa vie, elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa mère et ne sut quoi faire. Elle aurait aimé qu'une météorite lui tombe dessus ou tout simplement que quelqu'un décide à sa place.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? » demanda la mère de la latina.

Raven regarda Clarke qui appréhendait sa réaction. La petite brune était perdue et ne savait sur quel pied danser.

« Si tu veux » s'entendit-elle répondre.

La blonde serra les dents et se décala légèrement pour laisser sa sœur adoptive s'avancer. Anya détacha sa main de celle de Raven et lui fit un sourire confiant. Peut-être que la mère de Raven avait changé et elle ne voulait pas que sa petite-amie puisse passer à côté de ça. Anya se dit que Lexa avait eu cette chance, pourquoi pas Raven.

La mère et la fille se mirent en marche pour s'éloigner du groupe d'amis. Une fois suffisamment loin, Chris qui d'habitude avait toujours son mot à dire ne prononça aucun son.

« Clarke » appela Octavia, alors que la blonde ne quittait pas des yeux les deux hispaniques au loin, « Clarke ! » appela-t-elle plus fort.

« Quoi ?! » demanda la blonde avec agressivité au bout de longues secondes d'absence.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Octavia qui fit abstraction du ton employé par son amie.

« Je ne sais pas encore » répondit Clarke d'une voix grave en reposant ses yeux sur Victoria.

Elle la haïssait. Elle avait connu une Raven apeurée de rentrer chez elle pour tomber sur cette femme et son mari, elle avait connu une Raven en colère contre elle-même à cause de ses géniteurs, puis elle avait connu une Raven qui avec le temps avait pansé ses blessures. Elle ne voulait pas que la simple apparition de Victoria fasse revivre tous ces mauvais souvenirs à sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi elle est là ? » déclara-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle se rasseyait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lexa qui n'avait entendu qu'un murmure alors que sa petite-amie se trouvait à présent à ses côtés.

« Ça avait coûté combien la procédure pour que ton père ne s'approche plus de toi ? » demanda Clarke avant de tourner la tête pour ancrer ses deux océans foncés dans les yeux de Lexa.

La brune ne sut quoi répondre et bafouilla un : « Je sais pas »

« Tu penses que ta mère s'y connaît ? » demanda la blonde avec sérieux.

« Je pense… Oui » répondit Lexa incertaine, « Mais tu devrais peut-être attendre de voir comment ça va se passer » proposa la brune.

« Je ne-… » commença Clarke avant de voir Raven se tourner vers eux alors qu'elle affichait un sourire.

 _Pourquoi elle sourit ?_ se demanda la blonde.

Du côté de la mère et la fille un silence s'était installé jusqu'à ce que Raven le brise.

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda-t-elle sans méchanceté.

« Je… Je voulais te recontacter depuis le temps mais je n'ai jamais osé. Je suis plusieurs fois venue devant la maison où tu habitais, puis la dernière fois je t'ai vu dans ce parc et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et me voilà » expliqua Victoria.

Raven se pinça les lèvres ne sachant quoi répondre.

« C'est Clarke, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la plus âgée.

La petite brune fronça les sourcils avec de comprendre où sa mère voulait en venir. Bien sûr, elle l'avait reconnu.

« Oui »

« Elle est devenue une ravissante jeune femme, je pourrais reconnaître ses yeux entre milles » déclara la mère d'une voix presque triste.

Clarke ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard amical, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout la blonde était plus présente pour sa fille qu'elle-même ne l'avait jamais été.

Raven sourit en repensant à la blonde petite, puis se tourna vers elle. Elle savait que Clarke devait bouillir à rester éloigner, mais elle voulait savoir ce que sa mère avait à lui dire.

« Et la jeune femme qui était à côté de toi ? » interrogea Victoria.

« C'est Anya, ma petite-amie » répondit Raven avec un sourire en pensant à celle qu'elle aimait.

Victoria fronça légèrement les sourcils et secoua sa tête en riant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aurai toujours vu finir avec ce petit brun, comme il s'appelait déjà ? » demanda-t-elle.

Raven perdit son sourire et déglutit difficilement.

« Finn » lâcha-t-elle.

Comment sa mère ne pouvait pas connaître son prénom ? Elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie avec le jeune homme, et Victoria n'avait même pas su retenir un simple prénom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? » demanda la plus âgée.

« Il est mort » répondit froidement Raven.

« Je suis désolée Raven » déclara Victoria avec sincérité.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda la petite brune qui voulut changer de sujet.

« J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître » avoua sa mère.

Raven plissa légèrement les yeux, mais une pointe d'espoir prit place dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

« On peut essayer de se voir dans la semaine si tu veux » proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ce serait parfait, je peux noter ton numéro ? » demanda Victoria en sortant son téléphone portable.

Raven acquiesça de la tête et prit le téléphone de sa mère pour y entrer ses coordonnées.

« Je crois que tes amis t'attendent, je t'appelle demain » promit la plus âgée, « Dis bonjour à Clarke de ma part, et remercie sa mère pour moi » ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner et partir.

Raven resta plantée sur place. Abby… Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle voulait revoir sa mère biologique après tout ce qu'Abby avait fait pour elle ?

Anya n'avait pas quitté des yeux Raven, à l'instar de Clarke. A peine Victoria était partie que la blonde s'était levée, mais Anya en avait fait de même et Clarke fut déstabilisée une seconde, puis se rappela le nombre de fois incalculable où Raven avait laissé Lexa intervenir plutôt qu'elle-même. Elle esquissa un sourire désolé à l'adresse d'Anya et lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle pouvait aller la rejoindre. La fausse blonde la remercia et elle partit rapidement retrouver sa petite-amie.

« Raven » appela-t-elle avec douceur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Elle veut me revoir » lança l'hispanique sans plus de cérémonie.

« Et tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Anya concernée.

« J'ai dit oui. Mais… » commença-t-elle.

Ne voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas, la fausse blonde posa une main sur le bras de Raven et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Abby… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire ? » demanda innocemment la latina.

« Hey, c'est Abby. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fois tu vas voir ta mère que tu élimines Abby de ta vie, et elle le sait très bien » rassura Anya avec douceur.

Elle put facilement voir que Raven n'était pas convaincue alors elle se posta face à elle et prit son visage en coupe.

« Je t'assure Raven. Abby est ouverte d'esprit, généreuse et forte. Ne doute pas d'elle » déclara la fausse blonde avec conviction, « Je viendrais avec toi si tu veux pour lui en parler »

La petite brune la remercia d'un sourire.

« Et Clarke ? » dit-elle.

Anya tourna sa tête vers Clarke, elle avait l'impression de se revoir avec Lexa et Becca.

« Laisse-lui un peu du temps et explique-lui. Elle a peur pour toi, c'est tout » expliqua la fausse blonde.

Cette dernière avait le don d'apaiser toutes les inquiétudes de Raven qui s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Anya l'accueillit et la serra avec force.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles partirent rejoindre leur groupe d'amis. Elles se rendirent compte qu'Echo, Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln avait dû repartir à leur travail. Jasper, Monty, Maya et Harper s'étaient sûrement éclipsés pour les laisser dans leur intimité. Il ne restait que Taylor, Chris, Hannah, Alex, Clarke et Lexa. Les quatre premiers étaient mal à l'aise en voyant Raven et Anya revenir, mais un sourire de la part de l'hispanique les rassura.

« Je… Ça va » déclara cette dernière, « Elle veut juste reprendre contact avec moi » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et t'as dit oui ? » demanda Clarke brusquement.

« Oui… » murmura honteusement Raven en baissant les yeux.

« OK. » répondit la blonde un peu trop sèchement.

« Clarke… » appela l'hispanique avec tristesse.

La nommée reçut un regard réprimant de la part d'Anya, elle tourna la tête vers Lexa qui la regardait de la même façon. Elle souffla et se leva.

« Excuse-moi. Si t'as besoin de… » commença Clarke en haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas comment terminer sa phrase.

« Si tu peux être là quand je vais le dire à Abby, ça serait sympa » répondit Raven avec un petit sourire gênée.

« Tu sais qu'elle va bien le prendre, hein ? » vérifia la blonde avec un fin sourire.

« Oui, je sais, mais je flippe » répondit l'hispanique avec honnêteté.

Abby était comme une mère pour elle, bien sûr qu'elle avait peur.

« On vous laisse toutes les deux les filles, on se voit demain » déclara Lexa en se levant tandis que ses amis la suivirent.

Clarke allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais sa petite-amie la coupa.

« Vraiment. On se voit demain. Vous avez des choses à faire » dit-elle avec douceur.

« Merci » répondit la blonde avec un sourire avant d'embrasser sa petite-amie.

Raven s'écarta légèrement et Anya s'avança vers elle.

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles hein » vérifia cette dernière.

« Promis. Merci » répondit la latina en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser avec amour sa petite-amie.

Les Griffin-Reyes dirent au revoir à leurs amis et finirent par partir.

« Bon ce fut riche en événement, une petite soirée film ça vous dit ? » proposa Lexa.

« Oh oui ! » acquiesça Chris, « Par contre quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alex peut choisir le film, Tay' ? » appela-t-il.

Cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées et le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Choisir un film ? T'es où en ce moment ? » demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils qui se rendait compte que son amie était très distraite ces derniers temps.

« Nulle part, excuse-moi » répondit Taylor, « Et le film comme vous voulez »

« Tu restes avec nous ? » demanda Lexa à sa cousine.

Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

* * *

Raven et Clarke arrivèrent chez elles et c'est avec une forte angoisse que la petite brune alla trouver sa mère adoptive dans le salon. Clarke la suivit, sachant que sa meilleure amie voulait qu'elle soit présente.

« Abby ? » appela Raven.

La nommée ferma son magazine et l'interrogea du regard en voyant l'appréhension dans le comportement de sa fille adoptive.

« Je… Je peux te parler d'un truc » demanda Raven.

« Bien sûr » répondit la chirurgienne qui commença à s'inquiéter.

Raven et Clarke s'assirent sur le canapé à côté d'Abby et l'hispanique se gratta la gorge.

« On était au parc avec tout le monde et… Victoria est arrivée » commença la latina.

Abby fronça légèrement les sourcils, mains laissa la jeune femme continuer.

« Elle voulait me parler et m'a proposé qu'on se voit » termina Raven en grimaçant.

« Et tu as accepté ? » demanda la plus âgée concernée.

« Oui » avoua à demi-mot Raven.

Abby se mit à sourire en voyant la gêne de sa fille, alors elle se rapprocha d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Victoria est ta mère et-… » commença la chirurgienne.

« Oui mais toi tu es-… Tu es ma _vraie_ mère » coupa Raven avec un sincérité qui désarma sa mère adoptive.

Cette dernière eut du mal à déglutir sous le coup de l'émotion, tandis que Clarke sentait ses yeux lui piquer alors qu'elle assistait à la scène en silence.

« Ma chérie » souffla la plus âgée, elle passa une main sur la joue de Raven avec tendresse, « Tu es ma fille… Vous l'êtes toutes les deux » se reprit-elle en regardant Clarke, « Mais tu as tous les droits de voir Victoria, c'est elle qui t'a donné la vie »

« Merci Mamá » déclara Raven avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Clarke afficha un sourire attendri.

« Viens là toi » ordonna Raven en tendant un bras vers la blonde.

Cette dernière se mit à rire. Il était physiquement impossible qu'elle s'insère dans ce câlin alors qu'elles étaient toutes les trois assises sur le canapé. La mère des deux jeunes filles se mit à rire et se recula.

« Vous n'êtes pas avec toute la bande ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers l'horloge.

Raven regarda Clarke avec un sourire avant de dire :

« On a décidé de rester en famille ce soir »

La plus âgée lui offrit un tendre sourire et regarda la brune et la blonde qui étaient ses petits rayons de soleil. Elle les aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Bonsoir les filles ! » s'exclama Marcus qui venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par les expressions qu'affichaient les trois femmes de sa vie. Abby lui donna un sourire rassurant qui suffit de convaincre son partenaire.

« Pizza ? » proposa-t-il alors en se penchant pour attraper le téléphone sur la table basse.

Clarke et Raven se regardèrent avec un sourire avant de répondre d'une même voix :

« Pizza »

* * *

Les quatre invités à Polis et les deux Woods s'installèrent devant un film comme Lexa l'avait proposé. Cette dernière partie dans sa cuisine pour chercher de quoi grignoter ainsi que des boissons et quelques secondes plus tard sa cousine apparut à ses côtés.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclama Lexa en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Excuse » répondit Anya avant de se taire.

La plus jeune haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers sa cousine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, rien » répondit Anya avant de faire ce petit tic que la brune lui connaissait bien.

« Dit » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est rien, c'est bête » répondit la plus âgée en passant maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu me dis rien » raisonna Lexa en posant le saladier de pop-corn chaud sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« C'est que Raven… » commença Anya timidement.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour elle, elle n'est pas seule, tu sais que Clarke est avec elle » coupa Lexa avec un sourire rassurant.

La fausse blonde baissa la tête et se pinça les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

« Ah excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous voulez habiter ensemble ? » questionna la brune.

« Quoi ?! Non » répondit Anya surprise, « Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-elle à la place.

« Non » répondit Lexa qui sentait un quiproquo s'installer, « Attends, tu veux me parler de quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Que ça va faire six mois qu'on est ensemble et que je ne savais pas si je devais faire un truc pour l'occasion » éclaircit Anya alors qu'un rougissement apparaissait sur ses pommettes.

« Aaaah » s'exclama Lexa, « Bah oui, ça se fête. Vous en avez parlé ? »

« Non, sinon je ne t'en parlerai pas » répondit la fausse blonde en roulant des yeux.

« Et bien tu peux faire un petit restau ou quoi, c'est juste histoire de marquer le coup et de passer une bonne soirée » conseilla la brune.

« Mouais, merci » répondit Anya timidement.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle allait fêter une relation et hormis ce qui se passait dans les films, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

« Raven n'est pas difficile, tant qu'elle est avec sa Anya chérie tout lui va » se moqua gentiment la brune.

Anya lui donna une tape sur l'épaule sans contrôler sa force.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama Lexa.

« Vous pouvez éviter de vous entretuer ?! On vous attend ! » entendirent-elles de la part de nul autre que Chris.

Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire tout en attrapant leurs trouvailles pour rejoindre leurs amis.

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire Clarkiiiiie ! » s'écria Raven en entrant dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie pour s'échouer à ses côtés.

On était le 9 août et Clarke avait dix-neuf ans.

« Je dormais » ronchonna la blonde qui savait pertinemment que son réveil allait sonner d'une minute à l'autre pour qu'elle se prépare à aller travailler.

« Je vois que ta mauvaise humeur du matin n'a pas disparu dans la nuit ! » commenta Raven, « Je t'ai fait des pancakes, double dose de sirop d'érable » termina-t-elle avant de se lever.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda la blonde en se redressant avec un sourire.

« C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-neuf ans » répondit l'hispanique avec un clin d'œil.

La blonde finit par se lever et suivit Raven au rez-de-chaussée pour découvrir les pancakes qui l'attendaient.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie » entendit-elle alors que sa mère venait déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

« Merci maman » répondit la blonde en attrapant ses couverts.

« Alors quoi de prévu ? » demanda Abby.

« Bah je vais bosser et ce soir on va boire un verre » expliqua Clarke.

« Vous ne faites rien ? » demanda la chirurgienne qui fut surprise.

« Si ! » répondit Raven, « Mais on a prévu de faire la fête en Australie pour nos deux anniv » expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous ferez attention, hein ? » demanda la plus âgée.

« Ouiiiii ! » entendit-elle de la part de ses deux filles qui avaient levé les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Comme convenu, Raven avait reçu un appel de Victoria qui lui demandait si elles pouvaient se voir. Ainsi Raven lui proposa de venir à son travail peu de temps avant qu'elle ne termine. C'est comme cela que la petite brune vit sa mère arriver sous les coups de dix-sept heures.

Anya, qui passait ses après-midis autour au lac, avait facilement pu voir Victoria arriver et elle hésita à aller lui parler. Mais elle ne put pas y réfléchir plus longtemps que la quinquagénaire s'avança vers elle. La fausse blonde se leva et attendit que l'hispanique prenne la parole.

« Bonjour » dit-elle, « Je suis Victoria la mère de… »

« Je sais » coupa Anya.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi sèche, alors elle esquissa un semblant de sourire et se présenta.

« Anya, la petite-amie de Raven »

« Je sais » répondit Victoria avec un sourire.

La fausse blonde détailla pendant plusieurs longues secondes la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était typée mexicaine tout comme Raven, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux foncés de même qu'une peau mate. Et Raven avait le même sourire que sa mère, à l'identique. Au plus Anya la détaillait, au plus elle se rendait compte des ressemblances troublantes entre les deux hispaniques. En fait, seuls leurs yeux étaient différents et Anya ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite de cette différence. Elle ne voulait pas voir la paire d'yeux qu'elle chérissait sur le visage de cette femme dont le portrait qu'on lui avait dépeint n'était en aucun cas élogieux.

« Hey ! » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et un magnifique sourire prit place sur son visage. Raven avait enfilé un short par-dessus son maillot une pièce et n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler un haut.

« Bonjour Raven » s'annonça Victoria.

« Bonjour » salua la petite brune.

« Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, bonne… Fin de journée » se reprit Anya.

Raven lui fit un sourire éclatant. Elle avait attendu ce moment de la journée avec appréhension mais aussi avec impatiente. Elle vola un baiser à Anya et se tourna vers sa mère.

« On peut y aller » déclara-t-elle.

Et c'est de cette façon que Raven et Victoria se mirent en marche vers la ville et qu'Anya les vit disparaître sans pour autant être suffisamment rassurée de ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa petite-amie en short. Cette dernière avait fini par assumer les regards qu'on pouvait poser sur sa jambe et Anya en était la plus heureuse.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa venaient de terminer une nouvelle journée de travail et la blonde avait mal de partout.

« L'été prochain interdit moi de trouver un job qui me tue » dit-elle en s'étirant. Elle grimaça en entendant ses os craquer.

« Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire sur la question » rappela Lexa avec un fin sourire.

Elle regarda sa petite-amie qui avait plissé les yeux, mais qui ne l'impressionnait aucunement. Clarke avait un joli teint et des taches de rousseur étaient apparues sur son nez et ses pommettes ce qu'elle trouvait ravissant.

« Ouais, bah justement. L'année prochaine dit ton mot » répondit la blonde qui n'avait aucun argument.

« Il nous reste un peu moins d'une semaine, pense à l'Australie, à la plage, aux soirées » énuméra Lexa.

Clarke ferma les yeux et visualisa ce que sa petite-amie lui décrivait.

« J'ai hâte » dit-elle en rouvrant ses yeux.

Lexa lui faisait un tendre sourire et la blonde s'avança pour lui quémander un baiser. La brune s'exécuta et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte » dit-elle en se reculant.

Clarke lui sourit, puis regarda la montre de son père à son poignet.

« Tu crois que ça se passe bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lexa savait très bien de quoi sa petite-amie voulait parler, alors elle lui répondit :

« Je pense que oui, et puis elle te racontera ça tout à l'heure »

« Ouais, tu viens à la maison ? » demanda Clarke.

« J'aimerais repasser chez moi pour prendre des affaires, mais je viens direct après te chercher » répondit Lexa en souriant.

« Ça marche, à tout à l'heure alors » salua la blonde en embrassant sa petite-amie une dernière fois.

Elles se séparèrent et c'est en pensant chacune à l'Australie qu'elles rentrèrent chez elles.

* * *

Victoria et Raven prirent un café dans le centre commercial de Polis et tout doucement l'ambiance se fit moins gênante. Elles firent les magasins, et Raven essaya d'apprendre à connaître sa mère plutôt que de la juger sur son passé. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle rentra chez elle où elle retrouva également Anya ce qui l'a surpris quelques secondes ne s'attendant pas à la voir ici. Voyant très facilement sa surprise la fausse blonde déclara :

« Je me suis dit que c'était plus facile si on va rejoindre les autres après »

« Je n'ai même pas vu ta voiture dehors » dit-elle en riant tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Elle n'est pas là Lexa ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Non, elle est passée se changer chez elle » répondit Clarke, avant d'hésiter à demander comment s'était passé sa rencontre avec Victoria. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis finalement demanda :

« Alors, c'était comment ? »

« C'était étonnement super ! » répondit Raven avec enthousiasme.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » demanda Anya avec un sourire.

« On a fait le tour des magasins et on a discuté »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, puis s'exclama en ne voyant aucun sac autour de Raven :

« T'as rien acheté ? »

« Non, je ne trouvais pas grand-chose qui me plaisait, et puis Victoria a acheté un sac et elle avait oublié son portefeuille du coup je lui ai fait l'avance et j'avais peur que ma carte n'apprécie pas trop si j'achetais autre chose » expliqua naturellement l'hispanique.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Il coûtait combien son sac ? »

« 150 dollars, mais c'était juste une avance Clarke » répondit la petite brune, sachant très bien où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

Clarke leva les yeux vers Anya tandis que cette dernière ne montrait aucune expression. Elle comprenait les doutes de sa belle-sœur, elle-même les partageait, mais elle ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Victoria avait très bien pu oublier son portefeuille, ça arrivait à tout le monde.

« J'espère qu'il était beau au moins » lâcha la blonde en voyant qu'Anya ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

« Ouais, on a les mêmes goûts apparemment » répondit Raven en haussant les épaules, sans pour autant cacher un sourire.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et Clarke se leva pour aller ouvrir.

« Donc ça s'est vraiment bien passé ? » demanda Anya une fois que sa belle-sœur disparut dans le couloir.

« Oui » répondit Raven avec un sourire.

« Vous allez bientôt vous revoir ? »

« Oui, demain. On a prévu qu'elle me rejoigne après le boulot comme aujourd'hui. Ça ne te dérange pas ? » s'enquit Raven.

« Non, bien sûr que non » rassura la fausse blonde d'un sourire avant de voir sa cousine arriver.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? » demanda Lexa.

« Ouais ! » répondit Raven en se levant.

Elles sortirent de la maison et Lexa se tourna.

« Ah on va chez moi au final » expliqua-t-elle, « Taylor était fatiguée et préférait ne pas bouger ce soir, du coup j'ai dit aux autres qu'on se retrouvait là-bas »

« T'aurais dû me dire au lieu de venir me chercher » réprimanda Clarke.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Anya était ici » se justifia la brune.

« Je te rappelle qu'il y a notre voiture » répondit la blonde en parlant de la voiture qu'elle et Raven utilisaient au lycée et qu'elles auraient très bien pu prendre pour se rendre chez la Woods.

« Tant pis, on fait une voiture ? » proposa Lexa en s'avançant vers son véhicule.

« Bah faut bien que je récupère la mienne » répondit Anya en désignant sa voiture du menton.

« Pas bête » répondit sa cousine en déverrouillant automatiquement les portes de sa voiture.

C'est comme cela que Clarke monta dans le SUV de Lexa et Raven dans la Mustang d'Anya.

« J'adore toujours autant cette voiture » déclara l'hispanique avec un large sourire.

La fausse blonde la regarda une seconde et lui fit un petit sourire.

« C'est grâce à toi » répondit-elle sans rien ajouter de plus.

Elle alluma l'autoradio et Raven ferma les yeux, oui, elle adorait définitivement cette voiture en compagnie de sa blonde.

Elles arrivèrent chez Lexa et à peine la porte ouverte Clarke entendit un :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et Echo étaient arrivés peu de temps avant. Et maintenant les six couples d'amis étaient présents.

« Merci » répondit Clarke en riant en voyant Octavia qui allait lui sauter dans les bras.

Elle la réceptionna avec difficulté et se mit à rire de plus belle. Octavia lui fit un bisou sur la joue et déclara :

« Vu qu'on est des supers amis on a obéi à ta requête, tu n'auras pas de cadeaux tant qu'on est pas en Australie »

« Trop aimable » se moqua gentiment Clarke.

Au final ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors autour d'une grande table en bois avec toutes sortes d'alcool à leur portée. L'hôte avait allumé les lampions autour de sa terrasse qui illuminaient leur table. Elle adorait le jardin de cette maison, qui était le plus agréable qu'il soit lors d'une chaude nuit d'été. Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de parler une nouvelle fois de leur organisation concernant leur voyage qui arrivait à grand pas.

« J'ai noté tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la région » expliqua Octavia.

« Tu nous diras alors, perso j'ai rien regardé » déclara Raven en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » se moqua la Blake.

L'hispanique lui tira la langue et but une gorgée de son verre.

Lexa rentra dans sa maison pour aller chercher des glaçons et très vite elle sentit quelqu'un à sa suite.

« Lexa » appela Hannah.

« Oui ? » répondit la nommée en se tournant.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu pourrais parler à Taylor ? Je sais que vous êtes proches et ces derniers temps je la trouve.. bizarre » déclara la rouquine en grimaçant.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et regarda Taylor par la fenêtre qui regardait en direction de la piscine, son verre à la main.

« Si tu veux » répondit la brune avec un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup Lexa »

La brune lui fit un sourire et remplit un bol de glaçons avant de repartir à l'extérieur suivi d'Hannah. Elle se rassit à côté de Clarke et observa quelques secondes Taylor. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder en privé. Elle regarda autour d'elle voyant ses amis discuter avec entrain, avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

« Taylor » appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées et interrogea du regard la brune.

« Tu m'as parlé des livres d'archi' qu'il y a dans le salon hier et j'ai appelé ma mère. Elle m'a dit que tu peux en prendre. Je te montre lesquels si tu veux avant que j'oublie » déclara Lexa.

La blonde acquiesça de la tête, posa son verre et se leva pour suivre son amie.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le salon, Lexa se tourna pour regarder Taylor et passa sa main contre sa nuque.

« Euh… Pour les livres tu peux prendre ceux que tu veux, en fait je voulais te demander un truc » déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte-fenêtre pour vérifier que personne ne les ait suivis.

« Oui ? » demanda Taylor incertaine.

« Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème » vérifia Lexa.

La blonde la regarda sans comprendre alors Lexa se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu me sembles ailleurs en ce moment et assez distante. Et Hannah s'inquiète » avoua la brune.

Ce fut au tour de Taylor d'être mal à l'aise. Elle déglutit avec difficulté en voyant le regard concerné que lui portait son amie.

« Tu me promets de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit ? » demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, soudaine inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tay' ? »

« Promets-le-moi » répéta la blonde.

« Je te le promets » affirma Lexa, « Maintenant dis-moi »

Taylor réfléchit plusieurs minutes à savoir comment elle pouvait annoncer ça à son amie et Lexa respecta son silence voyant bien que son amie était tourmentée.

« Tu te souviens de la soirée pour la fin des partiels ? » demanda Taylor.

Lexa hocha rapidement sa tête de haut en bas.

« Quand j'ai disparu un moment » continua la blonde.

De même, la Woods acquiesça de la tête.

« J'étais partie aux toilettes et… » commença-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus.

Lexa était vraiment inquiète, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » encouragea-t-elle avec douceur.

« J'allais sortir, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte que quelqu'un est rentré et l'a refermé » commença-t-elle.

La brune grimaça, ayant peur de la suite.

« Je… J'ai pas eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il… Il m'a mis la main sur la bouche » décrivit la blonde qui entendait sa voix partir dans les aigus, « Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser » continua-t-elle en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite alors que ses yeux étaient rivés au sol.

Lexa n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre ce que son amie lui racontait. Elle sentit une colère l'envahir, alors que des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Taylor.

« Est-ce que tu as vu qui c'était ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Voyant que la blonde ne répondait pas, elle éleva la voix malgré elle, « Qui c'était, Taylor ?! »

La blonde sursauta en entendant son prénom.

« Nick » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lexa contracta ses mâchoires jusqu'au sang et expira bruyamment. C'était fou comme un seul mot pouvait nous mettre dans un état pareil. Elle avait envie de taper dans n'importe quoi, comment Nick avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé ? Elle reposa ses yeux sur Taylor et quand elle vit la honte sur le visage de son amie, elle se calma aussitôt.

« Tu es allée voir la police ? » demanda la brune avec plus de douceur.

Taylor lui répondit en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lexa avec surprise.

« Je ne sais pas… J'avais peur » répondit honteusement la blonde.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou honte. C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte » déclara Lexa.

« Ce n'est pas ça le plus… » commença Taylor alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues et qu'elle étouffa un sanglot de sa main.

« Ce n'est pas ça quoi ? » reprit Lexa qui était soudainement perdue.

« Je… J'ai eu du retard, je croyais que c'était à cause de… que ça avait déréglé un truc » expliqua-t-elle entre deux reniflements, « Puis j'ai commencé à avoir peur » continua-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers Lexa dont la bouche s'était entrouverte. La brune suivit le mouvement de mains de Taylor et put la voir croiser ses bras sur son ventre.

« Je suis allée à la pharmacie, je… Je suis enceinte Lexa » termina-t-elle avant de se remettre à fondre en larmes.

Elle se tourna dos à Lexa, ayant peur d'affronter son regard. La brune resta sur place, elle ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle s'avança avec douceur et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Taylor. Cette dernière sursauta et se pinça les lèvres avant de finalement faire face à Lexa. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière pour voir Hannah et une partie de ses amis rire.

« Elle ne va jamais me croire » déclara-t-elle alors que ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur sa petite-amie.

Lexa suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils avant de fixer de nouveau son amie.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, bien sûr que si elle va te croire »

« Elle avait peur de sortir avec moi parce que je suis bi et que j'allais la tromper avec un mec. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? » s'emporta Taylor contre son gré.

« La vérité » proposa Lexa avec bienveillance.

La blonde baissa les yeux. Elle aimerait y croire, mais elle connaissait Hannah, elle savait qu'elle ne la croirait jamais et même si c'était le cas, ça détruirait leur relation.

« Ça fait un mois que je refuse qu'elle me touche, on s'est déjà disputées à cause de ça. Promets-moi de ne rien lui dire » déclara Taylor.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête mais ajouta :

« Tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir mentir bien longtemps »

« Je sais » répondit Taylor en baissant la tête et en regardant son ventre encore plat.

La brune se mordit les lèvres, voulant poser une question mais ne sachant pas si c'était le moment.

« Oui » déclara la blonde.

Lexa fronça les sourcils alors la future urbaniste s'explicita.

« Je ne veux pas avorter »

La brune dévisagea son amie de longues secondes. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ?

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle bêtement.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre et que je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un enfant maintenant et encore moins dans ces circonstances. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute » dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Lexa lui donna un regard désolé. Elle n'avait pas à la juger, alors elle préféra s'avancer et prendre Taylor dans ses bras.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit »

« Merci » entendit-elle.

Elle se recula et la blonde essuya ses larmes avant de secouer sa tête.

« Je vais… Je vais dans la salle de bain » dit-elle en montrant son visage où des larmes à présent sèches étaient visibles.

« D'accord » répondit Lexa avec un sourire compatissant.

La brune regarda son amie partir dans la salle de bain, et une fois qu'elle la vit disparaître elle lâcha un souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis l'annonce de son amie. Elle regarda la porte-fenêtre et pris une inspiration avant de se forcer à sourire, puis elle sortit retrouver sa place. Clarke leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, oui » répondit rapidement Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa petite-amie la connaissait.

Elle sentit le regard d'Hannah sur elle et esquissa un sourire maladroit. Elle avait fait une promesse et ne comptait pas révéler le secret de son amie. Lorsqu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée Hannah avait réussi à lui demander à l'écart ce que Taylor lui avait dit, Lexa avait mentit et avait répondu que c'était certainement la fatigue et l'accumulation de stress de l'année qui perturbaient Taylor.

Tous les invités partirent et Taylor, Hannah, Chris et Alex partirent rejoindre leurs chambres. Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent seules et la blonde, qui était en train de ranger les verres que ses amis avaient aidé à laver, sentit les mains de sa petite-amie se poser sur sa taille.

Elle posa le verre et le torchon et se tourna pour se trouver face à sa brune.

« Bonsoir toi » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Lexa lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas ton cadeau maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois de la journée.

« Oui madame Woods, j'en suis sûre. Et puis j'ai toujours fêté mon anniv avec Raven et cette année on sera avec tout le monde, c'est l'histoire de faire un vraie fête » expliqua Clarke.

« T'es sûre ? Dernière fois que je le propose » déclara Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui » affirma la blonde en roulant des yeux.

« Ok » répondit l'écrivaine en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite-amie avec amour.

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, entre le travail pour certains, les visites pour les autres, et Raven qui voyait sa mère à chaque fin d'après-midi.

« Je suis contente qu'on ait repris contact, Raven » déclara Victoria en marchant aux côtés de sa fille.

« Moi aussi » répondit cette dernière.

« Mais je vais devoir partir dans peu de temps » expliqua la plus âgée avec gêne.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Raven qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais vivre chez un ami à Houston »

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas à Polis ? » interrogea la petite brune.

« Financièrement c'est compliqué en ce moment » avoua Victoria.

« Tu as besoin de combien ? » demanda Raven avec sérieux.

« Non, Raven, tu… » commença la plus âgée.

« Combien ? » répéta la petite brune en ignorant la réponse de sa mère.

« Non, je ne peux pas te demander ça, et puis je vais rapporter le sac que tu m'as acheté et je te rendrai l'argent avant de partir, promis » répondit rapidement Victoria.

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Raven.

« Oui » répondit sa mère sans grande conviction.

Ce soir-là, quand Raven raconta à Anya sa journée la fausse blonde ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle était inquiète, si elle écoutait son instinct, elle irait directement voir Victoria pour clarifier les choses, mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer et risquer de blesser sa petite-amie. Alors elle décida d'attendre et de ne rien faire, ce qui n'était pourtant pas sa spécialité.

Le lendemain Raven se rendit dans le centre-ville et s'arrêta devant une borne de retrait. Elle inséra sa carte bancaire et regarda le solde. Elle souffla, le seize août était dans deux jours de même que le départ en Australie, mais elle allait avoir son salaire dans peu de temps, donc elle haussa les épaules et composa le montant qu'elle souhaitait retirer. Elle enfouit la liasse de billets et sa carte bancaire dans son portefeuille et se hâta de rejoindre Victoria.

« Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai » dit-elle en sortant l'argent une fois qu'elle avait dit bonjour à sa mère.

Victoria prit les billets et compta rapidement la somme que sa fille venait de lui donner.

« Abby ne te donne pas d'argent de poche ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Raven fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Si… » dit-elle sans savoir quoi répondre, « Tu avais besoin de combien ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai autrement » répondit Victoria avec un mouvement de main.

« Dis-moi » demanda doucement Raven.

« 500 dollars de plus m'auraient bien arrangé » répondit la plus âgée avec une petite moue en mettant l'argent dans son sac.

« 500 ! Je n'ai pas… » commença Raven. Elle venait de retirer trois cent dollars, elle ne pourrait jamais retirer plus.

« Je t'ai dit, je trouverais un autre moyen. C'est déjà très bien ce que tu m'as donné. Et puis je pars demain à Houston chez mon ami, tu sais. Donc c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant un bout de temps » déclara Victoria.

La plus jeune sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle comprit rapidement les intentions de sa mère et elle eut l'impression d'avoir porté des œillères pendant toute la semaine. Victoria qui réapparaissait par magie, qui était gentille et avenante, puis qui lui laissait entendre qu'elle avait besoin d'argent et une fois fait partait aussitôt. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour essayer de garder contenance et esquissa un semblant de sourire.

« Oui… Tu as mon numéro de toute façon » déclara-t-elle alors en essayant toujours de contenir ses émotions.

« Bien sûr. Et je t'appellerai pour prendre de tes nouvelles » rassura la plus âgée sans conviction.

« Moi aussi » répondit Raven qui essaya de ravaler un sanglot.

« Bon… Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances » déclara Victoria qui était prête à partir.

« Merci » répondit doucement la petite brune.

Sa mère lui fit un signe de la main et se tourna. Raven allait en faire de même, mais à la dernière minute elle interpella sa mère.

« Tu m'as retrouvé juste pour me demander de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Victoria était toujours de dos alors que Raven comblait la distance entre elle. La plus âgée, décontenancée, se retourna.

« Tu peux le garder » répondit Raven d'un mouvement de tête vers le sac de sa mère, « Pareil pour le reste, mais ne revient jamais » déclara-t-elle sans aucune once d'émotion.

Victoria ne bougea pas. Raven avait bien trop mal à cet instant, elle ne voulait plus voir cette femme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement.

« Maintenant va-t'en ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Victoria secoua tristement sa tête. Elle allait partir, mais elle regarda sa fille quelques secondes de plus, avant de s'avancer.

« Je suis désolée de n'avoir jamais été là pour toi, de ne jamais avoir été une bonne mère. J'aurai dû… » commença-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux.

Raven se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir de la peine pour Victoria, parce que oui cette femme n'était tout simplement pas faite pour être mère, et malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre, la plus jeune avait de l'empathie pour sa mère biologique.

« T'aurais dû quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, piquée par la curiosité.

Victoria leva les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ne sachant pas si révéler cette information à sa fille était une bonne idée.

« Je n'ai jamais su comment te le dire… Tu as un frère Raven » lâcha-t-elle.

La petite brune sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Comment sa mère pouvait lui annoncer ça comme ça ? Voyant son désarroi, Victoria ajouta :

« Je l'ai fait adopté, j'aurai dû faire pareil avec toi »

« Il est plus grand que moi ? » demanda bêtement Raven faisant abstraction de la confession de sa mère.

Sa mère acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est ton demi-frère. J'étais seule et je savais très bien que je ne saurai pas m'en occuper alors je l'ai fait adopter. Mais quand je t'ai eu, je venais de rencontrer ton père, je l'aimais et j'avais l'impression que je pouvais réussir à t'élever… »

« De toute évidence tu t'es trompée » lâcha Raven d'un ton sec, « Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? »

Victoria fronça les sourcils, alors sa fille ajouta :

« Mon frère »

« Tu-… Tu le connais » répondit sa mère à demi-mot.

Raven fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir correctement entendu, mais elle demanda tout de même :

« Qui c'est ? »

« C'est ton ami, Chris » répondit Victoria.

La petite brune avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, alors qu'elle secouait sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Si c'est encore une de tes arnaques ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! » commença Raven dont la voix était montée de plusieurs octaves.

« Non ce n'est pas une blague » répondit Victoria avec sincérité.

Les yeux de la plus jeune fouillèrent dans ceux de sa mère avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Ce n'est pas possible, il est en première année »

« Il a redoublé au collège et il a raté une partie de sa terminale en étant hospitalisé » expliqua Victoria, « Il a eu vingt ans en début d'année »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » questionna Raven, qui n'était même pas au courant du passé de Chris.

Elle compta cependant rapidement dans sa tête, elle allait avoir dix-neuf ans dans quelques jours, ce qui faisait que le brun avait un an et demi de plus qu'elle.

« Je vous ai cherché, j'ai vu qu'Abby s'occupait bien de toi, mais la famille qui a adopté Chris a déménagé peu après son adoption. J'ai eu plus de mal à le retrouver, mais je connaissais leur nom. Alors je leur ai demandé de me parler de lui. Au début ils n'ont pas voulu, puis ils m'ont fait promettre de ne jamais le rencontrer, alors j'ai accepté. Il ressemble tellement à son père, alors que toi… »

« Je te ressemble, je sais » coupa Raven, « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis comme toi » ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Victoria ne dit rien, alors Raven demanda :

« Chris ne sait pas qu'il a été adopté ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ses parents il n'en savait rien. Tu imagines la surprise que ça a été pour moi de le voir parmi tes amis ? » demanda Victoria.

Raven fit un pas en arrière.

« Tu veux que je te plaigne en plus ? Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais essayé de te soigner et d'arrêtée de te droguer. Si tu avais quitté mon… Mon père… On aurait pu être une famille ! » s'emporta la plus jeune.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée » avoua la mère.

« Tu es désolée ? TU ES DESOLEE ?! Alors pourquoi tu viens me retrouver pour me demander de l'argent, hein ? Dis-moi comment je peux te pardonner ? » s'écria Raven, alors qu'elle sentait des larmes de rage prendre possession de ses joues.

Victoria se pinça les lèvres et secoua sa tête. Alors qu'elle reculait, elle déclara :

« Je suis désolée Raven… »

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle se tourna et partit.

Raven était toujours dans la même position, alors qu'elle regardait la silhouette de Victoria disparaître. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'elle était hors du champ visuel de sa mère, elle fondit en larmes. Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela sa petite-amie, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Anya fit au plus vite et arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle se gara en double-file et sortit rapidement de sa voiture pour voir Raven dont le regard était perdu dans le vide. Elle l'interpella et la petite brune leva son visage ravagé par les larmes. Anya serra les dents, personne n'avait le droit de mettre sa petite-amie dans cet état. Elle essaya de se calmer et tendit ses mains vers Raven. Cette dernière les attrapa et la fausse blonde l'aida à se lever pour la guider jusqu'à sa voiture. De la même façon elle la fit s'asseoir puis fit rapidement le tour pour monter à son tour et démarrer.

« Tu… Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant la latina.

Cette dernière regardait droit devant elle et s'empêchait de pleurer une nouvelle fois en mordant avec force l'intérieur de ses joues. Alors elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour toute réponse. Anya réfléchit une seconde avant de décider d'aller chez elle. Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à arriver devant la maison dont la petite brune détailla la façade en sortant de la voiture. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas venue ici.

« Clarke avait raison depuis le début » déclara-t-elle en reniflant.

Anya était en train de chercher ses clefs dans son sac et regarda sa petite-amie qui essuyait difficilement ses larmes.

« Elle va péter un câble » continua Raven alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide en pensant à la future réaction de sa meilleure amie.

« Hey, elle ne va rien faire du tout, pas contre toi du moins » se reprit Anya.

« C'était sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien vu » déclara l'hispanique en revoyant sa mère se servir d'elle pour avoir de l'argent.

Elle se remit à pleurer et Anya se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa porte pour faire entrer Raven et la conduire sur le canapé. Elle la débarrassa de sa veste rouge et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis… Je suis complètement stupide » entendit-elle.

« Non tu n'es pas stupide. Tu as voulu lui donner une seconde chance. Maintenant tu sais, et tu n'auras pas de regrets » déclara Anya avant d'ajouter, « C'est toi qui me l'a appris »

Raven se redressa et fronça les sourcils. La fausse blonde lui fit un mouvement de tête et l'hispanique se tourna pour voir un majestueux piano trôner à ce qui semblait être sa place originelle. La bouche de la latina s'entrouvrit, puis elle reposa son regard sur Anya. Cette dernière se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se lever. L'hispanique accepta et sa petite-amie la conduisit devant le piano. Anya s'assit et une nouvelle fois invita Raven à en faire de même. La fausse blonde leva le couvercle et posa ses yeux sur les touches ivoire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, posa ses doigts sur les touches et ferma les yeux. Elle entendait la respiration de Raven à ses côtés, les petits craquements de sa maison, elle pouvait même entendre les quelques voitures passer dans sa rue. Raven l'observait et était dans l'attente du moindre mouvement d'Anya jusqu'à ce que cette dernière exerce une faible pression sur les touches pour former un premier accord. La tension était telle que Raven n'osait bouger, elle en oublia même de respirer. Anya ressentit un frisson en entendant les notes flotter autour d'elle. Elle venait de le faire, elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi _pour_ Raven. C'est toujours les yeux fermés que ses doigts se mirent en mouvement et qu'elle entendit la mélodie que sa mère lui avait écrite. Raven était captivée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument et elle avait toujours trouvé ça fascinant. Cette mélodie était douce et apaisante, et voir Anya réussir à jouer depuis toutes ses années l'emplissait d'un bonheur immense, lui faisant même oublié ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt. Anya termina de jouer et rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa peau et Raven posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'effacer à l'aide de son pouce.

« C'était magnifique » déclara la latina.

« C'est grâce à toi » répondit Anya.

Raven secoua sa tête, alors la fausse blonde ajouta :

« Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler et c'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu as su voir à travers moi, tu as su ce dont j'avais besoin sans même que je le sache. Alors si, c'est grâce à toi »

La brune allait lui répondre, mais sa petite-amie reprit la parole.

« Victoria y perd beaucoup de ne pas avoir su voir à quel point tu es importante dans la vie de ceux que tu aimes. C'est vraiment triste pour elle » déclara-t-elle. Elle perçut facilement l'émotion dans le regard de sa petite-amie alors elle ajouta : « Ne bouge pas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi »

Raven fronça les sourcils et vit Anya monter les marche quatre à quatre et revenir une minute plus tard avec un paquet. La petite brune était plus qu'intriguée quand la fausse blonde se rassit à ses côtés et le lui tendit.

« Ouvre-le » proposa Anya avec un sourire en voyant aucune réaction de la part de sa petite-amie.

Raven s'exécuta et en sortit un carnet. Elle le regarda sous tous les angles et regarda Anya sans comprendre.

« Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Un agenda, un journal intime, un journal de bord, de voyage, un album photo » expliqua cette dernière.

L'hispanique lui offrit un sourire et ouvrit la première page. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la photo qui lui faisait face. C'était la clôture du centre de rééducation dans lequel elle avait été résidente. Ce même grillage qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice en souvenir. Elle lit la date qui était inscrite en-dessous de cette photo, 11.02.2020. Elle réfléchit une seconde avant que sa bouche ne forme un ''O'' parfait et que ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle leva soudainement la tête vers Anya.

« Mon Dieu An' ! Je suis désolée » s'excusa-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Hey ce n'est rien, tu avais d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire et c'est juste un carnet » répliqua Anya maladroitement en haussant les épaules.

On était le quatorze août, et quatre jours s'étaient écoulés durant lesquels Anya n'avait su quoi faire. Ça faisait six mois qu'elle était en couple avec Raven, c'était plus long que toutes ses pseudo-relations cumulées. Lexa lui avait dit de faire quelque chose de simple, mais Raven avait été prise entre son travail, Victoria, et Abby qu'elle avait peur de délaisser. La fausse blonde ne voulait pas en rajouter. Elle avait laissé les jours s'écouler, mais elle trouva que le moment était approprié pour montrer à Raven l'importance qu'elle avait pour elle. Oui, qu'elle était importante pour d'autres personnes, et tant pis si Victoria n'en faisait pas partie.

« Non, ce n'est pas rien ! » rétorqua Raven avec effarement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas face à Anya qui se mit à sourire, trouvant la réaction de sa petite-amie disproportionnée.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils » argumenta la fausse blonde.

« Bien sûr que si ! » rétorqua l'hispanique. Elle s'avança pour prendre le carnet dans ses mains pour le contempler, puis elle leva les yeux vers Anya, « En plus il est génial. Je suis la pire copine du monde, c'est pas possible » ajouta-t-elle en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main tout en continuant à tourner en rond.

Anya se leva et immobilisa Raven en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu m'apportes au quotidien, n'ose même pas dire quelque chose contre ça » déclara la fausse blonde d'un ton catégorique.

« Comment je peux me faire pardonner ? » demanda la petite brune avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Je vais faire une liste » répondit Anya avec un sourire en coin qui fit immédiatement rire Raven.

« Tu veux pas un restau ? Un ciné ? C'est bien aussi » tenta tout de même l'hispanique.

« Non » répondit Anya en riant à son tour, « Par contre je veux bien qu'on sorte ce soir » dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Raven allait répondre par l'affirmative avant de perdre son sourire.

« Je crois que je devrais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à Clarke »

Elle put facilement discerner la déception sur le visage d'Anya que cette dernière essaya de dissimuler en vain.

« Mais ça attendra demain » se rattrapa l'hispanique avec un sourire.

« Vraiment ? » demanda la plus âgée surprise.

« Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mieux qu'une soirée en ta compagnie » répondit Raven avec un clin d'œil.

Anya haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas non plus » répondit-elle avec malice.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures, et Clarke et Lexa étaient chez cette dernière, tout comme Taylor, Alex, Chris et Hannah.

« On va vous laisser les amoureuses » déclara Chris à l'adresse de Lexa et Clarke.

« Comment ça ? » demanda la brune.

« Bah déjà qu'on squatte chez toi, on vous laisse une soirée tranquille. En plus c'était ton anniv Clarke et on était là. Et puis on va être ensemble non-stop pendant quinze jours, du coup on s'est dit qu'on pourrait se faire un double-date » énuméra le brun en désignant ses amies et Alex.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés » déclara Clarke.

« On rentrera trèèèèès tard » déclara Alex avec un clin d'œil tout en enfilant sa veste.

Chris se tourna et lui fit un grand sourire, fier de la remarque de son petit-ami.

« A plus ! » salua Hannah avec enthousiasme.

Taylor fit un simple sourire et suivit le petit groupe qui se pressait pour sortir. La porte claqua et Lexa haussa un sourcil.

« On est toutes seules, toutes seules ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois oui » répondit la blonde qui eut du mal à suivre ce qu'il venait de se passer tellement ses amis avaient rapidement pris la fuite.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Lexa.

« Un bain ? J'adore ta baignoire » déclara Clarke.

« Vas-y, je commande chinois » déclara la brune en s'étirant pour attraper le menu sous la table basse.

La blonde sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie avant de trottiner vers les escaliers. Lexa passa la commande pour vingt heures et partit chercher une bouteille de vin ainsi que deux verres. Elle ouvrit la bouteille puis partit rejoindre sa petite-amie.

* * *

Anya et Raven se baladaient main dans la main et riaient jusqu'à entendre :

« Ranyyyyya ! »

Elles se retournèrent aussitôt pour voir Chris, Alex, Hannah et Taylor en terrasse d'un bar. Raven sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le brun. Comment pouvait-elle rester silencieuse et ne pas dire lui dire la vérité sur ses origines ?

« Ranya ? » répéta-t-elle alors en essayant de paraître naturelle.

« C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle, tu savais pas ? » demanda Hannah.

« C'est toi qui a eu l'idée, je suis sûre » déclara l'hispanique en regardant Chris.

Le brun leva les mains en l'air pour se défendre.

« C'est toujours moi qu'on accuse ! » se plaignit-il. Raven haussa un sourcil, n'étant pas crédule aux propos de son ami, correction, de _son frère_.

« Bomba Latina c'est moi, mais pas Ranya » argumenta ce dernier.

Ce fut autour d'Anya de dévisager Chris.

« Bomba Latina ? » répéta-t-elle.

Le brun déglutit en voyant le regard de la plus âgée sur lui. Pour se sortir de cette situation, il s'écria alors :

« Ok, ok, le Ranya c'est Octavia ! »

« N'importe quoi, Octavia n'aurait jamais-… » commença Raven avant de souffler, « Oh la garce »

« Bah ouais » répondit Chris avec un large sourire.

« Et pourquoi j'ai qu'une lettre alors qu'Anya a tout son prénom ? » demanda l'hispanique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je sais pas, t'as qu'à demander à Octavia » répondit le brun toujours avec un large sourire.

La fausse blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Elles les aimaient, mais parfois ils étaient tous de gros gamins.

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle alors, « Ils sont où les autres ? »

« Et bien les Blake, Linc et Echo sont chez eux, et on a décidé de laisser le Clexa tranquille » expliqua le brun, « Et vous ? »

« On allait au restau » expliqua Anya.

« Vous ne voulez pas boire un verre avec nous ? » proposa Alex gentiment.

La fausse blonde regarda sa petite-amie un instant.

« Tu vois bien qu'elles veulent être que toutes les deux » réprimanda Chris, avant d'afficher un sourire en coin.

Anya se mit à sourire en voyant l'expression du jeune homme, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement drôle

« Bonne soirée » dit-elle d'un regard entendeur avec le brun qui lui rendit son sourire.

Raven haussa les épaules et salua ses amis d'un signe de main. A peine étaient-elles parties qu'Hannah se mit à rire.

« Je sens qu'elles ne vont pas dormir de la nuit » déclara la rousse.

« C'est leur anniversaire » commenta Taylor qui était restée silencieuse depuis leur début.

Tous ses amis la regardèrent intrigués, alors elle ajouta :

« Enfin, je sais que c'était vers cette période qu'elles s'étaient mis ensemble. 'Fin il y a six mois »

Elle secoua sa tête se rendant compte que son explication était confuse.

« Donc elles vont encore moins dormir » confirma Hannah ce qui fit rire Alex.

« Sûrement, oui » répondit Taylor en laissant son regard se perdre sur la rue d'en face où une famille riait.

* * *

Lexa rejoignit Clarke qui avait rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude et de bain moussant. La blonde était immergée dans l'eau et afficha un sourire en voyant sa petite-amie arriver.

« C'est bon j'ai commandé » annonça la brune en posant la bouteille et les deux verres sur la petite table se trouvant à côté de la baignoire. Elle retira son t-shirt, puis déboutonna son short qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses cuisses.

« J'en reviens toujours pas » déclara Clarke qui avait les yeux fixé sur sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle dégrafait son sourcil.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'as moins de temps pour faire de sport, tu ne manges pas toujours équilibré et t'as vu ton corps ?! » s'exclama Clarke.

Lexa se mit à rire doucement en secouant sa tête. Elle enleva sa culotte et s'immergea rapidement dans l'eau.

« Non, sérieux. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. C'est ton métabolisme tu crois ? » demanda la blonde.

Sa petite-amie haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien »

« C'est comme Raven… Sérieux vous me dégoutez, je suis super jalouse » continua Clarke.

« En quoi tu es jalouse ? Tu es parfaite » affirma Lexa.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de rire.

« Bien sûr oui » dit-elle pas le moins du monde convaincue par les propos de sa petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez toi ? » interrogea la brune avec sérieux.

« Mes cuisses, mes bras, et j'ai du ventre » commença Clarke.

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Sa petite-amie avait un très joli corps et avait énormément de marge avant d'avoir un problème de surpoids.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » répondit-elle.

« Non, c'est vrai. Et puis dès que je mange un truc de gras je grossis, mais j'adore manger, c'est pas de ma faute » se plaignit Clarke.

Lexa qui était en face de sa petite-amie se rendit compte que cette dernière était sérieuse dans ses propos.

« Petit un, tu es très bien comme tu es, il n'y a aucun idéal physique à atteindre. Petit deux, Raven et moi on a sûrement un métabolisme comme tu dis qui ne nous fait pas grossir, mais c'est pas une raison pour te sentir mal à côté de nous. Et petit trois, tu es superbes Clarke, tu es en bonne santé. Si ton IMC était trop élevé et inquiétant pour ta santé, là je comprendrais, mais tu fais quoi, cinq ou six kilos de plus que moi, c'est rien du tout » déclara Lexa d'un ton catégorique, ne voulant pas que sa petite-amie trouve un quelconque argument contre ses dires.

« Ouais, mais ça ne fait pas pareil » répondit Clarke qui comparait sa silhouette à celle de sa petite-amie.

« Je vais me répéter mademoiselle Griffin, tu es très bien comme tu es. Tu n'as pas à te restreindre ou faire du sport en excès. J'adore ton corps et tes courbes. C'est beaucoup plus jolie qu'une fille qui est trop maigre selon moi » répondit Lexa.

« Vraiment ? » demanda la blonde d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr ! Tu crois que je n'aime pas ton corps ? » s'inquiéta l'écrivaine.

« Non… » répondit Clarke.

Lexa s'avança et déclara :

« Fais-moi de la place »

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et écarta ses jambes pour que Lexa vienne s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Cette dernière posa son dos contre la poitrine de sa petite-amie et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

« Regarde, nos corps s'emboîte parfaitement. Interdiction de ne plus manger ou je ne sais quoi, sinon ça ne marchera plus » déclara Lexa.

Clarke put facilement entendre un sourire dans la voix de sa brune ce qui la fit immédiatement sourire. Elle attrapa les deux verres sur sa gauche et en tendit un à Lexa.

« Promis ? » demanda Lexa qui attendait une réponse.

Clarke se mit à sourire. Elle trinqua son verre à celui de sa petite-amie et répondit :

« Promis »

La brune se contenta de cette réponse et goûta le vin.

« Il est super bon » déclara-t-elle en se tournant pour voir l'étiquette de la bouteille, « S'il y a bien un truc que je ne peux pas reprocher à mon père ce sont ses goûts en vin » dit-elle.

En effet, plusieurs bouteilles se trouvaient toujours dans la maison et prenaient doucement de l'âge et de la valeur.

« Ne parle pas de lui » murmura Clarke en se penchant pour poser son verre avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de sa petite-amie.

Lexa sourit et déposa son verre pour se réinstaller confortablement. Elle laissa ses mains parcourir les jambes de sa petite-amie tandis que cette dernière fermait les yeux. Elles restèrent un long moment dans ce silence apaisant avant que Lexa se rende compte de l'heure avancée.

« Le livreur ne va pas tarder » fit-elle alors remarquer.

« Mhm nooon j'ai pas envie » se plaignit Clarke en encerclant ses bras autour de Lexa, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Tu ne veux pas manger ? » releva l'écrivaine suite à la conversation précédente.

« J'veux pas sortir » corrigea la blonde.

« C'est bien parce que je t'aime » déclara la petite-amie de cette dernière en se décalant légèrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde avant de sortir de la baignoire.

Clarke regarda de haut en bas le corps de sa brune qui attrapa un peignoir qu'elle enfila.

« Je t'appelle quand ça sera bon ? » proposa Lexa.

La blonde acquiesça de la tête alors qu'elle avait déjà les yeux fermés ce qui fit tendrement sourire sa petite-amie.

Lexa descendit au rez-de-chaussée et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre deux assiettes. A peine eut-elle le temps de les poser qu'elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Elle alla ouvrir et trouva le livreur qui lui tendit deux sacs. Le jeune homme dévisagea la brune qui ne comprit pas sa réaction. Elle suivit son regard et se rendit compte qu'elle était en simple peignoir. Elle rougit et resserra rapidement le tissu atour d'elle. Elle attrapa les sacs et lui tendit la monnaie. Et c'est tout aussi vite qu'elle le remercia et ferma la porte. Heureusement que Clarke n'avait pas assisté à cette scène se dit-elle en déposant les sacs sur la table basse du salon.

« A table ! » cria Lexa.

Elle vit apparaître à peine dix secondes plus tard une tête blonde, ce qui qui la fit rire. La blonde avait également enfilé un peignoir et tenait avec difficulté en mains les deux verres et la bouteille. Elle les posa rapidement et regarda Lexa qui commençait à ouvrir leur plat. Clarke leur servit à boire et c'est naturellement qu'elles s'assirent chacune au sol face à face. La Woods tendit une paire de baguettes à sa petite-amie, puis laissa son dos reposer contre le bord du canapé.

« Bon appétit » dit-elle.

« A toi aussi » répondit Clarke avec un large sourire alors qu'elle détaillait ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Elle leva la tête pour voir Lexa qui commençait à manger et elle se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on mange parterre ? »

Lexa haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux qu'on aille sur la table à manger ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant du menton la dite table.

« Non ! Au contraire, j'adore être au sol, mais c'est drôle de se retrouver dans cette maison gigantesque parterre » expliqua la blonde.

« C'est vrai » médita Lexa en regardant autour d'elle avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur sa petite-amie.

Elle était si heureuse d'être avec elle. Elle se rappela la première fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées dans cette maison toutes les deux. Lexa qui ne savait pas quoi faire et Clarke qui avait une magnifique gueule de bois, puis la blonde avait rencontré ses parents. Lexa afficha une grimace en repensant à son père. Mais elle se remit à sourire quand elle se souvint de la fois où elle lui avait officiellement présenté Anya. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis s'exclama :

« Oh tu savais que ça faisait six mois qu'An et Ray sont ensemble ? »

« Non, déjà ? » demanda Clarke, alors qu'elle faillit s'étouffer avec ses nouilles.

La brune secoua la tête en riant.

« Et ouais » confirma-t-elle.

« Tu paries qu'elles vont l'oublier ? » déclara la blonde.

« C'est déjà passé, et Anya n'a pas oublié parce qu'elle m'en avait parlé » rétorqua la brune fière de sa cousine.

« Raven a dû zapper… Elle en aurait fait tout un truc sinon » se moqua Clarke.

« D'ailleurs nous ce n'est pas… » commença Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

La bouche de la blonde s'entrouvrit sous la surprise.

« Non » répondit-elle catégoriquement, « Notre vrai anniversaire c'est en septembre » ajouta-t-elle pour se déculpabiliser.

En effet, si on y réfléchissait bien, ça faisait déjà plus de six mois qu'elles s'étaient remises ensemble.

« Oui, tu as raison » se rassura Lexa, « Mais du coup on compte comment ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah si on compte fin septembre pour la première fois où on s'est mis ensemble. Ça ferait bientôt quatre ans, mais en fait, on a été séparé pendant deux ans » explicita Lexa.

Clarke réfléchit pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Je compte depuis quand je t'aime et ça va faire quatre ans pour moi »

Lexa afficha un sourire attendri.

« T'es trop mignonne par moment » lâcha-t-elle honnêtement.

« Par moment ? » reprit Clarke.

« Tout le temps » se rattrapa Lexa.

« Je préfère ça oui » répondit la blonde en se penchant pour voler un morceau de poulet à sa petite-amie.

« Heeey ! » s'insurgea la Woods.

« Tu me dois bien ça » se moqua Clarke.

Lexa plissa les yeux.

« Fais attention à toi »

« C'est une menace ? » demanda la blonde en riant.

« Je te rappelle qu'on a la soirée pour nous toutes seules, alors soit une gentille fille » répondit la brune.

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

« Voyez-vous ça » dit-elle en se levant.

Lexa resta assise et la regarda faire. Clarke s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le canapé de sorte à ce que la brune se retrouve entre ses jambes. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite-amie et les caressa tendrement. Lexa sourit et ferma les yeux. La blonde savait qu'elle avait gagné, alors elle rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'écrivaine et murmura :

« Je t'aime Lexa Woods »

* * *

Anya et Raven arrivèrent devant la devanture du restaurant et la fausse blonde ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer sa petite-amie.

Elles s'avancèrent et le serveur les salua.

« Bonsoir mesdames, vous avez réservé ? » demanda-t-il.

Anya survola la salle du regard. Il était seulement vingt-heures et déjà de nombreuses tables étaient prises.

« Non, mais je suis Anya Woods » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le serveur hésita une seconde et la fausse blonde fit un signe de tête vers la cuisine ouverte.

« Vous pouvez demander à votre patron s'il est possible de nous trouver une table » proposa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Anya tourna la tête vers sa petite-amie pour voir cette dernière la dévisager.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Je sais que vous avez de l'argent » commença Raven en parlant de la famille Woods, « Mais s'il n'y a pas de place je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle vit un homme assez impressionnant venir vers elles.

« Mademoiselle Woods ! » s'exclama le quinquagénaire, ce qui fit rire Anya.

Le patron du restaurant s'avança et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Nyko » salua-t-elle avec entrain.

Le nommé se recula et regarda Anya de haut en bas.

« T'as maigri » dit-il tel un père pourrait le faire avec sa fille.

« Ça doit faire au moins deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! » rétorqua Anya en secouant sa tête.

« Et tu t'en vantes ? » demanda Nyko d'un air réprobateur.

Ce dernier regarda Raven qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Raven, Raven Reyes » répondit la brune avec politesse en lui tendant la main.

« T'es la Raven d'Anya » coupa Nyko comme si c'était une évidence tout en lui serrant la main.

L'hispanique fut rapidement perdue et regarda Anya sans comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques temps, qu'on ne se parle pas » répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de sa petite-amie.

« Et elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi » ajouta Nyko avec un clin d'œil.

Raven se mit à sourire et regarda sa petite-amie qui elle se mit à rougir.

Nyko se tourna vers son employé et déclara :

« Met-les à la trente quatre »

« Mais Monsieur… » commença le serveur.

« A la trente-quatre » coupa le patron.

« Très bien » obéit le jeune homme en baissant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

Nyko se tourna de nouveau vers le couple.

« Merci » répondit Anya avec reconnaissance, tout comme Raven.

« Bon, je vous laisse vous installer, j'essaye de passer tout à l'heure » déclara-t-il avec un sourire qu'Anya lui rendit.

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le serveur et Raven eut une soudaine illumination en voyant la décoration du restaurant.

« C'est pas le restau où Lexa avait amené… » commença-t-elle en se remémorant les descriptions que Clarke lui avait donné.

« Si » confirma la fausse blonde d'un sourire en s'asseyant face à sa petite-amie.

« Tu copies Lexa maintenant ? » demanda Raven avec amusement.

« Je connaissais Nyko avant elle » se défendit Anya comme elle put, « Et puis je ne connais pas meilleur restaurant dans Polis »

« Je rigole An' » rassura la petite brune, « C'est parfait » dit-elle en attrapant la main de sa petite-amie par-dessus la table.

La fausse blonde lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Voir que Raven passait une bonne soirée malgré ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée la réjouit.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa firent rapidement tomber leur peignoir pour se retrouver nues l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé. En embrassant Lexa, la blonde mordit sa lèvre inférieure sans ménagement. Et alors que la brune surprise reculait pour comprendre l'intention de sa petite-amie, elle vit cette dernière afficher un énorme sourire.

« Attrape-moi si tu peux » dit-elle avant de partir en courant dans l'escalier.

Lexa resta une seconde interdite avant de partir à la poursuite de sa petite-amie. Ce ne fut pas difficile de la trouver puisque la blonde était partie directement en direction de sa chambre. Et c'est avec la même ambiance taquine que leurs corps se retrouvèrent et qu'elles firent l'amour une partie de la soirée.

Lorsque Chris, Alex, Taylor et Hannah rentrèrent la maison était silencieuse et c'est fatigués et un peu saouls qu'ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Hannah en tirant un des peignoirs qui était sous ses fesses.

Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Elles ont l'air de s'être bien amusées » déclara Chris en regardant les assiettes et la bouteille de vin vide sur la table basse qui semblaient avoir été abandonné.

« Mhm tant mieux » répondit la rouquine en lançant un regard en biais à Taylor.

Le brun se rapprocha de l'oreille de son petit-ami et chuchota :

« Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde apparemment »

Alex secoua sa tête et adressa un sourire à Hannah qui l'interrogeait du regard.

« Je crois que je vais vous abandonner, je suis fatiguée » déclara la blonde en mimant un bâillement.

Sa petite-amie la regarda partir alors qu'elle attendait un bisou de bonne nuit. Chris put facilement voir la tristesse dans le regard de sa meilleure amie alors il demanda :

« Ça va vous deux ? »

« J'sais pas » répondit honnêtement Hannah en soufflant.

* * *

Le lendemain Raven se leva avec difficulté. Elle avait réussi à oublier les événements de la veille durant sa soirée avec Anya, mais maintenant elle devait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Clarke. Et elle savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Elle se tourna et vit une Anya encore endormie avec un sourire paisible. Raven lâcha un petit soupir de quiétude. Elle n'avait rien dit concernant Chris à sa petite-amie. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire concernant cette information, alors elle se concentra sur le départ de sa mère et prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Clarke. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une dizaine de notifications sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle le déverrouilla et lit plusieurs messages qui commencèrent à la faire stresser. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et attendit que la page internet ne charge pour pouvoir enfin lire les informations qui s'affichaient.

« Dios moi ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant en position assise pour vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Anya grogna et se retourna vers Raven. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux et lui demanda d'une voix encore endormie :

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? »

« J'ai eu mon année ! J'ai eu mon année ! » répéta Raven en sautant sur le lit.

La fausse blonde se releva d'un coup et afficha un énorme sourire.

« Tu vois que tu as tout déchiré ! » dit-elle.

« Oui ! Et Bell' aussi ! Il m'a envoyé un message, précisant qu'on va fêter ça comme il se doit en Australie » récita-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« Félicitations » déclara sincèrement Anya.

Raven la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était raide dingue de cette femme et sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle déclara :

« Chris est mon demi-frère »

Dans un autre contexte, l'hispanique serait partie en fou rire en voyant l'expression de sa petite-amie qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Comment ça Chris est ton demi-frère ? » demanda Anya toujours aussi surprise.

« Ma mère me l'a annoncé avant de partir. Il a quasi un an et demi de plus que moi et elle l'a fait adopté. Il ne sait pas qu'il a été adopté, donc je ne peux rien lui dire. Je suis désolée de te faire porter le secret, mais… » commença Raven avant d'hausser les épaules. Elle avait besoin de soutient, tout simplement.

Anya se rapprocha de la brune et posa sa main sur le bras de cette dernière.

« Hey, je suis heureuse que tu me fasses confiance pour m'en parler. J'avoue que c'est un gros choc, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tous les deux vous êtes de vrais… »

« De vrais ? » répéta la latina en haussant un sourcil.

« Pestes. De vraies pestes » se rattrapa Anya, « Et puis si on regarde bien vous vous chamaillez comme un frère et une sœur pourraient le faire » argumenta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait sa petite-amie légèrement sourire.

Raven n'aurait jamais pensé avoir quelqu'un qui partage le même sang qu'elle et avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre, contrairement au reste de sa famille biologique.

« Je fais quoi moi ? Je ne peux pas lui en parler » se plaignit Raven.

« C'est encore tout frais. Laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir. Et peut-être que plus tard tu pourrais demander à ses parents adoptifs » proposa la fausse blonde, incertaine.

« Mouais… » souffla la plus jeune. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et vit que Clarke lui avait répondu, « Bon je dois aller voir Clarke » dit-elle.

« Mhm, elle attendra un peu » répondit Anya en se rapprochant de Raven.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

« Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner des points auprès de Blondie » déclara-t-elle.

Anya se redressa.

« Comment ça ''gagner des points'' ? Elle ne m'aime pas ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement très sérieuse.

Raven s'empêcha de rire, mais elle ne tint même pas trois secondes qu'elle partit en fou rire.

« T'aurais… T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! » essaya-t-elle de dire entre deux rires.

La fausse blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je te jure tu ne perds rien pour attendre » déclara-t-elle en immobilisant facilement Raven qui se trouvait à présent sous elle.

Et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Raven déclara :

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant »

« Je te dépose ? » proposa Anya qui entremêlait leurs jambes nues.

Raven lui fit un sourire et accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je vais rejoindre les autres, tu m'appelles si tu veux que je vienne » déclara Anya en laissant sa petite-amie sortir de sa voiture.

« Merci » répondit simplement cette dernière en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la fausse blonde.

* * *

Raven se retrouva devant la porte rouge qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra, mais la maison semblait vide avant d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler.

Elle s'assit dans le salon et vit Marcus arriver.

« Bonjour Raven » salua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Salut. Tu sais où est Clarke ? » demanda la brune.

« Avec Lexa, elle a dormi chez elle » expliqua le plus âgé.

Raven fronça les sourcils et regarda ses messages. Clarke lui avait bien donné rendez-vous chez elles pourtant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'elle entendit une voiture freiner devant la maison. La blonde arriva une minute plus tard.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en faisant un sourire à son beau-père, puis en regardant sa meilleure amie.

« Bon, je vous laisse, je commence à dix heures » expliqua le psychologue en regardant sa montre, « A ce soir si vous êtes là » dit-il avec un sourire.

« A ce soir ! » répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes filles.

Clarke s'avança et s'assit aux côtés de son amie.

« Ce n'est pas trop cool ? » demanda la blonde.

« De quoi ? » demanda à son tour Raven.

« Bah on a fini de bosser et demain on part » répondit Clarke comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ah oui si ! D'ailleurs faut que je finisse, enfin que je commence et finisse, ma valise » déclara Raven avec un fier sourire.

« T'es pas possible. Bref, sinon t'as fait quoi hier ? » demanda la blonde.

Raven perdit rapidement son sourire et se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu me promets d'être calme, de relativiser et de garder en tête que je vais bien et que j'aurai dû t'écouter ? » demanda-t-elle à une vitesse folle.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, mais accepta de la tête.

« Tu avais raison à propos de Victoria » commença la brune en regardant avec inquiétude une quelconque réaction chez sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière grinça les dents, mais se retint de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.

« J'avais raison sur quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle n'était pas là pour ça, elle voulait juste de l'argent et elle est repartie » confessa Raven en baissant les yeux, alors qu'elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, « Je suis désolée, Clarke. J'aurai dû t'écouter »

« Je vais la tuer » entendit-elle.

Raven leva la tête et regarda la blonde dont le regard était devenu noir. Elle sentit des larmes prêtes à déborder, et en voyant ces dernières Clarke regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle savait que ça servait à rien de s'énerver, le mal avait été fait. Maintenant, elle avait juste à être là pour Raven. Alors elle s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et posa avec douceur ses mains sur les siennes.

« On n'a pas besoin d'elle. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'elle Raven » affirma-t-elle.

La brune renifla et acquiesça de la tête. Elle préféra ne rien dire et à la place elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke qui la serra dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de sa meilleure amie et la berça avec douceur pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Clarke alluma la télévision et c'est sans parler qu'elles restèrent dans cette même position et regardèrent les épisodes de Grey's Anatomy les uns à la suite des autres qu'elles connaissaient à présent par cœur.

« T'es ma personne » déclara Raven, « T'es ma Meredith »

La blonde se redresser un peu et la regarda avec un sourire.

« Et toi ma Cristina »

Ça faisait des centaines de fois qu'elles avaient visionné en boucle cette série et elles s'étaient chacune rapidement identifiées aux personnages. Ça ne va sans dire que Raven était Cristina et Clarke était Meredith.

« Les filles ? » entendirent-elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent. Elles n'avaient pas entendu Abby rentrer.

« Ça va ? » demanda cette dernière en voyant les yeux encore rougis de Raven.

Cette dernière se leva et sauta dans ses bras.

« Merci » lui dit-elle à l'oreille, « Merci d'être ma maman »

La chirurgienne se recula pour voir les yeux de l'hispanique empli de reconnaissance.

« Je t'aime ma puce » répondit-elle alors en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de sa fille.

* * *

 **Alors, on parle de Victoria ? De Raven et Abby ? De Taylor et Nick ? De Chris (et Raven) ? Du Clexa qui ont leur petite soirée ou encore de l'anniv des 6 mois du Ranya ?**

 **Dites-moi tout en bas ! C'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir ;)**

 **PS : Si vous avez des petites idées que vous aimerez voir pour l'Australie, dites-moi, parce que j'en aie croyez-moi, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture, donc le chapitre est parfaitement modifiable si vous voulez y voir quelque chose (bon après faut que ça s'adapte à mon histoire, je ne peux pas vous assurez que je puisse le mettre), mais ça serait cool un chapitre interactif, non ?**

 **Sachant que ce tome se termine dans peu de temps (et oui tout à une fin...), je trouve que ça serait sympa qu'on participe tous pour ces vacances tant attendu autant pour moi, vous, et les perso hihi ^^**

* * *

 **Guest (review du 31/10) : coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Comme tu as pu le voir l'arrivée de sa mère est effectivement chaud au moins elle aura essayé ! Bonne fin de semaine et weekend, bisous !**

 **Angelye : Hahaha surprise ! (pour la mère de Raven), c'est la dame qu'Anya avait vu de loin quand ils étaient rentrés à Polis pour l'enterrement de la grand-mère de Clarke ;) contente de l'effet de surprise mouhaha ! Merci :)**

 **Guest5 : Il va bien falloir que ça s'arrête un jour tu sais ^^ d'ailleurs on arrive à la fin dans peu de temps :/ hihi voui ! J'aime bien les petits moments nostalgiques et voir toute l'évolution au final :) tu as ta réponse concernant ce que Victoria voulait :/ faut pas croire que si Becca a changé, tout le monde le fera malheureusement pour Raven... ^^ je te souhaite un bon weekend ! :)**

 **Guest (review du 30/10) : MERCI ! J'espère que celui-ci t'auras plu :) **

* * *

**xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, le chapitre tant attendu : l'Australiaaa !**

 **Je précise que je n'ai rien inventé, Alexandria ça existe bien en Australie, c'est juste en dessous de Sydney d'où la parfaite cohérence de l'histoire de Becca, de même que The Grounds of Alexandria qui existe bel et bien, c'était pas juste pour le kiff x)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _ **« I have lived a thousand lives and I've loved a thousand loves. I've walked on distant worlds and seen the end of time.**_ _ **Because I read. » - George R. R. Martin.**_

 **Chapitre 26 : Et dire que je les trouvais mignons**

Octavia était assise, sa tête reposée contre le torse de son petit-ami alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Lincoln resserra son bras autour du corps de la brune quand il la sentit frissonner. On était le 16 août, cinq heures du matin, l'aéroport était encore plongé dans le noir. Tous leurs amis étaient là, mais tout le monde ne dormait pas comme Octavia. Comme Raven et Chris par exemple, qui avaient de toute évidence trop bu de café à la machine qui se trouvait à proximité. C'était un très gros voyage pour leur groupe, ils n'avaient jamais voyagé en dehors des Etats-Unis hormis Lexa et Anya.

« ENFIN ! » s'exclama Raven en voyant le panneau d'affichage indiquer à quelle porte ils devaient se rendre pour prendre leur premier avion.

Ils avaient cinq heures de vol pour rejoindre San Francisco, avant d'embarquer pour quinze heures en direction de Sydney, Australie.

Chacun se leva et récupéra leur sac avant de se diriger comme tout le monde vers la porte 13.

« Ça porte malheur » constata Chris en regardant le nombre inscrit sur le panneau juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Raven s'avança à ses côtés et regarda le panneau.

« On va tous mourir » déclara-t-elle sans aucune expression.

Le brun la dévisagea, alors que la latina se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? T'es vraiment superstitieux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? » râla Raven en sentant le regard réprimant de sa meilleure amie sur elle.

« Rien » répondit cette dernière en roulant des yeux.

Ils avancèrent petit à petit jusqu'à tendre leur billet d'avion et leur passeport.

« Tu t'appelles Cristhián ? » demanda Octavia qui était juste derrière Chris.

« Ouais… » souffla le jeune homme.

Octavia se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit ton prénom ? » demanda-t-elle, « C'est pas moche, ça fait espagnol, un petit côté exotique »

Raven leva les yeux vers son demi-frère, en ayant espoir que ce dernier dise quoi que ce soit sur ses origines.

« Parce que j'aime pas » expliqua-t-il, « Cristhián Hugues, c'est bizarre »

« Pas plus bizarre qu'Octavia Blake » ajouta la brune aux yeux bleus.

La Blake n'eut pas le temps d'interroger plus longtemps son ami qu'ils entraient déjà dans l'avion. Anya put facilement identifier la déception dans le regard de sa petite-amie, mais elle suivit ses amis jusqu'à trouver leur place. Elle prit son livre dans son sac et déposa ce dernier dans le coffre à bagages au-dessus de son siège.

« Raven » appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière regardait à travers le hublot et secoua sa tête avant d'interroger du regard sa petite-amie.

« Ton sac tu le gardes, ou tu veux que je le range ? »

La petite brune attrapa son casque audio et tendit son sac à la plus âgée.

« Merci » dit-elle avant de brancher son casque à son téléphone.

Derrière elles deux se trouvaient Octavia et Lincoln, et sur la gauche de ces derniers Bellamy et Echo. Les autres étaient plus loin dans l'avion. Lexa et Clarke étaient devant Chris et Alex, et derrière eux Taylor et Hannah.

Lexa tendit un écouteur à Clarke alors que l'avion allait se mettre en route. La blonde l'attrapa et put entendre les premières notes de Valérie, c'était la chanson que Lexa lui avait chanté la première fois qu'elles avaient pris l'avion ensemble. Clarke afficha un doux sourire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière prit sa main et lia leurs doigts ensemble. Avec Lexa à ses côtés, Clarke savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, elle en était persuadée.

Octavia passa le trajet à dormir. Elle était définitivement fatiguée. Lincoln jouait sur son ordinateur et regardait de temps en temps sa petite-amie pour voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien. De même que Bellamy qui gardait un œil bienveillant sur sa sœur.

« Elle va être surexcitée quand on va arriver si elle fait que dormir » commenta-t-il quand il croisa le regard de son beau-frère.

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

« Ça ne va pas beaucoup changer de d'habitude. Le plus c'est qu'il va y avoir Raven et Chris avec elle, le trio de choc » se moqua Lincoln.

« Vous savez qu'elle peut vous entendre ? » demanda Anya en se tournant pour voir les deux jeunes hommes tout en parlant de sa petite-amie qui avait son casque.

« O' dort, et Raven écoute de la musique » rétorqua Bellamy.

La fausse blonde haussa les épaules et se remit à sa lecture. Et c'est une seconde plus tard qu'ils entendirent :

« Moi je vous entends »

Octavia papillonna des yeux et regard son petit-ami puis son frère et Echo à ses côtés. Cette dernière roula des yeux, Bellamy était irrécupérable.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Octavia en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur de son petit-ami.

« Call of Duty » répondit Lincoln.

« Et toi ? » demanda la brune à son frère.

« J'essaye de tuer ton mec » répondit ce dernier sans lâcher des yeux son écran.

Octavia regarda tour à tour son frère à sa gauche et son petit-ami à sa droite.

« Vous avez internet ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bellamy pointa du doigt le logo wifi collé au mur.

« Il y a la wifi dans cet avion ?! » s'exclama Octavia avec surprise.

« Ouep, 'fin c'est payant » expliqua Lincoln.

« Ils sont sérieux ? » demanda la brune à sa belle-sœur.

Echo posa son magazine et regarda Octavia.

« Malheureusement oui »

Raven, elle, passa les quatre premières heures de vol avec son casque sur les oreilles.

« Fais chier » souffla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Anya qui avait presque terminé son livre.

« J'ai plus de batterie » expliqua sa petite-amie en montrant l'écran de son téléphone éteint.

La fausse blonde afficha une petite grimace désolée.

« Prend le mien si tu veux » proposa-t-elle en lui tendant son portable.

« Non c'est bon, je le chargerai à l'aéroport » déclara-t-elle, « Tu lis quoi ? »

« D'abord ils ont tué mon père » répondit Anya.

« Ça a l'air joyeux » fit remarquer Raven en prenant le livre des mains de sa petite-amie.

Elle lit la quatrième de couverture et le lui rendit.

« Ça se termine bien » déclara Anya, « Enfin d'une certaine façon »

« Tu lis un livre que t'as déjà lu ? » demanda la petite brune en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais je l'aime bien et puis je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter un livre » expliqua la plus âgée.

Cette dernière ferma son livre et prit la main de Raven qu'elle porta à sa bouche pour déposer un baiser avec tendresse.

« On est bientôt arrivé »

Chris et Alex avaient enchaîné deux films, le premier avait choisi une comédie, le second un Marvel. Taylor et Hannah avaient un peu discuté et surtout dormi. Lexa avait, comme sa cousine, passé le plus clair de son temps à lire, tandis que Clarke avait passé son temps à dormir. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas où elle était, avant de se rendormir.

« T'es réveillée pour de bon cette fois-ci ? » demanda Lexa avec un fin sourire.

Clarke fronça les sourcils en s'étirant.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu t'es réveillée trois fois, tu m'as parlé de chat, et à un moment de Monsieur Corben, et qu'il fallait courir sinon ils allaient nous rattraper, puis tu t'es rendormie » expliqua la brune en riant.

« Je ne m'en souviens même pas » déclara Clarke en secouant sa tête, « Je fais des rêves vraiment bizarres » termina-t-elle.

« T'es une artiste, t'as forcément beaucoup d'imagination » commenta Lexa.

« Ouais, ou je suis juste dérangée » rétorqua la blonde en riant, « On arrive dans combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une vingtaine de minutes » répondit l'écrivaine en fermant son livre avant d'offrir un doux sourire à sa petite-amie qui le lui rendit.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils obéirent aux hôtesses de l'air et attachèrent leurs ceintures pour la descente et l'atterrissage. Ils sortirent de l'avion en dernier, préférant laisser les autres passagers se précipiter vers la sortie comme des moutons.

Une fois arrivée sur la terre ferme ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le grand hall où tout le monde courrait et où des enfants criaient.

« On est d'accord que nos valises suivent bien la correspondance, hein ? » demanda Hannah.

« Oui, madame » se moqua Octavia.

« Je meurs de faim » se plaignit Clarke.

« On a trois heures, enfin on va dire deux heures en comptant le temps de monter dans l'avion. On peut aller manger, l'aéroport est gigantesque » proposa Anya.

« Bonne idée » répondit Raven, « Mais fais-moi penser de charger mon téléphone »

« Yes, on y va ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

« C'est parti » annonça Octavia en tapant dans ses mains.

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils firent en long en large et en travers le tour de l'aéroport pour trouver un fast-food où tout le monde pourrait trouver un plat à son goût. Ils se trouvaient maintenant assis dans le hall en attendant qu'il soit quatorze heures et avec leur départ. Raven était assise par terre, adossée contre un mur pour charger son téléphone portable et très vite ses amis l'avaient rejoint au sol.

« Ça vous dit ? » demanda Alex en montrant un jeu de cartes qu'il avait dans son sac.

« Quel jeu ? » demanda Raven.

« Comme vous voulez » déclara le blond.

« Président ! » s'exclamèrent Clarke et Chris.

Les deux se regardèrent en plissant les yeux ce qui fit rire leurs amis.

« Blondie va vous bouffer en deux-deux » déclara Raven.

Ses amis s'inquiétèrent une petite seconde avant de se positionner en cercle et de se mettre à jouer. C'est au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'une dame s'approcha d'eux.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez parler moins fort, s'il vous plait ? »

Raven haussa un sourcil et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais sa petite-amie posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la stopper.

« Oui, excusez-nous Madame » déclara cette dernière avec un sourire se voulant poli.

La vieille dame s'éloigna et Raven secoua sa tête.

« Non mais les vieux, j'te jure » dit-elle en jetant une de ses cartes.

« C'est bon ça me soûle » déclara Bellamy en jetant son paquet de cartes sur la pile.

« T'es juste un trèèèèès gros mauvais perdant » commenta sa sœur.

« En même temps elle a toujours des bonnes cartes » déclara le brun en désignant Clarke de la main.

« C'est une question de stratégie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'en as pas » se moqua la blonde.

Le Blake entrouvrit sa bouche et ne sut quoi répondre ce qui fit exploser de rire tous ses amis.

« Chhhhhhut » entendirent-ils.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir toujours la même dame leur faire cette fois-ci des gros yeux. Et bien qu'ils essayèrent de se retenir, ils se mirent à rire de plus belle.

Et une nouvelle vois ils passèrent les portes d'embarquement et se retrouvèrent cette fois-ci tous dans la même zone de l'avion.

« Franchement, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous interdire de prendre notre bouffe » déclara Raven en regardant avec dégoût ce qui se trouvait dans le plateau repas qu'on venait de lui donner.

« C'est pour la sécurité » expliqua Anya.

Sa petite-amie la regarda et haussa un sourcil.

« Excuse-nous madame l'habituée, franchement pour la sécurité de mon estomac je ne suis pas sûre que ce-… ce truc soit le mieux » dit-elle en désignant de sa fourchette ce qui était supposé être du poulet.

La fausse blonde secoua sa tête en souriant. Raven resterait Raven.

Ils passèrent le vol à lire, discuter, regarder des films et dormir.

« Clarke ! » appela Raven.

La blonde, qui était devant elle et qui commençait à s'endormir, sursauta et se tourna pour interroger du regard sa meilleure amie.

« Je te propose d'échanger de place avec Anya, il y a Les Animaux Fantastiques ! » s'exclama-t-elle en parlant des films proposés sur les écrans télévisés de l'avion.

« Non sérieux ?! » s'exclama Clarke qui se levait déjà.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut connaître mon avis ? » demanda réthoriquement la fausse blonde.

« Je t'aime querida, mais là ce n'est pas négociable » répondit Raven en se penchant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière roula des yeux et échangea de place avec Clarke.

Les Griffin-Reyes passèrent les deux heures suivantes à s'émerveiller devant le film reprenant l'univers de J.K. Rowling tandis qu'Anya et Lexa s'étaient retrouvées à discuter de leurs vacances et des futurs projets d'Anya.

« J'ai plusieurs options » déclara-t-elle. Elle se retourna une seconde pour voir sa petite-amie avec son casque qui fixait d'un regard fasciné son écran.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Lexa.

« Soit je reprends les cours, genre la fac et tout. Soit je trouve une formation pas très longue dans un domaine qui me plaît, ou je trouve un travail et commence directement à bosser » expliqua la plus âgée.

« Et t'as trouvé dans quelle filière t'aimerait étudier ? » questionna la brune.

« J'hésite encore, il y a plein de choses qui me passionnent, mais de là à en faire mon métier… J'en saurai plus à la fin de nos vacances » expliqua Anya.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est une surprise » répondit la fausse blonde avec un sourire.

« Tu me fais peur parfois » commenta la plus jeune tout en secouant sa tête et riant.

Les heures défilèrent, Clarke et Raven avaient regagné leurs places respectives et dormaient à présent à point fermé. Ce n'est que deux heures avant l'atterrissage que le petit groupe commença à vraiment se réveiller avec l'idée d'être bientôt en Australie.

L'avion atterrit et de ce fait ils posèrent les pieds sur le sol australien. Surexcité était un euphémisme pour décrire leur état, mais malgré cela ils durent prendre leur mal en patience et attendre une quarantaine de minutes leurs valises.

Il était treize heures à l'heure locale quand ils sortirent de l'aéroport. Il y avait un soleil magnifique et ils sortirent tous leurs lunettes de soleil, se transformant rapidement en touristes. Octavia sortit son carnet dans lequel elle avait noté leur itinéraire et se mit à regarder autour d'elle.

« Donc on prend la navette jusqu'au Park citadin qui est là » dit-elle en désignant les différents bus qui attendaient les voyageurs, « Et ensuite on a une quinzaine de minutes de marche » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quinze minutes avec nos valises ? T'es malade ?! » s'exclama Raven.

« Désolée, je n'avais pas pensé à ta jambe » s'excusa Octavia en grimaçant.

« Non mais il y aucun rapport avec ma jambe, ma valise est trop lourde » déclara Raven en regardant son ENORME valise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« T'avais qu'à faire du tri » déclara Chris.

« Je ne t'ai pas sonné Cristhiáaaan » rétorqua-t-elle, « Et puis, tout me semblait utile » ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais, parce que tu l'as fait la veille pour le lendemain » dénonça Clarke avec un large sourire.

« Vous pouvez vous disputer en marchant ? » demanda Bellamy qui avait hâte d'être arrivé.

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils partirent pour vingt minutes de bus avant de se mettre en marche.

« J'avais zappé qu'ils conduisaient à gauche » déclara Echo en regardant les voitures.

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas j'y ai bien pensé moi » répondit Bellamy qui savait très bien qu'il allait être un des conducteurs durant leurs vacances.

« Moi aussi » souffla Anya en soutien au Blake.

C'est quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison un peu exilée du centre d'Alexandria qu'ils se turent tous. Elle était gigantesque. C'était une vieille bâtisse, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais très bien entretenue. La taille du jardin était inimaginable, ce n'était même pas un jardin, il s'agissait plutôt d'un champ.

« T'as pas oublié les clefs Lex' hein ? » vérifia Octavia.

« Non O' » rétorqua la nommée en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ouvrit son sac et prit le trousseau de clefs que sa mère lui avait confié.

Elle eut à peine le temps de déverrouiller la porte et d'enclencher l'interrupteur que tous ses amis étaient déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Lexa et Anya partirent ouvrir tous les volets et stores pour découvrir la maison. Ils s'avancèrent pour trouver une cuisine sur la gauche avec de grandes fenêtres et une pièce ouverte qui était accessible en descendant deux marches dans laquelle se trouvait trois canapés, une grande télévision, des plantes et des portes-fenêtres coulissantes.

« On est chez qui déjà ? » demanda Chris.

« C'était la maison de la tante de ma mère, mais elle est à elle maintenant » expliqua Lexa.

« Génial ! Il y a combien de chambres ? » questionna-t-il.

« Il y en a trois en bas avec une salle de bain, et quatre en haut avec deux salles de bain » expliqua-t-elle.

Chris et Raven se regardèrent un instant avant de partir en courant dans les escaliers pour trouver la meilleure chambre. Etonnement leurs amis suivirent sauf Anya et Lexa qui ne comprirent pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Rappelle-moi quel âge ils ont ? » demanda Anya en regardant sa cousine.

« J'ai des doutes parfois » répondit Lexa en secouant sa tête, « Il va falloir faire des courses, mais je me dis qu'on peut manger dehors ce midi, il est déjà tard »

« Tu sais qu'on a mangé dans l'avion ? » demanda la plus âgée.

« Ouais mais c'était quelle heure ? » se moqua la brune en croisant les bras.

Anya regarda sa montre avant d'afficher un sourire.

« Il y a quatre heures et je précise que j'ai l'heure de Polis et d'Alexandria » déclara-t-elle pour devancer sa cousine.

En effet elle avait une montre avec deux cadrans qui s'avérait être très pratique durant ses voyages.

« Quand ils vont tous se plaindre qu'ils ont faim, je te laisserai leur annoncer qu'on a déjà manger un vrai repas il y a quatre heures, j'ai hâte de voir leur réaction » rétorqua la plus jeune.

Sa cousine la regarda et plissa les yeux sachant très bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

Après s'être chamaillés, Raven et Chris trouvèrent chacun une chambre qui les convint. Chaque couple avait choisi sa chambre. Chris, Alex, Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Anya, Echo et Bellamy seraient à l'étage. Tandis qu'Hannah, Taylor, Octavia et Lincoln seraient au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois que chacun d'entre eux déposèrent leurs valises et se changèrent pour des vêtements plus légers, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, affalés sur les canapés.

« Il est quinze heures mais j'ai la dalle » déclara Hannah qui avait senti son ventre gargouiller.

Lexa afficha un énorme sourire et regarda sa cousine dans l'attente d'une réponse. Cette dernière roula des yeux et déclara :

« J'ai vu un petit restau qui s'appelle The Ground of Alexandria si ça vous tente »

« N'importe quoi m'irait » répondit la rouquine qui se leva.

« Après on pourrait aller faire des courses » proposa Octavia, « Mais on va chacun devoir porter les sacs, j'espère que tu vas survivre, Rey » se moqua-t-elle.

Raven lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit facilement rire la Blake. Et c'est comme cela en prenant seulement le nécessaire dans leur sac qu'ils partirent manger pour ensuite aller faire leurs courses.

Octavia et Raven prirent chacune un caddie et ils commencèrent leurs expéditions dans les rayons.

« Vous mangez quoi le matin ? » demanda Raven qui était dans le rayon de petit-déjeuner.

« Tartine »

« Pain »

« Céréales »

« Je mange pas le matin »

« Des fruits »

« On est mal barré » souffla-t-elle.

Ils prirent des biscottes, deux paquets de céréales, plusieurs fruits, du jus d'orange et du café. Et ainsi de suite ils passèrent dans chaque rayon, achetant de la viande, des œufs, des légumes, des pâtes et tout autre condiment utile.

« Je suis persuadée que je vais être une qui va cuisiner le plus, donc si j'ai envie de prendre du beurre de cacahuète, je prendrai du beurre de cacahuète » déclara Raven qui avait déjà déposer le pot dans son caddie.

« Après c'est toi qui parle de trucs sains pour la santé » déclara Anya d'un air moqueur.

« C'est pas pareil » se renfrogna Raven qui suivait Octavia à la caisse.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier un truc ? » demanda Bellamy.

Les deux brunes se retournèrent et interrogèrent le jeune homme du regard. Ce dernier roula des yeux et déclara :

« Alcool »

Raven écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte de son oubli. Et c'est comme cela qu'ils partirent trouver des bières, du vin, et différents alcools plus forts ainsi que des sodas.

« Je crois que c'est bon » déclara Lexa en voyant les deux caddies qui étaient plein à ras bord.

Ils partirent en direction des caisses et payèrent, satisfait d'avoir pensé à faire du change avant d'aller faire leurs courses. Et comme Octavia l'avait prédit, chacun hérita de deux sacs bien remplis. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison et décidèrent de tout ranger dans la cuisine. Il était déjà dix-huit heures et Lexa proposa :

« Apéro ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à sortir des verres, des bols qu'ils remplirent de chips et autres biscuits apéritifs. Raven se mit à faire du guacamole et coupa des carottes en bâtonnets, puis disposa des tomates cerises dans un plateau avant de l'apporter à l'extérieur sur la grande table en bois.

Chris attrapa sa petite enceinte portable et connecta son iPod dessus. Il avait fait plusieurs playlists pour leurs vacances. Ils trinquèrent et très vite les sujets de conversation fusaient. Les verres s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que Clarke s'approche de l'oreille de Lexa pour lui murmurer :

« Viens danser avec moi »

Lexa la regarda en haussant un sourcil, mais elle ne put résister bien longtemps au regard de chien battu de sa blonde. Elle posa son verre et lui tendit de façon théâtrale sa main. Clarke afficha un énorme sourire et se leva pour venir s'accrocher à son cou. Chris se mit à sourire et diffusa la musique The Way I Am d'Ingrid Michaelson. Le petit groupe décidèrent d'imiter la blonde et la brune et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous à danser, un verre à la main.

« Tu vois, j'ai toujours les meilleures idées » déclara Clarke à sa petite-amie en voyant que ses amis danser aussi.

Lexa se mit à rire en voyant l'air fier qu'arborait sa petite-amie. Elle la trouvait adorable quand elle avait ce regard enfantin.

La musique changea pour une beaucoup plus entraînante et ils se mirent tous à sauter et chanter à tue-tête. Anya et Raven se rapprochèrent de la table pour s'asseoir quand la musique ''Shut up and dance'' de Walk the Moon démarra. Raven n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que Chris attrapa sa main et l'entraîna là où ses amis dansaient. La brune allait rétorquer mais le jeune homme chanta : « Shut up and dance with me ! »

L'hispanique se mit à rire et sauta dans tous les sens sous le regard attendri de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière s'assit et prit une bière. Elle regarda Taylor qui était la seule assise et dont le regard était perdu dans le vide.

« Ça va ? » demanda Anya.

La blonde secoua sa tête et regarda la plus âgée.

« Oui, oui. Sûrement un peu fatiguée avec le décalage horaire » répondit-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas que ce soir on va tous bien dormir » répondit Anya en reportant son regard sur ses amis.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur. Et c'est fatigués qu'ils finirent tous par regagner leur chambre. La petite surprise fut qu'ils durent faire leur lit, chose qu'ils avaient totalement oublié de faire, et vu le taux d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Mais ils réussirent tous tant bien que mal avant de tomber de fatigue.

« T'as entendu ? » demanda Octavia en se réveillant d'un bon alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

Lincoln, lui, dormait toujours. Alors c'est sans plus de cérémonie que sa petite-amie le secoua pour le réveiller.

De même dans chaque chambre, les jeunes se réveillèrent. Ils sortirent de leur chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir et s'interroger du regard. Ils descendirent pour voir que leurs amis qui dormaient au rez-de-chaussée s'étaient également levés.

« C'est quoi ? » finit par demander Octavia.

« Aucune idée » marmonna Clarke dont les yeux étaient encore mi-clos.

« Qui va voir ? » demanda Hannah qui n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y aller.

Lexa roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur qui ouvrit les stores. Tous ses amis la rejoignirent et observèrent les bêtes poilues qui se trouvaient dans le champ face à eux.

« Ce n'est pas eux qui font ce bruit là ?! » s'exclama Chris avec surprise.

« Apparemment si » commenta Lexa.

« Et dire que je les trouvais mignons » répondit le brun.

Il regarda les koalas qui avaient un cri pour le moins atypique.

« Et ils vont faire ça toute la nuit ? » demanda Raven.

« J'espère que non » souffla Echo en passant une main sur son visage.

C'est toujours avec surprise qu'ils partirent se recoucher pour ne se lever que le lendemain matin.

* * *

Octavia et Lincoln se réveillèrent assez tôt. La brune ronchonna, sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle voulût se séparer des bras de son petit-ami qui lui tenait chaud.

« Pas envie de te lever Crevette ? » demanda Lincoln en passant sa main sur le bras de sa brune.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça » râla-t-elle.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'arrêterai pas » répondit le jeune homme.

Octavia se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

« Très bien Lincoulnet chéri » déclara-t-elle d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle sentit les mains de son petit-ami passer sous son t-shirt pour lui faire des chatouilles. La brune se tordit sous la torture, mais Lincoln avait bien trop de force.

« Ok, ok » déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Le tatoué se stoppa et afficha un grand sourire.

« On se lève ? » demanda-t-il.

Octavia acquiesça de la tête et c'est en sortant de leur chambre qu'ils entendirent de la musique et une bonne odeur sortir de la cuisine. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce d'où provenait l'odeur pour voir Raven qui faisait cuire des œufs ce qui les surpris.

« Déjà debout ? » demanda Octavia en s'étirant.

Raven se tourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oui, et je voulais laisser Anya dormir pour une fois qu'elle dort, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais commencer le petit-déjeuner » expliqua l'hispanique.

Octavia s'assit sur une chaise haute face au snack et Lincoln ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de jus d'orange.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il à Raven.

« C'est bon, j'en ai » répondit cette dernière avec un sourire en désignant du menton son verre.

Lincoln acquiesça et servit un verre à sa petite-amie puis un à lui-même.

« C'est ta musique ? » demanda Octavia.

Raven déposa les œufs brouillés dans une assiette et coupa le gaz avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Il n'y avait pas que Chris qui avait prévu de la musique et Raven comptait bien être la DJ officielle de leur bande.

Anya s'éveilla et se tourna pour faire face à sa petite-amie, mais à la place elle trouva une place vide. Elle s'étira et décida de se lever, fit un tour à la salle de bain puis descendit pour trouver Chris, Alex, Bellamy, Echo, Lincoln, Octavia et sa petite-amie qui discutaient autour de la grande table de la salle à manger qui donnait sur le salon. Raven leva les yeux et afficha un magnifique sourire en voyant sa fausse blonde arriver.

« Bonjour querida » déclara-t-elle.

« Raven… » réprimanda Anya.

« Tu vois que je ne suis pas là seule » déclara Octavia à l'attention de son petit-ami en faisant référence au surnom qu'elle n'aimait pas.

La fausse blonde haussa un sourcil et la Blake s'expliqua.

« Il m'appelle Crevette et j'aime pas »

« Ouais et Lincoulnet tu crois que c'est mieux ? » se défendit le tatoué.

« Un vrai petit couple de vieux » commenta Chris en prenant une gorgée de son café ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf les deux concernés.

Raven se leva et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa petite-amie.

« Tu veux un café ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais le faire, assieds-toi » répondit Anya avec un sourire.

« Non, mais je vais te montrer, la machine est un peu chiante » expliqua Raven.

« Bien sûr oui » se moqua Chris, « Mettez un panneau 'interdiction d'entrée', ça pourrait en traumatiser certains »

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Anya et Raven.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Lexa qui venait d'entrer.

« Raven qui n'a pas eu sa dose d'Anya » commenta le brun.

La plus jeune des Woods haussa un sourcil et regarda sa cousine. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

« Blondie dort toujours ? » demanda Raven avec un sourire.

« Yes, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je la laisse dormir » répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire entendeur.

« Café je suppose » vérifia la latina.

Sa belle-sœur acquiesça de la tête et s'assit à côté de ses amis.

« Perso je meurs de faim, et j'en ai marre d'attendre » déclara Bellamy en parlant des trois dormeuses.

« La même, on vous apporte ça » déclara Raven en parlant d'elle-même et de sa petite-amie.

« On peut attendre alors » se moqua une énième fois Chris.

« Tu peux arrêter, oui ?! » s'exclama la latina.

« Jamais » répondit le brun avec un large sourire.

« Bon, viens » déclara l'hispanique à Anya.

Le couple partit dans la cuisine et Raven fit griller les toasts et réchauffa la grande poêle d'œufs brouillés. Anya sortit des bols et les paquets de céréales qu'elle amena à ses amis. Elle repartit dans la cuisine et sortit les toasts, prit la confiture, Nutella et le beurre de cacahuètes de sa petite-amie qu'elle apporta. Raven finit les œufs les déposa dans une assiette et apporta un saladier de fruits. Elle regarda tout ce qu'elle avait mis sur la table et sourit avec fierté.

« Je t'apporte ton café et c'est bon » déclara-t-elle à sa belle-sœur.

Anya la suivit et à peine arrivée dans la cuisine, elle déposa ses mains sur la taille de sa petite-amie qui enclenchait la machine à café.

« Bonjour » murmura la fausse blonde en déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de Raven.

La brune se tourna et afficha un sourire éclatant.

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi » répondit Anya en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de sa latina.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur familière prendre possession d'elle et Raven se perdit dans ce baiser. C'est quand elle sentit l'odeur du café qu'elle s'écarta précipitamment.

« Et merde » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la tasse de café qui avait débordé.

La fausse blonde se mit à rire.

« Dommage » déclara-t-elle avant de se coller à Raven et de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Attention j'entre ! » entendirent-elles à travers la porte avant qu'Octavia passe la porte avec la main sur les yeux.

Les deux femmes s'étaient séparées et regardèrent la Blake entrer.

« Les filles sont debout, donc un café pour Hannah, un thé pour Taylor et un-… »

« Un chocolat chaud pour Clarke » termina Raven qui se mettait déjà à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

« Tiens pour Lexa » déclara Anya qui essuya rapidement la tasse de café.

Ils prirent tous leur petit-déjeuner avec un sourire puis se préparèrent pour la plage.

« Faut prendre le bus à l'arrêt à côté du parc où on est passé hier et puis un ferry, on en a pour trente minutes » expliqua Octavia.

Tous ses amis lui firent confiance et c'est comme cela qu'ils arrivèrent à la Manly beach, une des plages les plus réputées pour faire du surf. Ils s'avancèrent dans le sable jusqu'à trouver un endroit pour leur convenir et déposèrent leurs affaires. Une bande de surfeurs passèrent et Echo baissa ses lunettes.

« J'te dérange pas ? » demanda Bellamy.

« Je regarde, j'touche pas » se moqua Echo avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de son petit-ami qui s'était mis à bouder.

Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot, et Lexa posa ses yeux sur sa blonde. Elle portait le maillot rouge qu'elles avaient acheté lorsqu'elles étaient allées faire du shopping avec Chris et Alex, et ce maillot mettait parfaitement en valeur sa généreuse poitrine.

« Je sens que je vais adorer ces vacances » déclara-t-elle.

Clarke, qui n'avait pas vu le regard de sa petite-amie sur elle, la regarda intriguée mais lui fit un sourire. Lexa profita que ses amis soient en train d'installer leurs serviettes sur le sable pour se rapprocher de sa blonde.

« Ce maillot est… wow » dit-elle.

« J'espère bien » répondit Clarke avec un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers la plage.

« Je propose une petite sieste, puis surf » déclara Bellamy avec un grand sourire, « Et tout le monde essaye, interdiction de rester sur la plage pour qui que ce soit »

Il appuya son regard sur Clarke qui haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais faire comme si ça ne m'était pas adressé »

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils restèrent bronzer une demi-heure les yeux fermés, profitant du soleil, avant de se motiver et partir près des boutiques de locations de combinaison et de surfs. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Taylor, Anya et Lexa en avaient déjà fait et ils se dirent qu'ils pouvaient facilement apprendre à leurs amis débutants.

Ils laissèrent leurs affaires à la boutique et enfilèrent tous leurs combinaisons et partirent de nouveau sur la plage.

« Bon alors on va d'abord le faire sur le sol » expliqua Octavia.

« Sérieux ? » demanda Echo en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui faut commencer par ça, arriver à se lever, parce que dans l'eau ça bouge, donc si tu ne le maîtrises pas sur le sol, tu ne risques pas d'y arriver dans l'eau » répondit la Blake.

Et c'est comme cela que cette dernière devint la professeure de ses amis. Elle leur expliqua comment attacher la leash, puis les mouvements à faire pour ramer.

« J'ai déjà mal aux bras c'est normal ? » demanda Clarke en soufflant.

Lexa qui s'entraînait à se lever souplement lui sourit.

« T'inquiète, tu vas t'y habituer »

Et de même Octavia leur appris à se mettre debout sur leur planche. Après une vingtaine d'essais, la brune montra la position à tenir debout, puis jugea qu'ils pouvaient aller dans l'eau. Et en effet il y avait une nette différence entre le sable et la mer.

« Je crois que c'est ma planche le problème » déclara Chris.

Octavia se moqua gentiment alors qu'elle était assise sur son board.

« C'est bon, prêt à essayer ? » demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Anya et Lexa qui se mirent à ramer avant d'atteindre le spot. Elles se sourirent et firent pivoter leur planche avant d'attendre une vague. Au bon moment, elles se dressèrent sur leur surf et prirent la vague.

« Elles savent définitivement tout faire » déclara Clarke à sa meilleure amie.

Lincoln et Bellamy sourirent et se mirent à leur tour à ramer pour prendre une vague.

« Bon, on y va » déclara Octavia.

Chute après chute, Alex et Raven ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Chris, Hannah, Clarke et Echo.

« Ferme la bouche ! » entendit Clarke.

Elle se tourna vers sa petite-amie sans comprendre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la faire répéter qu'elle tomba et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Elle ressortit en prenant une grande inspiration, mit ses cheveux en arrière et se retint à sa planche. Très vite Lexa se trouva à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, je viens de comprendre ce que tu m'as dit » répondit Clarke d'un air blasé.

« Oui, ça évite de boire la tasse » répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

« Je suis vraiment nulle » déclara la blonde en voyant ses amis debout sur leur planche.

« Non, tu as une bonne position, mais quand t'es debout faut que tu prennes la vague un peu plus en diagonale » expliqua la brune.

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors Lexa lui expliqua plus en détails.

« Regarde Anya » dit-elle, « Là elle se met debout, et quand la vague arrive elle change le poids de ses pieds tu vois ? » demanda la brune.

Sa petite-amie acquiesça de la tête.

« C'est aussi simple que ça » répondit Lexa, « Prête à ressayer ? »

« Oui » répondit Clarke avec un large sourire.

Et c'est remontée à bloc qu'elle suivit les conseils de sa petite-amie et qu'elle réussit à surfer sur plusieurs mètres. Elle était surprise d'elle-même quand elle se vit glisser sur l'eau. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa avec un grand sourire et la brune qui la regardait de la même façon cria :

« Ta bouche ! »

La vague diminua et une nouvelle fois Clarke oublia de fermer sa bouche pour la chute. Elle suivit le couloir pour revenir près de sa petite-amie avec un grand sourire.

« Aucun commentaire sur la fin, j'ai compris je ferme ma bouche quand je sais que la vague est terminée » déclara-t-elle.

« T'as réussi » répondit simplement Lexa avec un grand sourire.

« Oui ! » répondit la blonde.

Elle s'avança et quémanda un baiser.

« Merci mon cœur » déclara Clarke en se reculant.

« Hey ma petite-amie apprend vite » déclara fièrement Lexa.

Octavia avait légèrement surestimé les capacités de Chris et d'Hannah qui se fatiguèrent très vite, alors qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à garder suffisamment l'équilibre.

« Tu sais quoi je crois que la plage nous appelle » déclara le brun qui était assis sur sa planche tout comme sa meilleure amie.

« Je crois aussi » répondit cette dernière, « Les gars ! » appela-t-elle.

Alex se tourna et les interrogea d'un mouvement de tête.

« On repart sur la plage et on va récupérer nos affaires à la boutique » expliqua Hannah.

Le blond acquiesça de la tête et fit un sourire à son petit-ami.

« Sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Oui, oui, c'est que juste le surf n'est pas pour moi »

« D'acc ! A toute à l'heure » répondit Alex en faisant un signe de main aux deux jeunes.

« Je suis super forte » déclara Raven après avoir pris une nouvelle vague avec brio.

« T'es la meilleure » lui répondit Anya avec un clin d'œil.

« Je commence un peu à fatiguer par contre » continua la brune.

« On va faire une pause ? » proposa la plus âgée.

« Non tu peux continuer, je vais rejoindre Chris et Hannah » répondit l'hispanique.

« Franchement pour voir le groupe là-bas que faire nous regarder » déclara Anya en montrant du menton un groupe de surfeurs pas loin d'elles, « Je préfère retourner sur le sable »

Raven regarda le groupe de surfeurs qui étaient le cliché typique qu'on pouvait voir dans les films. Ils se prenaient pour des dieux de la mer avec leurs bronzages et leurs coupes de cheveux longs identiques. Anya et Raven décidèrent donc de rejoindre leurs amis sur la plage.

« Déjà fini ? » demanda Chris qui était allongé sur sa serviette tout comme Hannah.

« C'est fatigant à force » répondit la fausse blonde.

« On a vos affaires » expliqua la rouquine en montrant le tas de sacs qu'ils avaient récupéré.

« Super merci »

Raven ouvrit son sac, sortit sa serviette, et l'étala à côté de Chris, de même qu'Anya.

« Vous avez ramené vos surfs ? » demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis.

« Yes » répondit Chris.

Le jeune couple décida d'en faire de même et c'est chacune avec leur planche sous le bras qu'elles les rendirent à la boutique de location ainsi que leur combinaison. Elles étaient sur le retour quand Raven vit le groupe de surfeurs arriver vers elles. Elle attrapa la main d'Anya pour la stopper. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil sans comprendre.

« Embrasse-moi » déclara l'hispanique.

« Quoi ? » demanda la fausse blonde toujours aussi perplexe.

Raven ne prit pas le temps de répondre et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie. Elle sentit les mains d'Anya se poser instinctivement sur sa taille tandis qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Ce dernier dura beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que Raven avait prévu et c'est à bout de souffle qu'elle se recula et admira d'un regard brillant sa petite-amie.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » finit par demander Anya avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma petite-amie ? » demanda Raven en haussant un sourcil.

La plus âgée en fit de même ce qui fit rire sa petite-amie.

« Ton super groupe de potes venaient vers nous, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire et… » dit Raven avant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'Anya, « ça a marché, ils sont partis »

La fausse blonde se retourna bêtement pour bien évidement ne pas trouver le groupe de surfeurs.

« Donc t'as bien une raison pour m'embrasser » dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière glissa sa main dans la nuque d'Anya et se rapprocha d'elle. Son regard suffit pour couper le souffle de la fausse blonde. Raven se redressa légèrement pour effleurer de ses lèvres celles de sa petite-amie. Et c'est toujours contre ses lèvres qu'elle chuchota :

« J'en ai des millions, notamment le fait que je t'aime »

Elle se recula légèrement puis ajouta :

« Ils faisaient que te mater, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire »

Elle afficha un petit sourire puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Chris et Hannah. Anya resta quelques secondes les bras ballants avant de partir à sa suite.

« Elle est de plus en plus distante » entendit Raven quand elle regagna sa serviette.

« Vous parlez de qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tay' » souffla Hannah.

« C'est vrai que rien qu'hier elle ne semblait pas trop être présente » déclara Chris.

Anya suivit la conversation et déclara :

« Elle est restée une partie du temps assise à boire son coca »

« Tu devrais lui en parler » proposa le brun.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Hannah.

« Ô crois-le, il faut toujours parler. Après il y a des non-dits, des quiproquos, les gens se font des films, puis croient n'importe quoi et sont généralement loin de la vérité » déblatéra Raven.

« Ça sent le vécu » commenta Chris.

« On va dire qu'on aurait pu plus communiquer » répondit-elle en regardant Anya qui baissa les yeux.

Après tout, c'est elle qui avait gardé le silence le plus longtemps et qui avait repoussé Raven alors qu'elle avait de forts sentiments pour sa brune.

« Parle-lui » conseilla-t-elle à Hannah.

« Ok, ok » répondit cette dernière.

Anya prit son sac et sortit l'un de ses appareils photos.

« Je vais les prendre » dit-elle en montrant du menton ses amis dans l'eau.

Elle passa la sangle de son appareil photo autour de son cou et partit en direction de la mer. Durant plusieurs minutes elle prit des clichés de tout le monde, autant en train de surfer que simplement discuter dans l'eau. Elle repartit vers la plage et prit en photo Chris et Hannah qui lisaient ensemble un magazine où le brun montrait du doigt l'une des pages. Anya dirigea son objectif sur sa petite-amie qui était assise, les jambes tendues et seulement relevées sur ses coudes. La fausse blonde eut à peine le temps de prendre une photo qu'elle vit Raven bouger.

« Arrête ! » s'exclama cette dernière.

Anya la rejoignit et regarda les photos qu'elle venait de prendre.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te prenne en photo ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'aime pas » déclara Raven.

Anya fronça les sourcils, elle avait plusieurs fois pris sa petite-amie en photos et cette dernière n'avait jamais rechigné à faire le modèle. Elle vit Raven replier ses jambes contre sa poitrine et comprit très bien que c'était sa jambe qui gênait la brune. Il y avait une différence entre accepter le regard des autres et voir ses cicatrices sur toutes les photos d'elle à la plage. Mais Anya ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle se mit à genoux face à Raven et essaya de capturer son regard.

« Tu me fais un sourire » demanda-t-elle.

La brune afficha une petite moue infantile, Anya regarda à travers l'objectif et captura cet instant.

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? » demanda Raven.

Sa petite-amie tourna la tête vers Chris et Hannah pour les voir toujours absorbés par leur magazine. Elle sourit puis reporta son attention sur sa latina. Elle attrapa son sac et mit le cache sur son objectif avant de ranger son appareil photo. Raven la regarda faire en silence, puis la vit venir à ses côtés.

« Tu me fais une place ? » demanda Anya.

L'hispanique se décala et sa petite-amie put s'asseoir sur sa serviette.

« Tu devrais mettre de la crème » déclara la fausse blonde.

« Tu veux qu'on compare notre pigmentation ? » rétorqua Raven qui était très bronzée.

Sa petite-amie roula des yeux et attrapa le tube de crème avant de faire signe à sa brune d'étaler ses jambes. L'hispanique grinça des dents une seconde, comprenant que la crème antisolaire avait comme destination ses cicatrices. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle sentit la main d'Anya sur son genou, qui rapidement enleva le sable qui se trouvait sur sa peau, avant de prendre une noisette de crème et d'en appliquer le long de sa cuisse protégeant ainsi chaque cicatrice de la brune. Malgré la gêne première, Raven se détendit rapidement et demanda même à sa petite-amie de l'enduire de crème pour simple profiter de ses mains sur son corps au plus grand plaisir de la fausse blonde.

Le reste du groupe arriva quelques minutes plus tard et décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils s'étalèrent tous sur leurs serviettes respectives et Clarke eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que la chaleur l'endormit. Le surf l'avait épuisé.

« Hey princesse » entendit-elle à son oreille.

Elle papillonna des yeux pour voir Lexa qui la regardait en souriant.

« Mhm ? »

« Tu veux une glace ? » demanda la brune.

Clarke finit par se relever et regarda autour d'elle. Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia étaient de nouveau partis surfer. Tandis que Raven et Anya étaient toutes les deux sur le ventre et discutaient, les autres étaient en train de faire un volley un peu plus loin.

« J'veux bien »

« Chocolat fruits rouges ? » vérifia Lexa.

La blonde acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

« Tu me connais si bien » répondit-elle.

La brune lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour rattraper le vendeur de glaces. C'est cinq minutes plus tard qu'elle revint avec deux glaces, l'une pour Clarke, l'autre pour Raven qui lui en avait commandé une.

« Dépêchez-vous parce qu'elles commencent à fondre » déclara Lexa.

« Ça, ce n'est pas un problème » se moqua Raven en attrapant la glace que lui tendait sa belle-sœur.

« On est d'accord, on ne sort pas ce soir » vérifia Clarke.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on doit se lever tôt demain » répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

« Heureusement qu'Octavia est là » commenta Raven en pensant à son amie qui avait organisé les trois quarts de leur voyage.

Lexa s'allongea à côté de sa petite-amie et la regarda manger sa glace. Sentant son regard sur elle, Clarke tendit sa glace vers sa brune :

« Tu en veux ? »

Sa petite-amie n'hésita pas une seconde et attrapa le cornet.

« C'est vraiment trop bon » commenta-t-elle avant de rendre la glace à sa petite-amie tout en se léchant un doigt.

Clarke se fit une note mentale : donner de la glace à Lexa pour revoir cette scène pour le moins tendancieux.

Il était dix-huit heures, et chacun rapporta son surf. Ils restèrent encore une heure sur la plage à discuter tranquillement. Anya prit d'autres photographies de la bande ainsi que de la plage avant qu'ils ne se mettent en marche. Ils prirent tous une douche et Lexa et Anya se chargèrent du dîner.

« Ça sent trop bon ! » s'exclama Raven qui sortait de la douche, les cheveux dégoulinants sur ses épaules.

Anya afficha un petit sourire quand elle vit sa brune entrer dans la cuisine.

« Poulet, ananas, lait de coco » répondit-elle.

Raven se tourna pour voir la table qui était déjà mise, tandis que ses amis étaient dans le salon.

« Je vous aime les Woods » déclara-t-elle avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Anya pour partir rejoindre ses amis.

« C'est bientôt prêt » annonça-t-elle en s'affalant à moitié sur Clarke.

« Je ne te gêne pas ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Non du tout, mais merci de t'en inquiéter » répondit Raven.

Elle regarda tour à tour ses amis. Ils étaient bien silencieux, on pouvait facilement voir que leur journée les avait épuisés.

« A table ! » annonça Lexa.

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bon et partirent en courant vers la table.

« Mon Dieu, faut que tu fasses ça à l'appart » déclara Clarke à l'attention de sa petite-amie alors qu'elle venait de goûter le plat cuisiné par les Woods.

« C'est super bon, recette de famille ? » demanda Alex.

Le regard de Lexa et Anya se croisa avant que la brune ne réponde.

« D'une certaine façon »

Alex put voir qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat comme on dit.

« Désolé, j'voulais pas… » commença-t-il.

« Non, il n'y a pas de souci. On est parties en Thaïlande An' et moi, et on a appris cette recette là-bas, donc c'était en quelque sorte un moment en famille » rassura Lexa.

« Ma mère fait un plat qui y ressemble, mais il n'y a pas de coco » expliqua Lincoln.

« Mes parents ne cuisinent pas vraiment » déclara Chris.

« Ah ouais ? » demanda Raven qui s'enquit d'en apprendre plus sur la famille adoptive de son frère.

« Ouais, ils sont assez occupés » expliqua le brun.

« Ils font quoi ? » demanda l'hispanique.

« Ils sont tous les deux ingénieurs en agrochimie, ils se sont rencontrés à leur boulot, bref ils cuisinent, mais pas des trucs de fou » répondit Chris.

« T'as des frères et sœurs ? » interrogea Raven.

« Non, fils unique »

« D'acc » lâcha la brune.

« Mais j'aurai bien aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur » ajouta Chris.

La latina afficha un sourire et Anya posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie en guise de soutien. Elle voyait bien que Raven menait une enquête.

« Je t'assure que parfois ça ne doit pas faire de mal d'être seul » déclara Octavia.

Son frère lui lança un regard tueur.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû demander à papa et maman d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur » déclara Bellamy.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » se moqua la Blake.

« Moi j'ai demandé, mais ils n'ont jamais voulu » déclara Chris en haussant les épaules.

« Du coup, Hannah t'a un frère, Taylor une sœur, Echo un frère, Bell' et O', sinon on est tous enfant unique ? » demanda Alex.

« Raven et moi, c'est un peu comme si on était sœurs » déclara Clarke.

Le blond fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais ne demanda rien. Raven le vit facilement, après tout, ses amis ne connaissaient pas exactement son histoire donc elle se dit que c'était le jour de le faire.

« On fait un tour de table, chacun explique d'où il vient ? » proposa-t-elle.

Tout le monde acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Du coup je commence. 19 ans dans trois jours, je suis de Polis, j'ai rencontré Clarke au collège, et mes parents étaient quasi inexistants. A 14 ans c'est Abby, la maman de Clarke, qui m'a hébergé et qui est devenue une mère pour moi. Donc quand vous avez vu Victoria, c'est celle qui n'a jamais été là pour moi et qui préférait boire ou se droguer, voilà voilà » termina-t-elle.

Tout le monde afficha une moue désolée, tandis que Clarke grinça des dents.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis tombée sur la meilleure famille du monde » déclara-t-elle en donnant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie ce qui fit rapidement retrouver le sourire à ses amis.

« Donc, Hannah Roden, 19 ans, je suis d'Houston comme Chris. J'ai un grand frère, Spencer, qui a 23 ans. Et… J'sais pas… Ma mère est la directrice de mon ancien lycée, mon père est prof d'histoire, c'est à peu près tout » termina-t-elle en riant avant de regarder sa petite-amie.

« Taylor Hadley, je vais avoir 19 ans en octobre, je suis de Chicago. Ma petite-sœur Rachel à 14 ans. Mon père a un garage et ma mère est sa comptable » expliqua la blonde avant d'hausser les épaules ne voyant pas quoi ajouter.

« Echo Teles, 19 ans, je suis aussi de Polis mais je n'étais pas dans le même lycée qu'eux » dit-elle en parlant de ses amis de Polis, « Ma mère est pharmacienne et mon père est sage-femme, assez atypique je sais, et il préfère qu'on dise maïeuticien »

Elle s'arrêta là ce qui fit rire ses amis.

« Tu n'as pas oublié quelqu'un ? » se moqua Lexa.

« Ah si pardon. Aden, mon petit frère qui à 14 ans, gros fan de basket » ajouta Echo.

Bellamy rigola avant de prendre la parole.

« Bellamy Blake, 21 ans, de Polis aussi. Une sœur qui s'appelle Octavia et qui a 19 ans-… »

« Arrête ! J'aurai rien à dire ! » s'exclama Octavia.

« Et nos parents sont restaurateurs » termina Bellamy.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle » se plaignit sa petite sœur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, « T'as oublié de dire qu'on a rencontré Lexa quand on avait sept ans »

« J'en avais neuf » corrigea Bellamy avec un large sourire.

« Tu m'énerves » se renfrogna la brune.

Lincoln passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie en signe de réconfort.

« Donc Lincoln Whittle, 21 ans, de Polis aussi. Fils unique, mon père est architecte et ma mère a arrêté de travailler quand elle est tombée enceinte, mais avant elle était assistante sociale » termina-t-il en regardant le blond à sa gauche.

« Alex Heizer, je suis de Cleveland, 20 ans, fils unique aussi. Mon père travaille à l'aéroport et ma mère dans une petite boutique de décoration. Ils ont divorcé quand j'avais douze ans, et je vivais avec ma mère, et j'allais chez mon père quand je voulais » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Chris » commença le brun.

« Cristhián » reprit Octavia avec un large sourire.

« Ouais… Cristhián Hugues, 20 ans. Je suis donc aussi d'Houston. Mes parents sont ingé' comme je vous disais, et fils unique » expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Il regarda Clarke qui lui fit un sourire.

« Clarke Griffin, 19 ans, mon père était ingénieur, il est mort quand j'avais 8 ans dans un accident de voiture, et ma mère est chirurgienne généraliste. Et du coup Raven est devenue ma sœur il y a cinq ans » expliqua la blonde en souriant à la latina, « Ah et Marcus est mon beau-père » termina-t-elle avant de laisser la parole à sa petite-amie.

« Lexa, enfin Alexandria Woods, 19 ans aussi. Fille unique » commença la brune.

« Tu t'appelles Alexandria comme la ville où on est ? » coupa Chris.

« Ouais, ma mère est australienne et a vécu ici, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a appelé comme ça » expliqua la brune avec un sourire en repensant à sa mère, « Du coup, ma mère est avocate, et mon père est PDG d'une entreprise-… »

« Attends l'entreprise Woods ? Woods & co. ?! » s'exclama Hannah qui venait de faire le lien.

« Euh ouais… » répondit Lexa mal à l'aise.

« Ok, donc t'es méga méga méga riche » remarqua Chris.

« J'dirais pas ça » reprit la brune, « Mon père donne une pension à ma mère, donc je n'ai pas l'argent de l'entreprise à proprement parlé » ajouta-t-elle.

« N'empêche que c'est fou ! » commenta Hannah toujours aussi surprise, « Et toi aussi du coup ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Anya qui était la seule à ne pas s'être présentée.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué » répondit la fausse blonde, « On va commencer dans l'ordre hein, Anya Woods, 25 ans, donc la cousine de Lexa et nos pères sont frères » termina-t-elle.

« Et tes parents ? » demanda Alex avec un sourire.

Raven se pinça les lèvres et se fut à son tour de déposer sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie.

« Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père quand j'étais ado » répondit-elle vaguement, n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Excuse-moi, j'voulais pas… » commença le blond.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » répondit Anya avec un fin sourire.

« Bon je vais chercher le dessert » déclara Lexa.

« Non c'est bon, j'y vais » déclara sa cousine.

Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine, mais elle sentit quelqu'un à sa suite, elle se tourna pour voir Clarke. Elle fronça les sourcils et la blonde vérifia que ses amis discutaient bien et ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

« Je veux que Victoria souffre, je veux la faire payer » déclara Clarke de but en blanc, « Je peux pas voir Raven en parler comme si ce n'était rien. Ce n'est pas rien et surtout pas avec ce que Victoria lui a fait la semaine dernière. S'il te plait, Anya »

La fausse blonde regarda un instant sa belle-sœur en repérant toute la détresse dans ses yeux bleus.

« T'as quoi en tête ? » demanda-t-elle alors en sortant du réfrigérateur un saladier rempli de fruits que sa cousine et elle avaient préparé.

« Je sais pas, mais quelque chose » répondit Clarke.

« Tu peux laisser passer les vacances et je te promets j'y réfléchirais quand on rentre » assura la fausse blonde.

Clarke savait qu'Anya était quelqu'un de parole alors elle acquiesça de la tête et prit les cuillères qu'elle était venue chercher.

« Vous en mettez du temps ! » entendirent-elles.

D'un même mouvement elles se retournèrent pour voir Raven dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ouais, on cherchait des ramequins ou bols » expliqua Clarke.

La brune lui désigna du doigt le placard et la blonde en sortit plusieurs.

« Je vais amener ça, je vous laisse apporter le reste » déclara-t-elle avant de vite partir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda Raven sans attendre de réponse.

Anya haussa les épaules.

« Ça va ? » demanda la brune.

Sa petite-amie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où sortait cette question.

« D'avoir parlé de tes parents » éclaircit Raven.

Anya posa le saladier sur le plan de travail et souffla, alors la petite brune se rapprocha d'elle et passa avec douceur une main contre sa joue.

« Je sais qu'il te manque, tu y penses souvent ? »

Son père… Oui, il lui manquait. Elle repensa de longues secondes à cet homme qu'elle aimait tant avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

« Tous les jours »

* * *

Difficile. Le réveil fut très difficile. La veille ils avaient réservé trois voitures à la location pour la journée et c'est à six heures du matin que chacun s'affairait à préparer leur sac à dos et leur pique-nique. Ils partirent à sept heures de la maison. Raven, Lexa, Clarke et Anya étaient ensemble dans une des voitures et c'était la plus âgé qui conduisait. La deuxième voiture était conduite par Bellamy, comme ce dernier l'avait prévu, et la partageait avec sa petite-amie, sa sœur et son beau-frère. La dernière voiture était pour Chris, Alex, Hannah et Taylor, et le blond était derrière le volant.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas leur délire de conduire à gauche » déclara ce dernier alors que ça faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'ils étaient partis.

Ils avaient deux heures de route pour arriver à l'entrée du parc national de Blues Mountains. Ils avaient décidé de faire une randonnée dans les chaînes des montagnes qui étaient les plus proche de Sydney.

« Tu sais lire les panneaux de signalisation ? » demanda Octavia à son frère qui dépassait la limitation de vitesse depuis leur départ.

« Ouais, c'est fou, hein ? » répondit avec ironie le brun.

La Blake regarda son petit-ami et demanda :

« On peut changer de voiture ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'offusqua Bellamy en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Je suis sûre qu'Anya et Alex conduisent mieux que toi » répondit la brune en se tournant pour voir les deux voitures à leur suite.

« Ok, super. A la prochaine aire je m'arrête » déclara le brun d'un ton sec, avant d'ajouter « Appelle-les pour les prévenir »

Il conduisait bien, peut-être un peu vite, mais bien. Jamais il ne mettrait quelqu'un en danger par sa conduite juste pour s'amuser. Mais il obéit et s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute.

« Ça va ? » demanda Lexa en sortant de la voiture.

« Demande à mademoiselle » lança Bellamy.

« Je veux changer de voiture » déclara Octavia en boudant.

Lexa se mit à rire en voyant l'air enfantin de sa meilleure amie.

« On peut échanger si vous voulez » proposa-t-elle en parlant de Clarke et d'elle-même.

« Merciii ! » s'exclama Octavia en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle se tourna pour attraper la main de son petit-ami et le tira vers leur nouvelle voiture. Ils en profitèrent pour faire une pause pipi, puis repartirent. Ils avaient seulement fait la moitié du chemin.

Anya regarda une énième fois dans le rétroviseur Raven et Octavia, avant de tourner la tête vers Lincoln. Elle était persuadée qu'à cet instant elle pouvait les tuer. Les deux brunes étaient infernales.

« Non, tu ne peux pas comparer Santana Lopez et Cristina Yang ! » déclara Raven d'une façon théâtrale.

« Tu dis que tu aimes bien ces perso, je te dis qu'elles sont dans le même délire, mais qu'à choisir je préfère Cristina » répondit Octavia.

« Ok. Mais elles n'ont aucun rapport. Tu prends une fille super intelligente, qui réussit ses études, qui a beaucoup d'ambitions. Et oui elle a une répartie légendaire, comme Santana. Mais Santana est au lycée, et puis ils attribuent son caractère à son impulsivité hispanique » contre argumenta Raven.

« Je connais une autre hispanique qui… » commença Anya en regardant Lincoln qui se mit à sourire discrètement.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » s'insurgea la dite hispanique.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien dit » répondit Anya en regardant sa petite-amie dans son rétroviseur.

« Ouais bien sûr » rétorqua Raven en plissant les yeux.

« Je parlais d'Eva Longoria dans Desperate Housewives » répondit la fausse blonde qui remercia silencieusement Indra pour lui avoir montré des dizaines et des dizaines de séries.

« Mouais » souffla la latina, avant de regarder Octavia, « Bah justement en fait tu peux comparer Santana et Gabrielle de Desperate' mais pas avec Cristina »

Raven allait continuer à déblatérer ses arguments, mais Anya la coupa.

« Hey » lança-t-elle, « On sait tous que tu as raison, est-ce que tu peux mettre de la musique par exemple, jeune latina au caractère impulsif »

Raven baissa ses lunettes de soleil, regarda sa petite-amie via le rétroviseur et plissa les yeux. Ce n'eut qu'une seule réaction : faire rire Anya sans retenu. Alors c'est avec une mine boudeuse que la petite brune obéit. Elle attrapa le câble jack et y brancha son téléphone. Elle sélection California d'A.B. O'Neill et augmenta le son.

Ils arrivèrent une petite heure plus tard et se garèrent aux emplacements prévus. Il était 9h30.

« On vérifie qu'on a tout ? » proposa Chris.

Chacun acquiesça et vérifia leur sac. Ils avaient chacun prit de la crème solaire, de l'eau, leur pique-nique, un petit sweat ou gilet selon la température, ainsi que leurs lunettes de soleil et casquette. Octavia était la détentrice de la carte et c'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, chaussures de randonnées aux pieds, qu'ils commencèrent à marcher.

Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver au point principal, l'Echo Point, où une vue imprenable se montrait à eux. Ils avaient une vue panoramique des montagnes qui étaient bleutées.

« Alors ils disent que c'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'eucalyptus ici qui ont une couleur vert-bleu qui donne cet effet » expliqua Octavia qui lisait son guide.

Ils restèrent en silence un petit moment, appréciant le calme qui régnait. Un couple passa devant eux, et ils décidèrent de les laisser prendre de l'avance pour profiter d'être qu'entre eux.

« On va monter ça ? » demanda Chris en voyant des escaliers vertigineux dans les roches.

« Ouep » répondit la Blake.

Elle avait par avance vu avec Raven le parcours qu'ils allaient faire et la latina avait été d'accord, sachant qu'elle en était capable. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'ils commencèrent leur ascension en direction des Three Sisters. Ils marchèrent pendant une heure, tantôt sur des petits chemins sinueux, tantôt le long de cascades et ruisseaux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de gorges et de précipices Taylor se sentit obligée de préciser :

« J'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai le vertige »

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit Echo.

« Oui, oui, je ne dois pas regarder en bas » répondit la blonde aux cheveux courts en levant les yeux.

Sa petite-amie s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main avec douceur, liant leurs doigts ensemble.

« Je te tiens » déclara la rouquine avec un sourire, ce qui rassura aussitôt Taylor.

Très vite leur itinéraire s'enfonça dans la forêt où ils entendirent plusieurs cris d'oiseaux.

« Ce sont des oiseaux lyres, ils imitent les sons qu'ils entendent » expliqua Anya qui en avait déjà vu.

« Comme dans Hunger Games ? » s'émerveilla Raven.

Sa petite-amie sourit et confirma d'un mouvement de tête. L'hispanique se mit à siffler l'hymne de la trilogie et attendit que les oiseaux l'imitent. Et en effet, au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit en écho la mélodie qu'elle avait sifflé.

« Ok, ça c'est juste ENORME ! » s'exclama la petite brune.

Elle se mit à chanter une autre mélodie toujours avec fascination. Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant leur amie s'extasier devant les oiseaux qui avaient un talent peu commun.

« Indiana Jones n'a qu'à bien se tenir » déclara Clarke après une énième racine d'arbre passée ce qui fit rire sa petite-amie.

« Petit caïd va » commenta cette dernière, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à sa blonde avant de continuer sa marche.

Et quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant le point de vue des Three Sisters. Il était presque midi et le petit groupe choisi de s'arrêter là. Anya sortit son appareil photo et prit plusieurs clichés du paysage.

Lexa passa son bras au-dessus des épaules de Clarke et la serra contre elle.

« C'est magnifique » souffla-t-elle.

« Tellement » répondit Clarke en essayant de mémoriser tous les détails, ayant bien l'intention de reproduire ce paysage sur une de ses toiles.

La blonde tourna la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche de sa petite-amie. Anya captura de justesse cet instant. Cette photo était magnifique, les deux jeunes femmes étaient ravissantes et en arrière-plan se trouvait l'immensité des Three Sisters.

« On peut faire une photo ? » demanda Octavia qui sortait sa fameuse perche à selfie.

« Here we go ! » répondit Echo en se rapprochant de sa belle-sœur.

Ils se réunirent tous autour de la Blake et posèrent avec d'énormes sourires.

« Une bien et une drôle » déclara Octavia avant de prendre la première photo où ils étaient tous souriants.

« Seconde » annonça-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Chacun fit une grimace montrant leur bonheur présent. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour pique-niquer peu après le point de vue. Ils s'assirent tous et prirent le temps de boire et reprendre leur souffle.

« C'est fou ce calme » déclara Raven avec émerveillement.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et sortirent leurs sandwiches.

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous lire l'histoire des ''Trois Sœurs'' » s'enquit Octavia.

Elle attrapa son guide et se mit à lire tandis que tous ses amis l'écoutaient tels des enfants.

« Alors selon la légende, il y a très très longtemps, trois sœurs vivaient dans la tribu de Katoomba. Il y avait Meehni, Wimlah et Gunnedoo. Les trois tombèrent amoureuses de trois frères d'une autre tribu. Mais leur mariage était interdit, ce qui engendra une virulente bataille entre les deux tribus. Un sorcier de la tribu des trois sœurs, pour les protéger, les changea en pierre. Mais pendant le combat, le sorcier mourut, et ainsi ne put jamais libérer les trois sœurs qui restèrent changées en pierre pour l'éternité » termina Octavia.

« C'est un peu morbide » commenta Chris.

« C'est une légende » fit remarquer la Blake avec un sourire.

« Je trouve ça beau, j'adore la mythologie » ajouta Taylor avec un sourire.

« En parlant de Katoomba, on pourrait y aller en redescendant histoire de faire un petit tour » déclara Bellamy qui avait repéré la petite ville.

« Ouais il doit y avoir plein de boutique » ajouta Clarke.

« Et on peut aller à Leura ? » demanda Raven.

« C'est où ? » questionna l'ainé des Blake.

« Il y avait un panneau tout à l'heure, c'est pas loin » expliqua-t-elle.

« Il y a quoi là-bas ? » demanda Octavia qui rouvrait son guide.

« Un Candy shop méga grand » répondit l'hispanique avec un grand sourire.

« Va pour Leura ! » déclara la brune aux yeux bleus avec enthousiasme.

Ils finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur avant de reprendre leur itinéraire. Ils passèrent par Giant Stairway et Cableway avant de commencer à descendre. Anya en profita pour prendre des photos des paysages et de ses amis, tout comme Octavia qui prenait des vidéos de leur périple.

Ils arrivèrent à leurs voitures peu avant seize heures.

« Katoomba alors ? » vérifia Bellamy qui posait son sac à dos dans le coffre de la voiture.

« Ouais, on peut se poser là-bas, il y a plein de restau et café à ce qu'il paraît » répondit sa sœur.

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils se mirent en route. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et la petite ville les surprit par le monde qui y grouillait dans les rues. L'ambiance contrastée avec celle des montagnes bleues. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la rue avant de passer devant un café.

« On peut s'arrêter là ? » demanda Raven qui avait juste envie de s'asseoir et prendre sa dose de café quotidienne.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans l'établissement.

« Vous pensez qu'on peut coller les tables » demanda Lincoln en regardant les trois tables qui leurs faisaient face.

« Ouais, je pense » répondit sa petite-amie en se tournant pour voir un serveur.

« On peut s'installer ? » demanda le grand tatoué au serveur.

« Oui, allez-y je vous apporte la carte » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire poli.

Toute la petite bande s'installa et Raven et Chris se battirent pour être assis sur la banquette.

« Gagné ! » s'exclama le brun en levant son point en l'air.

« T'es un bébé » se moqua son petit-ami qui s'était calmement assis sur une chaise.

Chris tira sa langue pour toute réponse. Le serveur revint et tendit des cartes à chaque jeune et lança un sourire appuyé à Alex.

« Il est sérieux ? » demanda Chris en regardant le serveur partir.

Son petit-ami roula des yeux avant de regarder la carte.

« J'ai pas rêvé » ajouta le brun en regardant Raven.

La latina haussa les épaules.

« J'ai rien vu » dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite, toujours vexée de ne pas avoir eu une place sur la banquette.

Le serveur revint cinq minutes plus tard et prit la commande.

« Je suis morte » souffla Clarke en s'étalant sur la table.

« Moi aussi » entendit-elle en cœur.

Elle leva la tête pour voir ses amis qui étaient tous fatigués mais affichaient de magnifiques sourires, emplissant leur mémoire de souvenirs.

Raven but une gorgée de son café avant de déclarer : « Je vais aux toilettes »

Elle se leva avec le plus de souplesse qu'elle put et partit en direction des toilettes. Sans son accord, les yeux d'Anya glissèrent du dos de sa petite-amie jusqu'à ses fesses, mais bientôt autre chose attira son attention. La brune avait beau serrer les dents, sa petite-amie put voir un imperceptible boitement. Elle hésita une seconde à aller rejoindre sa latina, mais elle commençait à bien la connaître et savait pertinemment que la brune se vexerait. Elle préféra boire une gorgée de son cappuccino et afficha un sourire en tournant la tête vers ses amis. Ils burent chacun leur boisson de prédilection avant de payer et partir pour la petite ville d'à côté nommée Leura.

Ils entrèrent dans le gigantesque magasin de confiseries et perdirent aussitôt Chris, Raven, Clarke et Octavia.

« Si notre mère voyait ça » souffla Bellamy en voyant sa sœur faire une rasade de sucres.

Sa petite-amie sourit et s'accrocha à son bras.

« Laisse-la tranquille »

Lexa tourna la tête vers Anya, toutes deux abandonnées par leur moitié.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont du nougat au café ? » demanda la fausse blonde avec un sourire quasi enfantin.

« Allons le découvrir » répondit sa cousine avec le même sourire.

Ils arpentèrent chaque rayon pendant plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à faire un point de ralliement devant les caisses.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » déclara Lexa en regardant les paniers de ces quatre amis qui avaient disparu dès leur entrée dans le magasin.

« Si » répondirent Clarke et Raven d'une même voix.

« Et puis ça c'est pour maman » argumenta Octavia en montrant de la réglisse à son frère.

« Tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a pas de réglisse à Polis ? » se moqua le brun.

« Ouais mais pas celle-là, et puis je fais ce que je veux » rétorqua la Blake en se tournant pour aller à la caisse.

« C'est quoi ? » questionna Raven en regardant ce qu'Anya tenait dans sa main.

« Du nougat au café »

« C'est bon ? » demanda l'hispanique.

« T'aimes le nougat ? T'aimes le café ? Donc oui » répondit Anya avec logique.

« Tu me feras goûter ? » demanda Raven.

La fausse blonde regarda le panier de sa petite-amie avant de répondre.

« Que si tu me fais goûter ce chocolat au caramel » répondit-elle en désignant du doigt un paquet de chocolat.

Il était dix-huit heures quand ils repartirent tous en voiture pour arriver presque deux heures plus tard à leur maison de vacances. Après une légère dispute pour savoir qui allait se doucher en premier ils tirèrent à pile ou face, et Raven en profita pour faire un planning qu'elle accrocha sur le réfrigérateur. Elle y inscrit les tâches ménagères, les prioritaires à la douche, la cuisine, les conducteurs pour chaque jour, ainsi que les heures de levée pour ceux qui auraient à faire des tâches le matin.

« On pourrait aller en ville » proposa Octavia qui était dans le salon avec ses amis, attendant Raven, Hannah et Alex qui étaient dans chacune des trois salles de bain.

« Tu veux ma mort » s'exclama Chris.

« S'il vous plait ! Juste un petit tour, pas pour faire la fête » commença à supplier la brune.

« Moi ça me va » répondit Hannah qui arrivait dans le salon.

« Aaaaah merci ! » s'exclama la Blake, « Allez, s'il vous plait » répéta-t-elle en regardant ses amis.

« Ok, mais pas longtemps » concilia Chris.

« Promis ! » s'enthousiasma Octavia.

Alex arriva peu après et fut averti de leur programme pour les prochaines heures.

« Elle s'est noyée ou quoi » déclara Lexa en parlant de sa belle-sœur tout en regardant l'heure.

« Je vais voir » répondit Anya en se levant.

Elle partit à l'étage et toqua à la porte. N'entendant aucune réponse elle toqua une seconde fois.

« Raven » appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière assise sur le rebord de la baignoire grimaça et se releva. Elle avait pris quelques glaçons, qu'elle avait mis dans une serviette sans que ses amis ne la voient afin de calmer la douleur de son genou et de sa jambe. Elle jeta les glaçons au fond de la baignoire et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle serra les dents et sourit.

« J'arrive » répondit-elle.

Elle resserra ses cheveux noués dans une queue de cheval et sortit.

« Ça va ? » demanda sa petite-amie.

« Très bien » répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Elles descendirent et Raven fronça les sourcils.

« Vous allez où ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant tous ses amis prêts à partir.

« Faire un petit tour en ville, histoire de voir Alexandria by night » répondit Clarke.

Lexa haussa un sourcil en entendant l'expression que sa petite-amie employa.

« Ah d'acc » souffla Raven en allant vers le hall d'entrée pour prendre ses chaussures.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ici ? » demanda Anya à sa petite-amie qui n'était bien évidemment pas dupe.

« Non, pourquoi ? » demanda Raven.

« Pour rien » répondit la fausse blonde avec un sourire.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans le centre-ville.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Octavia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Clarke.

« Il y a une full moon party demain ! »

« Nooon ? Sérieux ? » répéta Lexa en s'approchant de l'affiche collée au mur, « C'est génial ! » ajouta-t-elle.

« T'en as déjà fait ? » demanda la blonde à sa petite-amie.

Lexa se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Ouais une fois, et j'ai jamais vu Anya aussi bourrée » répondit-elle.

« Si on peut éviter de faire ressortir cette histoire » marmonna la fausse blonde.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa, tout comme Raven d'Anya.

« Tu me raconteras ? » demandèrent-elles toutes les deux à leur petite-amie respective.

La première reçut une réponse positive, contrairement à la seconde qui entendit un « jamais ».

* * *

 **Voilà le périple aérien et les premiers jours de vacances ! Ne vous inquiétez pas il y a encore plein de choses qui arrivent. J'ai potassé le sujet de l'Australie pour avoir un minimum de cohérence, mais si certains d'entre vous y sont allés ou y vivent, et qu'à un moment donné j'ai écrit une grosse bêtise dites-moi haha**

 **Petite annonce il y aura sûrement encore 2 chapitres sur leurs vacances ce qui conclura cette partie. Alors on ne s'affole pas vous commencez à me connaître, il y aura une partie 3. MAIS, là j'essaye d'entrer en mode « révisions » + mon stage, je n'ai toujours pas écrit les deux derniers chapitres, et pour la partie 3 je sais qu'est-ce qui va faire « l'intrigue » dans les premiers chapitres, mais bien évidemment je ne l'ai pas encore écrit doooonc il va falloir être patient, je vous fais confiance !**

 **P.S : N'oubliez pas d'acheter votre calendrier de l'Avent et de me donner votre avis là juste en bas.**

 **xoxo**

 **Brookey20**

* * *

 **Guest5** **: Et bonjouuur ! Si tu étais dans mon cerveau, tu aurais peur mdr je crois que le mot pour définir Victoria est « une grosse** **bip** **qui mérite pas de vivre, et qu'elle aille bien se faire bip » (sorryyyy). Anya power haha Tu peux reprendre ce que j'ai dit pour Victoria et l'adapter à Nick x) je t'avoue, j'avais pas pensé à Abby qui puisse voir Victoria, faut que j'y réfléchisse ! Le Bush, génial ! (ça sera sûrement dans le prochain chapitre) ! Bonne semaine, bisous !**

 **Angelye** **: Coucou, oui comme tu dis, le ventre d'une femme enceinte ça grossi… Haha Lexa qui frappe Nick, Anya qui frappe Victoria, ça va la violence oui ? :p ouais, situation compliquée pour Raven, le dire à Chris ou pas… ? Et bien évidemment tu te doutes que je ne répondrais à aucune de ces questions :p je te fais des bisous !**

 **Guest** **(review 10/11) : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ^^ je prends note pour le Ranya :) si tu as d'autres idées n'hésite pas ! Bonne semaine bisous !**

 **Guest** **(review 12/11) : Hello, haha oui on va dire que Victoria et Nick sont des gros BIIIIP ! J'adore Abby avec ses filles :') merci, à très vite bisous !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps mais je vous avais prévenu ^^**

 **J'ai enfin terminé mes partiels, donc me revoilà !**

 **Petit recap : on est avec toute la bande en Australie où plein de choses vont se produire.**

* * *

 _ **« As if you were on fire within, the moon lives in the lining of your skin » - Pablo Neruda**_

 **Chapitre 27 : Ce n'est pas ça qui importe…**

« Bonjour, joli cœur » murmura Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke.

« Mhm » ronchonna la blonde en se tournant pour découvrir sa petite-amie la couver d'un regard amoureux, « C'est déjà l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, dors. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais courir avec les autres » répondit la brune.

« Ah, tu me réveilles quand tu reviens ? » marmonna Clarke en refermant les yeux.

Lexa se mit à rire doucement, sa petite-amie n'était définitivement pas du matin.

« Bonne fin de nuit » murmura-t-elle tout en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de sa blonde.

Elle se leva, puis attrapa ses affaires qu'elle avait préparé la veille et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée et trouva Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Anya et Raven.

« Prêts ? » demanda la plus jeune des Woods.

« Yes ! » répondit sa meilleure amie avec un sourire rayonnant.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'ils sortirent de la maison et firent quelques étirements avant de se mettre à courir. Lexa et Lincoln étaient devant et la brune se tourna au bout d'un moment, trouvant que sa cousine n'était pas très rapide ce matin.

« Alors, fatiguée ? » demanda-t-elle en courant à reculons face à Anya.

« Je m'échauffe » répondit la fausse blonde.

Raven qui était à ses côtés la regarda et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu peux accélérer tu sais » déclara la latina à sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière la regarda puis lança un regard à Lexa que cette dernière n'eut pas de mal à déchiffrer.

« Bon je vais calmer les deux zigotos » annonça-t-elle en voyant Bellamy et Octavia se mettre à sprinter.

Elle les rattrapa rapidement et les dépassa.

« Vous savez que le but c'est juste de faire un petit jogging, pas de tracer comme des malades ? » déclara Lexa.

« Ouais, mais c'est lui qui a commencé » dénonça Octavia qui ralentissait.

« Liiiinc ! » s'exclama la Woods en se tournant vers son ami, « Attrape ta copine avant qu'elle ne tue son frère »

Lincoln se mit à rire et arriva derrière Octavia. Il ne dit rien et l'attrapa par la taille faisant tomber de peu la brune. Elle se retrouva dans ses bras et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le doux regard de son petit-ami.

« Je t'aime » déclara-t-elle naturellement.

« Moi aussi » répondit Lincoln avant de se reculer légèrement, « Prête à continuer sans le tuer ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son beau-frère d'un mouvement de tête.

« Mouais, je vais rester avec toi » répondit Octavia.

« Très bonne idée » répondit le jeune homme avec un regard rieur.

Lexa haussa un sourcil en voyant son couple favori qui s'était arrêté. Elle se dit qu'elle ne risquait pas de faire beaucoup de sport aujourd'hui. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Raven commença à fatiguer, mais pour s'en cacher, elle préféra se mettre à sautiller, courir en diagonale ou en marche arrière, faisant le pitre pour faire rire les autres coureurs.

C'est lors d'une énième distraction qu'Anya s'arrêta et posa ses poings sur sa taille tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Tu vas me donner le tournis » déclara-t-elle en voyant sa petite-amie s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Raven trottina vers elle et s'accrocha à son cou.

« Alors je te distrais tant que ça, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en se collant à la fausse blonde.

Cette dernière posa instinctivement ses mains sur la taille de sa petite-amie et la rapprocha encore d'elle.

« Mhm peut-être » répondit Anya d'une voix séductrice.

Lexa se tourna une énième fois et roula des yeux.

« Non mais sérieux ?! »

Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy se stoppèrent et cherchèrent du regard ce qui avait pu faire réagir leur amie de la sorte.

« Un coup O' et Bell, ensuite O' et Linc, et maintenant elles deux, c'est une blague ? » demanda-t-elle exaspérée en levant les mains vers le ciel.

« C'est pas ma faute, je t'ai dis que c'est Bell qui avait-… » commença Octavia.

« J'irai courir seule la prochaine fois » coupa Lexa en secouant sa tête d'un air affligé.

Anya et Raven n'avaient aucunement conscience d'être observées, alors que l'hispanique se rapprochait dangereusement de la bouche de sa petite-amie.

« On rentre ? » proposa la fausse blonde contre les lèvres de sa latina.

« On n'a pas fini » fit remarquer Raven.

« Je m'en fous » répondit Anya avant de combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

« Alleeeez là ! » entendirent-elles.

Le couple se retourna à l'unisson pour voir Lexa les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un regard impatient qui leur était destiné.

« On va rentrer » répondit la plus âgée.

Sa cousine fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien quand elle vit le regard qu'Anya portait à la latina. De la douceur, de l'empathie et beaucoup d'amour étaient facilement distinguable dans les yeux bridés de la plus âgée. Lexa comprit et haussa les épaules.

« Faites-moi un café quand j'arrive » déclara-t-elle en les saluant d'un signe de main.

Anya et Raven acquiescèrent et partirent dans le sens inverse alors que leurs amis se mettaient de nouveau à courir.

« Elles sont particulièrement mignonnes » fit remarquer Octavia.

« Ouais… » souffla Lexa qui préférait se concentrer sur son souffle.

Les quatre jeunes terminèrent leur running une petite demi-heure plus tard et c'est avec une faim de loup qu'ils revinrent à la maison.

« Ton café est prêt dans deux secondes ! » déclara Raven en voyant Lexa arriver dans le séjour.

« Merci ! Je vais réveiller Clarke et j'arrive » expliqua la Woods avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Bonne chance » répondit sa belle-sœur avec sérieux.

Lexa ria doucement en entendant le ton grave employé par Raven. Elle monta les escaliers avant d'ouvrir avec précaution la porte de sa chambre. Elle fit le tour du lit et s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa petite-amie qui avait les traits paisibles. La brune caressa avec douceur la joue de sa petite-amie du revers de sa main et l'appela.

« Clarke »

La nommée bougea quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Lexa continuait toujours ses tendres caresses.

« T'as fini de courir » marmonna Clarke.

« Oui » répondit Lexa d'une voix basse.

« Et t'es venue » remarqua la blonde d'une voix endormie.

Lexa afficha un petit sourire en voyant l'air perdu de sa petite-amie.

« Bien sûr » affirma-t-elle, « Tu viens, on va prendre le petit-dej » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mhm, non » répondit Clarke en prenant la main de sa petite-amie tout en la tirant à elle.

Lexa se laissa entraîner sur le lit, alors que la blonde se décalait pour lui laisser de la place.

« C'est mieux là ? » demanda la brune avec un sourire.

« Oui » répondit Clarke en attrapant la main de Lexa et en la ramenant contre sa poitrine.

La brune sourit et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Elle laissa l'odeur de Clarke l'enivrer et ferma les yeux. Elle avait tellement hâte de passer le reste de sa vie à se lever chaque matin aux côtés de sa blonde.

Tous les autres jeunes étaient dans le salon autour de la table à manger et dégustaient dans un silence presque solennel leur petit-déjeuner.

« J'espère qu'elles se sont endormies et qu'elles ne font pas autre chose » grogna Raven en mordant dans sa tartine.

« On ne vous demande pas ce que vous êtes parties faire ce matin » rétorqua Bellamy à l'attention de la latina et d'Anya.

Raven regarda sa petite-amie alors qu'un sourire en coin s'affichait sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

« Mais non ! » s'exclama Chris en couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains, « J'veux pas savoir »

Octavia se mit à rire et Raven haussa un sourcil en la regardant.

« Parce que toi t'es une sainte peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle à la brune aux yeux bleus.

Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire gênée alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir.

« Tu vois Chris, toi c'est tes potes, moi c'est ma sœur » déclara Bellamy en essayant de se convaincre que sa sœur était toujours l'innocente et petite Octavia qu'il devait protéger.

A sa remarque, Raven et Anya se regardèrent. Non, Raven n'était pas une simple « pote » pour Chris, mais que pouvait-elle dire ?

« Hello » salua Clarke en arrivant dans la pièce tout en se frottant le visage.

« Bonjour Blondie, bon réveil ? » se moqua Raven.

« Ouais » répondit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi ses amis la regardaient avec ce drôle d'air. Pourtant, Lexa était juste venue la lever et elles étaient restées quelques minutes dans leur lit.

« Assis-toi je vais te faire ton chocolat » déclara la jeune Woods en posant ses lèvres sur la joue de sa blonde.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêts parce qu'on va avoir une journée et une nuit bien remplie » déclara Alex en s'étirant une dernière fois avant de se lever pour aller se doucher.

Ses amis acquiescèrent vivement de la tête.

Ils avaient deux missions, qui étaient les suivantes :

\- Mission de la journée : aller à Sydney et devenir de vrais touristes.

\- Mission de la soirée : full moon party.

* * *

Ils avaient pris une nouvelle fois le bus, puis le métro pour arriver dans le cœur de Sydney. Bien évidemment ils avaient prévu d'y retourner, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas visiter tout ce qu'ils voulaient voir en une journée. Pour ce jour, ils s'étaient concentrés sur la partie Est de la ville. A peine sortis de la station du métro, ils mirent tous leurs lunettes de soleil, ce dernier était aveuglant.

« On va mourir de chaud » fit remarquer Octavia.

« T'es obligée de toujours de te plaindre ? » se moqua Raven.

Les deux brunes se fusillèrent du regard avec amusement. Elles devaient certainement être sœurs dans une autre vie, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Tout le groupe se mit joyeusement en marche dans le jardin botanique pour aller jusqu'au très connu Opéra de Sydney.

« Ils ne font pas semblant quand ils font un parc eux » fit remarquer Chris en regardant autour de lui.

En effet, il s'agissait des jardins botaniques royaux qui longeaient la baie de Sydney. Ils pouvaient voir au loin les ferries faire leurs trajets quotidiens, amenant citadins et touristes d'une côte à l'autre. Le paysage était digne d'une carte postale.

C'est donc à travers de grands arbres peuplaient d'oiseaux qu'ils arrivèrent face au gigantesque opéra.

« Mon Dieu » souffla Taylor en levant le bout de son nez.

Elle étudiait l'urbanisme, et l'architecture faisait aussi partie de ses passions, alors elle ne pouvait qu'être comblée face à un tel chef d'œuvre.

« On dirait un coquillage » fit remarquer Raven.

« Un voilier » corrigea Chris.

« Coquillage » reprit la petite brune.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son ami et répéta :

« Voilier »

« Les enfants on arrête maintenant ! » s'exclama Bellamy en tapant dans ses mains, voyant très rapidement le débat s'éterniser.

Les deux bruns croisèrent leur bras et boudèrent de la même façon ce qui fit rire tous leurs amis.

Ils prirent chacun en photo le bâtiment avant de faire la queue et de payer une visite guider. Chris et Alex étaient au paradis. Ce n'était pas donné à tous les étudiants en théâtre de visiter l'Opéra de Sydney, sachant que pour leur faire plaisir tous leurs amis avaient suivi la visite des coulisses. Ils apprirent tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de la construction de l'opéra jusqu'aux dernières représentations. La visite dura un peu moins de deux heures et Alex dévalisa la boutique cadeau sous les réprimandes de son petit-ami qu'il ignora.

« T'as fini ? » demanda Chris en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond afficha un grand sourire.

« Oui » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse. Il avait trouvé des livres et DVDs qui selon lui étaient indispensables.

« On t'attend devant alors » répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Il se dirigea donc vers le groupe que ses amis formaient à la sortie.

« Il est en caisse, on l'attend dehors » expliqua-t-il.

Ses amis acquiescèrent et c'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sous le soleil australien.

« Ça vous dit de se prendre un truc à manger pour aller dans le parc ? » proposa Lincoln.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps assis à un restaurant alors que plein de parcs s'offraient à eux.

« On peut aller dans l'Hyde Park, c'est sur notre route » ajouta Octavia.

« Et j'ai vu un truc de sandwiches tout à l'heure » déclara Raven avec un sourire.

« On fait ça ? » demanda alors le grand rasé.

« Tant que je mange » commenta Clarke, alors que ses amis acquiesçaient.

« On sait, Blondie, on sait » se moqua sa meilleure amie.

« Sois gentille Rey' » réprimanda Lexa en glissant une main dans le dos de sa petite-amie.

« Merci mon cœur » murmura Clarke en étirant le cou pour quémander un baiser à sa brune.

Cette dernière accepta sans hésiter une seule seconde et fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à sa belle-sœur quand elle entendit un gros « beurk » provenir de sa gauche.

Anya secoua sa tête en riant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Voir sa cousine épanouie, voir à quel point cette dernière s'entendait bien avec Raven, ou voir sa latina rayonner. Elle l'avait vu dans un état déplorable, et la voir maintenant sur ses deux jambes, afficher un énorme sourire, fière de sa blague pour le moins mature, la remplissait de bonheur.

« Hey ça va ? » entendit la fausse blonde.

Elle secoua sa tête et regarda Bellamy qui avait un air concerné.

« Oui » répondit simplement Anya, « J'ai faim moi aussi » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Clarke qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Alex arriva à ce moment-là et tout le groupe se mit en route pour se retrouver devant le fast-food qui proposait des sandwiches à composer ce qui était parfait pour les goûts de chacun. Ils entrèrent et firent la queue comme tout le monde.

« Poulet et un supplément de bacon s'il vous plait » demanda Taylor.

« Fromage ? » demanda le serveur.

« Oui bien sûr »

« Et en légumes ? »

« Euh… Tomate, maïs, oignon, salade, cornichon, et un peu de carottes » énuméra la blonde.

« T'as pas mangé ce matin ? » se moqua Raven qui était derrière elle.

« J'ai faim » répondit simplement Taylor en haussant les épaules.

Ils attendirent que chacun passe sa commande pour payer et partirent en direction du Hyde Park dans lequel ils trouvèrent une place d'herbe pour s'installer et manger.

Un silence quasi religieux s'était installé lorsqu'ils se mirent à manger ce qui amusa Lexa.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda sa cousine.

« Y a que quand elles mangent qu'elles se taisent » expliqua-t-elle en parlant principalement d'Octavia et Raven.

« Pas faux » répondit Anya en regardant les deux brunes.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille, en fait les Woods ne sont pas gentilles » se reprit Octavia en regardant les deux concernées.

Lexa allait rétorquer, mais sa meilleure amie regarda Lincoln et demanda en guise de soutien :

« Pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme qui malheureusement pour lui n'écoutait pas sa petite-amie.

« T'écoutais pas ! » s'offusqua Octavia.

« Bien sûr que si » rétorqua Lincoln, « C'est que tu dis beaucoup de choses » se justifia-t-il.

Ces quelques mots firent automatiquement partir les jeunes en fou rire exceptés Octavia et Lincoln.

« Tu vois, même Lincoulnet le dit » se moqua Lexa.

« Hey ! » rétorqua le nommé, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

« Un conseil » déclara Raven, « Quand quelqu'un accuse ta petite-amie de se taire SEULEMENT quand elle mange, ne dit pas que tu ne l'écoutes pas »

Les traits de Lincoln s'étirèrent sous la surprise et il afficha un air tout penaud sous le regard noir de sa petite-amie.

« Pardon ? » essaya-t-il.

Son regard attendrissant ne put faire tenir plus longtemps Octavia dans son rôle et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Pour la peine, je prends ton cookie » dit-elle en se penchant pour attraper le biscuit dans le sachet de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier secoua sa tête avec un sourire.

« Tout ce que tu veux, crevette »

Octavia ne releva pas le surnom, elle savait que ça la suivrait toute sa vie. Ils terminèrent de manger et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe le temps de leur digestion parlant de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ou plutôt écoutaient Alex réciter ce que le guide leur avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« Allez les vaches ! » s'exclama Chris en tapant dans ses mains tout en se levant.

« Les vaches ?! » s'offusqua Raven qui se redressa pour se retrouver assise dans l'herbe.

« T'es allongée comme un cachalot échoué sur une plage » déclara le brun en haussant les épaules.

La bouche de la latina s'entrouvrit, peu habituée qu'on lui tienne tête. Elle regarda Clarke, puis Anya, cherchant un quelconque soutien.

« On dirait Bell et O' » déclara Taylor qui finissait son dessert.

Raven ne sut quoi répondre, mais elle n'eut pas à attendre une seconde de plus que Chris partit en fou rire.

« Bien sûr oui » se moqua-t-il, « Je préfère être fils unique moi » ajouta-t-il en riant tout en fermant son sac à dos.

La latina baissa la tête et elle remercia en silence sa petite-amie quand cette dernière lui prit la main et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Raven est une super sœur, personne ne me la vole » ajouta Clarke en se levant à son tour.

Elle tourna la tête vers la brune qui afficha son sourire légendaire. Sans le savoir, Clarke avait encore une fois eu les mots justes.

« Ouais, prends-en de la graine » déclara Raven à l'attention de Chris en se levant, suivant le mouvement de ses amis.

Elle réfléchit le long du trajet à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, _comment_ elle pouvait le dire. _C'est con, parce que je suis ta sœur_ _?_ Non, elle ne pouvait pas. La main d'Anya dans la sienne la ramena au moment présent.

« Ça va ? » demanda la fausse blonde d'une voix basse.

« Oui » répondit honnêtement Raven.

Clarke et Lexa marchaient côte à côte et la blonde avait hâte d'être à ce soir. C'était une chose formidable que de faire la fête sous la pleine lune et savoir qu'elle allait partager ce moment avec sa petite-amie lui donnait envie.

« J'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir » déclara-t-elle alors.

Lexa la regarda un instant avant de répondre :

« Ce n'est qu'une soirée »

« J'ai jamais fait de full moon party moi » fit remarquer Clarke, « Et puis je compte te faire boire »

La brune se mit franchement à rire.

« En quel honneur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour abuser de toi peut-être »

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool pour ça »

« Ouais, mais une Lexa ivre c'est beaucoup plus drôle » termina Clarke dans un rire enfantin qui fit craquer sa petite-amie.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, mais quand tu seras fatiguée je ne serai pas apte à te porter » répliqua Lexa en relevant légèrement le menton.

« T'es prétentieuse, c'est fou » se moqua la blonde.

« On est arrivés ! » s'exclama Hannah avec un énorme sourire.

Depuis petite, sa famille avait tout fait pour qu'elle et son frère s'intéressent à différentes civilisations et elle s'était retrouvée dans chaque musée où ses parents l'avaient amené. Alors visiter le musée national de l'Australie était sur sa liste des choses impératives à faire selon elle.

Ils entrèrent, firent la queue et prirent leurs billets. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée autour d'Octavia qui avait le plan du musée en main. Il s'agissait de la galerie d'art de Nouvelles-Galles du Sud qui regroupait autant l'art japonais, qu'aborigène, ou encore des œuvres de peintres européens tel que Van Gogh ou Picasso. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'ils attaquèrent la première salle consacrée à l'art asiatique, puis la deuxième et la troisième pour arriver à l'art contemporain. Ils continuèrent leur visite pendant deux heures jusqu'à arriver aux expositions temporaires. Raven se stoppa et ne put détacher ses yeux d'une photographie. Anya se posta à ses côtés et sourit.

« C'est Robert Mapplethorpe » décrivit Anya.

« Je sais » répondit Raven d'une voix basse.

La brune put sentir la surprise de sa petite-amie sans avoir à la regarder. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lâcher des yeux la photographie pour répondre à la fausse blonde.

« J'ai lu Just Kids, j'adore Patti Smith et j'aime beaucoup Robert Mapplethorpe »

Elle sourit, puis finit par regarder Anya.

« J'aime le reggaeton et ce qui brille, mais j'aime aussi me salir les mains et comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent, et j'aime aussi certains artistes. Je ne suis pas comme Echo ou Clarke, j'y connais peut-être pas grand chose en techniques artistiques, et je ne passe pas des jours entiers à lire comme Chris, Alex ou Lexa, mais je lis quand même » expliqua Raven.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire » répondit la fausse blonde, « Je voulais pas-… » continua-t-elle.

« Je sais » coupa l'hispanique, « C'était juste pour le préciser » termina-t-elle avec un sourire avant de voler un baiser à Anya pour passer à l'œuvre suivante.

La fausse blonde la regarda partir et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Raven la surprenait de jour en jour.

« Elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais » commenta Lexa en se postant aux côtés de sa cousine.

« Quoi ? » demanda Anya en secouant la tête.

« Raven » répondit la plus jeune, « Tu peux la lâcher des yeux, elle ne va pas disparaître » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle » répondit la fausse blonde de manière sarcastique.

« J'dis ça comme ça » termina Lexa avec un sourire taquin.

Ils terminèrent leur visite et sortirent du musée à seize heures. Ils avaient des étoiles plein les yeux et décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer s'ils voulaient avoir le temps d'un peu se reposer et se préparer pour leur soirée.

Ils repartirent en direction du métro, puis s'installèrent confortablement dans le bus.

« Tiens regarde » déclara Octavia en montrant l'écran de son téléphone à son petit-ami à ses côtés.

Ils regardèrent dans le calme les photos que la brune avait pris jusqu'à ce que Raven fasse son apparition.

« Holàààà » s'exclama-t-elle, « Je pensais, pour ce soir » commença-t-elle.

« Tu t'habiles comment ? » coupa Octavia, qui laissa Lincoln regarder ses photos tout seul.

« Je sais pas encore » répondit Raven, « Je pensais à un truc super cool, roulement de tambour s'il te plait » théâtralisa-t-elle. Son amie se mit à rire et tapa le rythme sur ses cuisses, « De la peinture fluo ! » annonça la latina.

« SUPER ! » s'exclama Octavia en sautant sur son siège.

« C'est génial hein ?! » s'extasia Raven, fière de sa trouvaille.

« Tiens » déclara Lexa en tendant un écouteur à sa petite-amie.

La blonde l'attrapa et le mit en place pour entendre une mélodie. Elle ne reconnut pas l'artiste, alors elle prit le téléphone de sa petite-amie et lit le titre de la musique : Victim of Love de Charles Bradley.

« T'aimes ? » demanda la brune.

Clarke hocha rapidement la tête de haut en bas. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie qui regardait par la fenêtre les routes défiler. Les minutes et les musiques s'enchaînèrent, tandis que la blonde pensait à la future soirée qui l'attendait elle et ses amis.

« Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée que vous aviez faites avec An' » déclara-t-elle alors en enlevant son écouteur.

La brune sourit et en fit de même. Elle se tourna pour voir Anya assise plusieurs sièges derrière elle. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander :

« Tu imagines des centaines de gens danser et transpirer ? »

« Ouais » répondit Clarke en imaginant la scène.

« Ok, maintenant imagines ça sur la plage, avec une énorme scène où le DJ mixe » continua la brune tandis que sa petite-amie acquiesçait toujours de la tête.

« Voilà. Alors, la plage, la mer, la nuit, la musique, les gens. Tout le monde porte du blanc ou des couleurs flashs. Et là imagine Anya, un t-shirt blanc, un short noir, de la peinture fluorescente sur son visage et ses bras en train de danser coller à la barrière devant la scène comme si personne n'existait autour d'elle »

« Sérieux ? » déclara Clarke stupéfaite ayant du mal à imaginer sa belle-sœur dans cet état.

« Non, attend ça c'est rien » répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire en voyant les yeux de sa petite-amie s'agrandir, « Elle était tellement surexcitée que les gars de la sécu allait vers elle pour sûrement lui dire de se calmer, mais l'artiste qui mixait est descendu et l'a fait monter avec elle »

« Noooon » commenta Clarke qui n'y croyait pas.

« Si ! Il l'a mis devant les platines et s'est mis derrière elle en la faisant mixer. Puis elle s'est retournée et il l'a embrassé comme pas possible ! » enchaîna la brune.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'époumona Clarke, « Si elle fait un truc comme ça… » commença-t-elle.

« Attend » stoppa Lexa qui se mettait à rire en se remémorant la scène, « Elle s'est reculée quand il l'a embrassé et elle a vomi. A moitié sur lui, à moitié sur la platine » précisa-t-elle.

« Mais non ?! » s'exclama la blonde.

« Si ! » confirma Lexa qui partit en fou rire, « C'était E-PIQUE » termina-t-elle entre deux éclats de rires.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait rire ma belle-sœur ? » demanda Raven, qui s'était levée pour venir poser une question de la plus haute importance.

Lexa ne répondit rien, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Raven regarda Clarke avec un sourcil haussé, et la blonde se retint de rire et haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre… Bref, je voulais savoir comment on s'organisait »

« Organiser quoi ? » demanda Clarke ne voyant pas où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

« Bah avec Octavia on a un super plan. On arrive, on fait le tour des lieux, on repère les toilettes, où on peut boire, où est la scène et il nous faut un truc pour se repérer si jamais on se perd du coup on a vu que l'année dernière il y avait des stands où on pouvait se faire maquiller de la peinture flu-…»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Clarke pouffa et que Lexa la suivit pour se mettre à rire à gorge déployée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » demanda Raven intriguée.

« Rien, rien » répondit Clarke entre deux rire.

« Suuuuper, une private joke clexa, ça faisait longtemps » lâcha Raven en roulant des yeux avant de partir rejoindre son siège.

Elle arriva à la hauteur d'Octavia et cette dernière demanda :

« Alors ? »

« Elles ont dit comme on a dit » répondit Raven.

Sa petite-amie juste à côté haussa un sourcil, voyant facilement que l'hispanique mentait.

« Ah bon ? Vraiment ? » dit-elle alors.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda la latina.

« Ça m'étonne que Lexa ait acceptée la peinture » répondit Anya avec un sourire.

« Roooh ça va… » souffla Raven, « Elles sont trop bizarres, mais si elles n'ont pas dit non, j'en déduis que ça ne les dérange pas, en plus à peine j'ai parlé de la peinture, elles se sont mises à rire et-… »

« Elles se sont mises à rire quand t'as parlé de la peinture ?! » demanda Anya avec une frayeur que sa petite-amie ne comprit pas.

« Euh… Oui » répondit Raven sans réellement savoir si c'était la réponse que la fausse blonde attendait.

« J'vais la tuer » déclara cette dernière en se levant.

« Hey, hey, hey » appela Raven en stoppant sa petite-amie, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

Anya regarda quelques secondes sa latina. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé à sa dernière Full Moon alors elle décida de se rasseoir.

« Rien, c'est pas grave » dit-elle à la place.

Raven regarda Octavia, qui la regardait de la même façon. Elles posèrent toutes les deux leurs yeux sur Anya qui s'était renfrognée. L'hispanique choisit de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa petite-amie sans plus poser de questions. Anya soupira, priant pour qu'elle se soit trompée et que sa cousine n'ait rien dit concernant cette soirée qu'elle voulait oublier.

« An' » commença Raven avec un large sourire.

La fausse blonde haussa un sourcil, légèrement inquiète en voyant l'air espiègle qu'arborait sa petite-amie.

« Je pourrais te mettre de la peinture ? »

Anya roula des yeux. Si sa petite-amie et Octavia espéraient qu'avec seulement deux traits de peinture ils arriveraient à se repérer s'ils se perdent, elles se leurraient bel et bien.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur maison de vacances et se retrouvèrent tous avachis sur les canapés. Il fut rapidement dix-huit heures et ils devaient se préparer pour leur soirée, alors Raven tapa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

« Bon, parce qu'Anya et moi on est super sympa, on a prévu de vous faire à manger, donc perdez pas de temps pour vos préparer, on passe à table dans soixante minutes ! »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ''une heure'' ? » demanda Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

Raven haussa un sourcil, regarda sa montre et afficha un fin sourire.

« Cinquante-neuf minutes » déclara-t-elle.

Tous les jeunes s'exécutèrent. Ils avaient décidé de manger plus tôt, de prendre un apéro à la maison avant d'aller à la soirée. Bellamy avait proposé de relouer des voitures mais sa petite-amie lui avait très justement répondu :

« Ouais mais on va être tellement bourrés que personne ne pourra conduire au retour, donc ça vaut bien trente minutes de bus »

Au bout d'une heure ils passèrent tous à table, puis Anya et Raven se préparèrent tandis que les autres jeunes débarrassaient et sortaient l'alcool.

« Du coup je sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que ça de te faire boire » déclara Clarke en tendant une bière à sa petite-amie.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lexa.

Clarke se rapprocha d'elle et déclara d'une voix basse :

« Je veux pas que tu termines comme Anya »

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça » répondit la brune en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas boire à vomir, et s'il y a quelqu'un que je compte embrasser ce soir c'est toi et personne d'autre » expliqua la brune.

Clarke afficha un grand sourire laissant apparaître toutes ses dents.

« Je t'aime toi » dit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser Lexa.

« On ne peut pas les laisser deux secondes seules celles-là » déclara Chris en arrivant sur la terrasse.

« Arrête de les embêter » réprimanda Alex.

Anya arriva quelques minutes plus tard et vit tous ses amis en train de rire.

« Tiens » déclara Lexa en tendant un verre à sa cousine.

« Merci » répondit cette dernière en s'asseyant.

« Elle est où Raven ? » demanda Echo.

« Elle était sous la douche » expliqua Anya.

Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard que la latina fit son apparition et s'assit sur les cuisses de sa petite-amie sans demander son autorisation. Et de la même façon, elle but dans son verre.

« Je ne te gêne pas ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Pas le moins du monde » répondit Raven avec un large sourire dévoilant ses dents.

* * *

Octavia et Raven désenchantèrent quand elles virent la taille du terrain où se passait la soirée. En effet, la peinture fluorescente ne serait d'aucune utilité pour se trouver dans la foule.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama la Blake en sautant sur place, « Ça va être GENIAL ! »

Il faisait chaud, la Lune était ronde et rayonnante, la musique était assourdissante. Le DJ était positionné sur une estrade, et en contre bas la foule dansait dans le sable. Il y avait des jeux de lumières un peu partout et des stands sur les côtés. Comme les deux brunes l'avaient prévu, ils repèrent les lieux avant d'aller prendre un verre au bar. Une fois chacun muni d'un verre, ils trinquèrent en criant :

« Dream Team ! »

« Maintenant que je t'ai fait boire, on peut danser » déclara Clarke d'un air espiègle en tirant Lexa par la main.

« J'avais une autre idée avant » répondit la brune.

Sa petite-amie fronça les sourcils, mais fut rapidement intriguée.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Viens » lâcha Lexa en la tirant à elle.

La brune avertit rapidement sa meilleure amie qu'elles partaient faire un tour, puis entraîna Clarke a sa suite. Elle l'amena à l'écart de la foule en direction de la mer. Ce ne fut que lorsque la musique fut lointaine que Lexa se stoppa et s'assit dans le sable. Clarke la regarda avec surprise, mais s'assit à son tour.

« On fait quoi là ? » demanda la blonde.

« Sshhh » murmura Lexa en posant son index sur la bouche de sa petite-amie.

Elle leva la tête et désigna du doigt le ciel. Clarke sourit et se rapprocha de sa brune pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Lexa sentit sa petite-amie bouger contre elle, puis un frisson parcourut son corps quand les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent dans son cou.

« _Clarke_ » souffla-t-elle.

La blonde sourit, entendre son prénom prononcer de la sorte réchauffa tout son corps. Sa main glissa sous le t-shirt de Lexa, alors qu'elle mordillait tendrement le cou de sa brune. Cette dernière se laissa tomber dans le sable et ce sont des rires qui les firent sortir de leur bulle. Lexa se redressa rapidement et Clarke s'écarta d'elle. Elles virent un groupe de jeunes passer devant elles et c'est frustrées qu'elles décidèrent de partir rejoindre leurs amis qui dansaient près du bar.

« Le clexaaaa ! » s'exclama Octavia en sautillant vers elle avec un nouveau verre à la main, « On vous a cherché partout ! »

« Je t'ai dit qu'on revenait, de ne pas partir trop loin » rétorqua Lexa qui voyait que sa meilleure amie avait bu plus d'un seul mojito.

« Elle est où Raven ? » demanda Clarke à Anya.

« Elle est partie avec Taylor et Hannah chercher de la peinture » expliqua la fausse blonde.

Les trois jeunes femmes revinrent cinq minutes plus tard armées de peinture. Raven sautilla et afficha un large sourire à sa petite-amie.

« Tu m'as promis que je pouvais ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vas-y » déclara Anya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Raven était comme une enfant et se mit à dessiner des petits points au-dessus des sourcils de la fausse blonde, puis elle dessina une arabesque qui descendit dans son cou. Elle recula un peu pour admirer son chef d'œuvre, puis afficha un sourire satisfait.

« A mon tour » déclara Anya.

La petite brune fut surprise, mais se laissa faire. La plus âgée décida de peindre plusieurs formes aztèques sur le bras de sa latina avant de terminer par une étoile.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Clarke qui se donnait à cœur joie sur Lexa, ce qui la fit rire. La brune avait deux traits de peinture sous les yeux et un bindi, tandis qu'Octavia s'amusait à repasser les tatouages de son petit-ami en fluo.

« Soif ! » s'exclama Bellamy.

C'était un signal qu'il avait instauré, cela voulait dire que tout le monde se rejoignait devant le bar.

« Qui veut quoi ? » demanda le grand brun.

Tout le monde passa sa commande et le jeune homme fit remarquer :

« Tu sais Taylor, pas obligé d'être Sam, on prend le bus »

« J'ai pas envie de boire mais merci » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Même pas une petite vodka, je sais que tu adores » enchaîna-t-il.

« Vu comme on a commencé, mieux vaut qu'il y en ait un de nous qui boit un peu moins » se moqua Lexa qui essaya de détourner la conversation.

« Exactement » répondit Taylor en remerciant du regard son amie.

Clarke avait réussi à faire boire sa petite-amie, seul bémol, elle avait autant bu. Et c'est les yeux mi-clos qu'elle se déhanchait sur le rythme de la musique. Lexa dansait face à elle et avait un sourire radieux. Elle admira quelques secondes sa petite-amie avant de se rapprocher d'elle et passer une main contre sa joue. La blonde rouvrit les yeux et lui donna un sourire. Elle put facilement voir le regard que lui donnait Lexa alors elle combla la distance entre elles et captura les lèvres de sa brune. Cette dernière se recula et glissa une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

« Tu as changé ma vie Clarke Griffin »

Elle se sentit bête quand elle s'entendit murmurer, bien évidemment Clarke n'avait rien entendu, et alors que la blonde allait lui faire répéter, elle secoua sa tête et préféra l'embrasser.

Raven n'avait pas cessé de danser, mais elle s'arrêta bien vite quand quelqu'un attira son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis secoua sa tête. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une seule, elle avait cru voir Finn, mais il s'agissait juste d'un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait. Elle se trouva bête, c'était juste un homme aux cheveux mi-longs et bruns.

« Ça va ? » demanda Anya à son oreille.

« Oui, j'ai cru voir… » commença Raven avant de se stopper.

« Voir qui ? » interrogea alors la fausse blonde.

« Rien, c'est pas important » affirma la petite brune avec un sourire se voulant rassurant, avant d'attraper délicatement les mains d'Anya et de les poser sur sa taille. Elle afficha un sourire apaisé, _Anya_.

Elle se colla un peu plus à la fausse blonde et enfouit sa tête dans sa crinière. Peu lui importait de ne pas danser sur le rythme endiablé de la musique. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de sa petite-amie et avança sa bouche près de son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi » déclara-t-elle de la plus intelligible façon qu'il soit tout en exerçant une légère pression de sa main.

Anya sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus forte. Elle se recula légèrement et croisa le regard empli de désir de sa petite-amie. Ses yeux descendirent sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune et c'est avec empressement qu'elle l'embrassa. Elle sentit Raven sourire contre sa bouche avant de répondre à son baiser. La latina se colla encore un peu plus à sa petite-amie et cette dernière prit en coupe son visage pour la sentir encore plus près. Elle avait cet étrange besoin de ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Lexa tourna la tête et se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Clarke.

La brune désigna sa cousine et sa belle-sœur du menton.

« Tu vois, toi qui t'inquiétais. Si Anya doit embrasser quelqu'un ce soir, c'est Raven »

Clarke regarda dans la direction du couple dont il était question et se mit à rire.

« Effectivement » commenta-t-elle.

La fausse blonde rompit leur baiser pour reprendre sa respiration et contempla sa petite-amie.

Echo, Bellamy, Chris et Alex décidèrent de s'avancer devant la scène et ils finirent par entraîner leurs amis à leur suite. Le Blake était déchaîné et sautait dans tous les sens sur le rythme de la musique ce qui faisait rire sa petite-amie qui en faisait de même. Echo avait toujours aimé faire la fête et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dans l'excès pour s'amuser.

Octavia, Clarke et Raven se retrouvèrent pour inventer une chorégraphie et très vite leurs amis les imitèrent. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute qu'ils se rendirent compte que d'autres personnes dans la foule les imitaient. La Blake sortit son téléphone et se mit à filmer ses amis afin de graver cet instant à jamais.

La soirée continua et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Lexa entendit dans son oreille :

« Je suis fatiguée ! »

Elle regarda sa petite-amie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui avait bien dit pourtant. Elle parcourut du regard la foule pour voir Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy et Echo un peu à l'écart discuter. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le brun qui ne semblait pas bien, alors elle attrapa la main de Clarke et l'entraîna avec elle vers leurs amis.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle arriva à leur hauteur.

« Monsieur a voulu faire son beau et reprendre un shooter, voilà où il en est maintenant » répondit Octavia.

Lexa regarda Bellamy pour évaluer son état avant de poser ses yeux sur Echo.

« Il a juste un peu trop bu, je lui ai dit de se faire vomir, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête »

« Je-je… Je vais trèèèès bien » rétorqua Bellamy en fermant les yeux une seconde alors que tout autour de lui tournait.

« Le soleil commence à se lever, ça vous dit d'aller au bord de l'eau ? » demanda la Woods, « ça te fera du bien de marcher » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son ami.

« Je vais chercher les autres » déclara Clarke qui commençait à partir.

« Attends, je viens avec toi ! » s'exclama sa petite-amie qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser sa blonde se perdre dans la foule.

Elles retrouvèrent facilement Alex, Chris, Hannah et Taylor qui discutaient en dansant tranquillement. Lexa leur expliqua brièvement la situation et leur montra où était leurs amis qui les attendaient. Les quatre jeunes partirent donc les rejoindre et Lexa tourna sur elle-même tout en sondant la foule.

« Tu les vois ? » demanda-t-elle à sa petite-amie.

« Nope » répondit cette dernière qui scrutait chaque visage à la recherche d'Anya ou Raven, « Je leur envoie un message » ajouta-t-elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« On rejoint les autres et on commence à marcher vers la plage ? » demanda Lexa, « D'ici là elles nous auront répondu »

« Ouep » répondit Clarke avec un sourire alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

C'est comme cela que leur petit groupe se mit en marche vers la mer et s'éloigna de la soirée. Octavia enleva ses chaussures et apprécia la sensation du sable froid sous ses pieds.

« Je sens qu'on va bien dormir » dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait appui sur le bras de son petit-ami.

« Mhm » répondit ce dernier en regardant ses amis qui semblaient tous fatigués.

Echo tenait Bellamy et lui parlait pour le distraire afin qu'il ne pense pas au mal de tête qui arrivait. Le brun décida de s'asseoir alors tous ses amis en firent de même. Ils se retrouvèrent face à l'océan ou la musique se faisait lointaine pour laisser place aux écrasements des vagues.

« Pas de nouvelle du Ranya ? » demanda Chris.

Lexa regarda une énième fois son téléphone et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Non »

« Bah alors on nous attend pas ? » entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Raven et Anya arriver, pas du tout fatiguées.

« Après on se moque de moi que je suis la plus vieille, mais je vois que vous ne tenez pas le coup » se moqua la fausse blonde.

Sa petite-amie afficha un énorme sourire, fière de la blague d'Anya.

« Vous étiez où ? » demanda Chris.

« On est parties se chercher à boire, quand on est revenu vous aviez disparu » répondit la brune.

« Je vous ai envoyé un message » déclara Lexa.

« Pas vu » s'excusa Raven en haussant les épaules.

Octavia leva la tête vers la latina puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Anya, regarde ce que tu lui as fait »

La fausse blonde fronça les sourcils puis vit une énorme trace rouge dans le cou de sa petite-amie. Elle sentit ses joues rougir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Oui, bah… C'est… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Raven s'étirent en un sourire. Anya pouvait être à croquer et la voir perdre son assurance légendaire l'amusait.

« C'est pas grave, elle est jalouse » répondit l'hispanique en liant ses doigts avec ceux de sa petite-amie.

Elle la tira vers le sol pour la faire asseoir avec elle et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils finirent par partir pour prendre le premier bus et retourner à leur maison. Ils ne tardèrent pas et rejoignirent chacun leur lit pour en émerger qu'en début d'après-midi.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un marteau-piqueur dans ma tête » râla Bellamy en se tournant dans son lit pour faire face à Echo.

Cette dernière se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son petit-ami qui avait l'air de réellement souffrir.

« Fallait moins boire d'alcool et plus d'eau » dit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front qui était recouvert par ses cheveux.

Ils décidèrent de se lever et de se doucher avant de retrouver leurs amis au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ils sont où ? » déclara la jeune femme avant d'entendre des rires lui répondre.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le salon pour voir à travers la baie vitrée ses amis assis autour de la table de jardin. Le couple les rejoignit et le ventre d'Echo se mit à gargouiller en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Personne n'avait eu le courage de cuisiner, même pas Raven, alors ils avaient fait une sorte de brunch en sortant tout ce qui était comestible.

Il y avait Raven, Anya, Clarke, Lexa, Taylor, et Hannah qui semblaient pas encore très bien réveillées. Raven portait ses lunettes de soleil et avait fait glisser ses jambes sur celles d'Anya de façon à être confortablement installée. Sa petite-amie avait de petits yeux et en était à son deuxième café. Clarke était physiquement là, mais son cerveau dormait encore. Seules Lexa, Taylor et Hannah semblaient un peu plus en forme.

« Ils dorment encore les autres ? » demanda Bellamy en s'asseyant tout comme sa petite-amie.

« Ouep » répondit Lexa, « On se disait qu'on pourrait se reposer aujourd'hui, faire un peu le ménage et les courses » expliqua-t-elle.

« A vos ordres mesdames » déclara le brun, « Je suis toujours le seul mec de toute façon » se plaignit-il.

« Pauvre bébé » se moqua sa petite-amie.

« En manque de testostérone ? » demanda Hannah en riant, « Quand les mecs sont debout t'as qu'à leur demander de faire un truc qu'entre vous » proposa-t-elle.

Bellamy fut dubitatif avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit.

« C'est pas con tiens ! » dit-il en se servant à manger.

Et ce n'est qu'une petite heure plus tard que les deux derniers couples finirent par apparaître.

« Bell ! T'as mangé tout le Nutella ! » s'exclama Octavia en voyant le pot presque vide.

« Tu peux ajouter Nutella à la liste » déclara Lexa à l'attention d'Hannah qui avait commencé la liste des courses plus tôt dans la journée.

« Oh ça va, fais pas ton bébé, on va en acheter » réprimanda Bellamy.

« C'est toujours pareil avec toi de toute façon » bouda la brune en croisant ses bras.

Lincoln ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réaction de sa petite-amie. Echo se pencha près de sa belle-sœur et lui dit :

« Boude pas, après il va culpabiliser, regarde-le »

Octavia leva les yeux pour voir son frère qui semblait contrarié. La brune médita quelques secondes, elle avait vraiment envie de Nutella, mais elle prit sur elle et ajouta :

« Ça m'apprendra de me lever la dernière »

Bellamy afficha un petit sourire ce qui fit rire sa petite-amie. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses boucles brunes puis déclara :

« Tu ne veux pas que je te les coupe ? »

« Tu sais le faire ? » demanda le brun d'une voix peu rassurée.

« Bah merci » s'offusqua Echo.

« Je rigole, je rigole » se rattrapa Bellamy en prenant la main de sa petite-amie.

Et c'est dans la même ambiance qu'ils terminèrent leur brunch improvisé et se mirent à ranger la maison, tandis qu'Echo coupa les cheveux de Bellamy.

« Tu veux qu'on prenne des bretzels, je sais que t'adore » proposa Hannah à sa petite-amie en relisant pour la énième fois sa liste de courses.

« Comme tu veux » répondit Taylor en haussant les épaules, « Je vais m'habiller » déclara-t-elle tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et hésita une seconde avant de la suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon frère ?! » s'exclama Octavia à sa belle-sœur.

« Bah quoi ? Ils étaient longs » déclara Echo en regardant son petit-ami.

Ce dernier n'avait pas encore vu le résultat et commença à s'inquiéter.

« Elle t'a défiguré » se moqua Raven.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma Bellamy qui ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il se leva et partit en courant dans le couloir où il y avait un miroir.

Il revint en secouant la tête.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles » dit-il tel un enfant.

En effet, il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant par le duo que Raven et Octavia formaient. Echo avait seulement coupé quelques mèches et rien de plus.

* * *

A l'étage, Taylor n'entendit pas Hannah arriver et elle sursauta en sentant ses mains se poser sur sa taille. Elle se déroba rapidement et l'interrogea du regard. Hannah souffla, elle avait l'impression d'être en tort alors que c'était tout à fait normal pour elle de vouloir toucher sa petite-amie. C'est pourquoi elle demanda passablement énervée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Taylor fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et haussa les épaules.

« Rien » répondit-elle alors, ce qui énerva la rouquine.

« S'il te plait, ça fait je ne sais depuis combien de temps que tu ne me laisses plus te toucher. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, si tu veux rompre, t'as qu'à me le dire »

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent en entendant les propos d'Hannah. Bien sûr que non elle ne voulait pas rompre. Bien au contraire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer sa petite-amie et très vite son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« Dis-moi » déclara Hannah en voyant l'état dans lequel était Taylor.

« Tu me promets de rester calme et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ? » demanda la blonde.

Hannah fronce les sourcils mais acquiesça de la tête. Elle avait bien trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je vais te lancer ça comme ça, parce que je ne sais pas comment je pourrai te le dire autrement » dit-elle en marquant une pause, « A la soirée de fin d'année, quand j'ai disparu un petit moment, je… Je me suis faite agressée dans les toilettes et-… »

« Agressée ? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?! T'as rien ? » demanda Hannah en inspectant bêtement le corps de Taylor.

La blonde secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot.

« Pas agressée comme ça… » dit-elle. En voyant Hannah qui fronçait les sourcils, Taylor corrigea d'une petite voix « agressée sexuellement »

Ce fut un coup de massue pour la rousse. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et c'est inconsciemment qu'elle recula d'un pas.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Taylor et demanda d'une voix plus forte : « Qui t'as fait ça ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui importe… » souffla la blonde en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui importe ? Ce n'est pas ça qui importe ?! » s'écria Hannah.

Au rez-de-chaussée tous leurs amis entendirent la voix de la rousse crier.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut aller voir ? » demanda Alex avec un petite grimace.

« Je pense qu'elles ont besoin de parler » déclara Lexa. L'intonation de sa voix fit froncer les sourcils de Clarke, elle n'était pas dupe et elle voyait bien que sa petite-amie savait quelque chose.

« Je suis enceinte » lâcha Taylor.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle leva les yeux pour voir la réaction de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Il y avait forcément une explication logique, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, cette conversation n'avait pas lieu. Elle devait rêvé, oui, c'était la seule explication possible. Elle vit dans les yeux de sa blonde une peur viscérale qui prenait place et c'est sans comprendre qu'elle s'entendit dire :

« Je peux t'accompagner à une clinique, il n'est pas trop tard, c'est trois mois je crois »

L'urbaniste lâcha un sanglot tout en secouant la tête.

« Non, j'veux pas » dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hannah qui se reconnecta à la réalité.

« Je ne veux pas-… » répéta Taylor.

« Tu veux le garder ?! » coupa la rousse avec surprise, « Tu te vois avec un bébé ? Là, maintenant ? A 19 ans, à la fac » énuméra-t-elle, « Et m'en parler avant de prendre ta décision ça ne t'est pas venue à l'esprit ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Je t'en parle là » rétorqua Taylor qui se braqua.

« Tu te moques de moi pas vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague ? » questionna Hannah qui n'en revenait pas.

« Je suis désolée Hannah… Je ne peux pas le tuer » s'excusa la blonde.

« Mais c'est un amas de cellules ! Ce n'est rien du tout ! »

« Comment tu peux… ? » demanda Taylor alors que la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

« Quoi ? S'il y a bien un délai de trois mois c'est pour une raison, non ? Comment tu peux ne serait-ce qu'envisager de garder l'enfant de quelqu'un qui t'a violé ? » cria-t-elle.

Hannah faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, alors qu'elle se sentait submergée par une vague de colère. Elle était prise dans une tempête d'émotions contradictoires. Elle avait de la peine pour ce qui était arrivée à Taylor. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu la protéger et de ne pas s'en être rendue compte avant. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Mais elle était surtout énervée. Comment Taylor avait pu lui cacher la vérité pendant tout ce temps ? Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Comment pouvait-elle envisager de garder cet enfant ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Parce que si elle l'aimait jamais elle ne lui imposerait ça, elle en était persuadée. Elle tourna le problème dans tous les sens, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution.

« T'es bi je l'ai accepté » déclara-t-elle, « Je te crois sur ton agression et pas que tu me trompes même si l'idée m'est plusieurs fois venue à l'esprit, parce que j'ai eu le temps de me jouer tous les scénarios depuis ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment Taylor, même si apparemment tu en doutes… Mais un bébé ? UN BEBE ? » hurla-t-elle. Tous les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la rage et la déception. Elle baissa son regard et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, « Je suis désolée, mais là je peux pas »

Elle n'osa même pas regarder Taylor et se tourna pour partir en courant et claquer la porte. La blonde sursauta et réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues depuis de nombreuses minutes. La rousse arriva dans le salon et tout le monde la regarda avec malaise. Des larmes de rage coulaient à présent sur ses joues et Chris se leva d'un bond en voyant sa meilleure amie arriver, mais cette dernière l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

« Je vais prendre l'air » dit-elle d'une voix erratique avant de sortir sur la terrasse pour partir dans le champ qui faisait face à la maison.

« Je… Je vais voir Taylor » déclara Lexa.

* * *

 **Et re coucou !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de la journée à Sydney, de la Full Moon Party, et de la temps attendu discussion entre Taylor et Hannah ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour la suite ? Je vous laisse me dire tout ça en bas !**

 **Encore désolée pour le temps d'attente !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année si d'ici là je ne publie pas la suite, vous aurez peut-être un chapitre en avance, à voir ^^**

 **Merci à tous et joyeux Noël !**

 **Guest5** **: Coucouuu ! Haha pas reposant leur arrivée, en effet ! Oui j'aime bien la dynamique frère/sœur de Bell et Octavia hihi, Lincoln est un saint pour la supporter mdr ! Et bien tu as eu ta discussion entre Taylor et Hannah dans ce chapitre, qu'en as-tu pensé ? L'Australie n'est pas terminé, ils vont faire encore plein de trucs là-bas ! Merci beaucoup :) bisous**

 **Guest** **: Salut ! J'espère que tu auras aimé cette suite avec une fin mouvementée ^^ bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	28. Chapter 28

**Holà les loulous !**

 **Je ne suis pas en retard ! Je suis trop fière quoi, dernier chapitre de l'année qui a un jour d'avance, vous y croyez ?!**

 **Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **« You deserve to have books written about you. »**_

 **Chapitre 28 : Le but étant que vous restiez le plus longtemps au lit**

« Tay' » appela Lexa en poussant doucement la porte de la chambre de la blonde.

Elle trouva son amie assise au sol, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, la tête dans le creux de ses bras. Lexa ne dit rien et s'assit à ses côtés, elle passa maladroitement son bras autour de la taille de la blonde et la rapprocha d'elle. Cette dernière renifla et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amie.

Hannah s'était enfoncée dans l'herbe qui lui piquait les mollets à présent. C'est épuisée qu'elle s'arrêta et s'assit à même le sol face à la maison qui était loin maintenant. Elle se mit à arracher frénétiquement l'herbe autour d'elle alors qu'elle repassait en boucle la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Taylor.

Dans la maison, un silence s'était installé et ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'est Bellamy qui prit les devants et proposa :

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller faire les courses »

Tout le monde le regarda, légèrement hésitants, ne sachant pas si laisser Taylor, Hannah et Lexa était une si bonne idée.

« Je reste ici » proposa Clarke, « Juste au cas où » ajouta-t-elle.

Les autres acquiescèrent et c'est comme cela qu'ils partirent faire les courses.

Clarke tourna en rond un petit moment. Elle essaya de s'occuper en finissant de nettoyer la maison, mais au bout de plusieurs longues minutes deux choix s'offraient à elle : aller voir Lexa et Taylor ou aller voir Hannah. Ne sachant pas si sa petite-amie apprécierait son intervention, elle choisit de partir à la recherche de la rouquine. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle sortit et marcha dans la direction où Hannah avait disparu. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'elle entendit du bruit et qu'elle put voir la rousse assise parterre en train d'empiler des cailloux les uns sur les autres. Clarke se gratta la gorge et attendit qu'Hannah la remarque. Cette dernière sursauta et leva ses yeux rougis en direction de l'artiste.

La blonde passa une main dans ses cheveux, peu à l'aise avec la situation, mais esquissa un sourire tout en s'avançant.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt le sol.

Hannah acquiesça de la tête et Clarke s'assit à ses côtés. La rousse brisa le silence au bout d'une longue minute en demandant :

« Ils sont où les autres ? »

« Partis faire les courses » expliqua la blonde.

« La liste était-… » commença Hannah.

« Sur la table, ils l'ont prise » coupa Clarke avec un sourire que la rousse lui rendit.

De nouveau un silence s'installa. La blonde cogita pour savoir quoi dire, puis elle déclara naturellement :

« Taylor et Lexa sont dans la maison. Chris s'inquiète pour toi et je suis restée parce que… 'Fin si tu veux parler… Mais je comprends si tu ne veux pas, ça ne me regarde pas » se rattrapa Clarke.

Hannah regarda la blonde à ses côtés qui avait un petit sourire gêné, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Taylor a sûrement dû le raconter à Lexa donc tu vas être au courant » commença la rousse.

« On ne se dit pas tout » coupa Clarke.

« Bien sûr oui » se moqua Hannah, « Vous êtes parfaites »

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de rigoler.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda la rouquine intriguée.

« On est loin d'être parfaites Lex' et moi » commença-t-elle, voyant que son amie allait rétorquer elle ajouta : « Tout va bien entre nous et je prie pour que ça continue, mais je t'assure qu'on est passé par toutes les épreuves. Tu nous as connu quand on s'était remises ensemble donc je comprends, mais je t'assure on n'est pas parfaites »

« Tu me permettras d'en douter » répondit Hannah avec un fin sourire.

« Je t'assure que ça va s'arranger et qu'avec le temps vous arriverez à trouver une bonne dynamique et comme nous vous serez parfaites » déclara Clarke avec un petit rire pour amuser son amie, mais cette dernière perdit son sourire.

« Ouais, mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à arranger » souffla Hannah en secouant sa tête alors que sa gorge se serrait sous la peine.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais pas-… » commença la blonde qui s'en voulut.

« Non, t'inquiètes pas. Taylor m'a dit quelque chose et je ne pense pas arriver à passer au-dessus » expliqua maladroitement la rousse.

« Tu sais, quand on est énervé, on ne pense pas toujours ce qu'on dit » déclara Clarke.

Hannah secoua sa tête en riant faiblement.

« Non, il y a quelque chose qui s'est produit et qui va avoir des conséquences sur le futur et je ne suis pas capable d'assumer ça. Ça fait quasiment une demi-heure que j'y réfléchis et je ne vois qu'une solution, parce que dans tous les cas ça finira comme ça » expliqua la rousse qui perdit bien vite son amie. En voyant l'air perdu de Clarke elle se demanda si c'était réellement à elle de dire ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout c'était le secret de Taylor. Elle secoua la tête puis déclara : « Je suis désolée, en fait je sais pas si je peux t'en parler, ça ne concerne pas que moi… »

« Non, je comprends, mais tu sais que si jamais t'as besoin j'ai quelques connaissances sur les disputes de couple pour pouvoir t'aider » expliqua Clarke avec un sourire sincère.

« Je crois que je dois surtout aller lui parler » répondit Hannah en soufflant tout en se levant.

Elle tendit sa main pour aider Clarke à se lever et c'est côte à côte qu'elles rentrèrent jusqu'à la maison.

La blonde prit Hannah dans ses bras et l'encouragea d'une pression de main avant de laisser la rousse monter à l'étage. Cette dernière arriva devant la porte et toqua. Elle trouva Lexa et Taylor assises au pied du lit. La brune se releva et afficha un petit sourire confiant à la blonde.

« Je vous laisse » dit-elle avant de sourire à Hannah et de sortir.

La rousse la regarda fermer la porte avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie.

« Hannah » souffla Taylor en se levant pour se poster face à la nommée.

« Non, écoute » coupa la rousse qui ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de couler, « J'ai réfléchi, et je ne veux pas gâcher les vacances des autres ok »

« Mais tu…. ? »

« J'ai besoin de temps, de comprendre tout ça, parce que sinon je serai en train de rompre là maintenant et… Je t'aime… mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'ai vraiment besoin de temps » bafouilla Hannah.

Elle était prête à rompre avec la blonde, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'entendait dire avoir besoin de temps, mais elle l'aimait, et c'était peut-être la raison.

« Merci » souffla Taylor en entendant que sa petite-amie ne s'apprêtait pas à rompre.

« J'ai pas dit que je suis d'accord avec tout… ça » reprit la rousse en montrant vaguement des mains le ventre de la blonde.

« Je sais, je sais » se reprit Taylor en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux courts.

« Donc, on essaye de faire comme si tout allait bien le temps des vacances » vérifia Hannah.

« Tout ce que tu voudras » rétorqua la blonde.

Au rez-de-chaussée Lexa avait rejoint Clarke.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? » demanda cette dernière à sa petite-amie qui s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Je ne sais pas, mais déjà elles parlent, c'est toujours ça de gagné » répondit la brune.

« Mhm, la communication c'est la clef, hein ? » demanda Clarke avec un petit sourire mutin.

« Ha ha, très drôle » répondit Lexa avec sarcasme tout en plissant les yeux.

Sa petite-amie savait très bien que la communication ce n'était pas son fort et qu'elle avait fait d'énormes efforts depuis leur rencontre.

« Hello ! » s'exclama Chris en entrant, suivi de ses amis.

Ils partirent tous en direction de la cuisine poser leurs sacs de course et ranger, tandis que l'hispanique s'avança dans le salon.

« Vous avez des nouvelles des filles ? » demanda-t-elle concernée.

« Elles discutent » répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

« Bellamy veut faire sa soirée mec, du coup on s'est dit qu'on pouvait faire un truc entre filles, mais je sais pas… » commença Raven, ne sachant comment terminer sa proposition aux vues des récents événements entre Taylor et Hannah.

« On peut rester ici et faire un truc sympa » proposa Anya qui arriva aux côtés de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière afficha un sourire en entendant la proposition de la fausse blonde.

« Mhm, bonne idée » répondit la latina.

Ils finirent de ranger les courses et Taylor et Hannah arrivèrent comme si de rien n'était. Chris interrogea du regard sa meilleure amie mais cette dernière ne semblait pas prête à s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Vous devinerez jamais ce qu'on va faire ce soir » s'exclama alors le brun aux quatre jeunes filles qui étaient restées à la maison.

« Dis-nous » proposa Clarke.

« Un escape game ! »

« Sérieux ?! Et pourquoi nous on ne peut pas ?! » demanda Lexa en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

« Parce qu'il ne faut pas être trop nombreux et que Bell a eu l'idée donc débrouillez-vous » se moqua le brun.

La future écrivaine plissa les yeux et croisa ses bras. Octavia se pencha à l'oreille de Raven et à peine eut elle le temps de murmurer quelque chose que l'hispanique partit en fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda Anya avec curiosité.

« Octavia a trouvé une brillante idée » se moqua Raven.

Ce fut au tour de sa petite-amie de plisser les yeux.

« Je prends Lexa, définitivement » ajouta l'hispanique à la Blake. Cette dernière se mit à rire.

« Ok… J'ai peur maintenant » déclara Lexa en regardant Clarke, tandis que cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Je propose de se mettre en binôme » commença Octavia, « Et on a libre choix pour maquiller, habiller, coiffer, bref la totale » énuméra la Blake.

« Donc si je comprends bien tu veux me relooker ? » demanda Lexa à sa belle-sœur.

« Bah je considère qu'avec toi, ça va être drôle, donc oui » répondit Raven qui ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard de l'autre brune.

« Ok donc si j'ai bien compris, moi aussi je peux le faire avec toi » vérifia Lexa.

« Yes ! » affirma la latina.

Octavia médita de longues secondes avant de déclarer :

« Je prends Anya »

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne suis pas un objet » fit remarquer la fausse blonde.

« Mhm j'ai jamais pu jouer à des trucs de coiffure ou de maquillage avec vous » déclara Octavia en s'adressant à Lexa et Anya, « Donc je me venge » termina la brune.

Anya regarda Octavia, puis Lexa et enfin Raven à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de soutien.

« Je ne te connaissais pas petite, mais c'est pas difficile de t'imaginer » déclara l'hispanique avec un petit sourire désolé.

« Ok ok » souffla la fausse blonde sans pour autant masquer la moue sur son visage.

Les deux binômes formés regardèrent les quatre dernières jeunes filles et se fut Hannah qui déclara :

« Je me mets avec Clarke »

Taylor baissa la tête sachant que ''faire comme si de rien était'' allait être difficile à jouer. Ainsi elle se tourna vers Echo avec qui elle forma le dernier duo.

Les garçons étaient partis se préparer et ils choisirent ce moment pour apparaître.

« Bonne soirée les filles ! » déclara Alex avec un grand sourire.

« Merci ! A vous aussi » répondit Clarke.

Bellamy s'avança et alla donner un baiser en guise d'au revoir à sa petite-amie. Ils étaient tous près, sauf Lincoln qui embrassait une énième fois Octavia.

« C'est bon là, il ne va pas partir pour toujours » se moqua Raven.

La Blake se détacha finalement de son petit-ami et tira la langue à l'attention de la latina.

Les quatre étudiants partirent donc dans le centre-ville, ils avaient environ une vingtaine de minutes de marche, mais ils étaient bien décidés à passer une bonne soirée.

« Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre avant ? » proposa Alex.

Les trois autres se regardèrent et acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme.

« Juste un alors, sinon on sera d'aucune performance pour l'escape game » répondit Bellamy ce qui fit rire ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bar où chacun commanda une bière. Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée avant qu'un silence ne s'installe.

« Ça fait bizarre ce… calme » constata Lincoln.

« C'est clair ! Octavia et Raven en moins et ça y est, plus personne ne parle » se moqua Chris.

Son petit-ami le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu n'es pas en reste non plus » déclara Alex.

Chris chercha de l'aide en regardant les deux beaux-frères face à lui, mais les deux se mirent à rire.

« On va dire qu'à vous trois, vous faites la conversation » répondit Bellamy en parlant du brun, de Raven et de sa sœur.

« Ouais, bah vous êtes bien contents » rétorqua Chris qui ne trouvait rien à dire.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas avec moi que vous allez beaucoup parler » ajouta le grand rasé avec un sourire.

« Vous pensez qu'elles font quoi ? » demanda Bellamy avec curiosité.

* * *

« Viens par-là, alors si d'habitude tu mets des baskets, tu vas mettre des talons » commença Raven, « Et je te passe une de mes robes » continua la latina en marchant dans la chambre qu'elle et Anya occupaient.

« Tu comptes me transformer en toi quoi ? » demanda Lexa.

Raven s'arrêta et regarda sa belle-sœur.

« Exactement » dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

« Je vais faire pareil alors » déclara la Woods avec un sourire complice.

L'hispanique se mit à rire en voyant que sa belle-sœur se prenait au le jeu.

Du côté d'Octavia et Anya la discussion allait de bon train.

« Je ne mettrai jamais ça ! JA-MAIS de la vie ! » s'exclama la fausse blonde en regardant ce qu'on son amie lui montrait.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant je suis sûre que Raven adorerait » déclara Octavia.

La plus âgée afficha une moue dubitative et la brune sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« On peut commencer par toi ? » demanda Anya.

La Blake fut surprise mais accepta.

Hannah avait remercié Clarke pour son intervention plus tôt dans la journée et la blonde avait essayé de la distraire. Clarke avait réussi, et Hannah se prenait au jeu, ayant des idées folles.

Seules Echo et Taylor ne s'amusaient pas vraiment, faut dire que la blonde était chamboulée et ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour s'amuser. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée d'Echo donc au bout de plusieurs longues minutes elle déclara :

« Je te vois bien avec un truc ultra classique »

Echo haussa un sourcil, mais ne put masquer un sourire en voyant que la blonde réagissait enfin.

Lexa était assise et avait les yeux fermés tandis que Raven s'appliquait à reproduire sur son œil gauche ce qu'elle avait fait sur le droit.

« Bouge pas » ordonna-t-elle avec concentration ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Lexa avant d'essayer de rester immobile, « J'ai presque fini » expliqua l'hispanique avant de se reculer et de comparer les deux paupières.

« Je peux ouvrir ? » demanda Lexa.

« Oui » répondit Raven.

Cette dernière apparut à la vision de la Woods.

« C'est bon ? » vérifia l'écrivaine.

« Attends, juste une seconde » déclara l'hispanique en prenant un pinceau à maquillage qu'elle avait posé sur la table de chevet, « Ferme les yeux » ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa s'exécuta et sentit les poils du pinceau effleurer le creux de son œil.

« Là c'est bon, tu peux aller te voir » déclara l'hispanique.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux fraichement lissés. Elle se leva et regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir. Raven lui avait fait enfiler sa seule et unique paire de talons qu'elle avait apporté au cas où, il s'agissait d'escarpins noirs qui s'attachaient au niveau de la cheville. La latina lui avait donné une de ses robes bustiers rouge qui moulait son corps et lui avait fait un maquillage digne des magazines. L'hispanique appréhendait sa réaction et quand elle vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de sa belle-sœur elle tapa dans ses mains.

« Je savais que t'allais adorer » s'exclama-t-elle.

« J'ai l'impression d'être toi » déclara Lexa en se regardant sous toute les coutures.

« Beaucoup de personnes en rêvent » répondit Raven en levant fièrement le menton ce qui fit rire sa belle-sœur.

Lexa regarda la petite brune une seconde avant de dire :

« A mon tour maintenant »

« J'ai hâte ! » s'enthousiasma Raven.

« Déjà va te démaquiller » déclara Lexa.

La latina haussa un sourcil, mais abdiqua en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Octavia avait eu droit à un total relooking de la part d'Anya. Elle avait des baskets, un jogging baggy, un débardeur et une chemise à carreaux nouée autour de la taille.

« Ça c'est ce que je porte quand je suis malade et que je ne sors pas de chez moi » dit-elle.

Anya lui avait interdit de se maquiller ou d'attacher ses cheveux.

« Ce sont des vêtements confortables de tous les jours » reprit Anya, fière de voir le résultat.

« Heureusement que Lincoln ne me voit pas comme ça »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi il te voit tous les jours au réveil, malade, en tenue de sport » énuméra Anya qui était prête à continuer.

« A ton tour maintenant » coupa la Blake, « Je vais faire en sorte que Raven n'y croit pas »

« On dirait Lexa la dernière fois, je vais finir par me vexer » déclara Anya avec sérieux tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire » se rattrapa Octavia.

La fausse blonde évita de sourire et préféra continuer à charrier la plus jeune.

« Tu penses que je devrai faire plus d'efforts ? C'est Raven qui t'en a parlé ? » continua-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama la brune alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent, « Non, bien sûr que non. Elle est raide dingue de toi avec ton… ton style à toi » termina-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

« Mon style à moi… Ok, je prends note » répondit la fausse blonde.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, hein ?! T'es très bien comme tu es, tu es grande, mince, très jolie, tes yeux c'est de la folie, chacun à ses critères vestimentaires, ok ? Et puis t'es super-… »

« J'en demandais pas tant » se moqua Anya qui se mit à rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Octavia qui comprenait que la fausse blonde l'avait mené en bateau depuis le début.

« Je te déteste » déclara la brune en croisant les bras.

« Octavia à 10 ans ou Octavia à 19 ans, tu es toujours la même » ajouta Anya, « Allez, transforme-moi en mannequin » dit-elle avec un sourire plein de défi.

Elle put voir les commissures de la bouche de la brune s'étirer en un sourire ce qui la fit rire.

« Très bien, c'est parti »

Ça faisait une heure que toutes les jeunes femmes se préparaient jusqu'à entendre la voix d'Octavia hurler dans le couloir :

« C'est bon ?! »

Elle ne reçut que des réponses positives.

Clarke fut perplexe en voyant Lexa arriver. Elle voyait bien sa Lexa, mais elle avait l'impression que cette dernière avait fusionné avec Raven. La robe moulante, la façon de se maquiller, le rouge à lèvre, les cheveux cent pour cent lissés. Oui, digne d'une Raven, mais ses yeux, c'était Lexa, sa Lexa. Les yeux verts se posèrent sur Clarke, et détaillèrent la blonde. Hannah c'était régalé. Transformer son amie lui avait permis d'oublier pendant une petite heure ce qu'il s'était passé avec Taylor.

Elle lui avait fait un style grunge, aux frontières du gothique. Un rouge à lèvres foncé épousait sa bouche et ses yeux bleus ressortaient sous plusieurs dégradés de noir. Tous ses vêtements étaient noirs excepté son t-shirt à l'effigie de Nirvana. Pour Hannah, Clarke s'était amusée à tresser sa longue chevelure rousse. Pour le reste, elle avait fait simple. Un léger maquillage, un chemisier et surtout un pantalon, chose qu'Hannah ne portait peu.

« Mon Dieu Echo, je te reconnais pas ! » s''exclama Octavia en regardant la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures.

Taylor avait essayé de reproduire un style très classique. Ainsi les cheveux d'Echo était tirés en un chignon très serrés alors que d'habitude ses cheveux étaient toujours lâchés. Elle lui avait fait porter une de ses jupes qui était droite et noire, puis avait volé un chemisier blanc à Hannah.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es une secrétaire ou une mère allant au Country Club » ajouta Raven.

« C'est sa faute » s'offusqua Echo en désignant Taylor.

La blonde avait été joliment maquillée par son amie, elle avait longuement négocié pour les paillettes, mais elle avait fini par accepté. Elle avait troqué ses converses pour des bottines, et son jeans pour une robe patineuse.

« Et puis toi » commença Echo en s'adressant à sa belle-sœur, « Tu ressembles à quoi ? »

Octavia allait répondre, mais chercha Anya du regard qu'elle ne trouva pas. Dans l'agitation, elle n'avait même pas vu que la fausse blonde ne l'avait pas suivi.

« Elle est où Anya ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Je vais la chercher » déclara Raven.

« Non, non, non » ordonna Octavia en se précipitant pour arrêter l'hispanique, « Je vais la chercher »

Elle arriva à l'étage et entendit la voix de la fausse blonde.

« Le quinze, très bien, c'est noté. Merci encore, bonne journée »

« An' ? » appela Octavia en entrant dans la chambre.

Anya raccrocha et regarda la brune une fraction de seconde.

« Désolée, un appel, j'arrive » dit-elle.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda la plus jeune.

La fausse blonde regarda son portable puis sourit.

« Oui, absolument » déclara-t-elle.

* * *

Les quatre jeunes hommes avaient terminé leur verre et ils marchaient en direction de l'escape game.

« Bell' je peux te parler deux minutes ? » demanda Lincoln.

« Ouais » répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant le ton grave de son beau-frère peu habituel.

« Désolé les gars » s'excusa le grand rasé auprès de ses deux amis.

« Pas de souci » répondit Chris, alors qu'il regardait Bellamy et Lincoln prendre légèrement de l'avance pour discuter en privé.

« J'espère que ça se passe bien à la maison » déclara Alex.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Chris.

« Bah avec Taylor et Hannah… » répondit le blond.

« Ça avait l'air d'aller quand on est parti » répondit son petit-ami.

« Ouais, mais t'as vu comme Hannah était énervée cet aprèm ? »

« Justement, si elle est d'accord pour rester dans la même pièce que Taylor c'est qu'elle a réussi à prendre sur elle, mais… » déclara le brun qui s'arrêta.

Alex s'approcha de son petit-ami et exerça une pression sur son épaule.

« Dès qu'on rentre tu pourras aller lui parler »

Chris haussa les épaules et afficha un petit sourire. Alex savait toujours quoi lui dire sans même qu'il ait à dire ce qui le tracassait, en l'occurrence ici, de ne pas être un bon ami pour Hannah.

« On est arrivé ! » s'exclama Bellamy en regardant une façade.

Ils se postèrent à ses côtés et lurent l'enseigne « Social Escape Room ». Ils entrèrent et s'annoncèrent à l'accueil. Les quatre jeunes hommes aimaient Sherlock Holmes, donc le choix ne fut pas bien difficile lorsqu'ils avaient réservé en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Octavia n'osa pas demander à Anya qui était son interlocuteur. Elles descendirent l'escalier et rejoignirent leurs amies.

Quand Anya entra dans la pièce, tout le monde se tut. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel chacune admira la plus âgée des Woods. Elles n'étaient pas aveugles, elles savaient qu'Anya était une belle femme, elles l'avaient déjà vu bien habillé, mais là c'était différent. Connaissant Octavia, elles s'attendaient à ce que la brune habille Anya d'une mini-jupe ou ce genre de vêtements. Bien qu'au départ elle avait voulu lu faire enfiler une robe avec plusieurs bandes laissant apparaître son ventre Anya avait décliné et Octavia avait revu ses critères.

Anya portait un body noir qui avait de légers détails en dentelle le long de ses côtes, ainsi qu'un pantalon à pince blanc cassé, le tout rehaussait par des escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement lissés par endroit, d'autres mèches naturelles donnaient du volume. Octavia avait mis un léger fard à paupières et un trait d'eye-liner pour souligner la forme des yeux de la fausse blonde et un magnifique rouge à lèvres rouge.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que j'avais la meilleure des deux Woods ? » demanda réthoriquement Raven à sa meilleure amie, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ajouta, « Bah c'est toujours vrai »

« T'es superbe An' » déclara Hannah avec un sourire, alors que les autres jeunes femmes acquiesçaient et allaient chacune de leur compliment.

La fossette d'Anya sur sa joue droite apparut et elle baissa les yeux, gênée par tous les compliments qu'elle reçut de la part de ses amies. Octavia avait réussi son coup, et avait surpris tout le monde. La plus âgée s'assit aux côtés de sa petite-amie et regarda comment elle était habillée.

« Je te plais pas ? » demanda Raven avec amusement.

« J'ai l'impression de voir ma cousine, mais sinon tout va bien » se moqua Anya avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie qui s'était mise à bouder.

En effet, Lexa avait donné un de ses jeans noir déchiré au niveau des genoux à Raven, ainsi qu'un de ses dizaines de t-shirt simple et épuré. Celui-ci était noir avec une poche sur la gauche qui était blanche, et elle avait chaussé ses vans grises. Elle était ni maquillée, ni coiffée. Et bien que l'hispanique était perturbée de se retrouver dans cette tenue, elle la trouvait jolie et confortable.

Lexa regarda tour à tour ses amies, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite-amie dont les mèches rouges donnaient un côté bien plus rebelle qu'habituellement.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On prend ça en photo » répondit Octavia avec un énorme sourire.

La soirée se passa sans embûche pour les deux groupes. Les garçons ne réussirent pas l'épreuve de leur escape game dans le temps imparti, mais peu de gens y arrivaient et ils s'étaient amusés. De même que les filles qui après avoir fait des photos, s'étaient mises à faire des cookies pour le lendemain en mettant la musique à fond et en chantant à tue-tête. Taylor et Hannah avaient essayé de se comporter comme habituellement pour ne pas inquiéter leurs amis mais quand les garçons étaient arrivés la rouquine avait directement rejoint son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient tous les deux isolés pour s'asseoir devant la maison.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda bêtement Chris.

Hannah haussa les épaules.

« Si Alex se retrouvait dans une position délicate où un choix changerait sa vie et la tienne, qu'il aurait pris ce choix, puis aurait attendu longtemps pour t'en parler, tu ferais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et déclara :

« Il me faudrait un peu plus de détails, chérie »

« Elle est enceinte » lâcha Hannah.

« Elle t'a trompé ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme qui n'y croyait pas. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Taylor.

« Non… Quelqu'un l'a violé » déclara la rousse d'une voix plus basse.

« Mon Dieu… » souffla Chris.

Il regarda son amie qui fuyait son regard.

« Et elle veut le garder ? » vérifia-t-il en comprenant le choix dont Hannah parlait.

Cette dernière acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Vous avez parlé du coup ? » demanda-t-il.

« Après que vous soyez partis faire les courses » expliqua la rousse, « J'ai dit que je voulais pas gâcher les vacances et que j'ai besoin de temps, mais… Un bébé, Chris, un bébé… »

Le brun lui donna un regard compatissant et se rapprocha de son amie pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

« Ça va aller » chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Anya se leva la première et malgré le fait qu'elle veuille rester dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir et son cerveau, lui, était bien réveillé. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve qui lui restait en tête. C'est comme cela qu'elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre et arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entendit du bruit dans le salon et retrouva bien vite Alex, tout seul, devant la télévision.

« Bonjour, ça va ? » s'inquiéta la fausse blonde.

Alex coupa le son de la télévision et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, oui pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité en voyant l'air inquiet d'Anya.

« Ça me surprend que tu sois levé aussi tôt » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Ah » souffla Alex, « Tu me promets de ne rien dire ? » demanda-t-il.

La plus âgée fut rapidement intriguée et acquiesça avec curiosité.

« Chris ronfle, et au tout début je lui en avais parlé, mais je crois que c'est un sujet sensible » dit-il ce qui fit rire la fausse blonde, « Du coup je fais en sorte de m'endormir avant lui ce qui fait que je me réveille généralement plus tôt » termina-t-il.

Anya essaya de ne pas rire face à la situation alors que le blond était à présent gêné.

« Et toi, Raven ronfle ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Non » répondit Anya avant de réfléchir une fraction de seconde, « 'Fin maintenant que tu le dis elle fait des petits bruits en dormant, mais ça ne me réveille pas » termina-t-elle avec un sourire idiot qu'Alex ne manqua pas, « Tu regardais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la télévision du menton.

« South Park, mais on peut regarder autre chose » proposa-t-il.

« Tu rigoles ?! J'adore ! Vas-y remets le son ! » s'enthousiasma Anya, ce qui fit franchement rire le blond.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils entendirent une voix plaintive derrière eux déclarer :

« T'étais où ? »

Anya se tourna et afficha un sourire en voyant la tête encore endormie de Raven.

« Bonjour » salua-t-elle alors.

La brune fit le tour du canapé et s'assit aux côtés de sa petite-amie avant de se recroqueviller contre elle.

« Je croyais que t'étais genre aux toilettes, mais t'es jamais revenue » dit-elle d'un ton boudeur avant de fermer les yeux.

La fausse blonde leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé d'Alex.

« N'ose même pas dire quoi que ce soit » menaça-t-elle, ce qui fit immédiatement rire le blond.

* * *

Un nouveau jour de vacances débuta et ils partirent à la plage pour manger puis faire du jet ski l'après-midi. Ils se retrouvèrent tous avec de grands sourires sur leur jet ski. Chacun était sur le sien, ils avaient tous tenu à essayer et Clarke fut ravie de voir avec quelle facilité elle arrivait à manipuler l'engin.

Bellamy arriva aux côtés d'Anya et la provoqua en l'éclaboussant. La fausse blonde plissa les yeux, Bellamy n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

« Alors Woods, on bronze ? » demanda le brun.

« Bellamy » avertit Anya.

« Une petite course ? » proposa-t-il.

« Mon Dieu, c'est reparti » déclara Lexa en secouant sa tête.

Ses amis la regardèrent sans comprendre alors Octavia leur expliqua :

« Lexa nous a vite présenté Anya quand on était petits, et Bellamy est assez compétitif et Anya est…. Anya »

« Avec plaisir » répondit la fausse blonde à Bellamy en le toisant d'un regard plein de défi.

Bellamy se tourna vers sa petite-amie et déclara :

« Tu peux aller à la bouée et faire l'arbitre ? »

Echo haussa un sourcil et avança doucement jusqu'à la hauteur de son petit-ami.

« T'as cru que j'allais surveiller bébé pour voir s'il gagne ? » rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

Bellamy afficha une mine coupable, se rendant compte de la façon dont il avait parlé à Echo.

« S'il te plait ? » déclara-t-il.

Echo secoua sa tête en riant.

« Ok, mais tu boudes pas si jamais tu perds » dit-elle.

« Je vois que tu crois beaucoup en moi » déclara le brun.

Sa petite-amie haussa les épaules et déclara :

« Question d'aérodynamisme, elle est plus légère que toi »

Puis sans rien ajouter, Echo partit jusqu'à la bouée, une fois arrivée elle fit un grand signe de main à son petit-ami et à la fausse blonde.

Ces deux derniers se regardèrent, ils se positionnèrent côte à côte et se firent un sourire mielleux.

« Je vous donne le signal ? » proposa Octavia.

Son frère acquiesça et la brune cria :

« 3, 2, 1… Go ! »

« Allez Anyaaaaa ! » s'écria Raven alors que les deux jeunes pressés au maximum leur poignée d'accélération.

Les deux coureurs étaient côte à côte et encaissaient les à-coups des vagues. Ils passèrent à une vitesse folle devant Echo, créant une vague qui remua la jeune femme. Bellamy et Anya ralentirent et tournèrent pour se rapprocher doucement d'Echo, tandis que tous leurs amis les rejoignaient.

« Alors ? » demanda Bellamy.

« Ex æquo » répondit Echo.

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama le brun.

« Impossible de vous différencier, vous étiez à côté » rétorqua sa petite-amie.

Bellamy se rassit sur sa selle, déçu de ne pas savoir s'il avait gagné ou pas. Echo se rapprocha de lui et lui dit :

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous départager… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi le plus fort » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Elle m'a toujours gagné à tout de toute façon » répondit Bellamy en regardant la fausse blonde qui discutait à présent avec Raven.

« Tu viens, ma belle ? » appela Clarke à sa petite-amie.

Lexa regarda sa blonde et afficha un grand sourire.

« Tu sais parler aux femmes toi » répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil avant d'enfoncer la gâchette et de partir sans attendre Clarke.

La blonde se mit à rire et partit à sa suite. Elles firent une course poursuite, Lexa zigzagant entre les vagues, et Clarke les évitant. Cette dernière rattrapa sa petite-amie et lui coupa la route, la forçant à ralentir.

« Heeeey ! » s'exclama Lexa en coupa le moteur de son jet ski.

Clarke en fit de même et lui offrit un sourire magnifique.

« J'adore ça » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant une heure avant de regagner la plage pour y rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison en début de soirée. Et après avoir dîné, ils commencèrent à jouer au Pictionary, mais après le réel avantage qu'avaient Clarke, Taylor et Echo, ils décidèrent de faire un Time's Up.

« Top » s'exclama Octavia en tournant le sablier donnant trente secondes à Alex pour faire deviner son mot à Chris.

« C'est un personnage de Marvel »

« Batman » proposa le brun.

« Quoi ? Mais non Batman c'est DC Comics ! » s'exclama Alex.

« Plus que vingt secondes » estima approximativement la Blake.

« Il a un bouclier indestructible » continua le blond.

« Thor ? »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

« NON ! Il est dans les Avengers, il est connu pour être patriotique, il a-… »

« Dix secondes » annonça Octavia.

« Je vois pas du tout… Iron Man ? » demanda Chris.

« Je peux pas dire son nom ! » s'exclama son petit-ami, « Il est en rouge et bleu, comme le drapeau de… » essaya-t-il.

« L'Amérique ? » demanda le brun.

« OUI ! Allez un super-héros avec Amérique, la seconde guerre mondiale, les nazis » énuméra le blond.

« Spiderman ? Non, je rigole » se rattrapa Chris en voyant les yeux horrifiés de son petit-ami.

« STOP ! » s'exclama Octavia.

Alex souffla.

« C'était Captain America » dit-il.

« J'allais le dire ! » s'exclama le brun.

« Oui, bien sûr » se moqua Alex.

« A nous ! » lança Clarke en prenant le tas de cartes qu'elle positionna devant elle.

Elle regarda Octavia qui tourna le sablier.

« Top ! »

« Ok, le premier film qu'on a vu ensemble »

« Harry Potter » s'exclama Lexa.

« Yes! » répondit la blonde, en posant sa carte pour piocher la suivante. Quand elle découvrit le mot à faire deviner elle sourit et déclara d'un ton sérieux : « Je suis ton père »

« Dark Vador »

« Yes » répondit une nouvelle fois Clarke en enchaînant les cartes, « Euh… actrice de Lara Croft »

« Angelina Jolie »

« Ouais ! Alors, un film avec Robin Williams qui est prof-… »

« Le cercle des poètes disparus ! » coupa Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Elles continuèrent les trente secondes sur un rythme effréné.

« Stop ! » s'exclama Octavia, « Onze points » déclara-t-elle.

Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent avec un grand sourire et la brune lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce jeu était tellement facile pour elles.

Chaque binôme enchaîna les cartes. Lexa et Clarke étaient en tête suivies par Octavia et Lincoln. Ils arrivèrent à la manche où à l'aide seul de mimes ils devaient faire deviner les mots. Ce fut durant cette partie que Chris et Alex rattrapèrent leur retard tandis que la timidité de Lincoln lui fit perdre des points. C'est sans surprise que Lexa et Clarke gagnèrent, et que le mauvais perdant en Bellamy ressortit.

« Ouais mais vous êtes toutes les deux tout le temps ensemble c'est normal que vous vous compreniez avec des références chelou » dit-il.

« Soit pas jaloux Bell' » se moqua Clarke tout en posant son regard sur sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière était en train de parler à voix basse avec Octavia et releva rapidement la tête quand elle croisa son regard. La blonde fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi les deux brunes parlaient. Elle allait interroger sa petite-amie mais cette dernière prit la parole.

« Je suis crevée » dit-elle en s'étirant et en baillant.

Clarke la regarda avec suspicion, mais ne dit rien.

« On va dormir ? » demanda Lexa.

« Si tu veux oui » répondit la blonde.

« Je crois qu'on est tous fatigués » déclara Anya en regardant ses amis.

« T'es fatiguée ? » demanda Raven à sa petite-amie avec surprise. Elle et Anya ne se couchaient généralement jamais avant minuit et demi.

« Mhm un peu » répondit la fausse blonde.

« Il est vingt-trois heures » argumenta l'hispanique toujours avec surprise, « Va te coucher si tu veux, je viens après »

Lexa fit les gros yeux à sa cousine alors cette dernière se pencha vers sa latina et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que personne ne put entendre. Mais à la seconde où Anya termina, Raven se releva et mima un bâillement.

« T'as raison, je vais dormir » dit-elle, « Bonne nuit » ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe de main à tous ses amis.

Lexa se rapprocha de sa cousine et demanda d'une voix basse :

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« T'as pas envie de savoir » répondit Anya avec un petit sourire en coin ce qui tira une grimace de dégoût chez la plus jeune.

* * *

Une caresse, des picotements, un frisson, un battement de cil, de la lumière qui s'infiltre entre les volets. Raven ouvrit les yeux et discerna les traits de sa petite-amie dans le halo de lumière. La main d'Anya se stoppa en voyant que l'hispanique se réveillait, sa main précédemment sur le bras de sa latina remonta pour arriver contre sa joue. La plus âgée se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et lui offrit le plus doux des sourires.

« Joyeux anniversaire » murmura-t-elle.

« Gracias mi querida » répondit Raven qui combla la distance entre elles afin de l'embrasser.

Anya sourit et ferma les yeux, alors que sa main glissait dans le cou de sa petite-amie pour se perdre dans les mèches brunes. L'hispanique se rapprocha et retrouva la chaleur d'Anya contre elle. La fausse blonde en profita pour glisser sa main le long du corps de Raven avant de s'aventurer sous son débardeur.

* * *

« Reste » quémanda Lexa en tenant Clarke par la taille.

« C'est son anniv » répondit la blonde comme si ce seul argument était suffisant pour la brune.

Cette dernière se pencha et embrassa la nuque de sa petite-amie.

« Mhm Lexa » gémit Clarke qui essaya de se lever en vain.

« Ça va, tu vas la voir tout à l'heure, tu peux bien rester avec moi » se plaignit Lexa.

Sa voix était tellement attendrissante que l'artiste ne sut refuser et se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

« Si elle m'engueule, ça sera de ta faute » se déculpabilisa Clarke en observant Lexa qui venait de prendre place au-dessus d'elle.

« J'assume l'entière responsabilité » répondit Lexa avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de sa blonde.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de cette dernière, et la brune sut qu'elle avait gagné. L'une de ses mains retrouva la poitrine généreuse de Clarke qui se cambra légèrement en avant.

« Alors, toujours envie de sortir du lit ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire goguenard.

Clarke plissa les yeux et se redressa pour embrasser la brune. Elle n'avait même pas envie de répondre à sa pique. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps quand la main froide de Lexa se trouva sur son ventre.

« Excuse-moi » déclara Lexa en retirant sa main, mais elle en eut à peine le temps, que Clarke retira son t-shirt, la laissant torse-nu.

« Viens là toi » souffla la blonde en tirant Lexa à elle pour de nouveau l'embrasser.

* * *

« C'EST BON ! » cria Octavia dans la montée des escaliers.

Lexa et Anya arrêtèrent ce qu'elles faisaient au plus grand malheur de leur petite-amie respective. Et malgré les interrogations de ces dernières, les deux Woods ne dirent rien et les forcèrent à se rhabiller pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est quoi leur problème ? » demanda Raven en croisant Clarke dans le couloir.

« Aucune idée… » marmonna la blonde qui était frustrée, « Joyeux anniversaire au fait » dit-elle en descendant les escaliers aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

« Merci Clarkie » répondit cette dernière.

Lexa et Anya arrivèrent en bas, et à leur suite les Griffin-Reyes.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » entendirent-elles en cœur.

« Ce n'est pas mon-… » commença Clarke avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient tous prévu de fêter son anniversaire en même temps que celui de Raven, « Merci » dit-elle à la place.

« Alors, on vous a préparé un truc » commença à expliquer Octavia. Elle se tourna vers Echo et déclara « Roulement de tambour ». La jeune femme s'exécuta en s'aidant de la table à manger, puis Octavia déclara :

« Une chasse au trésor ! »

« Noooon ?! » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Raven et Clarke.

« Mais vous avez fait ça quand ? » demanda la blonde.

« Hier soir, d'où qu'il fallait que vous partiez vous coucher » expliqua Bellamy.

Raven regarda sa petite-amie, se sentant trahie une fraction de seconde.

« Tu sais trop bien mentir, je vais finir par m'inquiéter » dit-elle.

« Et on a terminé ce matin » ajouta Lincoln.

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa qui lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Le but étant que vous restiez le plus longtemps au lit » dit-elle.

« Mouais » répondit la blonde qui aurait bien aimé avoir quelques minutes de plus avec Lexa.

« Mais avant, veuillez-vous asseoir » déclara solennellement Chris en désignant la table à manger sur laquelle était dressé le petit-déjeuner.

Les filles s'avancèrent et découvrirent des pancakes, des baguettes de pain fraiches, des viennoiseries, du Nutella et du beurre de cacahuète pour Raven, ainsi que plein de fruits.

« J'adore mon anniversaire » déclara l'hispanique en s'asseyant tout en prenant une assiette.

Ses amis se mirent à rire et s'installèrent à leur tour. Chacun se servit et dégusta leurs victuailles. Clarke vida le sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes et les savoura jusqu'au dernier tout en profitant de la compagnie de ses amis.

Ils décidèrent de se préparer avant de partir à la chasse au trésor. Raven était surexcitée et c'est dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Anya qu'elle remercia une fois de plus cette dernière.

« Merci, c'est vraiment génial » dit-elle pour la énième fois, « La dernière fois c'est Finn qui m'en avait fait une pour mes douze ans » expliqua-t-elle avant de se mettre à rire, « Je trouvais rien, du coup il a dû me donner tous les indices »

Anya esquissa un sourire avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Bon, je t'attends en bas » dit-elle tout en sortant de la chambre sans attendre une réponse de la part de Raven.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Anya.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon et Octavia remit le premier indice aux filles.

Raven et Clarke lurent d'une même voix :

« L'une m'aime, l'autre me déteste, mais en moi vous trouverez votre prochaine clef »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et Clarke répéta :

« L'une m'aime et l'autre me déteste »

« Un truc que l'une aime et que l'autre déteste… La cuisine ? » proposa Raven.

« Je ne _déteste_ pas la cuisine, j'aime pas cuisiner » nuança la blonde, « Non… C'est autre chose »

L'hispanique regarda autour d'elle et posa ses yeux sur la table à manger, alors que tous ses amis les observaient.

« Du café ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout en tirant Clarke par le bras vers la cuisine, « J'adore ça et tu détestes » répéta-t-elle en ouvrant le placard où ils avaient rangé leur café moulu.

Elles regardèrent la boîte et l'ouvrirent. Elles n'y virent que du café et l'hispanique leva les yeux vers leurs amis qui les avaient suivis.

« Je vous jure que si vous avez mis un truc là-dedans et qu'ensuite le café n'est plus bon, je vous en tiendrai tous pour responsable » dit-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr » se moqua Echo, « En attendant vous n'avez pas trouvé la suite »

Clarke prit un saladier dans un placard et le tendit à Raven qui se mit doucement à vider le café dans le récipient. Il ne fallut peu de temps pour qu'une clef en tombe. La blonde l'attrapa et la nettoya avant de la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

Il s'agissait d'une petite clef dorée qui n'était certainement pas une clef de porte d'entrée, mais plutôt d'un meuble, ou d'un coffre.

« T'as vu un truc dans la maison qui peut y correspondre ? » demanda Raven.

La blonde secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« On va devoir faire toutes les pièces »

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre dans laquelle Chris et Alex dormaient. Il y avait dans l'angle de la pièce un vieux secrétaire avec un verrou.

« Là ! » s'exclama Clarke en pointant du doigt le verrou.

Raven donna la clef à sa meilleure amie et cette dernière ouvrit le secrétaire.

Il y avait du papier à lettres, divers stylos et une enveloppe. La blonde fronça les sourcils et prit l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva une photo. Il s'agissait en fait d'un quart de photo qu'ils avaient pris cet été à Polis. Elle tourna la photographie et trouva une citation inscrite.

 _« Mon rêve, c'est un livre qu'on arrive pas à lâcher et quand on l'a fini on voudrait que l'auteur soit un copain, un super-copain et on lui téléphonerait chaque fois qu'on en aurait envie. »_

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, c'était un automatisme, elle était persuadée que sa petite-amie connaissait cette citation, mais la brune lui fit un sourire lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne dirait rien.

« C'est de L'Attrape-Cœurs » déclara Raven avec un froncement de sourcil qui ne l'avait pas quitté alors qu'elle était toujours en train de réfléchir.

Clarke la dévisagea et l'hispanique expliqua :

« Ça vient du livre L'Attrape-Cœurs de Salinger »

La blonde avait toujours l'air perdu alors Raven ajouta :

« On l'a étudié au collège Clarke ! Tu t'en souviens pas ? »

La nommée secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« On devait le lire et répondre à une question en devoir maison, et on n'arrivait même pas à comprendre la question » rappela Raven, « On avait eu deux semaines, et jusqu'à la veille on avait rien fait et c'est-… »

« Finn nous a écrit une dissert' différente pour chacune » se remémora Clarke avant de se mettre à sourire avec nostalgie, « Et la prof avait rien vu ! »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Raven en riant.

La blonde posa ses yeux sur le papier qu'elle tenait puis demanda :

« Et du coup on en fait quoi ? »

« La bibliothèque dans le salon » répondit Raven, « Peut-être qu'il y est » dit-elle en parlant du livre.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche en direction du salon et les deux jeunes femmes lurent chaque cote de livre à la recherche de l'auteur, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles ne le trouvèrent pas.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompés ? » demanda Raven à ses amis, « Y a pas de Salinger là » ajouta-t-elle.

Les autres jeunes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire, tous très complices et satisfaits que leur énigme soit difficile.

 _« Mon rêve, c'est un livre qu'on arrive pas à lâcher et quand on l'a fini on voudrait que l'auteur soit un copain, un super-copain et on lui téléphonerait chaque fois qu'on en aurait envie »_ relit Clarke.

Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. La citation pouvait vouloir dire des centaines de choses, il y avait forcément un lien avec l'auteur ou le titre du livre. Elle leva les yeux vers Raven et eut une illumination.

« L'Attrape-Cœurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Euh oui ? » demanda Raven.

« Notre première soirée ici, on était dehors et le truc en fer dans le champ » expliqua Clarke, « Chris a dit que ça ressemblait à un cœur, et Alex a fait une blague avec pour référence L'Attrape-Cœurs » continua la blonde qui se stoppa, pour s'adresser à son ami « Bah du coup j'avais pas compris ta blague » s'excusa-t-elle.

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde et Raven déclara :

« On va où du coup ? »

« Dehors, où y a le pseudo-cœur en fer » expliqua Clarke.

Tout le monde suivit la blonde qui avançait d'un pas déterminé. Ils arrivèrent devant le piquet où un fil de fer formait un cœur selon Chris. La blonde tourna autour plusieurs secondes, s'attendant à trouver un indice accrochait au fil de fer. Raven s'avança à son tour, et de même inspecta le morceau de fer avant que ses yeux ne se baissent et qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« La terre a été creusé là » dit-elle en désignant un tas de terre fraîche à ses pieds.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre Clarke et se mit à genoux pour déterrer un fil blanc qu'elle tira. Ce dernier était accroché à une photo plastifiée. Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la photo. Il s'agissait d'un autre quart de photo qui continuait celle qu'elles avaient trouvé. Elles tournèrent la photo et y virent des nombres.

« Si c'est des maths j'abandonne » déclara Clarke ce qui fit rire ses amis.

« Ce ne sont pas des maths » déclara Octavia.

« Hey les aide pas ! » réprimanda Chris.

« 33 54 36 3 » lit Raven, « Je vois pas… »

« C'est toi la scientifique de nous deux » déclara Clarke.

« Ouais bah c'est qui celle qui ne se souvient pas des citations, et puis si ça se trouve ça n'a aucun rapport avec la science » déclara Raven.

Elles allèrent des hypothèses les plus probables au plus folles jusqu'à ce que Lincoln chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Octavia.

« On vous laisse réfléchir, on doit se concerter » déclara la brune.

Clarke et Raven regardèrent le groupe s'éloigner pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bon, si vous aviez deviné ce que c'était, je devais vous donner un indice, mais vu que c'est peut-être un peu trop compliqué pour le moment, je ne vous dis pas ce que c'est, vous allez devoir trouver pour la fin, mais je vous donne quand même l'indice suivant » expliqua Octavia en tendant un papier.

Raven fronça les sourcils.

« Du coup ce 33 54 36 3 on en aura besoin à la fin ? »

« Ouais » expliqua Octavia.

« Donc ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas complet ou qu'il y a un suite » termina Raven sans attendre de réponse, « Comme un puzzle » ajouta-t-elle en prenant la photographie sur laquelle il y avait la suite de chiffres inscrite au dos.

Clarke comprit où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir.

« On doit retrouver les deux autres morceaux de la photo et il y aura une suite derrière ? » demanda-t-elle à Octavia.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et mima une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

« Bon le nouvel indice c'est quoi ? » demanda Clarke à Raven qui l'avait dans sa main.

La brune ouvrit le morceau de papier et lut :

« Je suis née grande et je meurs petite, qui suis-je ? »

« Benjamin Button » déclara-t-elle en riant, « Non plus sérieusement, tu vois ? » demanda-t-elle à Clarke.

« Quelque chose qui est grand et qui avec le temps diminue… » médita la blonde.

« Je vois pas du tout » souffla la latina, elle se tourna vers Anya et lui demanda « On peut avoir un petit indice ? »

La fausse blonde sourit puis lui répondit :

« Un truc que Lexa adore »

« Clarke ? » demanda Raven ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf le couple concerné.

« Faya » ajouta Anya.

« Hey ne dis rien de plus ! » engueula Lexa.

« Faya ? » répéta Raven. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui dit : « C'est toi qui est incollable en Lexa, donc un truc qui naît grand et meurt petit, que Lexa adore et… Faya. C'est quoi Faya ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Clarke observait sa petite-amie, _quelque chose qu'elle adore_ se répétait-elle en boucle.

« Faya » souffla-t-elle, « C'est un mot que vous avez inventé petites » dit-elle à l'attention d'Anya et Lexa.

La première ne réagit pas, mais l'étincelle dans les yeux vert de la seconde l'a trahi.

« Laisse tomber Faya, on ne trouvera pas » déclara Clarke, « Ça doit pas être si compliqué » dit-elle en relisant l'énigme.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller dans la maison, peut-être qu'on va avoir une illumination » déclara Raven en riant.

Son amie accepta et ils se dirigèrent tous dans la maison.

« Bon si c'est un truc qui se trouve dans la maison et que Lexa adore, ça veut dire que soit c'est un truc qui lui appartient et qu'elle a amené ici, soit c'est un truc qu'on retrouve ici et chez vous » expliqua Raven.

« C'est une énigme donc je pense que c'est un truc qu'on peut retrouver dans la maison, mais pas forcément que ce soit à Lexa » répondit Clarke.

« Donc c'est quelque chose que vous avez forcément acheté pour votre nouvel appart ou que Lexa a rapporté » termina l'hispanique, « Une chose qui est grande puis devient petite en mourant. Vous avez acheté quoi pour votre appart ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bah je sais pas… Des meubles, des petits trucs de cuisine, des cadres » énuméra Clarke.

« Et Lexa a apporté quoi de chez elle ? » demanda Raven.

La blonde regarda sa petite-amie qui lui souriait.

« Ses vêtements, ses livres, toutes ses affaires quoi… Mapache ! » s'exclama Clarke.

La latina fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas me dire que les chats ça naît grand et meurt petit ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ouais bon… Des plantes non plus… » continua la blonde en visualisant son nouvel appartement et en le comparant au salon dans lequel elle était. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table basse et tout à coup elle leva la tête vers Lexa qui l'observait. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait trouvé, « Une bougie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « C'est évident ! Je suis trop bête ! Désolée mon cœur » s'excusa-t-elle à l'adresse de Lexa.

« Elle naît grande et meurt petite » répéta Raven en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie qui prenait la bougie dans ses mains, « Et Faya ? » demanda la brune à Anya.

« Ça veut dire feu » expliqua cette dernière.

« Tu croyais que j'allais trouver ? » se moqua Raven.

« Tu aurais pu » répondit la fausse blonde en haussant les épaules.

Clarke trouva un papier qui était collé sous la bougie. Elle le déroula et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est des dizaines de chiffres, c'est peut-être la suite du premier » dit-elle en le tendant à Raven.

La brune observa le papier et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite tout en lisant les chiffres.

« 16 5 20 5 18 3 1 18 5 25. Regarde il y a un plus gros espace entre le 18 et le 3. Et le 5 revient plusieurs fois. C'est un code » déclara Raven.

« Un code ? » répéta Clarke.

« Oui. Je pense que chaque chiffre correspond à une lettre et sachant que le E est la cinquième lettre de l'alphabet, je pense qu'ils ont juste associé des chiffres aux lettres, et n'ont pas fait un chiffrement avec une clef » expliqua l'hispanique qui parlait chinois pour sa meilleure amie.

« Le 16, c'est un P » commença-t-elle, « 5 c'est un E, le 20 T, 5 encore un E et 18 un R »

« P, E, T, E, R, Peter ! » s'exclama Clarke, « Et la suite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C, A, 18 c'est R, encore un E et Y »

« Carey. Peter Carey » déclara la blonde.

« Il est dans la bibliothèque, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure » termina Raven en désignant la bibliothèque dans le dos de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière s'exécuta et trouva trois romans de l'auteur. Clarke en tendit un à Raven et chacune commença à feuilleter le livre à la recherche d'un indice. Bien évidemment elles ne trouvèrent rien et se fut dans le dernier qu'elles trouvèrent une troisième partie de la photographie.

« On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air » lit Raven.

« C'est Hotel California » déclara Clarke, « La chanson » précisa-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur de son amie.

« Et du coup ? » demanda Raven.

« Je sais pas… C'est une musique des années soixante-dix, quatre-vingt, du groupe The Eagles, je sais rien d'autre » répondit Clarke.

« Si c'est comme pour Salinger de tout à l'heure, ça n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec le contenu du livre » médita l'hispanique.

« Ouais… Du coup il nous reste Hotel California et The Eagles » déclara la blonde, « On est ni dans un hôtel, ni en Californie et y a pas d'aigle ici » continua-t-elle.

« On est dans une maison, en Australie » reprit Raven en regardant autour d'elle, « Clarke » appela-t-elle.

La blonde regarda son amie qui pointait du doigt un tableau accroché au mur, « Cali » déclara Raven en montrant la signature du peintre.

« Bien joué ! » s'exclama Clarke qui grimpa sur une chaise pour détacher le tableau qui représentait un portrait.

Elle le tourna et attrapa une clef scotcher.

« Encore une clef ? » s'étonna Raven.

Clarke lui tendit, le temps qu'elle remette le tableau en place.

« Elle te dit un truc ? » demanda la blonde en se postant aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

« Non du tout et toi ? » demanda Raven en donnant la clef à Clarke.

« On dirait la clef d'une boîte aux lettres » dit-elle, « C'est la clef de la boîte aux lettres ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'attendirent même pas leurs amis et se mirent à courir à l'entrée de la maison pour remonter le chemin et atteindre la boîte aux lettres. Elles déverrouillèrent cette dernière et trouvèrent la dernière partie de la photo. Elles repartirent en courant dans le salon là où leurs amis les attendaient. Elles prirent les trois autres morceaux de la photo et les assemblèrent avant de les tourner. Sur le premier angle en haut à gauche se trouvait la première suite de chiffre, sur l'angle en haut à droite la citation du roman de Salinger, sur la partie gauche en bas se trouvait une nouvelle suite de chiffres et sur le dernier morceau de droite se trouvait la chanson de The Eagles.

« Donc on a un 33 54 36 3 et un 151 10 32 2 » commença Raven.

« Et là c'est à toi de gérer » déclara Clarke.

« Ce n'est pas forcément une équation, si les citations sont là c'est pour quelque chose, sinon ils auraient mis que les chiffres » expliqua la petite brune sans se préoccuper de ses amis.

« Bah tu vois, je n'y aurai pas pensé. Ça ne marche pas le truc de code que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? » demanda l'artiste.

« Non, tu sais qu'il n'y a que 26 lettres dans l'alphabet ? » se moqua l'hispanique.

« Ouais mais ça pourrait être un autre type de code » commença Clarke, mais elle voyait que sa meilleure amie réfléchissait et qu'elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Ce sont des coordonnées géographiques » déclara Raven à voix basse avant de répéter plus fort, « Ce sont des coordonnées géographiques ! »

Elle attrapa un stylo et sépara chaque nombre : « 33°54'36.3" et 151°10'32.2" »

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama Clarke en attrapant son portable pour entrer les coordonnées. Elle ouvrit l'application mais perdit son sourire aussitôt « Lequel est la latitude et la longitude ? »

« Je sais pas essaye les deux » proposa Raven.

La blonde s'exécuta mais elle reçut à chaque essai un « adresse introuvable »

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda une nouvelle fois les chiffres et les citations.

« T'as pas dit que les citations devaient avoir une utilité ? » demanda-t-elle à Raven.

« Bah si mais je vois pas en quoi ça nous donne la latitude ou la longitude » répondit l'hispanique.

Clarke prit le stylo des mains de sa meilleure amie et inscrivit « L'Attrape-Cœurs Salinger et Hotel California Eagles » en dessous des citations.

Elles regardèrent pendant de longues minutes leur énigme qui formait :

« 33°54'36.3" L'Attrape-Cœurs Salinger

151°10'32.2" Hotel California Eagles »

La blonde afficha un énorme sourire et raya les titres des deux œuvres qu'elles avaient utilisé pour les énigmes précédentes, laissant seulement le nom des artistes.

« C'est ça » dit-elle.

Raven fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Ça quoi ? »

Clarke termina ses ratures pour laisser qu'apparaître un :

« 33°54'36.3" (L'Attrape-Cœurs) **S** (alinger)

151°10'32.2" (Hotel California) **E** (agles) »

La bouche de l'hispanique forma un O parfait.

« Sud et Est » dit-elle alors que Clarke rentrait de nouveaux les coordonnées en sélectionnant cette fois-ci les points cardinaux.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et son téléphone lui indiqua un point sur une carte qui était à seulement deux cent mètres d'elle.

« C'est dehors » déclara-t-elle.

Ils se mirent tous en marche pour suivre la blonde qui se stoppa devant un arbre où se retrouvait à son pied plusieurs cadeaux.

« On a réussi ! » s'exclama Clarke qui n'en revenait pas alors que Raven faisait leur danse de la joie. Elle fut très vite rejointe par la blonde tandis qu'Octavia les filmait.

« On peut les ouvrir ? » demanda Raven telle une enfant.

« Bah oui patate c'est pour vous » se moqua la Blake.

Clarke se pencha et attrapa un cadeau où son nom était marqué dessus. Elle le déballa avec soin et en sortit un livre nommé « La cuisine pour les nuls ».

« C'est pas drôle » se plaignit-elle en entendant tous ses amis rire « Qui a eu cette brillante idée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On a fait une cagnotte et une liste d'idée de cadeaux, donc il n'y a pas vraiment d'expéditeur » expliqua Octavia, « Mais l'idée de la cuisine est quelque chose qui est revenue assez souvent » ajouta la Blake en regardant ses amis avant de rire.

« J'ai trouvé pire que moi, qui c'est qui a emballé ça comme ça ? » demanda Raven en regardant un paquet cadeau.

« Désolée je suis nulle pour emballer les cadeaux, mais pour ma défense le papier cadeau n'était pas terrible » se défendit Octavia, elle médita un instant avant d'ajouter « Je préfère le journal »

« Et moi les sacs » répondit Raven qui elle aussi était peu douée dans les emballages.

« Oui mais tu n'as plus le plaisir de déballer » répliqua la Blake avec un sourire.

L'hispanique leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien que son amie avait raison.

« Certes » répondit-elle pour la forme tout en enlevant le dernier morceau de papier cadeau.

Elle ouvrit l'emballage en carton et en sortit un casque audio rouge et noir.

« Wow il est génial » s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant sous toutes les coutures, « Merci » dit-elle.

Et c'est sur ce même rythme qu'elles déballèrent leurs cadeaux. Clarke reçut un joli bracelet avec une ancre marine, le livre de cuisine, une coque pour son portable, une boîte lumineuse de décoration sur laquelle elle pouvait écrire des messages, et de l'encre de chine. Raven eut un bonnet des Knicks, l'équipe de basketball de New York, le casque audio, la dernière palette de maquillage de sa marque préférée, et une souris sans fil pour son ordinateur. Tous ses cadeaux leur prouvèrent à quel point leurs amis les écoutaient. En effet Clarke avait craqué pour cette enseigne lumineuse de décoration et n'avait plus d'encre de chine, tandis qu'elle posait son téléphone sur tout et n'importe quoi sans protection. De même pour Raven qui s'était à plusieurs reprise plainte de son casque qui par moment ne fonctionnait que d'un côté ou alors le fait qu'elle préférait travailler avec une souris plutôt que le pavé tactile de son ordinateur portable.

Octavia prit une photo et se mit à sourire en regardant son écran. Raven avait son nouveau bonnet sur la tête malgré la chaleur, le casque autour de son cou, et aidait Clarke à accrocher son nouveau bracelet.

« Il est super » déclara Clarke en l'admirant, « Merci tout le monde »

« Câlin ! » s'exclama Raven en tendant les bras tandis que tous ses amis s'avançaient pour faire un câlin collectif.

« Oh et dernière surprise » s'exclama Bellamy.

« Non pas maintenant ! » cria Octavia en mettant une main sur la bouche de son frère.

« Pou-..uoi ? » demanda le brun qui avait toujours la main de sa sœur sur sa bouche.

« Parce que » déclara la Blake d'un ton catégorique.

« Direction la maison » déclara Chris.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Octavia relâcha son frère.

Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et lia leurs doigts ensemble. Elle ralentit leur pas, laissant leurs amis les dépasser, puis annonça d'une voix basse :

« Ton cadeau t'attend à l'appart »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda la blonde sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse.

« Tu verras ça quand on sera rentrées » répondit Lexa avec un fin sourire, « J'ai changé d'idées vingt mille fois, mais je crois que ça te plaira » ajouta-t-elle histoire de faire languir sa petite-amie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils débarrassèrent leur petit-déjeuner qu'ils avaient laissé au milieu et Echo proposa :

« Vous voulez pas qu'on revoit l'organisation pour le Bush et les locations des voitures ? »

« Si pourquoi pas » répondit son petit-ami.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Dans deux jours ils partaient dans le bush australien pour quatre jours, et ils avaient tout prévu de A à Z. La journée passa vite et vers dix-huit heures Octavia déclara à l'attention de Raven et Clarke :

« Les filles vous devriez vous préparer »

« Comment ça ? » demandèrent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

« Vous ne croyiez pas qu'on allait faire un petit truc tranquille pour vos anniv ?! » s'exclama la Blake.

« Surtout te connaissant » ajouta Echo à l'adresse de l'hispanique.

« On va où ? » demanda avec enthousiasme Clarke.

« THE place to be à Sydney » répondit Chris d'un air théâtral.

* * *

 **Alooors un nouveau chapitre sous le soleil australien. Taylor et Hannah qui sont en stand-by pour le bien de leurs vacances, des petits moments entre amis et d'autres plus compétitifs. On peut voir à quel point Lexa et Clarke se connaissent et sont complices, puis l'anniv des Griffin-Reyes avec une soirée qui promet !**

 **Je fais une petite dédicace à Roxdrama avec qui j'ai eu une super conversation sur le combat des papiers cadeaux (merci Noël), et elle m'a tellement fait rire que je l'ai mis dans la ff (du coup tu as été Octavia pour quelques lignes héhé).**

 **Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? On est d'accord que les filles ont des amis formidables ?**

 **J'aimerais prendre le temps pour vous remercier d'avoir passé l'année 2017 à mes côtés, alors mille mercis ! Je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon et une bonne année 2018 en avance, amusez-vous tous !**

* * *

 **Angelye** **: Coucou, oui la conversation a enfin eu lieu, ça ne sera bien évidemment pas terminé, mais au moins Hannah connaît la vérité ! Je te souhaite un bon réveillon bisous :)**

 **Guest5** **: Hey je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic, quand vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi c'est qu'il y aura un gros FIN à la dernière ligne, j'ai juste eu ma semaine d'exams, et je jonglais entre révisions/cours/stage puis exams/stage, puis que stage, et enfin vacances mdr donc voilà j'ai pris mon temps on va dire. J'imaginais tellement Anya vomir sur le DJ que je me suis faite rire toute seule… du coup je me sens moins seule, merci ! Bonne fin d'année à toi aussi ! Merciiii !**

 **Guest** **: Coucou, non je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'étais un peu occupée, mais là ça va mieux :) je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et je considère avoir suffisamment fait souffrir le clexa en début de ff pour leur laisser un peu la paix mdr, donc oui elles sont toutes mignonnes ) encore merci, bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre avant un « long moment », je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, j'espère que vous serez tous là quand le tome 3 sortira. Pareil je publierai une annonce ici au moins vous recevrez une notification.**

 **En attendant découvrons la fin de leurs vacances mouvementées ! A de suite :)**

* * *

 _ **« Crois-moi, à notre époque, ce serait encore plus curieux de ne pas avoir des attaques de panique. Depuis quand prétendre que tout va bien est devenu la norme absolue ? » - Mr. Robot.**_

 **Chapitre 29 : Tout ça c'est de ta faute**

« C'est la musique qu'on entend ? » demanda bêtement Raven.

Le groupe d'amis marchait dans la rue en direction de la boîte de nuit où ils allaient passer la soirée et effectivement l'hispanique n'avait pas rêvé. La musique se faisait déjà entendre.

« Ça va être épique ! » s'exclama Octavia en tapant dans ses mains.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'entrée où plusieurs personnes faisaient la queue. Comme Chris l'avait dit, l'Ivy était _the place to be_ à Sydney. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps et au bout de dix minutes ils entrèrent dans le club. Ce dernier était divisé en plusieurs salles avec à chaque fois des ambiances et styles musicaux différents. La salle principale était très sophistiquée, il s'agissait d'une cour intérieure ouverte sur plusieurs étages. Il y avait des gens de partout, des jeux de lumières et même un spectacle sur l'estrade.

Octavia avait rapidement repéré les lieux et afficha un énorme sourire.

« Les gars, y a une piscine sur le toit ! »

Tous ses amis la regardèrent avec surprise, et la brune montra du doigt le panneau en direction des escaliers.

« Qui veut boire quoi ? » demanda Bellamy avec un large sourire.

Et c'est sur ces mots que la fête débuta pour les étudiants. Ils firent le tour de chaque salle, passant de la techno, au hip-hop, en faisant un détour par l'électro. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures qu'ils décidèrent d'aller sur le toit. A peine arrivés, la température les prit par surprise, contrastant avec la chaleur des danseurs à l'intérieur.

Octavia avait bien compris, il y avait effectivement une piscine, plusieurs tables et un DJ qui mixait, ainsi qu'un bar à cocktail à côté.

« Lex ! » appela la Blake.

La nommée se tourna et vit son amie lui faire signe. Lexa déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie et partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la brune.

Cette dernière sauta dans ses bras.

« Merci pour ces vacances » répondit Octavia.

Lexa sourit et resserra ses bras autour du corps de son amie.

« Je n'ai rien fait » répondit-elle.

Octavia se recula et Lexa put facilement voir que son amie avait un peu abusé de l'alcool en remarquant ses yeux pétillants.

« Si ! Et puis regarde-nous » rétorqua la Blake en désignant de la main son groupe d'amis qui était un peu plus loin.

Lexa regarda à tour de rôle ses amis puis reporta son attention sur la Blake qui reprit la parole.

« C'est toi qui nous relies, donc je maintiens ce que je dis »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi » répondit la Woods en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Elle regarda de nouveau ses amis. Au départ il y avait seulement Octavia, Bellamy et Lexa. Cette dernière leur avait présenté sa cousine, puis Octavia avait rencontré Lincoln. Au lycée, la Blake avait fait la rencontre de Clarke et Raven qui avaient rapidement rejoint leur groupe. Lexa avait présenté Echo à Bellamy, puis avait rencontré Taylor et cette dernière avait rencontré Hannah ainsi que Chris et Alex, ou par une incroyable coïncidence Lexa connaissait le brun de l'hôpital psychiatrique. La brune regarda Taylor quelques secondes, se demandant comment son amie arrivait à sourire après tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'a pris, elle se remémora le jour où Taylor lui avait raconté son agression. Elle était là, à Polis dans la maison de ses parents, et la blonde semblait tellement perdue, elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement peur, que Lexa n'avait pas voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et maintenant qu'Hannah était au courant, elle avait espéré que la rouquine puisse lui faire changer d'avis et porter plainte contre Nick, mais apparemment tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait souhaité. Lexa et Taylor n'avaient pas vraiment discuté après que la blonde ait trouvé le courage de parler à sa petite-amie, et Lexa ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre Hannah et Taylor. Pourtant Hannah, Chris et Raven discutaient et riaient, tandis que Taylor et Clarke les regardaient en souriant. Lexa regarda Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo, et Alex qui formaient un autre groupe et discutaient avec entrain. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle ne trouvait pas Anya avant de la voir accouder au mur qui les protégeait d'une quelconque chute. Lexa était prête à aller voir sa cousine mais elle sentit Octavia poser une main sur son avant-bras. La Woods allait lui demander pourquoi elle la stoppait mais Octavia désigna du menton Raven qui s'approchait d'Anya.

« Elle n'est plus toute seule maintenant, tu n'as pas à être celle qui nous protège tous » expliqua Octavia.

Lexa ria jaune et repensa à Taylor.

« Tu es bien loin de la vérité O' » souffla Lexa.

La Blake fronça les sourcils.

« Qu-.. Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas » se reprit l'écrivaine en esquissant un sourire.

L'hispanique arriva à pas de loup derrière sa petite-amie et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Anya sursauta et se tourna pour voir sa latina lui donner un large sourire.

« Que passa ? » demanda la brune avec amusement.

Anya la dévisagea plusieurs secondes ce qui inquiéta Raven qui l'interrogea du regard, alors qu'elle perdait son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Anya ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux cette fois-ci.

« Tu es la seule… Et parfois je… » commença la plus âgée en baissant la tête alors que la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

« La seule ? » répéta Raven, « Tu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« J'ai l'impression que Finn aura toujours la première place, mais je comprends » se rattrapa Anya en voyant sa petite-amie prête à répondre.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de Finn ? » demanda Raven en fronçant les sourcils qui ne voyait pas où sa petite-amie voulait en venir.

« Je t'ai vu à la Full Moon party, tu avais le même regard la première fois qu'on allait… 'fin, j'ai compris et pareil pour tout à l'heure quand tu parlais de la chasse au trésor… Ce n'est pas grave, mais… » continua la fausse blonde en se remémorant le jour où Raven avait vu une apparition du jeune homme.

« Finn est mort et-… » rétorqua Raven.

« Non, je veux dire la première place dans ton cœur » coupa Anya, « Est-ce que je suis juste celle avec qui tu sors parce qu'il est mort ? Je sais que s'il était toujours parmi les vivants tu serais avec lui et bien qu'on se serait rencontrées, tu ne m'aurais jamais vu, _moi_. Et je comprends, je t'assure, mais… Parfois ça me fait peur » avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Elle savait très bien que sans l'alcool, elle n'aurait jamais osé aborder ce sujet, mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait dit. Raven, elle, sentait son cœur se serrer de seconde en seconde. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'Anya avait toutes ces craintes au sujet de leur relation. Ses yeux fouillèrent dans ceux de sa petite-amie avant de voir la réelle inquiétude au fond des yeux bridés qui avaient de la peine à maintenir son regard. L'hispanique se pinça les lèvres, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver quoi dire, et surtout comment le dire.

« Finn était mon premier amour, mais il était surtout mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a permis d'éviter le plus possible mes parents, qui m'a appris que je pouvais avoir une vie meilleure. Il m'a fait rencontrer Clarke » énuméra la brune, « Et je ne sais pas, peut-être que je serai encore avec lui, peut-être que non. Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu es la seule qui ait réussi à me faire ressentir tout ça. Cette stupide euphorie dès que je te voie, l'envie de passer des journées entières collée contre toi sans parler, cette peur viscérale de te perdre. Tu es la seule qui m'ait donné l'envie de vraiment faire mon deuil, parce que tu en vaux le coup, parce que… Parce que je sais que… Je te veux pour moi toute seule. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi », sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et c'est avec vulnérabilité qu'elle termina, « Ne te compare plus jamais à Finn, j'étais ado… La plupart d'entre nous avons eu un premier amour avant de rencontrer la personne avec qui on veut partager le reste de notre vie. Et cette personne c'est toi, depuis que je t'aie rencontré, ça a toujours été toi Anya » avoua Raven avant de définitivement s'arrêter, se demandant comment sa petite-amie allait réagir face à une pareille déclaration.

Anya avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté, et ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes avec une voix chargée d'émotions qu'elle demanda :

« Vraiment ? »

Raven afficha un fin sourire et s'approcha de sa petite-amie. Elle la contempla et son sourire s'élargit. Elle secoua sa tête en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

« Bien sûr que oui » répondit-elle alors, « En plus, ça fait deux mois que j'attends que tu me demandes d'aménager avec toi, alors oui je crois que-… » continua-t-elle.

« Je t'ai donné mes clefs ! » coupa Anya bien trop surprise par la déclaration de sa latina.

« Il y a une différence entre me voir de temps en temps et m'avoir à temps complet. Je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ton espace personnel » se défendit Raven en faisant des grands gestes.

Anya prit les mains de sa petite-amie dans les siennes pour l'immobiliser et lui donna un sourire.

« Raven Reyes, souhaitez-vous vivre avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec théâtralisation.

La nommée afficha un sourire éclatant, mais vérifia tout de même :

« T'es sûre que tu le veux vraiment ? M'avoir à temps complet ? Je peux être très chiante »

« Ouais, ça je sais » répondit Anya avec un sourire ce qui lui valut de recevoir une tape sur l'épaule, « Mais oui, j'en ai envie depuis longtemps. C'est toi qui faisait que parler d'indépendance et tout, comment je pouvais deviner ? »

« J'avoue, ce n'était pas très malin... » s'excusa Raven en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure telle une enfant.

« Alors ? » demanda Anya qui attendait une réponse.

« Oui, j'accepte votre proposition Anya Woods à une condition » répondit Raven.

« Laquelle ? » demanda la fausse blonde avec une pointe inquiétude.

« J'ai le droit d'apporter une touche plus personnelle concernant la décoration » répondit Raven, ce qui fit sourire la plus âgée.

« Pas de problème, je veux que tu te sentes autant chez toi que moi » expliqua cette dernière avec sincérité.

« T'es vraiment à croquer par moment » commenta Raven.

« Et c'est toi qui parle » se moqua Anya, « On peut clôturer ce moment Nutella, j'ai soif » déclara la fausse blonde avec un sourire qui faisait apparaître sa fossette.

« Oui madame » répondit Raven qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant d'embrasser sa petite-amie.

Octavia donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie et lui lança un regard disant un « je te l'avais dit ». Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête.

« Tu vois » déclara la future anthropologue.

« Oui madame je sais tout » se moqua Lexa.

Cette dernière posa ses yeux sur sa moitié et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Clarke passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, ça me fait peur » déclara Lexa sans détacher les yeux de sa petite-amie.

Octavia fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« De quoi ? »

« D'habiter avec Clarke, je veux dire si jamais ça se passe mal, comment on va faire ? » avoua Lexa.

Octavia se mit franchement à rire ce qui surprit sa meilleure amie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda la Woods.

« T'as peur de quoi au juste ? De rater les cours parce que vous allez passer vos journées coller l'une à l'autre ? » demanda Octavia en essayant de se contenir.

Les épaules de Lexa s'affaissèrent.

« Je vais bien en ce moment, mais imagine que d'un coup ça va mal, je ne pourrai pas m'isoler, elle sera là » expliqua l'écrivaine.

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle t'a déjà vu dans des moments où tu n'allais pas bien, elle te connaît. Si tu lui demandes de l'espace elle t'en donnera, et elle sera là au cas où tu aurais besoin d'elle. Je t'assure, vivre avec la personne que tu aimes, c'est l'idéal » répondit Octavia en posant ses yeux sur l'élu de son cœur.

« Je pourrai être la marraine ? » demanda Lexa.

« Qu-Quoi ?! » s'exclama Octavia.

« Quand toi et Linc' vous aurez des enfants, est-ce que je peux être la marraine ? » répéta Lexa avec sérieux.

Sa meilleure amie se mit à sourire.

« Oh tu sais, c'est pas pour tout de suite » répondit-elle.

« Vous en avez déjà parlé ! » s'exclama la Woods avec surprise.

« Peut-être, oui » répondit Octavia dont les joues rougissaient.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend en fait » commenta Lexa en riant.

« Arrête » demanda la Blake en donnant un coup d'épaule à son amie.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai » se justifia l'écrivaine, « Depuis petite, je t'entends dire que tu veux des enfants, mais j'avoue que vous êtes un peu jeunes » se reprit-elle, « Mais quand le jour arrivera, je pourrai être la marraine ? » demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

« Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait l'être » répondit Octavia avec un sourire en ouvrant ses bras pour prendre son amie d'enfance dans les bras, « Je t'aime Commandante »

« O' » gronda Lexa à cause du surnom employé. Elle sentit sa meilleure amie râler, alors elle ajouta « Moi aussi ».

« T'as du retard à rattraper » déclara Octavia en se reculant.

Lexa l'interrogea du regard et sa meilleure amie désigna du menton le bar.

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda la Blake.

« Rhum » répondit Lexa en la suivant.

Ils continuèrent leur soirée jusqu'à la fermeture du club et rentrèrent au petit matin pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, morts de fatigue.

* * *

Clarke s'était réveillée de la meilleure façon qu'il soit en sentant sa petite-amie l'embrasser dans le cou. Et la brune ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Elle captura avec douceur les lèvres de sa blonde et y exerça une pression un peu plus appuyée quand elle sentit les mains de Clarke glisser dans son cou.

« Bonjour » souffla la blonde avec un magnifique sourire.

« Bonjour » répondit Lexa de la même manière.

Elle glissa au-dessus de Clarke et déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses deux joues avant de se redresser et de la contempler. Elle passa une de ses mains dans les mèches rouges et sourit.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? » demanda Lexa d'une voix séductrice.

« Mhm, non ? » répondit Clarke avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vais te montrer » murmura la brune en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite-amie.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et se caressèrent avec une lenteur contrôlée. Les mains de Clarke glissèrent dans le bas du dos de sa brune et remontèrent sous son t-shirt. Elle entendit Lexa gémir contre sa bouche quand ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une zone sensible pour la brune. Cette dernière rompit leur baiser et reprit sa respiration avant de descendre à la découverte du corps de sa blonde. Elle s'attarda sur le cou de cette dernière, ainsi que sa poitrine, mais elle sentit l'impatiente de sa petite-amie la gagner. Alors elle se glissa sous le drap et retira le sous-vêtement de sa blonde. Cette dernière fit de la place à Lexa entre ses cuisses et la brune déposa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de sa petite-amie. Après plusieurs attentions, elle l'entendit gémir plus fort, alors que son bassin se contractait. Et c'est avec toute la dextérité dont Lexa savait faire preuve qu'elle fit jouir sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière tentait de reprendre ses esprits, alors qu'elle sentait sa brune s'allonger à ses côtés. Clarke se colla à elle et laissa sa tête reposer sur le haut de la poitrine de Lexa. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts jouer avec les mèches blondes de sa petite-amie.

« Dis » appela Clarke en se redressant, « Tu me prépareras à manger ? »

La brune ne sut pas d'où cette question sortait mais répondit rapidement avec un ton moqueur.

« Bien sûr, hormis si je veux te voir mourir de faim »

« T'es pas gentille » s'exclama Clarke en boudant tout en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

Lexa se mit doucement à rire et titilla les côtes de sa blonde.

« Allez joli cœur boude pas » déclara-t-elle.

Elle eut pour unique réponse un grognement.

« En plus faut se lever » ajouta Lexa.

« Nooon » se plaignit Clarke en tirant les draps sur sa tête, ce qui fit doublement rire la brune.

C'est à coup de bisous que cette dernière réussit à motiver sa petite-amie afin de descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure.

« Tiens des revenantes, on se demande pourquoi vous arrivez si tard » déclara Chris d'un ton narquois.

« T'es le seul à te demander » rétorqua Octavia en buvant son thé.

La Blake chercha du regard Raven qui habituellement aurait déjà dit quelque chose, mais l'hispanique était occupée à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite-amie qui se mit à rire.

« Bon je vous laisse débarrasser et faire la vaisselle » déclara Raven en terminant son café.

« En fait, tu fais exprès de préparer le petit-dej' juste pour ne pas faire la vaisselle » fit remarquer Chris.

« Bien vu Sherlock' » se moqua la petite brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil, « Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se leva et regarda Anya un peu trop intensément, puis laissa ses yeux glisser sur la poitrine de sa petite-amie, avant de se tourner et de partir dans les escaliers.

« Faut que j'aille me doucher moi » déclara la fausse blonde en se levant précipitamment ce qui fit grincer sa chaise.

Chris haussa un sourcil et se moqua.

« La libido légendaire des Woods a encore frappé à ce que je voie »

Lexa, qui s'était installée à table, attrapa une peau d'orange dans l'assiette de sa meilleure amie et lui jeta dessus.

« Aïeuh ! » s'exclama le brun.

« Comme si ça t'avait fait mal ! » se moqua Lexa, « Ça t'apprendra à parler de ma cousine et de sa libido »

* * *

« Tu croyais aller où comme ça ? » demanda Anya en entrant dans sa chambre.

Raven leva la tête vers sa petite-amie et haussa les épaules.

« Me doucher et m'habiller » expliqua-t-elle en faisant mine de rien.

« Bien sûr, tu m'allumes et tu pars deux secondes après, mais tu n'as absolument rien derrière la tête » se moqua Anya en s'avançant près de sa latina jusqu'à se poster face à elle.

Raven plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie et ne dit rien. Elle la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de baisser ses yeux sur les fines lèvres d'Anya.

« Non absolument rien » déclara-t-elle en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de la plus âgée.

Rapidement, elle sentit les mains d'Anya passer sous son t-shirt et caresser sa peau. La fausse blonde prit facilement le dessus et embrassa la mâchoire de Raven avant de trouver son cou tout en tirant son haut pour le lui enlever. A peine fait, elle colla à nouveau son corps à celui de l'hispanique. Elle fit glisser ses ongles le long des bras de cette dernière et entendre sa respiration plus courte dans son oreille la satisfit amplement.

Raven glissa ses mains dans la crinière blonde et tira le visage d'Anya à elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle recula doucement pour sentir le rebord du lit taper derrière ses genoux. Elle rouvrit les yeux et admira Anya dont les joues avaient rougi. La fausse blonde lui fit un sourire et la poussa sur le matelas avant de la rejoindre. Elle reprit ses baisers, mais Raven ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et se retrouva au-dessus, à califourchon sur les cuisses de la plus âgée. Cette dernière posa instinctivement ses mains sur les cuisses de Raven, qui étaient recouvertes d'un short, et montèrent doucement sur sa taille. La petite brune la laissa faire, et observa Anya qui fit glisser l'une de ses bretelles sur son épaule. Elle se rehaussa et embrassa la fine cicatrice que Raven s'était faite le soir où elle était venue lui déclarer ses sentiments.

C'est d'un nouvel élan qu'elle dégrafa le sous-vêtement de Raven et prit à pleine bouche l'un de ses seins qui s'offrait à présent à elle. L'hispanique ferma les yeux, profitant des caresses de sa petite-amie. La température augmenta de quelques degrés entre elles, alors que Raven se pencha pour de nouveau trouver les lèvres de sa blonde. Elle entama un mouvement de bassin régulier, tandis que leurs baisers s'intensifiaient. Anya se trouva bien vite torse nu et sa main se glissa dans le short de Raven dont elle caressa l'intimité par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Elle sentait l'excitation qu'elle provoquait chez sa latina qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. C'est en entendant un faible gémissement sortir de la bouche de Raven qu'Anya les fit basculer. Elle ne laissa pas à sa brune le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, qu'elle la déshabilla entièrement et qu'elle en fit de même. Elle se fraya une place entre les cuisses de Raven et glissa sa main entre leurs intimités.

Elle sentit les jambes de la brune se serrer autour d'elle alors qu'elle la pénétra sans la prévenir. Elle commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient alors qu'elle entendait le souffle court de Raven contre son oreille.

« An' » entendit-elle dans un gémissement s'apparentant à une supplication.

La nommée n'en eut que faire, et prit tout le temps qu'elle voulut. Ralentissant par moment, faisant enrager sa latina qui était sur le point de défaillir. Elle usa de tous les moyens qu'elle connaissait pour que la brune atteigne son paroxysme d'excitation avant de la laisser se faire envahir par ce sentiment de bien-être caractéristique que délivrait l'orgasme.

* * *

Chris avait réfléchi toute la journée d'hier pour savoir comment aborder Taylor, ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire, mais lorsqu'il vit la blonde partir dans la cuisine, il en profita en prenant sa tasse et partit à sa suite.

« Tay' » appela-t-il avec douceur.

La blonde se tourna et pu voir dans le regard de Chris que ce dernier savait.

« Elle te l'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit-il, « Je sais que ça ne change rien, mais si tu as besoin de parler, si t'as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, sache que je suis là »

« J'imagine déjà la tête d'Hannah » souffla Taylor.

Chris ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et essaya de lui montrer sa sincérité.

« Taylor, tu es mon amie. Oui, Hannah est ma meilleure amie, et bien sûr que je serai toujours là pour elle, mais pour toi aussi. Alors n'hésite pas, vraiment » termina-t-il.

La blonde sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle esquissa un fin sourire.

« Merci » déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Taylor, on est tous là » répondit Chris.

Taylor sourit en se rendant compte que c'était ce que Lexa lui avait dit quand elle lui avait raconté son agression. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur ou honte, mais c'était malheureusement bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

« Au fait, tu t'es pas dit que c'était bizarre que je ne t'offre rien ? » demanda Anya en enfilant son short.

« J'ai eu plein de choses » répondit Raven en haussant les épaules, qui terminait également de s'habiller.

« Je t'ai promis qu'un jour j'irai en Afrique avec toi » déclara la plus âgée.

Raven fronça les sourcils et secoua sa tête ne comprenant pas où sa petite-amie voulait en venir.

« Tu m'as dit que tu rêvais d'y aller, mais que tu ne t'en sentais pas capable avec ta jambe, je t'ai dit que je viendrais avec toi » éclaircit Anya avec un sourire.

« T'es en train de me dire ce que je crois que t'es en train de me dire ?! » s'exclama l'hispanique.

« On sait toutes les deux que tu n'aurais aucun problème pour y aller toute seule, mais si tu veux bien de moi, on pourrait s'organiser ça pour l'été prochain, une fois les exams finis » proposa Anya qui voyait un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa petite-amie.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Raven.

« Oui, et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait partir avec l'ONG » expliqua Anya, « Je te rassure, je ne compte pas reprendre mon ancien travail, mais j'aurai bien aimé te montrer ce que je faisais… » expliqua-t-elle avec timidité.

Raven sourit, l'idée que sa petite-amie veuille lui montrer l'une de ses passions la combla.

Elles terminèrent de se préparer et arrivèrent dans le salon où la plupart de leurs amis étaient prêts. Et c'est motivé, qu'ils partirent à Sydney. Ils prirent le ferry au Circular Quay et purent avoir une vue imprenable sur l'Opéra et l'Harbour Bridge. Ils décidèrent de parcourir la baie de Sydney à vélo avant de visiter l'aquarium national.

Ce choix de visite était surtout pour faire plaisir à Chris et Raven qui étaient tous les deux fascinés par les poissons.

« Toi aussi t'adores les poissons ? » demande la latina au brun.

« Dans n'importe quelle ville où on va, on doit aller à l'aquarium » répondit Alex en roulant des yeux.

Chris ronchonna, tandis que Raven afficha un sourire et chercha du regard sa petite-amie qui la couvait du regard. Ils firent le tour de chaque aquarium et admirèrent les poissons tropicaux du pays.

Clarke était postée depuis plusieurs minutes devant un aquarium, et observait des petits poissons noirs qu'elle trouvait très drôles.

« On peut avoir des poissons ? » demanda-t-elle à Lexa.

« Tu veux les mettre où ? » demanda la brune.

« Bah je sais pas » répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules, « Mais je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une place »

« T'as pensé à Mapache ? » demanda la Woods.

« Bah ils seront dans un aquarium fermé, il ne pourra rien leur arriver. Alleeez dis oui » supplia la blonde telle une enfant.

« On verra » répondit sa petite-amie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le comportement enfantin de sa blonde, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle allait gagner.

En fin d'après-midi, ils partirent dans le plus vieux quartier de Sydney, nommé le Rocks, qui était le cœur historique de la ville et où de nombreux pubs typiques peuplaient les rues.

« On peut aller à l'observatoire ? » demanda Lexa à ses amis.

Ses derniers acquiescèrent et ils purent admirer l'architecture du monument qui depuis le temps avait été réhabilité en musée d'astronomie. Ils terminèrent leur soirée dans un petit restaurant, ne voulant pas rentrer tard car le lendemain leur périple débutait.

* * *

Six heures du matin, ils étaient prêts. La veille, avant d'aller dormir, ils avaient une nouvelle fois vérifier leur itinéraire. Dans la première voiture se trouvait Lexa au volant, accompagnée de Clarke, Hannah et Taylor. Dans la seconde, Lincoln conduisait tandis que sa petite-amie se trouvait à ses côtés et qu'Anya et Raven étaient à l'arrière. Et dans la dernière se trouvait Alex au volant avec Chris, Bellamy et Echo. Ils s'étaient chacun répartis un temps de conduite de sorte à ne pas être fatigué.

Ils firent de nombreuses pauses et arrivèrent quatorze plus tard aux frontières du parc national Mungo. Il était dix-neuf heures et ils étaient tous épuisés par le trajet. Ils arrivèrent au gîte Mungo Lodge et se garèrent avant d'entrer dans la maison faisant office d'accueil. Ils avaient loué quatre bungalows avec deux lits doubles dans chaque. Cette nuit-là ils mangèrent rapidement et partirent se coucher sachant qu'une longue journée les attendait demain.

Le premier jour de leur aventure dans le bush australien débuta avec leur réveil. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bungalow qu'Anya, Raven, Octavia et Lincoln partageaient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils partirent à pieds, équipés de sac-à-dos, et de chaussures de randonnées. Le parc national de Mungo était inscrit au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO. Il s'agissait d'une série de lacs asséchés depuis des années qui laissait découvrir un paysage lunaire irréaliste. Durant leur marche ils trouvèrent des fossiles et des fragments d'œufs, vestiges d'une ancienne vie.

« Lexa ! » s'exclama Clarke en pointant du doigt le ciel.

La brune leva les yeux et put voir un aigle voler au-dessus d'eux.

« Il est magnifique » souffla-t-elle en admirant l'oiseau avant de poser les yeux sur sa petite-amie qui regardait l'aigle de la même manière.

Ils continuèrent leur randonnée jusqu'à midi et demi et décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger. Octavia, fidèle à son rôle, leur conta l'histoire des tribus aborigènes qui vivaient ici tout en mangeant.

C'est le ventre plein qu'ils contournèrent une dune de sable et tombèrent sur des kangourous rouges qui s'éloignèrent avec rapidité en les entendant. Anya eut à peine le temps de sortir son appareil photo et de les capturer en souvenir, qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

Ils terminèrent leur randonnée en milieu d'après-midi et décidèrent de rentrer se doucher et se reposer un peu avant de repartir pour admirer le coucher du soleil qui changeait la couleur du sable en un orangé et rouge incroyables.

Lexa et Clarke étaient devant leur bungalow qu'elles partageaient avec Hannah et Taylor. Clarke était dans les bras de sa petite-amie et appréciait le calme qui les entourait, tandis que l'autre couple était à l'intérieur.

Hannah arriva dans la chambre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Taylor. Cette dernière sursauta et s'écarta rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Hannah naïvement.

La blonde la dévisagea durant plusieurs longues secondes, elle essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » répéta-t-elle alors, « Je me suis faite violer ! » hurla-t-elle, « Tu crois que je vais bien ?! Sérieusement ? »

Clarke et Lexa étaient juste à côté et l'artiste entendit tout. Elle regarda sa petite-amie avec des yeux horrifiés avant de comprendre par la réaction de la brune que cette dernière était au courant.

« Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? » demanda Clarke à voix basse.

« A la soirée post-exams » répondit Lexa.

« Elle a porté plainte ? » demanda la blonde.

Sa petite-amie secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu lui as dit de le faire au moins ? » vérifia Clarke, « Elle sait qui c'est ? »

La brune baissa la tête et répondit d'une petite voix :

« Nick »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama l'écrivaine en se levant, « Tu l'as vu depuis ? »

« Non… Je l'ai su quand on était à Polis » expliqua l'écrivaine.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, il peut pas s'en tirer comme ça » commença Clarke.

« Elle est enceinte » avoua Lexa.

Après le choc de la nouvelle, la blonde demanda :

« Et alors ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse elle continua.

« Ça n'efface pas le fait qu'elle se soit faite agressée, violée, qu'elle doit en faire des cauchemars et doit avoir peur ! »

* * *

« Je sais que… » commença Hannah.

« Non, Hannah, tu ne sais pas. Dis-moi, comment tu crois que je vais ? »

La blonde n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaîna.

« Je dis à ma petite-amie que je me suis faite violer et elle me dit quoi ? Qu'on fait comme si tout allait bien jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! Je me suis retrouvée toute seule, j'en ai parlé à Lexa, puis à toi. J'avais tellement peur de t'en parler, mais Lexa m'a dit que tu comprendrais, que tu me croirais. Tu me crois tellement, que tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé »

« C'est juste que… » commença la rouquine qui culpabilisa.

« C'est juste que je me suis faite violer, que je suis enceinte, et que je me rends compte que j'ai peur d'aller aux toilettes dans les boîtes de nuit maintenant, et que je sursaute dès que la femme que j'aime me touche ! Ok, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, je ne te l'impose pas, on n'est pas mariées. Mais ça rime à quoi tout ça ? Tu veux rompre, fais-le, mais vient pas me demander ''qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' en sachant tout ça ! »

« Taylor je n'ai jamais voulu… » commença Hannah avant de s'arrêter.

 _Voulu quoi au juste ?_ se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. Jamais voulu te faire de la peine, jamais voulu te laisser seule ? Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait en lui tournant le dos, alors que Taylor avait réussi à trouver le courage pour se confier.

« Je suis désolée » déclara-t-elle à la place.

Taylor secoua sa tête.

« Ça ne change rien. J'ai l'impression que je devrais te féliciter pour me croire quand je te dis m'être faite violer, non mais qui irait inventer un truc pareil ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est… J'ai été surprise. Mets-toi à ma place, ça fait quasiment deux mois que je m'imaginais tous les scénarios… que je crois que tu me trompes… » énuméra Hannah.

« Tous les scénarios, sauf celui où ta copine se fait agresser et toi le seul truc que tu retiens c'est que je suis enceinte. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour réfléchir, Hannah, je crois que c'est à ton tour de te mettre à ma place » termina-t-elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer alors que le visage de la rousse s'inondait de larmes.

Taylor sortit brusquement du bungalow et tomba sur Clarke et Lexa qui ne surent comment réagir. Lexa se leva vers son amie mais la blonde secoua sa tête.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute » lâcha Taylor avant de partir.

La bouche de Lexa s'entrouvrit et ses yeux se posèrent sur Clarke qui lui donna un regard déçu. La blonde ne comprenait pas comment sa petite-amie avait pu laisser Taylor souffrir en silence. Lexa était mieux placée que quiconque pour connaître ce que souffrir psychologiquement voulait dire, comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir que son amie souffrait.

« Reste là » déclara Clarke en se levant pour aller à la suite de Taylor.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » entendit Lexa.

La brune se tourna pour voir sa meilleure amie et Raven la regarder avec surprise.

« Je… » commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Je suis une mauvaise amie, qui n'est pas là quand on a besoin d'elle ?

« Elles se sont encore disputées ? » demanda Raven à la place.

Hannah arriva en entendant ses amies discuter dehors et vint s'asseoir à leur côté.

« Je suis la pire petite-amie du monde » souffla-t-elle.

« Je suis la pire amie du monde » ajouta Lexa.

Raven et Octavia se regardèrent sans comprendre.

* * *

« Taylor ! » appela Clarke pour la troisième fois.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama la nommée en se retournant.

Clarke arriva à sa hauteur et afficha un air coupable.

« Je… Je suis désolée » commença-t-elle.

La future urbaniste allait rétorquait, mais Clarke la coupa.

« Je sais que ça ne te fera pas te sentir mieux, mais je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et je m'excuse du comportement de Lexa, elle aurait dû faire quelque chose » termina l'artiste.

Taylor ne dit rien, sa gorge était bien trop serrée sous le coup de l'émotion. Clarke s'en rendit compte, elle se rapprocha et essaya de faire passer à travers son regard toute sa sincérité.

« Tay' dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? Si tu as besoin de parler je te promets d'essayer d'être une oreille attentive, je peux t'accompagner porter plainte, on peut demander aux mecs de casser la gueule de Nick, on va t'aider avec ton enfant » continua Clarke.

Son amie tiqua à ses dernières paroles, Clarke n'avait pas parlé d'avortement. Elle se demanda un court instant si Lexa lui avait parlé de son choix de garder cet enfant ou pas, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle se rapprocha de Clarke et la prit dans ses bras. L'artiste sourit et resserra ses bras autour du corps de son amie. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir pris autant de temps à apprécier Taylor, tout ça à cause de sa jalousie. Clarke sentit des larmes dans son cou, alors elle exerça un mouvement de main dans le dos de son amie en guise de réconfort.

« Ça va aller Taylor, je te le promets. Je vais tout faire pour » chuchota-t-elle.

Elles se séparèrent après un long moment et Taylor afficha un fin sourire.

« Merci Clarke »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier » répondit la nommée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres pour le moment, mais tu peux aller leur dire que j'ai besoin de temps seule ? » demanda Taylor avec gêne.

« Oui, bien sûr » s'exclama Clarke, « Tout le temps qu'il te faudra »

L'artiste fit un dernier sourire à son amie et partit en direction du bungalow. Elle revint auprès de ses amis où elle les retrouva tous rassemblé, attendant un mot de sa part.

« Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle avait envie d'être seule pour le moment » expliqua Clarke avec maladresse.

La blonde partit s'asseoir et Lexa vint la rejoindre à ses côtés. Clarke n'était pas encline à parler avec sa petite-amie, elle avait bien trop de chose en tête, comme par exemple comment faire payer Nick pour le mal qu'il a fait, mais la brune prit sa main pour attirer son attention. Clarke retira sa main et lui donna un regard noir. La blonde lui en voulait, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa petite-amie face à l'épreuve que Taylor traversait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lexa.

Clarke regarda où était ses amis puis quand elle vit qu'ils discutaient, elle déclara :

« Tu es une des mieux placées pour savoir ce que c'est que de souffrir et être seule, non ? Tu as toujours eu Anya et Octavia, puis nous tous. Je comprends pas comment tu as pu laisser Taylor garder ce secret »

« Elle ne voulait pas le dire » se défendit Lexa.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait quelque chose ? » demanda la blonde.

« Faire quoi ? J'étais à Polis, elle venait juste de me le dire, vous étiez tous là, elle ne voulait pas porter plainte, ni en parler à Hannah. Je l'ai conseillé de le faire. Je n'allais pas retourner à New York et défoncer Nick, si ? » s'énerva la Woods.

« Peut-être, si » rétorqua Clarke, qui ne pensait pas ses propos. Elle comprenait dans quelle impasse sa petite-amie s'était trouvée.

« J'ai pas été assez présente pour Taylor depuis qu'elle me l'a dit, je suis d'accord et je le regrette, mais je ne pouvais pas aller la venger ou je ne sais quoi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien prévu de trouver Nick à la rentrée, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? » demanda Lexa.

« Je sais pas, quand t'es sortie de l'hôpital, que tu te sentais seule, que tu avais l'impression de ne pouvoir parler à personne, et que tout à coup t'as confié ton secret à Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu attendais d'elle ? » demanda Clarke sans attendre de réponse, « Réfléchis à ça » ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever et de partir marcher alors que le Soleil disparaissait pour laisser place à la Lune.

Lexa regarda sa petite-amie s'en allait et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait merdé, elle le savait, mais elle était honnête quand elle disait vouloir s'en occuper dès leur retour à New York. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Hannah qui avait de toute évidence pleuré. Lexa souffla et se redressa, attendant que son amie dise quelque chose.

« Je sais que je suis impardonnable » commença-t-elle.

« T'inquiètes pas, moi aussi » coupa la brune en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

« J'aurai dû l'écouter et la soutenir au lieu de fuir nos problèmes, mais même si je peux être là pour aller à la police et pour qu'elle aille mieux, je ne me vois pas avec un enfant dans quasi sept mois » déclara Hannah avec honnêteté, « Je ne me suis jamais imaginée avoir des enfants, et dans un avenir très lointain peut-être que j'aurai pu, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça »

Lexa ne dit rien et laissa son amie dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Je sais que je suis horrible, et que je suis la méchante dans l'histoire, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Tu ferais quoi toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La brune la regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de poser ses yeux dans la direction où était partie sa petite-amie. Et c'est en se mettant à la place d'Hannah qu'elle comprit l'immensité de sa bêtise. Et c'est sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute qu'elle déclara :

« J'aurai pété un câble. Le simple fait d'imaginer quelqu'un toucher Clarke… »

Lexa s'arrêta et sentit un frisson de dégoût la parcourir. Elle regarda la rousse et s'en voulut de la faire culpabiliser.

« Je ne suis pas à ta place, Hannah, je sais que j'aurai certainement eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que Clarke veuille garder un enfant conçu de cette manière, mais… C'est Clarke » souffla-t-elle, « Aucune relation n'est comparable. Je ne sais pas vraiment si accepter cet enfant est la meilleure des idées, mais je crois que j'aurai essayé » avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

Hannah sentit de nouveau des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Je l'aime tu sais » déclara-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête et la rouquine ajouta :

« Mais je ne sais pas si c'est assez »

Ce soir-là, leur bungalow était bien silencieux. Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Clarke arrête de lui en vouloir et Hannah avait bien trop peur de confronter Taylor une nouvelle fois tandis que cette dernière préférait garder le silence.

* * *

Le lendemain, cinq heures de voiture les attendaient, et les tensions se faisaient sentir dans le groupe. Dans la voiture de Lincoln, Octavia, Raven et Anya les spéculations allaient à bon compte avec les deux brunes, tandis que dans la voiture de Lexa, Clarke, Hannah et Taylor personne ne parlait. La musique Fast Car de Tracy Chapman démarra et Taylor posa sa tête contre la vitre, regardant les paysages défiler devant elle. Elle avait pensé maintes fois qu'il lui suffisait d'avorter, que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais c'était faux, elle ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'il s'était passé, malheureusement pour elle. Elle devait apprendre à vivre avec, et bien qu'elle sût que sa relation amoureuse allait se terminer, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à cet enfant. Il s'agissait de ses convictions personnelles et même Hannah ne pourrait l'en dissuader.

Comme prévu ils arrivèrent au Burke & Wills Motel où ils avaient réservé des chambres pour la nuit. Ils posèrent leurs affaires et trouvèrent un coin ombragé où s'asseoir pour se reposer. Personne n'osait parler et à la plus grande surprise d'Hannah, Lexa, Chris et Clarke, Taylor déclara :

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas pourrir les vacances »

« Tu ne pourris pas les vacances ! » s'exclama Clarke.

« Si… Et je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à en parler pour le moment » s'excusa-t-elle auprès de ses amis qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa situation.

« On veut juste s'assurer que tu ailles bien » déclara Octavia, « Le reste c'est ta vie privée » ajouta-t-elle.

La blonde lui fit un sourire. Non, elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Merci » répondit-elle à la place.

Elle regarda ses amis qui lui faisaient des sourires et elle les remercia une nouvelle fois de respecter son silence.

« Tu te sens d'attaques pour notre programme ? » demanda Bellamy.

La future urbaniste acquiesça de la tête alors le grand brun déclara :

« On devrait y aller alors »

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils partirent en voiture pour se rapprocher du Lac de Menindee avant de commencer leur randonnée. Le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était irréel. Le ciel se reflétait sur l'eau et seuls les oiseaux leur tenaient compagnie. Anya n'arrêta pas de prendre des photos et c'est en silence qu'ils marchèrent toute l'après-midi. Ça faisait seulement une trentaine de minutes qu'ils avaient repris leur randonnée après avoir fait une pause, qu'Octavia s'était arrêtée pour prendre un oiseau en photo, tandis que ses amis la regardaient avec amusement. Anya allait faire une remarque, mais elle ne trouva pas sa petite-amie à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et la vit un peu plus loin.

« Hey ça va ? » demanda Anya qui remarqua une grimace de douleur sur le visage de Raven, alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Oui, oui » répondit l'hispanique qui détourna la tête, prête à s'éloigner de la plus âgée. Cette dernière souffla, mais ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet pour la tirer à elle.

« Tu vas arrêter oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda Raven en se dérobant de la poigne de sa petite-amie.

« Je suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que t'as mal » rétorqua cette dernière.

« Non, ça va » mentit l'hispanique en reculant légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis qui semblaient tous préoccuper par les oiseaux.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? » demanda Anya qui commença à s'impatienter en voyant que Raven ne répondait pas, « T'as peur de quoi ? Tu me fais pas confiance ? »

« Quoi ? Non, je veux dire si, je te fais confiance ! » s'embrouilla la petite brune.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que t'as mal ? » demanda la plus âgée en reprenant son calme.

La latina préféra baisser le regard, plutôt que de répondre.

« Raven » souffla Anya.

La nommée sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle pouvait entendre la tristesse dans la voix de sa petite-amie. Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance, là n'était pas la question. Elle se risqua à lever les yeux pour voir ceux de la fausse blonde qui la fixait avec attention.

« Parce que… » souffla-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, « Je ne veux pas être la fille qui se plaint tout le temps, je dois m'y habituer. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas tout faire comme avant et qu'il n'y a rien à faire, alors je veux tout simplement pas être un boulet » déblatéra-t-elle à toute vitesse.

« Tu-… » commença la plus âgée.

« Je vais bien Anya » coupa l'hispanique, « Ça me lance un peu, mais c'est normal. J'ai mes anti-inflammatoires, je mettrais un peu de glace, et de la crème avant de dormir et ça sera bon » rassura-t-elle.

« Tu penses vraiment ça ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » demanda Raven qui fut rapidement perdue.

« Que tu pourrais être un boulet ? » répéta Anya.

« …. J'veux pas qu'on me prenne en pitié » avoua l'hispanique en baissant les yeux.

« Personne ne te prend en pitié, t'es une battante » répondit sa petite-amie.

« Justement. Je ne veux pas me plaindre, je ne veux pas être un petit truc fragile. Voir les gens se sentir désolés pour moi avec leurs ''ça va Raven ?'', ''c'est pas trop dur pour toi Raven ?'' ou alors entendre des gens à qui je raconte mon accident me dire ''mon dieu ça a dû être affreux''. Bien sûr que ça l'a été, mais c'est du passé » déclara Raven en haussant le ton, tout en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

« Je peux t'aider, tu sais » déclara Anya qui voyait bien la souffrance que sa petite-amie essayait de cacher.

« Mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai toujours su me débrouiller seule, depuis gamine » rétorqua la latina.

« Mais tu n'es pas toute seule Raven… » répliqua Anya avec tristesse.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Bien sûr que je suis entourée. J'ai eu Finn, Abby et Clarke, puis les autres et toi. Mais au final c'est dans ma tête que ça se passe et j'ai toujours géré ça toute seule » répéta l'hispanique.

« T'es tellement têtue et bornée » commenta Anya, « Tu peux me parler, je ne suis pas les autres, je t'ai vu pendant une de tes périodes où tu étais la plus vulnérable, et je ne pense pas avoir changé de comportement face à toi »

« Non tu m'as même crié dessus » fit remarquer la brune.

« Parce que t'es la femme la plus têtue que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! » rétorqua Anya, « Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire que tu as mal ? » demanda-t-elle avec plus de douceur.

« Ce sont des douleurs chroniques. Pendant un temps, je me suis demandée s'il y avait des antidouleurs qui pouvaient réellement éviter d'avoir cette petite douleur lancinante tout le temps… Si je pouvais simplement ne plus sentir ma jambe, je redeviendrais qui j'étais avant tout ça » confessa Raven.

Anya lui donna un regard empathique, et la laissa continuer voyant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

« Et je me dis que si les gens me voient et se disent que je peux y arriver, c'est qu'eux aussi arriveront à surmonter ce qui leur arrive, et avec ça peut-être qu'ils oublieront mon handicap et tout ce qui a pu m'arriver » avoua Raven à demi-mot en ravalant un sanglot.

« T'as le droit de montrer que tu as des failles, personne ne te demande de garder ce masque on a tous des faiblesses tu sais. Et tu sais quoi ? » demanda Anya.

Raven secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu n'es plus la même qu'avant » commença-t-elle.

La petite brune fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où sa petite-amie voulait en venir.

« Et j'en suis la plus heureuse du monde » continua cette dernière.

« Qu-.. » commença l'hispanique.

« Laisse-moi finir » coupa Anya, « Sans ton accident, Clarke et Lexa ne se seraient peut-être pas autant rapprochées, sans ton accident je me serai jamais retrouvée dans ta chambre à chercher Lexa. Je l'aurai retrouvé à New York puis je serai repartie en mission. Peut-être que les filles se seraient remises ensemble, et toi et moi, on se serait vu aux repas de famille. Toi avec Kyle, et moi seule à attendre mon prochain vol. Peut-être qu'on aurait appris à se connaître, peut-être que tu aurais rompu avec Kyle, peut-être qu'on aurait fini ensemble, mais peut-être pas. Mais grâce à ton accident j'ai pu te voir tous les jours pendant trois mois, j'ai pu apprendre à te connaître. A connaître la vraie Raven, celle dont je suis tombée amoureuse, pas la petite latina qui a toujours un mot pour faire rire les autres. J'adore cette Raven, mais j'aime encore plus celle que j'ai vu se battre à l'hôpital. D'autres auraient pu abandonner mais pas toi. Et jour après jour, tu m'as fait oublier toutes mes convictions, toutes. Ce n'est pas que pour t'aider que je suis restée à New York, c'était surtout pour être en ta compagnie, parce que oui je tombais encore un peu plus amoureuse de toi chaque jour. Et ça c'est en partie parce que tu étais au centre. Je ne te demande pas de faire ta pleurnicheuse devant les autres en disant que tu as mal, je comprends que tu veuilles oublier tout ça, mais moi je ne veux pas l'oublier. C'est durant une des pires périodes de ta vie que j'ai appris à t'aimer, alors je trouve ça normal que quand tu aies mal tu viennes m'en parler. Demande-moi d'aller te chercher de la glace le soir, demande-moi de te masser ton genou quand tu as trop mal. Dis-moi que tu veux faire une pause. Je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir de lire dans la tête des gens, mais quand je te vois grimacer de douleur, j'aurai aimé que tu me demandes de faire une pause pour éviter que tu aies aussi mal, tu comprends ? »

Elle fixa les yeux noisette de Raven dans lesquels des larmes s'échappaient.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire ? » répéta Anya.

Raven acquiesça de la tête et souffla un petit « oui » en reniflant.

« Alors maintenant on va s'asseoir, faire une pause, boire un peu d'eau et profiter du paysage, d'accord ? »

« Oui » répondit Raven avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Anya s'assit à même le sol et Raven la rejoint. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Raven s'essuya les joues et pensa à tout ce qu'Anya lui avait dit. Elle l'observa à la dérobée, forcée de constater qu'elle était la plus chanceuse du monde. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la plus âgée en sentant le regard de la brune sur elle. Elle tourna doucement la tête et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'peux avoir un bisou ? » demanda Raven d'une voix enfantine.

Anya secoua sa tête en riant et étira son cou pour déposer avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie.

« Je t'aime » murmura la brune en regardant les yeux bridés de sa blonde. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire, et Raven ajouta « J'peux te demander un truc ? »

Anya fit un mouvement de tête, l'invitant à continuer.

« Ce soir tu pourras me mettre de la crème ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle eut du mal à dissimuler.

« N'en profite pas trop toi » se moqua Anya comprenant facilement le message subliminal dans la requête de sa petite-amie.

« Vous avez vu ?! » s'exclama Octavia.

Anya et Raven se tournèrent en direction de la Blake et l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Vu quoi ? » demanda la latina.

Octavia roula des yeux.

« Au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi, profitez du spectacle » déclara-t-elle en désignant la flore et la faune autour d'eux.

Le couple se regarda avant de reposer les yeux sur l'étendu de terre qui s'offrait à elles.

« On continue ? » demanda Bellamy en se rapprochant du couple.

« Oui bien sûr » s'exclama Raven en se redressant.

Anya lui lança un regard en biais, mais ne dit rien.

« Ça va ? » demanda Octavia à la plus âgée une fois que Raven et Bellamy se soient éloignés.

« Oui, je… Je pense qu'on va pas faire tout le programme pour demain par contre » expliqua Anya.

« C'est sa jambe ? » demanda la brune avec un air concerné.

« Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais je pense que ça lui ferait trop » répondit la fausse blonde.

« Y a aucun souci, vous pouvez faire d'autres trucs demain » répondit Octavia.

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Après être rentrés de leur journée épuisante, ils retrouvèrent chacun leur chambre qu'ils partageaient avec leur compagne ou compagnon et s'endormirent sans essayer de veiller. Ils décidèrent de s'octroyer une grasse matinée et mangèrent dans le calme. Les tensions s'étaient apaisées, même si aucune discussion n'avait eu lieu.

Le lendemain, ils partirent pour trois heures de route et arrivèrent à White Cliffs où ils dormiraient dans un hôtel souterrain pour les moins insolites.

C'est là où Anya prétexta se sentir nauséeuse et demanda à Raven de rester avec elle. La brune n'y avait vu que du feu, avant de se rendre compte du leurre. Mais il était déjà trop tard, tous ses amis étaient déjà partis pour suivre un guide leur expliquant l'histoire des mines des années 80. Ils terminèrent leur journée autour d'un feu de bois comme ils aimaient le faire durant leur adolescence.

* * *

Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent à six heures et affrontèrent douze heures de route pour retourner à Alexandria. A peine arrivé ils décidèrent de manger, puis de se reposer pour le soir. Ils partirent de la maison qu'à vingt-et-une heure pour rejoindre le Burning Boat Festival. Ce festival annuel consistait à ce que chaque participant dépose un objet dans une embarcation de bois qui sera brûler. Ayant prévu d'y aller chacun pris l'objet qu'il souhait abandonner sur ce bateau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas brûler ? » demanda Octavia à son petit-ami.

« Une liste de souhaits » répondit-il.

Sa courte réponse éveilla la curiosité de sa petite-amie qui afficha un petit sourire taquin.

« Pourquoi tu vas la brûler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce qu'ils se sont tous réalisés » expliqua-t-il, « Enfin tous sauf un »

« Lequel ? » demanda la Blake.

« A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de toi pour qu'il se réalise » dit-il avec mystère.

« Dis » déclara sa petite-amie avec impatiente.

« Alors j'ai fait cette liste au lycée. Le premier c'était qu'Octavia et moi soyons toujours ensemble après le lycée, ensuite c'était d'avoir mon diplôme, puis être pris à la fac de New York » lut-il, « Toujours être amis avec la Dream Team » continua-t-il.

« Bah tout ça c'est bon » coupa Octavia.

« Oui » répondit Lincoln qui sentait le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer, « Il en reste un »

Il regarda sa feuille avant de regarder sa petite-amie pendant de longues secondes. Mais cette dernière était plus qu'impatiente, alors elle arracha la liste des mains de son petit-ami.

« O' ! Non ! » s'exclama Lincoln.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La bouche de la brune s'entrouvrit et elle regarda Lincoln qui s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit les mains et attrapa sa liste qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa petite-amie. Octavia vit sa moitié poser un genou au sol, tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Octavia Blake, voudrais-tu réaliser mon dernier souhait de lycéen ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait confiant, mais toute sa peur était lisible dans ses yeux.

La brune était toujours muette, se disant qu'elle devait rêver. C'était la seule explication possible car ce dernier souhait était : épouser Octavia Blake.

Voyant son absence de réponse Lincoln sentit une vague de stress l'envahir.

« Ton frère m'a donné l'autorisation et j'ai aussi demandé à ton père » se justifia-t-il.

« T'avais vraiment prévu de me le demander ? » demanda Octavia qui ne savait pas si c'était réellement le souhait de son petit-ami ou sa curiosité mal placée qui faisait qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation.

Le grand rasé glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un écrin noir qu'il ouvrit avec précaution avant de le tendre vers sa brune.

« Je suis le plus sérieux du monde Octavia » déclara-t-il, « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Raven était comme à son habitude en train de faire le pitre quand elle se stoppa et entrouvrit la bouche. Elle était en présence d'Anya, Lexa et Clarke qui suivirent son regard.

« Est-ce que vous voyez ce que je suis en train de voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes femmes acquiescèrent.

« Dios mio » s'exclama Raven, « Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que Lincoln avait toujours un genou à terre. A peine eut-elle le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lincoln se releva et qu'Octavia sauta dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme la prit par la taille et les fit tourner sur place avant de reposer Octavia au sol. La brune passa sa main sur sa joue et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime tellement » souffla-t-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier les lèvres de son compagnon qu'elle entendit Raven crier.

« Mazal Tov ! »

Echo, Alex, Chris, Taylor, Hannah et Bellamy regardèrent l'hispanique avant de regarder ce qui l'avait fait crier de la sorte.

« Ah bah enfin » déclara Bellamy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Echo.

« Lincoln vient de demander ma petite sœur en mariage » expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« T'étais au courant ?! » s'exclama sa petite-amie.

« Oui, il m'en a parlé quand on est allé à l'Escape game la dernière fois »

« Et t'as dit oui ? » demanda Echo avec surprise.

« Bah oui » répondit le grand brun, « Je suis pas un monstre » répondit-il, « Et puis t'aurais dû le voir me demander » ajouta-t-il en se remémorant la scène.

*FLASHBACK*

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Bellamy à son beau-frère après que ce dernier l'ait interpelé._

 _« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander » commença Lincoln._

 _Le ton grave qu'il employa perturba le brun qui fronça les sourcils, mais le laissa continuer._

 _« J'aime ta sœur »_

 _« Je sais » répondit Bellamy._

 _« Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré ma vie a changé. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » demanda le brun._

 _« Au début de l'été j'ai parlé à ton père sur mes projets de vie, sur les projets que j'ai avec Octavia » expliqua Lincoln, « Mais j'aimerais avoir ta bénédiction. Je veux la demander en mariage, fonder une famille, et passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. Je te promets de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse » continua le jeune homme._

 _« Lincoln » appela Bellamy qui se rendait compte que le tatoué allait continuer à argumenter, « Tu as mon accord si c'est ce que tu veux »_

 _« Vraiment ? » demanda Lincoln avec surprise._

 _« Oui. Je vois à quel point elle t'aime. Elle est épanouie avec toi. Et je sais que tu sauras la protéger quand je ne serai pas là, et j'espère que tu sais aussi que si jamais tu lui fais du mal-… »_

 _« Je sais, Bellamy » coupa Lincoln, voyant où son beau-frère voulait en venir, « Merci »_

 _Il s'arrêta et prit le brun dans ses bras._

 _« T'as prévu de lui demander quand ? » demanda le Blake._

 _« A la fin des vacances »_

 _« Au Burning Boat ? »_

 _« Oui »_

*Fin du FLASHBACK*

Chacun déposa ce dont il voulait se débarrasser puis s'éloignèrent un peu.

« Fais voir la bague » quémanda Raven en attrapant la main de la jeune fiancée.

Octavia tendit sa main et la latina examina le bijou.

« Regardez ! » s'exclama Clarke.

Tous ses amis suivirent son regard et virent le bateau prendre feu. Les personnes autour d'eux se mirent à applaudir, alors ils en firent de même tout en regardant les flammes monter dans le ciel étoilé.

« Clarke » appela Lexa qui n'en pouvait plus du silence de sa petite-amie.

La blonde continua de regarder le spectacle, mais répondit un oui interrogatif.

« On peut parler ? » demanda la brune.

Sa petite-amie souffla et finit par la regarder.

« Si tu veux »

Lexa s'éloigna de son groupe d'amis tout en vérifiant que Clarke la suive.

« Parle-moi s'il te plait » supplia-t-elle.

La blonde la regarda et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé avec Taylor, mais… » commença Lexa avant de s'arrêter.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Clarke.

« Mais je ne suis pas parfaite. Je sais que j'ai été la pire amie qui soit, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je comptais m'occuper de ça à la rentrée. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire quand elle m'en a parlé. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait porter plainte, elle m'a dit non, puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait peur de le dire Hannah. Je lui ai dit de lui en parler et que je serais là si elle avait besoin, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus » expliqua-t-elle avec honnêteté.

Quand Clarke vit toute la détresse dans ses grands yeux verts elle s'en voulut d'avoir eu ce comportement avec sa petite-amie, elle-même ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été à sa place.

« J'ai toujours dit que Nick était pas net » lâcha-t-elle.

La brune sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand elle entendit enfin la voix de sa petite-amie.

« Je m'en veux, crois-moi… » déclara-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » se reprit Clarke qui n'avait pas pour intention de faire culpabiliser sa petite-amie une nouvelle fois, « C'est juste que ça m'a énervé qu'on ne puisse rien faire » expliqua-t-elle.

« A moi aussi » confirma la brune.

« Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? » demanda l'artiste.

« Déjà trouver Nick, et je veux demander à ma mère comment ça se passe dans ses cas là d'un point de vue juridique, je veux toutes les informations pour que Taylor connaisse ses droits » expliqua Lexa.

Clarke se mit à sourire en voyant que sa petite-amie y avait réfléchi.

« Ok » lâcha-t-elle.

« Ok ? » répéta la brune.

Sa petite-amie s'approcha et prit sa main avant de dire un nouveau « ok » affirmatif.

« T'as jeté quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à Lexa alors qu'elles rejoignaient leurs amis.

« La lettre que j'ai écrite, que je _t_ 'ai écrite » se corrigea la brune, « Le jour où… tu sais » termina-t-elle, « Et toi ? »

« Un de tes sweats » lâcha la blonde.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Lexa.

« C'est celui que tu m'avais laissé quand tu es partie à New York, il ne me rappelle pas forcément de bons souvenirs, et puis je t'ai toi maintenant, j'ai plus besoin de lui » répondit Clarke.

Lexa sourit en entendant l'argument de sa petite-amie, mais demanda tout de même :

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que je le voulais peut-être ? »

« Ça fait trois ans, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé » se défendit l'artiste, « Je pouvais pas savoir » s'excusa-t-elle avec une petite moue.

« Je rigole » se moqua la brune en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa blonde qui ne rit pas à sa blague.

« T'es pas drôle » lâcha-t-elle pour la forme.

« Bien sûr que si » rétorqua Lexa avec un sourire empli de fierté.

* * *

Le lendemain, le groupe était dehors, installé sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil. Les récentes fiançailles étaient au centre de la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'Anya ne déclare :

« J'ai moi aussi une annonce à vous faire »

« Tu vas me demander en mariage ? » déclara Raven en riant, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de sa petite-amie.

« Non, c'est concernant mes projets. Je compte m'inscrire à la fac » déclara cette dernière.

« Sérieux ? » demanda Raven, n'y croyant pas.

« Oui, j'ai eu l'administration au téléphone dans la semaine » expliqua la fausse blonde.

Octavia fit le lien avec la conversation qu'elle avait surpris le soir de leur soirée fille.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Lexa.

« Le programme de photojournalisme de la NYU » répondit la plus âgée.

« Photojournalisme ? » répéta la brune, « Je t'imaginais dans la photo tout court » commenta-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas une artiste, je ne sais pas prendre des photos artistiques. J'aime prendre des photos pour raconter une histoire, pour montrer les choses telles qu'elles sont » expliqua Anya, « Donc c'est ce qui me semble le plus me correspondre »

« On va aller à la fac ensemble » s'extasia Raven ce qui fit rire ses amis.

« Qui l'aurait cru » répondit Anya avec un sourire.

L'hispanique se leva, et sans rien dire elle partit dans la maison. Elle revient deux minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel était posé des verres, la salière, du citron et une bouteille de tequila.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Clarke.

« Ça se fête, et puis on n'a pas fêté notre année Bell' et moi » répondit l'hispanique en regardant le brun qui afficha un sourire.

Ils passèrent leur dernière soirée dans le calme, profitant de ses courts moments de bonheur qui leur faisaient aimer la vie.

* * *

Le jour suivant était le jour du grand départ. Ils rangèrent toute la maison, firent leurs valises et se retrouvèrent avec tristesse à l'aéroport.

« Et dire que dans une semaine on reprend les cours » souffla Clarke.

Ils arrivèrent à New York le 5 septembre en fin d'après-midi et ils se dirent tous au revoir. Clarke et Lexa entrèrent dans leur nouvel appartement et la blonde s'étala sur son canapé.

« Tu ne veux pas voir ton cadeau ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire.

La blonde se redressa d'un bond.

« Il est où ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatiente.

« Viens » déclara Lexa en partant dans le couloir.

Clarke la suivit et la brune se stoppa devant la porte du futur atelier de sa petite-amie.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle.

La blonde hocha la tête de haut en bas, alors Lexa ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière.

« C'est le minimum, je préférais te laisser personnaliser le reste »

La bouche de Clarke était entrouverte, elle n'en revenait pas. Lexa avait installé une étagère sur laquelle plusieurs matériel de peinture reposait. Il y avait un bureau et un chevalet. Aux murs, plusieurs œuvres de Clarke étaient accrochées et sur un pan de mur une bibliothèque avait été installée, dans laquelle Lexa avait mis tous ses livres ainsi que ceux de Clarke.

« C'est incroyable » souffla la blonde.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Comment tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand t'es partie chez Raven une journée j'en ai profité. Ça a été compliqué de ne pas te faire entrer dans cette pièce, mais j'ai réussi » répondit fièrement la brune.

« Merci » lâcha l'artiste en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.

Elle ne laissa pas cette dernière lui répondre et elle captura ses lèvres des siennes. Ce cadeau montrait encore une fois à quel point Lexa la connaissait et l'écoutait.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Le lendemain matin Lexa était partie chercher des croissants pour elle et sa petite-amie qui dormait toujours à cause du décalage horaire. La brune avait passé la fin de ses vacances à penser à Nick et dès son arrivée à New York elle lui avait envoyé un message, lui demandant de le voir comme si de rien n'était. Mais ça faisait un jour et il n'avait pas répondu. Elle était allée sur le profil Facebook du jeune homme, mais n'avait trouvé aucun renseignement pouvant l'aider. Elle se dit qu'elle attendrait la rentrée scolaire pour le confronter. C'est en marchant dans la rue pour rentrer chez elle qu'elle entendit une voiture ralentir à ses côtés.

« Alexandria »

Lexa sursauta en entendant cette voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître parmi des centaines d'autres. Elle se tourna doucement vers son interlocuteur pour voir qu'elle avait raison. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans et demi qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Ses cheveux poivre-sel, ses yeux verts, son rictus, vêtu de son costard toujours impeccable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

« Tu devrais monter j'ai une proposition à te faire »

Lexa serra les dents, elle n'en avait rien à faire de sa proposition, mais elle avait également peur. S'il était là, c'est qu'il y avait bien réfléchi. Il était certes atroce, mais c'était un homme très intelligent et manipulateur.

« Et pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ? » demanda-t-elle avec calme. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas montrer ses craintes face à lui.

« Si tu tenais un tant soit peu à ta cousine et que tu étais suffisamment intelligente, tu serais déjà dans cette voiture »

Le simple fait d'évoquer Anya fit grincer des dents la brune. Elle avait peur à présent pour la femme qui avait toujours veillé sur elle, alors c'est toujours avec sang-froid et en prenant une profonde inspiration qu'elle s'avança et ouvrit la portière.

 ***FIN***

* * *

 **Et voici la fin du tome 2. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai RIEN écrit pour le moment hormis les idées principales pour la suite, donc vous allez devoir être tous très patients pour me laisser un peu de temps ^^**

 **En attendant vous pourrez vous amuser à deviner ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite.**

 **Une petite dédicace à kawaya25, j'espère que le Linctavia aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes héhé !**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir été aussi nombreux pour cette partie 2, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Clexa par moment, je pense que vous l'avez compris depuis le temps, mon histoire est plus généralisée au groupe, qu'à un couple spécifique, mais du coup j'ai dû me consacrer aux différents perso sur ce tome comparé au 1** **er** **. Je suis contente que les autres perso vous plaisent (certains plus que d'autres), mais que vous ayez suivi mon idée, ça me touche vraiment, alors un grand merci !**

 **P.S. : Pas d'inquiétude, le Clexa sera toujours au rendez-vous, je ne les oublie pas !**

 **Je vous aime !**

* * *

 **Guest** **(review du 31/12) : Coucou, merci beaucoup ! J'avoue les chasses au trésor c'est trop cool haha !**

 **Guest5** **: Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses :) je pense que tu as été servi niveau discussion du Tannah, mais pas sûre que tu aimes ce qu'il en ressort ^^ bisous :)**

* * *

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	30. Infos Tome 3 !

Hello les Loulous !

Oui je suis bien vivante ! C'est pour vous prévenir que la création du Tome 3 est en cours, vous pourrez le retrouver sur mon compte d'ici quelques heures. En espérant que vous soyez nombreux, à très vite.

xoxo

\- Brookey20


End file.
